Frozen
by Chendzeea Li
Summary: A Yuri romance drama, focusing on Quistis and Fujin, with the other major characters getting full time also. Along with the stated content, the story also contains a mix of horror, action and humor. With moderate language and mature situations.
1. Frozen

You can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

ICQ 115437920

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy 8 characters belong to Squaresoft

__

This story is dedicated to Sharon who I miss terribly

FROZEN

Chapter 1

Broken Hearts

__

It's late, well after midnight I suppose. The party's dying down by the sound of it and the music's stopped. I hear the sound of dishes being gathered and people saying their good-byes. They celebrate the anniversary of Ultimecia's defeat. The sound of their laughter echoes in the dance hall and find that it annoys me. I don't know why I bothered to come back. Perhaps because I've no where else to go or maybe I'm just hoping they'll come back for me.

I don't know why Squall and the others let me stay. Out of pity I suppose, damn them. Not that it matters though, I'm still an outcast. Whenever I walk the halls people point and stare, even more than they used to. Their hushed whispers of accusation assail my ears like restless spirits. None ever speak to my face though. Not that they ever did, and I prefer it that way.

Once, I was acknowledged at least, but now I'm like a bad memory, existing but ignored. I've come so far only to become a pariah in my own home and I hate them for it. 

Even those closest to me betrayed me, I still can't believe they left me behind. After all we've been through together. We were a team. No, we were a family.

"Everyone needs a family right?" That's what I used to believe as a child.

Now though, I know better. Squall knew the truth; you can only rely on yourself, depending on others only gets you hurt. Useless to worry about it now, they're gone and only I remain.

"What do I do?" I wonder.

"What I always do, survive."

The cold air stings my lungs, but I don't care. Leaning on the railing I watch the frozen landscape drift beneath me. Balamb Garden was in route over the frozen northern wastes. The area is beautiful in its desolation, the ice sparkles like a sea of gems under the Garden's lights. I've always enjoyed the cold, it reminds me that I'm alive, and of what I've lost.

"Alone" My thoughts race back to that again.

"I don't need anyone." I try to convince myself.

"Alone, now more so than ever." Who am I trying to kid, you cant lie to yourself. Slumping wearily I try to lose myself to kinder thoughts. Then I hear footsteps, someone's coming! I had hoped to have the balcony to myself. Not wishing to be seen I step into the shadows with the hope that they'll soon leave.

************************

"Come on Squall its your turn!" Selphie whined merrily from the stage.

The crowd cheered in agreement. Shifting awkwardly in his seat Squall waved her away while Rinoa who sat next to him urged him playfully.

"Come on, go up there you party pooper. You've such a lovely singing voice." She said grinning. Squall looked at her incredulously.

"No." He replied gravely.

"Sorry Selphie, he's no fun." Rinoa apologized to the pleading woman 

"Aw you spoiled sport." Selphie pouted cutely and stuck her tongue out at him before looking over at Zell with a huge grin.

"Zell will do it. Won't ya Zell?" She said leaning over the stage to regard the blonde, tattooed maverick. Zell, who was never shy about anything, nodded vigorously and gulped down the remains of the cake he'd been eating.

"Maw Fraight!" He mumbled around a mouthful of flying crumbs. 

Loosening his collar he jumped onto the stage and waved at everyone with a wide, silly grin. Nicole, his girlfriend from the library, cheered him on loudly. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve he regarded Selphie curiously. 

"Any requests?" He asked with brightly.

"Hmm?" Selphie looked up thoughtful for a moment then grinned wickedly. "How about, loose lips, fast hips?" 

"Aww that again." He protested.

"But you look so cute." She giggled and smacked him on rear.

The crowd egged him on and soon the music started. Squall buried his head in hands and Rinoa cheered. Selphie hopped off the stage and returned to her seat next to Irvine. He wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled against him. The two then proceeded to whistle wolfishly as Zell began crooning and writhing in a burlesque fashion. 

Cid and Edea, who'd chosen to sit a bit away from the others, smiled warily at the display. Worried, Edea placed a hand on her husband's arm.

"Dear, he's taking off his shirt. This isn't going to get out of hand is it?" 

"Zell just like to showboat." Cid responded calmly. "I hope." He added under his breath and took a sip of wine.

Quistis was the only one not participating in the festivity; instead she stood quietly in a darkened corner of the hall. Her face was like a porcelain mask, unreadable and still. Over the last year everything had settled down, everyone was happy and the world was a peace. In the time since Ultimecia's defeat she'd been reinstated as an instructor. She welcomed the job, she missed the students and, it kept her preoccupied. Lately, boredom had become her mortal enemy, it gave her time to think, and that always led to thoughts best left buried. Unfortunately coming to the party and seeing everyone together made those thoughts come back like vengeful ghosts. Old wounds were torn open and now bled freely. She realized she'd been on autopilot all year and was just going day by day, faking a sense of normalcy. 

She managed a thin grin as Zell leapt off the stage and into Squalls lap were he then proceeded to serenade him. Squall, bless him, tried his best to keep calm but was failing miserably. The grin was fleeting however as her gaze drifted to Selphie. The girl was whispering playfully in Irvine's ear while rubbing his thigh. He twitched awkwardly in response and gave her a randy grin. Selphie was always a carefree spirit with a heart of gold. She possessed a fiery passion for life and that made her hard to keep up with at times.

Irvine had tried for a year to win her over and now that he had, he had his work cut out for him. Quistis glanced at him thoughtfully. He was a good man, a braggart and a flirt at times, but a good man nonetheless. He'd treat her right and Quistis had no doubt the two would be happy for some time to come. It came as little surprise when the two lovebirds quickly excused themselves for the evening. 

Meanwhile Zell finished his karaoke and bowed for the crowd. Nicole greeted him as he stepped from the stage. Entwining her arms around his neck she kissed him warmly. Quistis shook her head as they too wished everyone a goodnight. Walked hand in hand the two made their way out of the hall. Headmaster Cid made his way to the stage and got everyone's attention. Taking the microphone in hand he addressed the crowd.

"Well everyone, it's been a great year. I know there've been many changes, but be assured that we'll get through them. Now then I'd like to take the time to thank your operations leader. A good man, whose come far in the last two years." Cid turned and smiled proudly at Squall.

"He and his team helped save us all and for that we owe him a hearty round of applause. Squall, you're doing a great job. We're all so proud of you." Cid motioned for him to stand and everyone clapped in agreement. Rinoa smiled warmly at him and prodded him gently. Squall stood and waved awkwardly to everyone before slinking back down into his seat. He cut Rinoa an icy look and she beamed back brightly at him in response. Quistis watched them, her crystal blue gaze quivering slightly. She wished them well, she really did. Rinoa was like a sister and Squall like it or not was like a brother.

She'd tried to be more but he flat out spurned her advances. She resented him for that at times but deep down she still harbored feelings for him. She sighed deeply as everyone rose and began to depart.

__

"Parties over I guess." She thought glumly. 

The interior lights grew bright and she winced at their intrusion. Blinking back tears she looked around and noticed Rinoa approaching. 

"Quisty? I thought you left and hour ago. Why are you sulking around back here for?"

Quistis smiled thinly and rubbed her temple.

"Sorry I just have a killer headache, the lights" She lied, not wanting her friend to worry over her. Rinoa regarded her through thin eyes not believing any of it but not wanting to press her.

"If you say so. I'm here if you want to talk." She offered sincerely.

Quistis faked another smile and nodded.

"Thank you hon its nothing a good nights sleep can't fix."

"Okay then." Rinoa said sounding unsure. "You do that, get some sleep you look so tired." She hugged her friend lightly then walked back over to Squall.

He was talking with Cid and Edea about the new batch of students that had recently arrived. Quistis took the opportunity to leave and walked toward the balcony. She opened the door and a gust of cold air greeted her as she stepped outside. Sighing heavily she looked up at the stars. The chill was biting and she rubbed her shoulders for warmth. Her black evening gown offered little protection from the cold and she shivered slightly. She laughed bitterly to herself.

__

"Perhaps I should just stay and freeze to death" She thought grimly.

__

"Stop thinking like that you ninny. You're stronger than this, besides, that would solve nothing." 

__

"Wouldn't it? My life has no meaning anymore. I go day by day living my boring little life all the while trying to convince myself that my students need me. The truth is, I need them. They make me feel wanted. It's selfish I know but it's all I have anymore." 

"What's wrong with me." Whimpering softly she sunk to her knees onto the cold balcony floor. The tears came frighteningly easy and unhindered and she held herself as if to keep from shattering. She was lost and she knew it, there was nothing for her, anymore. She felt so alone recently, everyone was going on with there life even Squall, hell even Zell. She buried her head in her hands feebly and loathed herself for loosing control. It wasn't like her to succumb to self-pity; it made her feel like a lost child.

__

"Perhaps, that's all I am. Not that anyone cares." 

__

"Rinoa tried to help."

"Out of obligation, she resents you fawning after Squall."

"That's not fair." She chided herself and weakened further for doubting her friends. 

__

"They love me I know they do but no one understands. I just want more from life. I am tired of waking up in the middle of the night frightened and alone, always alone."

*************

I see the woman break down before me. It's as much unexpected as awkward. I've always held a grudging respect for Quistis, and to see her reduced to this quivering wreck was unnerving. I decide it'd be best to remain silent. Odd though, in another time I'd laugh, but now her sorrow hits to close to home. I have a clue as to what the problem is. Even I noticed how she looked at him in the past and how she changed when that silly girl came. How her heart sank as another woman won his heart. Spurned now, Quistis, who could have anyone she wanted at a whim. Instead she chooses to cry for him, to self-destruct, all for him. Now she's spent and ruined and none but I bear witness. We've a lot in common I realize. So much alike in many ways and suddenly that scares me.

__

"Could I end up like her?"

What if I already am, and just to stupid to realize it. I get angry, how can she give up like this it's not like her and he's not worth it. 

"STOP IT!" I shout unexpectedly and immediately regret it. Damn it I let myself be known.

Quistis jumped with a start and looking around.

"Who's there?" Her voice quavered and she stood visibly frightened. Wiping her eyes and cursing herself, she quickly started regaining her composure. She looked timid and lost a shell of the strong woman most knew. She saw a figure in the shadows and stepped back. The figure shifted a moment as if unsure what to do.

"Damn it Rinoa I said I was fine." Quistis shouted angrily at the intrusion.

"NOT RINOA." The voice said firmly.

She stepped out of the shadows like a demon, her lone, crimson eye shining in the darkness. Her silver hair was frosted from the cold and glittered in the light. Her skin was paler than normal and had faint blue hue. 

"_She must've been out here all night." _Quistis thought with alarm.

"Fujin?" Was all she could stammer.

Fujin stood with her arms folded over her chest, as always she wore her royal blue dress uniform. Stoic and statuesque she was unreadable. 

"What do you want?" Quistis blinked in shock and grew annoyed with embarrassment.

"YOU CAME." Fujin pointed out.

Quistis ran her hands through her hair and groaned. She felt so foolish and nearly laughed aloud.

__

"Out of all the people to breakdown in front of." She thought and looked up at the woman regarding her.

"You want me to leave I take it?"

Glaring at her unblinking, Fujin shrugged impassively, her arms still folded.

"DON'T CARE." 

Quistis thought about leaving, but what was the point, it couldn't get worse now. She turned and leaned on the railing. She could still feel the other woman watching her. 

"You must find this hilarious huh." She said morosely.

"NEGATIVE."

"Ever the conversationalist." Quistis joked sourly.

"FUCK YOU." Fujin responded bluntly.

"Nice mouth." Quistis sighed and looked over at her odd companion. 

__

"It's not her fault your upset, _don't be so defensive." _She scolded herself.

"Sorry." She said softly, the edge vanishing from her voice.

Fujin nodded and leaned back against the wall. Neither spoke for a long while and uncomfortable silence hung in the air as they watched the night sky.

"So, have you been out here all night?" Quistis said quietly.

"AFFIRMATIVE"

"Aren't you cold?"

"NEGATIVE."

More silence, even longer this time and Quistis started to feel awkward. She looked at Fujin again; the woman stood staring mournfully at the heavens. Quistis could sense something amiss. Curious and needing something to take her mind off her own troubles she decided to try to talk to her.

"Are you okay?" She started simply. Fujin ignored her efforts and paid her no mind. Expecting as much Quistis continued undeterred. 

"I mean you seem distant." She paused thoughtfully a second. "That is, even more than usual." She offered a disarming smile.

"I've been told I'm a good listener, who knows I may be able to help."

"LIKE YOU CARE." Fujin snapped irritably. She could care less for whatever Quistis was trying to prove by offering her help. A sneer of contempt crossed her face and she turned away.

"Don't be hostile, I was only trying to help." Quistis said quietly.

"YOU NEED IT MORE." Fujin said icily. 

Quistis looked hurt and nodded.

"Fair enough." She said simply and turned her gaze back to the horizon.

Fujin eyed her sourly and blew a cloud of frosty breath before looking back to the night sky. Silence reigned once more as the two women stood watching the heavens. Fujin glanced back at Quistis curiously. She wondered why she tried to reach out. They'd known each other for years and had hardly said a word to each other. Besides it was no secret Seifer and her hated each other with a passion, why then would she want to help someone so close to him. Fujin sighed inwardly at how easy her thoughts went back to Seifer. She frowned not wanting to think about it and let her attention fall once more on Quistis.

"COLD." Fujin said, more of a statement than a question.

"I'm fine" Quistis murmured and closed her eyes. She was so tired and the alcohol she'd been downing all night wasn't helping. She slumped heavily against the rail and after a while spoke again.

"Fujin?" She asked quietly.

"YES?"

"I'm sorry." Quistis said softly, her voice, small and distant.  
"FOR WHAT?" Fujin blinked in confusion.

"Losing him…. I know what its like." She sighed. "To loose someone you care for."

Fujin didn't response, not that Quistis expected her to. 

"Tired." She whispered weakly and sank to the ground.

She was fast asleep by the time she was wrapped in a coat and lifted off the ground.

*********************************

The next morning Quistis awoke with a start. She looked about not sure as to where she was. She relaxed upon realizing she was in her apartment. She looked down at the deep blue dress jacket she was entangled in.

"Who?" She mouthed curiously, and then she remembered. 

"Fujin…" She whispered softly, looking out the window. Sitting up on the edge of the bed she folded the jacket in her lap. She replayed what she could of last nights conversation.

__

"How odd." She thought and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It said: 10:00AM she'd overslept. With a groan she stood up and went to the closet after a brief search she removed a simple black skirt and white blouse and laid them on the bed. She then headed to the bathroom and came face to face with her reflection.

"Ugh." She scowled at her reflection. Mascara streaked her blood shot eyes making her look like some gothic drug user.

"Shower.." She grumbled in a tone more befitting a zombie. Turning away from the specter in the mirror she removed her dress and left it in a heap by the door. After ridding herself of earrings and underwear she stepped into the shower. The water was hotter than usual and she welcomed it, the sting quickly snapped her to full awareness.

******************************

It was five in the morning when Fujin awoke. Running fingers through her silvery-white hair she grumbled irritably. It was impossible to do anything with and she kept it shoulder length to keep it out of the way. She rolled her eye in disgust, having more important things to think about than fleeting thoughts of beauty. After a quick shower she donned a black tank top and gray sweatpants. By five-thirty she'd already started her daily routine. No one was in the halls at this hour and she was thankful for it. As she stepped out of the elevator she walked briskly to the cafeteria. Zell was the only other person up this early on a weekend and stood waiting patiently for the breakfast line to open. He was oblivious to the world; the headphones he wore blared loudly and he sang along with the tune, albeit poorly.

With a dry smirk Fujin stalked up behind him and stood in line. Meanwhile, Zell smiled cheerily as the serving woman appeared. He ordered a couple of chilidogs and sweet rolls and was already stuffing his face when he turned around. He nearly choked when he stumbled into her. Fujin could've moved, but instead she stood like a brick wall. Zell nearly jumped out of his shoes but to his credit he was able to keep his tray in order. 

"Hyne!" He shouted in frustration. "Don't sneak up on a guy like that!" He looked her over sourly. "Don't you have babies to eat or something." He added sarcastically and shoved past her.

"SOD" She snapped back. An uproarious belch was his reply as he took a seat. 

__

"Uncouth imbecile" She thought and turned to regard the lunch lady who stood watching with obvious displeasure. Fujin ignored her and picked out her breakfast. A simple affair consisting of eggs over easy, plain unadorned toast and some unsavory slab of processed meat that tried so very hard to be ham. After her meal she washed it down with a glass of orange juice and dumped the tray. As she headed out the door a sea of yapping children suddenly flowed around her, all of them screaming and laughing merrily. 

"THE DEVIL?" She cursed in a mix of annoyance and shock. She recognized none of them. She surmised them to be the new students and waded through them unceremoniously. Several stared and pointed, others avoided her as if she were a predator. She was never fond of children; they were loud and had a smell about them.

__

"Much like Zell" She chuckled inwardly.

***********************

Rinoa leaned over the railings overlooking Balamb's lobby. Squall stood by her side watching the new students burst into the cafeteria. They only barely noticed Fujin heading towards the gymnasium.

"Squall?" Rinoa said smiling faintly as dorm heads tried to round up the children. Squall, watching the proceedings in amusement glanced over at her.

"Yeah?" 

"I'm worried about Quistis." 

""Why?"

"Don't you think she's grown more and more, I dunno darker, withdrawn ever since the Sorceress War?"

"War changes people." Squall said smoothly. 

"No it's not that. It's something else. I think she handled the war better than any of us."

"She's got her instructors license again, she should be happy." He shrugged.

"You know she loved you." Rinoa said quietly. "I think she may still."

Squall winced and rubbed his temples; he didn't want to get into this.

"You should talk to her." Rinoa suggested.

"That's not my problem." Squall huffed irritably.

"Squall Leonhart, that's just rude, I mean, she is our friend!" Rinoa all but shouted. Squall blanched and pulled her close.

"Keep it down. What do you want me to do about it? She liked me; I didn't like her, end of story. She should get over it!" He stated with finality.

Rinoa sighed heavily and tried a different approach.

"Squall I'm just saying we should try to do something to cheer her up." She looked thoughtfully for a moment then smiled. "Her birthday is coming up soon, right? Do you have anything picked out for her?"

"Soap on a rope?" He offered dryly.

Rinoa's eyes nearly shot out their sockets. 

"Your serious aren't you." She said in disbelief.

"Why, are we joking? Yes I'm serious."

"Your hopeless." She said exasperated, throwing her hands into the air she walked off. Squall was dumbfounded by her reaction.

"What'd I do now!?" He called to her. 

**************

Selphie answered the door after about five minutes of knocking. She wore an extra long T-shirt that hung to her knees. Rinoa nearly laughed aloud at the sight of her. The girl looked like she'd kissed a cow. Her hair was a tussled mess that stuck up far to straight for common decency.

"Omigod, Selphie I'm so sorry." Rinoa stammered behind giggles. Selphie blinked uncomprehendingly and staggered away from the door gesturing for her to enter. Rinoa entered and looked around. There were clothes everywhere and she nearly tripped over a giant pair of cowboy boots.

"Ack." She cried out and Selphie caught her then giggled putting a finger to her lips.

"You'll wake the pumpkin king."

"The what!?" Rinoa laughed, afraid to ask.

"Never mind " Selphie giggled. "Just keep it down." She said grinning while shutting the bedroom door. A heavy bellow that was hopefully snoring could be heard echoing within the darkened room. She walked to the couch and caught her reflection a mirror nearby.

"Ewwww, Ick. " She yelped in disgust and horror.

Rinoa exploded into laughter as she sat down. A groan and a heavy thud echoed somewhere in bedroom. Selphie meanwhile patted feebly at her hair in a pathetic attempt to tame it. Grabbing a nearby brush Rinoa motioned for Selphie to turn around.

"Here let me." She said with a motherly grin.

Turning around Selphie scooted to her, and soon Rinoa was working the brush with a single-minded vigor in hopes to vanquish the vile thing perched atop her friend's scalp.

"Not that I'm complaining Rinoa but what's up, its a little early for visiting?" Selphie asked curiously.

"I just wanted to talk about a few things and Squall is no help at all." Rinoa sighed.  
"Ya don't say. Squall, no help in a talk?" Selphie giggled and made a cute face. Rinoa swatted her playfully.

"Be nice, anyway it's about Quistis." She started then looked up as the bedroom door opened. Irvine lumbered out of the room like a bear just wakened from hibernation. He was clad only in boxers and was unceremoniously scratching his rear with frightening determination. He was oblivious to all but the refrigerator he was heading towards. 

"Hon whatever you're digging for is gone for good or there to stay." Rinoa said with a huge grin. He jumped with fright upon hearing Rinoa.

"Hyne have mercy!" Shouting in shock he nearly tripped over himself trying to run back to the bedroom. The two girls looked at each other then collapsed into laughter.

**************************

Quistis stepped out of the shower; it woke her up but did little to improve her mood. Wrapping herself in a towel she sat on the edge the bed and gazed solemnly at the tall mirror that lay by her dresser. She looked drawn, tired, and old beyond her years. The word spinster came to mind and she nearly wanted to cry.

_"You're being irrational. Things were fine until recently. The party just brought up bad memories." _She told herself reasonably.

__

She looked in the mirror, scowled then threw a pillow at it.

"Liar." She hissed.

With a heavy sigh she got dressed, put her hair in a ponytail and headed out the door. 

***************************

It was past ten and the gymnasium was starting to get crowded. Fujin had stayed far longer than she normally did and she was aware of people watching her. Annoyed with the unwanted attention she settled the weights she'd been using back onto the bench. Her chest and arms screamed in protest at the abuse. Though short in stature, she was wiry and nimble, built for speed and power rather simple brute force like her foolish brother. With a sigh she rolled her shoulders to loosen them then stood. She decided to take a quick jog before lunch and headed for the exit. 

As she was leaving a young man approached her. He was a good deal taller than her and solidly built, with short-cropped black hair. She'd seen him before, he was the new head disciplinary committee. The very thought made her want to retch and her disdain was clearly visible.

"You're Fujin?" He said flatly and folded his arms. 

She read more than enough from his body language to tell of his hostile intent and she considered several strategies to take him down before he even finished his statement.

"AFFIRMATIVE" She said glaring up at him.

"You used to be on the committee?" He said snidely as another youth appeared behind him. This one was as tall as Kinneas and built like a bull, unlike his friend however he didn't seem to intent on causing trouble. She eyed the two calmly.

"CORRECT." She answered mildly, but was already coiling for attack if prompted. Already in a dire mood she had no intention to put up with adolescent bullshit, especially from this upstart. The stranger smirked humorlessly.

"Ah good, well then, I'm Luccian. In case you didn't know I'm the new head of the committee. I keep things in order around here"

Fujin wasn't sure if she was supposed to be impressed or not but she found his statement laughable.

"Now, I recall a few years back you and your boyfriend used to make life a living hell for me and my friends." He huffed and the youth behind him chuckled slightly. She had the sudden urge to throttle him senseless but dismissed it. She scowled wishing he would make his point.

"Well, it seems times have changed and Seifer's not here anymore to protect you. You'd do good to keep on guard" Luccian said dangerously and moved closer to in an attempt to intimidate her with his height. 

"A THREAT?" Fujin said sourly.

"A PROMISE." He said mockingly, then emphasized the point by jabbing his finger into her chest.

**********************

By the time Quistis arrived at the cafeteria the line was well into the hall. With a groan she accepted her fate and took her place in line. After several minutes she felt a presence come up behind her.

"_Shit_" She thought sourly.

__

"First thing in the morning too, this is going to be hell of a day." She put on her best, good morning; I'm not a wreck face and turned around. 

"Squall." She said dryly, her suspicions confirmed.

Squall said nothing. 

__

"Bless him, he's an idiot sometimes." She thought with a smile and waiting for whatever gibberish he was about to spout, figuring Rinoa sent him. 

"Here's the new student roster for first quarter you wanted." He said simply.

"Usually Xu gives me this stuff Squall." She responded and took the file from his hands.

"Yes." He said blankly.

"Pardon?" She said sourly. She could usually read him like a book but now he was acting down right strange. A commotion erupted somewhere in the distance catching their attention. Squall looked over his shoulder but the racket had already died down. He turned to look back at Quistis who glared at him.

"Anything something else?" She asked. 

He blinked and frowned, he hated doing this kind of thing.

"Do you have a problem Quistis?" He said mechanically. 

"What?" She said loudly.

Squall rubbed his temples this was going no where fast and she was being difficult.

"What I mean is. Are you in trouble?" He tried again

They were drawing a crowd, most of the news kids had only seen Squall when they first arrived, and to many he was a hero. That combined with fact that Quistis's fan club watched them eagerly sidelines made him wish he were elsewhere.

"I said, what the hell are you implying!" Quistis said sharply snapping him back to reality.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm just." He said in growing aggravation.

__

"Squall so help me if you say your worried I am going slap you senseless." She thought angrily and set her jaw. He was making a spectacle out of the both of them. 

"Now is not a good time for this Squall." She said evenly, her blue eyes flashing intently.

"Fine!" He huffed and stormed off. Inside, he was to be gone. He'd tell Rinoa he tried to talk to her but she chased him off. As he exited he past Fujin who stood leaning by door. He didn't notice the foul look she gave him as he disappeared up the hall.

Quistis stood fists clenched and eyes closed as she counted to ten in attempt to calm down. Fujin observed her curiously, she seemed no worse for wear, of course she seemed no better either.

__

"Why do I care either way?" Fujin frowned and thought back to last night.

***********

Quistis had fallen asleep or passed out one, either way she was out like a light. Fujin pushed off the wall and walked over to her sleeping form. Quistis looked so fragile lying there, curled up like a babe abandoned in the woods. Fujin frowned as unwelcome memories flooded her mind. She forced them back and stepped out of the shadows. The magical lights of Balamb Garden gave her pale skin and silver hair a blue radiance. Standing silently like a frozen sentinel she gazed curiously at the woman at her feet. Quistis was trembling visibly now; her skin was pale, and her lips blue. The evening gown she wore did little to fight off the cold and Fujin realized if left alone she'd likely die. 

__

"Perhaps she wants to die? Who am I to stop her if that's her wish?" Fujin thought with a frown. 

"FOOLISH" She murmured to no one in particular as she unbuttoned her dress coat. Kneeling down she looked into Quistis's ashen face, even in sleep the woman found no peace, her features taunt and worried. With a gentleness that came surprisingly easy Fujin wrapped her in the coat and lifted her from the cold ground. Quistis murmured softly as Fujin settled her in her arms.

She was careful to avoid being seen as she made her way to Quistis's quarters. Her care was more for Quistis sake rather than her own. Fujin was used to being persecuted and being made fun of. Quistis on the other hand had already laid herself bare to one person and Fujin assumed no one else needed to see her like this. It took a bit of resourcefulness but she made it to Quistis's room with little trouble. Standing at the door she realized she had no key and Quistis's dress had no pockets.

"DAMN" She cursed quietly and carefully sat Quistis down. She looked about then regarded Quistis thoughtfully. With a smirk she slid a pin from the sleeping woman's hair. With deft ease she picked the lock, scooped Quistis up and slipped inside. She looked about the apartment curiously. It was well kept and had an orient style motif. A neatly groomed banzai tree lay atop the table by the door. Various paintings of benevolent spirits and relaxing nature scenes lined the walls. The overall effect was a cozy one and Fujin nodded her approval. Searched for the bedroom she found it behind a sliding door and entered quietly careful not to unsettle anything. Gently laying the still shivering Quistis on the bed she looked about for the thermostat. Quickly finding it she turned up the heat. 

She returned to Quistis and pulled the blankets around her sleeping form. Quistis murmured cutely in her sleep and snuggled into the thick blankets. Fujin smiled faintly then frowned. She was not one to smile and smirk and doing so unnerved her. She turned to leave only to stop and look back. She didn't like to see Quistis like this. She knew how much they had in common and it scared her. Both strong and confident, and abandoned by those who they held dear. She hated to admit it but she did have feelings for Seifer though she'd never tell him or anyone that. She hated thinking about it. She knew she too could potentially fall apart and then she'd be reduced to the sad shell of the woman she really was. Quistis had fawned over that fool Squall only to loose him.

__

"His loss." Fujin thought grimly only to surprise herself. She stepped back startled and shook her head lightly, her silvery hair dancing in her face.

"TIRED" She said aloud then winced fearing she'd wake the sleeping woman. Stepping quietly she leaned over Quistis. She studied her quietly never having done so before.

__

"So alone.." She thought solemnly.

Carefully she slid the glasses from Quistis's face and settled them on the nightstand. Then without a sound she slipped quietly into the darkness. 

***********************************

A child brushed past and snapped Fujin back to the present. She focused and realized Quistis was looking at her and met her gaze with a guarded expression. Quistis felt a bit awkward but didn't look away. She envied Fujin in a way, not a care in the world, untamed and wild. The woman always lived by her own rules but still remained disciplined and in control. She'd always been strong and Quistis admired that about her. 

__

"What the hell am I going on about?" Quistis blinked befuddled by her thoughts. Curious as to what Fujin wanted she made a move to speak but by then the woman had turned and walked away.

"_She probably wants her jacket back stupid. How could I be so inconsiderate, she carries my sorry carcass back to my room and I leave her jacket in a heap at the foot of my bed? I don't even know why she bothered, she hates me." _

She now had one more thing to think about. Baffled, she returned took her place back in line.

End Chapter 1

__

Authors Notice.

This chapter has been edited for better grammar and spelling. I'll be doing the remaining chapters as time permits.

I also wish to say thank you to all my fans and apologize for all the inconvenience. 

Respectfully Yours

Chendzee'a Li


	2. Girls night out

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN 

Chapter 2

Girls night out

After lunch Quistis hurried back to her room recover the Fujin's jacket. 

__

"Dumbass you cant do anything right lately." 

She stood at the door and looking for her key frantically. 

__

"Gone." She moaned and banged her head on the door. 

"Quisty?" Quistis shuttered visibly and looked over her shoulder. 

Selphie stood beaming brightly with Irvine smiling like a idiot behind her.

"Oh no…" Quistis started, shaking her head with much determination "Not now Selphie." "Yup." Selphie nodded vigorously and giggled.

"If ya don't Irvine will carry you." Irvine nodded and folded his arms smiling.

"Oh you two, any time but now please." Quistis pleaded weakly. 

"My rooms a mess, I've locked myself out, I had a rough night and I have this stupid student roster to fill out. " She said hopefully, holding up as if to fend them off. Selphie stood on her tiptoes to regard the form.

"Hmmm… Yoink!" She snapped the roster from her and flipped it over to Irvine. With a wink he snatched it out of the air then strode off.

"But!?" Quistis spouted feebly. Selphie beamed merrily and rocked back on her heels. "That's taken care of what's else is your problem." Quistis slumped and thumbed at the door. Selphie dug in her pockets and produced a set of keys.

"Zoink! Ya left em at the party." Quistis took them grimily and unlocked the door. Selphie was inside before she got the keys out of the latch.

"So Quistis what have you been up to lately? You've been such a doom and gloomer lately. I decided to make it my mission no matter the costs to life, limb and property to see that you! Quistis Trepe have a good time." 

Selphie strode to the window and pulled the shade.

"By Hyne's grace its dark in here, let some light in once and awhile. Your poor tree is gonna die if you don't. I just cannot allow such blatant disregard for plant welfare. Don't make me scold you."

She then promptly vanished into the bedroom. Quistis stood in dumbfounded daze.

"You slob you didn't make your bed! Remember a clean home is a happy home."

The frantic girl had the bed made by time Quistis made it to he bedroom door.

Selphie leaned down and picked up Fujin's Jacket. 

"Ohhhh I didn't know you had one of these uniforms? A little short for you don't you think?" She giggled and slipped it on; it engulfed her.

"When did you get this? Eww smells like you slept in it though, like old wine and feet." Quistis scowled. "Hey?"

Selphie shoved past her and back into the main room. She then vanished into the nearest closet and pulled out a vacuum. Quickly plugging it in she switched it on and buzzed around the entire apartment. 

"Our first trip we are going into town we are heading south soon so its going to get hot and you my dear are sorely getting out fashion. No offense."

Quistis looked aghast. "Hey I buy my stuff straight from the Lockheart catalogue."

Selphie winked and pointed at her.

"Yes but when was the last time you went shopping.." 

Quistis frowned. She had no idea. 

Selphie left her stammering and tossed the vacuum in the closet. She then leapt to the center of the living room.

"There done." She pirouetted merrily. Then she slid out of the Jacket.

"This is too short for you now, can I have it." She asked hopefully. Quistis shook her head.

"Sorry Selph no can do."

"I'll buy it from you then they're hard to come by a real limited edition. Only other one I seen belong to that she devil Fujin. GRRRR FIRE BAD!" Selphie bellowed with outstretched arms as she tottered around the room like a deranged zombie.

"Her names Fujin and sorry cant sell it." Quistis said quietly.

"No worries. You ready?" Selphie said handing the jacket over.

"Sure I guess, I have to drop this off at the cleaners first though." She said regarding the Jacket. She was somewhat put off by Selphie's mockery but chose to remain silent.

*******************

Fujin sat in the eerie chamber that used to house Norg, she was given permission to convert it to her quarters by Squall and Cid, the only ones who knew. They agreed all to quickly, most likely to keep the risk of fights down between her and others. No one understood. She sat naked in near silence on the edge of her bed. Still wet from her shower she dried her hair lazily as she listened to the droning of the ship's engines. She found the hum comforting and the spectral beauty of the chamber put her at ease. The circular room glimmered with a glow much like light reflecting off water at night. She ran her fingers along the black satin sheets noticing the contrast against her milky white flesh and the cold ebony cloth. With a sigh she slumped forward and closed her eyes.

A cool breeze filtered though the chamber making the many silk drapes adorning the room dance like chromatic spider webs. She looked down at her hands, they where small but strong, marred from battle and tough like leather. She hated them, she used to have pretty hands, delicate like snow, but that was longtime ago. She was different then, naïve, filled with the foolish dreams all little girls had in their youth. She looked down at her body. She was short and slender but powerfully toned with graceful lines like a great cat. Thankfully she kept her curves even with the heavy training. Not that it mattered though. She thought bitterly, she gave up long ago trying to look pretty.

An albino from birth, and mute for half her life, she was tiny and weak as a young girl and children can be cruel. She'd learned many harsh lessons at the hands of others. Teased ruthlessly even at the orphanage. She had no friends except her younger brother Raijin, the big hearted fool. Hyne bless him, he took up for her when he could. Then somehow without either of us noticing the roles reversed. She took all her anger and turned it into strength she made herself get strong. Then came Seifer and it all fell together. He was older than her and was a sight to behold even as a child. He was Bold and cunning and she admired him for it. She learned from him. She became even stronger.

With she, Seifer and her brother Rajin they became a team a family. Later when they matured she even allowed her self to dream of him. Though she never dared to share her desires, she knew better. To him she was one of the boys and she knew he could never see her otherwise. She was content to stand by him to the end. Why did he leave? Even her brother had vanished did they hate her? She felt weak at the thought. She bit her lip and buried her fears quickly before they gained strength. Where are they now she wondered? It doesn't matter she told herself. If she learned anything its not to depend on others sometimes you have to go it alone.

"_I don't need them, I don't need anyone._" She lied to herself.

She sat in silence, her hair dancing in the breeze across her expressionless face . She lost track of how long she stayed secluded in though, before her mind drifted back to her brief encounter with Quistis.

"Why think about her and why now?" She wondered.

She remembered her breakdown, how she collapsed and sobbed. Fujin couldn't remember the last time she cried herself. She banished the line of thought abruptly and stood her body protested loudly causing her hiss. The shower had helped but she had really overdone it at the gym. Although knocking that idiot cold made her feel a little better. She quickly finished drying her hair and went to get dressed.

*************************

A multitude of bag in tow Quistis looked about. It was getting dark, she hadn't realized they had been out so long. She sighed and walked solemnly behind Selphie, who was skipped along ahead of her. Quistis hated Galbania, Squall never knew how close she, Selphie and Zell came to ruining the mission to assassinate Edea.

"Not that it matter we still lost in the end." She mused to herself sarcastically

Still the place was bad news, but Selphie wanted to shop so by Hyne how could she say no.

__

"Simple enough you goof." She chided herself.

"_You say Selphie thanks for tying but I'm not in the mood."_

__

"Yeah right then its quickly followed by tears and sulking and guilt tripping. That's the last thing I need." 

Selphie skipped ahead keenly aware of her friends inner debate.

"Quistis?" She said simply, all the while still frolicking along.

"Yes Selph." She absently.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course Selph." Quistis droned on automatic.

"Really?"

"Honestly. Selph"

"Ya know I only want what's best for you right?"

"I know Selph."

"Quistis?" 

"Yes Selph." She sighed.

"You need to get laid." 

"Yes Selph." Quistis stopped and blinked.

"Hey wait a minute!" 

"Good we are agreed!" Selphie beamed brightly as she and pointed. A large neon sign hanged over hear head that said "The El Ravager Strip Club"

Quistis screamed.

Rinoa sat with her head her on table at the cafeteria. She watched transfixed as condensation slide down the side of the glass bowl containing a sundae the size of her head. She peeked around the curve of the glass to see a gaudy silver belt buckle and suede jean.

"Hey Irvine." She said dunking her spoon into the sundae with dull enthusiasm.

"Hi yourself little lady may I join you? Beauty such as yours should never dine alone."

Rinoa rolled her eyes at him and grinned.

"Well Irvine Ah do declare ya'll do have such ah way with words." She fluttered at him in a southern drawl. Irvine smiled a dashing smile and nodded at the quickly melting sundae. 

"Ya gonna eat that all by your lonesome or just watch it turn to slush."

"I dunno." She mused slipping a spoonful in her mouth.

Irvine grinned broadly and leaned back in his chair.

"Well Selphie is out with Quistis. Hyne knows what they are doin."

Rinoa grinned past her spoon then waved it at him smartly. 

"Sorry Irv I'm not spilling the beans."

Irvine looked downright hurt.

"You wound me lil girl. I would never ask you to betray my sweet Selphie's trust like that.."

Rinoa nearly choked laughing.

"Yeah whatever, grab a spoon and help me finish this beast."

"Righty then." He leaned back and grabbed a clean spoon from the nearby container then plopped forward the legs of the chair clacking audibly.

"Don't break the chairs Irvine. Doris about laid a chocobo last time."

"Ah she loves me, she's just jealous cause my heart goes out to my one and only. Unless of course you're taken by my dashing charm and good looks."

Rinoa giggled at he boldness and blushed.

"You're amazing you know that."

"Yeah so I've been told." He said smartly and tilted his hat.

"Ack! you!" She flipped a spoonful of ice cream at him.

"Aw hey now" 

"Hey Guys!" Zell chirped brightly as he clapped Kinneas on the shoulder making him fumble his spoon. 

"Aw shoot."

"Sorry guy did I scare yah?" Zell said apologetically. 

"Sall right, just trying to make nice with the lady here."

"Pull up a seat Zell the more the merrier." Rinoa offered, she motioned to the sundae "Grab a spoon."

Zell never one to pass up food grabbed a spoon spun a chair backwards and sat down.

"Where's everyone at? I'm getting kinda bored, Nicole went to Galbania to do some shopping."

Rinoa coughed awkwardly and dabbed her lips with a napkin. Irvine glanced her way and nodded to himself.

"Squall's sulking again he's off in the training area beating himself with a stick or something." She offered sarcastically.

"Oh that's nice." Zell shrugged.

"Selph n Quisty are on a girls night out shopping." Irvine mumbled around a mouthful of Ice cream.

"Hey sweet perhaps they will run into Nicole." Zell grinned then leaned close to elbow Irvine. 

"If we're lucky they will come back with something slinky." Zell said devilishly, Irvine guffawed under his hat and flashed his perfect smile.

"If we are lucky."

"Ahem." The two looked up at Rinoa who glared at them like the matron of a nunnery.

"Sorry ma'am." Irvine mumbled

"Yeah er sorry Rinoa" Zell coughed sheepishly.

"You boys will never grow up will you." She said with a bit of humor.

"Hell darlin what's the fun in that." Irvine offered and pulled his hat down smartly. 

"To true to true." Zell nodded in agreement.

"Ugh" Rinoa grinned and dunked her spoon into the sundae.

*************************

The garden had left the frozen wastes early this morning and had arrived at Galbania just a few hours ago. Nearly everyone had gone into town for shore leave. Fujin however was quickly driving herself nuts. She'd been back for about four months and was going stir crazy. She missed having a purpose and goals. She now spent her days training and studying and very little more. Seifer and Rajin had left her alone and she hated it. She told herself all the while she needed no one. She'd actually convinced herself of too, that is until last night. She realized no one had said more than two words to her since she returned except Quistis. No one trusted her and everyone hated her.

_"Why should they trust me?" _She thought grimly. She betrayed others and nearly helped a witch destroy the world.

She found herself outside. Standing by the main gate of the Garden. She could see lights of Galbania from here. A breeze whistled through her. It was still chilly outside even though they had moved from the northern regions. She thought about her jacket and her thoughts drifted once again to Quistis. She wondered where she was.

__

"Why do I care?" Again the question popped into her head like a neon light. Her head hurt now and she frowned. She looked out over the horizon at the soft glow of the city and hopped up the wall to watch the passerby's.

A few boys ran to the stairs leading to the Gardens entrance. They where carrying skateboards after a session of friendly jostling they began practicing tricks off the railings.

The noise was annoying and they scuffed up the rails with paint and dings as they slid down them on the boards. Fujin's first thought was to confiscate the boards and write them up. The thought was fleeting however. That was the old Fujin, the one that matter. She sighed in annoyance she hated when bashed herself. She decided to just relax and watch the world drift by. She lay down on the wall and looked up at the sky. After about a hour or so it began to get dark. Soon the exterior lights came on and not long after the curfew bell rang. The skate-boarders moaned in protest as they gathered their things and ran back inside. She felt pretty good considering. The cool air did wonders for her she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She was caught completely by surprise when a large hand grabbed her by the face, snatched her off the wall and into the bushes. 

*************************

Quistis looked up at the sign and balked.

"I will not go in there." She emphasized each word firmly.

Selphie pulled her arms with all her might.

"Quistis you're being difficult relax and have fun." She pleaded as she ran around behind the other woman and attempted shove her through the door.

"No Selphie!"

"Quistis you're making a scene. Let's just go inside pleeeeease."  
"You're the one making a scene."

"Come on be fair."

"Be fair? You're the one trying to get me into some seedy strip club. You should be ashamed. What would Irvine think." 

Selphie looked up with big brown eyes pleadingly. Quistis made a face.

"You know you want to, Quisty deep down there's a girl that likes to party!

"You're deranged." Quistis said simply with arched eyebrows.

"You love me and you know it." She smiled cutely. "Now let's go get em!"

"Selphie I will make a deal with you."

"Okay now we're cooking"

"I go in here. For fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes? You can hardly see anything in fifteen minutes."

"How would you know?"

"Umm.."

"Never mind." Quistis rolled her eyes as thoughts of Selphie putting money in g-strings with her teeth danced in head.

"Like I said, fifteen minutes and after which if I want to go we will. Okay? No fuss no arguments. Deal?"

Selphie pouted.

"Selphie." Quistis used her instructor tone.

"Oh fine then." Selphie said pouting still. She emphasized her displeasure with the idea by sticking her tongue out at her.

"Nice. Let's go see what hell your dragging me to."

"Don't be like that Quistis just enjoy the show." 

Selphie bounded up to the front desk and handed over credit card.

"Table for two please."

"Make that three!" A voice shouted. Quistis and Selphie exchanged looks as Nicole pushed her way towards them. She was out of breath and grinning like a fool.

"Nicky!" Selphie smiled wildly and hugged the girl. 

"Nicole? What are you doing here I would never thought you would come to a place like this." Quistis said in shock

"Your one to talk Miss Trepe." Nicole said laughingly as she brushed her auburn locks from her face. "I saw you while crossing the street. So I ran over here to catch you."

"Well join the gang. We're trying to get Quistis laid." Selphie said bluntly before exploding into laughter.

"Selphie!!" Quistis shouted turning red with embarrassment. "What's the matter with you?"

Nicole stood slack jawed and blushing as well. Selphie shrunk back a bit and smiled meekly. 

"Sorry Quistis just trying to liven everyone up." She looked at the dashing fellow in the booth who was clad only in a bow tie and loincloth. She slid her card to him.

"Three please." She said bouncily.

The man looked at her with bemused indifference.

"A little young aren't we miss." He said flatly.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Selphie said indignantly.

"Eighteen to enter twenty one for the bar miss"

"Hey I turned nineteen just last month."

"Uh huh sure you did."

"Why you!"

Selphie angrily fished in her pockets looking for Garden I.D. Quistis quietly pleaded with the heavens that she lost it. Nicole stood grinning as she watched several choice gentlemen walking about inside. 

"AHAH!" Selphie shouted victoriously pulling the card forth She slapped it on the counter and slid it to him proudly.

The doormen glanced at it then back at Selphie. She smiled brightly and stood as tall and proud as she could.

"Well it's you." He said dully then put the card in his drawer. Then he folded his arms. Selphie's smile melted slightly.

"Um what are you doing."

"You're a SEED?" He said arching a brow at her.

"Sure am, give me my card." Selphie said standing proud once more.

"Sure you are." He laughed.

"What?" Selphie snapped her head sideways at him cat like.

"Yeah and I'm um what's his name Squall Lionhead."

"Why you!" Selphie tried to leap through the booth at him. Quistis reacted immediately and grabbed her up and lifted her away.

"Whoa! There easy Selphie!" She said as held her. Nicole backed up from the flailing mass arms and legs that used to be Selphie. A stream of obscenities that would make Zell blush burst forth from the small woman. 

"Omigod!" Nicole laughed. Quistis stood holding her hissing, spitting parcel in horror. She quickly broke into laughter also.

The doorman wasn't amused in the least and had them escorted outside.

A few moments later, they sat on the curb. Nicole still teetered quietly as Quistis sat with her arm around Selphie's shoulders grinning gleefully. Selphie sat stewing, her legs drawn up to her chest and head buried in her knees. She glared hotly across the street at the NightClub. She mumbled something about Ultima and Bahumut between incoherent cursing.

Quistis smiled down at her friend eyes dancing with mirth.

"Don't worry Selph we can get you a new card no problem."

Selphie mumbled darkly.

**************************************************8

End Chapter 2


	3. Understandings

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN 

Chapter 3

Understandings.

Her head struck the earth with a resounding thud making her see stars. She tasted blood on her lips immediately and soon the metallic tang of adrenaline joined it. She was roughly pulled to her feet then hoisted into the air by powerful arms.

"Damn it." She cursed to herself for being careless. She couldn't see a thing, a huge hand covered her face and the other wrapped around her shoulders pinning her arms. She focused and remained calm. Quickly making a plan of actions when rude hands suddenly assaulted her. A second assailant she noted angrily as the roving hands groped hungrily over her breasts and thighs. 

"Whoa man! I thought you said you was going to scare her!" The one holding her said warily.

"She's looks scared to me." The other voiced gruffly.

This was getting interesting, but she had stood for enough. She sank her teeth clean through the meaty palm across her face. A bellow of pain rang out and she relished it moment before slamming her head back with all her strength. Her skull connected with and crushed cartilage causing another scream. She was promptly dropped and the moment she hit the ground a fist slammed into her jaw. The blow sen her spiraling. She rolled into a crouch snarling. Her gaze locked on her attackers. She saw two of them one danced about holding his ruined nose, his right hand dripping blood like a spigot. The other stood ready and moved towards her. It was the idiot from the Disciplinary Committee, Luccian she believed his name was.

"IDIOT!" She shouted.

"Your mine, bitch!" He sneered and leaped at her.

"NO CHANCE." She laughed sharply. A complete rookie, she noted as she ducked under his awkward lunge. She drove her fist up into his midsection. His eyes bulged and he coughed harshly as her fell over her shoulder his weight nearly taking her with him.

"FIRGAS!" She quickly shouted causing the hand still on his stomach to glow an angry crimson. Her fist exploded into a fiery burst that sent him flying high. He tumbled through the air like a wayward missile and crashed into the bushes a several feet away.

Fujin stood and brushed the ash and soot from her shirt. She then flexed her scorched fingers, they still smoldered from the point blank burst. She looked up at the other man who stood motionless. His eyes where wide as saucers as he looked about contemplating retreat. She wiped the blood from her lips with her shirt hem. Once sufficiently cleaned up she walked up to him. He towered over her at least good two feet.

"WELL?" She asked simply.

"Um what?" He stammered, She was going to kill him he knew it.

"THAT ALL?"

"Um What?"

"WANT MORE?" She folder her arms.

"No!" He blurted. He then looked down ashamed. "Sorry I didn't know he.." 

"SHUT UP!" She frowned at him almost sadly. He was probably only fifteen years old. 

She shook her head in disgust then pointed to his bleeding hand.

"GET STICHES."

"You're letting me go?" He looked at her baffled.

"NO HARM, JUST STUPID." She said as she walked into the bushes. She soon reappeared dragging a slightly charred Luccian by the collar. He groaned feebly as she dumped him into the clearing. He had a horrid burn on his stomach but he would live.

"DOCTOR." She said and kicked Luccian in the head lightly.

"Yes Ma'am" He knelt and carefully tossed his friend over his shoulder.

"NAME?" 

"Who me?"

"YES!"

"Archibald Ma' am."

"NOT AGAIN." She said calmly but with obvious deadly intent.

"Never." He stammered.

"GO!" She tossed her head towards the garden.

He nodded and quickly took off.

Fujin shook her head and ruffled her hair. She actually felt better now although the groping nonsense was pointless and rude, that pissed her off more than anything. Fighting was one thing, she liked a challenge but she was not about to be manhandled like some toy. She popped her neck and rubbed her quickly bruising jaw. He did punch like a mule though she had to admit as she walked back to the garden. 

**********************************

Quistis walked up the hall loaded down with bags. It was nearly eight when they got back. Selphie went to her room in a tiff and called it a night so Nicole invited Quistis back to her place for some cards. Now it was nearly ten and she sorely wanted to get off her feet. All in all she had to admit she had a pretty good day. She yawned and fumbled for her keys as she rounded the corner near her apartment. She cursed sharply as she dropped them.

She shuffled the bags careful not to drop them as she attempted to pick them up, she failed miserably.

"Oh for the love of!" She managed before the bags slipped from her grasp and strewn them self in a circle about her feet. Various trinkets and rose shaped soaps rolled up the hall with rebellious fervor. A snow globe with singing children spiraled about crazily. She got on hands and knees to capture the fleeing debris. She reached for the snow globe and came face to face with a pair of fluffy white Mog faced slippers. She looked up slowly startled. Fujin stood above her looking down with a half-amused expression, she wore a loose black tank top with the garden's emblem on it with matching shorts. She noticed she smelled faintly of roses.

"Um nice slippers." Quistis said with a careful grin.

Fujin just stood her expression unchanging. Quistis looked away and started gathering her things once more.

"So much for levity." She mumbled under her breath. 

"I assume you came for you Jacket?" She said, still not meeting the woman's gaze and feeling more and more like an imbecile.

Fujin nodded. 

"I had it cleaned." She stated as tactfully as she could.

"It smelled like the party when I woke up." She had no desire to think about last night. 

Silence was the only reply. Quistis just nodded gravely. 

"Great, she thinks I'm retarded." She thought to herself.

Fujin knelt and started to picking up the scattered items. Quistis looked up genuinely surprised. Then frowned as she noticed Fujin's gauze wrapped hand and the angry bluish bruise along her jaw.

"Thanks" Quistis whispered softly, her expression softened with worry.

After a few quite moments they completed their task. Fujin picked up a few and stood. Quistis unlocked the door and carried her load inside. Fujin waited in the hall until she came back to get the other bags from her. Quistis quickly put the items up then hurried back out with a flat rectangular box. 

"Here you go." She smiled and handed it to Fujin.

"Good as new." 

Fujin took the box and tucked it under her arm.

"THANKS." She said simply and turned to leave. Quistis was taken aback and looked after her. Fujin was just about to round the corner.

"Fujin?" Quistis called abruptly. The other woman paused but didn't turn around.

"You um hungry?" Quistis felt like a utter fool, but she felt the need to try. It was the least she could do.

"I kinda got tired of cafeteria food and bought some things to make dinner. You're welcome to join me. There's more than enough to go around"

Fujin remained still, causing Quistis to wring her hands nervously.

"Run away idiot! You are making a complete ass of yourself. She hates you just let her go, quit trying to make up." Her subconscious screamed at her.

Fujin turned and walked back towards her. Quistis's eyes widened slowly, she wasn't sure if she was about to be attacked or what.

"I ACCEPT." Fujin stated flatly.

"What are you doing." She asked herself.

Quistis sighed with relief and smiled causing Fujin to arch an eyebrow.

"Well come in then." Quistis said as she stepped aside. Fujin walked in and looked about.

"Take a seat on the couch while I put these up."

Fujin sat down stiffly placing her hands in lap. She glanced at her wounded hand, though she had wrapped it gauze it was still throbbing lightly. She ignored it and looked to Quistis who was fluttering about in the small kitchen. She was putting various items on the shelves and in the tiny refrigerator, she turned and looked to her guest. 

"Want anything to drink?" She called oddly cheery.

"I have, hmm lets see. Water, milk, tea, juice, wine and soda."

"WATER." Fujin stated as she noticed a group photo of Quistis and all her students including herself, her brother and Seifer. She allowed a faint smirk to cross her lips only to wince as her jaw screamed at her. She remembered when that picture was taken, just days before Squall and Seifer exchanged scars while training. 

Quistis walked over and handed her a glass. 

"Here you go." Fujin took the glass and sipped silently. Quistis paused a moment then offered a quaint smile before heading back to the kitchen. Fujin watched her leave from under the cascade of her bangs. She felt out of place and awkward, she laid her class on the coffee table. She was getting agitated. She looked down at her feet, smiling mog eyes stared blankly back at her. She noticed she was tapping her foot slightly, a sure sign she was more unsettled than she would admit. She's invited to dinner by anyone before and she avoided social engagements like a plague.

__

"Why am I here? What does she want from me? She's probably trying to trick me somehow." She played various situations out in her mind; it did not relax her at all.

She stole a glance to the kitchen to see Quistis busily slicing a assortment of vegetables. 

__

"Not a hint of danger there, I think you can relax." She noted to herself before taking another sip of water. She looked at a assortment of photos atop the entertainment center across from her. She saw one of Rinoa and Squall, Rinoa peeking over Squall's shoulder smiling brightly her arms around his waist. Even Squall had a slight smile something she never seen before. They looked happy she thought. A slight discomfort tickled her deep down. She paid no attention and looked to yet another photo. This one of that goof Zell and his lady friend, Nicole, Fujin believed her name was.

Zell had the woman swept off her feet and was kissing her like some sailor returning from a long war. She rolled her eye and found one of Selphie and Irvine both dress in full uniform. They stood holding hands and smiling brightly a number of medals hung from each of their chests. She found herself frowning as she glanced over the reaming picture, all of the smiling faces taunted her wickedly. She sighed deep and slow as she looked away. She stopped something caught her eye. She glanced again at Quistis who was hoping up and down trying to get something from the top of a cabinet. Fujin got up slowly, a dull ache coursed through her body. After two fights and her self-punishment at the gym, she felt like she was made of lead. She quietly moved to get a closer inspection of the pictures. There it was. One of pictures set amid the others on a simple stand. It was a small photo and it was of her.

She picked it up and studied it. Sure enough there she was and she remembered this day well. She stood under a tree outside the garden watching the sunset. She had a hand clenched over her heart and a letter in her other. Fujin frowned softly at the memory, she had just found the letter from Rajin, she remembered all he wrote was that he was searching for what he had lost and would not be back for sometime. Just days before they both had returned to the garden after Seifer's disappearance. She noticed how sad and small she looked in the photo, how alone. Fujin carefully returned the photo to its place. Quistis must have saw her and secretly took the photo, she didn't know how to feel about that. She felt a cold dull emptiness creep through her insides. She looked over her shoulder at her host who's back was turned and was preparing something that smelled like salmon. Fujin crept back to her seat and sat back down. 

A few minutes passed and Quistis finally walked back into the living room. She was playing with the clip in her hair.

"Okay that about does it." She said peaceably as she removed the clip and shook her hair out. Her golden locks fell softly about her shoulders. She kicked off her shoes and laid them by the door.

"The foods still has a few minutes to cook. You don't care if I get a quick shower do you? I've been out and about all day." 

Fujin shrugged indifferent. 

"Thanks I will be fast. Umm I have some music in the entertainment center if you want to listen to anything while you wait." 

Fujin nodded and settled back in her seat. 

"Okay then, I'll be right back." She said as she disappeared into her bedroom. Fujin sat still for a long moment, she begun to smell the cooking food wafting through the apartment. It smelled good she had to admit. She herself had zero cooking skills and could not recall when she had a real home cooked meal. Defiantly not after arriving at the garden so many years ago. She allowed herself to smirk at the weirdness of her present situation. Here she was in the home of her former enemy in the middle of her night and waiting for dinner. 

__

"This is ludicrous." She thought, There was a knock at the door. Fujin about jumped out of her seat. Quistis poked her head out bedroom door. 

"Fuu could you answer that, if its Rinoa tell her I'm in the shower." 

__

"Fuu!? What the hell is Fuu??" Quistis mentally screamed at herself, She gritted her teeth in horrified embarrassment and sunk back behind the door. Fujin unnerved by another knock did not even notice the cute take on her name.

Another knock and Fujin arose awkwardly she approached the door as if it where gallows. She reached out tentatively and paused. Another knock this time somewhat exasperated. Fujin kicked herself for being paranoid and just opened the door.

"Hiya Quistis. Glad to see your back. How did your trip go? I know its late but Squall's still out at the training center and I got bored." Rinoa babbled and stopped abruptly. She balked and paled visibly she looked about like she wasn't sure where she was. 

"Fu..Fu..? Fujin??" She stammered and made a screwed up face. Fujin looked at her blandly and stood in the door like a bouncer.

"YES."

"Umm." Rinoa looked about again and focused on the woman in front of her. 

"WHAT."

"Quistis?" She asked while looking over Fujin shoulder.

"SHOWER."

"She's in the shower you mean.?" Rinoa said feeling uneasy being under Fujin's piercing gaze.

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Ok righty then." Rinoa said rocking back and forth as she clapped her hands together. Rinoa expected Fujin to move, or try to kill her, or something, but instead she stood fast in the door. A painfully long and awkward moment passed. 

"Well then." Rinoa said "I guess that's all." She nodded with a half bewildered smile.

Fujin shut the door in her face.

Quistis walked into the living room drying her hair, her bare feet brushing lightly against the carpet she made not a sound. She wore a comfortable faded blue button up shirt that hung midway down her bare thighs. She saw Fujin squatting by the entertainment center thumbing through several CD's. A haunting melody drifted from the speakers, as a soulful and passionate female voice sang softly, of lost hopes and passing dreams. She smiled warmly careful not to disturb her, it was a relief to see the woman relax, it made her feel more at ease herself. Fujin finally stood and turned coming face to face with Quistis. Fujin jumped slightly and her smoldering gaze locked onto Quistis's winter blue eyes and lingered. Quistis offered a ghost of a smile her eyes danced lightly as she tried to read Fujin's expression. As always she was unreadable, Quistis flushed a bit and looked to the door. 

"So who was at the door?" She asked as she went back to drying her hair. It hung about her face in golden waves that glimmered under the pale overhead light. Fujin still watched her curiously then turned to replace the CD cases where she found them. She still wondered what Quistis was up to but was no longer worried about it being malicious.

"RINOA." She said with her trademark bluntness. Quistis had learned from Cid, that Fujin was mute until she arrived at the garden. Only after intense physical therapy was she able to speak and even then words came hard for her. She could only manage short and forced sentences which came across as rather hostile to anyone who did not know the truth. Quistis had taught her in a few of her classes so she was some what used to dealing with her. Admittedly it was difficult at times.

"Well did she say what she wanted?" 

"NEGATIVE."

"Hmm okies I will see her tomorrow then." Quistis chimed as she turned back to the kitchen stopping only to toss her towel through the open bedroom door.

Fujin sat back down and listened to the music, she cautiously let herself relax and begun to feel more and more at ease.

Quistis felt a lot better, she liked having guests. She used to have her friends over all the time and cook for them, she fancied herself quite the host. Here lately though her friends relationships had deepened and she found herself more and more alone, or worse yet the sad little tag along to a movie or dinner. She remembered Selphie or Rinoa would invite her to go out with them and their respective partners. So then she got to sit around watch them hold hands and fawn over each other all night. All the while poor little Quistis got to pretend it never bothered her. She finally stopped going along with those little excursions and so they quit asking. Quistis found herself sinking into a foul mood so she stopped thinking about it.

She fixed their plates with an elegance befitting a gourmet chef, complete with garnishes and cleverly designed portions. She smiled proudly at her work and carried them out into the living room on a hand tray.

Fujin glanced up as Quistis approached with the steaming meals. Quistis grinned broadly as she set the plates on the coffee table. Fujin's expression was one of shock, she was genuinely surprised at the delicate care put into the meal. she looked up and struggled a moment wide-eyed.

"WONDERFUL." She finally managed with astonishment.

Quistis's smile widened more threatening to reach her ears. She let out a girlish giggle at the compliment. She kicked herself for acting like a ninny but didn't care, Fujin's expression was to just to rich.

"Thank you very much." Quistis said and bowed slightly.

Fujin was thrown a complete curve and was more unsettled now than she had been in a long time. She watched Quistis pulled out two large cushions from the edge of the couch and toss them on the floor around the coffee table. 

"Come on, sit down and eat." She said still beaming brightly.

Fujin slid off the couch in a daze and settled herself in front her plate, still trying to comprehend Quistis hospitality. Quistis hopped up and scurried to the kitchen merrily she fished in the refrigerator, found what she was looking for then hurried back to her seat. She sat a dark green bottle with silver foil on the table along with two delicate blue champagne glasses. 

"Sean'Vere San Pas'." She said with a flowery grace. Fujin had no idea what she said and just blinked. Quistis smiled sheepishly and held the bottle up. 

"Its a champagne I bought during the last winter festival in Eshtar. It translates roughly too Dew from the heavens. I never really had a chance to share it with anyone till tonight. You do drink champagne don't you?"

"YES" Fujin said with a shrug trying not to show how nervous she had become. She had not expected this kind of generosity from Quistis and it was unnerving her greatly.

"Good!" Quistis said with a bright smile and she popped the cork. She carefully poured them both a glass. Fujin stared at it awkwardly not sure what to do next. She had never actually tried any sort of alcohol before. Quistis gently lifted her glass and stood. Her expression grew solemn and gracious.

"A toast." She said with slight waver.

Fujin was not sure if she should stand or pick up her glass or what. She instead remained seated and hoped for the best, she was quickly wishing she was anywhere but here.

Quistis sighed softly and gathered her words, she felt herself blushing lightly but continued.

"To you Fujin." She said gently and with a beautiful smile. Her mouth was going dry, she knew she had to finish this though, so continued without pause.

"For your selfless and compassionate act last night. I was at my worst but you where at your best. I bow to you Fujin and I also thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I hope someday we can call each other friends." Quistis finished and bowed graciously. She blushed and closed her eyes not daring to look at the other woman. She felt heart pounding in her chest fit to burst. She was so embarrassed but it had to be done, it was the right thing to do she told herself. An awful silence began to stretch so Quistis opened a wary eye. Fujin sat stiffly her eye wide and her lips parted as if she wanted to speak. 

She instead abruptly grabbed the glass and downed it in one fell swoop trying to get the attention off herself. She regretted it immediately. 

"Oh dear. Fuu wait!" Quistis said with a start reaching for her. Fujin recoiled and scooted backward into the couch making a painfully adorable face as she went into a fit of cute little sneezes. Quistis put her hands to her lips and sat back trying to suppress a fit of giggles.

"You're supposed to sip…." Quistis started then looked in horror as Fujin glared furiously at her then stood to leave. 

"Oh no Fu wait!" Quistis said alarmed, she jumped up knocking her knee against the table and sending the Champagne sloshing to the floor. She ignored both as she caught Fujin by the wounded hand had held it. Fujin hissed in pain and turned on her snarling.

"MOCK ME!" She shouted, her expression was one of hurt and incomprehension.

"LAUGH, TRICK…I DID NOTHING!" Fujin muttered closing her eye trying to remain in control though she felt herself failing miserably. She had to leave now!

"THOUGHT DIFFERENT!…..BUT LIKE OTHERS." She choked and closed her mouth taunt she couldn't stop shaking. Quistis could have cried at the utter look of anguish on her face.

"Oh Fu." She pleaded taking both her hands in hers bringing them together. She looked her in the eye with as much compassion as she could muster.

"I didn't trick you I swear on everything I hold dear." 

"LIE." 

"No! I promise you please believe me."

Fujin looked up her expression pained, she sniffed lightly, and kept her eye closed tight.

"FUJIN FOOL."   
Quistis hated herself. 

"No Fu…You're not." Quistis began to cry in despair, everything had fell apart. She let her go and slumped to the ground.

__

"You happy now? You know you can't do anything right. That's what you get for even trying. She hates you more than ever now!" She was full of vicious self-loathing. She could her herself far away sobbing and apologizing. 

Fujin reached for the door but stopped herself.

__

"You're jumping to conclusions Fujin." She told herself._ "You're just wanting a excuse to leave because you're scared of letting someone past your defenses."_

Fujin sighed and looked back at Quistis. Her heart felt heavy like lead in her chest.

__

"You destroyed her. She tried to reach out to you and you destroyed her, no wonder no one likes you."

I don't need anyone anyway she thought.

__

"Is that why you sit and brood all day wondering why they left you alone. Is that why you are bitter and jealous of everyone else's happiness."

Fujin sighed again she knew she was just lying to herself and it wasn't Quistis's fault.

Quistis rocked slowly she just wanted to do one thing right. Just one thing and she failed, She felt as though she lost everything she wanted to die. Everything else and now this, it was just to much. A hand touched her shoulder softly.

END CHAPTER 3


	4. Whisper gently

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN 

Chapter 4

Whisper Gently

Rinoa lay in bed puzzled, she couldn't sleep. She looked at the clock, 12:34 it read. With a sigh she closed her eyes, she had class tomorrow. Even though she was made an honorary SEED, she insisted on taking the classes to prove to herself and the others that she was worthy of the title. She opened her eyes and once again looked at the clock, 12:35. She moaned and rolled over to look at Squall who slept soundly next to her. Not a care in the world she thought, as she studied his features. She recalled her earlier encounter with Fujin.

__

"What the heck was she doing at Quistis's?" She wondered. She did not trust the woman in the least, she had a aura about her Rinoa did not like. She was worried about Quistis, she knew her friend was lonely and heartbroken. Over the past few months she had gotten worse and worse, she tried to set her up on dates with several young men she had known. Quistis never said much about the blind dates but not a one got a second chance. Rinoa sighed and rolled over, Squall lay beside her, fast asleep his face serene.

__

"What can I do?" She thought. Rinoa had seen this sort of depression before and feared it. She feared her friend would drift farther and farther away until gave up hope, she feared something horrible would happen. She dared not think it for fear it would give it power. She prayed silently that she was wrong. She had no idea was how right she really was.

******************

Quistis flinched at the hand on her shoulder, her sobs had givin way to gentle trembling. Fujin was unsure what to do, she looked in quite sympathy and waited. Quistis sat silently on her knees, her blonde tresses draped over her face as she looked down in ruin and despair. 

"I'm sorry" Quistis whispered weakly. "I just wanted to thank you for your kindness."

"I KNOW." Fujin said as softly as she can manage. Her voice took on a rich sultry tone when she tried to whisper. Quistis looked up her crystalline eyes glimmered with worried. 

"MY FAULT." Fujin whispered again, as she carefully knelt to one knee. Quistis's looked down ashamed. Her arms hung limp and she looked far older than her years. She felt horrible about all this. Fujin sat companionably her eye watching her with a worried expression. 

"Well once again you get to see me fall apart." Quistis muttered dryly. 

"USED TO IT." Fujin responded flatly, Quistis looked up with a start, obviously wounded by her bluntness. Fujin surprised her with a gentle smile causing her to stare in stunned silence. Her cheeks still moist from tears glimmered faintly in the dim light. Fujin's smile faded to a more somber expression. Then without a word she reached out with a tentative hand.

Quistis sat still, watching her, not knowing what to expect. She closed her eyes in worry, she could feel more tears waiting to come forth. With an awkward gentleness she was unaccustomed to Fujin touched her cheek. With delicate fingertips she traced the tears down her face.

"IT'S OKAY." She said simply, but now her voice was much quieter. She let her hand linger a moment and was surprised when Quistis unconsciously pressed her cheek into her palm. With a soft sigh Quistis's expression softened considerably. Fujin slowly pulled her hand back as Quistis opened her eyes as is if waking from a dream. Her gaze smoldered darkly as their eyes meet. Fujin was frightened at the dull ache that rose in her chest and gasped softly. With a start she abruptly looked away and stood uneasily. 

Quistis jerked in surprise and looked away also. She blinked several times to clear her head as her heart pounded in her chest. Fujin briskly walked back to the table and picked up the spilled champagne bottle. Only a few drops remained and she set it back on the table. Quistis meanwhile sat very still for a long a moment then stood.

"Um I suppose we better eat before it gets cold." She said with unnerving calmness as she brushed her hair from her face. 

"CHAMPAGNE." Fujin said nodding to the bottle and trying to hide how flushed she was.

"Yeah..I am sorry. The bubbles fly up your nose if you gulp it." Quistis said sheepishly and smiled. 

"NOT WHAT I MEAN." Fujin frowned and pointed at the bottle "I APOLOGIZE."

"It's not your fault Fu..." Quistis winced again at the use of the pet name she seemed intent on giving her. Fujin waved her fear aside, she was used to hearing it now. Quistis composed herself and went to kitchen to retrieve a bottle of simple but classy wine. She quietly sat back down at the table. Her eyes still burned from the tears but she was feeling a little better. She smiled hauntingly as Fujin joined her then poured them both a new glass. Luckily their plates where undisturbed and the food still warm. Without a word between them the two started to eat, Quistis stole a glance to her dinner companion trying to read her expression. Like always Fujin was stone faced, the distress that she showed earlier was no where to be found.

"Perhaps she was tricking me?" Quistis wondered as she sorted the thoughts spinning through her mind. "No." She told herself Fujin was never one to play games, she was always straight forward. Besides she had nothing to gain by all this.

"I should worry more about myself, two breakdowns in as many days has to be a record." She'd always prided herself on her steadfast resolve, but she was alarmed how easy she could be hurt now. She thought back to nearly two years ago when she was still in full control of her life. Then piece by piece the world was pulled from under her. She was dismissed as an instructor and then Squall all but turned his back to her when she wanted someone to confide in. She had always held a special place for him. Being patient and understanding through all of his antisocial mood swings. Even when she tried to tell Squall how she felt about him he simply walked away and it crushed her. Later, once things with Edea where coming to a head. Squall put her in charge of half the squad, where she nearly cost Zell and Selphie their life. Of they everyone forgave her and never told the others. She however never forgave herself. Then she was sent to sabotage a Galbanian missile plant. It was all but a suicide mission, only by Hyne's grace did anyone survive the mess. She sometimes wondered, deep down past rational thought if he did it on purpose. She watched in silence as Rinoa swept Squall's heart away. Hell even helped Rinoa sway him.

Finally once everything was over, she tried to go back to the way it was. They even reinstated her as a instructor, but it wasn't the same. She felt all but useless and out of place and in the way. The few dates she tried to go on where futile as she and the others where to famous to lead normal lives. The others found love and strength in each other while she was left in the cold, frozen and alone. She never realized how much so until the anniversary party last night, it was the first time they all got together in forever. During dinner everyone gossiped about how they spent the past year doing this and that. Selphie and Irvine spent the time aiding the rebuilding of Trabia. Zell and Nicole's love affair was legendary and they traveled the land getting into all sorts of mayhem. Squall and Rinoa even ventured back to Eshtar. Even Cid and Edea had a tale to tell.

Only Quistis was silent, burned out and washed up Quistis. She had no stories to tell, had no purpose, had no love, and had no hope. She remembered no one even noticed she'd left when she walked away from the table. She had come to realize that for all her life she was always the one taking care of others. Even at the orphanage it was her and Ellone who the other kids came to when trouble started. Then years later at Balamb Garden she became a SEED, and a teacher Again she took care of others. She was the one people came to with problems. All the while she herself had no one to confide in, no one to turn to and the one time she did, she was hurt. Now in her time of need no one came to her rescue. The proverbial last stone was pulled from under her, she fell hard and no one was there to catch her.

__

"Except Fujin." She thought with a such start she dropped her fork. It fell with a audible ding onto her plate earning her only a curious glance from her companion. Quistis felt a warm glow in her chest very similar to the one she felt when Fujin touched her cheek. Such a small gesture had moved her deeply she was unsure of what to do now. She no longer feared that Fujin meant her any harm she settled comfortably in her seat.

Fujin arched a brow as Quistis fumbled her fork onto her plate. She chose to ignore it and delicately sliced into her salmon fillet. She nibbled almost daintily savoring the new taste. It was truly delicious. She scolded herself for not learning to cook anything but military rations and the odd soup or dried noodles. The cafeteria food was fine enough to be sure, some of it was even really good but then again some of it was atrocious.

_"Your avoiding what happened."_ Her subconscious chided her.

__

"Nonsense" she tried to convince herself as she sipped her wine.

__

"Then why are you going on about something so trifling as a dead fish. You felt something earlier just like you know she did. Now you need to figure out what." 

Fujin soured and looked at Quistis who was completely lost in thought.

"FISH." She suddenly blurted with a absurd awkwardness. 

"Pardon?" Quistis replied with a tilt of her head that was all together adorable.

"Way to go, that was beautifully said." Fujin chided herself sarcastically, causing her to tongue her cheek in annoyance. She composed her thoughts and tried again.

"DELICIOUS." 

__

"Your avoiding the real subject here." Fujin's subconscious sang to her.

"Why thank you." Quistis smiled a warm rich smile that Fujin found oddly comforting.

Both of them slowly relaxed, and let the soft music wash away the awkward silence that took over rest of their dinner. Their minds lost in tangled thoughts of the past and the possible future. 

After they finished eating Quistis quietly gathered the dishes and stuck them in the kitchen. Fujin stood and stretched then rubbed her shoulder, she moaned softly at the dull ache in her muscles. She wondered what time it was, all she knew was that is was late. All things considered she was glad she came in. She was seeing Quistis in all together different light now. 

__

"What now?" Fujin wondered to herself, she had never expected anyone to try to befriend her, much less a former enemy. She let herself smile inwardly at the thought. Things where different, to be sure but not all to together unpleasant. She knew now Quistis was reaching out from loneliness. Fujin wondered how she herself felt about that. She decidedly had no answer so she chose to wait and see. 

Soft hands gently gripped her shoulders causing her to snap back to reality. With a start she turned around. Quistis took a step back startled and offered a calming smile. 

"You seemed tense I was only trying to help." She explained said with a oddly smooth tone.

"I'M FINE." Fujin said eyeing her warily. She was unaccustomed to being touched in such a manner and it startled her.

"Nonsense, you've had a bad day Fuu. I heard about you fight in the gym. Let me help?" Quistis said softly as she reached out to touch the angry bruise along Fujin's jaw. Fujin flinched in surprise at the move. She was all together frightened now. Fights she could handle but this, this was something she was not used to. No one ever touched her outside of the odd hug from Raijin or rarer still Seifer. She took a breath and stared.

"INTOXICATED?" She blurted.

"Hardly." Quistis said laughingly. "Now shut up and sit down." She ordered with mock sincerity.

__

"That's more like the Quistis Trepe you know." Fujin thought.

"WHAT!?" She balked in shock as Quistis took her by the shoulders and plopped her onto the couch. Fujin has half a mind to run but squelched the idea for being foolish. She instead sat in befuddled silence as Quistis squeezed in behind her.

"Shush, just sit back and relax." Quistis said with a velvety whisper as she pulled her back against her chest. Fujin's eye went wide when the woman's hands then slipped delicately along her shoulders. Pressing and kneading gently, Quistis took care to be as thorough as possible. She couldn't help but admire the coiled strength she felt in the woman. Even through years of hard training to make herself strong, she retained a softness that was wholly feminine. 

Fujin tensed beneath her touch she had never had anyone would fuss over her like this. It wasn't to bad a sensation she had to admit. However she felt completely at uneasy, not the exact sensation Quistis was looking for, she knew but she could not help it. Although she could feel her defenses being softly rubbed away. Quistis smiled a almost impish smile as she felt Fujin loosen up beneath her fingertips. She moved down her back with firm but gentle purpose working evenly. Fujin felt a calming wave flow through her, causing her to shiver deliciously. She allowed herself succumb to it and closed her eyes. She was keenly aware of Quistis pressed softly against her. The nearness of another body to her in such intimate manner made her tingle in ways she had never known. She let herself lean back more and relished her warmth, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Quistis smiled darkly at this and quietly continued, and was pleasantly surprised when Fujin let her head fall back to rest against her shoulder. After a peacefully long while the music finally played out and all was silent. Quistis then noticed the sound of soft, rhythmic breathing. She glanced to Fujin nestled against next neck was sleeping soundly. She smiled warmly, but dreaded to move for fear of waking her. She reached up and stroked the woman's hair softly causing her to murmur cutely in her sleep. Quistis laid her head back and sighed.

__

"Odd circumstances" Quistis thought, still absently stroking Fujin's hair. She glanced at the clock and frowned. 4:30 in the morning. 

__

"I have to teach class in six hours." She told herself with dread.

She looked back at Fujin how different she looked, Her face was soft and peaceful, not hardened and intense like she normally looked. Really quite lovely Quistis thought as she faintly traced a fingertip down her cheek. She watched her sleep for a few minutes longer deep in thought. Finally with a regretful sigh she slipped out from behind her. Be as careful as she could in hopes not to wake her. She carefully laid her down on the couch, laying a pillow under her head. She then tiptoed into the bedroom and came back with a heavy comforter. With utmost care she draped it over Fujin the turned off the music. She dimmed the lights and walked quietly to her bedroom. She looked back over her shoulder with a quite smile. Fujin lay curled up under the blanket sleeping soundly 

"Goodnight Fu…" She whispered then slipped into bed…. 

END CHAPTER 4


	5. Fear

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

(Fear)Lyrics by Sarah McLachlan 

Morning smiles  
like the face of a newborn child,  
innocent, unknowing.  
  
Winter's end  
promises of a long lost friend.  
Speaks to me of comfort  
  
But I fear  
I have nothing to give.  
I have so much to loose here in this lonely place.  
Tangled up in your embrace  
There's nothing I'd like better than to fall.  
But I fear I have nothing to give.  
  
Wind in time  
Rapes the flower trembling on the vine  
And nothing yields to shelter it from above.  
The say temptation will destroy our love.  
The never ending hunger  
  
But I fear  
I have nothing to give  
I have so much to loose here in this lonely place  
Tangled up in our embrace  
There's nothing I'd like better than to fall  
But I fear I have nothing to give.  
I have so much to loose.  
I have nothing to give.  
We have so much to lose...

FROZEN 

Chapter 5

Fear

Quistis awoke the next morning her senses slightly dulled from the wine. She didn't care, she felt better than she had in a long time. She lay in thought for a long moment before rolling out of bed. She quietly padded to her bedroom door and peeked out. Fujin was still there and sleeping soundly, a shy smile came to Quistis's lips and she went and sat back on her bed. 

__

"What's wrong with you." She asked herself curiously.

__

"Just happy to have new friend who I can relate to?" 

"Bullshit. You where being a bit more than friendly don't you think." Quistis made a shocked face at the thought. She did admit she felt something last night that was a little out of the ordinary.

__

"A little? You where damn near lustful." Quistis knew for a fact she did not want to even think about that and quickly went to take a shower.

********************************

She felt herself drowning in the emotions that that threatened to wash away her very being, so alien but so welcome. It started so innocently with just a gentle touch entwined with subtle promises of passion. Delicious dreams came all to easily, two bodies entwined in a dance as old as time itself. The quiet sharing of wants and desires until they became one in ecstasy. 

Fujin sat up with such abruptness she deposited herself in a heap on the floor. She looked about in terror unsure where she was. Then it came back to her and she quickly relaxed. 

"Some dream." She mused darkly. Never had she had a dream like that much less of that intensity. She had buried all thoughts like that a long time ago. She didn't dwell on it she never liked giving power to dreams. She couldn't ignore how warm she felt how her body tingled. 

"Bizarre." She murmured as she looked about, the sun was gleamed through the blinds. The scent of coffee and eggs hung in the air.

"QUISITS?" Fujin stood her legs still fairly stiff. She then noticed a letter laying on the table near the couch. She picked it and read it assuming it to be for her.

"Hiya Fuu.

I have a class this morning. I would have woke you but you seemed so peaceful. Anyway I made you coffee and breakfast its waiting for you in the warmer. Thanks for staying for dinner it was interesting, though I apologize for acting like a ninny earlier. Feel free to make yourself at home just lock up before you leave. Take care hope to see you later.

Your friend Quistis 

Fujin stood quietly looking at the paper her face unreadable. She looked to the kitchen and noticed the empty champagne bottle sitting atop the counter. She thought about everything last night and soon found herself trembling.

***************************

Quistis sat behind her desk watching the students file into the classroom. Rinoa was among them as was Luccian who was limping noticeably. He was a handsome young man tall, and muscular. He reminded her a bit of Seifer, though Luccian wore a coat as black as his spiked hair. His personality was boisterous and proud he came from the class right under Squall and the others. He made a name for himself quickly and though a jackass, he took control of the Disciplinary Committee. About time he was taken down a peg she thought to herself. She looked at Rinoa who was smiling at her affectionately. Quistis smiled back but kept it to a minimum, she didn't want the impression of playing class favorites. The Treppies, some of them old some of them new all watched her intently like she was a demigoddess waiting to pass down judgment. She found them annoying at times but was flattered non the less. Everyone found their seats and settled down.

"Okay class. Some of you are new so I will introduce myself." She wrote her name on the board behind her. "My name is Quistis Trepe." The Treppies applauded and cheered causing her to blush. She gave them a sharp look causing them to giggled and quieted down. Rinoa sat with a smart-ass grin on her face at the commotion. Quistis knew she would hear about it later.

"Now then I will be your teacher this semester. During which we will be going over the concept and use of various magic's as well as Guardian Forces. Not all of you will deal with either of these energies, but it's good to have the information available and is a mandatory requirement for the SEED program. We will also be going over regional history including Dollet, Trabia, Galbania, and Balamb. Later will also go into some of the truths and myths about Eshtar and the Sorceress Wars." Rinoa sunk into her seat at the mention of that, being a sorceress herself. It was decided a year ago by everyone concerned that it was for the best to keep Rinoa's secret while she was a student. 

"Okay before I begin how about you all stand up and introduce yourselves to the class."

********************

Selphie sat outside the classroom door later that afternoon fit to burst she hated being kept in the dark. Rinoa had started to tell her something about Quistis over breakfast but left midway through claiming to be late for class. Selphie was frothing at the bit by time the last bell rang. The students burst out of the door chattering excitedly to themselves. Selphie had to work to squeeze through the masses. She looked for Rinoa who stood in front of Quistis's desk with a bunch of Treppies. Quistis had her head buried in her hands shaking it slowly. Selphie walked up and pinched Rinoa's arm and gave her a dirty look.

"OUCH!" Rinoa yelped as she jerked her arm and gawked at the scowling girl. Everyone was looking at them now. Selphie simply put on her cutest grin and waved merrily. 

"Hi Quisty what's up?"

Quistis looked at her with a tired grin then shot Rinoa a accusing look. The Treppies all jostled each other. 

"Tell her Rinoa." Quistis said dryly. This prompted more giggles from the surrounding Treppies.

Rinoa fished in her pocket and pulled out a small card with Quistis's gleaming face on the front. She held it out proudly for Selphie to see. 

"I am now a card carrying Treppie." Rinoa said with a bright giggle.

"Omigod!" Selphie exploded into laughter and turned to Quistis who regarded them only faintly bemused as she gathered her things. 

"Real cute guys." She said as she slipped her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh I wanna join to!" Selphie giggled and hopped merrily.

"Sorry Selph." Rinoa said almost proudly. "You have to be one of her students, rules are rules."

Quistis glared through slits at all of them, her lips pursed annoyance.

"Oh I don't know Rinoa." Said Royce the present head of the Treppie fan club. He was a lean attractive man with dark skin. He was well behaved and a top student a shoe in for SEED. 

"Oh really really really!" Selphie hopped up and down.

"Sure we can make you and honorary member." He said with a dazzling grin. He reminded Selphie of Laguna's friend Kiros. 

"YAHHH!" Selphie shouted and hugged him. Causing the other Treppies, Rinoa included to oooh and ahhh. He blushed and tried to keep his composure. 

"Um yeah well no problem." He coughed. 

Quistis took the opportunity to escape unnoticed, a playful smile spread on her face as she slipped out the door.

***************************

After everyone left Selphie and Rinoa walked up the hall. Selphie toyed with her new Treppie card. 

"Well?"

"Well what?" Rinoa said as they stepping into the elevator at the end of the hall.

"Tell me about Quistis!" She said with a huff and jabbed to down button.

"Well I went over there late last night and…" A hand jabbed into the door as it tried to close causing it to open again. Selphie and Rinoa looked up and both looked somewhat taken aback as Fujin stepped into the elevator with out a word. 

"Well? Finish the story!" She Selphie huffed not really caring either way about Fujin. 

"Umm." Rinoa babbled. 

Fujin leaned against the wall lost in thought. Rinoa meanwhile made funny noises trying to get Selphie to shut up.

"Just tell me!" Selphie said getting flustered. Rinoa leaned down and whispered harshly.

"Not now!" She glanced at Fujin who was still ignoring them.

"What her?" Selphie thumbed towards the silver-hared demon. Rinoa's eyes bugged.

"She could care less about Quistis just spill the beans please!" Selphie spouted, Rinoa wanted to faint. Fujin glanced in their direction her expression as cold and aloof as always. Rinoa waved with a embarrassed and all together idiotic grin. Selphie just looked between the two completely lost. Then she remembered the Jacket Quistis had. With out a word Selphie just turned around and banged her head on the wall.

The door opened and Rinoa and Selphie all but ran out. Fujin paid them no head and stayed on board. Rinoa stalked up the walkway incensed she had never felt like such a buffoon. Selphie ran up behind her.

"So tell me what you know and I will tell you what I know" Selphie said with a detached calm.

"Nothing really." Rinoa shrugged "I just went over to Quistis's room late last night to see how your shopping went and Fujin answered the door. She said Quisty was in the shower then shut the door in my face."

"That makes sense." Selphie chirped.

"Huh what makes sense?" Rinoa asked feeling a bit left out now.

"She had a special edition Balamb dress jacket." Selphie said simply as they walked into the cafeteria. Zell stood in line a few feet ahead of them and waved. They waved back absently.

"Who did?" Rinoa asked getting more and more confused.

"Quistis."

"When, and so what if she did?" Rinoa shrugged.

"Yesterday when I went to pick her up it was laying at the foot of her bed."

"So?" 

"So that was what Fujin may have been over there for."

"Huh?"

"It was Fujin's jacket it had to be she's the only one I ever seen with one. "

"What? You said it was Quistis's. jacket" Rinoa felt like she was being double talked.

"No I mean I thought it was Quistis's." Selphie said evenly.  
"Okay so what?"

"Quistis probably found her coat and she came to get it back." Selphie concluded.

"Ah okay, and here I was thinking something was afoot." Rinoa laughed.   
"What are you serious?"

"I dunno Fujin just seemed bothered by me coming there."

"Duh she hates us silly."

"That's true, why did she even come back then?"

"Who knows with her attitude I couldn't even see how Seifer put up with her as long as he did." Selphie smirked.

"Oh that was mean." Rinoa stared in surprise at friend.

"Yeah right you obviously forgot what she did." 

"Well no." She said softly. She really didn't like talking about Seifer considering their past. She had actually met Fujin before she met the others. She was dating Seifer for a short time during which Fujin would watch her like a hawk. She just assumed she was protective of Seifer but after everything was said and done she knew there was more to it. She knew Fujin had to be hurting since he and then her brother left her alone. She had no love for Fujin but she did see where she was coming from in some regards.

"Come on we're up." Selphie nodded towards the line, it was their turn to get their plates.

******************

Fujin stood in her chamber stoically, she looked around a moment then with a heavy sigh she slung a large duffel bag over her shoulder. It was time to go she noted as she looked at the clock. The train would be leaving Galbania within the next hour as was the Garden, she could already hear the Engines humming to life. She looked at the azure tickets in her hand without a hint of regret, her mind was made up. She switched off the lights a walked towards the lift.

She sat on a bench at the station feeling impossible alone even amidst all the other passengers and lost in thought. Her heart further sank as she heard she magical sound of chimes mixed with a distinct mechanical hum that could only be Balamb's engines. She looked into the distance and saw the Garden rise slowly above the sunset. With a grace that seemed out of place for a structure of its size it moved out over the ocean. Its rainbow array of lights radiated across the darkening landscape like a kaleidoscope as it moved over the horizon. It's beauty took her breath away, the other passengers apparently agreed as they stared in wonder. 

**************************

Quistis did not care much for the after class meetings Cid loved to spring on her and the other instructors. They always ran long and where always boring. This time was no exception it was well after seven when she left. She had really wanted to go into town and pick something up, but the Garden had already pulled out. They where now on there way to Trabia to pick up some last minute transfer students. It could wait she told herself as, she arrived at her apartment.

She looked down at her door and saw a folder sticking out from under it. She knelt and retrieved it, a group of reports on promising students by the looks of it. She tucked the folder under her arm and unlocked the door. Flipping on the lights she grinned at what greeted her. The place was absolutely spotless even the dishes where done.

"How sweet." She cooed and set her things by her desk and kicked of her shoes. The light on her answering machine was beeping and she pressed it a zeal that she found annoyingly girlish. 

"Hey Quistis this is Cid we have another meeting tomorrow at 5 please be there." 

"Ugh" Quistis droned and hit the next messege.

"Hey Quistiy this is Nicole just wanted to see if ya wanted to come over and watch a few movies with me and Zell." Quistis groaned in dismay. Last time she did that she ended up watching the movie by herself, while sounds of wild monkey sex accosted her from the other room. She hit the next msg.

"Um Miss Trepe this is Iggy Kingsly. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me this weekend." Quistiis rolled her eyes, Iggy was a lovesick Treppie from 3rd quarter.

She frowned upon seeing that there where no more messages. She unbuttoned her blouse and let her hair down. She had hoped to get a note or something.

"Thats odd." She whispered.

There was a knock on the door and she jumped up. She all but ran to the door and opened it.

"Black lace fits you lady." Irvine said with a whistle and a smile. Selphie stomped his foot harshly

Quistis screamed and slammed the door in their face, She quickly buttoned her shirt.

__

"Idiot, Idiot, Idiot" She screamed at herself. With her remaining dignity she opened the door again.

Irvine was hobbling about in the hall behind Selphie who stood perturbed and wagging a finger at her.

"You need to be more careful. Honestly, going around answering the door in your lacies, you should know better. What if we where Squall and Cid" The mental picture of such a event made her laugh aloud. Quistis herself even had to grin at thought. She stood aside and motioned them to come in.

"What brings you two to my humble abode." Quistis said in surprise as her guests sat down on her couch.

"Well we where thinking about your upcoming birthday in a few weeks." Irvine started. Quistis all but forgot about it herself she hadn't really cared considering her state of mind lately. She had wondered why everyone had taken a interest in her lately and now she had her answer.

"What about it?" Quistis said as she ran her fingers through her hair idly working out the kinks.

"Anyway." Selphie started with a impish grin. "We where wondering what you would like."

"Oh gods Selphie, to be honest I have not thought about it, so I have no Clue."

"That's a cop out and you know it ya brat." Selphie stuck her tongue out at her.

"Selphie I don't care really, just surprise me."

"Well I am sure I can think of something." Irvine smirked devilishly.

"That's about enough out of you, you rogue." Quistis said sternly.

"Ignore him he's just retarded." Selphie grinned as she pushed him away.

"Hey now." Irvine stammered slightly offended.

"Guys really, just surprise me it's okay, just no stripper like last time."

"Sorry about that." Irvine said. "Did the stain come out?"

The two girls looked at him sourly. He threw his hands up defensively.

"Okay, Okay I'm shutting up."

Selphie stared at him a moment before continuing.

"All right then Quisty, we will come up with something." Selphie hopped up and pulled Kinneas to his feet. "Well we are off then. We arrive at Trabia tomorrow and I need a good nights sleep." Quistis stood and walked them to the door.

"Okay then thanks for stopping by."

They walked out into the hall and Irvine poked his head back in. 

"Next try a push up they are extra sexy." He said wolfishly and winked. Quistis groaned and shoved him out the door. She could her Selphie yelling at him as they walked up the hall. She laughed to herself as she went to get ready for bed.

*********************************

Squall caught a punch to the face and he staggered. Zell winced then paused a moment only to be tackled. He grabbed Squall by the collar then used his moment against him, Zell rolled onto his back and used his legs to propel his squad leader through the air. Squall fell unceremoniously on his back with a loud thud onto the mat. Nicole and Rinoa giggled from the sidelines. Squall was unbeatable with his gunblade but was sorely lacking in hand to hand. Zell was wiping the floor with him. Squall looked upside down at Zell who walked over to him and offered him a hand. He scowled lightly and took it.

"There, there buddy." Zell clapped him on back. "Give it time, then you will be kicking ass with the best of them."

Squall eyed him warily he got the distinct impression Zell was enjoying their training sessions far to much.

Rinoa and Nicole walked over grinning and going on about parties and gifts.

"What are you to busy bodies up to." Zell quipped. Rinoa made a face at him. 

"Quistis's birthday is coming up we where just making plans." Nicole offered. 

"That reminds me Squall." Did you ever get a chance to talk to her. Squall soured.

"I tried." Was all he said.

"Well what happened?" 

"She walked off." He shrugged

"Gracious." Rinoa shook her head. Zell smirked and clapped his friend on the shoulder once more.

"Women my amigo." He whispered in his ear. "They are a fickle creature best be on your toes, I smell something in the air." 

Squall nodded in solemn agreement, all this talk about Quistis had him thinking. He was not as oblivious as one would think, Rinoa told him deal with the Quistis and the jacket. He also happened to see Fujin leave Quistis's apartment this afternoon while he dropped of some paperwork. She seemed troubled and didn't even see him. He decided to do a little check up later and found out She had left the garden right before they took off apparently for good by the looks of it. Something was up and Quistis had the answers.

***********************************

Quistis arrived at her classroom early the next morning. A few of the student where standing in the hall chattering to themselves. She went in and plopped down at her desk. She was feeling a bit down this morning she had hoped to run into Fujin, but had seen not hide nor hair of her.   
_"I hope everything's okay?"_ She thought worriedly.

Luccian and Archibald came into class and Luccian was talking in excited whispers. She paid him no mind and went to finish up some last minute notes. She heard Archibald mention Fujin's name and looked up immediately. The two boys sat in there seats intently talking. She pretended to work while trying to listen. She knew Luccian and her bumped heads and grew worried.

"Your kidding man really?" Luccian whispered excitedly.

"Yup saw her with my own two eyes." Archibald said confidently. "She had a big bag and everything. She was heading to the train station by looks of it."

"Huh imagine that. Guess we don't have to worry about her anymore." Luccian said obviously pleased.

"Yeah really she beat your ass man." 

"Somebitch." Luccian hissed and punched him in the arm as hard as he could.

Quistis sat horrified.

"I chased her away." She whispered as hot tears begin to well up. The bell rang and the rest of the class poured into the room.

End chapter 5


	6. Missing

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

(Misssing) Lyrics: by Everything but the girl

I step off the train,   
I'm walking down your street again,   
and past your door,   
but you don't live there anymore. It's years since you've been there.   
Now you've disappeared somewhere   
like outer space,   
you've found some better place, and I miss you   
- like the deserts miss the rain. Could you be dead?   
You always were two steps ahead   
of everyone.   
We'd walk behind while you would run. I look up at your house,   
and I can almost hear you shout   
down to me   
where I always used to be, and I miss you -  
like the deserts miss the rain. Back on the train,   
I ask why did I come again.   
Can I confess   
I've been hanging around your old address? And the years have proven   
to offer nothing since you moved.   
You're long gone   
but I can't move on, and I miss you -   
like the deserts miss the rain 

FROZEN

Chapter 6 

Missing

Fujin looked out the window, her expression dull and tired. She barely noticed as the train crossed onto the immense bridge stretching across the sea. Her thoughts kept drifting back to Balamb and to her. She longed for something to get her mind off her but she couldn't help it. 

__

"What about that woman has you acting like a complete imbecile?" She wondered. She was not ready to really think about it. She had myriad of unknown emotions flitting about and sorely needed to clear her head. She saw her face in her minds eye and it made her weak, and feeling more alone now than ever. Somehow in one night she had come to mean a lot to her. It was such a simple series of gestures, dinner, the toast, and more than anything understanding. She hadn't tried to judge her or condemn her for her past sins. She accepted her as she was. She remembered her hands, soft and gently like silk caressing her skin. She shivered at the memory. 

"Quistis.." She thought as she let the rumble of the train rock her asleep.

*********************

Quistis was in shock, she looked about in stark fear. She felt as if she was in some horrid dream, everyone was moving in slow motion. She saw Rinoa talking to her but she didn't hear her or even care. 

__

"You ran her off." She told herself flatly. _"You where so desperate to find anyone to cling to. You chased her off."_

"I did not mean to."

"She hates you!" 

__

"Forgive me."

"Your a failure."

"Don't leave me."

"Its to late now!"

"Please."

"Give up!"

"I just wanted…"

"Wanted what!?"

"No…"

"Say it!"

"I'm Sorry…"

"Do everyone a favor and just end it."

"sorry……"

"I beg your pardon?" Rinoa said arching a brow. Quistis looked at her in a daze.

"I said I'm sorry I didn't hear you." She replied with an oddly quite tone.

"Are you okay?" Rinoa looked worried and the class where whispering and staring.

"I was just lost in thought is all" She said with a soulless smile that left Rinoa chilled.

"Okay then." She replied and went to sit back down.

Quistis went about her class as normal and without a hint of the terrible thing that was destroying her very soul. It was like a relentless beast, savaging her brutally. She stopped fighting it and accepted it. Knowing full well that it would finally take her and leave her rotting and forgotten.

After class the Treppies all gathered around telling her inane and pointless gossip as always. She humored them with porcelain smiles and false laughs. How would they feel she wondered if they really knew their so called idol was really only so much offal. Would they scrape and worship over her then. She was tempted to show them all the darkness within and destroy them with it. Anger seethed within her, contempt of their smiling faces. Even Rinoa, doting, ever loyal Rinoa.

She hated herself the minute she thought it. She took the dark emotions still swirling in her and turned them inward.

__

"You would hurt your friends with your own anguish? how petty, how weak. But that pretty much sums you up doesn't it." She thought bitterly, feeding the beast further. With a sad smile she stood, drawing looks from everyone gathered about. She went to each of them one by one and embraced them tightly. Rinoa grinned widely at this even more so when it was her turn.

"Thank you everyone." Quistis smiled warmly. Aeka a junior Treppie fainted.

"Oh my goodness." Rinoa said in surprise as she looked at the swooning girl.

Quistis watched quietly as they shook the young girl awake.

"Ahem." She coughed getting everyone's attention.

"How would you all like to go on a field trip." She said flatly.

Cheers echoed in the room. Rinoa looked at her with a puzzled grin. She was up to something and she knew it. Quistis went to her desk and pulled out a few forms. She quickly scribbled on them then passed them out.

"Where are we going Miss Trepe?" Royce said surprised.

"Just call me Quistis when we are not in class hon."

The Treppies burst into babbling whispers immediately, some even elbowed their so called leader.

Quistis grinned and knelt to get her bag. Rinoa watched her closely trying to read her.

"Yeah where we going Quisty?" She said, purposely using her pet name in front of the other students knowing it usually got a rise from her.

"Eshtar" Quistis said simply. Not biting at Rinoa's bait or even acknowledging it.

Cheers went up again. She slung her satchel over her shoulder and grinned brightly.

"I will talk to Cid and Squall at the meeting this afternoon. Hopefully we will be able to go as soon as we leave Trabia, since we will be in the region.." 

More cheers, Rinoa stood quiet with only a paper smile. Something scared her something bad.

Quistis shepherd everyone out of the room and locked the door. Rinoa and her stood alone in the hall. Rinoa tagged along quietly as she went to the meeting.

"Something up Rinoa?" Quistis said with bright smile. Rinoa had to about jog to keep up with the taller woman's leggy strides.

"Um I hate to ask this, but well. Me and Squall got in a big argument and I need some time to cool off. I was wondering if I could stay the night at your place?.." Rinoa hated lying more than anything.

"Sure Hon." Quistis responded without a second thought.

"Cool thanks." Rinoa said dumbfounded, she had expected a excuse or something.

They got in the elevator and waited as it rose to Cid's office. 

"Rinoa." Quistis said as she toyed with her hairpin.

"Yeah?"

"Did you and Squall really get in a fight?"

"No." Rinoa looked down at her feet ashamed.

"Silly." Quistis grinned and hugged her. "I know your worried about me, but I will be fine. Trust me I feel better than I have in a long time."

"Really?" Rinoa wasn't to sure, something still frightened her terribly.

"I'm sure. But by all means feel free to swing by I could use the company." 

"Okay I will do that can, I bring Selphie or Nicole?"

"Sure invite em both, it will be just us gals." Quistis grinned wolfishly, making Rinoa crack up.

The Elevator dinged and the doors opened. Quistis stepped out into the hall and waved goodbye to Rinoa. Rinoa waved back brightly, feeling much better. The door shut and Quistis's grin suddenly melted into a sullen scowl. Somewhere in the darkness of her soul the beast howled in pleasure. 

******************************

The man sitting next to me smells of sex and cigarettes. He is a lecherous one, who lets himself "accidentally" graze my breasts as she he shuffles past me on the way to the lavatory. He has done so six times since the trip started. Every time he returns I smell the heavy scent of his maleness on his hands and it sickens me to be near him. I have the urge to pummel him senseless but a security officer is conveniently nearby and I have no desire to be set off the train. I lay my head back and try to relax. I am tired but dare not sleep again, The first time it tried, I awoke to the ogre next to me breathing down my neck. I count the hours till my destination and hope I am doing the right thing. My thoughts run to you again. 

Perhaps I should have said something, but no I was to shy to tell you. Yes I can be shy, absurd I know but I am only human and have human frailties. I fear being social, I am ill equipped for it. I'm crude, I look different, I talk different, and I'm not pretty. You on the other hand are, polite, eloquent, sophisticated, and beautiful. You are strong my friend, yes I call you friend perhaps my only real one. I hope you will be safe in my absence.

"SHOULD HAVE SAID." I murmur annoyed at my own stupidity for just leaving.

"Should have said what my precious." The beast next to me grunts as he puts a hand on my thigh. Moments later I find myself in a holding cell in the back of the train, smiling like a well fed cat.

********************************

Later that night Quistis answered the door wearing her new black nightgown and a holding bag of popcorn. Rinoa, Nicole and Selphie also dressed in their gowns and pajamas, applauded and fawned over her as they entered. 

"Oh who's the lucky guy?" Rinoa whistled.

Quistis looked at her like that was an absurd question.

"Selphie talked me into buying it the other day."

"Yup and can I call em or what, you look lovely." Selphie clapped merrily.

"Well girls what did you bring." Quistis asked poking around in the bag Selphie had in her hand.

"Well the library still has a bunk collection." Selphie said in dismay. "But I think you'll like em."

"No more, Romancing the bone. Or Highway men. I hope." Rinoa blushed with a disgusted face.

"No. No more romancing the wah! Or Highway wah! I poop!" Selphie whined back at her mockingly. Rinoa stuck her tongue out and threw a handful of Quistis's popcorn at her. 

"Girls, Girls. Lets be adults her shall we." Quistis tried thinly.

"Okay Miss Trepe." Rinoa said pouting, only to stick her tongue out at her when she turned around. 

"Ohhh I'm telling." Selphie grinned and pushed her playfully."

"Why you brat!" Rinoa grabbed her in a headlock.

"Hey watch it you oaf!" Selphie whined as she tried to stomp her foot. 

Quistis ignored them with a grin and rummaged through the movies looking for something she liked.

Nicole tip toed around the roiling pile of arms and legs to join her on the couch.

"Gonna be a long night I think" She said peaceably.

"Nah." Quistis said kicking her feet on the table as the movie started. 

**************************************

Irvine could eat his hat. He looked at the clock, it was damn near ten. He and Squall sat on the garishly colored sofa in the middle of the apartment. Squall sat obviously bored out of his skull. He would rather swallow his gunblade than be here.

"Think he will figure it out." Irvine said.

"WHY THE HELL IS IT BLINKING!" Zell roared from behind the massive projection television that sat in front of the Duo.

Sqaull shook his head and slumped further in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"What hell kind of movies does he even have. Something will girls in it I hope." Irvine said getting flustered. Squall reached down and grabbed a handful of cassettes and tossed them in Irvine's lap.

"Huh?" He looked down at the tapes and studied them.

"Love is a yellow bus?, Roses and magnolias?, The rain dancer swoons???? What the hell??" Irvine hung his head.

"This is hell." He finally said weakly.

Squall nodded in agreement as, he marveled at the symmetrical patterns of the ceiling tiles. A loud pop and a flash startled them. Smoke was rising from the TV causing Zell to spew a string of obscenities that could kill a dragon. Then the lights went out, more cursing from Zell and they could hear angry and startled cries echoing up the hall. After a brief moment the lights came back on.

"Some mechanical wiz kid." Irvine mumbled.

"Hey up yours you cow poker." Zell yelled flipping him off.

"Kiss your mother with that mouth boy." 

"No but I do something to yours with it." Zell spat back with venom.

"Why you little punk." Kinneas stood, Squall grabbed him by the coat and yanked him back in his seat. With a sigh he got up and shoved Zell out from behind the TV. Zell protested acutely and glared at Kinneas. Squall fiddled around with the knot of cables and wires for a few moment before hitting the power. The screen blinked and came to life, Squall then grabbed a tape shoved it in the player and plopped back down on the couch without so much of a huff. 

"Dirty little." Zell said annoyed.

"Oh look its Pam Pam pandas big day." Irvine said disgusted.

Squall resumed his tile counting.

End Chapter 6


	7. Musings

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

(I'm Sorry) Lyrics by Roxette

The first time we met time stood still.

You left me breathless suddenly speechless.

Within the hour we where one.

Two total strangers kiss in the moonlight. 

(Chorus)

Oh you know I'm I sorry I had to go.

I'm really sorry It had to die

I'm really sorry I made you Cry…Cry

We fell in love between the nights

Too many lovers and too many teardrops

And fate won't resist some satin sheets.

I was so helpless, totally ruthless.

Oh you know I'm sorry I had to go

I'm really sorry I hurt inside

I'm really sorry I made you cry, cry

Love is lifting you up and dragging you down.

Makes you go round and round and round

Time make us stop and then its all gone

Funny how memories keep lingering on.

Chorus

Oh you know I'm sorry I had to go

I'm really sorry it had to die.

I'm really sorry I made you cry.

You know I'm sorry I had to go. 

I'm really sorry I hurt inside. 

I'm really sorry I made you cry. 

I'm really sorry. 

Cry, cry, cry.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

CHAPTER 7

Musings 

The first thing I noticed upon stepping off the train is the smell. The offensive odor of sun baked and bloated fish. That mixed with the briny moist air makes me nearly nauseous. I stretch feeling bones pop and muscle whine in protest. It was a long trip here especially after having to spend the last half in a cell but at least I got some sleep. The slimy troll I was so wonderfully aquatinted with stepped off the train not to far away and looked at me hotly from behind swollen battered sockets.

I waved cutely and walk out of the station. Fishermen's Horizon was a dying town by the looks of it the mad made island of steel girder concrete sat squarely in the middle of the ocean. I have little doubt it was a wonder in its day. Now though it seemed little more than a place trains came to die and old men came to fish. I look curiously to the center of town the glare from a massive mirrored crater dominates the heart of the island. A solar array I surmise as I walk around. Vagabonds and working girls mingle about with dirty children and young adventures. 

Why again am I literally out in the middle of no where? I have my reasons, that is enough to go on. The sun is brutal here and someone of my complexion burns quickly so I decide it best to go indoors until it begins to get dark. I go inside a shack of a inn, The place is rotting and falling apart. Light seeps through the shoddy plank walls, and the place appears to have been decorated by a lunatic. A stuffed monster here, the skull of a whale there and the pickled remains of some humanoid sit in a jar by a pin dusty ball machine. Some aged bimbo with far to much makeup and absurdly large breasts bounces up to me. I nearly laugh at the sight of her in her grass skirt and a flower print muumuu. She wants to know if I want a room or company. I accept the former and decline the latter. She sends some sickly child to take my bag. He looks to have drank the local water for far to long. I take the bag from him and sling it over my shoulder motion for him to lead me upstairs to my room. 

I miss you, I miss your laughter and your smile. I spent such a short time with you and you changed so much in me. I hope you know that I am thinking of you.

The child stops by a door made of plywood. He can't be serious. Yet he is and sticks out his hand. I fish in my pockets and had him some coins to send him on his way. I enter warily wondering if I am going to go through the floor and into the ocean. I can hear the waves somewhere far below me.

I admittedly have slept in worse places but not many. The bed is a tattered mattress with a blanket made of sewn towels. I don't even consider what's living in it or who's died under it. I slip out of my dress suit before melt and don some shorts and sports top. I go down stairs in the slim hope they have anything to eat that's actually supposed to be edible. The locals point and stare at me.

I'm sure I all but glow compared to the dark tans I see everywhere. I ignore it I am used to stares. I saunter up to the bar feeling like some idiot cowboy. The steely eyed talking beard behind the bar asks me if I want a anything. I take my chances and order the special and a tall glass of water. More stares now I nearly scared the poor old coot. I forget sometimes how much me talking to people throws them off. Easy to see why I hardly bother. I hate being the center of attention it can ruin your day. But then again you know that all to well also to. Your just on the opposite end of the spectrum. Your the beauty and the I'm the beast so to speak.

I may not be social but I know people and how they think. I have a lot of free time and I spend it watching, and observing people they fascinate me with their nuance's. I know how people see you and think. Behold the extraordinary Quistis Trepe, beautiful and infallible. They put you up on such a hard pedestal you are afraid you will fall off. While people see me they see Fujin the she demon, ugly and spiteful. Its hard not to live up to the expectations people place upon you and hard still to see past them. We are the same my dear just different sides of the coin. 

The meal is not fatal as I feared and is actually fairly pleasant. I tip the man generously and head back to my room to await dusk.

*************************

It's been three days since You left. I sit alone in my room wondering why I let you affect me like this. You this woman I barely know, who I let into my life so you could watch me disintegrate. You used to be my enemy for Hyne's sake. You didn't care you never cared about anyone. That's a lie and I know it. You carried me from darkness, you was there for me and I tried to be there for you. You allowed me to care for and see the real you. That means you trust me right and if you trust me that must me you care. Self-doubt rears it head cursing at me making me falter.

__

"She let her guard down because you got her drunk." 

But she stayed when she could have left. 

__

"Only because you cried and sobbed, she felt sorry for you."

It was more than that it had to be.

__

"Then why did she leave."

I don't know.

__

"You don't need her you have plenty of friends."

There is more to it than that.

__

"Ah here we are again, just what are we talking about?"

I don't know it's just so hard to think about.

__

"Your hopeless."

I dismiss the demon so I can function. I stand and get dressed taking time to look in the mirror. I look old and tired and here I am barely in my twenties. Not that is matters anymore right, don't forget I have another year to add in a few days. I already know how I plan to celebrate it. I think bitterly. There's a knock on the door, its Xu, she wants to talk to me before class. Apparently there was talk of trouble with Archibald and Luccian again. They have been reported bullying the other students. I tell her I'll look into it.

A fine choice of making then part of the Disciplinary Committee. They get in more trouble than they stop. Class is the same as always I put on my cheery face and go about my duties. I inform the class that trip to Eshtar has been cleared for the weekend. They cheer and carry on like the eager kids they are. 

After class I talk to Luccian, he's defensive and evasive. It's like talking to a wall. He so much like Seifer it's scary. I want to slap him a few times for his pompousness. He denies hurting anyone and that the fight with you was your fault. Everyone backed him up on that, and it infuriated me. I know better, you would never harm anyone unless they provoked you. I hate him more and more as he spews more lies about you. Saying you did this and that. Saying that he tried to just walk away from you. Then he says you attacked him outside the garden. Archibald, I note remains oddly quite about the last bit. I noticed the stitches in his hand and his broken nose, I just never thought about it until now. I accuse him of attacking you and he blows up. A hint of the anger he is hiding, well he's not the only one. We are on out feet screaming at each other now. He actually raises a hand to strike me but stops when I don't flinch I am beyond caring about such things now.

I slap him for even thinking it. He falls into his seat in shock I tell him to leave. I report what I think happened to Xu. She takes my report and says she will investigate further but if that's all I have there's not much she can do since you are no longer here to back up the claim.

I miss you terribly Fujin, a new found friend I was just beginning to understand and you left me. I do not hate you though. I just wish it could have been different. I want to tell you having those few hours with you where some of my happiest in a long, long time. I have had dreams about you, did you know that? Some of them are a bit out of the ordinary. The thought of them makes me blush with embarrassment. I don't care though, I am an adult. Dreams are part of being human. I can sense how uncomfortable you are around me. I wish I could have put you more at ease but now its to late. For both of us I realize.

********************************************


	8. Oblivion

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

CHAPTER 8

Oblivion

Fujin had tried all night to find someone to take her across the eastern tracks. She was more than perturbed when she learned no one hardly ever went that way. She had no desire to wait around, so she stocked up on supplies and set off on foot. She learned earlier that it would take her about three days at best to reach mainland on foot.

It was noon now, she had been jogging all morning. and the heat was killing her. She grew faint and a bit delirious. She could easily see herself jumping off the tracks into the ocean below in a mad fit.. She saw signs that mentioned a wayfarer station a few miles up ahead, so she toughed it out. By time she arrived she was sunburned badly and was extremely nauseous despite her use of several curga spells she had stored just in case. She hated hot weather with a passion, it was the one weakness she could not overcome.

But late afternoon she arrived the station, it had not seen a human hand in years by the look of it. The sign over the door was faded away and the windows all had their storm shutters drawn and bolted tight. She finally staggered weakly up to the door only to find it welded shut. She screamed in outrage and kicked it hard as she could, to her credit she managed to dent it. She sat down on nearby dry rotten bench with a heavy sigh. Then she saw it.

The body had been here gods knows how long it was little more than white bones now. Most of the clothing had disintegrated with the combined efforts of the ocean air and blistering heat. Beside the body was a plastic fuel container that was as bleached and gray as the bones. She noticed the corpse was sprawled along the steps as if it he sat down and waited to die. Looking around she saw a fuel car set off the tracks against far side of the building . Upon closer inspection she found that the pumps on the car had heavy gauge locks on it.

"POOR BASTARD." She said aloud looking back at the body. 

She heard the call of seagulls and looked up. They circled overhead like waiting vultures some even sat nearby watching her. The very thought of it made her shiver. 

"BE DAMNED" She shouted in defiance at them chasing them into the air. She was losing it, her temper was growing. This was a mistake and she knew it. Then it occurred to her, why he would have had a fuel container? He must have vehicle of some sort nearby and ran out of gas. She ran over to the corpse and inspected it closer. Not finding anything she regarded the mocking grin of the skull glaring at her.

"LOOKING AT?" She slapped it off the steps in anger. She ran her fingers through the soggy mop of her hair worriedly. She did not know if she could last another day like this one. Having underestimated the power the sun held over her. She felt the tingle of panic in her heart.

"Quistis." She thought, the very name calmed her greatly and she let out a ragged sigh.

Something metal caught the rays of the setting sun. Something had fallen between the planks of the steps. 

"KEYS." She yelled in triumph as she kicked the corpse aside. She squeezed her fingers between the boards cutting her fingers deeply on the gnarled wood. She braced her legs and pulled with all her might. The plank all but crumbled in her hands as she yanked sending her flying backwards unexpectedly. She backpedaled to get her balance only to step the skull who grinned up at her maliciously. Her ankle twisted painfully and she heard a dull pop, followed by white hot pain. Her reflexes dulled by the heat failed to save her in time. She fell hard, her head hitting the walkway with a definitive thump. She saw the skull spinning merrily upside down as she blacked out. She barely realized the irony of the matter when it came to rest looking right at her.

**************************************

Quistis stood in the hall arguing with Cid and Squall. She was in no mood for any of this right now.

"Yes I hit him! He raised his fist at me." She said sternly.

"Quistis, you can not strike students like that it's just wrong." Cid tried bleakly.

"He hit Fujin and he's on the disciplinary committee how right it that." She snapped.

"That whole situation is hearsay, we have no doubt about the altercation in the gymnasium. The other students said he defend himself from her."

"Only after he provoked her. You know how he is Cid."

"Yes and I know how she is. She was always a problem student Quistis you know that."

"She's not even here to defend herself." She shouted, Cid looked hurt, she had never yelled at him before. He adjusted his glasses and folded his arms in discomfort. 

"Quistis calm down." Squall snapped thinly.

"Don't tell me to calm down." Quistis said pointing at him. "Why aren't you backing me on this." 

"Because I don't have proof." He responded simply.

"So she's guilty till proven innocent. How draconian of all of you."

"Quistis. Please the girls not even here anymore just let it go." Cid said as fatherly as he could.

"Screw you! You just don't want to waste time on justice." She screamed, Cid staggered back in shock.

"God damned it Quistis that's enough." Squall yelled.

"To hell with you too Squall. Your just as bad as he is." She turned in a fury and stormed off.

Edea walked into the office as soon as Quistis left.

"I heard everything, I will go talk to her." She said quietly. Cid and Squall stood in shock looking at each other.

Quistis stood in the elevator positively steaming.

"How dare they." She was nearly in tears.

"Quistis." She jumped in fright as she heard Edea's . She jumped again when she realized the ghostly woman stood demurely beside her.

"We need to talk child." Edea said simply as she touched and panel on the elevator number pad, it slid to revel a key slot. She waved a hand it clicked audibly.

"What are you? How?" Quistis babbled nearly terrified.

"We are just going someplace you'll feel more comfortable. Then we can talk." The elevator went past the lobby level, and descend to the sub basement.

"Why are we going down here?" Quistis could envision the woman taking her down into the depths of the garden and killing her for yelling at her husband.

"Yes, Poor Cid you nearly had him in tears."

"Your reading my mind!?" Quistis said shocked and feeling more than violated, she was growing angry.

"No need to get angry child, here lately you are all but screaming you emotions. It's hard to filter them out"

"I thought you lost you magic's." Quistis said suspiciously.

"I retain a measure of my past power to be certain."

"I bet you do." Quistis said cattily.

"Tsk clam yourself child. You know I would never hurt any of my children especially you."

"Why me." Quistis said folding her arms in disbelief.

"You are one of my oldest children." Edea smiled her hauntingly dark smile.

"So? What that have to do with anything."

"Well to be honest my dear you where most well behaved of all the children. The others even Ellone had a tendency to get into all sort of trouble."

"Is that a fact." Quistis grinned slightly.

"Oh yeas I remember the biggest fights would break out between Squall, Seifer and little Zellmondo. You where always to the one to help break it up. You also help me with the chores and my errands. Such a good girl you where" 

"Zellmondo???"

"Yes little Zell." Edea said simply. Quistis died laughing. Edea let her enjoy her merriment and waited calmly for her to quite down.

The elevator stopped and the door opened.

"After you." Edea said still standing in the elevator. 

A cool blue light washed over her as Quistis stepped into the chamber. 

"Where.? This is, was Norg's chamber." She said looking incredulously at Edea 

"I know what you are planning Quistis." Edea said with barely a whisper. 

"What do you mean?" Quistis replied softly, knowing Edea knew what she had been planning.

"Do not play games daughter. You know what I mean." Edea said softly as the light in the elevator grew dim. Shadows played across the older woman's face shrouding her eyes.

"What do you want?" Quistis felt herself trembling.

"Stop being selfish and think about what would happen to everyone you claim to care for." She had all but vanished now in the inky blackness, only her pale hands where visible.

"Oh matron it's just so hard." Quistis whimpered softly biting her lip.  
"I know child, I know. Love always is." The darkness said breezily

"Love.." Quistis murmured.

"She needs you." the whisper sang to her dreamily

"Needs me?" Quistis's heart sank weakly.

"Yes." 

"What can I do? I have nothing, I am nothing."

"Just be there…"

Quistis knew she was alone and she held herself terrified. She looked about shakily. The only sound was he breathing and the hum of the engines. Dim blue light filtered along her face as she moved about. She saw a bed nestled in the center of the room amid a series of silken sheets. They fluttered from the ceiling like spider webs in the cool breeze. She approached the bed with it's comfortably large pillows and soft black satin sheets. She looked at the night stand and saw a couple of photographs in silver frames. One was of Seifer and Raijin horse-playing in a tangle of fishing poles. 

"Fujin." She whispered. "So this is where you have been hiding." She smiled softly then noticed the other picture was of herself. 

"What the?" She whispered picking up the small frame. She recognized it from her apartment it was one of her in front of her desk, she recalled when the Treppies took it.

"You stole this." She grinned faintly. "You little minx."

She yawned cutely and laid on the bed with smile. The satin welcomed her with it cool embrace. She felt safe here, all here worries driven back in the depths of her mind. She could hear the beast roaring in anger somewhere far away as she let herself drift to blissful sleep. 

***********************************************

Fujin lay still as death in the inky darkness. The only light coming from the slender crescent of the moon that peeked through the roiling clouds. The skull near her teetered back and forth teasingly as the wind picked up. A raindrop plinked atop her head not getting the slightest reaction. The sky lit up brightly then exploded with a monstrous thunderclap. She flinched at the sound, then stirred, slowly clutching at the dirt with her blood caked fingers. She cried out pitifully as she tried to move, her skin was dry and a angry red. She felt it cracking with each breath, driving her mad with pain. She opened her only eye to realize she could barely see her vision blurred from blood and dirt that had encrusted the side of her face. She blinked weakly trying to clear it.

Her throat burned with thirst and she forced herself to sit up only to cry out in agony as her ankle announced to her that is was broken. She collapsed weakly on her side as the rain began to fall. She looked to her bag and saw that the seagulls had torn it asunder. What was left of her gear was quickly being blown about by the rising wind. She buried her head in her arms in a useless attempt to keep warm, shivering feebly as the rain soaked her. The ocean waves rose and crashed into the tracks spraying her with briny mist, the salt water only aggravating her wounds. She choked and convulsed in pain. Then for the first time since she could remember. she cried. 

End Chpater 8 


	9. Angel in the Dark

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

CHAPTER 9

Angel in the dark

She walked calmly, as the storm attacked everything in its path with hellish wind and icy rain. It was a like a god whose fury ran unchecked in the darkness. Lightning split the sky, illuminating the dark waves that grew larger and far more threatening with every moment. Yet she walked unafraid.

The storm howled it's fury and attacked the aged and tortured bridge upon which she strode. It's steel bones whined in dismay at the assault. It had endured such assaults in the past and would be tortured still for years to come. The cold rain soaked her simple gown making it cling to every supple curve. Yet she did not care and still continued her silent trek.

*****************************

She was dying.

She knew she had little time.

"Not like this" She whispered weakly between feeble sobs. The storm heard not here pleas nor did it care as it slowly destroyed her. Water was pooling where she lay, near the steps and building. She felt a wave of shame as she realized she would probably drown in the puddle before succumbing to the elements. She tried to move sending white flashes of pain in her mind. Her shoulders shook as she tried to rise. The wind howled seeming contempt and hammered her back into submission. She collapsed face first with as gasp. She raised her head coughing up a foul mixture of mud and ocean water. She managed to curl up in a fetal position and rested her head on her arm. Her mind went to the friend she had left behind at the garden. She could feel the darkness creeping closer, calling her.

"I'm sorry Quistis." She whispered and closed her eyes."

"What ever for my love?" A soothing voice said softly, a warm a hand ran its fingers through her hair. 

"Poor thing, your so tired." Fujin opened her eye, her expression was one of resignation rather than surprise. She slowly stood and shook the hair from her face.

"Its you." She said softly.

"Who else would it be love." Quistis said with a sad smile.

"Love. It sounds so simple when one admits it." Fujin said with a tragic grin.

"We spend so much time worrying about trifling things, we don't see what we need to make us happy." Quistis said with a tinge of regret. She stepped forward took Fujin's hands in hers.

"We barely knew each other." Fujin breathed, a tear rolling down her cheek. Quistis leaned and kissed it away. Fujin closed her eye and trembled.

"I know, but it's one of those funny things. Sometimes it just happens, I think we both knew it that night on the balcony." Quistis said with a soothingly and gently reached with open arms. Fujin took a tentative step then collapsed into her embrace sobbing softly. 

"Don't cry beauty please don't cry."

"Why'd it have to be this way." Fujin murmured.  
"We were not ready to explore what we meant to each other." She placed a delicate hand under the girls chin lifting her gaze to meet hers. Fujin's heart raced, she had never felt this way, she was frightened. Quistis's expression soothed, her calmed her, brought her a warmth she never knew.

"But here, now." Quistis whispered. "We know how we feel." She leaned down slowly her diamond blue eyes glimmering. Fujin sighed closing her eye letting herself give in, her lips parted invitingly. 

"It's time love." Quistis said sadly.

Fujin opened her eye and was startled to see that Quistis was standing far away from her. 

"Why?" She cried in dismay. Quistis looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"You need to be going." She said softly.

"I don't understand." Fujin whimpered and tried to walk to her, only trip. She collapsed to her knees. She reached out calling her name as Quistis turned and walked into the storm.

"I don't want to lose you! Not now!" Fujin begged, her heart shattering.

"Then don't" Quistis whispered in her mind over the growing wind. Fujin collapsed into tears her whole body shaking. It was getting darker and she felt the cold biting her. She raised her head to call out one last time hoping, begging.

"I don't want to be alone anymore." She pleaded softly, then she saw it, what had stopped her, what she tripped over. She grew cold. 

"NO!" She screamed in horror as she saw her own limp and broken form lying in the rain.

Fujin's eye tore open and she screamed a silent scream. The wind responded with it's own roar battering her. She hauled herself to her knees, pain coursed through her body threatening to end her life then and there. She growled and concentrated on the pain and fed on it. With a cry she clawed her way along the ground towards the wayfarer station. Her mind and body burned equally, she was feverish and could hardly think. She pulled herself up the steps and paused to rest. The rain pounded her mercilessly she could feel her scorched skin flaying under its attack. She glared at the welded door that led inside and tried to focus. Her whole body shook as she concentrated, trying to call the spell to mind. Magic was difficult to begin with but was all but impossible in her present condition. She began to weaken and tire, her brief burst of strength quickly fading. 

"DAMN!" She screamed in fury. Almost as if on cue a large icy javelin materialized before her. Then just as quickly it streaked to the door slamming it open. Fujin collapsed in relief, but only briefly, before crawling for the doorway. She made it in and was in a near frenzied state. With a grunt she kicked the remains of the door shut with her good leg. Then pushed over a nearby coat rack to keep it shut. She barely acknowledged the quickly melting spear. Not what she intend but she was happy for anything. 

She let herself rest a moment, the building sounded like it was going to be hammered apart

but she didn't worry about it. She was too tired, too hungry, and in too much pain to care about anything but sitting still a moment.

"No." She told herself, realizing if she didn't take care of business she would probably die within the hour. She clawed to the nearest table and beat the hell out of it with her fist until it fell apart. Satisfied she took a few promising pieces and set them aside. She hated what she had to do next. She looked at her ankle and carefully pried her shoe and sock off. Her whole foot was a bloated nasty black and purple mass. With a purposeful grunt and no time to reconsider she grabbed her ankle in both hands and snapped it back into position. Her eye rolled in its socket as white hot motes of pain seared her sanity. She was beginning to think being dead was better. She thought of Quistis then shook her head, she would worry about that later. She removed her shirt and ripped it to shreds leaving her in her sports bra. Working quickly she used it's remains to make a brace from the wood fragments. Her chore complete she breathed a sigh of relief. She felt better but unconsciousness was singing its siren song to her she had to hurry. Now that she was indoors and could think clearly she closed her eye and brought her last healing spell to mind. She felt the soothing warmth grow over her, seeking her wounds and mending them as best it could. It was not enough to heal her ankle fully but her skin cleared and the overwhelming pain gave way to a dull ache. down. The feeling was near orgasmic, her head rolled back and she collapsed once again into unconsciousness.

*************************

Quistis awoke with a moan. Sitting up she rubbed her temples groggily.

"Just a dream." She murmured in dismay. Looking around she had no idea where she was. She trailed her fingers over the satin sheets that where draped about her. She noticed the pictures on the small night-stand beside the bed and remembered. She recalled coming here but she did not know how. She fell back on the bed and looked up she was worried now. The dream scared her, she did not even consider the possibility that Fujin could be dead. She held deep feelings for her. She was adult enough to admit that much to herself, but not to anyone else. How far she was willing to explore those feelings however she was not sure. 

"_Too late now though. Not that it matters."_ She frowned at the thought. She knew if she let herself believe that she had and chance at happiness she would not do what needed to be done.

__

"Who knows perhaps I can see her then." She thought. 

"Just a dream." She whispered again with a sad sigh. She could feel the beast creeping back upon her. She brought her hands to her face trying not to let it back into her mind. 

***************************

It had been a half and hour since class started. The students where oddly quiet, no one really said anything but they where all a bit worried. Rinoa more than anyone. She never knew Quistis to be late or even call in sick. No one had seen her since yesterday and she was getting a horrible feeling something was very wrong. She had tried to get her to open up to her, talk to her, something, but to no avail. She knew Quistis was a bit resentful towards her relationship with Squall. She had tried to be friends with her and to a degree they where, they couldn't help but be after all they went through together.

Rinoa knew she had no real way to help Quistis through her problems. But she wanted to be there for her as best she could. It angered her to feel so helpless while someone she held dear disintegrated. She slammed her hand on her desk and stood, drawing startled looks from her fellow students. Royce looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you up?" He said with his rich island accent. Rinoa looked absently then looked into his dusky brown eyes. 

"Nothing hon, I am going to see if Xu knows where Quistis is." She smiled warily and walked to the classroom door. The door opened right as she reached it, she stopped and took a step back as Edea entered the room. The class broke out into hushed whispers. Even Luccian looked impressed.

"EDEA!?" Rinoa gasped, the she flushed at her out burst. Edea smiled her ever haunting smile.

"Calm thyself child least you age before you years." She said calmly as she walked past her and to Qusitis's desk. Rinoa meekly sat back down feeling like a buffoon. Edea wore a simple black dress shirt and skirt, her raven black hair was held back behind her by a single jade hair clip. Quite a different and dramatic look for her Rinoa thought. Luccian whistled low and elbowed Archibald earning a all to dangerous look from the matron of the garden.

"Miss Trepe is feeling under the weather, so I will be teaching your course today." She said evenly 

More hushed whispers amid the students and the Treppies seemed about to burst with worry. Aeka stood up abruptly. 

"Is she okay?! I mean she's not going to die or anything is she! That would be just horrible, I mean I don't know what I would do. She's like a roll model to me, she's like the mother I never had! Can we see her? I need to get her a present! Oh my what if she is already dead and they are just waiting the right time to tell us!" She exploded into tears. Rinoa slumped in her chair embarrassed at the girls outburst. Edea walked over to the small young woman. She touched the girls shoulder comfortingly.

"Worry not child." Her eyes drifted to fix on Rinoa's as she still regarded the sobbing girl. "She is in capable hands." Rinoa stared back, she knew Edea was talking to her more than anyone else. 

"Ah who cares where she is." Luccian droned in annoyance, he was fed up with this idol worship nonsense. Everyone looked at him some in shock, some downright insulted.

"I'm serious people! For Hyne's sake look at yourselves." 

Archibald scooted away from him not wanting any of the inevitable heat from his outburst. 

Edea arched a brow and regarded him. Rinoa glared at him and stood. He did likewise though he had no intention of tangling with Rinoa. He did not fear her, but Squall was another story. He had no illusions of his chances against him. That didn't keep him from speaking his mind.

"I'll I hear theses days is Trepe this Trepe that. You people act like she a deity or something. It's ridiculous, sad really. You would think we where all children here."

Royce stood up calmly.

"That's about enough out of you Luccian. You are doing your position a great indignity."

"Me??" Luccian gawked then laughed. "Your one to talk you jackass your worse than any of them. Fawning on her like a lovesick idiot." Aeka burst into tears again and Royce blanched speechless. 

"Yeah truth hurts doesn't it." Luccian spat with a wicked grin.

"Your horrible!" Rinoa shouted and moved towards him, her fists clenched. 

"Oh and what's your deal girl? Who do you think your fooling coming into this class like your one of us." Luccian folded his arms looking down at her as she stalked towards him.

"Shut up!" She screamed.

"Why? You going to sic your boyfriend on me?" He laughed again, his anger emboldened him 

"Shut up!" She could feel herself losing it.

"Yeah, yeah here you come down here with us rabble trying to be one of us. Tell me girl do you know what suffering is. I know your story girl we all do." He gestured to the class who stood in shocked silence. 

"Poor little rich girl thinks she knows the real world. Get outta my face. You think your some sort of hero. We all know you rode Squall's coattails. Hell at least Quistis is one of us I may not like her but I respect the woman. You, your shit, get the hell out of here." He looked at her disgusted and turned to storm out. Royce leapt at him, his normally peaceful exterior shattered.

"You son of a!" 

Edea had seen enough.

"Silence." She said simply, everyone was blown off their feet by a intense force.

"This foolishness is at a end children." She said softly, her face calm.

"You are all supposed to be better than this. To fight amongst yourselves is foolish and pointless. I am disappointed in you all."

"Luccian, you are from this point on removed from the Disciplinary Committee."

"What!? You can't do that you witch! Your not even in charge." He roared in outrage and jumped up. Everyone scattered to the far corners of the room. Rinoa stood and looked on in surprise at his impulsiveness. 

"Do not presume to tell me anything boy." She said with only a faint hint of anger. 

"I presume to say my mind and you can't stop me." He moved towards her. Archibald looked at him horrified.

"What the hell are you doing man!?" He hissed under his breath.

Luccian stood face to face with Edea and glared at her. Rinoa felt she would strike him dead at any moment. Edea instead only regarded him almost sadly.

"Such potential, to be clouded by such anger and self loathing, it's a pity." She whisperd.

Luccian's eyes thinned dangerously.

"Your disillusioned Matron. I plan to live up to my potential and I will remember." He stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. 

Edea turned and walked back to Quistis's desk. Everyone stood stupefied and shaken.

"Back to your seats children and we shall begin." She said evenly.

END CHAPTER 9


	10. Talk over Tea

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

CHAPTER 10

Talk over tea

Quistis walked along the main hall of the garden deep in thought. People mingled around her some staring at her oddly. She had left Fujin's chamber a few hours before, she was feeling a bit mad. She had missed her class, something she never had done. She promised herself to make it up to them.

Aeka tackled her from out of no where.

"YOUR OKAY!" Quistis was completely unprepared and they both fell into the pool of water surrounding the walkway. Quistis came up sputtering and stunned. Aeka splashed and clawed at her frantically. The girl was smaller than Selphie and more than a little sickly. Only her determination and grades kept her at the garden. She apparently couldn't swim, Quistis noticed as the flailing girl knocked her glasses off. They where drawing a crowd. Quistis picked the girl up and stood, the water barely reach her knees. She walked to the railing and set the girl on her feet. Aeka looked around horrified and wanted to run away. Quistis climbed out of the fountain and regarded the girl. She was actually glad for the distraction it gave her something else to think about than her problems.

"Well glad to see you too Aeka." She grinned as she lay a sopping hand atop her head.

Aeka burst in to tears.

Quistis rolled her eyes

"Come on lets get you dry."

*****************************

Fujin was feeling much better, her ankle could not support her weight but she made do. When she woke up the storm had died out and it was already noon, and was getting desperately hot in the station. Using a broom as make shift crutch she rummaged through the dusty facility for supplies. She found a worn breaker box and flipped the handle. The building came alive with screeching music. She nearly fell in fright at the blaring sound. She hobbled about madly trying to find the speaker. She found it in the corner near the ceiling. She poked it to death with her broom then sat on a chair. She wondered where the supplies where kept she had to find food and water or she was done for. She heard the tortured whine of machinery below her. 

"BASEMENT?" She stood and started looking around the floor shoving debris out of the way. She felt a cool breeze drifting across her neck causing her to shiver lightly. She glanced and saw a the vents rattling faintly as the air conditioning kicked in. She thanked whatever guardian angel decided she was worth the effort. After a little bit of poking around she finally found what she was looking for. A simple touch button panel on the wall near the back of the place. She toyed with it for a moment before it actually responded. The floor right beside her slid away slowly kicking up a cloud of dust that made her sneeze repeatedly. She looked into the new hole in the floor a small stairway lead down and into a small room. 

She made her way carefully down the steps only a dim blue light shown her the way. To her left was a large generator that belched and shook as if it was angry for being awakened after so long. She moved on past the racket down the short, low hall. At the end was a metal door similar to a meat locker. She opened it without a second thought and breathed easy at what she saw. The walls where lined with freeze dried food packs and vacuum packed jerky. She was most happy however, at seeing the dozen or so sealed water containers on the floor. She quickly took what she could, along with one of the conveniently readied backpacks. She spent the rest of the day eating and gaining strength for her long trip later that evening. 

*****************************

Quistis entered her apartment with a miserable Aeka. She went to the bathroom and returned with several towels and handed the girl one. Aeka took it and sniffed loudly. 

"I'm sorry I knocked you into the water Miss Trepe." She started.

"Tsk don't think nothing about it Aeka." She grinned. "Why don't you tell me why you felt the need to tackle me to begin with?"

Aeka looked on the verge of tears again. Quistis held up her hands and shook her head.

"No No it's okay Aeka don't cry. Here hold on a moment." Quistis hopped up went to her room.

Quistis came back out a few minutes later wearing a house coat and offered Aeka one. 

"Here go change into this. Selphie left it during a sleep over it should fit you. Then you can tell me what's got you so upset."

Aeka nodded and went to the bathroom to change. Quistis meanwhile made her some hot tea. Aeka came out and met her in the kitchen. 

"Here you go hon." Quistis said with a motherly grin and gave her the tea. 

"Thanks ma'am" 

"Call me Quistis or even Quisty. Thats what my friends call me." Quistis gathered the girls clothes and put them in the dryer.

"I'm sorry again Miss Quistis err Miss Quisty." She stammered.

"Nonsense. Thats enough of that. Come sit down we will talk." She led her to the couch and motioned her to sit while she took the chair.

"Well after Ms. Edea took over for you today we all got so worried something happened."

"Edea?" Quistis screwed her face up at the thought. Edea generally had little to do with the students she left it Cid, Squall and Xu.

"Yes, she said you was feeling bad, so she was going to teach today. The Luccian started a fight with Rinoa and Royce." She broke down in tears again.

"Oh dear." Quistis frowned, she knew Luccian would be a problem eventually.

"Go on hon, then what happened." 

"Then Ms. Edea did something and knocked everyone down. Luccian.. he got mad and yelled at her."

"At Edea??" As if starting something with Rinoa wouldn't get him in trouble with Squall. Edea would have his hide for starting with her.

"Yes, She kicked him out of the Committee and he stormed out.." She said shakinly.

"I see." Quistis went and hugged the girl to calm her.

"It's okay Aeka, I'm fine, everything is fine." Quistis winced at the lie. She sat back down to think. Aeka sniffed quietly for a while before looking up sadly.

"I'm sorry you friend left Quisty." She said wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"What?" Quistis regarded her oddly.

"I mean Miss Trepe." She shrank back in her chair.

"No No hon it's ok. What friend are you talking about.?" 

"Um I dunno her name. The sad lady with the white hair." She shrugged absently.

"Her name was Fujin." Quistis said softly.

"Oh." Aeka replied, seeing the look of sadness on her mentors face. "Will she be back?" 

Quistis looked down at her hands and shook her head.

"Something happened?" Aeka slumped in her chair sadly at the thought. 

"I don't know hon." Quistis whispered. She then looked up curiously and regarded the girl.

"How did you know about her?" She felt a chill.

"I just notice things is all.." Aeka shrugged and sipped her tea.

"Things?" Quistis felt something was amiss.

"Well." Aeka shrank in her chair and blushed.

"Its okay hon your not in trouble. I'm just curious is all."

"I saw her carry you here one night. I also notice how you take up for her whenever anyone talks about her." She looked down expecting to get in trouble.

"Oh." Was all Quistis could manage.

"You miss her don't you." Aeka regarded her with a understanding expression.

Quistis nodded unable to put it into words.

"I'm sure she misses you too where ever she is." She smiled hopefully and sipped her tea.

"I hope so." Quistis murmured. 

"Where you two? Um ya know?" Aeka blushed.

Quistis looked up in shock at her.

"Eeep sorry ma'am. Just trying to make you feel better. It's better to talk about what's hurting you." Aeka looked shyly. Quistis looked down again, she was taken off.

"No" She finally whispered.

"I understand." Aeka frowned in dismay.

"I sometimes wish we where." Quistis spoke again, softly. She was bewildered at herself for opening up to this girl. A student non the less, but she seemed genuinely worried. She supposed its true what they say about opening up to strangers. Aeka nodded quietly and listened.

"I only wish I knew what she felt. Sometimes I thought she felt the same. I just don't know."  
"How long did you know each other?" 

"That's the sad part I knew her most of my life but only until the night before she left did I really start to know her. She was so full of pain and loneliness but she tried to hide. Underneath it all, I know there is a beautiful person just wanting be free to love and to be loved."  
Aeka smiled brightly and wiped her eyes.

"That's beautiful."

"It's true."

"You should try to find her. Who knows what will happen?"

"I don't even know where to begin?"

"Besides what would everyone think?"

"Do you care?" Aeka giggled.

"No, not much. What do you think?" Quistis looked at the girl grinning.

"I think it's romantic. I wish I had someone who felt about me like you do about her." She giggled giddily.

"Oh I think someone does." Quistis said smilingly as she sipped her tea.

"Nah I'm to scrawny, sickly." She made a face but smiled.

"What about Royce? He's nice and handsome too." Quistis offered.

"He's a doll. But he could never see me like that." She hung her head and shrugged.

"I bet your wrong. Ask him to the SEED graduation dance. I bet he will go with you." 

"Yeah right." She giggled.

"I'm serious Aeka." Quistis eyed her sternly.

"Your assuming I will pass. Ms. Trepe lets be honest I am hardly SEED material." She sighed.

"Don't be like that. I am certain you will make it. You have the right stuff it takes more than brawn to become a SEED."

"Do you really think so?" Aeka looked unsure but brightened a bit.

"Oh I know so. So are you going to ask him." Quistis ribbed playfully.

"I am much to shy for that." She shook her head embarrassed.

"Oh come now. It's not so bad." 

"Ha! Okay then I will make a deal with you."

"Uh Oh." Quistis folded her arms and scowled faintly.

"No No listen to me. Who knows it may help us both out."

"Right." 

"I will ask him when and if I graduate. But only if you ask your friend to go with you." She said with a sly grin. Quistis blinked and shook her head.

"Oh No" Quistis said with much vigor.

"Ah who's scared now."

"I'm not scared. I just."

"Just what? You said yourself you didn't care what others think."

"But?" She could not believe she was having this discussion.

"No buts, you care for her right?"

"Yes." Quistis said weakly.

"Deal then?"

"I don't even know where she is." Quistis tried valiantly.

"Then no harm will come to you then." Aeka shrugged.

"Then why do it?"

"Cause I'll feel better if I know someone is feeling as awkward as I will be.

"Oh gee thanks a lot." Quistis smirked.

"Deal then?" 

"I don't know let me get back to you."

"I think my clothes are done." Aeka nodded to the now quiet drier.

Quistis got up and checked the clothes. She held them up and smiled.

"All done." She handed them to Aeka who promptly bowed politely.

"Thank you Miss Trepe." She took her clothes and went to get dressed.

Quistis watched her go into the bathroom. She grinned inwardly the girl was nice. She had never really tried to talk to the Treppies as herself and not a teacher. Though the conversation was awkward she did enjoy it. Aeka came back out and handed Quistis the housecoat.

"Thanks again and sorry again about the water thing." Aeka said with a blushing smile

"No harm done. To be honest I am glad we had a chance to talk." Quistis grinned.

"Me too." Aeka hugged her abruptly. Then backed off giggling brightly.

"See you in class tomorrow?" Quistis asked as they walked to the door.

"You betcha."

"Good have a good night Aeka."

"You too Miss Trepe."

"Quistis."

"Miss Quistis."

"Close enough hon."  
"Oh Miss Quistis?" Aeka started.

"Hmm?"

"I never told anyone what I saw. Nor will I tell them what you told me." She said solemnly

"Thanks hon. You sleep tight."

"I will, goodnight." Aeka waved cutely as she left up the hall.

Quistis shut the door then leaned against it in thought.

"Where are you Fuu?" She whispered..

End Chapter 10

  



	11. Comings and Goings

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 11

Comings and Goings

Fujin was ready to go, the sun had set and she was well rested. Gathering her newly acquired gear she headed for the door. She stepped out into the warm night air, and limped towards the stairs. The moon was out in full force and bathed everything in its light. She glanced down between the broken steps of the stairs. She was overjoyed at seeing the twinkle of metal, the keys where still there. She knelt and recovered them eagerly. They where somewhat corroded and she hoped the vehicle she was looking for was in better condition. Her ankle still throbbed hotly but with her crude crutch it was manageable.

She snagged the empty fuel cell and went to the pumps. She glared at the heavy padlocks. Closing her eye she concentrated on a spell. Something weak. but strong enough to sunder the lock. She laid a hand on the lock and a cloudy black sphere spread around it. It was a struggle to keep the spell from getting away from her. She was not very good at magic's hated relying on them. With a dull whine the padlock shuttered and started to collapse into itself, finally with a loud pop it imploded into nothingness. Fujin breathed a sigh of relief and filled the canister with the foul smelling fuel. Finally she was set to go and with a slight bit of trepidation set off on her long trek. 

By midnight she was getting discouraged, she was making poor time despite her best efforts. She kept her mind off the pain in her ankle by thinking about the dream she had. It had brought up intense feelings in her and she had put off dealing with them until she had time. No time like the present she surmised. She remembered the dream all to well. Quistis and her acknowledging a love neither had ever hoped to feel. Fujin recalled looking up to see her standing over her. How she felt at having those enticing sapphire eyes upon her. How open she was, how vulnerable. She was desperate for her gentle touch and soothing words. She remembered the smell of her when they embraced, feminine, soothing and she had to admit arousing. Such alien thoughts she worried, so unlike herself. Yet still she knew the dream had a basis of desire if nothing else.

"WHY?" She mumbled aloud

"WHY HER?" Voicing her questions only made her more flustered.

She had never felt so drawn to someone except perhaps Seifer. She was not sure how to love anyone. She had never let herself try, out for fear of rejection. Over the years it quickly made her bitter and spiteful. Finally she had long gave up hope for finding anyone.

Now Quistis comes into her life when all others left her. Then let her into her life during a obviously hard time. That was brave of her especially after all she had done to her, in standing by Seifer. 

"Misery loves company." She thought in jest.

"No there's something more." That scared her, she could not deny it, could not deny her, as much as she tried.

Those lips, she recalled suddenly, inching closer, whispering to her, inviting her. She remembered how she wanted to surrender to them completely. To give in to passion, to share herself with someone who genuinely cared for her. Was it possible? Could it be so? Dare she even try? Was it wrong? She gasped aloud, startled at her thoughts. She stopped walking and paused to take a breath. She felt warm and her heart beat loudly in her chest. She closed her eyes and shivered at the memories. She was not one to be given to fantasies, especially of that nature. She was surprised at the intense feelings it stirred within her. Confused she bit her lip to force back the foreign thoughts and feelings. No one could want or love her and she knew it

.

"NO!" She yelled at inwardly and forced herself onward. She didn't know what to do anymore. Her thoughts where a confusing jumble of contradictions. She was loosing control of everything.

Fujin desperately wanted to believe she was strong and didn't need anyone. But her brief encounters with Quistis reminded her how lonely she really was. She was desperate for companionship, for someone to talk to, someone to care. She sighed in dismay she felt weak and helpless. Quistis tried to reach out to her, to share the pain and hurt. She knew it the minute she asked her to dinner. The sad lonely look in her eyes mirrored the same feelings she herself had long kept buried. It felt to right to be held in her arms, she felt so complete and whole. She was a normal woman even if for just a little while. That was her one chance and she ran from it plain and simple. She accepted the truth like a criminal being executed. She fell to her knees distraught. She sabotaged her own chance for happiness for friendship, perhaps even more. 

She was no better than Seifer or her brother she realized. Quistis, gentle, caring Quistis in the midst of her own turmoil tried to reach out. So rather than letting the one person who obviously cared into her life, she chose to run. 

"COWARD." She hissed in anger, she punched the ground beneath her splitting her already battered knuckles. She didn't care, it was the least she deserved. Quistis was already hurting and her actions most likely didn't help matters. She prayed she didn't blame herself for her own fears and inadequacies. 

She stood and let out a tired and battered breath. With half hearted effort she trudged on to meet whatever fate had ready for her. 

******************************

The calendar was a shoddy little thing with comical pictures of herself and the other so called hero's. Quistis remembered clearly when Laguna mailed them out to all of them. Squall nearly fainted when he saw himself on the cover, drawn in a style that made him look like a cherubic dwarf. Everyone else was also illustrated similarly and shared various funny little scenes throughout the book. She looked at her own likeness with its huge glasses and mischievous grin. she rolled her eyes and marked another black X on the days. 

"Three more days." She mumbled as she grabbed her satchel. 

After a quick breakfast and a argument with Xu about her missing work, she was on her way to class. Everyone was already there except Luccian which she had expected. She eyed the class suspiciously they obviously showed up early in case something interesting happened. Aeka smiled at her and Rinoa watched her like a worried mother. Quistis faced the chalk board not wanting to face them just yet. She scribbled various notations about Guardian Forces and thermal reactivity of the Shiva Force in particular. The bell rang and she promptly turned around.

"Morning class glad to see you all on time this morning." She said in a sardonic but friendly tone.

"Mornings Miss Trepe." Everyone said in military union. Quistis nearly laughed aloud, something was afoot.

"I was feeling under the weather yesterday I am sorry for any problems that occurred. Hopefully Ms. Edea wasn't to strict on you."

Everyone shook their heads solemnly. 

"I heard about Luccian's outburst, it's being taken care of and I don't want anyone to be spreading gossip, okay." She said with a tone that signified she would hear no arguments.

Everyone nodded in acceptance. Quistis put her hand on her hip and cocked it to one side in annoyance.

"Okay what's going on? You guys are acting strange." She asked dryly.

Rinoa looked around and everyone was staring at her. Aeka nodded and gave her a wink.

"Um we where all worried about you Quisty….er Miss Trepe. We just want you to know its good to have you back." Rinoa gave her a hopelessly silly and embarrassed grin.

"Thanks Rinoa, all of you. That's very sweet, really. Still I hope you all can refrain from tearing apart the classroom next time I am out." Quistis replied with a sly grin. Several giggles reached her as she turned to begin the class.

******************

Trabia garden was still under heavy reconstruction. Classes where being held in portable class rooms and what could be salvaged in the main structure. Cid had agreed to let more than half the students transfer to Balamb in the mean time. Selphie, Irvine and Squall had been helping the reconstruction and distribution of supplies it was a lot of work but hopes where high. Even Galbania Garden was being refurbished and offered some help. Though tensions still ran high between them and the other schools. Many lives where lost when the war broke out between the gardens and old wounds still bled freely. Edea stood on the balcony outside her and Cid's room watching the work.

She had so much to atone for, so much death had been on her hands. Though few blamed her once the truth was reveled. Many though still saw her as the face of destruction and misery. So she decided to keep a low profile and stay at the garden. She didn't mind her self imposed house arrest a small cost to pay for her transgressions. Innocent or not she was to blame for many things. 

She thought about the children, those from the orphanage. Seifer, Squall, Selphie, Irvine, Fujin, Raijin, Zell, Quistis and Ellone. She was lucky they all lived through the war. Though some fared better than others. She wished she could had played a bigger part in their growing up. Some where so lost now. Seifer like herself, chose to exile himself. He had traveled to the island of hell. A horrid deadly place full of the deadliest creatures on the planet. She wasn't to worried though he was powerful and deadly in his own right she know he still lived she could sense it. She also knew he would someday return and try to make right his wrongs. Squall was adapting to his new position of leader of the Gardens military side. It kept him busy and gave him purpose, with Rinoa at his side she knew he would be fine. The siblings Raijin and Fujin, like Seifer where confused and lost still.

Raijin was traveling to come out from under Seifers shadow. She knew he was having the time of his life and would probably never return.

The others where fine and well, going on with their relationships and finding their niches. Irvine and Selphie had taken to dealing with Trabia's rebuilding and dealing with the junior class. Zell and his lady friend where just enjoying the life of young lovers. This left only Quistis and Fujin. She loathed to interfere as much as she had already but they so desperately needed help. She knew how they felt and what it could bring. She sighed as Balamb started to take off, it's next stop was Eshtar. Edea's heart felt ill a ease, she hoped she made the right choices. 

********************

Archibald wondered where his friend was, he was getting worried. Luccian was always a hot head but here recently he had become downright manic. He sat on overlooking the garden committee stage, thrumming his hands worriedly. He didn't know what else to do but try and keep himself out of trouble. He wasn't the smartest bulb in the box and he knew it. However he did know right from wrong and here lately he had been feeling wrong. He was shocked at how vicious Luccian treated the albino girl. Luccian said he only wanted to scare her so he went along with it. He never thought he would try and molest the woman. He didn't know what to think of that, luckily she stopped them before he had to make a choice. Then he all but threatened Matron Edea.

"Not good." He mumbled then took a drink from his soda. He was still on the Disciplinary Committee but that was no fun without Luccian. Neith, Luccian's replacement was stuffy and boring. He wondered if he should just quit. He had no other friend in the Committee, his only other friends where in Balamb Guardians ball team. He could try to join them again, No he lacked the hand eye coordination for that. He ran a hand over the massive expanse of his bald pale head.

He saw Zell bounding up the steps in his general direction. Archibald had an idea, He pushed off the wall. He landed with a loud and solid thud. Zell screeched to a stop nearly running into him. He staggered back from the towering youth before him. 

"Gah kid! You scared the hell out of me." Zell looked up actually impressed the boy was nearly seven foot tall and damn near as wide.

"Your Zell?" Archibald asked with a touch of slowness.

"Um." Zell looked all about then grinned. "Yup says so on my underwear. What can I do for ya?"  
"You fight right?" Archibald droned. 

Zell blinked trying to hide a grin. He was obviously dealing with a special lad.

"I've been known to pop knuckles on occasion. Why?, Your not here to challenge me or nothing are you?"

Zell was never one to back down from a fight, but he was in know mood to deal with this junior gorilla. 

"You will train me." Archibald nodded.

"Is that a question?" Zell blinked in shock.

"No."

"Not that I have any problem with that…wait. We are talking about fighting right.. not…like house training or something." Zell smirked.

"Funny."

"Yeah okayyy then. So um what's your name. I saw you hanging with that goon Luccian. Your on the Creep Committee right?"

"Names Archibald and I used to be on the Committee but I quit."  
"When?"

"Now."

"Fair enough. What about your friend."  
"What about him."

"I don't want him coming about starting trouble with the students in my dojo."

"Not a problem."

"That goes for you too big guy."

"I don't start trouble."

"Uh Huh. Been there said that." Zell grinned and clapped the him on the arm. Archibald grinned huge and horrid grin.

"Ehh." Zell blanched and winced at the enormous yellow maw. "Well see you after classes around five then."

"Not problem." Archibald nodded.

"Well I have to run, So see ya then." Zell said with a nod before jogging off.

Archibald watched him go, then lumbered back to his wall.

He would wait for his friend and hope.

*********************

Rinoa and Selphie paced around absently. Their footsteps sounding audibly on the recently completed the Garden Committee's stage. They had been trying for more than an hour to plan Quistis's birthday party. Rinoa spun to face her friend and shoute.

"I have it!"

Selphie regarded her suspiciously.

"I hope so, cause with me being so busy in Trabia I've had no time to think of anything." 

"First we take her out, spoil her shopping at the Lockhart's Boutique. Their main store is Eshtar, right? Anyway after that we get her a makeover, that always cheers me up. Then we surprise her with a blind date with, someone hunky that I know she will like. Then we set up arrangements at the best shows the town has to offer. Finally we have a blowout surprise party at the banquet hall when she returns.

Selphie wasn't impressed in the least. She regarded Rinoa with a contemptuous smirk.

"What!?" Rinoa scowled cutely.

Selphie cleared her throat and sighed, she walked forward gesturing broadly with her hands.

"Cute, real cute buuuut. First we already went shopping, kinda lame to do it all over again so soon. 

Secondly the makeover idea could be good or bad. I mean, really, she could easily take that as a insult."

"But." Rinoa Sulked, eyeing her dubiously.

"Now, now don't pout hon. I have been throwing parties for years. Now then, lets see what else we have. Oh yes the blind date, ugh." Selphie cringed. "Do you remember that creepy guy, I think his name was Snake." She rolled her eyes. "Ya know, the older fella with the mullet and smoking habit. Quisty about had a fit."

"He was cute!" Rinoa whined, insulted.

"Yeah for her dad perhaps, the guy was like forty." Selphie laughed aloud.

"That's not fair, Zell said he was cool, I only wanted to help." Rinoa frowned.

"Fine how about that other guy you tried to hook her up with?" 

"Who? Stiener?"

Selphie exploded into laughter. Rinoa folded her arms and huffed. 

"Okay I admit that guy was a bit of a crank." She confessed.

"Yeah a old crank."

"He was so sweet and shy."

"Fat old guy." Selphie snickered.

"Be nice."

"Rinoa you have horrid taste in men."

"Hey!"

"Calm down Squall's not included, ya scored big there."

"I never saw you do better." Rinoa pointed accusingly. "That loony with the spiked blonde hair." 

Selphie dismissed her with a wave. 

"That guy doesn't count." She sniggered 

"Always going on about spirits and streams." Rinoa smirked derisively. "A religious nut in every sense of the word."

"Okay, Okay this is getting us no where." Selphie sat down on the edge of the stage, Rinoa joined her.

"We should at least try something Selph."

"Who though is the problem."

"Aw I have no idea." Selphie ran her head through her hair aggravated.

"I could ask Squall." Rinoa shrugged.

Selphie looked at her baffled

"What!?" Rinoa balked. "It's not like he'd do anything with her."

"Why don't ya rub her face in it."

"I didn't mean it like that. Just a friendly…." Rinoa tried weakly.

"Your reaching hon, that's a bad idea on so many levels."

"Your right I guess." Rinoa slumped.

"Oh yes I am." Selphie nodded with much sincerity.

"Hey I am trying here at least. She's been weird lately, I never know how she will react to anything." Rinoa grumbled and huffed.

"Yeah I know, she's just trying to sort things out." Selphie slipped a pack of gum from her pocket. She offered her companion a piece before taking one herself. Rinoa take it absently, lost in thought.

"I wish she would talk to us." She whispered.

"I know, she just needs time I guess." 

"I'm worried about her, I think we should watch her." Rinoa said dangerously.

"Oh Hyne, don't think that way." Selphie looked her frightened.

"What if she tries to hurt herself."

"Surely not." Selphie shivered at the thought. She had lost to many close friends when Trabia was destroyed. She felt fearful tears welling up. Rinoa glanced at her and regretted her words.

"Your right hon, Quisty's just in a slump. I know what we can do now. We'll just surround her with those who love her and have a helluva party. Hopefully we can cheer her up and make her forget her worries."

"I hope so." Selphie murmured.

******************

It was early morning and the sun was up. She wore her dress coat to protect her from the sun, but the heat was stifling. Better than burning again she mused. She was going through water quickly though and it would only get worse when it became noon. She hated being maimed, her ankle still screamed at her in outrage. She should have been in Eshtar by now, but instead she would likely die. She hissed in defiance and pushed onward, she squinted as something caught her eye. A large gray object was settled on the tracks ahead. She hobbled quickly towards it, hope twinkling in her chest. 

It was a hover car of some sort. It's blue paint was, pitted and corroded by salt water and sun. It was half on and half off the bridge, teetering slowly in the wind. She cursed her luck and moved to inspect it. Once satisfied it was not going over the edge she went to check the engine. She fiddled with the hood a moment before it popped up. She leaned over and poked about. The hoses where mostly intact some had been partially dry rotted, the engine itself had rust spots but seemed functional. Slipping the fuel container from her shoulder, she went to back of the vehicle. Finding the fuel tank, She carefully poured in the fuel mixture. Satisfied she went to the drivers side and pulled the door handle. It rattled loosely in her hand and did not open. Annoyed she tried the other doors and found them locked. She was loath to try the keys for fear of getting them stuck or broke in the rusty locks. She scowled a moment before abruptly shattering the passenger window with her elbow. The satiety glass exploded inward, the tiny shards biting into the flesh up and down her arm. She wrestled with the lock a few moment before it finally surrendered She yanked the door open and wiggled into the drivers seat. She pulled the keys from her pocket then paused.

She looked up and closed her eye. Not particularly religious, she non the less felt the need to pray.

"HYNE." She pleaded gruffly and inserted the key, it took a bit of work but it turned. The vehicle belched loudly and shook. Fujin winced at the sound, then it backfired loudly nearly scaring her senseless. She turned it off then tried once more, this time the craft sputtered and coughed like a dying thing. She examined the controls a moment trying to make sense of them. She had flown a craft similar to this one before during training. She increased the throttle causing the thing to backfire again, it then calmed and began to hum haphazardly. She took the wheel and pulled gently on it. She felt the craft rise slowly into the air, it swayed back and forth unsteadily. She nearly yelled in glee. She pressed the throttle forward and the craft moved slowly but surely. The interior smelled of old leather and salted fish. She looked around for something identifying it's hapless owner. Not finding anything at a glance, she headed off back towards the way station to refuel. 

****

End Chapter 11


	12. Eshtar

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 12

Eshtar

Balamb Garden was an impressive structure. Biblical in size, it dwarfed all but the biggest buildings. It was a work of functional art, looking a lot like a large metallic nautilus shell. Below it spun it's massive gravity rings. A product of magic and science it was the perfect home to the wondrous students within its halls. The entire structure was painted with beautiful runic designs giving it a noble and rich feel. It all paled when compared to the great city that rose before it on the horizon.

Eshtar was a marvel on a scale unimaginable. The buildings where all far larger than even Balamb Garden, threatening to pierce the very clouds above. Built of silvery steel and mirrored glass, the city shone like a gemstone on the crown of a god. Semi-translucent pathways arced throughout the city resembling rainbow colored ribbons. Cid gawked at the metropolis from a balcony in his study. He had never personally seen Eshtar till now, it was terrifying in its scale and beauty. 

"Gracious." He muttered under his breath. Edea moved beside him from the shadows and took his hand in hers. 

"Indeed. It is a impressive site." She spoke in a haunted yet alluring voice. Cid regarded her a moment. She had a pleasant almost impish glimmer in her eye.

"You seem in a good mood dearest." He asked companionably. Edea squeezed his hand and smiled eerily. Though she had returned to normal it was hard sometimes not to see traces of the evil taint Ultimecia had planted in her. A dark look here, a sinister grin there, she had a aura that unsettle nearly everyone. It was not her fault and he knew it, although admittedly she frightened him sometimes. She was still very powerful in magic and he knew it even though she hid it well. He had known her all his life he could all but sense it. 

"Do not fear me, love." She said simply.

"You know I don't." Cid replied somewhat meekly.

"Sometimes." She gave a understanding smile.

Cid frowned and flushed. He adjusted his glasses absentmindedly, a habit he had when in distress. Edea leaned an kissed him on the cheek.

"Fear is what makes us mortal. Do not be ashamed of it. Just know I could no more hurt you, than I could myself."

"I know." He smiled at her warmly. 

"This will be good for them." She nodded out towards the city as they approached it's center.

"The students?" 

"Yes, this place it a wonder to behold. There is much to learn here."  
"You realize this is going to be a logistics nightmare. A lot people in Eshtar want to blame the outside world for what happen, regardless for what Laguna tells them." Cid rubbed his temples in worry. "How did I Quistis talk me into this?" He sighed wearily as the intercom buzzed with intense vigor.

"Do not worry, everything will sort itself out." Edea smiled and nodded to the blinking intercom. "You had best answer that, Nida is having trouble with docking clearance." Cid eyed her warily and shook his head. He hurried inside to answer the comm. 

"Yes?" He asked thinly.

"Eshtar's military is having a fit Sir!" Nida all but yelled through the speaker.

"I'll be right up, tell them to contact Laguna. He knows we are on the way."

"Yes Sir."

Edea stood silent as several large fighter craft streaked towards, over and past the garden. Cid turned pale. He did not think to inform them they would be arriving in Balamb, and not a smaller craft like the Ragnarok. 

"Damnation." He mumbled. 

Edea turned her head slightly at his cursing, then looked back out over the cities expanse. A large pyramid structure dominated the heart of the city. Edea arched a brow as massive warship floated out from behind the building.

***********************

Fujin was well on her way. The craft was hot and uncomfortable, but at least her speed gave her decent air conditioning with the windows down. Refueling went easily and she stuffed the back seat with all the supplies she could. She had gotten back to the station that afternoon, finished stocking up by sunset, and had flown all night. Now it was early the next morning and she was making great time. She yawned cutely as she traveled over the blinding expanse of a giant salt like. Great clouds of saline dust billowed up behind her as she tore over the horizon. She looked at the faded and brittle map on the seat beside her, the wind tried in vane to snare it away. The skull, the cause of so much of her problems the last few days served as a paper weight. The map said Eshtar was only about fifty miles away, she allowed herself a rare smile. 

Her newly acquired craft cleared the lake bed and rose over its ridge. A stunning site greeted her eyes. Eshstar was still miles away but she could see it glimmering on the horizon like a sea of diamonds. She squinted thinly, something was over the city shimmering and moving. She didn't ponder it and settled back in her seat. 

************************** 

Quistis was in bed and cursing all things loud. Even buried under her pillow she heard the knocking at her door. 

"Go away, its the weekend." She mumbled.

More frantic knocking. Quistis contemplated some blue magic but thought better of it. She rolled out of bed and staggered to the door yanking it open. Squall stood there looking haggard.

"Quistis!" He said her name urgently.

"Huh? What? Why are you here?" She rubbed her hands through the tangle mess of her hair.

He looked about nervously before grabbing her by the shoulders. 

"What are you?" Quistis stammered.

He pulled her to him and moved to kiss her. Quistis's eyes widened in shock, she had dreams that started like this. Now though she balked at the thought.

"No! Hey?" She started to pull away then felt him jump as if startled. He made a comical but pained face then fell forward. She backed up in shock as he landed face first on the floor. His rear in the air and his hands on his groin. She looked up in shock, her mouth agape. Fujin stood in the doorway. She was dressed in slinky a black evening gown, and a rose clenched firmly in her teeth. She winked devilishly then removed the rose. Then with a smooth gesture she shoved the moaning Squall over with her foot. Quistis stood dumbfounded as she sauntered up to her, and purred seductively. Fujin eyed her with impish glee, then quite abruptly reached around to grope her rear.

Quistis sat up nearly screaming in shock, loud knocking startled her again and she fell out of bed with a heavy thud. She looked about stunned and confused. The door banged again and she staggered out of her room to answer it. She yanked the door open, her expression full of annoyed grogginess. Squall stood in the door looking none to pleased and a bit haggard. 

"Quistis!" He said her name urgently.

Quistis's eyes grew big as saucers and she exploded into laughter.

"We need you at….?" He drifted off. Completely caught off guard he just blinked in confusion. Quistis leaned on him hitching harshly as she laughed herself into tears. Squall stood still, his expression bland and tense. She calmed a bit and patted his shoulder before looking up. He regarded her sourly. She smiled broadly then snickered. Squall looked at her warily, she burst into laughter again. He sighed and waited for it to pass.

Quistis finally calmed then meekly looked up at him. Her eyes dancing merrily.

"Sorry." She offered sheepishly.

Squall tongued his cheek in annoyance.

"Are you done? When you feel up to it we could use you on the bridge. Seems you little vacation idea has nearly started a war." He said sourly, he then turned and walked up the hall.

"What?" Quistis charged out in the hall after him, clad only in her silk pajama tops and panties. 

"Wait a second!" She grabbed him by the arm and spun him around. "What happened?!"

"Just get dressed and meet us on the bridge." His voice was even and authoritative. He pulled free and walked away. She looked down and sighed heavily.

"Damn it" She cursed quietly as she walked back to her apartment, slamming the door behind her."

*********************

Cid was about to have a aneurysm, he jogged out of his office and into the near elevator. Klaxons sounded through out the garden. Edea watched him go with a passive expression before turning back to the spectacle outside. She was impressed at turnout their arrival caused. The first capital ship was joined by another. Both in orbit around the central command building of the city. A multitude of small fighter craft burst from the building like angry bees. 

__

"This is getting out of hand." She thought to herself, before walking off the balcony to follow her husband. 

The bridge was alive with activity. Nida was talking as calm as possible into his headset, trying to convince the startled Eshtar military they meant no harm. Cid was yelling into his own headset trying to get through to Laguna. Xu added to fracas by telling to students to get to their stations, and prepare for defense. Squall had Zell telling him to ready the Ragnarok ready for lift off. 

Quistis strode in alert and attentive. She looked at the chaos outside and on the bridge. Xu waved her over frantically. 

"What's going on?" She headed quickly towards the head of student affairs.

"Big foul up in communications. Esthar authorities where unaware we where coming. We have their entire military breathing down our necks." Xu shouted to her over the noise.

Quistis shot a look at Cid. He caught her look and held up his hands in defense.

"A mistake, I figured Laguna knew what to expect." He rolled his eyes in dismay, made a screwed up face and went back to babbling in his headset.

"Oh for the Love of.." Quistis turned back to Xu. "What do you need me to do?" 

"I need you to go to the junior quarters and watch the children, keep the calm and assure them everything is under control."

Quistis had not expected that at all, she didn't care mind you. She just assumed she would be given a more important task than baby sitting. She glanced waywardly at Xu a moment.

"Don't you think Selphie would be.." She asked simply. Xu frowned slightly. 

"I have Selphie readying internal defense she cannot be sparred." 

"Ok I'm on my way." She said calmly, then turned and walked into the elevator. 

She stepped out into the main foyer just in time to see Irvine rushing by with about thirty or so Seed members. She was nearly ran over and had to hug the wall to keep from being squished. She noted they all had blast shields and where heading towards the main entrance. She hurried towards the junior quarters. As she jogged down the hall she came across Luccian, Archibald and Rinoa. They where leading a small group of children towards a near shelter. Rinoa saw her and tapped Luccian on the arm then pointed. He turned and nodded to curtly.

"Quistis!" Rinoa shouted hurriedly. "Where are you headed?" 

"Junior section." 

"Here take these kids then. We have to go get the defense screens up in the forward section!" Rinoa leaned down and smiled at the children. "We have to go take care of some things Ms. Trepe will take care of you from here out, okay?" The kids nodded somberly and moved to Quistis. Luccian handed her a wailing four year old boy.

"Here, he tripped and scuffed his knee." He had a bemused smirk on his face that she wanted to slap off. Rinoa smiled apologetically at her then jogged off with Luccian and Archibald in tow.

Quistis stood in the center of the hall expressionless. One of the kids tugged her skirt impatiently causing her to look down. A bright eyed little girl with pig tails and red hair smiled up at her.

Quistis chuckled softly and looked down at her. 

"I made poopy." The girl announced proudly. Quistis hung her head in dismay.

**********************************

Fujin brought the craft to a halt on a dusty access road leading into the city. A squadron of hovering police craft formed a road block. She looked in awe beyond them, she was surprised to see Balamb hovering in the sky near the central building. Swarms of military and police vehicles buzzed around it with lights and sirens blaring. A officer got out of his craft and walked up to her, 

"Ma'am all roads are closed at the moment. There is a situation." The officer was a large dark-skinned man with stern smile and a frame the size of a tank.

"WHEN?" She asked, a impatient look on her face.

"When what?" 

"OPEN." She so hated talking to people.

"Don't yell at me girl, I am just doing my job." He folded his arms and glared. She did not want to provoke him since this was not her craft nor did she have a license. 

"There's a road house over there." He gestured to a gaudy structure built to look like a giant adobe chocobo. "You can sit this out over there."

She didn't even try to complain. She backed up and turned her craft towards the ugly building. A sign saying; CoCo Choco bar and grill. Hung out front surrounded by blinking neon and the skulls of various monsters. She parked and got out, the door creaking loudly with rust. She had to push and kick to get it to shut again. She removed her dusty and soiled jacket and tossed it into the back seat through the broken window. A few rotund good ol boys eyed her. She gave them a slight nod as she walked inside. The place smelled of cigars and cheap beer. The place was full of large rowdy men and equally large rowdy women. She was suddenly aware how short she was, as woman of immense size appeared from around a near corner. The woman was drunk and wobbled into her slamming her against the wall with her girth. Fujin had to struggle not to attack the behemoth.

"Sorry little girl I didn't see ya there." The woman said between liquor soaked belches. Fujins eyes turned to dangerous slits. She grumbled under her breath and walked away. 

She slid into a booth and waited for a waiter or waitress. She looked up started at the booth ahead of her. She saw a familiar crop of blonde hair, and a white coat collar peeking up over the back of seat. She jumped up catching her knee on the table painfully. 

"SEIFER!" She shouted abruptly. The figure in the chair turned and looked over the booth at her.

A seedy looking woman with a thick neck and a body more fitting a large primate regarded her curiously. Fujin sank back in her seat and offered a embarrassed smile.

"APOLOGY" She blurted in embarrassment, then grabbed a menu from a passing busboy.

The woman stared at her a moment then turned back to her meal. 

************************************

The sun was setting and the air above Eshtar was still buzzing with various aircraft. Inside Balamb garden things where just as busy. Cid was pacing nervously at the front gate of the school. Squall, Irvine, Zell, Selphie and Rinoa stood nearby. All eyes where skyward as large ornate shuttle was preparing to land on the front plaza. Cid looked up and sighed with relief, as the shuttles landing gear thudded heavily on the paved walkway before them. After a few moments side of the shuttle opened wide. A ramp extended outward from the opening then lowered itself to the ground. Several figures rushed down the ramp, they wore silver and blue body armor and carried heavy laser rifles. They took a defensive stance in front of the Garden faculty, watching them warily and their guns leveled. Squall scowled darkly at all of this and gripped his gunblade reflexively. Cid gave him a calming look, he turned back to face the squad of soldiers.

"I'm Headmaster Cid of Balamb Garden. Is Laguna here I was told he was coming to see us."

A bit of a argument was heard aboard the shuttle. A tall slim man rushed down the walkway, several guards hurried behind him. The man wore blue dress pants and white shirt. His hair was long and black with a touch of silver in places. Well into his forties, he was handsome and held childlike brightness in his eyes.

He abruptly stumbled and bumped face first into a near female soldier. He awkwardly put up a hand to brace himself, groping her by accident. The woman to her credit weathered this with a staggering amout of professionalism. The man looked at her in ashen horror and stood upright saluting her. 

"Um so sorry! Er good work, um nice uniform." He babbled apologetically, blushing bright red the whole time. The woman returned the salute and stood statuesque.

Squall buried his head in his hand and shivered_. _

"How could this dork have ruled so long without being overthrown." He wondered to himself. Zell stepped towards him grinning like a boob.

"Kinda favors you don't ya think?" He whispered laughingly. Squall swung at him sourly only to miss as Zell ducked and hopped back. He laughed quietly and resumed his position between Irvine and Selphie. 

Cid stepped forward to greet the man walking towards them.

"Mr President." He said with guarded smile.

"Oh stop that Cid you know to call me Laguna." Laguna grinned "We're all friends here right?" He clapped Cid on the shoulder and turned to face the squad of troops giving them the thumbs up. A visible wave of relief spread through the troops and one of them discreetly called into his radio. Soon after, the warships in the distance started to pull away as did a majority of the smaller fighter craft. Laguna waved his arm at his body guards

"Head on back guys I'll catch up later." 

His troops filed into the shuttle, soon after, the craft rose into the night sky and departed.

Laguna watched it go then turned to Cid.

"I'm so sorry about all of that, the people are overly paranoid of unexpected visitors. 

"I'ts my fault, I should you we would be arriving in Balamb." Cid looked down glumly.

Laguna frowned and shuffled absently. 

"Err well to be honest, it was my fault." He offered a awkward grin.

"What do you mean?" Cid eyed him cautiously.

"I forgot to tell anyone you was coming." He said sheepishly.

Squall threw his hands in the air and sat down on the near curb. Zell grinned and shook his head. 

"Aw jeeze" Selphie giggled behind her hand. Irvine elbowed her slightly and just smiled.

"Oh." Was all Cid could manage. He should be upset, but was more thankful that nothing happened.

"I must be getting forgetful in my old age." Laguan grinned. "So how's everything going on your end?"

"Oh much better now. Hold on a second please." 

"Xu?" Cid said calmly into his headset.

"Yes Sir? How's the situation?" She asked worriedly.

"Everything's fine, have everyone stand down. Thank them for their help.

"Will do." 

"Thanks Xu, good work."

"Thank you Sir." 

Cid looked back at Laguna and motioned him to follow.

"Come on in. I don't think you ever visited Balamb before, right?"  
"Sure haven't."

"Well lets give you the tour then." Cid led him inside leaving Squall and the others on the walkway dumbfounded.

Squall rolled his eyes and looked back at the others. 

"Lets get out of here guys." He grumbled before heading indoors.

"That's it?" Zell blurted. Selphie kicked him in the rear. 

"Hush." She giggled then ran to catch Squall.

"Hey now!" Zell glared at her sourly. 

Irvine ruffled his hair. 

"Calm down squirt." He too, then walked inside.

"Hey!?" He looked gruffly at the cowboy as he slicked his hair back in place.

Suddenly he noticed he was standing by himself. 

"Wait for me!" He shouted then jogged after them.

*************************

It was fairly late when Xu walked into the shelter. She saw Quistis sitting in the darkness, a sea of young children where scattered about her feet fast asleep. 

"Well hey there." Xu said quietly.

"Hello." Quistis replied darkly.

"Everything okay here?" She asked as she tiptoed over.

"Yes."

"You did good."

"Thanks." Quistis responded acidly.

"Where's the other faculty members?." Xu looked around curiously.

"I'm it."

"Oh dear." Xu shirked. "I forgot to send you back up."

Quistis sat quietly.

"Quistis I'm sorry." Xu tried. Quistis turned her icy gaze upon her.

"What would have happened I wonder? If something happened to me?" She stood and looked down at the shorter woman.

"Nothing happened though, it was a mistake." Xu stared up unflinching.

"Bullshit! Your dodging the point. Who would have looked out for these kids!" Quistis hissed.

"No I see the point clearly Miss! Trepe!" Xu sneered back in a whisper. "Your pissed off cause you had to baby sit. Sorry to burst your bubble lady but you weren't needed up top." 

"That's not the point and you know it!" Quistis grew flush.

"Oh I think it is. Come to think of it you've been erratic of late and everyone knows it."

"What are you saying?" Quistis eyed her dangerously.

"Perhaps we need to rethink your teaching duties."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" Xu looked at her incredulously. "Quistis I'm not you enemy here. We are from the same class for god sake, get a grip on yourself." 

"Listen here!" Quistis raised her voice.

"No you listen!" Xu pointed at her. "You missed a class, you've be argumentative with staff, you even struck a student for the love of Hyne!"

"He was threatening me." Quistis sputtered angrily.

"So you say. I hear tell you two had a argument, kind of like we are. So, what are you going to hit me now?" Xu starred at her hotly, the woman was short and slender but was hell on wheels when riled. Quistis felt drained and tired, her will was to battered to deal with all of this now.

"I'm not getting into this with you Xu." She said softly and closed her eyes to calm herself.

"I didn't think so." Xu said gratified.

__

"Loser." Quistis thought to herself. _"You can't even stand up for yourself."_

"What now?" She said weakly.

Xu put her hands on her hips and looked around.

"Well, lets get these kids to their rooms. We'll get their dorm heads to help us."

"Why weren't they with these kids?"

"Because they where in shelters A and B with the other children." Xu grumbled annoyed. "Quit arguing and lets just get this over with."

"Fine." Quistis sighed heavily.

*********************************

Fujin sat at her booth bored witless. She had no idea how long she sat there. A large television hung in the center of the pub, local news babbled about a supposed threat in Eshtar. She only listened with half a ear, she was lost in thought.

__

"Why?" She wondered. Thinking back to her reaction upon seeing who she thought was Seifer.

__

"I'm over that now. I don't need anyone." She frowned at that thought.

__

"What about Quistis? Do you need her?"  
"Do I? I don't know."

"I know she doesn't need me. No one needs me. She beautiful and popular she has friends. She doesn't need me.

"Your running away again."

"What can I do? It's just like Seifer."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is, but worse."

"How so?"

"I'm just chasing dreams like always. I don't even understand what I feel."

"What's to understand you care for her and she cares for you."  
"Does she?"

"What do you think. Your fooling yourself if you think otherwise."

"I don't know. She would be better off without me. I'm poison."

"That's not like you."

"It's true, I'm damaged goods."

"I should try to find Seifer."

"After the way he treated you."

"He looked out for me."

"How? By telling you, your ugly?"

"He was drunk."

"How about when he took his anger and self loathing out on you."

"I'm tough I could handle it."

"How about when he brought his girlfriends around. He did it on purpose, he knew you loved him. 

"Never! He looked out for me."

"He was teasing you, showing you what you'd never have."

"It wasn't like that! He wasn't like that!"

"Seifer had you under his heel. Nipping behind him like good dog."

"We we're family."

"Raijin knew the truth, dim as he was, he knew the truth."

"No."

"That's why he left. He couldn't stand to see what you became when Seifer left."

"I'm strong I don't need anyone."  
"You let him abuse you hurt you mentally and physically." 

"He…"

"Now that your away from him you understand."

"He cared, In his own way he cared."

"He made himself feel taller by stepping on you."

"He wouldn't"

"Do you remember."

"I don't want to."

"Do you remember that night."

"I don't want to."

"You have to, you have to move on."  
"I was only fourteen at the time."  


*****************************************

_ ****_

It was dark outside and we where out later than we should have been. Squall and Seifer where on the cliffs dueling again. I liked watching them fight, they where poetry in motion. They claimed their battles where for practice. I knew better, there was something more, something primal and raging. They both of burned inside. I could relate to that, we all had out reasons for anger. I looked up at the growing storm and rain started to fall. It was beautiful, the two of them battled like gods. Attractive and powerful, they gave no quarter nor asked for it.

The storm was in full rage when the last blow was struck. To my surprise Squall won, he caught the light of my life across the temple with the flat of his blade. Seifer fell into the mud with a certain finality that made my heart stop. I wanted to run to him, to comfort him in is defeat. But I knew he would spurn me. So I sat quietly like a good girl. Squall began to walk away, imagine by joy when Seifer arose again like a phoenix from the flame. Something was wrong, he had a dangerous glint in his eye. He had never been beat before I realized. 

"NO!" I whispered. Seifer called out to Squall and charged him. Squall turned and parried his attack. Squall screamed at him for being reckless. Seifer was enraged and charged again. I realized what Squall did not. Seifer was meaning to kill him. I ran out and wrapped my arms around him, holding him and screaming for him to back down before someone got hurt. Squall cursed us, calling Seifer insane he stormed off into the night. Seifer stood quietly, he wasn't even struggling against me. I could feel his warmth against me as I held him, my head buried against his strong back. With a sigh he slackened and dropped his blade. 

"Fujin." He whispered. I loved when he said my name.

I asked if he was okay. He nodded and I let go of him slowly wanting to savor him a little longer. He slowly turned and looked down at me. His eyes, his gorgeous eyes. I desperately wanted to be with him. He was trembling, his eyes sad and sparkling. My heart went out to him. He offered me a soft smile as he knelt to recover his blade. I watched him intently, quietly there was something happening. He stood before me slick with rain, both of us soaked to the bone, clothing hugging our curves. He was beautiful, I wanted to tell him my feelings. I started to speak, emotion overwhelming me. There was something indeed something between us now, intense, and powerful. He seemed to move in slow motion. His eyes had tears in them as he laid a gently hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes at his touch my heart pounded and I felt him tensing. I surrendered myself to him. 

He suddenly sank his fingers into my hair gripping painfully. I opened my eyes in shock. He was still crying, but his face devoid of emotion. He brought his sword up and slammed the hilt against the side of my head. I felt my left eye burst under the impact, my temple and cheek shattered. The pain to my heart was far worse, with one blow he destroyed my reality. I gave up everything then all hope, all happiness. I fell into the mud blinded by pain and anguish. He landed atop me straddling my chest. His fists assaulted me, but I did not care anymore and let myself cease being. 

They found me at the bottom of the cliff, nearly dead or so I was told. It was days before I actually awoke. I would recover but my eye was ruined. They asked what happened, I told them I had slipped. They would have taken him from me if they knew the truth and I did not want to be alone. Raijin suspected what happened, I could tell by the looks he gave me. Much like myself he was comfortable where he was. We where all a family for better of for worse…

************************ 

  
Tears where streaming down Fujin's face. She knew the ugly truth of it. She hated herself for being so weak against him. She stood shakily and realized several patrons where looking at her. 

She snarled at them then started to run. Her ankle exploded into hot white pain and she fell to floor hard. She gritted her teeth fighting back a scream of rage and pain. A gentle hand took her by the arm. She looked up, her eyes burning. A unassuming man stood over her, he looked was far older and had a regal presence about him. His gray, sad eyes looked upon her with a understanding and wisdom she could not fathom. He wore a simple black suit and had long black hair that was tied neatly in the back. 

"Are you okay child." He said soothingly as he helped her up.

"FINE!" She scowled, angrily pulling away from him. She regretted it and softened a bit. "SORRY." She offered.

"Perfectly fine, Is this yours?" He handed her, the self made crutch she'd been using.

"THANKS." She took it and settled it under her arm. She looked at him a moment then headed towards the door.

"Miss?" He said evenly. She turned and looked at him wearily, she was so tired. 

"If you don't mind me saying so, you seem a bit worse for wear. Do you have a place to stay?"

She frowned, here she thought he was being nice and instead he's some jerk trying to hit on her. 

"Yes." She said flatly and hobbled to the door.

"Good, It's late and I'm sure someone's worried about you." He then turned and walked quietly to the bar. She turned to regard him a moment, then stepped out into the night. She unlocked the battered hover craft and climbed inside. She pulled the keys from her pocket and stuck them in the ignition. It took an aggravating amount of time to get the engine started and she smelled burning oil. The engine was on it's last legs and she knew it. The craft rose into air belching white smoke and shuttering. She headed once more to the road leading to Eshtar. Whatever had happened earlier was over, the road was clear and she was on her way.

*************************************

Quistis staggered to her apartment. It was so very late and she was so very tired physically and emotionally. She unlocked the door and kicked her shoes into a corner. She slipped out of her clothes leaving them in a trail behind her as she went to her bedroom. She entered her room and without in ado she fell in a heap onto her bed, she was sound asleep moments later. Her dreams offered no refuge, they were dark and tortured. A landscape made of hopelessness, self loathing and loneliness. She had fallen into the inky blackness of her mind. She lay naked, broken, defenseless and to far gone to care anymore. Only one thing lived in this lonely place. The only thing that really wanted her and it welcomed her with open arms. 

The beast simply smiled and waited for her…….

End Chapter 12..


	13. Broken Candles

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 13

Broken Candles

Fujin shuffled restlessly in the back seat of the battered hover-car. The wide seats where leather and stuck to her skin annoyingly. The funky smell that permeated the car was even worse in the back. She noted with more than a little dismay she smelled far worse. It had been nearly a week since she last had a bath. Excluding the impromptu one she got on the rail tracks leading into the badlands. She got as comfortable as she could, she had arrived in Esthar sometime near midnight. As soon as she did she found a out of the way alley to park in. Regardless of her trials she intended to get some measure of sleep. Finally she drifted off. 

The next morning there was a rapping on the roof of the car. 

She awoke sourly, smacking her lips in disgust. Her mouth felt and tasted like she'd been eating gym socks. Groggy sitting up, she stared out the broken window. Her vision obscured by the tangled mess of her hair. A rotund and severe looking fellow stared expectantly at her. He was in a silvery blue uniform and seemed in a hurry. An officer she assumed. 

"GO AWAY." She said bleakly then laid back down.

"Get this heap out of the alley lady or I will have it towed and toss you in a cell."

"WHY?" She grunted in annoyance and sat back up rubbing her face.

"Your in the way of service vehicles. Now move it!" He rapped the roof again with his stun stick. She gave him a look that would have killed lesser men. He was not impressed and opened the back door.

"Don't make me drag you out of there." He said bluntly.

"FINE!" She shouted in aggravation as she slid out of the car.

"Don't yell at me again miss!" He said deliberately, eyes glinting. 

She ruffled her hair and squinted up at him. It was early morning by the looks of it. She glanced up, buildings went up as far as she could see on either side her. Thin rays of light reflecting off their mirrored windows. With a sigh she walked to the front passenger door and climbed in. Her jacket was in the way so she grabbed to move it. She felt the hard roundness of the skull laying under it. She glanced back at the officer, who was growing impatient. She assumed he did not to need to see some dead guys skull in her front seat, so she left the jacket where it was. She wiggled behind the wheel and started the engine. It buckled and shuttered loudly the backfired to a stop. She prayed it had little more life in it and tried again. A gout of black smoke roiled from the back and the craft lifted off the ground. The officer walked to driver window and looked her.

"Your about to crack the head there miss. If I were you I'd scrap it. Car in this shape, it's better to put it out it's misery. I'd keep off the high altitude paths too, looks like your safety glider is shot." He nodded to a small red light on the dash. "Hate for you to crash from there."

"THANKS." She blurted as she pulled away from him.

She was soon puttering along on the lower paths. This was low town, far below the high high-rise's and skyways. Ground level, the poor and the shady lived down here. Every gem has a rough spot she noted. She needed a change of clothes and bath. She looked for a shop and soon found a small military surplus store. Good enough, she decided and parked. Her car sputtered and knocked loudly even as she got out.

_"At least it got me here."_ She mused, thanking her lucky stars as she limped across the street.

She tried the door and felt lucky that the place was open this early. She walked inside quietly and looked around. The haze of years of dust hung in the air and the smell of cigars tickled her nose. The place was a large open room, littered with shelves and clothes racks. Old military weapons hung on the wall dusty and dull with age. The clothing, typical to the type where dull green and brown camouflage. Jackets, pants, shorts, jackets, boots and just about every other article of clothing one could expect. The shelves where adorned with everything from gas masks to camouflage thongs. She nearly giggled at the thought. 

"Can I help you gal?" A gruff voice sounded. She turned startled. A dark skinned man with tiger striped tattoo's down the left side of his face eyed her.

"LOOKING." She muttered and began thumbing through the shirts. He was staring at her darkly, she noted she was still in a sports bra and shorts. 

"Let me know if you need anything." He walked away and took a seat behind the counter then grabbed a gray remote. He clicked a button and an ancient TV mounted on the opposite wall lit up. 

She took a black tank top and folded it over her arm, it was soon joined by a pair of black swat pants, they would be baggy but they would fit her well enough. She finished her shopping by nabbing a camo sports bra and one of those accursed thongs, she hated it but she needed to change her clothes bad. She walked up to the counter and deposited her stuff. 

The man smirked at her as her rang the stuff up. 

"You homeless?" He said idly.

"NO." She looked at him cautiously. Trying to read his intentions.

"I aint out to get you, so just calm down. You just look homeless is all."

"NO CONCERN." She barked.

The man held his hands up. "Hey back off lady just trying to help. Got a bathroom in the back if you want to freshen up. You um…." He rubbed his nose and smirked 

She scowled at him darkly and turned to leave.

"Aw common kid don't be like that. Look, I help the orphans around here get off the streets. Honestly, go clean up and I'll get us some grub." He walked out from behind the counter and offered his giant hand.

"Names Aegis." He smiled broadly. Fujin looked at his hand suspiciously then back up at him. She tentatively shook his hand.

"FUJIN." 

"Intense lil thing aren't ya." He grinned and laughed aloud, a thick throaty laugh she could feel in her chest. 

"Bathrooms in the back, I'll lock the door while I am out. Um don't steal nothing from me Nicodemous hates thieves." He motion to doorway with a curtain draped over it.

"Not that you would, right?" He eyed her dangerously then laughed again. "I'll be back soon."

He headed out the door and locked it behind him. Fujin stood for a long moment. She should feel very uncomfortable but nothing about the man seemed dangerous. She walked behind the counter and took her new clothes. She noticed several black and white photos dotted the back wall, most of them where of children and young teens. Aegis himself was in some of them. 

She crept into the back room past the curtain. She was on guard regardless what her intuition told her. She was no slouch in combat but was not about to make foolish risks in completely trusting a stranger. Heavy snoring greeted her ears. It came from around near corner at the end of the hall. She tip toed carefully and peeked around it. There in the floor was apparently a dog, but it bigger than any she had seen. The thing was obviously a monster of sorts and if standing would be nearly as tall as her. The beast opened one eye lazily to regard her, beyond it was the bathroom and another door probably leading to Aegis's room. The beast huffed at her once then went back to sleep. She slipped past it, and into the bathroom and shut the door.

She scanned the room quickly for peepholes and hidden cameras, feeling silly when she found nothing amiss. 

__

"Paranoid." She thought, as she peeled out of her old clothing. She looked in the small mirror and sighed. She looked like death itself, she was sunburned again, though no where near like before. Her hair was an untamed thing that enveloped her head. A dark ring hung under eye making her look well beyond her years. She touched the scar covering her permanently closed eye. She hated him and no longer feared him. She remembered and understood everything and she accepted it. She would not let him have power over her anymore. She would not run anymore, and face what life put in her path.

__

"What next for me then?" She wondered to herself. She had no idea and sighed once more. She saw a toothbrush still in the box sitting near the sink. Nabbing it instantly she tore it open making a mental note to pay Aegis for it when he came back. She grabbed the toothpaste and set off to vanquish the dragon that had take roost in her mouth.

**********************

Quistis sat at her desk peacefully. She wore a simple white sun dress and shades. As the students filed in they each deposited a card on her desk and wished her happy birthday. She thanked them each warmly. She noticed the treppies where not here yet, she assumed they where up to mischief and grinned. As if on cue Rinoa and Nicole slid into the room both dressed in pink mog suits. Each wore a top hat, and carried a cane. They winked at each other and started tap dancing madly. Quistis sat in dumbfounded silence. 

The two girls danced around each other moment, then bowed with a sweeping gesture to the door. Selphie and Royce now entered, the two of them dressed like chocobo's, and like the others, also carrying top hat and cane. The two groups met face to face, staring intently as if sizing each other up. Abruptly a comical sounding country ditty echoed through the room. Then all four began to square dance. The class clapped to the beat as Quistis watched with a bright eyed grin. 

The music settled in a jazzy pop beat and the quartet stopped. One after another they swept an arm towards the door and Aeka entered the room. She was dressed in a sickeningly sweet Sunday dress complete with giant bow on back. Her hair was pigtails and tied with brightly colored ribbons. She held a cordless microphone and she waved cutely to Quistis. She stood before the clownish group a moment, getting in rhythm with the music. Then started an adorably jazzy rendition of happy birthday. She skipped around the classroom merrily, mog's and chocobo's bouncing behind her. She got getting the other students to join her song. Quistis clapped and laughed brightly as the group danced by each blowing her a kiss. Finally Aeka returned to where she started and finished the song with soulful flare. As she did so Irvine and Zell danced into the room dressed like clowns. The class exploded into laughter. Quistis's eyes grew wide.

Irvine had a monstrous mass of balloons in each hand. He strode to the center of the room and let them go, they quickly bobbled across the ceiling, several popped and rained confetti everywhere. He walked to her and kissed her cheek. He then went to join the others. Zell tottered uneasily towards her, he carried a huge tower cake with a little child like Quistis atop it. He looked as if he would drop it, instead he spun in a tight circle while holding it aloft with one hand. Then without so much as a spilled crumb he spiraled low and settled it gentle on her desk. He too then kissed her cheek before back flipping to the others. The room applauded in approval. Quistis leaned back in her chair laughing.

Rinoa stood scowling and gesturing in the doorway, she stamped her foot then whistled sharply. Immediately was a loud series of barking and a shout of surprise. Everyone looked worried towards the door. Squall suddenly skidded in the room with Rinoa's dog Angelo hot on his heels. He too was dressed like a clown and held in his had a monstrous array of roses, which he now used to swat at the pursuing canine. He ran amid the desk as Angelo tried feverishly to bite him in the rear. Students scattered out of their path in shock.

Quistis fell out of her chair laughing. Satisfied, Rinoa whistled, Angelo stopped with out a second thought and went directly to her side. Squall found himself standing atop one of the desks. All eyes where on him and looked as if he would explode. Instead he let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. He deftly hopped off the table and walked towards Quistis, who was just now getting back in her seat.

She noted he accepted his fate, offering a faint smile he handed her the roses.

"Happy birthday Quisty." He whispered with a wink and faint smirk, before giving her an awkward peck on the cheek.

Quistis was simply shocked silent.

After everything calmed a bit Cid and Edea entered the room. Cid waved cheerily to everyone as Edea stood behind him. He turned and regarded Quistis.

"Happy birthday, on behalf of the entire staff." He clapped vigorously, the entire room quickly joining him. Quistis sat in warm silence and for a moment she forgot the beast that sat in dark depths of her mind. Smiling warmly she stood, and Edea moved forward meet her. 

"Now my dear." She waved a hand, causing the candles on the cake burst into flames.

"Time to make a wish. Who knows it may come true." She added the last part in a whisper and gave a decidedly unsettling smile. Quistis choose not to ponder it, she leaned towards the towering cake. She had no dreams left in her anymore she realized they'd all turned to dust. That was not true she admitted she hoped all her friends would live long and happy lives after….

She fought back the thought, not wanting to spoil her mood. This was a time to be with friends and be thankful for all they have done. She took a deep breath, held it a moment then exhaled sharply. The candles tried their best to resist her, but one by one they expired. 

Everyone cheered once more. Quistis stepped back and put her hands on her hips. She regarded the congregation with a smirk. 

"Thanks everyone for the beautiful party." She looked at Selphie and Rinoa sarcastically. "No stripper this time. You girls must be loosing your touch." The two girls giggled each other. Zell leapt forward, tugging at his orange polyester pants. 

"Well I can cover that Ma'am" He shouted laughingly.

Nicole stepped forward and grabbed him by the ear. She wagged a finger at him as she pulled him back.

"Kidding! Kidding!" He screamed and winced childishly. Everyone laughed anew.

Aeka ran forward and hugged Quistis tightly. She returned the embrace then nodded to the cake. 

"Okay folks time to cut the cake. Surely you don't think I could handle this myself." She said brightly.

Irvine and Nicole brought in plates and silverware and began passing them out. Squall and Selphie where right behind them hauling coolers of soda.

********************

Fujin sat in the shower far longer than she needed. She stood still, absently watching the water spiral down the drain. She savored the warmth of the water rolling down her body. She was tired, sore, hungry and emotionally drained. She had discovered a lot about herself during her journey. She contemplated going back to Balamb. She did not know what would become of her if she did, but she did know what would if she didn't. That thought stirred her and she shivered despite the warm rush of the water.

A soft knock on the door caught her attention. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

"YES?" A twinge of agitation crept in her. 

"I'm back." It was Aegis. "You okay in there? Your foods getting cold."

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Affirmative?" He mumbled curiously then shook his head with a chuckle. "Okay then, come out when you're ready then." He stepped over the giant hound in the hall and went back out front.

She dried herself off and looked in the mirror. She still looked frazzled and beat but at least she was clean. She quickly got dressed and opened the door. Nicodemus stood at head level and looked her in the eye. The great hounds black fur had a dull shine and its squinty eyes glowed like crimson embers. The thing beast looked like it crawled from hell it even had back swept horns. She froze, cautiously returning its gaze as its nostrils flared.

She started scooting around it slowly. The beast snorted loudly and huffed. Her stomach heaved from the stench of it's breath. She thing followed her up the hall. 

She quickly rushed through the curtain and into the front room. Aegis was settled back in a battered and hole riddled recliner. He was devouring a large breakfast croissandwich and laughing at cartoons on the TV.

"Ah there you are." He said with a grin and nodded to a paper bag and cup on the counter. "There's your breakfast. Didn't know what you would like so I got you some sausage biscuits and scrambled eggs."

"THANKS." She said as politely as she could and handed him her bankcard. He raised a confused brow at her.

"What's that for?" He said around a mouthful of food. 

"TOOTHBRUSH, FOOD." 

He nearly choked trying not to laugh. The girl had a quirkiness about her he found refreshing. He set his food down and waved her hand away.

"Put that away for something important." He settled back in his chair and continued eating.

She shrugged and put the card back in her pocket. She turned and grabbed the bag from the counter and fished inside. She pulled out a sausage biscuit and hoped up on the counter. 

The cartoon on the TV was simple but amusing, it reminded her of Raijin. She missed the lummox. Aegis glanced towards her curiously.

"So where ya from kid?" 

She hated being called a kid but she weathered it.

"BALAMB." 

"Never heard of it." He said with a shrug. "Is it on the mainland?"  
"DEPENDS."

"Huh, what do you mean?" 

"MOVES." 

"Your hometown moves."

"FLIES"

"Un huh, that's interesting. So what brings you out here?"

She hated talking, it was such a effort.

"WANDER."

"A drifter eh, you a run away?"

She did not know how to answer that and simply took a bite of her biscuit.

"It's cool if you don't want to talk about it." He said peaceable before resuming his meal. They sat together quietly, watching cartoons and eating breakfast.

After eating he cleaned up the trash and sat back in his seat. The bell over the front door jingled, a trio of young teens came in. Aegis noticed them but sat where he was. Nicodemus clomped out from the back, he rested his head on the counter to watch the shoppers. Fujin carefully hopped off the counter and found her crutch. One of group, a lanky boy with greasy black hair looked her and smirked. He then elbowed his friend and pointed at her. The friend, another lanky lad with a mass of gold piercings in his face looked up. He blinked in surprise then laughed in her direction.

"Whoa check her out! She's one of them albino things, cool." He blurted stupidly, he was obviously fried from some drug. The first boy smacked him atop the head and gestured at her. 

"They ain't things man! Don't you know nothin they is people too, just funny looking."

The third boy from their group looked up from his browsing. He wore dark shades and peered over them at her with a bored expression.

"I dunno she looks pretty hot to me Norris." He whistled at her. Fujin took it in stride and leaned back on the counter. Aegis watched her intently then looked at the trio.

"Want me to put em out?" He asked bluntly.

She shook her head and went back to watching the TV. She was to busy pondering her next plan of action to bother with those idiots.

The boy came to the register with several canteens and a pair of black leather boots. The boy the facial jewelry leaned on the counter and regarded her. 

"Heya love. Haven't seen you here about? You new to the low lands?" He asked with a greasy charm. Fujin flat out ignored him.

"She's dissin you Cervante." The other boys snickered and mocked him.

The boy, the one called Cervante soured and cleared his throat.

"Ahem." He tapped her on the shoulder and looked back to his friends with a grin. Aegis sat watching quietly. Fujin turned slowly and locked her crimson gaze on him. Her expression was cold and dangerous. The man balked and stared at her for a moment. 

"Eh…Not the talkitive type huh….I can dig it." The boy shrugged and turned back to his friends who ribbed him mercilessly. Without further hassle, the group then jostled each other out the door.

"Sorry about that." Aegis said, scratching his short goatee.

Fujin shrugged quietly, a distant glaze to her eyes.

"So what now?" 

She turned to him and frowned.

"HOME." She said with a waver.

"Is that bad?"

She slumped visibly and sighed.

"You have anyone to go home to, Friends, Family?" 

"UNCLEAR." 

Her mannerisms was throwing him for a loop. He was sorely tempted to ask what the deal was, but decided would not be a good idea.  
"Your not sure?"

"CORRECT." She was weary, of everything.

"You plan to find out I assume?" 

"UNDECIDED." 

"Right…." He choose not to push her anymore about it. He stood and shoved his hands in his pockets, then nodded towards her ankle.

"Sprain or Break?"

"FRACTURE." She said dully.

"I have a potion or two if you want em. Not much but can heal that a bit for you."

"NEGATIVE." She looked at him gratefully. "NOT IMPORTANT."

"Okay then. Well feel free to hangout as long as you need to. I have a spare room in the back if you want to use it for awhile. Though you have to help out around the shop in return. No free rides here." He grinned hugely. She gave him a rare smirk then shook her head.  
"MUST GO." She walked to him and offered her hand. 

"Understood. Well girl if ya ever need a hand give me a holler." He took her small hand in his and shook it firmly.

"THANK YOU." She bowed politely. He nodded in return. 

"Take care of yourself Fujin." He pointed warily at her with a gleam in his eye.

She nodded stoically then headed for the door. He watched her leave and waited for a long moment. Nicodemus clomped up to his side and leaned against him. Aegis scratched the beast behind the horns and grinned.

"Strange gal." He muttered to himself, then sat back down. 

******************************

The party was over and all but Quistis and the students remained. It was quickly approaching noon and everyone was straightening up. Quistis smoothed her dress out and fixed her hair before addressing the class.

"Okay everyone listen up. Cid's cleared us for a seven-hour shore leave, so go clean up and meet me at the front entrance. Bring some money in case you want to pick up something along the way. Oh and thanks again for the lovely party. Your all the best." She winked at them warmly. 

Rinoa came up and looked at her worriedly. "Archibald and Luccian haven't been to class in a few days…" Quistis had to fight not to show annoyance. She clearly recalled how Rinoa and the two troublemakers had left her tending children. 

"Xu's taking care of that." She said with only a tinge of venom in her voice.

"I just assumed after yesterday they'd come back. They acted normal while we worked on the screens." Rinoa asked with genuine curiosity.

"Xu's got it." Quistis said with a firm finality. She grabbed her bag and strode out the door with out another word. Rinoa looked hurt and sighed worriedly. 

A quick stop at her apartment to drop off her bag and Quistis was on her way. She tried to keep her mind clear and devoid of the emotions within her. Now was not the time for regrets or second thoughts. She hurried up the hall and into the elevator. Archibald was waiting for her. She stood in the door a moment and eyed him suspiciously. 

"Miss Trepe." He said blandly.

"Archie.." She stepped into the elevator. 

"You leaving for town?"

"Yes I am. Will you be joining us?"  
"Nope." The door closed.

"You know your welcome to join us. Just because Luccian got himself in trouble and is missing classes doesn't mean you have to." She regarded him with a tinge of worry. He was a nice enough kid but easily swayed to do stupid things. Especially when someone like Luccian was around to lead him by the nose. 

"No thanks." He said, not even looking at her.

"I saw you two helping Rinoa the other day. I was wondering where he made off to?"

"He's been around." He folded his arms and wondered why she as pestering him.

"Well at least he still feels at home enough to help out in a crisis."

"Who cares."

Quistis cocked her hip and pointed at him in annoyance.

"Listen Archie I don't know what poison he's been feeding you but you're a nice kid with a bright future. Don't let someone like him drag you down to his level. You honestly don't want to be like him do you? " 

"You finished?" He gave her an icy look.

"What happened to you? You used to be stronger than this." She looked pleadingly at him.

"Ask yourself the same thing lady. You used to be someone I respected but now, you're just a wash up. You think anyone takes you serious anymore." He said sharply. Quistis balked and took a step back.

She stammered in shock but went silent. He arched a brow at her and then leaned back against the wall. 

"Thought as much." He said smugly then continued. "Look Miss Trepe I don't need you to tell me how to live my life. Luccian and me are like brothers. He has his problems, sure, but we stick together. You have a problem with him you have one with me. So don't try and turn me against him. "

She was tired of fighting, tired of everything. 

"Okay then." She looked away from him and sighed softly.

Archibald looked at her from the corner of his eye. She looked so much older in that moment. Her shoulders hung loose and her face was solemn and tired looking. Her eyes startled him most, usually they where vibrant crystal blue and sharp as nails. Now they where sullen and dark, she looked like his father did when he died all those years ago. He was only six then and his mother had killed herself two years earlier. He didn't remember her much, but his father he remembered all to well. After his mom died he watched helpless as his father drift farther and farther away. Until one morning he was just gone. Archibald remembered finding him sitting in the living room, his tired brown eyes wide open but devoid of life. Archibald felt a chill that made him shiver, he found himself speaking.

"Miss Trepe." He said quietly.

Quistis glanced at him dully.

"Thanks for trying to help." He had no idea what to say. "I'll come along I suppose. Want me to see if Luccian wants to go?"

"If you want." She replied as the elevator stopped. Archibald hurried out the door wanting to put some distance between him and the woman. He'd felt something terrible about her and wanted no part of it.

"Yeah I'll do that then." He offered weirdly as the door shut. 

Quistis didn't even notice when she finally arrived at her destination. She stood quietly in the elevator lost in dark, desperate thoughts. With an audible ding the doors began to close again. She blinked and looked up, she shoved her hand between the doors then squeezed between them. 

She stepped out into the main hall of Balamb Garden. It was just past noon and she had to hurry. Putting on a mask of tranquillity she headed towards the parking garage.

The Treppie's where all accounted for, as was several other students. She smiled at them brightly as she approached.

"Okay class, We will be heading out in just a few minutes." She fished about in her purse then pulled out a set of keys.

"Royce. Your driving, we'll be taking the Sutur V." She tossed the keys to him.

"Yes!" Royce shouted gleefully as he snatched the keys out of the air. The Sutur V was a behemoth all terrain vehicle. Made for troop transport, it was a no nonsense, powerful and state of the art vehicle. Royce all but ran to the black and gold ATV. Aeka scampered right behind him. Quistis grinned and looked to the others.

"We'll wait a few more moments for the others to get here."

Royce pulled the Sutur V around to them, the rumble of it engine drumming loudly. He poked his head out from the window grinning ear to ear. 

"I love this!" He beamed brightly. Aeka peeked out over his shoulder. 

"Miss Quistis, how long can we stay in town.?" She asked excitedly.

"In town Curfew is 7PM, as always." Quistis grinned fondly at the now sulking girl.

"Aw poo." Aeka mumbled cutely and pulled her head back in.

Royce smirked at her as he pulled some dark shades out and donned them.

"Oh I'm the man." He mouthed cheekily as he revved the engine.

"Royce, show a modicum of self restraint please." Quistis said with playful sternness.

"Sorry Ma'am" He sank into the seat sheepishly. 

"Don't leave without us!" Rinoa yelled as she came running around the corner. Five other students where right on her heels. Quistis turned towards her and smirked.

"Tardy Miss Heartilly? That's not like you." She said slyly.

Rinoa stuck her lip out at her.

"Squall was still griping about me forcing him into that clown outfit." Rinoa grinned as she climbed aboard the transport.

"How on earth did you manage that by the way." Quistis asked curiously.

"It's amazing what you can do when you put your mind to it." Rinoa said with a saucy smile.

"Oh spare me." Quistis rolled her eyes. "Find a seat we'll be leaving soon."

"Lordy this is some beast." Rinoa marveled, making her way to one of the many wide leather seats.

Quistis made a mental count of her class. Everyone was present now except Luccian and Archibald.

Assuming they where no shows she climbed into the front passenger seat of the transport.

"Okay Royce lets move out." She said while buckling her seat belt.

There was a heavy thud and the transport rocked slightly.

"What was that?" Royce looked up.

"Something landed on us." Quistis said, rolling down the window she peeked out. Luccian's head appeared suddenly as he leaned over the edge of the roof. "Hiya Teach!" He grinned like a shark at her. Quistis pulled her head in startled. He flipped off the roof and landed by the passenger door. He leaned in the window and smiled at everyone. 

"Surely you guys aren't leaving without me are you?" He said dangerously. Royce had the urge to run him over. Quistis leaned towards Luccian with a slight scowl. 

"If you behave yourself your more than welcome to come aboard." She said simply and hit the switch to raise the window. Luccian had to move quickly to keep his head from getting stuck. 

Rinoa opened the hatch to let him in. He strode in cockily with Archibald right behind him. 

"Hey princess" He said cattily a he got in her face. After their little truce yesterday Rinoa hoped to be on better terms with the boy. However, things where back to normal apparently. She looked him in the eye unflinching. "No hello's? You wound me." He sighed loudly and bowed contemptuously. "So be it my dear lady." He pushed past her and moved to the back of the transport to find a seat. Archibald just nodded at her as he passed. Rinoa returned the gesture and shut the door.

Luccian plopped heavily into the seat next to Aeka. She scooted over and scowled at him darkly.   
"Wassup kid." He said cutely and winked at her. She hated him more than anyone else. 

"Don't talk to me you pompous ass." She grumbled and looked out the window. Archibald having took the seat across from them both laughed at the exchange. Luccian glared at him dangerously causing him to shut up. 

"Listen up." Luccian hissed quietly as he leaned towards the girl. "I'm going places, you treat me nice and I'll return the favor." 

"Oh Ick." Aeka rolled her eyes and looked at him incredulously. Luccian's expression soured and promptly sat back in his seat.

"You know what Arch?" He said calmly.

"What's that?" Archibald replied impassively.

"People don't give me the respect I deserve." He said it with a playful smirk but there was a glint in his eyes that spoke of something darker. Aeka ignored the both of them and went back to looking out the window.

"Nope." Archibald said in agreement.

"I'll have to do something about that." He said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yup." 

Royce pulled out of the parking lot and was soon trudging down the access ramp leading outside. Quistis sat quietly her mind wandering about as her class chatted idly among themselves.

*****************

Stuck in the middle of the roadway, Fujin fidgeted with a assortment of cables and wires under the hood of her hover-car. Several cars honked loudly as they whipped past her. She ignored them and worked feverishly to get the engine running again. Luckily nothing had burst yet but several cables where just to corroded and dry rotted to do much good anymore. She climbed back in and sat behind the driver seat she let her head fall against the wheel. She finally sat back and tried the keys once more. A tortured whine and the sound of metal grinding assaulted her. She winced as the engine belched loudly then rumbled to life. She increased the power and the craft shuttered forward. The ride was rough and loud but she was on her way. 

She could clearly see Balamb as it hovered over Esthars High town. It should have been easy enough to get there. She was tempted to risk the flying to the upper levels and be done with it. Luckily a large section of the car undercarriage fell away, causing her to file the idea under suicidal. As it was it cost her the better part of two hours and three breakdowns to transverse the back roads and ramps leading to ritzy part of town. She felt a slight twinge of trepidation at the thought of returning to the Garden. She had no idea what to expect upon returning. She could only hope things would be better. She'd done a lot of soul searching during her short exodus and found in herself a strength she had only pretended to have. There was a lot still missing though. She had come to realize she no longer needed Seifer or her brother. However she did need something to fill that void.

In a burst of inspiration she knew what she would do. She would finish her classes and become a SEED. She only needed a few more credits before she could take her final exam.

__

"That's assuming Cid lets me return to my studies. I don't even know if I can return to Balamb yet." She thought glumly.

She noticed a sign in a store window that made her hit the brakes. The jarring caused the car to go dead and it fell hard to the road. The shock absorbers screeched in protest at the impact but held. Fujin cursed inwardly and restarted the engine. With much fuss and hassle she coaxed the craft to the side of the road and got out. Grabbing her crutch she hurried to the store. She stood before the window and a smile crept to her lips as she read the sign.

Delilah's Wines and Spirits

Offering the Highest Quality

Wines, Champagnes, And Spirits

Including Rare, And Vintage Selections.

The sound of bells jingling greeted her ears as she opened the door. The interior smelled of perfume and flowers. Classical music played faintly on speakers giving the store an air of sophistication. She walked in almost timidly. She felt out of place in a classy establishment like this. She was nearly afraid she'd break something. 

"May I help you." A tall slender woman said with air of haughtiness. She was in her late fifties by the look of it. Fujin, Playing it by ear walked to the counter where the woman was.

"CHAMPAGNE." She blurted. The woman jerked in surprise.

"Pardon!?" 

Fujin sighed and closed her eyes. 

"LOOKING." She said as softly as she could.

"I see." The woman pursed her lips and looked at her acidly "Miss this is not a store for vagabonds and drunks." 

Fujin nearly tackled her.

"NOT DRUNK." She said instead.

"Well then, what can I help you with." The woman said with obvious contempt.

Fujin, to her credit remained calm and collected. She was not about to let this woman get to her.

"VINTAGE." 

"Oh really, what year and make." The woman chirped sarcastically

"WINTER FESTIVAL."

"The ones sold last year?" 

Fujin nodded briskly.

"What brand? There where several being sold." The woman was being more polite now that she realized Fujin was actually looking for something in particular. 

Fujin struggled to remember the brand name. It came to her and she grimly realized she had no hope in pronouncing it. She decided to give it a shot anyway.

"SEEN VAR…SHEEN….VIR….." She closed her eye in and hissed a profanity. She cursed her failings. The woman sat nonplussed then handed her a pen and paper.

"Here write it if you can." Her voice was tinged with pity now, Fujin hated her even more for it.

Fujin snatched the pen and scribbled the name down. The clerk took the paper and read it aloud.

"Sean'Vere San Pas'?" She arched a brow, impressed. "A good champagne very expensive."

Fujin frowned inwardly, she hadn't considered the price. 

"HAVE?" 

"Let me look." The woman slid a thick ringed binder from a near shelf and thumbed through it.

Fujin took the time to look around and think. Where would she get the money for something like this? She had little money in her account and nothing of any value, except.. 

The clerk called her to the counter. Fujin ran her hands through her hair in exasperation then walked over. 

"Okay, you're in luck." The clerk said with a smile. "Sean'Vere San Pas' I have one remaining at the cost of eighty-three thirty-five. Fujin's eye nearly popped from its socket. She had lest than half that in her account. She tapped her teeth with her fingertip in though. The woman regarded her questioningly.

"Will you take it?" She asked simply.

"RETURN." Fujin stated, then headed out the door. She knew how she could get some money. The clerk watched her go, a perplexed expression on her face. 

*******************************

The trip did not go exactly as planned. By the time Royce parked the ATV the class erupted into arguments as to what to see first. Quistis gave in and let them split up, with the condition they stay out trouble. Only Aeka and Royce stayed by her side, Together they explored the various shops and cafés. Within a few short hours Royce had gathered a respectable pile of books and software.

Quistis noticed with a soft grin that Aeka was all to eagerly to help him carry it all. She hung back a few steps to give them space. Aeka seemed happy enough, Quistis guessed that she had a good chance of snagging Royce. They would compliment each other well, assuming Royce even got a clue. The boy was smart as hell but was oblivious to things right in his face. She fought back a chuckle and looked about. She loved coming here, it was a beautiful city. The sounds of horns blaring caught her attention. Looking up the road she saw a woman in the distance. Her vehicle broke down by the looks of it. She also seemed to be beating the hell out of it with a stick. Thick smoke billowed from the engine obscuring Quistis's vision. For a moment she thought the woman was Fujin and her heart leapt to her throat.

"_You're imagining things."_ She told herself.

Aeka grabbed her by the arm.

"Miss Trepe!?" She said excitedly. Quistis took a moment longer to try to see through the smoke before looking down at the girl.

"What is it Aeka?" She asked, slightly flustered.

Aeka pointed up a large series of steps, Royce stood at the top of the steps with a grin on his face.

Quistis regarded the two of them.

"What?" 

"It's a theater." Aeka said brightly.

Quistis glanced back towards the smoldering vehicle the woman was gone. She wrinkled her nose and looked back to Aeka.

"Let's go see what the fuss is about." She said with faint annoyance in her voice.

Aeka beamed brightly and clapped her hands together. She reminded Quistis of Selphie except without the mischievous streak. She followed her up the steps to meet Royce who was gesturing madly at a poster.

"Oh Hyne what is it now." Quistis grinned at him and looked at the poster. Her jaw dropped in shock.

"That's me? I mean us? My hairs not Red?? She stammered.

Aeka looked closer and giggled in shock.

"Oh dear that's not good." The poster was a painting Quistis, Squall and the others. Apparently there was a play of sorts inside, dealing with the confrontation of Ultimecia and Adel.

The painter had taken liberties with the piece or just had no viable references.

"Why is Rinoa in thong and hugging on Squall's leg like that." Aeka asked innocently.

Quistis felt ill, Squall was bare chest and had a wild mane of hair blowing behind him. Zell sported biker leathers and a Mohawk, his entire head covered in tattoos. Irvine was in a black coat and had twin machine guns, the black hair and goatee made him nearly unrecognizable. The worse part though was the rendition of she and the other girls. Rinoa indeed was in a thong and little else, she was clutching Squall's leg and looked frightened. Selphie meanwhile was in a dangerously short miniskirt and leather halter-top in. Quistis herself was in an aggressive looking black leather getup with stiletto heels and a corset. Her hair was red and pulled back into a tight ponytail.

Quistis stood quietly a long moment staring at the picture.

Royce and Aeka looked at each other worried.

"I think we should go Miss Trepe." Royce said. Quistis just pointed at the picture and made indigent noises. 

"I think I figured out what kind of play this is." Aeka said pointedly.

**************************************

Fujin was furious; the hover-car finally died a horrible death and left her stranded in the middle of traffic. She nearly broke her crutch in a fit of anger as she wailed it against the roof of the car. She frowned down at the skull that fell to the floorboard as she got her jacket. The skull stared silently at her, she hoped whoever found him next would put him to rest.

Ridiculously she actually felt a twinge of sorrow for leaving the car, especially since it probably saved her life. She patted the roof almost affectionately then made her way across the street. At least High town had shuttles to ferry people about. She found a stop and waited for the next one. An elderly crone looking woman came up to stand beside her.

Fujin glanced at her impassively. The woman caught her looking and abruptly turned on her.

"Do I know you!" She snapped.

Fujin blinked, somewhat taken aback. 

"Well!" 

"NO." Fujin offered.

"What do you want?"

Fujin made a face and ignored her.

"Your one of them ain't ya!" The woman jabbed a gnarled finger at her. Fujin looked at her as if she where insane.

"DESIST." She snarled angrily as the woman poked her again.

"I'm up to your tricks demon." The crone cackled and jabbed her again.

"MANIAC!?" Fujin shouted and quickly moved away from the deranged woman. The hag tried to hobble after her but was unable to keep up.

"Aha you fear me demon! Face me!" The woman shouted and gestured madly in her direction. Fujin ducked into a quite coffeehouse nearby to wait for the shuttle-bus.

The hostess greeted her with a warm smile.

"Can I help you?" The young woman asked.

Fujin thought a moment then regarded the girl hopefully.

"CLEANER?" Fujin asked hopefully.

"I beg your pardon?" The woman looked confused.

"DRY CLEANER." Fujin elaborated.

"I don't follow you miss. You're not from her are you?" The hostess said apologetically.

__

"Great she thinks I speak another language." Fujin thought as she buried her face in her hand. Exasperated, she looked up at the girl and tried again.

"LOOKING FOR." She said evenly, her throat was getting sore. The woman nodded like she was trying to understand a child's babbling.

"Oh ummm? This.. Coffee… Place…" The girl said in a wide-eyed attempt to bridge the language barrier.

"KNOW.. COFFEE!" Fujin barked causing the woman to jump in fright. Fujin calmed down and held up her dingy dress coat. 

"NEED CLEANER." She tried once more. The hostess's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Oh you're looking for a dry cleaner!" She said merrily. Fujin nodded with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"The nearest one on Isis Boulevard, about five blocks down. That shuttle is heading that way." The girl said as she pointed out the window. Fujin's head snapped around to see shuttle she'd been waiting on preparing to leave.

Cursing loudly she rushed outside as fast her wounded ankle allowed.

She caught the shuttle as it was taking off and banged on the door with her crutch. The door creaked open and the driver glared at her.

"Hurry up!" He snapped. Fujin pulled herself aboard and looked for a seat.

The old lady who'd pestered her earlier sat in the back screaming incoherently at her. Fujin took a deep breath as she found an isle seat.

***********************

Quistis sat on the steps of the Esthar Museum of Sciences and History. She waited patiently for Royce and Aeka, who'd went inside to see the exhibits. She welcomed the peace in quite, it was growing increasingly hard for her to keep up pretenses. She would be happy when this day was over. She was tired of hiding the pain that had destroyed her heart. The disappointments, loneliness and self-loathing had done their work. She was tired of being the strong one everyone called upon on. Always being what others needed her to be but never having the chance to discover who she really was.

It was almost over though she thought darkly. With a heavy heart she slowly stood. The wind was picking up and it blew her hair about. Looking to the sky she saw dark clouds slowly gathering. 

__

"Fitting." She thought gloomily as she walked up to the museum's entrance. A tall slender gentleman in a crisp uniform greeted her with a smile and opened the door.

"Thanks but I'm not going in. I was wondering if you could pass a message for me?" Quistis asked.  
"Of course Ma'am." The man said with a stern nod. "To whom?"

"A young man and woman. She's short with shoulder length black hair. He's tall and will have a bunch of bags with him." 

"What's the message?"

"Tell them I've went for a walk and not to forget to meet at the transport by seven."  
"Will do." The man said with a nod.

"Thanks." Quistis gave him a smile then walked back down the steps. 

***************************

Fujin had found the dry cleaner she was searching for. She now waited patiently as they cleaned her jacket. She'd come up with the idea for selling it and using the money to buy the champagne she was after. Having it cleaned and pressed was prudent if she was to have any hope of getting a good price out of it. A small voice in the back of her mind yelled at her about the foolishness of such an endeavor. She had earned that jacket through hard work and years of training.

Ever since arriving at Balamb garden she'd tried her best to overcome her weakness. She threw herself into the martial arts to strengthen her body and mind. Having no social life to speak of she had more than enough time to learn various hand to hand and weapons styles. She was proud of her accomplishments but knew she still had far to go. Seifer actually taught her several things on the cliff all those years ago. First never fully trust anyone, you leave yourself open for disappointment and attack. Second it showed she was still weak and vulnerable. She used her anger and turned it into something productive. From that point on she pushed herself past the breaking point and nearly to destruction. Back then she felt she had nothing to loose so she put all of herself into every challenge. 

Then came the War God trials, a martial arts tournament held between the various gardens. They came only every four years. She signed up, she decided two things would either happen. She'd either prove to herself she had surpassed her weaknesses or she would die. For her it was more a trial of spirit than a test of her abilities. She used to tournament to expel her daemons and thoughts of self-hatred. Being small and a female she was not expected to place well. Everyone was surprised when she made it to the final battle. 

The last fight was against a brutal opponent from Galbania. Zell, arguable the best martial artist in Balamb had fought him earlier and was soundly defeated. She was the only one left to face him. The battle was long and horrible. He battered her, broke her and then defeated her. Or so he thought, until she stood to face him again. He attacked once more, this time beating her savagely until she fell. This time he was certain of victory and went to claim his prize. Yet she forced herself to her feet to challenge him again. He angrily screamed at her to stay down. Yet she stood her ground, she faced him without fear. For what is fear to one whom was willing to die.

He attacked yet again, pleading with her to accept defeat. He was nearly in tears at what he was doing to her. Fujin would not relent, and he realized he would have to kill her to win. He didn't have it in him and he fell to his knees in defeat. She stood over him beyond caring about the tournament or much of anything else at that point. She had seen a dark and frightening part of herself. She had accomplished her goal, she'd proven her strength of will and body. But she lost a part of her self in doing so. What was left of the bright-eyed girl of her youth had died in that arena. 

They gave her a trophy and the jacket as a prize but later abolished the tournament.

Sadly she realized after Rajin's and Seifer's disappearance. The frightened girl was not dead but buried alive somewhere under the wall of stone she had built around herself. Quistis had somehow touched that part of her. At first Fujin was afraid of what could happen, but after much soul searching she wanted to find out. Quistis had treated her like someone special and she meant to repay her.

The service bell rang and she looked up. Her coat hung on a hook waiting for her by the register. 

Without a word Fujin used her last bit of funding to pay the clerk and carefully took the coat in hand. She looked up at the sky, she had to hurry it was getting late. She had to find someone to buy the Jacket and she could only think of one person, Aegis.

To her chagrin none of the shuttles went to low town, brace the grace of Hyne she found a Samaritan willing to drive her back to Aegis's shop. After thanking the driver she hurried inside the shop. Aegis was busily putting out several rows of military boots when she entered. He turned in surprise and grinned at her.

"Welcome back gal." He noticed her fidgeting. " You look bent out of shape what's the rush?"

She held up the Jacket. He let out a whistle and nodded approvingly. 

"Is that what I think it is?" He said noting the symbol on the metal shoulder piece of the jacket.

"WAR GOD" She said flatly.

"I heard of it. Some kind of military event overseas, a best of the best competition I believe."

Fujin nodded.

"Where'd you get it?" He asked with a hint of suspicion.

"EARNED." She replied with somewhat haunted expression.

"Uh huh." He did not wish to argue with her.

His expression showed that he didn't believe her. She felt no need to prove anything and ignored his accusing glance.

"PURCHASE?" She asked evenly. 

"That's a rare piece lady. You sure you want to part with it." 

"AFFIRMATIVE." She shoved the jacket at him.

"Calm down, what's the rush." He took the jacket and inspected it.

It was made for someone of her stature, that much was sure. He looked at her again, this time sizing her up. He was not about to buy stolen goods. She was in shape that much was obvious and she carried herself like someone who could fight, even if she was banged up and scruffy looking. Something about her still made him want to give her the benefit of a doubt. 

"Alright kid, you have a deal. How much?"

"HUNDRED." 

Aegis looked shocked and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"That's all? The quality alone is worth more than that." He really would hate to take advantage of her like that.

"TWO." She didn't care and was pressed for time.

"Two hundred it is." Aegis agreed. Seeing how frantic she was becoming. He took her bankcard and went to the register. He made the transaction and wired the money into her account. He returned with her the card and a receipt.

"There you go."

She took her card and made for the door. 

"You seem in a hurry?" Aegis said nonplused

"AFFIRMATIVE." 

"You know, I could give you a ride if you don't have one." 

She looked at him sourly, she could swear he was making light of her situation.

"PLEASE." She huffed and softened her expression.

"That's what I was waiting for." He said with a grin as he grabbed his keys from the counter. 

"Nic. watch the place while I'm gone." He shouted to the monstrous hound sleeping on the floor. The beast opened one eye momentarily then rolled over.

Aegis led Fujin outside to a sporty sky-cycle. It was a sleek and flashy craft, built for speed and agility. He climbed aboard and motioned her to hop on behind him. 

"IMPRESSIVE." She stated as she hopped aboard.

"Thanks, it's a gift from a kid I helped out of this hell hole." Aegis grinned proudly. "He's a senator now." Aegis hit the engine and the cycle roared to life. 

"Where are we going?" He shouted over the engine.

"DELILAH'S." 

"Where is that at??"

"HIGH TOWN." Fujin replied pointing upwards.

"Got ya. Hold on!" He hit the gas and the craft launched forward then upward at a step angle. Fujin grinned as they streaked amid the buildings at a dazzling speed. She thoroughly enjoyed the breeze in her hair and the thrill of the ride. She was slowly working her way into a downright chipper mood. She thought of Quistis and smiled inwardly.

****************************************

Luccian strode up the street like a man possessed. He rudely elbowed past anyone in his path and was working himself into frenzy. Archibald followed him obediently but trying to get some answers. The young behemoth had to jog to keep up with his quick-footed companion.

"Lou man where're going? This place sucks man and it smells. You drag me all the way down to these slums for what reason?" He complained.

"Shut up I'm still pissed at you." Luccian snarled as he trudged on.

"Me? What the hell for?" Archibald looked surprised by this.

"Training with that asshole."

"What, who Dincht? What the heck brought that up?"

Luccian spun around and pointed at him. 

"I'm the only trainer you need got that!" He hissed.

"Hey I was only trying to get some new moves. After that throw down with that crazy chick, I figured you was getting rusty."

Luccian shoved him.

"She got lucky that's all there is to it!" He snarled.

"Twice." Archibald mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that, ass!" Luccian turned and continued walking. "Don't you worry about. Where we're going we'll learn everything we need." 

Archibald frowned in thought.

"I hear the wheels turning but I ain't following you." He said, confused.

Luccian looked over his shoulder.

"Just hurry up and quit bitchin." Luccian said sourly. He slipped a bent and wrinkled magazine out of his coat and looked at it. It was an old issue of Combat Kings, on the cover was a demonic looking warrior. The words "Tyrannous! Legend or Real?" where printed in dark letters under it. He thumbed through it as he walked.

"What's that?" Archibald inquired nosily. Luccian tapped a finger on a picture of old shoddy store with a stern looking old man standing out front.

"This guys gonna give us some information." Luccian said with a grin.

"You drag me out here to see some clinchy looking old turd. That guy looks like he's over a hundred, he's prolly rotting by now." Archibald groaned in disgust. Luccian was not the least bit pleased with his companions' lack of respect. He had gotten more and more flippant recently and Luccian was tired of it. He grabbed Archibald by the throat and snarled.

"That clinchy looking old turd has information on what I need! Things are going to change and I will have the respect I deserve." He squeezed tighter and Archibald tried to pry his hands away.

"You, my friend, are being far to candid of late and I'm sick of your whining and bitching." He let him go and shoved him backwards. Archibald fell on his rear with a loud grunt. He glared up at Luccian in shock.

"YOU CRAZY?" He shouted as he rubbed his throat.

"Are you done." Luccian said with a dark look.

"Yeah I guess so." Archibald replied quietly and stood.

"Good now come on!" Luccian turned and continue up the sidewalk, his coat billowing behind him like the cloak of some deranged king.

********************************

Fujin and Aegis arrived at their destination with time to spare. Fujin slid off the bike as soon as it stopped. 

She bowed politely to Aegis.

"GRATITUDE." She said sincerely. He assumed she meant that as a thank you.

"No problem I had to pick up some things up here anyway. So what's so important about this place?" He asked while looking the store over.

"GIFT." Fujin replied. Aegis nodded and grinned.

"Fine wine eh. Who's the lucky fella?" He ribbed playfully. Fujin looked slightly troubled at the thought. The sky suddenly darkened, drawing their attentions skyward. Clouds of an impending storm where slowly building overhead.

"Ah hell its gonna rain." Aegis said with a frown. "Where else you heading, perhaps we can beat the storm?" 

She shook her head and shared a rare smile. 

"NO NEED." She pointed towards Balamb hovering a few blocks away.

"What's that thing have to do with it?"

"HOME." She clapped him on the shoulder thankfully. 

"Well your just full of surprises aren't you." Aegis said slightly stunned. "Okay then I'm gonna run my errands and get back home before the storm. You sure you'll be okay?"

Fujin nodded and gestured for him to go. He revved the engine and looked at her sternly.

"You come visit me. Oh and good luck with the date or whatever." He said with a wink before taking off. Fujin gave him a sour look but waved goodbye. 

Aegis was a good guy she told herself. She'd be sure to visit him when she could. She watched him disappear among the buildings and crowd before going inside the shop. Fujin approached the counter and stood expectantly. The shopkeeper glanced up at her blinked.

"You're back?" The woman said with a hint of surprise

Fujin nodded and slipped her bankcard from her pocket.

"I suppose you're wanting the champagne we discussed?"

Fujin nodded then spoke up.

"COOLER." She pointed to a row of small carrying cases along the wall.

"Okay then and one cooler." The woman said dryly as she went into the back rooms.

Fujin went to front window and gazed outside as she waited. 

Quistis walked by, Fujin nearly had a fit and ducked out of sight. She was shocked at how startled she was. She crept back to the window and looked out. Sure enough it was Quistis, she was standing at the corner waiting for the light to turn. Fujin felt her heart flutter in chest and she exhaled. She moved to the door and stopped as two youths ran up to join Quistis. 

"DAMN." She muttered under her breath.

"Miss." The clerk has returned with her items. Fujin turned and hurried to her. 

"That will be…." The woman started but Fujin cut her off by tossing the bankcard at her. The clerk eyed her severely as she ran the card through the register.

"There you go…" The woman started again, Fujin also again, cut her off by snatching back her card and scooping up the cooler with her champagne. With out another word Fujin scurried out the door.

Her mind recalled vividly dreams and strange thoughts she'd been having. Seeing Quistis here and now brought them back in a flood. She breathed unsteadily she was frightened by the emotions she was having. Quistis and her companions started to move across the street. Fujin followed at a discrete distance trying to learn why they where here. After several minutes she realized the two strangers where students, apparently on some field trip. She'd also overheard an interesting tidbit. It was Quistis's birthday. This made her ponder the champagne she carried. Her attempt at replacing the one spilled that fateful night in Quistis's apartment had now turned into an impromptu birthday gift. Fujin smirked at her luck though she wished she could do something more. She really had no idea what to expect when next they'd meet.

As she tagged along behind them she began to notice something unsettling about the way Quistis was carrying herself. She was smiling and joking with her friends but there was a dark aura about her. Something was wrong here and she planned to find out what. 

Quistis, Royce and Aeka soon arrived at the transport. Rinoa and several other students where already waiting patiently. Quistis greet everyone as Royce and Aeka their bags into a cargo bin. 

"You guys have fun?" Rinoa asked merrily. 

"A bit." Quistis replied. "My feet hurt from all the walking around."

"Aha see one your older and your already feeling it." Rinoa teased. 

"That's nice." Quistis said sourly and took a roll call to see who was still missing. Rinoa shrank back and went to her seat quietly.

The sun was nearly down and it was getting dark. Quistis looked at her watch, 6:45PM. No one noticed a slender figure slip quietly into one of the large cargo bins.

Fujin was careful to jam the lock of the bin so she wouldn't be trapped inside. She got comfortable and waited. She had no desire to encounter anyone just yet. There would be to many questions and she wanted time to see Quistis alone first. She heard Quistis talking about Luccian and why he wasn't here yet. Fujin sighed in annoyance at the very thought of him. Now that she had time to take a breath her ankle decided to complain loudly to her. The break had been partially healed by her last healing spell but was still very tender. Hobbling about all day on it didn't help it any, she winced and massaged it gently. She was worried about Quistis she did not know how but she could all but sense something horribly wrong with her. She heard the sound of rain starting to hit the metal shell of the transport. She was thankful she was under cover for once. 

7:16PM, Quistis looked up from her watch annoyed. They missed curfew and it was Luccian's and Archibald's fault, everyone else was here. She regretted letting them come along. 

"Lets go." Quistis said dully.

"Yes ma'am." Royce turned on the lights and saw two figures jump out of shuttle bus and run towards them. "Here they come Miss Trepe." He said with a hint of disappointment.

One of the students opened the hatch to let them in. Archibald came in fist dripping water everywhere. He looked sheepishly towards Quistis expecting a biblical tirade. To his surprise she said nothing and looked like she could care less. Luccian came in next. His sleek black hair hanging in his face. He did not say or look at anyone, he only went to the back of the transport to sit down. In his hands he held a black and brown lacquer case the size of large book.

***************************

It was a good deal later by the time they arrived at the gates of Balamb Garden. The ramp was pulled up and garage closed tight. A guard walked up to the window and shined his light inside.

"What can I do for you people." He said warily. Quistis recognized the boy from last year's class. She leaned over Royce to speak with him.

"It's just me and my class Scott. We had transport problems so where running late." She said.

"Oh hey Miss Trepe. You know regulations about curfew Ma'am, gotta report it to the head of the night shift." He said apologetically. Royce was wondering why Quistis lied about them being late. He assumed it was to try to hurry along and not with helping Luccian. He looked over his shoulder at the other students who where sitting quietly. Aeka smiled at him cutely, he smirked and winked at her. Aeka's heart did flip-flops in her chest. 

Fujin could barely hear the conversation going on but it looked like they would be sitting here awhile. 

__

"Great, all I need is to be found like a stowaway." She thought.

Quistis didn't try to pursue talking the guard out of it. She just sat back in her seat and waited for whoever was on duty tonight. She was only mildly surprised when Xu came through the gate. 

*********************************

The students where dismissed long ago and had went to their rooms. Quistis meanwhile spent the next two hours filling out paperwork in the guardhouse with the Xu and the Security guard. Detailing the rules and regulations of field trips and curfews. All the while Xu chided her relentlessly and explained that it was stuff like this, that'd got her license pulled to began with.

Quistis took in all in stride and not once showed any semblance of anger. 

When it was all said and done Xu told her to report to Cid in the morning about Disciplinary actions. Xu then left up the hall and the guard went back to his post outside. Quistis stood in the darkened garage and sighed. 

"It's time I guess." She whispered sadly. She went to the transport to get her things and locked the doors. As she was leaving she noticed one of the cargo bins was left open. She kicked it shut and left the garage.

She walked quietly among the halls of the garden. Passing by each of her friends rooms she paused a moment to lay her head against their doors. She quietly wished them well and moved onward. She wandered for over an hour, visiting her favorite places and spending a few minutes there in quiet reflection. Finally she found herself in the uppermost level of Balamb Garden. Standing before a simple metal door that said "Roof Access." 

"_You're stalling."_ The beast whispered in the desolate depths of her mind.

__

"No I'm not." She thought, then opened the door. Warm rain fell over her as she stepped out on the gently curving expanse of Balamb's roof. She was bathed in iridescent lights of the magical rotating rings that held Balamb aloft. 

__

"I'm afraid." She thought curiously.

__

"Don't be, there's nothing for you here anymore." The beast said soothingly.

"I'm just so tired." Quistis said quietly as tears filled her eyes.

__

"I know, but you can rest now." The darkness called her.

She walked to the very edge of the roof and peered down. The rings spun below her crackling with power. The chime like noise they emitted echoed peacefully around her.

__

"It's beautiful." She whispered hauntingly. 

__

"Spread your arms and fly, fly away from the pain, the loneliness. Leave it all behind you. You've earned your peace." The thoughts caressed her like a lover. The beast was right all along, even though she'd tried to fight it, to deny it. Now in the end, she finally realized, one couldn't fight one's self. 

Tears came freely as she threw her head back and closed her eyes. A quiet moment went by and finally as the hopelessness claimed her she spread her arms…. 

End Chapter 13…


	14. Salvation

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 14

Salvation

Quistis gave into the darkness as she prepared to step into oblivion.

"don't, please…" A choked whisper called to her. The sheer anguish in the voice caused Quistis to pause. She recognized the voice and shuttered hopelessly. She lowered her arms and sighed.

"Why do you haunt me…" Quistis cried in sorrow, not having the courage to turn around. She heard soft footsteps approaching. 

"PLEASE." Fujin said as gently as she could and sorely wished she could express herself better.

"Fu?" Quistis whimpered as she half glanced over her shoulder. Her wet hair hung over her eyes and her lips trembled with fear.

"Is it really you." She shook visibly now as she slowly turned. 

"YES." Fujin breathed and offered a timid smile. Quistis stared in shock and back stepped. One foot dipped into thin air and she flailed to keep from falling. 

"NO!" Fujin screamed in horror and lunged forward with an outstretched hand. Quistis caught her balance and moved clear from the edge. She clutched her chest terrified and crying.

Fujin stopped scant feet from her and stood nervously. She found herself shaking with a mix of fear and intense emotion. Quistis braced her hands on her knees and let out a deep breath.

"What's wrong with me?" She whispered to herself. 

She ran her hands through her hair and slowly looked up at Fujin.

"I've missed you." She said simply her expression was one of weariness." Fujin stiffened and looked a but surprised at her words. She looked down awkwardly, her lips moved as if she wanted to say something. Quistis nodded to herself and sighed, surely Fujin didn't feel the same way.

__

"Did she?" Quistis wondered she looked up again_. _She saw how troubled Fujin was and frowned at herself.

"I'm a fool." She whispered to herself. Thunder exploded overhead and Fujin twitched visibly. It made Quistis recall the dream of finding her dying on the tracks leading to.. Esthar, she realized and went cold. She looked at the girl carefully and noted the wrapped ankle, the bruises and the angry sunburns. Quistis nearly cried at the sight of her. 

"Oh Fujin." She said sorrowfully. "Where have you been?" She reached for her and Fujin looked up wide-eyed. Quistis shrank back and looked pleadingly at her.

"Are you okay?" She said worriedly. Fujin looked at her with a slight scowl and sniffed softly.

"I" She started then looked down not knowing what to say.

"THOUGHT, LOST YOU." She shouted with a pained expression, her voice cracking.

Quistis's mouth hung open in surprise. 

A painfully long moment passed as they stared at each other. The rain fell upon them in cool waves, washing away any semblance of denial. They both knew the truth's that lay between them, even it they dare not speak them aloud. Fujin looked down, her silvery hair draped over her face, hiding it in shadow. Quistis regarded the girl before her, she could tell how frightened and in turmoil she was.

"Fu." She called to her softly.

Fujin turned her head so not to face her. She was trembling and unsure of what to do. Her mind and heart fought each other making her feel ill. She stole a nervous glance at Quistis, who stood just an arm's reach away. Quistis tilted her head slightly and gave her a welcome, soothing smile.

Fujin looked down again, growing flush under her gaze. Quistis took a careful step forward. 

"Fu." She said again softly, she so wanted to comfort the girl but didn't want to frighten her further. In an almost childlike gesture, Fujin wiped her eye with her palm then looked back up. Her face was taut with fear and she chewed her lower lip as she built up courage. Finally after an awkward moment she timidly walked forward.

She dared not meet the other woman's gaze for fear she'd loose her nerve. Quistis smiled softly and welcomed her with open arms, hugging her close. Fujin laid her head against her chest and closed her eye. A shuttering sigh escaped her lips as she tentatively returned the embrace.

"Shhh your okay hon." Quistis whispered into her hair as she held her, she could feel the girls shoulders shaking rhythmically. "We both are…"

They stood together in the rain for a long while comforting each other. Fujin finally broke the embrace and looked up with a stern expression. 

"FOOLISH." She said pouting and socked Quistis in the shoulder lightly. Quistis looked at her in shock then giggled faintly as she wiped her eyes. Fujin soured and punched her again.

"SERIOUS!" She scowled. "SCARED ME." Her voice softened and shook looked hurt.

"I'm sorry Fu…" Quistis whispered, feeling ashamed of her self for what she nearly did.

"FUJIN." Fujin said still sulking.

"Okay fair enough…Fujin." Quistis replied, trying not to smile at the face Fujin was making. Indignant pouting was not something she'd ever seen on the girl.

Fujin huffed and walked back to the doorway leading off the roof. Quistis blinked in confusion and started after her.

"Where are you going?" She asked worried. Fujin knelt by the door the cooler she'd left there. She walked back and offered it to her.

"What's this?" Quistis looked at the cooler then back at Fujin who stood silently. She opened it stared in surprise.

"How?" She slid the champagne bottle out of the ice. 

"HAPPY, BIRTHDAY." Fujin said simply. 

"This had to cost a… Wait a minute, how did you know it was my birthday?" Quistis gave her a wary look.

"FOLLOWED TODAY." Fujin said with a shrug and smirk.

"Followed huh, I guess that's how you found me up here." Quistis said, blushing.

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin gave her a shrew look and walked back to the door.

"Where are you going now?"

"RAINING." Fujin stated flatly.

Fujin was back to form now that the emotional crisis had subsided. Quistis saw through it all and simply smiled at her.

"You gonna help me drink this?" Quistis shouted to her. Fujin paused then looked over her shoulder. She looked down a moment thinking before looking back at Quistis.

"VERY WELL." She said bluntly and continued through the door. Quistis laughed softly and tucked the Champagne back in the cooler. She gave the edge of the roof a dark look then sighed heavily, before following her friend inside.

End Chapter 14


	15. Champagne

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 15

Champagne

Quistis led the way towards the central elevator. Fujin meanwhile strolled quietly behind her, lost in thought. Things where happening to fast, she had trouble keeping up. She'd completely fell apart upon witnessing Quistis's near death. She did not know what to make of it. Quistis was a friend now that much was certain. "Perhaps even more." She mused inwardly. Either way though the simple fact remained she was not as cold, aloof and in control as she thought. It troubled her, she was not sure how much though. The emotional release, albeit embarrassing, was almost welcome. 

Quistis meanwhile had come through the darkness and was confronting her demons. She tried to kill herself, simple as that. She'd let her self-loathing and loneliness consume her. She was busily coming to terms with this and was actually feeling a lot better. She realized that she had spent all her life helping others dealing with their problems. Not that she minded, she loved caring for people, but in all that time she never once learned to deal with her own troubles. So they just kept building until they buried her.

She wasn't like Squall, or Seifer, or even dear Fujin. She couldn't seal away her trouble with a wall of indifference or anger. They always sat right below the surface. She used to think she was weak because of it. She'd go home at the end of the each day and let them torture her. With no one to share her private pains she had slowly driven herself insane. Sure Rinoa and the others tried to help her but none of them could relate to her so where of little help. Sadly they made matters worse more often than not. _"Not their fault you're a screw up."_ She chided herself.

When they arrived at the elevator and Quistis suddenly grinned wickedly at Fujin.

"Your place or mine?" She asked with a grin that was jokingly flirtatious. Fujin blinked several times, not catching the intended humor. Quistis gave up the vain attempt at levity, then regarded her seriously.

"Actually can we go to yours? I really don't want to go home right now, considering everything that's happened. Besides we went to my place last time." She said hopefully. Fujin rolled the idea in her head. Her place was not really equipped for guests in the least. The only furniture she had was for basic solitary needs only. Still she saw no harm and relented with a sigh.

"FAIR." She said as they stepped into the elevator. Quistis smiled and went to hit the sub basement button, as did Fujin. Quistis caught her error to late and quietly withdrew her hand and hoped Fujin didn't notice. Fujin did notice but did not let on to the fact. 

__

"How does she know where I've been staying." Fujin wondered, she liked her privacy and only Cid and Squall knew where she was staying.

__

"She must have come looking for me after I left. One of them probably told her." She reasoned.

Quistis was torn now. She had no idea how Fujin would react to her having been in her home while she was away, much less sleeping there. Just like she had no idea how she got there to begin with, the whole event was fuzzy to her. Fujin stopped the elevator mid level and unlocked the panel to open it. The doors slid open revealing the entrance to Norg's former chamber.

As they stepped into the cool, dimly lit interior. Quistis decided to tell the truth about coming here before.

"Fu.." She caught herself. "Fujin, there's something I should tell you."

"I KNOW." Fujin said simply and walked past her, slipping between the hanging silk that served as semi-translucent walls. 

"You do?" Quistis slumped.

"NOT BLIND." She replied over her shoulder as she picked up a couple of towels from atop a footlocker. She then sat down at small but functional table near her bed. 

"Oh. Well I'm sorry either way." Quistis said, still standing by the door, and fidgeting awkwardly. Fujin peeled her shoes off and made a face at the smell before tossing the offending footwear into a near wastebasket. Glancing up she saw Quistis and shook her head in amusement. 

"NOT MAD, SIT" Fujin assured her as she unwrapped the brace around her ankle.

Quistis walked towards the center of the large chamber. Finding no other chair and not wanting to get the bed wet she sat in the floor. Fujin offered her a towel and went back to tending her foot.

Quistis took the towel and started drying her hair as she watched her host with quiet interest. Fujin was in her element she noted. She was at ease here and it showed. Her features had softened considerably and she wasn't as stiff and mechanical as usual.

Even through the wear and tear she had endured she looked quite lovely in Quistis's opinion. The ever-changing hues of blue light that danced about the room made Fujin's pale skin seem to glow hauntingly. The effect was beautiful and Quistis could not help but smile a warm smile.

Fujin finished unwrapping her ankle and massaged it gingerly, she noticed Quistis staring at her and had a bout of self consciousness.

"STARING?" She asked, slightly defensive.

"You're beautiful did you know that." Quistis said unflinching as she ran her fingers through the soft white fur rug that carpeted the area around the bed. Fujin looked as if she was about to burst out laughing. 

"BLIND." Came her dubious reply.

"I mean it Fu, honestly." Quistis said sincerely as she repositioned herself to sit at Fujin's feet. "RIDICULOUS." Fujin smirked dryly and watched her with a somewhat wary expression.

"If you say." Quistis wasn't about to argue with her. With a caring smile she took possession of Fujin's wounded ankle.

"WHAT?" "Fujin started.

"Shush. Let me help." Quistis whispered as she gently caressed and massaged the badly bruised ankle. Fujin did as she was told and sat quietly. The woman sitting at her feet was a mystery Fujin realized. Just when she thought she had her figured out she showed another facet. She trusted Quistis though, that much was certain.

"WHY?" Fujin asked with an uncharacteristically soft tone.

"Hmm?" Quistis murmured, without looking up from her careful ministrations.

"WHY." She asked again with a look of confusion.

"Why what hon?" Quistis replied, looking up at her, her eyes sparkling under the blue light.

"CARE?" 

"I could ask you the same thing." She countered whimsically before closing her eyes. 

__

"She has you there." Fujin admitted to herself. She looked curiously as Quistis cradled her leg. Abruptly Quistis opened her eyes and they flashed brightly for a brief moment. Fujin nearly fell out of the chair in surprise as a small luminescent whirlwind surrounded the both of them. The slight breeze brought on by the magic made the silk curtains dance about wildly. Then just as quickly the effect faded leaving them both glowing with a soft white light. As the glow faded so did the angry bruises and burns that Fujin had gathered during her trip. Quistis looked up with a grin. 

"How's the ankle?"

Fujin rolled her ankle around then stood, testing her weight on it.

"FUNCTIONAL." She replied then bowed respectfully. "THANK YOU."

"My pleasure." Quistis stood and looked about the room. "I love what you've done here by the way, very peaceful and relaxing." 

Fujin didn't say anything but gave a nod of thanks.

Quistis gestured to the cooler containing the champagne "Shall we?"

Fujin shook her head no and knelt by the footlocker. Opening it she retrieved a pair of mog patterned pajama bottoms and a large white tank top. 

"SHOWER." She stated, gesturing towards a small shower walled in by frosted glass. It sat nestled in the back of the chamber. 

"Oh of course, go ahead." Quistis nodded understandingly.

Fujin pointed Quistis's rain soaked sundress.

"SHOWER?, CLOTHES?" She offered.

"Thanks, I may take you up on that."

Fujin nodded then slipped through the silk curtains towards the shower. Quistis looked about, and found a few plastic cups atop a knee-high refrigerator. She retrieved two of them, then sat at Fujin's desk to await her return. 

"Want me to fix something to eat? I'm sure you're hungry?" Quistis called to her.

"YOUR CHOICE." Fujin replied. 

"Okay." Quistis said her voice trailing away as she glanced in Fujin's direction. She could faintly see her through the silk curtains. Fujin's back was to her as she slipped out of her garments. Quistis gasped softly and grew flush. Without realizing it she let her eyes linger a moment before looking away.

__

"What's wrong with you!?" She berated herself as she kept herself busy by searching for something to make snacks out of.

Quistis always considered herself a very passionate woman, even though she'd never had real experience in the field. The thoughts and feelings she had been having lately where definitely different than any she had before. Of course she did not reject them, she saw no reason to. She could care less what other people thought, her desires where hers alone to deal with.

She'd meant what she said when she told Fujin she was beautiful. She smiled at the thought of exploring new paths.

__

"Perhaps I've always felt like this and never realized it until now."That was a depressing thought she realized.

__

"I've been looking for that special someone in the completely wrong place?" She shook her head and sighed.

__

"I'm getting ahead of myself. I don't even know how I really feel, and more importantly how she feels." She admitted to herself glumly.

__

"I could just be clingy and desperate for attention and anyone would do." Quistis's heart ached at that thought and she knew that wasn't true. She made herself try not to think about it any further, especially considering the emotional roller coaster she'd been on tonight. So she turned her mind onto the snacks she would be brewing up.

She surveyed the spoils of her search and frowned visibly. Two bags of chips, an aging but edible bell pepper, four red apples and several types military rations. None of which went well with champagne. 

"WELL?" Fujin blurted from directly behind her. Quistis spun around startled and gasped. Fujin simply looked at her unblinkingly.

"You love doing that don't you." Quistis said, eyeing her through slit eyes. "Well what?" 

Fujin nodded to the assorted pile of foodstuffs. Quistis shrugged with slight dismay.

"Well it's food, that's a start." She said with a grin.

Fujin nodded solemnly, then frowned.

"NOT HOST." She admitted with a bit of shame in her voice.

"It's okay, really." Quistis gave her an assuring smile. "I'm not that hungry anyway, my stomachs been doing flip flops tonight."

"AGREEMENT." Considering all that'd happened, Fujin wasn't terribly hungry either. 

They stood regarding each other in awkward silence before Quistis sheepishly slipped past Fujin. Her earlier thoughts tickled the back of her mind, making her uneasy.

"I'm going to go ahead and take a shower if that's okay." Quistis pointed to the shower then toyed with her hair absently. She caught herself and stopped, then wordlessly made her way towards the shower. 

"CLOTHES." Fujin pointed out.

Quistis felt a bit foolish as she kneeled by the locker and gingerly fished for something to wear. She settled on a simple T-shirt and black shorts, she held them up for Fujin's approval.

"These okay?" 

Fujin was leaning on the counter watching her curiously, she simply nodded and waved her on. 

"Thanks." Quistis said shyly before slipping through the curtains towards the shower. 

Fujin opened the cooler and retrieved the Champagne. She set it atop her nightstand next to the glasses. Sitting down at the center of the bed, she folded her legs and closed her eyes. She settled herself and eased her mind to gather her thoughts.

She still worried about Quistis. She'd completely reversed her mood Fujin realized. An hour or so ago she'd been ready to leap to her death and now she was acting as if nothing was wrong. Fujin was no psychologist but she could tell that was out of sorts. She decided to keep a close eye on her and perhaps learn a something new about herself in the process. She was still very nervous about her present situation but was determined to see how it played out. She just hoped it would work for the best. One thing was certain, she had to be strong now, and not just for herself. She knew Quistis was having a hard time now and desperately needed someone to lean on. Fujin, to her surprise realized that she was eager to help.

Quistis stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. Rubbing her forehead she moaned softly. The shower had helped clear her mind and she felt sick at the cold realizations that accosted her. She kept seeing the look of anguish on Fujin's face when she nearly fell. Quistis thought she wanted to die, she really believed it and meant to go through with it. Though if Fujin's reaction were any clue as to what her death would have meant to her friends. 

__

"How could I have done that to them." She thought, horrified at what she nearly did.

"Oh Hyne I'm so sorry." She whispered softly. She saw Fujin sitting on the bed seemingly meditating or some such. 

__

"I've been so selfish." Quistis frowned as she blinked back tears.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, she did not want to make matters worse by falling apart again. 

Getting dressed she oddly noticed how the clothes made her feel safe and secure. Shivering warmly at the thought she quietly made her way towards her friend. Sliding through the hanging veils of silk she knelt by the bed.

Fujin sat silent and still, her lips slightly parted as if she where asleep. Quistis watched her with warm admiration. She seemed so in control of herself. 

__

"I wish I had your strength." Quistis thought.

Fujin felt her presence and opened her eye to look at her.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to disturb you." Quistis whispered, her eyes dancing over Fujin's expressionless face. Fujin tilted her head to regard her then scooted over to make room. 

Quistis slid onto the bed and sat cross-legged facing her. She glanced at the clock, it was nearing 1:00AM, she was still to juiced up with adrenaline to be tired though. Fujin on the other hand looked very tired, even though she was obviously still very alert. 

"You okay?" Quistis asked noticing Fujin watching her. Fujin nodded and rubbed her throat apologetically

"You have been far more talkative lately, a lot of that's my fault I suppose." Quistis said sheepishly before nabbing the Champagne off the nightstand.

"I've been wanting to talk with you about something's, if that's okay?" Wincing she pulled desperately at the cork. "I mean it's up to you though, we can talk later if your not up to it." She grunted and cursed under her breath as the cork refused to be removed. Fujin reached out, wrapping her hands around the bottle and gently removed it from Quistis's grip.

"TALK." She said simply as she grabbed a cup, then nonchalantly yanked the cork out with an audible pop. She poured some into the and handed it to Quistis. She then pored herself a glass before setting the bottle back on the table.

"Show off." Quistis said smirking. Fujin just shrugged her shoulders slightly.

Quistis stared into the cup a moment before taking a sip.

"Well." She started tentatively. "First I'll just come out and say it." She sighed and looked up.

"I'm really glad you came back. I know we've only just started to get to know each other, but I was very worried when I learned you'd left." She took another sip and waited a moment before continuing. 

"To be honest I was worried that it was my fault. I mean after everything..." She stopped and took a flustered breath.

"I didn't mean to." She had no idea how to continue and tried to read Fujin's expression, to no avail. Quistis looked at her with a mix of worry and hope etched into her face.

Fujin took a drink and with a soft sigh she looked away. Quistis grew solemn. 

"It was my fault then." Quistis closed her eyes and hung her head in dismay. "Oh Fu I'm sorry." She tried feebly.

Fujin slowly turned her gaze back to Quistis.

"DIFFICULT." She said gently but her expression was tense and nervous. Quistis regarded her with caring eyes.

"What's difficult?"

Fujin looked at her intently and opened her mouth to speak but stopped, she slumped and rubbed her eye with her palm.

"You okay hon?" Quistis reached out to lightly touch her shoulder. Fujin nodded and regarded her once more. 

"EXPRESSION, FEELINGS" Fujin said huskily, it was not so much the talking that troubled her but the sharing of emotions. All of her adult life she had learned to bury them deep down. It was difficult to overcome what came natural, to lower her defenses. She'd done so earlier by accident and now Quistis was trying to get her to do so again. She wasn't mad though, if anything she was flattered.

"NOT ACCUSTOMED." Fujin closed her eye and frowned, she was growing angry with herself for her social failings.

"FEAR…FRIENDSHIP." She choked out angrily, frustration apparent as she hung her head again and sighed. 

Quistis sat patiently, she decided to give her all the time she needed. It was obvious how much, opening up distressed her. 

__

"She never asked for any of this." She chided herself.

"You don't have.." She started.

"I DO!" Fujin snapped, far more harshly than she'd meant to. Quistis took it in stride and sat quiet.

Fujin gathered herself and looked at her apologetically.

"NO FRIENDS." She said evenly, her gaze locking on Quistis, her expression softening considerably. "UNTIL YOU." 

Quistis smiled warmly and blushed.

"Fu..." She whispered but Fujin held up a palm stopping her.

"UNKNOWN, CONFUSED" Her tone growing slightly exasperated. 

"FEAR, FLED." She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

Quistis nodded with understanding.

"I'm sorry Fu, I never meant to chase you away." She apologized sincerely and started to rise. "I can go, if you want me to. I'll understand." 

"NEGAT.. NO." Fujin dismissed her suggestions firmly.

"LISTEN." She said intensely. "THINKING, CHANGED." She gestured to herself. 

"I don't understand?" Quistis frowned sadly..

"RETURNED, BECAUSE YOU." Fujin admitted with a shaky voice.

"Me..?" Quistis blinked, genuinely surprised..

"QUISTIS CARED." Fujin said softly her lips trembling. 

Quistis hated seeing her struggle so she wanted to hold and comfort her. 

"COULD NOT, ABANDON." Fujin finished, her voice a near whisper.

She sighed then coughed harshly prompting her to take a drink to soothe her throat. Quistis bit her lip with worry then gently took Fujin's hand in hers. Fujin twitched at the touched but welcomed it. 

"Thank you." Quistis murmured then squeezed her hand affectionately; Fujin cherished the gesture and smiled softly.

Quistis returned the smile with her own shy grin.

"You've a lovely smile, you should show it more often." She said playfully. Fujin folded her arms and gave a faint chuckle.

"NONSENSE." She proclaimed proudly

"Oh here we go again." 

Fujin looked slighted and gave her a expectant look.

"That's not going to work on me." Quistis said with a impish grin.

She took another sip, her eyes smiling brightly from over the cup. Fujin settled back against the large mound of pillows that lay at the head of her bed. 

"CLASS TRIP?" She asked.

"Your changing the subject." Quistis grinned, but let it go. "What about it?"

"WHY ESTHAR?" 

Quistis thought a moment and shrugged.

"The class was doing well, and it just seemed like a good idea."

"FATE."

"Perhaps; who knows?" Quistis shrugged. She set her cup on the floor and stretched out to lie on her stomach. Propping her head in her hands she watched Fujin curiously.

"I had dreams about you." She finally stated with a bluntness that nearly caused Fujin to choke on her drink. She set her cup down and looked confused.

"Cute. Honestly though, one was rather terrifying." She shivered at the thought. "I was alone out on some godforsaken tracks during a thunderstorm. I don't know how I got there, but I found you by this run down building." She paused to sort it out in her mind. She thought it best to not mention the tragic but romantic overtones of the dream.

"You where hurt bad and dying. I tried to call to you to help but I had to leave." She could have cried at the memory of it. "Then, tonight when I saw you on the roof." She sighed heavily. "I thought you were a ghost." Quistis searched for some clue in Fujin's expression. She knew something had happened during her journey, she felt it deep down and could tell by her mannerisms. 

Fujin lay still and quiet, she didn't show it but she was more than a little unsettled by the story. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she felt chilled.

"STRANGE." She said with a haunted expression, she had thought the visage of Quistis was a fever dream or simple hallucination. Now it seems they shared the same dream. Either way it was far too strange to be coincident.

"Yes strange." Quistis murmured, Fujin was indeed hiding something. "Well at least your okay, that's what matters." 

"AND YOU?"

"What about me?"

"OKAY."

"What do you mean?" Quistis looked at her quizzically.

"YOU KNOW."

"Oh, I guess I will be."

"GUESS?"

"I Think so, It's just that things haven't happened like they are supposed to, you know?"

Fujin nodded solemnly.

"It's all rather selfish I guess." She rubbed her temples and rolled over on her back. Gazing upwards at the ceiling, she thought about what the future would hold.

"Fujin?" She asked after a long pause.

"Hmm?" Fujin looked at her sleepily.

"Do you have dreams?"

"EXPLAIN?"

"You know, hopes and dreams. Children, picket fences, house and home, all that nonsense."

"NOT ANYMORE." Said with startling honesty. Fujin had no desire to ponder such things anymore.

Quistis rolled back over and scooted up beside her.

"That's sad, why not?" 

"TRUTH?"

"Yes."

"WHY TRY."

"What?"

"NO HOPE."

"That's not true, there always hope." Quistis said sadly.

Fujin looked at her unconvinced.

"YOU GAVE UP." She said softly but with a bit of accusation. Quistis was taken aback by her bluntness. She looked away ashamed at herself.

"Yes I did." She murmured sadly as she rolled on her side facing away from her. 

Fujin sat silent, she was mad at herself for saying what she did. Quistis was only trying to reach out to her. She looked up and sighed in dismay. 

__

"Stupid Fujin real stupid." She scolded herself.

She looked down at Quistis, she seemed so vulnerable, all curled up as she was. Fujin rubbed her eye with her palm cursing herself.

"APOLOGY." She whispered the best she could.

Quistis shrugged and sniffled lightly. Fujin sat quiet wrestling with herself, she was sorely unaccustomed to this sort of thing. 

Quistis had no idea what to do now. She'd failed to kill herself and now she'd failed whatever expectations Fujin held of her. Try as she might things just kept going awry. She shuttered weakly as silent tears began to flow down her cheeks. She felt Fujin shift behind her and the lights dimmed down to a dark midnight blue. She was caught by surprise when a hand delicately touched her shoulder; she had an urge to slide it away.

Feeling Fujin's breath against her neck she turned to face her. Fujin lay beside her with a worried and sorrowful expression. They gazed quietly at each other for a long while, the hurt they shared quickly draining away. Fresh tears began to well in Quistis's eyes and Fujin reached out a shaky hand to gently wipe them away.

Quistis smiled delicately at the touch and took her hand in hers, bringing it to her lips she kissed the palm softly. Fujin gasped faintly at the gesture and slowly withdrew her hand. She shivered deliciously, as long forgotten emotions and feelings stirred within her. Quistis smiled a hopeful smile and snuggled close. Fujin welcomed her awkwardly, hugging her close. Quistis returned the embrace with a shaky sigh and rested her head against her chest. 

They held each other close, and for a moment they forgot the pain they held inside. Until finally the only thing that mattered, was that for the first time, neither felt alone. Sleep soon overtook them and in their dreams, unfettered by fear and uncertainties, they knew love.

***************************

Outside, the rain had stopped and Balamb Garden started to move out of the city. On the roof Edea stood quietly staring into the night sky, a warm smile on her lips and an air of calm about her. A great tragedy was narrowly avoided, for now anyway. She knew the two had a rough road ahead of them. Together though, she prayed, they would persevere. With a last look out over the horizon she turned and went inside.

End Chapter 15

Authors note

This chapter is a culmination of sorts, but in a way it's also the start of a larger tale. I hope I can continue make the story as entertaining as possible. To everyone who has read it I'd like to give a thank you for sharing a bit of your time to read my story. To everyone who has reviewed it for better or for worse I'd like to thank you also, your opinions mean a lot to me and drive me onward. 

I hope you enjoy what's to come. 

Thanks again and (Huggles)

Chendzee'a Li

J 


	16. Luccian

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 16

Luccian

Luccian sat on his bed and opened the box, inside was a black stone wrapped in cloth. The stone was small and unimpressive, its surface black and smooth like dark glass. Luccian held it up to study it and couldn't help but smirk. Archibald sat on his bed opposite Luccian's; they'd been roommates since coming to Balamb Garden. Though they tended to get along, they did have their disagreements and now was one of them.

"I hope that was worth what you paid for it. If you ask me the old man was yanking your chain." Archibald grumbled bitterly, he had not forgotten Luccian's assault earlier. 

"Why Arch, I don't recall asking you for your opinion." Luccian said with a politeness that was all together unsettling.

"Yeah whatever." He mumbled. "I don't see what that rock is going to do for us. I mean, surely you ain't buying that crap the magazine said." Archibald said as he reached down to pick up a large dumbbell at the edge of his bed. He gave Luccian a grim look and began to do several reps.

Luccian tossed the stone into the air and caught it. 

"It's going to make all the difference in the world my friend." 

"This about that stupid Tyrannous mess?" 

"You're an imbecile." Luccian said bitingly.

"Whatever." Archibald was having a hard time listening to Luccian lately.

The fact he got his ass kicked twice by a girl. Combined with how much of an ass he'd turned into lately, he just couldn't take him to seriously. He used to look up to Luccian like a cool older brother but recently that had been changing. He was still his friend for better or for worse, but things where gonna change.

Luccian found his companions lack of faith disdainful. He'd need his help though if was to stand any chance of success, and to do that he had to make him understand. 

"I'll spell it out so that even you can follow." Luccian said with tone that one would use to tutor a retarded child. "Guardian Forces exist we all know that, so why can't you believe that the Tyrannous is real?"

"Hmm because it's full of shit?" Archibald huffed nonchalant.

"So you say." Luccian tossed the stone again and caught it. "I am going to need your help if we're going to try and subdue it." Luccian's voice took on a respectful quality.

"Subdue what, a fairy tale!? You're losing in man."

"Arch." Luccian said darkly. "Why do you say these things." He stood up and walked over to him.

Archibald glared up at him warily.

"So help me if you touch me again Lou. I'm gonna go off." He said bluntly.

"We need to stick together on this Arch."

"No deal man, It's crazy shit."

"Look I've done the research myself. That and what the old man said.." Archibald cut him off.

"The old man it out of his mind! You honestly believe some crazed story about how this Tyrone thing destroyed some dinky country?"

"It's Tyranous, and the dinky country as you call it was one of the most powerful of all time."

"Yeah yeah the Cemptura or some crap."

"Cetra, glad to see you where paying attention."

"Eat me." 

Luccian had to fight the urge to destroy his friend in that moment but held it at bay. He had grown somewhat used to dealing with lesser people. That much at least he thanked his father for, the old bastard was bound and determine to make him in his own image. Luccian held a grudging respect for the man after all, his father was, the great, unfailing Artemis Czar. Head of the richest family in all of Dollet Providence. He had sent Luccian to Balamb more than two years ago

__

"To learn patience and responsibility." He had said. Something Luccian found vastly amusing considering the man was a notorious womanizer and drunkard behind closed doors. Of course what's wrong with enjoying what you have. Luccian just found the whole mess hypocritical and ridiculous, but was determined to him prove himself.

He knew what must been done and whether he liked it or not he would need Archibald's help. 

His first impression was to throttle his companion into line but knew cooler heads would prevail.

"Arch listen I'll make a deal with you." Luccian gave a shark like smile.

Archibald set the weight down and regarded him.

"I'm listening."

"Help me out on this and if it turns out to be bunk I will never mention it again." 

"No."

"You're the one who's always going on about never getting to see action. I can guarantee where we are going you'll see plenty.

Luccian caught his curiosity and he looked up.

"What are you talking about."

"Ah see, I knew that would get you." Luccian held up the stone. "This my friend our ticket."

Archibald looked at him dully.

"Okay let me make it simple, we're looking for two Centra temples easy as that."

"Whoopie doo, sounds pretty lame Lou."

"Hear me out, here's the interesting part." Luccian smirked excitedly.

"The old man says the temples are on located Islands of Heaven and Hell how's that for action."

Archibald smiled hugely.

"Islands of Heaven and Hell ehh." He said merrily, then exploded. "Fuck that! Your out of you god damned mind! We couldn't even handle some albino waif! Shit we aren't even SEED's yet and here you want to get us killed on some half baked quest!

Luccian soured.

"Can't handle it then?" 

"Get real man, your tough but that's way out of our league. You've heard the rumors, even Squall and his friends barely got out of there alive."

"Yeah but imagine what everyone would say if we could do it, just the two of us."

"I hear ya, but we aren't ready man, it's suicide." Archibald was getting the impression Luccian would go regardless if he went or not. 

"Okay then, we'll do this. We'll train, train hard. You keep taking those courses with Zell, hell I may even join ya." Luccian smirked.

"I dunno." Archibald did like the idea of the fame it would bring if they could bring some trophy back. However he still held no illusions about their chances for survival.

"Come on man." Luccian said with eagerness that was infectious. "Think about it at least."

"I still think the old coot was yanking ya. If that rock was so important why did he sell it."

"The same reason your not wanting to go, he was afraid to try. Plus the money I paid him, he'll be set up for life."

"Alright I'll think about it, that's the best your getting." Archibald said with sense of finality.

"That's all I'm asking." Luccian clapped him on the back.

Satisfied he went back to his bed to sit down.

"Things where looking up. Now all he had to do was keep out of trouble until he could make his move. With a smirk he placed the stone back in its box and locked it in his footlocker.

End Chapter 16


	17. The morning after

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 17

The morming after.

Quistis slowly opened her eyes, she was somewhat uncertain to where she was. She wondered if it'd all been a dream until she felt Fujin stir against her. She was curled up cutely, a look of serenity on her face Quistis had never seen before. She smiled softly and stroked her hair, Fujin murmured in response and snuggled closer. Quistis had to suppress a chuckle and was content to let her sleep.

She quietly watched young woman next to her; asleep she looked nearly angelic with her porcelain skin and silver blue hair. She had a natural beauty that Quistis admired; Fujin had no need or desire for false pretenses such as make up and other trappings. There was something primal about her Quistis found secretly enticing, and yet she also had a certain vulnerability that made her want to protect and nurture her.

Fujin stirred slowly and let out a small yawn. Still half asleep she unconsciously cuddled closer.

"Morning." Quistis whispered softly.

Fujin's eye opened wide with surprise and she found herself blushing. She sat up abruptly and looked about. 

"What's wrong?" Quistis asked worried.

Fujin looked back at her slowly and shook her head.

"NOTHING." Fujin said, her voice strained.

She'd let her control slip again and nearly made a fool of herself. She couldn't help but ponder why Quistis had that effect on her. She thought back to last night and was startled with how natural it felt as they held each other. She had only wished to console Quistis, little did she realize how much she too needed someone close.

Now though she felt awkward and naked, unsure what to do. As if reading her mind, 

Quistis leaned over her shoulder to whisper in her ear.

"I have to go see Cid hon, thanks for letting me stay, that was very sweet of you." She hugged her gently before getting up.

Fujin quietly watched her as she gathered her things.

"QUISTIS." She said with a curiously mellow tone.

"Yes?" Quistis regarded her evenly, not want to make her any more uncomfortable that she already was.

"SEE AGAIN?" Fujin asked with a bit of trepidation. Her expression was guarded, but Quistis could hear the shy hope in her voice. 

"If you want." Quistis replied with a soft smile.

Fujin couldn't face her but nodded solemnly.

"Kay" Quistis smiled to herself as she walked to the elevator. Fujin watched her leave and sighed heavily. 

********************************************

Rinoa sat at her favorite table in the cafeteria, and was in a vile mood. She tried all night after they'd returned to find Quistis. Xu claimed she left her in the garage and no one else seen her sense. She even had security unlock her apartment, only to find it empty. Quistis Trepe had apparently vanished. She cursed herself for losing track of her, when she obviously was in dire straits. She looked up hopefully when Selphie and Nicole entered the cafeteria.

"Any luck?" She asked eagerly.

Nicole shook her head sadly. "Nothing no one's seen her since you guys got back last night."

Selphie sighed and wrung her hands worriedly.

"Security says they saw her entering the elevator around 11:00 last night."

Rinoa shivered as a chill passed through her. She remembered how distant and cold Quistis was acting when they got back. Selphie saw the grim expression on her friend's face and nearly staggered.

"You don't think." She wimpered.

Nicole turned sharply on her.

"Don't even think that!"

"But?" Selphie was nearly in tears.

Rinoa took a deep breath, she didn't want to entertain the idea of losing Quistis in the least. 

"Selphie listen to me." She reached out and took the girls face in her hands. "It's going to be okay 

trust me. Shes fine I know it."

Selphie sniffled, her large eyes sparkling.

"How can you be sure, you know how upset shes been. I just know.." Rinoa cut her off.

"Selphie! Please we cannot afford to do this right now, understand." She said sternly as she tried 

to fight back her own tears of worry. Nicole brought her hands to her face and choked, the stress 

getting to her.

"Morning guys." Quistis chirped happily as she set her tray down on the table. She paused before 

sitting and looked curiously at her friends. She looked worriedly at the trio as their slackjawed 

gazes locked on her.

"Did I come at a bad time?" She moved to pick up her tray and sit elsewhere.

"Quisty!" Selphie shouted abruptly scaring the bejesus out of everyone and tackled her. They 

both nearly ended up on the floor, Quistis staggered back and caught herself.

"Um morning to you to Selph?" Quistis laughed warily as the small woman clung to her like a 

frightened child.

Nicole covered her heart with her hand and exhaled harshly.

"Quistis we were worried sick about you." 

Rinoa stood up and put her hands on her hips in a motherly gesture that Quistis found slightly 

irksome.

"Where have you been? We've been going crazy." She stamped her foot to emphasize the point.

Quistis looked at them all warily.

"Just left my apratment, you must have missed me."

Rinoa arched a brow.

"Oh really? We where there a few hours ago and you weren't there?" She folded her arms 

expectantly.

"Un Huh." Quistis wagged a finger at her as she disengaged Selphie from aorund her 

midsecction.

"So it was you guys who'd been creeping about my place? I came in this morning to change 

clothes and found my door unlocked and some of my things moved about."

Selphie looked up at her innocently.

"We just wanted to make sure you was okay." She murmered tearfully.

"Okay? Why wouldn't I be?" Quistis asked innocently enough but she had more than a sneaking 

feeling about what had been going on. Rinoa sat back down and composed herself, she was 

greatly relieved to find her friend safe and sound. Everyone else sat down as Nicole shrugged 

simply.

"Well, to be honest." She started the paused awkwardly. Rinoa piped in with an apologtic smile.

"We all were worried that, well you have been acting strange lately." She stumbled over her 

words.

"Well what? You think I was going to try and hurt myself right?" Quistis said bluntly then bit into 

a biscut. Selphie nearly choked as she went into a fit of coughing, Nicole clapped her on the back 

as she nodded gravely.

Rinoa offered a shrug and looked at her seriously.

"You still have to admit you've been acting strange." 

Quistis rolled her eyes and took a drink of water.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine, trust me, and yes admitedly I've been a little 

depressed but I got over it."

"Really?" Selphie asked with a worried tone.

"Yes really." Quistis assured her.

Nicole let out a sigh and rubbed her temples. Rinoa still felt something amiss and decided to press 

further.

"Well?" She asked patiently.

"Well what?" Quistis was getting somewhat flustered with all the questions.

"Where were you?" 

"Here about. Being a tad nosy aren't we?" Quistis snapped mildly.

"Okay, okay fair enough, don't get all defensive." Rinoa relented.

"Eww no." Selphie droned, pointing with her eyes towards the cafeteria line. Everyone turned to 

see what she was talking about. Fujin stood patiently in line and apparently oblivious to their 

presence.

"Oh dear." Rinoa sighed.

Quistis made eye contact and was about to call her over. Fujin seemed to sense her intentions and 

dissuaded her with a dark glance. 

"When did that ghoul get back." Selphie frowned.

"Stop that." Quistis said seriously.

"Poo." Selphie sighed and propped her head in her hands.

"I thought you didn't like her Quistis?" Nicole asked curiously. "From what you all told me she 

caused quite a bit of trouble?"

"I never hated her, we just." She shrugged at a loss for words. "Well things change." Quistis 

finally offered quietly.

"That's awfully forgiving of you." Rinoa piped.

"I suppose." Quistis mumbled as she absently poked about her plate with her fork.

Selphie raised up eagerly.

"Oh hey!? I heard Xu about had kittens over you bringing the class in late?" She said with 

ominous curiosity.

"Me and her have butted heads a lot recently." Quistis soured, seems everyone was in on her 

business lately.

She glanced up as Fujin walked past; her eyes following her as she sat alone at a far table. 

Selphie stared venomously.

"What's with you." Nicole hissed as she kicked her under the table.

"She's evil." Selphie said in defense.

Rinoa looked pleadingly to Quistis.

"See what you're missing by being so anti-social."

"Yeah I feel so under privileged." Quistis scoffed as she let her gaze drift to Fujin. She felt bad 

that her friend felt the need to sit away from everyone. Fujin noticed her and offered a faint 

whisper of a smile. Quistis returned the smile and quietly finished her meal. Nicole and Selphie 

were having a moral discussion about good vs. evil. Rinoa watched Quistis a moment, curious at 

to what she was grinning about.

"You seem awfully chipper this morning." Rinoa smirked, she being kept in the dark and Quistis 

had a secret.

"Maybe she got laid?" Selphie chirped with bright-eyed glee before yelping loudly as Rinoa and 

Nicole both kicked her in the shin. 

"Selphie!" Quistis gawked in shock. "Nicole's right. What's gotten into you?"

"What?" Selphie looked about innocently. "We're not allowed to talk about it. Gee you'd think 

your all a bunch of old ladies." Selphie finsihed sarcastically as she rubbed her throbbing shin.

"Be tactful at least." Nicole whispered harshly. 

"Really." Rinoa agreed, then she looked at Quistis with a huge grin. "So who is he? I know you 

weren't home last night, so you had to be somewhere."

"Good lord!?" Quistis was floored, she'd about had enough of being the center of attention.

"I've got a meeting to go to. I'll see you later perhaps by then you guys can focus on something 

important."

Nicole shook her head in dismay.

"I apologize Quisty, they're apparently turning into busy bodies." She said while cutting the duo 

a hawkish glare.

Rinoa and Selphie giggled to themselves. Quistis shook her head in annoyance as she dumped her 

trash.

As she left the cafeteria she nearly bumped into Luccian who was laughing and joking with 

several other youths. He looked at her and smiled.

"Excuse me Miss Trepe, wasn't paying attention."

Quistis looked about like she was expecting an ambush.

"My fault Luccian, don't worry about it." She said in her teachers tone.

"Oh Miss Trepe before you run off. I wanted to apologize for getting you in trouble last night.

Arch and me lost track of time. If you want I can explain everything Xu.

Quistis felt chilled by his politeness.

"No thank you Luccian. It was my responsibility to keep track of all of you. Thank you though."

"Not a problem." Luccian and bowed courteously and head towards the line then stopped to 

regard her once more.

"Miss Trepe, I'd um." He started somewhat shyly, which put Quistis on guard. "I'd like to 

apologize for being such a jerk lately. It's just that I've had some problems with my dad recently. 

I've been really stressed out. Anyway I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He then gave a smile 

Quistis would have considered gorgeous if not for the fact she care little for him. She nodded 

politely

"Apology accepted Luccian, and for its worth I apologize for slapping you." 

Luccian waved the notion away.

"Nah I deserved it really, I've been a real ass. See ya in class." He smirked and joined the line.

"Okay then." She smiled a glass smile. She glanced over and saw that Fujin was watching what 

transpired, Quistis waved lightly to her as she left the cafeteria.

*********************

Xu and Squall sat patiently in Cid's office. Since his last one was trashed by Balamb's 

transformation he took extra care in rebuilding it. It fit in oddly well with Balamb's artsy metal 

style. Dark mahogany shelves filled with various journals and encyclopedias lined the wood panel 

walls. Large leather seats and a huge heavy wood desk took up the floor space giving the area an 

aristocrat but claustrophobic feeling. 

Edea stood behind Cid who sat at his desk sorting through papers. Xu was getting impatient and 

huffed. Squall looked over at her curiously.

"Problem?" He asked with his standard tone of indifference.

"Where is she" I've better things to do that wait for her." She grumbled.

"Patience child it is not even time yet." Edea said in a breezy tone.

"Yes Ma'am." 

"Xu I know Quistis has had some problems lately, but are you certain you want to pursue this. 

Even though she's not best instructor we have. There is something to be said for experience. That 

and the fact remains students pay more attention when they admire their teacher."

Xu about jumped up from her seat.

"That's because she's flirty and dresses like a tramp. It's rather inappropriate in my opinion, she 

has a fan club for crying out loud. That's no way for a class to run." Xu spat.

Squall put a calming hand on her shoulder and pulled her back in her seat. Cid removed his 

glasses and wiped them on his vest awkwardly.

"Hmm well I see where you stand on the subject then." 

Xu just folded her arms and stewed. Cid looked to Squall and sighed.

"What about you? What do you think, you know her better than I?"

"She's having a rough time on a personal level, that's all I can say really. As for her teaching, 

while her methods are, well unique." He shrugged and couldn't help but smirk. "She gets the job 

done, she trained me and I think I turned out okay." 

"He's impartial to case!" Xu protested loudly.

"No ones on trial." Edea said calmly.

"She's right Xu, we're only reviewing Miss Trepe's license." Cid sighed, he hated when his staff 

fought.

"Edea." Xu all but pleaded. "You're rational, you taught her class before. Don't you think they 

would better off with another teacher? I mean, there was a reason her license was revoked to 

begin with, and as for Squall." She thumbed in his direction. "Yes he turned out great, but, she 

also trained Seifer. We all know what became of that." 

Squall rubbed his temple and hung his head at that. Cid sat back and looked thoughtfully and 

Edea stood stoically as always.

"I assure you Miss Xiang that Seifer chose his own path and what he did not choose he could not 

have changed. Fate is a cruel mistress as was I." She said ominously.

Everyone was silent after that. A few moments later Quistis entered the office and looked 

cautiously at everyone.

"Why do I feel like there should be a gallows?" She said with a grim smile.

Cid pointed to the last empty chair.

"Please sit, this will only take a moment." 

Quistis took the seat next to Squall and sat down. Cid shuffled his papers absently then looked at 

her.

"Miss Trepe." As you know, your license was revoked last year because several staff members 

felt you where too young to be a teacher. It was also said you needed to have a more professional 

relationship with your students. 

"I being fired again." Quistis said simply and stood to leave. Squall grabbed her arm and gently 

pulled her back into her seat. He began to think that was his only reason to be here.

"Not unless you make me." Cid said simply.

"What?" Xu barked.

"I am however putting you on paid vacation. From what I hear you've been stressed out lately."

Quistis sat quietly she had no real basis to argue the point when it was true.

"I understand Sir, how long?"

"One week. During that time I'll be doing a personal review of your class's grades and conduct 

records."

"That's ridiculous!" Xu went to stand, Squall pulled her back down.

Edea raised a brow at her.

"We will take care of the matter Xu. I believe you've done your job, you are dismissed."

"I." She started. "Yes Ma'am." Without another word she left the office.

"As I was saying." Cid sighed. "Enjoy your vacation, relax, do something new, just be up to par 

when you get back."

"Yes Sir thank you. Is that all?" She asked still somewhat confused about the matter. 

Edea regarded her curiously.

"Unless you have something to share?" 

Quistis glanced at Squall; he simply shrugged and looked so very bored by all this.

She looked up and frowned slightly, she had no idea how this would go over so she just blurted it.

"Fujin returned last night."

Squall looked at and blinked.

"She was alone?" He asked warily.

"Yes she sneaked in last night. I think she was afraid we'd turn her away. I need to know if she's 

still welcome here?" Quistis was more than ready to leave Balamb if she wasn't; she was not 

about see Fujin abandoned again.

Edea looked down at Cid who was deep in thought.

"Yes child she is always welcome here." She said with a smile.

"That's all I really had to add then." Quistis said evenly

"Alright then, that will do it, you may go. Enjoy the trip." Cid said blandly."

Quistis got up and left the chamber, she tried to hurry without appearing to do so. As she entered 

the elevator she had the sneaking suspicion something-odd just occurred.

End Chapter 17


	18. Strange Day

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 18

Strange Day

Fujin walked up the hall lost in thought. She had left the cafeteria without incident; she counted herself lucky for not encountering Luccian and his pet gorilla. New faces were everywhere, apparently the new students picked up from Trabia. She passed Aeka who was stared openly at her. Fujin ignored her and moved onward.

"Fujin?!" The girl shouted abruptly. Fujin paused then looked back at the girl curiously.

"Ah Ha!" Aeka beamed and she rushed over to her. Fujin stepped back warily, unsure of what her intentions where.

"I thought it was you! I'm Aeka" She smiled widely and stuck out a hand. Fujin looked at it as if it where attached to a corpse. Aeka withdrew the gesture nonplussed and scratched her head. 

"You are Fujin right?"

"WHY?" 

"Yeah you're her, I'm sure no one else is like you." She giggled.

Fujin felt more than a little insulted by that and turned to walk away.

"Oh ack wait! I meant that in a good way." 

"DISAPPEAR." Fujin sighed in annoyance.

"I just wanted to meet you. Your Quistis's friend so I'm assuming your not as bad as people say you are."

Fujin remembered the girl now. One of the students Quistis was walking with in town. Aeka she believed her name was.

"STUDENT, AEKA?" 

"That would be me." She smiled brightly. Fujin stood quietly waiting for a reason for all of this.

"Not the talkative sort are you Miss Fujin." 

Fujin frowned, the girl had the annoying habit of making her feel old.

"Does she know your back?" Aeka asked excitedly. 

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Wonderful, she's been so sad lately, hopefully you can cheer her up."

Fujin didn't know how to respond to that, so she stood silent. Aeka waited patiently, expecting some sort of reply. None was forthcoming and she looked around nervously.

"Um well I suppose that's it then." She smiled. "Welcome back I guess. Errr see you around" She said with a faint giggle hurriedly before scampering away.

Fujin sighed and decided she would ask Quistis what to do about to completing her classes.

*********************************

Xu sat in her office her anger hanging about her so thick one could nearly smell it. She had not meant to blow up like that, she usually had a better grip on her temper. Regardless of her annoyance at the whole situation, one fact remained. Quistis was not suited for her role as teacher. She knew they reinstated her license out of pity instead of any actual skill.

She hated what had become of her and Quistis's relationship. They used to be friends but now, now. She clenched her fists and slammed them down on her table kicking up a hail of documents and pens.

"Damn it!"

"Someone's in a bad mood." A voice said bluntly, Xu looked up startled, it was Nida. The young man stood grinning in the doorway, as always he was the perfect little trooper. His uniform neatly pressed, his short cropped hair, cut with seemingly clinical precision. He was handsome enough, Xu even thought about asking him out a few times, but she knew, like her, he was married to his position and had little time for social activities. Ever since Balamb Garden rediscovered the power of flight Nida had been assigned the lofty title Flight Captain. A position he loved and was quite proud of. 

"What do you want? Who's flying Balamb if you down here?"

"Zell." 

"Great we're all going to die." She joked sarcastically as she picked up the strewn papers

"Cute, you know all senior staff must spend flight hours, just in case."

"I know, that was just my attempt at levity." She sat down in her seat flustered.

"Ah, sorry, ha ha ha." He droned.

"You must have a reason for coming down here, Nida, what is it?"

"Well to be honest, I heard you throwing a fit, Cid left his com open."

"That's nice. That still doesn't explain why your hear." Xu commented icily

"Do I have to have a reason?" 

"Yes." She said bluntly

"Come on now you and me seen a lot together, I'd like to think we're friends."

"Fair enough, but quit with the pleasantries and speak your mind." 

"Fine then. I'll stop beating around the bush." He grew serious. "I know what your problem is. You're not being fair and I for one am willing to say it to your face."

"Oh hell here we go." She leaned back in her chair and propped her feet on the desk.

"You're resentful and jealous." He stated simply.

"Oh thank you for that stunning analysis, you mean you left your little perch to come insult me?" She pointed up the hall. "You can just get the hell out Mr."

"Hear me out." He held up his hand defensively. "You graduated top of you class correct?"

"Yeah so." She eyed him dangerously.

"You have a impeccable record if I recall, highly trained in tactics and espionage and lord knows what else.?"

"This is common knowledge Nida. What's you point."

"Your bored with you position."

"Bored? Where do you get off with that notion."

"Oh stop the bull. You mean to tell me someone with you personality and training is happy baby sitting new students and keeping them in line."

"I like my position fine thank you." She snapped bitterly.

"Why do I not believe you."

"I don't care what you believe."

He walked over and sat on the edge of her desk.

"You remember when Norg tried to cease power?"

"Yes."

"Who was the one leading the charge and rallying the students."

"Nida why are you doing this?"

"Who was the one in the front lines fighting the Galbanian soldiers while Squall and his team we're battling Edea."

"Your point?" She sighed.

"You want more out of your life than you can get sitting behind a desk."

"I just wanted to part of something greater." She frowned.

"Exactly." Nida placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

"Your resentful that you got put here while Squall and everyone went on to be heroes."

"Why are you here Nida?"

"You're my friend and your being a bitch so I had to come jar you back to normal."

"Quistis."

"Xu come on now, sure Quistis is a bit spacey but you're just venting on her. Is she really that bad. You two used to get along great." 

"I suppose your right." She frowned slightly. Nida grinned and leaned towards her.

"You remember when it was You, me and her running things while everyone else was off playing in Eshtar. It was great wasn't it?" 

"Yeah it was." She grinned fondly at the memory. 

"See now that's the Xu I know." He stood and folded his arms.

"I guess I've been an ass lately?"

"Yup."

"Gee thanks."

"No problem. Listen though, if your that upset, just ask for a transfer to Mission Operations, I'm sure your expertise will get you in good."

"I thought about it, but I like working with the students too."

"Then why are you having such a fit."

"You tell me you're the one with the answers."

"I can't help you there sport, that one you have to solve yourself."

"Wonderful." She slumped, feeling like an utter ass.  
"Want to have dinner tonight?" He asked out of the blue.

"What?" She looked up, completely thrown for a loop.

"Did I stutter." He grinned.

"Do my ears deceive me or did the Balamb's biggest recluse just ask me out."

"Recluse?" He scratched his head in confusion and nearly insulted.

"Yes." 

"Yes what?" He was lost now.

"Yes I'll have dinner. It'll do us both some good to get out."

"Recluse? I'm not a recluse?"

She stood and ushered him out of her office.

"Sure your not, see you at, say 8:00 okay?"

"Why am I recluse? I just like to fly what's wrong with that? 8:00 you say, that's good for me." He babbled as she shut the door behind him.

****************************

Quistis leaned quietly on the balcony over looking Balamb's main hall. She wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of her forced vacation. She had no idea what she'd do to keep occupied. Things could be worse, they could have pulled her license again. 

She saw Zell far below talking with Luccian and Archibald. 

__

"Wonder what that's about." She asked herself.

She glanced to her left and noticed Fujin leaning on the rail right beside her.

"HYNE!" Quistis jumped, startled at her friend's sudden appearance. "Why do you do that to me!" She put her hands on her hips and wrinkled her nose in annoyance.

Fujin looked at her with slight amusement.

"FOUND YOU." 

"Yes you have." Quistis smiled as she leaned back on the rail. "How's things going?"

"AWKWARD."

"How so?"

Fujin shrugged; there was no easy way to explain it. She felt at home at Balamb but also like a stranger. 

"Can I help in anyway?" Quistis asked hopefully.

"RESUME CLASSES."

"What do you mean? You want to resume your classes?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Whoa." Quistis looked pleasantly shocked. "When do you want to start, I mean have you talked to Cid yet?"

Fujin shook her head.

"Well I already told him you returned, I hope you don't mind? If you want I can talk to him for you?"

"APPRECIATION." 

"Your welcome." Quistis smiled fondly at her. 

"MEETING?" Fujin asked curiously.

"Oh, um, well." Quistis scratched her head embarrassed. "They put me on leave for a week, while they review the situation."

Fujin soured and looked apologetic.

"APOLOGY."

"It's not your fault hon."

"ACTION?" 

"What do you mean?"

"WHAT NOW?"

"I don't know honestly. I've always had something to work on, but now I have all this time to kill."

"RELAX."  
"Easy for you to say, your jobs not on the line."

"HAVE ONE, AT LEAST." Fujin pointed out dryly.

"True."

"TRIP?" 

"Trip where?"

"CHOOSE."

"I don't know anyplace worth visiting. I'm really rather boring in that respect."

"NEGATIVE."

"You're just being nice."

"NOT NICE." Fujin said insulted.

"Oh don't give me that look." Quistis smirked. 

"HUMPF." 

Quistis stuck her tongue out at her.

"JUVENILE." Fujin barked imperiously

"I know you are but what am I?" Quistis giggled.

"MOCKING?" Fujin looked at her indignantly.

Quistis made a face at her.

"DERANGED." Fujin tried to ignore her antics.

"Oh your no fun." Quistis pouted cutely. "Well let's go talk to Cid then."

****************************

Cid sat at his desk, things had been hectic the last few days and now he was thankful for some peace and quite. He was preparing to lay waste to a hoagie when his intercom buzzed.

"Yes?" He sighed into the speaker.

"You have visitors"

"Rebecca I'm having Lunch who is it?" 

"Quitis Trepe." 

"Send her in." He set his sandwich aside.

Quistis entered the room with Fujin right behind her.

"What can I do for you ladies?" Cid asked.

Quistis and Fujin took a seat

"Well Sir Fujin wanted me to ask you a few things."

"Okay I'm listening."

"Fujin." Quistis looked over at her and smiled a comforting smile. "She wants to get back into the seed program."

"What?" Cid looked at the duo suspiciously.

"She wants to finish her course, so we came to talk to you, assuming I'm still an instructor after this week, she'll be in my classes again."

"I see." Cid sighed and entwined his fingers together. "Well it's been a year since she was last taking an active course."

"True." Quistis looked worried at Fujin, who sat stone-faced.

Cid was thoughtfully a moment.

"Refresh my memory, how far along in classes where you Fujin?"

"She had one semester before graduation." Quistis answered.

"I see that make it a little easier."

"Fujin I assume you know a few people here are wary of your being here. Are you sure

Fujin lowered her head and nodded grimly.

"Well are you sure you want to do this, I can't guarantee you'll be welcome by the other students."

Fujin shifted in her seat and Quistis offered her a reassuring smile.

"Calm down, considering Edea's past who am I to deny you a second chance." Cid smirked.

"I'll write up the papers and pass on the info. Quistis you can help her out, catch her up on her studies. It'll give you something to do during you week off."

"That's wonderful, I'll be happy to help her out." Quistis beamed and looked to Fujin who still sat stoically.

"THANK YOU." She finally said with a shy smile.

"Your welcome, anything else?"

"I don't' think so." Quistis replied.

"Okay then that was easy enough. Now if you don't mind." He reached for his sandwich.

"Thank you Sir." Quistis said as they stood to leave.

"Oh and Fujin." He looked up with a stern expression.

"YES SIR." Fujin turned to face him.

"I'm sure I don't have to say it but please stay out of trouble."

"AFFIRMATIVE." 

"Good, you girls have a good day." He took a bite out of his sandwich.

As they waited for the elevator, Fujin faced Quistis and smiled softly.

"THANK YOU." She said, faintly blushing.

"My pleasure hon." Quistis replied then regarded her thoughtfully. "You hungry?"

Fujin nodded.

"Come on I'll fix us some lunch."

End Chapter 18


	19. Calm before the storm

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

Authors's note…

Ah know it's not much =( but ah would like to dedicate this chapter to all the poor souls who perished at the pentagon and the world trade centers as well as those who lost their lives in the skies over Pennsylvania. My prayers are with you and anyone who was touched by such ah disaster. 

(huggles all) and be safe 

Love…. Chendzee'a Li

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 19

Calm before the storm.

It was late when Fujin left Quistis's apartment, they had spent the better part of the evening going over what she would need in order resume her classes. She couldn't help but frown in dismay upon coming face to face with Zell and Irvine in the hall. 

"Ah hell when did you get back?" Zell asked as his expression darkened.

Fujin eyed him warily as she brushed past him before stalking up the hall without a second glance.

"Rude little lady that one." Irvine shrugged.

"You didn't have put up with her while growing up." Zell scowled as he knocked on Quistis's door.

"Kinda cute though." Irvine watched her leave appreciatively.

"Ugh dude she's a bitch." 

"Still cute." He smirked.

"Whatever." Zell knocked again. 

Quistis opened the door cautiously and poked her head out.

"What? Oh hey guys, what's up?" She asked curiously.

"Well me and Kinneas here just got back from seeing Lords of Blood and the Skull King." Zell said merrily.

"It's a gripping tale." Irvine joked.

"Sounds positively riveting." Quistis droned.

"We ran into Xu and Nida there and they said you was on probation or something so we wanted to ask what's up?" Zell folded his arms and waited.

Quistis sighed. 

"Give me a moment I need to get dressed." 

"Sure thing." Zell replied as Irvine bobbed and bounced trying to sneak a peek as she shut the door in their faces.

Irvine grinned lewdly then looked up the hall.

"Interesting?" He said smilingly.

"Dude your like dating someone, remember." Zell looked at him with grimly.

"Ah she's a hotty and you know it."

"Dude! She's like a sister or something." Zell elbowed him and shivered.

"Yeah, yeah alright. Puzzle me this then my friend. What was Fujin doing there?" Irvine thumbed up the hall.

"Beats me, it's none of my business what that Ghoul does so long as she stays the hell away from me." 

"Yeah well, two cute gals and one of them naked makes is the stuff of dreams "Irvine said with an obviously vulgar undertone.

"DUDE!" Zell clamped his hands over his ears. "That! Is so very wrong! Shut up before you creep me out." 

"Ah live a little." Irvine laughed.

"You…. You're twisted." Zell shoved him playfully.

"Hey now don't ruffle the merchandise." Irvine said indignantly as he smoothed his coat out.

Quistis opened the door. Irvine winked and whistled at her jokingly, prompting her to eye him sourly.

"Your disgusting Irvine Kinneas." She said bluntly and motioned them inside.

"Hey I resent that. Pretty lady like you shouldn't be so rude." He responded and smiled a dashing smile.

"Please, spare me the melodramatics." She grinned over her shoulder as she went to the couch.

Zell laughed.

"Sorry about the wait, I was getting ready to take a shower." She apologized as she sat down.

"No probs Quisty." Zell hoped onto the opposite couch and propped his feet on the coffee table. Irvine sauntered down beside him.

"Well spill the beans Teach." Zell said excitedly. "They're not really pulling you license again are they!?"

"Well Xu would love nothing better I think, Squalls staying out of it best he can, Cid though is deciding to review my case and then give me an answer. Till then I have the next week off." She'd decided not to worry herself sick over the matter and sighed helplessly.

"Whoa! That sucks ass." Zell frowned.

"Sorry Quisty that's a raw deal, but at least you still have a chance." Irvine said as he leaned over to look at the pile of textbooks and papers atop the coffee table near Zell's feet.

"Burning the midnight oil again eh." Irvine joked as he thumbed through one of the textbooks.

"Oh I pulled those out to help Fujin get back into the SEED program." Quistis said idly.

Irvine looked at Zell and winced as the blonde youth exploded in shock.

"WHAT!? Are you out of your frigging mind woman!?" He shouted in surprise.

Quistis looked shocked and a bit insulted that he would take that tone with her. Irvine shrugged sheepishly and buried his nose in the book.

"Zell? What the hell was that about?" Quistis said defensively.

"Sorry for yelling you just shocked me is all. You know I have no love for Ghoul, or did you forget she held my hometown hostage. It was bad enough when you guys let her back in Balamb but now this." Zell said, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"She's not a Ghoul Zell." Quistis said with a glimmer of anger.

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya teach. Well I trust your decision, I may not like it but you know what your doing I guess." He shrugged. "This mean I have to be nice to her?"

"Zell have you ever thought about trying to talk to her about it?" Quistis sighed as she went to the kitchen.

"Yeah Zell you and her could become best friends." Irvine guffawed at the thought.

"Eh up yours cowpoke." Zell grunted.

"You BOYS want something to drink?" Quistis asked as she pulled a few sodas from the refrigerator.

"Yes Ma' am" Zell piped up.

"I'm good." Irvine declined politely.

"Zell did I mention you make me feel about forty every time you call me Ma'am?" Quistis said as she handed him his drink then sat back down. Irvine smiled and settled back comfortable on the couch.

"Fujin eh, she's a cutie be glad to see her around more." Irvine smiled hugely.

"Oh geeze." Zell shook his head.

"Irvine please control yourself. Your far more appealing when you're not trying to be." 

"Shamed." Zell shouted laughingly.

"She says that now." Irvine gave Quistis a knowing wink.

"Your hopeless." Quistis sighed.

"So teach, do you think you'll be able to keep teaching?" Zell asked her with a concerned look.

"Only time will tell honestly." She shrugged. "I hope so, I'd hate to loose the position but I'll do what they feel is best for my students." She sighed and smiled regretfully.

"It'll be okay Quisty, trust me." Irvine said brightly and stood up. "Come on Zell lets let the little lady get her shower." Zell stood and smirked.

"Yeah Quistis it'll be fine, even if we have to beat some sense into Xu and Cid ourselves." He did a little flurry of punches to emphasize the point.

"Hopefully it won't come to that, you two." Quistis laughed as she escorted them to the door.

"Well goodnight hope you have fun if you decide to actually go anywhere on vacation." Zell said as he stepped out into the hall.

"Night Zell thanks for stopping by. She smiled fondly.

Irvine stuck his head back in the door puckering his lips.

"Do I get a good night kiss?" He whined with a goofy look.

"Go home Irvine." Quistis laughed as she shut the door.

********************

Fujin lay in her bed; her gaze locked somewhere between realities as she thought about the paths she had chosen. Things where very different now, she was different now. For the first time in as long as she could remember she trusted someone, even come to care for someone who to her surprise returned the feelings fully. She smiled at the thought of Quistis and, how gentle and caring she was. So unlike anyone else who'd ever mattered in her life. It was a welcome change Fujin thought, though she could tell Quistis was still treading carefully, not wanting to risk breaking their fragile relationship. Fujin was thankful for that, everything was new and frightening to her.

This was a challenge she never prepared for, but she was willing to try and face it. Quistis had come to mean a great deal to her lately, true she was a friend, but there was more to it than that. She may be inexperienced in all things social, but even she could feel the tension between them and it was intoxicating, she didn't know how to express it or even if she should. Confusion clouded her mind and she rolled over in annoyance, burying her head in her pillow with a sigh. 

She curled up shivered faintly in remembrance of the night before. Quistis had fallen asleep in her arms. Fujin remembered her scent, the comforting warmth of her body pressed against hers. Quistis's delicate softness lay in delicious contrast to her own tone, firm frame. She remembered looking into her eyes, those entrancing pools of crystal blue that called to her like a siren song, she could have given herself to them, to her. 

Fujin gasped at the thoughts that flooded her mind. Seductive and passionate, unlike anything she could have imagined. Her body responded as well and she felt warm all over, she was in shock that her mind would betray her so. Sitting up abruptly wiped her forehead, a cool sheen of sweat covered her skin. She exhaled slowly and trembled, she was startled at the new sensations her body was sending her. She stood and started to slip out of her clothes, as she felt the urgent need for a cool shower.

End Chapter 19


	20. Breakfast at Balamb

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 20

Breakfast at Balamb

It was a peaceful and quiet morning at Balamb Garden, Zell as always waited first in line at the cafeteria. Luccian and Archibald waited behind him idly waiting for breakfast to be served.

"Why again are we here when we could be training?" Luccian said sourly.

"Or asleep." Archibald mumbled with a huge yawn.

"Listen guys you want me to train you in Qua Fang your gonna have to do things my way, I've a very strict schedule." Zell snorted in annoyance at their whining.

"You make hotdogs a strict part of your schedule?" Archibald smirked.

"Of course dude don't ya know Balamb Dogs are mana from the gods." Zell winked.

"Idiot." Luccian whispered derisively as he stalked about impatient.

"So Louie?" Zell asked, turning to regard the angry youth.

"Luccian." He hissed politely.

'Sorry Lou, I mean Luccian. So what's up between you and Quistis. I hear tell you two hate each others guts?" Zell asked with genuine curiosity.

"What I'm supposed to tell you, so you can tell her, shyeah right." Luccian grunted.

"Hey easy man just trying to make talk while we wait." 

"I've no beef with Trepe, we just don't see eye to eye on things." 

"Fair enough, that's between you two though, so long as you guys keep it civil."

"Hey she's the one who hit me."

"Yeah well." Zell shrugged, Luccian had a point he supposed.

None of them noticed as Fujin walked into the Cafeteria and took a place in line behind them. Luccian, completely unaware of her presence continued his rant.

"It's that Fujin chick I didn't like. She assaulted me twice with no good purpose, ask Archie."

"Yeah she beat his ass." Archibald said smirking.

"That's enough Arch." Luccian groaned.

"It was bad very bad" 

"Shut Up!" Luccian growled.

"Hey, Hey guys calm down already." Zell said firmly. "I'm beginning to think you two don't have the stability to be in my dojo."

"Oh we're cool, it's all in fun, trust me." Luccian replied with a shadowy smile.

"Uh huh, if you say so. Still, I think I'll train you two on a trial bases only."  
"See what you did." Archibald whispered harshly to Luccian.

Luccian simply ignored him and turned to leave. He bumped fully into Fujin who in turn slowly looked up at him with a near sinister smirk.

"What the hell!?" He stepped back in surprise.

Zell and Archibald turned to see what cause his outburst.

"Aw geeze here we go." Zell mumbled.

Archibald looked only mildly surprised and turned back around.

Luccian's first instinct was to slap her but he held it in.

"You're back huh?" He said simply.

Fujin just looked at him with a bored expression.

Luccian huffed and pushed past her and left the cafeteria. She didn't give him a second glance.

Zell steadied himself and regarded her cautiously.

"Fujin." He acknowledged with a curt nod.

"DINCHT." She nodded back.

"Quistis said you was back. Find what your where looking for?"

She nodded somberly in reply.

Archibald shoved his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"So why'd you come back?"

"HOT DOGS." She said simply and folded her arms.

Zell smirked.

"Are you serious?" Archibald balked.  
Zell burst into laughter.

*********************************************

Rinoa and Nicole waited as Selphie and Quistis walked up the hall towards them.

"I'm impressed Selph you actually got her up." Rinoa smiled.

"Not my doing, she was up and about already." Selphie shrugged.

"Why you all feel the need to baby-sit me lately I have no idea." Quistis grumbled.

"They think you going crazy I would reckon." Nicole said with a wink as she headed towards the Cafeteria. "Come on I promised Zell to have breakfast with him too."

"Oh we wouldn't want to disappoint now would we." Rinoa ribbed playfully.

"Please." Nicole rolled her eyes.

As they entered the cafeteria Nicole saw Zell sitting alone and happily gorging.

"Ever the charmer." Selphie chuckled faintly.

"Brat." Nicole hissed as she grabbed a tray.

"There's your buddy Quistis." Selphie chirped snidely.

Quistis looked and noticed Fujin sitting at the far corner of the cafeteria.

"Selphie please." Quistis sighed.

"I know, sorry." Selphie shrugged.

They got their plates and soon joined Zell at his table.

"Hey ladies." He greeted them with a broad smile.

"Hello lover." Nicole whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

Quistis set her tray down and looked toward Fujin.

Rinoa sat down and looked up at her then over to Fujin.

"What's up Quisty?"

"I'm going to ask her to join us." Quistis said evenly.

"Aww what the hell for?" Selphie scowled.

"She's never gonna feel welcome if we don't treat her normally." Quistis said softly.

"Um Quistis, I hate to break it to you but she's not normal." Selphie pointed out with merry sarcasm. Zell stifled a laugh and Nicole stomped his foot.

"Wha?!" He shouted while giving her a hurt look.

"Shush." Nicole whispered.

"Selphie, everyone deserves a second chance." Quistis sighed. "You should be more understanding, this isn't like you."

"Hey now!" Selphie glared. "If you recall it's because of her gooney friends that Trabia was destroyed." 

"You can't blame her for that." Quistis tried.

"Can't I?" Selphie scowled.

"Selphie calm down." Rinoa said gently.

"Calm down?' She huffed "Seifer and her had a hand in several of my friends deaths and you tell me to calm down." She looked stunned at the idea.

Zell folded his arms and coughed loudly.

"Ladies, a moment please." He waved his hand in the air. They all turned to regard him with various annoyed expressions.

"Selphie ya know I have no love for the woman and I hate Seifer, but." He sighed and looked at Quistis. 

"We forgave Edea and in way she was the cause of all our problems. So lets try and be somewhat understanding."

Nicole smiled in pleasant surprise at him. Selphie's expression softened slightly and she pouted.

"Yeah but that's different. Matron was possessed." She said thinly.

"I know, but hey, the least we can do is try to be somewhat social, hell even I'm trying and she personally took over my home town." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"He's right you know." Rinoa said gently. "We all have our reasons to be angry but lets try and be civil."

"Fine!" Selphie sulked and slumped in her seat defeated.

"Okay then." Quistis nodded. "I'll be right back."

"I still ain't gonna pretend to like her." Selphie add as Quistis left.

Quistis walked quietly over to Fujin, who was apparently lost in deep thought. Quistis stood a moment before sitting down across from her.

"Hey Fu." She said brightly. Fujin looked up with a start then relaxed.

"GREETINGS." 

"You're looking lonely all over here by yourself." 

"ENJOY SILENCE."

"Oh don't give me that. Come sit down with me." Quistis suggested, giving her a lovely smile. 

"FRIENDS HATE."

"Never mind them, that's why I said, come sit with me, not sit with them." Quistis said smartly and stood. "Come on." She grabbed Fujin's plate and smirked.

"BAD IDEA." Fujin replied and did not budge.

"They said they would behave and they don't hate you. They just don't know you, and you're different to them is all.

"BLAMES."

"What? Who blames who for what?" Quistis asked.

"BLAMES FUJIN." She looked down and sighed faintly.

"They do not." Quistis stopped and nodded grimly. "That not true, Selphie is made at you and Seifer about Trabia."

"NOT GOING." Fujin stated.

"Your have to try if you want to fit in hon."

"DO NOT WANT TO."

"Yes you do."

"NEGATIVE."

"Don't negative me." Quistis wagged a finger at her. The gesture struck Fujin as rather humorous.

"BAD IDEA."

"So you've said." Quistis stamped her foot getting mildly flustered. "Come on I promise it'll be okay.

"VERY WELL." Fujin relented with a huff and stood.

"Great." Quistis smiled joyfully as the duo walked back to the others.

Everyone looked up at Fujin who stood just behind Quistis. Nicole, ever the good soul immediately stuck her hand out.

"Hi Fujin I'm Nicole." She smiled companionably.

"FUJIN." She introduced herself, causing Nicole flinched at Fujin's abrupt manner of speech.

Quistis motioned her to sit and Fujin found herself beside Zell.

"Sup Fu." Zell nodded.

Rinoa waved and smiled her greeting. Fujin nodded hello as she looked across the table.

Selphie was directly in front of her. The young woman was busily stirring her oatmeal and only gave an angry glance. Fujin tried to ignore the negative feelings she was sensing.

Quistis sat down, thankful for how well it was going so far.

A small glob of oatmeal arced across the table and smacked Fujin right in the face.

"Ops how clumsy." Selphie said smartly then licked the remaining oatmeal off her spoon. 

Most everyone at the table stared in stunned silence. Zell buried his face in his hands in an attempt to keep from laughing. A few other students sitting nearby saw the encounter and giggled.

Fujin quietly took a napkin and gingerly wiped her face, then without a word or a glance she exited the cafeteria.

End Chapter 20


	21. R&R

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 21

R&R

Fujin walked stiffly up the hall, oddly she was not so much angry as hurt. 

__

"They'll never accept me. There is too much bad blood between us." 

She frowned sadly as the realization dawned upon her. 

"Fujin!" Quistis called to her as she chased her out into the hall.

Fujin ignored her and sped up.

"Fujin wait!" Quistis called again, Fujin kept walking.

"Damn it Fujin!" She ran up and caught Fujin by the arm. She then spun her around to face her.

"ALONE." Fujin snapped.

"I'll do no such thing." Quistis said sharply.

"WHAT THEN?" 

"I just want to talk to you, to apologize."

"NO NEED."

"Yes I do, please understand I didn't expect Selphie to act that way."

"PROMISED."

"I know I did hon." Quistis hung her head ashamed. "Forgive me, forgive her. She's still hurting about all the friends she lost in Trabia. You're the only one she can vent on."

"UNDERSTANDABLE."

"Don't give up on them, or me, please." Quistis took her hands in hers and smiled hopefully. Fujin shifted awkwardly then sighed.

"NEVER FIT IN."

"It'll take time Fu, I'm willing to help you if you let me."

"TROUBLE FOR YOU." Fujin said, her voice somber and regretful.

"Let me worry about that."

Fujin sighed and rubbed her eye with her palm. Quistis knew she was getting uncomfortable.

"You want to come with me?" Quistis asked with a smile.

"EXPLAIN." Fujin looked at her in confusion.

"I'm on vacation, you're not in class, let's go somewhere, just you and me."

"WHY."

"We both have been terribly tense lately. I think it's fine time we relax."

"WHY ME?" Fujin looked wary.

"Why not, besides.." She paused and looked at her thoughtfully.

"WHAT?" Fujin asked worriedly.

"Nothing." Quistis smiled a gentle smile. "Well are you up to it?"

Fujin stood a moment. She almost said no, she was still reeling mentally from the thoughts and dreams she'd been having lately. She was not sure what would happen if she said yes. Quistis saw her hesitate and nodded sheepishly.

"It's okay, you don't have to go. I um." She stammered and suddenly felt like and idiot. "I'll just head back to my room and pack." She took a few steps backwards and smiled awkwardly. "I'll see you? Maybe, I guess.." She shut up and sighed then smiled.

"See you." 

"I'LL GO." Fujin said nervously as she offered a shy grin.

"It's okay I under…what? Really, you'll go?" Quistis smiled and exhaled in relief.

"I thought you…. never mind." 

Fujin gave her a worried look.

"I'm okay." Quistis assured her. "So do you know anyplace that's peaceful and nice."

Fujin blinked and was at a loss.

"Okay then. Hmmm" Quistis pondered as she turned and walked up the hall. "Come on we'll go to the library, check through some travel magazines."

Fujin followed her quietly.

****************************

"Why is she back." Luccian grumbled as leapt high into the air. A mass of green tendrils chased him, the thorny vines wrapping around his legs. He swung his sword; a long slender blade made cobalt blue steel. The blade sliced neatly through the vines and he landed safely several feet away, a cloud of dry leaves billowing up around him. The creature he was fighting gurgled in pain as it withdrew its tendrils back inside it's bulbous plant like body. 

"Beats me man, you shoulda seen your face though." Archibald said as he tackled the creature to the ground and pummeled it with his fists. The top of the creature's body split open like a rose and a foul smelling green gas billowed out. Archibald's eyes watered and he fell back coughing.

"I'm very upset by this." Luccian sighed in annoyance as he ran forward and pinned the creature to the ground with his sword. The thing thrashed about madly spewing thick brackish liquid everywhere. 

"Nasty." Archibald said sourly as he stood up.

"What should I do?" Luccian asked while he stepped away from the thing flailing about on the ground.

"I dunno kill her?" Archibald smirked.

Luccian looked at him and smiled.

"That was a joke man." Archibald said warily.

"Of course." Luccian stuck out his hand and pointed at the creature. "Demios." He muttered causing a black orb to form around the dying beast. The thing frothed and whined pitifully as it's body buckled and crushed inward on itself. Archibald winced in disgust as it's insides burst and ruptured until it vanished into a dark pinpoint of light.

"That was a little much doncha think." Archibald said with a belch.

"Your disgusting." Luccian gave him a foul look as he pulled his sword from the ground.

"See you got the hand of magic?"  
"I see you haven't, you need to learn how to better attune yourself with your Guardians, as meager as they are." He sighed.

"They seem to do everyone else okay."  
"That because they are content to settle for little."

"Oh boy here we go."

"Silence."

"So what are we going to do."

"About?"

"Your buddy."

"I'm content to ignore her for the moment."

"That's a surprise."

"We do not need to rock the boat right now, so to speak."

"Yeah I bet that's the reason." Archibald mumbled with a smirk.

"What was that?" Luccian looked at him gravely.

"Nothin."

A loud roar echoed through the training area.

"T Rexsaur?" Archibald asked cautiously.

"Most likely come on let's get out of here." Luccian said looking about for signs of the monster's approach.

************************************

Quistis sat at a table at the back of the library thumbing through various travel magazines. Fujin sitting across from her was sorting through more.

"QUESTION?" Fujin asked.

"Hmm?" Quistis looked up at her.

"TYPE?"

"What do you mean?"

"LOOKING FOR?"

"Snow resort, perhaps?"

"COLD IS GOOD."

"Find one you like then." Quistis smirked.

Fujin smiled and thumbed through the magazines. She was actually getting rather excited about the idea. She'd never been on a real vacation before.

"Oh thank goodness there you guys are." Nicole called out as she rushed over to them. Fujin stood up abruptly and watched her with hawk like intent. Nicole stopped and took a step back.

"Fujin, I'm sorry about what happened." 

Fujin said nothing and just glared sharply.

"That was sweet of you Nikki." Quistis smiled.

"What Selphie did…it was tacky and mean. Please don't think we all feel the same way" Nicole pleaded.

Quistis took Fujin's hand and gently pulled her back into her seat.

"She's sorry Fu, Nicole's sweet you don't have to worry about her." She said softly

Fujin regarded her a moment longer before looked back at Nicole.

"ACCEPTED." She said simply and resumed looking through the magazines.

"Whew." Nicole said with a smile. "What are you guys looking for? Perhaps I can help, I do work here you know." She pulled up a seat and sat down.

"Well I'm looking for a good snow resort. Know any off the top of your head?"

"Ooh wow you're going on vacation eh." Nicole clapped her hands in excitement.

"Going to find some Resort hunk huh." She giggled.

Fujin suddenly felt uneasy.

"Oh you know me better than that." Quistis smirked.

"I know, just teasing. Resorts huh, let me go look around a bit." Nicole left her seat to fish around in one of the magazine racks.

Fujin sighed deeply.

"You okay, you look worried?" Quistis whispered to her worriedly.

Fujin nodded and bit her thumbnail absently.

Quistis gripped her hand comfortably. 

"It'll be okay, we're gonna have fun."

Fujin nodded and grinned nervously.

"That's what I wanted to see. Your so tense sometimes, I worry about you." Quistis said with a smiled then resumed looking through the magazines.

"What's happening to me?" Fujin thought faintly.

She was awash with emotions, powerful emotions. She was feeling things about Quistis recently that attracted and frightened her at the same time. 

"Here we go, how about this place." Nicole said dropping a magazine on the table.

"Snow Ridge huh." Quistis said as she picked up the magazine.

"Looks nice but the price is steep." Quistis commented as she handed the magazine to Fujin. Fujin glanced through it idly.

"Yeah but it's worth it, I've went there with my parents before I came to Balamb." Nicole said knowingly.

"Hmm I'll think about it, thanks." Quistis said.

"No problem, I'll see you guys around. I have to get going. Fujin, don't worry about Selphie she'll come around."

"Bye Nicole thanks again." Quistis grinned.

After she left she turned to face Fujin.

"Well what do you think?"  
"NICE." Fujin mumbled.

"I think so to, I'll contact them and make reservations."

"CAN'T"

"What?"

"EXPENSIVE." Fujin said grimly.

"Oh please, It's my treat."

"NEGATIVE."

"Fujin let me do this for you."

Fujin's jaw set firmly.

"Don't be difficult." Quistis giggled.

"PAYBACK."

"Nonsense."

"STUBBORN."

"You're the one who's complaining about a free vacation."

Fujin gave in with a sigh.

"Ah good, I'll go make the reservations after that I'll see if we can't find someone to fly us out there on the Ragnarok."

Quistis stood and smiled down at her.

"I'll see you later?"

Fujin nodded.

"Good." Quistis winked and hurried off.

Fujin watched her leave then sighed. She hoped she was making the right choice, she had no idea what to do next. She allowed a soft smile to come to her lips as she gathered the magazines up.

End Chapter 21


	22. Snow Ridge

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 22

SNOW RIDGE.

"Thanks for taking the time to fly us out here on such short notice Zell." Quistis called merrily from her seat.

"You can thank Nicole she said she'd never speak to me again if I didn't." Zell huffed from the pilot's chair.

"Either way thanks I owe you."

"No problem. Question though?" 

"What's that?" 

"Why the heck you want to go all the way out here for it's in the middle of nowhere."

"It's a classic resort, great view, fine skiing, classy restaurant."

"Yeah well, but it's freezing, think about all the fun you could be having in Dollet Beach, tropical breezes, great parties, surf and sun it's awesome."

"Sounds a little to noisy for me, I'm looking for something tamer, besides Fujin hates the sun, being so pale and all."

"Oh yeah, what's up with that Teach, why are you taking her along?"

Quistis folded her arms and sighed softly.

"Well to be honest, she's having a hard time lately. Trying to fit in, dealing with her only remaining family leaving and now the hassle of finishing her SEED training."

"So, what's that got to do with you?"

"She my friend."

"That's news to me?"

"Yeah, well she is." Her tone grew serious.

"It's cool, just didn't notice you hanging out much till recently."

"You've been occupied lately."

"Well that's true, Nicole is a handful."

"Funny she says the same about you."

"Hey now." He said indignantly. Quistis grinned at him with a bright smile.

"Anyway, I thought she could use a break, since people where giving her grief."

"That's why she left to begin with wasn't it?"  
"Something like that." She murmured.

"Where the heck did she go anyway?"

"She went in the back to lay down. I don't think flying agrees with her."

"What does." Zell mumbled under his breath.

"Tell Selphie I'm disappointed at her for what she did."

"I don't think she cares, considering her state of mind lately. Her and Kinneas have been going at it all weekend."

"What, why?"

"His flirting is beginning to make her jealous from what I can tell. I overheard Rinoa and Nikki talking about it."

"Oh dear, that's not good."

"Yeah well that's the way relationships go I guess."

"I suppose."

"Speaking of which, when you going to find a fella and hook up?"

"I dunno." She slumped slightly.

"Well, pretty lady like you, whoever you choose will be the luckiest guy in the world." He turned around and gave her a wink. Quistis smiled softly.

"Flatterer."

"Just telling the truth Ma'am."

"Stop that."

"What, telling the truth?

"No calling me Ma'am or Miss Trepe."

"Sorry I've been trying to stop that."

"I'm not your teacher anymore Zell."

"I know." He shrugged. "I respect you, that's all."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"You're a good man."

"I do my best."

"Nicole's lucky she found you."

"Who's the flatterer now eh?" He chuckled.

"Caught me." She grinned.

"HA! You love me." He laughed.

"Ulp you caught me." She joked and stood.

"Where you off to?"

"I'll be back, I'm going to see how Fujin's doing."

"No prob."

Quistis stepped into the elevator and soon was exiting onto the lower levels of the shuttle. The interior of the shuttle was large and spacious. Originally the Ragnarok was a combination combat and transport shuttle, a function it still served but the residents of Balamb had converted several sections in order to make trips more comfortable.

Quistis heard the sound of soft music coming from one of the small sleeping alcoves. Moving quietly she came up to it and saw Fujin sleeping peacefully, a small radio nestled by her pillow. Quistis smiled down at her the dim light of the chamber casting her face in shadows. She closed her eyes a moment as a faint longing tickled the edges of her mind. She sighed softly then knelt. With motherly care she gently ran her fingers through young woman's hair. She was warm and slightly paler than usual. 

__

"Poor thing." Quistis thought.

Fujin mumbled cutely and curled into a ball. Quistis giggled quietly as she picked up a folded up blanket from the foot of the bed. With utmost care she draped it across her ailing friend. She kissed her lightly atop the head and carefully moved the radio so she wouldn't roll over onto it. She stood a moment watching her sleep, a peaceful smile on her lips. It had been so long since she had a chance to care for someone. Over the last week she found that she cared a great deal for Fujin, perhaps more than she should. She sighed as she tried to deal with the bittersweet torment of the unsure and fearful.

"QUISTIS." Fujin muttered, almost to quiet to hear.

"Yeah hon?" Quistis answered slightly startled.

"THANK YOU." Fujin coughed and drew the blankets closer about her.

"It's okay Fu, you get some rest you'll feel better once we land."

Fujin nodded softly as she fell back asleep.

"Well how's the patient?" Zell asked as Quistis reentered the cockpit.

"She's a little airsick I think." She answered as she slipped back into her seat

"Tough girl like her."

"She's only human Zell."

"Heh coulda fooled me." He said smartly.

"Zell." Quistis said dangerously.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, I'm just kidding around."

"Fujin has it hard enough without people calling her names and mistreating her."

"After what she did when she hung around Seifer, the Disciplinary Committee hounded me left and right."

"That's all in the past." Quistis arched a brow and smiled devilishly. "Beside if I recall most of the times you deserved it."

"Bah."

"Uh huh I thought so."

******************

Aeka waited a moment then knocked again on Quistis's door.

__

"Where is she?" She pondered, almost worrying.

"Aeka?" Rinoa called from up the hall, she quickly kissed Squall on the cheek and handed him the bags in her arms. He nearly dropped them and the ones he had. "I'll catch up, you go on to the apartment." She told him as she hurried up the hall.

"Hey wait a minute?" He called to her as he juggled the bags.

"I'll catch up silly, I want to talk to Aeka." She called back.

"Whatever." He grumbled as he hurried to his quarters.

"Aeka what's wrong?" Rinoa looked down at the girl.

"I was wanting to talk to Miss Trepe." She pouted.

"She's gone on vacation for the next few days." Rinoa said apologetically.

"Huh she is, is she not teaching class this week?"

"Oh no one told the class. Darn it Cid, he needs to pay more attention."

"Edea will be teaching your class again this week."

"Oh." Aeka replied her voice sullen. 

"Yeah she and Fujin." Rinoa made a bewildered face. "If you can believe if you can believe it left for some resort up north." 

"Miss Fujin?"

Rinoa laughed lightly.

"Yeah that's what I said. Quistis is trying to help her fit in, apparently reforming Fujin is her new pet project or some such." She shrugged. "After they get back Fujin is supposedly going to be in our class."

"Wow." Aeka said quietly.

"Really, what a mess that's going to be huh?" 

"Mess." Aeka mumbled knowingly.

"You okay? Anything I can help with." Rinoa offered warmly.

"Huh? No, It's okay just wanted to check on her after she got in trouble with Xu."

"Eww, yeah that was bad. It's all that damn Luccian's fault." Rinoa scowled.

"He's a jerk."

"That's putting it mildly. Anyway, sorry but I have to run. Squall liable to get his diapers in a knot if I don't hurry up." She giggled.

"Okies thanks for filling me in." 

"My pleasure, see you in class." Rinoa waved as she darted off up the hall.

Aeka looked at Quistis's door and pondered a long moment. Slowly a huge grin spread across her face. With a giggle she hurried up the hall to her room.

***********************

The Ragnarok landed without much fuss in the middle of the parking lot of the resort. It's massive claw like landing gear touching down carefully between parked cars and vans. The landing ramp opened and lowered to the pavement in gout of steam. Fujin was the first one out as she leapt from the top step onto the ground. She was thankful to be off the ship and was already feeling better. Zell soon joined her and pulled his collar up about his neck.

"AW MAN! It's freezing out here!" He jogged in place rubbing his hands together.

"WIMP!" Fujin scoffed with a smirk.

"Up yours ya goon" He barked sourly.

"Children, children please behave." Quistis shouted in her teacher's voice as she walked down the gangplank.

"She started it." Zell sulked.

"I'm finishing it." Quistis smiled as she hoisted her bag over her shoulder. She looked at Fujin and smiled. 

"Well here we are, what do you think?"

"NICE." Fujin nodded as she looked out over the snowy expanse to the Snow Ridge hotel. The building was a quaint but sizable log structure with steep roofs and elegant lines. Towering evergreens loomed overhead and stretched over the horizon for as far as the eye could see. People mingled about on hooded balconies, she also noticed a great many of them where looking in their direction.

"DRAWING ATTENTION." She said dryly and turned to Zell.

"Eh yeah looks that way, I best be going." He said with a frown. "When do I come get you guys."

"Four days around noonish" Quistis smiled and hugged him. "Thanks again Zell."

"Yeah, Yeah your welcome." He pointed at Fujin and frowned warily. "You better not give her any trouble ya got that."

Fujin just growled at him her expression unchanging.

"Freak." He mumbled.

Quistis smacked him in the back of the head lightly.

"Watch the mouth."

"Ow hey, why does everyone keep hitting me."

"DESERVE IT." Fujin said idly.

"Oh who asked you." He snapped.

"Okay, Okay time to go." Quistis said with a sigh as she shepherded him to the gangplank.

"Oh yeah like it's my fault." He grumbled and made faces at Fujin who rolled her eye and turned her back to him.

"Bye Zell thanks again." Quistis smiled.

"Watch out for her she'll prolly try to eat you in your sleep." He said loud enough for Fujin to hear.

"Un Huh, fly safe Zell."

"Aw man I always get crapped on, it ain't half fair man." He kicked his foot in feigned annoyance as he clomped up the gangplank.

Quistis laughed merrily as she waved bye. 

Soon the Ragnarok was nothing but a red glimmer in the sky. Quistis watched it a moment before walking over to Fujin and leaned against her playfully.

"Ready to go Fu?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Why do you say that?"

"WHAT?"

"Affirmative."

"WHY DID YOU?"  
"Brat." Quistis laughed.

Fujin simply smirked as they walked towards the lobby of the hotel. 

The lobby was a huge spacious chamber with towering ceiling and homey feel. Large fur rugs lay about entire room. While several cushy recliners sat around an immense fireplace in the waiting room. Antlers and black and white photos of famous guests lined the walls as did relics of explores long past. Wineskins, old rifles, yellowed maps all could be found hanging about. 

"Cozy." Quistis smiled.

Fujin just looked around in wonder.

"May I help you?" A tall dashing young man asked, he was blonde with green eyes, stocky build and wearing a black turtle neck sweater. A nametag saying Henzo hung neatly on his chest.

"Yes, I have a reservation for Trepe." Quistis smiled.

"This way please." The man led them to a large oak desk and he pulled a phonebook-sized folder out. He flipped through it then paused a moment.

"Trepe, Quistis?" He asked

"That's me."

"Okay we have you down for a party of two. Single room or twin?"

"SINGLE." Fujin said abruptly. "Twin." Quistis said at the same time.

They looked at each other awkwardly a moment.

"TWIN." Fujin tried. "Single." Also tried."

"SINGLE?" "Twin?" They babbled. 

The man looked at the two with a puzzled expression.

"TWIN?" "Single" They tried once more.  
"Single?" "SINGLE." Fujin turned around abruptly and went to examine a stuffed eagle that suddenly required her immediate attention. 

"Um we'll take the single I guess." Quistis said with an overly idiotic and embarrassed grin. The man scribbled in the journal without a second glance then turned to a rack of keys. He grabbed one off the shelf and handed it to her.

"Here you go, enjoy your stay. Juan will take your bags for you." He said pointing to another young man in a red vest and silly beret. Juan walked over and picked up their bags and placed them on a roller. 

Quistis went over to Fujin and whispered in her ear.

"Time to go." 

Fujin nodded, still trying to get over her embarrassment as they set off to their room.

END CHAPTER 22


	23. Surprises

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 23

Surprises

Quistis tipped the bellhop handsomely then sent him on his way. Fujin meanwhile stood quietly in the middle of the small but comfortable room. With a sigh she folded her arms and rubbed her shoulders.

"You okay?" Quistis asked as she started unpacking her bags.

Fujin nodded solemnly.

"Why do I not believe that." Quistis replied playfully, getting no response she set her clothes aside and walked to her side.

"Fu?" She said softly her eyes worried.

"YES?" Fujin mumbled as she slowly looked at her with a haunted expression.

"Something's wrong, what is it." 

Fujin stared into her eyes, trying to get a sense something in their azure depths.

"THINKING." She whispered.

"About?" Quistis sat on the edge of the solitary bed. 

Fujin watched her and offered a shadowed smile.

"NOTHING, AIRSICK."

Quistis nodded slowly, not wanting to press her.

"Okay hon, if you want lay down for awhile I'll unpack for you."

"BE OKAY." Fujin assured her.

"What do you think of the room? By the way why did you want a single."

"TWIN EXPENSIVE." She said sharply

"Ah." Quistis nodded and looked around. "Fu I told you it's my treat don't worry about the price. How are we going to handle the sleeping arrangements?" She smiled softly. 

"To be honest I don't mind sharing, it's not like you snore or anything." She said breezily.

"TAKE COUCH." Fujin said with a gesture towards the small loveseat near the door.

"Oh please you'll do no such thing." Quistis all but laughed at the thought.

Fujin rubbed her eye with her palm and sighed. 

__

"What am I doing?" She asked herself.

"Are you sure your okay hon, you seem upset can I help?"

"AFFIR, ….YES." She coughed sharply.

She was lost had no idea how to handle the twisting emotions raging in her head. Her chest was tight and she was nearly nauseous from anxiety.

Quistis bite her lip and watched her friend, she was getting worried about her.

"Fu?"

"EXPLORATION?" Fujin said finally, with an odd smirk.

"What?" Quistis said baffled.

"LOOK AROUND?"

"You want to look around. I guess we can, if you're up to it?" Quistis replied, somewhat wary. Fujin nodded briskly. She would agree to anything to could get her mind on other things.

"Okay then." Quistis stood up and smiled. "Where to?"

Fujin shrugged and made a face, she had no clue what to even look for.

"Alright then come on."

"WHERE?"

"First we need ski gear."

"Ski?"

"Yeah silly, this IS a Ski resort. Do you know how by chance?"

Fujin just arched a brow as if to signify the ludicrousness of the question.

"Well I'll teach you then, if not there's plenty to do I'm sure." Quistis dug through her luggage and withdrew a huge white and blue winter coat. Fujin reached into her gunnysack and pulled out an old leather bomber jacket.

"What the heck is that thing? You can't wear that you'll freeze to death."

Fujin nearly looked insulted as she inspected the garment.

"BE FINE." She said simply as she slipped it on.

"Where's your dress coat, that's better than that thing?"

"LOST IT." She lied.  
"You're a terrible liar did you know that." Quistis said sternly, putting her hands on her hips. "What happened?"

Fujin rolled her eye in frustration.

"SOLD IT."

"What, why?" 

"SUPPLIES." Quistis was right she was a horrible liar but she didn't want her friend to fuss over her. 

"Wait a minute." Quistis said with a shrewd look then wagged a finger at her.

"Your not drawing money anymore from Balamb and that champagne had to be expensive."

"SO."

"I think you sold you Jacket for it." 

"SO."

"Darn it Fujin." Quistis rubbed her face with her hands and sighed deeply. "Okay, okay nothing to do about it now." She finally said with a grim smile. Fujin suddenly felt a bit like a scolded child. Quistis looked at her as if sizing her up and making her feel slightly awkward. 

"That jacket will not do you any good, and to be honest I don't think your other one would have been much better."

"PROTEST."

"Oh hush."

"HUMPF"

"You're just in a mood today aren't you." Quistis smirked at her.

"NEGATIVE."

"Uh huh sure your not."

"NOT."

"Of course." Quistis smiled smugly as she fished her credit card from her purse.

"They have a store downstairs, we'll just see if we can't get you into something a little more fitting."

"BE FINE."

Quistis leaned over to put a finger to Fujin's lips shushing her.

"That's enough out of you miss."

"BUT."

"No buts." 

"I."

Quistis leaned closer, looking her in the eye.

"Let me do this for you." She said in a soft whisper.

Fujin's lips parted to speak in further protest and found that she was unable to move. She starred silently into her eyes feeling suddenly insecure and shy Fujin felt herself blushing and struggled to repress it.

"Are you sure you're ok." Quistis reached out with and brushed an errant lock silvery hair from her face.

"YES." She said somewhat hoarse.

Quistis raised back upright and smiled merrily.

"Well let's go get you some gear then."

The store was small but well stocked, the walls brimmed with a wide assortment of heavy coats, ski's, boot's, flares, backpacks, hats, scarves, goggles, gloves and a plethora of other gear that Fujin could only imagine the purpose of. She stood in awkward silence as Quistis talked to the sales personnel. A heavy dark blue and purple coat caught her eye and she went to inspect it. She found herself smiling as she thought about how Quistis had been fussing over her lately.

__

"Strange." She thought.

She wasn't troubled by it though and that surprised her. She was usually not one to enjoy having to rely on anyone, but with Quistis she somehow enjoyed the attention. Things where falling into place now she felt, though she was still unsure what it all would bring.

"QUI…" She started only to stop as she looked over see Quistis talking to some preppy looking fellow.

The man was tall, tan, and handsome with a scholarly air about him, a doctor perhaps. He was obviously wealthy, with his designer coat, large gold watch and meticulous hairstyle. Without realizing it she hid behind the rack of coats to observe.

"So, Quistis was it? Interesting name, quite lovely. What brings you out here?" The man said with a deep melodic voice. 

"I'm here on vacation for a few days. What about yourself?" Quistis asked smilingly as she casually fished through a spinning rack of sunglasses.

"I'm here with some clients, I'm CEO of land contractor in Deling City.

"Impressive." Quistis arched a brow and smirked.

"What about you, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm teacher among a few other things." She replied with a blasé tone.

"Oh really where at?"   
"Balamb."

"Very interesting indeed. The SEED school I presume?" 

"That's the one."

The man whistled in surprise.

"Wow now it's my turn to be impressed."

Quistis laughed faintly.

Fujin walked up to the two of them with a not so amused expression. She stood next to Quistis and locked her crimson gaze on the man.

"Um hello." The man said curiously the looked at Quistis. "Friend of yours?" 

Fujin leaned her hip against her in an easy, intimate motion. Quistis glanced down at her with a somewhat shocked expression. Fujin didn't look at her but kept her focus on the gentleman before them. 

"Yes it is." Quistis smiled with near twinkle of pride in her voice, and trying desperately not to laugh.

"Fujin this is." She looked quizzically at the man. "I didn't get your name?"

"Bryce." He said thinly as he tried not to make eye contact with small woman glaring at him.

"Bryce. Bryce this is Fujin." Quistis said politely.

"The man offered his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you Fujin."

She ignored it and kept her gaze locked upon him. Quistis shrugged wordlessly.

Bryce clucked his tongue sourly and withdrew his hand. He looked back to Quistis and smiled broadly.  
"We'll I have to run. Hope to see you again sometime." He said with a fading sense of hope.

"Who knows." Quistis smirked.

"See you later then." He looked at Fujin who still hounded him with her gaze. "Miss." He nodded to her and left hurriedly. Fujin waited till he was out of site then went over to the coat she was looking at. 

Quistis stood watching her and was at a loss for words or actions for a moment. Finally she walked softly up to her and looked at the coat.

"I guess you found what you want." Quistis said with cryptic smile

Fujin didn't meet her gaze but nodded quietly.

*

End chapter 23


	24. Kiss me gently

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 24

Kiss me gently

It took everything Quistis had to keep from giggling madly as they exited the shop. Fujin meanwhile slipped on the coat, bulky but functional and most importantly it was warm. She looked up at Quistis and smiled a gentle smile.

"THANK YOU." 

"My pleasure hon." Quistis replied, still grinning ear from ear.

Together they walked silently out onto the wooden decks surrounding the resort. Snow crunched underfoot and the icy wind nipped at their ears. It was fairly quiet outside most of the patrons where far up on the slopes or indoors snuggling around cozy fires. Quistis enjoyed the peace and beauty of the place, with its snow capped peaks cloaked with tall elegant evergreens. And company most of all –in her humble opinion- the company couldn't have been better. She thought back to Fujin sudden bit of odd possessiveness.

__

"What was that about?" She wondered. Fujin had been acting peculiar ever since arriving at the resort. Quistis regarded her for a second as they walked along. She had come cherish the time they spent together recently and was thankful for her friendship. Fujin, she knew had all but saved her life in so many ways. 

"Fu." She said softly and stopped walking.

Fujin turned to regard her, and Quistis noticed an odd but peaceful expression on her face.

"You seem happy." 

Fujin shrugged and tilted her head slightly in a manner Quistis found adorable.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming with me. I know how much you dislike public places, but really wanted you to come. I hope you understand."

Fujin smiled an entrancing smile and Quistis saw something deep within her ruby hued gaze, something smoldering yet inviting. Quistis suddenly felt herself blushing and she exhaled softly.

"I just wanted to say thank you." She said in a near whisper.

Fujin nodded in understanding and turned to continue walking, letting her gaze stay upon Quistis a brief moment longer before she did so.

*********************

"I wonder why she took her?" Rinoa said aloud as she sat in the floor brushing out Angelo's fur. The dog sat happily on it haunches, enjoying the attention. Squall sat on the edge of the bed sharpening his gunblade, something that was a nightly ritual since he got the cherished weapon. 

"Are you asking me?" He said dully.

"Well duh."

"I dunno, perhaps because you guys have been poking in her business."

"We have not." She said shocked.

"You've had Selphie follow and all but baby sit her."

"We had a good reason she needed a friend."

"You've been nosy."

"I have not."

"You broke into her apartment."

"Hey now, we thought she was hurt."

"Whatever."

"Still can't believe she took Fujin with her, of all people." Rinoa sighed."

"That's her choice."

"It makes no sense."

"Life is like that."

"I hope she's not on drugs."

Squall rolled his eyes and nearly laughed.

"You think this is funny."

"Not at all."

"I think that Fujin girl is a bad influence."

"You sound like a parent."

"Someone has to look out for her, she's our friend and she's acting like she doesn't want to have anything to do with us."

"After how you guys treated Fujin, its little wonder why."

"I didn't do anything."  
"Did you apologize to her like Nicole."

"Not really."

"See."

"Hey now, since when do you take up for her I thought you hated her."

"I never said that."

"This is annoying."

"Only because you let it be."

"Are you not the least be curious as to what's going on."

"Nope." He sheathed the blade and kicked off his boots.

"Ugh men, you're all clueless."

"Whatever."

Rinoa finished brushing Angelo and picked up the wads of fur lying about. She disposed of it and washed her hands, her demeanor flustered. Squall watched her and sighed.

"Rinoa."

"What." She snapped.

"Quistis will be fine."

"How can you be sure?"

"She's a grown woman for crying aloud. Older than you, I think she can take care of herself. As for Fujin she could use a friend, and so could Quistis."

"We're her friends."

"True but."

"What buts."

"She's always the odd one out that has to be awkward for her."

"That's not true."

"Please." He scoffed.

"You seem awfully enlightened where is all this insight coming from."

"Common sense."

"That's insulting."

"Sorry just stating a fact."

She slipped off her sandal and threw it at him.

************************

They stood atop one of the smaller slopes Quistis helping Fujin slip into her skis. 

"WILL DIE." Fujin said bluntly.

"You will not." Quistis laughed brightly. "Just do like we practiced on the bunny slope."

"FOOLISH." Fujin grumbled sourly.

"Everyone started out on the bunny slopes, it's alright. Personally, to be honest I'd prefer if you practiced more before tackling an actual hill."

"CHILDREN."

"I know there was kids but everyone needs to start somewhere. Besides what's wrong with kids."

"LOUD." 

"Some are, yes but that's hardly reason enough." Quistis argued as she donned her skis

"SMELL." 

"They do not."

"BABIES."

"Okay you got me there but only sometimes."

"IS ENOUGH."

"Come now, does that mean you don't want kids someday."

"UNABLE" Fujin said without flinching as she slipped on her goggles. Quistis kicked herself relentlessly upon hearing her reply.

"Oh Fu I'm…" She started, Fujin placed a gloved finger to her lips to silence her.

"NOT YOUR FAULT." She said with a smile then kicked off the slope.

"ACK FU WAIT FOR ME." Quistis shouted and shot off after her.

To her credit Fujin did remarkable well. That is until about half way down the slope. She wasn't exactly sure why but she soon found herself airborne and flailing. She gritted her teeth in grim anticipation as she flew headfirst towards a tree. By the grace of whatever guardian angel she had, she missed the trunk by inches and instead plowed headlong through brush, before finally tumbled haphazardly into a snow bank.

"FUJIN!" Quistis yelled in fright as she skidded to a stop by the underbrush.

"ANNOYANCE." Fujin said sharply amid a torrent of curses. Quistis made her way through the underbrush in search of her. She found a ski and the poles first then finally found her. Fujin lay tangled upside down half buried in the snow. One leg sticking straight into the air propped up by her remaining ski. 

"Hyne! Are you okay hon, that was some spill?" Quistis worried as she rushed to her side.

"FINE." Fujin grumbled.

"Be careful don't hurt yourself." 

"STUPID."

Quistis was going to say -I told you so- but decided against it. She helped her to her feet and brushed the snow from her hair carefully.

"You're just new at it is all." 

Fujin clomped through the snow angrily in search of her missing ski. Quistis followed discreetly behind her. 

"You want to head in get something to eat and try again bright and early tomorrow?"

Fujin recovered her ski and clamped it on then looked up with a huff. She hated failing but knew trying to do anything while angry just made it harder.

"VERY WELL."

Quistis draped her arm over her shoulders to console her.

"It's okay, don't worry about it, at least you're okay. I broke my shoulder just trying walk in skis when I first tried it." Quistis said with a smirk. Fujin looked at her in surprise.

"WALKING?" 

"Sure did, felt like a idiot too."

"APOLOGY."

"Live and learn." Quistis winked. "Think you're ready to go down the rest of the way?"

Fujin tested her skis and nodded.

"Right then, we'll take it easy then."

Fujin sighed in aggravation but did as she was told.

They arrived back at their room well after dark. They had stayed at the restaurant far longer they intended, the band that had been playing there was far better than either of them expected. Quistis yawned cutely as she fumbled with the keys. Fujin stood half buried under the hood of her coat waiting patiently.

"All things considered I think we had fun?" Quistis said brightly.

Fujin nodded and then made a scrunched up face before sneezing.

"Bless you, you'd better not be catching a cold." Quistis scolded as she unlocked the door and entered. Fujin rolled her eye and followed her inside. They hung their coats by the door and Quistis pulled the pin holding up her hair and shook it out.

"You can take first dibs on the shower if you want, I'm going to finish unpacking."

Fujin didn't argue as she sat on the bed and kicked off her boots. She felt a bit uneasy as she looked around; she'd never liked staying in hotels and such. Dismissing her feelings she pulled off her sweater and head to the bathroom. Quistis toiled about pulling clothes out of suitcases and settling them neatly into drawers.

__

"I've changed." Fujin thought as she gazed at the stranger in the mirror.

__

"For the better though." She reasoned. _"Because of her."_

She sighed and hung her head a moment. A soft exhale escaped her lips and she slowly looked up in the mirror again. She knew her feeling, she could admit that to herself now, but she was still afraid. Afraid of failure, afraid of disappointment, afraid of everything it seemed. She sighed heavily and ran her fingers roughly through her hair. She had to do something soon or she felt she would go mad.

*

Fujin exited the bathroom wrapped in a dark blue towel her hair, still damp, hung heavily along her pale shoulders. 

"Enjoy the shower?" Quistis said smilingly as she finished the last of the unpacking. Fujin nodded quietly. There was an air about her Quistis noticed; she seemed almost timid in her movements as she sat on the bed to dry her hair, her gaze downcast and solemn.

"You feeling okay hon?" Quistis asked softly.

Fujin looked up almost shyly and smiled thin but cute smile. Quistis looked at her with caring eyes.

"You seemed upset for a moment."

Fujin shook her head slowly.

"Kay then. It's my turn to hit the shower. Be right back."

*

Quistis shut the door quietly as she stepped into the bathroom. Something was different in the air between them. Quistis smiled softly at the implications of it though she didn't know what to expect. She resigned herself to accept it what the future held for them, no matter what. 

*

As she exited the bathroom she noticed the lights were off and the only illumination came from the warm radiance of the fireplace that was nestled just a few feet from bed. The flames leapt and danced warmly, fed from gas pumped through artificial logs. Quistis toyed with the belt of her robe as she made her way further into the room. She paused as she saw Fujin draped in a bedspread and sitting quietly and staring into the fire. She tilted her head curiously and made her way to Fujin's side.

"Fu?" She whispered softly as she sat carefully beside her.

Fujin turned her head to face her, the flickering light causing shadows to dance across her face. She wore a frightened yet sad expression, her eye wide and her lips trembling. Quistis's heart broke at torment she saw in her face.

"Fu what's wrong honey, talk to me, please." Quistis pleaded gently.

Fujin wiped her eye with her palm and then chewed her thumbnail self-consciously.

Quistis, nearly in tears pulled her to her, hugging her close to her chest. Fujin responded immediately and returned the embrace tightly. Quistis was at a loss and simply held her as she whispered soothing words to calm her. Fujin's heart pounded in her chest threatening to explode, it was all she could do to just hold her tight. After a long moment Fujin began to calm down. She sniffed lightly and Quistis looked down at her with dusky eyes.

"It's okay." She whispered as she lifted the trembling girls chin with a delicate hand.

Fujin looked up slowly, her gaze intense and soulful but still fearful. Quistis gave her a reassuring smile as she caressed her cheek, Fujin's heart melted at the touch. They stared quietly into each other's eyes, searching, hoping, and praying, for understanding, trust, compassion and more. Fujin pressed her cheek against Quistis's soft caress and sighed softly, her lips parting invitingly. Quistis's heart joined Fujin's in it's frantic beating as she leaned closer. Fujin closed her eye and trembled deliciously as Quistis's lips met hers with loving gentleness… 


	25. Trials

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

This chapter is dedicated to my good friend and editor Tex. :)

FROZEN

Chapter 25 

Trials

A kiss, to many it would be considered a simple gesture. Fujin however had never known such an intimate gift. She returned the kiss with a passion she never thought herself capable of as the world she knew began to crumble and in its place arose something new and overwhelming. She broke the kiss with much regret and looked at Quistis with a worried and shy look. 

"Wow." Quistis whispered in mild shock. "This was unexpected." 

Fujin's heart sank and she hung her head feeling utterly foolish.

"No, no, no..." Quistis assured her quickly as she ran gentle fingers through her hair.

"It's okay…to be honest I was kind of hoping…" She sighed and shook her head with a radiant smile. 

"What I'm saying is." She looked up and made a face, this was harder than she thought it'd be. She took a breath and decided to just come out with it.

"I feel the same too." She whispered, her voice quivering. "I have for some time." She blushed slightly.

"Ever since that night on the balcony you've been in my mind."

Fujin looked up slowly, her expression serene as tears sparkled down her cheeks. 

Her heart soared as she threw her arms around her hugging her tightly. Quistis welcomed the embrace and rocked her soothingly while running her fingers through her hair. 

Together they gazed quietly into the fire watching the flames dance in the darkness. In those silent moments nothing else mattered but each other. The warmth they shared melting away any regrets of the past or fears for the future.

"You okay hon." Quistis whispered softly into Fujin's hair.

Fujin gazed up brightly into her eyes, not trusting herself to speak. She smiled a warm smile Quistis found infectious.

"You should smile more." Quistis said with a grin and trailing a fingertip teasingly along Fujin's lips. Fujin snapped playfully at the finger and sighed before resting her head against Quistis's chest. 

"You planned this didn't you?" Quistis asked thoughtfully.

Another quiet nod was Fujin's answer.

"You still planning to sleep on the couch."

Fujin nodded yet again.

"Oh you!" Quistis gave her a light shove. 

Fujin chuckled softly and stood. She stretched her arms wide she exhaled. She felt a lot better now that everything was somewhat out in the open.

"What now." Quistis asked.

"UNKNOW." Fujin said with an apologetic shrug.

"Regrets?"

"NO."

Quistis smiled and stood to hug her; Fujin sneezed in her face.

"ACK?" Quistis looked at her flabbergasted. "That's nice." She said sourly as she wiped her face.

"APOLOGIES." Fujin blushed profusely.

"You feeling okay? You where feeling sick on the way up here. I hope your not getting a cold?"

"FINE."

"Yes you are." Quistis said flirtatiously, but it was lost on Fujin entirely who just looked at her uncomprehendingly.

"Never mind." Quistis said feeling a bit silly. 

Fujin sat on the bed and sniffed lightly, things would be different now. She'd made her choices and now she was in new territory. She hoped she was doing the right thing, she cared for Quistis and didn't want to hurt her.

"QUISTIS." She said softly as Quistis crawled into bed and slipped under the covers. 

"Hmm?"

"WHAT HAPPENS?"

"What do you mean?"

"WHEN RETURN."

"To Balamb?"

Fujin nodded.

"What do you want to happen hon?" Quistis propped herself up on her elbow to listen.

"NOT ALONE AGAIN."

"Then don't be, I'll always be there for you."

"PROMISE?" She looked at her seriously, her gaze searching, hoping.

"I promise." 

Fujin looked away and rubbed her eye with her palm, unnerved by the intensity of it all. Quistis just smiled and settle back among the pillows giving her time.

"I.." Fujin mumbled and sighed.

She looked up and frowned. After so many years of keeping her heart frozen, expressing her emotions was a painful process. She looked at Quistis with trembling lips as she tried to speak.

Quistis sat up and took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly as she smiled into her eyes. 

"I love you too." She said without hesitation then kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Fujin blinked in surprise then blushed cutely. Quistis giggled as she lay back down pulling Fujin with her.

"YOUR FRIENDS?" Fujin asked with a hint of worry as she slipped under the blankets.

"What about them?"

"HATE ME."

"They'll have to get over it."  
"BE HARD."

"I know."

"CID?"

Quistis giggled.  
"SERIOUS." Fujin looked at her darkly.

"I know, I'm sorry it's just so cliché, teacher falling for a student."

"REGRETS?" It was Fujin's turn to ask.

"Never." Quistis scoffed at the idea. 

"CLASSES?" Fujin yawned.

"Nothing changes, besides it's not Cid's or anyone else's business. By the way don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because of this."

"BETTER NOT."

Fujin hitched violently several times as she held in a series of sneezes.

"Don't do that, you'll blow you ears out." Quistis giggled.

"APHOLOGY." She said rubbing her nose.

"What!?" Quistis laughed.

"SNOT SNUNNY." She sniffed

"Oh I think it is."

Fujin elbowed her and rolled over facing away from her.

"You brat." Quistis teased.

"GOON SNIGHT." Fujin replied in prideful indignation.

"Night Fu." Quistis said warmly as she leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. She then snuggled close against her back and wrapped her arms her comfortably. Fujin smiled to herself and found her hand, holding it close to her heart as she began to drift off to sleep. 

************************

"Think she'll be back, I heard she was fired?" Royce asked sadly as he thumbed through his books. Several Treppies moaned in dismay at the notion.

"Who cares?" Luccian moaned from his seat.

"Kiss off." Royce growled.

"You two shut up." Rinoa snapped causing everyone to stare.

"I mean it, everyone is sick of it."

"Sorry Rinoa." Royce sunk in his seat.

"Pah." Luccian grumbled.

"Quistis is just on vacation she'll be back in a few days." She said snappily.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Archibald whispered to Luccian from his seat.

"All the women here are pissy." Luccian scowled dryly.

Aeka tried her best to ignore them as she tried feverishly to catch up her homework before class started. Edea sat at Quistis's desk grading tests and listening to the chatter with mild interest. The final bell rang loudly and the chattering slowed to a stop. Edea looked up and set the papers aside. She stared out over the class with an icy calm. Aeka squirmed nervously under the scrutiny, she sorely wished Miss Trepe would return soon.

"Class." Edea said monotonously.

"Today we are going to the training area to see how you are progressing with your assigned Guardian Forces. I do remind you however that the Guardian Forces do cause memory loss over extended periods, therefore after the test they will be turned over to the staff for keeping until needed again." Several students grumbled in annoyance, Archibald among them. 

"The time you've spent with them over the last week is to get you used to using them if ever the need arises. I'll meet you there promptly in thirty minutes do not be late.

The class gathered around the entrance of the training area talking excitedly as Edea approached. Zell, Selphie and Irvine followed behind her are causing more excited murmuring. Edea looked at the class and nodded approvingly at their preparedness.

"Class Mr. Dincht and Kinneas as well at Miss. Tilmitt and myself will be assisting you in this test. One of us will be accompanying each of you in case things get out of hand. Now then let us begin, Zell you will be taking Gregory, Nei, Chris, and Aeka. Selphie you take Luccian, Royce, Nikita and Reese. Irvine you'll be in charge of Archibald, Mu, Tsueng, and Reda. Chet, Rinoa, Khan and Marianna you four will be with me. Now this is a team test each student pair up and meet with your assigned instructor for further information." Everyone was excited as they paired off into teams and waited to be tested.

It had been over and hour since Zell left with his first group and Aeka was nervous as all get out. Her partner and fellow Treppie Nei tried to calm her as best she could. Sadly Nei was tall, lean and athletic and headstrong, traits that made Aeka doubt herself more.

Finally Zell strode into the waiting area from the training hall. Gregory a large dark skinned man who spoke little but worked hard followed him proudly but bruised. Chris a lanky redheaded youth with a perchance for practical jokes was covered in mud, blood and bruises. He held his left arm, which hung, limp to his side and his eyes where bloodshot and glazed. Zell and Gregory helped him to a seat while one of the medical students tended his wounds. Zell made sure they both where cared for before turning to face Aeka and Nei.

"Ladies, your up." He said brightly. 

"Yes!" Nei hissed excitedly and grabbed Aeka by the shoulders and steering her towards what Aeka was sure was certain death.

*********************

Quistis awoke feeling somewhat disoriented until she felt Fujin curled up against her. The first thing Quistis was aware of was how drenched in sweat the girl was. She reached out and found her warm to the touch.

"Fu." She whispered softly.

Fujin opened her eye dully and made a hoarse noise that Quistis assumed was speech.

"Your sick." Quistis said flatly.

"SNOT." Fujin argued.

"No kidding."

Fujin rolled her eye and tried to sit up. Quistis pressed her back down gently.

"You're not going anywhere Miss."

"SNE SNINE" Fujin coughed.

"Yeah whatever. Just lay back and let me take care of you."

"NBEGANIVE"

"Don't argue with me."

Fujin groaned in annoyance.

"Your going to be a fun patient I see." Quistis laughed as she stood and went into the restroom. "Don't you dare get up." She called as she got a clean washcloth and soaked it in cool water. 

Fujin was altogether furious at herself. She'd always been prone to illness but usually fought through it with sheer tenaciousness. She was not accustomed to being babied and she found it unsettling. She sat up and immediately regretted it, her stomach revolted against her by turning upside down. She jumped up and charged headlong into the bathroom, with one swift motion she pulled Quistis out the door and then locking herself inside.

"Hey!?" Quistis called as she fell on her rear in the floor. Noises that no living thing should make echoed from the depths of the bathroom.

"All those egg rolls for dinner last night eh?" Quistis smiled sympathetically as she waited.

After about thirty minutes and what seemed like an entire tube of toothpaste Fujin exited the bathroom paler that usual and swaying. Quistis sat on the edge of the bed looking worried.

"Feeling better?" 

Fujin looked at her dully as she shuffled to the bed and collapsed face first in a heap. 

"Poor thing." Quistis rubbed her back soothingly.

"You want to try to eat anything? I'll get it for you."  
Fujin shook her head.

"I'm going to get dressed and go get some things for you. Anything you want in particular?"

Fujin shook her head again.

"Okay hon, I'll be back in a few." Quistis said brightly then patted her on the rear, Fujin's eye went wide in shock at the gesture but was to drained to comment.

Several minutes later Quistis was dressed and walking up the boardwalks looking for a shop. She forgot her map and was clueless as to where to look. She stopped a elderly man with a beard that was tucked into his pants.

"Sir do you know if they have a Pharmacy or something of the like here."

"EH!?" The man shouted at her with a mouth devoid of teeth causing her to pause.

"Pharmacy, drugstore." She tried.

"EH?!"

"First aid kit, cough syrup anything like that?"

"EH?!" 

"Your not hearing a word I'm saying are you.

"EH!?"

"Quistis shook her head in defeat and walked away.

*****************************

It wasn't long until trouble found Aeka and her partner. A large orb like creature swooped down out of no where and slammed into her back knocking her over. She skidded a few feet on her chest and face before ending up in a dusty heap.

"GAHH!" She screamed in shock and pain as she rolled over on her back to see what hit her. The creature was a bright red scaly ball nearly four feet in diameter, it had molten pools of yellow for eyes and steam billowed out of its bony-ridged mouth. Fire danced atop the things head and heat like a oven roiled off its body.

"BOMB!" She yelled and scrambled to get out of the way as gouts of flame ignited under her feet. She jumped up dancing madly as her boots caught afire. Nei was already in motion, leaping at the creature and slashing with steel claws that where attached to bracers on her forearms. The Bomb turned to face her and quickly locked its bony mouth on her arm. The metal guards, the only thing keeping it from boiling the skin off her arm.

Zell leaned up against the tree watching with growing interest as Aeka kicked off her smoldering boots and trying to focus for a spell.

Nei slammed her free fist and claw into the thing's eye; the eye gave way all too easy and covered her hand in steaming gore. They both screamed in pain and separated from each other. 

"Incoming!" Aeka shouted to Nei as a blue light shone over the creature. It looked up and gurgled incoherently as star shaped mass of ice exploded around the creature trapping it creature. Nei hobbled back away as the creature roared in pain and anger, as it's internal heat melted the ice away. The monster turned to face Aeka and quickly swelled to more than double its size. Zell whistled apprehensively and quietly slipped behind a tree but kept a wary eye. Nei took the opportunity to focus on a healing spell, its soothing white light washing away the horrible burns on her arms.

"Aeka beware!" She called as she began to channel another spell. The creature opened its mouth and a sound like a backed up drain issued forth from deep in its bowels. Aeka in a panic threw her boot at it at the last second. Hitting it in its damaged eye, the thing howled spun away from her as it let loose a fiery ball from its mouth. The ball hit the tree Zell was hiding behind blowing it to pieces. Zell scrambled to get out of the way as the tree fell over with a mighty crash. Nei stood her ground focusing intently as a shape began to slowly manifesting around her. 

"Keep it busy Aeka." Nei shouted through clenched teeth as she concentrated on the summons.

"I'm trying!" Aeka shouted as she dove behind a rock just as another fireball slammed into it. She sniffed and smelt burning hair and realized it was hers. She jumped up startled smacking at her head wildly. Zell nearly laughed aloud at her antics seeing that she was okay. He did not notice as the creature drifted down behind him silently. Its mouth shut tight in grim determination, it knew it was dying and would have revenge. It began to shake and swell even larger. Aeka put her hair out and looked about for the creature and saw it hovering behind Zell. 

"ZELL!" Aeka screamed in horror.

Zell spun around to see the creature begin to rupture, its scales breaking away as the imminent explosion tore at its insides.

"Aw shit." Zell gulped as he threw his arms up in defense and close his eyes.

A loud cracking sound filled the air and then silence. Zell stood still for a moment before opening a wary eye.

"Wha?"

The beast was before him mouth agape and split open but frozen solid in a block of ice. A tall woman of unearthly alien beauty leaned against the block grinning at him. She was slender and shapely but most remarkable she was blue with long tendrils draping back from her skull. 

"Ah Shiva." He nodded then sighed in relief before turning to look for his students.

"Um good work guys." He said scratching his head in wonder.

Nei beamed proudly and shouted in victory as Aeka searched about on her hands and knees for her other boot. 

They walked back into the waiting room weary but victorious. Zell scribbled his report in a journal then sat down waiting for the others. Royce walked over in shock at Aeka's frazzled smoldering head.

"Dear Hyne what happened to you?"

Aeka just coughed and sat down to rest.

"Nice job with the shoe Aeka, very innovative." Nei smirked.

"Shoe?" Royce asked curiously.

****************************

After a long annoying while Quistis finally found a staff member and all but tackled him.

"Excuse me, a moment of your time please." She asked with bluntness.

"Well hello." The man smiled saucily, he looked like the devil Quistis thought. He had curly black hair, dark eyes and a pointed goatee. The red and black sweater didn't help.

"My friends taken ill and I was wondering if you sold and medicine here, or if a pharmacy or some such was nearby."

The man rubbed his chin and stared at her with unabashed lecherous intent.

"Well lovely lady." He flexed and folded his large arms in thought. She amused herself by imagining him prancing about wearing a fig leaf and wielding with a pitchfork. She nearly giggled at the lunacy of it all.

"We do have a shop on the east wing of the building that has basic medical stuff, insulin, medication, first aid kits and the like."

"Thank you." Quistis smiled a wooden smile.

"I'm a med student."

"That's nice." She walked away hurriedly before he could try to nab her in small talk.

Fujin lay face down on the bed unmoving as her throat threatened to ignite. A loud knock on the door made her skull feel as though it had just been stuffed with hot lead.

"NO NWAY" She bellowed making her head throb more.

The door rattled with keys then opened as an overweight woman in maids attire wobbled into the room pulling a cart. Fujin rolled over to see who dared trespass on her misery.

"Clean room!" The woman said in a thick accent and smiling hugely.

"NHAT NELL?" Fujin sniffed and gawked at her.

"Muchichi not Nell." The woman pointed to her nametag". Sure enough it read –Muchichi-.

The woman turned on some music as she began to dust and clean, the music was full of ill-timed chimes, bells, gongs and chanting. The cacophony threatened to drive Fujin into a murderous rage. 

"NOUT!" Fujin roared and slung a pillow at her. The woman screeched in shock and surprise as she ran out of the room with cart in tow and cursing in some foreign language.

Fujin slid out of bed and stalked to the door, hanging the –do not disturb- sign before she locking it.

Quistis walked back from the shop with a bag full of assorted medicines and hot teas. She couldn't resist and snagged an adorable stuffed panda dressed in winter clothes. She hoped Fujin would like it, the thought of her making her feel warm and giddy.

"You're acting like a ninny." She told herself but she didn't care. For the fist time in a long, long time she could actually say she was happy.

"Quistis?" A deep voice called behind her. Quistis stiffened in shock she knew that voice, she slowly turned holding her breath. The dark tanned man before her was tall, and powerfully built. He wore a heavy dark brown coat and black leather pants with a scraggy wool toboggan atop his wide square head. Unusual attire from what she was used to but she remembered his face all to well.

The man engulfed her in a bear hug that threatened to snuff the life out of her.

"Imagine meeting you in a place like this ya know!" He bellowed merrily.

"Raijin!?" She said with shaky smile.

End Chapter 25


	26. O brother

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

This chapter is dedicated to Akira Silveracious Majere 

FROZEN

Chapter 26 

O Brother

"What are you doing here of all places?" Quistis asked, her head still spinning from the bear hug. Raijin stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Good a place as any ya know."

"Uh yeah." Quistis smiled thinly.

"What about you, where's Squall and the others. You guys usually a team ya know?"

Quistis forgot how much he annoyed her at times with all the -ya know- mess.

"Just here on vacation, needed some time off. As for the others they are at Balamb still."

"How have you been, it's been awhile since I seen you guys ya know."

"I've been okay, ya know." Quistis slapped her forehead and sighed.

"How my sister doin, she still hanging out there? She always thought of Balamb as her home ya know?"

Quistis fumbled her bags.

"Oh, Fu? I mean Fujin, well she good. Fine I mean. Wait? She doing good." She stammered and smiled sheepishly.

"Good, I should visit her ya know."

"Yeah, I suppose. Are you staying here or just visiting?"

"Staying, been here for three weeks ya know."

"Wow, that must get expensive."

"I've been bounty hunting, catching criminals and monsters ya know."

"Must be exciting."

"You know it."  
Quistis laughed.

"It's fun, I'm in charge of my own life now. Not having to be in anyone's shadow or take orders. I come and go as want, when I want. It's a good thing ya know."

"I imagine so."  
"How long are you here for? It's a good place to visit plenty thing to do ya know."

"Hi sorry if I'm interrupting." Bryce coughed apologetically as he walked up.

Quistis could've tore her hair out, she thought she seen the last of him.

"This a friend?" He said smiling.

"Um." Quistis looked hopefully at Raijin and quickly took his arm in hers. "Boyfriend." She said sheepishly and fluttered her eyes at Raijin praying for him to play along.

"Um. I was talking to him." Bryce said coolly and gave Raijin a questioning look.

Raijin bellowed with laughter.

"Quistis this is my buddy Bryce. He's hired me to clear out a nest of wyrm's from his land.

One of those good jobs I was telling you about ya know." He thumbed towards Quistis who was hoping for a coronary. 

"Bryce this is an old buddy of mine, but I have a feeling you've met ya know." 

"Yeah we met yesterday, her and her lady friend. What was her name again?" Quistis could've fainted. "Fujin wasn't it?" He asked curiously.

"Fujin?" Raijin said slowly and disengaged himself from Quistis.

Quistis laughed nervously and smiled a toothy smile.

"Yeah was going to tell you, she's here too."

"What, really that's great ya know! Where is she?"

Bryce looked on curiously.

"Er in our, her, our room, she's sick and resting up."

"Sick aw man that's not good ya know. She used to get sick all the time when we was kids ya know."

"I'm taking care of her." Quistis said cautiously.

"Let's go see her, she'll be glad to see me ya know. Bryce you have to meet her she's the coolest ya know, perhaps you two will hit it off."

"Somehow I doubt it." Bryce said with a dull grin. She gave them a smiled at them through gritted teeth. 

"I don't think that would be a good idea Raijin."

"Why not ya know?"

"Well she's really under the weather."

Raijin just looked at her firmly.

__

"Damn it." Quistis sighed.

"Okay come on then." She said in resignation.

Fujin still lay in the bed going in and out of restless sleep. At least her stomach stopped flopping around like a dead fish. There was a laughing bellow somewhere out in the hall that caught her attention and she focused her attention on it.

__

"Can't be." Fujin thought sourly and dismissed it.

The door rattled a moment and she readied another pillow in case it was another maid. The door burst open as Raijin charged into the room arms wide and smiling ear to ear.

"SURPRISE!" He bellowed loudly. Fujin leapt from the bed with a hoarse yell and landed in a battle stance. She blinked several times at the lumbering brute charging at her. She leapt into the air and caught him in the jaw with a jumping spin kick. He shrugged it off and grabbed her in a bear hug that lifted her off the ground. Her stomach heaved and she knew neither of them would like what happened next.

Bryce stood staring out the window while Quistis leaned on the dresser rubbing her temples. Fujin had taken a shower and changed clothes she now sat on the bed snarling angrily. Raijin meanwhile could be heard singing in the shower. Bryce had been kind enough to get him a change of clothes a maid had already came to clean up the mess.

"Nice room." Bryce said in an attempt at small talk. Both women looked at him venomously. 

"Yeah ok." He grumbled and resumed gazing out the window.

"You okay Fu?" Quistis asked with a soft smile.

Fujin looked up with a lost expression. This was the last thing she'd expected or hoped right now.

"He thought you'd be glad to see him." Quistis tried feebly.

"Yeah he talks about you all the time. He speaks highly of you." Bryce said as he started to pace. Fujin looked miserable just wanted to enjoy some peace and quiet with Quistis and not worry about any of this. Raijin came out of the bathroom in his new clothes and drying his short-cropped black hair.

"Nasty spew ya know." He said laughingly

"NISGUSTING." Fujin sniffed wearily before going into a fit of sneezing.

"Hey sis you're the one who did it ya know. So how ya been I've been thinking about ya you know."

Fujin scowled.

"What's that all for Fujin, I come here to say hi and you kick me in the head, puke on me and then give me the cold shoulder, that's not nice ya know."

"DESERVED." She snorted in disinterest.

"What'd I do, I'm clueless ya know?" He knelt by her and put a hand on her shoulder.

She slapped him, hard, the sound drawing everyone's attention. 

"Like that then, okay I'll go ya know." He said sadly and stood. Quistis looked on heartbroken by the disappointment in his voice. 

"Come on Bryce lets go ya know." He said weakly. Quistis walked quietly over to Fujin and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Fu.." She whispered softly a plea in her tone.

Fujin scowled and huffed, folding her arms and not wanting to hear any of it.

Raijin looked back at the two, the bright merriment in his eyes dimmed considerably.

"See ya round Quistis, tell Squall and them I said hello ya know."

"I will." She said gently and waved.

Bryce waved sourly, what had started off humorous had taken a downright depressing turn.

"ABANDONDED!" Fujin shouted abruptly, startling Quistis. Bryce nearly came out of his shoes as he turned around. Raijin paused in the doorway and his shoulders slumped.

"I know Fu, I can't explain it well ya know." He said sadly.

"Felt I let you down ya know. Supposed to look out for you, that's what mom told me before she died ya know." He turned around and looked at her misty-eyed. 

Fujin sat firm in her resolve as he tried feebly to explain. Bryce chose to be respectful and decided to wait in the hall, Quistis was about to follow but Fujin took her hand and held onto it firmly.

"Felt useless ya know, Seifer was always talking down to me like I was an idiot ya know. Then we let him go crazy and he nearly gets everyone killed, but hey he was our friend ya know. I though we were supposed to stand with out friends through thick or thin." He sniffed and shrugged. "Then I gets to thinking about when we was younger ya know. After we got back to garden and they said we should remove our Guardian Forces stuff started coming back ya know. How Seifer was to us, you most of all." He hung his head in shame.

Quistis listened intently though dreading what she was about to hear. She looked at Fujin with worried eyes. Fujin just stared intensely ahead as if in judgment of him.

"I remembered that night…" He gestured to his left eye. "Ya know…"

Fujin nodded solemnly and lightly touched her eye patch.

"I got mad ya know, how could I have sat back and do nothing when I knew what happened. I wasn't there, but I knew, everyone knew but just let it go." He wiped his eyes and walked to her and sinking to his knees.

"Hated myself for letting him get away with it ya know. All those times he treated you bad I shoulda done something, sure he was mean to me too but you deserved better. I mean your smart and pretty and me, well.." He laughed weakly "Well I'm not brightest bulb in the box ya know." He rapped his knuckles on his head gently. Fujin's exterior cracked slightly and her eye began to mist.

"I felt you'd be better off ya know, without me or him. You could do better on your own without all the bad memories. Your strong, not like me you never backed down from anything. You'd do better being around good people like Miss Trepe here." He smiled up at Quistis, who was now in tears her self.

"I never meant to hurt you ya know." He sighed and took her other hand in his. 

"You're my big sister ya know. I love you more than I do myself." He smiled hugely. "And you know how much I love myself."

"BIG HEAD." Fujin murmured wiping her eye with her palm.

"That's me." He sniffed with a grin. "I just hope someday you can understand what I'm trying to say ya know."

Fujin stood with a scolding look and regarded him a moment.

Raijin stood sheepishly and sighed.

"I'm sorry Fu." 

She smiled slightly then kicked him hard in the shin.

"YEOUCH!" He shouted in pain as he hobbled about on one foot.

Quistis put her hands to her mouth in surprise.

"Fu!?" She squeaked in shock.

Raijin looked at Fujin with a huge grin as he gingerly put his foot back down. 

"KEEP IN TOUCH." Fujin stated simply and offered a hand.

"You got it, you're the best ya know." He laughed heartily and took her hand as is to shake it but instead pulled her into a tight bear hug. Fujin cursed and sputtered angrily before finally submitting to be hugged. She awkwardly patted him on the back and smirked at Quistis, who was beside herself at the touching scene.

He let her go then grabbed Quistis before she could protest.

"ACK!? RAY RAY RAY CAN"T BREATH RAY!?" She shouted hoarsly.

"Take care of her Miss Trepe, ya gotta promise me ya know." He said sternly as he let her go. Quistis felt lightheaded as blood rushed back into her head.

"You can count on it." Quistis finally managed and gave Fujin a wink. 

"You better." He laughed brightly, the twinkle returning to his eyes. "I best be going before Bryce has a fit ya know. Hey Fu I think he likes you." He whispered loudly, Fujin all but turned green at the thought.

"Bye Raijin perhaps we'll see you around the slopes."

"Who knows, take care ya know." He waved happily as he left.

Fujin fell back on the bed exhausted by the ordeal. Quistis tucked her in and kissed her forehead before lying next to her to watch over her while she rested.

End Chapter 26


	27. Love me

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 27 

Love me

"Feeling any better angel?" Quistis whispered soothingly as Fujin awoke from her fevered sleep. Fujin looked at her blearily as her head swam. 

"AFFIRMATIVE." She said thickly, she was still slightly groggy but whatever was wrong had for the most part past.

"TIME?"

"It's 8:30 at night, you've slept all day yesterday and nearly all of this one. I was worried sick. I called the local doctor, he told me to keep an eye on you and if it didn't clear up by the morning or if you got worse to bring you in." Fujin groaned in dismay.

"APOLOGY." She said glumly.

"For what silly?" Quistis chuckled as pressed a hand to Fujin's forehead. "Your fever's broke, thank goodness." She said thankfully.

"RUINED TRIP."

"Hardly." Quistis blushed slightly. "To be honest this has been one of the best times of my life." 

Fujin smiled softly.

"Hungry?" Quistis asked with a bright smile.

Fujin nodded and tried to stand.

"Ah Ah no you don't." Quistis gently pushed her back down. "I'll get it, I ordered room service about ten minutes ago." She slipped out of bed and retrieved a tray full of food. There was hot soup, garlic bread, and small potatoes among other things all ready to eat. Fujin smiled thankfully as she sat up and Quistis settle the tray in her lap. 

"Waters on the nightstand. I'm gonna take a long hot bath, give a holler if you need anything." She said with a wink as she began unbuttoning her long sleeved nightshirt. Fujin regarded her thoughtfully as she walked into the bathroom.

__

"This isn't so bad." She though. She hadn't been pampered like this since she was a child. It was somewhat awkward for her to accept, but she felt it was best to try seeing how Quistis only wanted to help. She smirked lightly to herself as she began to eat. 

Quistis lit the scented candles that sat atop the countertop and turned out the light. She smiled faintly at the sweet scent as she slipped out of her clothes. She tested the water with her toe before sliding into the bath till she was up to her neck in suds. Moaning softly as the hot water made her skin tingle she let her mind wander merrily.

All things considered she felt wonderful, she found that she was quite happy at the turn of events between her and Fujin. She also knew things would have to move at a pace Fujin was comfortable with. She smiled at the sweet memory of her lips and the heat of her body pressing against her. With a sigh she shook the memory from her mind as she laid a warm wet cloth across her face.

"Hey Fu?" She called inquisitively. 

A moment passed before Fujin poked her head into the doorway and smirked at the sight of her buried under a mountain of lavender scented suds.

Quistis peeked out from under the cloth.

"What do you want to do tomorrow, sleep in, hit the slopes, or what?"

"MOUNTAIN." Fujin said with blunt determination as she thought back to her disastrous first attempt at skiing. She was determined to master the art of skiing before they left this resort she decided.

"Eh are you sure?"

"AFFIRMATIVE." 

"Alright then." Quistis said simply then looked at her a moment. 

"Care to join me? There's plenty of room in here for the both of us." She said with a smile so inviting it made Fujin gasp in surprise.

"I…?…!" She stammered and blushed profusely. Quistis just smiled and settled the cloth back over her face.

"Just teasing hon, calm down." She said reassuringly. 

Fujin gave her a sour look that quickly softened to a more curious one. She walked quietly to the side of the bathtub and settled to her knees. With deft fingers she plucked the cloth from Quistis's eyes startling her slightly. 

She looked at Fujin with an arched brow then playfully deposited a small cloud of suds onto her nose with a delicate finger. Fujin looked at the tip of her nose, and pushed her bottom lip out cutely to blow the suds away. Quistis giggled softly as Fujin gazed down into her eyes.

"What?" Quistis asked, growing increasingly interested in what was going on in Fujin's head. Fujin reached out with her hand and gently traced up Quistis's jaw with the back of her fingers. 

"LOVELY." She murmured softly, her voice taking the sultry tone it took whenever she tried to whisper. It was Quistis's turn to blush now and she did so vividly.

"QUISTIS, CHANGED." Fujin said gesturing to her self by placing a hand over her heart.

"Fu.." Quistis sighed as she felt herself becoming swept away by emotion. Fujin paused a long moment as she gathered her resolve and tried to sort her words.

"WANT…NEED..TO TELL." 

"You don't have to say anything." Quistis said, her voice soft and gently. 

"I DO…MEAN SO MUCH.." She coughed and sighed in aggravation.

Quistis hung her head, feeling her pain and stress as if her own.

"I KNOW….I AM DIFFICULT." 

"No you're not, don't say that." Quistis argued.

"I AM TRYING….TO CHANGE…." She coughed again but struggled on.

"YOU TOOK CHANCE….WITH ME…YOU DON'T HAVE TO…."

"Stop right there it's not a chance or a risk hon, I care for you, and that means all of you, good and bad. Don't ever think of yourself as a burden to me. You saved me from myself and showed me there is someone who loves me." Quistis said severely, she was almost insulted that Fujin thought she thought that way. "Now I don't to hear anymore nonsense like that." Quistis huffed and pouted.

"LOVE YOU." Fujin said softly, she was terrified to say it but she needed to speak the words, to hear for her self what Quistis already knew. 

Quistis sighed and closed her eyes. Just hearing the words melted her heart. 

"Kiss me.." Quistis whispered in a hushed tone as she reached out to her, Fujin blushed shyly as their lips met. Quistis, savoring the kiss cupped her face with both hands. 

"Nice." She murmured, her eyes dancing brightly as she gazed longingly. Fujin felt flushed and found herself short of breath, warm sensations welling up deep within her. Feelings she never dreamed possible anymore now came forth freely.

Quistis settled back into the tub comfortably, the billowing suds embracing her. Fujin looked down self-consciously; Quistis was a creature of elegant beauty, flawless, delicate, and perfect, so unlike herself. She slowly looked back up, her gaze moist with trembling tears and insecurity. 

"WHY ME…?" She asked with a frightened murmur. Quistis sighed and smiled her wondrous, bright smile.

"You have to ask." She said breezily as she rose out of the water.

Fujin bit her lip and looked down in surprise at Quistis's boldness, she'd never felt so many tangled feelings. Fear, longing, doubt, joy, nervousness, love, they all tore through her now and threatened to consume her. 

"I.." She said shakily, her heart threatening to explode in her chest. She would almost welcome it. Quistis stepped out the tub, steam drifting off her as she reached out and took Fujin's hands in hers.

"You're the most important part of my life now. Before, I was just drifting along, day by day, year by year, waiting and hoping for something that I feared I' d never find. Then somewhere I gave up, then I found myself waiting again, this time though I waited to die. I truly felt there was nothing else for me. I know you understand, you felt it too, I saw it in you're eyes a long time ago. When Seifer and Raijin left, I saw you standing alone watching the sunset. You looked so sad, so alone, so different from the Fujin I knew."

Fujin sighed and nodded grimly; she remembered that day well. 

"PHOTO." Fujin mumbled, remembering the picture in Quistis's apartment. She looked up from under her hair with a small accusing smirk.

Quistis smiled, and brushed the hair from her eye.

"I couldn't help it, you looked too beautiful." She admitted with a smile.

"THANK YOU." Fujin smiled vibrantly.

"For what?"

"WORDS."

"It's the truth hon, you've done so much for me, more that you know. I only hope I can return it somehow."

"ALREADY HAVE." Fujin said seriously as she gently pulled Quistis to her.

Quistis smiled in pleasant shock and draped her arms over her shoulders. Fujin's hands settled on her bare waist, Quistis tingled at the contact and pressed closer as she leaned to kiss her once more.

Fujin shivered in foreign delight as her body responded to Quistis naked warmth pressed close against her. She gasped slightly as the kiss deepened, parts of her was nearly panicking, she had no idea what to do. Quistis ran her hands down her back feeling its firm gentle curves. She broke the kiss and paused, her gaze a dusky den on piercing blue as she looked deeply at Fujin. Short of breath and nearly faint Fujin looked back in surprise, she'd never felt anything so intense as what she felt now. Something primal, wild, older than time, beyond the cares of the material and fleeting. 

It scared her not because it was alien and unknown, it scared her because she wanted it, wanted to accept it wholly. Quistis too was taken aback and took a deep breath. She started to speak but Fujin silenced her with another kiss before taking a few steps back. She steadied herself and closed her eye as she worked through inner turmoil. Timidly she toyed with the hem of her shirt, then looked back to Quistis, drawing strength from the care and tenderness she found there. Wordlessly she slipped out of her clothes, trembling slightly as creeping fears of self doubt whispered in her mind. She stood bare and exposed, physically and emotionally vulnerable.

The more jaded part of her mind assaulted her and she could not bring herself to look at Quistis fearing what she would find there. Gentle hands wrapped around her shoulders as Quistis washed away those fears with a simple embrace that spoke more than mere words could ever dare. Fujin looked up, her ruby gaze glimmering. She knew now, more than ever, Quistis would never harm her, never abandon her, she'd be there to protect and care for her unlike the other rare few she dared let into her life. Quistis kissed her forehead lovingly and led her by the hand to the tub. 

Together they slipped into the waters, Quistis smiled brightly as they got comfortable and faced each other. Fujin was in bliss, the water was soothing enough to nearly put her to sleep and she felt far more relaxed now than she'd ever had. Fujin was slightly surprised as Quistis began to gently bathe her with a large natural bath sponge, but soon returned the favor. Their bodies tingling as they quietly explored each other with delicate hands and soothing caresses. 

Soon the water began to cool and they regretfully exited the tub. Taking turns, they carefully dried each, Quistis taking a moment to tussle Fujin's hair playfully drawing a dry look for her efforts. They walked into the bedroom, the fireplace bathing them in its warm glow. It was late and only sound came from the crackling flames and the soft tick of an old alarm clock on the nightstand. Quistis embraced Fujin from behind, hugging her tightly and nuzzling her neck, Fujin leaned back against her comfortably and sighed. She turned to face her, her expression one of rare contentment and peace. Quistis's heart melted at the sight of her so happy and kissed her once more before pulling her down onto the bed. They snuggled close as they got comfortable. The fire danced about lazily, it's radiant heat washing over their naked forms in soothing waves. They watched the flames in quiet peace, enjoying each other's closeness. No words where spoken between them and none where needed and soon, in each other's arms they fell into a soft rhythmic sleep.

End Chapter 27


	28. The Detonation of Selphie Tilmett

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 28 

The Detonation of Selphie Tilmett 

Sunrise, the suns rays assault my vision even through tinted goggles. No one else is out here this early, and I enjoy the quiet beauty of the snow-covered landscape. Alone, I prepare for my endeavor having decided not to wake her, she who'd worked so hard lately to teach me how to feel and how to live again. I love her for it, but now, now it's time for something I must do alone. With grim resolve I set my jaw and ready my mind as prepare for the trial to come. I welcomed the challenge, it will give me something else to think about. Not that I regret anything, just the opposite.

Last night was something special, something more intimate than I'd ever known.   
_"A taste of things to come?" _I wonder. I've never done anything like that before, never had anyone see me that way. Frightening really, what if things progress, what then? I find that I want to explore more, but yet I'm also terrified of the unknown. 

"DISTRESSFUL." Fujin mumbled pushing her worries to the back of her mind, then with a grunt she pushed off the slope.

She recalled clearly what Quistis had taught her about center of gravity and the angle of the skis. However she found that the task was easier said than done as she quickly realized she was going far faster than she wanted to. She was only mildly surprised when the skis decided that they no longer wanted to travel in the same forward direction as they began to drift apart. 

"DAMNATION." She managed as she tried to keep straight, overcompensating; the skis crossed each other's path and promptly locked up. 

"At least there's no tree." She thought grimly as she was launched head over heels through the air. She tried bravely to tuck into a roll as she hit, but the skis prevented any attempt at heroic self-preservation. 

There was a knock on the door and Quistis buried herself deeper under the blankets. 

"Fu kill them." She mumbled pleadingly as the knocking intensified.

She fumbled around for her companion, finding herself alone she sat up sharply.

"Fu?"

Yet again there was a knock on the door.

"Fu?" Quistis called again as she stood and looked about for something to put on.

More urgent knocking rattled her senses.

"Hold on!" Quistis yelled in annoyance as she quickly found and donned her robe.

She yanked the door with snarl of annoyance.

"Read the sign!" She barked, pointing at the -do not disturb- sign she'd hung after Fujin took ill. Raijin towered over her.

"Ah for the love of." She moaned inwardly.

"Miss Trepe!" He beamed merrily.

"Yes Raijin…" 

"Checkin on my sister, her bein sick an all, brothers gotta worry ya know."

"No problem, but I fear she's up and vanished." She said with baffled look over her shoulder.

"Fu's like that sometimes, mysterious motives and all ya know."

"Yeah I know." She sighed rubbing her brow.

"Well I guess that means she's feeling better then ya know."

"She's fine now, just a twenty four hour bug." 

"Good thing ya know. She's stubborn and hates being sick, she don't like depending on folks ya know."

"Yeah." She said with a knowing smirk.

"Well I'm hitting the slopes then, tell her I came by ya know."

"I will Raijin."

"Take care Miss Trepe."

"You too." She waved faintly as she shut the door, Raijin tuned and stopped it.

"Oh Miss Trepe one more thing." He paused and looked at her with an odd bit of clarity he normally lacked.

"Yes?" She shifted warily.

"Take care of her, ya know." He said with an even, almost threatening tone. His eyes scanned hers with hawk like intensity.

"I will." She said without flinching. "See you around Raijin." 

He gave her the thumbs up and then without another word he turned and headed up the hall.

She watched him curiously till he rounded the corner. 

"BUFFOON." Fujin grumbled, out of now where. 

"HYNE!" Quistis yelled and looked at her in surprise. Fujin stood impassively off to her side in the hall.

"WHAT?" Fujin nodded up the hall where her brother left, as she fished about in a small paper bag she carried.

"What'd he want?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Just checking up on you."

"BAH."

"Be nice. Where'd you run off to anyway."

Fujin pulled a stuffed mog wearing mittens and scarf out of the bag.

"What's that." Quistis grinned.

"IS CUTE."

"Yes it is." 

Fujin handed it to her.

"For me?"

Fujin nodded blandly.

"Oh how sweet, careful though people gonna start talking."

"BAH." Fujin scoffed and pushed past her to enter the room. Quistis fawned cutely over the plush pink critter. She plopped on the bed and groaned dully as she slipped out of her boots. She was sore all over, she began to wish she'd waited to try the slopes again.

"You still feeling a lil out of it?" Quistis asked worriedly as she shut the door and walked over to her.

"SLOPES."

"Huh?"   
"EARLIER."

"Ohhh so that's where you ran off to. Why didn't you wake me?" Quistis arched her brow with playful suspicion as she sat down beside her.  
"NEEDED REST."

"Phooey."

"WORRISOME." 

"Brat." Quistis shoved her lightly and went back to fawning over the mog.

Fujin watched her and could not help but smile at her childish antics.

"GOOD MOOD?"

"Of course." Quistis said simply and looked at her with thoughtful eyes. "You're here, why wouldn't I be."

"ABSURD."

"What is?"

"NOT GOOD COMPANY."

"Oh stop that, you are too."

"IF YOU SAY."

"I do, so hush." Quistis kissed her lightly on the cheek, then stood.

"LAST DAY." Fujin mumbled with an air of regret.

"Yeah I know."

"APOLOGY."

"For what?" Quistis looked at her bewildered.

"SICK, RUINED FUN." Fujin said sourly.

"Hardly ruined." Quistis said with a saucy smile. "I'd say things have been most entertaining lately. Last night was…"Quistis smiled a slow rich smile and closed her eyes.

"I've had fun." She finally managed with a shrug and a wink.

Fujin flushed uncomfortably, she still wasn't used to such feelings, much less being open about them.

"WORRY."

Quistis opened her eyes and looked down at her curiously.

"Worry, about what?"

"FUTURE."

"That's odd, you usually don't worry about that."

"DIFFERENT NOW."

"What are you worried about hon? If it's the others, we've been over that, its none of their business they'll have to get over it."

TROUBLE FOR YOU?"

"How so?"

"TEACHER."

"Oh That, I'm prepared to deal with. You're more important to me, easy as that."

"DIFFICULT."

"Only if we let it be Love." Quistis said breezily, Fujin blushed and sighed. "We can keep this under wraps if you're worried that much hon."

"NOT ASHAMED." Fujin snapped, offended at the thought.

"Easy, I never said you where. I just know how uncomfortable you are by all this."

"NOT."

"Fu, please." Quistis knelt before her and cupped her face in her hands. "This is new to both of us. We can afford to go easy, I'm not going anywhere and I hope to hell you're not."

"NO."

"Good, so take it slow then, when your ready we'll go from there. Like I said, don't worry about what everyone thinks."

"UNDERSTOOD."

"Good." Quistis smiled and pulled her into a warm reassuring kiss.  


***************************

Royce and Aeka walked quietly up the hallway lost in discussions of the morning's class. They where stuck together on a class project much to Aeka's delight. As they rounded the corner they saw a pile of clothes and debris scattered out of one of the upperclassmen apartments.

"What the?" Royce mouthed as he stopped short of the pile.

"That's Selphie's room isn't it?" Aeka whispered.

The sound of wanton destruction echoed out of the apartments opened door. Royce held out a hand for Aeka to stay back as he crept toward the door. The sound of a woman spouting curses befitting a demon from hell greeted his ears. The sheer vileness of the obscenities nearly forced him back like a poisonous snake.

As he poked his head in the room he immediately noticed a guitar case flying towards his face like an errant meteor.

"Jeez!" He yelped as he fell back away from the case as it slammed into wall opposite of the front door.

"BASTARD!" Selphie screamed in petite rage as she dragged the shattered remnants of the guitar the case used to hold. She wielded the broken instrument like some deranged caveman as lurched out the door. Aeka shouted in surprise and prepared to run.

"What the hell!?" Royce shouted as he scrambled madly to get his footing in the pile of men's underwear and smelly shirts.

Squall and Zell walked the opposite way up the hall towards Selphie's apartment.

"I dunno Squall, they've been bickering lately." Zell said, then he spotted the carnage up ahead he paused in shock.

"Oh here we go." Squall said dully upon seeing Selphie staggering out of her apartment apparently ready to assault one of the students.

"I got her." Zell shouted, bolting forward to tackle the half-pint terror.

Selphie brought the battered Guitar down hard but no wear near Royce. Royce was only just realizing she didn't even notice him before she vanished in a blur of motion.

Aeka screamed in terror as Zell and Selphie spilled out at her feet, Selphie turned into a thrashing, kicking, biting engine of destruction Zell was barely able to contain.

"SELPH!" She punched him square in the eye. "Sonofabitch." He cursed sharply then pinned her solid to the floor. Squall shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked over to the group. He dully noticed the goings on had drawn crowd of other students. Even Luccian was standing in the hall curious as to what the racket was.

"Go to your rooms." Squall said impassively.

No one moved. 

"NOW!" He barked sharply, his eyes gleaming, causing everyone to bolt. Aeka helped Royce to his feet and they quickly scampered off. Finally clear of snoopers Squall knelt by Zell and Selphie and sighed. 

"Let me go Zell." Selphie said evenly.

"Screw that." Zell replied bluntly.

"Selphie what's this about." Squall asked with growing impatience.

"Dirty Rotten sack of!!!" She screamed.

"Jeez Selph keep it down there are kids on this floor." Zell yelled.

"I'll kill him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him." She bellowed imperiously.

"Kill who? Irvine." Zell asked.

She screamed in rage.

"Great." Squall sighed. "What now?"

"I seen him!" 

"What?" Zell asked. 

"With her!" She said in a tone dripping with venom.

"Who?" Squall chimed in.

"That flo…floozy!" She sputtered, to angry to see straight.

"Who?" He asked again.

"Celest! Whore! Tramp, Trollop!"

Zell put a hand over her mouth.

"Who the hell is Celest?" Squall shrugged, baffled.

"Err she's new exchange student from Galbania. You know." He blushed. "The red head with the huge." He trailed off as Selphie started thrashing under him.

"Oh." Squall rolled his eyes recalling the fuss the girl caused the first day she arrived. "Selphie calm down." 

A muffled roar was her response.

"Dude I can't sit here all day, I gotta get the Ragnarok ready to go." Zell grunted as he fought to keep her under control.

"Go, where?"

"Gotta pick up Miss Trepe and Fujin."

More yells erupted from Selphie at that.

"Forgot about her, damn, alright then." Squall grimaced and looked down at Selphie who's face was afire with outrage. 

"He's gonna let you up now okay."

Muffled curses.

"I'm hoping you behave so we can sit down and discuss this like normal people."

"What the hell?" Irvine yelled abruptly as took in the scene before him as he rounded the corner with an attractive, buxom redhead by his side. 

"Seems there was a fight or something." The girl said curiously.

Imagine Zell's surprise when he felt himself being lifted off the floor.

*******************

"How can you find this fun." Rinoa groaned dully as she stared blankly at the chess set before her.

"It exercises the mind." Nicole smiled as she waited for Rinoa to make her move.

"Old people do this." 

"Oh please."  
"They do."

"You're stalling." Nicole smirked.

"I am not." Rinoa pouted.

"Un Huh."

"Wonder where the boys are?"

"Rinoa."

"Okay okay." Rinoa quickly moved her queen forward; oblivious to its danger from Nicole's waiting rook.

"I dunno, they've been having a field day with the new students in the training center all week, they're probably there." She said briskly as she ambushed the hapless queen and removed her from the table.

"You're evil." Rinoa said glumly as she propped her head in her hands.

"Ahem, you're the one who asked me to help you learn to focus better." Nicole said smartly. Rinoa rubbed the bridge between her eyes and sighed. 

"I know, I know, Edea thinks it'll help me keep my powers in check, something about random bursts and mood magic, whatever the heck that means."

"You should listen to her." 

"I know, I just have lot of things on my mind."

"You worry about things that are none of your concern."

"I know I can be a little…"

"Nosy? Worrisome?"

"Hey now, be nice." Rinoa sulked.

"Just telling the truth, I'm you're friend after all."

"So you say."

"Check and mate." Nicole smiled, as she positioned her own queen.

"I hate you."

"You do not." Nicole laughed brightly.

"Yes, yes I do." Nodded in affirmation.

"How are things with you and Squall?"  
"Well enough." Rinoa shrugged, as she began setting up the board again.

"That all? Uh oh sounds bad."

"No, no, not at all." Rinoa assured her. "I find it a challenge, he's really a nice guy he just keeps stuff close to his chest."

"I agree, you could've done far worse."

"Seifer?"

"Wasn't gonna name any names." 

"Seifer was okay, he just made bad decisions."

"Boy that's not what Quistis had to say."

"Why would she care?"

"She was his teacher."  
"I think she was jealous, wanted him."  
"I thought you said Fujin was the jealous one."

"Her too."

Nicole laughed

"What?" Rinoa gave her a wary look.

"So everyone is after you're boyfriends."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"I thought you said Quistis was after Squall."

"She was."  
"You're as bad as Selphie."

"I am not."

"Whatever. You get first move."

"I still can't figure out why she'd take Fujin."

"Who?"

"Quistis."  
"Would you focus please."

"Aren't you curious."

"Not in the least."

"Bull."  
"I'm not. From what I understand Fujin is going to be in her class, I can only assume she's trying to help her adjust somehow."

"I think Fujin's brainwashed her like Seifer did her and her brother."

"What?"

"Really."

"You insane." Nicole laughed.

"Listen to me."

"Oh I'm all ears, this is too good to pass up."

"Well Seifer got Rajin and Fujin all wrapped up in this whole weird family like posse right?"

"If you say so, I really paid little attention to them."

"Anyway, I think Fujin is a little off in the head."

"Just a little? I figured you'd say she was a frothing gibbering mad woman." Nicole said sarcastically.

"I was trying to be nice."

"Oh for the love of." Nicole shook her head.

"Now we know Quistis can be impressionable and clingy." 

"Where the hell did that come from." Nicole scowled going on defensive.

"No, no listen, I'm not being mean."

"Quistis happens to be one of the most strong willed people I've ever met."

"Nicole, come now."

"I'm serious, she's not clingy or impressionable, matter of fact she can be down right hard headed."

"Okay then." Rinoa relented seeing the growing anger in her friend's eyes.

"See, here I thought you were being funny, but I'm not about to sit her and listen while you slander someone who's been like a sister to you."

"I." Rinoa stammered; this hadn't turned out like she expected.

"You've been scratching and poking all in Quistis's business lately, making accusations and all but calling her insane." Nicole found herself getting riled up.

"I worry about her." Rinoa said meekly.

"She's a grown woman Rinoa."

"I've seen how Fujin acts, and from what Seifer told me she's not someone Quistis needs to be hanging out with." Rinoa blurted bluntly.

"Rinoa!" Nicole scolded.

Rinoa set her jaw and huffed angrily.

Squall walked into the room wearily, he looked at the girls sitting at kitchen table as he slipped off his coat. His hair was a mess and he had a bruise under his left eye. Rinoa and Nicole glared hotly at each other from across the table. He was afraid to ask but considering his epic encounter with Selphie just now; he might as well finish himself off.

"What now?" He asked dryly.

"NOTHING." Both girls snapped bitterly.

He grumbled incoherently in return and stormed out into the living room.

********************

Somewhere on the battlefield that was corridor 7 of residential block 4 of Balamb garden two figures went about the grim work of cleaning up the trashed hallway.

Selphie held a trash bag twice her size as Irvine stuffed the remains of his trench coat into it.

"You mad at me?" She whispered shyly.

Irvine said not a word as he scooped up his other items from the floor.

"You could have told me." She tried.

Again he said nothing.

The woman, Celest, came out of their apartment with an ice pack on her face.

"How are you two doin?" She asked, her voice muffled from the pain in her jaw.

"Um I'm okay." Selphie said sheepishly.

"Fine." Irvine said grimly.

"How are you doing Celest? You really should go see the nurse. I've heard curaga cast quickly can fix lost teeth."  
"I'll take care of it." Celest scowled.

"I'm sorry, if it helps."

"It doesn't." Celest said sourly.

"I understand." Selphie slumped sadly, she felt like the vilest person in the world.

"You can take a swing at me if it'll make you fell better." She offered.

Celest took an eager step forward and Selphie closed her eyes and tensed.

"No." Irvine said firmly and holding Celest back. Selphie opened her eyes and frowned.

"Aw I deserve it Irvine let her deck me." Selphie pulled at his arm.

"No there's been enough fighting." He pushed her away gently.

"Celest go see the doc, have em heal you up."

"Kay." 

"Selphie you'll help me clean this up."

"Okay." Selphie felt like crying.

Celest vanished up the hallway, Irvine waited a moment then looked down at Selphie.

"You hate me now don't you?" She whimpered.

"You're not my favorite person right now." Irvine admitted.

"I screwed up."

"Yup."

"How was I supposed to know she was your sister, you told me you was an only child."

"I only found out last week, I'd meant to surprise you with the news."

"It was a surprise if that helps."

"You beat her up and gave Squall a black eye. What you did to poor Zell, you'll be lucky if he ever talks to you again."

"I'm sorry."

"What did you think? I was cheating on you?"

"Well."

"You did?" Irvine looked hurt.

"You like to flirt, how was I supposed to know, she's so beautiful and all, I saw you two talking during lunch, then hugging by the fountains. What was I supposed to think?"

"Okay, well I can see your point. But you should have came to me first."

"And say what."

"How about asking me the truth."

"I was afraid to know."

"Apparently."

"Can you forgive me?"

"I don't know you, just told me you don't trust me."

Selphie's heart sank at his words, she quietly picked up her bag and started stuffing clothes in it. Nothing else was said between them, both lost in troubled thoughts as said as they finished their grim quiet work.

End Chapter 28 


	29. Heading Home

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 29 

Heading Home

Fujin skidded to a halt and huffed proudly, she turned and looked up the slope.

"VICTORY." She said with a proud smile that quickly faded as Quistis slammed into her.

"ACK!" Quistis yelped wildly as they tumbled end over end into a heap of snow, ski's and limbs.

"INSANE!?" Fujin shrieked in confusion.

"You stopped in front of me!" Quistis grumbled as she disengaged herself.

"BEAT HILL." Fujin said proudly as she brushed herself off.

"Bout time." Quistis giggled as she struggled to her feet.

Fujin pushed her back over into the snow.

"You heathen!" Quistis barked. 

Fujin smirked and offered her a hand. Quistis grudgingly took it then promptly pulled Fujin down with her. Fujin fell atop her causing their heads to knock together.

"Ow Damn!" Quistis winced; Fujin rubbed her head and gave her a dirty look. They looked at each other a moment then abruptly burst into laughter.

Fujin stopped laughing and sat up, straddling Quistis, who propped herself up on her elbows. She regarded her curiously.

"What?" 

Fujin said nothing but her demeanor grew somber. The wind caught her hair and stirred it around her pale face, as she looked quietly looked about. Quistis tilted her head in though as she tried to read her.

"STRANGE." Fujin said hauntingly, then looked back down at Quistis with a curious expression.

"What is?"

"LONG TIME."  
"I don't understand hon."

"SINCE LAUGH."

"Surely not. Granted you're not the most jolly person, but I've seen you laugh before, well sorta."

"DIFFERENT."

"How so."

"COME." Fujin said, changing the subject as she hopped up and helped Quistis to her feet.

"Huh? Where to?" Quistis asked as she slipped her glasses off and cleaned them.

"ZELL."

"Eww is it that late already."

"YES."

"Damn." Quistis moved close to draped her arms around Fujin's hips. "So little time." She sighed.

"UNFORTUNATE." 

"Yeah." Quistis breathed wistfully.

Fujin awkwardly stroked her hair soothingly.

"OKAY?"

"Mmm Hmm, just want to hold you a moment." Quistis murmured as she rested her head on her shoulder, holding her tight. 

Fujin closed her eye, as she suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotion. Without a word she returned the embrace as she looked out over the snow expanse. Off in the distance she could see people mulling about. They might as well have been on another planet.

"Kay." Quistis sniffed and broke the hug with an awkward smile. "Let's get our stuff an get out of here."

Fujin nodded and smiled faintly as they began to gather their scattered gear.

Zell set the Ragnarok down in the parking lot of the resort. The great craft hissed and groaned as its hydraulics adjusted themselves. He was early so he sat back in his chair, lost in though. He was still sore from where she kicked him. Dr. Kadowaki had fixed the various bruises but said he'd probably walk funny till the soreness went away.

"Lil runt." He grumbled and pulled out a small handheld video game. -Defenders of the Line- He'd been driving himself crazy the last few days with it.

He sat in the cockpit passing away minutes, just having made it past the Marlasian Death fields when something hit the cockpit canopy. He looked up, seeing nothing he went back to fighting some sludge monster. Something else hit the cockpit, this time he saw it out of the corner of his eye.

"What the heck?" He paused the game and stood up. A fair sized rock rebounded off the cockpit window causing him to duck reflexively.

"Oh man someone's gonna get beat down." He shouted as he rushed down the ladder to the lower level. Moments late the gangplank lowered and he charged out. Loud honking and the angry shouts of a mob greeted him.

"Whoa." He paused and took a step back. There was a line of nearly ten cars and trucks lined up at the Ragnarok's landing gear. A far-sized horde of angry people stood about cursing and yelling. One man, a tall rotund fellow with a grizzly bear beard charged up to him.

"GET THIS HEAP OUT OF THE WAY!" He shouted angrily.

"Hey easy big guy what's this about."

"Your dagburned thing." The man gestured wildly at the ship. "Whatever it is, is blocking the road outta here!" A roar from crowd showed they just as angry as he was.

"Dude calm down all you had to do was ask me to move it."

"We've been banging on the door for nearly twenty minutes!"

"Oh sorry man, wasn't listening."

"MOVE IT!"

"Geeze." Zell shrank back and looked at the man as if he'd gone mad.

"Zell!" Quistis called as she pushed her way through the crowd, Fujin followed behind her giving the crowd a wary look. 

"Oh hey Miss Trepe." Zell waved and pointed to her, then looked at the irate man "Was just waiting on them, we'll be out of your path in just a few minutes."

"Good." The man huffed sourly. Quistis joined them on the gangplank with Fujin choosing to keep a eye on the crowd.

"PROBLEM." She shouted abruptly.

"What's going on Zell?" Quistis asked as a police cruiser blared it sirens and slowly crept through the crowd.

"Oh hell." He sighed.

"Ah good now we will get something done." The man said proudly.

"Great." Quistis soured.

The sun was setting and it was getting colder by the minute and the mob was getting flustered and now that the police showed up things could take even longer.

Fujin turned suddenly and shoved the stranger off the gangplank as she made her way inside the ship. 

"What the fuck!?" The man roared as he fell on his rear in the snow.

"Fu!?" Quistis moved after her.

"What are you guys?" Zell started.

"Okay everybody hold it." A tall lanky officer said shrilly as he hopped out of his car.

"They assaulted me!" The man screamed in outrage.

"Shaddup." The officer barked as he approached the scene warily. "Dispatch we have a unknown craft up here at Snow Ridge, seems military. Please advise." He called into his comm.

"Cid isn't going to like this." Zell whispered.

"Zell." Quistis took his face in her hands and turned him towards her. "What is going on." She said slowly.

"Hey I was just minding my own business, when the yokels started throwing rocks at the ship."

"Why?"

The crowd started honking and yelling again as the hotel management made their way to the disturbance.

"What is going on out here the Resort manager yelled over the crowd?"

The officer waved everyone back.

"Yo Miss Trepe what's going on." Raijin yelled over the crowd and waving madly.

"Hey that's Raijin!?" Zell gawked.

"I know." Quistis sighed.

"Hey! You two on the gangplank get down here." The officer ordered.

"Miss Trepe what are we going to do!?" Zell began to get agitated.

"Shit." Quistis sighed.

"Miss Trepe?!" Zell stared in shock at the profanity.

"Ah hell," She rubbed her head. "Zell, sorry." She looked at the policeman and then off in the distance. She could make out several lights coming over the mountains.

"Oh oh." Zell moaned.

"Okay I think we better just go talk to the policeman before the gets out of hand."

The Ragnaroks engines roared to life making everyone duck at the roar.

"Holy!" Zell shouted in surprise as the craft shook under his feet. The officer ran to his cruiser and started yelling into his radio.

"Miss Trepe?" Zell yelled.

The Ragnarok was an intimidating craft greatly resembling a great red dragon. Complete with a snarling red maw and metal rending claws, it was a terror to behold. So it was little surprise to the crowd when its mighty head pivoted down and roared loudly. Panic ensued as everyone scattered and ran for their lives.

"FUJIN!?" Quistis shouted in shock as she saw her in the cockpit grinning madly.

"That's what we need right now." Zell grumbled. 

The craft lurched and started to rise into the air causing him to stumble.

"Hey she's not cleared to do that!" He shouted.

"Get inside!" Quistis shouted as she grabbed Zell by the arm and raced up the gangplank.

She was only slightly aware of the officer yelling at them through the roar of the engines.

The gangplank slammed shut and hissed as the interior pressurized.

"She's gonna get us arrested." Zell yelled.

"Calm down." Quistis said sternly as she made her way to the cockpit.

Fujin scanned the control board of the Ragnarok as the craft hovered slowly. 

"BUILDING!" Quistis screamed as she ran into the cockpit. Fujin's head snapped up with a start, inadvertently the Rangnarok had began drifting slowly upon lift off. The resort's upper levels where just a few dozen feet away.

"HYNE" Fujin shouted as she pulled the stick back. She nearly laughed aloud as the craft started to rise. She'd caught a glimpse of an old man looking out his window right as the ships reptilian head scraped past. The look on his face she would remember for a long time. She ship was now drifting backwards while facing at an upward angle it's engines making a storm of snow and water billow about the front yard of the resort. The incline was too steep for Zell to even get in the cockpit and it was all Quistis could do to keep from falling against the back wall.

"Fujin what in the world are you doing!" She shouted.

Fujin hit the throttle and pushed the ship forward, it leveled then launched into the darkening sky with dazzling speed. Quistis could hear Zell cursing loudly somewhere in the back.

The Ragnarok jetted past several police hovercraft so fast the pilots where only barely aware of it, the wake of the ship causing the smaller craft to wobble wildly

Quistis finally fell into a seat and held her head. Zell came tearing onto the bridge with a vengeance. 

"You!" He roared pointing at Fujin. She turned and looked at him thinly. "Outta my seat!"

Fujin looked to Quistis who nodded somberly then laid her seat back to rest. Fujin unbuckled herself and stood away. Zell took the seat but stopped to give Fujin a rather foul look first. Fujin ignored him and took a seat in the back, thinking it best to leave everyone alone for the moment.

Quistis looked over at her.

"What where you thinking?" She asked with a confused and tired grin.

"EXODUS."

"Exodus? What the heck is exodus?" Zell shouted over his shoulder.

"Zell please." Quistis sighed.

"Zell please." He mumbled mockingly but kept quiet, he was getting rather aggravated.

Fujin glared at him until Quistis got her attention again.

"While I do commend you're efforts, try not to be so eager next time. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"You and me both." Zell scoffed.

UNDERSTOOD." Fujin said sternly.

Quistis rested quietly in her seat and smiled warmly at her, causing her features to soften a bit.

"That was rather funny though." She said smilingly.

Fujin smirked faintly before she too settled back in her seat.

"So how was the trip Miss Trepe? Miss trouble get in your hair?"

"SILENCE." Fujin snapped.

"Wasn't talking to you, ya ghoul."

"You two please behave."

"HE'S IDIOT." She snorted

"SHE, INSANE." He said mocking her.

"Children, children." Quistis said dully.

"Sorry Miss Trepe." Zell said glumly.

"We had fun Zell thank you for asking. What about you, did I miss anything?"

"Not really accept Selphie went berserk. She attacked Irvine's sister and me in the hall."  
"What?" Quistis sat up in surprise.

"DESERVED IT." Fujin pointed out.

"No one asked you!" Zell said while giving her the finger.

"SPIN." Fujin shot back, returning the gesture.

"Irvine has a sister?" Quistis balked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Zell grumbled sourly at the lack of concern for his well being.

"Sorry hon, are you okay?" 

"Yes I'm fine, she kicked me in the nads though the lil runt." He said darkly.

"NO LOSS." Fujin chirped.

"Listen you!" Zell shouted and turned in his chair, shaking a fist at her.

"Fujin, please hon, don't get him any madder." Quistis asked pleadingly.

Fujin nodded complacently and settled back in her seat. Zell glared at her hotly before turning back around.

"Anyway, apparently she's a half sister, from his dads ex girlfriend. You probably seen her, she's from Galbania too like he is. Tall, pretty redhead senior student, you'll probably have her in your class this last semester coming up."

"Oh yeah I've seen her. She's rather popular with the boys I hear.

"That's her."

"So why did Selphie attack you?"

"KINNEAS, FLIRT, MISUNDERSTANDING." Fujin said blandly.

"That's pretty much it."

"What, Selphie that he was sleeping around with her?  
"Yup."

"Whew I can imagine how that turned out."

"Celest lost some teeth and I'll be lucky to have kids." He joked grimly.

"Are you serious?" 

"Yeah she blew a complete gasket."

"I need to talk to her." 

"Good luck."

"Oh by the way, watch out for Rinnoa."

"What on earth for?"

"She thinks little Miss gloom and doom back there is brainwashing you or some nonsense. That's what Nikki told me anyway."

"Oh good grief." Quistis sighed.

"That's what I said, besides everyone knows she's not smart enough to do anything like that." He laughed gesturing to Fujin. 

"DIE." Fujin said simply.

"Not today." Zell laughed.

"Glad to see I'm still popular." Quistis smirked.

"You are to me teach." He gave her the thumbs up.

"You're to kind. I'm gonna catch a nap wake me up before we get home."

"Will do."

Fujin sat quietly as Quistis doze off, after a moment she slipped down to the lower levels of the Ragnarok to get a blanket. Upon returning she carefully draped it over Quistis's sleeping form. Zell noticed this in the reflective glass and prepared a snide remark, but something in the way Fujin was acting made him stay silent. He waited for her to finish then got her attention.

"Hey Fujin." He whispered loudly.

"Shhhh." Fujin hissed as she moved up beside him.

"We have some time, want me to show you how to fly this thing?"

"WHY." She looked at him warily.

"I'm bored, your company is better than none I guess." He shrugged.

"TRICK?"

"Please, at the control of a spacecraft isn't the place to be clowning around."

"TRUE."

"Come on, better take advantage while I'm in a good mood."

"VERY WELL." Fujin nodded as she slipped into the co pilot seat and buckled herself in.

"Okay now then, you seem to have some kind of training with aircraft so I assume you know the basics and can keep up straight, correct?"

Fujin nodded, not wanting to talk loudly out of fear of waking Quistis.

"Alright then I'm switching control over to your side keep us level and I'll talk you through some of the flight systems. Oh and do be careful not to wake sleeping beauty back there or she'll have both our rears. Unlicensed persons are prohibited from getting at the controls. You'll be lucky if she doesn't go to Cid about you're little stunt back there."

Fujin shrugged, she did not expect any special treatment from Quistis in those regards. She knew enough that work was separate from their feelings, at least she hoped she did.

End Chapter 29


	30. THE HOUSE GUEST

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 30

THE HOUSE GUEST

It was fairly late by time Ragnarok neared its rendezvous with Balamb garden. After her impromptu piloting lesson Fujin had retired to the rear seats to where Quistis was. She sat close, somehow being near made her feel at ease. She leaned back comfortably as she let her mind wander. Gazing at the cold metallic ceiling she found herself nearly mesmerized buy the flickering blue overhead light. She reached out and tapped it with a finger, ceasing the distraction.

"Almost home." She thought with a sigh.

"Yo Fu?" Zell called to her over his shoulder.

"FUJIN!" She snapped.

"Whatever."

"SILENCE."

"What!?"

"QUISTIS SLEEPING."

"You're the one making the racket besides, she sleeps like the dead, and I've got a question."

"QUICK."

"Aren't you going to feel, I dunno, out of place in class with a bunch of newbies."

"NOT CONCERNED."

"Boy Rinoa was when she started classes."  
"NOT RINOA." She snapped.

"Got that right." He mumbled.

"IDIOT."

"Ya know, I'm not even going to dignify that with a response you monochromatic nightmare."

"HUMPF."

" I promised Miss Trepe to go easy on you, so you may as well just quit trying to get a rise out of me."

Fujin glanced over at Quistis and chuckled lightly.

"You two seem to be getting along okay. Never thought I'd see that."

Fujin chose to remain silent.

"Not much of a talker are ya?"

"NO."

"Why not, you have such a lovely voice." He joked, expecting her to fire back. When she said nothing he wished he'd stayed quiet. An apology formed on his lips but he held it back, figuring it would only annoy her further.

"We're home." He said dully after a few minutes. "Go ahead and wake Miss Trepe."

Fujin leaned over to lightly shake her.

"Wha?" Quistis said in cute voice of the half awakened.  
"HOME." Fujin mumbled distantly.

"Kay." Quistis said with a yawn as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

The Ragnarok circled Balamb Garden once as it prepared to land. Runner lights lit up around the entrance of the newly built hanger that served as the lair for the draconic craft.

The heavily fortified doors parted as the Ragnarok slowed to approach. Zell docked the craft without a hitch and soon everyone was getting ready to disembark. Fujin got her bags and hurried to the exit, Zell caught her arm to stop her.

"Hey Fujin I just wanted to apol..." He started but she turned on him, glaring hotly then yanked loose. 

"Fujin?" Quistis asked, concerned as she stomped past her and down the gangplank.

"Aw hell." Zell grumbled, Quistis turned to him cautiously.

"What happened?" She asked, her tone dark.

"Eh well." He scratched his head and squinted, as he tried to figure out how to explain.

"Never mind I can guess." Quistis sighed and looked to where Fujin left before turning back to Zell. "Zell you promised." She sighed.

"I didn't mean to make her mad, we were just kiddin around." He hung his head, he hated being in trouble, especially with someone he respected as much as Miss Trepe.

She patted him on the shoulder.

"It's okay." Quistis sighed sadly, trying not to sound as disappointed as she was. "She's used to it." She added grimly before leaving him alone in the belly of the ship. 

Zell stood silent as she jogged after Fujin.

"Way to go slick." He mumbled to himself sourly.

"Fu wait up!" Quistis called out.

Fujin paused and turned.

"Trying to get rid of me already huh." Quistis said with a light smile.

"APOLOGY."

"I'm joking hon." Quistis laughed, touching her arm reassuringly. 

Fujin looked up the hall behind her.

"He's signing in, what did he say to get you so upset?"

"DOESN'T MATTER."

"Aw Fu don't be like that." 

Fujin shrugged and started walking again.

"He didn't mean it, what ever it was."

"NEVER WORK."

"What won't" Quistis asked fretfully, her stomach starting to knot at the possible answers.

"GETTING ALONG."

"Oh.." Quistis sighed inwardly with relief having feared the worst. "It'll take time hon."

"DON'T NEED THEM." Said with blunt sincerity.

"True." Quistis chuckled. "At least you have me." She said shyly as she leaned against her.

Fujin couldn't hold back the soft smile that found its way to her lips.

"Ah there we go." Quistis winked.

"HUMPF." Fujin huffed.

"Yeah, whatever." She laughed as they walked into Balamb's central chamber. 

"Quiet night, where is everyone I wonder?" She mused.

"LATE, CLASSES."

"Ew yeah that reminds me I have to talk to Cid in the morning about my job."

"GOOD LUCK."

"Thanks I'll need it."

They headed towards the elevator, passing a member of the security staff who watched them warily.

"What's his problem?" Quistis asked quietly as they stepped inside.  
"ME." Fujin responded simply.

"You're paranoid."

"Hold the elevator please." A voice called. Fujin jammed her hand in the closing doors to stop them. Both women were surprised as Edea stepped into the elevator.

"Matron." Quistis said in greeting.

"Hello dear." Edea nodded the looked at Fujin. "Welcome home child."

Fujin stood stiffly and said nothing, she had no real love for Edea after what had happened. She realized it was really Ultimecia's doing but nonetheless she had trouble dealing with her. 

"Yeah we just got back." Quistis quickly interjected before an awkward silence started.

"Safe and sound I see, was your stay pleasant?" Edea said in her typical haunting tone that, to Quistis found distracting at times.

"Yes Ma'am we had a great time." Quistis smiled and looked at Fujin, who just nodded stone-faced.

"Wonderful, perhaps Cid and I will venture there. What was the place called again dear?"

"Snow Ridge."

"Snow Ridge, very good." The elevator dinged and the door slid open. "Here is my stop. You two be well." She said with a solem nod before exiting the elevator. Fujin waited for the door to shut before breathing again.

"You okay?" Quistis asked, worried.

Fujin nodded stiffly as she unlocked the panel covering the button to the lower levels of the garden. As the elevator descended she quietly pressed close against Quistis and rested her head against her chest in a soft embrace. Quistis welcomed her with an embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be okay." She murmured. 

Fujin rubbed her eye with her palm in a gesture Quistis had come to realize signified distress. 

"Don't let them get you down hon. Your better than that, besides who cares what they think, right?" She said with a hint of playfulness.

Fujin gave a faint shrug, Quistis sighed and held her tighter.

The elevator slowed and stopped, Fujin turned her head as the door opened to her quarters. 

"GOODBYE?" She asked with heartfelt regret as she step back a step.

"I can stay if you want me to hon." Quistis said a gentle smile as she ran her fingers through Fujin's sliver white hair. Fujin looked thoughtful a moment then her expression turn downcast.

"NOT FOR BEST."

"You sure?"

"TROUBLE FOR YOU."

"You're not trouble Fu I told you that."  
Fujin found herself blushing again, such a funny feeling she thought. Though it was one she was getting accustomed to with Quistis around lately.

"YOU REST."

"Okay then, give me a call if you need me."

Fujin wasn't sure how to act or what to say as stepped to the open door with awkward nervousness.

"I love you." Quistis said with a breezy smile

Fujin paused and turned back to face her, Quistis nearly giggled at the sheepish look on her face. Fujin stepped towards her with a cautiousness Quistis found adorable.

Fujin wanted to speak her feelings too but her words, broken and aggressive did them little justice. She instead caught Quistis in a gentle embrace and kissed her tenderly. Quistis tingled at the kiss, and her heart soared once more, only to fall back again as Fujin stepped away.

"GOODNIGHT." She said thickly, and with an expression Quistis found downright sultry.

"Night." Quistis waved.

Fujin stepped out of the elevator and hit the button to close the doors. She returned the wave with a shy smile. After she'd gone Fujin frowned and looked around her chambers and immediately felt lonely.

*******************************

Zell strolled glumly up the halls. He was mad at himself now, he didn't actually mean to hurt her feelings, he thought Fujin had thicker skin than that and now Quistis was upset with him.

"Once again I screwed up." He mumbled dully.

"Zell." A voice called as he passed a vending room. It was Irvine and Celest, they where sitting at the small table amid soda and snack machines.

"Hey guys." Zell said blandly.

"Seems he's in a good mood too." Celest said, still sporting a vicious bruise on her jaw.

"Have a seat buddy." Irvine gestured.

"Sure why not. What are you two up to?"

"Sitting here trying to figure out what to do now that my dear brother is homeless."

"Homeless? It was your apartment?" Zell scoffed.

"Yeah well I don't want to go back there right now while she's there."

"Whoa dude put her out." Zell said simply.

"Works for me bro." Celest chirped.

"No." Irvine balked then thought a moment. "No!?" He shook his head.

"Why the hell not?" Zell threw his hands up in the air.

"Because."

"Because why?" Celest arched a brow and leaned towards him.

"It wouldn't be right."

"Dude she attacked you and your sister, and worse yet me!?."

"And Squall." Celest added as she sipped her tea."

"Yeah and Squall."

"Guys, no. I'm not putting her out, that's just rude." Irvine said sternly. 

"Dude where are you gonna sleep then? Under Cid's desk."

"Um I was thinking your place actually."

"Ack nadda guy, Nikki would have a utter fit. Besides we pretty much live in a closet sorry. What about Celest."

"Sorry we've been over this, no guys in the girls dorm, and I've got a roommate and one room." 

"Hey how about Squall he's gotta a fly pad." Zell said cheerily.

Celest and Irvine both made a similar face. 

"Um no." They said in unison.

"Why the hell not!?"  
"He made it clear he doesn't want to hear about anymore of this or he's gonna fine us for the fire in the hall." Irvine pointed out.

"That wasn't your fault, she's the one who set fire to your stuff." Zell countered.

"I thought you said Selphie was sweet." Celest sighed.

"She is, honestly but with us going to Trabia combined with that mess with Fujin really put her in a mood. To be honest I haven't helped matters any either, she's right, I do have a tendency to flirt, and that gets on her nerves." Irvine admitted.

"You cad." Celest shoved him. "You didn't tell me you deserved it."

"Hey now!?"

"You're the one I should be mad at." She sulked.

"Alright guys, this ain't helping." Zell said, getting up to get a drink.

"He's right." Irvine tried.

"You're changing the subject."

"Come on guys it's getting late, lets try to focus." Zell frowned as he sat back down.

"Okay, okay." Celest sat back in her seat annoyed.

"Well guy there is always Miss Trepe." Zell said bluntly then tossed back his drink.

"Quistis!?" Irvine choked.

"Yeah man, she's got her own apartment and she lives alone, she's got plenty of room."

"There you go." Celest clapped him on the back. "Instructor Trepe."

"Um she's on vacation." Irvine blurted.

"Nope I just brought her and Fujin back." Zell smirked.

"Who the heck it Fujin?" Celest broke in.

"Mean little lady, Zell and the others had to fight her on occasion, you see her probably best to go the other way." Irvine said.

"Eh she's not that bad, not anymore anyway. But that's not we're talking about." Zell leaned over to eye Irvine. "You gonna ask her or what?"

"I dunno, it seems just asking for trouble."

"Miss Trepe is cool, she won't mind, you want me to ask her?"

Irvine whistled. "I dunno." 

Zell got up and ran out into the hall.

"What the?" Celest stammered.

"Zell!? Don't you do it!" Irvine jumped up after him, with Celest right behind.

They chased him up the hall. Celest grabbed Irvine by his shirt.

"Irvine slow down! I'm not really equipped to be running ya know."

Irvine slowed to a brisk walk and gave her a foul look.

"He's gonna get me in trouble.

"Hey who knows, perhaps he's right. Miss Trepe seems nice enough." She shrugged.

"I used to flirt with her I can't ask her to put me up she'll think I'm trying to make a pass, like I'm on the rebound or something."

"Aha! See I get it now, you wet the bed you sleep in it ya jerk."

"That's gross."

"You're gross, I hope she makes you sleep in the tub."

"Great, now I'm getting flak from you."

"Brought it on yourself." She clapped him on the back as they rounded the corner.

"There he is." Irvine, ran up to him as Zell banged on Quistis's door again.

"Miss Trepe are you home?"

"Zell stop it!" Irvine grabbed him, meaning to drag him off.

The door opened, Quistis poked her head out sourly. "Can I help you?" She said, still dripping water from her rudely interrupted bath.

"My buddy Irvine here." Zell started, before being shoved aside by Irvine who just waved and smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt you ma'am." He said awkwardly.

Quistis shut the door and checked her robe before stepping out into the hall.

"What's going on?" Quistis studied the trio warily.

"Hi Miss Trepe I'm Celest, Irvine's sister." She offered her hand, Quistis shook it, still eyeing them with a great deal of suspicion.

"Nice to meet you Celest, Zell's told me about you, sorry about Selphie she's not usually not like that."

"So I've heard, anyway, Irvine here." She pointed to her sibling who was busy tussling with Zell.

"Well to be blunt, he needs a place to stay." She smiled broadly.

Irvine set Zell loose and slapped his forehead.

"Damnit Celest."

"You're joking." Quistis said evenly.

Zell set his hand on Irvine's shoulder.

"Nope, with him and Selphie goin at it, he needs a place to shack up till they sort it out."

"Oh guys that's not a good idea." Quistis shook her head cautiously.

"Aw come on Miss Trepe, look at him, he's homeless it's pitiful."

"Irvine, can't you stay with Celest?"

"Nope I have a roommate." Celest smiled apologetically.

"Zell?"

"Nikki wouldn't have it, sorry." 

"How about…" She started but Zell cut her off.

"Nope he said it's all between us he's not getting in it anymore."

Irvine looked sheepishly and shrugged.

"You guys are putting me on the spot here."

"So you'll do it!" Zell said merrily.

"I dunno…." Quistis could only imagine what Fujin would think.

Everyone pouted at her and she slumped under the weight of it.

"Damn it." She cursed under her breath. "Come on you lummox."

She stepped aside and gestured inside.

"Really!?" Zell stood shocked.

"Are you Irvine?" Quistis snapped, causing Zell to back up.

"Err sorry."

"Thank Quisty." Irvine said with a slow smile.

Quistis buried her finger in his chest poignantly.

"No funny business mister or I'll beat you senseless." She said with no hint at humor.

"So says the woman with the whip, sounds fun." Irvine smirked.

Everyone hit him simultaneously.

Everyone had left, Zell dug up some standard gray school sweats for Irvine to wear till he could buy some new clothes, very few people in Balamb was anywhere near his height.

Quistis drug a bundle of sheets and pillows out of the closet for him.

"Here you go." 

"Thanks Quisty." Irvine said blushing in embarrassment.

"What's wrong with you?" 

"I feel like an idiot."

"Why?"  
"The situation I'm in. Putting you in this position."

"Bah, it's not a problem hon. You're a friend in need who am I to say no. You'd do it for me I hope."

"Of course, I'd never say no to a lady." He winked.

"Un huh, that's what got this started." She said coyly before heading to her room.

"Leaving so soon?" Irvine smiled.

"Goodnight Kinneas."

"Quistis." He called cutely.

She sighed. "Yes Irvine."

"Will you tuck me in."

"Go to bed you goof." She shut her door.

"Quistis." He called again.

"What!?" She snapped.

"Tell me a story."

She chuckled to herself but did not answer as she slipped into bed.

Irvine meanwhile looked around the darkened living room as he stripped to his boxers. He folded his clothes neatly and draped them over a near chair. He already missed Selphie, he hated when they fought, and this was the worse one yet. They'd been having a lot of problems recently, she was hyper and always on the move, while he preferred to go along for the ride.

It was never a problem until recently now it seemed they got on each other's nerves, it was just a matter of time before something snapped. He just hoped it could be fixed. He groaned in distress as he fell face first onto the couch, knowing his thoughts would keep him up until the wee hours of the morning. 

********************

It was something Fujin rarely did; sleeping in was just not in her nature but this time she allowed herself the luxury. She knew Quistis would not be up and about until later in the morning so she decided to wait, hopefully she could catch her before she went to talk to Cid. She looked down fondly at the photograph of her she'd taken from Quistis's apartment. 

__

"Time to go." She thought as she glanced at the clock.

She hurried into the elevator with her gym bag thrown over her shoulder, it'd been to long since she had any exercise that didn't include falling down a mountain or dying from heat exhaustion. She made her way quickly to Quistis's apartment and knocked lightly on the door, a slight smile on her lips as she waited for an answer. They're was a loud thud followed by the muffled cursing of an unfamiliar voice, Fujin's smile melted into a look of alarm. She braced for anything but was no where near prepared for what greeted her. 

"Hey little lady." Irvine said in his classic drawl as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. Fujin looked him over once and immediately tensed up and set her jaw. He stood before her in unshaven, half naked glory clad only in morning hair and ill fitting silk boxer shorts.

"KINNEAS." She all but hissed.

End Chapter 30


	31. One of those days

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 31

One of those days

Quistis stepped out of her bedroom groggily, she only slightly noticed Irvine standing half-naked in the front door. 

"What are you doing up?" She sniffed and rubbed her eyes then gave him scalding look. "Put some clothes on you slob."

"You have a guest?" He said with a great yawn motioning to Fujin before crawling back under his blankets on the couch.

"Fu..Fujin?" Quistis stammered then smiled brightly.

Fujin glanced over at Irvine then looked at Quistis quizzically.

"He needed a place to stay." Quistis whispered to her. Fujin gave him another dry look then stood straight and serious.

"BREAKFAST?"

"Sure, wait for me to get ready?"

Fujin nodded.

"Make yourself at home I'll be out in a jiffy." Quistis gave her a wink then hurried to her room.

Fujin nodded once more and waited till Quistis closed her door before moving. Irvine had already fallen back asleep as she walked towards the couch.

"MOVE." She said simply, desiring to sit down.

"Go away." He groaned.

She shoved him once lightly with her foot, having no desire to touch him in his present state.

"Sit in the chair girl, leave me alone."

"RUDE."

"You're the one waking people up, go away, don't you have children to eat or something."

Fujin soured, with one swift move she stepped behind the couch and flipped him unceremoniously onto the floor.

"HEY! What do you think your doin?" Irvine jumped up with a snarl.

Fujin sat down peaceably.

"Lady, you have some real issues." He grumbled indignantly.

She looked him over with a bemused smirk.

"What?"

She glanced down at his boxers and chuckled.

Irvine suddenly felt very awkward, he shot her another foul look then grabbed his clothes and got dressed.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"CONCERN, NOT YOURS." 

"Figured as much."

Quistis hurried out of the shower and got dressed. She gave herself a quick glance in the mirror and smiled. She felt better than she did in months and it showed. Feeling the urge to be a little frisky she slipped into a silky white blouse that hugged her curves and black skirt just shy of being risqué. With a speed that comes only from practice she fixed her hair and dabbed on some makeup. Satisfied she stepped out into the living room, ready to go. Irvine and Fujin both stood as she entered.

Irvine whistled approvingly.

"Quisty." He whistled his approval before bowing. "I must say your looking mighty fine." Fujin growled low in her throat, bumping him aside with her hip as she stepped past him.

"Watch where you're going girl." He said dangerously. He was in no mood to be putting up with female hostility especially after Selphie's little outburst.

"Tisk, Fujin, be nice to Irvine he's had a bad few days." Quistis cooed.

"That's a understatement." He moaned.

Fujin looked at him with blatant disinterest and then regarded Quistis.

"READY?" She stated flatly

"Yeah I suppose, I really hope it's good news with Cid." Quistis fidgeted nervously as she moved to get her purse. She did however notice Fujin's awkward glance as she bent to retrieve it. Sadly she also noticed Irvine's. 

__

"This is going to be annoying with him around." She though glumly. No disrespect to Irvine, she loved the big lug like a brother but now was not the time for a third wheel. With a sigh she turned to face them.

"Alright lets go." She said with a smile.

"Irvine, I'll probably be gone most of the day, If you leave lock up before you do so, there is a spare key on the mantel."  
"Okay mom." He laughed.

"Cute." She sneered at him playfully, Fujin shifted and glanced at her with a somewhat sour look. Quistis caught this look too and rejoiced mentally.

__

"Oh she's jealous." She noted and loved it; it made her feel wanted. She glanced at Fujin and gave a quick wink to reassure her.

"See you tonight then Quisty." He purred, Fujin ground her teeth but kept stone faced.

"Miss Trepe will do Mr. Kinneas." Quistis said bluntly.

"Ouch….I read ya." Irvine waved his hand like he had been burned.

"I hope so. See you tonight." She said with an arched brow.

She turned and walked out the front door. Fujin followed quietly, but not before giving Irvine a foul glance. He was oblivious as he set of towards the bathroom to freshen up.

Quistis sauntered saucily up the hallway, a devilishly grin on her ruby lips. She could feel Fujin's gaze upon her and she smiled inwardly. 

"Quit skulking around back there." Quistis said, pausing for Fujin to catch up.

"NOT SKULK." 

"Something on your mind?"

"NOTHING."

Quistis studied her a moment then smiled a slow rich smile.

"WHAT?" Fujin asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Hmm, nothing really." She reached out to brush the errant bangs from Fujin's face.

Fujin blushed and glanced away.

"You're awfully shy today." Quistis said smilingly.

"NOT." 

Quistis leaned and whispered into her ear.

"Love you Angel." She exhaled letting the warmth of her breath drift along Fujin's neck enticingly. Fujin moaned softly at the sensation and her knees nearly buckled. Her pale features grew flush, as she looked at Quistis in wide-eyed shock. 

"Okay I'll leave you be." Quistis giggled playfully and ran a finger along her jaw teasingly. 

Quistis turned to walk away and was surprised when Fujin spun her back around, she was even more surprised by the dusky expression on her face. Fujin pressed tantalizingly close their bodies caressing each other lightly. Fujin ran a lazy finger down Quistis's arm as she looked up at her with a mysterious yet smoldering gaze. Quistis felt flush and her heart hammered in her chest, as fleeting worries of someone seeing them tickled the back of her mind. Her flirting had backfired it seemed but she had to admit she was enjoying it. Fujin breathed deeply as she pressed closer.

"LATER…" She said in the low throaty tone she used to whisper, Quistis had come to love hearing it and she tingled all over. Such a simple statement, but Fujin was able to say it with such tantalizing promise Quistis found herself standing in shock as Fujin stepped back with a lingering smile. With one last piercing look she turned and walked up the hall.

Inside she screamed at herself for being so blatant but that did not stop her from smiling.

**************************

Selphie sat in the living room floor of her and Irvine's apartment. She'd not left it since he moved out. 

"I'm a horrible person." She sulked.

"No you're not." Rinoa said softly as she walked out of the kitchen with two steaming cups of cocoa.

"Says you."

"What, My opinion doesn't matter?" Rinoa scoffed.

"That's not what I meant." Selphie bounced her shoe across the living room.

"I know. Here ya go." Rinoa laughed, and handed her one of the cups.

"Thanks Rinoa."

"No worries hon." Rinoa smiled warmly as she sat down by her.

"How's Squall?"

"Pissed."

"Oh." Selphie looked down into her cup.

"He'll be okay."

"Have you seen Celeset?" 

"Not really, after meeting you she doesn't really want to meet anymore of us."

"Gee thanks."

"Sorry it's true."

"I feel horrible."

"Well to be honest you should."

"I thought you was here to cheer me up."

"What gave you that impression." Rinoa elbowed her playfully.

Selphie made a face at her which Rinoa promptly returned. Selphie giggled faintly and sipped her drink.

"It'll be okay, everyone understands how stressed you've been, you're always very moody when we go to Trabia."

"I know, I'm sorry for that."

"You're only human Selphie."

"Darn you've broke my delusion."

"Funny."

"Really Rinoa, what am I going to do now."

"Go on." Rinoa shrugged apologetically.

"I love the big lummox though."

"I know you do and so does he."

"You just hurt his feelings is all and burned his clothes and beat up his sister and…."

"I get the idea."

"Sorry."

Selphie set her drink down and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm doomed."

"Oh come now it's not that bad."

"Yes it is." Selphie whimpered pitifully.

"At least you have the place to yourself for awhile."

"I guess."

"You could always throw a party, that cheers you up."

"I dunno."

Rinoa sighed and draped an arm around the girl.

"It'll be okay Seph, you'll see.

*******************************

"Why are we here again." Luccian said with growing impatience as he waited in the breakfast line 

"He said to grab breakfast and meet him at the pool." Archibald shrugged.

"So we're his errand boys now." Luccian thought a moment then scowled. "I'm leaving this is a useless waste of time." He turned to leave.

"He now you promised." Archibald looked at him blankly.

"What." Luccian turned on him dangerously.

"If you want my help going after that stupid rock, then you gotta help me get through Zell's course."

"I hate you." Luccian growled.

"Get over it." Archibald grunted then turned his back to him.

Luccian clenched his fist, he'd put up with enough of this idiot. He stepped forward, then stopped. He needed Archibald's help if he wanted any hope of making it to the Cetra temples on the islands heaven and hell and Archibald knew it and abused the fact by taking the opportunity to talk crap. Luccian forced himself to calm down, he rejoined the line quietly and choose to ignore nay further comments from his idiot compatriot. He instead kept himself occupied with thoughts of how to conquer the trials ahead. His research turned up terribly little on the temples, few people knew of their existence. He surmised though given the dangers of the island itself the temple guardians would be far worse.

Though he held little respect for Zell he did have to admit he knew how to take care of himself. He could do worse than to actually try and learn from him.

He suddenly felt a chill and turned around.

"Damn it." He mumbled.

Quistis and Fujin both stood in line behind him.

"Luccian." Quistis nodded.

"Miss Trepe you're back I see. How was the trip?" He smiled, not wanting to any more ill will between them at the moment.

"Fun enough. How's the class been while I was gone?"

"Matron Edea keeps everyone on a short leash. Your fan club thinks your getting the axe." He said bluntly.

"So I've heard."

He glanced sideways at Fujin who stared back with an icy gaze.

"Well welcome back, hope to see you in class." He said with about as much emotion as a snake. He then turned and proceeded to get his breakfast.

"ASS." Fujin murmured under her breath.

"Shush." Quistis whispered.

"TRUTH." Fujin said simply.

"Shush." Quistis giggled. 

"Miss Quistis, Miss Fujin." Aeka called merrily from her seat. Both women turned searching.

"Oh hey Aeka." Quistis called and waved. "We'll be there shortly."

She looked at Fujin thoughtfully.

"That is if you're okay with that?"

Fujin looked at her warily but shrugged.

"She's okay, she thinks your neat."

"NEAT?" Fujin was stultified.

Quistis giggled.

"It'll be okay."

Aeka smiled brightly as the two approached.

"Welcome back Miss Trepe!" She beamed. "WOW you look wonderful!"

Fujin smirked. 

"Thank you." Quistis smiled fondly. "Have you been good?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"How'd your field test go?"

"Oh I was terrified." She hung her head.

"WHAT OCCURRED." Fujin asked as she and Quistis sat down.

"We fought a Bomb and Zell nearly got blown up, but Nei, she's cool, she summoned Shiva to help out." Aeka giggled.

"Well how did you do in the fight?"

"Oh well I haven't settled on a weapon and I'm no good at hand to hand." She looked down and sighed. "But I guess I'm okay at magic but I never got a real chance to try."

"Oh dear what happened?" Quistis frowned.

"I hit it in the eye with my shoe."

Fujin nearly laughed aloud but stifled it by taking a drink.

"Well, um." Quistis blanched. "Did it work?" 

"Actually pretty good." Aeka smiled but was feeling more and more like an idiot.

"INNOVATIVE." Fujin nodded as she took a bite of her omelet.

"I guess so." Aeka said sheepishly.

"Has Luccian been behaving?" Quistis asked.

"Yes Ma'am, but I think he's being to nice."

"DEVIOUS."

"That's what I think." Aeka nodded.

Quistis didn't want to think about him right now.

"Did you two have fun, you guys seem chipper" Aeka asked innocently.

"Yeah it was fun." Quistis smirked.

"What did ya'll do? I never been anywhere before, you guys are lucky you've been all over the world."

"What about you Miss Fujin did you enjoy yourself? You seemed awful tired before you left?"  
"ENJOYABLE." Fujin stated with a shrug.

"You don't like to talk much do you."

"Talking is painful for her." Quistis pointed out gently.

"Oh I'm sorry." Aeka offered immediately.

Fujin shrugged it aside.

"Well I'm glad you two had fun you needed some time away from everything."

"Yeah I did." Quistis laughed.

"You will be coming back right?" Aeka asked pleadingly.

"I believe so."

"Good." Aeka sigh in relief.

"Has Edea been treating you guys alright?"

"Yes Ma'am, she's nice and all but she's kinda scary."

Fujin chuckled faintly at that.

"Tsk, the both of you." Quistis chided.

"Sorry."

"How's things going with Royce?"

Aeka blushed brightly and giggled.

"Wonderful, we've been hanging out more, if I didn't know better I'd think he likes me."

"What's to had to believe about that?"

"Oh you know." Aeka sighed and blushed.

Fujin arched a brow at the turn the conversation was taking the two seemed a lot closer than she thought.

"Aeka you have to learn to have a little more confidence in yourself. Take Fujin here for example."

"ME?" Fujin wasn't thrilled about being used as an example.

"She's had a hard time but she pulled through because she has faith in herself, she's one of the most confidant people I've known."

__

"Hardly." Fujin thought.

"STUBBORN, MORE LIKE." She pointed out.

"Well that's true too." Quistis smiled at her warmly.

"HUMPF." Quistis and Fujin said in unison. Quistis laughed playfully. Aeka not sure if she should just smiled.

Fujin gave Quistis an indignant look and went back to eating.

Aeka looked at the two and smiled brightly.

__

"They'd make a good couple." She thought to herself. She thought back to her conversation with Quistis and wondered if anything happened, they where defiantly closer.

"Well hon I have to get going or I'm going to be late." Quistis said sadly as she got up. Fujin stood to follow.

"Oh stay and finish eating silly." Quistis bid her to sit. "Aeka's good company, aren't ya Aeka?"

"If you say so Miss Trepe." 

Fujin looked at Aeka a moment then settled back in her seat. Quistis leaned to whisper in her ear.

"I'll see you later." She said teasingly.

Fujin just nodded impassively.

"Kay I'm off you two, wish me luck.

"GOOD LUCK." Fujin looked at her somewhat sadly, she didn't want her to go.

"Good luck Ma'am don't let them get you down."

"Thanks guys." Quistis waved farewell, giving Fujin a gentle thoughtful smile before she left

Aeka waited a moment as Fujin casually went back to her meal.

"She glad your back you know." Aeka said with a large smile.

Fujin looked up cautiously.

"Seriously." Aeka nodded.

Fujin shrugged, she had no idea what to say to that considering the circumstances.

"You should give her a chance, she really likes you, she'd be a great friend if you let her."

Fujin's first thought was to snap at the girl but found she couldn't. After all it was true, even though Aeka obviously had no idea how much so. Aeka smiled softly at her then nibbled absently on her toast. 

__

"Or perhaps she does know." Fujin thought. No point worrying about it either way she figured.

"THE BOY." Fujin said with an obvious detachment.

"Who?"

"ROY?"

"Royce?"

"LIKE." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah."

"TELL."

"That's what Miss Trepe tried to tell me but its more difficult than that."

"SIMPLE."

Aeka giggled.

"She pretty much thought so too until I found out she had the same trouble."

Fujin nearly choked on her juice. She arched a brow inquisitively.

"She said she liked someone but didn't know how to tell them."

Fujin did not like how this was going, the girl was playing games she presumed.

"What about you?"

"WHAT ABOUT." Fujin said defensively.

"You have an eye for anyone?"

Fujin, to her credit kept cool and chose to remain silent.

"Sorry." Aeka said meekly.

"Don't worry your beautiful I'm sure someone will come along."

Fujin saw her chance to turn the conversation off of herself. 

"SHALLOW." She stated with venomous calm and sincerity.

"What?" Aeka stammered at the accusation.

"BEAUTY IRRELEVANT."

"I did not mean anything I was just…" 

"SOUL IS FOREMOST."

"I know..." Aeka hung her head in shame. "I was only trying to cheer you up."

"FAILED." Fujin said with the bluntness of a mallet.

Aeka felt ill and wanted to hide under the table, anything to get away from Fujin's intense scrutiny.

"I…." She started but her tongue felt like lead wrapped in an old sock.

Fujin smirked at her.

"TRIED, THOUGH." She said before taking a bite out of her biscuit.

"Sorry Ma'am if I offended you."

"DID NOT." Fujin assured her.

"I guess I should think first."

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"You don't like me do you?"

"DOES IT MATTER?"

"Yes."

"WHY?"

"Well because your Miss Trepe's friend?"

"ONLY REASON?"

"No, I look up to you like I do Miss Trepe."

That was a surprise to Fujin and she immediately felt bad for being so harsh with the girl.

"I admire you, you're both strong and respected you don't have to worry about anything, you can take care of yourself."

"BELIVE THAT?" Fujin nearly laughed.

"Yes." Aeka nodded.

"NOT RESPECTED."

"I don't understand."

"EVERYONE FEARS OR HATE."

"At least no one bothers you."

"SMALL COMFORT." 

Aeka frowned thoughtfully as Fujin continued.

"STRONG?" She smiled grimly as she flexed her hand. "STRENGTH LIKE BEAUTY."

Fujin took a breath, her throat started to hurt.

"IS FLEETING."

Aeka felt humbled and very naïve'.

"ADMIRE QUISTIS." Fujin spoke firmly. "STRONGER WHERE MATTERS." She said simply gesturing to her heart.

"I understand." Aeka said quietly.

"DON''T BE LIKE ME." Fujin said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She stood and dumped her tray then looked once more at Aeka.

"TELL HIM." Fujin said simply then quietly left the cafeteria.

*******************************

Luccian had lost control, he, Archibald and Zell had been participating in a sparring match when Zell got the upper hand. Zell was meaning to teach the temperamental youth a few new techniques. However, Luccian taught him something by unleashing firga spell. It was against Balamb's rules to launch spells in the building except in the training center. More importantly though it was dangerous and considered poor sportsmanship to do so in sparring sessions. Zell had seen glimpses of Luccian's temper before and now that he experienced it himself he was not amused. Zell leapt back to escape the majority of the blast even though the magical fire scorched his clothing.

"Lou you're about to piss me off." Zell said calmly as he slipped out of his smoldering coat.

"I'm more than you expected eh Dincht?" Luccian said with a sly grin as he circled out of reach, Luccian was no fool he knew his hand to hand skills where no match for Zell's. However he did feel his talent with a sword, would put them on equal footing, even though his usual blade was replaced with wooden training boken.

"Archie.: Zell called with a smirk. "You're boy here always so cocky?"

"Pretty much." Archibald snorted in annoyance as he watched from the sidelines with the other students, who where now chattered in excited whispers.

"No one asked you, fat ass." Luccian shouted bitterly but never taking his eyes off his formidable teacher.

"You get a few spells and all of a sudden you're king of the hill huh, is that it?" Zell chuckled as he crouched into a ready stance.

"Something like that." Luccian sneered. "Don't try to goad me into a mistake Dincht I'm better than that."

"I think Fujin would disagree with ya Lou." Archibald laughed.

Luccian twitched but kept himself in check. Zell noticed this arched a brow then stood straight and let his guard down.

"Is that mess what this is all about Luccian?" He asked with a hint of annoyance.

Luccian thought about taking advantage of his lax stance but knew better.

"What are you talking about?" He asked cautiously.

"That skirmish with Fujin in the Gym. Is that what's got you trying to come in here and prove yourself. You shouldn't let your temper get the better of you. If you come here to fuel some petty vendetta you can just get out. I don't teach with hate and anger. I'm not Fujin nor your Father, or whoever else you think you need to prove something to."

Zell said with obvious disappointment.

Luccian tensed and quaked a moment then burst

"I don't need to prove myself to you or anyone!!" He screamed in an abrupt rage that took even Archibald by surprise.

"Must have hit a nerve." Zell blinked in shock as Luccian leapt high into the air, black fire engulfed him as rose…

"HADO-ZEN!!" Luccian bellowed and flew blade first at him, streams of dark energy trailing behind as his midnight hued coat billowed like the wings of some nightmarish bird of prey.

"Damn it to hell." Zell clenched his teeth and readied to block the incoming attack. Abruptly Luccian stopped short his charge and calmly sheathed his sword, while the crackling energy dissipated as quickly as it appeared. He smirked snidely at Zell who promptly scowled

"What do you think you're playing at Luccian!" Zell shouted in outrage and ran at him with half a mind to beat him senseless. He grabbed Luccian by the collar, and although Luccian was a good half-foot taller, Zell lifted him into the air and threw him onto his rear.

" Are you out of your damned mind, unleashing an attack like that indoors, people could've got hurt. 

"Who goaded who?" Luccian chuckled proudly and stood. "Besides I didn't finish the attack. What was that you was saying about tempers?" Luccian asked with mock curiosity.

Zell blinked and realized he'd been played.

"Damn." Zell laughed and nodded good-naturedly. "That was pretty screwed up and reckless. But I hear where you're coming from."

Luccian smirked and walked off without a word with Archibald following dutifully behind. Zell followed him with his eyes and frowned.

"Bad news." Zell thought to himself before clapping his hands getting his students attention.

"Alright shows over line up!"

The junior classmen hopped to their feet and ran to their positions, awaiting interactions.

*****************

"I'm going to do it." Aeka chanted in her mind as she sat silently in her seat watching Royce with fawning eyes. The class had gathered for a special weekend class for those with further interest in summoning, in which Edea called forth Siren to explain in detail the idea of the dream world; the realm in which all summoned creatures existed or the Umbra as the inhabitants called it. Royce was captivated by the alluring creature's words, as was all the male students, a byproduct of her alien nature Edea assumed.

Siren relished her time in the mortal world, as did all her kind, however, she was unaccustomed to such interactions with mortal beings. She did not let her nervousness stop her from trying her best to explain things.

"We exist outside the laws of the mortal realm." She started smoothly. "In the Umbra we have no corporeal form, as you know it." She paused a moment as she thought about how to continue.

"Now as I'm sure you've learned, some like myself have developed a symbiosis with the mortal realm and of it's inhabitants. In times past we never knew the myriad of experiences mortal creatures could experience and our time with you has taught us much." She stood and walked towards class, every eye in the room was locked upon her. "The ability to manifest physical forms even for such short times has enabled us to enjoy many possibilities of the flesh." Her lips curled into a rich smile as she looked down at Royce who was nearly falling out of his seat, she lowered her head cattily and walked over to him. "Everything from pleasure." She ran a finger along his jaw and softly closed his gaping mouth. "To pain." She added with a soft snarl as she extended long thin talons from her fingertips with a metallic sounding slice. Royce recoiled in shock and fear as the razor tipped talons glimmered inches from his face, he looked as if he would faint. Nervous laughter echoed quietly around the room.

Edea smiled to herself, she'd gamble Royce would learn a lesson from the scare. Siren chuckled lightly and sheathed her claws.

"Hussy." Aeka grumbled angrily to herself, she was madder though at Royce's display.

"While most are content to enjoy the time we have here others would choose to stay longer, even though it is terribly dangerous for our hosts, very often when we manifest the energy released shunts our host into our world, nature hates a void so to speak." She shrugged impassively. "While this is only temporary, usually lasting as long as we are here. Some of my more materialistic brethren become drunk with the sensations of mortal life and refuse to let themselves slip back into the realm of dreams." Her gaze darkened with a seriousness that chilled the very room.

"The poor soul forced into our world becomes tainted with the dark desires streaming back to them from the ones who refuse to return. These black energies manifest into what mortals call nightmares, and while your kind only glimpse such entities in while you sleep. Those poor souls trapped in our world with no natural defense find that what where only figments of troubled sleep are in their new reality creatures of terrible power and rage. The soul trapped in such a state has no hope of defeating such an entity fore it is the embodiment of their fears itself." Several students where visibly shaken now. Siren smiled a sad smile as she fanned the rainbow hued feathers that lined her head nervously, she hadn't meant to scare the youths so, but they needed to know the facts.

"What finally happens to them, the ones trapped in the umbra?" Aeka asked shakily, she'd forgotten all about Royce's raging hormones.

"They die." Siren said in a soft matter of fact voice. She was not here to sugar coat things. "Upon their deaths the one they summoned is forced back to the umbra where he absorbs the spirit of the one who died and with it his memories, dreams and desires which just make the errant one lust for more and it seeks yet another host. It's like what you'd call an addiction."

"You and yours are from the Umbra why can't you protect someone trapped there?" Nei asked with a wary expression, she was the only one in class besides Rinoa to feel bold enough so try summoning this early in the course.

"Even though the one trapped is in our realm she is not of our realm and therefore exists outside of our reality."

"Like a ghost in the world of ghosts?" Aeka said hauntingly. 

"Exactly." Siren nodded.

"It's any wonder why anyone risks it." Royce said bluntly, the horrifying tale having broken his captivation.

"Very few people do, but know this only bond with Guardian forces you know of or that others of my kind can vouch fore. We have formed a guild so to speak to keep track of those willing to live in peaceful symbiosis with the world."

"But I've heard of people using guardians to fight other humans as well as other summoned guardians?" Rinoa spoke up, she knew far more about the subject than others in the class but this was something that troubled her for a while.

"Yes." Siren shook her head would have laughed if not for the grim consequences for mortal in such a battle.

"You have to see it from out perspective." She fanned her wings again nervously; this would be a tricky question to answer without being offensive.

"To us, when we fight each other in this realm we know we cannot die, therefore battles mean little. To be perfectly honest when I said we formed the guild it was to make sure mortals did not junction with a rouge spirit. Mortals would cease calling upon us if rogues were rampant and that wouldn't be beneficial to anyone."

"Selfish, but I see your point I guess." Rinoa said without hiding her contempt.

"Sorry child but the truth is the truth, mortals use us and we use them in return we have little need to understand what drives you to battle each other."

"Siren, thank you for you time." Edea broke in abruptly. Siren turned and bowed respectfully.

"Always a pleasure Milady you have a promising class I sense great potential in many of them." 

"We try." Edea said demurely. Siren turned to face the class and smiled apologetically.

"I hope I did not frighten you, but its best you all knew the facts. Now if you all will excuse me I regret that I must leave." She bowed and with a bright flash and faint burst of ocean spray she was gone.

"That ends today's class students, you have your assignments have a good evening, and Aeka I want to hear what you decided upon, while amusing a shoe is not a reliable weapon in the field."

Aeka blushed profusely amid friendly ribbing from her fellow Treppies.

"Yes Ma'am." She squeaked as she gathered her books. Royce smirked at her as he hurriedly stuffed his books into his bag.

"See ya Aeka, I'm heading into town we're supposed to be stopping in Dollet within the hour so I need to hurry." He babbled and ran out the door in a flash.

"Royce.." She tried to call for to wait but was to late. "It can wait…" She mumbled bitterly. She began to doubt if she'd ever get the courage to tell him how she felt.

With a sigh she slipped on her backpack and trudged out the door.

********************

Quistis stood in Cids office with a guarded expression, Xu was dutifully going through a stack of papers in her lap, neither women said two words to each other since she'd entered the room. She turned at the sound of Squall and Cid approaching, both men paused at the sight of her. Squall's eyes darted every which way to avoid any potential embarrassing glances. Cid however smiled appreciably a moment then went on to his seat without further incident. Quistis had honestly only dressed up to get a rise out of Fujin, shed not really considered anyone else.

__

"No use worrying now." She thought with a grin as she and Squall found seats.

"Okay lets see here." Cid said thoughtfully as Xu leaned forward to hand him the paperwork she'd been playing with. She gave Quistis a courteous nod as she settled back in her seat.

"Okay…." Cid mumbled to himself as he read over the sheets. "I see…."

Squall rubbed his temples, he had no idea why Cid insisted in making him come here for this. He glanced at Quistis without really thinking about it and she winked at him playfully.

He started and sank into his seat grimly trying to avoid looking her way again. Quistis shook with quiet laughter, she loved getting under his skin, and he made it so easy sometimes.

"Miss Trepe." Cid said getting her attention and removing his glasses.

"Yes Sir."  
"Well first off, how was your vacation?"

"Fine thanks, we ran into Raijin, he says hi to everyone, ya know." She smirked.

Squall rolled his eyes as did Xu.

"Everything went okay then, Fujin give you any trouble?"

"No sir, her behavior was exemplary."

"No problems then?" Cid smiled with his tired fatherly eyes.

"Not a one sir." Quistis beamed, she was in a terribly good mood, regardless of what happened today she resolved herself to getting back to normal.

"Good, good." Cid nodded and clucked his tongue as he donned his glasses once more. "Then I assume the calls I got from the local authorities of a unknown vessel bearing Balamb's crest terrorizing the resort are unfounded?"

Quistis paled. 

"Yeah well..." She started, shifting in her seat uncomfortably, Squall and Xu both locked at her suspiciously.

"That would be my fault." She lied, she had no desire to see Fujin get in trouble, as she was on thin ice as it was.

"That's very noble of you." Xu laughed dryly. Squall smirked at that and ran his hand through his hair.

"Zell said you'd say that, he explained the whole thing." Cid said leaning back in his chair.

"He did?" Quistis looked confused.

"He told me it was his doing, something about a argument and running from authorities."

"But it wasn't really his fault." Quistis tried to interject.

"He said you'd say that too." Cid smirked.

"Quistis you really need to quit going easy the others they'll just take advantage of you." Xu smiled, Quistis was taken aback by the woman's sudden friendliness.

"As a instructor you need to be more strict with you're students former or otherwise." Cid said sternly.

"I'm sorry sir." Quistis said, still baffled. "Wait?"

Xu laughed.

"You mean I?" Quistis babbled.

"Yes you get to keep your license." Cid smiled.

Quistis screamed with joy and leapt out of her seat and hugged Squall who nearly had a fit.

"Careful Quisty Rinoa may come hunting for you." Xu said helping her off him.

Quistis looked at Xu catiously.

"You haven't called me Quisty in months."

Xu scratched her head and blushed. Squall took the opportunity to scamper out of the room.

"Yeah I know." Xu sighed. "I've been a real bitch lately."

Quistis nodded in agreement but chose to remain silent.

"Anyway someone bluntly made that obvious to me and now I'm apologizing."

"That's all good and all ladies but if we are done here I'd like to go to lunch now." Cid said from his seat, all but forgotten

"Apology accepted." Quistis said quickly and hugged her old friend before facing Cid as she bounced with joy.

"Thank you sir." She bowed. 

"Yes, yes I'm wonderful." Cid laughed and shooed them away.

Quistis and Xu quickly exited the office and headed to the elevator.

"So who's the lucky fella?" Quistis asked as they entered. Xu giggled and smoothed her uniform absently.

"Come on Xu you've never been shy before, you said someone got onto you and now you're all aglow."

"Nida." Xu spat it out then blushed brightly.

"Wow impressive, he actually came down from his perch huh?" Quistis whistled.

"Har Har." Xu pouted. "He's actually rather sweet we've had dinner and been out a few times. He not at all the lofty loner people think he is."

"I'll take your word for that."

"What about you, you seem far more bubbly than I've ever known you, and the outfit, how can you even breathe in that? I'm thinking you're out fishing." Xu smiled wolfishly at her.

Quistis looked sheepish.

"That obvious huh?"

"Uh huh who is it, better not be Squall again I saw how you where treating him." Xu scowled.

"Oh heavens no." Quistis laughed brightly. "He's just fun to torment."

"Then who then?" Xu poked her.

"I dunno yet to be sure." Quistis shrugged.

"Still looking eh."

"That works."

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Quistis giggled.

"Here's my floor. Take care, don't be a stranger." Quistis said quickly as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey wait!" Xu shouted as the door shut. "You brat!" Quistis heard her yell as the elevator ascended.

"Now to find Fujin and give her the good news." She thought as she smoothed her blouse and skirt.

End Chapter 31


	32. Jail, Jowls and Jaws

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 32

Jail, Jowl and Jaws

Fujin sat quietly atop one of the walls that lined the main path leading into Balamb's courtyard. She'd spent many a lonely night upon this lofty perch, watching the stars and clouds above. 

__

"It seems so long ago." She mused inwardly as she breathed in the fresh air, the scent of cherry blossoms tickled her nose as the sun beat down upon her.

The trees had been planted in the courtyard after the war to memorialize the dead. A time best left buried she thought.

__

"I'm not the same person I used to be. I've changed." She examined the notion and realized, it had really happened without her noticing.

__

"Is it a good thing though?" She wondered.

__

"I think so…"

"You could be hurt still, anything could happen." A twinge of doubt tugged at her sub-consciousness with annoying fervor.

She shook her head, banishing the nagging thoughts.

__

"I should be ashamed of myself to even think of giving up now." She cursed herself. Besides things where getting interesting, she'd come to enjoy the new feelings that burned inside her.

__

"I've been out in the cold to long." She admitted to herself with a faint smile.

She thought about Quistis, nothing new there, she'd come to notice she was on her mind quite often. Their flirty antics in the hall early had affected them both. She was certain it would not take much to send their relationship to the next plateau. It was obvious how passionate she could be, Fujin didn't know how deep her own passions could run, but recently she was growing comfortable enough to try and find out. 

__

"How though?" She wondered. She'd nearly given herself a fit just going as far as she had.

"It was nice though." She remembered the night at the resort, the sharing of gentle caresses and innocent exploration. Her stomach tightened and she shivered at warm memory. Taking a deep breath to clear her head she leapt off the wall. 

Celest, who was returning from town screamed in fright as she landed. Fujin jumped back equally startled nearly punching her. Last time she was surprised out here it was Luccian trying to get cheap thrills.

"Watch where you're going you scared the living hell out of me!" Celest snapped. Fujin blinked in surprise and nearly laughed, she had not seen the woman.

"APOLOGY." She said with a slight bow.

"Yeah whatever, it's cool." Celest waved the apology aside. She cocked her hip and pointed at Fujin thoughtfully.

"Let me guess….." She tapped her newly repaired teeth as she tried to recall a name given with Irvine's description.

"Fuji isn't it." Celest said with an askew expression.

Fujin clucked her tongue in annoyance, apparently her reputation preceded her once again. 

"FUJIN." She corrected her.

"Right, got it. Nice to finally meet you my brother mentioned you."

Fujin said nothing and nodded.

"Well, gotta get going, have to hit the books and all that." She waved and hurried on inside.

__

"Brother?" Fujin wondered briefly but filed it under things unimportant.

"HOLD!" A man shouted at her, causing her turn. She groaned as a Cadet from of the disciplinary committee crew ran up to her.

"I heard a scream what's going on over here?" The boy was barely seventeen, and by the look on his face felt this was the most important job in the world. Fujin smiled and shook her head.

__

"Yes, things have changed." She thought.

"NOTHING."

"What do you mean nothing, was it you who yelled?"

"NEGATIVE."

"Don't take that tone with me lady."

Fujin soured, it was going to get ugly she already knew it.

"You have an ID?" The cadet stepped back cautiously and put a hand on his stun staff.

"OVERZEALOUS."

"That's enough from you, do you have an ID or not."

__

"Damn it." Fujin cursed inwardly, she gave up her ID when she left. She wasn't an actual student any longer.

"GO AWAY." She snapped in frustration and turned to walk away, but she knew he wouldn't.

"HOLD IT!" He fumbled nervously and drew his weapon.

"LIVE HERE." Fujin snapped again, she heard the buzz of the stun staff activate. 

"I think you need to come with me lady." The youth was nervous and Fujin could envision him shocking himself silly with his stupid toy.

"HARASSMENT." Fujin said indignantly.

"Alright I warned you about raising your voice with me lady!" He shouted and moved at her. 

*******************

Quistis speed walked down the hall towards the Disciplinary Office. She got a message on her answering machine to come down. She'd spent the better part of the afternoon and evening looking for Fujin and this was just taking up more time. She stormed into the Office like a wrathful queen. 

"So help me if it's Luccian again, I'll kill him myself." She grumbled as she marched to the front desk.

"Grant! This better be important, who is it this time." She said wearily.

"I just got here Miss Trepe, check confinement." He thumbed at the doorway near his desk.

"I'll beat him stupid." She hissed as she strode through the door and into the holding area.

"Luccian this is the last stra….." She started but ended up standing slack jawed.

"Fu?" She said in weary confusion.

Fujin sat on a bench in the middle of a small cell. Her expression was not the most pleasant. 

"Why..?" Quistis stammered and looked back towards the front desk. "How?" She babbled again then returned her gaze to the increasingly annoyed woman in the cell.

"TRESSPASSING." Fujin sneered.

"Oh dear." Quistis said as she choked back a giggle. Fujin arched a brow as if daring her to laugh.

A guard walked in and smiled proudly, it was the same guard who brought her in and Fujin stood up with a snarl at his approach.

"She claims to be one of your students." He chuckled.

"Let her out." Quistis said with a twitch.

"She a student then?" 

"Yes she's my student, let her out." Quistis chattered irritably.

"Tell her to keep her card on her then or she spends the night next time." The guard said as he slipped a security card from his pocket. He swiped the card in the lock and the cell door opened with a whoosh. Fujin's played with notion of beating him senseless but settled for growling at him as she passed. 

"Be nice." Quistis elbowed her lightly.

The man shut the door, keeping a wary eye on the silver-haired fiend glaring at him. 

"There is some paperwork you'll need to sign, you know the drill."

"Thanks, I'll be right out." Quistis waved him away as she turned her attention to Fujin. "You okay, who long have you been down here?"

"THREE HOURS."

Quistis laughed brightly, Fujin shoved her half heartily.

"NOT FUNNY."

"Sorry." Quistis snickered.

"LEAVING NOW." Fujin said icily as she headed for the door.

"Oh come on now, you have to admit it's funny." Quistis said as she hurried after her.

The paperwork alone took another thirty minutes and Fujin was scheduled for a meeting with Xu to get her enrollment status cleared up. By time all was said and done it was well past sunset.

"Your still mad aren't you." Quistis asked cautiously as they walked up the hall to her apartment.

"NEGATIVE." Fujin said blandly.

"Oh don't start that." Quistis said and bumped her playfully with her hip.

"ANNOYANCE." Fujin said as she grumpily elbowed her in return.

"Brat!" Quistis laughed shoving her in retaliation.

"ROYCE." Fujin said pointing up the hall as she staggered to keep her footing.

"What?" Quistis said in mid attack and followed her hand.

Royce stood at Quistis's door talking to Irvine.

"Royce?" Quistis called, getting his attention.

Royce nodded at Irvine then jogged over to meet her.

"Hi Ma'am have you seen Aeka?" He asked with a faint look of concern.

"Nope sure haven't." Quistis said apologetically.

"Hmm, well if you do, tell her to find me, I bought her something while I was in town."

"I sure will. Oh hey, how's Edea been treating you guys?" 

"She's okay, she summoned the Siren to explain to us about the Umbra."

"Scary huh." Quistis smirked.

"I don't think it's worth the risk."

"Well that's why they are used sparingly."

"Yeah I suppose. How did things go, will you be in class next week?"  
"I sure will." Quistis smiled broadly. It was new news to Fujin who looked at her proudly.

"TOLD YOU." She said knowingly.

"Great to hear it Ma'am, we missed you."

"I missed you guys too." Quistis smiled warmly.

"Well I better go see if I can find her before it gets to late."

"Alright Royce, see you in class."

"Bye Miss Trepe, Miss Fujin." He said politely then headed off.

"MISS FUJIN?" Fujin said dryly.

"What?" Quistis asked with a curious glance.

"NOT OLD LADY." Fujin sulked.

"HEY." Quistis looked at her insulted. "What are you saying about me then?"

"NOTHING MA'AM" Fujin smirked as they walked to Quistis's apartment.

"You…"

Irvine stood waiting for them

"Ladies." He nodded. "How'd yer day go?" 

"Hey Irvine." Quistis greeted him as they went inside. "Pretty good, got to keep my job, and Fujin got arrested." She said tossing a sly smiled at Fujin, who simply glared at the comment as she leaded against the wall.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me." Irvine guffawed, approaching Fujin.

"Arrested eh, for what?" He looked down at her with his trademark heart-breaker grin.

"ASS." She said thinly.

"Ouch." He spun away holding his chest as if shot.

"The lady doesn't play." He said with a hurt look.

"Leave her alone Kinneas." Quistis said as she let her hair down and kicked off her shoes. 

"Yes Ma'am." Irvine said sassily, holding up his arms.

"What on earth is that smell?" Quistis said almost fearfully as she looked around. Fujin sniffed the air and promptly made a face.

"I cooked." Irvine said proudly.

"HYNE HELP US." Fujin said simply.

"That's why I didn't make any for you." Irvine said with a smart-ass smile.

"Your new pal always like this?" He asked, thumbing towards Fujin.

"Just with people she doesn't like." Quistis sighed in annoyance. "What do you mean you cooked, cooked what?"

"Jowls, beans, chitterlings and potatoes!" Irvine said with obnoxious pride as he rushed to the kitchen.

"How very…." Quistis said uncomprehending.

"HAYSEED." Fujin finished.

"What are Jowls and Chitermacallits?" Quistis asked Fujin in a whisper.

"PIG FACE AND GUTS." Fujin said with typical bluntness as Irvine walked into the living room with a heaping plate of steaming entrails and held it up to Quistis.

"Oh Irvine…" Quistis said with a grim smile.

"LOOKS GOOD." Fujin grinned.

"Hey now, none for you." Irvine sat the plate on the living table.

"Oh don't be mean Irvine." Quistis said wagging here finger at him, she threw an arm around Fujin and smiled.

"She's a guest, it would be rude to eat in front of her. She can have some of mine." Quistis smiled broadly.

Fujin started to complain prompting Quistis to secretly pinched her.

"Ah heck I guess so." He said reluctantly. "Well you ladies enjoy the meal I'm running to the boys room."

Quistis smiled a half smile as he disappeared into the restroom.

"Well." Quistis said as she looked grimly at the plate and sat down.

"INDEED." Fujin nodded and knelt at her side examining the heap.

"What do we do?"

"SUICIDE?"

"That's not funny."

"NOT JOKE."

"I'm serious."

"EAT THEN."

"It's entrails."  
"IT'S COOKED."

"It's guts."

"THEN TELL HIM."

"I can't do that it'd break his little heart."

"I WILL THEN."

"Don't you dare!"

Fujin grabbed a fork and knife and sliced a sliver of the peculiar flesh. She skewered the piece and held it up to Quistis.

"THEN EAT."

"Eww do I have to."

"OR TELL HIM."

"Damn it." Quistis looked at the quivering chunk with disgust.

Fujin rolled her eye and ate the piece without flinching.

"EDIBLE."

"ACK!" Quistis turned green as Fujin cut another slice. "I can't believe you ate that."

"AS WILL YOU." Fujin offered the fork to Quistis's lips.

"This is hardly the romantic dinner I hoped we'd be sharing like this." Quistis said as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth fearfully. 

"BABY." Fujin said sarcastically as she feed her the morsel.

Quistis chewed slowly, her eyes tearing up as she did.

"Well what do you think?" Irvine asked as he walked back into the living room.

Fujin looked at her blurry-eyed companion. It was all Quistis could do to chew the vile mess much less try to answer.

"SHE"S SPEECHLESS." Fujin said with startling sincerity.

Quistis nodded and forced a smile.

"Great, I'm glad you like it. I never touch the stuff myself." He said with a shrug. "But I learned the recipe from a old friend in Galbania and wanted to try it out."

Quistis's eyes bugged and she made a squeaking noise, Fujin griped her by the shoulders and regarded him thoughtfully.

"WONDERFUL." Fujin looked at Quistis.

"RIGHT?" She asked with a downright sinister smile. Quistis glanced at Irvine and saw the hope in his eyes. She finally swallowed the troublesome thing and gave him weary thumbs up.

"Great!" He sighed with relief and sat down heavily. "Well eat up then, they say it puts hair on your chest."

Fujin and Quistis looked at each other then back at Irvine.

"It's just an expression." Irvine added.

There was a knock on the door and all heads turned.

"I'll get it you enjoy your meal." Irvine said hopping up to answer it.

"I can't." Quistis said in a mousy voice. "I'm going to die."

Fujin sighed and leaned against her companionably a moment. 

"I'll ASSIST." She said as she went to get some silverware.

"Hey Rinoa, Squall, what brings you guys here?" Irvine said as the couple entered the room. Squall as always seemed as though he wished he were elsewhere.

"Hi how are you two holding up, we just came to say congratulations to Quistis." Rinoa said cheerily.

"Ah she'll be glad to hear it I'm sure." Irvine said as he shut the door.

"Ew what's that smell." Rinoa said wrinkling her nose.

"Chitterlings." Squall answered, as he looked around with a bored expression. Fujin walked out of the kitchen and paused long enough to notice Rinoa giving her a foul look.

"I see you guys have a guest." Rinoa said sourly as Fujin walked back to the living room.

"Yeah well, Quistis apparently made friends with her." Kinneas pointed out.

"I know, I know." Rinoa sighed and walked towards where Quistis was sitting.

"Hey girl." She said with a smile. "Squall told me to the good news, congratulations."

Quistis looked up and grinned.

"Thanks hon, I'm just glad it's all over with."

Fujin set about fixing herself a plate as they chatted, she did her best to ignore the accusing glances Rinoa kept giving her.

"Well I hope you're ready, the Treppies are chewing at the bit to have you back."

"You included?" Quistis laughed.

"Oh but of course." Rinoa smirked as Squall and Irvine joined them.

Fujin was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and quietly carried her plate to the other side of the room. Quistis started to protest but Rinoa, oblivious to Fujin's departure intercepted her with more idly chatter about class.

"You're doing." Squall asked Irvine, nodding to the plate Quistis was absently picking at.

"Yup." 

"Is it supposed to smell like that?"

"Dunno, my first time."

"She like it?"

"She said she did, hey ask her perhaps she'll let you try some?"

"I've ate." Squall said without missing a beat.

The doorbell sounded.

"Got it." Squall said, using the opportunity to get away from anymore boring chatter about pig intestines. He walked past Fujin who looked up at him with haunted eyes. He met her gaze and frowned, something was troubling her but he deemed it none of his business and opened the door.

"SQUALL MAN!!" Zell shouted and grabbed him in a hug. Squall staggered back under the assault as Nicole followed him inside laughing brightly.

"Hey Squall." He whispered to him as Squall struggled to remove him. "You said you'd fly out with me to the Island of Heaven to get Nikki a Pseudo Dragon. Don't forget man you promised." 

"Don't torment him Zell." She grabbed Zell by the ear and pulled him off the besieged swordsman. Zell gave Squall the thumbs up as Nicole led him away, Squall sighed and nodded at him as he fixed his jacket. He looked at the growing crowd and rolled his eyes.

"Nikki, Hey!" Rinoa called waving Nicole and Zell over.

Fujin's gaze followed them as she sat silent and nearly forgotten. She saw Quistis give her an apologetic smile as Nicole and Rinoa chattered madly. 

"Whoa hey Jowls and Chitterlings, Like mom used to make!" Zell shouted and looked longingly at Quistis. 

"Oh by all means help yourself!" Quistis said eagerly all but throwing the plate at him. Fujin smirked faintly at the exchange and went back to her meal. 

Squall had just started to close the front door when Celest poked her head in startling him.

"Boo!" She grinned. "What're you doing here tiger?" She asked with a wink and slipped inside. Squall looked at her with an almost fearful expression. "Where's my knucklehead brother at?" She cooed. Squall took a deep breath and pointed to where Irvine and Zell were laughing and shouting about some movie Zell had just seen.

"Thanks sweet cheeks." She smiled wickedly at him, then bounced over to join the growing festivities. He started to shut the door again and paused to see if anyone else was coming. Everything looked clear and he shut the door, he stood awkwardly a moment not really knowing where go.

He had no desire to join the dreadfully unimportant conversations going on. He glanced at Fujin just who gave him a sympathetic shrug, she understood what he was feeling. Squall had almost decided to sit by her knowing she would not trouble him with conversation when the door knocked again.

"Damn it." He cursed, causing Fujin to chuckled quietly.

He pulled the door open and looked down at the tiny woman in the hall.

"Does everyone still hate me?" Selphie asked meekly. Fujin opened her mouth to answer but kept it to herself.

"I don't know." Squall said simply, then realized he probably should have said something a bit more reassuring.

"Gee thanks." Selphie whimpered, her eyes tearing up. "Is he here?" She asked weakly. Squall set his jaw firmly and pointed to the crowd surrounding Quistis.

"Thanks." Selphie said softly as she tiptoed inside. She noticed Fujin and frowned a moment before walking over to everyone. Squall shut the door and quickly went to the kitchen to get something to drink and get away from the crowd. Fujin meanwhile was about sick and tired of all the dirty looks she'd received in the last few minutes and set the plate aside in a growing huff. She joined Squall in the kitchen as he poured a glass of soda.

She grabbed a glass and waited patiently for him to move. He glanced at her impassively and held up the soda to see if she wanted any. Fujin stuck out her glass and he filled it without a word. They both drank quietly and waited for the fireworks to begin as Selphie made her presence known.

************************

Aeka crouched quietly in the bushes, she felt stupid for coming here by herself. She fingered the small throwing knifes in her hand nervously, gifts from her childhood. Before coming to Balamb she spent her younger years as part of a traveling carnival. They were like a family to her she'd been an entertainer for the most part singing and dancing. She even got to be part of Ornolio's knife throwing show. That was until the group went broke and had to disband a few years ago. 

"That's in the past now." Aeka whispered and focused. She had come to the training area with some foolish notion to make herself learn to be stronger and more ready for combat. Instead all she got was a grievous bite on her thigh from the Raptor that now stalked her. She managed to stun the reptile enough to get away, but with her leg bleeding she knew it would soon find her scent.

"Then what." She mumbled in anger, she was more upset at her failings than she was frightened. The sound of crunching leaves made her tense, something was coming. She now wished she had decided to start practicing with summoned creatures. She thought about spells and frowned upon realizing that very few would be useful against the thing. 

"Could be worse I suppose." She sighed and readied to surprise it before it surprised her. She sensed movement to her right and leaped to attack, sadly the beast had the same intention and they slammed into each other headfirst. Aeka bounced off the man-sized beast and fell on her back. The monster screeched and shook it head to clear its vision. Aeka sat up dizzily and held her now busted nose. The thing leapt at her suddenly with a screech, the talons on its arms flexing in anticipation. Aeka yelped and blindly tossed the blades she held in her hand. Most missed their mark but some sank into the creatures' underbelly as it pinned her to the ground.

It's serrated teeth gnashing at her face wildly. She brought her arm up to take the attack and screamed in pain as she felt bone and muscle crunch under it jaws.

__

"I'm going to die." She thought sadly. With a screech the beast tried to rake her with its wicked hind claws but her small size combined with her struggling hindered it from getting a good hit on her abdomen, instead it sliced her thigh open with frightening ease. Her vision went white with pain and she screamed. She fumbled madly in her pocket for another knife as the Raptor shook her arm like a chew toy. Her eyes rolled back in her head, as her mind wanted desperately to shut down and rid her of the pain. She found and slid the blade from her pocket and gripped it tightly. She swung her arm up meaning to stab it in the eyes.

The creature snapped at the incoming hand and promptly impaled the blade into the roof of its mouth, breaking several of Aeka's fingers in the process. The raptor fell back making grotesque hacking sounds as it tried to dislodge the knife. Aeka struggled to her feet and nearly fell over, her right leg was ruined and drug behind her as she loped away. She tried desperately to focus enough to call forth her one healing spell. The creature gave a roar that sounded more like a loud gurgle. The ferocity of the noise broke Aeka concentration and she began to cry in terror.

She stumbled and fell as she cleared the bushes and landed on the dirt trail near the exit. 

__

"So close." She realized, but deep down she knew it was to late she could hear the beast approaching and she was spent.

__

"Stupid, weak and stupid, what where you thinking?" She hated herself for her foolishness, she had thought it would be easy. The others made it almost a game and now she was going to die, die from her naivete'. She heard the ragged gurgle of the creature and the heavy plodding of its footsteps behind her.

She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. 

__

"At least die like a SEED." She cursed herself. _"Try to fight." _

Sniffling pitifully as tears streamed down her cheeks she rolled over on her back and tried to sit up to face the beast. She opened her eyes; it was close, far closer than she feared. It towered over her, its head lolling crazily as it hissed a spray of blood issued from its wounded mouth splattering her face.

She kicked at it weakly with her good leg. Crazily she almost laughed at the feebleness of the attack. The thing simply stepped back to avoid it and hissed again, Aeka could see the blade still sticking in the roof of it's mouth. 

The creature staggered a step and tossed back its head then gave a loud, low hooting call.

__

"Great it's calling for its friends to eat." She thought bitterly. Her muscles gave out and she fell to the ground. She craned her head up as the creature took careful steps towards her then without a sound it fell atop her knocking the breath out of her. She screamed thinking it was attacking her but slowly calmed as she realized it was no longer moving. She blinked back tears and looked in fear at the fanged muzzled scant inches from her face, then she saw it, just between the creatures eyes she saw the very tip of her blade protruding from it's skull. 

"I killed it…" She wheezed weakly. There was a loud eerily similar hooting somewhere in the distance that made her nearly soil herself. She grunted and wiggled madly to try and get out from under the carcass. Finally she pulled free and dragged herself towards the exit. She heard twigs snap and leaves crunch causing her to look back towards the trees. A trio of raptors exited the underbrush and stepped into the clearing sniffing the air. Aeka's eyes went wide as saucers and she started crawling madly. The lead raptor moved to inspect it fallen comrade and sniffed it lightly, it was soon joined by the others. Aeka didn't look back, she didn't dare, she knew if she did those terrible teeth would be the last thing she saw. She heard a terrible screech and she fell to the ground covering her head waiting for the end. It didn't come instead the sound of ravenous feasting and the ripping of flesh greeted her ears. She looked back over her shoulder and nearly vomited at the sight as the raptors savagely tore into and began devouring their former companion.

She closed her eyes to the sickening sight and pulled herself up to hit exit latch to open the door. She crawled into the waiting area leaving wide carpet of blood in her wake, the door shutting with a hiss behind her.

Tears came again as she finally realized the mangled state she was in. Her lips quivered weakly as she closed her eyes to concentrate again on the healing spell. After a horrible and painfully long moment her mind settled enough to draw forth the magic. Dull tendrils of white light spread across her, pulling the gaping wound on her leg closed and forcing her ruined arm into more natural configuration. She lay sprawled on her back breathing heavily and finally her mind forced her into joyful oblivion.

End Chapter 32


	33. Passions

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 33

Passions

Irvine turned and looked when everyone grew silent. Zell had the sudden need to be elsewhere, having no desire to get assaulted again. He quickly left to find somewhere to watch the inevitable fireworks.

"Hi guy." Selphie said sheepishly to Irvine.

"Lordy this is going to be interesting." Celest said folding her arms.

"Hey, I apologized so get over it!" Selphie snapped.

"Girls please.." Nicole pleaded; hoping to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"Nicole's right let's try to be adults here."

"Adults, she's the one…." Celest started but Irvine cut her off.

"Hey trouble how ya doin." He said softly, looking at Selphie with a weary expression.

"I guess I'm okay, but I'd be better with you." She whimpered

"Awwwww." Rinoa and Nicole cooed bubbly with stars in their eyes.

"Not that it's any of my business but I think it'd be a mistake to forgive her so soon bro." Celest said with a huff.

"You're right it is none of your business you over-inflated hussy!" Selphie spat sharply.

"You little bitch!" Celest said, gawking in shock.

"Oh here we go." Zell said from the safety of the kitchen, having decided he'd have a better chance socializing with Squall and Fujin than to deal with than another catfight.

Chaos promptly ensued as Celest and Selphie exploded into a furious ball of hair pulling and cursing so vile it would have made Seifer blush. The battle inadvertently engulfed Nicole and Rinoa who foolishly tried to intervene.

"Oh for the love of Hyne!" Quistis yelled furiously as Irvine tried help stop the melee for his effort he was rewarded with a firm kick in the head by Rinoa who was trying to push herself free from the tussle. He staggered backward holding his nose and flipped over the couch taking it with him. 

"Damn it, break this up right now!" Quistis screamed as the entangled mass of spitting fury jostled her entertainment center, sending photos everywhere.

Squall barreled out of the kitchen to see what the racket was. Fujin sighed and looked to Zell who was busily choking down the remains of Quistis's dinner.

"Wmuat?" He asked with a mouthful of foulness.

"GOING TOO?" She asked simply.

"Mell fno, ni'm fnot nrazy." He cackled.

"DISGUSTING." Fujin said with the token bluntness, only she could manage

Zell gulped down the food he was mangling and smiled.

"I did it last time you go." He said with a shrug.

She handed her plate to him with a firm shove.

"Hey cool thanks, more for me!" He hopped up on the counter to enjoy his feast as she walked into the living room. 

Thing where calming down somewhat as she walked up, the fighting having be downgraded to relentless shouting and jostling. Irvine had a kicking and screaming Celest tossed over his shoulder, as he yelled at Selphie who was firmly pinned to the ground by Rinoa and a very irked Nicole, who now sported a lovely purple bruise along her jaw.

Squall was restraining Quistis, who had her glasses broken in the fray and was now looked ready to kill every living being in the room. Chaos reigned supreme and it was giving Fujin a glorious headache. 

"ALL OF YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY APARTMENT!!" Quistis screamed in growing fury.

"Squall do something!" Rinoa yelled as Selphie tried in vain to wiggle free.

Fujin came up behind and tapped Squall on the shoulder. He looked in relief she nodded to the struggling Quistis. Fujin smirked slightly as he shoved the struggling woman at her. Fujin wrapped her firmly in her arms not letting her go. Quistis not realizing who had her started to throw a holy fit. Fujin looked up and sighed then leaned to blow gently in her ear while everyone was distracted.

"WHAT THE HELL…." Quistis started before realizing who had her then quieted immediately. With a sigh she let herself rest back against Fujin who stood stoically holding her. 

"They tore my apartment up." Quistis pouted.

"KILL THEM?" Fujin asked dryly, while watching Squall speaking to the embattled group, his voice a foreboding whisper.

"Yes." Quistis pouted.

Fujin let her go and moved forward threateningly.

"Hyne!? Fu wait." Quistis balked and grabbed her arm. "That was a joke…" 

Fujin arched a brow at her and chuckled.

"Brat.." Quistis whispered through squinted eyes.

Zell finally showed his face and walked up munching on a bag of chips and toting a 2-liter of soda.

"So things calmed down?"

"Zell…" Quistis said softly, her voice quivered in growing anger. "You mind..NOT..eating everything out of my kitchen.." 

"Oh Miss Trepe…I'm sorry, really…" Zell coughed sending out a cloud of chip dust. 

"Hyne Nikki!" He shouted in shock upon seeing the bruise Nicole now sported.

"Where were you?" Nicole said accusingly.

"Hey now I was in the kitchen." Zell had a feeling he'd have no hope in keeping out of things now.

"JUVENILE." Fujin said with a scowl, not that she cared. She was more annoyed with the blatant disrespect everyone was showing Quistis and her home.

"No one asked for your opinion." Selphie said snidely. "What are you doing here anyway, no one likes you. Squall and Cid only let you come back because they felt sorry for you. You moody inconsiderate freak!"

Fujin didn't move at all except to grab Quistis by her belt when she started forward.

"Get her!" Celest shouted encouragingly.

"DAMN IT, ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Squall shouted, causing everyone to look at him startled. Selphie burst into tears, as did Nicole. 

"Now see what you did, you're not helping." Rinoa said accusingly to Fujin.

"That means you too Rinoa." Squall said sourly as he started pacing. Rinoa nearly fell over in shock.

"This sucks." Zell mumbled.

"We'll I didn't see you helping out." Nicole whispered at him harshly.

"Awww that's not fair!"

"Zell, stop with the whining please…." Irvine groaned rubbing his temples.

Squall's eyes darkened and he spun on them.

"Next one of you that opens your mouth is getting demoted and if anyone so much as lays a finger on the other you'll be spending the next week in the detention center." 

Rinoa opened her mouth to speak and Squall looked at her sternly, she shut her mouth with a huff and pouted angrily.

Fujin moved behind Quistis and whispered in her ear, letting her breath tickle her teasingly. Quistis closed her eyes and shivered slightly. No one noticed as they left.

Quistis quietly followed Fujin up the darkened halls, it was late now and nearly everyone was asleep. They could still hear the arguing coming from her apartment but both women had ceased caring. Quistis was more concerned with what her mysterious companion was up to.

"Where are going?" She whispered curiously Fujin neither answered nor turned to face her.

"Fu?" She tried again, this time getting a response. Fujin stopped and turned, her features lost in shadows cast by her hair, gracefully stepping forward she kissed her softly. Quistis, though surprised, returned the kiss and pressed closer. Fujin broke away and placed a gentle finger to her lips as Quistis started to speak. Taking her by the hand Fujin bid her to follow. They soon arrived at the elevator and wordlessly they stepped inside, Quistis watching curiously as Fujin used her key to unlock the way to her quarters. As the elevator started its descent, Fujin leaned against the back wall with a sigh and looked down at her feet.

__

"What are you doing." She screamed inwardly, her expression one of worry. Quistis tilted her head to regard her curiously and touched her shoulder. 

"Something troubling you hon?" She asked delicately, sensing the growing apprehension in her. Shaking her head Fujin rubbed her eye self-consciously. The elevator stopped and the door opened with a soft ding causing Fujin to look up startled before gazing at her worried companion. They gazed at each other for a seemingly long moment, studying each with an unspoken intensity. The elevator dinged once more as the doors started to close, snapping the two back to reality.

"Oh!" Quistis giggled and rushed forward to stop it. Fujin gasped softly and blinked as she struggled through the thoughts racing through her mind. Taking a breath she ran tense hand through her hair as Quistis regarded her. 

"I guess this is your stop?" She asked as she held the door, her tone tinged with worry. Fujin stood awkwardly as their eyes met once more.

"YES." She said solemnly, swallowing hard as she stepped out of the elevator and into the dim light of her chamber beyond.

"Oh.." Quistis whispered with a noticeable of sadness. She paused a moment then smiled weakly her eyes quivering with worry. She sorely wanted to know what was wrong but knew she couldn't force any answers.

"I guess I do need to get back and what damage they've done." She murmured, trying to smile as she backed into the elevator. Fujin looked at her in confusion and frowned noticeably, she didn't expect her to leave.

"STAY." She said almost pleadingly as she started to reach for her but stopped. She looked down and hugged herself, feeling like a fool for her outburst. Quistis was caught off guard and looked at her solemnly. 

"Kay…" She nodded with a gentle smile, stepping out of the elevator to let it leave. Midnight blue light cast scintillating shadows over them as they walked into the room. Quistis could tell why Fujin took this place as her own, it had a calming aura about that made one feel at peace.

They slipped out of their shoes and set them by the door. 

"FRESHEN UP." Fujin said, with a soft smile before heading off to the bathroom. Quistis nodded and amused herself by looking at the maze spider silk draperies that hung artfully about the chamber. Running a lazy finger along one she marved at the texture and wondered where they came from. With a carefree sigh she unbuttoned the top few buttons on her blouse and made her way to the makeshift kitchen. While not much to look at it served its purpose well enough. 

She could hear Fujin start the shower and looked thoughtfully in that direction as she fixed herself a drink. The mischievous thought of joining her crossed her mind causing her to smile deliciously. She brushed the idea aside realizing Fujin was out of sorts about something and that wouldn't help matters.

Letting the water cascade down her face and chest Fujin sighed and rubbed her temples. She was frightened, not of Quistis, but of her own lack of experience. She didn't know how to care for someone, to love them. Would she make a fool of herself.

__

"Would she laugh at me?" The though came to her like an unwelcome houseguest causing her to frown.

__

"Of course not." She scolded herself, she knew Quistis understood and truly cared for her. That's why she was letting her set the pace of their relationship. While thankful, Fujin sort of wished that she'd lead the way.

__

"Then perhaps I wouldn't be worrying so much."

A curious though suddenly crossed her mind and she wondered if she should've read something or asked someone for advice. 

__

"Read what, seedy magazines or flowery romance novels? Better yet ask who, Edea, Cid, oh how about Rinoa or Squall?" The ludicrousness caused her to laugh aloud. Shaking her head she smiled grimly.

__

"You're alone in this one. Who knows there's a good chance Quistis is just as nervous as you are." She reasoned trying to reassure herself.

"YEAH RIGHT." She smirked and turned off the shower.

Sitting quietly on the bed Quistis looked thoughtfully at the picture of herself that Fujin had sneaked out of her apartment. A smile crossed her lips as she realized they needed one of them together. 

"Should've gotten one while we were on vacation." She mumbled absently.

Fujin was taking her sweet time she noticed and hoped she'd come to her about what was troubling her. She knew how nervous she got when they where alone together and felt sorry for her. To be alone so long without knowing any tenderness or love would be hard for anyone. She wished desperately to know how to make her feel more at ease.

Sprawled out comfortably on the bed she closed her eyes and as she tried to figure out how to help. 

"What can I do..?" She whispered, without realizing it she soon found herself drifting off to sleep. 

Some time later soft lips pressed against hers, causing her to wake. Slowly opening her eyes she smiled softly as Fujin leaned over her. She wore a simple long nightshirt, her slivery hair and pale skin still glistening from the shower. 

"Sorry I guess I drifted…." Quistis started, Fujin silenced her by placing a finger to her lips and smiling darkly. There was something in her ruby hued gaze that smoldered with an intensity that made Quistis weaken.

Leaning closer Fujin nuzzled her neck, kissing gently as she went. Gasping softly Quistis closed her eyes and trembled in unexpected delight. Turning her head she searched hungrily with her lips and found Fujin's waiting for her. The kiss was passionate and quickly grew in intensity. Wrapping her arms around Fujin's back Quistis urged her to join her on the bed. All to eager to comply she carefully settled herself atop the silken sheets.

Breaking the kiss, Fujin bit her lip shyly, looking out through the falls of her hair. Reaching out Quistis brushed the hair aside and smiled fondly. Not knowing how to respond Fujin blushed and looked away. Taking her hand in hers Quistis brought it to her lips, kissing the palm and down her wrist teasingly.

Awash in unaccustomed feelings and emotions her heart pounded in her ears as a she felt a warm tingle low in her stomach. With timid fingertips she delicately traced her way down Quistis's arm. Quistis looked at her thoughtfully; having no idea how to respond Fujin blushed sheepishly. 

Smiled reassuringly Quistis carefully took her hand in hers and placed it on her blouse. She urged her forward with her eyes, Fujin nodded shyly, and then with trembling hands she began carefully unbuttoning. Quistis ran a soothing hand through Fujin's hair while trying not to appear as nervous as she really was. This promised to be far more intimate than their time at the resort and the very thought frightened and excited her.

Their eyes met and Fujin was heartened see a burning desire that matched her own in. She slipped the blouse from her Quistis shoulders relieving a lacey black satin bra that was designed to tantalize and accentuate. Quistis slid her arms free of the blouse and leaned forward to softly caress Fujin's cheek causing her to sigh dreamily. Quistis found it adorable and with a grin kissed her deeply. Fujin was startled, as their tongues met, it was a new experience but she soon found it very natural and. She let her hands explore of their own volition as they moved along the gentle curves of Quistis waist and back. Quistis too explored, caressing along Fujin's taunt, firm legs, making her way under her shirt to settle comfortably on her hip.

Finally feeling more at ease Fujin grinned softly. Quistis settled back on her hands and crossed her legs seductively. Arching her brow she looked expectantly at Fujin. Fujin blinked and blushed anew, a sharp contrast considering her pale, porcelain skin. Quistis smiled enticingly and looked down at her skirt then back up to Fujin who leaned away slightly and regarded her with a wary but playful expression. Then, with an impish grin she slipped the skirt down Quistis's thighs with a taunting slowness. Watching her Quistis had an odd feeling of pride; Fujin was starting to overcome her shyness she noted. Raising her legs to let Fujin remove the garment she then fell back on the bed and stretched teasingly. All worries and fear began to slowly fade in Fujin's mind as she watched the vision of beauty before her. Suddenly she felt somewhat misplaced and undeserving causing her to look down self-consciously.

Quistis could tell what she was thinking and would have none of it. Sitting up she pulled her close with a deliberateness that quickly dissipated any doubts either of them may have had.

Gasping in surprise at the move, Fujin surrendered as Quistis settled her back onto the bed. Smirking wickedly Quistis showered her with fluttering kisses as she made her way down her neck where she then nibbled playfully along her collar. Fujin squirmed and giggled girlishly, Quistis growled cutely and nibbled again, this time causing her to laugh brightly.

Smiling contently Quistis raised up slightly to look down on her with loving eyes. With a happy sigh Fujin returned the gaze with growing interest, biting her lip shyly and smiling shakily she brought her hands up to softly cup Quistis's breasts. Quistis closed her eyes and shivered at the touch, leaning down more she pressed herself against her hands encouragingly. Fujin caressed and kneaded gently causing Quistis to moan softly as she gazed down through eyes heavy with passion and need. They shared a slow smoldering kiss that served only to fuel their growing hunger.

Sitting up Quistis eased Fujin's nightshirt up prompting her to slip the garment off leaving her naked except for the cute mog patterned panties she wore. Quistis giggled at the sight of the mogs smiling up at her. Fujin's body glistened with the heat she was feeling and Quistis looked down at her with burning eyes as she slipped out of her bra. They snuggled close together, kissing, touching, and tasting as they fed off each other's wants and desires.

They enjoyed each other for long moments before settling into each other's arms kissing delicately. With a gentle and light touch Quistis ran her fingertips along Fujin's firm stomach. Closing her eyes Fujin whimpered softly, Quistis cradled her against her chest, whispering soothing words as she stroked her hair. Fujin trembled in a mix of fear and anticipation as Quistis's hand slipped under the hem of her panties. She gasped aloud as Quistis's fingertips found her; new sensuous sensations set her mind and body aflame.

Not knowing how to deal with what she was feeling, she found that tears came all too easy. Quistis held her close comforting her with soft whispers as she settled into a delicate rhythm of gentle caresses. Fujin moved in synch with her touch, as her body responded to a call as old as time. A quite whimper escaped her lips and Quistis kissed her softly. In all her life Fujin had never felt such exquisite turmoil, she felt as though she where slowly falling into a sea of pleasure, and yet she was still frightened of the unknown and resisted. Her fevered mind thought of who held her, and how she'd come to love and trust. She knew she was no longer alone, and that someone would be there for her, to love her and that knowledge soothed her fears. She closed her eyes tight; giving herself to the raw, unbridled passions that enveloped her.

Quistis smiled warmly and closed her eyes she could feel Fujin letting go of her fears and concerns. She was overjoyed for her and continued the delicate ministrations with loving care. It wasn't long until Fujin felt a warm pressure quickly building deep within her. She brought a hand to her mouth and bit down to keep from crying out as the sensation threatened to overwhelm her.

She could take no more as her whole body tensed sharply. She cried out softly as the pressure burst into series of shuttering waves that shook her to her core. With a warm luxurious smile Quistis hugged her close. Fujin trembled as the waves cascaded through her, each one growing weaker until they finally vanished, leaving her spent and shaking with emotion. Tears streamed down her cheeks and Quistis kissed them away as she pulled the blankets around them. Fujin curled closer and clung to Quistis as she slowly rocked her. It was quiet except for the rhythmic thrum of Balamb's engines and after while Fujin's quite sobs ended and she sniffed lightly. She looked up slowly, her hair clinging wetly to her face. As their eyes met Quistis saw for the first time the woman she'd fallen in love with, the one Fujin tried desperately to keep buried. The fragile, passionate dreamer full of hope for the future, the woman who was not afraid of her feelings or what they would bring. 

"What's wrong?" Fujin asked softly seeing the tears in her eyes.

Quistis shook her head smiled hugging her tightly. 

"Love you.." She whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

"Love you too…" Fujin, said softly.

End Chapter 33 


	34. Aftermath

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 34

Aftermath

Quistis lay silent, lost in thought; she looked down fondly at woman who snoozed happily against her. Their night of lovemaking had been an unexpected wonder, Fujin surprised her with an eagerness to learn and explore, she'd also been very insistent on returning the attention she'd received and more. Quistis shivered exquisitely at the memory, she'd been very attentive and far bolder than expected. Stirring, Fujin murmured softly in her sleep. Quistis smiled warmly and tucked the blankets about her. She glanced at the clock with a sigh, though she loathed the idea it was almost time to get up.

There was so much to do though, with finalizing Fujin's papers so that she could start class, along with catching up on work. She could only imagine what some of the students would think when Fujin joined the class especially with her having run around with Seifer in the disciplinary committee. Luccian definitely could be a problem; something was up between he and Fujin. She considered asking her but decided against it. Everyone had let it go; if Fujin cared to press the point, Quistis had no doubt that she would do so.

"Fu." She whispered softly.

"Hmm?" Fujin mumbled sleepily, curling against her.

"I have to go hon."

Shaking her head, Fujin wrapped her arms around her in protest.

Giggling quietly Quistis ran a hand down her cheek. "Sorry Love, I want to get everything ready so you can start classes today."

"IF MUST." Fujin huffed cutely. 

"Oh don't pout."

"I DON'T."  
"Un huh." Quistis smiled through slit eyes then kissed her tenderly.

"TEASE." 

"You're one to talk after what you did."

"DID WHAT?" Fujin shrugged innocently.

"You're hopeless." Quistis laughed as she regretfully slid out of bed.

Fujin shivered as the cool air hit and quickly rolled the blankets about her like a cocoon.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"COLD." Came Fujin's reply as she peeked out from the under the covers.

"Oh now that's just adorable." Quistis giggled at her.

"NOT ADORABLE." She protested in return.

"Sure you're not."

Fujin huffed indignantly.

"You seem a chipper mood today, this should be interesting." Quistis smirked as she got dressed.

"CHIPPER?"

"Happy, jolly, jovial."

"IMAGINING."

"Un huh."

"TRUTH."  
"If you say so silly." She walked over and kissed the little nose that poked out from the blankets. "See you later."

"BYE." Fujin smiled dreamily.

"I wish I had a camera." Quistis said laughingly as she finished dressing and prepared to leave.

"I'll see you in class at noon. I've planned out a schedule for you; I just need to clear it with Cid. Hopefully you'll only need to take a refresher course and a few tests. That should put you in line to graduate with this semester with the others. Anyway I'll go over it this afternoon." She paused and smiled softly.

"Love you…"

She heard Fujin's muffled response and grinned.

"See you later silly." With a wave she turned and exited towards the elevator.

************************

Quistis walked to her apartment with a growing sense of apprehension. As she slowly opened the door visions of a war torn wasteland danced in her mind. The first thing she noticed a line of clothes leading to the couch and the sound of light snoring. Glancing over it she saw Selphie tucked snuggled against Irvine's chest.

__

"Guess they made up." She mumbled, looking around. Thankfully they cleaned up, though she would've appreciated if they didn't make out on her couch. With a shrug she quickly went to her room to shower and change.

After the shower she quietly got dressed and gathered her papers. Glancing at the clock she realized she still had several minutes till she had to leave. 

__

"Time to wake the love birds." She thought as she headed into the kitchen to get a quick breakfast. Quietly grabbing a croissant and a glass of water she headed back to the living room. Without a word she sat down on the loveseat opposite the couch and started to eat. A brief moment passed before they felt her presence. Selphie was the first to wake; sitting up she looked about in confusion.

"Huh?" She mumbled rubbing her eyes and holding the blanket to her chest.

"Morning." Quistis chirped brightly, her eyes gleaming with sarcasm. Selphie yelped with a start causing Irvine to sit up abruptly and inadvertently sending her to the floor.

"What!?" He babbled incoherently.

Quistis took a soft breath to keep her composure as her two friends sat naked in their stupor.

"I take it you two made up?" 

"Quistis?" They two squawked exchanging glances.

"Last time I checked." Quistis smiled dangerously as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh um well, we…" Selphie squeaked.

"You two want to get dressed I'm trying to eat."

"HYNE!?" Irvine blurted in surprise realizing his nakedness. He jumped up and gathered his clothes in a mad frenzy"

"Oh shit.." Selphie fumbled for the blanket and covered herself.

"Glad to see you guys cleaned up."

"Um sure, no problem, it was the least I could do after all I did." Selphie said quietly.

"Um about.." Irvine stammered as he buttoned his pants.

"I don't want to hear it. You both better be gone when I get home this afternoon." Quistis said bluntly.

"Okay." Irvine looked sheepish.

"So then, how'd you two make up?"

"Well Squall made us stay and clean up, we got to talking and we just kinda…" Selphie shrugged and smiled shyly.

"Okay that's enough, I get the idea. So you and Celest make up too then?" 

"Yeah I suppose so." 

"Selphie still isn't her favorite person but I think they'll be okay." Irvine said sitting back down.

"I hope that's the end of this mess." Quistis said sourly.

"I'll behave m sorry Quisty." Selphie slumped with growing shame.

"It's okay, now go get dressed you perv." Quistis laughed.

"Aw and here I hoped you where…" Irvine started but the icy looks both girls gave him killed the words before they left his mouth.

"As for you Mister Kinneas I assume you won't be here tonight?" 

"No Ma'am, thanks for letting me stay though, oh and um sorry about everything."

"Eh don't worry about it. By the way you need a tan, your rear nearly blinded me." Quistis said drolly, causing a burst of laughter from Selphie.

"That's just down right mean spirited lady." Irvine sulked.

"Where did you vanish off to last night?" Selphie asked as she artfully got dressed under the cover of the blanket.

"Well seeing as you folks overran my apartment Fujin let me stay at her place."

"Ohhhh did she have skulls and spiders, how about a boiling cauldron?" Selphie said with a sly, dark smile.

"You just can't cut her any slack can you." Quistis sighed.

"I simply don't like her nor can I forget what she was a part of."

"You ever think to give her a chance, she's changed."

"Yeah so have Jonna, Christy and Nym they're all dead now, that's a change and she had a part of it." Selphie said with a bluntness that left Quistis cold.

Irvine caught Quistis's attention and quietly shook his head for her to drop it.

"Okay Selph."  
"Sorry Quisty that's just how I feel, I can never forgive her or Seifer."

A loud banging on the door startled the lot of them.

"Hyne who the hell is that?" Quistis stared.

"I got it." Irvine said as he opened the door. Rinoa stood there in tears and wringing her hands worriedly.

"Rinoa, what's wrong?" Irvine balked in shock at the sight of her a moment before ushering her inside. Quistis and Selphie jumped up as they approached.

"It's Aeka." She sobbed.

"What, what happened!" Quistis asked sternly, nodding for Irvine to sit her down.

"Security found her about a hour or so ago." 

"Found her…." Quistis's heart grew cold and Selphie's expression grew grave.

"She apparently went to the training area last night alone, I…I don't know what she was thinking." 

"Is she dead.." Quistis asked somberly.

Still freshly upset by the memories of her dead friends Selphie started to sob softly. Rinoa shook her head and hitched wearly.

"No, she was able to drag herself out into the hall, they think she tangled with a raptor of some sort they found its carcass."

"At least she killed the bugger." Irvine pointed out trying to ease everyone.

Quistis looked at Irvine sourly then back to Rinoa. "How bad is she?"

"Well she lost a lot of blood, she was able to use a healing spell or something of the sort, most of her wounds where superficial when they found her."

Quistis nodded and frowned. "Is she awake?"

"Doctor Kadowaki says the blood loss made her pass out they have her transfused but it may be awhile they just hope she doesn't have any lasting damage."

"I thought those guys had been assigned Guardians? She should have called one when she got in trouble." Irvine asked shaking his head dumbfounded.

Rinoa sighed and buried her head in hands. "We have them but Aeka was to scared to use summon, she was afraid they'd keep her in the dream world.

"Oh damn it." Quistis frowned. "What was she thinking? Of all the…"

"She's been struggling in the physical aspects of the training, while you where gone she pretty much made a fool of herself during the first trip into the training area. I guess she wanted to prove something to herself." Rinoa said quietly wiping her eyes.

"Poor kid." Selphie sniffed.

Quistis stood and paced a moment. "Can I see her?"

"Doc says she needs to rest, no visitors until later." 

Irvine went a comforted Selphie who still sat sniffling on the end of the couch.

"You guys back together?" Rinoa asked dully in hopes to hear some bright news.

"Yeah." Irvine nodded.

"That's good."

"Who all knows, about Aeka I mean." Selphie asked.

"I think Zell was the one to find her, Squall knows of course as does Cid and Edea that's about it so far."

"Hyne, I hope she'll be okay. Look guys I have to hurry to talk to Cid then get to class, Rinoa if you want to sit out today you can."

"No, its okay I'll be there."

"Kay, Selphie, Irvine lock up please, I'll see you guys later." Quistis waved as she grabbed her bag and rushed out the door.

*******************************

Zell stood quietly in line at the cafeteria, though he really didn't feel like eating. He didn't hear Fujin walk up quietly behind him and barely heard her when she spoke to him.

"GREETING." She said blandly.

Looking over his shoulder Zell blinked as if he thought his ears had tricked him.

"Huh?"

"WHAT?"

"Did you say something?"

"DID I?"

"Yes?"

"THEN YES."

"What!?"

"YOU ASKED."

"What the hell are you going on about." He nearly shouted in frustration. Fujin smiled slyly and it sent shivers down his spine.

"What's with you this morning?"

"NOTHING."  
"Whatever." He shrugged and turned back around. She was disappointed usually he rose to the occasion whenever she messed with him.

"PROBLEM?" She asked curiously.

"Why do you care?" He mumbled sourly.

"DO I?"

"You tell me."

"DOES IT MATTER."  
"No I guess not."

"UPSET?" 

"If you're trying to get a rise out of me, just stop it I'm not in the mood." He snapped angrily. Fujin arched a brow and went silent, content to let it drop. The line moved and Zell fixed his plate then trudged off to find a seat. Having already dismissed the whole conversation Fujin did likewise. She had barely had time to sit down and start to eat when Zell plopped down heavily in front of her.

"I found one of Quistis students this morning, she'd been nearly mauled to death in the training center." He blurted then stuffed a roll in his mouth.

Fujin sat up straight at the abruptness of his arrival and stared.

"Aeka I think her name was, it was horrible there was blood everywhere. It reminded me of the war, man it sucked." Hanging his head he sighed heavily.

"SHE LIVE?" Fujin recalled the girl worrying about being strong enough to be a seed. 

"Yeah, Doc says she'll prolly be okay? It's just depressing, but I guess you wouldn't know about that sorta thing. Miss Ice Queen and all, must be nice."

"NOT FAIR." 

"Sorry, I'm just on edge. Look Fujin, since I'm at it I want to apologize too for being a complete ass the other day on the Ragnarok. I was out of line and I'm sorry. I guess you're not that bad." He shrugged. "I mean if Miss Trepe says your cool then how can I argue." He grinned hugely and offered his hand. Fujin looked at him doubtfully and ignored the gesture.

"Okay I deserve that." He said gloomily.

"ACCEPTED." Fujin said with an even and bored tone.

"Whoa you mean it?" Zell said stunned.

Fujin nodded.

"Cool." He chuckled as they both resumed their meal

**********************

__

"The past, present and the future are all linked and all the same only the circumstances differ, what was, shall always be albeit in a different form.

One can hope to alter the flow of things but who's to say that the new shall be better than the old, or if it is even different. We all have our place in the scheme of things. What we think is choice or destiny is really only our playing our role in history for better or for worse. What vain creatures we are to think we can alter the way of the universe Ultimecia thought she could but really she two was only a slave to its plans as are we all. Time has a tendency to travel in circles, to repeat itself. Be one should remember a circle is only a line whose end and beginning meet at a juncture."

"And so it begins.." Edea whispered softly as she looked out from the balcony in Cid's office. Down in the courtyard below Luccian and Archibald where attacking each other with growing fervor. A crowd of admirers had grown and she made note of each of them since the final bell for class had rang more than ten minutes ago. Having seen enough of she walked back into the office, where Cid was going over the paperwork Quistis had left.

"Decided?" She asked curiously.

"Hmm." Cid looked up and blinked.

"Fujin."  
"Oh that. Yes I cleared her she should be attending Mr. Oshua's class on group strike tactics and infiltration as well as Miss Trepe's advanced Guardian studies."

"Not a lot on her plate."

"She was set to graduate when.." He paused, he didn't really like to bring up the war in conversation with his wife. "She should be fine with just some refresher courses. Miss Trepe says she's more than qualified for SEED."

"Yes, Quistis seems quite fond of the girl."

"Hmm I noticed, well perhaps Quistis will be a good influence on her."

"I believe she will." Edea said knowingly, one of the benefits and curses of being possessed by Ultimecia was that she was privy to a multitude of facts concerning the future. A fact she kept secret from all, she had no desire to change history that was Ultimecia's folly.

"Something troubling you dear?" Cid asked, seeing the distant look in his wife's eyes.

"I'm fine." She said with a thoughtful smile before kissing his cheek.

"That's was unexpected." He chuckled.

"To kiss the man I love is unexpected?" She looked at him slightly puzzled.

"Well, no… not really, I mean…" He felt his mouth go dry. "You hardly… ever since."

Edea arched a thin brow at him and smiled.

"Dear Cid, ever the man of words." She chuckled before vanishing through the curtains that led to his study.

*************************

Luccian fell back against the wall hard enough to kick up a cloud of dust. The crowd oh'd and ah'd at the hit. Though he was slow Archibald made up for it with brute power and no small knack for grappling and power hits. Luccian had to give him credit for landing a blow much less a good one. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Good hit, I was beginning to wonder how long you was going to let me dance around you like that."

"You talk to much." Archibald snorted and crouched in anticipation for an attack.

"Common now Arch, you've never beat me before what makes you think you're going to do it now?"

"Come here and find out."

Luccian slipped out of his coat and tossed it to a tall woman with raven black hair who was watching him lustfully. Smugly he gave her a wink then starting paced like a cat waiting to strike. Archibald didn't flinch and waited calmly, he knew Luccians temper was his weakness. He'd seen Zell exploit it as did Fujin.

"You think Zell thought you something eh? Well show me what you got."

"You talk to much."

"So be it." Luccian snapped into battle stance that Archibald did not recognize he refused to let it trouble him and waited patiently.

" Well boys and girls, nice to see you make out own schedules here at Balamb Garden." Xu yelled in a tone befitting an enraged empress as she strode towards the crowd.

Archibald stiffened and glanced at her.

"Aw shit." He mummbled, Luccian took the opening and charged him. Archibald barely had to time register the attack as Luccian's leaping kick caught him in the midsection. A sound something akin to what a dying elephant would make issued from Archibald as he fell to his knees.

"What the hell are you doing Luccian." Xu screamed, pushing him back several steps. The gathered students started to slowly disperse.

"NOBODY LEAVES." She bellowed with a white-hot fury that froze them in their tracks.

"Miss Xu."

"Don't give me that crap Luccian, A. what started this. And B. Do you have any idea how this looks to the junior students who look up to you so called Upperclassmen. 

Archibald abruptly vomited causing the circle of people that watched turn green and back peddle.

"That's just great…" She sighed, then pointed to Archibald. "See what you did to him. I thought you guys where friends or something.

"Or something." Luccian chuckled. "Just a friendly sparring match eh Arch?"

"Fuck you." Archibald belched sourly as he struggled to his feet. Luccian's gaze darkened dangerously. 

"Last time." Xu said simply, she emphasized the point by jamming him in the chest with her finger.

Luccian smiled.

"Sorry Ma'am." Luccian bowed.

"Keep it up." Xu sneered then pointed at Archibald. "You go get cleaned up and go to class. As for you." She looked slowly back at Luccian. "Your not to leave the grounds for three weeks."

"What!?" Luccian snapped.

"Four then." Xu said simply.

"That's not fair."

"Five."

"That's bullshit!" Luccian tensed, he had the sudden urge to pummel the woman for her audacity.

"Six weeks, I can do this all day, care to go for seven big guy."

Luccian was a ball of trembling rage but kept his mouth shut.

"Glad to see we understand each other." Xu said with a sharp impersonal smile. "Now report to the discipline office you can spend the rest of the day there since you are to good to go to class."

Luccian spun and stormed off, making sure to snatch his coat from his admirer. Xu faced the grim faced crowd that remained.

"The rest of you, hand over your ID's for demerits, oh and your weekend passes are revoked."

*********************

Quistis sat quietly at her desk as the students filtered out her second class would arrive shortly and Fujin would be with them.

__

"This should be interesting." She tried desperately not to grin, something about the sneaking struck her as mischievously fun. She wondered how long the two of them could keep their relationship secret. Her mirth was short-lived however as her mind went back to Aeka.

__

"Poor thing, she tries so hard. Simple sad fact is she's not cut out for the SEED program. She's got the heart and the smarts for it but the cold truth was, at barely 5 foot tall and thin as a rake, her body was not suited for the rigors of SEED. Selphie could be considered stocky when compared to the girl. I'd fail her even though I'd hate it at least to keep her from getting hurt. Problem is she is passing, albeit barely." She removed her glasses and rubbed her temples. 

__

"Perhaps she'll quit consider what happened. It'd be better than her getting crippled or worse." She frowned at the harshness of the thought.

"Miss Trepe!" Strong arms abruptly caught her around the neck in a hug. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked. Royce stepped back even though he was dark skinned his blushing was readily apparent.

"Sorry.." He said awkwardly. "We kinda missed you."

"It's okay Royce." Quistis laughed lightly. "Glad to see you too, go sit down I have some news for you guys."

Royce didn't much like the grim look on her face as she said that. The other students came pouring in some already whispering grimly to each other. Most though where in good spirits and the Treppies giggled excitedly upon seeing their favorite teacher. Rinoa and Archibald came in and took their seats. Rinoa's eyes met Quistis's a moment before she laid her head on her desk.

Quistis noticed everyone was here but Fujin, just as she was about to start worrying half the class looked to the door with mixed reactions.

Fujin walked in with a dull somewhat aloof expression. Standing a moment to search out a seat she sat down in the seat that unbeknownst to her was usually Luccian's. Archibald smiled to himself as watched her sit, he knew Luccian would have a fit when he returned and the thought cheered him considerably as he rubbed his aching stomach. 

An unsettling portion of the class was gawking openly at Fujin for various reasons. The audacity of her taking Luccian's seat, The fact that she was the one who put him on his ass. Combined with the many rumors about her, the time spent as on the disciplinary committee and finally her unique and exotic appearance. Fujin ignored them all and kicked her feet onto the table to await the start of class.

"Miss Kazeno, do you put you're feet on the furniture at home." Quistis asked quietly without looking up.

Fujin blanched slightly and put her feet down.

"NEGATIVE." She said sourly.

"Then kindly refrain from doing so here please." Quistis said smiling appreciably.

Fujin felt like an ass but hid it behind a mask of indifference.

Standing up Quistis moved to the front of her desk and leaned against it.

"Okay class. I have some announcements. Let me say I'm glad to be back and that I missed you all."

Claps rang out and Royce whistled merrily.

"Okay settled down, let's move on. I'd like you to welcome Fujin to the class, she'll be in your class till the end of the semester."

Rinoa had more important things on her mind to even bat and eye at the announcement. The rest of the class gave a somewhat tepid greeting. Quistis soured somewhat at her classes behavior but let it go for now.

"Okay now for some bad news." She sighed and grew somber.

"It was brought to my attention that Aeka had an accident in the training center late last night."

Several gasps of shock issued around the class. Royce grew pale and gaunt at the announcement. 

"Calm down she's okay now." Quistis assured them.

"What happened!?" Royce nearly shouted causing everyone to look in surprise.

"She was wounded in combat, she sustained several serious cuts but was able to heal them herself. She passed out from blood loss but the Doctor says she should be fine."

Royce sat in stunned silence and several of the girls in the class started sobbing quietly.

"Can we see her?" Nei asked, as did several other students.

"Not yet she needs her rest."

"How long will she be in the infirmary?" Royce added.

"Doc says a day or two most."

"Will she back in class?" Rinoa asked.

"I honestly don't know yet." Quistis sighed regretfully.

"What happened I mean how? Royce fretted.

"I have an idea but I don't want to say anything until she gets back to tell me herself."

"This is horrible." Royce frowned in dismay.

"Yes it is, but keep in mind it looks like she'll recover and that she should be on her feet within a few days if all goes well."

The class breathed a collective sigh of relief and settled a bit.

"Now then." Quistis said with gentle firmness. "Lets get started on today's lesson. Oh and Fujin I believe I have something for you."

******************************

Trees exploded into shards of deadly splinters as the vortex ripped them apart. The T-Rexsaur staggered back and roared in enraged defiance as the debris pummeled it's. Sweat dripping from her brow, Fujin stood her ground, she knew the tornado would not stop the beast, but it did give it pause. It had been a long time since last she had joined with her guardian force Pandemonia she was thankful for its return. The two shared a special bond that was unspoken, combined the two of them embodied the very nature of the storm, that was Pandemonia's calling, cold, powerful, chaotic and deadly. Fujin loved the freedom that being linked brought, her already impressive speed, grace and dexterity where heighten to new levels. The guardian also shared the stigma of being different. Peculiar in appearance even compared to the other guardians who usually where regal or terrifying.

Pandemonia however was odd, nearly comical being in appearance if not for its staggering height. That is until one had to battle the guardian force, it wield all the strength and fury of a storm. Fujin now harnessed that power and wielded it like a weapon. With a near psychotic grin she drew her weapon, a large bladed star that appeared much like a pinwheel. It was a sleek and artful weapon, odd and strange, like it's mistress. She charged straight at the beast with a snarl. The T-Rexsaur was not impressed and lumbered madly at her, it's great jaws agape and waiting to devour the impudent little thing assaulting it. Fujin used her momentum and a gust of wind to propel her through the air she made a leap that defied normal logic.

With a speed that was surprising for its size the beast followed her trajectory to intercept her. It's jaws snapped loudly just inches from her feet. She could smell the hot rotten stench of meat on it breath as she made an impromptu landing atop it's massive, thickly plated head. Immediately it whipped about in an attempt fling her off. Kneeling, Fujin locked her hand into a crevice formed by the monsters bony brow ridges. Not to be denied the creature ran headfirst towards a tree. Fujin looked wide-eyed and quickly tossed her pinwheel skyward to free her hand even as she concentrated on a spell. Lightning met her outstretched hand and she brought her fist down atop the creature's skull with lightning following it. The explosion so close was deafening and she let herself be blown clear. The creature jerked and tensed, as its brain was short-circuited even as it smashed headlong into the tree. With a bellowing sigh the great beast's eyes rolled up and it collapsed onto it's side. Fujin pirouetted through the air, catching the falling pinwheel in hand as she landed. Walking cautiously she approached the beast, it's breathing was steady even as it lay unconscious from the bolt. 

"You're letting it live?" Quistis asked as she stepped into the clearing.

"WHY SLAY?"

"Why did you fight it then?"

"NOBLE FOE."

"Are you serious."

"YES."

"You know I already have one student in the infirmary over some need to prove herself I'd hate to see another."

"NO DANGER."

"That's cocky."

"TRUTH."

"Oh aren't you little Miss bad ass." Quistis mocked playfully.

"YES." Fujin smirked.

"You're incorrigible."

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"I take it you glad to have Panda back then?"

"PANDA?"

"Um yeah kind of a pet name for him."

"FEMALE."

"What?"

"TRUTH."

"How do you know?"

"ASKED."

"I didn't know it err she could talk, she never said anything before."

"EVER TRY?"

"No not really."

"THERE YOU GO."

"Touché, ready to go?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"I think she looks up to you."

"AEKA?"  
"Yes."

"LIKES YOU."

"Yeah I know but she wants to fight like you."

"YOU FIGHT."

"Yeah but I didn't have as much to overcome as you did, no offense intended."

"UNDERSTOOD."  
"You should talk to her."

"WHY."

"Help her, give her advice?"

"LIKE WHAT."

"I don't know you tell me."

"NOT TALKER."

"I know but you can try something, she's pretty blue about the whole affair."

Fujin coughed faintly and held up a hand and frowned.

"Sorry got you talking to much."

"NO WORRY."

"Come on hon lets go." Quistis smirked patting her on the rear causing Fujin looked at her in shock. 

"Oh you love it." Quistis giggled as they made their way up the path.

END CHAPTER 34 


	35. Tangled Web

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 35

Tangled Web

The girl named Aeka lay listless and silent in the hospital bed as Quistis and Fujin quietly entered the room. 

"Hiya kiddo." Quistis whispered, kneeling by the bed.

"Hi Miss Trepe." The girl whispered weakly.

"I told you silly, call me Quistis outside of class."

"Sorry Quistis, sorry I missed class."

"Don't worry about it hon." Quistis smiled running caring hand over the girls brow. Aeka noticed Fujin lurking near the door.

"Fujin?"

"GREETING." Fujin blurted.

"You came and visited me that's sweet." Aeka smiled.

Smiling awkwardly Fujin made a somewhat sour face. Quistis frowned and swiped at her playfully.

"Stop making that face." 

"WHAT?" Fujin backed up defensively.

Aeka giggled and winced.

"I take it she didn't want to come."

"Bah." Quistis scoffed and leaned forward to whisper in the girl's ear. "Can you keep a secret." She whispered.

"I suppose so." Aeka grinned. 

Quistis cut a sideways glance at her slightly ruffled companion.

"She's worried about you, sure she seems rough around the edges but she's really a softy at heart."

Fujin looked at the two with feigned disinterest as they started giggling.

"FEELING?" She finally asked to divert the attention from herself.

"I'm okay my leg hurts though."  
"Rightly so, from what I understand you where cut up pretty bad. I'm not here to scold you but I must say that was pretty reckless of you hon." Quistis said sternly.

"I know." Aeka slumped.

"What where you trying to do?"

"Well Matron said I needed to decide on a weapon, and I'm a pretty good shot with throwing knifes." 

Fujin made a noise akin to a cough and a chuckle earning scolding looks from Aeka and Quistis both. Fujin blinked and looked about nervously.

"INTERESTING." She said warily.

"Anyway, I wanted to see how good I could do." Aeka continued.

"By yourself?" Quistis shook her head and frowned at the girl's foolhardiness.

"I know, it was stupid. Last time I went with anyone I got laughed at, ya know the whole shoe thing." Aeka said blushing with embarrassment.

"Okay I get the picture, lets let it go for now." Quistis sighed shaking her head, she did not want to upset the girl after all she'd endured.  
"So how are you two doing?" Aeka chirped merrily. 

Quistis smiled brightly, almost to the point of being giddy.

"I'm wonderful actually, even more so now that I know you're okay." She beamed. Aeka scrutinized her teacher intently a moment.

"What?" Quistis looked puzzled.

"Oh nothing." Aeka whistled then glanced at the brooding figure in the corner of the room.

"What about you Miss Fujin, what have you been up to?"

"MISS?" Fujin gave her an askew look.

"What, did I say something wrong?"

"She thinks it makes her sound old." Quistis said as she sneered cutely at Fujin, who only shrugged and regarded the girl

"BETTER." Fujin said simply.

"Better huh, well if I may say so you seem positively aglow, then again it could just be the morning light." Aeka said smilingly.

Fujin shifted in discomfort. Blushing slightly she turned to examine the various asinine medical posters that lined the near wall. With a shrug and a massive yawn Aeka pulled the blankets about her.

"You looks like you're still tired." Quistis said quietly.

"Yeah Doctor says I will be for a few days."

"We'll let you get back to sleep then. Anything you need before we go?"

"No Ma'am just glad you came to visit. I'm sorry I caused such a problem."

"Nonsense don't worry about it in the least, you just worry about getting better."

"Yes Ma'am, thanks for coming to visit me."

"Oh we're not the only ones Royce and you're fellow Treppies will be by later to visit."

A nurse poked her head in and smiled apologetically. "Time to go ladies she need to get her rest." 

Quistis stood and head to the door.

"Aeka I expect to see you in class in a few days." 

"Yes Ma'am." 

"BE SAFE." Fujin said with a slight smile as she followed Quistis out.

"I need some advice." Quistis asked as they made their way up the hall.

"CONCERNING?" 

"Aeka."  
"UNDERSTANDABLE."

"I honestly feel she's at risk to continue the course."

"IS SHE PASSING?"

"Yes…barely, she aces the class work but she's failing or barely making the grade in all the physical exercises. I fear I need to remove her from the course for her own safety. She's going to end up getting hurt. I talked to Cid about it but he says it's my decision."

Fujin sighed and shook her head grimly and stopped.

"What is it, you don't look like you approve?"

"I DO NOT." Fujin said flatly.

"Why not?"

"SHE IS PASSING?"

"Yes."

"SIGNED FOR CLASS?"

"Yes."  
"HER CHOICE."

"I know…" Quistis sighed heavily.

"SHE IS ADULT."

"Barely."

"KNOWS RISK."

"I suppose so."

"TELL HER THEN."

"Tell her what, I think she's a failure and should just quit? That's just heartless."

"SHE'D KNOW YOUR CONCERN."

"It would break her heart though."  
"TOUGH."  
"That's a little cold Fu."

"YOU ARE TEACHER."

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"CANNOT PLEASE EVERYONE."

"I suppose this is what they meant when they said I had poor leadership skills." Quistis hung her head and sighed.

"DON'T!" Fujin scolded.

"What?"

"WILL NOT LET BERATE SELF."

"It's the truth though…"

"QUISTIS!" Fujin snapped loudly interrupting her, Quistis jumped slightly and stared. They held each other's gaze a long moment, there would be know arguing with the woman, Quistis knew that much.

"Your right." She relented. "Enough doubting myself I have to make the hard decisions."

Fujin's stern expression softened and she place a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"WILL BE OKAY."

"Promise?"

"THERE ARE NO PROMISES." Fujin said with a sad smile.

"We do the best we can then?" 

"AFFIRMATIVE." 

"Oh would you please stop saying that. It makes you sound like a robot." 

"NEGATIVE." Fujin said simply as she continued her trek up the hall.

Quistis watched her go for a brief moment. 

"You're such a brat." She said with mild frustration.

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin chuckled back.

Quistis growled and moved to catch up.

*************************

Archibald has just fallen asleep when Luccian came bursting into their small dorm room. 

"DAMN THAT WOMAN." Luccian raved in a fury, throwing his books into a near corner.

"Shut up you ass, I'm still pissed at you." Archibald grunted and rolled over.

"Get over it." Luccian huffed as he hung his coat and slipped off his boots.

"Fuck that, you sucker punched me."

"Oh quit complaining."

"It was a sparring match for crying aloud."

"Sissy should've kept his guard up."

"Screw you, you were scared I was going to beat you."

"Not on your best day fatass."

"Oh see, its shit like that is what's gonna keep me from telling you something I learned today."

"Like I care."

"So you're not wanting to go to those stupid temples?"

"What?"

"Never mind, what do I know I'm just a fatass." Archibald snorted and rolled over.

Luccian stood and walked over to his bed.

"Eh no, your going to tell me what your talking about."

"Nah."

"Damn it tell me."

"Nope."

"You're pissing me off here Arch."

"Wahh want a bottle?" Archibald snorted mockingly.

Luccian tensed and his hands twitched.

"Alright you win." He said stiffly.

"Eh what? I didn't hear that?" Archibald sat up and looked at him with a wry smile. 

"You win, I apologize." Luccian stood straight and folded his arms.

"Heh, I thought so." Archibald nodded.

"Don't push it." Luccian said with a glint in his eyes.

"Alright since ya asked me nicely. Zell and Squall are going to the islands to look for some critter." Archibald shrugged.

"Huh what critter?" Luccian looked at him skeptically.

"Hell if I know some dragon for Zell's girl."

"How do you know?"

"I overhead em talking at the end of Zell's class."

"Interesting."

"Do you know how they are getting there?"

"The Ragnarok I guess."

Luccian smiled darkly and nodded.

"When are they going?"

"Next week sometime, what's the plan."

"I don't know yet." Luccian smiled. "But I'll think of something. Thanks man I owe you one."

"Oh yeah you do." Archibald said bluntly.

Luccian ignored him as he walked to his bed; he sat down to think. Archibald rolled his eyes then went back to sleep.

****************************************

The movie, some drama about two fishermen and the woman they both loved has just ended. Rinoa and Nicole sat in quiet contemplation as the credits rolled.

"That sucked." Rinoa said in awe.

"You're the one who wanted to see it." Nicole said, sour at having wasted her money on the film.

"Okay I'm not perfect."

"Finally she admits it." Nicole laughed.

"Feh." Rinoa scoffed and stood as the theater lights brightened.

"Talk to Quistis today?" Nicole asked as they left.

"Not since class earlier, last time I seen her she was going to see Aeka."

"Oh, how's she doing?"

"Aeka or Quistis?"

"Both."

"Aeka will be okay she should be up and about tomorrow." 

"That's good."

"As for Quistis I have no idea I'm under the impression she's still mad about us fighting in her apartment." Rinoa looked down worriedly.

"Yeah I kinda figured she would be, I plan to go apologize later." 

"You and Zell still mad at each other?"

"Nah we made up."  
"Squall hasn't talked to me since last night. We really embarrassed him."

"I can understand that. What about Selphie and Irvine."

"No idea, I haven't seen them since last night and Celest isn't talking to any of us now."

"Can you blame her."

"No not really."

They made their way out of the crowded theater and moving into central plaza of Balamb Garden's recreation center. Nicole watched the people mulling about the plaza a moment before regarding Rinoa.

"So what was Fujin doing there I notice she's been lurking about lately?" 

"Oh don't get me started on that again." Rinoa twitched slightly.

"You're about as bad as Selphie."

"Oh please I am not. I'm just worried about Quistis being influenced by her."

"Influenced, you keep saying that, what on earth are you talking about?"

"You know, Seifer made her crazy."

"Hogwash you're judging her when you don't even know her."

"I know enough to know she's an emotional predator like Seifer, and Quistis is weak enough to be swayed by her."

"That's just mean spirited." Nicole looked flabbergasted.

"Oh Nikki lets not get into this again." Rinoa sighed growing annoyed by her friend's naiveté

"Fine, let's drop it." Nicole said with a slight huff.

"Your birthday is coming up, you and Zell have anything planned yet?"

"Nope, to be honest I think he forgot." Nicole sighed. "He's been spacey lately."

"Zell, spacey, Surely not." Rinoa giggled.

"It's not funny, oh well what can you do I guess."

"Aw don't worry Zell's a good guy he'll remember."

"Yeah I know." Nicole smiled, he's been a little upset recently something happened between him a Fujin a few days ago that bugged him.

"Oh her again, she a nuisance."

"No it was Zell's doing, he hurt her feelings and felt bad about it."

"That's surprising." Rinoa blinked.

"Well he does tend to be mouthy." Nicole shrugged.

"No I meant Fujin having feelings." Rinoa laughed.

"Heartless." Nicole sighed shaking her head.

"I was joking, calm down. I don't know perhaps I'm wrong but I don't think so." Rinoa frowned and folded her arms.

"Perhaps you need to just talk to her." Nicole suggested with serious glance.

"That would be disastrous, besides she can barely talk."

"How do you know when you've never talked to her."

"I've talked to her before."

"When?"

"A couple of times, she answered the door once at Quistis's."

"Oh that kind of thing doesn't count."

"Well." Rinoa looked thoughtfully a moment.

"Okay fine so I haven't."

"Perhaps it's time you should."

"I dunno."

"Come on." Nicole said standing up eagerly.

"We're going to go find Fujin."

"WHAT!?"

"Come on." Nicole grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"This isn't going to work." Rinoa protested.

"Sure it will if you at least try."

"I don't think…"

"No thinking, just shut up and come on. All three of us will have a nice talk at my place watch some movies or something." Nicole grinned as she jostled and prodded Rinoa along.

*****************************

Fujin lay on her side smiling peacefully. Quistis curled against her as they recovered from their energetic lovemaking. Looking at the clothes scattered about the living room Quistis giggled. Fujin looked at her questioningly. 

"Poor Irvine just cleaned up to."

"BAH." Fujin replied, sweat glistening on her brow. Quistis smirked at her and kissed her lovingly. 

"You hot." I'll go turn on the air." She said hoping up.

Fujin protested her leaving and tried to grab her. With a playful squeak Quistis dodged and ran from her. Sitting up Fujin eyed her cattily running a hand through her damp hair.

There was a knock at the door startling the both of them. Their eyes locked and the two jumped up searching for clothes. Quistis pulled on her skirt and ran a hand through the wasteland that was her hair. Fujin was already dressed by time the second knock sounded.

The two looked at each other. Fujin took one look at Quistis with her smeared makeup and tangled hair.

"SHOWER." Fujin said bluntly pointing towards the bathroom.

Quistis looked down at herself and nodded, she started to hurry off then paused. The door sounded again and Fujin waved her away.

"Just a sec." Quistis giggled and moved to her, using her thumb to wipe away the lipstick marks that covered Fujin's face and neck. Fujin finished the job with her palm and hurried Quistis to the back room. Collecting her self she went to door even as she heard the shower starting in the bedroom.

She opened the door and was worried at the expression the two women who waited had. Nicole looked at her with a huge grin and Rinoa looked like she was going to be nauseous.

"Good there you are!" Nicole clapped gleefully then grabbed her hand.

Fujin's normal reaction to such a gesture would be a counter attack. She didn't but did visibly twitch visible when Nicole grabbed her.

"WHAT!?" Fujin protested

"You're coming with us." Nicole said simply as she pulled her out the door.

"LIKE HELL!" Fujin protested and pulled free.

"Lucky for us you were here." Nicole beamed brightly.

"GO AWAY." 

"Nope, nadda, negative." 

"Just go along with it, she's a pain in the ass when she doesn't get what she wants." Rinoa sighed.

"WHERE?" Fujin looked at them warily.

"My place." Nicole nodded with a grin.

"WHY?" 

"So we can all sit down and get to know each other, it seems there is some animosity here about and we are going to work through it."

"FOOLISH." Fujin snorted and turned to go back inside.

"That's what I told her." Rinoa said in agreement.

"Come on Fu, it'll be fun." Nicole pleaded. Fujin cringed she hated when anyone called her that she only put up with it from Quistis and occasionally Raijin. However she knew Quistis would be pleased if by some miracle she could get along with her friends.

"HOW LONG?" She sighed, turning back to face them.

"Just a few hours, we'll sit, talk watch a movie." Nicole smiled; Rinoa meanwhile looked ready to die.

"QUISTIS?" Fujin glanced back at the apartment.

"Nah she would distract everyone." Nicole smiled apologetically.

"FINE, COME." Fujin relented, shutting the door behind her she pushed past the two and headed up the hall.

"YAY!" Nicole clapped and ran after her with Rinoa in tow.

"This isn't going to work." Rinoa grumbled weakly.

Inside Quistis walked out of the shower with her hair wrapped in a towel and dressed in a housecoat. 

"Who was it?" She said looking about and realized she was alone.

"Where'd she go?" 

***********************************

The Ragnarok had become the unofficial mascot of Balamb Garden. Something about the ship seemed alive and its appearance didn't help it any. 

Nor did the fact that its advanced computer systems seemed to have a life of their own. Zell believed the ship was in someway intelligent, of course he didn't tell anyone, content to keep it his secret. He sat alone in the darkened hanger perched atop the ships great clawed feet as he nibbled a sandwich idly. He'd spent the last few hours cleaning the ship and doing minor maintenance. Even though he was grounded for the fiasco at the resort he still liked to visit the ship. 

"Been a helluva week." He said thoughtfully looking up at the ships draconic head. 

"You." He pointed at the craft with sandwich in hand. "You've got it made, you get to sit and chill down, here no one to bother you. Every now and then fly about, see the sites, comeback get cleaned up and hang out for the night. Me on the other hand, I get to tend a class full of newbies who think they know what they're doing. Get punched in face and kicked in the nads by my friend, get yelled at by my girlfriend. Honk off Miss Trepe for not being nice to some albino nightmare who hates my guts and threatened my family."  
He sighed and scratched his head, looking up for any suggestions but the Ragnarok ruby tinted eyes held none.

"I know what you're thinking, I complain to much and should just let it ride."

Still no answer from the ship, the only sounds where the hum of Balamb's engines and his own idle chatter.

"Feh." He scoffed and stuffed the remainder of his sandwich in his mouth.

"Ya know sometimes I think." He grumbled with a mouthful of food.

"I think we take things way more serious than we should, me included. Yeah, yeah I know. Me, serious, surely I'm joking right. Truthfully though." He swallowed and belched nosily.

"Scuse me. Anyway like I was saying I can be serious, I'm serious about Nicole she the most important part of my life. The SEED's, I take that seriously too." He stood up and punched the hydraulic leg of the ship like it was an old friends arm.

"So I'm going to try to be like you old buddy. Just chill and go with the flow, not gonna let this mess with Fujin, Celest, Irvine, all of it, I'm not gonna let it bother me."

A mild rumble echoed through the craft startling him a moment. He assumed it to be hydraulics settling and smirked.

"Glad to see you agree. Well pal I gotta go, hopefully I won't be grounded much longer and I can take you out again soon. Either way you Squall and me are goin on a trip next week, I guarantee it will be exciting." 

With that he hopped off the foot of the ship and walked cheerfully out of the hanger. He didn't notice as the Ragnarok tilted its head to watch him leave.

*********************

Rinoa and Fujin sat on the oversized and garish couch that dominated the living room of Nicole's and Zell's apartment. Nicole meanwhile was kneeling behind the large projection television that sat before them.

"This thing never works right." She grumbled as she fidgeted with the cables.

"A PITY, GOODNIGHT." Fujin stood to leave. Rinoa made no attempt to stop her.

"Fujin sit back down this instance." Nicole scowled from behind the TV.

__

"Do it for Quistis." Fujin told herself and with a huff fell back onto the couch. The TV flickered and came to life, Nicole gave a triumphant shout and bounded back couch and plopped down between her two guests.

"What movie are we watching." Rinoa asked dryly.

"Strawberry Fields." Nicole beamed and Fujin cringed at the name alone.

"Whoa is that the one with Brad Cruise in it!?" Rinoa squeaked excitedly.

"Yup he's a stud." Nicole giggled and wiggled in her seat. "Don't you think Fujin." She elbowed her playfully. Fujin looked dully at the screen and thought of Quistis and prayed her love would see her through such dark times.

"YIPPIE." She said with an enthusiasm befitting a drunken sloth.

**************************

Squall was actually bored, he had tried to go sit up on the bridge to enjoy the view. Nida chased him off with talk about was his blossoming relationship with Xu and the inner workings of Balamb's flight system. He had went to the recreation center's pool to do some swimming but was put off by a gang of female students who followed his every move with hungry eyes. He had pretty much given up hope when he saw Zell jogging by in a far hallway.

"ZELL!" He called before he realized it. Zell peeked back around the corner quizzically.

"Someone call me?"

"Over here." Squall motioned and walked to greet him.

"What are doing roving about boss?" Zell asked idly.

"Exercise."

"Okay then….what's up?"

"When did you want to go?" Squall asked, he wasn't sure why he called him over here so he had to think up something on the fly.

"Huh where?" Zell made a confused expression.

"Nicole's dragon, the Isle of Heaven."

"Ohhhh that. Well hmm." Zell stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked up thoughfully.

"Well?" Squall prodded.

"How about three days from now, that will give me time to see if I can get off probation. If not you'll be the one flying."

"Great." Squall rolled his eyes.

"Where's everyone at by the way? Nicole and Rinoa should be back from the theater by now it's getting kinda late."

"I don't know." Squall shrugged blandly.

"Dude you need coffee, I'm falling asleep just talking to you." Zell smirked.

"Whatever." Squall waved him aside and turned to leave.

"Aw man I'm just yanking yer chain don't go and pout." Zell called as Squall shuffled off up the hall.

"Oh for the love of.. I give up." Zell threw his hands in the air in frustration and went on his way.

Stopping by the student lounge Squall got a bag of chips and a soda from the vending machines and sat down for a snack. He had just gotten started when Celest and a few other female students walked in. All of them wore short shorts and tank tops. Although Celest's seemed at least two sizes to small and hugged her exaggerated curves like a second skin. Like her brother she was tall and slender and also like Kinneas she was a charmer by nature. Squall quietly prayed that she not see him, having no desire deal with her at the moment. The group laughed and pushed each other about as they got their drinks.

One of the girls fumbled the volleyball she carried. I hit the floor and made a b-line straight towards the skulking leader of Balamb. Celest turned and saw him hunkered low in his chair.

"Hey sugar." She beamed and walked over to him bouncily. The other girls giggled madly and rushed out into the hall eager to get to their game. Squall waved feebly at her. They both leaned to get the ball and their hands met awkwardly. Squall looked up startled only to be face to face with Celest's ample cleavage. He made a idiotic noise and gulped

"My head's up here hon." Celest giggled as she raised up cradling the ball. Squall bolted upright and felt himself blushing. He had a brilliant urge to punch himself unconscious rather than put himself through this.

"What are you doing sitting all by your lonesome?" She cooed.

"Eating." He said frowning.

"I can see that sugar, I meant where is Rinoa?"

"Movie." 

"Un huh, I see." Celest smirked and nibbled the tip of her finger thoughtfully.

"If you're bored, we're about to go play a few games of volleyball if you want to come watch. You can cheer for me from the sidelines, bring me good luck." She winked at him prettily. Squall sipped his drink trying to pretend he wasn't unsettled.

"No thanks." He choked and took another drink.

"Okay then hon your loss." She turned to leave and turned back to look at him. "Do know the time?" 

Squall tilted his wrist to check his watch and promptly pour his drink in his lap. Jumping up with a shout he wiped madly at his crotch. Celest smirked and shook her head. 

"I think I'll be going now sugar before you hurt yourself, see you around tiger." She giggled and sauntered off leaving him standing annoyed and sticky.

"DAMN IT." He cursed under his breath and grabbed a handful of napkins.

************************

The movie had been three hours of cliché romance sprinkled with a multitude of gratuitous butt shots of the leading man, each of which prompted a schoolgirl giggle from her two companions.

"I love that movie." Rinoa sniffled as the credits rolled.

"Better than that turkey you made me sit through earlier." Nicole laughed.

"How was I to know." Rinoa protested weakly.

Fujin stood and headed for the door.

"Hey, hey, hey where are you going." Nicole hopped up.

"LATE." Fujin said in annoyance.

"Not so fast, we are going to sit and have a nice long talk." Nicole said firmly. The door opened and Zell walked in whistling merrily.

"Hey Fujin what's up?" He said brightly and walked past without a second thought.

"GREETINGS." She said somewhat taken aback.

"What are you ladies up to?" He asked as he dug through the refrigerator.

"Oh just sitting around talking." Nicole smiled, moving behind Fujin leaning on the door to bar her exit.

"Talk huh." Zell warily looked to each of the girls in kind.

"Okay then have fun." He abruptly shrugged and smiled. "I'm gonna take a shower and hit the sack." 

'Night hon sleep tight." Nicole sang out as he closed the door to their bedroom. "Well now." She clapped her hands together. "What shall we talk about?"

Fujin rolled her eye and sat down heavily on the couch. Rinoa scowled and scooted away from her. Nicole sat down on the floor before the two girls.

"Okay enough pleasantries then, what the heck is wrong with you two?"

"She's a trouble maker." Rinoa huffed glaring at Fujin hotly. This came as news to Fujin who looked at her sourly.

"What makes you think that?" Nicole asked.

"She just is." Rinoa said matter of factly.

"Fujin what do you think of that?" Nicole looked to Fujin who sat back impassively, she was not about to let this bother her any further.

"No answer." Nicole sighed and regarded Rinoa.

"She's a malicious and evil woman, just like Seifer." Rinoa said pointedly.

"SEIFER'S MALE." Fujin chuckled lightly. 

"You know what I mean!" 

"Okay calm down you two." Nicole interjected. "Rinoa I don't think Fujin is out to hurt anyone, why would she?"

"Because she's just plain mean, Quistis is an idiot for trusting her."

No one even had time to register the move as Fujin backhanded Rinoa in the mouth sending her flying backward over the couch. Nicole jumped up horrified and looked at Fujin with fear in her eyes. 

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" She screamed. Zell rushed out of the bedroom wrapped in a towel and drooling toothpaste. He saw Rinoa laying unconscious on the floor and looked up angrily. 

"Damn it what happened?" He shouted kneeling by her.

Fujin frowned and looked to Nicole regretfully.

"I WILL GO." She walked to the door quietly. 

"You're a monster, and to think I tired to be your friend. Get out of my home." Nicole said coldly then ran to Rinoa's side

"I APOLOGIZE." Fujin offered with a sigh. No one even looked at her. Hanging her head sorrowfully she left without another word.

*************

Fujin found herself standing outside Quistis's apartment wanting desperately to be near her. 

__

"Not a good idea." She thought sadly. 

__

"Rinoa was right I'm not better than Seifer." 

"A monster." Nicole's words echoed in her mind and she slumped weakly against the door. Wiping her eye with her palm she sighed sadly as she walking away into the night.

End Chapter 35


	36. Cooling down

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

This Chapter is dedicated to my friend and fan Astraea =)

FROZEN

Chapter 36

Cooling down.

A loud pounding noise jolted Quistis awake with a start. She'd fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Fujin. Hopping up she rushed to the door hoping that it was her. Upon opening the door that hope faded as she encountered Squall's scowling countenance.

"Where is she?" He said stiffly he's eyes glinting sharply.

"Who?" Quistis said with a sense of apprehension, something was up.

"Fujin."

"Why?" Quistis went on the defensive immediately.

"Come on, lets go for a walk." He turned and walked up the hall.

"What's this about." Quistis called as she tossed on her shoes and scurried after him.

"I've had enough of this." He responded gravely.

"What the hell happened!?" Quistis all but shouted.

"Fujin and Rinoa got into it." Squall said with an all to relaxed tone Quistis found unsettling.

"What did Rinoa do to her?"

"Rinoa isn't talking about it. I had to find out from Nicole."  
"Well tell me damn it!"

"Nicole though it would be a good idea to get Rinoa and Fujin to sit and talk out their differences."

Quistis paused and made a screwed up face.

"What differences? I know Rinoa doesn't care much for her but I always figured Selphie was the one who hated her guts?"

"That's what I thought too." Squall shrugged.

"Well go on what happened?"

"Apparently Rinoa made a comment about you and Fujin belted her in the mouth, knocked her cold"

"Oh gods." Quistis shook her head. "Fu…"

"You two are close I take it." Squall said evenly, more of a statement of fact than a question.

"What difference does that make?" Quistis said guardedly.

"I'll take that as a yes. Regardless Fujin has taken to you and is protective; she was the same way with Seifer. You know how she was with Seifer; she'd be at anyone's throat if they dared insult him. "

"I remember." Quistis sighed.

"Well she's your friend now so you are going to have to teach her how to behave herself around the others until things calm down."

"You aren't doing anything about this?" Quistis asked warily.

"I can't appear to play favorites, besides Fujin won't listen to me but she will listen to you."

"What about Rinoa?"

"To be honest she started it, Fujin never did anything to her. Rinoa is just worried she's going to steal her friend away."

"What?" 

"Rinoa sees you like an older sister."

"I know but what does that have to do with Fujin?"

"We'll look at it from her point of view. The past few months you've been moody and distant. Locking yourself in your apartment and not seeing anyone. Everyone was getting worried about you."

"I…" Quistis started, having the urge to tell him he was partly the cause of her past woes. He held up his hands defensively to stop her.

"I know, let's not go there, it's in the past, just leave it at that."

"Fine…" She stiffened and nodded, she was over him now, her heart lay with Fujin and no one else.

"Well all of a sudden you buddy up to Fujin whom, to be honest isn't a saint." 

"That's not her fault." Quistis frowned.

"I'm not here to judge, let me finish I want to get this over with so I can go to sleep." Squall sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Alright then." Quistis relented.

"Basically it comes down to this. Rinoa is jealous of your friendship with Fujin, she feels rejected by her best friend and is taking it out on Fujin when it's you she's mad at. Honestly you've been spending far more time with her than with any of us"

"She's mad at me?" Quistis looked shocked.

"Yes you." 

"How do you know all this?"

Squall gave a dry smile that was devoid of any humor.

"I'm a good judge of character."

"Look I quit coming around so much because I feel like a third wheel every time I do." Quistis folded her arms and frowned.

"That's between you and the others, you know I don't go anywhere unless forced anyway."

"So what do you want me to do about Fujin." Quistis sighed heavily.

"That's up to you but this fighting nonsense it out of hand and I'm sick of it. Keep her out of trouble, if she can't get along with the others don't bring her around them." 

"She can come and go as she pleases thank you very much." Quistis snapped angrily.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be. I've already talked to Rinoa and the others they agree to just ignore her and leave her alone."

"That's awfully compassionate." Quistis snarled and walked away.

"Quistis!" Squall shouted to her.

"I get the point Squall!" She shouted back before leaving his sight.

"For the love of…" Squall punched the wall with a resounding thud.

**************************

"I think you over reacted." Zell said quietly as he and Nicole lay resting in the darkness of their bedroom.

"She knocked one of my best friends senseless, what would you have done."

"Rinoa's my friend too. I just think you where a little harsh. Rinoa has been bad mouthing Fujin pretty much none stop."

"So you're saying she deserved it?" Nicole nearly shouted in shock.

"Your putting words in my mouth now. I'm just saying I can see why Fujin snapped. She came over to try and be social not be to be verbally beaten all night. Now in light of all that she's put up with from Selphie and Rinoa both can you blame her for getting a little aggressive."

"A little aggressive. Zell, she knocked her out cold."

"Rinoa has a glass jaw." Zell said bluntly.

"Your horrible." Nicole balked and kicked him bodily out of bed. He hit the floor hard and looked up at her pitifully.

"Hey that hurt!" He sulked.

"Good you deserved it you ogre." She tossed a pillow at him.

"Yeah well I can live with that but can't you see my point?" Zell look at her pleadingly.

"I guess." Nicole sighed heavily and helped him to his feet. "I thought you hated her too?"

"Yeah I know, I used to but Miss Trepe really is fond of her and I guess she's not that bad once you get to know her."

"You look up to her a lot huh?"

"Who, Miss Trepe?"

"Yeah." Nicole smirked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"She's my teacher, she looked out for me and taught me everything I know. How can I not."

"That's sweet of you." Nicole smiled and kissed him softly.

"Just being honest he shrugged."

"Uh huh." She murmured pressing him back down onto the bed.

**********************

It was late, nearly midnight. The full moon bathed everything in its soft blue glow. Fujin lay quietly atop wall out front of Balamb's main entrance. The same wall she came to anytime she wanted to think. She watched the stars overhead twinkle merrily and carefree in the night. She sniffed lightly and hated herself for her weakness. Not so long ago she would have let what happen roll of her back like water without a second thought. Now though, she had changed and words hurt as much as fists. 

__

"Monster." She thought, recalling Nicole's words. 

__

"She's right, they're all right. Who was I kidding, I can never fit in with any of them."

"You never cared for what people thought before."

"Quistis." She murmured inaudibly. She knew Quistis would be disappointed and angry.

"I thought I'd find you here." A voice called to her from the sidewalk.

Fujin sat up and looked down from her perch, she was surprised to see Selphie looking up at her with a more than annoyed expression. She was in slippers and a nightgown, Irvine's coat hanging about her ridiculously.

"GO AWAY." Fujin said grimly then laid back down.

Selphie shoved her hands in her pockets and pulled the coat about her as a breeze kicked up tossing her short hair about.

"Look I'm not here to pretend to like you, to be honest I hate your guts." Selphie said simply as she starting pacing back and forth.

"I heard what happened and I know why. I figured I can try to help out."

"I DON"T NEED YOU."

Selphie laughed bitterly.

"You presume to much, I'm not here for you I'm here because Quistis is worried sick, she just woke me up looking for you."

"AND."

"And.. She needs a friend right now, I know what she's been going through lately. She feels lonely and being around us makes that more pronounced."

Selphie shrugged and looked up at Fujin who stared gloomily at the heavens.

"If she feels comfortable enough around your sorry carcass to call you friend then I guess I need to accept that for better or for worse."

Selphie shifted from uncomfortably trying to figure out how to continue.

"Look I have to give you kudos, as much as I hate it. Rinoa badmouthed Quistis and you jumped to her defense, I respect that. Of course you hurt another friend of mine in the process, but considering what I've done lately I won't fault you on that. If you really give two cents about Quistis then don't upset her by letting this mess chase you off. You're the one she feels closest to right now, It sucks but I guess it's the truth."

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING THIS?"

"Because she's my friend and I'm worried about her. Don't think I'm going to go shopping with you and pretend we're all roses cause we aren't."

"OF COURSE."

"Glad we understand each other." Selphie nodded and turned to walk inside.

"You know Fujin." She called as she walked up the steps leading into the lobby. "After this week, with the fighting and people being mad at me, I can see a bit of what it's like to be in your shoes."

"AND?" Fujin asked genuinely curiously.

"It sucks." Selphie admitted. "But you deserve it." She added as the lobby doors shut behind her.

Fujin sighed closing her eyes wearily. She had no idea what to do; she didn't have the courage to face Quistis right now, to face the disappointment in her eyes. 

***************************

Quistis walked quietly out into the night. Selphie oddly enough had let her know where to find Fujin and feeling of trepidation crept into her as she neared the wall.

"Aren't you cold out here?" She said softly to the darkness.

"NO." Fujin answered.

"Liar." Quistis chuckled following the sound of her voice.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Fujin sighed.

"Why do you think silly." Quistis smiled zeroing in her friend and lover.

"YOU KNOW?" 

"Yes, come down we'll talk about it."

"NEGATIVE." 

"What have I told you about that." 

"RUINED EVERTHING." Fujin said bitterly.

"Oh don't start." Quistis smiled and kicked off her shoes. She looked at the wall with a frown.

"ANGRY AT ME?"

"Yes." 

"I AM SORRY."

"You should have decked her far earlier than that." Quistis giggled as she jumped in an attempt to find a handhold on the wall.

"MOCKING ME?" Fujin sniffed.

"Never hon. Just trying to cheer you up." She failed to find a grip on the wall and put her hands on her hips. "Come on down, talk to me."

"NO."

"What and why on earth not?"

"ASHAMED."

"That's not like you." Quistis looked up and frowned sadly.

"LET YOU DOWN."

"Who put that crazy notion in your head?"

"I AM MONSTER." Fujin said quietly.

"Fu.." Quistis's heart sank as she heard the pain in her voice "You are not. Don't do this."

"HORRIBLE."

"Fu, please come down." Quistis cried quietly pressing her forehead to the wall. Silence answered her and she sank down to her knees.

"I miss you…" She whispered to softly as tears burned her eyes.

The sound of movement made her look up. Fujin peered down at her meekly; she seemed small and childlike in that moment and Quistis desperately wanted to comfort her. She stood and reached out to her.

"Fu." She whispered with a gentle smile. Fujin swallowed and after a moment offered a helping hand. Quistis took it and was pulled atop the wall. Fujin sat down a noticeable distance away and hung her head.

Quistis sighed and settled behind her wrapping her arms around her.

"I've missed you." Quistis whispered and hugged her tightly. Fujin was stiff at first but soon melted back against her embrace.

"LOVE YOU." Fujin said with a voice choked with emotion.

"That's most sense you've made all night." Quistis giggled between tears.

"I AM SORRY."

"Don't be, it's not your fault, even Squall says so."

"I DON'T KNOW."

"Oh I do so don't think twice about it." Quistis rocked her slowly and blew playfully in her ear. 

"ACK!" Fujin giggled and squirmed.

"Oh Ho!" Quistis laughed triumphantly then started an all out assault.

"NO, NO, NO WE WILL FALL! Fujin warned between laughing and trying to wiggle loose.

"Better be careful then." Quistis said wickedly as their laughter echoed into night.

END CHAPTER 36


	37. School Daze

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

Hi this chapter is dedicated to my friend and fan Cra5hovride, thanks you.

FROZEN

Chapter 37

School Daze

"You should say something." Nicole said softly.

"No." Rinoa frowned and took a bite of her eggs.

"Come on this mess has gone on enough. Let's just let bygones be bygones."

"Nikki's right Rinoa, we're all tired of this even, Selphie let it go." Irvine added as he guzzled down his orange juice.

"I didn't let anything go thank you very much. I've just decided to ignore her." Selphie snapped as she mixed salt and pepper into a tall glass of buttermilk. Without so much as a second thought she promptly downed the concoction.

"Gross." Rinoa winced.

"Oh hush." Selphie stuck her now pasty white tongue out at her.

"Egad woman!" Irvine poked her.

"How can you drink that." Squall balked 

"Zell…" Nicole sighed, rolling her eyes at Zell whom was blissfully grossed in devouring cinnamon rolls.

"It's good." He and Selphie argued in unison.

"I think you are both retarded." Celest added dryly under her breath, earning an unpleasant look from Selphie.

"I still think you should at least say something to Quistis then." Nicole sighed looking over to where Quistis and Fujin sat quietly eating. "It's been two days now."

"No, she's made her choices I guess we're not good enough." Rinoa pouted.

Nicole looked pleadingly to Squall for his assistance. He promptly shrugged, having chosen not to get involved anymore than he had. So long as the brawling had ceased he was content to let sleeping dogs lie.

"This -is- getting ridiculous ladies." Irvine piped up.

"I still don't see what all the hoopla is about myself." Celest said glancing over to the duo sitting apart from them. "I mean that Fujin gal seems quiet enough, surely she's not -that- bad. We've all have done things we regret right. Hyne knows I have." She said, adding the last part under her breath.

"Celest is right." Zell said with a mouthful of food and gesturing at Rinoa with his fork.

"I'm not changing my mind." Rinoa said with snobbishly polite tone while poking absently about her plate.

"Oh well I tried." He shrugged and went back to wolfing down his breakfast.

"You two are like sisters." Nicole tried in vain.

"Was." Rinoa pointed out bluntly.

"Enough, this is giving me a headache." Squall frowned rubbing his temple.

"Hey boss come down to the dojo after breakfast I have some stuff to go over with you." Zell said with a noticeably silly grin.

"Alright then." Squall nodded and stood.

"Where are you off to?" Rinoa looked up curiously.

"I have to take care of Flyboy's request to get his wings back." Squall gestured to Zell who was nearly bouncing in excitement.

"Great won't see him for months." Nicole frowned sarcastically.

"I told you, you can come with." Zell said defensively.

Nicole folded her arms and frowned.

"I hate flying, besides that thing gives me the creeps, I swear it watches me." 

Irvine perked up and smiled slyly.

"Ya know they say the Ragnarock's a ghost ship, and that some of the people Adel killed haunt it." 

Selphie's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Oh yeah I heard about that, they say it's possessed and it feeds off the fearful. Squall and Rinoa can tell you, they fought ghosts aboard it."

"They where monsters from the lunar cry." Squall said dully.

"Liar." Nicole scoffed and bounced a biscuit off Irvine's forehead. Celest and Selphie burst into laughter at him.

"Ladies please, a modicum of respect." Irvine protested.

Shaking his head Squall left without a word. Rinoa watched him thoughtfully before looking back to the others.

"He's in a good mood today." Celest noted.

"That's just his way." Rinoa sighed.

"So you're not going to say anything then?" Nicole frowned.

"Nope." Rinoa responded with singular resolve.

"I don't blame her." Selphie added.

"Man you girls can be ruthless." Zell frowned and stretched his arms over his head. "Well I've gotta go teach the newbies see ya round."

"Not so fast." Nicole smirked and pulled him into a light kiss.

"Seems everyone's got someone around here but me." Celest pouted.

"Don't worry sis you take after me, give em time and they will come knocking." Irvine beamed proudly. His grin was short lived as Selphie smashed his foot with her heel.

"GAH, what was that about!?"

"I positively have no idea what you're talking about." Selphie giggled.

"See you guys, stay out of trouble." Zell chuckled as he wiggled from Nicole's grip.

Everyone said farewell as he too hurried out of the cafeteria.

"Well." Selphie smirked, eyeing Nicole with suspicion.

"Well what?" Nicole fluttered.

"Oh come off it." Rinoa snapped impatiently

"Your birthday is coming up surely you know by now?" Celest chimed in.

Nicole sighed and pushed her plate away.

"I think he forgot."

"Yikes." Irvine nearly coughed up his drink.

"That's bad." Celest frowned.

"Surely he'll come through, I mean come on you've been dating for more than a year." Selphie pointed out in an attempt to dissuade her fears.

"Zell's the man, he'll come through." Irvine added.

"I dunno." Nicole mumbled.

**********************

"APOLOGY." Fujin said as she stared absently at her plate.

"Whatever for?" Quistis looked puzzled.

Fujin nodded towards where Rinoa and friends sat chatting.

"DISRUPTING FRIENDSHIP." 

"Piffle." Quistis scoffed at the notion.

"NEED FRIENDS."

"If they can't accept you as my friend I can only imagine what they'd say if they knew the truth. I'm not going to let them worry me, if they want to be hardheaded I can too. I choose to stand by you, to be with you and nothing will change that."

"TOOK CHANCE." Fujin frowned at her.

"Yes and I'm glad I did. You're very dear to me. Never think otherwise."

Fujin speared an apple slice from her plate and chewed it slowly. A look of concern crossed her pale features.

"It'll be okay hon." Quistis patted her thigh and smiled.

"PERHAPS."

"Come on love, no doom and gloom."

"I AM FINE."

"Affirmative." Quistis winked.

"FLIRT." Fujin chuckled.

"Like you're any better.

"Hi Miss Trepe, Miss Fujin." Royce said shyly as he walked up, plate in hand.

"Hi Royce, you ready for class." Quistis smiled and bid him to sit. Fujin gave him a cursory glance and quietly resumed eating.

"Yes Ma'am." He smiled brightly and sat down.

"How's Aeka doing I didn't get to see her yesterday? It's been two days now surely she can return to class?" Quistis asked curiously.

"Well Doc says she can resume class today actually, she kept her last night just to be sure she was well rested apparently she hasn't been sleeping good."

"Why on earth not?" Quistis frowned.

"TRAUMA?" Fujin said mildly.

"No this is a constant thing with her, she stays up late studying all the time." Royce shrugged. "Typical workaholic syndrome." 

"That doesn't surprise me in the least." Quistis shook her head.

"So Miss Fujin?" Royce looked at her with a sly grin. "How are you liking class?"

"TEDIOUS." Fujin answered with the subtly of a runaway dump truck. Quistis elbowed her in the ribs and made a face.

"Hey now!" 

Fujin grumbled and shot her a cool look.

"ENTERTAINING." She corrected.

Royce laughed lightly.

"Well we're glad to have someone who knows the ropes in class. Who knows perhaps we can get you a membership in the Treppies." He said with absurd seriousness. Fujin blinked and sat befuddled. Quistis erupted into laughter at the very notion of such a thing.

"What?" Royce arched a brow and had the feeling he was missing something.

"Ya know Royce usually I try to frown on all the fan club business. Quistis looked thoughtfully.

"I know, I know, you think it makes you look haughty." Royce droned as if he'd heard the argument before.

"Yeah well, this time I think you're right." She smiled toothy smile.

"Really!" Royce beamed.

"Yes I do." Quistis put an arm around Fujin's shoulder and shook her in an overbearingly friendly gesture. Fujin looked at her as if she'd gone mad.

"Fujin would be a great addition to your club, it would help her feel more welcome in the class." She chuckled mischievously. Fujin's eye went wide in bewilderment.

"PROTEST." She blurted and looked at Royce with near fear on her face.

"Oh come now I know you're shy and all but it'll be fun." Quistis smirked.

"Yeah great idea." Royce nodded.

"FOOLISHNESS." Fujin stammered.

"Oh…." Quistis softly and let her go. "I understand."

"WHAT, I, WAIT!?" Fujin looked back and forth to Royce and Quistis. 

"No, no, It's okay, you don't like me or my class." Quistis sniffled and tried to smile. It took all of Royce's power not to burst out in laughter. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he'd never believe Fujin falling for such a simple thing as a guilt trip.

"MISUNDERSTAND." Fujin tried and glared at Royce who shrank back in his seat under her ember gaze.

"YOU!" She spat sourly.

"Me!?" He swallowed.

"CARD!" 

"Huh?" 

"NOW!" Fujin tapped the tabletop in annoyance as Quistis hitched and sighed heavily.

"Oh yeah…sorry." Royce fumbled about in his pocket and withdrew a small camera.

"WHAT!" Fujin stiffened.

"They have member pictures on them." Royce said stiffly.

"NEGATIVE." Fujin protested vehemently.

Quistis leaned over grabbing Fujin and pressed against her cheek to cheek.

"Oh don't be such a baby, go ahead Royce." She giggled and smiled like a fool.

"If you say so." Royce shrugged and quickly snapped the picture. Fujin was not caught at her best, caught in an expression of shock and annoyance.

"Um I think I'm done with breakfast." Royce said quickly and rushed off.

"HEY!" Fujin yelled as Quistis smiled brightly.

"I'll have the card ready later in class." Royce called once safely away.

"That's was sweet of you." Quistis said laughingly.

"DIRTY." Fujin sulked.

"Oh come now." 

"HUMPF!"

"Oh so you're not my biggest fan then?"

"DID NOT SAY THAT." 

"Well what's the problem then." Quistis eyed her shrewdly.

"I…" Fujin felt cornered by the whole mess and she knew Quistis loved every minute of it.

"MINX!" She hissed under her breath.

"Love you too." Quistis whispered back, taking a peaceful sip from her drink.

********************

Zell's students where busily going their morning exercises when Squall approached the dojo. Zell had been keeping an eye on the door and ran over to him eagerly.

"Well how'd it go, did I get my flight clearance back." Zell grinned hopefully.

"He said no." Squall said simply.

"Darn it that means I'm grounded for the rest of the month. Well I guess you're doing the flying then old pal." He clapped Squall on the shoulder and smiled.

"Are you sure you still want to do this, its not going to be easy."

"Oh you worry to much think of it as a little vacation."

"I've never been on vacation." Squall said in his patented dull tone. Zell made a sour face and nodded.

"Ya know, I actually believe that coming from you…"

Squall ignored the comment and folded his arms thoughtfully.

"So then, this thing?" He paused trying to remember.

"Pseudo Dragon." Zell offered.

"Suedoo Dragon?"

"Close enough.

"How will we even know where to look once we get there?"

"I've been reading up on them."

"Alright then but are you sure it's a good idea to bring a wild animal home to your girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah it's cool they are smart and love people, hell the Cetra used to keep em as pets."

"Seems like bad idea to me. An old superstition claims that things coming from that island are damned."

"Since when did you become superstitious." Zell nearly laughed in his face.  
"I'm not, just letting you know this could get ugly."

"You forget man we've been there, we can handle it."

"Alright then, if you're sure. I'm bringing Ifrit and Shiva with me, just in case." He'd been through too much to risk going half cocked to some godforsaken place like the islands without a guardians. 

"You worry to much, you going to start sounding like Miss Trepe." Zell chided.

"Whatever."

"I guess I'll bring the boys then." Zell smiled mischievously, Squall bristled at the mere mention of the sibling Guardian Forces Zell referred to.

"You keep those two in the umbra unless we get in a fight!" He snapped abruptly.

"Oh calm down." Zell laughed.

"I'm serious those two nearly killed me last time." 

"Oh that's just Minotaur 's way, he likes you and Sacred is just playful." Zell tried in vain to reassure his friend. He failed miserably.

"Just keep them away from me." Squall sputtered trying to keep his cool.

"Fine, fine, how about Pandemonia, he can help clear a trail."

"No it's moody, besides I think Quistis returned it to Fujin."

"Aw hell and I was going to try and win him over."

"Just take Quezacotl or Cerberus and stop being difficult."

"Man you're no fun lately." Zell sulked in defeat.  
Squall gave him a caustic look 

"Just be ready tomorrow evening." He said with a bit of finality and walked away. 

"No problem, thanks again boss." Zell called before turning his attention back to his class. Luccian and Archibald stood waiting patiently before him.

"Where'd you two come from?" Zell said with a start.

"I'm heading home for a few weeks to take care of some family affairs." Luccian said simply earning a look of confusion from Archibald.

"Heh time to fill the coffers again eh?" Zell smirked.

"Something like that." Luccian smirked back dryly.

"Archibald will be coming with me." He added, once again earning a look from his companion.

"Why?" Zell felt something was up but couldn't figure out what.

"He'll be working as head of security at my families business after we graduate so he needs to be indoctrinated in some of the routines." Luccian said smoothly with a glimmer in his eye.

"Hey cool." Archibald smiled hugely showing teeth that seemed uncomfortably larger than needed. Luccian took a breath to calm the urge he felt to smack his friend about the head.

"Yeah okay whatever, it's not up to me ya gotta go talk to Cid. Thanks for letting me know though."

"No problem." Luccian smiled slowly. "So what's on the agenda today teach?" 

*****************************

The somewhat outdated film projector prattled noisily as it showed its offering onto the screen before it. Quistis had decided to show recordings of formers students in battle using Guardian Forces. The problem with filming the beings was that the vast majority of them used attacks that assaulted the victims on a level not picked up by mortal senses. Being creatures of energy their attacks resisted normal classification and defied the very laws of nature. They had a nasty tendency rip reality asunder and inject their own spin on things. While terribly disorienting and damaging to the unlucky soul targeted, the effects made little to no impact on things that where not directly involved.

__

"Kind of a pity though." Quistis thought sadly, for unless you are working with, or Hyne forbid the target of a Guardian's fury, you never could appreciate awe inspiring manifestations the beings conjured up while attacking. She looked thoughtfully at Aeka who sat staring as the victims of the Guardian effect reeled and rolled about. To the camera nothing seemed amiss while the shadowy image of the Guardian held the victims transfixed in it's gaze. Aeka seemed no worse for wear, considering what she went through.

She'd been assigned a Guardian Force weeks ago and hadn't once summoned it. Quistis had hoped that Kippi: a friendly, cat-like guardian would ease the girl's apprehension. Sadly even in the face of death the girl still didn't trust it. After what had happened Quistis could only hope that Aeka would now have the courage to actually summon the spirit. 

The film ran it's course and Quistis turned on the lights. She turned and faced the class. 

"Okay class, any questions?" Quistis smiled a moment then frowned slightly.

She quickly nabbed her pointer from the chalkboard and strode up the center of the classroom. Everyone's head turned to follow as she stood before Fujin's desk. Fujin sat at her desk; head tossed back and sleeping blissfully. Aeka giggled and quickly put her hands over her mouth.

Royce whistled low and turned back around. Quistis knew Fujin was already well versed in Guardians but she could've at least pretended to be interested. Quistis straightened and with a sharp crack she brought the pointer down hard on Fujin's desk. Fujin raised her head slowly and eyed Quistis.

"I'm sorry if my class bores you Miss Kazeno." Quistis said icily.

Fujin straightened and looked about with a frown. 

"If you don't mind, try to stay awake, or you can stand in the hall from now on." Quistis smiled brightly then went back to her desk. Luccian laughed quietly, happy for once that he wasn't the one being scolded.

Sitting down, Quistis folded her hands together.

"Now then, you all have your assignments, if there are no questions, get to work." 

*

Fujin shook her head and muddled through her test; she disliked having to sit through all this again but took solace in the fact it would only be for a short while. Feeling eyes on her she glanced around to find Luccian staring at her with his cool steel blue gaze. Obviously still miffed about her commandeering his seat she presumed. With blatant sarcasm she waved at him then went back to her studies. Luccian while not terribly concerned with her anymore he would've loved to best her at least once. After the sound defeat she handled him on two separate occasions he was feeling more than a little put off.

__

"Father would have loved that." He scowled inwardly at the mere thought of the fool that sired him. He would dwell on it no more and forced the anger to the back of his mind. Better to focus on things to come, there was still much to plan and petty matters of revenge could wait. 

*

Lost in thoughts of romance mixed with careful decisions concerning the future Aeka was far removed from her test and her expression showed it.

Everything seemed brighter, more vibrant after her close encounter with death. She was also very aware that she could have easily been killed and that made her respect what she need to endure to pass the course.

Royce leaned over and whispered to her careful not to draw their teacher's attention.

"I'm glad your back, we all missed you." He said with a rich smile that Aeka found entrancing.

"What about you?" Aeka smiled shyly.

"Of course, you're my best friend right?" He winked. Aeka winked back but screamed inwardly. 

__

"No don't say that you fool." She wished she had the nerve to tell him how she felt.

__

"Always friends, or like a sister, he could never see me like a woman." Grumbling she went back to her papers. Royce was puzzled by the somewhat grim expression she took but had little time to dwell on it. He noticed Quistis glaring directly him with a look of disapproval.

Stealing another worried look at Aeka he regretfully went back to work.

*********

Selphie wished she were dead. 

"Hyne just kill me…." She gurgled then retched again as she clung desperately to the side of the toilet. 

Irvine knocked on the door concerned by the horrid noises emanating from the bathroom.

"You okay Selph?" He asked softly.

A noise that no sober man should ever have to hear answered him threatening to turn his stomach against him also.

"I take that as a no…" He blanched.

"Go away." Selphie whined.

"That's what you get for drinking that mess." He scolded through the door.

"I didn't ask you…." She said through teary eyes only to hitch violently before giving herself once more to cold, unsympathetic, depths of the porcelain bowl. Irvine stuck out his tongue and made a noise as the smell of things best left unexplained hit him.

"Um if you need anything let me know, I'll be…." He looked around hopelessly. "Doing something…."

"Fine…hic….just leave me be….urp…." Selphie wheezed.

Irvine walked back out into the living room and plopped down on the couch, Celest came up behind him a place her hands on his shoulders.

"She okay?" She smiled.

"I dunno." He rubbed the bridge between his eyes wearily.

"Oh she's a tough gal." Celest whispered as she rubbed his shoulders.

"Tell me about it." He sighed. "She's just been so tense lately."

"You all have honey if you ask me. You guys are the most moody buncha people I ever met."

"We're not normally like this, with the girls bickering like they are it's got everyone's nerves up." He sighed and closed his eyes as noises issued forth from the bathroom again. Celest made a face and leaned down to regard him.

"You all need to relax before this nonsense has you all at each others throats."

"You're right."

"Of course I am." She laughed and hopped over the couch into his lap.

"What the!?" Irvine yelped. "Aren't you supposed to be in class instead of bothering me?" 

"Nope Mr. Sinclair took the class on a fieldtrip."

"You didn't go?"

"I declined, they're just visiting Galabania Garden."

"Been there, done that. Time to change the subject." She giggled.

"Oh Hyne I can only imagine. What is it now?"

"I'm having guy troubles." She pouted pitifully and rubbed the stubble on his chin. Blushing Irvine looked at her slightly worried.

"Err okay what sort of trouble?" He was nearly afraid to ask. Celest leaned close and whispered in his ear.  
"They won't leave me alone." She hissed causing him to fidget uncomfortably. The woman was an absolute nuisance at times but he loved the attention.

"Well how can I help?" He sighed, feigning annoyance.

"You're Influential right?"

"I guess…" He said warily.

"Chase them off, do the big brother thing, tell them to leave me alone."

"What, you're kidding right?" Irvine laughed aloud at suggestion. Celest folded her arms in tiff and frowned.

"Hey now except for you." She poked him in the chest harshly. "All the guys I meet are dorks." She pouted once more. "Just my luck, I meet one cool guy and he turns out to be my long lost brother." She rolled off him and slumped sadly on the couch. Irvine, still chuckling grew a tad more serious.

"Oh don't worry so much."

"Easy for you to say you don't have a bunch of hormone driven teens chasing at you all day." She frowned.

"Hey now, you forget I'm popular with the ladies, I feel your pain." Irvine sighed knowingly. Celest scoffed at that but kept quiet. 

"Besides I think you're just being melodramatic, it cant be that bad."

"Ha, you think so, I can't even go to the gym without being gawked at."

Irvine laughed aloud.

"What's so funny?" She pouted.

"Because you bring that mess on yourself."

"I do not!" She fumed.

"Sorry I have to disagree."

"What are you trying to say." She eyed him dangerously.

"You..well…" He coughed back a laugh. 

"Look like a hussy." Selphie said sourly as she lurched out of the bathroom and into bedroom. Celest stood mouth agape as the little green woman shut the bedroom door without another word.

"Um yeah.." Irvine shrugged sheepishly.

"I do not!" Celest protested indignantly. "I'll have you know, I studied fashion for three years before coming to the Gardens."

"Well that just means you know how to dress for attention, and you wonder why they follow you around." Irvine laughed aloud.

"Oh you're no help."

"You're the one doing it. I mean with the short skirts, halter-tops, and I'm not even going to mention that little leather get up you wore when we first met." He whistled wolfishly.

"Hey, you said I looked hot in that!" She shoved him.

"That's the whole point, you walk about like that, and people are going to react accordingly."

"But I like to dress up, what's wrong with that?" 

Irvine clinched his hair and shook his head in annoyance. 

"You're hopeless, you want your cake and eat it too."

"So you're saying I should tone it down."

"That's putting it mildly, try turning it off."

"But that's boring, I'll end up having to dress like Edea." 

"Oh, that's nice." Irvine rolled his eyes. "It's either that or quit complaining."

Celest threw her hands in the air and stormed out of the apartment. Irvine looked shocked by her sudden departure and burst into laughter.

*********************

"I'm here to see Headmaster Cid please." Luccian said politely, Archibald stood quietly behind him looking more than bored than usual. Cid's secretary, a youthful looking woman with platinum blonde hair and a stern demeanor looked at the two.

"You gentlemen have a appointment?"

"Um no." Luccian frowned.

"Told you." Archibald mumbled under his breath.

"Hold on then." The woman hit her intercom. "Sir you have visitors, shall I send them in?"

"This is never going to work, it's a stupid idea." Archibald mumbled again.

"Shut up." Luccian growled under her breath.

"Okay you can go in." The woman gestured to the door. 

"Thank you Ma'am." Luccian said merrily while giving a smart-ass smile to Archibald, who simply regarded him with cold uncaring silence.

Cid eyed the two boys that entered his office and recognition hit him. One was former head of the Disciplinary Committee. The other youth he recognized but couldn't place the name. 

"Luccian." He nodded politely and gestured to the seats by his desk. 

"Sir." Luccian bowed courteously and sat while Archibald chose to remain standing.

"What can I do for you boys?" Cid asked, folding his hands on his desk.

"Me and my friend need a leave of absence." Luccian asked simply.

"For how long?"

"Two weeks probably."

"Probably?" Cid looked at the duo warily. "Why the both of you?"

"There's some things I have to take of concerning my fathers business. Archibald here will be working security when we graduate."

"What sort of things. Is your father well, I've heard that he was sick."

"You could say that and no he's not well. Doctors say he'll be dead within two years, three tops."

"Damn shame, Artemis is a good man, a genius in field."

Luccian bristled but kept his expression calm.

"Yeah well, any fool can make a weapon sir." He said with notable bite.

"You two still a odds I see."

"One could say that."

"One could also say they hate each other." Archibald snorted, earning withering glares from all concerned. He looked at the two and shrugged helplessly. "I'll be in the hall." 

"Me and my father disagree on my potential." Luccian said mildly.

"All things have potential child." Edea said hauntingly causing Cid and Luccian to jump with a start. She all but materialized from the shadowed hallway leading to her favored balcony.

"I didn't hear you come in." Cid mumbled, adjusting his glasses. 

"My apologies." She smiled coolly and moved behind Luccian's chair. 

"Luccian is asking some leave time." Cid smiled fatherly at the youth.

"How nice." Edea whispered, placing her hands on the boy's shoulders. Her hands where cold even through his jacket and he was painfully aware that her grip, while relaxed was viselike. Luccian wasn't sure why but he was terrified and wanted nothing more than to be away from her. It took all his will keep a façade of calm.

"Hmm two weeks, so close to finals too." Cid frowned.

"The boy has things to do." Edea said with a warm smile. "He'll inherit great responsibility soon, surely you would not deny him that."

"He will miss his studies, are you sure that's a good idea."

Edea looked down at Luccian with eyes that where like pools of ebon glass. "There is time, there is always time. We've done what we had to do, now let him do what he must." 

"Well said." Cid nodded and reached in his desk to get the forms.

"We can go?" Luccian asked.

"Of course." Edea and Cid said in unison.

"Wonderful." Luccian smiled thankfully and was even more thankful when Edea released him.

"When are you leaving?" Cid asked as he filled out the paperwork.

"Tomorrow hopefully." Luccian said after a moments thought.

"Zell and Squall are leaving on the Ragnarok tomorrow, I'll have them drop you two off."

"Very well then." Luccian couldn't help but smile.

******************

Class was long over and Fujin sat her desk browsing Balamb's weapons database. Her chakram was in sore need of an upgrade. The weapon sat nestled in the seat next to her as she typed away at the computer built into the desktop. Quistis would glance up at her on occasion and offer a smile or two but mostly she occupied with grading the tests. Finding what she was looking for Fujin jotted down some notes and signed off. She was about to leave when Royce waltzed into the room. In his wake followed small horde of Treppies including Aeka.

"So Royce who's the new member you keep talking about." Aeka asked as she circled him giggling.

"It's a surprise."

"Come on Royce don't be such a poop." Aeka whined cutely.

"Watch out Royce she's a fighter, now she'll mess you up." One of the Treppies said jokingly. Aeka made a face at speaker then turned her attention back to their group leader.

Fujin sat horrified in her seat and was thankful no one noticed her. Calling upon her respectable skills at stealth she crept silently for the door.

"Miss Trepe I have the card for our new member." He announced proudly.

"I'm sure she'll be glad to hear it." Quistis smiled like the cat that ate the canary. 

"Oh Fujin." She sang bubbly and looking to the door right as Fujin reached it. A cold shiver went up Fujin's spine and she slowly turned her gaze to the mob of people staring at her.

"NEGATIVE." She said slowly shaking her head.

"Where ya going, Royce has your card?" Quistis stood up and went to her, the Treppies dotting behind her like baby birds. Royce fished about in his pocket and retrieved the glossy membership card with Fujin and Quistis's picture on it. Several Treppies sounded off their jealousy that Quistis was actually in the photo.

"You're the new member!" Aeka gave a smiled that threatened to reach her ears.

"Oh look at you, that's adorable." Quistis cooed at the picture.

Fujin simmered on a slow burn and regarded the troupe with much disdain.

She started to speak but didn't trust her mouth to form polite words. With startling swiftness she snatched the card from Royce's hands and stormed out of the class. Everyone except Quistis and Aeka stood aghast at the rude departure. 

"She's thankful." Quistis nodded reassuringly.

"Yup." Aeka agreed.

End Chapter 37


	38. Night maneuvers

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 38

Night maneuvers

With a loud roar the Ragnarok's engines burst to life. Inside the ship it's passengers stowed the rest of their bags and settled in their seats.

"I thought you were the pilot around here?" Archibald asked as while kicking his bag under the seat.

"I usually am but I kinda got in trouble." Zell looked sheepishly. Squall glanced at him then banked the ship hard left to circle around and head towards Dollet.

"For what?" Luccian asked even though he could really care less.

"Just hit some trouble while picking up so folks."

"You land on someone?" Archibald laughed, a sound, Luccian would compare a mules' braying.

"Nothing so entertaining." Zell said, smiling like a goof.

"Great I'm stuck on this trip with two idiots." Luccian sighed under his breath before adjusting his seat back to get some rest. It was already dark outside and Squall was actually welcoming the peace and quiet of the trip assuming of course Zell didn't annoy and pester him the whole way.

"Wanna spar?" Zell offered Archibald who accepted eagerly. The two quickly made their way down to the holds and soon all was quiet on the bridge. Luccian and Squall both let out a sigh of relief and savored the quite solitude.

************

Quistis sat comfortably nestled between Fujin's legs, nearly lulled to sleep as Fujin brushed the golden waves of her hair.

"VILLAIN." Fujin said quietly, referring to the day's earlier encounter with the Treppies.

"Don't you start." Quistis giggled softly, running fingertips along Fujin's calf.

"MOCKING."

"I was not. I think it's a cute picture, besides we needed one of us."

Fujin couldn't argue.

"LOOK LIKE GHOUL."

"Please." Quistis rolled her eyes. "Well if you do you're a cute ghoul."

"TALKING ABOUT YOU." Fujin chuckled.

"You…" Quistis hissed and pinched her. Fujin locked her legs around Quistis's waist and rolled from their perch on the edge of the bed. They hit the floor with a thud as Quistis yelped in surprise.

Fujin sat atop Quistis who lay stunned and laughing as Fujin poked her on the tip of the nose.

"I assume you're staying the night?" Quistis smiled, biting at the finger playfully.

Fujin looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Don't rush to answer." Quistis pouted.

With a gentle smile Fujin let a kiss be her answer.

"I wish we didn't have to creep around like this." Quistis said with a faint frown. Fujin titled her head and shrugged.

"CAUSE TROUBLE." 

"I know but I really don't care."

"PATIENCE."

"Since when did you worry about what people think?"

"WORRY FOR YOU."  
"You still think it would jeopardize my position. Why don't you let me worry about that."

"NEGATIVE."

Quistis hissed sourly at the word. Exasperated Fujin shook her head.

"NO." She said correcting herself.

"It's not fair." Quistis pouted sadly.

Fujin nodded and stood while offering a hand to pull Quistis to her feet.

"Time to hit the sack I guess. I don't want you falling asleep in class again." Quistis said with a healthy dose of sarcasm.

"BORING." Fujin shot back.

"I AM NOT." Quistis glared with open-mouthed shock.

"MONOTONOUS." Fujin said while slipping under the bedspread and sheets.

"Well I never!" Quistis scowled, putting her hands on her hips.

"I KNOW OTHERWISE." Fujin chuckled with obviously lewd implications.

Quistis gasped, snatched a pillow and used it to beat Fujin generously about the head.

*************

Edea walked up the darkened halls of Balamb garden. Things were quiet and for the most part all was calm. Relations between her oldest children were strained but she was confident that things would work out. She drifted past the dorm rooms of the cadet students and smiled warmly. So many new faces, bright with the energy and hope that comes with youth. It worried her that some would not see all the joys that life could bring. No, for some had other, darker paths to walk.

__

"If only I could save them all." She frowned sadly, her stoic, finely chiseled feathers softening.

__

"Will this be the end of their nightmare?" Though the power she'd shared through Ultimecia gave her keen insight into probable events, nothing was ever fully clear. Such was the case in Ultimecia's downfall, she assumed to control time when instead she only became its slave. 

__

"Along with the rest of us…"

"Well now, what's a beautiful woman doing walking alone on a night like this." A familiar country drawl sang out of the shadows that enveloped a near lounge. Edea turned to face the shadows.

"Such charm may work on the young dear boy but are wasted effort on me." Edea responded with a coy smile.

"You can't blame a guy for trying now." The voice chuckled as the glow of an ember danced in the darkness only to extinguish a moment later. Irvine stuffed the cigarette into a waiting ashtray and stood to greet her. 

"Tisk." Edea shook her head disapprovingly. "Such a nasty habit, when did this begin."

Irvine sighed humbly.

"I used to smoke like a chimney years ago. I had quit, but with things being so hectic lately." He shrugged helplessly. "I was weak." 

"Shameful." Edea scolded lightly, she was somewhat accustomed to the smell, Cid's cigars on the other hand were another story. 

"Yeah, I know. So what brings you down to our little neck of the woods."

"I could ask you the same thing, being this is the cadets lounge."

Irvine laughed quietly and blushed.

"Um well." He shuffled in his housecoat pocket and withdrew a gaudily wrapped and oddly shaped candy bar.

"A processed chocolate treat?" Edea arched a delicate brow at him.

"Their machine is the only one that has em." Irvine admitted with a chuckle. "Chocobo CoCo bars the bird shaped treat that's good enough to eat."

"How quaint." Edea said trying to hide her grin.

"Want a piece? I consider it bad form to eat around a lady without sharing."

Irvine offered politely as he removed the gold foil.

"No thank you, It would only go to my hips." Edea said smoothly.

Irvine blinked and was not sure what to say.

"My apologies that was an attempt at humor." 

"No Ma'am that's okay. I was just surprised is all, in all honesty you never seemed the one to make jokes." Irvine plucked the head off the chocolate bird and offered it to Edea.

"I am only human Mr Kinneas." She said evenly and took the piece. She studied it curiously before nibbling at it.

"You never ate chocolate before?" Irvine asked, looking askew.

"It never really occurred to me before." She looked thoughtful as she chewed. "I must say it's different."

"Oh you've been missing one of Hyne's great creations then."

"A bold statement."

"Eat up and tell me if ya don't agree." Irvine prompted before taking a voracious bite out his piece."

"It is interesting to say the least." The mysterious woman noted before regarding him seriously.

"Why is it I get the impression you're not wanting to talk about chocolate birds." Irvine said with a knowing grin.

"Very observant, come let us sit." Edea motioned him back to the lounge.

"You knew I was hear I take it?" Irvine said bluntly as he pulled a chair for her.

"Ever the gentleman." She smiled and tried to get comfortable in the plastic bucket seat. 

"Always." Irvine admitted with a hint of pride.

"To answer your question, I had a feeling."

"Fair enough. So what can I help you with?" 

"Nothing formal, I was merely worried about all of you."  
"Us, who me and Selphie?"

"Yes and the others."

"Well I guess we're all okay? Why what's going on?" Irvine looked worried, the line of questioning had caught him off guard.

"I have just noticed tensions amongst you have grown high of late."

"Yeah well things have been out of sorts lately, the girls have been trying their best to beat each other to a pulp."

"Fujin."

"No she's been fairly quiet except for knocking Rinoa cold the other day."

"Oh dear." Edea was caught completely off guard at that bit of news.

"Well from what I hear she had it coming. She'd been verbally berating her since she and Quistis been hanging out. We all know Fujin can't really defend herself verbally so she did what she felt needed to." Irvine said unabashedly.

"Fighting should be avoided regardless."

"We both know that's not always possible. Anyway, the biggest stink was with my sister and Selphie now that was a fight and a half."

"Yes I've heard I am disappointed in all of you for letting things get to that point."

"Sorry ma'am I guess we've been cooped up to long with nothing to do."

"The eagerness of youth never ceases to amaze me. Someday you will all relish the peaceful times."

"I agree, I like nothing else but peace and quiet personally." Irvine protested, not wishing to be relegated into the lot of trouble seekers.

"That's why I wished to talk to you. You tend to keep things in perspective."  
Irvine smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Well thank you Ma'am that means a lot."

"Of course my child."  
They sat quietly in thought a moment as Edea nibbled the caramel filled chocobo. Irvine watched her curiously; she seemed haunted by something.

__

"Probably a great many things considering what she's been through." He realized and frowned.

"You ever miss the old days, ya know back at the orphanage?" He asked quietly.

"Everyday." Edea answered simply.

"Yeah me too." He sighed. 

More silence and Irvine thought long and hard. Out of all the original orphans he alone held a clear memory of her. Those precious memories of youth gave him the insight on how to read her mannerisms. 

"Something's coming isn't it." He said quietly, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes." She admitted solemnly.

"How bad, how soon?"

"I do not know." 

Irvine frowned and nodded.

"Just one of those things huh?" He said with a faint smirk.  
"Yes." She paused and looked up sadly at him. "Just one of those things."

****************************************

The explosions' of light and sound where the most disquieting effects of the storm, to be in the face of such fury was terrifying. Squall did his best to bring the Ragnarok above the storm as another bolt hit its armored hull. He could have sworn he heard the craft roar as if enraged, but dismissed it to the thunder. Archibald and Zell ran up on the bridge while being tossed about like drunks trying to walk. Luccian meanwhile sat bored and getting impatient.

"Yo Boss you okay up there?" Zell called worriedly to Squall as another bolt lit up the interior of the ship.

"Nothing to bad, the storms all bark." Squall said smoothly and as if on cue the clouds parted as the great ship burst into the star filled sky above the storm.

"How much longer." Luccian asked, growing impatient.

"Almost there." Squall answered with equal irritation. The youth reminded him too much of Seifer. 

"Good, cause I'm about to puke." Archibald said with an unsettling gurgle in his voice.

"You disgust me." Luccian sneered at his rotund companion.

"Blow me ya twink." Archibald snapped, then belched nosily. Zell looked at the exchange and rolled his eyes. 

"Are you sure you two are friends?" He said with a frown and buckled himself into a seat.

Squall tuned the trio out and focused on the flight as the storm roiled and churned beneath them like waves of an angry ocean. A red light on the control panel lit up and started beeping steadily. 

"Their beacon picked us up get ready to land." Squall announced as he switched off the blinking light. The Ragnarok banked and headed towards a fair sized mountain atop which was a massive Satellite Dish. He and Zell hadn't been here since the war and he was none to eager to spend much time reminiscing. They circled the city as Squall turned to regard Luccian.

"Where am I setting you down at?" 

"Over by the Czar Industries Complex." Luccian pointed to the sprawling group of buildings that sat along Dollet's harbor.

"Fine." Squall said with a nod. The Ragnarok's maneuvering jets flared to life slowing the craft. Never one given to being to gentle Squall set the ship down with a heavy thud that shook the entire craft. 

"Hey man be careful with the hardware!" Zell shouted angrily.

Squall said nothing and propped his feet up on the control panel.

"Feh." Zell snorted and turned to face Luccian who'd already vanished. Archibald shrugged and gave a halfhearted salute as he too headed out.

"See ya teach." 

"You two stay out of trouble." Zell smirked. "And for Hyne's sake talk to your friend and tell him to chill out. He's gonna end up like our fearless leader over there." Zell whispered loudly and thumbed towards Squall.

"I doubt it." Archibald mumbled and trudged off.

Zell jumped up and plopped into the copilot's seat.

"You know you're not supposed to be up here." Squall eyed him suspiciously.

"So sue me and get your feet off the panel man." Zell swatted at Squall like a mother chasing off annoying children. Squall pushed him away but put his feet back down.

"Common let me fly, she hates you." Zell pleaded.

"No, you know the rules, you're grounded."

"Your breaking my heart here man, first you fly her into a storm to get hit by lightning and then drop her like a sack of bricks."

"What are you going on about."  
"The ship man!"

"What about it."

"Be gentle with her, I'm the one that has to repair anything you bust up flying like a goof."

"You're exaggerating."

"Lemmi fly."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll be your best friend."

"I don't want any friends."

"That's cold dude."

"Just sit down and be quiet I'm getting a headache over here."

"Really!? Well go lay down I'll cover for you."

"Zell."

"But."

Squall looked at him sternly, he'd seen Zell work himself into a tantrum before and was not about to endure one now. Catching the hint Zell huffed and settled into his seat but not without a show of professional, Grade-A sulking.

Squall ignored all of it and focused on the task at hand. He checked the camera's of the holds to make sure Luccian and Archibald where clear. They were no where to be seen. He angled the ship's head to scan the grounds around the ship.

__

"They must have already made it inside." He reasoned. _"Nice of them to let us know."_

He thumbed the engines on and they came to life with a roar. Zell looked at him sourly as the ship rose into the air. Squall glanced over at him and sighed heavily. 

__

"This is going to be a long trip." He told himself wearily.

End Chapter 38


	39. Running Amok

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK  
  
AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P  
  
http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm  
  
http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/  
  
ICQ 115437920  
  
Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer  
  
All characters belong to Squaresoft  
  
FROZEN  
  
Chapter 39  
  
Running Amok  
  
  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing." Xu all but cried in a mix of excitement and fear as she struggled with the controls.  
  
"Like that's ever stopped you before." Quistis laughed good-naturedly.  
  
"Oh you hussy!" Xu turned a made a face at her. "You think you can do better feel free to come up here and try."  
  
"Hmm no I think its more fun to watch you." Quistis giggled.  
  
"Um Xu." Nida said cautiously.  
  
"You don't think I can do it?" Xu put her hands on her hips and glared at Quistis.  
  
"Did I say that?" Quistis winked at her.  
  
"Care to take a bet?" Xu offered confidently.  
  
"Xu." Nida said again, his expression sober.  
  
"A bet, sure why not, I need a new dress anyway." Quistis smiled.  
  
"Fine, I bet you my next paycheck that. I can learn to master this in two days time. If I win you fork over yours."  
  
Quistis looked to Nida and noticed the grim look he was giving Xu.  
  
"You have a bet." She nodded briskly.  
  
"Oh you're going to loose you're ass on this one Quisty." Xu giggled maniacally.  
  
"Somehow I doubt that." Quistis assured her.  
  
"Xu!" Nida coughed loudly.  
  
"What in the world is it Nida, I'm talking to Quistis here."  
  
"Mountain." He said cautiously, his face twitching as he fought the urge to take the controls.  
  
"Wha?" Xu turned around her view was dominated by sheer rock.  
  
Quistis screamed.  
  
*  
  
Balamb Garden banked hard to the left while rising at a staggering speed. The various antenna and sensors beneath the great vessel screeched and scraped along the granite face of the mountain peak it'd nearly collided with.  
  
*  
  
Cid walked onto the bridge, curious as to what just happened. He was covered with the remnants of a hoagie sandwich and drenched in coffee.  
  
"Is there a problem Nida?" He asked in a fatherly tone while surveying the scene before him. Quistis was crouched with her arms over her head. Nida stood at the controls ashen faced. While Xu, picked herself up off the floor.  
  
""Everything's fine sir." He said shakily.  
  
"Good, good." Cid nodded. He knew better than to ask in situations like this. He gave one last glance around the bridge then went back to his office.  
  
Still wide-eyed and shaking Quistis looked at Xu who was clutching her chest and panting.  
  
"You can just deposit that into my account."  
  
*********  
  
Fujin picked herself up off the gym floor cursing under her breath. She heard Nida over the intercom apologizing for the turbulence.  
  
"CLUMSY." She grumbled.  
  
"You okay Miss Fujin?" Aeka asked worriedly as she too rose to her feet.  
  
"FUJIN."  
  
"Sorry Ma'am, that was some jolt huh?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
Fujin walked over to one of the many mats that where laid out on the gym floor.  
  
"I'm curious?"  
  
"ABOUT?"  
  
"Why'd you bring me out here?"  
  
"REMOVE SHOE'S"  
  
"What, Why?"  
  
"TRAINING."  
  
"Training?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"Huh you mean you're training me?"  
  
Fujin nodded, she was growing impatient answering redundant questions.  
  
"Quistis asked you to do this didn't she."  
  
"PARTIALLY." Fujin admitted.  
  
"I don't want to be a hassle."  
  
"NEGATIVE." Fujin scowled and stretched.  
  
"Okay then, how do we start." Aeka asked curiously as she joined her in the exercises.  
  
"BASICS."  
  
"Zell and Mr. Rozan already taught us the basic stuff."  
  
"USELESS, YOU ARE WEAK."  
  
Aeka shirked and frowned.  
  
"I know." She said in a small voice.  
  
Fujin shook her head and sighed. She didn't mean it like that.  
  
"NEED DIFFERENT STYLE." She tried again.  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"This is going to take a while." Fujin thought.  
  
"STYLE FOR YOU, NOT THEM."  
  
"Oh I get it. Because I'm smaller what works for them doesn't for me?" Aeka brightened a bit.  
  
Fujin nodded and pondered a moment. While she was younger and training for the War God tournament she'd been lucky in having caught the attention of Master Mai Tsu. Master Tsu was elderly and had retired from teaching years before. Fujin had convinced Tsu to tutor her and she did so until her death. Tsu was a small wispy woman much like Fujin was at the time. Her style was a mixture of various arts and focused on speed and defense. She was also taught the need for patience while waiting for an opening. Looking at Aeka Fujin thought it would suit her best of all.  
  
"SETSU ZSU." Fujin said evenly. Aeka looked baffled.  
  
"MARTIAL ART."  
  
"Oh wow, is that what you use?"  
  
"AMONG OTHERS."  
  
"Why that one?"  
  
"FITTING FOR YOU."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
Fujin walked over to the younger girl.  
  
"So what's the basis of the style? I've never heard of it." Aeka asked curiously right before Fujin swept her feet.  
  
******************  
  
Quistis sat across from Xu who was sulking over her ice cream sundae.  
  
"Oh don't be so mad Heart." Quistis giggled.  
  
Xu looked up sourly at the nickname she used while in the card club.  
  
"I haven't played triple triad in over a year." She said thoughtfully.  
  
"Why not? You used to love to play." Quistis smiled as she sipped her tea.  
  
"I dunno." Xu shrugged. "I've just been so busy keeping the students in line."  
  
"You should get back into it."  
  
"Yeah I guess. Do you still play?"  
  
"Me, heavens no? I've been a bit out of sorts until lately." Quistis blushed faintly.  
  
"I'm glad we made up, ya know." Xu smiled brightly. "I'm sorry for all that mess a few weeks ago."  
  
"Me too, I just chalk it up to the both of us being stressed out."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"How are you and Nida doing, You two serious?" Quistis leaned forward hoping for some juicy tidbits. Xu laughed aloud.  
  
"We are fine you hound."  
  
"Just fine?" Quistis arched a brow.  
  
"Yes fine." Xu said evenly choosing not to divulge anymore information.  
  
"Un huh." Quistis smirked and took another sip of her drink.  
  
"So how are things between you and Fujin?" Xu asked with a downright devilish grin. Quistis nearly spit up her tea and went into a fit of coughing.  
  
Xu sat patiently for the fit to pass. Several students in the cafeteria looked at the two curiously.  
  
"That good huh." Xu chuckled.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
The island of hell was aptly named it was predominately covered in rainforest and the heat and humidity was stifling. The Raganrok sat safely nestled amid towering trees. In the short time since it's landing a troupe of long tailed monkeys discovered that one could make all sorts of interesting noises by bouncing various materials off it's metal hull.  
  
"I'm going to kill those damn monkeys." Zell cursed bitterly from his resting-place directly atop a cooling vent.  
  
"Zell I'm trying to sleep." Squall said with quiet anger as he lay kicked back in the pilot seat.  
  
Another hail of pings and dings echoed through the hull of the ship.  
  
"Damn it." Zell cursed.  
  
"Zell if you want me to go with you in the morning then be quiet."  
  
"Sorry, I just know they are making a mess of the paint job."  
  
"Zell!"  
  
"Sorry man." Zell shirked and rolled over trying to get comfortable.  
  
Down below in the main hull, two figures slipped quietly out of a cargo bin. With great care they crept quietly to one of the exits.  
  
"Now be quiet the last thing we need to do is get caught." Luccian whispered harshly.  
  
"I know that you ass. What's the plan here?" Archibald snapped.  
  
Luccian pulled the black multifaceted stone he acquired in Eshtar from his pocket. The stone glowed with an eerie dull red glow.  
  
Archibald eyed the stone warily.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Luccian smiled richly.  
  
"Yeees." He hissed and hit the release panel on the exit. The hatch hissed open and the hot night air hit them in the face.  
  
"I hope you're right about that thing leading us to the temple." Archibald said while slipping on his backpack.  
  
"I'm sure about it calm down. Now hurry up we got to go and get back before they do."  
  
"Don't worry I ain't getting stranded here."  
  
Careful to shut the exit Luccian made sure he had the extra card key he swiped from Zell. They'd need it if they had any hope of getting back inside the ship.  
  
The monkeys that where assaulting the ship let loose a series of shrill shriek and yells as the two set off.  
  
"Geeze." Archibald shouted at he was pelted with rocks, twigs and feces.  
  
"Come on." Luccian patted him on the shoulder and took off running into the darkness.  
  
It wasn't long until the duo discovered one of the more insidious creatures that dominated the wilds of the island.  
  
Luccian held up the stone, turning slowly and gauged the light's reaction.  
  
"Um Dude." Archibald said with a tingle of trepidation.  
  
"What!" Luccian snapped.  
  
Archibald shone his light on his friend's back and twitched nervously.  
  
"Dude there's something on you."  
  
"What?" Luccian said with odd calm.  
  
"You're back."  
  
"It's probably a tree leech. Get it off." Luccin tried to look but couldn't get a good enough view.  
  
"That's no leech man."  
  
"What the fuck is it then!?" Luccian shouted, he was getting fearful now.  
  
"Look like a naked fat bat." Archibald grabbed a stick and prodded the thing, its flesh gave all to easy like it was mostly liquid on the inside.  
  
"Nasty man, I think it's feeding of ya." He made a disgusted face.  
  
"GET IT THE FUCK OFF ME!" Luccian bellowed.  
  
"Oh yeah sure thing."  
  
"Hurry up." Luccian was nearly hopping up and down with agitation.  
  
Archibald made a move and paused.  
  
"How?"  
  
"A pointy stick, fire, your friggin hands, I don't care just get the thing!"  
  
"Right." Archibald retrieved his weighted bo staff he kept strapped his back.  
  
We twirled it over his head and brought it down sharply across Luccian's back. The sound was something akin to a water balloon being dropped from high. Luccian shouted in pain and anger even as the creature on his back ruptured into a spray of yellow and red icor.  
  
"EWWW DAMN!" Archibald hopped back horrified.  
  
"Gah you bastard!" Luccian writhed around holding his back and covered in dripping foul smelling fluid.  
  
"Hey I got it at least."  
  
"I should kick your ass you shit!" Luccian yelled and kicked a near tree.  
  
Rubbing his aching back he trudged off into the underbrush.  
  
*************  
  
"I don't think I'll be joining you guys." Nicole said sorrowfully.  
  
"Huh why not? You afraid of the water?" Selphie said as she slipped on a yellow one-piece bathing suit.  
  
"EEK that's adorable!" Rinoa cooed and fawned over her.  
  
"No I'm not afraid of water." Nicole said simply  
  
"Come on now, they just rebuilt the pool your not going to spend the afternoon sulking about are you?" Rinoa prodded as she retrieved a silver and black bikini from her bag.  
  
"Someone's feeling Risqué." Selphie giggled and pointed to the suit. "How's the saying go? While the cat's away the mice will play."  
  
"Please." Rinoa rolled her eyes.  
  
"When are Squall and Zell coming back." Nicole said trying to change the subject.  
  
"I dunno they are running a flight test or some mess on the Raganrok." Rinoa shrugged.  
  
"Are you going or not." Selphie huffed putting her hands on her small hips.  
  
"Leave me alone I don't have a suit anyway." Nicole said getting slightly irked  
  
"You're in shorts just wear those." Rinoa noted as she got changed into her suit.  
  
"You can borrow one of mine sugar." Celest said as she walked into the changing room. Somehow every word that left the woman's mouth dripped with lewd subtlety.  
  
"It'd never fit." Nicole said bluntly.  
  
"Your call." Celest said as she stripped.  
  
The three girls looked warily at each other as Celest squeezed into a rowdy black two-piece that left little to the imagination.  
  
"You are NOT going out dressed like that." Selphie all but ordered.  
  
"Whoa you're braver than I am." Rinoa gawked in a mix of horror and awe.  
  
"I thought you where sick why are you even here?" Celest soured and made a face at her.  
  
"I'm better, Miss I'm too sexy for my suit." Selphie said sarcastically.  
  
"I'll be outside." Nicole blushed and shuffled past.  
  
"What!?" Celest frowned. "To much?"  
  
"To little." Selphie mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Oh yeah waaaay to much." Rinoa said blushing.  
  
"You gals have no sense of adventure." Celest rolled her eyes and walked out into the pool area.  
  
"She's a floozy." Rinoa said quietly.  
  
"Like brother like sister." Selphie sighed.  
  
"That's your boyfriend you're talking about." Rinoa pointed out.  
  
"So, it's the truth." Selphie giggled and headed out.  
  
Rinoa was feeling a headache brewing but followed quietly.  
  
Nicole padded quietly around the edge of the pool as the others frolicked and beat each other senseless with foam water sticks. She didn't even notice as Selphie swam up and propped herself on the edge of the pool.  
  
"What's wrong Nikki? You seem gloomy?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"I miss Zell." Nicole pouted.  
  
"He's not even been gone a day yet silly."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then cheer up. How long could it possibly take?"  
  
"I know, I'm being silly."  
  
"Yeah, true and you're making me depressed so stop with the frowning." Selphie scolded then abruptly grabbed her by the shorts and yanked her into the pool. With a mortified scream Nicole hit the water flailing and cussing.  
  
Nicole came up sputtering and slashing madly.  
  
"HELP!" She screamed in utter terror. Selphie tried to grab her to calm her down but received a kick to the head for her effort.  
  
"Oh dear." Celest frowned looked over at the two.  
  
"I thought as much." Rinoa sighed and swam over to them."  
  
Firm hands snatched one of Nicole's arms and yanked her bodily out of the water.  
  
"You gals need to learn to play nice." Irvine chuckled as Nicole spat and struggled in his arms.  
  
"Irvine!?" Nicole coughed and sank to her knees panting. Selphie peeked above the water embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry Nikki." She said softly.  
  
"Way to go small-fry." Celest poked her.  
  
"Celest." Rinoa said cautiously.  
  
"So this is where you're all hidin?" Irvine said as he sat down and pulled off his boots.  
  
"Yup." Celest nodded. "We woulda woke you up but someone is a piss-head when he doesn't get his beauty sleep." She laughed.  
  
Rinoa swam over to where Nicole sat wet and miserable.  
  
"Hey Nikki you okay?"  
  
"Yes." Nicole mumbled.  
  
Selphie joined them and sat quiet for a moment.  
  
"Sorry, I wish you told me you couldn't swim." She said meekly.  
  
"It's okay I forgive you." Nicole smiled thinly.  
  
"That's my Selphie forever into trouble." Irvine laughed as he stripped to his boxers and dived into the pool.  
  
"Oh you bugger." Selphie splashed at him sourly.  
  
"I can teach you if you want?" Rinoa offered thoughtfully.  
  
"I dunno." Nicole said somewhat unsure.  
  
"Come on honey it's a piece of cake. If I can do it anyone can." Celest laughed.  
  
"Yeah and she's retarded." Selphie beamed merrily.  
  
"Oh stop that." Nicole laughed.  
  
Irvine popped up by Celest and eyed her dubiously.  
  
"What!?" She snapped crabbily.  
  
"So this is what you call dressing down?" He scoffed.  
  
"Go away you clown." She shoved him back under the water.  
  
"Come on Nikki you can do it. It'll be fun trust me." Rinoa offered a hand.  
  
"Yeah Nikki trust us there's nothing to worry about." Selphie smiled then vomited into the water.  
  
******************  
  
"KAI!" Aeka screamed and punched awkwardly at Fujin who just stepped left and tripped her. Aeka landed on the mat with a thud.  
  
"BETTER BUT SLOW." Fujin nodded.  
  
"I'm never going to get this." Aeka sulked.  
  
"THEN QUIT." Fujin said simply and turned to leave.  
  
"WAIT!" Aeka shouted in dismay.  
  
Fujin paused and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry I'm ready to continue."  
  
"WEAPONS NOW."  
  
"What?"  
  
"YOU HAVE WEAPONS?"  
  
"I guess." Aeka blushed feeling a bit silly.  
  
"SHOW ME."  
  
Aeka nodded and went over to her backpack. She retrieved a small carrying case and padded back to where Fujin stood. Opening the case she reviled the set of small throwing knifes.  
  
"These where a gift from a old friend of mine. I used to be with a circus and he thought me to use them." She explained, though Fujin seemed not to care about their origin.  
  
"TINY, NEAR USELESS."  
  
"Great." Aeka sighed and hung her head.  
  
"NEAR USLESS." Fujin reassured her and pointed to the nearby weapons hall where students came to practice with various weapons.  
  
"COME." She said firmly and grabbed her chakram.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Aeka followed dutifully.  
  
Fujin signed them in and went to stand at front of a long hall littered with standing target dummies.  
  
She closed her eye and focused intently. Then with one swift motion she let flight the large pinwheel shaped chakram. The weapon arced through the air taking the head off one dummy and lodging halfway into the chest of the one behind it.  
  
"Whoa." Aeka blinked  
  
"YOUR TURN." Fujin ordered.  
  
"Um okay." Aeka said nervously and took a handful of knives in hand. With a speed that Fujin found slightly surprising she let fly three knives in rapid succession. One stuck the closest target in the face and sank in solidly. The second hit the torso of another. The last hit the stomach of the dummy but fell out after failing to stick firmly.  
  
"NOT BAD." Fujin nodded somewhat impressed. She'd figured the girl's aim was horrible.  
  
"Really." Aeka beamed.  
  
"NOT GOOD EITHER." Fujin shrugged and retrieved the weapons.  
  
"Great." Aeka huffed slightly miffed.  
  
Fujin sheathed her chakram and studied the knives a moment.  
  
"WATCH." She said firmly then with one wide arc of her arm she flung the knives through the air. The blades whistled loudly then impacted one after another into the neck of a dummy a good distance away.  
  
"Showoff." Aeka mumbled.  
  
"YOU WILL LEARN." Fujin looked down at her. Aeka walked and got the blades. She had to fight a bit to get them free.  
  
"You're stronger than I am that not really fair." Aeka pointed out.  
  
"MATTERS LITTLE." Fujin said folding her arms.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"ACCURACY MOST IMPORTANT."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"TRY AGAIN."  
  
Akea bit her lip and let loose the knives again one after another. She was rusty and not used to throwing at such far targets. The first blade hit one dummy in the groin. The second blade sank into it leg and the third hit it in the stomach."  
  
"BETTER." Fujin nodded.  
  
"Cool." Aeka said proudly.  
  
"TO FAST." Fujin said as she pulled the blades out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"YOU FOCUS ON SPEED."  
  
"What that have to do with anything?"  
  
"SLOW DOWN."  
  
"You threw them fast.  
  
"I'M BETTER." Fujin said with annoying bluntness.  
  
"But." Aeka frowned.  
  
"FOCUS ON ACCURACY."  
  
"Alright then…" Akea sighed. Fujin handed her the blades. With a frown she took a moment to focus her sight on one of the targets then one by one she tossed the blades at it. This time she fared better, all three sank in snugly about the dummies chest.  
  
"BETTER."  
  
"Thanks." Aeka smiled.  
  
"BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH." Fujin added.  
  
Aeka could have scream in frustration. What did Fujin want from her?  
  
"TRY HARDER." Fujin went out into the hall and pushed the target back farther and retrieved the knives.  
  
"PRACTICE." She said evenly and passing the blades back to their owner. She then headed for the exit.  
  
"Where are you going?" Aeka asked dumbfounded.  
  
"HUNGRY." Fujin said without looking back and left.  
  
Aeka grumble sourly and threw the knives in a huff. None hit their mark.  
  
*******************  
  
Xu and Quistis sat laughing and chatting as they'd doing been for the last few hours. They'd not really spoken in months and now were busily catching up on old times. Fujin was surprised to see them and contemplated joining them as she got in line for food. Xu saw her first and looked at Quistis thoughtfully.  
  
"There's your buddy." She said with a shrewd smirk.  
  
"Huh?" Quistis blinked and turned in her seat.  
  
"Want to call her over?" Xu asked.  
  
"She's not one for social chats. I doubt she would." Quistis sighed.  
  
"What's her story anyway? How'd you two become friends. I mean really, of all people. She's a Seifer crony and you hang out with her?"  
  
"That's all in the past now." Quistis sighed.  
  
"If you say so." Xu shrugged and watched Fujin curiously.  
  
"She seems happier if that's even possible with her, it's hard to tell."  
  
"I suppose." Quistis said quietly and sipped her drink while sorely wishing to change the subject.  
  
Xu turned back to her and smiled abruptly.  
  
"I know what you need." Xu nodded briskly.  
  
"Oh gods." Quistis looked worried she'd heard such an announcement from Selphie and it ended in disaster.  
  
"Let's go on a double date." Xu beamed. I have tickets to an opera in Deling and we'll be landing there in tomorrow night.  
  
"Date?" Quistis stammered.  
  
"Sure why not. There's a cute guy I could introduce you to if you don't have anyone to go with." Xu smiled a mischievous smile.  
  
"Um no thank you."  
  
"It'll be fun and it's your favorite." Xu teased.  
  
"La Nautica Forever?" Quistis said startled.  
  
"The one and only." Xu smirked.  
  
"I haven't seen that in years." Quistis moaned dreamily.  
  
Fujin walked by and nodded peaceably to the two before heading to a nearby seat. Quistis was slightly disappointed that she didn't join them.  
  
"So you want to meet him? He's a second year upperclassmen and really cute." Xu smiled. Overhearing the last part Fujin abruptly turned and sat down with them.  
  
"HI." She blurted weirdly with an accusing look in her eye. It took every bit of willpower Quistis could muster not to crack up.  
  
"Um hello." Xu blinked somewhat taken aback.  
  
Fujin smiled a downright creepy smile and started to eat. Quistis choked back a laugh and took another sip from her glass.  
  
"As I was saying." Xu said slowly.  
  
"He likes opera too. We talked about it while I training him in advanced espionage. So you want me to talk to him?"  
  
"OPERA?" Fujin said with feigned curiosity while shoveling food in an attempt to act -normal.  
  
Smiling hugely Quistis nodded. "Oh yes, it's called La Nautica Forever."  
  
Xu nodded and looked at Fujin warily.  
  
"INTRESTING." Fujin huffed.  
  
"You like opera?" Xu said in muffled disbelief.  
  
"VERY MUCH." Fujin lied.  
  
"Yeah okay…" Xu said looking at Quistis who shrugged helplessly.  
  
"She has two extra tickets. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you tagging along. Right Xu?" Quistis said as she and Fujin both looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Um…Sure." Xu nodded slowly with a catty grin. She thought it best to not let them know she made the guy up.  
  
*********************  
  
Luccian burst into the clearing torn up and bloody, Archibald was hot on his heels and screaming like a woman. A creature of titanic sized burst into the clearing after them. It was an enormous bipedal thing with a squat neck, and a massive head with far to many teeth. It's legs where thick and powerful and had no arms. Out of its back it sported a series of sharp scythe like bones, each of which as big as a large man. The thing's hide was scaly and blood red and an unholy white light shined out of it beady eyes.  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Archibald screamed shrilly.  
  
The creature roared in agreement, a sound that rumbled the ground underfoot. It's steaming hot breath washing over them, smelling of death itself.  
  
"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Luccian bellowed while trying concentrate on a summons spell. He'd been assigned Diablos, a demonic looking guardian force with the power of gravity. He prayed he could focus enough to bring the beast forth. A loud whooshing sound filled the air and he turned slightly to look. The beast had somehow slung one of the scythes from its back at them. The blade spun through the air like some hell-spawned Frisbee. Archibald took that opportunity to trip, a feat of luck that saved his life. Luccian felt the surge of power as Diablos began to channel forth, an act that sadly made Luccian pause in his tracks. Luccian screamed and the blade stuck him square in the midsection there was a flare of black light and a tremendous otherworldly roar as Diablos shimmered briefly above him then quickly vanished into a puff of black stinking smoke. Luccian was hurled back against the tree with a sickening thud but miraculously was relatively unhurt. The beast stormed headlong towards him with it's mouth agape. Luccian sat in stupefied terror staring down the black pit of the creature's mouth. Archibald took the opportunity to call forth a spell. He wasn't the best at magic but it was his best chance at the moment.  
  
"QUAKE!" He shouted and slammed his fist into the ground. A ridge of rocks and debris shot into the air forming a path to the creature. The creature spun around at the noise right as a pillar of stone slammed into it' stomach. The creature belched loudly and pillar crumbled. Archibald laughed with madness and Luccian looked around in a panic.  
  
"ARCH OVER HERE!" He shouted, noticing a gaping hole that had formed when the spell fired off. No idea where it led but anything was better than the guarantee of death if they stayed. The monster bellowed once and lunged for Archibald who looked as if he would faint. Luccian drew his sword and in an unorthodox move stabbed the beast in the ass. The attack had the desired effect and caught the creature's attention; he quickly dived for the hole and screamed for Archibald to follow. Snapping out of his stupor Archibald charged the pit and falling headlong into it.  
  
Deprived of its meal the beast threw a complete and utter fit that threatened to bring down the jungle around it.  
  
  
  
Luccian was the first to awaken, a dull thrumming howled in his skull and he sat up moaning. Archibald lay atop a nearby rock, his head coated in dried blood. Luccian's first thought was that he was dead.  
  
"Damn it…Arch." He said quietly and went to his side.  
  
He places a hand on his friend's neck and was relived to find a pulse. His link to Diablos had been severed when the creature attack depleted its energy. He would not be able to summon the creature for sometime or until he took proper means to restore the energy lost. Luckily though, he was still junctioned to the guardian and could call on it's magic.  
  
Concentrating hard and pushing out the annoying thrumming in his head he called forth a spell of healing. The white light spread over them both and soon Archibald slid of the rock he'd landed on and hit the ground moaning.  
  
"What the hell happened." He gurgled.  
  
"You landed on your fool head." Luccian chuckled and pulled the searching stone from his pocket. The black rock flared brightly and Luccian realized the noise in his head was coming from it.  
  
"Where's the monster?" Archibald said worriedly.  
  
Luccian pointed to the star filled night sky shining through the hole they'd fallen through.  
  
"Where are we?" Was Archibald's next question.  
  
"Close to our goal I think. Come on, you're feeble spell may have opened up cave that I think may be a shortcut." Luccian said as he switched on his flashlight.  
  
"Whoopee I can't wait." Archibald said dryly as they made their way through the darkened cave.  
  
End Chapter 39 


	40. Dark Places

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 40

Dark Places

__

"Rage…Darkness…Fear you….Dying…. How? Do not kill me…Rebirth… Revenge…devour…kill…die…obliterate…"

The thoughts swirled, seething in the dull darkness between life and death. 

__

"Where are we….what are we? We remember…"

Bodiless and wandering, it roamed. Lost to growing madness and creeping depravity. The time had come though, its slumber was over and the time had come. Deep in the bowels of some great turning machine, amid pools of brackish oil and steaming vents it came to gestate. But first it needed a body to house it. The steam that dominated the forgotten chamber swirled and condensed into a bubbling mass of foul colored water. The water spun and twitched wetly in the air weightlessly even as it's color darkened to deep crimson.

__

"A start…"

The droplet quivered a moment then fell, splattering wetly on the metal plating below. A moment passed before it moved again, hissing and bubbling madly the mass began to take on a thick soupy texture. The growing pile of gore grew quickly until began to look like some hell-spawned grapefruit. With a thick, wet tearing sound the orb split open revealing a pulsing mass of veins and writhing tendrils. 

A hapless rodent came to investigate the strange thing that had invaded its realm. It was dead before it could even realize the attack as tendrils shot forth from the ball and impaled the creature where it stood. The tendrils pulsed and swelled as it drained the animal of its vital fluids.

**************

Quistis laughed heartily as she and Fujin head back to the Gym. Xu had left to meet Nida and Fujin had to get back to Aeka.

"You do realize of course you were totally transparent." She giggled.

"NEGATIVE." Fujin said mildly.

"Please." Quistis laughed brightly. "You were worried I was going to go with some guy."

"NEGATIVE."

"You were jealous, just like when that goof Bryce came on to me."

"IMAGINATION." Fujin assured her.

"I think it's adorable." Quistis winked. "Makes me feel special." She added proudly. Fujin turned to regard her briefly then resumed her walk.

"GOOD." She said with a light smirk.

Quistis blinked curiously as they approached the target hall.

"What do you have the poor girl doing anyway?" She wondered aloud as she noticed Aeka glaring hotly at a distant target dummy.

"SHE HAS PROBLEMS." Fujin said.

"We already know that hon." Quistis whispered gently as they watched Aeka from the observation room.

"FLASH, OVER TECHNIQUE." Fujin pointed to Aeka who pirouetted and slung the knives with a grand flourish. The blades all hit their target squarely in the chest.

"She looks okay to me." Quistis shrugged. Fujin rolled her eye and hit a button on a nearby panel. Aeka had retrieved the blades and just started to throw again when her target started moving haphazardly about the room.

Startled Aeka looked over and saw Quistis and Fujin walking towards her.

"Hiss Miss Trepe." She beamed.

"SILENCE." Fujin scolded and pointed to the moving target. "FOCUS."

"I just said hi is all."

Fujin scowled and Quistis looked about ready to protest but refrained.

"ATTACK." Fujin pointed at the target.

"Yes Ma'am." Aeka sighed and with a flourish of hand gestures let fly with her knives. Fujin nodded expectantly as all but one missed the mark entirely.

"What!?" Aeka frowned. Quistis chuckled to herself.

"TOO MUCH TIME FLAILING." Fujin said with a disapproving glare.

"What do you mean." Aeka frowned.

Fujin mocked the flurry of useless hand gestures Aeka did before throwing.

"That's part of the act the crowd like it." Aeka said quietly.

"WHAT CROWD!?" Fujin barked.

Aeka suddenly felt like an idiot.

"I see you're point."

"YOU HIT STATIONARY TAR..…" Fujin choked and went into a fit of hoarse coughing. Quistis frowned and rubbed her back with her hand.

"What she meant was you are used to hitting stationary targets or ones doing prearranged movements. From what I can tell you take aim, do your little routine, and then throw. Well by time you finally do the target has moved."

Fujin nodded in agreement as she rubbed her throat.

"PRACTICE." She said hoarsely.

"But it's getting late." Aeka sighed, rubbing her shoulder.

Fujin nodded, relenting.

"Thank you, my arm was killing me." Aeka smiled.

"AFTER TOMORROW'S CLASS." Fujin said then turned to leave.

Quistis gave a friendly wink to Aeka.

"Hang in there hon."

"Thank you miss Trepe."

"Don't thank me hon. Thank Fujin she's the one helping you out."

"Still, I think you helped get her to." Aeka grinned.

"I mentioned something to her but she did it on her own."

Aeka sat down on the floor and put her shoes on.

"I heard Luccian and Archie are gone?"

"Yup, so are Squall and Zell."

"That's odd I wonder where they went?" Aeka looked thoughtfully.

"I have no idea to be honest. Squall and Zell said it was private. As for Lou he and Archie went to take care of some business in Dollet.

"Ick I hate Dollet." Aeka scrunched her nose. "It smells like hot garbage."

Quistis laughed.

"That's from the refineries silly. The beach there is to die for though."

"If you say so." Aeka said doubtfully

Fujin coughed quietly from the doorway. Quistis turned and made a face at her.

"Someone's getting impatient." Aeka smirked.

"Yeah I gotta go I promised to make dinner."

"Oh that's a good idea, remind me sometime and I'll cook for you guys. We'll get Royce and Rinoa and have a grand old time." 

"Um I don't think that would be a good idea." Quistis frowned slightly and looked to Fujin.

"That bad with Rinoa still?" Aeka said quietly. "Here I thought it would be Selphie to throw the bigger fit."

"Selphie has her own problems to attend to. As for Rinoa, well." Quistis sighed.

"Things change I guess. Look hon I gotta go." She said wearily and ruffled the girls hair. 

"Okay, have a goodnight." Aeka smiled and waved farewell to Fujin who gave a silent nod.

****************************

The darkness was the worse part of the journey. The cavernous depths where as silent as a tomb and one could almost hear the hammering of the two boys hearts who crept quietly in the dank underworld.

"How the hell are we going to get back out." Archibald frowned, he didn't want to admit it but he was beginning to worry.

"Someone built this place, they had to have a way to get out." Luccian snapped, ever since that -thing- attacked him he had started feeling nauseous and ever more irritable.

"They built the temple yeah, but you don't even know if this cave leads to it. We could get killed down here."

"We could get killed up there too." Luccian pointed upward. "You knew this was going to be dangerous before we left. Besides, you said you wanted adventure."

"Yeah, yeah." Archibald grumbled as he cautiously scanned the inky darkness. His mind had started playing tricks on him and he saw imagined fiends, skittering among the long, haunted shadows.

They were out of the stifling heat at least. If anything, the cavern was downright chilly.

"So, who built this place?" Archibald asked, more out of a need to keep his mind occupied.

"Centra." Luccian said darkly. He wished the lummox behind him would shut up and let him think. The stone still glowed dully from where it hung around his neck. For all he knew it was just leading them on a wild goose chase that would get him killed. 

Long hours had passed and Luccian was finally beginning to doubt his actions and Archibald had grown oddly quiet and withdrawn. Finally the darkness broke in the distance as rays of light streamed in. The sound of trickling water could be heard as well.

"Ahah!" Luccian shouted and started to run, he didn't make it to far before a white-hot pain shot through his back and he collapsed face first among the rocks.

"Whoa!" Archibald rushed to his side. "Damn man you alright." He said, helping him to his feet. Luccian coughed up a thick clot of blood and his face was a bruised mess.

"I don't feel so good." He said simply, his eyes lolling in their sockets.

"You don't look good either." Archibald set him on a near rock.

"I think that thing did something to me." Luccian said thickly.

"Prolly festering man, after all it, was sucking on ya." Archibald laughed and fumbled in his backpack.

"We gotta get going, we have to get the key and get back before Zell and Squall do." Luccian tried to stand and Archibald pulled him back down.

"Nadda boss, you look like shit and don't think I'm carrying you out of here. I think I may have something for poisons and what not. Perhaps that'll help out"

"Good man, I forgot to bring anything like that." Luccian coughed and wiped his mouth, his tongue felt like thick and leaden in his mouth.

"Because you was in a hurry." Archibald pointed at him accusingly. With a triumphant shout he pulled a small metal vial out and popped the lid open. "Here drink up."

Luccian swallowed the contents and nearly vomited at the taste.

"FOR THE LOVE OF!" He bellowed and went into a wild fit of coughing.

"Oh yeah it tastes like crap." Archibald laughed and pulled him to his feet.

"You trying to kill me or what?" Luccian tottered.

"Not yet, you're the one who knows how to get back to the ship"

"That's comforting." 

Archibald just grinned.

"You still worried about being left." Luccian eyed him while spitting generously, trying to rid himself of the taste.

"It crossed my mind." Archibald admitted.

"Don't worry, if anything happens I have a COM on me. We can call the ship or even Balamb if we need to."

"Huh, cool, then I feel a little better but you know Xu and Cid will go ape-shit if they found out." Archibald said worriedly.

"Actually they'll kick us out." Luccian pointed out.

"Great, that's just great."

"Don't sweat it. Let's just focus and get the hell out of here."

"That stuff working I take it."

"Yeah I feel a little better."

"Well lets hope we don't need anymore, cause that's the last one."

"I'll keep that in mind."

They made their way towards the light and soon came upon a series of obelisks. They were old, very old and the stalagmites and stalactites had engulfed them partially over the eons. There roof of the cavern was open in places the morning light as well as vines poured through the openings. The area had a dim, otherworldly aura about it.

"Creepy man." Archibald whistled low.

"Well at least we're close to something, come on." Luccian bid him to follow as he made his way to a moss-covered statue of a female figure.

"Who the heck is she?" Archibald looked curiously at the curvy form. She had wings at one point but the years had caused them to fall away. Her arm was outstretched and tendrils of moss hung from her like a tattered shroud.

"I don't know." Luccian said quietly and brushed away the moss covering her face.

"Dude she has horns, she's some kind of devil. I seriously think touching that thing is a bad idea."

"You're being stupid." Luccian said he inspected the horn like structures on each side of her head. 

"That's supposed to be her hair, I think." He said cautiously.

"I don't care what it is. It can't be good." Archibald frowned.

"I think it's a sorceress." 

"Well then I -know- its not good then."

Luccian knelt and studied the statue's base.

"What are you doing man?" Archibald looked about nervously; something about this area disturbed him greatly. 

"I think this is the place." Luccian said evenly as he chipped at the rocky growths that had crept up the base of the statue. "There's writing here."

"Well what's it say?"

"Hard to tell it's eroded and in Centra script."

"If it's important we're screwed, only doctors use that crap."

"Well unlike some people. Luccian started with a snide grin towards his friend. "I actually study in class and try to keep on top of things."

"Really, then what's it say smart-ass." 

"Give me a minute." Luccian sneered and went back to studying the engravings.

"Prolly says parking in the back." Archibald chuckled to himself.

"Idiot." Luccian sighed then started to read aloud.

"What starts anew in past futures. It comes forth to go." Luccian frowned unable understand large portions of the text. "Something about a great circle, and the one past and future woe."

"That don't make no sense." Archibald huffed.

"I don't get it either." 

"Man we're not going to find any key's in here."

"Damn it." Luccian huffed and stood up.

"Hey check her hand, she looks like she's holding something." Archibald pointed to the statue's outstretched hand hopefully..

"I did, it's empty." Luccian said with growing agitation. Then suddenly a thought occurred to him. He recalled something the old man he got the seeker stone from said. He'd thought the old man was just babbling like old men tend to do.

"The darkness brings the keys together." Luccian said quietly.  
"What?" Archibald asked quizzically and sat down.

Luccian waved a hand to silence him then took the black seeker stone from around his neck and looked at it. He gazed at the statue a moment then carefully set the stone in it's outstretched hand. He waited quietly and nothing happened. Archibald chuckled and stood up.

"This isn't some silly tomb movie man that stuff doesn't work."

Luccian scowled at him the reached to retrieve the stone.

"Oh shut up already." He snapped.

With blinding speed statue grabbed his hand and hefted him into the air by the wrist.

"What the hell!!" Luccian yelled in horror looking at his attacker.

"The statue was no longer stone but flesh, the woman who held him aloft was maddeningly beautiful. She worse a loose fitting crimson gown that was cut low, well past the navel. She wore black gloves and she had a vice like grip that was crushing his hand and wrist. She was adorned with king's ransom of gold and precious gems and the ample amount of skin she showed was painted in places with archaic runes. Silver-white hair hung long and flowing down her back, while the bulk of it was done in such a way as to appear to be great horns.

"Kildren of Balamb." She said in a throaty rich accent.

"We're screwed." Archibald said shakily.

"You've kome for the key of the nameless one." She stated simply as Luccian flailed and kicked in a manic attempt to get free. She didn't even notice his efforts.

"Don't ask me lady he's the one in charge here." Archibald babbled and pointed to Luccian.

"Tyranous." Luccian grunted.

"Foolish khild, it has no name." She squeezed him harder and could feel the bones in his wrist grinding together.

"We seek it, the nameless one." He cried out through gritted teeth.

"Such power komes not without a price. Better perhaps if you die here." She hissed sweetly in his ear.

Archibald grabbed his staff.

"Let him go!" He shouted and moved towards them.

"Archie do something man she's breaking my damn arm!" Luccian kick at her stomach with all his might, he'd have better luck kicking a wall.

"Your kompanion is of no konsequence." She glanced up at Archibald and her yellow eyes flared ever so slightly. Archibald turned to stone instantly and Luccian screamed in terror. He knew in that instant he was going to die.

********************

The first thing Zell noticed when he landed face first in the mud was that it wasn't mud.

"It's crap!!" He screamed in revulsion and anger.

He heard laughter coming from up on the embankment he had just fell from.

"I told you to watch out when you started chasing that thing." Squall shouted down to him amid hearty laughter.

"Great, this is just friggin great." Zell bellowed as he sat up and realized he was at least waist deep in the mess. "Monster crap to boot." He sighed and yelled again.

"Keep it down, the thing that laid that may still be around here." Squall smirked.

"Glad to see you're enjoying this." Zell huffed and pulled himself out of still steaming heap. He slowly climbed back up to join his friend and was acutely aware that Squall kept healthy distance from him.

"Come give us a hug." Zell sneered.

"Touch me and I will kill you where you stand." Squall said without even the glimmer of smile.

"Ugh I wish you would." 

"Want to head back so you can get cleaned up?"

"Yes."

"Good, and stay down wind, that's a order."

"Damn and I almost had it." Zell sighed, referring to the small pseudo dragons they'd spent the better part of the morning searching for.

"Well at least you know they are around."

"We need to find a nest. They are easy to domesticate while young."

Without the slightest bit of warning the ground exploded under their feet sending them flying through the air like dolls.

Squall landed on his feet, his gun-blade already drawn and ready. Zell however landed back down the embankment.

"DAMMIT!!" Squall heard him yelling and could not help but smile even as a creature that was easily the size of a car pulled itself out of the ground. It resembled a nightmare version of a mole. Thick gray armor covered its hide and its forelimbs were massive, scoop-like, blades. The creature's mouth tapered into a snout, out of which a slid long prehensile tongue that lapped back and forth as if tasting the air. With its beady, black soulless eyes gleaming eagerly, the creature started forward.

Not terribly eager to be pulled into a drawn out battle Squall took a step back and gestured with his hand. He traced a fiery sigil into the air while focusing intensely. The sigil glowed brightly and a swirling vortex appeared before the creature's feet making it pause. The vortex formed into a glowing disk emblazoned with ancient runes of power before splitting in half and revealing a dark pit. Otherworldly screams and moans issued from the pit as a gaunt skeletal figure appeared burst from its depths with a terrifying screech. Wrapped in tattered ashen robes and wielding a vicious looking scythe the denizen of the dark cackled madly. Its skull wore a maniacal grin and dull motes of light danced in its black and hollow sockets. The beast realized the unnatural threat of the specter and tried to attack first.

The cackling fiend was faster and drew it scythe across the monsters chest. The blade simply faded through the creature's its like an apparition, leaving only an angry red line of glowing energy to mark it's passing. The creature paused, whimpered softly then toppled forward, cold and lifeless. With a howl of glee the specter spun like a top, then vanished back into the pit whence it came. Squall frowned grimly at the fallen beast then went to check on Zell, who was clambering madly back up the cliff.

"You okay?" He said quietly and pulled Zell up over the ledge.

"What happened?" Zell yelled and looking about for a fight.

"That thing." Squall pointed at the large carcass lying nearby.

"Ya killed it already?"

"Yeah, come on lets get back to the ship, you reek."

"You don't think I know that." Zell said dryly.

"Shhh." Squall help up a hand to silence him. "Did you feel that?"

"No." Zell whispered.

"Something is wrong." Squall narrowed his eyes and looked about warily.

"What? How can you tell." Zell spun around making sure nothing was sneaking up on them.

"I don't know, it's just feeling… a kind of a chill." Squall drew his gun-blade and Zell actually started to worry.

"Monster?" Zell mumbled.

"No something worse." Squall removed a small pair of binoculars like lens from his belt and peered about.

"What's that?" Zell asked as he moved back to back with him.

"Infrared lens I want to make sure nothing is creeping up on us."

"And?"

"It's all clear." Squall said perplexed. "I guess it's my imagination."

"Well this place does have a reputation. What's the plan?" 

"Lets just go back to the ship get cleaned up then we'll just hurry and find this dragon of yours."  
"Alright then." Zell nodded and slapped him on the shoulder companionably. They quickly headed back to the ship, both of them keeping a wary eye on their surroundings.

************

"Who are you!" Luccian screamed and tried to concentrate on a spell. The woman slung him from her with enough force that he landed a good fifteen feet away in a heap atop the rocks. 

"That is non of you're Koncern boy." She hissed and stepped off the pedestal her bare feet sending small electric charges of energy playing along the ground.

"You wish the key korrect."

"Yes!" Luccian snarled and drew his sword."

"Toys." The woman chuckled as she made her way to the statue that used to be Archibald.

"You have spirit boy, you may do." She said absently.

"Fira!" Luccian yelled and brought his hand up. A burst of fire erupted around the woman but quickly vanished as bluish field crackled around her momentarily.

"What the." Luccian mumbled in confusion. Fire exploded around him and he realized she'd reflected the spell back on him. He fell back covering his face and screaming in pain. 

The mysterious woman meanwhile was oblivious to him as she ran a delicate hand down Archibald's stony countenance.

"Amusing." She smiled then turned her attention to Luccian who'd put the fire out and stood ready to fight.

" And surprising." She smiled again.

He charged her, string of obscenities streaming from his lips, an action that apparently offended her more than his attack.

He charged headlong at her, the long thin blade of his katana slashing wildly in the air. She ducked, dodged, and spun clear of each of his attacks with an annoying ease that only fueled his fury.

"Klumsy." She sighed and brought her hand up in his face freezing him in mid slice. Her hand glowed and her calm expression clouded into snarling fury.

"Die now." She hissed. Luccian screamed more in defiance than fear and with a monumental effort broke free from the holding spell. There was only a split second to act, he saw the lightning already gathering in her hand and felt the tingle on his skin. He followed through his attack and buried his sword to the hilt in her chest.

"HA!" He screamed victoriously as she lowered her hand and took a step back.

His joy was short lived she looked at him as if insulted.

"Wha!" He stammered as she let fly a massive bolt of lightning. Even as he flew through the air from the impact she was soaring with him, a vicious snarl on her lips. He hit the ground hard and landing on his back. She came down on his chest with a knee, knocking the breath out of him and breaking several ribs. Fighting for consciousness he coughed blood and tried to get her off him to no avail. The woman and eyed him through slit eyes, then quietly she stood and looked down at him expectantly. Luccian sat up in horror as she grabbed the handle of the blade still buried in her chest and slid it free. Holding it aloft she studied it a moment. She frowned and the blade promptly exploded into a shower of shards. Luccian yelled in a mix of anger and fear as she tossed the handle over her shoulder.

"Impressive." She said with a smirk then without another word vanished in a bright white flash. Scant seconds later Archibald reverted to his normal fleshy self and fell over backward unconscious.

Luccian sat in stunned, uncomprehending silence. After a long while he finally got the strength to stand. Wincing in pain he limped over to Archibald and shoved him with his foot. A groan issued from the large youth and Luccian sighed in relief. He leaned down and helped him to his feet.

"Get up you fat turd." Luccian said in a haggard tone.

"What hell happened." Archibald mumbled weakly. "I feel like crap and you look it."

"Shut up, and I don't know." 

"Did you get her?"

"Um I think so, I'm not sure. She just left."

"What happened to me?"

"She turned you to stone."

Archibald yelled in fear and outrage. "I'm going home this is fucking nuts!"

"Calm down."  
"Screw that man. That chick was a sorceress like Edea I know it!"

"There is only one Sorceress."

"So."

"It's Matron Edea, and that wasn't her."

"No it used to be Edea." Archibald corrected him. "No one knows if and when another will appear. I'm telling you that was her."

"I'm not buying it she would have just killed us." Luccian argued.

"Um, news flash for ya boss. Being a rock isn't being alive. She shit ceases being fun once folks start slinging high caliber spells." 

"Hush and think a minute." Luccian clapped him aside the ahead.

"What!" Archibald shouted. He was scared, he could handle monsters and weird beings from other planes but he had heard to many stories about the sorceress like Adel and had bore first hand witness to the things Edea had done.

"Look it's over, let's just get out of here. You okay with that? I'm in no shape to go on now anyway." Luccian sighed heavily.

He hated to admit it but the mysterious woman nearly killed him. He went to gather the remains of his sword. He blade was ruined but could be replaced. He picked up the handle and paused a moment, something glimmering caught his eye. The seeker stone sat where the woman had been standing along with a metal disk with a glowing blue symbol in the center.

"Whoa." He said brightly and gathered up the items.

"What." Archibald said as he tried to crack the stiffness in his neck.

"I think we have the first key!" Luccian said proudly.

End Chapter 40


	41. Confusion

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 41

Confusion

"FOOLISHNESS!"

"Would you quit fussing." Quistis said sourly as worked the brush through Fujin's hair.

"WASTE OF TIME." Fujin huffed and squirmed on the edge of the bed.

"We're going out to a high class restaurant then to an opera you have to dress up." Quistis tried in vain.

"LOOK RIDICULOUS."

"You will not."

"NOTHING TO WEAR." 

"Please." Quistis rolled her eyes and stood. She walked over to the alcove that Fujin had converted into a closet.

"Let's see here." She mumbled to herself and sifted through the array of clothes. After a moment she sighed exasperated.

"Only thing close is your dress uniforms."

"TOLD YOU."

"That's okay." Quistis turned a smiled broadly. Fujin was sure she wasn't going to like what was coming.

"I have a few dresses that might fit you from when I was younger."

"DRESS." Fujin balked.

"Hey they are nice." Quistis said defensively. "I'll have you know I keep up to date on the latest fashions.

"HAND ME DOWNS." Fujin soured.

"No not a hand me down." Quistis grumbled and folded her arms.

"NO DRESS."

"And why not?"

"NO DRESS."

"So you've said. I think you'd look cute in a dress." Quistis eyed her thoughtfully and Fujin felt like a bug under a microscope.

"NOT CUTE."

"Oh here we go again." Quistis rubbed her forehead. "Come on it's not that bad. Besides you've got great legs, you should show them off."

"UGH." Fujin shook her head.

"What!?"

"NO DRESS."

"Fine then." Quistis huffed getting somewhat annoyed.

"FINE." Fujin agreed.

"Wear what you want then." Quistis all but grumbled. "I, have to get ready." She said with a tinge of annoyance and left.

Fujin watched her go without a word. She turned to look at her reflection and sighed heavily.

"FRUMPY." She mumbled quietly and pushed the mirror over.

********

Quistis stormed up the hall, her mood growing ever fouler. 

__

"She's so damn hardheaded sometimes." She thought irritably, just as she spotted Selphie moping quietly up the hall. The girl looked down right miserable. Quistis frowned and moved up quietly to her.

"You okay?" She said quietly, it didn't occur to her that this was the first time they'd spoken since Fujin's encounter with Rinoa.

"Hey Quisty." Selphie mumbled, the girl looked green around the gills. "I suppose so."

"Not to be mean, but you look like crap, are you sure you feel okay?" With motherly concern Quistis felt the girl's brow.

"Hmm you're not warm."

"I think its something I ate."

"Been eating Irvine's cooking eh?"

Selphie giggled dully and made a face.

"Ew don't make me laugh."

"Have you been to the doctor."

"No I'll be okay."

"How long have you been like this."

"Couple days, been sick to my stomach."

"Come on." Quistis took her by the arm.

"What!? No lemmi go." Selphie protested.

"No arguing, you're coming with me."

"Where to?"

"Dr. Kadowaki." Quistis smiled.

"Oh she's a butcher I don't wanna go." Selphie pulled at Quistis's arm in vain. She was in no condition to put up a decent fight.

"Quit being a baby and come on. You could have food poisoning or worse."

"It hasn't killed me yet, so I'll get over it." Selphie grumbled and not budging. Quistis arched a brow and glared at the girl. She'd had enough arguing for the day.

*************

Cid walked quietly up the halls of Balamb Garden. A habit he picked up after the war. He had a fatherly urge to make sure all was well with the students. Over the years he had gotten used to seeing many strange things in these hallowed halls. So he was only mildly surprised when he was nearly run over by Quistis who stormed around the corner with Selphie Tilmitt slung over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

The small woman was kicking and screaming and promising a wide variety pain and suffering. Quistis and Selphie both paused to nod politely at him.

"Good evening Sir." They said in unison.

"Ladies." Cid said cautiously and adjusted his glasses.

"Put Me DOWN!!" Selphie resumed her tirade and Quistis continued her trek.

"Such good girls." Cid chuckled to himself and went on his way.

*********

Slithering, sticky, and wet, it moved along the ducts and vents that provided Balamb its life. It was searching for prey. The rats and small creatures that scurried the structure depths proved inadequate for its needs. It sensed a presence, something familiar and it paused. 

"Cid." The thing gurgled through the vestige mouth it had grown on the bulk of its slug-like form. The flesh along its back split wetly and a pink veined tentacle slithered out. It worked itself through the ductwork and between the vents. The end of the tentacle swelled and popped open revealing a lidless bloodshot eye.

It immediately recoiled from the light, the first light it had seen in over a year. Slowly it adjusted and peered around. It seemed to be a hall, somewhat familiar. Looking down form its vantagepoint in the ceiling, it saw the rotund, middle aged form of Cid, the headmaster of Balamb Garden. The thing toyed with the notion of dropping down on the unsuspecting fool but decided against it. He was not alone, he was talking to two women. It knew them as it knew Cid, it hated them and wanted to feast on their flesh and crush them into nothingness.

__

"Vengence." The creature gurgled and withdrew the tendril into its body.

It knew what it had to do before it dared make a move against the protectors of this place. It moved onward, It need building materials, it needed flesh to make itself whole, and there was one place it could do so without revealing itself. It eagerly slide along its path, a solitary water pipe with the words Training Center stenciled along it.

****************

"You hit me!?" Royce staggered back holding his nose. The on looking crowd of students, most of which came from Quistis's class, Rinoa included burst into laughter. Aeka brought both hands to her mouth in fright and embarrassment. They'd all gathered for a secret party in the hidden area behind the training center to commemorate their last semester of classes.

"Oh Hyne, Royce I'm soooooo sorry." She ran over to him and he back up waving her away.

"Nice punch girl." Nei laughed.

"Oh lemmi look Royce." Aeka pleaded.

"I'll be fine." He said sourly and sat down by Rinoa.

"She didn't mean to." Rinoa said comforting and offered him napkin from her purse. Aeka sat away from them sulking, she'd only meant to show him some of what she'd learned.

"Five more weeks before final exams." One of the students shouted proudly before downing a beer the size of small child. 

"I can't wait." Royce laughed. "I just hope I pass the SEED exam."

"You will." Rinoa assured him. "Aeka quit moping and come over here." She called sternly upon noticing the girl's absence. 

"Sorry." Aeka said meekly and shuffled over.

"No one's mad at you." Rinoa laughed and elbowed Royce. "Tell her you're not mad."

"But I am…" He started but Rinoa slapped him in the back of the head.

"Not mad." He finished, cutting Rinoa a scalding look. 

"Hey where's that Fujin chick." One of the students wondered aloud.

"She's not the social type." Aeka explained.

"How would you know." Royce asked.

"I talk to her." Aeka answered simply.

Rinoa felt the urge to comment but was through dealing with the subject.

"She's a Treppie I figured she'd be here." Royce said slightly hurt by her absence.

Rinoa rolled her eyes and got up.

"Where ya going?" Aeka asked.

"For a walk the music's giving me a headache."

"Want some company?" Aeka offered.

"Nah I'll be right back, I'm going to see if Nikki wants to join us."

"She still missing Zell huh." Celest said as she staggered clumsily through the crowd towards her.

"Whoa." Rinoa caught the intoxicated redhead. "You're wasted." Rinoa laughed.

"It's a party hon, that's the name of the game."

"Whatever, come on you can go with me, you need to walk some of that off before you embarrass yourself."

"Me embarrass myself?" Celest looked offended and hiccuped.

"On second thought, you stay here if security finds you like this we'll spend the night in the detention hall."

"Oh phish." Celest scoffed. "I'll be fine."

"I dunno." Rinoa eyed her warily.

"Let's just go." Celest took her by the arm and led her out through the small passage leading back into the training center.

"So help me if you get us busted." Rinoa threatened.

"You worry to much." Celest giggled and tripped, she grabbed Rinoa to steady herself but to no avail. They both fell into the small stream that ran through area.

"Oh damnit!" Rinoa shouted as she pulled herself out of the water.

"Hey I slipped, no need to yell." Celest laughed.

"Ugh." Rinoa threw her hands into the air and trudged off up the trail.

"Hey wait up!" Celest called and stumbled after her."

************

"Count yourself lucky that she's in her office this late." Quistis chimed brightly to Selphie as they took a seat in Doctor Kadowaki's waiting room. 

"Lucky me, I think you're overreacting here." Selphie said gloomily.

"We'll see."

"I hate going to the doctor."

"I noticed."

"She has cold hands, like a corpse." Selphie shivered.

"That's just gross. Be quite."

"They're huge too." Selphie said in a haunting tone.

"Would you hush." Quistis giggled.

"Lemmi go home, please." Selphie all but begged.

"I'm just trying to look out for you Selph."

"Here I figured you where trying to get back at me."

"Back at you!?" Quistis turned to regard her with a dumbfounded expression. "For what?"

"I dunno, all that stuff with Fujin." Selphie shrugged.

"Oh yeah, well I've accepted you guy's will never get along." Quistis smiled weakly.

"So what's the deal with you two anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Quistis said cautiously.

"She's so hateful and you two have nothing in common."

"She's really not mean if you take the time to know her. As for things in common, you'd be surprised."

"I'll take you're word for it." Selphie eyed her suspiciously.

"I wonder what's taking the Doc so long." Quistis looked about.

"Probably sharpening her tools." Selphie said dully.

"Please." Quistis shook her head and checked her watch; she still had a couple of hours before she had to meet Xu and Nida.

"Quistis, Selphie?" Dr. Kadowaki said curiously as she walked into the waiting room. "What can I do for you two?" She said with a grin.

Selphie got up intending to leave. Quistis grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her back.

"She's not feeling well." Quistis smiled.

"Oh I see." The doctor chuckled. "Come with me please, lets see if we can't figure out what's wrong." She smiled and gestured for Selphie to follow.

"Er." Selphie stood still.

Quistis shoved her lightly.

"Go on you goof." 

"Selphie, I don't think I've seen you in my office since the day you arrived."

"For a reason." Selphie mumbled.

"Pardon?" 

"Nothin Doc." Selphie beamed cutely.

"I'll be waiting here for ya hon." Quistis waved.

As Selphie vanished through the doorway she poked her head out and feigned being choked before disappearing again.

Quistis laughed brightly and started a search for a magazine to occupy her time.

***************

"I refuse to die like this." Archibald hissed from his hiding place in a mountain of dung.

"Shut up you fool before it hears you." Luccian snapped from a small burrow a few feet away.

A small little humanoid walked quietly among the underbrush nearby. It had a green, turtle-like head with beady yellow eyes. The Long brown robe it wore had a variety of magical patterns woven in it and in its hand it held a long staff. At the end of which was a small lantern that glowed with an eerie green light.

"Why are we hiding from that thing, look at it, its retarded. If it starts something we'll just bonk it on the head." Archibald whispered harshly.

"Just be quiet, I don't want to take any chances. This place has to many surprises"

"Oh please." Archibald grumbled then made a face. "Whoa holy crap!"

"Shut up!"

"I found Zell's credit card." Archibald smirked.

Luccian plopped his head onto the dirt with a sigh.

"Oh man you don't think…" Archibald looked terrified. "Dude what if.

"So help me I'm going to kill you myself!" Luccian snapped.

The little thing stalking about heard him and spun around and withdrew a small knife from its robes.

"See what you did it heard us!" Archibald yelled in anger and climbed out of his foul smelling hiding place.

Luccian tore at his hair in quiet fury before joining him to face the creature.

"What do ya reckon it is." Archibald scratched his head looking down at the little thing as it stood watching them a few feet away.

"It's not doing anything." Luccian took a step back.

"Lets just leave it alone then. Archibald shrugged.

The thing moved forward, Archibald laughed aloud at the way it waddled when it walked.

"Heh look at that, cute lil guy ain't he." 

"That thing is creeping me out lets go." Luccian eyed it warily.

"Oh come on it's a easy kill, I'm tired of running from everything." Archibald drew his staff and charged the thing.

"Hey wait!" Luccian shouted.

Archibald leapt into the air and brought the metal head of his staff down hard onto the little thing's head. The creature didn't make a noise as it fell over on its back flailing its stumpy legs.

"See piece of cake." Archibald laughed and gave Luccian the thumbs up.

Something poked him in the leg.

"Ouch." He said sourly and looked down. The critter had stabbed him with its tiny knife.

"Why you little…" He started then fell over unconscious.

"HYNE!?" Luccian staggered back horrified. The thing ignored him and continued walking about as if lost. Luccian watched it a moment unsure what to do. He couldn't tell if the thing was even looking at him. He moved cautiously to Archibald. He checked for a pulse and was terrified to find that his friend was on the verge of death. 

"Arch!? Shit!" He fumbled in his pockets in a near fit. Finding what he was searching for he withdrew a small golden feather. He gave a sigh of relief and jammed the quill into Archibald's chest. The feather flared into a burst of fiery light then vanished. Screaming in pain and coughing violently Archibald sat up as if shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" He roared.

"Thing, damn near killed you, you idiot!" Luccian screamed back and looked for the creature, he was terrified when he couldn't find it.

"Where is it!" He shouted.

"I don't know." Archibald jumped to his feet and grabbed his weapon.

"Let's get out of here." Luccian said quietly, his eyes darting about.

"Behind you!" Archibald shouted and shoved his friend bodily with the end of his staff sending him flying backwards. The little thing had come up behind Luccian with the intent of stabbing him.

"Let's get out of here!" Luccian said evenly and took off at a run.

"Right behind you!" Archibald shouted in agreement and jumped over the tiny figure. The thing watched them a moment then resumed its merry wanderings.

********************

Zell tiptoed through the underbrush. The object of his quest lay a scant couple of feet away. A pseudo Dragon sat perched atop a nearby stump quietly grooming itself with its long tongue. Long and slender it was the size of a small cat. With its rainbow hued scales and large blue eyes the creature was a beauty to behold. Zell knew it would be the perfect gift for his ladylove. He moved as close as he dared and tensed up, ready to leap.

"GOTCHA." He yelled victoriously and landed just out of reach of the creature. The thing didn't even flinch and turned its long neck to face him. 

"Damn it." Zell yelled in frustration and scrambled to his feet. The critter snorted and blew gout of bluish sparkles in his face then flew away. Zell blinked and stood up.

"Momma was a moogle, the starts in the fire are under white washed baby." He babbled incoherently and staggered about like a drunken fool.

Squall walked out of the underbrush with a nest in hand.

"Hey I found a nest." He said blandly.

Zell walked towards him backwards.

"Matron, coca in the red rimmed rock on 43 shoe prime, I tell you think not!" Zell shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What?" Squall eyed him with growing suspicion then shook his head.

"Damn it Zell." He sighed and smacked him hard on the back of the head.

"Augh!? Man why'd you do that!" Zell snapped angrily, his mind clearing.

"I told you quit going after the adult ones. You let it breath on you."

"Oh damn sorry dude. Hey you found a nest."

"Yeah here, lets go the hell home."

"I'm with ya." Zell carefully took the nest and egg and wrapped it in a blanket he'd been carrying in a backpack. "Thanks man." He smiled brightly at Squall and moved to hug him.

"Ack!" Squall slid out of the way and settled for a handshake.

"Don't mention it." 

**************

Quistis was about asleep when a blood curling scream startled her awake. She nearly fell out of her chair trying to get up and ran to the back of the doctor's office.

"Selphie!" She yelled, in fright as she made her way to her. She burst into the room to find Doctor Kadowaki sitting in a chair a few feet from Selphie, who sat on the bed with her knees drawn up to her chest, shaking her head.

"What happened." Quistis looked back and forth confused. " I heard a scream."

"That would be your friend there." The doctor said rubbing her ears tenderly.

"Selphie?" Quistis said cautiously. "Is everything okay?"

Selphie shook her head madly.

"What…" Quistis looked horrified and turned to face the doctor.

"It's not for me to say." The doctor said bluntly.

"I can't believe this." Selphie mumbled hauntingly.

"Believe what!?" Quistis all but yelled. "Are you sick, dying, what!?"

Selphie raised her head and mumbled incoherently.

"What is it Selphie? You're scaring me here."

Selphie took a deep breath and struggled to fight back tears.

"I'm pregnant." She said stiffly.

"Oh that's all." Quistis sighed and wiped her brow.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" She abruptly screamed as it sank in.

"You two want to keep it down please." Doctor Kadowaki sighed.

*******************

Nicole sat wrapped up in a blanket in front of the television. The movie she was watching wasn't interesting in the least and she only barely acknowledged it.

__

"It's been barely two day's." She thought. She felt foolish for feeling like she did. But ever since Zell left she felt listless and sad. She missed him terribly and could not help but feel something was wrong. 

"Where'd you go." She mumbled. It would've been better if she'd known where he and Squall ran off too but no one knew anything and that scared her even more. There was a knock on the door and she ignored it at first. But then the creeping fear that it was Cid with bad news made her fly off the couch and yank the door open. She was both relived and disappointed at what greeted her.

"Hey kiddo." Rinoa grabbed her in a hug.

"Lo." Nicole said quietly.

"Boo!" Celest shouted and poked her head in the door grinning ear from ear.

"You stink of liquor." Nicole said simply and walked back to the couch.

"Ohhh someone is in a crabby mood." Celest hissed playfully and hopped over the couch to sit beside her.

"Not now please." Nicole sighed.

"Hmpf fine then." Celest huffed and scooted away from her.

"Oh you two calm down." Rinoa laughed and squeezed in-between them.

"What's up." Nicole asking in a droning voice.

"We'll the class has got together for a little party behind the training center. You want to come have some fun, hang out, be social?"

"That's against the rules we'd get detention." Nicole sighed and grabbed the TV remote.

"There's drinks." Celest smiled a goofy smile.

"So I smelled. That would probably get us suspended and make us fail the course."

"Ewww she's in a snotty mood." Celest whispered noisily to Rinoa.

"Oh shut up." Rinoa rolled her eyes, grabbed a pillow off the edge of the couch and threw it at her.

"Don't throw my stuff." Nicole said with a frown and switched channels on the TV. "There's nothing on." She grumbled.

"All the more reason to come with us." Rinoa smiled. "It'll be fun, not everyone is drinking." She said smartly, and eyeing Celest.

"I don't know those guys I'm not in you're class. Who would I talk to?"

"Ahem!?" Celest frowned.

"Hmm let's see. I'll be there, Aeka, Royce, and Celest over there if you're so inclined."

"I don't think so guys, I'm not in the mood."

"Come on hon, I know you miss Zell. I miss Squall too; they'll be back in a day or two tops. Squall promised."

Nicole shrugged.

"Oh don't be like that. You're going to end up like Quistis a moody grump."

"Heavens from what I hear you don't wanna do that." Celest nodded knowingly, it makes ya frgid.

"Celest." Rinoa sighed and looked at her sternly.

"What!?" Celest looked shocked.

"You're not helping hon."

"Bah!" Celest scowled and fell back into the seat.

"Thank you." Rinoa smiled. "Now then, come on Nikki it'll be fun once ya get out."

"I don't know, what if I get a call."

"You're obsessing." Rinoa said bluntly.

"I am not." Nicole gave her a foul look.

"Un Huh." Celest nodded quietly.

"You two aren't going to leave me alone are you?" Nicole sighed.

"Nope." Rinoa smiled.

"Ha not at all." Celest confirmed.

"Fine lets go then. Where's my shoe's?" Nicole relented and stood.

"Here ya go." Rinoa smiled broadly handing her a pair of ragged tennis shoes.

***********

Fujin knocked gently on Quistis's door; she was about to give up hope when she heard Irvine call to her from up the hallway. She turned and regarded him with a cautious gaze. 

"Hey lady." He said with a quiet smile, Fujin didn't know Irvine in the least but she could tell something was troubling him. Not that she cared but she did notice.

"KINNEAS." She nodded.

"Quisty's not home I take it."

"NEGATIVE." Fujin said, her tone reserved and quieter than Irvine was used to.

"Darn it. I can't find anyone, any clue where everyone is?" 

"NEGATIVE."

"Selphie's been sick lately I hope she's not passed out somewhere."

"UNLIKELY."

"Yeah I hope so." He mumbled. "What are you up to?" 

__

"Why is he trying to talk to me?" She wondered and gave him a curious look. He didn't notice and was obviously preoccupied. So much in fact that he obviously didn't care who he talked to.

"NOTHING." She responded.

"Me too."

__

"This is going no where." She sighed inwardly. A few months ago she would have just walked off but her time with Quistis had thought her to be patient with people.

"Want go do something, watch a movie, go for a walk, I'm bored out of my skull here, and I'm worried to death about Selphie? I could use something to take my mind off things."

__

"Is he coming on to me?" Fujin nearly panicked at the thought.

"WHAT!?" She blurted taken completely off guard.

"Eh yeah you're probably right I should try to find her."

Fujin blinked, he'd actually confounded her.

"Well thanks anyway, I'll go check the library. Let her know I'm looking for her if you see her."

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin blinked again and watched him go.

"KINNEAS!" She called.

"Yeah?" He paused.

"HOLD." She jogged over to him.

"What?"

"JOIN." She nodded and walked onward. She saw no point looking alone, perhaps they'd find Quistis also. Irvine shrugged and followed her.

"So Fujin?" He asked.

"WHAT?" 

"I noticed Quistis hasn't been hanging around lately."

"CAREFUL." Fujin said with chilling bluntness.

"Is she -that- mad at everyone?"

"NEGATIVE."

"Then what's the deal? Her, Selphie and Rinoa used to be inseparable."

"ASK QUISTIS."

"You're her friend I figured you had some insight."

"NEGATIVE." She lied, having no desire to explain the details to him.

"That sucks, everyone used to get along so well. I mean I know you and Selphie don't get along. But this mess Rinoa came out of no where."

"INDEED."

"So you don't know what that's about then?"

"NEGATIVE."

"You know why Selphie doesn't like you?"

"DO NOT CARE."

"Ouch, well I'll tell you anyway."

"IF MUST."

"Well from what I gathered, which is easy because she rants about it all the time. She sees Seifer a willing pawn in the massacre at Trabia."

"HALF-TRUTH."

"I don't know myself, anyway she blames you for having a hand in what went down at Trabia."

"FOOLISH." Fujin said simply.

"Now why do you say that?"

"WAS HERE."

"What?"

"WHEN TRABIA DESTROYED."

"You left to be with Seifer, we saw you at in Galbadia."

"LATER."

"No one ever told me that."

"DID YOU ASK." Fujin said with a condensing tone.

"Well no."

"NO ONE CARED." Fujin smirked, she knew she was right. Why would any of them bothered to tell the truth? Quistis, Selphie and Irvine had all been at the missile base when Trabia was destroyed.

"Why didn't you say anything till now."

"ASK OTHERS." In all this time no one ever bothered to ask if she was part of it. Everyone had just assumed so. 

"Why would they have not said anything."

"MORE THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT." Fujin answered his question with chilling clarity. She was getting tired of this; it would not change anything.

"I'm sure if asked they would have said something. It just never came up, I mean Squall has a lot on his mind. Zell, well he's a goof he wouldn't remember his name if it weren't on his underwear."

"RINOA?" Fujin looked at him almost sadly; she felt as though she'd cast a light on some ugly truth that no one wanted to see.

"I don't know." He said quietly.

"I DO." Fujin smiled and continued walked, and leaving him to his thoughts.

****************

Luccian and Archibald all but crawled to the ship. Battered and bruised they both felt as though they where on the edge of death. 

"We made it." Luccian cried out triumphantly. He pulled the security card from his pocket it and opened the cargo door of the Ragnarok. Archibald found the nearest bunk and collapsed in it and within moments he was snoring soundly. Luccian wasted no time, he found a terminal and called up the ship's internal scanners. He smiled ear to ear at what he saw.

*******

Squall was tired, he hated the place ever since they stopped here two years ago. He was thankful when they entered the clearing where the Ragnarok was. Zell trudged up behind him wearily and paused, as Squall stood transfixed.

"What's up boss?" Zell smirked and followed his gaze.

Squall shook his head with a weary sigh and walked back down the trail.

"Come on we're going to have to find shelter for the night." He said darkly.

"What the hell…?" Zell stood mouth agape staring into the clearing.

"Hurry." Squall snapped, as a terrible roar filled the air. 

"What the hell?" Zell screamed in shock and outrage, as he stood dumbfounded.

"ZELL COME ON!!" Squall grabbed him by the shoulder as a reptilian monstrosity the size of a large building thundered into the clearing where the Ragnarok used to be.

End Chapter 41

  


__

  



	42. Double Date

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 42

Double Date

Nida and Xu waited calmly by the front entrance of Balamb garden. Nida looked down at his watch expectantly.

"Where are they?" He said in frustration, he was a man of strict order and didn't like things getting out of synch.

"They'll be here." Xu assured him, hugging his arm.

"Why is Fujin coming again?" 

"She happened to be nearby and said she liked opera's"  
"I don't know her to well but that doesn't seem like something she'd be into."

"You think to much." Xu smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Hey guys." Quistis smiled as she walked out of the darkness.

"Oh wow look at you!" Xu whistled brightly as she approached.

Quistis giggled and spun around lightly. She wore a sleek red mandarin dress complete with a gold patterned orient dragon. It was dangerously slit and showed a gracious amount of leg when she walked. Her golden hair was pulled up neatly and held in place with four elaborately jeweled pins. The make up she wore was dusky and brought out the blue of her eyes with a startling intensity.

"Nice" Nida said awkwardly, earning a look from Xu.

"You like." Quistis beamed merrily.

"Very, very naughty." Xu winked. "You look like you're out for the hunt." 

"You're one to talk." Quistis laughed and spun Xu around so she could take in the short, form fitting black dress she was wearing. Simple elegance completed with diamond necklace and matching earrings. Quistis nodded approvingly.

"Nice, very nice, and Nida." She grinned from ear to ear and sauntered to him.

"Um Quistis." He mumbled.

"I dare say I've never seen you dressed up before."

He laughed nervously and scratched his head.

"Where's your friend?" He queried.

"Fujin? I'm not sure I haven't seen her since earlier." Quistis shrugged.

"What took you so long anyway?" Xu asked. "We're going to be cutting it close." 

"Selphie and I had something to take care of." Quistis responded.

"Oh you guys aren't still fighting are you?" Xu frowned disapprovingly.

"No I think everyone has other things to worry about." Quistis said with a cryptic smile.

"Xu." Nida said quietly and tapped his watch.

"Quisty?" Xu said with a soft, apologetic smile. "We gotta go."

__

"She not coming." Quistis told herself. The thought of it tore at her heart and she had to fight not to show it.

"Okay, I guess she not coming. Lets go." She said quietly.

The trio walked towards the waiting limousine Nida had kindly rented.

"HOLD!" Fujin yelled as they where getting seated. She jogged towards them. She wore black dress pants and shoe's and was fumbling with the top button of her white dress shirt. Xu and Nida exchanged glances and Quistis smiled broadly. 

"APOLOGIES." Fujin nodded to them. 

"No worries." Quistis chuckled and aided her with the troublesome button. Fujin blushed slightly and ran a hand through her hair. She'd tried her best to do something with it but settled on letting it flow down the left side of her face to hide her eye patch.

"I think we're all ready?" Quistis smiled brightly. Xu watched her then shook her head chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Nida asked as they slid into their seats.

"Nothing hon." Xu smiled and kissed him.

Fujin sat down next, followed by Quistis. Once everyone was settled Xu told the driver to head out. The limousine pulled out and headed up the main road leading into Deling city.

"Well we're off." Xu clapped her hands together and smiled. "This is going to be great. Quisty you and me haven't been out like this since." Xu paused and looked thoughtfully.

"About five years ago." Quistis said quietly.

"Has it been so long." Xu frowned.

"Yes it has." 

Fujin looked about the limousine nervously. She felt like a complete and utter idiot. Everyone was dressed like movie stars and here she was dressed like she should be working in an office somewhere. However she was thankful no one was paying her much attention. Her relief was short-lived as Nida, having decided that since Quistis and Xu where talking amongst themselves, that he should talk to her.

"Hey Fu?" He said with a friendly smirk that Fujin found far to informal.

"FUJIN." She said with unintentional iciness.

"Oh, sorry." He slumped slightly in embarrassment. Quistis glanced at Fujin out of the corner of her eye but said nothing.

"Ever been to an opera?" He continued, in a valiant attempt at small talk.

"NO." She said with a certain finality that caused him to shirk.

"Oh.. um well…sorry." Nida fumbled his words and decided to just be quiet.

Fujin suddenly felt claustrophobic and lowered the nearest window.

Quistis and Xu stopped their conversation and looked at her. Ignoring them Fujin just stared out at the passing buildings.

Sensing the need to break the dangerous silence that was growing Xu smiled wide at Quistis.

"So Quisty, how do you think you're class will do on the finals."

Quistis blinked and looked back at her.

"What? Oh the class. Well, I think they'll do fine."

"You don't think all the excitement this semester will be a problem?"

"Nah, It'll serve them in the end. Unexpected events help build ones problem solving skills." Quistis smirked.

"Good point." Xu nodded.

Quistis regarded Fujin and her expression changed to one of concern.

It was obvious that being out among strangers was stressing to her. Quistis wished there were something she could do to help her relax.

"You okay?" She said softly, putting a hand on her thigh.

Fujin glanced at her quietly and gave a slight shrug. Quistis gave her a gentle smile and squeezed her thigh warmly.

Xu observed the exchange with subtle interest while Nida fidgeted with his tie, which he'd swear was trying it's very best to choke him. He finally caught Xu's attention and she stared at him until he stopped.

"What? The darn things uncomfortable." He said defensively.

"I told you to just buy one, renting clothes is just unnatural." She said with a bit of vindication.

"You two seem to have hit it off quite nice." Quistis said, turning her attention back to them.

"Thanks." Nida said brightly.

Xu smiled and snuggled against him.

"So when are you going to meet someone Quistis. I mean teaching isn't everything, heck if I can make time for a relationship I know you can. Attractive woman like you, I'm surprised guys aren't knocking down you're door."

The silence was deafening and Quistis made a baffled face. She caught Fujin watching out of the corner of her.

"Well.." She started cautiously. 

"Driver!" Xu interrupted and leaned over the front seat. "Is there a bar in here?"

"Yes Ma'am. The second panel on either doors." The woman said courteously.

"Great, I could use a quick drink before we get to the opera house."

"Hey me too." Nida nodded in agreement. Quistis took a relieved breath.

She flinched lightly as a hand squeezed hers gently. Surprised, she saw that it belonged to Fujin, who still gazed quietly out the window. Amid getting drinks and the dim light neither of the other passengers noticed. Genuinely touched by the gesture Quistis found herself smiling broadly for the rest of the trip.

The limousine made it's way through Deling's crowded streets. People where out in droves and the lights and sounds of the busy city was making uncomfortable. She usually didn't react this way but considering the situation she had a clue why. They where getting closer to their destination and she felt her stomach tying itself in knots. She took comfort that Quistis was with her, but also realized that in a grim way she was also the cause of her worry.

__

"You're being ridiculous." She scolded herself. 

__

"I'm going to make a fool of myself. Quistis will be embarrassed and I'll ruin the whole evening for her." She bit her lip and frowned. It was much easier to deal with these sorts of pressures when there was no one important in her life. It used to be that if someone asked her somewhere she'd just refuse or not show up, as if anyone ever bothered to ask. She didn't fit in at social gatherings, wasn't accustomed or equipped for such niceties or mingling with the so-called decent crowd.

"A drink?" She heard Quistis ask.

She turned and regarded her and the glass she held.

"CONTENTS?" Fujin eyed the glass curiously.

"Something to help sooth your nerves." Quistis whispered with a soft smile.

Fujin took the drink and started to down it then paused. Remembering her disastrous first encounter with champagne she looked at Quistis curiously.

"What?" Quistis smirked at the startled look on her face.

"SIP OR DRINK?" Fujin said in a hushed whisper.

"Sipping is fine." Quistis giggled quietly.

Fujin looked at the glass a moment before taking a sip. Quistis smiled and settled back in her seat to nurse her own drink.

"So where are we going to dinner." She asked curiously.

"DeGrav's" Nida answered with a prideful smile. 

"Impressive." Quistis said in shock.

"I don't know how he managed it. They usually have a back log of three months." Xu laughed and eyed him suspiciously.

"What can I say, I'm the man." Nida chuckled.

"Oh here we go." Quistis laughed.

"We've arrived." The chauffeur announced as they stopped out front of the restaurant. Fujin set her drink down and opened the door. The driver had meant to come around and open the door but Fujin was already exiting the vehicle. 

"Everything okay Ma'am?" The young woman asked worried.

Oblivious to the fact she was being talked to Fujin ignored her.

Confused and somewhat taken aback the chauffeur settled on holding the door as the others exited. Nida tipped and thanked her before telling her to return in about an hour and a half.

Quistis walked up behind Fujin and whispered in her ear.

"You're supposed to let her open the door hon."

Fujin shifted and looked back at her nervously.

"No harm done." Quistis winked. "Lets go inside."

Lavish, elite, spacious, grand, all these words and more could be used to describe the restaurant and still none would do the place justice.

"EXQUISITE." Fujin breathed.

The ornate walls held a history's worth of photo's of the rich and famous. Actors, musicians, artists it was little surprise when she spotted Quistis, Squall, Zell and the others in one of the photo's.

"Oh wow." Xu laughed in surprise as she walked over to inspect the photo.

"I forgot about that." Quistis said uncomfortably.

"Hey, its official you guys are famous." Nida teased.

"Hardly." Quistis said rolling her eyes. "We came here to celebrate after the war and someone took our picture." She explained.

"Come now, be proud, you guy's saved the world." Xu elbowed her playfully. Nida laughed brightly and smiled at Fujin, who stood stoic and oddly silent.

"Please, you guys had a hand in it too." Quistis blushed. 

"Can I help you." A tall man in a sharp suit said with rich heavily accented voice. Nida stepped forward.

"Yes please, we have a reservation for four, it should be under Sinclair."

The man went to counter by the entrance and scanned the logbook.

"Ah yes, Sinclair, for four. This way please." He said with a bow and bid them to follow.

Nida and Xu walked hand in hand as they followed the man to their seat.

"Love you." Quistis whispered sweetly to Fujin before following. Fujin smiled softly, a blush creeping to her cheeks. With a wary smirk she quickly caught up them.

__

"Surely it won't be all that bad." She tried to console herself.

Their table was in a cozy booth towards the back, that much Fujin was thankful for she was glad not to be so out in the open it left her exposed.

She was however feeling more and more out of place. Everyone in the restaurant wore suits and evening gowns; she'd even caught a few patrons eyeing her suspiciously. Even the waiters and waitresses were better dressed than she was. Quistis let her slide into the booth first then scooted comfortably next to her. Nida and Xu sat opposite of them. 

"Your waiter will be here shortly." The host said with a smile before heading back to his desk.

"He was checking you out Quistis." Nida said with a sly grin.

"No he wasn't Xu interjected without skipping a beat."

"He was too." Nida argued.

"Nope." Xu shrugged and looked about for their waiter.

"I'm not interested, but thank you for noticing." Quistis said politely.

"Ah you set you sites to high." He said in defeat.

Fujin clucked her tongue in her mouth irritably. Quistis chose to remain silent. Their waiter arrived with flourish and handed them their menus. He was an impish looking gentleman with a receding hairline, a lisp and an air of superiority.

"Order when you are ready." He said with a snobbish smile that Fujin found downright punchable. "I can go ahead and bring you drinks if you like?"

"Thanks." Nida said and looked at the ladies before him.

"Well?" He said expectantly.

"I'm thinking wine." Xu said thoughtfully.

"Works for me." Nida shrugged.

"I'll have little I guess, could you bring me a water too please." Quistis added.

Everyone looked at Fujin who was silent as a grave. She looked at Quistis nervously unsure what to ask for.

"She'll take a water." Quistis winked.

"Very well then ladies and gentleman. The wine list." He handed them the laminated sheet with the list of wines.

"HOLY." Nida blurted when he saw the prices.

"Hush." Xu slapped him on the shoulder lightly.

Quistis giggled and looked at Fujin who was thankful the attention was off her.

"Um the…" Nida started to point a name on the list.

"Oh lets try this one." Xu said excitedly gesturing towards a name.

"Err…" Nida looked worried and laughed nervously.

"No, no, no, that one!" Xu said eagerly and picked another.

"Pick one hon." Nida sighed.

"That one." She finally settled.

"Rose'a Monetello?" The waiter said approvingly.

Nida gulped and sank into his seat. 

Quistis watched the exchange with amusement. Fujin sat quiet and thankfully overlooked.

After getting their drink order the waiter left to let them decided on dinner.

"Well what looks good?" Nida said eagerly, he picked up a menu and started scanning its pages for potential culinary treats.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going for the scallops and Estarian salmon." Xu said with a wicked smile.

Quistis looked quietly over her menu. Written in classic Delian, one of the romance languages of old, she was curious if Fujin could even read it.

It she was having troubled she gave no sign of it. Catching Quistis eyeing her Fujin glanced over at her.

"PROBLEM?" She asked curiously.

"None at all, just wondering what to order. Got any ideas?"

Fujin knew Quistis was trying to see if she needed help. She was both thankful for the concern and slightly insulted at the same time.

"LINDARA' RE ZEVUO." Fujin said with a flourish that caught the attention of all present. 

"Pardon?" Quistis blinked.

"Emerald salad." Xu translated, thoroughly impressed. 

"You can speak Delian?" Quistis looked at Fujin, pleasantly surprised.

"READ BETTER." Fujin explained.

"Why? I mean how?" Nida asked.

Fujin soured slightly, she was glad to see everyone assumed she wasn't cultured. She didn't feel the need to tell them, that in her youth she'd dreamed of being a poet. Or how her mother taught her the language so she could read the epic classics of old in their native tongue. Better she thought, to let them wonder.

"WHY NOT?" Fujin said evasively and went back to her menu.

"I guess I'll try the emerald salad." Quistis smiled.

After deciding what they wanted the waiter returned and everyone ordered. Dutifully he refilled their drinks and brought them an appetizer of cheese sticks and garlic bread before disappearing into the kitchen.

Quistis nibbled quietly while Nida and Xu went on about a trip Xu had once taken. Apparently in the mountains near Trabia she encountered an old man claiming to be a famous pirate. Fujin meanwhile was lost in her own little world staring intently at an aquarium settled into a nearest wall.

"Watcha thinking about?" Quistis said quietly.

Fujin's gaze turned towards her thoughtfully. "PAST, FUTURE."

Quistis scooted a little closer, interested. "Sounds deep, care to elaborate?" 

Fujin studied her for a long silent moment then smirked slightly with a glance at Xu and Nida. The two we're laughing loudly at some joke Nida had made.

"NOT NOW." Fujin mumbled.

"Ohh." Quistis nodded with a saucy smile. "Anything I should worry about?" She whispered playfully.

"NO." Fujin said cautiously. 

"Oh darn." Quistis pouted, her eyes dancing with mischief.

Fujin shook her head and rubbed her eye with her palm. She felt herself blushing. Quistis was flirting in an attempt to unsettle her. Fujin didn't mind though it was rather flattering if not worrisome at times. She much preferred the attention rather than being alone. Besides she was learning two could play at those games.

"THE OPERA?" Fujin asked, wishing to curb Quistis's antics for a moment.

"What about it?" 

"ABOUT?"

"Ohh you don't know?" Quistis smiled devilishly.

"I…." Fujin started then stopped immediately when she saw that smile. She'd seen that smile before and she knew it meant trouble, for her. She suddenly realized she'd been trapped by her words the other day.

"NO," She said in as soft a voice as she could manage. All the while keeping her expression wooden and guarded so as not to draw Xu and Nida's attention. Quistis loved it when she used that voice and she couldn't help but shiver slightly.

"Stop that." Quistis scolded in a harsh whisper then continued.

"Yesterday you said you loved Opera's. La Nautica Forever is only one of the most famous opera's ever. Funny you never heard of it." She winked and took a sip of her drink.

Fujin sat with blank expression still not wanting to give anything away.

"Oh and here you told Nida you'd never been to one?" Quistis arched a brow. "Now I wonder why you said you like opera's when you've never been to one?"

Fujin stuck her tongue in her cheek slightly flustered. She'd hope Quistis's didn't notice her error. Fujin sighed and smirked dryly. She was busted and Quistis was teasing her for being jealous.

"WELL." She said expectantly, waiting for Quistis to finish.

"I was going to ask the same thing?" Quistis grinned hugely.

"So what are you two going on about?" Xu asked abruptly.

"Oh nothing we're was just talking about the Opera, Fujin hasn't seen this one yet. I told her she's in for a treat." Quistis said with an innocent smile.

"You haven't seen it?" Xu gasped in shock.

"Hey I haven't either." Nida noted.

"Well you have no taste." Xu teased.

"Like she does!?" Nida joked good-naturedly while grinning at Fujin.

"Heh." Fujin laughed sarcastically back at him and rolled her eye derisively.

Quistis looked at the two from over the rim of her glass and nearly laughed aloud.

"Nida be nice." Xu scolded mildly as she grabbed a cheese stick.

"No harm intended I just joking." Nida shrank in his seat. "Sheesh."

It was several long minutes before the waiter arrived with everyone's plates

After carefully setting everyone's meals before them he straightened and smiled.

"Anything else?" He asked courteously.

Quistis was about to ask him to refill her drink when she felt a gentle, feathery caress slip past the slit in her dress and along the bare thigh above her stockings. She gasped aloud and her eyes went wide with shock as she glanced around the table. Nida was slicing into a steak large enough to choke a shark while Xu did the same with her baked salmon while Fujin sat stone faced, reading the back of the dessert menu.

"You okay Quisty?" Xu asked worriedly having heard the gasp. Nida and the waiter looked at her curiously, as did Fujin even though it was her hand that rested on her leg.

Blinking to clear her head Quistis looked back at the waiter.

"Ma'am?" He asked, somewhat baffled.

"I'm fine, never mind." She said quietly then focused on her meal.

"Evil." She mumbled under her breath in Fujin's direction.

Fujin didn't respond and quietly went about eating.

The dinner went fairly uneventful; Nida did the majority of talking. Fujin kept occupied wondering how he was able the breath while eating and talking nonstop. Xu hung on every boring word, apparently smitten with him. Bemused Fujin looked over at Quistis and couldn't help but smile softly. Something she did a lot whenever they were together. There was a time she'd thought she'd never smile again, never know joy.

She found it ironic that to discovered peace with someone she despised not to terribly long ago. Such thoughts seemed ludicrous now.

"Fujin." Xu called again, snapping her out of her thoughts. Fujin looked at her curiously.

"I said, how do you like the food?" Xu asked.

"ADEQUATE." Fujin said with a shrug. Her salad was more than a little dry and she saw no need to heap praise upon it.

"Adequate?" Nida said sourly and made a face and Xu kicked him under the table. Quistis could only grin and shook her head. She made it a point to help Fujin learn to be more tactful. She slid her plate away from her with a sigh.

"That was delicious. I can't eat another bite."

"That's all you're eating?" Nida balked at the remains of the salad. 

"We aren't all pits like you hon." Xu teased.

"A lady has to watch her figure." Quistis laughed.

Fujin shook her head choosing not to get involved.

It wasn't too much longer till everyone had finished their meal and ordered dessert. While they waited Quistis slipped off to the ladies room. Lost in thought Xu sat quietly as Nida prattled on inanely about Balamb Garden's flight capabilities.

"Excuse me." Xu said quietly and bid Nida to let her out of the booth. 

"Where ya goin?" Nida asked.

"Restroom." Xu said and kissed him on the tip of the nose.

"Oh okay." Nida nodded as she left. He then looked at Fujin

"I guess, it's just you and me." He said with a broad smile.

"JOY." Fujin droned sourly.

Quistis stared in the mirror checking her eyeliner and retouching her lipstick. She only barely heard the door open behind her.

"Hey." Xu said quietly.

"Oh hi hon what's up? Quistis smiled glancing at her in the mirror.

"Nothing, just needed to get away from the table."

"Uh-oh that sounds bad." Quistis looked worried.

"Nah." Xu smiled.

"Dinner was great, thank for inviting us out.

"Don't mention it. It's been a interesting night and it's only just started."

Quistis smiled thoughtfully.

"Fujin seems a nice enough. She really not as bad as everyone makes out. She doesn't talk much though."

"She's sweet." Quistis responded warmly.

"You two make a cute couple." Xu said idly with a shrewd smile.

Stunned, Quistis had no idea how to respond. She wasn't so much embarrassed as shocked that their relationship was so obvious.

"You knew?" She said warily.

"I do now." Xu walked towards her chuckling merrily.

"Oh you!" Quistis swatted playfully at her.

"Don't worry I had my suspicions anyway."

"Hyne is it that obvious."

"To me it is, but I'm trained to pay attention to details." 

"Who else suspects?"

"I dunno, Nida seems clueless enough."

"What are you going to do?" Quistis asked guardedly.

"Do? Nothing silly, it's none of my business. I'm just glad to see you so happy."

"Really?" Quistis smiled

"Of course." Xu responded as if it was obvious.

Quistis hugged her warmly.

"Hey, hey now don't be getting funny idea's." Xu laughed.

"Your horrible!" Quistis laughed.

"So how long have you guys been together."

"Ever since we went to Snow Ridge."

"I knew it!" Xu giggled proudly.

Quistis blushed.

"So then is this like a big secret, hush, hush and all?" Xu said in a loud whisper.

"That's actually a funny question." 

"Why?"

"Well I'm not worried. I've got no reason to hide."

"But?" Xu said sensing there was more to it than that.

"Fujin wouldn't worry either but she thinks it could jeopardize my position and get me in trouble."

"That's a legitimate worry. You are her teacher after all. This falls under that category of getting to close to students I was complaining about a few weeks ago."

"Ouch, don't say it like that, you make it sound dirty."

Xu laughed brightly.

"Sorry but it's true."

Quistis shook her head and sighed.

"I honestly don't think it would be a problem though." Xu said thoughtfully.

"You're both about the same age and she's only taking refresher courses. Just don't go flaunting it yet, just to be safe."

"I'll take your advice. Thanks Xu."

"Whatever for?"

"For being understanding, seems like you're the only one."

"Hey what are friends for. I have one question though."

"Sure, anything."

"How on earth did you two hook up? I mean you don't make a likely couple."

"You'd be surprised. She was there when I really needed someone." Quistis said quietly.

"I understand." Xu smiled softly.

"I'm glad you approve." Quistis giggled brightly. "Now I have someone to talk to."

"No one else knows, Rinoa, Selphie?" Xu looked surprised.

Quistis looked at her as if that was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard.

"Eh.. I got ya. Stupid question, they'd go ape." Xu grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah I don't think either of them needs to know just yet."

"It's only a matter of time hon, you two aren't doing terribly good job keeping it under wraps."

"I know." Quistis grinned guiltily.

"Wow, this is so cool. I thought you'd be single forever."

"So did I." Quistis responded darkly as the door opened.

Fujin walked into the restroom looking somewhat lost. She perked up noticeably upon seeing Xu and Quistis.

"FALL IN?" 

"Sorry, we got to talking?" Xu smiled widely at her. Unsure what to make of it Fujin turned to Quistis.

"DESSERT ARRIVED."

"Oh great." Quistis smiled.

"Nida been boring you to death?" Xu laughed.

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin admitted.

"He tends to prattle once you get him going."

"Come on lets get back before he snags the waiter then." Quistis joked.

Nida sat quietly at the table looking utterly lost and alone. He brightened considerably as the girls returned to their seats.

"What is there to do in the restroom that takes so long?" 

Fujin started to speak and Quistis shook her head briskly sensing the impending surge of sarcasm.

"Oh Ice cream!" Xu said giddily and snatched up a spoon. "Hey I have an idea!" She piped up eagerly as she dug into the large strawberry float sitting before her.

"What?" Nida asked.

"Let's go to a nightclub after the show. I haven't been dancing in ages. What do ya say Quisty? It'd be like old times."

Quistis shrugged absently.

"Sure why not, who know it could be fun."

"Nida?" Xu asked, looking hopefully at him. He was about to protest but thought twice about.

"Sure, what the heck."

"Fujin?" Xu looked at her expectantly.

Fujin could think of a dozen different places she'd rather be than a nightclub. Her years with Seifer had made her develop a roiling hatred of such establishments. She'd get to sit in some dark corner watching while Seifer and her brother caroused with whatever harlot or bimbo crossed their path. Or he'd get drunk and poke fun at her. 

__

"Gee Fujin you're pretty when I'm drunk." He'd say among other things.

She recalled with icy clarity how he once offered to pay some bum to sleep with her. He said it'd be a charity case. She'd just ignore it all and keep quiet, content to be in his shadow. Her stomach heaved at the thought of how subservient she'd been to him.

__

"What the hell was I thinking?" She screamed inwardly.

"Fu?" Quistis asked quietly.

Fujin blinked and looked at her.

"WHAT?" 

"You okay? You where off in la la land."

"I asked if you wanted to go to a nightclub after the show?" Xu chuckled.

Fujin looked at Quistis and saw the merry glow in her eyes.

"WHY NOT." She said evenly.

"Great!" Xu clapped merrily.

They finished their desserts and the waiter handed them the bill.

Nida tried to keep from looking horrified as he handed the waiter his bankcard.

"Nida I'm capable of paying for myself." Quistis assured him offering him her card.

"Tisk, put that away." Xu smacked at her.

Nida gave an embarrassed smile. 

"It's okay I got it, my treat." 

"Alright then." Quistis said unsure.

Everyone stood as the waiter returned with the Nida's card and receipt.

"Thanks for coming, I hope you all have a good evening." The host said politely as they left. Fujin paused and grabbed a couple of mints out a bowl by the door.

Xu stretched her arms and spun about merrily as they waited for the Limousine.

"What a lovely night." She sighed.

"Sure is." Quistis agreed. Fujin moved beside her and offered one of the mints.

"This a hint?" Quistis smirked, and popped it in her mouth.

"LIMO." Fujin pointed to a pair of lights coming towards them.

The limousine pulled up next to them and stopped. Fujin went for the door and Quistis entwined her arm in hers to stop her. 

"Let the driver do it hon." She whispered.

"FOOLISH." Fujin sighed.

"Think of it as a tradition."

The driver exited and smiled to everyone as she opened the back door.

"How was dinner?" She asked cheerily.

"Lovely." Quistis smiled as everyone got in.

"How long it this play anyway?" Nida asked curiously.

"Little over three hours." Quistis said thoughtfully.

Fujin shifted uncomfortably at the thought.

It was a quick fifteen-minute drive to the Opera house. There was large crowd of people out front and it took them another fifteen minutes just to get inside and be seated. The building was gothic in style, impressive and grand. Enormous crystal chandeliers hung above the sea of seats bathing the hall in a shimmering glow. The low, dull roar of people chattering amongst themselves and erratic notes and sounds of the orchestra tuning up was enough unnerve Fujin's senses.

She wasn't accustomed at all to being around so many people in such an enclosed space. It made her nervous, and she found herself sweating slightly. She undid the top button of her shirt to get some air. Quistis leaned over and regarded her worriedly.

"You okay hon?"

Fujin nodded quietly. She felt silly for getting so bent out of shape of such trivial nonsense. It was twenty minutes before everything settled down and the lights dimmed. Fujin breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Quistis's hand found hers and gripped it gently. Fujin was thankful for the contact it calmed her considerably. The orchestra began playing a haunting lonely tune and soon was joined by a lone woman singing on the darkened stage.

Without realizing it Fujin found herself captivated by the song. Even though she had no idea what was being said, the sheer emotion of each scene enabled her to follow easily. The tale was about a woman whose husband had been lost at sea. She'd waited for him each day calling to the gods to deliver him home safely. A local man, a shepherd loved the woman and tried to earn her affections. Though she grew to care for him. He loyalty for her husband would not let her find love anew. The end of the opera was a tragic one.

The woman, giving into loneliness went to the shepherd and they shared a night of passion. In a fit of grief over having betrayed her husbands trust the woman threw herself into the ocean. The shepherd, having lost his love and blaming himself for her death joined her. By the end of the opera Fujin was transfixed and nearly in tears. Quistis however was weeping openly, as was Nida. Sadly at some point Xu had fallen asleep and was snoring blissfully half out of her seat.

"What did you think?" Quistis said quietly, as she wiped her eyes.

"TRAGIC." Fujin mumbled.

"It's a wonderful story." 

"DEPRESSING."

"Yeah."

Fujin looked at her thoughtfully and smiled.

"What?" Quistis glanced about warily.

Fujin reached out gently to wipe a streak of smeared mascara from Quistis's cheek.

"Oh dear my makeup's running." Quistis sniffed and blushed. 

"Hyne that was horrible!" Nida choked.

Quistis and Fujin turned to look at him. He sat bent over resting his forehead on his knees.

"I thought you'd like it?" Quistis looked hurt.

"I love it! It was still horrible though, why'd it have to end like that."

"Not everything has a happy ending hon."

"LIFE IS UNFAIR." Fujin added knowingly.

"Ugh I'll be depressed for the rest of the night now." Nida sighed.

Quistis smiled and looked at Xu, who was still out cold.

"I can't believe she fell asleep."

"XU!" Fujin barked.

"YES SIR!?" Xu sat up abruptly in a daze.

Quistis exploded into laughter.

"What happened?" Xu blinked and looked about.

"You fell asleep." Nida said sourly.

"I did!?" Xu cried out in dismay.

"Yup." Quistis nodded sadly.

"You didn't wake me up!?" Xu smacked at Nida's shoulder.

"Last time I did that you kicked me in the crotch." Nida said dodging her swipes.

"ARGH!" Xu held her head in aggravation.

"AIR." Fujin said, looking at Quistis.

"Oh okay, hold on I'll come with."

"I'll be a moment." Xu said. "Gotta go to the restroom."

"Me too." Nida added as they made their way through the crowd.

Fujin was thankful for the cool night breeze that greeted her as she stepped outside. She walked away from the bustling crowd to a lone street lamp off to the side of the building. She looked up at the sky and frowned in dismay.

The glow of the city's light obscured the stars. Arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"You okay?" Quistis whispered in her ear.

Fujin nodded and leaned back against her and sighing softly.

"You look lovely." Fujin whispered richly. Quistis was surprised by her tone and shivered warmly.

"Thank you, so do you."

"BAH." Fujin laughed and turned around to face her.

A couple walked by looking at them suspiciously and whispering.

Quistis stuck her tongue out at them. Fujin chuckled and shook her head.

"Now then, no bah's."

"APOLOGY."

"For?"

"YOU WERE RIGHT."

"About?"

"CLOTHES."

"Oh piffle." Quistis shook her head disregarding the comment.

"BUT." Fujin protested. Quistis kissed her.

Xu walked out of the opera house with Nida in tow.

"Where are they?" Nida asked looking about. Xu looked about and her eyes went wide as she saw them. Nida started to look their way and Xu threw her arms around his neck pulling him to her.

"Kiss me." She said huskily.

Not one to pass up a good thing he did as he was told. Xu waited till Quistis and Fujin noticed them before letting Nida go. He staggered back somewhat shocked.

"That was umm intense." He said awkwardly.

"Wait till tonight." Xu said saucily and winked.

"There you two are." Nida said as Quistis and Fujin joined them.

"We ready to go?" Quistis asked brightly.

Xu, standing behind Nida waved to get Fujin's attention. 

Fujin oblivious to what she was doing waved back awkwardly.

With a look of exasperation Xu made wiping motions across her mouth. Quistis saw her right as Nida caught her movements out of the corner of his eye. He turned around perplexed.

"What are you doing?"

Quistis quickly put two and two together and turned around to face Fujin.

Fujin took a step back not understanding why everyone was acting weird.

With a quick series of motions Quistis wiped away the lipstick marks Fujin had recently acquired. Fujin reeled and sputtered still not understanding.

"WHAT?" She blurted in shock.

Quistis quickly turned back around as Nida looked to see what Fujin was yelling about. Quistis smiled sweetly and Xu made pulling gestures at her hair and stormed of towards the limousine.

"Did I miss something?" Nida asked worriedly.

"I dunno." Quistis said breezily and hurried after Xu.

"What happened." Nida asked Fujin in confusion.

Fujin shrugged.

After everyone was settled in the limousine pulled out into the busy streets.

"Driver?" Xu asked leaning over the seat.

"Yes Ma'am?" The young woman responded.

"Do you know any good nightclubs around here?" 

Quistis moved and squeezed by Nida to join Xu.

"Nothing too rowdy." She added.

"There's a place called, Friar's 18."

"What the heck is that?" Xu laughed.

"Just a little back alley nightclub, it's off the beaten path. Sometimes I go there after work. It's small and not too loud, tonight's karaoke night if you're into that sort of thing."

"Sounds good to me." Xu said eagerly.

"Sure." Quistis agreed and fell back to her seat and looked at Fujin inquisitively. "Are you enjoying the evening?"

Fujin regarded her for a moment. Things had gone better than she'd hoped. Regardless though she was uncomfortable with her surroundings and the nightclub talk didn't help matters. Quistis was happy though and the night wasn't unbearable so she endured everything graciously.

"INTRESTING." She said slightly evasion.

"I glad you came with us. I know how much you dislike this sort of thing." Quistis said quietly. Fujin only smiled in response

The limousine turned and quietly made its way down a well-lit back alley. People mulled about out front of a small brick building that looked to be a furniture store.

"Where is this place?" Quistis asked curiously.

"Oh sorry it's under the furniture store, the basement actually. But don't let that fool you, it makes for a nice cozy atmosphere." The driver laughed.

"BASEMENT?" Fujin looked out the window.

"Sound neat." Xu said.

The driver parked and got out. This time Fujin waited patiently for her to open the door.

"Here you go." The woman smiled and pointed to a descending stairway near the edge of building. "I'll be out here when you folks get ready to go." She said before getting back in the vehicle.

"Well let's go see what the place is like." Xu said in a take charge fashion and walked briskly towards the small nightclub.

A couple of well dressed men in smoking jackets stood out front and eyed the girls approvingly. Nida bristled slightly as one of the men gave Xu a look over. 

"This should be fun." He said sourly to Fujin who nodded in agreement.

The group walked past the two and they whistled wolfishly at Quistis who only smiled and made her way down the steps. Fujin, bringing up the rear gave the duo foul look as she passed.

The place was hazy with smoke the smell of beer, cigarettes and time hung heavily in the air. The bar was dimly lit with small lamps hanging from the many support beams that rose amid the tables and booths. The walls where wooden and stained red brown giving the place a relaxing feel. The bar, aglow with neon beer signs and lined with a multitude liquors, was short with only eight or so stools, only half of which where full. The bartender was a tall, thin, fellow with a pencil thin mustache and small round glasses framing his gray eyes. The other patrons sat chatting or dancing to the upbeat music that came from speakers above the small, but functional dance floor.

"Quaint." Quistis nodded approvingly. 

"Eh." Xu shrugged, not terribly impressed nor disappointed.

Fujin stood in the door, not having any desire to go further. She didn't realize she was stalling until Quistis took her by the hand playfully and pulled her along. It didn't take any time at all for Xu to drag Nida onto the dance floor. Quistis, still holding Fujin's hand looked about for a place to sit. Sensing Fujin's apprehension she picked a table in a far dim corner. They'd just gotten comfortable when a waitress wearing skirt that could've served as a belt and personality so saccharin it nearly sent Fujin into diabetic shock, asked them if they needed anything.

"Diet Sora." Quistis smiled.

"WATER." Fujin said with near contempt.

"Okay one Diet Sora and a water." She woman giggled brightly then tittered off.

"What was that?" Quistis chuckled curiously at Fujin's attitude.

"BAD MEMORY." Fujin grumbled.

"Do I want to know?" 

"SEIFER'S TYPE."

"Ew enough said." Quistis winced then laughed brightly.

Fujin glanced to see what she found so funny. Nida looked downright miserable but bless him was trying his best to keep up with the music and with Xu, who was tearing up the dance floor.

"Let's dance!" Quistis giggled brightly. Of course she knew the answer even before the question registered with Fujin, who didn't even deem such a ludicrous suggestion worth answering.

"Come on it'll be fun." Quistis teased playfully.

"SO YOU SAY." Fujin folded her arms and eyed her incredulously.

"Oh poo." Quistis pouted and slumped in her chair.

"DON'T DANCE." Fujin said firmly.

"Can you?"

"OF COUR…" She started then soured. "NO."

"Then I'll teach you." Quistis hopped up and pulled on Fujin's arm to no avail, she flat out refused to budge. 

"Oh fine then, I guess I'll go all by lonesome." She feigned disappointment in an attempt to guilt trip her.

"BY ALL MEANS." Fujin waved her on grinning.

"Oh you brat!" Quistis wrinkled her nose cutely at her then stomped off to join Xu. Fujin shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose dully.

Quistis's wasn't alone long until a trio of young hopefuls joined her on the floor trying their best to upstage each other. Fujin felt a tingle of regret and anger, more at her own lack of social bravery and skills than at Quistis's would be suitors. She rested her head in her hands wearily.

"Here you go sir." The waitress said with a bubbly smile and setting the drinks on the table. Fujin looked up sourly and wore an expression that promised pain and suffering on an epic scale.

"Oh sorry Miss." The waitress balked and scampered off. Sighing heavily Fujin took her drink in hand and tried to get her mind off how annoyed she was. She was just calming down when someone all but fell into her jostling her water into her lap.

"HELL." She snapped sourly jumping up.

"Whoa sorry lady!" A long hared youth that reeked of beer said with drawn out drawl. Another man, cleaner cut and wearing the latest fashions shoved him aside and bowed politely. 

"So sorry ma'am." He said blushing slightly. "Paul here has had way to much to drink tonight." 

Fujin was actually taken aback by his politeness and quickly calmed down. She settled back in her seat and the gentleman handed her a handful of napkins. The other man was still behind him laughing up a drunken storm while being supported by a trio of women that seemed cut from the same pop idol cloth.

"I saw you come in with you're companions and I must say I'm impressed."

Fujin couldn't believe some guy was hitting on her, much less a cute one. Not that she was interested in the least; it still did wonders for her moral for the evening. The man sat down at the table, as did the two of the girls who giggled at each other excitedly. The other girl lead the drunken friend to a near bar stool. Fujin was about to protest that the seats where taken. She looked out on the dance floor and saw Xu and Quistis dancing with Nida in between them. The fool was grinning like a total idiot as the two women gyrated around him. Fujin grumbled slightly and realizing they'd be out there for a good deal longer so she decided to humor her guests.

"My name is Hayden." The man said smoothly.

"FUJIN." 

"Interesting name, means war doesn't it?"

Fujin nodded.

The two girls sitting with them went into a fit of giggling and fell over each other excitedly. Fujin arched a brow at them.

"Don't mind them they're my sisters. Christy and Misty." He pointed to the two girls who waved back giddily. "The other one Mandy, is around here somewhere. They've been partying hard all night I fear their minds left them six beers ago." Fujin looked at the girls a moment; something seemed familiar to her. She dismissed it to the fact that they where triplets.

"Have you been to Deling before now."

"SOME." 

The girls went into another tittering fit.

"Would you two go somewhere." Hayden snapped irritably them. The girls got up, waved goodbye and staggered back to the bar. Fujin was glad for it, they'd about gave her the creeps.

"So who's you're friends?" Hayden asked with a curious nod to the dance floor. Fujin pointed to each and named them.

"Ah interesting." He smiled.

"OH?" Fujin eyed him with a cautious smirk.

"I need you to do me a favor, that's why I'm over here."

Fujin's whole demeanor started changing for the worse.

"You're friend, Quistis, you say, cute name. I was hoping you'd talk to her for me…." He started.

"LEAVE." Fujin snapped loudly.

"What?" He blinked in shock.

"NOW!" 

"Will you tell her I'm…?" He quickly got up as Fujin stood threateningly. He nearly tripped over himself as she stalked after him. 

"Remember my name is Hayden! I'll be over here at the bar." He called out as he quickly moved away from her.

Fujin's head throbbed she was so aggravated. With a solid curse she sat back down in her seat. Immediately the trio of girls slid into the seats around her. She nearly jumped up and attacked them.

"WHAT!" She barked.

"Wow! Like sorry for our brother and all. He's like a total jerk sometime."

"LEAVE."

"Okay, okay we gotcha. First we have a question." The trio giggled in unison. Fujin nearly went mad. 

"You're Fujin right?"

"YES, LEAVE!"

The trio clapped and hopped in their seats excitedly.

"This is wonderful!" The first girl said eagerly.

"Awesome!" The second looked as if she was about to faint.

"Wow!" The last girl said dreamily.

Fujin coiled in her seat like a snake.

"Then you are Seifer's friend. That means he's around here somewhere. When's he coming in. He promised to take us to visit Balamb Garden. He's such a stud; you are so lucky to be hanging with him. Does her remember us? Tell him I love him!" All this came out of the trio in one long string. Most was illegible but Fujin caught more than enough to send her into a royal fit. Without so much as a word she stormed out of the bar.

********

Laughing merrily Quistis, Nida and Xu returned to their seat." Quistis picked up her drink and drank it down slightly winded.

"Where's Fujin?" She asked curiously.

"Probably in the restroom." Xu sat down heavily.

"I'm going to get a drink." Nida said still laughing.

A young man walked up to the ladies smiling broadly. He was tall, tan and very cute. He smiled a perfect smile at Quistis and bowed.

"Quistis I presume?" He said with a rich deep voice.

"Who are you?" Xu snapped defensively

Quistis smirked and waved her away. She looked at man as if sizing him up. She was not buying into his politeness.

"My name is Hayden."

"How do you know me?'

"You're friend Fujin. She was most helpful are nice girl."

"Oh really." Quistis laughed in his face.

"She offered to introduce us but she left in a hurry. I'm sure she'll be back, in the meantime we can… " He said with a smile, Quistis raised her hand and stopped him.

"Left?" She asked.

"Yes. Now as I was saying. In the mean time we can get…." He started and again Quistis stopped him.

"You mean outside? How long ago." Quistis asked.

Hayden sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know about five minutes ago I guess. Now then…." 

Quistis brushed past him and headed outside.

Hayden turned to go after her but Nida appeared in front of him.

"Hi there I'm Nida nice to meet you." He said cheerily with Xu at his side.

Quistis walked outside, she didn't know what happened, but she could sense something was wrong. A tingle of fear crept into her heart and she began to worry that Fujin might have run off again. She'd been uneasy all night and Quistis could easily imagine a number of things that might have driven her away. 

__

"She seemed in a pleasant enough mood though notwithstanding. Surely I'm just worrying to much" She reasoned.

Looking about in the darkness her apprehension grew.

__

"She probably felt like you were ignoring her." She chided herself

"This didn't turn out at all like I hoped." Quistis sighed sadly.

Then she saw her. Standing by the limousine chatting with the driver. Quistis let out a heavy sigh of relief. 

"Fu." She called and walked over.

Fujin turned and grinned.

"I was worried."

"WHY?"

"You left without saying anything."

"ANNOYING IN THERE."

"What happened?"  
"SEIFER GROUPIES."

"What, and who's that Hayden guy?"

"QUISTIS GROUPIE."

"Ew okay never mind."

"Rough night I take it." The driver grinned.

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin nodded.

"Your friend here came storming out madder than a hornet." The young woman chuckled and adjusted her hat. Quistis looked at her then back at Fujin.

"You just have no luck with people do you hon?" Quistis smiled sadly and caressed her cheek.

"IRRELEVANT." Fujin shrugged.

"This was a mistake, I shouldn't have made you come with us. You're miserable, I feel horrid."

The driver, feeling it was time to but out, pulled her head back inside and rolled up the window.

"IT IS OKAY." Fujin assured Quistis with a gentle smile.

"Not it's not." Quistis huffed and knocked on the driver's window. The window slide down once more.

"Yes?" The woman asked.

"When the others get out here, tell them we left please and that we'll meet them back at Balamb later." Quistis said with a serious tone. The driver nodded.

"If they ask where you went?"

"Tell em I'll explain later."  
Fujin eyed Quistis curiously.

"WHAT?"

"You'll see." Quistis stated with a sly grin before turning to the driver and tipping her generously.

"Thanks." The woman smiled hugely.

"Come on." Quistis said warmly taking Fujin's arm in hers.

Fujin was clueless as to what she was up to but didn't protest.

They made their way out of the side alley and onto the main sidewalk. It was fairly late but the city's nightlife was still going strong. Quistis scanned the road for a moment lost in thought. 

"PROBLEM?" Fujin said curiously.

"I'm looking for…AHA!" Quistis giggled and pulled Fujin into a run.

"WHERE?" 

Quistis led them to an ornate horse and buggy. The driver, an old distinguished gentleman was busily feeding the horse apples.

Fujin looked at the buggy cautiously then back to Quistis.

"KIDDING?" She smirked.

"It's romantic." Quistis cooed and leaned against her. 

"VERY WELL." Fujin chuckled, shaking her head.

The driver saw them and looked startled for a second.

"Can I help you ladies?" 

"RIDE." Fujin pointed at the horse.

"You have to ride in the buggy Miss." The old man said sternly.

"That's what she meant." Quistis giggled.

"YES." Fujin nodded.

"Where's your rout go." Quistis asked curiously.

"Deling park, around the pond." The old man sniffled and climbed up on the carriage.

"Perfect." Quistis smiled.

"In that case climb aboard." The man smiled a toothy false toothed smile.

Fujin helped Quistis into the buggy, then promptly hopped in with her. 

Smiling happily Quistis snuggled against her. 

"Much better." She breathed.

Holding her close Fujin had to agree. 

The night was warm and the air smelled of dogwood and cherry trees. Blossoms billowed about like snowflakes and under the pale light of the moon the park took on a seemingly supernatural beauty. The pond rippled under the breeze, the gentle waves looking like a glittering sea of stars. Neither woman said a word during the entire journey. Quistis rested quietly against Fujin's chest. The sound of her heart soothing her like a lullaby.

Quistis curled closer as Fujin stroked her hair lovingly. Though the journey was little over an hour it seemed a lifetime and yet all to short. 

The driver stopped and climbed down. Regretfully Quistis slipped from Fujin's embrace. She smiled thoughtfully before pulling her into a sweet kiss. The old man coughed slightly and looked away embarrassed.

Fujin saw him and couldn't help but laugh in mid kiss.

"What's so funny?" Quistis pouted slightly.

"NOTHING." Fujin chuckled and hopped down to the pavement. She helped Quistis down and walked to the driver.

"THANK YOU." She said politely and paid him.

"You gals have a good night." He nodded as they walked into the night.

"See now wasn't that nice?" Quistis said teasingly.

"Love you." Fujin whispered.

"Love you too hon." Quistis smiled darkly, hugging against her arm as they walked. 

They found themselves back at the pond. Quistis sat down in the grass and motioned Fujin to join her.

"Things are so different now." Quistis said quietly.

Fujin nodded in response as she sat down beside her.

"I'm glad though. I'm glad you're here, with me." Quistis continued.

Fujin felt herself blushing. She sighed; she had the words but lacked the way to speak them correctly. She'd once expressed herself through writing poetry, perhaps, she reasoned, it was time to start again.

"I know how you feel love. Don't worry." Quistis whispered. Fujin sighed and laid her head in Quistis's lap.

"I can't imagine my life without you. To go back to the miserable existence that I had been living." Quistis frowned at herself. 

"That sounds so selfish." She sighed and rubbed her temples.

Fujin reached up and caressed her cheek soothingly.

"It's just. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I never knew life could be so wonderful. Now that you're with me I… " She paused and wiped her eyes. Fujin frowned worried.

"I'm okay hon." Quistis laughed and sniffed cutely. "I'm prattling on. I'm sorry." Fujin took her hand in hers and brought it to her lips kissing it gently.

"Love you too." Quistis smiled. 

They sat together for what seemed like a wonderful eternity. The dawn's first rays stuck them through the trees and Quistis gasped in shock that they'd stayed out so late. Fujin settled her back down.

"SUNRISE." She said with a soft smile, pointing to the horizon.

"It's lovely." Quistis smiled warmly. "You realize we have class in three hours." She sighed wearily.

Fujin shrugged impassively. She was happy and she wasn't going to let anything take that from her.

End Chapter 42


	43. The forgotten

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 43

The forgotten 

"So what the hell do you think happened?" Zell said quietly as he poked their campfire with a stick. They'd been trapped on the island for more than 

"I don't know." Squall whispered and rubbed his temples.

They'd found shelter in a small cave, it wasn't much but it would keep them safe. Most of the really dangerous creatures were far too big to follow them down here.

"We're doomed." Zell shook his head. "Aw man Nicole…" He sighed.

Squall said nothing, what could he say. Zell was probably right they could last for a while but the odds were stacked against them in this place. It been little over a day since the Ragnarok vanished and things were looking grim.

"No." Squall muttered grimly.

"What?" Zell sighed.

"We're not dying here." Squall scowled. "I deny it."

"Hey man I didn't mean nothing, I'm sure we'll think of something. They'll come looking for us."

"They don't know where we went." Squall frowned.

"We should have told someone. It's my fault man, I'm sorry."

"To late to worry about that now."

"They can track the Ragnarok." Zell piped up.

"Little good that does us if we're not on it." 

"Damn it!" Zell kicked out at the fire in a fit of rage and helplessness.

"I can't believe we didn't bring a COM or nothing. I didn't think we'd be gone that long." He hopped up and paced about madly.

"Calm down." Squall said evenly as he stomped out the stray embers Zell's tantrum scattered.

"Calm down?!" Zell rolled his eyes and plopped down heavily by the fire.

"Thank you."

"What are going to do Squall? This is bad man, real bad." 

"I'm working on it, get some sleep, I'll take watch."

"Sleep, in this place!?"

"Yes." 

Zell pulled off his coat and folded it up to make a pillow.

"Yeah okay, whatever." He sighed before lying down.

Squall sat quietly tending the fire and watching over his friend has he slept. In the darkness that surrounded them, things as old as time and more terrible than any man could imagine, stalked the night.

*************

"So what happened to you guys?" Xu asked, sipping a cup of coffee. She looked somewhat haggard and her hair was tossed together haphazardly. Quistis didn't look much better; she barely had time to get back to Balamb and shower before she had show up for work. She now took the time to sit down in the teachers' lounge for several cups of coffee. 

"Fu and I needed some time alone, she ran into some of Seifer's friends or something, it really upset her."

"Fu?" Xu giggled at the pet name.

"Sorry for leaving unannounced." Quistis mumbled sheepishly.

"No worries, I figured it was something like that. How's she doing?"

"Oh she's fine. She'll probably fall asleep in class again though."

"Again?"

Quistis laughed.

"She has a notorious habit of doing that. She knows the course backwards and forwards. The poor things bored to tears."

"To bad, rules are rules. She'll have to tough it out." Xu responded smartly.

"I know, I know. Don't worry I had her stand in the hall the other morning because she dozed off."

It was Xu's turn to laugh.

"Nice to see you aren't giving her special treatment."

"Not at all. I dare say I'm harder on her."

"Well that's hardly fair." Xu smirked.

"Nah I think she likes the attention."

"Un Huh I bet."

Quistis chuckled and yawned.

"Oh by the way." Xu frowned pointed accusingly at her.

"What?" Quistis straightened.

"Remember what we talked about in the bathroom."

"Yes?"

"About keeping this under wraps for awhile."

"Yeah." Quistis said slowly.

"What heck was that out front of the Opera house.

Quistis blushed.

"Sorry I couldn't help it."

"With that and you guys running off." Xu sighed and shook her head. "Your lucky that Nida, bless his little heart, isn't the most observant person in the world when in comes to people."

"I said I was sorry." Quistis murmured quietly before taking another sip of coffee.

"It's okay, it was fun." Xu smiled. "Come on time to go to work." She stood and pulled Quistis to her feet. 

***********

Fujin sat outside the door to Quistis's class, she'd been there for nearly thirty minutes. Yawning greatly she wanted nothing more than to just curl up somewhere dark and warm and go to sleep. She didn't even notice she'd started to drift off when Aeka appeared in front of her.

"Morning Miss Fujin!" The girl sang breezily.

Fujin opened her eye and gazed darkly at the girl. Aeka giggled and stepped back.

"Yikes, looks like you had a long night. Did you go to the party to last night? I didn't see you there. Well I went to bed early so maybe I missed you." 

"NEGATIVE." Fujin clarified.

"Oh, well hmm. You should have been there, it was a fun!" 

" DOUBTFUL."

Aeka's cheery expression dimmed slightly.

"I see you're in a mood."

"ALWAYS." 

Aeka didn't quite know if Fujin was joking or was just being bitchy. Deciding to leave well enough alone she dug about in her backpack looking for her homework. The other students slowly started to arrive and soon half the class stood at the door waiting for Quistis to arrive. Fujin was just beginning to worry that Quistis had fallen asleep somewhere when she saw her walking up the hall. 

"Morning class." Quistis said with a somewhat slovenly tone.

"Hey Miss Trepe." Royce said merrily and took her bag. "You look a little under the weather I'll take that for ya."

"Thanks Royce." Quistis smiled thinly as she fumbled with the keys to the classroom. Aeka soured slightly at the exchange, her hopes that she and Royce would grow closer where dimming and his crush on Quistis was not helping matters. She sighed and waited quietly for Quistis to open the door.

Everyone sat down and Quistis went to the chalkboard and started scribbling apparent gibberish. 

"Okay Class today we'll be learning about the Centra and their civilization and their ties with Guardian Forces." Quistis began, she had a lot to cover today and she prayed for the strength to keep focused enough to get through the class. She glanced at Fujin who was already looking to fall asleep at any moment. Quistis smiled inwardly, she really didn't want to have to make Fujin stand in the hall again.

***********

Irvine sat on the couch sulking bitterly. Selphie had said little to him since yesterday. He wasn't sure what he could have possibly done but he had the distinct impression he was in trouble. He tried to ask her what was wrong and she started crying and ran to their room. He'd slept on the couch and now pondered what to do. With a heavy sigh and a heavy heart he walked to the bedroom door. His conversation with Edea kept popping up in the back of his mind and he couldn't help but worry. 

"Selph?" He said gently with a soft knock on the bedroom door.

"No now please.." Selphie mumbled her voice nearly inaudible.

She'd been acting downright strange for the last few weeks and Irvine was almost to the breaking point. 

"Selphie, what's wrong, talk to me?" He pleaded.

"Nothing, I just feel under the weather." She said, this time clearer.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I tried to find you all day yesterday and couldn't find you. Anything you want to talk about?"

"I was with Quistis."

"Oh, that's good, you two making up then?"

"Yeah we're cool."

"Fujin too?" 

"No."

"You know, I learned something yesterday."

Selphie didn't answer, Irvine knew she could here him and knew she just wanted him to go away. He also knew that no matter what was wrong she didn't need to be alone.

"I talked to Fujin. She told me about what happened during the time we we're in the missile base."

"You're just trying to make me mad so I'll come out." Selphie snapped accusingly.

"No, but I wish you would. I miss you." He sighed. Silence answered him and he just continued.

"Anyway, she told me she and Raijin both were here during the attack on Trabia. I think we've been being unfair." He pressed his head against the door. It seemed as though everything was going wrong lately. 

"I think we need to go talk to Quistis about it. I am betting she doesn't know either. Who knows perhaps you and Fujin can talk things out."

The door opened. Selphie stood staring up at him her eyes swollen and red, she'd been crying all night by the looks of it.

"Happy, I've come out, you can leave me alone." She said harshly.

"What's wrong Selph? This isn't like you. You used to be so bright and cheerful, now though…It's like I don't even know you." Irvine said sadly.

"A bunch of things, take your pick." She sniffed.

He kneeled to look her in the face.

"Talk to me about it, let me help."

"You've done enough." She laughed bitterly.

"That's not fair, you're mad at me for something I'm not even aware of."

Her features softened.

"I'm not mad at you." She smiled sadly.

"Then what's is wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Fine then, I'll respect that for now. I'll settle on you trying to cheer up."

"Cheery is hard right now. So you talked to Fujin huh." She frowned.

"Yes, she had nothing to do with Trabia hon. You've been angry at her for nothing." He said regretfully.

"I know." She said simply and moved past him.

"What?" He said darkly.

"I know." She repeated and made her way into the kitchen.

"Know what exactly." He prodded as he followed her.

"Look." She started angrily the sighed. "I knew she was here, Squall told me."

"Squall?"

"Yeah he, Rinoa and Zell ran into Fujin and her brother during the Norg riot."

"Then why."

"I have reasons." Selphie scowled and opened the refrigerator. She looked about for something appealing. Finding nothing she shut the door in disgust.

"Reasons, what reasons. Selphie this isn't like you at all." 

"Because I need to!" She snapped angrily at him, her small frame trembling.

"Selph." Irvine sighed sadly and rubbed his face in distress.

"It's all I have, it's all I can do."

"I don't understand."

"Of course not." She squeezed past him and headed back to the bedroom. He moved past her and barred the door with his arm.

"I'm not letting you go and lock yourself into some kind of depression."

She laughed lightly and ducked under his arm.

"Honestly, I'm not depressed I'm just not feeling well. As for Fujin…." She trailed off. She hated what her inability to move on had turned her into. Thinking back on how'd she been acting, how she'd treated everyone. She'd like to blame her volatile temper of late on the pregnancy, but she knew better. The events at Trabia had left long lasting scars on her and Fujin's very presence reminded her of the loss she endured.

"It's because of Edea and Seifer." She finally said after a long pause. Her voice was cold and emotionless.

"What?" Irvine said quietly and kneeled before her.

"I hate them." She shrugged. "They killed my friends, some of them where like family to me."

"I know Selph but Fujin had no part of it." Irvine placed gentle hands on her shoulders.

"Edea..I tell myself, that Ultimecia possessed her. I've come to live with that. Then there's Seifer. He had a choice. He knew what was right or wrong. He tortured Squall for Hyne's sake." Selphie shook her head feeling lost. "He led the Galbadia troops against Balamb, his home. He destroyed Trabia, took countless lives, then we let him go."

"It's more complicated than that." Irvine tried.

Selphie slapped him.

"Don't you dare defend him." She said with a frightening intensity.

Irvine didn't flinch, or get angry, he wanted to understand.

"But Seifer's gone." He said quietly.

"I know." She sighed wearily and hugged him sadly.

"Selph." Irvine wrapped his arms around her.

"They died for nothing and no one was punished. I need this; it's all I can do for them. I can never forgive him. I have to hate him."

"She's not Seifer love."

"I know, but she loves him. She's close to him; she's part of him. When I see her all I see is him."

"I don't know much about her but I know this much. Quistis trusts her, she hasn't even mentioned Seifer to anyone and she is trying to fit in."  
"I don't want to hear it." Selphie grumbled and buried her head against his chest.

"You've got to let this go Selph, it's tearing you apart."

"It's not fair." She murmured softly, as the tears began to flow. "I can't let them be forgotten." 

"Then don't, but don't remember them by hating and cursing their deaths. Remember them for the joy and love they brought you. If you want to hate Seifer for what he did. You go ahead and do so, no one can fault you for that. Fujin though, I'm fairly certain that poor girl was used and hurt by him as much as anyone. If anything you two have something in common in that."

Selphie sniffled and shrugged. 

"I'm pregnant." She said quietly.

*****************

"I THOUGHT YOU KNEW HOW TO FLY!" Archibald bellowed from his seat at the back of the bridge. The Ragnarok tossed about in the air as if in a thunderstorm. 

"I don't know what's wrong with it!" Luccian snapped as he struggled with the controls."

"Cripes man put it on auto pilot then!"

"That only makes it worse, now shut up!"

"You're going to get us killed I know it!"

"Shut up!"

"Land man before it's to late!" 

"We're okay, trust me, we're still on course, all the instruments read green." 

"BULLSHIT!"

"I think it's just turbulence."

"How the hell do you know!"

"What else could it be."

"Us plummeting to our deaths sounds like a likely answer!" 

"Just, just shut up!" Luccian threw Squall's duffel bag at him.

"We're gonna die and it's your damn fault."

"We are not, quit acting like a baby."

Abruptly the craft leveled and all was quite. Luccian and Archibald looked around cautiously. 

"HA! See I told you." Luccian chuckled with pride.

"Just get us on the ground." Archibald hissed.

"In time, we'll be there in a few hours. Did you finish disabling the homing beacon, last thing we need is Balamb tracking us."

"I beat the hell out of it with my staff if that's what you meant."

"You're such a friggin caveman."

"I did the job quit being a bitch."

There was a loud ringing.

"What the hell?" Archibald looked about.

"Calm down, it's just my COM." Luccian assured him while slipping the small phone from his pocket and answered it.

"Hello? Oh I hi sir. Yeah everything's okay. My father? No change really. To be honest I haven't even spoken to him. Yeah I know. Who? Squall, and Zell? They left here a few days ago. I don't know where they went. Oh they'll pop up, surely they can handle themselves. I sure will. Yes Sir, thank you Sir, goodbye."

Luccian hung up and stuffed the communicator back in his pocket.

"Who the hell was that?" Archibald asked curiously.

"Headmaster Cid. He's looking for Squall and Zell."

"How'd he know you COM number?"

Luccian laughed.

"I had a friend back home wire all my calls through the company satellite. He's also covering for me if anyone comes looking for us. The official story is that we're taking a trip the check out factories in the far lands."  
"You put a lot of thought into this." Archibald said genuinely impressed.

"I'm no fool, it's about time you learned that."

Archibald scoffed and settled back in his seat.

"I feel kinda bad man."

"You smell kinda bad." Luccian laughed, impressed by his own wit.

"I'm serious man, we left those guys on the Island of Hell, what if they get killed man, it'll be our fault."

"If I know anything it's that Squall and your boy Zell can take care of anything that island can throw at em."

"Yeah but for how long, man."

"Look as soon as we get this last key and find out where the temple is I'll wipe the computers of our trip and send the Ragnarok back on auto pilot. If you're really worried, I'll have someone leave an anonymous tip."

"This is a bad idea."  
"To late to be backing out now, your in this for the long haul so tough it out."

"Yeah whatever." Archibald grumbled sourly before retiring to the bunks stowed in the lower areas of the ship.

*******************

"ANGRY." Fujin said with a hint of hurt as she worked shampoo into Quistis's hair. 

"Sorry hon I warned you." Quistis giggled as she wrung out a large sponge.

"UNFAIR." Fujin pouted.

Quistis let the shower soak her thoroughly trying not to giggle at Fujin's attempt at a guilt trip.  
"You fell asleep in class, you know the rules." She chided as she rinsed her hair.

"HUMPF." 

"Don't sulk it's not becoming." Quistis winked candidly over her shoulder. 

Fujin wrapped soapy arms around her and chuckled.

"Ack you're cold." Quistis squealed.

"YOUR FAULT, HOG WATER." 

Quistis wiggled loose and tossed the sponge at her. Fujin sputtered cutely but was happy to have some hot water. With a laugh Quistis stepped out of the shower and dried off. She walked into her bedroom and was overwhelmed. The heater was blowing full blast and the humidity was nearly overwhelming. She hurried to the thermostat and toyed with it to no avail. 

"Damn it." She cursed angrily. 

"PROBLEM." Fujin asked curiously as she stepped into the room drying her hair and wrapped in a towel. Quistis giggled at her, she loved the way Fujin's ears stuck out slightly from her head. It was very noticeable when her hair was wet and it made her look like some sort of snow fairy. Fujin knew what she was grinning at and touched her ears and blushed self-consciously.

Quistis pointed to the thermostat in disgust.

"It's busted." 

"TURN OFF?"   
"I tried, it's stuck on high."

"MY PLACE." Fujin yawned.

"Sure, that works for me, you place is cozy and we don't have to worry about people knocking on the door all night. I want to get some sleep."

Fujin nodded in agreement. They got dressed and made their way to Fujin's quarters. As they entered the hall several students stood talking and cursing. All wore shorts and were sweating. 

"Miss Trepe?" One of the students called to her. 

"Yes?" She answered while looking about in wonder.

"Any idea what's with heaters?" The young man asked his hair a sopping mop atop his head.

"Sorry I have no idea. I'm sure Cid has maintenance working on it."

"They need to hurry, this sucks." He grumbled.

Quistis smiled helplessly.

"I'm sure it'll be up as soon as possible.

**************

Deep in the bowels of Balamb Garden a lone figure sat on the floor amid a sea of wires and piping. The only light was that of his small headlamp and the dull red glow from the antenna on his radio. His name was Glenn, short fellow with a salt and peppered beard and curly hair. While busily spliced wires with his callused hands and stumpy fingers, the radio played quiet tunes. Humming along he was oblivious to his surroundings. Not that he was worried though, he knew nearly every twist, turn, vent and crawlspace that formed a labyrinth under the school. Cid had called him just moments ago.

"Glenn" He had said. "Something's wrong with the heaters, see if you fix it?'

Glenn had been working here since he was a student. He loved the place, it was his home and he made it his job to keep it in tiptop shape. He was single and had no family and his only real friends where a few drinking buddies on the maintenance staff. 

So here he sat; something had ripped the wires loose from the control box on the heating systems computer. Now he knew various creatures had roamed down here at times so he was prepared, he was no slouch in combat and carried a large handgun in his dark blue work suit. He finally fitted the wires back in place and turned the system back on. He ran a diagnostic and everything checked out. With a prideful smile he turned to leave. He wasn't sure what it was when he saw it. A fleshy mass, jelly like, but solid in parts, fleshy, but also mechanical. It looked as though someone had crammed a jellyfish full of scrap from a junkyard.

The alien appearance of it assaulted his mind to the degree that he couldn't comprehend it enough to be afraid. The fear came though, with startling speed, but by then it was far to late for Glenn. Long oily black tendrils laced with wires and steel mesh wrapped around his skull, immediately the flesh began to dissolve and the last sound Glenn made was hollow sucking sound. The creature pulled itself to him and burst open at the middle to engulf him fully. Tentacles of wire and muscle entwined around his still twitching form, even while flesh and bone melted under its embrace. Within moments all that remain of Glenn was the radio playing it's happy tune in the darkness.

***************

Rinoa sat in the open window of Nicole and Zell's apartment fanning herself in a failing attempt to keep cool. Nicole sat gloomily in the floor with Celest by her side devouring a box of ice cream with downright vulgar enthusiasm.

"That's disgusting, slow down." Rinoa chuckled.

"I'm worried, I eat when I'm worried." Celest grumbled.

"Why are you worried? Your boyfriends aren't out who knows where. Doing Hyne knows what." Nicole said bitterly.

"What? I'm not allowed to worry, you guys are my friends after all?" Celest said looking hurt.

"I'm sorry." Nicole started but Celest stuffed a spoonful of ice-cream in her mouth to silence her.

"Don't apologize silly. I'm just glad you said something. You've been quiet all night." Celest giggled. Rinoa smirked and looked out the window.

"You two." She chuckled. "Nikki, I talked to Cid earlier today, he said he'd check around and see if they can't find them. I think I know what's up, I wouldn't worry."

"I wish I had your confidence." Nicole frowned.

"Well Noa spill the beans, seems you have yourself a idea." Celest asked.

"Your birthday's tomorrow." Rinoa grinned at Nicole slyly. "I am willing to bet they went somewhere you get something special."

"Hey good call." Celest nodded vigorously. "That must be it."

Nicole actual smiled hopefully.

"You think so, that does make sense."

"I'm willing to bet on it." Rinoa smiled hugely.

"Where's Selphie, I haven't seen her all day?" Celest asked aloud, not that she cared particularly but the small girl was usually part of these impromptu gatherings.

"She's still under the weather." Nicole added mildly. "I saw her and Quistis heading to see the doc yesterday."

"Quistis?" Rinoa arched a worried brow. "She okay, why was she going too?"

"Oh I think Quistis was just making sure Selphie went, Quisty was carrying Selphie her over her shoulder."

"You're joking." Celest laughed.

"Nope." Nicole grinned.

"That's just odd." Rinoa pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I hope they're okay."

"Want to go check on them?" Celest offered, hoping Rinoa would put aside her and Quistis's unspoken rift.

"Yeah lets go." Rinoa said eagerly and shut the window. 

"I could use some air anyway." Nicole added.

The trio got their shoes and soon headed out the door.

***************

Squall, unable to sleep, let Zell sleep through his watch. With all his thinking he was still clueless how he was going to get them off the island.

"GONE! SHE IS GONE!" A voice screamed in the darkness. A mans voice, guttural and tinged with madness. Zell sat bolt upright startled awake. 

"What the hell was that!?" He shouted clamoring to his feet.

Squall was already on his feet. It was already dawn outside but the cavern they'd chosen to camp in was black as pitch. The only light came from the meager fire they had used to cook dinner. 

Squall shushed him and stared of in the darkness. The sound of falling stones and scurrying feet echoed in the back of the cavern. 

"Thieves, miscreants, fools the lady is death to all! You have no idea what you seek to free!" The voice screamed again, this time much closer.

"Who?" Zell mouthed his eyes wide trying to see in the darkness. 

Squall shrugged and drew his Gunblade as the light of torch appeared in the darkness. A figure was charging them a howl upon his lips and cloak billowing in the air like some apparition. 

"Ah hell is it undead!?" Zell paled and took a fighting stance.

"Fools, idiots, may she curse your eyes and steal your breath!" The figure roared and charged into the campsite wielding a torch like sword. 

"Gah it's some nutcase!" Zell yelped and ducked as the figure swung the torch at him. Squall rushed forward and brought the flat of the blade down hard. He had meant to strike the madman unconscious but to his surprise the figure countered his move and deftly kicked him in the stomach. Squall exhaled sharply and nearly dropped his blade.

"Squall!" Zell shouted and charged their opponent. The figure spun to face him and stabbed with the torch. Zell, having been practicing fighting armed opponents, was ready and snatched the torch from his hands. He grimaced in pain as his fingers smoldered and his sleeve caught on fire but at least he'd disarmed his foe. His foe was stunned by the move and Zell took the opportunity to try and land a blow to figures hooded head with a palm strike. 

"Madness, you are all insane." The stranger yelled and quickly lowered his head. Zell struck the top of the figure on the top of the skull and it was like hitting a wall. 

"DAMN IT." Zell shouted and hopped back rubbing his wrist. 

"HA!" The figure shouted and lowered his hood. The man was filthy and his dark green eyes glimmered with keen intelligence. He wore a long and matted beard well past his chest. His long hair was so fouled one could hardly see the blond color of it. The man smiled a gleaming smile and stared at him with unknown intent. Zell shook of the throbbing in his hand and looked to Squall who was already moving to attack if need be.

"Who the hell are you!" Squall said dangerously. 

"I should ask the same, but know already, you idiots come here seeking her. Return before she awakens the nameless."

Zell looked cautiously to Squall hoping he could explain. Squall shrugged, he was just as clueless.

"Clean, bah know nothing smell of man, food for the wicked. Like flies you draw them with the promise of ease." The man babbled again.

"Look we're just camping out man, if this is your spot you can have it. All I know is that if you charge us again we aren't going be responsible for what happens."

The man cackled and looked around wildly.

"Wuss as before and remains." The man laughed.

Squall went cold and dropped his blade. 

"Seifer!?"

End Chapter 43  



	44. Rebound

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 44

Rebound

"How the hell did you get here!" Zell said in shock. Seifer smiled a half-cocked smile and looked at him with mirthful eyes.

"She waits, bids her time for the ending, of the beginning." He shouted gloriously.

"Careful Zell, he's gone mad." Squall said dangerously. "Go away Seifer, we have no quarrel with you anymore."

"Quarrel, no, past deeds, yes and more to come, her fault as all was and will be." Seifer said simply and ran a hand through his tangled mass of hair.

"Hyne, what's happened to you." Zell said quietly, his voice was compassionate and full of pity. He didn't care much for Seifer but he didn't like seeing the once, vibrate man reduced to a filthy, babbling lunatic.

Seifer noted the look of sorrow on Zell's face and spat towards him in disgust.

"Keep your kind eyes. Know nothing of what I do, service to all, knight to the world." He proclaimed proudly.

"Squall man what happened to him, he was fine last time we seen him? I mean yeah he was a nut then but he was nothing like this."

"Who knows." Squall threw his hands into the air; this is the last thing he wanted to deal with.

"Not thinking to find a knight, or the lady either? Time is odd for us both then, as she wills it." Seifer eyed Squall suspiciously.

"What lady, Seifer what the hell are you doing in a place like this?" Zell tried again, hoping to get some kind of answer from him.

Seifer rubbed his face in frustration.

"Answers, answers, this and all and nothing, you come here and not know why! Idiots, careless, why trouble this place. You are not the ones then."

"Zell, ignore him, he's raving." Squall sighed.

"Think so do you." Seifer said with a smile.

"Aren't you?" Squall snapped back.

"Come with me." Seifer motioned with his hand and headed off into the back of the cave.

"Finally we can get some answers." Zell nodded eagerly.

"Zell, what are you doing?" Squall said sitting back down by the fire. 

"He hey may be able to help us." Zell offered.

"Think about it, he's out of his mind, you'll be lucky if he doesn't try to kill you if you follow him." 

"I am thinking about it." Zell smirked. "If he got here, then that means has transportation." 

Squall soured, he hated to admit it but Zell had a point.

"Damn it alright." He said, getting up and grabbing his gunblade.

"Move onward you fools!" Seifer shouted back to them, having vanished into the darkness.

*****************

"Pregnant." Irvine said quietly, he blinked a moment then fell over on his rear. "As in baby…" He mumbled. Selphie closed her eyes and trembled. 

She had suspected he wouldn't willingly accept the responsibility. He was still so immature, they both were. She could adapt, she knew she could, she loved children. Irvine though, she opened her eyes to look at him. His expression spoke volumes, his eyes were wide and his mouth agape. Words died in his throat as he tried to speak. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered as the tears formed.

Irvine stood up and staggered to the kitchen. He fumbled with a glass and poured some water. He quickly downed it and looked at Selphie, he expression trembling.

"Well." She said quietly waiting for his condemnation.

******************

"She's not home." Celest said with shrug.

"Apparently. She's probably off with Fujin somewhere." Nicole added.

"Don't remind me." Rinoa sighed. "Let's go talk to Selphie then."

"At least the stupid heaters are off." Nicole said as they made their way up the hall.

"I like the heat, you get to strip down and all the guys run around without their shirts, yum!"

"You as bad as brother." Rinoa sighed.

"I just say what everyone is thinking, at least I'm honest."

It didn't take them long to reach their destination. Rinoa was just started knocking when they heard Irvine bellow.

"YEHAW!"

"What the hell?" Celest looked at the others blankly?

"I dunno." Nicole shrugged. 

The front door burst open and arm reached out and grabbed Rinoa by the shoulders, pulling her bodily into the apartment. She screamed in fright as she found herself being spun in the air. 

"NOA!" Irvine screamed while laughing loudly.

"What the hell?" Celest repeated as she peeked into the apartment. Nicole looked over shoulder warily.

"Um are we interrupting something." She asked politely.

Selphie stood by the kitchen in wide-eyed shock, a soft smile dancing at the edges of her mouth.

With a rambunctious fervor he let Rinoa go, she spun haphazardly in circles before plopping heavily onto the couch. He immediately grabbed Celest who slapped at him madly in an attempt to get away.

"Lemmi go you lummox!" She hollered as he danced about the room with her in tow.

Nicole took the opportunity to attempt to sneak past but was promptly grabbed and pulled into a group hug. She found herself buried face first in Celest's chest.

"GAH!" She yelped as Irvine hugged the two of them tightly.

"Let, go, you clown!" Celest barked and tried to wiggle free.

"Irvine." Selphie giggled.

"YES!?" Irvine said excitedly he then dropped both girls and ran over to kneel before Selphie. "What's wrong!?" He said worriedly and took her hand in his.

"What's wrong is right." Rinoa said as she stood shakily.

Selphie placed a loving had on his cheek and smiled.

"He's um, I guess he's happy." She said with obvious surprise.

"Can I tell them!" He yapped and wiggled like an excited child. Selphie burst out laughing, more out of relief than anything else.

"Yes." She smiled.

Irvine stood and spread his arms wide, a ridiculous smile on his face.

"I'm going to be a father!" He shouted proudly.

"Whoa!" Rinoa blinked in shock.

"Well what do ya know." Celest chuckled and crossed her arms.

Nicole nodded then promptly fainted.

******************

Zell and Squall found Seifer squatting on a large boulder in the center of large chamber. The chamber was open at the top and the first rays of the morning sun highlighted the edges of the opening. Roots and vines hung in the cavern, offering easy means to climb to the surface. Half buried in the mud and stalactites were ruins consisting of obelisks and eroded statues.

"What is it Seifer?" Zell asked growing flustered, they'd been followed him for nearly thirty minutes. 

"AHA!" Seifer pointed and hopped up and down on the rock. "As said, the one and the all, she is gone, her sentinel, her part, the one of many!" He chattered eagerly.

"You're stark raving mad, man there's nothing here but old ruins."

"Told you." Squall said dryly as he entered the area.

"Seifer how did you get here?" Zell tried.

"Pointless, and useless, home is near, home is with you and you go." Seifer sighed and smirked.

"For the love of!" Zell wanted to smack him, anything in hopes to getting a clear answer. Seifer grabbed his arm and yanked him towards a pedestal.

"Observe her!" He snarled and pointed.

"There is nothing there!" Zell snapped and pulled free.

"He sees!" Seifer shouted joyously.

Squall walked over to the two.

"Seifer do you have a radio, anything of use?" He asked firmly. 

"Where is she?" Seifer said again with a sense of urgency.

"Seifer, listen, do- you - have- a -radio." Squall said slowly.

"Talking is pointless, she is what matters, stopped she was and now."

"Who?" Zell asked waving his arms to get Seifer's flighty attention.

"All of her." Seifer replied and pointed to the pedestal.

"Fine!" Squall said in a huff and knelt to examine the stone pedestal. "What do you want us to see!?" 

"There's nothing there." Seifer answered.

Squall stood up briskly.

"Squall." Zell cautioned him, reading the growing frustration in his eyes.

"Fine there's nothing there, was is stolen?" Squall tried.

"Correct." Seifer cheered and gave him the thumbs up.

Squall cringed.

"We'll make a deal with ya Seifer." Zell smiled and threw an arm over his shoulder. "We help you, you help us capeesh?"

"Sucker born? Fault it is all, you did this." Seifer scoffed and shoved Zell aside.

"Fault is -not- all, we did nothing but get stuck in this crazy damn place!" Zell stormed over to Squall.

"He's no help!" He shouted. Squall gave him an honest yet dry smile.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"BEHOLD!" Seifer shouted. Everyone looked at him warily. Seifer stood on the pedestal and point down accusingly at some metal debris on the ground.

"What." Squall sighed and walked over to investigate. "So what, It's a broken sword blade, Seifer can you help us or not?"

"The instrument of those who brought this down." Seifer proclaimed accusingly. 

"I think we should beat him until he tells us something coherent." Zell joked.

"Try." Seifer smirked darkly.

"We don't have time for this." Squall said firmly and walked over to a nearby root and started to climb.

"Where are you going?" Zell called.

"Look, you can play with Seifer all day if you want to, but we need to get out of here." Squall shouted back down.

"But, what about him?" Zell said pointing to Seifer, who was busily picking up the pieces and sniffing them.

Squall grunted as he pulled himself up over the edge and onto the surface. A loud roar greeted him as a large bipedal creature looking like a four-armed gorilla leapt down at him. Squall beheaded the creature in one swift move and shouted back down at Zell.

"If he want's to come he'll follow us!" He said, growing ever impatient.

"See ya Seifer." Zell waved sourly and followed Squall's path up to the surface.

*******************

Eggs, was the first thing she smelled, followed by pancakes, and sausage. 

A smile crept to Quistis's lips as the scents aroused her hunger and caused her to stir. She heard a soft giggle and she opened a drowsy eye to investigate. Fujin was sitting cross-legged on the bed besides her and looking very proud of herself.

"Morning." Quistis murmured cutely and yawned.

Smiling, Fujin leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed a tray.

"Something smells good." Quistis sighed dreamily and sat up stretching.

Fujin, still smiling broadly offered the tray, which was heaped with various breakfast goodies.

"Oh my." Quistis laughed and took the tray. "Breakfast in bed?"  
Fujin nodded and grinned impishly, a look Quistis found downright adorable.

"You shouldn't have." Quistis blushed; she wasn't sure what to think. She sorely wondered where the food came from, as far as she knew Fujin was a terrible good cook and she definitely didn't want to spoil the mood by asking her.

"Thank you hon." Quistis smiled warmly, her eyes dancing merrily. Then she noticed Fujin looking at her expectantly.

"Oh." Quistis squeaked and without a second thought she started to eat. Fujin watched her with growing anticipation her expression curious, as she searched for a reaction. After a moment Quistis looked at her and giggled.

"You're staring."

Fujin blinked and blushed slightly.

"It's wonderful, I thought you said couldn't cook." Quistis smiled.

Fujin leaned down and picked something up off the floor. Raising up she held up a small cookbook.

"Oh you've been studying eh." Quistis grinned. "Your just full of surprises aren't you."

Fujin nodded vainly and winked.

"Incorrigible." Quistis chuckled and went about finishing her meal.

************

Rinoa sat out front of the classroom ready to burst. She'd been wired ever since Selphie's announcement last night. She and the others had stayed up celebrating all night long. Two nights in a row of parties was taking its toll but she didn't care, it was a joyous occasion, and it served to take her mind off of Squall's absence. She looked excitedly up the hall, Quistis hadn't arrived yet and she counted the minutes until she arrived. The Treppies stood chatting amongst themselves and comparing notes. Aeka walked over and sat down beside her.

"Hi Rinoa." She said with a bright smile. "You seem extra happy today?"

Rinoa went into a fit of giggles. Aeka joined her without even knowing why.

After a moment she paused put her hands on Rinoa's shoulders to calm her.

"What are we laughing about." Aeka laughed.

"Well." Rinoa started, then screamed in excitement upon seeing Quistis coming up the hall. Aeka yelled in startled response, nearly falling over as Rinoa jumped to her feet.

"QUISTIS!" Rinoa bellowed and charged her. Quistis stood like a deer caught in headlights, a stupid bewildered look on her face. Aeka followed behind as Rinoa grabbed Quistis around the waist and jumped up and down happily, scattering Quistis's books and papers. Aeka burst into cheery laughter, as several students stood dumbfounded.

"Rinoa?" Quistis stammered and tried to pry free.

Fujin walked by the two and gave a curious glance. She dismissed the antics and waited by the door.

"Rinoa!" Quistis finally said sternly and pulled free. "What's the meaning of all this." She adjusted her glasses and smiled gently. "I'm glad to see you're in a good mood hon, but we have to maintain a modicum of professionalism when in class. Understood?" She chided quietly. Rinoa blanched and looked back at all the students staring curiously and whispering amongst themselves. 

"Oh fudge, Quistis I'm sorry." Rinoa blushed and bowed curiously.

"Now what's going on?" Quistis smirked, curious as to what could possible be so wonderful to make Rinoa come to her in such a merry manner. Especially considering the feuding that'd been going on.

"It's about…!" Rinoa started then paused. 

"What?"

"Yeah what? Aeka said curiously.

"Shoo." Quistis waved her away with a grin.

"Hey she was gonna tell me too!" Aeka pouted.

"My mistake. Now then Rinoa?"

"Oh I'm sorry I just realized, it's not really my place to be telling." Rinoa said sheepishly.

"AW!" Aeka huffed in disappointment at being led on.

"You do know I was with her right." Quistis winked as she knelt to pick up her papers.

"With her?" Rinoa blinked. "Darn it!" 

"What!?" Aeka whined.

"Time for class." Quistis said hurriedly and made her way through the students and to the door. Aeka pouted sourly and followed them.

***********************

They'd been walking for hours, along the way they'd been ambushed several times by marauding monsters of all types. Seifer who'd decided to follow them sat by each time watching from the sidelines. Zell was getting fed up with all of it and let his feelings be known.

"DAMN IT!" He shouted angrily.

Squall stopped his trek and turned around.

"What?"

"I'm sick of this, where are we going?" Zell shouted.

Squall pointed to a nearby cliff.

"Up there is the highest point on the island. If we are lucky we can see if there are any buildings or better yet if the Ragnarok is nearby."

"You're reaching." Zell sighed. "But its better than nothing."

"The great dragon that assaults Pandora fled to the sun." Seifer said loudly and turned back towards the caves.

"What!?" Zell called.

"The end of the world, the great beast." Seifer said simply without stopping.

"Where are you going now?" Zell shouted.

"Zell." Squall called.

"Hold up." Zell waved then called back to Seifer. "Seifer!"

"Abandon this place, useless now to me and her alike, best to move on, only it, that destroys lays in the path now took."

"Yo Squall I think he's says something really bad lives up there."

"Like we can believe him." Squall said grimly.

A roar, terrible and unlike anything ever imagined bellowed across the island. The ground shook rhythmically under their feet and in the trees ahead a great flock of birds exploded from the canopy of branches. 

"Great." Squall sighed.

"Behold!" Seifer yelled then took of running.

"Crap in a hat." Zell shouted and followed his lead, having no desire to meet whatever would make a madman run.

A head rose above the tree line even though the trees stood well over a hundred feet in places. The rest of the creature must've been unimaginably titanic. It's great draconic head, easily fifteen feet long searched over the treetops lazily. A horned bony crest extended from the back of it skull like a crown and cast a great shadow below it. Plumes of steam billowed from its nostrils and the air around it's mouth wavered like it was superheated. 

"Hyne!" Squall fell back on her rear in awe of the thing.

"Squall!" Zell screamed. Squall scrambled to his feet and ran full tilt away from the beast. He soon pasted Zell and caught up with Seifer.

"Told you!" Seifer laughed. 

************

"Isn't it wonderful!" Rinoa laughed as she sipped her milkshake.

Quistis chuckled and propped her head in her hands.

"Yes it is, Selphie about went nuts when she found out." 

"ALREADY IS." Fujin mumbled and Quistis elbowed her.

"A baby wow!" Aeka said dreamily and dug into her sundae. Everyone had decided to talk about Selphie's announcement over lunch in the cafeteria. Rinoa and Fujin had come to the unspoken agreement not to talk to each other. Quistis tried her best to keep everyones mind off such things.

"Its Nicole's birthday today, any word on Squall and Zell?" She asked worriedly. Rinoa frowned and shook her head.

"No, Cid says he talked to Luccian he said he had no idea where they are."

"I hope they're okay." Quistis said quietly.

"SQUALL TOUGH." Fujin said firmly, in an attempt to sooth their fears.

"Um thanks." Rinoa grumbled but appreciated the attempt.

"Those two can take on anything." Aeka smiled. "I'm sure they'll be fine, you know guys they like to make dramatic entrances and be fashionable late." 

"She has a point." Quistis smirked.

"I suppose." Rinoa said taking another drink. "I'm not the one to convince though."

"Nicole?" Quistis guessed.

"Yes she's becoming downright depressed about it."

"Think we should send out search teams?" Quistis said glumly.

"TO WHERE?" Fujin said, figuring she was better suited to be the one to point out gloomy facts.

"She has a point." Rinoa said rubbing her head.

"This is depressing lets talk about Nicole's birthday party." Aeka said quietly. 

"Yeah really." Rinoa said with a thin smile. "I'm trying not to worry over here." 

"What do you guys have planned. I mean, honestly, I figured I wasn't invited." Quistis said with dark honesty.

"No one said that." Rinoa pouted. "Look lets just put all that in the past for now, there's more important things to worry about right now."

"Fair enough." Quistis smiled.

"Hi guy's." Selphie said announcing her presence. 

"There's our mother to be." Quistis laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Selphie blushed and sat down.

Aeka giggled merrily.

"CONGRATULATIONS." Fujin said blandly.

"Thanks." Selphie smiled disarmingly. Fujin was stunned and sat quiet.

"Enough about me, lets talk shop." Selphie grinned.

"What?" Quistis arched a brow.

"The party. We have to do something for Nicole to get her spirits up, especially if Zell isn't back. By the way, any word on those guys?" Selphie asked. Rinoa shook her head slowly.

"They're probably hitting the bars." Selphie said mirthfully.

Rinoa laughed, knowing full well Squall would sooner spontaneously combust than go to a bar.

"Party huh." Aeka said thoughtfully.

"Yeah we're going to have small get together, nothing loud." Selphie said thoughtfully. "I had originally planned to rent Armand Defalco for the party."

"Oh Hyne no!" Quistis blushed in horror.

"Don't get you feathers in a bunch. I changed my mind. I don't think it'd be a good idea now." Selphie said with a shrug.

"Armand?" Aeka asked quizzically, her curiosity having gotten the better of her.

"STRIPPER." Fujin blurted.

Everyone looked at her curiously but none more so than Quistis. Fujin shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"SEIFER, GAG GIFT." Fujin offered as the only explanation having no desire to explain how Seifer had hired him for her. He'd said; so she could get laid since no one would have her. She wasn't thrilled with the gift and chased the man off before the first article of clothing fell. No one said a word and went back to the conversation.

"Yeah I don't think that would be a good idea Selph." Quistis said.

"We could bring some movies and sleep over. I'm sure she wouldn't want to be alone on her birthday." Selphie said thoughtfully. "Just us gals."

"There you are!" Celest interrupted and pulled up a seat. "Why are all of you holed up in here for? Hey, hey hiya Mom!" She said ruffling Selphie's hair.

"Leave me alone you hussy." Selphie giggled. 

"I like Selphie's idea." Rinoa smiled. "Besides I could use the company too."

"Uh oh, sounds like you've all be planning something without me." Celest wagged an accusing finger at everyone.

"We're having a sleep over at Nicole's!" Akea said with a grin.

"I'm bringing some movies too." Quistis added.

"Oh how cute, what about the stripper? I was looking forward to him." Celest slumped in disappointment.

"Sorry no stripper." Rinoa said apologetically.

"So let me get this straight we're just going to spend the night talking girl talk." Celest said dryly.

"Yeah it'll be fun." Aeka giggled.

"Perhaps, if you get off seeing girls lounging about in their undies." Celest rolled her eyes. "I dunno, that sounds downright gay."

Quistis blinked and Fujin nearly laughed at the look on her face.

"Poo." Aeka said in defiance and stuck her tongue out at Celest.

"Oh don't be such a brat Celest." Rinoa laughed.

"Yeah really." Selphie grumbled.

"Okay, okay, I'll be there. Quisty you better have some good movies." Celest said sourly. Quistis just nodded quietly.

"Well girls looks like we have a plan then." Selphie grinned.

********

Seifer finally stopped his mad dash through the underbrush and pointed to a large outcropping of rocks on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. A pile of debris and wall of spiked logs surrounded the place. 

"Home it where the heart is." He said with a grin.

"That's the most sense you've made all day." Zell said and stomped off towards the pile. Seifer tackled him hard.

"What the hell! Be careful man I have precious cargo here." Zell coughed and shoved Seifer off him. He started to check the eggs he carried but spotted what he'd nearly stumbled in. A thin strand of rope lay stretched across his path, one end of which led up into the trees were a large log peppered with jagged bones and wood spikes waited for whatever poor creature sprung it.

"Be careful." Squall said, casting a wary eye about for more booby traps. 

"GEEZE!" Zell balked realizing his potentially fatal error.

"Wuss." Seifer laughed and waved them to follow.

"This gets better and better." Zell said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Just follow him." Squall replied.

Seifer led them down a faint path along the way pointing to and leading them around a mind-numbing array of traps and tiger pits. They arrived at the wall and Seifer squeezed through a small opening after disarming a trap above it. Squall and Zell followed him.

"Gee nice place ya got here Seifer." Zell said drolly. The rocks where actually a circular series of pillars that had eroded and collapsed inward to form an awkward but stable dome of sorts. Seifer had filled the gaps with debris of giant leaves and sticks, then covering it with a straw and mud mixture. 

"Option to lay with the darkness and beasts, is one's choice." Seifer shrugged and crawled through the small opening that served as an entrance. 

"Whatever." Zell grumbled and followed.

Squall waited a moment to look around before joining them. The interior of the structure was dark and cool, the stones doing a good job of keeping out the stifling heat. Seifer lit a fire in a pit that sat at the center of the dome. He then stripped out of his layers of clothing until he was only in a loincloth. Zell nearly laughed at the sight of him but Squall shot him a look so foul it stopped him before he started. The last thing Squall wanted was to antagonize the lunatic much less in his own abode. Squall noticed Seifer's gunblade sitting by the pile of furs that obviously served as a bed. It was well used by the looks of it. Zell walked about checking the place out while Seifer dug about in a large, crude clay pot.

"Hey it's Fujin." Zell chuckled and held up a photo that hung near the bed.

Seifer smiled hugely and walked over to him.

"Like snow, so cold, beautiful. Know now I do." He said fondly at the picture. Zell blanched and handed him the picture gently.

"Yeah whatever guy."

"Mine, to have and to hold, I know, after deeds are done." Seifer proclaimed.

Squall rolled his eyes and buried his head in his hands.

"Spiteful was he, now though, wondrous, and great, she shall see!" Seifer laughed and hugged Zell. Seifer's strength was nothing to scoff at and his time on the island made him a veritable juggernaut. 

"DUDE LET ME GO!" Zell shouted and elbowed him atop the head.

Squall slowly stood ready to act but Seifer let him go. Still grinning broadly he looked down at the photo.

"Joyous." He smiled.

End Chapter 44


	45. Ups and Downs

NEW ADDRESS FOR ART WORK 

AND A COLOR PIC FOR ONCE =P

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 45

Ups and Downs

"FEEL RETARDED." Fujin grumbled irritably. 

"Don't worry about it, nice slippers by the way." Xu chuckled.

"SHUT UP." Fujin snapped, shuffling her Mog covered feet awkwardly.

"Ladies please." Quistis sighed and knocked on the door.

The door opened wide and Rinoa greeted them with a wide smile.

"Quistis hi, oh wow and Xu. This is the first time I've seen you outside of class." Rinoa smirked in shock.

"Yeah well I tend to keep busy." Xu shrugged. "Someone decided I needed to come to your little shindig." She said playfully while cutting Quistis an accusing glance.

"The more the merrier, come on in!"

Xu walked in first and saw Aeka and Nicole mulling about the kitchen. Celest sat in the middle of the floor amid a pile of videotapes.

"Quite the full house eh?" Xu laughed.

Quistis and Fujin entered next. Fujin noticed Rinoa's blatant disregard of her presence but remained silent. She'd be far more content if none of them said anything to her.

"Where's? Selphie?" Quistis asked looking around.

"She's not here yet." Rinoa said with a shrug and went to join Celest in sorting through the tapes. Xu gave a smirk to Fujin and Quistis before following Rinoa..

"BAD IDEA." Fujin mumbled, looking around awkwardly.

"I told you silly, you didn't have to come." Quistis said as she headed to the kitchen to see Nicole. 

"BETTER TO TRY." Fujin admitted glumly.

"If you get to uncomfortable just leave."

"UPSETTING?" Fujin frowned.

"I won't be upset, I promise." Quistis chuckled then grabbed Nicole in a hug.

"There's the birthday girl! How are ya feeling hon?" She said warmly.

"Hi Quisty, I'm okay, I guess." Nicole said with a forced smile.

"Miss Fujin!" Aeka said in surprise. "Wow I never thought you'd be here!?"

"ME EITHER." Fujin said wryly.

"Thanks Fujin." Nicole smiled apologetically. "I said some mean things last I saw you. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I just hope we can all try to get along."

Fujin looked at her with a cold look of indifference. Slowly she grinned slightly and nodded.

"ACCEPTED, APOLOGIZE ALSO." She said firmly then walked back towards the living room.

"So peculiar." Nicole smirked and looked inquisitively to Quistis. "Why does she, um talk like that."

Aeka looked up at Quistis curiously waiting for an answer.

"A defect in her vocal cords makes them weak, she can only talk in short bursts before it gets painful." Quistis explained quietly.

"That's sad." Aeka frowned.

"I never knew that, I thought she was just weird." Nicole said thoughtfully.

"Not at all." Quistis smiled.

"There's not going to be any fighting tonight is there?" Aeka said with well-founded worry.

"I don't think so, everyone seems to be in a good mood." Nicole noted.

"I hope so." Aeka sighed.

"What's with the goofy movies!?" Celest shouted over to Nicole.

"They're Zell's." Nicole smiled fondly.

"That doesn't surprise me." Xu laughed.

"Really, considering he's a big kid at heart." Rinoa joked.

"Quistis! I thought you brought something good? Anything with Duris, or Moore, they're such studs, or better yet one with Lore."

"You mean Laguna!?" Quistis laughed.

"Ew he's old." Aeka giggled.

"He's not -that- old." Xu said with a sly smile.

Fujin blanched and looked confused.

"He used to be in action movies before he became president." Celest explained. "His ass is scrumptious." She shivered and smiled saucily.

"Ack!" Rinoa looked at her in shock.

"You're a insatiable." Nicole blushed in horror.

"I think I'm to young for where you guys are going with this conversation." Aeka paled.

"Nonsense." Celest laughed wolfishly. "You're what, like seventeen?"

"Eighteen." Aeka said proudly.

"Even better." Celest winked.

"Mind not corrupting the youth please." Xu said sourly.

"Oh and you two." Celest added pointing to Rinoa and Xu. "You can stop with the holier than though act."

"I hear he's still single." Nicole added, bringing the conversation back to Laguna. Fujin sat down and shook her head. 

"You've met him before Quisty is he still hot?" Celest asked with an eager grin. Fujin looked up expectantly at Quistis curious as to how she would answer.

"Oh wow, um, gee I dunno." She stammered awkwardly. "Ask Rinoa she met him too."

"Yeah, under much distress." Rinoa said sarcasticly.

"Hey! He came here a month or so ago didn't he?" Aeka asked.

"Sure did." Xu said

"I hear he looks like Squall. Is that true?" Aeka wondered and looked to Rinoa curiously.

"Ohhh even better!" Celest beamed.

"Hey now!" Rinoa said dangerously.

"Squall has a nice butt too." Celest said laughingly at Rinoa.'

"Hussy!" Rinoa shoved her into Xu playfully. Xu scowled and shoved her back at Rinoa. 

"Hey, hey I'm delicate." Celest pouted.

Fujin snorted derisively. 

"Not you too." Celest huffed sourly. Fujin arched a brow and smirked.

"Okay enough." Quistis chuckled and went to her bags. "Yes I have a tape and yes I have one with Laguna. It's some sword and sorcery film."

"Oh cool." Aeka said brightly and plopped down on the couch.

"I'll be in there in a moment." Nicole said while putting the finishing touches on the snack tray she'd been preparing.

"It's better be good." Celest huffed. "Scoot squirt." She said with a smile and squished down beside Aeka.

"Don't touch her Aeka, lord knows what you're liable to get." Rinoa joked as she got comfortable in the floor.  
"Ew." Aeka looked worried.

"HEY!" Celest snapped at the insult. "Gah is this pick on Celest night or what?" She pouted and hugged pillow.

Xu went to stand by Fujin who leaned against the door away from the crowd. 

"Do they always…" She started to ask.

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin answered.

"Going to be a long night then?" 

Fujin nodded.

"I head that." Quistis said with a teasing sneer. "You two behave."

Xu sneered back and Fujin shrugged in response.

A loud knock on the door startled the two.

"That would be Selphie I bet." Rinoa said.

Fujin moved away and Xu opened the door.

"Xu!?" Selphie blinked as she walked in. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit now and again?" Xu said with a defensive smile.

"I didn't mean it like that." Selphie sulked in embarrassment.

Xu laughed. 

"I'm teasing. Congratulations, I heard the news."

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it myself." Selphie blushed. "I have something for Nikki where is she?" 

"Over there." Xu pointed to the kitchen.

"Aha! Irvine come on." Selphie shouted right as Xu started to the door.

"Watch it." Irvine said as he slipped past the door. In his arms he carried a large baker's box. 

The gang in the living room waved and shouted their greetings as Selphie walked past and into the kitchen.

"Selphie hi!" Nicole smiled hugging the small woman.

"Happy birthday, sorry I'm late it was my job to pick the cake up and we couldn't find the place

"You didn't have too go through all that." Nicole blushed.

"Enough of that. It was our pleasure." Irvine smiled.

"Don't listen to him. He whined the whole time." Selphie whispered with a grin. She turned to face Irvine and pointed to the door.

"What I can't stay!?" He looked hurt.

"We talked about this." Selphie said with a stern grin.

"But it's a room full of beautiful women." Irvine said desperately and pointed to the living room where Quistis was pounding on the top of the television in a vain attempt to get it working right.

"Poor thing." Nicole laughed brightly at him.

"See Nicole agrees with me. It'd be horrible to deny me this. It's every guys dream." He pleaded.

"Ew, all the more reason to go away." Selphie joked and started pushing him towards the door. 

"Hi bro!" Celest shouted and waved.

"Celest! Tell her to let me stay!" Irvine begged. "Hey when does everyone get in lingerie and lounge around."

"THAT'S YOUR SISTER!" Rinoa shrieked and turned green. 

Aeka blushed brightly.

"Irvine Kinneas!" Quistis shouted and pointed to the door.

"I didn't mean her! Gah what do you think I am a pervert!?" Irvine said in disgust.

"Yes." Selphie giggled and elbowed him out the door.

"At least take pictures." He tried.

"OUT!" nearly everyone shouted.

"But." Irvine looked mournful.

"No buts ya lug." Selphie laughed and hopped to kiss him in the nose.

"I'll be lonely." He pouted.

"Nice try you cad."

"Aw well, can't blame a guy for trying."

"Yeah right. Goodnight." She giggled brightly. "I love you."

"If you really love me you take pictures." He said slyly.

"Oh, you." She huffed in disgust and shut the door.

"Night ya'll." He called through the door.

Nicole burst into a fit of laughter as Selphie slid down the door panting.

"He's horrible." She giggled. "Happy birthday Nikki."

"Thanks hon." Nicole smiled.

"NICOLE!" Quistis shouted with apparent annoyance.

"What!?" Nicole shouted back.

"What's with you're TV!?" Quistis said standing behind the device with a handful of cables.

"Quistis broke it." Rinoa said accusingly.

"Typical blonde." Celest laughed.

"AGREED." Fujin said dryly.

"Oh!" Quistis turned and glared in shock "you…" She hissed wickedly.

Xu fell into a fit of laughter.

"I'll mess with it." Aeka said quietly and lead Quistis from behind the Television. Quistis handed Aeka the wires and went to glare face to face with Fujin, who stood impassively and thoroughly unimpressed. 

"I'll get you." Quistis promised, a grin playing on her lips.

Fujin arched a brow.

"Alright you all shut up and come see the cake." Selphie called, waving them all over. 

Everyone made their way into the dinning room and gathered around the table. Selphie led everyone in a round of happy birthday; Fujin of course stayed silent and stood a bit back from everyone else. With the song done Selphie opened the box and smiled proudly.

Aeka screamed and turned bright red.

"WHOA!" Quistis gawked in shock then covered Aeka's eyes with her hands.

"That's creative." Rinoa said shaking her head.

"Now that's more like it!" Celest laughed proudly and patted Selphie on the back.

"That, that…that's disgusting…" Xu said with a mix of awe and horror.

"I'm not eating that." Nicole said staring in shock.

Fujin took a step forward and looked.

"PHALLIC." She said simply then went back to where she'd been standing. 

"What?" Selphie asked ominously then slowly looked down at the cake. 

"CELEST!" She screamed and shut the box.

"What!?" Celest blinked and staggered back defensively.

"You changed the order!" Selphie shouted in an utter tiff.

"If only." Celest chuckled. "I wish I'd thought of that but sadly it wasn't me."

"I think I need to go home." Aeka giggled from under Quistis's hands.

"Who did it?" Selphie snapped.

No one said a word.

"Irvine?" Rinoa offered.

"He wouldn't do that." Nicole said in his defense.

"Really, he's a hound, but that's just tacky." Quistis smirked.

"Error?" Aeka suggested.

"We can call the bakery?" Xu said picking up the phone and handing it to Selphie.

"No, it's to late, they're closed by now."

"We could just eat the damn thing." Celest pointed out. "I mean it's just a cake for crying out loud."

Everyone looked at her sourly.

"Let's just watch the movie." Nicole giggled.

"I'm sorry Nikki." Selphie said with overwhelming regret.

"Please." Nicole waved her worry away. "It's funny, gross but funny." 

"Well at least we have the pizzas." Rinoa said cheerfully.

Aeka dismissed herself to get the television working.

"I still think we should have called a stripper." Celest mumbled to herself as she cut a piece of the cake.

"You would." Rinoa said in playful disgust.

"Come on lets just watch the movie." Nicole suggested.

Xu walked over to Quistis and Fujin who stood watching the exchanges.

"Interesting friends you've made Quistis. I should come by more often." 

"You were always welcome. You're the one who stopped coming by." Quistis noted.

"Old news." Xu said simply.

"NIDA?" Fujin said.

"What?" Xu blinked. "What about him?"

"She's curious as to where he's at." Quistis translated.

"Oh, well he said he had some minor maintenance to work on the bridge he'll probably be up there all night." Xu explained.

"You staying the night too?" Quistis asked.

"Nah, I'd be to uncomfortable, I really don't know theses guys to well. Besides you all have a full house as is."

Uproarious laughter erupted from the living room. The television was working properly now and showed a close up Zell singing a poor rendition of a popular love song. 

"IDIOT." Fujin scoffed.

"I think it's cute." Quistis responded with a quaint smile.

"No one would embarrass themselves like that for me." Xu laughed

"Oh I bet Nida would." 

Xu looked at her dubiously.

"There goes." Quistis nodded to the movie starting.

"Hey hit the lights!" Celest shouted to her.

Quistis turned and flipped the switch before making her way to the living room. Xu and Fujin exchanged glances then followed.

****************

"Seifer, man I have to be honest with yah." Zell said cautiously.

"Speak you words." Seifer said and sat down by the fire.

"I don't think she'd be interested in ya."

"Nonsense." Seifer laughed.

"Zell." Squall coughed and shook his head. Last thing they needed was to antagonize the man.

"Why journey to the dark and know pain?" Seifer asked suddenly, his gaze growing dark. His steel blue eyes locking onto Squall.

"A present." Squall said simply.

"Foolishness." Seifer chuckled in disbelief.

"No, he's telling the truth." Zell grinned and grabbed his bag. He carefully pulled out a grapefruit sized, bluish hued egg.

"Ah he has brought a feast." Seifer chortled and reached for it.

"WHOA, WHOA, wild man!" Zell yelped and rolled clear of Seifer's grabbing hands.

"It's a psuedo dragon." Squall explained further.

"For my gal." Zell smiled.

"You!?" Seifer said in shock then erupted into heavy guffaws.

"Ass." Zell grumbled and ignored him. "Boss? What are we going to do with him?"

"I have no idea." Squall sighed. 

"We talking him back to Balamb?" Zell asked curiously. 

"I don't know, perhaps, Edea may be able to do something with him."

"Dude are you sure that's a good idea."

"Let's just worry about getting out of here first."

"Edea, the one, the part, in my mind she sang, so much less though than she. Now lost in her, swirling uncomprehending."

"Yeah okay." Zell shrugged and looked back at Squall. "We gotta get out of here before we start acting like him."

"Edea!" Seifer shouted abruptly.

"Dude pipe down." Zell said with an annoyed glance.

"Edea!" Seifer shouted again.

"What about her?" Zell shouted back.

"Edea!" Seifer screamed this much louder

"Seifer." Squall sighed. "What do you want?" 

"Leave this place of darkness, help in halting it, restore the knight, will be onward ever more, then with my heart and soul." Seifer smiled merrily. 

"I say we gag him for the night." Zell offered with an all to eager smile.

"I think he liked my idea about Edea." Squall said quietly.

Seifer nodded briskly.

"That's a bad call dude." Zell groaned. "Besides he won't tell us how he got here."

"Aid and all shall be revealed to the idiots." Seifer taunted.

"Get us off this island and we'll talk." Squall said firmly.

"Trust is given freely, not so one would think, betray and lie's abound in all foes and friends." Seifer chuckled.

"He doesn't trust us." Zell translated.

"I know what he said." Squall frowned. He knew there was no way off this island without the Ragnarok or whatever contraption brought Seifer here. He also had little doubt that Seifer's condition could very well befall them all. He hoped Seifer's madness was in fact an illness of some sort and not caused by some new foulness brought about by Ultimecia. 

"Squall, man what are we gonna do?" Zell said in growing dismay.

"Stop asking me that! Let me think." Squall snapped bitterly. Zell looked hurt and sat down without a word by the fire.

"Who now is mad?" Seifer smiled darkly.

"Shut up!" Squall scowled. "Fine, Seifer, we'll take you to Edea." 

"Know this, I have and will." Seifer laughed.

"But, we'll keep and eye on you and, you go disarmed and pass any guardians to me or Zell." Squall said with the clear understanding that he would brook no argument. 

Seifer thought a moment and nodded.

"Morrow then, rest now, sleep and grow wide with stuff of eating." 

"Fine, but hand over the blade and guardian's now." Squall said flatly.

Seifer nodded and gathered his Gunblade, with a snort he tossed it to Squall. 

He then walked over to Zell and grabbed his hand. 

"What!?" Zell yelped and pulled back but Seifer held fast. Seifer glowed white for a moment. Then slowly the light spread to Zell and as is did so it dimmed around Seifer's form. Finally the transfer was made and Seifer staggered back looking tired and depleted.

Zell smiled broadly and flexed.

"Hey, hey, hey, kick ass." He chuckled. "Nice guardian's Seifer what are they're names?"

"Nemesis, Epoch, Neith and Pyre called they. Attach not, returned most assuredly very soon." Seifer groaned and fell atop the pile of furs he called a bed and soon was fast asleep.

Zell looked at him and smiled. "At least he's shut up. I hope you're doing the right thing. Man, Nikki is probably mad as hell at me. It's her birthday you know."

Squall said nothing but sat staring at the fire. He hoped too that he'd made the right choice.

************

It was well into the night by time they got tired of movies. Aeka had already left a few hours early having homework to tend to. Now as the credits scrolled by on the last film Xu was preparing to leave. 

"I must say it's been a fun evening." She laughed lightly. "Nicole it was pleasure getting to know you better and happy birthday. By the way don't worry about Zell he'll be back soon I'm sure of it."

Nicole hugged her warmly much to Xu's surprise. 

"Thanks Xu, I hope you're right."

"She is." Selphie winked.

"Say hi to Nida for me." Quistis said as she walked Xu to the door. 

"I sure will." Xu grinned and waved to the other girls in the room. "Night all!" She said merrily before heading home for the night.

Fujin sat on the couch still observing everyone as they stood chatting. She too pondered heading to her room for the night. Quistis had decided she'd sleep over with Nicole so she wouldn't be alone on her birthday. Rinoa and Selphie where apparently staying also. Celest stayed long enough to have another piece of cake before she too left for the night. Nicole locked the door and sat down at the kitchen table joined by Quistis, Rinoa and Selphie. Fujin heard them talking under the dim light of the dinning room, she didn't really try to listen in deciding it wasn't any of her business, though she caught enough to realize it was about Zell and Squall.

She also realized most everyone had forgotten about her as she sat quietly in the darkened living room. Quistis would look her way fondly and smile at her with her eyes.

Feeling the need to do something, anything she stood and went to the kitchen. There, she dutifully wrapped up the remains of the pizza and placed them in the refrigerator. Then she walked into the dinning room and returned the cake to its box and placed it atop the counter. After that she gathered the dishes scattered about the living room and carried them to the kitchen sink where she started to clean them. Her actions finally got Nicole's attention and she hopped up to see what Fujin was up to.

"ACK Get out of here, I'll have no guest of mine doing MY dishes!" She ranted and bodily pushed Fujin out of the kitchen.

"PROTEST!" Fujin stammered at the indignity of being shoved about.

"Ah,ah,ah go sit down!" Nicole ordered with mother like sincerity.

Fujin shrugged and went back to the living room to sit. 

"Why are you sitting in there by yourself you goof? Come in here and be social!" Nicole said following her.

Quistis walked over to the two, as Fujin looked ready to start a reply.

"Problem ladies?" She asked with an amused smile.

"She's trying to clean my house." Nicole said sourly.

"Fu?" Quistis giggled.

"BORED." Fujin replied simply. 

Quistis slapped her forehead; she never ceased being amazed by Fujin's lack of tact.

"Oh so sorry we bore you." Nicole said with a sassy grin. "You were the one sitting in here by yourself."

"Nicole don't antagonize her." Quistis grinned trying desperately not to laugh at the ludicrous nature of the exchange.

Fujin stood stoically with her arms folded over her chest and looking slightly annoyed. The sight of her standing sour and annoyed while wearing pink oversized mog slippers was enough send Quistis over the edge. Giving in to the hail of laughter she fell against Fujin to steady herself. Fujin stood in quiet indifference to her antics even as Nicole started to give in to a case of the giggles. Sighing heavily Fujin looked sourly at Quistis who only laughed harder. Selphie and Rinoa walked into the living room to see what the commotion was about.

"What in the world." Rinoa blinked in confusion.

"You've all gone mad." Selphie said after careful deliberation.

Fujin didn't see what was so funny and she picked Quistis up and deposited her unceremoniously onto the couch. Nicole had to sit down in the floor she was laughing so hard. Fujin looked at the two and shook her head before walking between Selphie and Rinoa.

"What's wrong with them?" Selphie asked curiously.

Fujin grumbled and went back to doing the dishes.

*****************

Things went a little easier this time for Luccian and Archibald. They where able to narrow the location of the second key to a small area of the island of heaven. The Ragnarok landed atop a hilltop on the edge of a cliff. The sun had just settled over the horizon and dark shadows began to creep across the ground. Luccian and Archibald hurried down the gangplank and scanned the area. The two carried backpacks and climbing gear.

"I have a question." Archibald asked as he checked his rappelling harness.

"What." Luccian grinned excitedly.

"Those ruins ya saw, are you sure it's the one we're looking for?"

"Positive." Luccian said holding up the black seeking stone.

"Alright lets get this over with."

The two hooked their ropes to the Ragnarok's forward landing strut and headed towards the cliff face. 

Archibald looked over the edge and frowned. The cliff was at least three hundred feet high and ocean waves smashed against jagged rocks below. About halfway down the cliff a man made ledge jutted out of the mouth of a cave. The ledge was crumbling and barely looked large enough for them.

"This is crazy." He said and started back to the Ragnarok. Luccian grabbed him by the arm.

"Now much longer man, this one should be a cake walk, I have Diablos warding us against monsters. 

"Yeah, lucky for you, and what about that lady man, I'm willing to bet she don't care about friggin Diablos. Besides that ledge looks to fall at the any moment." Archibald snorted and jerked free.

"It'll be fine, trust me." Luccian smiled again.

"Last time you said that I got turned to stone and nearly killed by some lunatic." Archibald said, unconvinced

"Fine, I'll go first, if nothing tries to eat me then will you come down?" Luccian offered diplomatically.

"Sure, and if ya fall, I'll be sure to tell your folks." Archibald laughed.

"Don't bother." Luccian said darkly before hopping backwards off the cliff. Archibald folded his arms and waited, moments later he heard Luccian calling up to him.

"See you idiot!" He screamed loudly over the crash of the waves. "This thing isn't going anywhere." He emphasized the point by jumping up and down madly, before finally stopping to regard Archibald sarcastically.

"That good enough for ya princess?" 

"Eat me." Archibald huffed under his breath and rappelled down the cliff to join Luccian. 

Soon the two where making their way inside the darkened cavern hewn into the side of the cliff. The walls were carved with horrific shapes and gaping visages. Archibald pulled out a flashlight and studied the shapes with growing interest.

"What's that crap mean?" Archibald asked as they moved deeper into the cliff.

"Nothing important." Luccian commented quietly as he slipped a dagger from his belt. He would have preferred his sword but had to make do with what was available. The path winded downward steeply and then leveled into a large round chamber. The room like the path was covered in runes and monstrous figures. These however, where inlaid with gold and silver and glimmered in the flashlights beam. In the middle of the room stood a statue, much like the one that waited for them on the other island. A tall beautiful woman clad in revealing garments. This statue was in better shape and was not nearly as eroded.

"Oh no! Not me man. To hell with that." Archibald shouted and backed away from the statue. 

"Fine stay back I'll do it." Luccian said calmly and took out the seeker stone.

He approached the statue and placed the stone carefully in it's outstretched hand. This time the statue reacted immediately. The statue closed its hand and the gray rough stone faded away to soft flesh. 

"You again." Luccian said expectantly as the woman settled cold yellow eyes upon him. She said nothing to him aloud but he heard her clearly in his mind.

__

"Mortal youth, you have kome all this way of you own devices. Resourceful

and brash, you are to be komended." She sang beautifully in his mind. Her voice was sweet and rich he felt as if intoxicated by it. Her beauty dazzled him, last time they met he was too fearful to truly appreciate her. But now he let his eyes feast upon the wondrous being before him.

"You know how to free the guardian?" Luccian said aloud.

"How the hell do I know?" Archibald said in annoyance. "The statue didn't do anything man lets go, this is a bust." He stared sourly as Luccian stared transfixed at the statue.

__

"Do you have faith that you are ready for such a task. The being you seek to kontrol demands great resolve." The woman said soothingly.

"I understand." Luccian nodded.

Archibald watched warily as Luccian continued talking to himself. The notion to leave was just settling in when Luccian turned a faced him, a bright smile on his face.

"What the hell was that about man!?" Archibald asked. "You about freaked me out."

"Sorry." Luccian smiled. "Check it out." He held out his hand and in it he held a golden, engraved disk.

"What's that?" Archibald leaned to look curiously.

"The last key." Luccian beamed proudly.

"Serious!?" Archibald laughed aloud. "That was easy as hell. So what now?"

"We go to the last temple." Luccian said simply. "Come on let's get back to the ship." 

"Rockin!" Archibald turned and walked back up the path leading out. "So how do we get there?"

"We have to summon the temple, it exists in the Umbra." Luccian responded.

"Oh that, sounds fun." Archibald scoffed. "How the hell do we do that!?"

Luccian followed behind him thoughtfully.

"Pretty easily actually, we just need to get something first."

"Get what!? I'm tired of this running around crap." Archibald complained.

"A sacrifice." Luccian said with starling ease before burying his blade between Archibald's shoulders.

End Chapter 45.


	46. Voices

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 46

Voices

Everyone had went to bed, Rinoa and Nicole shared the bedroom while Selphie crashed, enveloped by a beanbag chair in the den. Quistis meanwhile was fast asleep on the couch in the living room. She awoke to the sound of murmuring and the soft glow of television. She rolled over and squinted sleepily to see what was going on. Fujin sat quietly in front of the TV, the sound was down very low and familiar images danced on the screen.

Slipping quietly from the couch Quistis knelt behind Fujin and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"You're up awfully late hon." She whispered quietly.

Caught unaware Fujin flinched slightly.

"STARTLED." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Quistis smiled and kissed her cheek. "What are you watching?" She asked then sat beside her. Looking at the screen Quistis saw herself as a young girl running about, chasing an even younger Zell and Xu, both of who were covered in chocolate. It appeared to be a birthday party.

"Oh goodness." Quistis said in shock.

"SORRY." Fujin said awkwardly and started to eject the tape. Quistis stopped her and smiled.

"It's okay, where in the world did you find them?"

Fujin gestured to the carrying case that held Quistis's tapes. Quistis looked back at the screen in wonder.

"I must have grabbed them too by mistake. This was like, wow, at least thirteen years ago."

"YOUR BIRTHDAY." Fujin added as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake anyone.

The young Quistis was having a holy fit about Xu and Zell raiding the cake before anyone even had a chance to see it. Cid was trying his best calm the situation while Squall and Seifer were yelling at each other in the background. 

"This was before you even arrived." Quistis smirked.

"NO." Fujin said dully and pointed out a small girl that sat alone at the far end of the cafeteria nearly out of the frame. She was a fragile looking thing, with long white hair and haunted eyes. She wore a black and mournful looking dress that was out of place in such a festive scene.

"That's you." Quistis said softly and leaned closer for a better look.

Fujin said nothing but nodded.

"I don't remember you from back then." Quistis admitted in a quiet and sad voice. Fujin shrugged and offered a thin but understanding smile.

"Do you remember how long you'd been at Balamb when this was taped?"

"NEAR A YEAR."

"That long, you must have kept to yourself."

Fujin nodded solemnly. The view on the screen changed abruptly to one of Zell's chocolate smeared face. The sound of Quistis yelling empirically at him could be heard in the background.

"You were a adorable little girl." Quistis sighed sadly. It's a shame as kids we could be so distant and cruel to others. I can't even recall when we even acknowledged you. 

Fujin shook her head and turned off the tape; the memories of that time were too painful.

"You were in mourning?" Quistis asked quietly even though she knew the answer. Fujin nodded and could feel herself on the verge of hated tears.

"Were was Rajin?" 

Fujin shrugged, she couldn't remember where he'd gone during that dark period, only that, for a time, he hated her. 

"HE WAS ANGRY." Fujin said in a small voice.

"It must have been hard losing your mother at that age. I was a baby when I lost my parents; I don't remember them, I don't even know if they're alive"

"BLESSING AND CURSE." Fujin said dryly.

"I suppose so." Quistis said quietly as Fujin laid her head in her lap. 

"What was she like, your mother I mean?" Quistis asked curiously while letting her fingers sift gently through Fujin's silvery hair.

Fujin frowned; the memories were clouded with time and the effects of the guardian forces.

"PROTECTIVE." She recalled.

"Overly so?"

"AT TIMES."

"Why?"

"BORN EARLY, SICK." 

"Oh." Quistis said softly.

"SHE NEARLY DIED." Fujin continued her voice quiet as her mind strained to remember. Quistis frowned at the revelation.

"A hard childbirth, what about you father?" 

Fujin soured, she remembered her mother never spoke of the man.  
"NEVER KNEW HIM."

"That's sad, do you even know his name?"

"NONE EVER SAID."

"Well at least you had your mother." Quistis said cheerily.

Fujin smiled thoughtfully.

"YES, ALWAYS CHEERY."

"Kind of like you huh?" Quistis teased lightly, hugging her. Fujin scoffed at the comment and continued.

"WAS TIRED AFTER ME." She said with a murky tone.

"I don't understand." 

"MY BIRTH, DIFFICULT." Fujin explained further.

Quistis was sensing where this was going and didn't want Fujin to stress herself by digging up painful memories.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly. 

Fujin reassured her by kissing her hand.

"SHE WAS PAINTER." Fujin said with a grin as the memory of her mother sitting out on their porch bubbled forth. Every weekend she'd have a canvas stretched out before her and a table full of oil paints at her side. 

"Famous?" Quistis asked curiously, a plan of finding one of her paintings already forming in her mind.

"UNKNOWN." Fujin frowned.

"What was her name?"

"SASHA." Fujin smiled.

Quistis grinned curiously at the obvious differences in names.

"Where'd you get your name?"

"GRANDMOTHER'S I THINK."

"So then, were you always a little hell raiser?"

"I AM NOT." Fujin pouted in protest.

Quistis nearly laughed aloud but held it in from fear of waking Selphie.

"Oh that's lovely, you're getting better, I wish I had a camera." She giggled. 

"BRAT." Fujin swatted playfully at her. "WAS GOOD DAUGHTER." She added proudly.

"So do you paint too?"

"NEGATIVE, ONLY WATCHED."

"It's funny, the first time I remember you, I was hall monitor and you were late. So I had to escort you to class."

"LOST ACTUALLY." Fujin admitted with a grin. 

"I couldn't have been more than eleven then. I remember you used to be such a perfectionist. What do you remember about me from back then?"

"ACTED BOSSY." 

"Who did?"

"YOU." Fujin answered with a wry smirk.

"I was not!" Quistis squawked.  
Fujin nodded briskly then turned, she could have sworn she heard a giggle somewhere. She heard Selphie snoozing in the den, mumbling something in her sleep about Irvine and whip cream. Fujin made a face and turned her attention back to Quistis. 

"Bah what do you know." Quistis said with an indignant huff. "I was just trying to be a good student."

"GOODY, GOODY." Fujin corrected.

"I'm wasn't a goody, goody either. I'd been in trouble before."

Fujin arched a daring brow at her.

"WHEN?"

Quistis furrowed her brow in thought.

"I pushed Cid into the pool once." Quistis said proudly.

Fujin laughed.

"I SAW, WAS ACCIDENT." 

"Yeah but they thought I did it on purpose. He'd just gotten on to me about being underfoot."

"LAME." Fujin chuckled.

Quistis soured and thought back.

"I used to sneak out to the area behind the training center, that's bad." Quistis offered hopefully then shook her head with a grin.

"There was this boy I was friends with, his name was Kevin. We used to sneak out there and talk for hours. He transferred to a school in Timber when I was fourteen. I wonder what happened to him? 

"BOYFRIEND?" Fujin asked curiously.

"Hmm." Quistis said thoughtfully. "I suppose so, I never thought about it like that back then."

"CUTE, BUT STILL LAME."

"Your horrible." Quistis laughed, smacking her playfully atop the head.

Fujin giggled a cute girlish giggle that brought a huge grin to Quistis's face every time she heard it. 

"What about you?" 

"WHAT ABOUT ME?"

"Ever have any boyfriends, or girlfriends?" She added with a sassy grin causing Fujin to blush profusely.

"NO." She answered simply.

Quistis was genuinely surprised.

"What about Seifer?" 

Fujin bristled slightly but kept it hidden.

"NO." She said again, somewhat stiffly.

"I always kind of thought, you two, were, you know." Quistis shrugged.

"NEGATIVE." Fujin didn't like talking about Seifer but didn't want to hurt Quistis's feelings by telling her to drop it.

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression you used to love him." Quistis felt stupid for making such an assumption. Fujin sat quietly, unsure what to say. She felt Quistis's arms tighten around her comfortably and she relished the contact. She frowned softly and looked up at Quistis with a heavy heart.

"I DID." She admitted with a heavy sigh. 

"Oh." Quistis said quietly.

"FEELING NOT RETURNED." Fujin explained.

"I know how you feel." Quistis nodded knowingly, her mind going back to Squall and how she gave up any hope of being with him when Rinoa arrived. 

"Did you ever tell him."

"NO!" Fujin blurted at the absurdity of the question.

"HE HAD MANY GIRLS, PRETTIER." She explained.

"Slept around huh?"

Fujin nodded, annoyed at the memory.

"NEW ONE EVERYDAY."

"Well if I may say so, you're better off not being with him. He apparently was never one to settle down with one person."

"RINOA." Fujin said dully.

"He was serious about her?" Quistis said in shock.

"I THINK."

"She said she was never sure if it was love they had, I think he must have sent her mixed signals."

"DON'T CARE." Fujin said with icy bluntness. Quistis chuckled and shook her head causing Fujin to look at her quizzically.

"WHAT IS FUNNY?"

"It's ironic, both of us losing someone we cared for to the same woman."

Fujin blinked and smirked.

"INDEED."

"Seems so long ago doesn't it."

Fujin nodded and snuggled against her.

"Ever wonder what the future will bring?" Quistis asked, her tone haunted.

"NO." Fujin answered simply.

"Why not?"

"HAPPY NOW." 

"Ah, I see." Quistis said merrily before letting out a yawn.

"GO TO SLEEP." Fujin ordered motherly.

"I suppose so." Quistis relented; she patted Fujin's shoulder lightly, signaling her to move. Fujin sat up and yawned widely as Quistis climbed back onto the couch. 

"Join me?" She asked with a sly smile.

"DON'T TEMP." Fujin said sternly as she bedded down on the nearby loveseat.

"Oh poot." Quistis pouted and pulled the blankets around her. "Love you." She said softly.

"LOVE YOU." Fujin responded quietly.

Quistis smiled and settled against her pillow.

"STILL BOSSY, GOODY, GOODY." Fujin said sarcastically from the darkness. A pillow arced high through the air and landed atop her head with a thud muffling her quiet laughter.

*********************

"So what do you think boss?" Zell asked as he watched the crackle of the fire from under the cover a foul smelling fur blanket. Squall, who did without, was lying on his back staring at the rock and thatch ceiling of the ruins.

"About?"

"All this."

"What about it?"

"Do you think we'll make it back?"

"Who knows."

"You think Seifer is dangerous?"

"Yes."

"Have any good plans?"

"Not yet."

"Are you even worried?"

"Yes."

"What are you gonna do?"

"We'll find out together."

"You know, you're doing a lousy job of making me feel better."

"I'm not you're girlfriend."

"You could be, just for tonight." Zell said lustfully while puckering his lips ridiculously. Squall felt sick at the thought and tried to ignore him.

"Seriously man, do you think Seifer will come through?" Zell said, growing serious.

"He claims he has a way out of here, all we can do it wait." Squall sighed. He missed Rinoa, this had been the first time he'd been away from her for so long and he was worried about her. He wondered what she was doing, what she was feeling, if she missed him like he did her.

"Squall." Zell said quietly breaking his train of thought.

"What!?" Squall snapped.

"I need a hug." 

"I hate you." Squall sighed with a helpless grin before they both broke into laughter. 

*************************

Fujin was startled awake by a firm, but harmless kick to the ribs. 

"DARES!?" She blurted jumping up.

"Oh hush it wasn't that hard and be quiet you'll wake Quistis." Selphie giggled and shoved a plate of eggs and toast at her. Fujin took it warily then looked over at Quistis who was all but dead to the world on the couch.

"I got up early, so I made breakfast. Rinoa and Nicole are up already, Quistis likes to sleep in so be quiet." Selphie said brightly before skipping back to the kitchen. Fujin blinked in confusion and sat back down to nibble on a piece of toast.

"Juice, water?" Selphie called to her.

"WATER." Fujin answered, Selphie's suddenly cheery demeanor was worrisome. 

"One of you guys must have left the TV on last night, I swore I kept hearing voices." Selphie said chattily as she walked back from the kitchen with the water.

"APOLOGY." Fujin said guardedly.

"Nah it's okay, it's funny, what kind of things you think you hear while half asleep though." 

Fujin kept her expression void of reaction as Selphie handed her the water.

"Anyway eat up, Rinoa is dragging up all to the pool later."

"POOL?"

"Yeah as in to swim?"

"WHY?"

"Why not? What, you don't know how to swim?"

Fujin scowled.

"Oh you're as bad as Nicole she scared of water too."

"CAN SWIM." Fujin snapped.

"Goody." Selphie said with a smile that Fujin found unsettling. "Well eat up, tell the others that the eggs are ready and the toast is in the oven. I'm going to head over to house and see what my cowboy is up to."

Fujin nodded and Selphie pranced out the door without another word.

Nicole ran out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and a frantic look.

"I heard the door!?" She said eagerly. 

"SELPHIE." Fujin said then pointed to the oven. "TOAST." 

"Oh." Nicole sighed and crept back to the bathroom in defeat. Rinoa looked at her sideways as she exited the bedroom brushing her hair. Heading into the living room she looked around.

"What's with Nicole and where's Selphie?"

"NOT ZELL, COWBOY." Fujin answered.

"What!? I didn't say you were Zell and I'm not a cowboy you crackpot." Rinoa said bewildered.

Fujin groaned helplessly, she was used to Quistis ability to understand her clipped sentences.

"SELPHIE LEFT FOR IRVINE." 

"Oh, um okay."

"NICOLE THOUGHT ZELL RETURNED."

"Why do you do that?" Rinoa asked, somewhat flustered.

"WHAT?"

"Talk like that, you sound like an out of breath Drill Sergeant."

Fujin felt a poignant and cleverly designed string of obscenities playing at her lips but held them in check.

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS."

"Figured." Rinoa grumbled before fixing herself a plate.

*************

Unaware, asleep and helpless, he was easy prey. Irvine yelled helplessly as he was attacked in his sleep. Unrelenting his attacker moved in for the kill.

"RASPBERRIES!" Selphie yelled planting her mouth on Irvine's firm stomach and blowing hard. The sound was something akin to an elephant with chronic gas and Irvine thrashed about under her laughing.

"Fool woman what's gotten into you?" He roared between guffaws.

Grinning ear to ear Selphie looked up at him.

"What? I can't be in a good mood?"

"Well it's not that. It's just that you've been, how shall I say." Irvine started slowly as he chose his words with care. "Moody." He decided.

"I know, I know." Selphie sighed and crawled up his torso to lay on his chest.

"Our talk the other day, and some things I've learned made me reevaluate myself and the way I've been acting. You were right."

"I was?" Irvine said in surprise.

"Yup."

"Heh, told you, this cowboy knows some stuff."

"Don't get a big head." Selphie warned him.

"Me, nope, never."  
"Anyway." She sighed, putting a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"I'm going to try, to be more understanding to Fujin."

"Did you bring me pictures?" Irvine mumbled hopefully.

"Be serious you nut, I'm trying to say important stuff."

"Hi I'm serious what's your name." Irvine chuckled.

"What's with you." Selphie groaned.

"Hey I'm going to be a dad, I can't help but be happy."

"Yeah okay, dad, shut up and listen." Selphie giggled and put her hand back over his mouth. "You were right it's not her fault, its Seifer's and there is no need for me to get bent out of shape about it, it's not like he's around anymore. For all I know he's dead or something."

Irvine nodded.

"Regardless, no more worrying about the past for me. I'm only looking to the future from now on." She said with a proud smile then removed her hand from Irvine's mouth and waited for a response.

"Well?" She said expectantly.

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounded." He laughed.

Selphie slapped him lightly then rolled of his chest.

"Look you goon, we're all heading to the pool later, you want to join us."

She sighed while digging through her dresser for a bathing suit and a change of clothes.

"Let me think, hot girls in bathing suits, and me being the only guy in the group now that Zell and Squall have taken vacation. Let me think." He said, looking thoughtfully and weighing his options.

"I don't know why I bothered to ask." Selphie sighed before heading to the shower.

**************

"How about this one." Quistis asked thoughtfully, holding up a relatively modest bikini.

Fujin stuck her tongue out.

"Your being difficult aren't you?"

Fujin shook her head.

"We've been through just about all I have that will fit you. You're gonna have to settle."

Fujin poked idly through the pile of outfits that lay on the bed.

"While you do that I'm going to get ready." Quistis sighed, slipping out of her skirt and blouse. They had left Nicole's after breakfast to shower and change clothes. Quistis then had some errands to run before heading back home to get ready to go swimming and now Fujin was being picky. She sighed murkily as she reached for a suitable swimsuit. Warm hands slid along her bare hips and up her stomach before lightly caressing her breasts. She shivered deliciously and raised up with grin. Fujin nibbled playfully along her neck.

"You're being bad." Quistis murmured dizzily then spun around to face her.

Fujin smiled sheepishly as Quistis threw her arms over her shoulders.

"I'LL BEHAVE." Fujin promised.

"Don't you dare." Quistis growled with a devilish smile and pushed her gently onto the bed.

End Chapter 46


	47. Friends and Enemies

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All FF8 specific characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 47

Friends and Enemies

It was a good two hours before Quistis and Fujin finally arrived at the pool. After their encounter Quistis felt a little daring so opted for a saucy bikini, while Fujin settled for a modest but stylish one-piece. Irvine voiced his approval as the girls approached with an ear splitting whistle. Selphie promptly beat him silly with a rolled up towel then waved merrily to Quistis.

Nicole, remembering her near drowning days before, sat well away from the pools edge. Quistis sat her towel and sun block down then gazed up at the large open sunroof. 

"It's a hot day I see." She said squinting before putting on a pair of sunglasses.

"Yup hot." Irvine said in a randy tone while looking her over, this time it was Fujin turn, she smacked him in the back of the head causing him to jump in surprise. He spun around and looked at her acidly.

"Don't you start too! I get enough from this one." He scowled, thumbing towards Selphie who promptly whapped him again.

Fujin huffed and sat down heavily in one of the reclining chairs, being sure to find one that was well out of direct sunlight.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Rinoa shouted from the far end of the pool, where she and Aeka lounged on floats.

"Sorry got tied up." Quistis shouted back causing Fujin to arch a brow.

"You keep yourself too busy." Nicole said quietly from under an overly large and utterly silly looking sun hat. "You'll get old before your time."

"Yeah well, things to do." Quistis responded breezily.

Nicole stood and walked over to where Quistis, Irvine and Selphie lay.

"I wanted to thank you guys."

"For what?" Irvine wondered.

"For the party and staying over, I really needed the company, thanks." She smiled fondly.

"It's okay hon, it was fun." Quistis smiled.

"Yeah it was." Selphie agreed. "It's been to long since we all got together.

"Oh well everyone just forget boring old Irvine, no one invite him to the sleep over. He can sleep outside and be by his lonesome all night." Irvine grumbled in an attempt to garner pity.

"Please." Selphie giggled.

"How in the world did you talk Fujin into coming, I figured she hated me after what I said." Nicole asked Quistis curiously.  
"She felt bad about what happened last time. It really upset her, so she wanted to make amends. That and she owes Zell, apparently he took the blame for the little stunt with the Ragnarok at Snow Ridge."

"Oh yeah, what was that about?" Irvine asked suspiciously.

"Crowd was getting ugly so she scared em off with the ship." Quistis explained with a grin. 

"No not that, I meant why'd you take her along, you two seem inseparable lately."

"Well, I needed a vacation, and you guys, all have significant others. Any of you would go nuts if the other weren't around. It's not like I could ask Rinoa to go and leave Squall behind, or you Selphie without Irvine. Fujin was being hassled and she's good company, so I took her." 

"Un huh." Selphie sulked. "You don't love me." She teased. "I thought we were friends." She continued, even faking tears.

"Oh please." Quistis laughed.

"I know what she means," Nicole said. "I'm going nuts worrying about Zell and he's only been gone a short time. I know he's okay but I'm just beside myself."

'Say what you want." Irvine smiled lewdly. "Romantic place like that, two cute gals alone, hot fires, cold weather, strangers and rich guys. I'm thinking they went looking for love." He whistled low and wore a wolfish grin.

Quistis couldn't help but blush.

"It's wasn't like that in the least."

"Un huh." Nicole smiled shrewdly.

"I believe her." Selphie said quietly. 

"So what was his name?" Irvine prodded eagerly.

"You're crazy." Quistis laughed again.

Fujin got up from her seat and walked past the group to sit by the edge of the pool. Sticking her feet in the water she toyed with the idea of jumping in.

"You mean to have me believe, you didn't chase after anyone you're entire time there?" Irvine said unconvinced.

"I didn't go there to chase guys, ask Fujin." Quistis said adamantly.

Irvine looked over his shoulder to the pale woman.

"Well?" He asked.

Fujin slipped into the water and submerged without a word. She finally popped back up out of the water and looked at the group with a less that friendly expression.

"WHAT?" She sighed.

"Did you two go hunting cute guys up at Snow Ridge?" Nicole asked with a smirk.

"NO NEED." Fujin responded blandly, already growing bored with the conversation.

"Bull hockey." Irvine snapped. "And why not?" 

"HAD QUISTIS." Fujin said simply before dunking back under the water.

"That's right honey." Quistis laughed then blew her a kiss.

"ACK." Selphie nearly choked on her drink

"That's what I'm talking about!" Irvine howled in glee.

"And you people say Fujin doesn't have a sense of humor." Nicole laughed.

"Seriously we didn't go up there to hunt guys. We just went to relax, heck Fujin spent two days sick as a dog." 

"That must sucks." Selphie said with a frown.

"You seem a bit more understanding." Quistis said looking at the small woman warily.

"Someone made me take a ugly look in the mirror." Selphie said weakly and leaned against Irvine.

"Awww." Nicole crooned.

"GOOD NEWS." Xu bellowed as she strode into the pool house.

"Xu!" Quistis called merrily. Xu beamed brightly as she made her way towards everyone.

"Hi all. Cid sent me to tell Rinoa and Nicole that Eshtar's military spotted the Ragnarok flying right out outskirts of their territory." 

Rinoa fell off her float and Nicole gave a shout of glee.

"Well did you contact them!" She said eagerly.

"No, the Ragnarok's either under Radio silence or it's out all together. But I figured you guys would be happy to know that they didn't crash or something horrible. Chances are, they're on some sort of secret mission and are keeping it need to know." Xu said apologetically.

Nicole's smile faded slightly but she looked relived. Rinoa climbed out of the pool to scamper towards Xu with outstretched arms.

"No, No, No, I'm on duty!" Xu protested as Rinoa tried to hug her joyfully.

Rinoa relented and settled on giggling merrily.

"Told you they'd be fine." Quistis smiled, happy to hear the good news.

Fujin was fairly oblivious to the conversation and decided to commandeer Rinoa's abandoned float. Stretching out glanced over to Aeka, who lay on a matching float, fast asleep. The young woman was looking as though she was well on her way to getting sunburn. Being sympathetic to that sort of affliction, Fujin did the only thing she could and promptly flipped the girl into the water. Aeka came up like a cork. Sputtering and yelling royally. With a growl she tossed a glaring look towards Fujin.

"WHY!?" 

Fujin ignored her tone.

"BURNING." 

"You could have just woke me!" Aeka snapped sourly.

"AWAKE NOW." Fujin pointed out.

Aeka huffed cutely and noticed the new arrivals.

"Miss Trepe!" She shouted loudly.

"Hey Aeka." Quistis waved before settled back down to soak up the sun.

Xu looked everyone over with disapproval.

"Hyne you people look like you are just having too much fun." She said with open envy.

"Well lady you can all strip down to your skivvies and join us." Irvine said with a wink. 

"Hush, DAD!" Selphie said sharply causing him to blush.

"I would if I had time guys, honestly. I've a lot on my roster today. Apparently one of our best maintenance guys up and vanished in the sub sectors. Some of his coworkers said he had a bad heart. Last thing we need is someone falling over dead down there. It could take weeks to find the poor soul."

"If ever." Nicole said sadly.

"Until the smell." Irvine pointed out grimly.

"Oh gross." Selphie squeaked, wrinkling her nose.

"You don't think he's dead do you?" Rinoa asked worriedly.

"I think so, he was last seen a few days ago when the heat freaked out. A team went to investigate but nothing turned up." Xu folded her arms and shrugged. "All I know is that Cid's not happy. The guy went down there by himself, that's against the rules."

"Someone is going to get in trouble." Quistis said knowingly.

"Let's change the subject guys, this is depressing me again." Nicole asked quietly.

"Yeah really." Selphie frowned.

"Thanks Xu, way to bring everyone down." Quistis teased.

"Gee sorry." Xu responded meekly. " I have to go anyway I've got to meet Celest's class in the training center later for their Infiltration training. I'll be glad when Squall gets back; I'm tired of doing all his paperwork." She sighed heavily and turned to leave. "Anyway, I'll catch you guys later. Try not to have too much fun." She said, waving goodbye as she left the pool house.

"Told you." Selphie giggled to Rinoa.

"Thank goodness." Rinoa breathed.

"I'll beat him senseless." Nicole pouted, causing everyone to regard her curiously.

"What?" Asked Quistis.

"Then he did forget!" Nicole grumbled shaking her head back in forth in anger. 

"Uh oh." Selphie whistled.  
"Zell's a dead man." Irvine grinned.

"I'm sure he meant to be back on time, they obviously got held up." Quistis reasoned.

"Yeah surely." Rinoa agreed.

Aeka, who was treading water, listened to the exchange a moment longer before swimming over to Fujin.

"Miss Fujin?"

"NO MISS!" Fujin barked in annoyance.

"EEP!" Aeka yelped, dunking down in the water to where only her eyes and the top of her head shown.

Fujin rolled her eye and motioned for the young girl to approach. Aeka moved closer and propped herself on the edge of the pool near Fujin's float.

"Can I ask some advice?" She asked worriedly.

"ASK."

"What do you know of men?"

"WHAT?" 

"You know, relationships with guys?"

"WHY?"

"We'll I'm wondering what I need to do to get someone's attention."

"DON'T." Fujin answered quickly.

"What, and why not?"

"TO YOUNG." 

"I am not, I'm nearly eighteen."

Fujin grumbled, Aeka was asking the wrong person about such things.

"FINE."

"So are you gonna help me?"

"ASK QUISTIS." 

"I can't."

"WHY?"

"It would be weird she's my teacher."

"WHY ME THEN?"

"Well you're old and experienced, plus you seem like you can keep a secret."

"OLD?" Fujin said acidly causing Aeka to backpedal her words.

"Older!" She quickly corrected.

"WHO?"

"Royce."

Fujin chuckled, causing Aeka to scowl slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"HARDLY SECRET." Fujin pointed out with a wry smirk.

"We'll -he- doesn't know."

"TELL HIM THEN." 

"I can't do that."

"THEN DON'T COMPLAIN." Fujin said with a harsh cough.

"It's not that easy."

"I KNOW."

"I want him to notice me. Sometimes it seems like he does, but then he treats me like I'm his little sister. Either that or he's swooning over Miss Trepe."

Fujin nodded knowingly, she noticed how Royce would look at Quistis in class and wondered if she looked the same. The thought of it made her grin.

"You think this is funny?"

"NEGATIVE."

"Should I try different clothes or more makeup, what about cooking dinner?" 

Fujin was at a loss and was feeling more uncomfortable with the conversation as it moved on.

"I DON'T KNOW." She finally admitted, then fell into the throes of a wracking cough. 

"Are you tormenting Fujin?" Quistis said laughingly, causing Aeka jump with a start. The girl looked up to see her teacher looking down at her from the pool's edge.

"No Ma'am."

"YES." Fujin said in a gravely voice before sliding off the float and into the water. Aeka smiled apologetically as Quistis sat down.

"Seems to be a matter of dispute here." Quistis laughed, dipping her legs into the water.

"Just asking for advice." Aeka sighed. 

Fujin submerged, wishing to avoid any more questions about relationships, a subject she was only, now, learning herself.

"Is this about Royce again." Quistis sighed with a kind smile.

Aeka blushed profusely.

"Just tell him you like him for crying aloud." Quistis laughed.

"Oh you're just like Fujin." Aeka cried out in dismay she then looked around devilishly to make sure no one was around. "Besides Ma'am you're one to talk." She said with a scandalous tone.

Quistis exploded into laughter.

"What are you talking about?" 

Aeka flapped her hands to quiet her down.

"Ahem, Miss Fujin is back, did -you- ever tell her how you feel?" The girl said quietly, figuring Quistis wasn't following her own advice.

"Well." Quistis started unsure how or even if she should answer.

"Remember we made a deal." Aeka giggled.

"Yes, yes, the dance." Quistis snapped merrily.

Fujin popped up on the far end of the pool and climbed out. Already feeling slightly ill from being in the sun to long and retired to a shadowed area. Aeka watched her a moment then regarded Quistis again.

"It's not my place, but you did tell me what was going on a little. I think you should tell her."

"Well you see it's like this…" Quistis started.

"You two look like you're up to mischief." Irvine chuckled loudly as he strode towards them.

"I'll tell him at the dance if you do the same." Aeka said hurriedly as Irvine approached. Quistis still couldn't believe how much she had admitted to Aeka and wondered it had been a good idea. However she knew Royce and her would be good together, she was willing to go a little out of the way for the happiness of her students.

"Alright you have a deal." Quistis sighed as Irvine lifted her clear off the ground in a bear hug and leapt headfirst into the water.

*****************

Seifer awoke to find Squall watching him like hawk. Sitting up he laughed gruffly and motioned to the still sleeping Zell.

"Wuss."

"He'll be ready when you are." Squall said cautiously.

" 

"Ready?" 

"Whenever you are." 

Luccian stood stoically on the cliff face overlooking the where he and Archibald had found the final key. It had been far simpler than he suspected.

__

"You killed him."

He looked down at the long dagger in his hand, blood still soaked the blade and hilt. Luccian frowned quietly at it then tossed it into the ocean, were just moments before he'd flung his childhood friend.

"At least he'll be good for something." Luccian mumbled then headed for the Ragnarok.

__

"Murderer."

"Choices to be made, he brought it on himself with the smart ass remarks. I warned him." 

__

"Do you believe that." 

"I don't know." Luccian said regretfully and turned to look back to the cliff.

"What have I done?"

"What need to be done." A disembodied voice said to him. It was a woman's voice and he recognized it immediately.

"Why?" Luccian asked, his voice growing shaky as the scope of his actions started to close in on him. The shadowed state that of mind that enabled his gruesome act quickly seeped away. 

"Weakness." The voice said in disgust. "Not worthy, better to kill you."

"NO!" Luccian paled. "I- I just want to know why."

"Why?" The voice laughed as a shadow appeared before him. The shape twisted and swirled until it took a woman's form. The same woman who had attacked him at the first temple, the same woman who had been urging him onward.

"A test boy." The woman said with a wicked smile, before moving towards him. She caressed his cheek with rubbed her leg against his. Her beauty was of such to drive him mad with lust and fear.

"A test?" He stammered, though terrified, his body responded to her touch.

"Kome now, surely you felt the power." She purred slowly.

"You told me it had to be done to break the seal?" He balked.

"I said nothing." She chuckled, sliding her fingers down his chest, the talons on her fingertips lightly slicing skin and clothing.

"You lie!" He cried out. "In the cave, you told me!"

"All that was in that kave boy! Was what you brought with you." She laughed as her fingers slid teasingly down the front of his pants.

"You used me!" Luccian groaned in a mix of horror and animalistic need.

"No more than used me." She purred. 

"I never used you, I don't even know you!"

"You used me as an excuse." She laughed and backed away from him. Luccian fell to his knees before her and looked up with tears in his eyes. The woman began to glow with an unholy light that he found impossible to look away from. The scant clothing she wore melted away leaving her naked and glorious. Standing before him like an angry goddess, her yellow eyes flashed intensely and she moved towards him. With each step the ground cracked and the grass wilted as she passed. "As for who I am, I'm you're destroyer, your seductress, your alpha and omega, I am all that you ever knew and all you shall never know. I'm the little voice that makes you chase your dreams and kringe from your fears. I am Ultimecia." Luccian felt his mind shattering further into madness as her voice echoed within him. He was far to gone to care as she wrapped him in an embrace as cold as death and dragged him into darkness.

**********

By the time Seifer awoke, Squall and Zell were already up and ready to go.

"Early to rise." Seifer chuckled and held his head. He'd been bonded to his guardians for such an extended period now, that loosing them made him feel drained and hollow. 

"Yeah,yeah, you lunatic time to go." Zell grumbled.

"Seifer, are you fit for travel."

"Of course, traveled these paths in far worse condition than this time of weakness." Seifer said proudly.

"Whatever." Squall sighed and motioned to the exit. "Let's move."

"Hold, and devour these. Soon then, all grumbles and urges shall be null and gone." Seifer proclaimed, reaching into a ratty looking wooden box. He withdrew a handful of purplish fruits. The fruits had a slightly alkaline smell and Zell backed up.

"Oh, hell no." He said shaking his head in protest.

"We're fine." Squall said assuredly, holding up his hand.

"Enough for the three but more for the one, eh!" Seifer laughed rowdily and clapped Squall firmly on the back. Squall staggered forward under the blow and looked at Seifer in annoyance.

"Can we go." Zell sighed.

"Seifer." Squall urged.

"Yes, Yes." Seifer nodded sinking his teeth into one of the fruits before gathering his meager belongings; namely Fujin's photo and a backpack. He then made his way towards the exit with Zell and Squall close behind. After squeezing through the opening he greeted the morning sun with open arms.

"Fine morning." He said approvingly as the others followed him out.

"Yeah great." Zell huffed as Squall handed him Seifer's gun-blade. "I don't know how to use this thing?" 

"Just carry it, he may need it if we're attacked." Squall explained.

"Then let him carry it." Zell argued.

"I'd prefer -not- to give a madman a weapon unless absolutely necessary." Squall said with a bit of finality.

"COME!" Seifer yelled to them, Squall looked up to find the he'd already made his way to the cliffs edge.

"Fast bastard." Zell chuckled.

"Come on." Squall griped.

By the time they reached him, Seifer was standing impatiently at the start of a trail leading down the cliff. 

"Down, down to the crests and waves." He cackled before jogging down the path.

"This seems easy enough." Zell smiled and followed.

Squall knew better to make such assumptions. The trail was an easy enough to navigate and soon the three found themselves on a small beach strewn with debris from a recent storm.

"Hey man check out the waves." Zell whistled in delight.

"Leviathans, and worse travel those waters, a fool's sport would be the end of his idiocy." Seifer smirked to Squall before heading into the thick underbrush that ran along the beach's edge.

"Come on." Squall called to Zell, who was investigating a titanic seashell, ran to catch up. 

The journey was a harsh one, full of thick brush and wicked, dagger like briars. Thankfully, Seifer's experience on the island had taught him how to avoid most of the island's more insidious inhabitants. The trip took all day and most of the night and by the time the group arrived at their destination the three men were a haggard mess. The area was a lagoon of sorts, heavily grown over with thick jungle vines and massive tree's the mouth of the lagoon was protected from the brunt of the ocean's waves by tall pillars of natural rock. 

"Well?" Squall said hoarsely as he sat atop the shell of a long dead tortoise.

"Squall man I don't feel good." Zell said blearily.

Seifer stretched and groaned.

"Arrived, not far my path here started."

Zell staggered past him to retch into the lagoon's waters.

"Vileness, to be assured, the flies here bring illness and sweats of abnormal strength."

"That just great." Squall growled. "Zell, you gonna make it?"

Zell gave him the thumbs up from where he knelt at the water's edge.

"There." Seifer said, nodding to a pile heavy logs and knotted vines."

"What the hell is that mess?" Zell groaned.

"Built to skim the waves, held back not by waters fury, fearless of storms and class enough for many a woman's soft visit." Seifer said with a wicked smile.

"Just get us out of here." Zell gurgled.

Squall went to investigate the heap.

"That better not be some funky raft, there is no way we're getting to the mainland on a raft." Zell shouted, growing uneasy.

"It's a boat, a Balamb Jaeger to be specific." Squall said as he tugged at the shell of vegetation.

"Held at bay from storms thieving hands by weighty timbers and iron vines." 

Seifer explained proudly.

"How clever." Squall groused and drew his gun-blade to start hacking at the troublesome mass.

"A Jaeger, hey cool that's what we made the Dollet run in, kick ass!" Zell cheered and ran over to help clear it. Seifer, feeling he'd done his part kicked back to watch and rest.

End Chapter 47.

****

(Messege to my fans)

__

I owe you guys a big apology to my indecisiveness last week. I'm certain that my re-uploading of chapters was a major hassle to you guys with Author Notice. As for the decision to continue the story as is. Contrary to what you all may think sometimes this story is about Quistis and Fujin. I only wanted to give them a realistic (as realistic as Chocobo's and Mogs can be that is.) world to live in and events and problems to deal with together.

If this were only a Quistis and Fujin "alone" story it would get rather dull pretty quick. As for my plans for Luccian I think most will be pleased with the stage his and the "Thing" under Balamb will soon set. I only hope I can continue to bring a little joy to my readers, believe it or not you guys do mean a lot to me and I do try to listen to suggestions as much as possible. Hence my willingness to expand the scenes a of Quistis and Fujin's growing relationship in previous chapters. This will not alter the flow of the story so you can still read whats to come without having to know the new additions. I'll also tell what I added to older chapters when I update new ones. 

Hugs to all =)

Yours truly

Chendzee'a Li


	48. Calvary

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All FF8 specific characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 48

Calvary

"Class, can you tell me what is the standard hierarchy of Guardian spirits."

Quistis asked with a sly smile. The class mumbled and looked about curiously, finally Royce stood and cleared his throat.

"The basic hierarchy of Guardians starts with…" He began but the intercom buzzed to life, cutting him off.

"Instructor Trepe you are needed on the bridge." Xu's voice sang out clearly.

"Okay Royce, hold that thought. I'll return shortly. While I'm gone I expect all of you to work on the sheets A through C." 

"Yes Miss Trepe." The class said in unison. With that, Quistis shut her books and stood to leave, she then noticed Rinoa looking at her eagerly.

"I'll call if there's word." Quistis assured her.

"Thanks." Rinoa smiled.

As Quistis exited the class she stopped to regard Fujin, who stood in the hall holding a bucket of water in each hand.

"I think you learned you lesson, you can go back in now."

Fujin made a face at her in response.

"Don't give me that, I warned you over and over about falling asleep in class." Now dump those and get to work on the assignment.

Fujin grumbled and carried to buckets to the nearby janitors closet. Quistis couldn't help but grin as she made her way up the hall. She hated doing that sort of thing to her, but she couldn't be put above anyone else just because they shared their evenings. She knew Fujin understood that and they never spoke of such things outside of class. Curiosity played at her mind; she wondered what was of such importance as to interrupt her class.

Perhaps Squall and Zell had returned. It'd been nearly two weeks since the Ragnarok had been sighted over Esthar and there was a growing sense of dread amongst the faculty members. As for the students Cid thought it best to keep things as quiet as possible for now. Nida and Xu meanwhile had been working extra hours using Balamb's sensors to scan for wreckage or any other sign of the ship. Irvine took the newest SEED and formed a search party, but with no leads they returned in defeat.

They even tried to contact Luccian for any info what so ever about their destination. The information he provided was of no help and now he couldn't even be contacted. His relative's claimed he was touring a series of factories up in the mountains surrounding Dollet. Quistis frowned, things were looking grim, and she was powerless to do anything. Fujin kept assuring her things would work out and that they would return. Quistis shared her optimism for awhile but after nearly three weeks, her faith was faltering.

She arrived at the bridge to Xu was pacing back and forth with Nida at the helm, the young man looked haggard and unkempt. A high pitched series of pulses was echoing about in the air, the noise had a rhythm that repeated after every four or five cycles.

"What is that racket?" Quistis frowned. "Is it a homing beacon?"

"You tell me." Nida growled.

"I'm working on it." Xu snapped irritable while mumbling to herself.

"Where's it coming from." Quistis asked hoping for a more defined answer.

"Somewhere near the Lunar Cry ruins to the south." Nida nodded to the holographic globe by his side. Quistis walked over to the globe.

"That's about where we found Odin." She mumbled curiously then regarded Xu. "How long has this been going on?" 

Xu shrugged in dismay.

"Kinda hard to know for sure. We barely spotted it; it's on a low band frequency that no one uses anymore. Apparently we'd been receiving it for at least for a few days but we only found about an hour ago. It was coming in on a secondary receiver. We think it's from the Ragnarok."

"I assume we're on the way?" Quistis perked up brightly.

"That would be a yes." Nida assured her.

"So, I take it, that it's a distress call of sorts." Quistis guessed.

"No idea." Xu said gravely. "It's a binary pulse, a message of some kind. I'm trying to decipher it but we don't have a set up for that sort of thing. So I fear, I have to do it by myself." She said sorrowfully, holding up a notebook with what looked like gibberish scrawled all over it.

"Ack." Quistis frowned.

"Tell me about it, the beeping is driving me nuts." Nida grumbled.

"Why the hell would they use something like that?" Quistis wondered.

"Higher systems failure, power loss, any number of reasons." Xu explained.

"Oh." Quistis nodded. "Why'd you only call me?"

"Because, you're the ranking SEED officer and Cid left with Edea for Trabia earlier this morning."

"Dear me." Quistis blinked.

"Yup hon, you're in charge of this boat." Xu chuckled.

"We'll I guess the shoe's on the other foot eh." Quistis grinned at her.

"Yeah we'll I'm still your boss so far as the education faculty goes." Xu huffed good-naturedly.

"Ouch, okay, I get the hint." Quistis joked defensively.

"Sucks to be you." Nida laughed.

"Alright then." Quistis said growing suddenly somber. "How long till we arrive?"

"ETA eight hours." Nida calculated.

"Okay, keep on this heading for now." 

"STOP!" Xu shouted abruptly.

Nida brought Balamb Garden to a standstill and turned to regard her.

"What was that about." Quistis said, folding her arms, slightly peeved at her first order being countermanded.

"I deciphered it!" Xu said excitedly.

"Let me guess, it says, come save us." Quistis said with a grim smile.

"Sort of, it says, to hell." Xu scratched her head curiously. 

"Whatever that means." Quistis scowled.

"That sounds really, really bad." Nida said quietly.

"To hell? Xu are you sure of that? I mean that sounds pretty cryptic." Quistis said skeptically.

"Great the ship is telling us to go to hell." Nida mumbled. "Perhaps they went mad?"

"I doubt it." Xu sighed and walked to the globe. "I'm thinking they mean the isle of Hell." She said proudly, pointing to the small island.

"But Xu, the Ragnarok isn't on the island of hell." Quistis pointed out.

"I know that." Xu said with a hint of defensiveness. 

"Then why in Hyne's name would we go there?"

"I haven't worked that out yet."

Nida turned to the two and frowned. "You two want to give me a heading, Isle of hell or the Centra Ruins?" 

Quistis looked thoughtfully. "I'll take a team to recover the Ragnarok and search the area. Xu, take some volunteers and head to the island of Hell in a couple of Jaegers."

Xu nodded and made some notes. Nida frowned at the suggestion

"Good luck getting ashore, the cliffs there pretty much surround the island." He pointed out gloomily.

"We'll think of something." Xu said with a wink. 

"I'll tell Rinoa and Nicole, I know they'll be glad to hear the news." Quistis said then faced Nida. "Wait until Xu's team has left then resume course.

"Any problems with me taking Rinoa, Irvine and Selphie?" Xu asked, looking up from her notes.

"Selphie stays." Quistis said quietly.

"Oh yeah, do you think Irvine should go?" Xu asked curiously.

"It's up to him, but Selphie is off active duty unless absolutely needed."

"She's gonna freak." 

"Tough, I'm in charge now it's my call."

"Listen to you." Xu giggled.

"Ha, Ha, be serious." 

"I am, I am, It's just that I'm glad to finally see some action."

"Take last years graduates with you, it's time they got their feet wet."

"You're the boss." Xu saluted.

"Stop that, you make me feel old." Quistis chuckled.

"But you are." Xu called out laughingly as she left to make arrangements.

"Nida, I'm heading back the class, call me if anything else pops up." Quistis said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Will do." Nida smirked.

Satisfied that things were under control Quistis left the bridge and returned to class where everyone was quietly working on their assignments.

"Rinoa, come with me for a moment please." She motioned towards the hall.

Rinoa paled and stood slowly.

"What's wrong?" She murmured.

"It's okay, I just want to talk to you." Quistis assured her and lead her outside the classroom. Rinoa stood awkwardly, unsure what to think or ask.

"We've found the Ragnarok." Quistis started.

"Squall?" Rinoa asked softly.

"We don't know yet."

"Oh."

"We also have a lead, to check out on the Isle of hell."

"What kind of lead?"

"A message. It was cryptic and we're not even sure what it means but Xu believes it refers to the island." 

"So the Ragnarok is there! We have to go then!"

"The Ragnarok isn't there, its near Odin's ruins."

"But you said?"

"The message is from the Ragnarok, look, it's a mess to explain. Xu is putting together a search party to go to the island. Meanwhile we'll continue on to recover the Ragnarok. We need someone with experience to go with Xu's team, Selphie is off active duty and Irvine may not want to leave her."

"What are you saying?"

"I want you to go with Xu's team."

"I can't do that what if Squall is with the Ragnarok! What if he's hurt!" Rinoa protested vehemently.

"We'll be in constant contact, we'll let you know if we find him."

"Quistis, that's not fair."

"Hon we have to face facts, you have talents that will help them search the area faster. I mean, you are a fledgling sorceress."

"I can't, what if he's dying or something horrible and I'm not there."

"Rinoa, don't make this harder than it needs to be. We need your help here."

"Get Edea to do it then, she's a sorceress too!"

"Her power is depleted, besides she and Cid are away."

"But." Rinoa sighed heavily.

"It'll be okay." Quistis smiled.

"How can you say that, we don't know anything!" Rinoa grumbled.

"Call it faith." Quistis said firmly and placed her hands on the young woman's shoulders. "I need you're help Rinoa."

"Fine."

"That's a girl." Quistis smirked.

"You better let me know if anything happens."

"I promise. "Now get back to class, Xu won't be ready for another couple of hours."

"Okay." Rinoa sniffed softly.

********

"This is your fault Seifer!" Zell snapped loudly, shoving Seifer hard against the interior wall of the ship. Seifer snarled and swung wildly at him but without his Guardian Forces to augment his speed he missed by a mile.

"STOP IT!" Squall shouted, coming between the two. 

"Wuss, crazed with fear, lost and useless." Seifer spat.

"I don't care!" Squall growled pushing Seifer into a nearby seat and grabbing Zell by the collar. "We are NOT going to go crazy and tear each other apart do you understand me!"

"He's got us killed!" Zell moaned in dismay.

"We make the best of what we can."

"With what man, we've been dead in the water for over a week."

"Be thankful it got us this far, hopefully someone will find us. How are the repairs coming along?"

Zell sat down in the floor weakly and scratched at his newly grown beard.

"I don't know man. Mr. brilliant over there didn't seal the hatches while he was off playing cave-man. The engine is still corroded, the seals are dry rotted, and the fuel is tainted, everything sucks."

"You got it running before, you can do it again." Squall said firmly.

"It took us days to get this tub sea worthy. Plus it's easier to work on something on dry land without everything rolling about."

"You'll do fine, just tell me what you need me or Seifer to do." 

"Oh, well gee, you can have Seifer jump overboard and you can bring me a new engine and some decent tools." Zell sighed.

"Tool's, you have what we got, engine you're gonna have to make do." Squall said thoughtfully then looked at Seifer with a dry smirk.

"Shut up!" Seifer snapped.

Zell couldn't help but laugh. "I'll try again, but this isn't going to work, I'm good but I'm no miracle worker."

"Try your best." Squall said understandably. "Seifer and I will try to come up with something."

"How's our supplies holding up?" Zell asked curiously.

"Pretty good actually, we can go for another month perhaps even two if we go to half rations."

"Master of preparation, wondrous and brilliant is he to acquire such non perishable goods for those helpless." Seifer proclaimed proudly.

"Oh shut up it's a pile of dried up fruit and funky tasting beef jerky." Zell ranted, tired of Seifer's madness induced idiosyncrasies.   
Squall ignored the exchange and got Zell's attention.

"What about the Radio any luck."

"I haven't tried it that much, the battery is low and the solar cell is damaged. Plus with the -antenna-," Zell said through clenched teeth at Seifer. "Turned into a hunting spear, its signal is weak. I don't want to risk using it unless we know someone will hear us."

"Wonderful." Squall sighed heavily, rubbing his head.

"I told you, we're doomed." Zell tossed his hands into the air.

"Fear, is pointless, strive to move on, better ourselves, be children or men, decided or perhaps women!" Seifer chuckled.

"Shut up!" Squall and Zell shouted in unison. 

*****************

Quistis and Xu strode into Balamb Garden's dry docks where twenty fresh faced youths stood ready. Xu gestured towards the group.

"I've got my team ready, We'll be taking two Jaeger's out. I'll be running the search party from the Alpha boat; Irvine will be in charge of Beta." She said with a hint of pride. Quistis walked among the young SEED's and smiled. The young men and women talked eagerly amongst themselves and were busting at the seams to be underway.

"Irvine's going too?" She said making her way back to where Xu stood.

"Yeah, he all but insisted." Xu smiled.

"How'd Selphie take it?" 

"She went ape."

"I can imagine, I'll pay her a visit later." Quistis sighed. "Well your people seem ready to go. Everything stocked up and ready to go?"

"Yes Ma'am, it'll take us about twelve hours full speed to reach the area."

"Understood, you guys be careful and good luck. Where's Rinoa?"

"Over here." Rinoa called from atop the Alpha boat where a SEED officer was showing her proper emergency procedures.

"You be careful." Quistis shouted to her. Rinoa gave her the thumbs up before going back to what she was doing. 

"She'll be fine." Xu smirked. "You forget she's seen more action than any of these newbies.

"I know, I'm just used to her being my student." Quistis sighed.

"Don't worry about it we'll all be okay. You worry about taking care of things till we return." Xu said firmly then saluted her.

Quistis returned the salute and nodded quietly. With that Xu turned and waved an arm at the group gathered. 

"Alright, everyone move out! I want us prepped and ready to flood the bay in five minutes!"

Quistis waited until everyone boarded the vessels before heading up the walkway leading out of the docks. A klaxon sound loudly as made her way to observation deck overlooking the bay. Fujin was waiting for her, as was Selphie. 

"I can't believe you pulled me off active duty." Selphie grumbled.

"MOTHER TO BE." Fujin said bluntly.

"No one asked you." Selphie snapped half-heartedly, not in the mood to commit to a full out tirade.

"Fujin's right." Quistis said quietly as the bay's massive doors began to open. Seawater began to fill the chamber and soon the ships began to float off their moorings. Once the waterline leveled out the ships' engines' roared to life and within moments each one tore out of the docks in a terrific spray of water and fury. Fujin went to the control panel and shut the doors; she then started draining the water from the bay. Quistis glanced at Selphie, her expression solemn and drawn.

"How's Nicole?" She asked absently.

"Okay now, but we had to give her some sedatives, she was worrying herself sick." Selphie responded. "She doesn't handle stress well." 

"Who here does?" Quistis said with a faint smirk.

"Point." Selphie grinned dryly.

Fujin finished cycling out the water and sealing the bay. 

"COMPLETED." She announced.

"That it then, come on, let's get out of here." Quistis sighed.

*******************

It felt a panic in the air. It knew what troubled the inhabitants of Balamb and it didn't care. In the weeks since its return it had grown stronger, thanks in part to the absorption of that service worker. With him, it had gained part of the knowledge it longed for. Even now its influence was slowly growing, it could sense whole areas, rooms, tunnels, doors, and windows, as if they were part of its own flesh, and in a way they were.

It's mass pulsed heavily where is rested deep in the bowels of Balamb's engine room. It was impatient; its power was growing slower than it hoped. It reconciled itself with the fact that it had waited more than two years already, and that it could wait a little longer. Now easily five times the size of a man it knew the time to act was near.

******************

"TENSE." Fujin mumbled as she sat straddling Quistis back.

"Sorry." Quistis sighed as Fujin massaged the muscles of her back and shoulders.

"RELAX." Fujin urged. 

"I'm just worried, what if they're dead?" 

"THINK NOT."

"But what if?"

"DONE WHAT COULD."

"I know, I wish I could do more. I feel so helpless."

Fujin leaned forward to kiss her shoulders lovingly.

"WORRY NOT."

"You're right, I just hope I don't screw up."

"CHOICES MADE."

"Yeah but what if they're wrong."

"THEN WRONG."

"That's awfully blasé"

"NEGATIVE."

"I wished you would stop saying that, it's awfully impersonal."

"HABIT, APOLOGIES." Fujin chuckled.

"Still, you seem awfully calm about all this."

"MUST FACE CLEAR MINDED."

"It's hard, I mean they're my friends, I should be with them."

"NEG..NO. IN CHARGE."

"Xu should be in charge, everyone was right, I'm not cut out to be a leader."

"STOP THAT."

"What?"

"BEATING SELF."

"I'm not."

"YES YOU ARE."  
"Fujin." Quistis murmured slightly hurt by her accusation.

"STUDENTS NEED YOU."

"I don't want to mess this up."

"THEN DON'T."

"You make it sound so easy." Quistis sighed heavily.

"ISN'T IT?" Fujin chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her once more. 

"You amaze me sometimes."

"ONLY SOME?" Fujin huffed. "FUJIN TRY HARDER."

Quistis laughed aloud and rolled over to face her. Fujin grinned down at her brightly, something she noticed herself doing more and more often. 

"Nice to see you smile." Quistis said softly, as she caressed Fujin's cheek.

"SILLY LOOKING." Fujin blushed.

"Never."

"IF YOU SAY."

"I do." Quistis purred, as she pulled her into a warm embrace.

***********

It was well past nightfall as Balamb approached the shattered lands that used to be the home of the ancient Centra people. Destroyed by a lunar cry centuries ago the region was now desolate and deserted. Only monsters thrived here and most sane beings avoided the place. Balamb's bridge was a hotbed of activity. Nida was at the helm, as Quistis scanned the area for any sign of the Ragnarok. Selphie meanwhile had a pair of headphones on and listened diligently for any new transmissions.

Fujin meanwhile had gathered a small army of volunteers' consisting of Celest, Nicole, The Treppies and mob of other students. The group were waiting to form a search party incase Squall and Zell were not with the ship. 

Quistis let out a yell of success and rushed over to Nida.

"I have a lock on the Ragnarok, it should be right over that hill about two miles ahead."

"Got it." Nida nodded. Within moments Balamb crested the hill and broken terran flattened out into the flat, cracked remnants of an ancient lava field. At the center of which, surrounded by what appeared to be ruins, sat the Ragnarok.

"There it is!" Nida shouted excited. 

"Fujin, get down below, I want you guys out there to secure the area as soon as we land. I'll be right behind you as soon as we get everything in order here.

"ON IT." Fujin nodded briskly and motioned for her group to follow.

"This is exciting!" Royce mumbled excitedly to Aeka who looked ready to go to war.

"Our first field exercise. I hope we find Mr. Leonheart." She said worriedly.

"I'm sure we will." Royce smirked as he checked his gear. "From what we've been told, I bet they had technical failure and just need to be picked up. This hoopla is probably for nothing."

"Hey and if there is trouble, we'll kick it's ass." Celest said rowdily.

"LESS TALK." Fujin snapped as they made their way down the hall and to a large service elevator.

"Crabby gal ain't she." Celest mumbled.

Fujin shot her a dark look.

"FOCUS!"

"Ack, sorry." Celest winced as Aeka and Royce exchanged worried glances. 

Fujin wasn't thrilled with their carefree attitudes; the situation was not to be taken lightly and with all optimism aside there was still the chance that they'd find Squall and Zell dead.

The elevator carried them down to a large service ramp. Hot wind met them as the ramp lowered and touched the hard baked earth below. Aeka winced as sand and grit billowed up in a choking cloud.

"Oh the smell!" She coughed. The air had a sulfur smell mixed with something akin to rotting seafood. Fujin made a face but strode down the ramp. The roar of Balamb engines directly over their heads made it hard to hear. She turned and tapped the headpiece she and the other members of the party wore. Taking her cue, everyone switched on his or her headphones then looked at her expectantly. Even with the blinding glare of Balamb's external lights the absolute darkness of the surrounding area seemed thick and malleable. Squinting, she took a heading on her compass and pointed north.

"THREE PERSON GROUPING." She said firmly into her microphone.

The group did as ordered and separated into trios. Fujin nodded approvingly and looked about. The wind blew with such fierceness, that it threatened to scour the very skin from her face. Raising a hand she gestured to each group in turn, pointing in the direction she wanted them to search. 

"I'm going with you and Quistis to the ship." Nicole said firmly.

"NEGATIVE." Fujin said firmly with no intention of arguing.

"What if he's in the ship." Nicole argued.

"WHAT IF HE IS." Fujin said in an eerily sad tone.

Nicole's expression melted into grief and she nodded somberly before joining the other groups. Switching on high-powered flashlights the search parties trotted off into the darkness.

"COMM'S STAY OPEN." Fujin ordered as the groups began to spread out in a radial fashion. Satisfied she folded her arms and waited for Quistis to arrive. She didn't have to wait long. Within moments Quistis appeared and walked down to greet her.

"What is that stench?" She blanched in disgust.

"VOLCANO NEARBY, POISONED WATER." Fujin responded, pointing to angry red glow in the distance.

"At least it's not toxic." Quistis shrugged, fidgeting with her flashlight.

"NOW AT LEAST." Fujin said in oddly reserved tone.

"Enough of that, lets not make this harder than it need to be. Let's go." Quistis frowned before heading off into the darkness. After several yards a beam of light surrounded them. The light was bright as the sun and they had to close their eyes to keep from being blinded.

"Nida! Chill with the flood light." Quistis shouted into her comm.

"Sorry guy's just wanted to get you're attention." Nida responded his voice sounding hollow and distant in her headphone.

"Well you did, now stop that!" Quistis growled. "What do you want?"

"Follow the light, I'm going to aim it towards the Ragnarok."

"Why didn't you land by it!?" 

"The ground is to uneven I couldn't land there."

"HOW FAR?" Fujin asked.

"Less than a hundred yards." Nida answered, the light moved off them and traveled a ways into the distance where it highlighted the shattered remnants of a stone dome. The Ragnarok was nestled amid the ruins, the ship was battered, its head was firmly buried under the rubble of the dome and it seemed as though it had been on fire.

"Come on." Quistis said softly as her heart grew heavy. Fujin nodded and the two jogged off into the darkness. 

Fujin was the first to arrive; she frowned as she approached the ship. The ships gangplank and outer hatch was ripped asunder and the ground was slick with oil and hydraulic fluids. 

"ODD." Fujin said, looking curiously at Quistis.

"Perhaps it was stuck? It looks like they blew the hatch open from the inside." Quistis reasoned as she made her to the top of a small rubble heap to look around. She panned her light around, searching the many shadowed crevices formed by the craft and the surrounding debris. Finding nothing of importance she frowned in dismay.

"ENTER?" Fujin asked, thumbing at the open hatch.

Quistis hopped off the pile and looked darkly at the black smoldering depths of the open hatch.

"Yeah, come on." She said solemnly, her hope dimming.

"GOING IN." Fujin said firmly into her headset.

"I got on visual from here, you two, be careful." Nida responded worriedly.

Quistis started to enter first and Fujin gently pulled her back. Quistis looked at her questioningly. Fujin shook her head then went in first. Frowning, Quistis looked ready to protest but kept quiet. Like it or not she was in charge, and it would not do for her to be putting herself at unnecessary risk.

The interior of the ship was dark, liquid could be heard dripping somewhere in the darkness and a heavy haze of smoke hung in the air.

"This is bad." Quistis murmured. Fujin said nothing, her gaze locked firmly ahead as they moved further into the cargo hold. Grating and toppled cargo boxes lay scattered about the hold. Dutifully Fujin checked around each one while hoping she wouldn't find the crushed remains of Squall or Zell. She wasn't fond of Squall but had no real reason to hate him or wish him ill will, if anything she respected him. As for Zell, though she would never admit it, she was fond of the worrisome nincompoop. If for no other reason than, he was fun to torment, in a good-natured way. 

"It's a good sign that the ship made it down in one piece. Hopefully they did too." Quistis said in the quiet tone one would take at a funeral.

Fujin nodded in agreement. They soon came to the small elevator that led to the upper decks of the ship. A large section of metal plating blocked the elevator and Quistis scowled.

"Great, even if we move this thing there's no power to run the elevator. Looks like we get to climb, I just hope the ladder is in one piece."

Fujin tucked her flashlight in her pocket and grabbed the panel firmly. It was wide and she could barely get her hands around it. Grimacing, she started to shift the plate aside. Quistis moved to help and soon they moved the plate out of their way. Fujin rolled her shoulder and nodded to the nearby ladder.

"INTACT." She said, coughing lightly in the smoke-laden air.

"Looks like it." Quistis nodded, panning around with her light.

Fujin yanked on the ladder to test its strength. Satisfied she climbed up to the upper level. After checking to see if all was clear she motioned for Quistis to come up.

"This is silly, I can take care of myself you know." Quistis grumbled as Fujin waited for her.

"PROCEDURE." Fujin responded simply.

"My ass." Quistis said with a dry smirk. "Come on lets go to the bridge."

The bridge was dark. The heavy scent of burnt wires and scorched leather hung in the air. The seats where burnt down to their metal springs and frames while several service panels lay torn open, their contents scattered along the floor haphazardly.

The controls to the ship seemed intact but devoid of power. 

"At least there not here, perhaps they bailed out?" 

Fujin frowned in thought then shook her head.

"NEGA…" She started but quickly corrected herself. "NO."

"Why not?" Quistis asked curiously.

"SHIP INTACT." 

"It's in one piece yes, but I wouldn't go so far to call it intact."

Quistis said candidly, standing before the controls.

"To bad these don't have power, we could probably get some information."

As if on cue the panel sparked and came to life. Quistis jumped and tripped backwards. Fujin caught her and stared curiously at the glowing displays.

The entire ship shuttered slightly and they felt the entire head of the ship move backwards.

"We're moving!" Quistis shouted in shock.

"AUTOMATED?" Fujin wondered aloud.

One by one several overhead lights began to flicker to life, then the screeching started. A shrill high pitched sound, something akin to radio feedback but amplified a hundred times mixed with tearing metal.

Fujin buckled and clutched at her ears in pain. Quistis staggered back from the noise unable to even think clearly. Then as sudden as it started, the noise stopped. 

"WHAT!?" Fujin shouted still wincing.

"I have no idea?" Quistis moaned, rubbing her temples.

"You guys okay? I got some major feedback over here?" Nida called to them through their headsets.

"Yeah, we're fine, I don't know what that was." Quistis answered.

"I see the ships still operational. Good work moving it out of that rubble." Nida said cheerily.

"Wasn't us, it must have righted itself." Quistis shrugged.

"GYRO SYSTEM?" Fujin offered.

"I guess."

"I take it there's no sign of Squall or Zell?" Nida asked.

"No, but I don't know if that's a good or bad thing." Quistis sighed.

"SEARCH TEAMS?" Fujin asked.

"No luck so far, it's going to take time to check the area thoroughly." Nida's voice crackled back in response.

"This is going to take forever." Quistis grumbled.

"We have the HVC's prepped if you want to send some more people out. It could speed things up considerably" Nida pointed out.

"Those hover chairs are Galbadia issue, how many of our people even know how to use em?" Quistis asked with cautious skepticism.

"Enough to do the job, coach Kusanagi's been teaching his engineering class about them." Nida chuckled.

"He would." Quistis smirked. "Allright send em out."

"Will do." Nida responded.

Royce's voice broke in over Quistis's headset.

"Miss Trepe!" He shouted over the sounds of battle.

"Royce?" Quistis said tensely, her brow furrowing.

"Yes Ma'am, our group is under attack, it's some kind of, thing!?" He yelped.

"Do you need assistance, Nicole's team should be nearby?"

"Leave it us Ma'am." Royce said, his voice growing calmer.

"No heroics Royce, you're not a SEED yet, be careful." She said sharply.

"Understood." He said with a stubbornness that worried Quistis, she hoped his eagerness to impress her didn't get him killed.

She glanced at Fujin worriedly. Fujin shrugged helplessly, knowing they could never get there in time.

*******

The tentacles of the thing made it hard to get close the body. Aeka had been the process of investigating what looked to be a leather coat lying by a steaming pons when the creature burst out of the water. It was obviously some type of octopus but had a large spiral shell on its back. By the time Royce had finished his message to Quistis, Nei, one of the class's more prestigious students had already severed five of the creature's tendrils with her forearm-mounted blades.

Aeka meanwhile settled on dodging and firing the occasional spell at the beast after she realized her throwing knives were unable able to do much damage to creature. Royce, frowned, and leapt back into the fray. Charging forward a few steps he drew the large metal boomerang he wore slung over his back. Not much of a melee fighter Royce preferred to fight at a range where he could pick and choose his targets carefully.

Taking careful aim he let fly the weapon. Arcing in a wild curve the weapon slammed hard into the creature's shell, right above its head. A large crack appeared that spread halfway to the tip of the shell and the Creature covered the area with it remaining tentacles. Rebounding, the boomerang's magic enabled it to fly back to him, and he caught it with ease.

"Aim for the weak spot!" He yelled to Aeka, who was busily gathering energy for a spell. Nei too held out both hands and concentrated. 

Unfortunately the creature was faster. Rearing up on its arms, it revealed it's beaked mouth, out of which it spat a stream of brackish foam. Aeka shouted in disgust as the foam engulfed her. To her horror she realized she couldn't move as the mess solidified almost immediately.

Nei fared better and quickly struggled out of it. Royce meanwhile was far enough away as to only get misted by it.

"Nei, help Aeka.!" He shouted and readied to throw his weapon again.

Nei nodded and leapt atop the creature's back, moving quickly she scampered over its shell and leapt off the other side. Landing almost on top of Aeka, she pressed both hands against the hardened mass covering the girl.

Her spell took effect right as Royce let fly with his attack. The creature was still recovering from its efforts and had no way to block the assault. The boomerang slammed into the already weakened section of the creature's shell. With a sickening crunch the shell cracked further, the fissures now resembled a spider web as they spread over its entire surface. Nei glanced warily at the creature as it thrashed about in a mix of anger and pain. Turning her attentions back to Aeka, she was thankful to see her spell was having the desired effect. Aeka gasped for air as the sludge that previously encased her melted away.

"Thanks." The girl coughed and pointed over Nei's shoulder. Turning quickly Nei gasped as a tentacle slammed into her midsection, sending her flying into the water. Aeka scrambled to her feet and tried anew for a spell.

Royce smiled, he was glad to see Aeka was worse for wear. With a grunt he tossed his weapon again, this time the creature's shell shattered under the impact.

A mixture of shards and a milky slime rained down over the creature's head blinding it temporarily. It gurgled in pain and reared, ready to spray another gout of foam. This time Aeka was faster. A bolt of lightning shot out of the heavens and struck the creature's now, exposed and bulbous body. 

The bolt worked marvelously, if not to good, as it caused the creature to explode like a gore filled balloon. Aeka screamed in revulsion as she duck and covered in an attempt to shield herself from incoming debris. Nei, who had just crawled out of the water, jumped back in having no desire to be doused with the mess. Royce, meanwhile could care less and gave triumphant shout as the creatures remains rained down about him. 

***********

Quistis and Fujin were continuing their search of the Ragnarok when Royce's victory yell rang out through their headsets. Quistis chuckled, thankful to hear they were all safe and sound. Fujin smirked and shook her head, by the sound of him one would think he'd just won some grand prize.

"Royce? I take it you beat it?" Quistis asked with grin.

"Yes ma'am, Aeka made it explode." Royce laughed.

"It was gross, I want a shower." Nei said gruffly.

"I didn't know it would that, I'm sorry." Aeka mumbled.

"Don't be sorry, you did good." Quistis assured her. "Any luck finding anything?"

"Sort of." Royce said curiously.

"I found a leather trench coat, it's scorched and torn up though." Aeka explained.

"Trench coat?" Quistis mouthed and looked curiously to Fujin for suggestions. Neither Squall nor Zell wore a trench coat. 

"FROM ANYWHERE." Fujin shrugged.

"I suppose, but let's not take any chances." Quistis frowned then spoke into her headset. "Bring it back with you, so we can take a look at it."

"Will do." Royce replied.

"Good work you guys, I'm proud of you." Quistis added warmly.

"Thanks Ma'am." 

Fujin waited for them to sign off before motioning for Quistis.

"What's wrong?" Quistis asked worriedly.

"COMMUNICATION SYSTEM." Fujin grumbled, pointing to a battered panel near the navigator's seat. 

"Looks like someone beat the hell out of it." Quistis frowned.

"NOT ALL." Fujin said, her voice growing darker. She knelt and picked up a small armored case with wires sticking out of it. The device was partially melted and obviously ruined. 

"That's the ship's black box. Now why does that not surprise me." Quistis frowned.

"RUINED." Fujin huffed, dropping it.

"Someone would have to go out of their way to rip that out and destroy it." Quistis said, looking around with a growing paranoia.

Fujin nodded grimly.

Taking a cue from each other they drew their weapons.

"Okay people." Quistis said firmly into her microphone. "We may have hostile forces in the area be on the look out."

"Hostile forces?" Nicole said in a near panic, her voice barely audible because of interference.

"Yes, we have reason to believe there may be a outside force at work in the area." 

"Who?" Royce chimed in.

"We don't know yet but from now on keep radio silence unless you run into trouble."

"Quistis?" Nida asked sounding somewhat strained.

"What's wrong Nida?" 

"Selphie is about to tear me apart, she wants to join the search parties."

"Quistis this isn't fair, Its not like I'm crippled." Selphie could be heard yelling in the background.  
"Tell her to sit tight Nida." Quistis sighed.

"If you say so." Nida groaned.

"I do and tell her I'm serious, she is not to leave unless I order it."

"Understood, over."

"PROTECTIVE." Fujin said vaguely.

"Oh come on now, we're fine without her. No need to put her at unnecessary risk." Quistis groused.

"WANTS TO HELP." 

"I'll call her if we need her. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her to make her loose her baby.

"PERHAPS."

"Since when did you start taking up for Selphie I thought you didn't like her?"

"NEVER SAID THAT." 

"You have a point."

"SHE HATES ME." Fujin pointed out.

"Well, that's true." Quistis admitted regretfully.

"UNIMPORTANT NOW."

"Your right." Quistis nodded and looked around annoyed. "I wonder who did this."

"POWERFUL PERHAPS."

"They'd have to be, Squall and Zell are no slouches."

"OPTIONS?"

"We'll take this back to the Garden." Quistis said, picking up the discarded black box. "We may still be able to get some information out of it."

"XU SHOULD KNOW."

"I'll have Nida tell her to be on the look. Come one lets get out of here.

**********************

"Aeka!" Fujin shouted firmly.

The young girl jolted and opened her eyes. Looking around she realized she'd fallen asleep. The search teams had returned from their preliminary search with little success. Everyone was now gathered around the Garden's loading ramp, eating breakfast as the morning sun breached the horizon. Selphie, wanting to do her part had the cooking staff waiting with hot food when everyone returned. Fujin handed the girl a plate.

"GOOD WORK TONIGHT." She said evenly, before heading back to where Quistis stood talking to several technicians.

Aeka smiled proudly before digging in. Quistis meanwhile was beginning to look haggard.

"What do you mean the ship has no power." She said, gesturing in the Rangnarok's direction. It had power earlier, it even righted itself."

"The only power running in that ship is the reserve battery powering the beacon." One of the men argued.

"That doesn't make any sense." Quistis frowned. "Can you salvage it or not."

"It'll take time, if ever." Another technician said frowning.

"Do what you can. Keep me posted." Quistis sighed rubbing her temples as the men hurried off.

"COFFEE." Fujin offered, handing her a cup.

"Thanks." Quistis sighed, taking it.

"PROBLEM?" 

"Nothing that surprises me. This whole fiasco make no sense."

"WORD FROM XU?"

"They've arrived at the area and are searching now. Hope they have better luck than we have."

"DOING YOUR BEST."

"Thanks hon, I'm trying." Quistis smiled wearily.

"TIRED?" 

"I'm fine."

"LIAR."

"No really I am."

"STRESSED, GO REST."

"I can't do that now there's to much to do."

"DELEGATE."

"I need to be up to date on what's going on." Quistis said firmly.

Fujin frowned, Quistis could be downright stubborn sometimes. 

"SELPHIE!" Fujin called.

"What!" Selphie snapped irritably at her then caught herself. "Yeah?" She tried again, walked over to them.

"OPINION?" Fujin said, stepping back to regard Quistis, who was obviously not amused.

"On what?" Selphie queried.

"QUISTIS NEED REST?"

"I'm fine." Quistis bickered. "You two are picking at me."

"Ew she's crabby." Selphie mumbled.

"I am not." Quistis balked indignantly.

Fujin nodded otherwise.

"I think Fujin's right. We got it covered Quisty, you've been running about like chicken with it's head cut off. The first batch of search teams are heading in, you should join them."

"I don't think so." Quistis sighed, unsure.

"GO." Fujin said firmly folding her arms.

Selphie smiled sinisterly then looked to Fujin.

"Carry her to her quarters." 

Fujin stepped forward without hesitation.

"Allright!" Quistis shouted in defeat. "I'm going, I'm going. You bunch of, of.. " She babbled to annoyed and tired to think of anything clever. 

"Yeah, yeah off to bed with you." Selphie waved.

"This is mutiny." Quistis mumbled under her breath as she headed up the loading ramp.

"THANK YOU." Fujin bowed slightly to Selphie.

Caught off guard, Selphie nodded and smiled.

"No problem. Come on lets get the next Search teams out."

***********************

Sleep was restless but welcome; she didn't notice Fujin's presence as the woman sat down quietly at the edge of the bed. Fujin smiled softly and touched her cheek. Quistis murmured worriedly in her sleep, her brow tensing. Fujin frowned; she hated seeing Quistis worry so. Gently she leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips. Quistis's eyes fluttered open.

"Fu?" She murmured in quiet voice. Fujin nodded, her tired face smiling down at her. 

"How long, what time is it?" Quistis moaned, sitting up. Fujin grinned and pointed at the clock sitting by the bed.

"Hyne! I've been asleep ten hours!?" Quistis yelped, nearly on the edge of panic. Chuckling, Fujin placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from jumping up. 

"What are you? I can't sit here, there's things to do!" 

"CALM." Fujin said quietly. 

"Calm!?" Quistis gawked.

"THEY ARE OKAY." Fujin smiled warmly.

"Who is!?"

Fujin laughed and shook her head.

"Oh, my, you mean?" 

"BOTH OF THEM." Fujin assured her before lying down at her side.

"How, when, why didn't you wake me sooner?" Quistis prodded.

Fujin yawned cutely and curled up against her.

"XU, HOUR AGO." She mumbled.

"Thank Hyne, I got to go to the bridge." Quistis started to rise.

"STAY." Fujin said softly, her expression weary.

Quistis looked down at her with soft eyes and relaxed.

"for a moment." Fujin pleaded quietly, her voice barely audible.

With a loving smile Quistis pulled her close, Fujin snuggling contently as she wrapped her in a warm embrace. Quistis waited a long while, quietly rocking while Fujin fell asleep in her arms. Finally, when Quistis was certain Fujin was fast asleep she slipped from around her. Moving carefully she pulled the blankets around the sleeping woman and crept silently from the room.

She made it to the bridge a short time later to find one of Nida's subordinates at the helm. Nicole sat sound asleep in the communications chair; her expression was one of relief and joy. Quistis smiled thankful for the good news.

"Where's Nida." She asked quietly. 

The subordinate turned to face her and saluted.

"He has retired to his quarters ma'am." He said in a strict militaristic tone.

"At ease, no need to be so formal." Quistis chuckled.

"Yes, ma'am." He said briskly.

Quistis noticed Balamb was moving and looked at the youth quizzically.

"We are in route to rendezvous with Xu's party?" She assumed.

"Yes ma'am."

"What of the Ragnarok?" 

"It was brought aboard under it's own power." He responded.

"Ha!" Quistis shouted in vindication then shrank in embarrassment.

"Pardon?" The man blinked.

"Nothing." Quistis coughed, blushing. She knew the ship had power and was glad to be proven right. "What's are ETA?" She asked.

"Six hours." 

"Good job." She nodded then headed to the communications station. Slipping on a headset so she wouldn't wake Nicole she attempted to contact Xu's group.

"Alpha group, this is Balamb over." She said cheerfully as she paced idly about the bridge. There was a long pause before Irvine's distinct accent echoed through her headset.

"Ah your awake." He chuckled.

"Yeah, your girl threatened me. I'll be charging her with mutiny when Squall returns."

"Works for me, the life of a bachelor is beckoning me." He joked.

"Cad." Quistis smirked

"Glad to hear from you gal, how are things holding up?"

"We're all fine here. I hear you have good news for me."

"Indeed I do ma'am." He said proudly. "Mission accomplished."

"That's what I've heard, so they're alright?"

"Fit as a fiddle, they're bunked down in the back asleep right now. Want me to wake em up?"

"No, let them rest. I'm sure they need it."

"Yeah, the guys had it pretty rough."

"So what happened?"

"Well, that's actually kinda funny." Irvine chuckled.

"Why do I doubt that."

"Apparently, they headed to the island to get Nicole a birthday present."

"You're joking." Quistis soured.

"No joke, all this trouble over a dag-burned dragon egg."

"A what!?"

"Something called a su dough dragon."

"Pseudo." Quistis sighed rubbing her forehead in disbelief. "Of all the bonehead." She ranted quietly.

"That's what I said." He laughed.

"If they are there, then how in the world did the Ragnarok end up in the middle of no where?"

"They had no idea."

"This is damn peculiar."

"You don't know the half of it." Irvine added darkly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quistis asked, worried.

"I think it best to let you see for yourself." He said cryptically.

"You know I hate surprises Irvine."

"I know and your probably gonna really hate this one."

"Hate what?" Quistis snapped.

"I promised not to say anything." 

"Damn it Irvine."

"Sorry Quisty, I have to go."

"Don't you hang up on me, let me talk to Xu."

"She's asleep." He said apologetically.

"Fine, see you guys in few hours." Quistis huffed.

She stood silent a moment before striding off the bridge. Having nothing to do, now that everyone was asleep or preoccupied, she wandered. She wasn't sure why but she soon found herself in the hanger bay staring at the battered hulk of the Ragnarok. It's legs where crumpled slightly causing it crouch, giving it the appearance of a wounded animal. The -head- of the ship, damaged from the impact only furthered the pitiful appearance.

It hung low; mouth agape as if struggling against death while hydraulic and other fluids seeped from various damaged sections. Every now and then the metal of the ship would groan audibly from stress, adding more to the semblance of a living thing. Quistis frowned in dismay, she was not one to get sentimental about machines but she couldn't help but feel sorry for the once noble ship.

Standing on her tiptoes she reached up to caress the chin of the ship tenderly. A low hiss sounded and she backed up warily, the ship was moving. Gas vented from the legs of the craft and it shuttered violently. With the loss of hydraulic fluids the ship could no longer stand and slowly it collapsed onto its side. Quistis felt tears well up in her eyes as the head settled near her. Seeing her reflection in it's -eyes- gave her the sense that it was looking at her. After a moment she quietly sat down, resting back against the craft. She soon lost herself in thought as the sounds of metal groaning and steam venting settled into silence.

****************

He remembered the ship actually tried to kill them. Luccian stood silently atop Odin's tower, watching as the Ragnarok lumbered into Balamb's Hanger bay. He recalled that Ultimecia had torched the bridge meaning to destroy the computer but it was to late and they crashed headlong into one of the many ruins in the area. He remembered his arm being on fire. Looking down curiously at the gnarled remains of the limb, he was surprised to see that it was a blackened, skeletal husk, yet there was no pain. Come to think of it, he wasn't feeling much of anything lately and that made him wonder. He looked about for Ultimecia and saw her standing silently with her back towards him, the sun's rays silhouetting her perfect form. 

__

"How long have we been up here?" He wondered.

"Mistress?" He said dully.

"You've come to your senses." She said smoothly.

"I suppose, but what?" He started to ask.

"Shush child, it's almost time." She said softly "and soon I must leave you."

"Leave me, why?"

"Do not koncern yourself." She snapped sourly.

"You can't leave, I love you." He croaked weakly.

"I know child but my purpose is nearly over." She purred. "As is yours." She added with a loving smile that was all together unwholesome.

"Take me with you then." He pleaded.

"I think not. Now prepare yourself child. He comes." She said stepping away from him.

"Who? Who comes?" Luccian said fearfully.

"The one you seek."

"What do I do." Luccian asked in fear as forming storm clouds blocked out the sun.

"You've already done all that needed to be done." She laughed, as her skin began to gray.

"I don't understand."

"You never did." She chuckled, her voice sounding far away.

Lightning flashed overhead as clouds formed.

"Don't leave me now." He pleaded.

"I've done all I was made to do child." She responded as her skin began to crack and flake.

"Why did you help me?" He shouted over the growing wind. 

Ultimecia put a hand to her lips and laughed daintily even as her fingers crumbled to dust.

"Help you? Foolish child, you are damned." That said, her from crumbled to dust and within seconds she gone all together. Luccian stood uncomprehending as the wind beat his naked, ruined body.

"I don't understand." He mumbled, trying to wrap his mind around what had happened. He didn't even flinch as lighting struck him. The lightning coursed over him as if exploring, tendrils snaking up his nose and into his mouth. He felt a presence in his mind.

"Mistress?" He said hopefully.

The storm exploded in a flash of thunder and lightening. A swirling darkness snaked out of the clouds following the lightning stream.

"You are he?" Luccian asked curiously.

The darkness formed a something resembling the head if a lion.

The shadowy beast roared silently it's form shivering. Luccian smiled brightly even as blood burst from his eyes and mouth. 

******************

Everyone waited eagerly as the twin Jaegers docked and the water drained from the bay. Nicole seemed ready to burst and she hopped up and down giddily. Quistis smiled at her and even Fujin wore a smirk. The first ship's hatch opened up and the gangplank dropped heavily onto the dock. Irvine was the first to appear and let out a raucous cowboy yell. Selphie burst into laughter as he hopped down to meet her. Xu came out next, she wore a grin but there was something in her eyes that hinted of trouble. She walked somberly up to Quistis and saluted.

"Mission accomplished."

"You did good." Quistis smirked.

"Wait a minute before you say that." Xu said darkly, giving Fujin a haunted look. Fujin scowled, she wasn't sure she liked how Xu said that.

"WHAT." Fujin snapped.

Xu just shook her head and made her way up the dock. Squall and Zell was next to appear with Rinoa bouncing happily behind.

"Goodness." Quistis gawked in shock at the site of them. Squall and Zell both wore scraggly beards and deep tans. Their clothes were tattered ruins and both men looked haggard and weak.

"ZELL." Nicole screamed, running to him with open arms. Zell was not prepared for the charge and fell backwards as she slammed into him. A high pitched screech issued from under Zell's jacket as the hit the ground.

"Easy babe." Zell laughed and withdrew a small squirming creature.

"What in the world." Nicole blinked as he held the multicolored, dragon like animal out to her.

"Happy birthday!" He laughed.

"He's a mother." Squall smirked as Selphie tackled him with a hug. Rinoa laughed as he pried the girl loose.

"No one to hug the lost one, here stands he, the forgotten son." Seifer bellowed brightly as he strode down the gangplank. Wearing only a loincloth and long beard he was unrecognizable.

"Who in the world?" Selphie gawked.

"Don't ask." Rinoa sighed.

"Oh yeah, him." Zell grumbled heavily.

"What the hell?" Quistis mumbled in shock.

"Long story." Squall sighed.

"This should be interesting." Irvine whistled.

Fujin's expression was unreadable, unnoticed she turned and walked away without a saying a word.

End Chapter 48


	49. Comparing notes

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All FF8 specific characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 49

Comparing notes

Seifer paced back and forth in his room. He was furious; Squall placed him under house arrest until Edea returned to evaluate his condition. Until that time he was stuck. Two armed guards stood outside his door, he knew if he wanted to press the point he could just overpower them but that would do little to prove his good intentions. Deciding to make the best of his situation he went into the bathroom to shave.

**************

"You left earlier without saying anything." Quistis said quietly as she walked into Fujin's quarters. They had given each other keys a few weeks ago. "A sign that things are getting serious." Quistis had joked.

She knew Fujin was here somewhere, she always returned home when she sought solitude.

__

"Perhaps I should let her have it. I mean, Seifer, what a shock." Quistis mused. It was dimmer than usual and she had trouble maneuvering through the silk draperies than hung artfully in the air. 

"I brought you something." She said playfully, dangling a bag in hand and hiding the other behind her.

"Fu?" She called again.

Sure enough, like a spider at the heart of her web, Fujin sat quietly atop her bed. Quistis smiled fondly and approached her.

"Hey Angel, I missed you earlier."

Fujin looked up dully and offered a hollow smirk. Quistis frowned, slightly hurt. 

"I brought you something." She tried again. Holding out the small bag she carried, she then revealed a bundle of white roses. Quietly Fujin took the offerings and smiled, albeit a small, almost sad one. Quistis's heart sank; she wasn't used to this from her and didn't know how to react.

"What's wrong?" Quistis asked softly. 

"NOTHING." Fujin mumbled.

"Don't say that, I know better."

Fujin shrugged and rubbing her eye with her palm.

"Fujin!?" Quistis frowned, recognizing that particular sign of distress. Sighting down she regarded her friend and lover with worry. 

"It's Seifer coming back, I know how that must hurt. I'm here for you love, you know that." She whispered quietly. Fujin nodded solemnly, her expression sullen. Quistis tiled her head in dismay.

"Fu." She sighed softly.

Fujin moved forward, tentatively, before quietly resting her head in Quistis's lap. Quistis said nothing, but simply held her tenderly. She frowned inwardly; Fujin was always somewhat vague about her relationship with Seifer. Thinking back she realized she knew little about their relationship, beside the fact Seifer was insensitive at times and that she had loved him even if he didn't return it. Not wanting to push the point at the moment, she settled on comforting Fujin, who sniffled quietly against her.

***********

"I can't believe all this mess started over this lil guy." Nicole breathed motherly, hold up the squirming little dragon. 

"Yeah, well. I told you I'm sorry. Hell I know Squall will never go anywhere with me again." Zell laughed, sticking his foam-covered face out of the bathroom. "By the way, I think it's a girl."

"How do you know?" Nicole grinned as the tiny creature snapped playfully at her.

"A mother knows." Zell chuckled as he started to shave.

"Mother, shyeah right." Nicole laughed rolling her eyes.

"Hey now." Zell said defensively, wagging the foam-laden razor at her. "I kept that egg warm for nearly three weeks. She hatched in my care, so yeah I'm her mom." He proclaimed proudly.

"That's just sick, daddy maybe, not mommy. By the way you're dripping that mess on the carpet." Nicole said cynically.

Scoffing indignantly he went back in the bathroom.

"I think you should've kept the beard it makes you look distinguished."

Nicole called thoughtfully.

"Beard, smeard, I look like a dork." Zell snorted. "You want a beard so bad grow one."

Nicole laughed aloud at the thought.

"My aunt had one, perhaps I could." She joked.

"Oh gross!" Zell shouted.

Nicole smiled ear from ear, thankful to have him back.

*************

  
"I can't believe all of this mess started because of some silly dragon." Rinoa grumbled, petting Angelo, who was mouthing her hand for attention. 

"Zell said he was sorry. Still I don't think I'll be joining him on any of his excursions anytime soon." Squall said, sticking his head out of the bathroom. "You meant well." Rinoa grinned as Angelo snapped playfully at her.

"I guess. It was still a hassle." Squall sighed as he started to trim his new beard.

"Shyeah right. You know you had fun, danger, adventure, oh lets not for get intrigue. Who would've guessed you'd run into Seifer." Rinoa growled rolling her eyes.

"I'll have you know." Squall said defensively pointing the electric razor at her. "I was thinking of you the whole time." He proclaimed. 

"Un huh. By the way, you're not keeping that beard are you?" Rinoa said cynically. Scoffing indignantly Squall went back in the bathroom.

"I think I'll keep it. I think it makes me look distinguished." He said thoughtfully.

"Beard, smeard, It makes you look like a dork." Rinoa snorted."

"Fine, Fine, I'll shave the beard. Squall chuckled." 

Rinoa grew quiet and recalled how she nearly fainted when she saw Squall being pulled aboard the ship, alongside the hairy, half-naked lunatic that called itself Seifer. She tried to talk to Squall about the whole misadventure but he refused to speak of it, saying he only wanted to go home.

"So what are you going to do about him?" Rinoa asked, growing serious.

"I don't know, the whole thing stinks." Squall sighed

"Are you sure the this house arrest thing is a good idea? I mean he -did- save your life."

"I know, but the fact remains, he's a insane and a potential loose cannon. If he behaves until Edea gets back then we'll reevaluate. Don't forget though he did have a large part in the events at Trabia, people died. He's just lucky no one from here was killed."

"You hate him don't you." Rinoa said softly.

"Actually, no." Squall sighed, sticking his half-shaven face out of the bathroom.

"I think Edea played him, Seifer's many things but not a cold blooded killer."

"You believe that." Rinoa blinked in surprise.

"To a degree." Squall shrugged. "Don't tell him that though."

"Nor Selphie, she'd never talk to you again." Rinoa warned.

"Oh he should be held accountable, that much is certain, he's lucky Cid didn't do anything the first time he came back."

"Why didn't he?"

"I don't know, I think he was tired of all the fighting and just hoped Seifer would go his own way eventually."

"Well now he's back."

"Yeah I know and proclaiming his love for Fujin."

"Oh that's rich, perhaps we'll be lucky and he'll carry her off."

"You need to get over that." Squall said firmly.

"What!?"

"It's tiresome, Fujin is trying to make amends, she hasn't done anything to you."

"She damn near broke my nose."

"Yeah, well, true." Squall stammered, not wanting to tell her that she probably deserved it.

"I don't know, I guess I can try." Rinoa mumbled.

"That's all I'm asking. She's not going anywhere I don't think. So it's best to just deal with it. You and Quistis used to be close until this started up."

"That's the point." Rinoa nodded importantly.

"Just let it go, I'm seriously tired of all this bickering, we're not children anymore."

Rinoa hung her head. "You're right."

Squall frowned; he didn't struggle to come back alive to get in a argument. 

"Let's do something tonight after the briefing" He said, oddly cheery.

"What?" Rinoa blinked in surprise.

"Just you an me, something romantic." 

"You can't be serious." Rinoa laughed.  
"Never more so." Squall assured her.

"Alright." Rinoa grinned.

"Great." Squall smiled as he returned to shaving. Rinoa squeaked with glee and hugged Angelo tightly.

*********************

Everyone had begun to gather on the bridge to hear Quistis's and Squall's debriefing. Seifer was there also, newly groomed and clean-shaven. He either didn't notice or didn't care to acknowledge the openly venomous stare Selphie was giving him. Squall was thankful the girl had kept herself from the get go. The last to arrive were Fujin and Irvine both of who carried folders. Seifer lit up like a beacon as Fujin walked onto the bridge and she nearly turned back upon seeing him. Resisting the urge she handed her folder to Quistis while Irvine handed his to Xu. 

"Alright." Squall said getting everyone's attention. "As you all know, three weeks ago Zell and I left Balamb aboard the Ragnarok. We then proceeded to transport Luccian Czar to Dollet. After which, we traveled to the isle of hell. While we where there, someone stole the Ragnarok and left us marooned."

"And so the wayward sons were lost and useless, The forgotten one, myself, he the wayward knight brought them out of darkness, this and more to rescue the helpless." Seifer babbled proudly.

All eyes turned to him in shock. That is, all eyes except Squall and Zell who only exchanged glances.

"You got to pardon the Seif man. He's out of his gourd." Zell chuckled.

Seifer moved towards him with a growl but checked himself and merely smiled instead.

"Right, to say." Seifer smirked tapping his temple. "Wit's sharp as talon's, mind keen as blade, this day, and many past through, have been muddled to speech, though harmless, perhaps, or no?" He babbled laughingly.

Fujin bristled; she didn't buy any of it.

"Anyway!" Squall said sharply getting everyone back on track. "As you already know, we encountered Seifer who aided us by taking us to a ship."

"Which was a piece of crap, it took me nearly a week to get it running!" Zell grumbled bitterly. Quistis placed a hand on his shoulder to settle him.

"After roughly seven days in the water, Xu's team picked us up. Now is everyone clear so far?"

Zell bounced up and down raising his hand. Squall sighed.

"Yes?"

"How did they find us man, in the heat of it all I never asked."

"Good question. Xu, you want to answer that one." Squall said gesturing for the woman to step forward.

"Nida and I intercepted the homing beacon, it was altered to broadcast a message in binary. At first we thought you guys did it." Xu blinked.

"No, we lost all contact with the ship after it was stolen." Squall admitted.

"We'll Fujin and I searched the ship and could find no reason for the beacon being altered, other than the possibility of the thieves doing it." 

"Weird man, weird. So we recovered her intact then?" Zell beamed eagerly.

"Who?" Quistis asked.

"The Ragnarok!" Zell said hopefully.

"Yes, but the ship is badly damaged. There was a fire on the bridge and it apparently crashed. The flight recorder and internal security systems were also demolished. The technicians believe she'll need to be scrapped. " Quistis answered sadly.

"Oh damn it, damn it, damn it!" Zell shouted in outrage, hopping about in a fit. Nicole hurried to quiet him down and console him. Nida moved to say something but Zell's outburst quieted him. Squall watched Zell a moment then sighed. 

"Okay, do we have any idea's who stole the ship?"

Quistis shook her head.

"Seifer, was anyone else on the island with you."

"Though glorious, he is, mortal however and omnipotent is not, though if I had ventured upon a lost soul, surely reimburse such the encounter, nothing forgotten no matter how trite."

"What?" Squall snapped.

"No." Seifer said simply.

Squall tensed for a moment but settled. He then turned to Quistis.

"Where was the ship found?" Squall asked. 

"Near Odin's tower." Quistis answered, calling up the map. "About here." She said pointing to the area.

"That's out in the middle of no where." He frowned.

"Any clues who did this." Zell growled.

"PERHAPS." Fujin said simply.

Everyone looked at her curiously as she pulled a tattered black trench coat out a plastic bag.

"Members of my class found it near the site." Quistis said quietly. 

"THAT MOTHER!" Zell roared, ready to spiral into a stream of curses that were biblical in proportions. Nicole clamped a hand over his mouth, wincing. "Aeka and Royce claim that is was similar to Luccian's" Quistis commented. "Judging by Zell's reaction, I believe they are right." 

"Thought so." Squall soured.

"He must have stowed." Zell barked.

"Probably, then waited for us to leave the ship then flew off." Squall said, folding his arms.

"Now, Cid's been in contact with him since you guys vanished though." Rinoa piped in.

"Anyone trace the call?" Zell asked.

"I dunno." Rinoa shrugged.

Zell charged off the bridge to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Quistis yelled.

"Cid's office." Zell shouted.

"Whoa, Hey now!" Xu shouted chasing after him.

"Damn it Zell." Squall grumbled following them.

"Um guys." Nida waved trying to get everyone's attention but was wholly ignored as everyone piled into the elevator. Upon reaching Cid's office Zell rushed behind his desk and started tampering with the COMM system.

"Stop right there!" Xu ordered.

"Zell!" Squall shouted as Zell turned on Cid's computer.

Zell sighed and looked up. "Don't you see, perhaps Cid had him traced!" Zell said eagerly.

"I don't care, just wait until Cid gets back." Xu said firmly.

"Worry more and more, circles run, trouble to fret about is what she plans, and scheme of things." Seifer shouted gleefully.

"Shut up." Squall snapped.

"It's not his fault." Quistis said quietly though she hated taking up for him.

"What!?" Selphie gawked at her.

"I agree with Squall!" Zell shouted. "Seifer shut the hell up!"

"Everyone calm down." Irvine said coolly, gesturing to everyone.

"Calm down, you didn't have to put up with that lunatics gibberish for three weeks." Zell growled. Rinoa looked back and forth uncomprehending, she was beginning to feel out of place. It seemed to her that everyone knew their role and filled it. While she was just an ignorant observer. With a sigh she sat down and quietly listened.

Fujin, who stayed behind with Nida quietly shook her head as the yelling intensified. Then with suddenly, all was quiet. 

"Here we go." Nida chuckled.

"What in the world are you all doing in my office!" Cid shouted in mixture of shock and anger.

Fujin's eye widened in surprise as she looked at Nida.

"I tried to tell them." He shrugged. "Since hearing of the trouble Cid asked Laguna to have a jet pick them up from Trabia. They docked about ten minutes ago." 

Fujin smirked faintly as a quagmire of voices rang out trying to offer explanations.

Cid stood in the doorway of his office with a look of complete and utter disappointment. Edea peered over his shoulder with a quietly amused expression. 

"Old man, welcome again to abode, this understood to run amok with purpose and yet, without reason, however, somewhat joyous occasion to bear witness again of he and the lady of previous endeavors of ill but no more." Seifer shouted graciously. 

Cid's eyes boggled, suddenly noticing him. Edea, however seemed unmoved and merely squeezed past to hug Seifer, Squall and Zell warmly.

"Greetings children, welcome home." She said smoothly. Seifer seemed taken aback as did Selphie who looked about ready to burst. Irvine draped her arms over her small shudders and hugged her back against him. Squall and Zell however took the embrace graciously and smiled at her. 

"Sir, sorry about the intrusion." Squall mumbled.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you boys made it back. What happened." Cid asked, pressing past the crowd to get to his desk. Seifer watched Edea quietly, his eyes glazing as she moved to stand behind her husband.

Zell stepped forward eagerly; drawing curious looks from everyone.

"Well Cid man, it's a long story, but to keep it quick. Did you happen to have a trace to where Luccian was at when you called?" He said hopefully.

"Cid man?" Cid mouthed as if tasting something bad.

"Zell." Xu whispered harshly elbowing the blonde rebel.

"Sorry sir." Quistis sighed. "We have reason to believe Luccian had a hand in all of this."

"Luccian, as in Luccian Czar, your student?" Cid said skeptically.

"Yes sir, Quistis discovered his coat in the wreckage of the Ragnarok."

"Wreckage!?" Cid sputtered.

"Yeah man they busted her up, the ass wipes!" Zell cried out in dismay earning another firm elbow from Xu.

"I see, well I called him at the number he left. I got his associate's in Dollet and they patched me through to him. I assumed he was there somewhere."

Cid said apologetically.

"Have you tried again?" Squall asked.

"The other day, but I was told he was inspecting a factory in the mountains."

"Gah! Can you try again and let me see if I can run a trace?" Zell pleaded.

"I can try but he hasn't returned any calls." Cid sighed. "First though I have a question." He said with a polite smile.

"Yes sir?" Squall said attentively.

"Where in the word did you pick up Seifer." Cid blurted completely dumbfounded. Selphie giggled. An awkward and somewhat disturbing giggle that made everyone look at her. 

"Sorry." She smiled weirdly through clenched teeth.

"I think we're going to head out, she feeling under the weather." Irvine explained with a grim grin.

"What?" Rinoa started.

Irvine cut a glance to Seifer who was staring oddly the two of them.

"Oh." Rinoa said quietly, giving them a knowing look as they exited the office. Sensing potential trouble Quistis took control of the conversation.

"Squall and Zell were marooned on the isle hell, there they encountered Seifer who helped them off the island. We also found the Ragnarok near Odin's tower." She said in a hurried and brief explanation of events.

"Okay." Cid nodded, accepting that explanation for now.

"Call?" Zell said again eagerly.

"Calm, down." Xu whispered to him firmly.

"Yes, yes, lets get this over with. I feel this is going to be a long night." Cid sighed. "Zell set up you're trace then and I'll make the call."

"Excellent!" Zell clapped then proceeded to plug the COMM line into Cid's computer. 

"That was the easy part, let me call up some software right quick." Zell mumbled as he fished around the Balamb's database.

"Squall dear, I would like to speak with you and Seifer while they set up their device." Edea said breezily.

Squall nodded and looked to Seifer who moved to follow. Edea quietly lead them to the sitting room outside Cid's office.

"Yes?" Squall asked.

"I notice Seifer, that you seem to be, somewhat preoccupied and unfocused." She said with a hint of worry to the tall youth.

"Know of such more and yet less, or even more than one would see, but I of course, see also the mind of the all and none, to such degree it wreaks chaos to one and true self but digress such is minor to he now of then." Seifer shrugged.

"I gathered as much." Edea nodded then looked to Squall. "How long has he been like this?"

Squall looked baffled and shrugged. "He was like this when we found him. What's wrong with him?"

"I do not know for certain child although I have a possible idea to the cause." Edea frowned.

"I figured he'd gone crazy from being on the island." Squall sighed.

"Seifer you were not like this during our last meeting. What have you been doing in this time?" Edea asked, even though she had some knowledge already.

"To and hear, for he has witness and seen much to the end of heaven and hell and more to search to amend. Have such to come far. What past to happen with her most foul, yet lost and searching I. Then found, she called and once more to her I dwell and leave in such state to go mad as say to try to halt her to pause to slay but fail." He said in such a flurry that it made Squall's head hurt to even listen much less decipher. With a sigh he looked at Edea helplessly.

"He's been talking that gibberish nonstop. We can make sense of it sometimes, but for the most part. Well you can guess."

Edea nodded and frowned at Seifer.

"The, she, you are referring to, is Ultimecia." She stated bluntly.

Seifer nodded unable to speak her name. Squall suddenly felt ill and sat down.

"How did you contact her." Edea asked.

"More like how and why? First off she's dead and secondly you maniac she's evil what where you thinking." Squall nearly shouted as a jumble of foul memories flooded back to him.

"Calm yourself child." Edea gestured, laying a hand against Squall chest.

"He was attempting to make amends somehow. It is hard to understand right now, his mind is in shambles."

Seifer straightened proudly and smiled. 

"One of past thrall to her I was, speak now correct. Past to place and he that you, as to more importantly her, the winter, the love. To amends, to correct to stop." He proclaimed with a sincere look. 

Squall looked at Edea in confusion.

"Translation?"

"He wants to make amends, as I said. He also wishes to make amends to someone he holds dear."

"That would be Fujin." Squall sighed.

Edea arched a brow but remained silent.

"What was he talking about? What about Ultimecia?"

"I believe he encountered her shadow." Edea said cryptically.

"Her shadow?" Squall repeated skeptically.

"More of a phantom self, a fragment of her spirit or mind." Edea explained.

"Is this going to be problem?" 

"All that depends on what has happened, child." 

"Seifer, what did you do this time." Squall sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Spoke of this while stayed, once and more, but listen to the knight, no!" Seifer snapped pointing at Squall, who promptly looked at Edea with growing exasperation.

"Can you." He made a face, trying to find an appropriate word. "Fix him?" He tried. Edea eyed Seifer thoughtfully.

"Perhaps, the shadow has shattered his mind it will be difficult."

"Why would she do that and not try to kill him?"

"Knowledge is power, while he and I were under Ultimecia's thrall we shared a unique rapport with her. She knew our thoughts and to a degree we knew hers. As for killing him, I do not know why it spared him."

"This is sounding bad." Squall sighed, leaning against the wall. "So what does it want?"

"There could be a number of things the shadow was assigned to do." Edea frowned slightly.

"Assigned?" Squall blinked curiously.

"Think of it as a golem or sentry of a sort. It remains at its post until an outside event causes it to act in a prearranged manner." Edea said with a mystical flourish. Seifer bobbed his head eagerly in agreement.

"Okay then, Seifer set it off looking for her." Squall said giving him an accusing look.

"Yes but until he can better express himself we will not know the full scope of the matter." Edea said sadly.

"Wonderful." Squall grumbled. "You'll try and help him then?"

"I will make the attempt." Edea smiled quietly.

Meanwhile back in Cid's office Zell's modifications were set. Cid sat patiently as he waited for someone to pick up his call. Finally a dreary sounding voice answered the line.

"Czar Industries, I'm Rosco how can I help you."

"Yes I'm Cid Kramer of Balamb Garden, I'm trying to reach Luccian Czar."

"Lou?"

"Yes."

"Um he's still up in the mountains, okay hold on, lemmi see if I can patch ya through."

Zell bounced eagerly in anticipation. Cid just rolled his eyes in annoyance as a rickety and hollow sounding tune started playing. Several long tedious moments past before finally the line clicked. 

"Yeah?" Luccian said, his voice sounding gravely as if sick. 

"Luccian?" Cid blinked, not expecting him to answer.

"Headmaster Cid?"

"Um yes, we just wanted to let you know we found Squall and Zell."

"That's nice." Luccian droned.

"How's you're father doing?"

"I've been in the mountains, I haven't seen him for a few weeks."

"Ah understood, how much longer do you need?"

"I don't think I'll be returning, there's a strong likelihood father will be dead soon.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. What about Archibald?"

"He won't be returning either."

"Is there anything you need us to help with?"

"Tell Miss Trepe I'll miss her class." Luccian said with an eerie unpleasantness.

"I'll do that, well it's late there so I'm sure you're about ready to call it a night."

"Yes sir."

"Very well then, you have a good night, my prayers go with you and your father."

"I'm sure, farewell sir."

"Bye." Cid said and hung up then looked at Zell expectantly. "Well?"

"Damn it, I was sure he was the one." Zell snarled in annoyance.

"What?" Quistis frowned.

"The trace checked out, the call was clean." Zell sighed. "I even made sure to see if it was being bounced around."

"You know it's possible the coat was just left and thrown from the wreckage or that the real thieves left it." Xu offered thoughtfully.

"We'll find out eventually. Zell, perhaps you can get some clue's from the Ragnarok something in the computer we missed?" Quistis asked.

"I hope so, is she in the hanger?" Zell smiled, punching his palm.  
Quistis nodded and looked to Cid. "We've written everything down if you would like to look them over?" She said smiling.

"No, no. This is more of Squall's dealings now." Cid chuckled. "I'm sure you youngsters can handle it. I'm just a wily old headmaster now." 

"Of course." Quistis grinned as Edea, Seifer and Squall reentered the office.

"What happened?" Squall asked curiously.

"No luck on the trace." Rinoa answered quietly.

"What's wrong with you?" Squall said, looking perplexed.

"Nothing." She started, then paused. "I don't know, I'll tell you later. I'm heading home." She mumbled, kissing him on the cheek. He blushed at the public display but nodded warmly.

"I'll be home shortly after I finish up here."

"Okay." She smiled softly before departing.

"I'm heading to the hanger." Zell shouted as he charged out the door.

"I shall take Seifer and see what I can do for him." Edea announced as everyone prepared to depart. Soon, only Quistis, Xu and Squall remained in the office with Cid. Quistis sat down heavily and sighed.

"It's going to be fun juggling class along with this mess."

"You knew the drawbacks when you took the job." Xu said without a hint of pity. Quistis eyed her shrewdly.

"I'm not complaining, I like a challenge, it keeps me busy. She smirked.

"Xu, I'll need you to work with Zell and try to find out who did this."

"I'll do some searching around, try and dig up some info. I have some contacts in the area's near the island." Squall said.

"Try to get some info from Dollet also. Something smells funny to me about all of that." Quistis said worriedly.

"If you need my assistance, I'm here. I'm sure Laguna would help too." Cid said helpfully. Xu looked up thoughtfully.

"The Ragnarok was built in Eshtar. We still know very little about the ship, there may be security measures we don't know about that can help identify our culprit." 

"Good idea." Squall admitted. "Sir can you contact him?" He asked Cid hopefully.

"Of course, I'll call him as soon as possible." Cid nodded, jotting down a reminder on a notepad.

"Quistis, I want you to bring me all the info on Luccian you have since you're suspicious of him. Also give me the lowdown on his father and that weapons company." Squall said eyeing her with a look concern.

"What are you thinking?" Quistis queried.

"It's possible that they stole the ship for weapons research. I'd imagine they would love to get their hands on some gear from Eshtar."

"Too true." Quistis admitted.

"Okay then, I guess that's it." Squall shrugged. "I'll get back with you tomorrow at noon."

"We'll get on it." Xu smirked with a look of determination.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us." Quistis laughed as they started to leave. Cid bid them all farewell and walked the out. He stopped Squall and clapped you young man on the back fatherly.

"Glad to have you back safe and sound." He said warmly.

"Glad to be back." Squall smirked before rushing to catch Quistis and Xu at the elevator. 

*******************

Luccian stood quietly on the hilltop overlooking the main compound of Czar Industries. He wasn't quite sure how he got here, but he was thankful to be home, he had much to do. Looking down at his scorched and naked form he frowned in annoyance. This would not do, he wanted to look his best before meeting his father for the first time in years. His form shivered and wavered as if liquid while his flesh mended. Looking himself over he smiled in satisfaction as clothes formed around him leaving him clad in a sleek black suit. Feeling that he was ready, he started down the hill for home.

End Chapter 49


	50. Mad Love

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All FF8 specific characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 50

Mad Love

"Have her, luscious, wondrous, wronged, now know." Seifer mumbled to himself, as he lay sprawled atop his bed. In his hand he held the faded, and torn picture of Fujin. The photo was taken years ago during a trip to Balamb Village's beach. She was sitting under one of the piers out of the sun, eyeing a seagull that had wandered over to investigate her. With a sigh he set the photo aside and lost himself in though while watching the ceiling fan spin lazily overhead. After his defeat in the Lunatic Pandora he'd been dismissed from Ultimecia's favor. He still truly believed in his dream of becoming a Sorceress Knight, but now, he knew he was horribly mistake in having sided with Edea. The woman had been tainted by Ultimecia's darkness and for a time that realization had drove him mad. Confused and lost to all reason he tried to offer Rinoa to Adel. Fujin and Raijin, the two knew he was in a downward spiral from the beginning but stuck with him.

_ "What I did to them, to everyone."_ He thought bitterly. During the time after Ultimecia's defeat, he had time to think about his actions and it shamed him. He wandered for a time, with Fujin and Raijin following loyally. Then he made a choice. He traveled back to Balamb, he knew redemption was far away for him. But his companions, they could still be happy, happier without him. Squall tried to welcome him back too, but he knew it was only a token display and so under the cover of night and without a word he left.

Lost and without a future he knew he needed to face his inner demons. The introspective unlocked something, something forgotten; something left behind at the back of his mind, something from Ultimecia. At that moment he formulated a plan to right the wrongs committed. That plan led him to the islands of heaven and hell. The trials he faced there were hellish and he welcomed them, it seared away the pain in his heart and forged his resolve into steel.

Then, one night, under the stars he found the picture, lying haplessly at the bottom of one of his packs. Her face called to him like a siren's song. He studied the photo thoughtfully. In all the years she'd traveled with him he never noticed how beautiful she was. He'd been horrible to her, harsh words and harsher actions. He dismissed those thoughts, and focused more on the feelings that now welled up in him. His months of solitude gave him time to think and he soon realized that he loved her. Problem now was, in his present state he dared not approach her. He noticed her avoiding him, how her gaze would dart away from his. Perhaps she had feelings for him also, he had always wondered if she could harbor those kind of emotions. 

He'd always thought her cold and aloof, even heartless but was confident that he could warm her, bring her out of her frozen shell.

***************

Her fist slammed into the punching bag with an unchecked fury. She followed up the assault with a storm of vicious kicks and strikes that seemed altogether unnecessary. The heavy thuds echoing loudly in the near empty gymnasium. Quistis had taken to joining Fujin in her early morning workouts. 

"Something troubling you?" Quistis asked peeking cautiously from around the bag. 

"NEGATIVE." Fujin huffed offering a wary smirk as she rubbed her wrist.

Quistis moved to her and took her hand in hers.

"Now why don't I believe you." She sighed, tenderly massaging it. Fujin winced slightly and Quistis nodded. "You've gone and sprained it. Now I know something's troubling you."

"FINE." Fujin assured her. "Fine." Quistis said in unison. Fujin eyed her suspiciously. 

"I know you, I'd had hoped you'd realized that by now." Quistis smiled.

"WORRISOME." Fujin grumbled with a sigh.

"That's nice." Quistis pouted.

"APOLOGY."

"I take it you're not going to tell me."

Fujin grabbed a towel and sat down on a near bench, her shoulder slumping wearily.

"No, I assume." Quistis murmured.

"WILL BE OKAY."

"Is it Seifer?" 

Fujin tongued her cheek in annoyance. She really didn't want to talk about him. She'd all but buried him in her mind and his return brought back bitter memories. 

"Fu, I just want to help." Quistis said softly kneeling by her side.

Fujin nodded solemnly but remained silent. With a look of dismay Quistis stood. "Alright then, I won't sit here and try to make you, but if you need me you know I'm here for you." Feeling somewhat hurt, she let the matter drop and headed for the showers, leaving Fujin to her thoughts. Fujin mentally kicked herself. She didn't want Quistis fretting and worrying over her right now, not with all that was going on. Seifer's very presence made a mess of an already delicate situation, she knew he would expect her to follow along behind him like the loyal fool she had been.

She couldn't avoid him forever, at some point she'd have to face him and it would most likely be an ugly affair. The prospect was troubling, more so for Quistis than herself a confrontation would upset her greatly and Fujin had no desire to see her upset. Quistis was a woman of deep, fiery emotions and Fujin knew that she'd explode if she learned of the things Seifer had done to her. Fujin couldn't blame her for she knew she'd do the same if roles were reversed. With a heavy sigh she stood and headed to the showers to join her companion. 

***********************

"Open the gate." Luccian said with a haunting smile. The guard stepped out of the guardhouse with a curious look. The morning sun had not yet cleared the mountains so he could barely see the youth standing in the predawn darkness.

"Who goes there, it's a little early for visitors." The guard said clicking on his flashlight. Luccian's eyes glimmered in the light; the pupils of his eyes were dilated giving, him a soulless shark like gaze.

"Luccian Czar, I'm here to see my father." He said thickly.

"Sure you are pal, no one sees the Mr. Czar without a invite." The guard huffed folding his large muscular arms.

"Call him tell him I've arrived. I know the way to the house, so you need not accompany me." Luccian said simply, walking towards the gate of the compound.

"Hold it right there! I'm not calling anyone; it's five in the morning. Come back during operating hours."

__

"Destroy him." The thought came to Luccian's mind out of the blue. He looked at the guard with a wicked smile. The guard, who to his credit was no fool, kept a healthy distance and went for his gun cautiously.

"Not gonna tell you again kid." He said firmly.

__

"Kill him." Again the thought came, this time it was more like an inner voice. Luccian frowned and shook his head. Why would he kill the man, he was only doing his job, even if he was incompetent. He raised his hands in a non-threatening manner. 

******

In his youth Artemis Czar had been a powerful and crafty man, ruthless in business and indulgent in play. Over the years his exuberant and boisterous lifestyle had caught up with him. He had few regrets though; he loved hard, to hard if the truth were told. His wife left him years ago and took half his estate with her. Even now, at his worst, he still had women fawning over him. A small army of buxom nurses served his every need.

The doctors said it was a mixture of alcohol and pricey cigars that ate away his insides. With a ruined liver, tortured lungs and something insidious growing in his bowels, they said his time was short. Even then he did not stop, he saw no reason to, he was dying already, why make things miserable. He only had one wish now, his one son, the heir to his empire. Luccian, the boy was a lazy lout, always wanting things the easy way, never having to struggle to get what he wanted. 

Artemis knew he had faults, but he at least earned everything he got. He wanted his son to appreciate life and know what it was like to work for a living. It was several years ago that he encountered his old friend Cid Kramer and learned of the Garden and SEED programs. 

In a stroke of inspiration he had Luccian join the academy. A proper military training regiment is just what his lackluster son needed. Perhaps then the boy would make him proud and learn to stand on his own. He lay now, in his bed, a humidifier bubbling quietly nearby. The sound of screaming caused him to stir and he sat up weakly, removing the oxygen that was attached to his face.

"Candice!" He wheezed. The night nurse bounded into the room cheerfully.

"Yes sir!"

"What's the noise?" He coughed.

"I don't know." She shrugged and walked to the window. "Looks like something's going on by the plant one."

Artemis slid the out of bed and hobbled to her side.

"What ever was going on seems to have settled down." She smiled. "Come now you have to lay down you need you're rest." She said firmly, leading him back to the bed. 

"Join me?" He grinned wolfishly.

"Now is not the time sir." She grinned, prying his hand off her.

*****************

Quistis ate quietly, Fujin had said little to her since their little argument. Zell and Nicole set their trays down before the two and joined them for breakfast. Nicole was beaming brightly while Zell looked as though he'd lost his best friend.

"What wrong?" Quistis inquired in a somewhat reserved tone.

"They banged her up Miss Trepe." He whined as he grabbed the salt and started to sprinkle it on his eggs only to have the lid pop off, dumping the entire contents. "This is just great I should've stayed in bed." He groaned in dismay. 

"He stayed in that hanger all night." Nicole whispered to Quistis knowingly as the small dragon perched atop her shoulder yawned with disinterest. Fujin looked up suspiciously at the thing and pointed at it with her fork.

"UNSANITARY." She said with typical bluntness.

"She's clean, cleaner than you." Nicole said jokingly.

Fujin bristled slightly but took the ribbing in stride.

"Cute little thing, any problems yet?" Quistis asked eyeing the creature.

"Nope not at all, I guess she's got good instincts." Nicole shrugged. "Got a litter box last night and she went right in to do her business."

"Now don't tell me that dragon uses a cat box?" Irvine laughed as he and Selphie approached. "Scoot down a step, ya punk." He chuckled to Zell, who groaned in annoyance before sliding over. 

"Hey guys." Selphie waved meekly as she sat down by Quistis. "Sorry about yesterday, been feeling weird." She apologized before looking at Nicole. "Are you sure you should bring that in the cafeteria?" She asked as the critter leaped from Nicole and onto Zell's shoulder. Zell ignored it and went back to eating while it craned its neck to sniff curiously at Irvine.

"Go away." Irvine snorted, poking at it cautiously with his finger. The little critter nipped and spat at him causing him to jump. "HEY!?"

Fujin nearly choked and chuckled at the sight. 

"Don't you start." Irvine scowled candidly at her.

"Come here Ica." Nicole cooed cutely, calling the little dragon back to her.

"Ica?" Quistis blinked.

"Yeah, I think it's a cute name." Nicole grinned.

"I like it." Selphie smiled.

"So Zell, how bad is the ship?" Irvine asked behind a spoonful of oatmeal.

"Oh boy." Nicole mumbled.

"She's ruined man, bastards." Zell snarled.

"Technicians say we'll have to scrap her." Quistis noted.

"Over my dead body!" Zell nearly shouted. "I'll work my fingers to the bone to get her running again."

Selphie eyed him a moment and looked to Nicole wickedly.

"Passionate devil isn't he."

"About some things, yes." Nicole mumbled dryly.

"Cut the boy some slack, a man forms a special bond with his machines." Irvine protested before giving Zell a brotherly clap on the back.

"So do some girls." Selphie added with a lewd grin.

"Selphie!" Quistis balked

"I wasn't implying anything, you're the one thinking dirty thoughts." Selphie huffed innocently.

"Do I even want to know?" Rinoa asked, giving everyone a bubbly look. Squall stood behind her looking vexed.

"Pull up a seat you two we'll make room." Irvine waved them over.

"Table looks a little crowded." Squall said dryly, having no desire to socialize.

"Nonsense." Selphie beamed. "Sit down you grouch."  
Fujin moved closer to Quistis as Squall sat awkwardly beside her. Rinoa sat down next to Irvine.

"ASSIST." Fujin blurted out of the blue.

"What?" Quistis looked at her in confusion, as did everyone. Fujin coughed and slumped slightly in her seat. "ZELL."

"Do what?" Zell wondered, looking flabbergasted.

"REPAIRS." Fujin clarified, then went back to eating.

"Um okay." Zell shrugged. "Thanks!" He grinned broadly then looked around and saw everyone looking at him. "What!?" He shot defensively causing everyone to go back to eating.

"Nicole?" Rinoa asked softly.

"Yah?"

"Why is you're pet?" Rinoa started but was cut off.

"Ica." Nicole said importantly.  
"Okay, why is Ica having breakfast with us?"

"Don't get her started." Selphie smiled.

"Will you guys quit picking on my Ica." Nicole pouted, petting the dragon fondly.

"Oh Hyne look." Rinoa said, quietly pointing to Seifer who was standing in line waiting to be served. The two security personnel who were assigned to him stood calmly by the door watching for potential trouble.

"Squall, what's with the guards?" Irvine asked seeing the duo.

"Just in case." Squall said bluntly. Selphie sneered at the sight of him but remained silent. 

"I take it Edea helped him out?" Nicole said thoughtfully.

"I don't know, that's between them." Squall answered.

Fujin stood to leave causing Quistis to look up at her curiously.

"Where are you going?" 

"CLASS." Fujin said quietly.

"A little early isn't it?"

"NEGATIVE." Fujin answered grimly before dumping her tray and striding out of the cafeteria. Quistis sat in a stupor and frowned.

"What was that about?" Selphie asked.

"I don't know for sure." Quistis mumbled softly but quickly put on a fake smile. "She'll tell us eventually I guess."

*******************

"Fix me!" Seifer yelled. 

"Pardon?" Edea said icily, insulted by his tone. Seifer tensed and his fists clenched tightly. He had hurried to her small office as soon as he'd finished eating. Fujin had run off again, she was apparently playing girlish games with him and he knew it. The thought of not being able to speak his mind effectively to her was making him furious. Then there was the matter of Ultimecia to be resolved.

"Fix me." Seifer said again, sounding calmer but hiding a growing fury.

"It will take time." Edea said gently.

"To understand such the importance of matter is paramount, least she and her both lost to me and all!" Seifer exploded, jumping up from his seat he slammed his fist into Edea's desk causing her papers and pens to scatter.

"Hush child." Edea said softly. Rising out of her seat she touched his forehead with her palm. He made a noise akin to a dying bull and collapsed back into his seat barely able to move. Edea moved from behind her desk and approached him. Her face was scornful, she did not appreciate his belligerent attitude.

"Do not presume to intimidate me. I know what dangers you speak of and what desires you seek. Know this, I will help you to the best of my abilities. But to rush such a matter would be painful if not fatal. I suggest you wait, the effects will wear off in time. Until then I can hurry it along somewhat."

Seifer shook his head violently.

"No?" She arched a brow, surprised. "You've learned nothing of patience on your island." She sighed. "A pity." With that she sat back down and Seifer could feel his strength returning. 

"To make apologies is enough to think, but to wait is not to be consider or options of had, I desire to and seek to this and more but post haste lest all to her and she is lost to me!" 

"Apology accepted." Edea smiled eerily.

"Fix me." Seifer said again.

"Even after what I've told you?" Edea sighed sadly.

Seifer nodded firmly.

"It may kill you." She assured him bluntly.

"Now." Seifer said again almost pleadingly.

"I will consider it." Edea frowned. "Now go, let me think." She scowled, not happy with the prospect. Seifer nodded and did as he was told.

**************

Quistis went through her teaching regiment in an uninspired and straightforward manner. She was worried about Fujin, and the fact Luccian may have went rouge added even more stress to her. Thankful that the class was over she leaned back wearily in her chair. Fujin walked over to stand by her quietly. 

"GOING." She said softly.

"Where?" Quistis asked rubbing her strained eyes.

"AEKA, TRAINING."

"Have fun." Quistis sighed.

"UPSET?" 

"No."

"YES YOU ARE."

"I'm just worried about, ever since Seifer came back you've been acting more and more distant."

"I'M SORRY."

"Don't apologize, I know it's your way, you'll tell me when you're ready. Will I see you tonight?"

"IF YOU WANT."

"Do you want to?" Quistis asked sourly. 

Hurt, Fujin didn't know how to respond.

"BYE." She mumbled, grabbing her bags and leaving.

Quistis felt like screaming as she watched her go.

****************

Luccian sat in his father's room smiling warmly. 

"I just don't get it dad. I learn the business just like you asked. I could run this place blindfolded now. I go Balamb, as you wished and you still refused to admit you were wrong about me." He sighed and shook his head. "I know how to work hard for what I want. Hell, look what I had to do just to get were I am now. This guardian is magnificent, sure it's unruly but that's just the way things are. If you knew the trouble it was to get this thing, but now that it's over, I see things looking up for the better. I just want you to know I'll take care of the business. I have big plans for the future, sure you don't approve now but you will, when all is said and done, you'll be proud of me."

He sniffed curiously and stood.

"Man what a stink." He grumbled walking over to the window. Staring out, he saw that one of the fires he'd started had reached the pile of corpses that had been the compound's security team. "Ugh that's nasty." He shivered then looked back to his father. "Sorry about all that by the way." He said stepping over the smoldering husk that had, until moments ago been a nurse. "You know how people can get sometimes. Don't worry though the others will be whipped in line as soon as possible."

He winked. "By the way pops ya never said what you think of the suit." He spun around grinning proudly. "A little flashy yes, but hey I say if you got it flaunt it. To bad Archie isn't here, he was like you. You know, thinking I was a low life. Oh well, water under the bridge eh." He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Well it's been wonderful seeing you again. I have to go clean things up, can't leave a mess like this lying around, it's downright unprofessional." He smiled fondly down at the steaming pile of gore that had been Artemis Czar. "See ya later pops." He waved before striding out of the room whistling merrily.   


***************

Seifer had just gotten out of the shower and was toweling off as he stepped into the living room. The guards at the door refused to let him wander unattended but considering his last place of residence the small apartment was a godsend. He headed towards the kitchen meaning to fetch something to eat when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Whipping around he saw Quistis sitting on the couch. Oblivious to his nakedness she glared at him with such a venomous look it nearly worried him.

"Beautiful, all knowing schoolmarm, pleasure still to grace abode of such merry madness and misunderstood meaning." He said wrapping the towel around his waist and bowing.

"Cut the crap." She said firmly, able to decipher the gist of his rambling.

"Hostility, for what cause of such ill feelings, no one word nor act, nor intent have I even pondered on any but she who waits." He said looking hurt.

"Don't give me that Seifer, you always hated me." She snapped.

"Fair to be sure, enough then such of niceties what for did the instructor arrive at my cell but abode?" He scowled, plopping down in the chair next to her.

"Let's talk about Fujin." She smiled cynically.

"Glorious, winter vixen my heart, soul, all leap with mind and body to once more speak name of she who is all." He said jumping up gleefully.

Quistis blinked in a cold stupor.

"Since when?" She finally stammered.

"The past I know, weakness, boyish, afraid and suffering such of emotion, but know now, oh now the pump sings in chest for her soft lips and embrace. Correct errors and pain of long ago to just one word from mouth to speak and settle me…." He started working into a full out rant and she had to stop him.

"I get the picture." She said loudly. "What did you say to her?" 

He sulked and hung his head.

"Not one word spoken yet or look gave, avoidance, to misery of one who hold high she, to be left cold, but fret now not, shy too she was and is I surmise. I aim to gain praise and more once…"

"Enough I get it." She frowned.

"Why does scholar, beauty and respected foe to ask one such thing and questions to me?"

"Not that you really care, but she's upset that you're here." She said softly.

"Worry more not to this thing. No harm, foul or mischief in me to this she knows, only joy and love. But know the she that waits and sleeps with darkness and all things will know wrath unbound for pain cause."

He said with a glint in his eye that Quistis found unsettling. She had not idea what he meant nor did she wish to fathom it.

"Nice talking with you." She said evenly and got up to leave. The conversation did little but leave her with even more questions. He shrugged a grinned broadly as she left. At least he now knew Fujin was thinking about him. 

End Chapter 50


	51. Shattered

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All FF8 specific characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 51

Shattered

She slid against him, her naked skin glistening with sweat as she rode him slowly. Moaning softly she leaned forward, her mouth searching for his. She kissed him passionately as their bodies moved together rhythmically. He sunk his hands into the wild tangle of her hair with a growl. She snarled back in response, biting playfully at him. With a luxurious smile she slowed her movements, teasing him. He growled again in need, yet still, she teased him. Raising up again, she wrenched free from his grasp and ran her nails down his chest leaving angry red welts.

"Fujin." He grunted reaching up to her. She smiled evilly from under the falls of her hair and grasped his wrists.

"SEIFER." She growled mocking him.

"Teasing me." He growled in frustration.

"PERHAPS." She whispered harshly, grinding against his hips enticingly.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

"TELL ME." She grinned, her ember gaze gleaming.

"What?" He pleaded.

"TELL ME." She said again.

"I need you." He growled.

"LOVE ME?" She asked teasingly.

"Of course." He snarled.

"GOOD." She purred in satisfaction.

The cry that issued out of Quistis upon awaking was wretched and pitiful, barely even audible. She sat up and shuttered violently, she felt as though she'd be sick. Her stomach heaved and she drew the blankets to her as a chill hit.

"OKAY?" Fujin murmured sitting up sleepily. Her heart froze at the look on Quistis's face. She pulled Quistis to her and hugged her tightly.

"WHAT'S WRONG?"

Quistis said nothing nor did she hug her back, she only sat limp as tears streaming down her cheeks. Fujin's concern grew even more and she turned Quistis face towards her.

"Quistis?" She whispered softly her face taunt with fear and worry. 

"Fujin." Quistis finally murmured."

Fujin nodded and smiled weakly. Quistis sighed heavily and collapsed against he. Fujin looked at her questioningly.

"I'm okay." Quistis said after a long while. "A bad dream is all."

"TALK ABOUT IT?" Fujin smiled thoughtfully. "MAY HELP."

"No, I'm okay now." Quistis sniffed and offered a small grin.

"YOUR TURN." 

"What?"

"NOT TALKING."

"You have a point. It's just a stupid dream."

"WORRIED." Fujin said unconvinced.

"Really, I'm fine." Quistis assured her, giving her a little squeeze. "Let's get back to sleep."

*************************

Cid stood silent, waiting and trying his best to ignore the screaming coming from Edea's office.

"Should we do something?" Squall asked growing antsy.

"It's in her hands." Cid sighed.

"Sounds like she's killing him." Xu muttered to no one in general as she paced about the hall.   
"I don't think this is a good idea." Squall grumbled.

"Since when do you look out for him?" Xu asked sarcastically.

"I don't like this, I feel like we're going about this half baked."

"Edea seems to think he's has important information about Ultimecia."

"I think that's a crock personally. I think this is about Fujin." Squall scowled and stood. Xu stiffened, she already knew of Seifer's amorous feelings towards his former silver-hared colleague and it troubled her to no end.

"Somehow I don't think she's gonna welcome the attention." Xu mumbled.

"Children, Children this isn't a soap opera lets not start gossiping, that's between Seifer and Fujin alone." Cid scolded mildly.

"Regardless, this can't be right." Squall huffed.

"It's his decision, his risk." Cid sighed.

"He's right Squall, Seifer knew the risk and if I may be so bold he deserves a little bit of pain." Xu said with cold-hearted bluntness.

"That's uncalled for." Cid frowned.

"So you say. I know people would like to think he was only a pawn, that Ultimecia possessed him. But gentlemen, let's face facts, we all know there's a strong likelihood he went along willingly."

"You make a good point, but no one but Seifer knows for sure. I don't think even Edea is certain, we'll have to take him for face value." Cid said shrugging. "If Squall feels he's no danger then I'm not going to argue it's his call."

"I never said that he wasn't a danger, but I think we may be rushing things blaming him for what may not have been entirely his fault. Sir, you know me and Seifer never got along, I wouldn't defend him unless I felt it was right." Squall said, steadfast in his convictions. 

"Eh if you say so, but I think he's got problems, big ones." Xu grumbled.

"No doubt." Squall had to agree.

The screaming stopped and all was silent, deathly silent. Cid looked to Squall and Xu worriedly. 

"Oh dear." He mumbled gravely.

"Damn." Xu said in surprise. "You think?"

Squall waved her silent as the door to Edea's office creaked open. Tendrils of opaque vapor streamed across the floor as if it were searching for a dark hole to hide in. Xu backed away warily as Edea stepped lightly into the hall.

"Well." Squall asked emotionlessly.

"He lives." Edea said simply and moved past them. "I must rest."

"Did it work?" Cid asked rushing to her side."

"That remains to be seen." Edea said, her voice weak and shaken.

"Come, lets get you to bed." Cid said firmly and ushered her away.

"Take Seifer back to his room, he should awaken in a few hours." Edea gestured to her office. Squall and Xu nodded, moving quietly, they entered the room. Squall looked around curiously; he'd never been in her office before. One of Edea's functions at Balamb was to act as a counselor for the students. Even with her somber and dark manner, the woman had a way of soothing people with words just as easily as she could intimidate them. The room was a cozy affair with and masterfully crafted walls of varnished redwood.

Her desk was unassuming and behind it stood a large mahogany bookshelf adorned with a number of journals and classic novels. Two other pieces of furniture stood in the center of room, a large, comfortable looking high-backed chair and beside it a heavy looking leather couch. Seifer lay sprawled face down on the couch, his body twitching now and again as faint wisps of vapor wafted off him.

"What did she do to him?" Xu asked quietly, poking him the shoulder.

"Probably better if we didn't know." Squall shrugged and knelt by Seifer's unconscious form.

"You know, he's just going to cause trouble." Xu sighed.

"What do you mean?" Squall asked as hefted Seifer over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"That Fujin nonsense, she's not going to be happy when she finds out." 

"Not my concern." Squall grunted, as he shifted Seifer about.

"You realize it'll probably get ugly."

"Fujin is the least of my problems." 

"You have a point." Xu admitted. "It's just that, she's come so far in trying to fit in."

"Quistis will keep her out of trouble." Squall sighed as they exited the office.

"I guess so." Xu shrugged. "Um you want help with him?"

"I've got him, go dispatch a security team back to his quarters."

"You sure, what if he wakes up and gets weird?"

"I can handle him."

"Alright, see ya later then." She smirked then headed off.

Squall rolled his eyes and stepped into the elevator. Seifer snorted in his sleep and commenced to snore heavily. 

***************************

"Class, as you know, next week will be final exams." Quistis said with a warm smile. The class cheered and whistled loudly, prompting her to wave them down. "Those of you who are trying out for SEED's will be participating in a actual field exercise as part of your final exam. I don't need to tell you that whatever mission it is, will be potentially dangerous. This will not be a field trip, this is not for fun and the threats are real. The other instructors and I will not be within range to readily assist you if things get out of hand. I implore you to be certain of your commitment and to truly comprehend the extent of potential dangers that can exist. Now then, I will take any questions on the matter if you have them." She scanned the class intently, her eyes locking on the potential SEED candidates. Nearly half of her class was participating in the program this year, including, Fujin, Rinoa, Royce and Aeka. Royce was the first to raise his hand.

"Yes Royce?"

"Were is the test going to take place Ma'am?" He asked eagerly.

"We have several potential targets we are investigating. There's been an increase of monstrous attacks in the region surrounding Trabia Garden; you may be called in to participate in a sweeping mission there. There are also several reports of gang uprisings in Deiling City they are asking help with. To be honest we've yet to settle on one that would be a good test of your skills. It's a careful mix to find a scenario to challenge you without putting you guys at unnecessary risk." She smiled.

"We can take whatever you throw at us." Royce said with boisterous pride.

"I'm sure you can." Quistis chuckled. "But trust me, it's best to scope out our options evenly."

"Have you settled on who will be team leaders?" Rinoa asked curiously, and praying it wasn't her.

"Actually yes, and we will be consulting the team leaders as the mission plans become available." 

"So who's the lucky few." Aeka asked.

"After careful deliberation with the other teachers, two of you will be joining three other students as team leaders in the this years exam. Each team will consist of three to four members. The two from this class will be Royce and Nei."

Royce's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as the class erupted into applause. He blinked and stammered awkwardly a moment.

"Me?!" He finally choked.

"Yes, you and Nei both demonstrated fine leadership skills and have developed a good camaraderie with you're other students. You've also shown initiative and the ability to overcome unexpected setbacks."

Nei stood, the tall, lovely young woman seemed somewhat nervous and taken aback, something Quistis wasn't used to seeing from the strong willed youth.

"Yes?" Quistis asked curiously.

"Ma'am, I'm honored and all but I think Rinoa or Fujin would have made a better choice than me, I mean they both have far more experience." Nei said in a sheepish voice.

"That's awfully modest of you, but I've made my decision, unless of course you are declining?" Quistis said firmly.

"Um no Ma'am, not at all!" Nei stiffened and smiled giddily. "I'll do my best."

Fujin sat listening with interest, she wasn't upset by the choices. She'd only been with the class for a little while and couldn't be expected to know enough about each of the other students to risk trying to lead them. Rinoa meanwhile let out a quiet sigh of relief, after the near disaster with the Timber Owls she wasn't comfortable being in a leadership position anymore and Quistis knew it.

"Okay settle down." Quistis chuckled. "We still have a lot to cover before then. Everyone take out you're regional studies books."

******************

Selphie waited quietly outside the class waiting for all the students to filter out. Finally, after everyone had departed she walked in to find Quistis sitting at her desk poring over papers.

"Hi Quisty!" She shouted merrily causing Quistis to jump.

"Why does everyone like doing that to me, you as bad as Fujin." Quistis sighed, setting her pen down irritably.

"Ouch, you're cranky."

"Sorry, just been a hectic few days."

"It's okay, I can relate." Selphie smiled, pulling up a chair. "Where's your shadow at?"

"Who?"

"The ghoul."

"Don't start, I thought you two had worked it out." Quistis groused.

"Sorry, old habits." Selphie shirked, embarrassed.

"She's irked about something, I haven't really talked to her today."

"Must be Seifer."

"Probably."

"Think she'll go back to him, they used to be inseparable?"

"What can I do for you." Quistis said in a grave tone, wishing to change the subject.

"Oh yeah. I need help, and you always give wonderful advice."

"Who gave you that idea." Quistis chuckled sourly.

"You do, so hush."

"Okay I'll take your word for it."

"So will you help?"

"If I can."

"It's about me and Irvine."

"Uh oh, is this good or bad?" 

"It's good, I hope." Selphie said with a thoughtful grin. "Well," She started nervously. "I'm wondering if he's planning on asking me to marry him. I mean, with the baby coming and all."

"Whoa." Quistis blinked. "So what can I do?"

"Should I say yes if he does?" Selphie sighed.

"Oh hon." Quistis sighed sadly. "Only you can make that kind of decision."

"Yeah, yeah I know that. I mean, I love him to death, but we do have our problems, I just don't want to make a brash choice."  
"Well, couples have fights hon, it's the way things are. If you love him and he treats you right, then I don't see any problems. Unless of course either of you aren't done playing the field so to speak."

"Oh heavens, you make it sound so dirty" Selphie balked.

"Sorry, sometimes you have to be blunt." 

"You should know me better than that."

"You'd be surprised how little, people know about each other."

"You have a point. I trust Irvy though, he's a louse but he's a loyal louse, I wouldn't trade him for the world."

"Sounds like you made your decision to me." Quistis smiled warmly.

"I guess have." Selphie giggled and leapt from her chair to hug her.

Quistis laughed and returned the embrace.

"Now all you have to worry about is when he'll pop the question." She chuckled.

"If he does, he's such a clown sometimes." Selphie sighed.

"I have faith that he will." Quistis said assuredly.

"Yeah, I do to, to be honest. Thanks Quisty."

"Glad I could help."

Selphie sat back down and giggled merrily.

"You're back to normal I see." Quistis said in amusement.

"I suppose so, I know I've been a bitch lately."

"I'll stay quiet on that." Quistis mumbled.

"Har, Har, Har." Selphie mocked and stuck her tongue out at her. "Only thing that is bugging me is Seifer, ew gods I get fouled just seeing him."

"I understand." Quistis nodded.

"He's a creep, a jackass, a mongrel stuffed piece of !" She started building up steam and Quistis had to halt her progress.

"I get the point." Quistis grinned. "I'm not terribly fond of him either but Cid and Squall are cutting him slack so lets be civil."

"Ugh." Selphie groaned. "And here I am just now getting over Fujin."

"You'll be okay, at least you're not beating on people again."

"Don't tempt me. I'd like nothing more."

"Now, now that's no way for a mother to act." Quistis nagged playfully.

"Fine, fine, your no fun." Selphie grinned at hopped up. "Well I'll leave you alone so you can get back to work. Thanks for helping me out."

"Anytime hon, see you later." Quistis smiled. She waited for her to go before going back to her paperwork. 

It was a good couple of hours before she completed her task. Leaning back in her chair she sighed. She was still worried about Fujin; she hated being kept in the dark, especially after they'd made such strides in their relationship. The nonsense about Seifer was troubling.

__

"Perhaps she still loves him." Came a nagging thought, followed by the familiar and unwelcome feeling of self-doubt.

__

"Surely not, we're happy together." She tried to reason.

__

"Are you? She has been acting distant lately. Perhaps she knows he's come for her. Perhaps she thinks that he can make her happy, they were alike."

"That's not true, Fujin is nothing like him."

"Are you certain, you just said, You'd be surprised how little, people know about each other."

"What if that's true and she doesn't want to hurt me." Quistis could feel her heart sinking. She felt herself shaking and let out a shuttering sigh. 

"Fu." She whispered softly as she felt hot tears coming to her eyes.

*************************

Seifer awoke with a groan, his head pounded and he could hear the sound of Ultimecia screaming in rage at the back of his sub-consciousness. The noise was shrill and tinny like a mechanical bee stuffed in his brain. He tasted a peculiar alkaline taste in his mouth and he felt as though he'd tongued a battery. He sat up and looked about trying to take in his surroundings, he immediately regretted the movement and promptly vomited harshly onto the floor. The world swirled about him in a blurry mess and he collapsed into a shaking heap.

**************

It was legion; its many sensory tendrils had now snaked throughout the small vents and crawlspaces that spread throughout Balamb Garden. This place was it's home once again, and it felt at ease. The only thing left was for it to continue along to the end of its evolution and bring the structure under its control. People had come in search of the missing maintenance man; it was forced to leave a simulacrum for them to find a fitting test for it's growing talents.

It had deposed of the clone at the bottom of a ventilation shaft hoping the search teams would believe he had died in a fall. It now rested far above one of the great engines that powered Balamb Garden. The area around the engines was like a furnace, but it was unaffected, it favored the heat. The warmth helped it growth and kept its form soft and malleable.

It shifted its bulk as one of its many maws yawned and stretched hungrily. It had been feeding off monsters in the training center but now its size made it hard to move about without being seen. Groaning loudly it sent a sea of tendrils out in search of vermin in hope to stave of its hunger. It gurgled with glee as it realized its time was drawing closer.

*******************

Shouting loudly, Aeka swung with all her might, hopping to catch Fujin of guard by the savagery of her attack. To her surprise it worked, Fujin only had time to blink in surprise as Aeka's small fist smashed into her face. 

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Aeka yelped right before letting out a howl of pain as her hand let her know that it had grievances about the impact. Fujin's head snapped back sharply from the blow but she didn't stagger. Slowly she straightened and looked at Aeka with an annoyed scowl.

"Sorry." Aeka said meekly.

A trickle of blood streamed from Fujin's nose and she sniffed lightly before wiping it with the back of her hand.

"Oh you're angry, I'm so sorry I thought you'd dodge or throw me or something, I didn't think you'd get hit, Oh gosh I feel horrible, did I hurt you, am I in trouble, don't hit me, you hate me now, wow I hope I didn't break your nose, I mean that would be bad, and this is bad already ya know, but I can make it up to you cause, I would hate for you to hate me, I mean I appreciate you training me and all!" Aeka babbled in one long incoherent string before taking a deep breath. "You can hit me back if ya want." Aeka squeaked and closed her eyes as she tensed for the blow. A long moment passed and she slowly opened an eye to find that Fujin was gone.

"Huh!?" Aeka looked about and saw Fujin sitting on the bench with a cloth to her nose. Padding quietly across the training mats Aeka sat down beside her.

"You okay?"

Fujin lowered the cloth then tweaked her nose lightly. Thankfully it wasn't broken. She looked at Aeka grimly 

"DISTRACTED, APOLOGY." She said with typical blandness.

"Oh, I'm the one who should apologize." Aeka mumble rubbing her hand.

"HERE." Fujin said gruffly and took the girls hand in hers. She then leaned down to fumble around the inside of her gym bag. Pulling out some gauze she wrapped the girls hand tightly.

"Thanks." Aeka smiled. "You're not mad?"

"NEGATIVE."

"Whew."

"MY MISTAKE."

"Sorry you're distracted, you want to talk about it?" 

"NEG..NO." 

"Is it about that Seifer person?"

"OBSERVANT GIRL."

"Not that it's any of my business but what is he to you? I mean, I never really knew him. I remember you two always being around each other, was he like, your brother or something?"

Fujin chuckled and shook her head.

"RAIJIN BROTHER."

"Oh, okay, the big weird guy with the beads."

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Wow, your nothing like him."

"UNDERSTATMENT." Fujin grinned thinly.

"So this Seifer is like a ex boyfriend."

Fujin bristled and stood.

"LEAVING NOW." She said, growing tired of the conversation.

"Yikes, I take that as no." Aeka said quietly.

"RESUME TRAINING TOMORROW." 

"Did I say something?"

Fujin ignored the girl and gathered up her gym bag.

"Oh come on, don't be mad. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up."

"IT'S OKAY." Fujin said assured her as she started to leave.

"Hold up I'll walk out with you."

"FINE." 

Aeka quickly pulled on her shoes and grabbed her bag.

**********************

"I don't gave a crap!" Seifer shouted before holding his head in pain. The guard looked to his partner and shrugged.

"Look pal, we're just supposed to keep you out of trouble. If you want to go trotting about fine, but we gotta come with you."

Seifer ran a hand through his hair in aggravation.

"Fine!" He sneered, throwing his hands into the air. "Come on, perhaps you can even help me."

"What?" The first guard growled.

"Do you know where Fujin's room is?" 

"Who the hell is that?" The second guard grumbled.

"Oh never mind." Seifer sighed and stormed up the hall. The two guards shrugged at each other then followed.

"Yo man, where are we going." The second guard shouted.

"Shut up." Seifer sighed as they stalked up the hall.

"You know, Xu told us that Edea said you'd probably pass out if you tried to move about to soon. Don't think we're going to carry you back to your room like Squall did." The first guard sneered.

Seifer shivered in disgust at the thought of Squall hauling him about.

He had a lot of things to do and there was little time to waste. He still needed to explain to everyone about Ultimecia, but first he had to get something off his chest and to do that he needed to find Fujin. A shrill buzz echoed in his head making him stagger.

"Ah look, there he goes." The second guard chuckled.

"Call it quits dude, you look like you're about to hurl." The other guard frowned.

"I'm fine!" Seifer growled bracing himself against the wall. 

"Sure you are guy." The first man chuckled.

"I'm going." Seifer said firmly, before storming off up the hall. He had no idea where to begin looking and was growing more and more aggravated. 

"Dude, this chick you're looking for, what's she look like?" The first guard sighed.

"White hair, pale, crimson eyes." Seifer groaned, whipping sweat off his brow. The second guard paused a moment then pointed.

"You mean her." He said laughing as Fujin crossed an intersection at the end of the hall.

"FUJIN!" Seifer choked hoarsely, staggering up the hall like man chasing a mirage. Fujin had parted ways with Aeka at her apartment then picked up a little something for Quistis at Balamb's gift shop. Since the school was now mobile and went for weeks on end without seeing shore. Cid thought it wise to open a few shops to cater to the students' personal needs. She smiled thoughtfully at the bag, she was feeling bad about the way she'd been acting and meant to make it up to Quistis. She paused and looked about, she could have sworn someone called her name. 

"Fujin!" Seifer called again, rounding the corner after her.

"DAMN." Fujin sneered. Without even looking back she continued on.

"Fujin, wait it's me, Seifer!" He hurried to her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"I KNOW." She said venomously.

"You've been avoiding me." He whispered. 

"YOU NOTICED." She growled. Slipping away from his grip she started walking. Seifer's guards laughed aloud earning a scathing look from him.

"Hey get lost, you've done you're job!" Seifer snarled.

"Nadda guy, we're your chaperones." The first guard laughed.

"Damn it." Seifer growled then noticed that Fujin had left him standing alone. "Fujin wait!" He shouted then chased after her.

"I know you're mad at me." He sighed. "I never meant to leave you alone like I did. But there were things I needed to do."

Fujin stiffened and blinked in confusion. Then, before she even realized it she was laughing aloud. Seifer smirked warily.

"Um what's so funny."

Fujin shook her head and turned to face him curiously.

"Just hear me out please. I know I've treated you bad over the years." He sighed and dropped to his knees before her.

"I've changed since last you saw me. I've come to realize some things. I know now that you love me. To be honest I've always known, and yet I ignored you. I'm sorry about that, about everything. I've been horrible, I can only hope you can forgive me." He looked up at her pleadingly. "I love you." He said softly, reaching up to her. With a smile Fujin leaned over to look him in eyes.

"I HATE YOU." She said smoothly before shoving him onto his rear.

The two guards, who stood nearby exploded into laughter at the exchange. Seifer lay on his back truly baffled for a moment, then started to stand. Fujin turned to leave. 

"Smooth move guy." One of the guards laughed. Seifer scowled and gave him a foul look before chasing after her again.

"Fujin wait, I know I deserved that but didn't you hear me? I said I love you. I want to be with you, I'm ready now. I've thought about you, only you for nearly a year now."

"WASTED TIME." Fujin shrugged, she couldn't care less what Seifer felt. She'd find his heartfelt antics funny if it weren't so pathetic.

"I've apologized, what do you want from me?"  
"CLUELESS." Fujin sighed. "GO AWAY."

"Tell me what you want me to do, I'll prove my love." He pleaded. "Damn it Fujin what's with you, at least stop and talk to me." He growled grabbing her by the shoulder. With a snarl she slapped his hand off her. 

"I HATE YOU, LEAVE!" She shouted.

"That's not true and you know it, you need me." He said softly.

Fujin laughed bitterly.

"You're laughing again, what the hell's so damn funny."

"DON'T NEED YOU." She said icily.

"Bullshit." He smirked.

"HAVE SOMEONE." She smiled proudly.

Seifer made a sour face and stiffened in disbelief.

"You're lying, you're just trying to make me jealous." He grinned.

"CARE LESS WHAT THINK." She hissed.

"Who?" He asked skeptically.

"GOODBYE." She sighed and turned to leave yet again.

"You leave now and that's it." He shouted. 

"GET A LIFE." She shouted back as she left him standing in the hall.

"Fine, I'll prove my love for you then, is that what you want?" He shouted.

His words fell on deaf ears as Fujin vanished around a distant corner.

*********************

Even though her encounter with Seifer put her in a foul mood, Fujin was positively beaming by the time she opened the door to Quistis's apartment.

She smiled warmly as she found Quistis sitting quietly in the living room.

"HI." She said merrily.

"We should talk." Quistis sighed. Fujin's smile melted, she didn't like the tone of Quistis voice.

"ABOUT?" Fujin mumbled cautiously.

"I've been thinking, and I think I know what's wrong." Quistis said gently.

Fujin frowned and stood stiffly.

"I love you Fu, you know that, and I always will." Quistis continued, looking up sadly, her eyes were puffy and it looked like she'd been crying.

Fujin's heart tightened her chest, she definitely didn't like where this was going.

"what are you doing?" She said quietly, her voice sounding small and fragile.

"I just want whatever makes you happy." She sighed heavily 

"don't." Fujin said weakly.

"A part of loving someone is to know when to let them go." Quistis choked as she tried to fight back tears. "I know you love him, so, I want you to know that I'll understand if you want to go to him."

Fujin was horrified and surprised, this was the last thing she was expecting.

Her face twisted into one of utter confusion.

"WHAT!?" She said dully.

"You love him still, I understand." Quistis said quietly. 

Fujin was more insulted by the words than hurt.

"BELIVE THAT?" She cried in disbelief.

"But I thought." Quistis sniffed in complete misery.

"NO!" Fujin shouted, completely ruffled.

Quistis was shocked and a feeling of horror crept within her. Fujin clutched her head in anger, unable believe her ears. Quistis stood and moved towards her shakily.

"Oh Fu, I'm sorry." Quistis sobbed fearfully, reaching for her.

Wounded tears streamed down Fujin's face and she backed away from Quistis with a distraught gasp.

"NO." She cried out. 

"Fu?" Quistis said feebly.

"HURT ME, CAN'T BELIVE!" Fujin shouted angrily, her voice cracking in sorrow. "LOVE YOU, NOT SEIFER."

"I only wanted." Quistis tried.

"WAS WRONG!" Fujin cried shakily.

"I'm sorry." Quistis sobbed sinking to her knees.

Fujin gave out a wretched cry, with tears streaming her cheeks, she dropped her bag and ran out the door. 

END CHAPTER 51


	52. Dust

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All FF8 specific characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 52

Dust

Fujin didn't know where to go or run. All she knew was that needed to get away, hide, and try to comprehend why Quistis would break her heart so. 

__

"How could she believe I'd choose him over her. Did she honestly think that I'd do that? Could she think so little of me? Does she not trust me or know me better than that?" She grew angry at the pain in her heart. _"She was all to willing to give me up. Perhaps she doesn't care anymore?"_

"WHY?" She choked, and cursed herself for breaking down. Stopping her flight, she ducked into nearest vending room and collapsed into one of the seats. She buried her head in her arms on the table. Sobbing quietly, she tried to regain her composure. After a long moment she sniffed heavily and sat up, she despised herself and huffed in annoyance. Her expression was clouded and torn. She had no idea what to feel. She was hurt and furious at the same time, she ran Quistis's words through her head once more and moaned in disgust at the thought.

"SEIFER." She sneered; once again he'd found a way to make her life miserable.

"Seifer huh." Xu said quietly.

Fujin looked about and found the woman standing in the doorway wearing an impassive expression.

"GO AWAY." 

"Hi to you too." Xu smirked dryly, the woman was dressed in dark blue pajamas and her hair was a mess. With out another word she shuffled listlessly to one of vending machines to get a drink. Plopping some change in she pressed her selection. With a loud clunk the can fell and she retrieved it.

"Powers out in my refrigerator." She explained dully, holding up the can.

Fujin watched her warily as Xu sat down in front of her. "I saw you run in here, little late for a jog isn't it?" 

"ONLY EIGHT." Fujin sniffed.

"Huh? Well that's what I get for working weird hours." Xu sighed and opened her soda. Fujin watched her but remained silent.

"You know what?" Xu said curiously after a long drink.

Fujin did not respond, instead she focused on something in the background, hoping the woman would leave.

"Trouble huh? I take it he's better, Seifer I mean?" Xu sighed.

Again, Fujin said nothing.

"Yeah, Edea fried him good earlier today, you should have heard the screaming. We thought she killed him."

"NOT SO LUCKY." Fujin mumbled, rubbing her eye with her palm.

"Ouch, seems to be a lot of that around. He must have told you his new.." Xu paused and looked thoughtfully for a moment. "What did he used to say? Oh yeah, his new, romantic dream."

Fujin felt as though she could vomit.

"Don't make that face, it's not attractive." Xu chuckled.

"ANNOYING." Fujin grumbled.

"I've been called worse. Did you tell Quistis?"

Fujin bristled.

"Uh Oh, so what? Is she going to kill him or something."

Fujin glared hotly at her with no intention of talking about it..

"Wow, you really are fired up, I guess I'll leave you be then. Tell Quistis I said hi and that Cid tried to call Luccian again but was cut off. He's going to try again in the morning."

"TELL HER YOURSELF." Fujin snapped.

"Okay." Xu said with a cringe. "See you around." 

Fujin watched her go and rested her head in her hands in distress.

Xu headed back to her quarters and paused about halfway there. 

"Damn it." She sighed and turned around. A few minutes later she found herself outside of Quistis's apartment. She ran a hand through her hair and knocked sharply. There was no answer so she tried again, this time harder.

"Come on Quisty open up." She grumbled under her breath. Finally, just as she was about to get irritable, the door opened.

"Yes." Quistis said hollowly, sticking her head out the door.

"Want to talk about it?" Xu smiled faintly.

"About what?" Quistis sniffed.

"Right, move, let me in, I feel like a idiot standing out here barefoot in my pajama's." The short woman groused wiggling her way inside.

"I'm not in the mood Xu." Quistis sighed.

"Yeah that's what Fujin said, but I figure I have a better chance dealing with you."

"You seen her?" 

"Oh yeah." Xu nodded broadly. "She's in a mood."

"It's my fault, I'm a damned idiot." Quistis groaned in dismay before plopping heavily onto the couch.

"I'm not going to argue that." Xu smirked good-naturedly.

"What am I going to do, she hates me now." Quistis murmured as fresh tears start to well up.

"Um hon, I can't help unless you tell me what happened."

"I'm horrible, that's what happened."

"Your not horrible."

"Yes I am!" Quistis shouted in dismay, she grabbed a cushion off the couch and flung it across the living room.

"Feel better?"

"No."

"Want to tell me what happened? You two have a fight?"

"I don't know what happened."

"You're not making sense."  
"That's the whole point, I can't ever get anything right. I don't know why I even tried. I've ruined everything!"

"Would you stop that!" 

"Stop what? Being a loser, being a idiot, you're right I should just stop trying."

"Quistis!" Xu shouted in anger, she wasn't about to sit her and watch her friend verbally abuse herself. "What the hell happened?!"

"It's a long story." Quistis said shamefully.

"I have the time." Xu said with a sympathetic smile. She walked over and sat down by her friend and put an arm around her shoulder. "Tell me what happened."

"It's Seifer."

"I gathered that much, what about him?"

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Damn it!" Xu growled. Quistis stood to answer it and Xu bid her to sit. "I'll get it."

She shuffled over to the door and opened cautiously. Seifer stood at the door panting heavily and smelling of sweat. The two guards she'd assigned to watch him stood at his side and looking more than annoyed.

"What do you want?" Xu huffed.

"Where's Quistis, I need her help."

"What!?" Xu gawked.

"She's been hanging out with Fujin, I need to talk to her. Perhaps she can get Fujin to listen to me!" He pleaded.

"Ew." Xu mumbled.

"What?" 

"Nothing, go away Seifer."

"Let me talk to her." 

"No, buzz off."

"I will not!" Xu said in a firm no nonsense tone.

Seifer backed up eyeing her skeptically. 

"Oh, I get it! Quistis turned her against me." He said knowingly. Then exploded. "What did she say, what did she tell her!" Seifer shouted trying to poke his head in the door. 

"She didn't do anything you ape!" Xu shouted back.

"She must have, Fujin won't even talk to me."

"Gee it's probably because you're an asshole."

"Why am I even talking to you, stand aside!"

"Over my dead body."

"Look I'm trying to be civil don't tempt me. Just move and let me talk to Quistis." He smiled toothily.  
"Take him back to his room!" Xu ordered.

"Finally." The first guard sighed in relief.

"Thanks Ma'am he's been a pain all afternoon." The other said, grabbing Seifer by the arm. "Lets go pal, date times over."

"Unhand me, or so help me!" Seifer roared indignantly.

"Seifer be a good boy, don't throw a fit, I'd hate to have to put you in a cell." Xu said in a motherly tone.

"Whatever!" Seifer growled jerking his arm loose. "I'll go, but don't forget, you guys need me if you ever want to find out what Ultimecia is up to."

"I think you're full of crap personally, but you've got Squall and Cid in a knot over it so go preach to them about it."

"Bitch!" He scowled.

"Hey watch the mouth, you ass." The first guard shouted.

"Get him out of here." Xu sighed and shut then shut the door. "Now where were we?" She said warmly as she walked back to Quistis.

"This is all my fault." Quistis shuttered.

"I doubt that."

"Fujin's been acting strange, ever since Seifer came back."

"That's understandable."

"Well somehow I got it in my head that she loved him."

"Huh?"

"Back when they used to hang out together, Fujin liked him but never said anything."

"Let me guess, so he comes back professing his love and you figured Fujin would want to go to him."

"I told her I wouldn't hold her back if she wanted to go to him." Quistis sighed sadly.

"Did she ever say she still loved him?"

"No."

"Did you even ask her?"

"No."

"Then hon, to be honest that was stupid." Xu smiled sadly.   
Quistis broke out into tears."

"There, there." Xu sighed, hugging her.

"I tried to apologize." Quistis sniffled.

"You have to look at it from her point of view silly. To Fujin it looked like you just gave up on her, like you wouldn't even fight to keep her. That and she's probably mad that you'd even think she'd be shallow enough to toss you aside." Xu explained. "Hell I know I'd be mad if Nida said some nonsense like that to me."

"It's not like that, I just want what makes her happy." Quistis tried to explain.

"Look, I know your heart was in the right place but you hurt her feelings and insulted her. You've got to quit doubting yourself, that's the root of all this."

"I don't.." Quistis started with a look of indignity.

"Yes you do."

"I.."

"Yes." Xu nodded. "You know, your one of the most optimistic people I've ever met, except, when it comes you yourself. I don't know why, but you've a tendency to try and convince yourself that you're some kind of horrible person destined to fail." 

Quistis's heart finally hit bottom, she had no tears to shed, nor did she try to defend herself.

"I nearly killed myself." She said quietly.

Xu's eyes nearly burst from their sockets. Sitting up she took a deep breath.

"Oh." She said softly, unable to think of anything else.

"I felt like I lost everything when Squall turned away from me. That and losing my license, then all my friends started going on with the lives. I had nothing, not future no one share my time with." Quistis said, her voice calm and serene.

"I was there for you." Xu smiled weakly.

"We were arguing, then. It got really bad though during the anniversary, I had a breakdown and Fujin found me. It was cute; she took care of me. I tried to pay her back. I made her dinner, she was so nervous. Even then I think we both felt something. Then she ran off, I scared her. I felt like I ruined everything. Anyway, my birthday came around and I um." She paused and took a deep breath. "I got up on the roof and nearly threw myself off. Then the damnedest thing happened, Fujin was there, I don't know how. She stopped me and we talked, talked about a lot of things. Now I've ruined it, again." Quistis stood and walked over to the bag Fujin dropped.

"I never knew you were that upset." Xu said sadly.

"A rose." Quistis sighed.

"What?"

"A rose." Quistis said again, pulling a single white rose from the bag. "And a card. Oh Xu what have I done?"

"Your not um, thinking about..?" Xu asked shakily.

"Huh?" Quistis blinked the looked startled. "No, oh heavens no."

"Sorry, I had to ask."

"She says she loves me, and that she's sorry for being such a flake." Quistis said fondly, reading the card.

"That's sweet." Xu said quietly.

"It is, really. It's amazing, outside she tries so hard to be cold, hard, but inside she's so timid and vulnerable." Quistis said with a sad smile.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, she must hate me now."

"She doesn't hate you." Xu scolded.

"She should." Quistis grumbled.

"Oh stop that, go talk to her you nut."

"I don't deserve her."

"Quistis Trepe, so help me, if you don't get out there and find her, I'll kick your butt up and down these halls!"

"What!?"

"I mean it!" Xu shouted.

"Xu?" Quistis blinked in shock as Xu started towards her threateningly.

"Okay, I'll try." She sighed giving in.

"Good girl, now get out of here." Xu smirked.

*************************

Daria McGennis, mother of two, self proclaimed under achiever, fifteen years in the Dollet Police Department and still a beat cop. She couldn't complain though she had a rural route and the people were nice. Nothing ever happened this far out, sure the mountains were a pain to drive, especially in the winter but she managed.

She'd gotten a call, a farmer claiming to hear an explosion. Of course with Czar Industries just a few miles away, explosions and the like were not unheard of. Either way HQ asked her to check it out. Her beat up and noisy cruiser rattled up the dusty road leading to the weapons plant. It was getting dark outside, usually she'd bring backup, just in case, but that'd mean she'd get home even later.

The lights were out at the plant and that made her nervous. Usually the place was lit up like a city. But now all was dark and still, the huge buildings stood silent in the growing darkness like tombstones. Daria pulled up to the front gate and stopped, leaving her lights on she got out of her car cautiously. 

"Hello?" She called warily, her hand resting comfortably on her gun. The guardhouse was empty and that made her even more nervous. 

Hello, this is DLPD is any one here?" She said to a speaker by the gate. 

A noise, more like a roar. If she didn't know better she would've thought it from a lion. With a frown she went back to her cruiser and got a shotgun, no point taking chances, monsters were fairly common this far from the city. Walking gingerly she approached the gate only to find it locked. 

"Odd." She frowned. The place seemed abandoned but that was impossible, as far as she knew the factory wasn't closed. 

"Can I help you officer." A mercurial voice said from the darkness beyond the gate. Daria hopped back and raised her weapon.

"Who's there?" She said firmly.

"Easy officer, what seems to be the problem." A man appeared from the shadows and watched her from the other side of the gate. 

"You work here?" The officer asked shining her light at him. He was a young man, clean cut handsome, with dark eyes. He was dressed in a sleek business suit like an executive.

"Of course." The man smiled and pointed to a badge on his lapel.

"Luccian is it? What's going on, we had a report of an explosion."

"Yes ma'am, apparently there was minor accident in one of the factories.

"Accident?" 

"Yes."

"Where's everyone at, and what's with the power?"

"If you mean the guards they're probably switching shifts. As for the power, well that would be because the explosion shorted out our lines."

"Un huh." The woman was no fool she could tell something was amiss. "Care if I look around?"

"Sorry Officer I can't allow that."

"And why is that?"

"Sensitive hardware, top secret kind of stuff, surely you understand."

"To bad, open the gate."

"Not unless you have a warrant."

"Is that how it is?"

"I'm afraid so, goodnight officer."

"I'll be back." She said sharply before heading back to her cruiser.

"I'm looking forward to it." Luccian smiled as he melted back into the darkness.

***************************

Quistis stepped off the Elevator and walked into the chamber that led to Fujin's room. Fujin was waiting for her and the foul look on her face spoke volumes.

"GO AWAY." Fujin sniffed, hugging an old, tattered, plush mog to her chest. Quistis looked down in shame.

"You've a right to be mad, I know."

"NO YOU DON'T!" Fujin shouted abruptly causing Quistis to flinch.

"Then tell me." Quistis said softly.

"WHAT THINKING!?" 

"I don't know. Fu, I was wrong, more than wrong, I was stupid. I honestly thought that you wanted to go back to…"

"SHUT UP!" Fujin shouted again, bringing her hands up to cover her ears. Her pale face glistened with tears as she turned away. Quistis let out a deep shuttering sigh.

"I'm making a mess of this."

"DON'T KNOW ME." Fujin said bitterly.

"I'm learning, but you keep things buried, I have to go on my instincts hon." Quistis frowned sadly. "And to be honest, we both know I apparently lack common sense when it comes to things like this."

Fujin huffed but said nothing.

"Talk to me, let me in. You say I don't know you, but I've started, it's that part of you I fell in love with, you know that. Don't give up on me."

"YOU GAVE UP ON ME." Fujin sighed.

"No, Fu, never." Quistis cried out softly.

"YOU THOUGHT SEIFER." Fujin coughed angrily. "WOULD MAKE HAPPY." She said in disbelief. She turned back around to face Quistis with a sorrowful scowl. She dropped the mog and moved closer, into the dull, blue light.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW ME?" She said harshly. Quistis nodded, her own face streaked with tears. Fujin paced a moment trying to gather her thoughts.

"LOVED SEIFER, TRUE, LONG AGO." Fujin said in a flurry.

"THEN, LEARNED BETTER." Her voice cracked from the strain and she started coughing harshly. Quistis moved to her but she held up a hand to stop her.

"HE WAS, WORSE, WORSE THAN KNOW." Her voice was taking on an accusing tone.

"Fu." Quistis sighed, broken hearted.

"CRUEL, WORDS, ACTS. HE WAS BITTER." Fujin sighed and sat down against the wall.

"TOOK OUT ON ME." Fujin shrugged. "FELT COULD TAKE IT."

Quistis stood quietly, unsure how to react as Fujin continued.

"TAUNTING ME, FLAUNTING HIS GIRLS." She finished then grew silent, she sat unmoving for a long while but Quistis waited, quite and attentive. With a deep breath Fujin nodded as if coming to terms with something then continued.

"ONE DAY." She said in a haunted tone as her hand went up to remove her eye patch, revealing the gnarled scar that took the place of her left eye. "HE DID THIS." She smirked dryly. 

"You told everyone you had fallen down the cliff." Quistis said in a subdued, shocked voice.

"ALL BELIEVED LIE."

"But why, why did you cover for him, why did you stay!?" Quistis cried out in outraged horror.

"WHERE WOULD I GO? WHO WOULD HAVE ME?" Fujin sniffed dully as she replaced her patch. "WAS LIKE FAMILY." Try as she might, more tears came and she wiped them away angrily. Quistis felt a murderous rage well up within her and realized that she was shaking She wanted nothing more than to find Seifer and kill him cold. Fujin studied her for a moment then smiled a sad, knowing smile.

"BURIED THAT DEMON." She sighed.

"Fujin he has to pay, how can you sit there so calm, he's, he's!" Quistis stammered unable to find a word fitting.

"and you told me to go back." Fujin said, her voice was trembling and barely audible. The words and the weight of their meaning hit Quistis like a knife to the heart. Fujin buried her face in her knees and sobbed quietly, leaving Quistis standing in a sea of misery and self-loathing.

"Fujin, I, I should have known better, I'm sorry." She said softly, with regret hanging heavily in her voice. "You've every right to hate me, I.." She stopped talking and bit her lip in fear that she'd just make things worse. Taking a tentative step forward she reached out to touch Fujin's shoulder. Fujin flinched away at the touch and Quistis wanted to die in that very instance.

"Do we have a chance anymore?" She whispered, trying desperately not to shatter.

Fujin didn't even look up; a small, timid shrug was all she could manage as her shoulders heaved with quiet sobs.

"I'm sorry Fu, oh Hyne I'm so sorry, no matter what happens at least believe that, and that I love you." Quistis said shakily, unable to take anymore she turned and rushed out of the room and into the elevator. Her hands fumbled at the elevator's buttons. The doors shut and she collapsed onto the floor in tears.

End Chapter 52


	53. Jagged

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All FF8 specific characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 53

Jagged

Fujin stood naked in the shower, letting the steaming water flow over her, hoping in vain that it would wash away her confusion.

__

"Why?" She wondered, searching, hoping for some answer.

__

"Running again?" A quiet voice spoke, her voice, naked, pure, honest, speaking accusations to her subconscious.

__

"She gave up on me."

"You should have said something ya know. You keep her in the dark, act all weird, what did ya think would happen?" A new voice told her. She frowned slightly.

__

"Raijin, brother." She realized, and frowned, always presumptuous, he never understood.

__

"I lowered my defenses, even though I knew better. She couldn't wait to get rid of me. I was foolish to think someone could love me."

"You don't believe that." It was her voice, soft melodic, pushing through the pain. 

__

"Quistis." Fujin realized and then sealed it away. _"Betrayed me, gave me up, used me and threw me away, just like the others. Seifer at least didn't pretend."_

"See, you do have a mind in that frumpy little head." Seifer this time, somehow she wasn't surprised. He had a habit of worming his way into bad situations.

__

"Hate you." She thought, hoping to banish his memory.

__

"You loved me once, come back, Quistis obviously doesn't want you. You should be happy I've lowered my standards. No one else would have you, you're a freak." 

As always he would not be denied, he knew how to get to her, how to hurt her.

__

"A freak, cold, ugly, unwanted."

"I want you." Quistis again. _"I need you."_

"HURT ME!" Fujin remembered screaming, and how her throat burned, just like her heart. 

__

"Go away, no one wants you here." Rinoa now, Fujin had to wonder was the woman heartless, cruel, or perhaps just honest.

__

"I shouldn't have come back."

"Idiot, she needs you, she was dead before you came!" Even Xu, Fujin sighed. Quistis oldest friend, who else knew her better.

__

"I'm afraid, I don't want to be hurt anymore. I trusted her, she gave up on me" Fujin feared, worried, loved, she didn't know what to think or do. 

__

"That's so typical, and here I thought you were strong. Your just a scared little girl, just go away, go crawl into a hole a bury yourself in your denial." Selphie, loud, obnoxious, Fujin at least had to respect her honesty.

__

"What if I do? Maybe I should, it would be best."

"THEN YOU DIE." Her own voice, cold, unfeeling, harsh, and soulless_. "Do I sound like that to everyone._" She wondered sadly.

__

"YOU DIE." Again her voice, always mechanical yet accusatory.

__

"And I win." Seifer, Fujin could hear him laughing at her in her mind.

__

"I'll die." Quistis, she was crying, tears of anguish and loss.

__

"All things die, I have no fear of death." Fujin thought bitterly trying to convince herself.

__

"I used to think that way, it's wrong." Squall, foolish but wise, a life of contradiction and yet, he surpassed his limitations.

__

"I'm not like you, I'm weak, frightened, worthless."

"We all fear out limits gal, it's how we deal with it that makes us strong." Irvine a kind hearted dreamer, he make life seem so easy.

__

"I'm not strong, not anymore, I have no protection."

"I'll protect you. If you let me." Quistis, loving, foolish.

__

"How can I? You let me fall once already."

"Last chance, I'll still have you, all you have to do is come." Seifer, arrogant, prideful, I'd be just another trophy a possession.

__

"I'd have purpose again." Fujin thought bitterly.

__

"You may as well be a whore then." Nicole, kindly but able to wield truth like a knife. Fujin winced at the realization but didn't care.

__

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"That just sucks and you suck for thinking it." Zell, simple, to the point, is he a friend?

__

"Am I wrong, is this all my fault?" Fujin thought, growing weary.

__

"There will be times in life were things will be hard and you'll be hurting. You'll want answers to questions no one can answer for you. You have to search within yourself to find those answers." An unknown voice, feminine, soothing, and familiar. Fujin sighed as she remembered.

__

"Mother." She held herself and wept quietly. _"I miss you, you always knew how to make things better. I wonder what you'd think if you saw me now?_ _Would you be ashamed of me? I'm so different now from how I was then." _

"No you're not, deep down you're the same. You're just hiding, things are getting serious and you're afraid." Mother, always caring but stern, Fujin had never been able to deny her.

__

"Why." Fujin shivered in misery, she didn't know how to deal with the anguish she was feeling now. Physical pain she had learned to deal with, but this, this pain was far worse and it threatened to consume her.

**********************

Class was hell. The last thing Quistis wanted to do after a night of crying was to get up and teach. Somehow she managed; Fujin surprisingly enough was there also, which gave her a little hope that the damage she'd done wasn't irrevocable. 

She had hoped that Fujin would stay and talk, sadly she was disappointed. Fujin left as soon as the others did and without a word.

"Hi Miss Trepe!" Royce smiled hugely, Aeka and the other Treppies; Rinoa included stood attentively behind him. Quistis looked at the bunch warily but remained silent.

"So any word yet!?" He asked eagerly.

"About?" 

"The mission agenda."

"Not yet. I'll keep you informed." Quistis answered in a somewhat autonomous tone. Aeka looked at her companions then back to Quistis.

"Are you okay Miss Trepe?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah Quisty you seem tired." Rinoa frowned then balked. "Er.. I mean Miss Trepe."

"I was up late." Quistis smirked.

"You should get some sleep." Rinoa said. Aeka nodded in agreement.

"My folks sent me some kick but herbal tea, I'll share some with you. It's guaranteed to cure what ails you." Royce chuckled.

"Ew it's not that stuff that tastes like horseradish is it." Aeka said sourly.

"It does not!" Royce scowled.

"Come on guys lets leave her be." Rinoa said motherly.

"Yeah okay." Royce agreed. "See you tomorrow Miss Trepe hope you get to feeling better."

"Call me later." Rinoa waved cheerily as they left.

Quistis waited a moment in silence to gather her thoughts before scooping up her papers and leaving. 

********************

Xu, Squall and Quistis had gathered in Cid's office. The headmaster looked perplexed and somewhat worried. 

"I don't know what to tell you." He sighed.

"Bad news I take it?" Xu frowned.

"Depends on you definition." Cid said, turning his computer monitor around to face them. The screen showed news footage of burning police cars and feeling officers. "This is footage from Dollet.

"Wonderful." Quistis sighed dully.

"Another war?" Squall asked.

"Unknown, but I can tell you what I do know. A little after sundown yesterday a Dollet police officer, investigating a disturbance attempted to gain entrance to the Czar weapons facility."

"Luccian's dad's place eh?" Xu asked.

"One and the same." Cid nodded. "I got some information from Mayor Eshorn, apparently the officer was refused entry to investigate."

"What kind of disturbance was the officer investigating?" Squall asked.

"Explosion and probable fires, some residents in area claim to have heard screaming." Cid answered, wiping his glasses awkwardly.

"What does this have to do with us though?" Quistis asked sourly, she was in a highly aggravated state and could care less what was going on in Dollet at the moment. 

"Well Miss Trepe." Cid said firmly. "For one thing it appears that your former student has assumed control his fathers business. He was the one who refused the officer entry." 

"With all do respect sir, Quistis is right, this sounds like a matter for the Dollet authorities." Squall shrugged.

"True, but this has moved beyond any investigation. During the night it was confirmed that no one working at the plant around the time of the incident returned home. Around seven this morning officers returned to the plant with warrants only to be opened fired upon by persons inside the facility." Cid leaned back in his chair and eyed them seriously. "The mayor has asked for our assistance, Dollet doesn't have the resources to launch a strike against such a fortified target."

"Well this is interesting, what are we going be going up against?" Xu asked.

"It's pretty ugly to be honest, but not beyond our capabilities. The main problem is that we have no idea if an outside force has taken the plant or if it is an internal matter."

"It's internal." Seifer said, announcing his presence in the doorway. Quistis turned to regard him with such malice Xu was worried she was going to attack him.

"Seifer has something to tell us." Edea said smoothly, appearing behind him. The two made their way inside and Cid looked at them curiously.

"I see you're feeling better." He noted.

"I have a clue as to what's going on in Dollet." Seifer smirked smugly.

"And how would you know that?" Xu asked with obvious skepticism.

"A little bird told me." He chuckled.

"Get to the point." Squall said, obviously in no mood for games.

"It's just like in her memories." Seifer explained.

"What!?" Xu blinked.

"Ultimecia, ask Edea she knows it too." Seifer smiled.

"He is correct, it is as she planned." Edea sighed sadly. "I fear I did not know how this would unfold until it was too late."

Squall frowned and stood this was going to be bad; he knew it in his gut.

"Before you explain anymore I want everyone gathered on the bridge." He said standing up to leave.

"I'll round them up." Quistis huffed. She stood to leave only to have Seifer bar her path.

"I want to talk to you later, I need you help." He smiled politely.

She pushed past him without a word. Seifer stood confused and more than slightly pissed.

"What the hell's her problem?" He grumbled.

"You." Xu sneered, pushing past him also.

"Damn it I'm about sick of!" He shouted. 

"Let it go." Squall said grabbing his arm and peering at him sternly.

"Son of a." Seifer growled jerking free. "I'll be on the bridge."

The youths left the office leaving Edea and Cid alone.

"What is this about Edea?" Cid asked worriedly.

"Griever." Edea replied darkly.

************

Zell lay on his back under the paneling of Ragnarok's cockpit, half buried in a tangle of wires and computer boards. Nicole sat in the co-pilot seat busily organizing a tray full of microchips and other small devices. Fujin meanwhile lay in floor on her stomach under the main computer. Quietly she held soldering iron, trying to reconnect a multitude severed electrical pathways. Nicole was chattering away inanely about something but Fujin's mind was elsewhere. She had hoped working on repairs to the Ragnarok would keep her mind distracted, and off troublesome thoughts. Sadly it failed and she was soon lost in thought, while moving about her work in a robotic fashion. 

"I said how's it going!" Zell shouted again, snapping her back to the present.

"WHAT?" Fujin barked annoyed.

"How, Is, It, Going." Zell said with deliberate slowness, causing Nicole to giggle softly.

"PANEL 7 REPAIRED." Fujin grumbled.

"Thanks, that was fast." Zell grinned at her from under his nest of cables."

Fujin's response was not one he was expecting, she jumped up in a hissing fit as sparks and bolts of electricity shot into her unsuspecting arm. 

"DAMN!" She shouted and promptly kicked the side of the hull as hard as she could. A burst of pain shot through her foot causing her to stumble and fall onto her hands and knees.

"DAMN!" She roared again in a mix of pain, outrage and loss. Something about her outburst seemed wholly out the ordinary for her, causing Zell and Nicole to trade wary glances. Fujin breathed heavily, mumbling something over and over, to quiet for them to understand.

"What should we do?" Zell whispered worriedly to Nicole.

She looked flabbergasted and shrugged helplessly.

"You okay over there?" she asked softly.

Fujin slammed her fist into the floor and shook her head.

"I'M FINE!" She spat bitterly and sniffed.

"Right, um." Zell frowned. "You got the power for the aft section going, good work." He said trying to sound optimistic.

Fujin stood and took a deep breath.

"FINE." She repeated again as if trying to convince herself.

"Let's take a break guys." Nicole said cheerily, walking over to Fujin. With a smile she put a hand on the woman's shoulder and leaned close.

"Want to talk about it?" She whispered.

"WHAT?" Fujin said gruffly.

"You're stressing over something."

"NEGATIVE." Fujin scoffed and straightened.

"I'm not going to pretend to be an expert but even I can tell something's wrong."

Fujin couldn't respond and merely shook her head.

"You ladies want to go grab a bite to eat?" Zell said eagerly, wiping his hands on a towel.

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin said simply.

"All senior SEED report to the bridge!" It was Quistis, her voice echoing over the intercom.

"Crap in a hat." Zell sighed. "Sorry babe got to go." He smirked and kissed Nicole on the cheek.

"Alright keep out of trouble." Nicole grinned as he rushed off. She looked to Fujin and shrugged. "I guess it's just you and me then."

***********************

"Alright we're all here, what's the scoop?" Selphie asked excitedly as everyone gathered on the bridge.

"Ask Seifer he has all the answers." Xu said snidely, thumbing in his direction.

"Lets get this over with." Squall sighed. "Seifer, how about you tell us what you know."

"Um boss, he's crazy." Irvine whispered to him.

"Ultimecia freed it." Seifer shrugged simply.

"I take it you fixed his noggin." Irvine amended looking, curiously at Edea.

She silenced him and nodded towards Seifer. "Listen." 

"Again with Ultimecia." Zell frowned, rolling his eyes. 

"Freed what?" Selphie wondered aloud.

"You all called it Griever although it has many names, Tyranous, Darkness, Lost one, Lust, Suffering." Seifer said with a cryptic smile.

"He's crazy still, you didn't bake him long enough." Zell chuckled to Edea.

"Zip it." Squall said curtly.

Zell shot back, "What do you mean freed it? I can tell you that… that Griever thing was free to begin with. Hell, it freely stomped the crap out of me." He grumbled in disbelief. 

"In her time yes." Seifer scowled, then looked at a Squall with smugly. "You know what I'm getting at don't ya Squall. You spent time in the slipstream just like I did."

"He's talking about temporal mechanics." Nida blurted.

"Flyboy gets a brownie." Seifer smiled and clapped sarcastically.

"Seifer just tell them." Edea frowned.

"You know what, I'm sick of you." Zell said with no amount of tact.

Quistis sat listening dully, she could honestly care less how this started. She only wanted things to get back to normal. She missed Fujin already and that weighed more on her than Griever, Seifer or Ultimecia.

"You're looking thrilled." Selphie whispered to her.

Quistis just looked at her from under hooded eyes.

"Ultimecia, she's from far in the future and Griever is free in her time." Seifer explained

"I see were this is going." Selphie sighed in dismay.

"The only reason it was free for her to use was because someone let it loose." Seifer shrugged.

"I hate trying to figure out this sort of mess." Irvine frowned rubbing his head.

"But we killed Griever, and Ultimecia." Zell said, moaned as if someone cheated him out of money.

"Yes in the future. Ultimecia needed Griever free sometime in the past so she can use him in the future. That, is what you all faced and defeated." Edea pointed out smoothly.

"Great, so she freed him?" Irvine asked.

"No the Centra sealed Griever in a place unreachable by of a sorceress." Edea answered.

"When I was under Ultimecia's influence I became privy to some of her memories, one of which was her having freed Griever in the past. I had hoped to prevent such a thing." Seifer sighed in disappointment. "Change what happened."

"Looks like you failed man." Zell scoffed.

"She had a guardian ready, to prevent someone from trying to stop her. She fried me the moment I went to the first temple."

"The shadow Edea was talking about?" Squall nodded.

"Yes, she wanted the right kind of person to free Griever." Seifer answered.

"Why didn't she have you do it?" Irvine asked Edea curiously.

"Because after so long in captivity Griever would be uncontrollable, he'd most assuredly consume whoever freed him and take their place. Therefore banishing them into the Umbra. After which it would be expected to go on a rampage. It wouldn't do to have such an event going on while using me to gain power in Deling." Edea explained grimly.

"Then who the hell let him loose and why now." Selphie asked.

"Luccian." Cid said simply, tossing a shoebox to Squall. Squall caught it and looked at him quizzically.

"What is that?" Seifer asked walking over to investigate.

"I had Quistis search his room. There's a few articles in there talking about some creature called Tyranous and other relics pertaining to Centra and Guardian Forces."

"That sack of shit." Zell barked. "I knew it, the low life, dirty little." Irvine clapped a hand over Zell's mouth and looked to Edea.

"If you knew what was going on, why didn't you warn us. Hell I remember you even said something was coming but didn't explain." He asked.

"I only knew something was about to occur. Like Seifer I shared a portion of her mind, but like I said, only so much could be gathered from those memories." She said apologetically.

"So this Luccian guy did this." Seifer growled. "Nice group of kids in your class Miss Trepe." He chuckled dryly tossing the shoebox at Quistis's feet.

"Leave her alone." Xu snapped defensively. Quistis ignored all of them and was barely even followed the conversation.

"So what's the plan boss?" Selphie smirked. "We go kill the monster, save the student?"

"This Luccian kid is already dead, only Griever remains. We must strike fast while he's still weakened from his imprisonment." Seifer said loudly.

"I give the orders here and we aren't going off half cocked." Squall said gruffly. "Quistis, is your class ready?"

"Yes." Quistis answered dryly.

"Good, looks like we have their final test." He said offering a slight smirk.

"You can't be serious." Zell balked.

"Why not, the kids got to learn somehow." Irvine shrugged.

"You are sending us too right?" Selphie asked hopefully.

"No, you're staying here." Squall ordered.

"What!?" Selphie said in disbelief.

"Quistis pulled you off active duty, I respect her decision." Squall explained.

"Hyne, thanks a lot Quistis." Selphie pouted. Quistis removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose idly.

"Quistis, work with the other teachers and get all the trainee's ready. They should be able to handle securing the parameter and rescue any possible hostages. We'll send in an advanced team to deal with Griever directly."

"It should be noted Griever is a creature of death, anyone fighting in its defense belong to the legions of the darkness." Edea said cryptically.

"What the hell does that mean?" Zell said, nearly freaking out at the myriad of possible meanings.

"Undead." Seifer said with an overly dramatic flare.

"Great." Zell sighed, making a disgusted face.

"So who's making up the main strike team?" Irvine asked.

"Zell, Irvine, you're with me." Squall answered.

"I'm going too, this is my fight." Seifer shouted.

"No, I can't have you running around, you're an unknown element." Squall said firmly.

"Unknown, I'm going damn it, this is my one chance to right the wrongs I've done." Seifer shouted, sounding genuinely distraught.

Quistis laughed aloud.

"What's so funny?" He frowned, turning slowly towards her.

"You're full of it." She snarled venomously.

"I'm sick and tired of…..!" Seifer started.

"Both of you be quiet." Squall snapped; ending the argument before it even got started. "Seifer, you're staying simple as that. You'll work with Xu on intelligence, give her any pertinent information you have.

"I'm not taking orders from you." Seifer laughed. 

"Then you're confined to quarters." Squall shrugged.

Seifer spat in disgust. "Fine, you bastard, we'll play it your way."

"Matron, if you would be so kind as to assist them." Squall asked, ignoring Seifer.

"Of course child." Edea smiled demurely. Squall turned his attention to Irvine

"Irvine, help Quistis get the recruits ready, assign them Guardians, gear and what ever supplies you deem necessary. I'll be ironing out the details with the forces in Dollet. Sir?" Squall asked Cid respectfully.

"Yes lad?" Cid smiled perkily, a twinkle in his eye. He was obviously enjoying seeing Squall taking his leadership role with more grace.

"I'll need your help with the mayor." Squall sighed, knowing he himself lacked any appreciable diplomatic skills.

"I'll get right on it." Cid chuckled.

"Zell, how's the Ragnarok?" Squall asked. "We could really use it for an insertion vehicle."

"Aw dude she's a mess. We only got power to her systems, like an hour ago."

"Can you get it airborne in two days, it'll take at least that long for us to get there in the Garden and make arrangements."

"Two days?!" Zell gulped. "Ew man, perhaps, if I skip some stuff. She'll be ugly as hell and half her systems will unavailable.

"Don't take any unnecessary risks now, I don't want you crashing while trying to deploy."

"Have faith man, she's my baby."

"I'm counting on you. Alright lets get to work."

"HEY!" Selphie shouted, sounding more than insulted.

"What?" Squall frowned.

"What about me, you can't expect me to sit around eating peanut butter and getting fat." The small woman pouted sadly.

"Um." Squall blinked.

"You can help me and Fujin fix the Ragnarok." Zell chimed in cheerfully.

"Good idea." Squall nodded. "Get to it." 

"Great." Selphie grumbled.

************

"Personally, I like to talk about my problems, but that's just me I guess, talk, talk talk. Zell thinks I think and talk to much." Nicole shrugged, taking a bite of her sundae. Fujin said nothing, content to just stare dully at her class of juice. Celest, having run into them on their way to the cafeteria tagged along to join them. "Zell may have a point sugar." She laughed.

"Hussy." Nicole giggled playfully.

"Oh please, you just wish you could be like me. Aint I right Fujin dear?"

"DEAR?" Fujin blinked, only half listening to their inane chatter.

"Don't get you panties in a bunch hon, it's only a friendly term of endearment."

Fujin looked at her with a scathing expression but didn't respond.

"She's exceptionally sour today. She not her normal friendly self" Celest frowned worriedly at Nicole.

"Don't poke fun, you'll just get her upset." Nicole murmured.

"So what's got you bent out of shape, guy problems? It's that Seifer jerk ain't it, hon whatever he is to you, from what I hear tell, he's not worth it." She said clapping Fujin on the back. Fujin shirked from the touch slightly but tolerated it.

"She's right." Nicole nodded knowingly. "Celest might not know much but she knows guys."

Fujin looked at the two silently and wondered how she came to be in such a predicament. With one motion she downed the rest of her juice and stood.

"Where you going?" Nicole asked curiously.

"RAGNAROK."

"Oh, well, I'll be down shortly."

Fujin nodded solemnly and left the two women sitting, staring at each other.

"Was it something I said?" Celest paled.

"I don't know." Nicole shrugged. "Everyone keeps me in the dark." 

"I know how you feel." Celest chuckled.

*************************

Fujin had just made it hanger when Seifer caught up to her, his two guards trailing behind him. Frowning she folded her arms waiting for what ever lunacy he was about to spout. The first guard looked over to his companion and sighed.

"Oh hell this again."

"Five Gil says she slaps him this time." The second man muttered quietly.

"Alright, your on."

"Don't you two assholes have somewhere else to be!" Seifer yelled at them.

Taking advantage of the distraction Fujin slipped quietly away. Seifer turned just in time to see her shut the door leading to the hanger.

"Wait damn it!" Seifer cried out in frustration.

"Ha!" The second guard laughed triumphantly.

"It's not over." The first noted as Seifer chased after her.

Taking long strides Fujin stormed over and retrieved a welding torch and goggles from a nearby workbench.

"Fujin come on hold up." Seifer pleaded. Fujin looked at him with disinterest and donned her goggles. Without a word she lit the torch and knelt by one of the Ragnarok's disassembled landing struts.

"I just want to talk, look, I don't have a lot of time I have to meet Xu later." Seifer said calmly kneeling by her side.

Fujin was oblivious to him and focused wholly on the task at hand.

"What the hell is with the women around here, Xu bites my head off for no reason, Quistis looks like she wants to kill me, and someone I used to think of as a friend claims to hate me."

Fujin reached past him and retrieved a piece of steel cable.

"Damn it Fu talk to me, why the sudden change in you?" Seifer growled getting upset. "I can tell how miserable you are, I know you're hurt and angry. Let me make it up to you. I promise things will be different, I'm different now, if you'd only let me prove it to you." He pleaded, almost pathetically, Fujin almost hated to see him do this to himself, but she didn't let they sway her resolve.

"What do you want, I apologized, for everything. Just tell me, you only have to speak it." He reached out and put his hand on hers, lowering the torch. 

"Give me a chance, please."

Fujin breathed deep and switched off the blowtorch.

"NO MORE." She said as softly as she could, not wanting to blow up at him. She was upset enough as it was and it would be far too easy to take it out on him. Although it would probably be therapeutic, she knew it would be wrong. 

"That's not fair." He frowned. 

"NOTHING IS." She countered.

"I need you." He said softly.

"FALSE."

"I love you, you're all I could think about while I was away. Your face, your smell, the way you move."

"LEAVE." Fujin sighed growing more and more annoyed.

"Not until you admit you still love me."

"NEGATIVE."

"You're lips say no." He grinned. "But what does you're heart say." He said smoothly before pulling her to him and kissing her firmly on the lips. There no doubt his kiss was a passionate one, Fujin could tell he meant everything he said. She on the other hand felt differently and calmly waited. Seifer slowly pulled away and looked at her. The kiss alone spoke volumes, cold and devoid of emotion on her part. The expression on her face sealed it; there was no anger, no love, no anything. Fujin looked down and turned on the torch.

"WE DONE?" She asked simply.

Seifer frowned and nodded sadly.

"I guess so." He sighed turning to the guards who sat stone-faced. Behind them stood Zell, Squall, Selphie and Quistis.

"Whoa." Zell blinked as Seifer approached.

"I knew it." Selphie grumbled earning a guarded look from Squall.

Fujin watched the group a moment; emotionless, hidden then knelt and went back to work.

Quistis bristled but to her credit seemed calm on the outside.

"I don't know what you people did to her." Seifer growled. "But you can have her."

"We didn't do anything pal. Lady looks to have made up her own mind." Zell snapped smartly.

"Get out of my face." Seifer growled, shoving him back into Squall. Selphie immediately jumped forward ready to fight only to be pushed aside by Quistis who put a firm hand on Seifer's chest. Selphie was about to protest but the look on Quistis's face silenced her.

"I know what you did you son of a bitch." She hissed at him.

"What are you talking about?" Seifer sighed; growing annoyed and bored with the constant accusations.

Selphie looked up curiously, unaccustomed to hearing such hatred in Quistis's voice.

"Uh oh." She frowned looking at Squall.

"It was all a lie, Fujin didn't fall those years ago. You threw her down that cliff." Quistis said venomously her voice shaking.

"Such a stupid thing, I was so different then." He sighed regretfully. "She must trust you a lot to have told you, I'm envious. I love her you know. I tried to apologize, make amends, I'd do anything for her." He looked back at Fujin sorrowfully and shook his head in dismay before looking back at Quistis.

She glared at him with such seething hatred it nearly startled him

"I assume you're going to attack me now." He frowned and stood ready.

Quistis stood stiffly, her eyes darting over his face as her mind roiled. Squall wasn't sure what to do; any move on his part would probably make matters worse. Even Selphie was subdued by the intensity of the moment. 

Finally Quistis relaxed and scowled bitterly.

"No." She said with a disgusted look on her face. "You're not worth it." She spat and turned away.

"The hell he's not!" Zell shouted in bewildered outrage, promptly socking Seifer right in the face. Seifer, caught completely unaware, fell like a sack of bricks. Zell pounced on him like a wild animal, fists flailing. Selphie's eyes went wide with shock and looked at Squall.

"Aren't you going to do something!?" She shouted.

"Zell beat me to it." Squall said with a scowl and walked away. 

End Chapter 53


	54. Inferno

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All FF8 specific characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 54

Inferno

It was time; Balamb Garden had arrived in Dollet, the sun had just vanished beyond the horizon and an inky darkness was settling over the city. A small army of Dollet's finest gathered around the Garden as it hovered low over a sea of police cars and news vans. The mixture of flashing lights from police vehicles and Balamb's magical engines created a kaleidoscope of luminescence that was dizzying. The light and the wailing noise of sirens gave the impression of anarchy but nothing could be farther from the truth.

The first is landing ramp lowered and Balamb's upper hierarchy descended. A gathering of awestruck locals stood at the edges of the gathering, to many, the inhabitants of Balamb seemed more like mythological figures, like heroes of old, with near godlike power. First down was Squall, Cid and Edea. They quickly rendezvoused with a short rotund man in a business suit, the mayor of Dollet. 

Quistis was next and she was dressed for business. Wearing an intense but chic black leather jumpsuit and headset she strode down the ramp like a panther on the prowl. Behind her followed a score of stern looking youths dressed standard Garden uniforms. Xu followed next, chatting busily into her headset, a laptop firmly in hand. Quistis led her team to a nearby empty field where they waited.

"Fifteen minutes." Xu shouted to her before sitting down on the trunk of a police car with her laptop.

Quistis nodded gravely and turned to face her students.

"This is it." She said firmly, her voice stern and loud. "If anyone wants to back out, now is the time. This is not a game, this is for real, the threats are, real. We all have a job to do, remember you're training and you'll do fine."

The students stood in line at attention as she walked amongst them. She first approached Aeka and looked down at the small woman intensely.

"Aeka, are you ready?"

Aeka looked terrified but stood proud. She nodded solemnly then swallowed.

"Yes Ma'am!" She barked.

"Calm down, we aren't military." Quistis said with a slight smirk.

Royce chuckled earning a withering look from Quistis and she stormed over to him. Looking him over searchingly she put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"That doesn't mean you can go in there halfcocked, you're a team leader, I expect nothing but excellence from you and the others. No heroics, things get hairy, you call for assistance."

"I understand, we'll make you proud." He said proudly.

"Don't do this to make me proud, do this because it's you're job. I want you free of distractions."

Royce nodded and Quistis moved down the line checking each student in turn. Rinoa was up next; she looked fairly relaxed and smiled cheerfully.

"How are you doing?" Quistis asked stiffly.  
"Ready to go." Rinoa winked.

"You have experience, but don't get cocky." Quistis sighed.

"You know me better than that."

"You're right, be safe." 

"Are you okay, you seem a bit mechanical lately." Rinoa whispered.

"Keep your mind on the matters at hand." Quistis whispered harshly then moved on. Rinoa was hurt and stunned but kept silent. Quistis had been getting more and more irritable ever since Seifer arrived. Things had only gotten worse during the incident in the hanger. Ever since then Quistis had not spoken or seen anyone in way outside of mission related events. Fujin was next in line. Quistis's expression was hard and guarded, as she looked her over. Fujin was equally grim faced; though both women knew it had nothing to do with the mission at hand. Quistis had tried to ignore what she witnessed in the hanger that day.

A kiss, she tried to keep an open mind seeing she didn't know the circumstances. Rationally, Quistis assumed it was Seifer's doing, but irrationally she couldn't get the scene out of her mind. She never asked for an explanation nor had Fujin offered one. Quistis just wished things could go back to the way they way it used to be, before Seifer. Hardly able to sleep since their falling out, she had to resort to medication to get decent nights sleep so that she could function properly. She felt her mask of feigned indifference being to crumble, as their eyes met. Fujin was better at hiding her emotions. Even to Quistis's trained eye the woman seemed carved of stone, unreadable. 

"Come back." Quistis said simply, but with a double meaning.

Fujin said nothing and Quistis moved on.

"Miss Trepe?" Aeka called worriedly.

"Yes?"

"Is it true we're going after Luccian? I mean how is that possible? He's a jerk and all but…" The girl trailed off not even sure what her point was.

"He's not the Luccian anymore." Quistis said darkly.

"How do we know? How can we be sure?" She mumbled.

Quistis sighed and walked over to her.

"Aeka, don't worry about Luccian, Squall and his team will be handling the matter."

"You mean they're going to kill him." Aeka frowned.

"Yes, In all likelihood it will come down to that." Quistis with painful bluntness, she wanted Aeka to realize the seriousness of the situation. "Aeka, if you are having doubts, of any kind, you, need, to go back inside." She said, her voice softening. 

"No, it's okay, I just needed to ask, I'm sorry." Aeka whispered.

"It's okay to ask questions." Quistis smiled faintly.

***********************

Seifer stood glaring from the observation deck on Balamb Garden's bridge. He caught his reflection in the thick glass and frowned. His face was still heavily bruised from the brawl with Zell. Brawl was an understatement, he hated to admit it but chicken wuss handed him his ass. He took comfort in knowing that without guardian forces the fight would have ended differently. Yet another insult to his pride, first they strip of him of his hard earned guardians then treat him like an animal and now this. Everyone else had departed, ready to go on the mission, a mission that was rightfully his.

He ruined his chance for glory once before and now it was being snatched out from under him again. He had half a mind to ditch his guards and storm the compound, regardless of what Squall had said. Reluctantly he decided such an action wouldn't be in his best interests. He still held hope for fixing things with Fujin. Somehow, no matter how hard he tried to forget her, thoughts of her kept creeping back into his mind. She'd turned against him, and that pissed him off royally. She wanted nothing to do with him, claimed to hate him. 

After all he'd done for her; she at least owed him something, a chance. He was clueless as to why her sudden change of heart, she'd always wanted him before. He knew it wasn't the beating, or the eye. He had bought her flowers and apologized. He figured the matter was behind them and better off forgotten.

"Damn it." He snarled quietly.

Nida looked over at him curiously.

"What's up?"

"I should be out there, doing something."

"You are doing something, you and Xu are running intelligence." Nida shrugged mildly.

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"Whatever." Nida sighed, he hoped Xu returned soon.

"Nida." Zell's voice cracked over the intercom.

"Go ahead Zell."

"We're ready down here. "I'm sending Selphie back up to you."

"Okay I'll inform Quistis."

Nida switched channels and called to Quistis.

"Zell's ready."

"The boy's a genius." Quistis responded candidly.

"Don't tell him that he'll get a swollen head."

"I hear you. Everyone's in position. Where's Irvine?"

"He's going to ride down with Zell."

"I understand, Quistis out."

"You folks seem to have things running smoothly." Seifer said absently.

"It's what we where trained for, it's part of being a SEED." Nida replied.

Seifer twitched, as the memory of his failure to graduate stung at him. Yet another failure, he realized. Fujin's turn to try now and even though things between them were bad, he wished her luck.

*********************************

A mechanical roar announced its approach. All heads turned as the battered form of the Ragnarok rose from behind Balamb Garden. Hovering haphazardly, the scarred mecha drifted over to the field where the student's waited. Quistis moved out in front of them and ushered them back just in case something happened with the landing. Zell, Fujin and Selphie had worked a miracle getting the metal beast up and running again. Still, she didn't want to take unnecessary risks.

Metal groaned but stood strong as the ship landed, jerkily the loading ramp lowered and Quistis waved the students onboard.

"Just like we planned everyone, we land, you disembark on a tri-grouped sweep of the area. Secure the area from hostile forces, rescue in survivors and evac them to the Ragnarok. It is imperative that if you encounter Luccian that you evacuate immediately and call in for back up."

"Miss Trepe?" Royce shouted over the roar of Ragnarok's engines.

"Yes Royce?"

"What about Archibald?"

"Same thing goes for him too, we can't be certain of his status." Quistis said firmly.

"Understood." He frowned.

"Take your seats, we'll be dusting off in three." Quistis ordered then made her way to Ragnarock's bridge. Squall, Xu and Irvine where already taking their seat when she arrived. Zell looked over his shoulder and waved.

"Quistis, glad you could join us."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Quistis droned. "We're only going to assassinate one of my students." She sighed sadly.

"Cheer up little lady, hell this bucket will probably fall apart before we get there."

Irvine joked, hoping to lighten her mood.

"Hey now I busted my as getting this baby ready, she'll hold together." Zell said defensively.

"Quistis, remember what Edea and Seifer said. If Luccian found Griever he's dead already."

"Look I don't give a damn about what Seifer said he can rot for all I care." Quistis snapped angrily. Squall took the outburst in stride and sat back. Quistis rested her head in her hands and sighed. "I'm sorry it just that, I've got a lot on my mind."

"No need to apologize." Squall shrugged.

"Yeah Quisty our dear commander here is hard as stone." Irvine chuckled.

"Stoned is more like it, Squall you're too laid back man, you got to get fired up now and then."

"No thanks." Squall soured, having no desire to be like either of them.

"Glad to see everyone is okay with this." Quistis mumbled.

"That's not fair Quisty, we're all stressing out over this, we just deal with it differently. Make no mistake, we know and fully understand what has to be done." Irvine frowned, growing serious.

"I suppose, I'm just being a bitch guys I'm sorry."

"Ahem, lift off in 3, 2, 1." Zell said not wanting to take the bait. The ships engines fired to life in sputtering burst of flame and a horrendous racket as the entire ship shuttered.

"Zell?" Squall said dangerously.

"Calm down boss, she's just got gas, give it a moment." Zell assured him.

Sure enough the ships engines coughed once then backfired before settling into a steady stream of blue-white flame.

"Your disgusting." Xu said to Zell as if stating a well-known fact before turning her attention to her laptop.

"Royce, how's things down in the hold?" Quistis called over her headset.

"Fine and dandy ma'am, though Fujin is asleep." The young man answered.

Quistis couldn't help but chuckle.

"Let her sleep for a bit, she's been working hard in the hanger all week. We'll be arriving at out destination in about twenty minutes. You guys check your maps, the terrain is somewhat mountainous I don't want you guys getting lost."

"Already doing that." Royce said, Quistis was glad he had initiative. She just hoped his over eagerness didn't get him in trouble.

"Good man, I'll contact you guys when we get ready to land." She told him before switching off her headset and settling comfortably in her seat. Fujin had the right idea, best to take a catnap while she had a chance. It only took a few moments before she drifted off.

**************************

"There they go." Selphie sighed putting her hands on the glass of the bridge's observation deck

"Yup." Nicole frowned.

"They'll be okay." Nida said cheerfully.

"You're like a buncha of old women." Seifer growled from where he sat against a far wall.

"Shut up." Selphie snapped lightly, she didn't have it in her anymore to worry about such a lowlife.

"Just ignore him, he's mad because he was left behind." Nida said knowingly.

Seifer's guards where seated nearby playing a game of Triple Triad, both young men were listening to the exchange with interest, as they've come to enjoy the goings on of Balamb's Elite. Seifer looked at the two sourly.

"You guys must eat this stuff up."

"Let's see, after you used to make our lives a living hell when we where freshmen. Hmm, yeah you could say that we're eating this up." The first guard said with obvious sarcasm.

His companion laughed and nodded his agreement. Seifer rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Kids with grudges, how cute. You girls have a name? Hell, since you're on me like ticks I guess should know what you call you. Though I'm sure I can think of something." He smiled foully. 

"I'm Nathan, he's Josh." The first guard said simply before going back to his game.

Seifer snorted derisively then closed his eyes in thought. This was not what he had hoped for; everything had gone to crap.

***********

The Ragnarok hugged low to the ground skimming over the barren rocky landscape. Moving swiftly it soon approached the compound. Zell switched to a more silent flight mode as he prepared to land. He scanned the area for a clearing the Police made in secret; it would put them near are western loading gate that was hardly used. The Ragnarok's exterior lights went dark as it began it's decent. The landing was anything but smooth, the landing strut's hydraulics where still sluggish and the entire craft groaned and shuttered as the ship sat down.

In the cargo hold, the students cursed and complained at being jostled about. Quistis cut Zell a look and he shrugged sheepishly.

"Hey we're here in one piece aren't we."

"Everyone get ready." Quistis called into her headset.

"Lowering the Ramp." Xu said, flipping a switch. The two women stood then made their way to the cargo bay.

"Time to go to work boys." Irvine sighed.

"Oh yeah." Zell shouted eagerly. 

Squall said nothing as they made their way outside.

The students were gathered around the ship securing the parameter. 

Royce and the other squad leaders met Quistis at the loading ramp.

"Everything's clear ma'am." He reported.

"Good job, start your infiltration, remember intelligence reports say the bulk of the workers are in the warehouse and factories in the west wing, as well as the northern office structures. Confine your search to those areas and secure them, Squall's team will head to Czar's residence on the eastern side of the compound, we've reason to believe Luccian is there." Quistis ordered. 

"Will do." Royce nodded then trotted off to gather the others.

"Where are Squall and the others?" Quistis frowned looking around.

"They've done took off." Xu said absently pointing to a hole in the nearby fence as she set up her surveillance and monitoring equipment.

"Damn it, thanks for letting me know guys." Quistis frowned.

"Calm down, the guys know what they're doing. Or are you mad because you get to sit this one out?" Xu smirked. "Welcome to the club."

"No it's not that. Oh never mind." Quistis grumbled.

"Now that we're alone. How about you tell me how things are going between you and Fujin?"

"I don't think now is the time." 

"Why not, everyone is moving out it's just you and me here."

"It's a mess."

"I gathered; she's watching you by the way." Xu said quietly.

Quistis didn't turn to look out of fear of how she'd react. Fujin was sitting under a tree waiting to head out. She seemed tired, and wore a haunted, lost look on her pale face.

"She's miserable you know and so are you." Xu said softly. "You two need to make up." Xu spoke somberly

"How?" Quistis sighed.

"It starts with, I'm sorry."

"I tried, oh Hyne knows I tried."

"So you're giving up?" Xu frowned.

"Of course not! She just, she needs time I guess, I don't want to push her away."

"Better not wait to long, people do stupid things, when they're hurt." Xu said knowingly.

"I know." Quistis mumbled sadly. She turned slowly to regard Fujin but was too late, she was already gone.

******************

Royce, Aeka and Fujin made their way through the fence. They were alone, the other teams having already went their separate ways. 

"This is awesome." Royce smiled excitedly as they crouched behind a stack of rotten, wood pallets. The wind was whistling faintly amid the closely spaced buildings and moon bathed the area in eerie blue glow.

"So you say." Aeka frowned.

"Come on this is it, the big time." He whispered. "Don't you agree Fujin?"

Fujin looked at him blankly, waiting. Royce suddenly felt like an idiot.

"Right… Okay, we're at plant one; we'll start here. I'll take the employee entrance. Fujin you take the loading dock and Aeka you take the fire exit in case someone tries to slip past us. Got it?"

Fujin stood and headed towards the dock without a word. 

"I'm ready." Aeka smiled and gave a salute.

"Cute, be careful." Royce smirked as they split up.

The outside of the loading dock was cluttered with large crates, and large tractor-trailers. Fujin strolled casually amid them making her way to the stairs leading inside the main building. She readied her weapon, the chakram's circular blue steel blade glinting in the darkness. The door leading inside the dock was metal and looked fairly solid. She tried the doorknob tentatively and found it unlocked. Opening the door a smell hit her, the stench of burning hair and rotten meat. Frowning, she walked inside to dimly lit room expecting the worse and was not disappointed.

Several bodies lay heaped atop each other in stinking piles. Some of the corpse still smoldered from where they'd been set afire. A light came on from an office at the far end of the dock. Ducking silently behind a crate to hide from sight she peered around it curiously. A figure came out of the office, even in the shadow Fujin could tell it was no longer human. As it walked it bent crazily forward and backwards at the waist as if it's torso wasn't firmly attached to its hips. In it's hand it dragged a rifle by the barrel. It somehow knew she was there and began lumbering towards her. 

Fujin sighed and stepped out from behind the crate. As it moved closer Fujin was certain it was not alive. Once a living person, what approached was nothing more than a perversion of life and death. The man's features were taut and his mouth hung agape in a look of terror that had frozen on him in death. Fujin sighed and let fly her blade. The chakram sliced through the air and neatly severed the creature's head before whistling back to her hand. To her surprise the body did not fall and still ambled towards her general direction. 

Fujin raised her hand and brought it down in a swiping motion. A bolt of lighting erupted from above the creature and blasted what remained of the corpse to twitching pieces. Royce was the first to come running after the thunderclap sounded. He skidded into the room and paused to stare horror at the scene before him. Aeka was next and she came running clumsily and running into Royce's back. 

"What was that is everyone okay?" She stammered before screaming in fright at the stack of bodies. Royce spun around clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Aeka be quiet." He hissed. "We need anymore attention. Fujin what happened?"

Fujin took a step and rolled the severed head towards him with her foot. The head rolled about in a lazy circle in front of him before coming to a rest. It's face twisted and flexed, still animated by unwholesome energies.

Aeka began hopping up and down making high-pitched noises. Her eyes went wide as saucers and she looked about ready to freak. Royce was speechless and just stared at the severed head in shock. Fujin walked towards them with a dangerous glint in her eye. Royce looked at her dumbfounded.

"WELL?" Fujin asked dryly.

"Wh-what?" Royce blinked.

"People." Aeka murmured.

"DECISION." Fujin asked clarifying.

"How do I know!?" Royce balked. "It's a human, I how can you just?"

Fujin scowled; there was little time for either of them freezing up.

"WHAT, KILL?" Fujin snapped, not liking the mightier than thou tone in his voice. Aeka felt ill and leaned against a pallet of crates.

"It's not like they're some kinda monster."

"THEY ARE." Fujin shouted pointing down at the head trying feeble to bite at Royce's ankles. Aeka looked around; the girl was positively green. 

"Fujin's right, Royce, they aren't people anymore. Remember what Miss Trepe said. We knew this was a possibility."

"Hyne you both make it sound so blasé, Aeka can't believe you're calm about this."

Royce frowned feeling his insides twist from stress.

"I'm not Royce, but we have to do what we came to do." Aeka said sadly.

"WHAT NOW?" Fujin asked.

"How am I supposed to know, I wasn't expecting this."

"WAS IN BRIEFING." Fujin growled.

"Yeah, but I mean." He looked down around in confusion. "This is just, it's not right."

Aeka took his hand in his and he found her trembling.

"This hard huh?" She said quietly.

"Yeah." Royce sighed.

"I'll help you through if you help me." Aeka smiled hopefully.

"NEED TO MOVE." Fujin said, hating to interrupt their little moment.

"Where?" Royce moaned.

"YOUR IN CHARGE." Fujin said arching a curious brow.

"Yeah." Royce sighed.

"QUISTIS DEPENDING ON YOU."

"Come on Royce." Aeka said squeezing his hand. "Who knows perhaps we can save some people, if we hurry."

Fujin truly believed that to be foolish optimism but remained silent, she would let them have their hopes if it helped them through. However, her own hopes were dying though, things had gotten so out of hand with Quistis that she didn't even know how to begin to recover. She was doing good trying to keep it at the back of her mind but Aeka and Royce's exchange brought it to the front of her mind.

"Okay." Royce said firmly, taking a deep breath. We finish out sweep and radio it in, we'll then move to plant two."

Something fell hard between them, bathed in s swirling could of inky darkness it caught Fujin in the chest with a solid blow sending her skidding backwards on her heel. Aeka screamed in shock and ducked as it swung again. Royce wasn't so lucky was caught the blow full to the face sending him backwards into a pile of crates.

"Royce!" Aeka stood and screamed oblivious to the smoke covered thing bearing down on her. Skeletal talons appeared from the arm of the cloud as it swiped at her.

"DUCK." Fujin screamed, throwing her chakram. Aeka dived out of the way as the blade passed through the creature harmlessly. Royce was just getting up when the blade buried itself in the crate he was leaning against, just inches above his head. "HYNE!" He yelped scrambling to his feet.

Fujin cursed her luck and began channeling a spell then paused as the apparition fell in half where her blade passed through. A smirk crossed her face and she started to move toward Aeka and Royce. Her expression melted however as both halves of the creature grew to become two identical copies of the original. A torrent of curses escaped her lips as both apparitions charged her.

******************

Celest was dying of boredom. Stuck with the terribly dull duty of covering the high ground she sat quietly atop a water tower overlooking the compound. Rinoa was with her as well as one of Celest's classmates; a plump lad named Merv who was self-proclaimed expert with long range offensive spells. Though in Celest's opinion he should have said smells, seeing how Merv apparently had an irritable bowel. A topic he apparently loved talking about, seeing as he mentioned it over four times in the hour since they took their position. It finally got to the point where she had to use her position as team leader and ordered him to shut up. 

Methodically she scanned the area through the night-vision scope on her rifle. Like her brother Irvine, she was a crack shot, a talent that apparently ran in their veins.

Rinoa was oddly quiet as she too scanned the area with night-vision goggles. Celest assumed she was worried about Squall. Looking over her shoulder she whispered to Rinoa.

"You're awfully quiet."

"I'm okay." Rinoa said with a small smile.

"Worried about Squall?"

"Not to much, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Then what's on your mind."

"It's silly really." Rinoa shrugged, looking back out over the compound.

"Go ahead and tell me." Celest prodded as she too resumed her scans.

"Oh, its about Seifer." She sighed.

"Big guy seems to be the favorite topic around here." Celest chuckled.

"Yeah I suppose."

"I take it you two where an item once."

"How could you tell?"

"I just can. Was it serious?"

"I think so, but I don't know if he thought so."

"Cute guy like that, a shame he's damaged goods."

"Yeah, well it's a mess ya know, I don't think its all his fault."

"To a point, but I remember him when he came to Galbadia. He acted like such a jerk. The only reason folks listened to him was because they where scared of Edea."

"I feel sorry for him kinda. I know it's weird, but, sometimes I hate what he's done, but then, deep down I know he never meant for things to turn out like they did. Seifer's not evil, he's tortured, he had such high goals and dreams and they all collapsed around him. Sure, he's rude and a jerk sometimes, but I remember at times he could be sweet and kind."

"So what's the deal with him and Fujin then. Rumor has it he did something horrible to her." Celest asked guardedly.

"I don't know." Rinoa frowned in dismay. "That was long before I even knew him. I just can't imagine him doing something like that."

"Um didn't he try to feed you to some monster?"

"Adel, but that wasn't his fault Ultimecia was controlling him."

"You ever think the boy has dark side, a side he can't control. He's seems awfully cocky and prideful. Those can be bad traits to have if you denied your desires and loose everything you have."

"I guess, I've heard has a temper, but I never saw it. I tried talking to Squall about him but he wouldn't have it."

"A shame, he's such a stud. To bad he's a heartbreaker, I'd ask him out."

"Who knows, he could be serious when he claims to have changed."

"Be careful thinking like that sugar, a zebra can't change's his stripes." Celest frowned.

"I have hope, ever heard of redemption?"

"That's awfully nice of you considering you're spats with ole Fujin."

"That's different."

"It is not." Celest laughed.

"It is, I don't like her for personal reasons. It has nothing to do with her past."

"I know, that makes it even funnier."

"Please." Rinoa scoffed.

"You're just mad cause she took your friend from you. Plain old green eye-jealousy and everyone knows it."

"Humpf!" Rinoa grumbled deeming the comment beneath response.

"Still though, Seifer, what a crying shame." Celest sighed with longing.

"I'd never break your heart." Merv said sweetly, leaning towards her and smiling with teeth as yellow as his sickly looking eyes.

"Gah, get to your post you troll." Celest winced shooing him away. 

"She wants me." The pear shaped youth snorted laughingly at Rinoa.

"Oh definitely." Rinoa smirked.

**************

Fujin wasn't surprised by the sudden turn of events. Combat had a marvelous tendency to be erratic and unpredictable. Case in point, thanks to the blow from the chakram along with Aeka's and Royce's rapid castings of lightning. Their group now found themselves surrounded by no fewer than fifteen of the misty apparitions. The dark clouds forming the creatures' bodies roiled with ghostly faces and the occasional bone, bobbing about as if caught within a windstorm.

Royce had taken a blow across the chest, the skeletal claws having barely grazed him but the wound was already a purple festering mess. The creatures kept a healthy distance for the moment. Fujin had incinerated the one attacking Royce with a fairly low-level fire spell buying them some time.

"Idea's?" Aeka asked hopefully. 

Fujin toyed with the idea of summoning Pandemonia. Royce however had other ideas and crossed his wrists in front of him. He was immediately wreathed in a hellish orange glow. Clenching his teeth he snarled fiercely.

"ROYCE!" Fujin shouted, having a clue as to what he was about to do.

"Wha?" Aeka blinked stepping away from him.

A swirling vortex of fire erupted around him, spreading outward to encompass the three of them. The inferno spread outward screaming its fury as it went. Aeka shouted in fear as the flames engulfed her. She was surprised to find herself unhurt and looked about in wide-eyed wonder.

"Wow." She breathed as the apparitions where washed away in the conflagration. As quickly as it started the bulk of the fire died out leaving several crates and boxes burning.

"Ha, take that!" Royce shouted in triumph,

"RUN." Fujin screamed grabbing him by the collar.

"Huh, why!?" Royce yelped as she nearly yanked him off his feet.

"What is it?" Aeka asked as she started to follow. "What's the problem? We beat…them..." She said, the words dying on her lips. In the light of the fire she noticed the stenciled lettering on several of the burning boxes.

-CAUTION EXPLOSIVES-

HANDLE WITH CARE

****************

Quistis sat monitoring the radio signals. Several encounters with hostile creatures had been reported, and all were dispatched with little trouble. 

"North and East sides are nearly under are control. Looks like this is going over like clockwork. Funny though, there should be more resistance than what we've encountered." Xu noted, from behind her laptop.

"I know, I'm worried, there were nearly six hundred employee's here. If they're not undead where the hell are they? We haven't found any survivors either." Quistis frowned.

"That's the Question of the hour. Perhaps they're in one of the underground bunkers?" Xu shrugged. "Call Squall if they found anything."

The sky lit up as if daylight, as a small mushroom cloud rose from one of the buildings. Everything seemed to move in slow motion a moment before chaos exploded around them. The shock wave threw Quistis and Xu to the ground in a heap and the roar of the explosion pummeled them mercilessly. Quistis screamed in pain as feedback screeched into her headset.

"What the holy hell!" Xu shouted as burning debris rained down on them.

Quistis writhed on the ground clutching her ears while Xu scrambled back to her seat.

"Celest! Report, what the hell happened!" She screamed putting on her headset.

"I.. I don't know, plant one just exploded, we're heading that away now!"

"Plan't one, shit, Fujin." Xu paled and looked at Quistis horrified.

"Xu, Quistis!" Squall's voice broke in over the line. "Come in do you read me, what happened?"

"Hold on I'm getting reports now." Xu shouted impatiently. 

Quistis staggered to her feet and moved towards Xu, everything sounded garbled as if underwater. She asked what was going on; not that she could hear any answer.

Looking in the distance she saw the remains of the burning building and squinted uncomprehendingly. Her mind not wanting to consider the possibility of what happened. Xu grabbed her arm and spun her around, she was yelling something but all Quistis could hear was a dull roar. 

**********************

Celest's team arrived first on the scene, burnt corpses lay scattered everywhere and Rinoa looked in horror as it dawned on her that any of them could be her friends.

"No." She whimpered as she went about the grim task of checking the bodies.

"This is so bad." Celest frowned as she set about digging through the rubble. Their companion, Merv, waved his hands in the air madly; a huge orb of water appeared over the center of the inferno. With a loud splash it crashed into the heart of the fire and flowed outward extinguishing a large portion of it.

Other students quickly arrived and started to help dig through the rubble looking for missing comrades. Quistis and Xu arrived moments later. Xu surveyed the scene for a brief moment before screeching at everyone. 

"Everyone back off now, move away." She shouted seeing a burnt, battered crate full of grenades. "The area contains unexploded material, keep back!" Quistis wouldn't have listened even if she could've heard her. Stumbling through the debris she stopped and fell to her knees. Xu carefully made her way to her and crouched by her side. Gently she touched her shoulder to getting her attention. Quistis turned her head to regard her. The look on her face chilled Xu to the core; it was like looking into the eyes off death itself. Silently Quistis lifted her hand and in it she held the scorched half-melted remains of Fujin's chakram.

End Chapter 54


	55. Pain and Suffering

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All FF8 specific characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 55

Pain and Suffering

"Quistis! Xu, Report." Squall shouted into his headset. His team had just made their way into the basement of Artemis Czar's sprawling abode.

Zell stood on his toes and pressed his face to a high window. 

"Oh crap man that looks bad!" 

Irvine, being taller was able to see clearly.

"He's right boss, one of the building just blew itself into a crater. Any luck getting Quistis on the horn?"

"Damn it, no. Xu cut me off." Squall frowned.

"What do we do? Subterfuge isn't an option, everyone within miles knows we're here now. Do we go help?" Irvine asked.

"No, the mission goes on. Irvine's right there's no point sneaking about now. Lets hurry upstairs, before it hits the fan." Squall shouted, running towards the stairs.

"Dude what about the students, Rinoa? Aren't you worried man?" Zell shouted.

"Quistis can handle it." Squall snapped irritably. Of course he was worried, about all of them. However the fact remained, there was a job to do first. 

"Be safe." He murmured quietly as they made their way deeper into the house.

************************

"Quistis!" Xu shouted tugging on her arm. "Come on girl we have to get clear until we put the fire out."

"Fujin." Quistis said softly, it was all she could manage. Her shock was so complete that it felt as though it would strike her dead. It took all her willpower not to give into her emotions, to curl up and loose herself to anguish.

"I know hon, come on. It'll be okay." Xu tried to assure her.

Quistis still couldn't hear her but followed, still clutching Fujin's ruined weapon.

"Royce? Fujin, Aeka, can you hear me?" Xu called into her headset. She wasn't honestly expecting a reply but she had to at least try.

"We've got incoming!" Celest shouted pointing to a swarm of cloudy figures rising from the ground. Leveling her rifle, she channeled burst of magic into it and fired. The shot blasted through the ghostly creature's head but it kept coming. The other students promptly went on the offensive. All out warfare soon erupted as spells and weapons clashed with the ghostly forces. Suddenly the surrounding fires began to dim and the undead masses gained a noticeable boost in morale.

Xu, was not a fighter in any real sense, her only weapons was a small handgun and the uncanny ability to dodge out of the way. She focused more on trying to get a handle on what they where facing. Quistis looked up slowly, it took her only moments to gather her resolve. Now was not the time to loose control. With a calculating move she made one slashing strike with her serrated whip, easily slicing one of the creatures in half. She groaned and put the weapon away as the two halves sprouted into two identical creatures. Looking around she noticed various students facing a similar problem.

"Xu get clear, I need you back at the Ragnarok, get our communications back up with Balamb. Tell them what happened." She ordered.

"You've got to be kidding. No way I'm leaving you like this." Xy protested.

Quistis shook her head.

"I can't hear you! Just get out of here." She shouted. Rinoa ran up to them looking worried.

"Guys what do we do, this could get ugly?" She shouted over the noise. Quistis grabbed her by the arm and pointed to Xu.

"Rinoa, I'm glad you're here. Get Xu safely back to the Ragnarok."

"Damn you!" Xu shouted regretfully. 

"Just go." Quistis pleaded, though she didn't hear Xu she could tell how upset she was.

"I'll take care of it." Rinoa sighed sadly as she ushered Xu along. 

"Celest! Come here!" Quistis shouted. A phantom abruptly shot out of the ground and lunged for her. Backpedaling Quistis raised her hand and cast a spell at the creature. A glowing white aura of energy appeared around the creature. It moaned loudly before exploding into white sparks. Celest jogged over to Quistis's side, she had slung her rifle having resorted to her meager reserve of spells. 

"I'm deaf, I need you to be my ears." Quistis said grimly, dusting herself off.

"We need to gather everyone to me, I have to end this now so we can regroup." 

Celest was about to protest seeing as everyone had their hands full just trying to keep the creatures at bay. 

"Damn it just do it, I have to focus." Quistis shouted angrily.

Celest winced but didn't take it personally, Quistis looked absolutely haggard and stress was showing clearly on her face.

"Everyone this is Celest, I need all teams to center on my position immediately!" Celest called into her headset.

*********

"What happened!" Seifer roared grabbing Nida by the shoulders and shaking him violently. Seifer's guards tried in vain to break them apart but Seifer's strength was undeniable.

"Let me go you lunatic! I don't know, what happened I lost contact with them!" Nida shouted.

"We've got to do something." Selphie said frimly.

"There is trouble." Edea said breezily walking onto the bridge.

"Matron! You have to let me go help. I know what Griever is capable of!" Seifer shouted letting Nida go.

"Why should we trust you, you could very well be trying to team up with it." Selphie said accusingly.

"I'm getting a visual from the Ragnarok!" Nida shouted. "Oh Hyne." He groaned fearfully. The scene was best described as nightmarish; there had obviously been an explosion. People where running about wildly in the moonlight, bizarre figures drifting after them. It was hard to see exactly from where the Ragnarok stood but it was clear enough to tell things had gone terribly wrong.

"Matron please, you got to let me go."

"It is not my decision to make child." Edea said mournfully. 

"Well who's decision is it then damn it!" Seifer shouted in exasperation.

"Since contact is broken with the others that would leave it Nida's choice." Edea said simply.

"What!?" Seifer gawked.

"Yup Nida, since only we're the only two senior SEED's here and I've been pulled off active duty, that leaves him in charge." Selphie explained, in a somewhat bitter tone.

"Balamb, this is Xu over!" Called Xu, her signal was barely audible. 

"Thank goodness you're alright! What happened is everyone okay?" Nida blurted.

"One of the munitions buildings exploded and we're under attack by enemy forces. These are different from the ones earlier; they're immune to most forms of attack. Also, I'm afraid we lost Fujin, Aeka and Royce."

Nicole cried out and staggering back in shock.

"Aw no." Selphie murmured and sat down heavily.

Seifer's expression quivered and his hands clenched so tight that his nails dug into his palm. 

"Understood, how's you're position. What is Squall's and his team's status." Nida said asked quietly.

"They're okay, they are presumed to be continuing the mission objective. Quistis has taken control of the battlefield, I believe she can handle it."

"Tell her to send the Ragnarok, I'm going to them." Edea said calmly.

Nida nodded.

"Xu, we need to you send the Ragnarok. Edea is going to meet up with you."

"I'll see what I can do." Xu replied.

"Right, be careful." Nida sighed. Shaking his head he looked down sadly. "This is bad." 

Seifer turned and sat down quietly on floor near Selphie. 

"You're bleeding." Selphie said hollowly.

Seifer looked at the blood running down his hand and sighed.

********************************

"Rinoa." Xu said.

"Yeah." Rinoa answered in a solemn tone. 

"Can you fly the Ragnarok?" 

"What?"

"Can you fly the Ragnarok?"

"A little, Zell and Squall gave me a few lessons."  
"Take it back to Balamb and pick up Edea, she's coming here."

"But I barely know what I'm doing. You can't expect me to fly it with it busted up like that." Rinoa complained.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Xu sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I can try." Rinoa said giving in.

"The auto-pilot should be able to handle it, I need you to just be there incase it gets out of hand." She explained.

"Okay, I guess I'll go, are you okay here by yourself?"

"Yes." Xu said darkly, staring into her laptop.

Rinoa nodded and made her way inside the ship. Once on the bridge she settled into the pilot's seat and stared at the controls blankly.

"I can't remember any of this." She sighed. "Where the heck is the auto pilot?"

A quiet beep caught her attention and she looked down. A blinking switch caught her attention.

"Oh yeah?" She remembered and flipped it. Without warning the ship's engines ignited and within moments the craft was airborne. 

Xu ducked flying debris and held her laptop steady as the roar of the engine's buffeted her. The Ragnarok hovered a moment before shooting off into the night sky.

******************

Aeka awoke to find that her head was killing her. Sitting up, she looked around weakly trying to get her bearings. It was dark, the only light coming from the smoldering embers that drifted down from a shaft that stretched far above her.

She stood gingerly, her head swimming dizzily. She remembered the fire, and a crate exploding. Then she remembered being pushed. 

"Royce! Fujin!" She screamed as she recalled what happened.

They had almost made it out of the building, then a crate exploded, dropping the ceiling and blocking their exit. They tried to find another way out then Fujin spotted an elevator. Looking around again Aeka realized she was indeed at the bottom of an elevator shaft, on top of the elevator itself to be precise. It wouldn't work, so they had prepared to climb down when another explosion brought down more of the ceiling. Royce was cut off from them unable to get around a pile of burning debris. The last thing Aeka remembered was Fujin shoving her into the open elevator shaft.

"Royce!" She called again pleadingly. No answer came. Looking up, some twenty feet she saw the shaft sealed by burning rubble. 

"Fujin!" She called, praying for an answer. No answer, in a growing state of panic she clambered around in the darkness looking for someway to get out. Finally she found something she hoped was a lever and yanked it with all her might. There was a click and she soon found herself falling again. Luckily the fall was short; staggering to her feet she was relived to find the elevator door's open and leading into a room. Cautiously she poked her head out; the room was lit with ominous, red emergency lighting. Water sloshed around her feet as she walked, the area was flooded to about her ankles. 

"Hello?" She called meekly, wherever she was it was cold. The room was sparse except for a desk that next to a security door. A cup of coffee and a doughnut sat unattended on the desk, as if someone left it in a hurry. She approached the security door cautiously, beside the doorknob was a keypad that was blinking erratically. She looked at the door a moment, her mind going back to all the late night horror movies she had watched with her friends. Some hormone-laden teen would go up to a strange door in the dark and open it, only to be impaled by a hacked to death by a madman with a knife. 

"Like I needed to think that." She grumbled to herself. Taking a deep breath she tried the door, with a click it swung open easily. There were no monsters waiting to eat her brains or madmen with knives, only a long dark hallway lined with doors very similar to the one she just opened. The emergency lights flickered and buzzed erratically, she could only assume they'd soon go out and she'd be stranded, fumbling around in the darkness. Having lost her night vision goggle in the chaos prior to the explosion, she'd given anything for a flashlight.

Steadying herself mentally she took a deep breath and tried to relax. Unsure, as to which way to go she decided to head towards the end of the hall, hopefully there'd be exit. She tried her best to keep her mind off the possible fates of her friends, she keep telling herself that Fujin had experience and would see all of them through this safely. She giggled slightly; she could imagine them all wondering where she was, sitting around, mission over, bragging, sharing stories. 

"And here I am stumbling around in the dark like a idiot." She sighed.

*******************

Quistis stood quietly eye's closed, trying to focus and gather strength. Meanwhile the cadets had gathered around her in a defensive pattern. Trying desperately to hold off the swarms of creatures that pushed ever closer. 

"Quistis hon I hope you have a plan, this is -not- a situation I call optimistic." Celest said with a half-smile.

"Everyone down." Quistis shouted suddenly opening her eyes. It'd been a long time since she called upon the forces of her blue magic, especially the more destructive ones.

A globe of swirling white light erupted from her spreading outward. Celest squinted and looked up in wonder as the globe encircled their group and engulfed the legion of wraith like monsters. She felt nauseous as the wave passed through her, as if the world started to roll back and forth like a turbulent ocean. One by one each creature was trapped in a sphere of crackling white energy and lifted into the air. Overhead a vortex of glowing white energy swirled and sparked angrily, Quistis was directly under the eye of the storm standing calm, her brow glistening with sweat as she struggled to maintain control of the storm.

****************

"Whoa! Check it out!" Zell shouted grabbing Irvine by the ponytail and pointing out through a large bay window. 

"Hey you little punk watch the…hair." Irvine trailed off. Squall turned to see what was going on just as a white light exploded into the room. The entire building started shaking and soon it rumbled down to its foundation. Outside, white clouds swirled overhead forming what looked like a small hurricane. Sheets of lightning struck the ground in rapid bursts sending debris flying everywhere. Suddenly a multitude of glowing spheres rose from the ground. They hung in the air a moment before being sucked in and devoured by the accelerating vortex. As soon as the last sphere entered the clouds the entire thing exploded into a terrible shower of crackling energy, the shock wave shattered every window within a mile radius, blowing Squall, Irvine and Zell hard to the floor. Then abruptly all was quiet.

*****************

"What the holy hell was that!" Celest shouted in bewilderment as she struggled to her feet. Quistis opened her eyes and tottered slightly before falling to her knees.

"Whoa, hey!?" Celest crouched by her worriedly.

"You okay, that was some impressive light show?"

Still quite deaf Quistis didn't respond. She felt horrible, drained, it'd been too long since she had to use something of that magnitude. Not prepared for the drain the magic demanded it was all she could do to stay conscious. 

Thoughts of Fujin kept her awake and focused. Whatever the outcome, she would not rest until she found her.

***************

Zell coughed up a cloud of dust as he rolled over on his back and groaned. The blast caught him off guard and he fell hard.

"Thank goodness." Squall sighed, sitting up. 

"Was that a shockwave pulsar?" Irvine asked rubbing his head.

"Yeah, Quistis learned it during the fight with Ultimecia." Squall explained.

"That was cool, I bet that took out whatever they were having trouble with. Way to Miss Trepe, kick ass!" Zell shouted excitedly.

"Quit standing around we have to hurry." Squall ordered. The three of them made their way into the heart of the house. A large living room stretched out before them, the one room was easily as large as one of their apartments. A massive television dominated one of the far walls and a fully stocked bar adorned the other.

"Killer pad man." Zell whistled.

"Anyone want a drink?" Irvine chuckled examining a bottle of wine.

"Cut the antics, Zell which way?" Squall scowled.

"Um, lets see." Zell grumbled trying to remember the floor plans the mayor gave him. He turned thoughtfully and pointed to an ornately carved wooden double door. "Through there, it should lead to the nurse's room, den, and master bedroom.

"Hey boss, I'm beginning to get a funny thought." Irvine said, looking around with a frown.

"Speak your mind." Squall said curiously.

"We've yet to encounter any resistance, and Quistis and her group sound like they're fighting a war."

"Yeah man, it's weird, especially now that it's hit the fan, someone or something should've found us. I mean we're not being terribly subtle." Zell added as he headed toward the doors. 

"Shit!" Squall spat as if something bad dawned upon him. Zell and Irvine looked at each other in surprise at Squalls momentary outburst. 

"You're right, this whole thing stinks." Squall cursed and drew his gunblade.

"What's up boss?" Zell asked looking about cautiously.

"This has to be a set up, either to lure us away or a trap." Squall frowned then tried his headset again. "Xu are you there?"

"Squall! Great to hear your voice, sorry to keep you waiting, thing's are a mess down here." Xu apologized.

"Hold on a moment." Squall said, then looked at Zell and Irvine. "Stay put guys."

"Aren't we checking the rest of the place out? We're almost there." Zell said reaching for the double doors.

"Stop, don't open those doors, we're in a weapons plant, I wouldn't be surprised if this whole place it rigged to blow. We proceed with caution." Squall said dangerously. Zell pulled his hand away as if burned.

"Dude this sucks." He frowned. Squall switched attention back to Xu.

"Okay, Xu give me a report, how are you doing?"

"I think Quistis has it under control. I'm trying to reestablish all our links, the explosion damaged some of my equipment." Xu paused and sighed, she hated this part. "We have casualties." She said quietly. Squall winced but kept calm.

"How many?" He asked darkly.

"Five total, and about seven wounded." Xu answered.

"Fuck!" Zell blurted in a mix of shock and anger. Irvine stiffened and took off his hat sadly.

"Who'd we loose?" Squall asked. His heart hammering in his chest, praying Rinoa's name wasn't mentioned.

"Christine, Trent, Aeka, Royce." She paused to gather herself. "And Fujin." She said quietly.

Squall nodded solemnly. "Keep me informed if the situation changes." He said simply and looked to the others. "Let's go."

Irvine shook his head and shouldered his rifle and headed toward the doors. Zell stood a moment as if lost in thought causing Squall and Irvine exchanged wary glances.

"That ain't fair." He abruptly shouted.

"Zell." Squall sighed.

"It's not man!" 

"I know, there's nothing we can do." Squall said softly.

"This rots man, it's full of shit!" Zell cried out in exasperation.

"Zell, come on, we'll all mourn later. Squall's right though, there isn't anything we can do now. The main thing is to stop this mess before anyone else dies."

"DAMN IT!" Zell shouted again before going on rampage through the living room, chairs, painting, wood and glass, nothing escaped his wrath.

Irvine and Squall watched him sympathetically. Zell was always one ruled by his emotions. In a way, Squall envied him at least he expressed them freely.

Moving towards him, he put a reassuring on his shoulder.

"Lets go." He said quietly.

"They're kids man. That ain't right." Zell cried. "It's not right at all."

"They knew what they signed up for, just like we did. Trying to do the right thing hurts sometimes." Irvine sighed.

"Still." Zell sighed, his face taunt with sorrow and anger. 

"We have to go, now!" Squall said in a respectful but firm tone. "If Luccian's not here, we've got to find him before he tries to escape. The longer he eludes us the stronger Griever will become."

Zell nodded, his expression twisting into mournful scowl. "Let's go kick his ass."

"Right." Squall nodded in agreement. 

Irvine stood before the door with his gun leveled. Squall too had his gunblade loaded and ready to fire. Zell knelt and examined the door cautiously, checking for any suspicious wiring. Satisfied, he stepped back and nodded. Irvine took a step forward and with one mighty kick, smashed in the door. All three rushed inside ready to fight. Squall was correct in assuming Luccian would be ready for them. What waited for them beyond the door was nearly beyond description. A blinding white skeletal creature bathed in a green aura. Its form was humanoid, with bizarrely long limbs ending in wicked scythe like claws. Its head was like a lion's and from it's stooped back flapped two sets of angelic wings.

The thing's tail, similar to a scorpion's but far more flexible, swayed lazily behind it. The unnatural green aura shone upon them brightly causing them to pause. Then, almost as if bored it opened it maw and from it issued forth a roar so terrible it rattled them to the core. The vibration shattered the walls, and knocked Irvine's and Squall's weapons from their hands. To add insult to injury the force of it slammed the three of them back into the living room. Squall was first one to his feet. He snarled and started to call forth a Guardian to assist them. The shimmering image of Ifrit started to manifest around him and the creature beyond the doors locked its eyes on him. 

The thing's eye's glinted with a malevolent spark and the ghostly image of Ifrit roared in pain then vanished into a puff of smoke a fire. Squall's eye's rolled back into his head and he collapsed back into Zell's arms. Irvine, always prepared, stepped in front of them and from under his coat pulled out a shotgun. Without a second thought he opened fired. The blast caught the beast square in the face. Howling in pain the creature shimmered translucent and started to sink through the floor.

Irvine ran to the spot, hoping to follow but was sorely disappointed, the creature had escaped. A quick check over revealed all three of them were bleeding from their ears and noses.

"That was Greiver! Downstairs!" Squall groaned, trying to stand.

"Dude are you alright!" Zell asked, worried.

"Ifrit. My junction shattered." Squall choked, feeling drained, and spent.

"Just like with Ultimecia, we have to get him fast, the longer this takes the worse he's gonna break us down piece by piece." Zell shouted.

"I got a good hit on him." Irvine nodded. "You were right Squall, he's no where near full power."

"That's why we better hurry." Squall grunted as Zell and Irvine helped him to his feet.

"You going to be okay?" Zell asked holding him by the arm.

"Yeah, Eden's taking over." Squall nodded, one of the benefits of having multiple guardians, was that if one was taken out the others could take up the slack. By the time the three of them reached the lower floor Squall was back to form.

************************

By the time Rinoa arrived back at Balamb Garden, Edea was waiting for her in the clearing outside. Seifer, Nicole and Selphie stood with her waiting patiently. Seifer's guards had been dismissed and he stood behind Edea. The Ragnarok landed fast and the hatch was already opening before the ship had even settled. Rinoa burst from the hatch in a near panic.

"I'm am not Flying that thing again!" She shouted angrily.

"Why what happened?" Selphie asked.

"Stupid auto pilot flies like a madman. It took off without me telling it to!" Rinoa pointed in exasperation at the head of the ship.

"You probably hit something by accident." Nicole said.

Edea moved past them and headed up the ramp Seifer followed behind her wordlessly. 

"I'll fly!" Selphie volunteered, of course everyone knew she had an ulterior motive, but the fact remained, she was better trained to fly the ship than Rinoa.

"Very well child, hurry along. Time is of the essence." Edea sighed.

"You guys please be careful." Nicole called to them as they climbed aboard and closed the hatch.

Selphie hopped into the pilot's seat and rubbed her hands together.

"Okay let's see." She mumbled, flipping switches. Soon they were aloft and well on their way. The journey back to the compound took longer than any of them would've liked. Edea sat quietly in her seat, a meditative look in dark eyes. No one had spoken since lift off and the silence was unnerving. Rinoa sat back, sullen and quiet, so many thing's had gone wrong and so fast. Seifer sat by her side; he too was withdrawn and brooding. 

Rinoa slowly looked over at him and their eyes met. She offered a small somber smile.

"How have you been?" She asked having a terrible urge to talk to someone, anyone. 

"What?" Seifer asked dully, his mind obviously not paying attention.

"You're looking good, bulked up some." Rinoa shrugged. "I guess I should go live on a island for a year, I'm to soft." She sighed, feeling stupid.

Seifer sat up and blinked in confusion before looking at her flabbergasted.

"What?" He said again, looking at her bewildered, she'd successfully gotten his attention. 

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. "I'm stressed out, it helps me to talk to someone."

"Oh." He nodded, his voice was morose, and no longer had the edge it usually carried. Rinoa remembered that voice; she remembered how he could be at times.

Soothing, calm, passionate, she had no regrets about leaving him, but she did remember what they shared during that brief time before everything went wrong.

"It's no fun, I don't recommend it." Seifer said dryly.

"I was kidding." Rinoa sighed.

"I know."

"You alright?" She asked.

"No."

"I take it you heard."

"Yes."

"I feel like I have to apologize." Rinoa sighed sadly.

"Why?"

"I treated her like crap."

"Why? I'm the one who caused all the trouble." Seifer admitted with a frown. "Fujin never asked for any of it."

"It's honestly not about you."

"What then?"

"I don't know, I'm just selfish, a selfish brat." She sighed rubbing her temples.

"No you're not. When we were together." He started, then frowned he didn't mean to go there. No reason bringing up painful memories. "I mean, you were always generous." He continued.

Rinoa shrugged.

"It's just that, me and Quistis used to be like sisters. We used to do everything together. A few months ago she got moody and stopped coming around, not one hardly saw her, it got to the point sometimes we had to nearly drag her out of her apartment. Then Fujin appears out of the blue, and all of a sudden Quistis starts spending all her time with her while I get put on the back burner." Rinoa sniffed slightly and frowned. "Hyne, I'm a idiot. I'm just a stupid girl who needs to grow up. Everyone was right, I don't know anything about the real world. I treated her like dirt, because of my on selfish reasons and now she's gone and there's nothing I can do."

Seifer looked at her a moment and shook his head.

"Why are you confessing this me this Rinoa?" He said quietly. "You've hardly said two words to me hardly since I've been back."

"I know." She mumbled. "I just needed to get it out, I feel horrible, she just wanted to be accepted and we all treated her like a monster. As for not talking to you sooner, you've got to understand. I mean, what could I've said?" She sighed sadly. "Oh hi Seifer, I haven't seen you since you tried to feed me to Adel." 

Seifer winced.

"I'm sorry about that, things were." He sighed and looked up. "Everything just, it was not supposed to be like this."

"I know." She said softly. "Sometimes, nothing seems to go right."

"Can you forgive me?"

"I already had, it wasn't your fault." She smiled gently.

"I'm not sure." He said quietly, barely a whisper.

"What are you saying." She frowned slightly.

"I've discovered, there's a part of me." He frowned, pondering how best to explain. You heard what happened? With Fujin, all those years ago." He mumbled sounding small, nearly afraid.

"Yes, Squall told me." She nodded, not really wanting to think about it.

"It's true, all of it." He admitted with a shrug.

"I didn't want to believe it." She admitted sadly.

"I snapped, I." He shook hung his head and looked at his hands. "Squall, we always competed, always. That day we fought, fought hard, at some point..." He shook his head not wanting to think about it. Never before had he really looked back on that horrible day. "At some point." He continued. "It stopped being a simple sparring match. Squall beat me, beat me sound. All I remember was, that I wanted to hurt him, make him pay for embarrassing me. I was supposed to be the best." He frowned; he could feel Rinoa's eyes on him yet she said nothing.

"I decided then I would kill him, I was irrational, he took from me all I ever cared for, my pride. It's all I had then, it was all foolish, stupid." He rubbed his face angrily and growled in aggravation, more at himself than anything else. "Fujin was there, she grabbed me, stopped me. Squall left and she yet she still held me. I was so angry; she got in the way, made me look like an even bigger fool. I could've imagined Squall laughing at me. I looked at her, I was hurt, she hurt me, how could she have done such a thing, embarrass me like that." Seifer's voice grew low, somber as he remembered that black day. 

"She looked at me, with those piercing trusting eyes. I knew she loved me, I always have. But at that moment I hated her, I hated Squall, I hated everyone. I don't even remember hitting her, but I know I did. When I realized what I'd done, I thought I killed her so I threw her off the cliff hoping to hid my crime." Seifer looked up, finally facing Rinoa. Tears were in her eyes and a look of hurt confusion on her face.

"Of course, she lived. I figured it was only a matter of time, before I was locked away. But then, she did the damnedest thing, she covered for me and told everyone it was an accident. I never knew why, I never asked her, she never mentioned it again, nor did I. Only later did I realize, that in a way I did kill her that dark day. She never smiled again, never laughed, never did the things she used to love to do." He shook his head and wiped his eyes, in annoyance and swallowed hard. "Did you know she was a poet? She told me her mother had taught her how. A long time ago, before any of this I found one of her poems. 

It's funny I was rooting through her book bag trying to steal answers to a test she'd passed. I had to take it and hadn't studied for it all semester." He chuckled bitterly. "It was folded up all cute and smelled of perfume. Of course being a jerk I opened it and read it." He smiled sorrowfully. "It was about me, full of the whimsical ravings of girl in love, and how in her words, the world revolved around my heavenly countenance."

He grew silent; he wasn't sure what he wanted to achieve by telling Rinoa that. Perhaps he needed someone to judge him for his sins. "Part of me went with Edea willingly. I felt, it was my chance to finally achieve all that I was destined for and I would've moved the heavens to do it. You, Squall, Fujin, all of you, to me, you were either tools or obstacles. Everyone was right to not trust me; I'm a monster."

He stood up to move away, not feeling worthy to even be close to her.

"You've changed though. I mean, you must have, you know you were wrong, right?" Rinoa said shakily her expression torn. She'd never honestly thought Seifer capable of doing all those horrible things on his own. But here he was, baring the whole ugly truth to her. 

"I'd like to think so." He said softly, looking back to her. "I went to that island to find myself, to discover who, what I wanted to be, and to try and do the right thing. I had dreamed I could come back wash all my sins away, find the happiness I longed for. I guess I was just fooling myself, when Fujin turned me down, the same anger returned, the same feeling of wounded pride." He said sounding truly disappointed. "As hard as I tried, nothing changed, and Fujin knew it."

"I don't know what to say." Rinoa frowned; her face was drawn with shock and a deep sense of disappointment. She sniffed, and looked at him. "I mean you pretty much just told me that you honestly wanted us dead, even me. I did nothing to you; you were the one to who ran away from me. Hyne knows the people in Trabia did nothing to you." She hissed under her breath. "Seifer, if Selphie ever hears what you just said, she will kill you. As it stands she just hates you and thinks she's being irrational, and Fujin, poor Fujin, she deserves to have found a friend like Quistis after what you did." She nearly shouted."

"I don't know what to do Rinoa, everything's fallen apart. I only wanted to make things right. Griever got free, and now Fujin's gone, I can never make it up to her. There is nothing else for me to do." He sighed and fell back in a seat opposite of Rinoa's Rinoa ran a hand through her hair, this was nearly more than she could bear.

"Seifer, tell Edea, she can help you, it's not to late. I truly believe you're not as evil as you try to make out. You can still make amends somehow."

"No, I know what I have to do. When this is over, I'm going to Cid and Squall and tell them the truth. I suspect there is more than a few cities that would be happy to put me on trial. It's time I face the repercussions of my actions." He said firmly.

Rinoa nodded slowly, she couldn't argue with him if everything he said was true.

"I understand." She said quietly.

"Thanks." He smiled sadly.

"I can't believe this is happening." Rinoa whispered under her breath.

Seifer said nothing else for the rest of the trip. Soon the ship's passengers could see flickering glow of fires burning on the horizon.

"We're almost there." Selphie announced as she pressed the throttle. With a burst, the Ragnarok shot across the sky and over the horizon.

*******************************

End Chapter 55


	56. The Lost

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All FF8 specific characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 56

Loss

Although she was wonderfully adept at dealing with stressfully situations of a non-personal matter, Quistis was beginning to crumble under the weight of loosing Fujin. The mission objectives had not changed and the majority of the recruits had already resumed their goal of securing the compound. Only a handful remained with her to carefully dig through the rubble in hopes of finding survivors. Celest touched her shoulder gently. 

"Miss Trepe?" She asked worriedly.

Quistis looked up somewhat startled, her hearing had slowly started to return but everything was still somewhat muted.

"What is it Celest?" She sighed as she tossed aside a fair sized chunk of rock.

"We've encountered a few more pockets of resistance, we've taken care of them with little problem. You must have taken out the majority of them. We um, still haven't found any survivors." Celest reported, having to shout somewhat.

"Good work, any word from Squall?"

"Xu says they found Griever and are chasing him. Problem is, he's apparently able to become incorporeal so they're having a bit of trouble catching him." Celest explained apologetically.

"They'll get him." Quistis assured her.

"Yeah I know." Celest nodded, watching her struggling with a shattered metal girder. With a sigh she slung her rifle over her shoulder and moved to help.

"You okay hon?" She asked.

"Address me properly when in the field." Quistis said gruffly as they moved the girder aside.

"Pardon me for breaking protocol." Celest mumbled sourly. "I'm just worried about you. I know Fujin was a friend of yours."

"Stop it." Quistis said quietly. "I can't think about that now, all we can do is recover their…." She paused unable to say it and nearly collapsed into tears. Bending down she wrapped her slender and bleeding hands around another jagged piece of debris. Without realizing it she started to tremble and she had to take a deep breath just to continue. "We, have to find them." She finally finished, her voice taking choked, but curiously impersonal tone.

"Okay." Celest nodded gravely. "I'm heading back out, I'll report back if anything changes."

Quistis didn't look up nor answer, all she could do was focus on the torturous task at hand.

*************************

"Where the hell did he go?" Zell shouted angrily as he, Squall and Irvine stormed into the basement of the Czar estate. Squall scanned the shadows desperately, hoping for some sign of Griever.

"Damn it!" He grumbled for a moment then abruptly got a look of excitement on his face. "Wait!" He blurted.

"What?" Irvine asked, somewhat unnerved by the sudden change of mood.

"Underground, there is supposedly a underground facility around here somewhere! Spread out, look for a door, a hatch, anything!" Squall waved at them in earnest.

Within moments the entire area was torn apart. After a few minutes they realized their search was futile.

"Son of a.." Zell growled.

"Xu!" Squall called into his headset.

"Yeah?" Xu answered.

"How's our connections with everyone else?" 

"Should be operational, I've reconnected everyone, we're back in business."

"How's Quistis handling everything?" He asked.

"She's a trooper, she has the recruits securing the area as ordered, keeping a handful to help recover Royce's team." Xu paused, unsure of how to properly handle this. "But I think there may be a problem." She finally said, in a worried whisper. "There's something you should know. Quistis…."

Squall turned away from Zell and Irvine and took a few steps. "I know." He said solemnly, interrupting her.

"You do?" Xu said stunned.

"Yes." He replied without any hint of emotion.

"Then you know, she may not be able to continue the mission. What if she…" Xu sighed. She was worried Quistis would have a breakdown, she hated to think it, but it was an honest concern.

"She'll be okay." Squall said firmly. "I don't want to hear anymore about this, you got it? Now then, We're about to head up to join you guys; I need you to have everyone look for entrances to the underground sections of the compound. 

"Yes sir." Xu mumbled in shock, she would spend the next few hours wondering exactly what Squall did and didn't know.

************

Aeka was hopelessly lost; she'd been wandering dark and musty halls for over an hour with no way out, every exit or stairwell she'd seen had been sealed up with steel and concrete. The whole thing was ominous to be certain, but oddly enough she was surprised to find that she wasn't as frightened as she used to be.

"Quistis!" A voice blared in her ear startling her. Fumbling madly at her head a moment, she stopped upon realizing it was her headset. 

"Hello!" She shouted into the tiny microphone.

Static and an occasional garbled word answered her briefly then went silent.

"Oh pooh!" She sighed stamping her foot. "Okay, think Aeka where would you be if you were a exit?" She mumbled to herself. Sure, she felt silly, but she didn't care, it wasn't like anyone could hear her. Besides it kept her from worrying about the fate of her friends. 

Standing at a four-way intersection she put her hands on small hips and frowned.

"Enny, minny, oh the heck with it." She sighed, throwing her hands up in the air before striding up the left-hand passage. The emergency lighting, though eerie, comforted her slightly, it was better than darkness. 

******************

Xu was standing ready as the Ragnarok came in for a landing, to her surprise Seifer was the first one to exit the craft.

"What are you doing here?" Xu shouted over the roar of the engines. Seifer moved past her to gaze through the fence surrounding the compound.

"Have you found her?" He asked, his tone drawn and tight.

"No." Xu answered regretfully. "Where is Edea?" 

"I am here child." Edea answered as she and Rinoa made their way down the ramp. 

"Matron, what's going on? Why did you want us to come get you?"

"I sensed Griever had unleashed a great and terrible evil. It has enslaved the spirits of the dead." Edea said looking up to the heavens.

"I know, we've encountered several high powered undead. But Quistis took care of most of them, and the recruits are handling the rest."

"She only disrupted them, I can feel their energies reforming. Like Griever they feed on emotions, fear, anger, pain. I'm here to put them to rest."

"Matron I'm sure we can handle this, you don't have to trouble yourself." Xu assured her. Edea held up a hand to silence her. 

"This is a task beyond any of your capabilities. I shall handle the restless one's, it is better for you to deal with Griever."

Xu frowned but kept silent.

"Where is Griever?" Seifer asked.

"Really, have the boys caught that bastard yet?" Selphie added as she joined them.

"You're here too?" Xu sighed in annoyance. It was in her very nature to be well organized. She was the type of person who made a plan with the intention of sticking to it. Now, however everyone seemed to be doing their damnedest to throw wrench into the works. 

"Yup, Rinoa didn't want to fly the Ragnarok again so I volunteered." Selphie winked.

"I bet you did. Stay put, I don't want you leaving this area." Xu snapped.

"Of course." Selphie nodded, sitting down.

Xu looked to Seifer and scowled.

"To answer your question, Squall's team is still tracking it down. They believe it fled into the underground facilities.

"I'm going." Seifer said simply before rushing off into the darkness.

"Seifer wait up!" Rinoa called, chasing after him.

"Hey!" Xu shouted jumping up to go after them. To late to stop them she turned to face Edea angrily.

"Why did you bring him and where are the Guards I posted to him?!" She shouted.

"Seifer has inner demons he must confront." Edea said cryptically before making her towards the compound.

"Inner demons?" Xu mumbled a moment then shouted after her. "What the hell does that mean? This isn't the time for self-discovery! Where the hell is everyone going?" She was so upset she could've tore her hair out.

"Selphie, do you…?" She sighed, looking to impish girl only to find that she too had sneaked away. Clenching her fists angrily she burst into a torrent of incompressible gibberish. 

****************

Squall, Irvine and Zell picked there way through the field of rubble, where Quistis toiled. Celest greeted them then pulled Irvine aside to talk. Zell and Squall moved on to talk to Quistis. She noticed their approach and looked up gravely.

"You'll need to shout." She said simply before resuming her work.

Squall and Zell exchanged glances a moment before Squall walked over to her.

"Any luck?" He asked guardedly, unable to think of anything more to say.

"No." Quistis frowned, not even looking at him.

Zell was beyond words, sniffing lightly he grimly realized all he could do was help dig. 

"Squall!" Seifer shouted. Everyone but Quistis looked up in surprise.

"What are you doing here? I thought I gave orders that." Squall said angrily but Seifer cut him off.

"I going after Griever." Seifer snapped.

"This isn't the time Seifer, just go back to the Ragnarok. We don't even know where Griever is yet."

"Then I'll help look."

"Seifer, damn it." 

"I'm staying."

"Who let you come here anyway, was it Nida?"

"It was Edea's doing." Rinoa answered, walking quietly out of the darkness.

"Rinoa?" Squall said with relief, thankful that she was unharmed. Rinoa nearly knocked him over as she threw her arms around him and kissing him firmly on the lips.

"If you're not going to help please get out of the way." Quistis said hollowly, holding an armful of rubble.

"Hyne." Squall winced, he could see her starting to crumble, and could not help but be moved by what she must be feeling. He quickly pulled everyone back before facing Seifer angrily. "Fine Seifer whatever, if Edea let you run about then it's on her. I'm tired of worrying about you."

Seifer smiled slightly, he was thankful Squall wasn't being difficult.

"Irvine, Zell! Come on let's look for a way underground." Squall shouted, calling the duo to him.

Irvine hugged Celest warmly before jogging over to where Squall was. Zell looked up and shook his head.

"I'd like to stay here." Zell said quietly.

Squall was about to protest then looked to Quistis who was oblivious.

"Alright, do what you can." He nodded then turned back to Seifer.

"You want to help, fine, you're with Irvine and me."

"Fair enough, do I get something to defend myself or do I just go at this guy with tooth and nails." Seifer snorted dryly.

"Zell." Squall called. Zell nodded in understanding and walked over to Seifer.

Slapping both hands on Seifer's shoulder the two men locked eyes a moment. A white aura shimmered around Zell. A moment latter the light pulsed and slowly enveloped Seifer also. Finally the aura faded and Zell backed up slightly dizzy.

"Thanks." Seifer smiled, feeling invigorated. Zell looked at Squall questioningly before returning to Quistis's side.

"Come on." Seifer called before striding off into the darkness.

Squall gaped angrily and looked at Irvine who simply shrugged.

"Hyne help us." Squall sighed before following but not before getting a hug from Rinoa before she too left, having to run catch up with Celest and her Squad.

Quistis glanced up momentarily to watch them go. 

"Miss Trepe?" A voice called to her.

Quistis looked up to see one of the student squad leaders, Nei, standing by her.

"Yes Nei?"

"Ma'am, we've found a couple of entrances but they've been sealed up. It looks like it's been done recently, mostly through collapsed hallways and stairs. Do want us to try and clear it or keep looking."

"Try and find another way first, I don't want anyone doing anything risky." Quistis sighed wiping her brow. At least her hearing was returning she noted mildly before slipping her headset back on.

"Understood." Nei nodded before returning to her squad.

With trembling bleeding hands Quistis resumed her work with determined energy, but she knew it wouldn't last, how could it. Seeing Squall and Rinoa's loving reunion nearly crippled her. It only served to remind her of what she'd lost. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized she didn't even get to say goodbye, or even see her one last time. 

"It's all my fault." Quistis mumbled bitterly, trying to blink back her tears. "My fault, I should have fought harder, I should have done something to keep you with me." She gasped slightly and could feel herself sliding farther into despair.

"Quisty." Selphie said meekly.

Quistis stiffened and fought back her anguish once again.

"Selphie." She said hoarsely. "You're supposed to be at the Garden." She was able to finish in a more professional tone.

"I know, I'm sorry." Selphie mumbled, looking about sadly. "This is horrible, they were so young, fresh faced and wide eyed. How could this have happened."

"Selphie please." Quistis choked.

"Oh Hyne Quisty, I'm sorry." Selphie balked and moved to hug her. Quistis raised an arm to fend her off.

"I'm okay, just, just go away, or do something, I have to finish this…" Quistis stammered nearly incoherent. Selphie looked hurt but she understood, Zell watched from nearby and motioned her over.

"Hey guy." She mumbled quietly, walking over to him.

"Hey short stuff. Your not supposed to be playing outside." Zell said trying to lighten their mood. Selphie shrugged slightly and looked about the site with a frown.

"Want to talk about it?" She finally asked quietly. Zell wrestled with a broken wooden pallet a moment before answering her. 

"I already had my fit it that's what you asking, this whole thing is tearing me up. I mean those kid's were in my class, and Fujin." He smiled sadly. "I think me and her finally started to hit it off, as friends I mean. This sucks, she um." He paused and looked down a moment. "She really turned out to be alright." He said quietly.

Selphie rubbed her temples. Fujin wasn't her favorite person to be certain but she never wanted anything like this to happen. Wordlessly she knelt and started sorting through the rubble; unable to let her friends suffer alone.

*******************

The first thing Fujin did when she awoke was scream. The pain was maddening and upon checking herself over she found out why. Horrible burns covered her lower legs, leaving them a charred mess. She could move but it was horrifyingly painful to do so. Locking her jaw to keep from crying out she forced herself to sit up. Her lungs burned from smoke inhalation and her left shoulder was dislocated badly causing it to swell and bruise an ugly purple. Then she heard it, sobbing, quiet and frightened.

"ROYCE." She croaked, then fell into a fit of coughing that only added to her pain. No reply was forthcoming, and she assumed the worst. First thing she needed to do was try to repair the damage she'd sustained. Primarily, she had to get her arm back in joint, lest it healed incorrectly. Looking around a moment for something useful and settled on a deep crack in the wall she was laying against. With a grimace she wedged her bad arm into it until it was good and stuck at the wrist.

Satisfied, she prepared herself. Gritting her teeth she levered her feet against the wall and jerked with all her might. A loud pop and a spasm of pain signified her success and she collapsed, her arm still stuck firmly in the wall. Her lips started to quiver and she feel herself going into shock. Time was of the essence; wiggling her arm free she concentrated on calling forth a host of healing spells. Within a few moments the magic did its work. Aside from her arm being slightly stiff and a tingling pain in her legs she felt pretty good.

Looking about, she took in her surroundings. Large piles of rubble lay everywhere, support beams, crates, tables, chairs, and shattered concrete lay in great heaps around her. From the looks of the remains of the room she surmised she was in a cafeteria. Again she heard the sound of sobbing, this time Fujin was certain it was her young team leader.

"ROYCE!" She shouted again, and regretted it as a wracking series of coughs staggered her again. Apparently the spells did little to rid her lungs of the large amounts of smoke she inhaled. Sparks and globs of melting metal rained down from various sections of the ruined ceiling. Fujin clearly recalled shoving Aeka down the elevator shaft, and then making an attempt to help Royce, who'd been separated from them. That's when everything turned upside down, another series of small explosions collapsed the floor dropping her and tons of rubble into the room below. Looking up warily she could hear the unsettling groan of the mountain of rubble overhead and knew it wouldn't stay up there much longer. 

Making her way through the burning debris she tried to zero in on Royce's cries.

She found him sitting under a table. Kneeling, she studied him carefully.

"ARE YOU INJURED?" She asked, concerned.

"We're dead!" He blurted.

Fujin sighed, realizing he was in shock.

"COME ON." She mumbled reaching for him causing him to shriek hysterically. His reaction was not wholly unexpected considering the circumstances. Fujin could shriek in anger at whole situation herself. 

"I killed us all it's my fault!" He blurted.

"NOT DEAD YET." She growled grabbing him by the arm and yanking him out from under the table. He looked at her with a look that hinted at complete madness. Not really sure how to deal with someone in such a state she did the first thing to come to mind and slapped him stupid. Royce would have fell over from the blow but Fujin still had hold of him.

"Damn it, why the hell did you do that?" He shouted rubbing his jaw ruefully.

"WORKED?" Fujin said in surprise and grinned.

"That hurt!" Royce said, rubbing his jaw as a trickle of blood ran down the corner of his mouth.

"BETTER?" 

"I guess. I'm glad you're alive, I saw you laying there and assumed you were dead."

He groaned as they hurried out of the room through two swinging doors.

"DID YOU CHECK?" Fujin grumbled.

"No." Royce admitted shamefully.

"THANKS." Fujin responded sourly. 

"I never expected anything like this."

"NEITHER DID I." Fujin admitted as she looked about. They were in a large kitchen; huge stoves, long preparation tables and row upon row of cabinets dominated the room.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"FOR WHAT?" Fujin asked absently as they searched for an exit.

"All of this, I've ruined everything and poor Aeka." He sounded as though he would collapse into tears.

"SHE IS SAFE." Fujin assured him, even though she wasn't certain. However she knew the girl could survive the fall as it wasn't too terribly far, and if so then she was very likely to be alive.

"Thank Hyne." Royce breathed. "She got clear?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"What about us!? We could die down here!"

"TRUE."

"You sound like your okay with that." He pointed out warily. "What are you going to do?"

"I DON'T KNOW." She replied absently.

"We're cut off from the others, and trapped Hyne knows where, with a burning building ready to fall in on us." He blurted.

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin said in an oddly blasé tone Royce was beginning to find irritating.

"I ruined everything, what was Miss Trepe thinking? You should've been Squad leader!" He groaned; sounding more and more frayed.

"WHY?" Fujin smirked. She'd already had the experience, there would've been little point putting her in charge. Fujin, like Rinoa was only here because it was required to become a SEED. The purpose of the field exercise was to test new recruits under real life situations. 

"What do you mean why? You know what you're doing! I've only screwed everything up! You have to do something!"

Fujin looked confused a moment then scowled.

"YOU'RE LEADER." She pointed out.

"I failed, I failed everyone, I give up tell me what to do!?" Royce babbled once more shaking his head in misery.

"STRONGER THAN THIS." Fujin grumbled, getting tired of his whining as she poked about for something to eat.

"What?" Royce asked, confused.

"TOUGHEN UP." She elaborated.

"Yeah, right, easy for you to say. You've been through crap like this before."

Fujin looked thoughtfully for a moment. Then shook her head.

"NEGATIVE."

"What?"

"FIRST TIME BLOWN UP." She smirked sarcastically.

Royce exploded.

"What the hell is wrong with you! How can you be so calm, don't you realize we could die down here and you act like this is just some kind of joke! We have to find a way out of here!"

Fujin ignored him and grabbed a box of crackers then pointed to door at the back of the kitchen.

"EXIT." She noted, before hopping up on a counter and eating a handful of saltines. 

Bewildered by her lack of concern and angry at their situation he smacked the box out of her hands.

"I'm serious! Would you pay attention!" He shouted.

Fujin looked slightly peeved and folded her arms.

"Don't give me that look. We're in trouble and you want to sit down and eat! I can't believe you!"

Fujin would've grinned but she didn't want to antagonize him any further. She was more than satisfied to have gotten his fires burning again. 

"WELL?" She asked.

"Well what!?" He blurted in exasperation.

"WHAT NOW?" She asked simply.

"We go that way." He stammered and headed towards the exit, still raving about her as he went. Fujin shrugged and followed him but not before retrieving her box of crackers.

********************

Aeka was miserable, it was cold, she was tired and she was hungry. She counted herself lucky though. She'd been lost for some time now and hadn't encountered a single creature undead or otherwise. She walked quietly up a stairwell, hoping that this one wasn't sealed off. She was hardly surprised to find that the stairwell was indeed blocked. The rock and steel had been melted into an impenetrable plug trapping her in the echoing depths of cold and darkness. She contemplated trying to blast through with magic but quickly tossed the idea, her magic where nowhere near powerful enough to make a dent in the mess. She made her way back down the stairs in defeat and wandered up yet another hallway.

"They'll come get me." She mumbled to herself. "They must know I'm down here."

She passed a door leading into a lounge and paused. She looked at it thoughtfully a moment before peeking inside. It was dark inside; the only light to be had came from the emergency lighting the hall, which bathed the room in a dim crimson glow that was altogether unsettling. Cautiously she made her way to a vending machine. She regretted not bringing any change with her, candy bars, snack cakes, and myriad of others sat mockingly behind the glass.

__

"I guess I could break the glass." She reasoned the frowned. _" No that'd be stealing." _She could almost hear Royce laughing at her silly sensibilities.

"Royce." She murmured. She missed him terribly and wished he were with her. Sure he was oblivious, shorted sighted, and ridiculous when it came to understanding women. Still, she'd slowly been working on him and he'd finally started to respond. She'd even gotten him to admit his crush on Quistis would never amount to anything, of course that still didn't stop him from acting like a ninny around her. She'd come to expect that though, and never let it bother her, so long as she felt she had chance with him. 

The only thing she had to worry about now was waiting to see who made the first move. She certainly liked him and was fairly hopefully he returned the feelings. She wished she could be more like Fujin, bold and brave. Aeka bet she never had problems speaking her feelings and taking what she wanted. With a thoughtful frown she retrieved a metal napkin holder off a near table. Holding her breath fearfully she tossed the holder at the vending machine. The glass exploded loudly, a lot louder than she expected and she looked about worriedly, half expecting police to arrive and arrest her. 

__

"Stop being stupid." She scolded herself then picked through the candies for her favorites and stuffed a few in her pockets. Now that she had stocked up she headed back out into the hall to resume her search. After several minutes of walking the hall ended in set of metal doors. She stood in a large open room, with coats and lockers everywhere. A board filled with notes and flyers adorned the walls next to which sat a time clock. An exit sign hung over a door in back of the room with a symbol shaped like a car by it.

"Yes!" She shouted eagerly. If that meant there was a parking garage she was as good as home free. She paused as the sound of running water caught her attention. Looking to her left she noticed an open doorway leading into a tiled room. Company showers she reasoned and started to move past until something caught her attention. An arm was lying in the floor just at the edge of the entrance; tentatively she crept about to get a better look. A woman was lying facedown just inside the room, naked and motionless. 

"Oh no." Aeka mumbled and looked longingly at the exit. 

__

"What if she's alive, I can't leave her." She thought feverishly. Now she was frightened, so close but yet so far. With one last look at the exit she steadied herself and approached the woman. A smell hit her as she drew closer, a musty heady scent similar to how a guy smelled after a workout but slightly different.

"Miss." She whispered softly, drawing a knife from her belt. The woman didn't respond. The smell was overpowering now, beyond anything normal she realized and her better sense told her to run as fast as she could. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she made her way into room. A shower was running and the steam from it made it hard to see.

Aeka knelt by the woman and looked her over cautiously, the woman's legs were twisted bizarrely at the hips and she was covered in bruises. Aeka then realized the tiles around the woman were dark with watered down blood. She touched the woman's neck gently checking for a pulse but found none. A sense of total panic came over her and she stood nervously, through the red haze of steam she could make out silhouettes lying on the floor. More bodies lay further in the showers, all of them female, all of them naked, each showing signs of being horribly brutalized.

Like something straight out of a nightmare the lights dimmed to where she could barely see her hand in front of her face darkness, she yelped instinctively and crouched in fear. Then she heard it, footsteps echoing in the darkness.

"Fujin!? Royce!" She called hopefully, though she knew she could never be so lucky. She slipped a handful of her throwing knives from their sheaths. The footsteps stopped and Aeka had to really struggle to remain calm.

"Is anyone there?" She called fearfully.

"I'm here." A voice answered, it was low, masculine, and dripping with lustful intent. Aeka's eyes widen in terror as Luccian stepped into the dim light before her.

End Chapter 56


	57. The Fury

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All FF8 specific characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 57

The Fury

"Luccian!" Aeka stammered, backing out of the shower cautiously. She wasn't sure what terrified her more; the fact that he'd come out of nowhere or that he was naked. Considering the condition of the slain women around her she had little doubts about what had occurred.

"It's been awhile." Luccian purred stepping towards her. If she wasn't scared senseless and disgusted she would have admired him, he was a fine specimen of masculinity, truly beautiful. But one cold, hard simple fact remained; she despised him, and that was long before he went mad.

"You look good, the uniform suits you." He said moving closer.

"Go away Luccian, Squall and the others are after you. Just leave me alone." She shouted threateningly.

"Yes, I know, they're awfully upset, you have to help me." He said sadly.

"No way!" Aeka blurted holding out one her knives.

"They're going to kill me Aeka, please, you have to do something." 

"You." She stammered. "You brought it on yourself, you went after that monster, you released it. You knew what could happen."

"I know, it was a mistake. I thought I could control it, please Aeka, you have to help me." Luccian pleaded.

"I can't, just leave me alone, all I want to do is go home."

"I can feel it." Luccian whispered fearfully as he took another step.

"Stay right there!" Aeka shouted once more raising her weapon defensively. To her surprise he stopped.

"It's inside me Aeka, twisting me, making me do things, horrible things." Luccian murmured darkly. "If you only knew what I've been through, Ultimecia killed Archie. I have no one else, you have to help me I'm begging you, please, before it's to late." He beseeched her.

"Everyone says you're dead already." Aeka said shaking her head. "I think you're trying to trick me." She shouted in accusation and took a step backwards.

"No, I've been fighting it, even now it wants me." He coughed, clutching his chest.

Aeka shook her head defiantly.

"Liar, I saw what you did to those poor women!" She shouted nodding towards the shower.

Luccian looked over his shoulder and sighed.

"Sad yes, they're all dead, it's horrible." He mumbled then looked at her with a depraved smile. "But you my dear are very much alive." He gurgled grotesquely as his features began to twitch and melt. Tossing his head back he screamed loudly as his face elongated into a sickly skeletal leonine like maw. His skin sloughed off his tortured body in an oily stinking mess leaving behind glistening sinew and muscle.

Aeka didn't wait for him to finish the transformation. Screaming in horror she let fly a handful of knives. The knives seemed to slow a moment and crackled brightly with electricity before bursting forward at blinding speed. Each one hit and exploded through Luccian's broadening chest leaving ragged pulsing holes in their wake. With a snarl of pain he toppled over backward taking several lockers with him.

Part of her screamed at her to finish him off, but common sense told her she'd only enrage the monster further. With that in mind she bolted for the exit, taking just enough time to cast a volley of fire spells into the room hoping to collapse it on him. Griever exploded out from under the rubble with a deafening roar. Aeka nearly wet herself in terror and ran as fast as her small frame could carry her. Skidding around the corner she stumbled into a wall just as the hallway behind her exploded into hail of plaster and stone. Griever clamored through the breach, it's wings battering the walls and ceiling, kicking up a choking cloud of dust and debris.

Aeka was on her feet immediately and ran as fast as she could. Not once did she turn around to see if Griever was following her. She didn't need to; she could hear it quite clearly. Rounding another corner she was rudely stopped as she bolted face first into solid stone. With a crunch, her nose shattered and she fell backwards nearly unconscious. Adrenaline and fear gave her the boost she needed to hop to her feet. To her dismay the hall, like many others had been sealed, it looked as though molten stone had filled the hall and then cooled forming impenetrable blockage.

"NO!" She screamed loudly pounding on the stone with her small fists. "Not fair, not fair, not fair!" She shrieked then grew quiet as she realized that Griever was not where to be seen, and that frightened her even more. Without warning a large ghostly hand phased through the stone and grabbed her by the throat. Griever's grinning maw appeared out of the stone and greeted her with an ear splitting roar. Aeka felt faint as it lifted her off the ground victoriously. The abomination pulled rest of its body out into the open and examined its prize eagerly. 

Quickly running out of options Aeka was desperate for ideas. The creature began to caress her rudely with its free hand and she closed her eyes in an attempt to rid herself of its leering face. She tried to think of a way to break free, to escape, her mind was flooded with what she'd learned from class. Surely there was something useful, if only she could remember.

__

"Guardian forces have no material form of their own, that is why they willingly bond with mortal beings, so they may experience the world as we do." That's what Quistis had taught her, though that did little to help her situation. 

__

"So what." She thought angrily. It was easy to forget Griever was a Guardian Force but that knowledge did her little good.

__

"They also need time to bond with their host, the more time they spend together the stronger the link grows." She knew Luccian and Griever could not of have been merged long. The point was mute, even though he was weakened she still had no power to stop him. She could feel monster pressing close against her now, and the smell it's desire made her want to vomit. 

__

"Guardian's are beings of magical energy." She remembered Quistis stressing the point, and how Guardians shared certain characteristics with traditional magic. She could feel its tongue slithering across her cheek, slimy and cold like a slug, she would rather die than endure what was to come.

__

"Guardian's are beings of magical energy." She repeated in her mind, trying to remember.

__

"Like magic." What was it? If only she could remember. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Opening her eyes with a start she found herself eye to eye with bestial madness. With a frightened but determined look she concentrated on Griever, wrapping her thoughts about it, feeling his energy, testing it boundaries, just as she'd be taught. Pausing curiously, Griever gave her a puzzled look. Then, deep within its being it felt a firm tug, like a hand trying to draw out its very essence. Griever's milky white eyes grew wide in their sunken sockets and it roared in defiance. Aeka recalled Quistis telling her that in certain circumstance Guardians could be drawn out of their host like other magic energies. It was harder than drawing forth spells but she hoped and prayed Griever's link with Luccian was weak enough to give her an advantage. Screeching in rage as its form shivered and boiled Griever flung Aeka away like a discarded toy.

She slammed into the wall harshly then fell face first onto the hard tile floor. Her attempt to draw Griever out of Luccian was only partially successful. Griever howled and thrashed about wildly destroying everything within reach, as it's body melted into a grotesque mix of its assumed form and Luccian's. From the waist down it was mostly human though bulkier, with gray and cadaverous skin. It's wings sloughed off and melted into a tar like sludge. From the waist up it was hunched and with ribs showing clearly through rotted flesh. Out of it's chest sprouted Luccian's head, hanging limply with blackened sockets and a thick opaque liquid pouring from his mouth.

Griever's own head was now truly skeletal, with only the barest amount of flesh keeping it attached. It brought it's gnarled and rotting arms to it head and roared in pain induced madness. The insane Guardian Force knew it had a problem now, it's host was little more than a walking corpse to begin with and the girl's attempt to draw it forth destroyed what little life energy it had left. Its time in the mortal realm was nearly over and it would soon be forced back into the Umbra. Still it was better than being imprisoned. It knew, that in time it would be called forth again and it would pick up where it left off and it's hunger for mortal delights would not be held back. Despite the set back it planned to make full use of the fading energy it had remaining. With a snarl it growled low in its throat and took a step towards the small waif of a girl that had brought it ruin. 

Aeka looked up weakly and smiled a bloody smile; once again Griever felt a tug, this time far weaker. Having no desire to take chances the monstrosity backed off. With a snarl it took a deep breath then opened it's mouth as if to roar. Oddly there was no sound but the effects where instantly obvious. The room began to shutter violently around them and Aeka only had a brief moment to realize the danger before she was buried under a mountain of rubble.

*****************

Edea walked quietly in the shadowy woods that surround the compound. Already she could feel the gathering energies of the restless spirits. Ever since being joined with Ultimecia she knew she'd been changed irrevocably. Her natural sorceress talents had dimmed greatly making her unable to perform the flashy pyrotechnics of old, but the dark energies generated by her unique condition granted her gifts, dark gifts that whispered darker truths. She tried not to think of any of that now, instead she focused on her wards, the youth of Balamb Garden. She knew the rallying vengeful spirits Griever had created in it's mindless rage would only grow in power the longer their anger was allowed to fester. It was true that Quistis's assault weakened them greatly but a different kind of power would be needed to put them to rest permanently, a power just like theirs. She could only pray she was making the right choices.

*****************

"Did you hear that?" Royce asked curiously.

Fujin nodded and looked about warily.

"FELT IT TOO." She said with a frown.

"An explosion?"

"UNKNOWN."

A breeze light breeze swept over them tossing Fujin's hair about slightly.

"Air conditioning?" Royce reasoned.

"NEGATIVE." Fujin mumbled.

"I don't know, give me a moment, I'm nearly done." A voice crackled in Royce's headset.

"Hey!" Royce jumped, flailing his hands excitedly, accidentally smacking Fujin in the face. She shoved him harshly in return and looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

"WHAT!" She snapped. 

"Your headset, put on your headset!" Royce shouted eagerly.

Fujin did as he suggested and only heard a loud hiss.

"DEAD." She grumbled.

"I heard a voice!" He argued.

"Yeah I think that's got it, all the comm. links should be repaired." Xu's voice echoed into Fujin's ear causing her to smile brightly.

"XU!" She shouted eagerly.

Xu nearly fell out of her seat startled.

"HOLY SHIT!" She blurted into her comm., unfortunately she was broadcasting to everyone at the time.

"Xu? You okay over there?" Squall responded cautiously, giving Irvine and Seifer curious looks as they halted their trek.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, now shut up!" Xu blurted before cutting him off.

Squall looked offended and switched off his headset. 

"What's up?" Irvine asked.

"Who knows." Squall sighed.

Fujin waited calmly for a response and had to fend off Royce who was grabbing eagerly at her headset, since his had apparently stopped receiving.

"Hyne Fu is that you! We thought you were dead, Quistis is going to have a stroke!" Xu shouted.

"What's she saying!" Royce shouted forcing Fujin to lean close so he could listen. Xu overheard him and gave a sigh of relief.

"Royce! Your there too what the hell happened?" She asked.

"It's my.." He started sadly but Fujin clapped a hand over his mouth.

"LONG STORY." She said dully.

"Yeah I imagine, where the hell are you guys?"

"UNDERGROUND." 

"Can you find a exit?"

"NEGATIVE, ALL SEALED."

"Hold on a moment." Xu said smiling ear form ear. She switched frequencies and took a breath. 

"Quistis." She said quietly, barely able to contain herself.

"Yes." Quistis answered in a somewhat robotic tone.

"I need to see you for a moment."

"Xu, I can't."

"It's important hon." Xu pleaded softly.

"Fine, but make it fast." Quistis sighed.

It took a few moments before Quistis arrived to where Xu was. The young woman sat at her laptop; a small communications dish set by her side. She looked up at Quistis and frowned sadly, she was a mess, her hair tussled and soiled and her hands where stained black with ash and mud. 

"Here test this make sure it works." Xu mumbled handing Quistis her headset. Quistis removed hers and slipped the new one on without even asking. 

"Testing." She said dully, giving Xu a foul expression. Xu, to her credit sat stone-faced. 

"QUISTIS?" Fujin said in surprise, she was expecting Xu to come back on the line. There was no reply and Fujin looked at Royce with a puzzled expression. Listening closely she could hear Xu calling Quistis's name over and over in the background.

*********************

Squall stood staring intently at yet another blocked stairwell. He rubbed is temples in annoyance as he tried to figure out the best plan of action.

"We can just blow it open?" Seifer shrugged.

"That would take to long, and waste spells we may need later." Irvine sighed.

"He's right." Squall grumbled and switched on his comm. "Zell?"

"Yeah?" The enthusiastic rebel answered, Squall could hear Selphie chattering in the background and looked at Irvine with a frown.

"What?" Irvine shrugged. Squall didn't answer and shook his head in defeat. "Zell, do you think you can get us through several tons of rock without wasting magic?"

"No sweat, the Ragnarok should be able to claw through easily, where and when?" 

"As soon as possible. We're near the heliport." 

"I'm on my way, give me a few minutes." 

Squall looked at Seifer and Irvine.

"I'll be glad when this is over." He said quietly.

****************

"Fujin." Quistis murmured quietly into the headset. She looked pale and Xu was worried that she would faint again. She was glad she'd made the choice to call her away from the others before letting her find out Fujin was alive.

"YES?" Fujin answered simply with a coy smile. Royce looked at her curiously and she elbowed him away in aggravation. Quistis felt weak in the knees but was able to hold it together. Taking a breath she composed herself the best she could.

"How are Royce and Aeka holding up?"

"AEKA?" Fujin frowned, she had hoped the girl had been rescued or found away out by now. "MISSING." She sighed. 

"You said she got clear!" Royce shouted.

"SHE DID!" Fujin snapped back earning a scowl from the young team leader.

"Give me the headset." He barked.

"WAIT." Fujin growled.

"That's an order." Royce said firmly.

Fujin sneered slightly before slapping the headset into his hand. Royce slipped it on and erupted into a tirade.

"Miss Trepe we gotta find her! Fujin said she got clear! For all we know she could be hurt and we don't even know where she is!"

"Okay, calm down." Quistis said smoothly. "We haven't found her out here yet, so she's probably still down there somewhere." 

Xu waved to get Quistis's attention.

"Tell them to head west towards the heliport, Zell's coming to get the Ragnarok, to break through one of the seals." She said cheerfully.

"Xu say's to make you're way west, towards the heliport. Be careful though Zell will be tearing through with the Ragnarok. So don't enter the area until it's clear."

"Understood." Royce acknowledged then paused a moment before speaking again, this time quietly. "I'm sorry, Miss Trepe, this is all my fault. You should have never put me in charge."

"It's okay Royce, lets just make sure you guys get home safe and sound, then we'll talk." Quistis said in a soothing, relaxed tone.

"Yes Ma'am."

"It'll be okay." She assured him. "Now let me talk to Fujin." 

Royce slipped the headset off and handed it back to Fujin.

"Fujin?" Quistis asked.

"YES?" Fujin responded in a guarded tone.

Quistis could tell she was still upset with her and as much as she would've loved to have a long personal talk about it, the mission took priority. 

"Griever is down there with you somewhere. I didn't tell Royce because it sounds like he's stressed out enough as it is. You guys get out of there as quietly as you can and under no circumstances do you try and face Griever. You got that."

"UNDERSTAND." Fujin said blandly not wanting to alert Royce to anything amiss.

"I hope we can talk later." Quistis added quietly.

"PERHAPS." Fujin said quietly before signing off. "HERE." She said gruffly handing the headset back to Royce.

"What did she say?" He asked curiously.

"TO HURRY" She said stiffly as they started the long jog through the halls.

*************************

Aeka cried out in pain as the weight of the rubble bore down on her. 

"Help." She whimpered, in hope that someone would hear her. The silence was deafening and the darkness was overwhelming as it smothered her in its stifling embrace. Struggling weakly she tried to move but to no avail, her legs were crushed between an immovable slab of concrete, oddly there was no pain. She had little time to think about it as she realized that she was buried alive. Erupting into a panic she began clawing and, tearing at her would be tomb, doing anything she could to try and free herself. All she succeeded in doing was gouging her hands brutally on the rock and scraping her back against twisted steel. The effort exhausted her and she collapsed as tears streamed down her cheek.

"Royce." She whispered softly hoping for salvation. 

*****************

Seifer was pacing like a cat in a cage. He was never a patient man and his thirst for vengeance only antagonized him further. Irvine on the other hand was relaxed, sitting coolly on nearby steps watching Squall chatter into his headset. 

Squall suddenly turned to him with a peculiar smile and strode over.

"Their alive." He said simply with a look of relief.

"Huh who?" Irvine blinked.

"Royce, and Fujin. Aeka is missing but they're confidant that she'll be found."

"What!" Seifer shouted and cleared the distance between them with startling speed.

Seemingly out of no where a blinding light shone down upon them. Looking up they saw the Ragnarok hovering overhead; the hot wind from its landing engine's blew Irvine's hat from his head. 

"Aw hell." Irvine scowled looking mournfully as it spiraling into the night.

Seifer grabbed Squall by his coat harshly. "Is she alright?" He bellowed over the roar of the engine. Squall slapped his hand away and started moving so that the Ragnarok could land. "She's fine, Quistis says she's meeting us here underground."

Seifer gave a triumphant hoot and socked him in the shoulder playfully. Squall wasn't amused in the least and shoved him away. The ship landed and Squall could see Zell watching them from the cockpit. Looking about the area thoughtfully he pointed to a likely spot. Zell gave him the thumbs up and within moments the Ragnarok started tearing through the earth, it's claws making short work of stone and concrete.

************

"What the!" Royce shouted as dust rained down from above. Fujin looked up thoughtfully from where she sat. 

"ZELL." She said pointing farther up the hall.

"Yes, they're here!" Royce shouted excitedly.

"Royce!" Xu called through the headset.

"Go ahead." Royce smiled broadly.

"The channel's are cleared but I can't get through to Aeka from here. Something's probably causing interference. You're closer, so you need to try and contact her directly. Use frequency 34.05." She explained.

"I'm on it!" He said eagerly and switched off. After fidgeting with the tiny buttons on the headset a moment he slipped it back on. Fujin watched him with interest, and hoped for the best.

"Aeka!" He called out and got nothing but feedback in response. He frowned in dismay and toyed with it once more before trying again.

"Aeka!" He tried again

****************

She heard a voice in her sleep. She would have found it familiar and comforting if not for the fact that it was screeching in her ear. Aeka halfway opened her eyes, she was so tired. Perfectly understandable she reasoned, considering how she'd spent the evening.

"Aeka!" A voice shouted again. This time she was positive it wasn't a dream and her eyes darted open. 

"Aeka!" Royce called once more. "Come on let me know you're okay."

"Royce, oh, I'm so glad to hear you." She cried out, she could no longer feel anything from the waist down and her hands were growing numb as well.

"Thank Hyne your okay!" Royce breathed out in a sigh of relief. Fujin smiled and nodded proudly.

"TOLD YOU." She winked as another tremor shook the earth around them. The hallways up ahead had already caved in from the Ragnarok's digging.

"I'm in trouble, please help me." She whimpered softly, her voice cracking as she broke into tears.

Royce's expression grew grave. "Aeka what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. Fujin rose to her feet as she realized something was terribly wrong.

"I ran into Luccian. Miss Trepe was right, he's Griever." The young woman coughed harshly, and noticed an oddly stale odor in the air. 

"Griever, he's down here!?" Royce blurted in terror. Fujin yanked the headset off his head and held it to her ear.

"AEKA, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Fujin, I'm glad you safe. Oh, you'd be so proud of me, I fought him." 

"WHAT!" Fujin shouted nearly falling backwards. Royce was incensed and clawed at her trying to get the headset from her.

"What he did to those poor women, it was awful. I want to go home Fujin." Aeka said quietly in a small and frightened voice.

"AEKA, WHERE ARE YOU?" Fujin asked again, this time sternly, knowing the girl was in shock. Aeka tried hard to think but her thoughts where all jumbled together and she couldn't focus.

"I don't know, I can't remember." Said shakily. "I'm buried, he collapsed the ceiling on me. I just want to go home." She cried.

"DAMN!" Fujin shouted and shoved the headset back to Royce. "TALK!" She whispered harshly.

"What's wrong?" Royce asked, growing fearful.

"TALK TO HER!" Fujin ordered and took a few steps up the hall to check the Ragnarok's progress. Royce tugged at her eagerly.

"What is it! Is she okay!?" He shouted.

Fujin turned and looked at him sternly, she could see the terrible fear in his eyes.

"SHE IS IN SHOCK." Pausing, she made sure he wasn't about to freak out again. 

"SHE NEEDS YOU." She said with a sad smile. 

Royce nodded quietly and put on the headset.

"Aeka?" He called gently.

"Hi guy." She whispered brightly, thankful to hear his voice. He could tell how weak she was and it tore him apart. 

"How are you doing, I heard you've been having fun without us? Shame on you." Royce said trying to sound cheerful. 

"I'm sorry." She apologized shyly.

"Don't be." He said, looking at Fujin with tears in his eyes. She bit her lip and shrugged, feeling completely helpless.

"We're coming to get you, it'd be easier if you could help us find you."

"There was a shower and lockers." She gasped slightly, it was getting harder to breath and it frightened her terribly. "Please, hurry."

"I'm know, just hang on."

"Royce?"

"Yes?"

"I want to ask you something." She murmured.

"Anything." He answered quickly.

She giggled shyly and gathered her courage. "I was wondering if you'd go to the dance with me?" She asked timidly.

"Dance?" He blinked trying to comprehend, that was not what was expecting.

"Sorry, I guess this is a bad time." She apologized.

"No, no, it's okay. It's just that I don't think I'll be graduating." He sighed.

"Don't think that way, you're doing great." She assured him.

"I guess."

"You'll be a SEED I know it. Then you can take me to the dance and it'll be wonderful." She said dreamily.

Royce choked. Unable to speak he collapsed to his knees, sobbing quietly. Fujin knelt and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Shaking his head pitifully he handed the headset to her. Fujin sighed and slipped it on.

"AEKA?" She asked worriedly.

"Fujin? Where's Royce?"

"CALLED AWAY." Fujin lied, unsure as to what to say. 

"Oh." Aeka sighed, the disappointment in her voice clearly evident.

"PROUD OF YOU." Fujin said quietly.

"Why, I didn't do anything."

"BRAVE."

"No I'm not."

"FOUGHT GRIEVER."

"All I did was panic and try to draw it out."

"DRAW OUT?"

"Yeah like a spell." 

"CLEVER GIRL." Fujin smirked, truly impressed. Fujin had lost Pandemonia to Quistis in a similar fashion two years ago. It was only recently that the Guardian Force had been returned to her.

"I think I hurt him." Aeka said thoughtfully.

"DESERVED IT." Fujin chuckled softly.

A loud crash shook the area as a bright light flooded the hallway and the hiss of hydraulics signaled that the Rangnarok had made its entrance. 

"THEY ARE HERE." Fujin announced, running towards the opening.

"Please hurry." Aeka pleaded hopefully.

"PROMISE." Fujin vowed.

*************

Zell pulled the ship back from the hole and hopped up from his seat. Quistis and Selphie had rode with him and both were already out the door by time he switched off the engines. Royce was the first one to scramble out of the pit; Irvine met up with him and pulled him up easily. Fujin was next and Seifer started towards her eagerly with joy in his eyes. To his dismay Quistis beat him to her, and helped her up instead. Fujin looked deeply troubled as she squinted under the Ragnarok's bright floodlights. More than anything Quistis wanted to embrace her tightly and shower her with kisses. Like so many times before during the hellish night she held herself in check and settled for a tense hug.

"Glad to have you back." She said with tender smile. Their eyes met for a moment, not long, but long enough. Seifer watched from a distance, his expression was cold and void of emotion. He caught their brief moment and understood everything with painful clarity. In and the years that he'd known Fujin he'd never seen her look at anyone with such intimacy. Taking a ragged breath he turned and walked quietly away unnoticed. Fujin looked down curiously at Quistis's torn and bloodied hands but remained silent. 

Selphie joined them and looked Fujin over thoughtfully before folding her arms.

"You bitch, I thought you died." She said with a playful smile, before slipping past them to meet up with Irvine who off in the distance looking for his hat. Fujin was baffled by her actions and looked at Quistis with a grave expression. Suddenly Zell came out of no where and tackled her in a friendly bear hug.

"YOU MADE IT!" He shouted merrily as they both fell to the ground. Fujin thrashed and cursed awkwardly trying to pry him loose without resorting to violence.

"Miss Trepe!" Royce yelled grabbing Quistis by the arms in a panic.

"Royce, what is it?" She frowned. 

"Aeka! We have to help her!" He shouted.

"Have you heard from her, where is she?"

"We got through to her but we're not sure where she is." He blurted then started back down the hole.

"Hey, hey hey!" Squall shouted rushing towards him and yanking him back the collar. "You're done here, we'll go find her. Go join up with the others by the front gate" He said firmly.

"You have to let me go!" Royce cried out angrily. "She's hurt."

"I can't do that. It's too dangerous with Griever down there." Squall frowned, not terribly happy about having to explain himself to the boy. 

"But I'm her squad leader she's my responsibility." Royce tried but Squall shook his head and looked to Quistis to take care of it. Quistis put her hands on the boy's shoulders and smiled apologetically. 

"Royce, Squall is right, it's to dangerous and you're hurt. It would be best if you did as you were told. We'll all do our best to find her, I promise." Quistis assured him. Royce looked thoroughly defeated and she tried to comfort him with an understanding smile.

"I'm sorry Royce, you know it's for the best." She sighed. 

"I know." He nodded feeling dejected before quietly making his way towards the gate. Quistis watched him go and frowned, knowing he'd never be the same after this. With a sigh she turned to face Squall.

"Squall I'm heading down to look for Aeka. I assume your going to try and find Griever?"

"That's the plan." Squall said resolutely.

"Oh yeah, it's time to play!" Zell shouted as Fujin pulled free of him. Squall looked her over thoughtfully.

"Fujin how are you, can you fight?" He asked.

"AFFIRMATIVE." She nodded briskly.

"Good, you're with Quistis, find Aeka and get the hell out of here. Call us if you find Griever."

"Let me go with them." Zell asked hopefully.

"Fine, just hurry." Squall pointed before turning towards Irvine. "Irvine, Seifer, lets go!" He ordered, then paused. "Where the hell is Seifer?"

"Aw shoot." Irvine frowned, looking about.

"Squall." Xu called.

"What?" Squall snapped irritably."

"Has Edea contacted you? I haven't heard from her since she arrived." Xu asked.

"What? She's here too? Doesn't anyone listen to me anymore!" He grumbled rubbing his temples in aggravation.

"Come on they can handle this." Quistis said grabbing Zell by the arm and pointing towards the hole. 

**********************

Seifer wandered in the darkness like a lost soul. He wasn't sure how to feel. Mad, hurt, rejected, joyful, jaded, or indifferent? All these emotions churned within him.

__

"Should I be happy for her? She's apparently finally found someone who could take care of her." He thought, trying to see the brighter side of the situation.

"That's bullshit, I hate her." He mumbled to no one in particular though he didn't believe it. "Why should I care, it's not like she or anyone cares. To them I'm just some bastard to be dealt with." He said aloud angrily.

"Do you believe that." A voice called out of the darkness entrancingly.

"Go away Edea, I'm in no mood for your spiritual jargon, you're just like the others." He growled accusingly.

"Foolish child. You are as dear to me as if you were my flesh and blood. How could I not love you." She said quietly appearing behind him. With caring hands she embraced him, pressing her cheek to his back. She held him silently for a long moment. Neither of them saying anything as the wind howled softly around them.

"What's to become of me Matron?" Seifer finally said, his voice choked with emotion. "There's such a darkness inside of me, such hate, I don't know what to do." He said barely able to contain himself. Edea moved around to stand before him. Something about her looked unnatural to him; her face was paler than normal and her eyes with shrouded in shadows, with only the faintest pinpoints of light reflecting off them.

"We all have a inner darkness child. Perhaps it's time you admit it. Do you remember when you told me your romantic dream?" She said softly, her thin lips parting into a dark smile.

********************

"What's her condition?" Quistis asked as they made their way into the underground complex.

"BURIED." Fujin frowned.

"What!?" Zell blurted.

Quistis frowned and set her headset to Aeka's frequency.

"Aeka?" She called hopefully. No reply was forthcoming causing her to look worried. Fujin didn't want to consider the possibilities and steadied herself.

"Miss Trepe?" Aeka finally responded softly, her voice barely audible.

"Yes, hon it's me! How are you?" Quistis smiled in relief.

"I'm scared Miss Trepe." The young girl cried weakly. 

"Honey don't be scared we're coming for you. But you have to help us find you." 

"A locker room, near some showers."

"Locker room, and showers, I understand." Quistis nodded then turned to Zell. "She's probably near the front entrance then, somewhere around the parking garage. What condition is that area in?"

Zell frowned and shook his head grimly. "Squall said all entrances were sealed, that entire area was melted into slag."

Quistis winced and looked to Fujin hopefully. "Fujin, did you pass anything like that earlier?" She asked urgently praying for some kind of good news.

"NEGATIVE, HALLS BLOCKED." Fujin said depressingly.

"We have to find a away and fast, she's not going to be able to hold on much longer. Quistis nearly shouted, feeling frantic.

"We could use the Ragnarok again." Zell offered. Quistis considered the idea then shook her head.

"No, we're not sure exactly where she is we could hurt her by accident."

"Miss Trepe?" Aeka interrupted softly.

"Yeah hon, go ahead." Quistis said in a silky, relaxing tone.

"I did it." The girl said feeling embarrassed. 

"Did what?"

"Asked Royce to the dance." She said weakly.

Quistis couldn't help but smile. "I'm proud of you, congratulations, we'd better hurry then."

"Don't forget, we made a deal." Aeka chuckled quietly only to fall into a series of short gasps. Quistis stiffed with fright.

"What's wrong?" 

"I can't breathe." Aeka cried out fearfully between shallow gasps. 

"Calm down hon, you need to relax." Quistis shouted.

"I'm scared Quistis, please!" Aeka sobbed uncontrollably, overwhelming panic set in and she struggled in vain to get free. 

"AEKA!" Quistis shouted. Fujin was looking anxious and Zell bounced from foot to foot eager to do anything.

"She's running out of air! Alright we use the Ragnarok!" Quistis said firmly, knowing they had little time.

"Hold on Aeka, we're coming hon, just hold on!"

"I'm going to die." Aeka whimpered softly as she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. Quistis looked up with tears in her eyes and shook her head helplessly. Fujin started to move towards her when the ground beneath her exploded sending her flying backwards. Long scabrous arms burst forth from the smoldering hole. Quistis only had time to shout in surprise before Griever shot forward. With startling speed it wrapped a clawed hand around her face and jerked her headfirst into the ceiling. A light fixture shattered from the impact and Quistis fell limply to the floor. Cackling gleefully Griever moved to finish her off. Zell was ready for it and slammed into the beast with his fists. Griever's head snapped back, spraying hot spit and bile. Zell moved to follow up the attack but found himself engulfed in sphere of inky darkness. Crackling with energy the sphere began to shrink and Zell could feel it sucking the very life out of him.

A high pitched screech filled the air and the hall began to glow with a bright light. Griever turned to find Fujin channeling a spell of her own. It moved to stop her but was to late. An aura of white-hot magical fury erupted around Griever. Then with a loud roar the aura imploded blasting the monstrosity with a deafening explosion. Zell and Griever both fell to the floor as the dust settled. Fujin leaped over the monstrosity as it began to rise and made her way to Quistis. Moving quickly and with great care she hoisted her over her shoulder. Zell struggled to his feet, cursing like a sailor and ready to fight.

Fujin had other ideas and grabbed him by the arm as she ran past. 

"Squall! We've found Griever he's right on our ass!" Zell he shouted into his headset and they ran up the hall. There was no answer, but he didn't have the time to think about it. Fujin knew Quistis was hurt bad but with Griever bearing down on them, she couldn't risk tending her wounds. Quickly they made their way to the opening and started climbing to the surface. Zell hurried help get Quistis out and laid her gently on the ground. She was bleeding profusely from a large gash in her head and was pale as a ghost. 

"Aw man she's hurt bad." He frowned. 

"I KNOW." Fujin agreed as she knelt by her. 

"Where the heck is everyone?" Zell wondered aloud, as he realized everyone was gone. Once more he tried his headset.

"Squall, do you read me, we've found Griever!"

A hail of static crackled in his ear before Squall's voice came over the line. 

"Zell, we've got trouble, I can't get to you, you've got to deal with him!"

"What happened where are you?" Zell shouted.

An explosion lit up the sky on the far side of the compound and Fujin could see Ifrit tearing a path of fiery destruction through a sea of shadowy figures.

"WHAT!" She yelled in shock.

"Aw hell!" Zell shouted. 

"Griever sent a army of phantoms after the recruits! Do what you can, if you can't hold him then get out of there!" Squall shouted over the din of battle.

Fujin had tried to ignore the commotion and focus on healing Quistis when Griever announced its presence with a roar. Zell spun around and scowled, as it pulled itself out of the pit like some horrible demon from the depths. 

************************

This was beyond anything Squall had seen. The harder they fought the stronger the smoky apparitions seemed to become. Ifrit's attack had forced them back but did nothing to thin out their ranks. Rinoa stood at Squall's side seeding the air with healing spells in a valiant attempt to negate the spirit's dark energies. Irvine and Celest actually seemed to be enjoying themselves, standing back to back they laid down a rain of magically charged gunfire as Selphie did her best to tend the wounded. For their part, the squad leaders fought the hardest; it was their friends and teammate lives that was at stake. Royce battled on like he was possessed, savagely tearing through one foe after another, using his sharpened boomerangs like improvised blades. 

"If anyone has any suggestions I'm all ears." Squall announced loudly as a phantom grabbed the end of his gun blade in hopes of tearing it from his hands. Pulled the trigger and blasted the foul thing in the face, shattering the skull that hovered atop its smoky form. He was getting worried, while confidant he could keep this going all night he knew the students where quickly loosing ground. Something had to give and soon. 

***************

"QUISTIS!" Fujin shouted trying to rouse her. The healing spells had done their work but Quistis was still out cold. Griever lunged for them only to be intercepted by Zell who grabbed the beast by the wrists bringing him uncomfortably close to it's snarling and fang filled jaws. He ducked as Griever tried in earnest to bite his face off. Straining, he planted a foot into Griever's stomach and rolled backward tossing the monstrosity through the air. 

"Could use some help here Fujin!" He shouted.

Griever flipped to its feet and glared hotly at him, its eyes flashed and Zell collapsed as he felt the bond with his Guardian forces weaken greatly. Griever took the opportunity to attack and pounced at him with outstretched talons. Fujin tackled Zell first and the two of them rolled clear as the Griever landed kicking up a cloud dust it's talons, sparking on the pavement.

"This blows." Zell grunted as they rose to their feet to.

Griever roared and spun around to face them. It crouched for a moment before leaping at them. A loud crack sounded and Griever stopped in mid air as Quistis caught it by the throat with her whip. Yanking with all her might she caused it to flip, sending it to crashing harshly onto its back. 

"Yeah!" Zell shouted eagerly and pounced feet first into Griever's chest as it tried to stand. What was left of Luccian's head ruptured from the impact and beast snarled in pain. Grabbing Zell by the arm it flung him at Quistis, knocking them both to the ground. Fujin used the distraction to leap atop its back as it regained its footing. Quickly locking her legs around its neck she griped its skull and twisted viciously. A sickening snap echoed and all eyes locked on Griever as its head was wrenched around in a macabre fashion. Fujin smiled in satisfaction as abomination stumbled and fell to one knee, steam rising from its gaping jaws. With an unexpected burst of energy it brought both hands up, slamming them together on either side of Fujin's head dropping her instantly.

"Fujin!" Quistis screamed as she hit the ground, already running to her aid.

"Quistis wait!" Zell yelled chasing after her. Griever was prepared and swept an outstretched arm at them, sending out a screaming wave of unholy energy. The wave washed over them causing both to collapse, drained and weakened. Griever gurgled grotesquely and crouched low. Immediately the area began to grow darker as the monster began to gather energy.

********************

Things were going poorly, Irvine and Celest had run out of ammo and resorted to bashing the phantoms with the butts of their weapons with little effect. Something was going on near the Ragnarok but no one present was able to offer any kind of aid. Squall frowned, he'd retreat if he could but there were to many people down and he'd be damned if he'd leave any of them. Rinoa had zoned out a long ago and was casting spell after spell into the horde in rapid succession. He didn't even try to understand where she was getting the energy from and assumed it had something to do with her growing sorceress powers.

A low hum filled the battlefield and the undead masses stopped their attack.

"What the." Celest paused in mid swing.

One by one the phantoms began to rise into the air and fly towards a ball of energy centered near the Ragnarok.

"That can't be good." Selphie frowned.

"It is time." Edea said darkly appearing out of no where behind Squall.

Squall nearly swung at her she startled him so bad.

"Hyne!" He coughed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, completely unnerved.

"My apologizes child for not arriving sooner but I had to wait for the proper time."

"What are you talking about?" Irvine asked curiously.

"Griever is dying, soon it will be sent back into the Umbra. It is trying to absorb the lost souls of the facility to fuel one last attack upon us all."

"That worries me." Squall frowned.

"It should." She sighed.

"What can we do?" Selphie asked, panting heavily.

"I must set the souls free before Griever can absorb them." She answered calmly.

"Matron." Irvine asked sourly.

"Yes." She said, closing her eyes.

"Why did you wait until now!" He shouted.

"Calm yourself Kinneas, things must be done at the proper time. The spells needed takes time to prepare, had I attempted this earlier, Griever would have intercepted me. I have not the power to confront him directly, so it was better to act while its attention was focused elsewhere."

"How did you know to come here. Did you knew this was going to happen?" Squall scowled, beginning to have some doubts.

"Not fully, but I had my suspicions, worry not, all is going as planned."

"Planned!" Irvine shouted angrily. "These kids are hurt, half of them could die before the night is over with!"

"I am aware of the trials you all have faced. You have a right to be upset, but know this, if Griever is allowed to escape, the ensuing chaos will cause even greater suffering." Edea explained as she began to slowly gesture.

"What do you mean escape, you said it's dying, how could it go anywhere?" Rinoa shouted. "I can feel its energy slipping away."

"Then it will escape into the Umbra. If that happens, what will stop it from being called forth again? We all know Griever is destined to fall Ultimecia's hands, that is unavoidable, however we can stop from being released again in our time."

"What are you talking about?" Squall said firmly grabbing her by the arm.

"Unhand me, this is being done for all of you." She snapped, tired of being second guessed. With that she folded her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. Squall and the others were thrown backwards as a dark beam of bluish energy shot out of her and pierced the night sky like a lance. 

*******************

Quistis groaned and tried in vain to stand. Zell was in worse shape and lay unmoving several feet away. Griever stood and laughed, it was a vile bubbling sound. 

__

"All is denied to you!" It spoke in her mind mockingly. "_Behold, teacher, all that I have wrought."_

"Luccian." Quistis murmured weakly, recognizing the voice.

__

"That word has no more meaning for I am finally one with that, which has no name."

"You did all this willingly." she whispered.

__

"Of course, now all things can be mine. I only have to take them in my hand and it will it to be so." 

"What you've done." Quistis shook her head in disappointment. "You killed so many people, how could you?"

__

"True, it was hard at first, Arch was my friend. But my mistress, she guided me, comforted me, and kept me safe. Now we wait until the day she returns for us."

Griever's neck crunched sickly as it straightened itself out. A score of screaming, tortured souls began appear and swirl around Griever's quickly decaying body.

"But before I go I want to personally thank you all." It said aloud, black blood pouring from its mouth. Quistis could feel a horrible power building in Griever and she looked to Fujin who lay motionless nearby.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly wishing she could hold her one last time.

Then, like someone turning off a light switch, the swirling mass of tortured vortex of spirits began dissipate. One by one the faces within the cloud howled and vanished into white motes of light that rose into the heavens to vanish.

Griever roared in outrage, and looked about feverishly for the culprit. In the distance he saw the blue glow of Edea's spell and snarled furiously. Its body was failing fast and it had no time to reach her. However, it reconciled itself with the knowledge that it would have some measure of vengeance. Looking down at Quistis it let out a low, guttural growl. It pointed at her and its hand began to glow with hellish energy. 

"Die!" Luccian hissed from somewhere deep inside Griever's being.

A talon, huge, metallic and unstoppable slammed through Griever crushing him to the ground with such force the very earth cracked underneath. Roaring in triumphant the Ragnarok pressed its weight down on the screaming monstrosity silencing it.

End Chapter 57


	58. Silence

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All FF8 specific characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 58

Silence

The sending spell Edea used on the Griever's dark forces left her weakened. Feeling faint, she staggered backwards. Thankfully Irvine was within arms reach and caught her.

"Easy Ma'am, I have that effect on a lot of ladies." He smirked, holding her steady.

"It is done." She whispered.

Xu ran up to them with a look of utter frustration.

"What in the hell is going on out here, is it so much to ask that I be kept informed!" She shouted, tired of being left out.

"Not now. Take care of the recruits!" Squall shouted, running towards the Ragnarok with Rinoa, and Royce hot on his heels.

"Wait! I'm going too!" Irvine yelled after them.

"I must go also." Edea said weakly.

"Alright then." He nodded, scooping her into his arms. "Sorry if I seem forward. I usually get to know a lady before I sweep her off her feet." He smiled dashing. 

Edea smiled quaintly as he paused to check on Selphie. She was sitting down exhausted and drinking from a borrowed canteen.

"Go on you big lug. But you better be back soon." She warned him before waving him on.

**********************

Quistis crawled over to Fujin and caressed her cheek tenderly. "Fujin?" She whimpered fearfully at the sight of her. Bleeding profusely from her mouth, ears and nose it was obvious she was hurt badly. Griever has destroyed her links to her guardians leaving her without any spells. Refusing to give up hope she tenderly she rested her hands on Fujin's brow and closed her eyes. Having no other options she was forced to rely on the unpredictable power of her blue magic. The power was difficult to control but she would not be denied. An aura of white light engulfed her a brief moment before flowing slowly into Fujin. Quistis struggled to keep focused as the magic mended the horrible damage Griever has caused. After a few moments Fujin slowly opened her eye and looked about in confusion. With a small shout of joy Quistis collapsed atop her, hugging her tightly. Fujin had no idea what happened, the last thing she recalled was breaking Griever neck.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" She groaned as Quistis released her.

"You tried to give me a heart attack." She laughed raising back up.

"ASPRIN." Fujin grunted sourly. She tried to sit up but the motion made her want to vomit so she settled on lying still for a while.

"Thank Hyne you're alright." Quistis smiled warmly.

"Oh don't you gals worry about me, I'm fine here, thanks." Zell grumbled sarcastically, limping towards them. Quistis stood and hugged him tightly causing him to wince. Quistis helped him sit down and pointed to the twitching mass underneath the Ragnarok's foot.

"Thanks Zell, that was fast thinking." She said proudly.

"Wasn't me." He admitted, looking up at ship in bewilderment.

"AEKA!" Fujin gasped abruptly, forcing herself to her feet.

"Oh no!" Quistis cried out looking towards the pit in dismay. She tried her headset but it had been ruined in the fight with Griever. Spinning around she gestured to Zell desperately. "Get us ready for dust off"

"Right away!" He shouted and started up the loading ramp.

"HURRY." Fujin grunted as Quistis helped her to her feet.

A loud hiss issued from Griever's remains and all three of them froze in horror as dark cloud rose from under the Ragnarok's talon. Coiling in upon itself as if alive the foggy mass formed a vaguely bestial countenance and roared silently at them. 

"Aw, what in the hell?" Zell said taking a step back.

"It's Griever's true form." Seifer said simply, stepping out of the darkness, he turned a curious gaze towards the cloud and started towards purposefully, with ominous glint in his eye. 

"What are you doing!" Zell shouted running over to him. Seifer wasted no time and punched him viciously in the gut. Unlike Zell, Seifer was unhurt and had the full power of his Guardian's at his disposal. There was little doubt to outcome and Zell collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"KILL YOU." Fujin snarled lunging forward.

"No Fujin, stop!" Quistis held her back; knowing neither of them was in any shape to stand up to him.

"TRUE FACE, DEVIL, COWARD!" Fujin raved. Seifer watched her expressionlessly as she cursed him with a relentless fervor.

"Cute real cute, you two make a fine couple." Seifer sneered, gazing at them with disgust as he knelt by Griever. The black cloud was already beginning to fade as it looked on with growing interest.

"You're angry aren't you." Seifer said quietly, touching the cloud tenderly.

"I know all about you. Cast out, abandoned, hated by your peers, and feared by everyone else." He sighed sadly. "It's a horrible situation to be in. Rest assured though." He said thoughtfully looking at Fujin. "I know how you feel."

The cloud darkened and the monstrous face within smiled wickedly.

"He's going to bond with it!" Quistis shouted in alarm, starting towards him.

"SEIFER NO!" Fujin screamed. "MADNESS!"

"Oh look, now she calls out to me. Now, when it's to late." Seifer grinned, giving her an embittered look.

"This won't change anything Seifer. Don't do it! What happened to you wanting to make things right. You'll destroy everything you worked for!" Quistis pleaded.

"Well now Instructor Trepe, we all know we can't always have what we want. Besides I've nothing to lose anyway." Seifer laughed. "But with this, perhaps I can finally find what I've been looking for." He said with a quiet finality.

"SEIFER." Fujin groaned wearily, she was tired, tired of the arguing, the hatred. Tired of the fear and constant grief.

"To late, you had you're chance." Seifer scowled turning his back to then and looking to Griever with wide eager eyes. "Come to me, I give myself to you, together we can change the world." He said with an eager smile. Griever roared with delight and enveloped him. The demon cloud swirled around him, lifting him off the ground. Seifer screamed in agony as the dark mist made its way into his eyes and mouth before dropping him to the ground. 

Fujin set her jaw and prepared for the worst as Quistis drew her whip. Both knew with grim certainty that they had no chance to stand against him. 

Squall, Rinoa and Royce arrived on the scene. The first thing Squall saw was the moldering remains crushed under the Ragnarok's foot and blinked uncomprehendingly. Slowly he moved towards Quistis and Fujin with a look of shock. "You killed it!" He said in surprise before noticing Zell laying face down in the dirt. "Zell?" He shouted, quickly moving towards his friend. "What happened?" 

"Oh no." Rinoa cried out rushing to help.

"BEWARE!" Fujin shouted.

"Seifer bonded with Griever!" Quistis screamed as Seifer began to stand. Steam was rolling off his back as blue sparks arced off him as he slowly he turned to face them.

"BASTARD!" Squall roared while drawing his gunblade.

Seifer shook his head "If you could see your face." He laughed. 

Squall scowled and moved forward with every intention of ending Seifer's life.

Seifer smiled belligerently and the area around Squall shimmered briefly before he was lifted off the ground, then thrown violently backwards. He slammed into Rinoa knocking her over, his gunblade flying from his hand.

Seifer lifted off the ground and floated towards him smiling broadly. He was about to speak when an audible click made him pause. Fujin stood behind him with a hardened look in her eyes. In her hand she held Squall's gunblade, the tip of it pointing at the base of Seifer's skull as her finger rested on the trigger.

"Wait!" Edea shouted as she and Irvine arrived. Fujin arched a wary brow but kept her eye firmly on Seifer. 

"Seifer?" Edea called out cautiously.

"Matron." Seifer responded smoothly glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "I'm glad you here, everyone was getting tense." He said with a sly grin.

"What happens now?" She asked worriedly, her eyes darting as she tried to read him. Seifer took a breath and sighed slightly.

"I can hold him, for a time. You were right, he fell for it." He finally said, his voice shaky. 

Edea closed her eyes and relaxed visibly. Seifer slowly turned around, smiling impishly. 

"Fujin, it's cool. You want to put the gun down before you do something we'll both regret?" He said slowly. Fujin said nothing and stared at him chillingly.

"Seifer's right child, it is over." Edea said warmly. 

"Stay there Fujin." Squall ordered glaring hotly at Edea. "This was your plan, that's insane, we can't leave Griever with him?!" He shouted.

"Yes, but I shall explain in due time, now though I fear we must hurry." Edea sighed moving towards Seifer. 

"We're not going anywhere until I know what you've done!" Squall demanded. 

"Cid has made the preparations." Edea explained.

Squall exploded. "I don't give a damn! I want answers right now or I have Fujin blow his head off." He snarled, nodding toward Fujin who tensed but was more than ready to do so. Quistis felt ill, the situation was far too tense. Royce stood by quietly but it was obvious he was anxious to find Aeka. Quistis could only hope she was still alive. 

"We've have made arrangements to contain Griever in Esthar." Edea said firmly, to explain in more detail would waste precious time. We still need to find the missing recruit and get Seifer back to Balamb.

"What?" Rinoa murmured, looking Seifer in dismay.

"Looks like I don't have to worry about a trial." Seifer chuckled softly, giving her a wink. Squall looked ready to go mad and threw his hands into the air in frustration. "Fine!" He finally relented. "But so help me, if all this is some kind of trick." He hissed before nodding to Fujin. Seifer looked slightly worried look as she kept the weapon aimed at him a moment longer before finally lowering it.

"Sorry about all of this." He said with a smirk.

Fujin shrugged then smashed him in the face with the hilt of the Gunblade, knocking him out cold. 

"Fujin!" Quistis shouted in shock. Squall looked down quietly at Seifer then to Fujin seeking answers. 

"UNCONSCIOUS, NO GRIEVER." She explained simply before tossing him the weapon. Edea was distraught, she hadn't meant to upset Squall so, and hoped the damage was not irrevocable. She turned to Irvine who stood quietly by her.

"Help me with him?" She asked quietly, motioning to Seifer.

"Of course." Irvine smiled sympathetically. 

With the situation finally under control everyone began preparing for the next plan of action. Rinoa knelt by Zell to tend his wounds as Quistis and Royce talked with Squall about find Aeka. Fujin meanwhile, stood quietly away from everyone lost in thought.

**************************

__

"I'm afraid of the dark. It's cold and unfeeling, the epitome of nothingness. I'm afraid of the silence, the silence of being alone, like death, eternal solitude. I am a coward I know, but I can't help it, it is how I am. How long have I been here, hours, days, even years? I guess it doesn't matter, time has no meaning here, in the darkness, in my tomb. I'm so sorry, I tried I really did but I guess everyone was right about me. I was weak and now look at me. I call for my mother, hoping she can save me. Futile I know, especially since I hardly knew her, but I guess its just instinct. How I wish I was brave enough to tell you how I feel. I always loved you. You're perfect, handsome, kind, brave, smart, and funny. You made me laugh; I remember all the times you would do things to cheer me up when I was down. I wish you were here, to hold me, to keep me warm. It's so cold, and I'm so tired. Where are you, do you hate me? You promised you'd save me. I don't want to be alone, please. I'm afraid of the dark."

************************

Zell and Quistis had quickly figured out Aeka's location and the Ragnarok was already carefully plowing through the thick layers of stone and concrete. Fujin and Squall stood on the ground watching carefully for any sign of the girl. Nearby, the other students had gathered along parameter watching eagerly. Inside the Ragnarok's hold, Edea and Rinoa tended to Seifer, he'd been chained to a seat even though he was still unconscious. Squall had demanded the precaution before agreeing to let him aboard the ship. Irvine and Selphie sat together in a darkened corner holding each quietly as they reflected on the night's events. Celest stood with Royce, quietly being there for him. He looked haggard, and seemed aged, no longer had the youthful glow that he'd had just hours earlier.

Squall held up his arm sharply and the Ragnarok pulled back as he and Fujin slipped into the hole. Using his gunblade as a lever, he pried a large section of concrete up so that Fujin could get her hands under it. Moving the slab she could see Aeka laying motionless a few feet below wedged between to large sections of concrete. Stepping back she summoned Pandemonia, with a crack of thunder the guardian force appeared in the sky above and knew instinctively what Fujin wanted. Raising its arms into the air the summoned creature called forth a howling wind. The hurricane winds seemed erratic but were under complete and precise control. Slowly pieces of debris began floating into the air. The winds increased further and Fujin and Squall were forced to step back as the Guardian did its work. Immense sections of concrete floated weightless out of the hole before being slung far into the distant. 

Finally a small figure rose out of the debris, gently cradled by a cushion of air. Pandemonia descended and caught Aeka carefully in its hand. Moving respectfully the guardian force laid her down at Fujin's feet then vanished in swirl of dust. With trembling hands Fujin knelt by her bruised and broken form. Her heart sank as she realized that it was too late. Aeka's once smiling face was now a frozen mask of fear. Tears stained her lifeless cheeks and she appeared caught in a nightmare, from which she'd never awaken. Choking back tears Fujin gently rested Aeka's head in her lap and caressed her hair tenderly.

"I am sorry." She murmured, gently rocking back and forth. 

Squall looked down at the two quietly and sighed. At a loss, he shook his head in sorrow and made his way back to the Ragnarok. Quistis and Royce rushed to the scene and paused when Fujin looked up at them, her face taunt as tears flowed down her cheeks. 

"NO!" Royce screamed hoarsely. Running forward, he roughly shoved Fujin away and clutched Aeka to him. Fujin slowly stood and looked at him sympathetically. 

"She just needs her rest." He muttered, quietly clutching her to him. "She'll be okay, I know she will." He said weakly, his whole body shaking as emotion overtook him. Fujin put a comforting hand on his shoulder but he was oblivious. Turning her head saw Quistis. She stood stoic, her expression grim and haunted, only the slight tremble in her features gave any sign of the turmoil within. Sensing Quistis's pain Fujin went to her. 

"I told her we'd save her." Quistis said quietly, her voice quivering.

Fujin frowned sadly and moved to hug her but Quistis ignored the gesture and moved past as if in a trance. Fujin looked to her in dismay but kept silent. With a heavy sigh she wiped away her tears and walked slowly to the gathering of students to tell them the grim news.

*****************

As Squall made his way inside the Ragnarok Rinoa looked up hopefully, but her hope vanished upon seeing the look on his face.

"Oh no!" She gasped.

Edea nodded knowingly and sighed.

"We were to late." Squall said in quiet anger, then slung his gunblade wildly. The weapon slammed against the hull with loud clang, causing Rinoa to jump. She ran to him and threw her arms around him with a sob. 

"I want to go home." He said quietly.

************

Outside, thing had gotten bad, Aeka's classmates had gathered around Royce and Quistis's as they stood over the body of their fallen comrade. Royce was enraged beyond reason and screamed at the instructor with tears in his eyes.

"This is your fault! You shouldn't have let her come!" He screamed angrily, shoving her backwards. "You, killed her! You did! You shouldn't have let her come! Why?!" Quistis didn't respond nor did she fight back as he flailed against her feebly. Fujin however, did. Snarling she grabbed the youth by the wrist and slung him to the ground harshly.

"STOP THIS" She screamed striding towards him. Celest intercepted her and stood between the two. 

"Both of you stop, this isn't going to change anything. You think she'd want her friends fighting like this." She shouted sadly.

"He is right." Quistis said stiffly.

"What?" Celest frowned.

Fujin spun around with a look of disappointment.

"NEGATIVE." She said in anger.

"No, it's true, I should have failed her, she just wasn't strong enough." Quistis said regretfully.

Fujin looked utterly shocked and betrayed.

"HOW, COULD YOU SAY THAT!?" She blurted, pointing to Aeka grimly.

"STRONG!" She cried out sadly. "FOUGHT HARD!" She knew Aeka deserved to be a SEED and to hear Quistis say such a thing was painful. But she knew where this was coming from, Quistis was blaming herself for Aeka's death and Royce was lashing out from grief. Two reactions Fujin knew well, she'd done the same thing upon her mother's death. Quistis only stared back at her silently, her expression haggard and broken. Zell made his way through the whispering crowd and stood a moment as Fujin and Quistis faced each other. 

"It's time to go." He said quietly.

"Hon, it's over lets take her home." Celest whispered to Fujin who stood trembling.

Royce gently lifted Aeka off the ground, stopping briefly he looked bitterly at Quistis before trudging to the Ragnarok. One by one the recruits boarded the ship, leaving only Quistis and Fujin behind.

"I failed her." Quistis murmured.

"NO." Fujin said sadly.

"She died, frightened and alone, she deserved better."

"I KNOW."

The two grew silent for a few moments, watching the sun begin rise on the horizon

"Was it worth it?" Quistis asked finally with a heavy sigh.

"IS IT EVER?" Fujin answered simply then headed towards the waiting Ragnarok, leaving Quistis alone with her thoughts.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly then quietly followed her.

*******************

End Chapter 58


	59. Toy Soldiers

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

__

Authors note.

I must apologize to everyone for the delay. I had a terrible computer failure that crippled my system. I an attempt to make it up to you all I'm going to try my best to finish the next chapter this weekend also. =) So look for it sometime Sunday.

Hugs to all

Chendzee'a Li

Extra Big Hugs to Tex who helped me salvage this chapter from the hell of destroyed hard drives.

FROZEN

Chapter 59

Toy Soldiers

Though they were victorious, it didn't feel like it, and the trip home was a silent affair with few words spoken between anyone. Seifer had awakened, but not once did he complain about being bound, nor was he angry with Fujin for striking him. He sat quietly observing the tortured looks on everyone's faces. He didn't know the girl who died but he did feel pity for those that did. Edea sat across from him, a look of foreboding on her pale face. She was obviously troubled; the loss of student and what he was planning to do obviously weighed heavily on her mind. 

He glanced up as Squall walked over and sat down.

"Time to talk." The moody leader said in an eerily calm tone. Seifer looked at Edea and nodded knowingly before regarding Squall.

"Fair enough." He said mildly.

Squall's expression tightened as if he were about to scream, but he did not and all he could think to say was. "Why?"

"After everything that happened, I cannot allow Griever to remain free." Seifer said with annoying simplicity.

"So, what then? You and Edea came up with a plan to lock Griever away. But how do you plan to do that? Griever isn't going to sit idly by while you try and contain it." Squall queried.

"So long as I can resist his control, he is effectively trapped within me." Seifer smirked as if nearly proud of himself.

"What made you think you could control it." Squall hissed harshly at Seifer's obvious recklessness.

"If anything I'm stubborn, I knew I could hold him in." Seifer shrugged.

"That arrogance is typical of you, you've haven't changed." Squall scowled in annoyance, then looked at him skeptically. "What happens when you can't resist any longer." He prodded.

"That won't be an issue." Edea said quietly, drawing his attention.

"Any why not?" Asked Squall. "He's pig headed but I have no doubt that he'll eventually end up like Luccian."

"Because as soon as we return to Balamb I'll go to Esthar. Griever and I will be sealed in stasis." Seifer explained with an eerie casualness.

"Stasis?" Squall sat up straight, looking bewildered.

"Yes like Adel was." Seifer smirked.

Rinoa, who'd been sitting nearby and eavesdropping, jumped up from her seat. "You what! Squall you can't let him do it!"

"That's not going to happen." Squall said firmly then looked at Edea in shock. "And you, I can't believe you even considered this. What did you tell him?" Seifer rolled his eyes.

"Squall, shut up and sit down. You had you day as a hero, it's my turn." He chuckled snidely.

"Seifer, this isn't about some stupid rivalry. You'll be good as dead if you go through with this." Squall said gravely.

"Nah, I'll be conscious, the whole time." Seifer smirked.

"You're insane, that's horrible." Rinoa shouted.

"Look at it this way, it'll give me time to think. Sort things out." He chuckled. Squall looked at him with obvious worry. 

"Seifer, you don't have to do this. Okay yes, you're a bastard especially after what you did to Fujin, but even you don't deserve a fate like that." 

Seifer grinned widely and shook his head. "I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered." 

Squall looked absolutely flabbergasted then calmed down and spoke slowly.

"I don't think you realize what you're doing. No one blames you for what happened with Ultimecia. You don't have to do this." 

Seifer sneered as he saw the almost pleading look in Squall's eyes and it nearly made him want to retch.

"Don't give me that crap you pompous ass." Seifer snapped irritably. "You all think I'm just some confused fool. Some kind of idiot that was duped by Edea or possessed by Ultimecia."

"Seifer." Rinoa said quietly, part of her wishing he'd shut up before he got himself into trouble.

"Quit trying to protect me Rinoa." Seifer snapped angrily. "Squall, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I knew full well what I was doing back then. I went with Ultimecia willingly. You want to know why? Because I wanted revenge, revenge for you taking everything away from me, for besting me in everything."

Squall looked downright stunned and Seifer continued unaffected.

"Like you always said, I've always been a prideful son of a bitch, I had to get you back because I hated you with a passion and nothing was going to stop me from making you pay." Seifer's eyes glinted dangerously and he sighed, shaking his head. "So yes, I do deserve this." He said quietly, then exploded. "So quit trying to put me on some fucking pedestal!" 

Squall stood up and backed away in downright horror and looked to Edea for conformation. With the beginnings of tears in her eyes she nodded silently.

"Then, you knew?" Squall whispered harshly to her.

"Yes." She said firmly.

"And you said nothing, all this time." Squall was beyond shocked now.

"What would you have had me do." Edea sighed. "You are all my children, how can you ask me to turn my back on any of you?" 

"Oh but you're okay with him being sealed away in a living hell for all eternity." Rinoa snapped.

Edea grimaced sadly at the accusation.

"Enough!" Squall said sternly then looked at Edea accusingly. He didn't want to believe his ears but he had no choice.

"Why are you letting this happen!" Rinoa shouted bitterly at Edea.

Squall closed his eyes and tried to clear his head of rampant thoughts, to bring some measure of piece to his tormented mind. Finally he opened his eyes and looked at Seifer solemnly.

"Because she knows it's the only way to save his life. There are countless people who would see him dead if this got out." He said quietly, the sadness and disappointment evident in his eyes.

"Let it go Squall. I have." Seifer said softly, shaking his head.

"Yeah." Squall nodded slowly then quietly made his way to the bridge. Rinoa looked heartbroken, with a gasp of helplessness she ran after Squall.

Edea watched them leave sadly.

"He feels I betrayed him." Edea sighed.

"He's strong, he'll get over it." Seifer sighed.

"You all are." Edea said darkly.

***********************

After dropping Squall of in Dollet to report their victory, Zell docked the Ragnarok back at Balamb Garden. The recruits walked quietly down landing ramp, some having to be carried while others limped along the best they could. Royce insisted on carrying Aeka to Dr Kadowaki's office where he would remain for the rest of the evening in mourning. Xu informed the recruits that they were to report back to class in a four days. Then she dismissed them without any fanfare. Not that anyone cared; none were in the mood to cheer their victory, hollow as it was.

Selphie and Rinoa left quietly, both them were tired and emotionally spent. The events of the evening bringing back unsettling memories of the last Sorceress war. Irvine was keeping a wary eye on Seifer whose hands were tied firmly behind his back. Edea joined them and together they shepherded Seifer to Balamb's brig where he'd stay until they left for Esthar. Fujin was next to exit the ship and she waited quietly for Quistis who soon followed and walked past her without a word. Fujin looked hurt and nearly called out to her but couldn't bring herself to. Hanging her head and sighed sadly and was preparing to leave when Zell strolled down the ramp.

"You're still here?" He said moodily as he sealed the ship.

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin said distantly.

"Hellish night huh?"

"AFFI.." She started the corrected herself. "YES."

"You alright? This must be awfully hard on you, I knew you and Aeka were friends."

Fujin looked at him and frowned slightly, she'd never really thought of it before, and realized she'd indeed grown quite fond of the girl. The realization just depressed her more. She stiffened and shrugged awkwardly.

"I'M BE FINE." 

"That's bull, but I won't pressure you." He said with a fleeting smile. "I wonder where Nicole is?" He added absently.

"UNKNOWN."

"She said she'd meet me here. It's late, I bet she fell asleep. I wonder if she knows?" He mumbled under his breath.

Fujin sighed and hugged herself as if chilled.

"You know she blames herself, Miss Trepe I mean." Zell said gravely and quite unexpectedly.

"I KNOW." Fujin frowned.

"She gets like that sometimes, I've seen it before. It's like she thinks she's responsible for the whole world. But you're her friend, nothing new to you huh?" He shrugged.

"I SUPPOSE." Fujin said quietly. Nicole appeared in the distance and waved at them meekly.

"There she is." Zell said with a soft smile as she approached him.

"Sorry love, I ran into Quistis in the hall, she seems really down. I um, heard the news." Nicole explained as they embraced tightly.

"Yeah, we were talking about that." He said as Nicole regarded Fujin thoughtfully.

"You okay?" She asked almost timidly. Fujin nodded but remained quiet. Zell scratched his head and shrugged helplessly.

"I guess we'll be heading out then." He said graciously then paused to look at her thoughtfully. "You um, want to come over, talk, get something to eat?" 

Fujin looked somewhat shocked by the gesture. With a faint smile she quietly declined.

"Alright then, we're gone." He smiled warmly then patted her on the shoulder. "Look, don't stress yourself out. Everything will work out. If ya need anything just swing by."

"Good night." Nicole waved as they turned to leave. They had about made it to the door when Fujin called out to them.

"THANK YOU." She called out awkwardly. Zell and Nicole looked at each other and smiled then waved goodbye. Now alone, Fujin stood quietly in the dim light of the hanger.

*******************

The face in the mirror was tired and drawn, she felt battered, emotionally and physically. With a soft sigh Quistis removed her glasses and turned on the sink's faucet. After wetting her face she started to get undressed, hoping a shower would make her feel better. Her mind was reeling; she couldn't get Aeka's face out of her mind. She died terrified and alone and it was something Quistis knew she'd carry with her till the end of time.

"I'm sorry." She murmured softly, though no one was around to hear. It started with quiet tears. Over the course of the entire heart rending evening she'd been able to keep her emotions in check.

It was imperative that she remained strong for her student's sake. Now though, alone, and free of the chains of responsibility the pain of loss and the burning, unrelenting sense of guilt bore down on her like a relentless giant smashing her to the floor. She collapsed, naked and trembling as wracking sobs tore through her weary form.

**************************

Fujin stood outside Quistis's door, her forehead resting against it as she tried to gather the courage to knock. Things had been bad between them recently. Fujin was still wounded by Quistis mistaken belief that she loved Seifer. But now, such matters seemed trivial and unimportant. Now, more than anything Fujin wanted to be with her, to share their pain. She knocked a feeble and timid sound. Taking a restless breath, she stood straight and knocked again, this time louder.

There was no answer and a grim thought tickled the back of Fujin's mind. Something frightening and chilling. With a frown, she knocked again. 

"Yes." Quistis answered from behind the door. Her voice sounded hollow and cold.

"IT'S ME" Fujin called softly, feeling a sense of relief.

"What?" Quistis asked, still not opening the door.

"TALK?"

"I'm tired, besides, aren't you mad at me?"

"NOT FAIR."

"If we learned anything tonight it's that life isn't fair."

Fujin choked in shock, she was unprepared for Quistis to be so cold to her.

"TALK." Fujin said again, the pain evident in her strained voice.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"QUISTIS." Fujin called out sadly.

"Just leave."

"PLEASE." 

"Go away"

Fujin moved her lips as if to speak but nothing came out. With tears running down her cheek she turned and fled up the hall. Back inside her apartment, Quistis slid down the door completely lost to despair and anguish. Her mind screaming at her to call Fujin back. But she knew Fujin deserved better than she could give her.

__

"It's better this way, you'd only hurt her further." An unwelcome thought claimed.

__

"But I love her." She tried to reason.

__

"Really, is that why you tried to pass her off to Seifer?"

"I thought she loved him still."

"Liar."

"I only want what makes her happy."

"Who are you trying to convince?"

"It was a mistake. She hates me now."

"She should, you ruined everything."

"I know, I'm a failure."

"That's a understatement. But now someone else has paid for it. You've hurt the only person who ever loved you. Not only that but, now, you've finally gotten someone killed."

"I'm sorry."

"It's to late for that."

"What was I supposed to do, I tried my best."

"It wasn't good enough. Some instructor, people will hate you for years to come. Everyone would've been happier if you'd thrown yourself off the roof like you planned."

"But Fujin?"

"But what? You actually think you helped her. She's more miserable now than before. You give her a glimpse of love then ruin everything. How's she supposed to cope now that you've dragged her heart into the open, only to abandon her."

"She deserves better."

"Yes everyone deserves better, you only screwed everything up."

"Cid is probably going to pull your license. You'll be lucky if they only kick you out of Balamb and not put you on trial for gross negligence. 

"I'm a failure."

"Yes and it's a shame Aeka had to die before you'd admit it."

Quistis curled into a ball on the floor, her sobs now silent and her body trembling. It wasn't long until sleep took her, but even in her dreams she was tormented. Visions of Aeka haunted her. She saw the young recruit buried alive, her body torn and broken. Her once joyful face twisted into an ugly mask of outrage and suffering as she clawed feebly at unforgiving darkness that was her tomb. All the while cursing Quistis's name for abandoning her, abandoning as she did Fujin. Quistis turned away to flee only to pause in horror. Now Fujin stood before her, naked and frozen in wall of ice, her pale blue lips moving ever so slowly. 

"Fujin!" Quistis screamed, her fists hammering at the ice weakly. Fujin's features were emotionless and uncaring as she moved to speak.

"I hate you." She said quietly then shattered into pieces at Quistis's feet.

Quistis screamed in anguish as darkness enveloped her.

***********************

As Selphie took her place in the lunch line and she noticed a silence in the air that was downright unsettling. Everyone was talking in hushed whispers or not at all. The whole training exercise had turned into a nightmare and she knew the fallout from it would be catastrophic. 

"Hey girl." Nicole said quietly, taking a place in line behind her.

"Hey." Selphie smiled.

"This is some mess huh?" Nicole whispered, looking about. "I hate when it gets like this, it's depressing." She added with a frown.

"Since when is life, not, depressing around here." Selphie mumbled with a sigh before moving up with the line.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. What do you think Cid will do?" Nicole asked curiously.

"What can he do? Aeka's funeral is to be the day after tomorrow. He feels it's best to get past this as soon as possible."

"I mean about Squall and Quistis." Nicole said in a grave tone.

"What about them. Squall's in charge of all this. Selphie shrugged.

"I heard Royce really tore Quistis a new one, rumors are running about that it's Quistis's fault that Aeka was killed." Nicole said sadly.

"Because you're my friend I'm not going to knock you on your ass." Selphie said icily.

"No, no, no." Nicole jabbered. "I think their full of it too. The problem is Quistis is likely to believe it. You know how she can be sometimes, me and Zell were talking about it last night."

"Look, it was a horrible accident, that's all. I just hope they don't start blaming each other. All that does is cause more grief, trust me, I know." Selphie said knowingly.

"You're right, I just hope this doesn't get too ugly. Quistis looked really, really rough last night, I think she needs take a break." Nicole frowned.

"Your wrong, if they try to make her take time off she'll get it in her head that they're trying to get rid of her and make things worse." Selphie corrected her.

"I guess, your right. Where's Irvine?" Nicole wondered, looking about for the tall cowboy.

"He's sleeping in, he was at the disciplinary hall early this morning securing Seifer." Selphie said regretfully, she missed him.

"Zell's out like a light too. He's taking this pretty well, I honestly expected him to be a wreck." Nice said shamefully.

"Give him some credit, he only panics when he thinks he did something wrong and then it usually is." Selphie said with slight smirk. Nicole grinned and nodded.

"By the way, since when is Zell and Fujin such good friends?" Selphie asked, making a curious face. "He about had a fit when he found out she was alive. It was pretty funny."

"I've no idea, I guess they just hit it off. After the mission she seemed kinda down so we tried to invite her over. Of course she turned us down."

"I kinda feel bad about the way I treated her. Even more so after all that's happened and what Seifer did to her. It's him who should be dead, not that poor girl." Selphie frowned.

"Come on now, you just said don't be blaming others." Nicole scolded.

"I know, your right. He's still a jerk, I don't care what him and Edea have planned. I'll just be glad when we can get back to normal." Selphie grumbled. Nicole couldn't agree more.

"I know, you need to relax, stress isn't good for the baby." She nodded. 

"Since when are you a pediatrician."

"Hey now, I'm head librarian, you think I don't read?"

"Touché" Selphie smirked. 

"Ladies." Xu nodded, walking past them on the way to the trashcan with her tray. Selphie leaned out and grabbed her by the arm.

"Oh Wait!" She called out eagerly.

"Hurry, I've got to meet Cid before he goes back to Dollet. Squall's already waiting for him." Xu said nodding towards a clock on the wall.

"Have you seen Quistis?" Nicole asked and Selphie nodded in agreement.

"Nope, she's probably sleeping in, she's taking this pretty hard. Try her apartment."

"I did before I came to lunch, no one answered."

"Try Fujin then, she may know where she is." Xu said hurriedly. "I got to go, sorry." She blurted then rushed off.

"I don't know where ghoul lives!?" Selphie shouted after her but to no avail.

"Stop that." Nicole frowned swatting at her.

"What!?" Selphie balked.

"That ghoul nonsense."

"Aw poot, I don't mean anything by it, it's habit." Selphie frowned in embarrassment.

"We'll find Rinoa, perhaps she knows where she is. We all need to get together and do something, try to lift our spirits." Nicole smiled quaintly.

"It's a little early for that don't you think, we've a funeral to get ready for." Selphie said skeptically.

"It's never to early to heal." Nicole said sagely.

"What are you, a coffee house poet?" Selphie smirked dryly at her as Nicole simply smiled.

**********

Unable to sleep, everything seemed dull, and unreal. In less than a week the idyllic world Fujin had allowed herself to believe in had turned into her worse nightmare. She no longer had the emotional barriers to keep the chaos in her heart at bay. Quistis had done to good a job opening her up and now she paid the price. She hated the weakness she felt as she lay on her bed, face buried in her pillow and crying like some overemotional schoolgirl. She cursed herself for allowing herself to become so involved, she knew she'd only get hurt. But in her loneliness she let herself hope for one last time. To make matters harder, Aeka's death only compounded her sorrow and she felt as though she'd go mad.

"STOP!" She hissed angrily through the tears, hoping the sound of her own voice would give her strength. The effort was feeble at best and it only angered her further. She wanted to know why, why Quistis turned on her so. She couldn't understand and that made it even worse. Sure they'd had an argument but she had assumed things would work out. Never did she dream it could go so wrong so fast and so completely. Her mind raced to try and find answers. Quistis had seemed genuinely glad to see her when they where reunited after the explosion but now, now she was harsh and cold. Forcing herself to sit up she felt like running, running away from everything, the pain, the loss, to leave it all behind. 

"NO." She growled, throwing the pillow across her room. Sniffing bitterly she wiped her face and looked about with a scowl. She wouldn't let it end like this. Nearly in a panic she paced about, trying to think of any reason for Quistis to treat her so.

"IDIOT!" She blurted and she stopped her pacing.

__

"She's trying to protect me." She realized with a start and immediately grew angry as the implications sank in. She was even angrier with herself for not realizing what was happening sooner. It was like Zell had said; Quistis was trying to blame herself and now she was pushing everyone away to keep from hurting them. Fujin made up her mind; she was not about to let Quistis sabotage herself again like she had tried so many times before. Stripping down, she hurried to take a shower, a plan already forming in her mind.

***********************

Dr. Kadowaki walked into the morgue with a heavy heart. Aeka was laid the operating table draped with a white sheet. Royce was in a seat by her side, sound asleep. The doctor sighed and looked over her papers, the girl was to be cremated. Gently she touched Royce's shoulder to wake him. His eyes fluttered and he looked up slowly, his expression void. 

"It's time?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." The doctor whispered.

"When are the services?" 

"In two days."

"What's to happen to her?" He mumbled softly.

"She wanted to be cremated and cast to the ocean." Dr. Kadowaki explained in a gentle tone.

"Okay." Royce nodded slowly and stood. "I'll be going now." He said then looked up with a frown. Quistis stood in the doorway; she looked disheveled and unkempt. Ignoring his gaze she moved forward towards the table. Dr. Kadowaki intercepted her carefully.

"Don't do this to yourself Quisty." She whispered.

"I need to see her." Quistis said dully. "To apologize."

Royce groaned and looked at his feet.

"Miss Trepe." He said heavily but she didn't hear him. All she could hear was Aeka pleading for her to save her, not to abandon her.

"I'm sorry." She choked weakly.

"Miss Trepe, I." Royce said hoarsely, having to fight back tears. "I didn't mean to blame you, it's not your fault. If anything it's my fault, I caused the explosion…" He paused and took a deep shuttering breath. "It's my fault I killed her, not you." He said weakly.

"NONSENSE." Fujin said firmly, from where she'd been waiting in an adjoining room. She knew Quistis would come eventually and there was something she needed to get off her chest about how everyone acting.

"Fujin?" Royce said in confusion as she walked towards them. Quistis looked up and slumped visibly, she had not wanted to see her now.

Dr. Kadowaki was about to protest but Fujin cut her a chilling look.

"SICK AND TIRED." Fujin started and took a breath.

"WISH YOU KICKED HER OUT?" She continued seemingly upset. "THINK SHE WEAK THEN"

Quistis was taken aback. "I..." She said quietly, humbled.

"SHOULD BE PROUD." Fujin snapped. "NOT BLAME SELF." She coughed harshly but continued. "TAUGHT HER WELL." 

"But she died." Quistis said weakly, Fujin sighed and shook her head sadly.

"PEOPLE DIE." She said with a gentle bluntness. "SHE NOT WANT THIS." She frowned, gesturing to Aeka. "SPREADING BLAME." 

"WANTED TO BE STRONG LIKE YOU." She put her hands on Quistis shoulders and looked her in the eye. "BE STRONG FOR HER. MOURN YES, BUT BE STRONG. She finished then collapsed into a fit of harsh coughing. Royce listened intently, a heavy sense of shame hanging over him. With a sigh he took a step forward.

"She's right." He said quietly. 

"You belittle why she died if you blame yourself. She only wanted to make you proud. I think she earned it. Let her go knowing that."

Quistis trembled and moved forward, gently she knelt by Aeka and sighed sadly. 

"You're both right." She murmured. "She has."

Fujin regained herself and rubbed her throat. Smiling fondly she looked down at where Aeka lay. 

"MISS YOU." She whispered, gently touching the girl's shoulder. Turning she looked at Quistis and Royce. Having said her peace she moved past them and out into the waiting room. A few minutes past before Quistis and Royce followed her. Royce looked up Quistis humbly.

"I'm sorry for what I said. It's just that I.." He tried to say but Quistis silenced him by pulled him into a warm hug.

"It's okay. We'll all get through this." She said in a quiet motherly tone. She held him for a long while before letting him go. "Now then." She sniffed. "Go clean up and get something to eat." She added with a tender smile before ushering him on. Fujin watched the exchange quietly and waited for Royce to leave before stepping forward.

"NEED TALK." She said firmly

Quistis sighed heavily and walked past her and out of the office. Fujin frowned and hurried after her. 

"KNOW WHAT DOING." She said with a cough as she caught up with her in the hall.

"Please Fujin it's for the best, I appreciate what you said in there, and you're right, but."

"NEGATIVE." Fujin said angrily, grabbing her by the arm to stop her. Quistis paused and looked at her guiltily.

"I'd only hurt you." She said in a quiet tortured tone. Fujin let her go and shook her head.

"ALREADY HAVE." She sighed. "PLEASE, NOT AGAIN."

"It's not going to work hon, I'm damaged goods, I've ruined everything. My students, my career, and most of all, I've ruined us."

"NO YOU HAVEN'T"

"Why are you doing this, it'll only hurt you more." Quistis whimpered.

"You need to ask?" Fujin whispered in shock.

Quistis was mortified with herself. Shaking her head with tears in her eyes she took a step back. Fujin looked down and bit her lip as she composed herself. Finally she looked up, her features trembling softly as she tried to keep herself in check.

"Do you love me?" She asked, her voice small and barely audible. Quistis looked torn and confused as she choked to hold back further tears.

"Yes." She finally murmured, her shoulders slumping as she gave in to her sorrow and self-loathing. Fujin moved forward to embrace her as Quistis collapsed against her chest crying softly. With a shuttering sigh Fujin looked and squeezed her comfortably.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Quistis whispered between sobs. "I'm scared."

Fujin nuzzled her hair and murmured soothingly to her.

"What am I to do?" Quistis asked softly.

"REST." Fujin smiled and led her away.

*******************

The day past slowly and everyone seemed to move about in dreamlike state. It was well past midnight when Balamb Garden arrived in Esthar. 

"Love." Edea said softly. Cid turned in his seat to face her and smiled sadly.

"I know, is it time?" He asked, his expression full of worry.

"Yes. We've arrived at Esthar and I fear it won't be long." Edea said tiling her head thoughtfully at him.

"You know they'll fight this?" Cid said slowly, his heart growing heavy.

Edea moved forward and caressed his cheek.

"I know, but it must be done." Edea whispered dreamily and kissed him tenderly. Cid welcomed the gesture and smiled regretfully.

"Come then, before I change my mind." He sighed.

"My brave husband." She smiled and took his hand. 

Together, they walked out onto the bridge. Squall and the other senior members waited quietly along with Fujin and Rinoa. Cid looked to Quistis and frowned sympathetically.

"You don't have to come." He said gently.

"Yes I do." Quistis said firmly.

"We all do." Rinoa added.

"Very well, lets get this over with." Cid sighed.

***********************

Seifer sat in his cell motionless. His cold eyes staring into the darkness, his only companion being the ceiling fan that hummed dully overhead.

"I am ready." He said quietly, his hands, resting on his knees were white as chalk and a fine sheen of sweat was beading on his brow.

__

"No one came to see me." He thought solemnly.

"I am not afraid." He said aloud.

__

"I wonder if she will mourn me." 

"I knew it would come to this someday."

__

"Will any of them?"

"This is for the best."

__

"I'm sorry."

He could hear Griever clawing madly at his sub-consciousness and closed his eyes to concentrate. The door to his cell opened and he looked up.

"Lets do it." He said with a smirk as Squall entered the room.

"It's not to late." Squall said shaking his head.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do." Seifer smirked and clapped him on the shoulder. "But it was too late for me years ago. Let me do something right for once." He said, moving past him. Squall stuck out his arm and stopped him.

"Seifer." He said quietly and offered his hand. "Good luck." 

Seifer looked at the hand questioningly; then, with a grin shook it.

***************************

End Chapter. 59


	60. Procession of Witches

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 60

Procession of Witches

Laguna had sent a special shuttle to pick everyone up and within the hour they were landing outside the Sorceress Memorial just beyond Eshtar's city limits. Laguna, Kiros, Ward and Ellone were waiting to meet them. The night air had a chill to it that seemed to fit the melancholy mood of everyone present. Laguna stepped forward to shake Squall and Cid's hands.

"Glad to see all of you again, it's a shame it's on such unpleasant terms."

"Same here, I'm sorry about all of this." Cid said apologetically.

"Don't be, from what you've told me, I should be thanking all of you." Laguna smiled brightly then grew somber.

"Especially you sir." He said stepping towards Seifer.

Seifer shrugged. "Hell I didn't have anything better to do.

Squall elbowed him and frowned, he didn't like how casual Seifer was being.

"Brave man." Laguna nodded.

"Are we sure this will work?" Selphie asked curiously, raising her hand.

"The process is infallible, Griever will be contained." Kiros spoke up.

"Just make sure no one wakes me up early, I'm grumpy without my beauty sleep." Seifer joked but no one laughed. Edea coughed lightly and touched Cid's arm.

"Let us go." She said softly.

"Yes, yes we're just making this harder." He sighed. 

"Right, this way please." Laguna bowed courteously.

Zell hurried to Seifer's side and kept pace with him.

"Dude, aren't you like terrified?" He whispered.

"Not at all. Keep and eye on me chicken wuss, I'll show you how to go out like a man." Seifer said gruffly as they strode up the stairs and into the Memorial. Zell back a step and leaned over to Selphie.

"He's made of stone." He said truly impressed by Seifer's resolve.

"He's terrified." Selphie said quietly.

"I can't believe he's actually doing this. I mean this sucks, first Aeka and now."

"I don't want to talk about it." Selphie said bluntly, not once looking at him.

Zell paused and frowned.

"Am I the only one here that thinks this may be wrong?" Zell said quietly, more to himself than anyone in particular.

"It is wrong, now come on." Irvine whispered as he walked past.

Up ahead of the procession Ellone walked beside Squall and Rinoa with a look of worry.

"You look awful." Ellone said timidly to Squall.

"Thanks." Squall frowned.

"I didn't mean anything by that. I'm just worried about you." She frowned.

"I know, it's just that. We've had a bad last few days." Squall said, his expression softening slightly.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked, touching his shoulder lightly.

"Not really. How's Laguna doing?" He said, changing the subject.

"He's fine. You know he wishes you'd call now and again. He wants to get to know you better. I mean, you.." Ellone began but Squall looked at her and shook his head.

"Not now." He said briskly.

"You brought it up. I just wish you'd call too, I never get to hear from or see any of you anymore. It's awfully lonely out here."

"Why don't you come to Balamb?" Rinoa asked thoughtfully.

"I've thought about it, but I don't want to become a SEED." Ellone frowned.

"It is a normal school too." Squall noted absently as they entered into an immense domed room. The room was filled with huge hoses that where covered in frost and gases vented from pressure valves in the ceiling. In the center of the room sat a circular chamber surrounded by various computer towers and other unrecognizable equipment.

The chamber was separated from the rest of the room by thick glass. Inside the chamber stood a large structure that resembled a disk standing on end. An operating table of sorts was at its heart and the entire affair was covered in circuitry. Complete with a vast array of mechanical clamps and hoses the device looked like some alien torture device. Scientists in white coats scurried about like frenzied ants.

"Your not putting him in that?" Rinoa balked.

"Oh yes." A peculiar little man in a coat said in a jolly tone.

"Doctor Odine." Cid sighed.

"Yes, yes." The eccentric doctor nodded.

"Who's this nut?" Seifer snorted.

"Long story." Kiros said as Laguna started to speak. 

"Right." Seifer said, folding his arms.

"He knows the equipment better than anyone else." Kiros went on to explain.

"Expert, wonderful. I am all these things." The good doctor said with a proud smile. "You're the test subject?" He said hopefully as he poked Seifer with a crooked finger.

"Get this guy away from me." Seifer growled.

"Doctor, how good to see you again." Rinoa said hollowly as she took the Doctor by the arm and pulled him away.

Quistis leaned heavily against a far wall, well away from the proceedings. Fujin walked slowly over to regard her thoughtfully.

"HOW FEELING?" She asked finally.

"I just want this to be over with." Quistis said with a heavy sigh.

"ME TOO."

"I should hate him." Quistis said with a halfhearted scowl. "But I don't have it in me anymore, all I see is someone I grew up with about to toss his life away. Another life lost, it's a shame, even if it is his." Quistis sighed.

"HE WANTS." Fujin said, looking over at Seifer who was being checked over by various scientists.

"I wonder if he'll be aware once he's in stasis?" Quistis asked morbidly.

"UNKNOWN."

"I wish I could be like you." Quistis sighed and sat down on the floor. Fujin kneeled by her side.

"NEGATIVE" She said simply

"But you've got it under control. After everything we've been through, you just keep going and I'm going to pieces."

"KNOW ME BETTER THAN THAT." Fujin smiled faintly.

"I know, you just show if differently. I'm sorry." Quistis smiled, touching her hand gently. Looking up they saw Squall and the others were intent on making sure things were done right. Cid and Edea stood alone talking to each other quietly.

"He's taking this pretty hard." Quistis nodded towards the headmaster.

Fujin nodded but kept silent.

"How are you holding Quisty." Rinoa said to the weary instructor.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that." Quistis sighed.

"SHE WILL BE OKAY." Fujin interjected. Rinoa looked worried a moment then stepped towards Fujin who eyed her warily.

"I want to talk to you." Rinoa whispered.

Fujin looked to Quistis curiously then back to Rinoa.

"WHY?"

"Come on." Rinoa said, gesturing to a more out of the way area of the lab.

Grudgingly Fujin followed and folded her arms as they stopped to regard each other.

"WHAT?" Fujin started off.

"It's about Seifer, I think you should say something to him." Rinoa whispered. Fujin scoffed and pushed past her, intent on going back to Quistis's side.

"He's as good as dead, you have to know that. I know you have no reason to care for him anymore. I mean, yes he hurt you, but he hurt us all. I'm willing to forgive him, we can't let him go thinking no one cares."

"FINE YOU GO." Fujin said mildly.

"Your heartless." Rinoa frowned.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Fujin whispered harshly.

"Anything, anything to let him know he'll be remembered. He's doing this for us."

"DOING FOR HIMSELF." Fujin said sourly, pointing to Seifer who was being studied by a score of scientists.

"Why are you even here then. He loves you and seeing you here and knowing you hate him is just going to make it worse on him."

""TOUGH." Fujin shrugged.

"Your horrible." 

Fujin sighed and continued past her and back to Quistis who looked up curiously.

"What did she want."

"NOTHING." Fujin frowned as she watched the proceedings stoically.

"She wants you to say something to him." Quistis said quietly. Fujin didn't look at her but nodded.

"Are you?" 

"NEGATIVE." Fujin said with chilling finality.

"I'm sorry." Quistis said with a hint of sadness.

"FOR WHAT."

"I don't know." Quistis sighed and rested her head back against the wall. "I don't know anything, just ignore me."

Doctor Odine began shepherding everyone away from the stasis chamber with a fevered determination. 

"Time is near, back, back." He said eagerly.

"Damn." Squall muttered under his breath and looked to Seifer imploringly. He just couldn't get over this, it wasn't right but he was helpless to stop it. Griever needed to be contained and Seifer had made his choice.

Selphie and Irvine went to stand by Rinoa who was looking on with sad eyes.

"He's really doing this." She whispered.

Irvine prodded her forward slightly.

"Go on, say your good-byes." He said, nodding towards Seifer.

Rinoa exhaled weakly and looked at Selphie, who was oddly stone-faced about the whole affair, not that anyone could blame her. 

"Go on." The small woman said briskly, and Rinoa smiled softly before moving on. Only Squall stood with Seifer as she approached.

"Hey there." She said faintly.

"Hey yourself." Seifer chuckled, this time though the strain was evident in his voice. Squall patted Seifer on the shoulder and nodded before leaving the two of them to say their peace.

"I can't believe you doing this." Rinoa said quietly, smoothing out his tussled hair. 

"I can't either." Seifer smiled thinly.

"I'll remember you." She said softly.

"That's what I'm afraid of." He responded regretfully. "It's best you all forget this and go on."

Rinoa bit her lip and stood on her toes to give him a gentle kiss then stepped away from him. With tears in her eyes she rushed to Squall and buried her head against his chest. Seifer smiled at the two then turned his attention to Fujin, who watched him with hawk like intensity. Doctor Odine tugged his sleeve timidly.

"We must hurry." He whispered.

"I know, one moment." Seifer said, then walked towards Fujin. Raising her chin defiantly she stiffed as he approached. To her surprise he walked past her and towards Quistis how was still sitting quietly against the far wall.

Kneeling by her side he leaned close to her and whispered in her ear.

"Take care of her, give her what I couldn't." He said simply. Quistis looked at him awkwardly, her blue eyes wide in wonder.

"See ya around." He said with a smile then stole a kiss while she was stunned. Rising to his feet he strode by Fujin who watched him in bewilderment.

"INSANE." She called out to as he strode forward and into the waiting chamber.

"Love you too!" He chuckled to her as Doctor Odine bid him to rest back against the disk at the heart of the chamber. Cid walked in and regarded the youth. Looking to Edea with a frown a moment he turned his attention back to Seifer.

"Brave lad, I'm proud of you." He said with a growing cloud of sorrow on his face.

"Yeah well I try. Lets cut the small talk shall we, and get this over with." Seifer snapped excitedly and closed his eyes. Cid nodded and he and the left and Edea entered. 

"Seifer." She said richly, touching his cheek. Seifer opened his eyes and frowned.

"I can't hold him anymore Edea." Seifer whispered harshly.

"I know child." She sighed. "I'm very proud of you. My brave Knight, my son." She smiled tenderly. "You've been so strong through all of this, it's time for you to let go of the burden you carry." She whispered then kissed him softly in the lips. Seifer's eyes widened in shock as she brought both hands up to grip either side of his head. A burst of energy exploded from them and Seifer shuttered as if being electrocuted. 

"What is she doing!" Laguna shouted, shielding his eyes from the light.

"Edea!" Squall screamed and ran forward only be intercepted by Cid. "What are you doing? Let go of me." He shouted as a wave of energy blew everyone to the floor. Ellone sat up and looked on in horror.

"Something terrible is happening!" She shouted as Seifer collapsed forward into Edea's arms. Gently she laid him down and looked up to see everyone running towards her. Her face was serene but quickly it twisted into a snarl as she opened her mouth and a sound akin to a roar issued forth, shaking the entire building.

"Griever!" He shouted, motioning everyone to step back.

Laguna pulled Ellone behind him as Kiro's and Ward took up a defensive position. 

"Aw no." Zell cried out in dismay and holding his head in disbelief. Quistis scrambled to her feet and looked on in horror as Edea lifted Seifer off the ground with one hand. He groaned, and opened his eyes. 

"What?" He mumbled half, conscious. Dr. Odine and the other scientists fled from building as she tossed Seifer harshly into Squall. The two men fell into a tangled heap at Cid's feet. 

"Edea!" The headmaster shouted as warning klaxons began to sound.

Irvine drew his gun and paused, his hands shaking. Irvine and Selphie looked on in confusion, neither sure as to what to do. Fujin looked to Quistis for suggestions but found none. Rinoa knelt to help Squall and Seifer to their feet. Edea's eyes flashed crimson and she moved forward threateningly.

"Edea." Cid called again this time calmer as he crept closer.

"Sir, get away!" Irvine shouted drawing his rifle.

Selphie saw Ward and Kiros shoving Laguna and Ellone out the exit and was thankful when they got clear.

"Get out of here." Irvine said to her as he took aim at Edea.

"Yeah right." Selphie scoffed.

"Irvine, you can't just shoot her!" Quistis shouted.

"We have to do something." He said grimly, his hands shaking.

Fujin moved forward in preparation of a fight, she had no weapon but she meant to try her best.

"Betrayal!" Edea growled, looking at Seifer in disgust. She gestured at him with an outstretched hand and an invisible force wrenched Seifer off the ground. 

"Betrayer!" She hisses and clenched her hand into a fist. Seifer choked and thrashed in the air as his lungs began to be crushed.

"Edea." Cid beckoned soothingly and reached out to her. He stood closer now, nearly within arms reach. Squall drew his gunblade and prepared to lunge. Cid cut him a stern glance and made him pause. Stepping forward one last time Cid gently reached out to touch Edea's outstretched hand.

"Let him go, this is not what you wanted, you have to fight it." 

"Kill you!" She hissed shakily.

"No, you won't." He smiled. "Let's finish what we started."

"Started?" She growled, and her hand began to tremble. Seifer collapsed to the ground coughing violently.

"Come back to us love." Cid whispered.

Edea lowered her arms and her eyes dimmed.

"There you go." Cid smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace.

The silence in the room was deafening. 

"What is going on!" Squall grunted warily, his weapon still drawn.

Edea sighed and Cid let her go.

"I love you my wife." He said softly.

"And I you my husband." Edea whispered back then focused her attention on her wards. "Forgive me, my children."

"What!?" Irvine mumbled, lowering his rifle.

Seifer slowly got to his feet and looked about in bewilderment as Edea turned and rushed into the stasis chamber. 

"No!" Squall shouted running towards her. Cid grabbed him once more and Squall slung him to the ground. "Are you crazy she'll be killed!" Squall roared.

"She's dying already." Cid said firmly as he picked himself up. A collective gasp issued from the room and Selphie looked as though she was about to faint.

"What?" Rinoa asked in shock. 

"She's been dying ever since Ultimecia left her." Cid said with tears in eyes.

"No." Squall murmured, dropping his gunblade.

"Matron!" Quistis screamed out in anguish and ran forward. 

"QUISTIS!" Fujin shouted but wasn't close enough to stop her. Seifer was and he caught her around the waist and lifted her off the ground.

"Let go!" Quistis screamed in angrily, kicking and flailing in his arms.

"Take her!" Seifer roared pushing her towards Irvine.

He then turned and strode after the former Sorceress. 

"Edea!" He shouted as he approached. With a slight wave of her hand Edea closed the door in his face.

"You tricked me!" Seifer shouted banging on the hardened glass. 

Edea lowered her head and sighed before turning to face him, black blood was already beginning to dribble down the corners of her mouth.

"I am sorry, but I was to weak to bring him here myself." She said softly, her slender fingers touching the glass.

"I do this for you my son." She smiled gently. 

"You can't leave me like this, what's to become of me!" Seifer screamed in despair clawing at the glass.

"You must live." Edea coughed, her eyes flared crimson. 

"But you're the only one who understands." Seifer murmured with tears in his eyes. "Without you, I'll be truly alone!"

"It will be hard, I know. But do your best with the second chance you've been given. Please, you must live, I can leave peacefully knowing you are all safe." She whispered and collapsed onto one knee.

"Edea." He pleaded feebly as she forced herself to stand and limped to the stasis disk. Cid could take no more and turned away. Quistis went to his side to comfort him as Edea rested her back against the disk and closed her eyes. 

With a feeble gesture, she used the last of her magic to bring the machinery to life. The disk glowed and a halo of light filled the chamber as Griever's fury burned away the last spark of life from her. Edea Kramer's last thoughts where of her children, and of her beloved husband. With tears in her eyes she whispered Cid's name and died. With Edea gone, Griever began to regain control and to its horror, it realized it was trapped. It didn't even have time to shout its rage before being engulfed in a blinding light, and then, all was dark. 

End Chapter 60


	61. Moving on

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

__

Authors note.

Wow, trouble comes in three's I guess. I'm back, I know I've been gone for a long while. I'm sorry (hangs head). A lot of things came up on the home front that demanded a lot of my attention. Then I just needed to take a break. But things are finally quieting down so I can concentrate so I truly believe I can get back on a normal Schedule again. (Cheers) Expect updates once to twice a week from now on. Sometimes more if time permits. Once again I find myself apologizing for delays. I hope you enjoy the chapter and can forgive your humble Squire. =)

Huggles all! 

Chendzee'a Li

FROZEN

Chapter 61

Moving on

No one knew what to say or do. Everything had happened so fast no one had the time to even take it all in correctly. Edea had sacrificed herself for Seifer and taken Griever with her. The containment chamber cracked with energy as everyone stood in quiet shock. Edea's form was vaguely visible through the dusky blue, glasslike substance that had filled the chamber. She appeared to be floating at the heart of a marble, with hues of blue and green frozen in swirls around her. Squall took a quiet step forward and touched the field, a crackle of energy dancing along his fingertips. 

The matron was frozen still, her expression would've been serene if not for an unholy red glow that radiated from her eyes. 

"She's gone." Squall said in a stiff awkward tone, unable to manage anything more coherent.

"We have to get her out!" Selphie shouted, running forward and clinging to his arm.

"Squall is right, she's gone, Griever is alone in his tomb." Cid sighed softly.

"You mean, she's dead." Selphie murmured and sunk to the floor.

"It is better that way, I would not want to think she was trapped in there with that monster." Cid frowned and wiped his eyes somberly.

"How can you be so calm about this!" Zell erupted in a fit of anguish.

Fujin grabbed him and pulled him aside.

"LISTEN." She hissed under her breath.

"Ultimecia had been inside her far too long." Cid said quietly as he approached the chamber tentatively. "She told me when we were reunited. It was only a matter of time."

"Sir." Irvine said in a subdued tone. "Why didn't she tell us, we could've have done something?"

"There was nothing to be done." Cid responded, looking over his shoulder at the tall youth. "She did not want to worry any of you, she knew you'd treat her differently."

"I, I have to go outside." Quistis gasped and staggered towards the exit. It was too much for her to handle. There was just too much to deal with and it was coming far to fast, drowning her in a sea of guilt, heartache, pain and sorrow. Fujin went after her as Cid watched sympathetically, he knew the suffering the instructor must be going through but was powerless to help.

"I can't believe this!" Zell blurted in a mix of anger and misery causing everyone to look at him.

"She didn't deserve this. No one deserved this; it's that damned Ultimecia's fault. What the hell is this man, we beat her, so why does it feel like we lost!? It's not fair, it's just not friggin fair!" He shouted, kicking over a computer terminal before storming out.

"What now." Squall asked Cid softly, his eyes cloudy and tired.

Cid looked at his wife one last time and closed his eyes, after a long moment he looked up and smiled lovingly at her, before looking at Squall with a soft smile.

"Let's go home lad." He whispered and walked quietly towards the exit.

Selphie ran to him and hugged against him crying softly with Rinoa following quietly behind. Irvine walked to Squall's side and nodded towards Seifer, who was still kneeling before the chamber with head hung low and shoulders slumped in defeat. 

"What do we do about him?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know." Squall sighed and walked over to pull Seifer to his feet.

"Why?" Seifer asked shakily with a distant look in his eyes.

"Come on." Squall murmured as he led him away. 

***********************

It was decided that Edea and Aeka's services would be held together. No one wanted to draw the pain out any longer than necessary. Everyone gathered on a grassy hill overlooking the ocean near Balamb village. Quiet and respectful, the funerals were sobering to the newest additions to Balamb Garden, destroying any naiveté about the risks of being a SEED. One by one the senior staff and graduate SEED's reminisced about Edea's life, notably absent was any mention of her deeds while under control of Ultimecia. Though weary and depressed Aeka's classmates also spoke. Recalling the young woman's kindness and love of life.

Of all the speakers, Quistis was the most disturbed she was particularly close to Aeka, and Edea both. Though she kept composed, her grief was apparent to all; even Cid was faring better. Royce declined to speak, still suffering through pain and guilt. Seifer was notably absent, having been inconsolable ever sense the tragedy.

It was sunset when things wound down; Quistis, Fujin and Royce stood quietly on the edge of the cliff as she last rays of the sun washed over them. Quietly Quistis opened the small urn that held Aeka's ashes and cast them into the air where they lingered lazily before drifting down to the waters below.

"I'm leaving Balamb." Royce said in a reserved tone.

Quistis looked somewhat disappointed by the news while Fujin seemed to expect it. 

"For how long?" Quistis asked quietly, still looking down at the waters below.

"For good, I need to rethink what I want to do with my life." Royce said sullenly.

Quistis took a deep breath then nodded. "If that's what you want, you're an adult, you can make your on decisions. When?"

"Tomorrow."

"So soon, have you told you classmates?"

"No, I can't talk to them. I think it's best if I just go."

"I see." Quistis sighed. "You'll be missed."

"I appreciate it but I doubt it, not after all of this."

"No one blames you Royce."

"I know, but I still blame myself."

"Royce."

"Goodbye Miss Trepe." He said solemnly and turned away to leave but paused. "I was told she was cremated in uniform."

"She was SEED." Quistis said quietly, her eyes still locked on the darkening waters.

"Thank you for that." Royce smiled faintly.

"Goodbye Royce." Quistis responded awkwardly, unable to continue the conversation. Wordlessly Royce departed, leaving the two women alone.

"NOT STOP HIM?" Fujin asked curiously. 

"I can't, I have no right telling anyone what to do anymore." Quistis said in a tone thick with regret and grief.

"DON'T THINK LIKE THAT." Fujin frowned, even after all that was said, both Quistis and Royce still blamed themselves for Aeka's death. 

"I'm sorry, really. I'm just tired, when does this stop?" Quistis sniffed wearily. "And poor Cid, what is he going to do? With Edea gone he'll be so alone again." She murmured.

"IT'LL BE OKAY." Fujin said softly, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

An awkward cough caught their attention and Quistis looked up blushing slightly and wiping her eyes. Zell stood nearby with hands stuffed meekly in his pockets. Quistis smiled lightly at him, bless him, he seemed so out of place in a suit. 

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, but we're getting ready to head back to the Garden, I can um, wait a little bit if you want." He said timidly.

Quistis stepped forward and hugged him tightly earning a momentary look of surprise.

"It's okay we're ready to go." She said wistfully, taking Fujin's hand before following him back to the others.

***********************

That evening, Balamb garden was at a standstill, few souls wandered its quiet halls. Irvine Kinneas was one of them, Selphie had cried herself to sleep and he needed to get out to sort through his thoughts. He soon found himself alone on one of Balamb's many scenic balconies. With a sigh he slipped a package of cigarettes from his pocket. It was a nasty habit, but it calmed his nerves in times of stress, and with all things considered he allowed himself the indulgence.

"DISGUSTING." Fujin said from the shadows startling him.

"For the love of!" Irvine jumped, nearly fumbling the freshly lit cigarette. He peered searchingly into the shadows and give her a scathing look. "Your demented, Quistis is right, you do that on purpose."

Fujin didn't respond to his accusation.

"How's she doin by the way?" Irvine asked.

"POORLY."

"Sorry to hear that, I tried to talk to her earlier but she wouldn't even answer the door."

"I KNOW." Fujin grumbled. 

"I take it you had no luck with her either."

"MARGINAL."

"I've never seen her this depressed, it's not like her."

Fujin arched a brow, surprised at how little Quistis' friends really knew her at times.

"I wonder what's to become of Seifer." Irvine added almost absently.

"DON'T CARE."

"That's kinda harsh, I can't blame you though, all things considered."

Fujin stepped from the shadows and folded her arms.

"It's been a helluva ride hasn't it." Irvine continued quietly, blowing a puff of smoke from the corner of his mouth.

"INDEED." Fujin mused.

A long moment went by as they stood in quiet reflection. Finally Irvine gazed at her sideways and smirked lightly.

"You know gal, I've got to say you really surprised me."

Fujin looked at him curiously, unsure what to make of the statement.

"HOW SO?"

"You're not the person I thought you were."

"IF YOU SAY."

"I do." Irvine said flatly, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

Fujin wasn't terribly happy about being the topic of the conversation and her expression showed it.

"You don't like to talk about yourself much do you?"

"NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT."

"Quistis doesn't think so. Its obvious she thinks the world of you. It's a good thing you came along; she needs a friend like you, especially now. I wish she'd come to us like she does you. I don't know; I guess she feels awkward coming to us, ya know, with her being the only single one and all. Now if only we could find her a nice guy to settle down with." He said thoughtfully then noticed the foul look Fujin was giving him. Stammering on his words he amended his statement. "I'm sure I can hook you up too, don't worry, I know several nice guys who'd be interested."

"GOOD NIGHT." Fujin said icily as she stalked away.

"What!?" Irvine called after her, totally caught off guard by her sudden gruffness.

*******************

Rinoa lay next to Squall running her fingertips along the curves of his back. He had spoken little to her since they arrived back at their apartment. She wished he'd talk to her, the silence was killing her. Pressing close she kissed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Why? You did nothing wrong." He responded quietly still facing away from her.

"For loosing her."

"Don't be, its over now."

"She was like your mother wasn't she?"

"Once, but that was a long time ago."

"Still, I know it hurts, when my mother died…"

"She wasn't my mother, we weren't even that close, she just took care of us for a while then disappeared."

"You can't blame her for that."

"I know that now, but at the time I didn't. Still, the fact remains, she wasn't there and now I can't pretend to have feelings that were never there to begin with. Yes, I'm upset that she died but that's life. Quit trying to read into things like you know what's going on." He whispered sharply.

"Oh." Rinoa murmured slightly hurt by his words. "But why..?" She started then paused not wanting to upset him further.

"What?" Squall sighed closing his eyes, just wanting to put the entire incident behind him.

"Why are you so upset then? You've been short, and moody for days, even before all of this blew up." Squall asked timidly.

Squall could have laughed at the audacity of the question.

"Just drop it." He grumbled.

"I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help, I just want to sleep!" Squall growled.

"Don't talk to me that way." Rinoa frowned.

"What way? You sit here, after all that we've been through over the last few weeks and ask me what's wrong. What!? You want me to make a list; I'd be here all night! Just leave me alone." He snapped irritably. Rinoa's features trembled and she turned away from him silently. She drew the blankets up around her as tears burned her eyes.

***************

Nicole was perched atop the bed painting her toenails as Zell walking into to room wrapped in a towel and drying his hair. Looking up with a small smile she watched him a moment before speaking, and realized how lucky she was to have him back safe and sound.

"I love you." She said simply, her eyes glimmering. Zell paused and looked at her, genuinely touched.

"Thanks, I really needed that." He said warmly. "I love you too."

"Let's run away from here." Nicole sighed.

"Alright." Zell said without a second thought. "I have some bags we can use."

"What!?" Nicole blurted. "I wasn't serious."

"Are you sure, I'd leave in a moment if you wanted to." He said firmly.

Nicole blushed and shook her head fearfully.

"We couldn't do that. I mean just up and leave everyone. I could, I'm not important, but you, they need you here."

Zell laughed but it was bitter.

"Fat lot of good I did." He grumbled.

"You did your best, you all did. You stopped Griever that's what's important."

"No, Edea stopped Griever, and now she's gone, again. He said sadly.

"Come here." Nicole smiled opening her arms to him. With a heavy heart he plopped onto the bed and fell into her arms.

"Why'd she have to die, why'd any of them have to die?" He whispered.

"I don't know love, I don't know. All we can do is try to move on, that's what they would want."

****************************

Cid sat alone in his dimly lit office, as classic music played echoed softly around the room. Scattered on his desk where several dozen old photos from a time long past. He in his youth alongside a raven hared women with piercing eyes and alabaster skin.

__

"It's hard." He thought weakly with tears in his eyes. _"Already I'm missing you. I try to be strong, I know it had to be this way, but I'm weak. I need you here; I want you by my side. We never had the time together we should have had, and now its too late, my wife, my heart. You told me to be strong, to live on, to be there for the children. How can I, you were my reason for being, all I had was for you._

It was easier actually, when I thought you were lost irrevocably to that evil. To me, you were already gone I had put it behind me. But fate taunted me by bringing you back, only to slowly take you away again. I'm thankful that we had this short time to share, but I wanted so much more for us, for you, to have a real family of our own, but now, now I've nothing."

He looked at an ornate but functional antique pistol he kept on his desk.

"I've nothing." He whispered sadly.

There was a gentle knock on his door. Wiping his eyes gingerly he composed himself before speaking.

"Yes?" He said stiffly.

Xu poked her head in meekly. "Sorry sir." She squeaked.

"No, no it's okay come in." He ushered. "It's awfully late, I thought you left for the evening."

Xu stepped into the office and looked around nervously.

"I um made you some hot chocolate." She said quietly, setting the steaming cup carefully on his desk. 

"That was awfully kind of you child." Cid said warmly. 

"I just kinda, you know." She shrugged, fumbling on her thoughts and words. She looked down at the pictures thoughtfully.

"You two seemed so happy then." She muttered.

"We were, these were taken right after we got married, during our honeymoon." Cid commented absently as he examined the photos. He paused and picked on up to show her. It was of him as a teenager, he was dressed in clothes more befitting Zell and was adorned with a bushy goatee and large sideburns.

"I was a paragon of fashion eh?" He chuckled.

Xu couldn't help but smile and Cid grinned at her. "Go ahead, laugh, it's funny." He smirked.

"You were something else." Xu admitted with a smile then grew somber. "Are you okay sir?" She said tenderly. "I know it's not really my place but if you want to talk or anything I'd be happy to listen."

Cid was touched by the gesture but graciously declined.

"I think I'll be okay." He sighed. "I still have all of you." He said thoughtfully.

"Always Sir." Xu smiled then hugged him tightly.

Cid was somewhat startled but soon realized it was something he sorely needed.

***************************

Fujin stood outside Quistis' door, something she found herself doing a lot lately. This time she didn't knock, knowing full well that no one would answer. After the funeral Quistis had returned to her quarters and turned away Fujin's offer to stay with her. She was pleasantly surprised when the door opened and Quistis stumbled into her.

"Oh!" Quistis stammered and blushed. "I um.. was coming to look for you." She said awkwardly while mussing with her hair.

"FOUND ME." Fujin smiled lightly, taking note of Quistis' obvious discomfort.

"I…" The both started.

"GO." Fujin offered.

"No, no, what were you going to say?" Quistis countered.

"NEGATIVE, YOU FIRST."

"Okay, okay." Quistis sighed and looked down at her toes. "I miss you." She said softly. "I need you, I can't deal with this alone." She said softly, her eyes pleading. Fujin was unreadable and Quistis started to worry. "I know I've been horrible, I can't blame you if you hate me, I just hope you can somehow forgive me." She said shakily, her voice fading into a nervous whisper. Stuffing her hands in her pockets Fujin took a step forward to look up into the blue pools of Quistis' eyes. Tilting her head slightly she regarded her intensely for a moment before stealing a light kiss.

Quistis stood in surprise as Fujin slipped past her and into the apartment. She shut the door and turned as Fujin sat down on the couch quietly.

"I'm sorry I ran you off earlier. I don't know what I'm doing anymore, everything is a mess." Quistis sighed, sitting down heavily and burying her face in her hands.

"NEED REST. PUSHING TO HARD." Fujin said sternly.

"I can't sleep and when I do I keep having nightmares."

"NATURAL."

"I guess, but I don't see you falling apart."

"I'M NOT YOU." Fujin said candidly as she stood and headed to the kitchen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quistis frowned, not sure how to take the comment.

Fujin retrieved two cups from the cupboard and canister of herbal tea then looked over at Quistis who was waiting for an answer.

"ALL REACT DIFFERENTLY." Fujin explained. 

"Yeah I know, basically what your saying is that I react by going to pieces." Quistis sighed sadly. 

"NEGATIVE." Fujin responded simply as she began making the tea. "YOUR POSITION, CIRCUMSTANCES." She said thoughtfully. "FARE BETTER THAN MOST."

"Somehow I don't believe you." Quistis mumbled as Fujin walked back out of the kitchen and handed her one of the cups. Quistis took it thankfully and the two sat quietly for a long while. 

"Aeka deserved so much better, so did Edea." Quistis finally whispered.

Fujin nodded but kept quiet.

"Poor Cid. To loose someone that means so much. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you. When you where missing…" Quistis stammered shakily. Fujin put a calming hand on her hers, affectionately. 

"I love you Fujin, I don't ever want to loose you." Quistis murmured to her.

Fujin smiled softly but kept quiet, not wanting to ruin the moment with awkward attempts at speaking. 

"I've been a real ass lately haven't I?" Quistis continued.

Fujin shrugged slightly, seeing a certain wisdom in not voicing her agreement.

"I notice you're not trying to say otherwise." Quistis smirked lightly. "That's okay, you're right. I've gotten so use to people depending on me. I don't know how to react when I let them down, and here lately that seems to be all that I'm capable of. I know it's not my fault Aeka died, but I still feel responsible. How could I not? She was my student, I was supposed to protect her. Even Luccian, I should've seen he was in trouble, perhaps I could've done something." She sighed heavily and took a sip of her tea. Fujin was glad to have her talking about what she was going through for once. 

"I didn't want to fail you, like I did them." Quistis started again, her voice trembling nervously. "So I pushed you away, I'm sorry. I just hope things can be the same between us again."

Fujin quietly set her cup down and took Quistis' from her. Moving delicately she took Quistis' face in her hands and kissed her sweetly before wrapping her in a tight embrace.

**********************

__

"Morning, and I wonder why I'm forced to see another day. She died, for me and I find myself wondering why. Cid tells us she was dying already but that's not the point. She should've held on to what she had left and not wasted it on one such as I. It was my time, my fate, my destiny to die. I had accepted it and I was ready. But now…"

Seifer lay on his back, on the simple bed, in the simple room and in the simple clothes they had given him. If only life could be so… simple. Opening his eyes he gazed at the ceiling fan that spun lazily overhead.

__

"Why for me, I'm not worth it. She said she loved me like a son. Told me she would make things okay. She tricked me, used me, made me think I would have a noble death. Once again I've been denied. I wonder why then, why am I not anger at her? Perhaps because I understand, I see what she wanted me to see. She told me to live, to be strong, to survive. She said I was her Knight. My romantic dream? Silly perhaps but its all I have, especially now. For her then, because she willed it. I will live, I will be strong and I will survive. I will make her proud of me, so when I see her again, mother, you will know that I was worthy."

Sitting up Seifer looked across the room to find Squall sitting nearby.

"You missed the funeral." Squall said simply.

"Keeping an eye on the madman are we?" Seifer chuckled sarcastically.

"No, just making sure you're alright. You were nearly catatonic when we brought you here."

"Yeah well, I'm fine. You can quit playing hero. I told you I don't need you pity."

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm only here because Cid asked me to come. It seems Edea wanted us to try to work things out and move on." Squall said in a quiet but deliberate tone.

"She wants us to play nice huh. Forgive and forget everything I did eh?"

"That's what she says, she blames herself for how you turned out, asked us to give you another chance. She left a video will if you want to see for yourself."

"Don't bother I know what needs to be done."

"Oh and what's that?"

"We both know I can't stay here, there's to much bad blood."

"Fujin stayed, she's getting along quite well."

Seifer snorted. "Yeah, I know how well she's getting along."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind where's my things?" Seifer grunted as he got up.

Squall thumbed over to where Seifer's well used Gunblade lay next to a duffel bag.

"It should have been me." Seifer sighed.

"What do you want me to say?" Squall frowned. 

"You all said enough, look I'll be out of you hair as soon as you drop me off somewhere."

"It doesn't have to be that way." 

"No?" Seifer laughed bitterly.

"Take some time, think things out. We're not kicking you out. Though I'm not going to lie to you. There are plenty here that want you gone or worse. All I'm saying is you're welcome to take some time and sort yourself out before making any kind of decision." Squall said with a certain blasé quality he was notorious for. Seifer sat back down.

"Get out of here." He huffed.

"I am, but just think hard about what you're going to do. Don't make Edea's sacrifice be in vain." Squall said as he made his way to the door. Seifer wasn't listening, his mind already awash with thoughts of the future.

*******************

The class was empty, the students still having a few days off to try to get back to normal. Quistis sat at her desk, her hair tussled and her brow furrowed as she tried to focus on judging the final scores. It seemed all so trivial now, but she knew that was depression talking, thanks to Fujin. It was she, who forced her out of the apartment, nearly at knifepoint as soon as they woke up.

__

"GO WORK!" She had growled before locking her out of her own apartment.

Quistis sighed and leaned back in her chair trying to focus. Hanging her head back lazily she looked upside down at the blackboard in thought.

"This is how you spend you mornings?" An unwelcome voice said sarcastically.

Quistis slowly raised up and her eyes locked on Seifer who was kicked back in the same seat he used to occupy years ago.

"Seifer." She said in cordial if not caustic manner.

"Instructor." He replied with the same courtesy.

"How's things?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, it's been awhile."

Quistis bristled, she never liked the mind games he played and her present state of mind gave her even less patience for them. 

"What do you want?" She said venomously.

"Snappy today, I can understand that." Seifer smirked glancing around in reminiscence.

"If you have nothing important to say then get out."

"You haven't changed at all." He smiled.

"Get out." 

"I wonder what she sees in you."

"OUT!"

"You are a good kisser, perhaps that's it." He chuckled and stood.

Quistis was incensed and nearly jumped from her seat.

"Calm down I'm just trying to lighten the mood." Seifer waved as Quistis steamed in her seat.

"I need some advice." He asked candidly.

"Got to hell." She offered bluntly.

" I tried, remember, but was denied." He snapped back coolly.

"Why me, you know as well as I do that I'm the last person to be giving advice on anything." She grumbled angrily.

"That's utter self serving bullshit and you know it." He laughed.

"What do you want with me, I'm tired and I'm in no mood for this."

"Simple question. What should I do?"

"I think to go to hell was my previous answer." Quistis quipped.

"Cute." Seifer sneered. "Are you going to help me or not?" He frowned.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you were my teacher, it's your job."

"You're mocking me."

"I would never."

"Liar."

"Okay I would, but not this time." He grinned.

"Can we quit the dancing please, I'm not amused and you're really pressing it."

"I'm being serious." Seifer said defensively, this time there was no smile.

Quistis stared at him for a long moment then sat back in her seat.

"What happened now?" She asked finally.

"It's my understanding Squall thinks to rehabilitate me, make me one of you again."

"And what gave him that idea." Quistis droned.

"Edea." Seifer frowned.

"Oh." Quistis said quietly. "I get it now." She sighed, steepling her fingers.

"Do you want to stay?" She asked.

"There's nothing here for me, you know that."

"Yes I do, everyone hates you." She said bluntly. 

"That's what I always liked about you. You never sugarcoat anything." He chuckled.

"If you looking for absolution, you're never going to find it. But you can try to repair some of the damage you've done." She said quietly as she started going over her paperwork again.

"You have an idea then." Seifer said almost eagerly.

"Perhaps, but that's only if they'll have you."

"Trabia." Seifer frowned.

"It's a start, they're having a hard time rebuilding there."

"I'd be going to my death."

"I thought that was your goal, regardless, none of them knows what you look like. Cid had the files sealed. At the time, we thought you where under the influence of Ultimecia. Perhaps we should release them. I suppose you'd spend the rest of you life on the run. But that would do no one any good would it."

"That's insane."

"You the one moaning about making amends, what better place to start than with the innocents you attacked."

Seifer was humbled and his expression showed it.

"Now if you will excuse me I have to get back to work." She said absently and waved him away. With a quiet nod Seifer did as she asked and left the room. After he was gone Quistis looked to the door and frowned. As much as she hated to admit it, she nearly felt sorry for him. With a sigh, she shook her head and went back to work.

********************************

House cleaning was something Fujin never had trouble with. Her quarters where sparse to say the least, hence her dilemma as she stood gawking in near horror at the mess Quistis' apartment had become over the last week. Melancholy and frantic schedules had left everything scattered to the four winds. Her plan had been to get Quistis out and about long enough to get things cleaned up as a surprise. It wasn't much but she hoped it would brighten her spirits a little. But the laundry alone was a daunting task in and of itself. 

It came as a startling surprise when Fujin realized she had no idea how to properly wash many of Quistis' expensive and trendy outfits made of materials half of which she never heard of. With apron tied neatly around her waist and her hair tied up into an improvised topknot, she was growing worried she would not have her task completed in time. A knock on the door caused her to frown.

She crept quietly to the door and peered through the peephole. Xu's tired face greeted her. The young woman looked liked she'd been up all night. She knocked again and Fujin contemplated ignoring it but changed her mind, it could be important. Tentatively she opened the door and poked her head out.

"What the hell are you doing? Xu asked, raising a curious brow. "And take your hair down, your creeping me out."

"SHUT UP." Fujin scowled.

"Are you the lady of the house?" Xu smirked as she got a better view of the various cleaning garments, complete with rubber gloves.

Fujin wasn't amused and moved to shut the door in her face. Quick to react Xu stuck her foot in the door. 

"Sorry, sorry. You're so sensitive." She frowned and pushed her way inside.

"Where's Quistis?"

"CLASS." Fujin said with a huff.

"Oh?" Xu blinked in surprise.

Fujin nodded and went back to the pile of clothes.

"I'm glad she got out and about. I was worried about her."

"SHE'S OKAY."

"That's good, I take it you guys made up?" Xu asked absently as she poked through the clothing curiously.

Fujin nodded, still not accustomed about talking about such things.

"Why are you doing her laundry?"

"A SURPRISE." Fujin said simply 

"That's sweet." Xu cooed.

"HERE, WHY?" Fujin asked dully.

"I just wanted to give her the results from the other teachers tests." Xu said faintly as she watched Fujin toss a black gown into a pile dark clothes. 

"Umm." Xu mumbled.

"WHAT?" Fujin sighed in annoyance.

"You're not washing that Gown with those shirts are you?"

Fujin cut her a wary look.

"I mean, being silk, you just don't toss it in like it was t shirt. Oh and that blouse is dry clean only." Xu pointed out as she poked through another pile.

Fujin bristled but kept quiet. As much as she hated to admit it, she had little idea what to do.

"I take it you don't dress up much." Xu mumbled, then blanched. "Um, no offense."

Fujin folded her arms and frowned, her face growing slightly red with embarrassment. Xu slipped her coat off and rolled up her sleeves.

"Here let me help you out." She smiled as she started sorting back through the garments. "See." She said, holding up a skirt. "Some of these that don't have labels can be a hassle if you don't know what they're made of." 

Fujin listened, somewhat humbly as Xu explained the various differences and proper care of some of the more exotic fabrics. They had made their way to a stack of undergarments and Xu held up a rather racy yet tasteful, black lace corset.

"Oh this is lovely." She commented, looking it over. "I wonder where she got it?"

"Do I even want to know why you two are going through my underwear?" Quistis said with a slightly fearful tone. Xu and Fujin both jumped and spun around like children caught doing mischief. Setting her bag down, Quistis walked over to them and looked at the pile of laundry curiously.

"SURPRISE!" Fujin offered lamely, causing Xu to hang her head in misery.

Quistis rolled her eyes and deftly undid the topknot Fujin's hair was tied in, and shook her head while giving her a shrewd look.

"It was her idea!" Xu blurted, handing the documents she brought to Quistis then leaving posthaste. Quistis watched her go then glanced at the papers a moment before setting them down. Fujin was flush with embarrassment as she folded a shirt absently. Quistis looked around and smirked cattily.

"You've cleaned up."

"LAUNDRY." Fujin mumbled, having the need to explain what she'd been doing.

"What?" Quistis asked, savoring her awkwardness.

Fujin held up the shirt she was toying with awkwardly.

"DOING LAUNDRY." She mumbled again.

"Thanks." Quistis chuckled, letting her off the hook with a smile.

"XU ASSISTING." Fujin explained, still feeling foolish.

"It's okay, really. Thank you that was too kind of you." Quistis giggled, kissing her forehead. Fujin pouted slightly, she hated being made fun of but somehow she couldn't bring herself to be mad. She was just thankful to hear Quistis laugh for the first time in a long while.

"HOME EARLY?"

"I finished my work." Quistis sighed as she undid the top buttons on her blouse and kicked of her shoes. She started to walk to the kitchen and noticed Fujin still standing by the clothes. Walking back over to her she took hands in hers and smiled gently.

"Thank you."

"FOR WHAT?" Fujin blinked, looking up at her curiously.

"Everything, staying with me last night. I really needed you with me, even if I didn't realize it. You've done your best to take care of me, even after all the hassle I put you through." Quistis whispered.

Fujin blushed and looked down shyly. 

"To cute." Quistis murmured causing Fujin to swat at her playfully. "I'm going to go change, then I have to go talk to Selphie about the graduation ceremony. You want to come with me?" 

Fujin looked thoughtfully a moment then nodded.

"Okies, I'll be just a minute." Quistis said as she headed to her room.

"Are you going?" She asked as she changed into something more relaxing.

"YES." Fujin called out, having thought she answered the question already.

"I mean, to graduation."

"NEGATIVE."

Quistis stuck her head out of the bedroom.

"What, you don't think you made it?"

"REGARDLESS." Fujin shrugged.

"Don't be that way, heck, even Squall went." 

"NOT SQUALL."

"Okay, okay." Quistis relented quickly, not wanting to spoil her good mood. She walked out and tied back her hair. "Ready."

After they left and headed up the hall, Quistis grew oddly grave as they approached Selphie's quarters. Fujin looked at her worriedly and caused her to pause.

"PROBLEM?"

Quistis frowned slightly. "I ran into Seifer."

Fujin made a face.

"It's okay, he asked me for advice."

"ADVICE?"

"Yes, he still think he can make amends somehow. I think he needs to go to prison personally. Anyway, Edea wanted us to try and give him another chance."

"AND?"

"From what I can tell Cid and Squall are kind of torn about it. I told him if he really wanted to try and make amends he needs to go to the people he hurt the worst."

"TRABIA."

"Yeah."

"It's all I could come up with of. I don't know what I was thinking."

"SELPHIE."

"Isn't going to like the idea."

"UNDERSTATEMENT."

The door to Selphie's apartment opened and small women came out and folded her arms. Fujin and Quistis looked at her in surprise.

"How'd you know we where out here?" Quistis stammered.

"I've excellent hearing and I heard your big mouthed friend say my name." Selphie explained candidly.

Quistis and Fujin exchanged awkward glances. Quistis was even more put off when Selphie ran up and hugged her.

"Quisty!"

"Um hello." Quistis mumbled looking at Fujin helplessly.

"I'm glad to see you, I was worried about you." Selphie squeaked. 

"I'll be fine, honest. I just need time to recuperate."

"Better be." Selphie pouted. "So then." She said abruptly and looked at Fujin accusingly. "What about me?"

Fujin promptly pointed at Quistis, bringing the girls attention to bear on the blonde instructor once more.

"Graduation." Quistis sighed.

"Oh okay." Selphie nodded knowingly.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew we postponed it until the week after next. I'm sorry, I know you already made the preparations for this weekend." Quistis said apologetically.

"Xu told me. I already called the caterers and such. I'm glad you did, nobody is up to it right now." Selphie said sadly then brightened slightly. "We're all going up on the roof tonight, it's been awhile since we all got together. I hope you'll be there. Fujin, you're invited to."

Fujin folded her arms with disinterested but Quistis knew better.

"I'll be there." Quistis nodded then looked back at Fujin and arched her brows expectantly.

"NOTHING ELSE TO DO." Fujin grumbled.

"Cool, glad to hear it." Selphie smiled as Irvine shuffled out the door, looking half-asleep.

"Why is everyone in the hall?" He mumbled.

"Hey hon, sleep well?" Selphie smiled.

"I guess. Hey Quisty, nice to see you." Irvine yawned hugely.

"Up late?" Quistis chuckled.

"He thought he'd be slick and sneak out to smoke while I was asleep." Selphie said smartly. Irvine bristled slightly and groaned.

Fujin smirked as he squirmed under everyone's scrutiny.

"I um." He babbled, knowing in advance that any argument in he own defense would be hopeless.

"Whatever." Selphie said rolling her eyes. "With the baby coming too, he's so inconsiderate. I told him I better not catch him smoking in the apartment." 

Quistis just nodded while Fujin started looking around absently as Selphie worked herself into a rant.

"Seifer came to me for advice." Quistis blurted, seeing no other way to tell her than to just spit it out.

"Huh?" Selphie paused in mid tirade. Irvine took the opportunity to scurry back inside as Quistis decided how to continue.

"He claims to wants to help repair the damage he's caused."

"Pardon me?" Selphie frowned, tilting her head.

"Apparently Edea wanted us to go lenient on him. I suggested he go to Trabia." Quistis sighed. "I figure he could try to find his absolution there."

Selphie groaned and shook her head vigorously as if trying to shake out a bad thought.

"Bad idea Quisty, bad, bad idea."

"It's all I could come up with. Well beside rotting in a prison some where."

Fujin grumbled under her breath causing Quistis to glance at her momentarily.

"Oh I don't even want to hear this." Selphie scowled then softened. "You know what!" She said almost cheerfully. "I don't care, I don't even care. He can do what the hell he wants so long as I don't see him ever again." She stated firmly then put her hands on her hips.

"Um okay." Quistis blinked.

"I'm serious, I've a baby coming. I don't need this kind of stress. If Cid and Squall thinks Seifer can run around loose then it's on them if anything happens." She proclaimed, waving her hand empirically.

Quistis rubbed her temples and nodded.

"Tonight, right?" She asked quietly, having a great desire to change the subject. Selphie calmed down and took a breath.

"What?" She asked.

"This little get together? It's tonight correct."

"That's the plan." Selphie nodded.

"Good, I'll see you tonight."

"You're leaving? I'm sorry I got worked up." Selphie said sulky.

"It's not you hon, I'm still a tired, that's all." Quistis assured her.

"If you say so." Selphie pouted.

"It's okay, you're right about Seifer. We won't talk about him again, how's that?"

"Kay."

"Okay then, I'll see you guys tonight." Quistis smiled, before heading back to Fujin. Selphie turned and went back inside, still somewhat troubled over what was going on but content to let sleeping dogs lie for now. Fujin gave Quistis a look of concern as they walked up the hall.

"OKAY?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lets go get something to eat." Quistis nodded as they made their way to the cafeteria.

**********

"Hey stud." Celest said jokingly.

Zell looked up from where he was repairing damaged sections of the Ragnarok's hull.

"Hey." He said quietly. "What brings you down here?"

"Bored, mostly. Just looking for someone to talk to."

"Where's Irvine?"

"Oh he's spending time with Selphie I think. I'll see him tonight most likely. By the way, are you going?"

"Yeah I'll be there, It'll be good to hang out with some friends for awhile."

Celest nodded quietly.

"Something on your mind?" Zell asked.

"Nah, I'm okay. How about you?"

"Depressed, to be honest." He frowned, setting down his arc welder. "That, and well Nicole said something to me I've been thinking about."

"What's that?"

"She asked me to leave with her."

"Leave, what SEED or the garden altogether?"

"All together, just go start a new life somewhere." He said in a quiet thoughtful tone. 

"Oh sugar, that's a big decision. What did you say?" She gasped in surprise.

"I told her yes, but she said she was just joking, but…"

"You think she was serious?"

"Yeah."

"Where you?"

"I don't know, this place is like a second home to me. You guys are all like family. But if Nicole asked, I'd go in a heartbeat."

"Wow, I wish I had someone who cared for me like that." Nicole sighed wistfully.

"You try to hard." Zell chuckled.

"Gee thanks."

"Seriously."

"Gee thanks." Celest said again, this time obviously insulted.

"No, no hear me out. Look, I mean you doll yourself up, wear those tight clothes. Let's be honest, you're a little curvy to be dressing the way you do sometimes." Zell mumbled, scratching his head and blushing.

"You're saying I'm fat!" Celest gawked. Zell quickly waved his hands.

"No, no, no, you're not listening. Look, you're gorgeous, that combined with the way you act." Zell winced.

"What about the way I act." She huffed.

"You're um, aggressive."

"Aggressive!?"

"Er, flirty."

"A tramp!?"

"NO!"

"What then!?"

"Listen." He moaned, banging his head lightly against the leg of the Ragnarok.

"You're intimidating."

"Say what?"

"You, um kinda, ya know."

"No, I don't know. How about you tell me."

"I'm sure Irvine has said all this before. Let's just forget it."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"WHAT!?" Zell blurted. "NO!" He paused a moment and shook his head. "Gods no." He added to reaffirm his statement while blushing brightly.

"Well you said that quick. You, DO, think I'm fat."

"Oh kill me now." Zell groaned.

"So let me get this straight now." Celest snapped, putting a hand on her hip as she counted off his offenses. "You said I'm a fat, intimidating, poorly dressed tramp."

Zell grabbed his head and looked as though he where about to scream.

"I didn't say that! Well, not all of it." He cried, nearly in a fit of desperation.

Celest folded her arms and smirked.

"Got you." She chuckled.

"Huh." Zell said stupidly.

"Calm down sugar, I'm just pulling your leg. I know what you meant. I'm just trying to get you riled."

Zell scowled and threw a dirty oil rag at her.

"Oh you're, you're, sick." He chuckled as she laughed giddily at him.

"I know, I'm a devil." She winked then leaned back against a support beam with a sigh. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." He smirked.

"Un huh." Celest said candidly. 

"Thanks for the laugh. I needed it."

"Yeah, we all do." Celest groaned as she stretched her arms over her head lazily. "Ugh, I'm getting old, I'm going to be an old maid."

"Oh please, don't start up again, I'm not buying it."

"Nah, I think I pulled something during the fighting."

"Go see the doc."

"She's been busy with the others, I'll go later if it doesn't clear up."

"Try a curga."

"They don't do to well against plain old aches and pains, besides that'd be a waste. I'll be fine."

Zell shrugged and went back to work. Celest moved closer and leaned over his shoulder.

"Need a hand? I've got nothing better to do." She offered.

"Sure, you know anything about welding?"

"Um no."

"Wiring?"

"Nadda."

"Hmm… Painting?"

"Watercolors."

"Um, little more than that." Zell winced.

"Tell you what, I'll just sit here and pester you while you work." She smiled and took a seat atop the Ragnarok's talon. 

"Alright then." Zell laughed lightly as he went back to work.

********************

Quistis had just parted ways with Fujin after their lunch was heading back to apartment when Irvine caught up with her.

"Quistis." He called to her causing her to pause just outside her door.

"Irvine." She said cordially.

"Um can I talk to you for a moment?" He said nervously. "Inside."

Looking at him dubiously Quistis opened the door and motioned him inside. She slipped out of her shoes then sat down on the couch as Irvine looked around awkwardly.

"Anyone here?" He asked with obvious caution.

"Just us, what's wrong?" Quistis frowned; praying that another disaster wasn't about to descend.

"I need you're help. Well, advice actually." He said quietly, removing his hat.

"Are you in trouble?" She frowned, crossing her legs.

"No, it's nothing like that."

"Well what is it, just spit it out."

"Would you marry me?" He blurted.

*********************

End Chapter 61

To be continued…


	62. When it rains it pours

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 62

When it rains it pours…

Quistis' draw dropped and she looked, quite simply, horrified. Irvine quickly took note of her reaction and adjusted his statement.

"I mean would you, if say, we were dating?"

"Were not dating." Quistis said cautiously.

"Humor me. I need a girls opinion." He said in exasperation.

"Well…" Quistis started slowly, wanting to choose her words carefully. "Hmm… I don't know. What's all this about? Are you thinking of asking Selphie to marry you?"

"We have a kid coming." Irvine said simply.

"I know that but that still doesn't answer the question."

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Calm down. Why'd you choose me? I figured I'd be the last person someone would come to on something like this."

"You're the most mature of us." Irvine said as if it was common knowledge.

"Thanks, I think."

"No really, I'm serious. You've a way with people and your honest. But mostly I trust your judgment." He said quietly.

Quistis could have laughed.

"Don't hold me in such regard hon. Hyne knows I'm the farthest thing from perfect." She sighed and looked at him sternly as if searching for something.

"You're nice." She started slowly and tiled her head to scrutinize him further. "Strong, handsome, charming." She smirked, causing him to beam slightly.

"Well I am aren't I." He said slyly.

"Egotistical, occasionally immature, just a tad boorish, and an shameless flirt. Along with the fact I'm not the one you're looking to marry. It's not a good idea to use me as a template to judge Selphie's reactions."

"I get the point." He grumbled.

Quistis leaned back and folded her arms as she recalled her conversation with Selphie just days earlier and how she was wondering when Irvine would finally propose.

"Just ask her." Quistis said flatly.

"What is she says no."

"Then she says no."

"That's not very comforting." He frowned.

"Its wasn't meant to be. Ask her to marry you, you may be surprised." Quistis said knowingly.

"Damn, this is big, perhaps I should wait until I'm sure."

"Perhaps, but I can say this. Girls usually hate being kept waiting." Quistis shrugged.

Irvine flinched and nodded. "Yeah you're right." He sighed.

"Do you love her?"

"Oh course I do!" 

"And I'm pretty certain she loves you."

"Well, yeah."

"That's all you need to know then, I don't see what the problem is." Quistis shrugged.

"That makes sense." Irvine smirked. "Corny as all hell but it makes sense." 

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do it."

"When?"

"I don't know. It wouldn't be right to ask while everyone is in mourning." He frowned thoughtfully.

"Actually, I think now would be a great time. We could all use some good news." She smiled sadly.

"You think so?" Irvine said, still unsure.

"Yes I do, I know I feel better already." 

"Thanks Quistis."

"That's why I'm here." She winked.

**********************

Squall sat at the kitchen table in the apartment he shared with Rinoa. Papers laying strewn about him as he flipped through various reports, something he'd been doing for hours now. In the bedroom he could hear Rinoa hustling about, doing what, he had no idea. Finally she came out wearing simple sweat pants and a baggy sweater. In her hand she carried a bag stuffed with sodas and chips. He looked over at her as she walked past him wordless and towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked quietly.

"Like you care." Rinoa said coolly then left before he could respond.

"Hey!?" Squall blurted in surprise as the door shut. "Damn it." He frowned and thought about going after her.

__

"No." He told himself angrily. _"She's just trying to goad you, and you've got to much work to do, worry about it later."_

*********************

Quistis entered Fujin's chamber and shivered, it was cooler than she had expected. Quiet music echoed in the dimly lit room and a fragrant scent hung in the air.

"Fu?" Quistis called quietly.

She slipped through the shadows until she found Fujin sitting atop her bed writing busily in a small book. On the nightstand nearby a couple of scented candles burned allowing her to see.

"Fujin?" Quistis called again as she approached. 

"Hmm?" Fujin mumbled then looked up at her.

"You ready to go?"

"TIME?"

"It's already gotten dark, I'm sure everyone is already up there. Are you still going?" Quistis asked, sitting down by her.

Fujin nodded and closed the small book she'd been writing in.

"I didn't know you kept a diary." Quistis smirked.

"SILLY HABIT."

"Nah, I actually I wish I did, it's like I never had the time." She then giggled and looked at Fujin slyly. "Am I in there?"

"YES."

"Oh, can I have a look?" Quistis said teasingly.

Fujin looked thoughtfully at her journal then offered it to her. Quistis was surprised and blinked.

"Oh, wow, I was kidding hon, you don't have to do that."

Fujin smiled softly. "People put their most private thoughts in diaries, they're not meant for others eyes."

"SHARE WITH YOU." Fujin said softly.

Quistis blushed and folded her arms. Leaning forward slowly, Fujin kissed her sweetly. Quistis shivered and smiled.

"READY?" Fujin asked, caressing her cheek.

"Oh I guess so." Quistis sighed regretfully.

By the time they made it to the roof, Selphie, Rinoa and Nicole where already there. All of them sat in a circle around a small fire that was burning in what looked like an old satellite dish. 

"Where's the boys?" Quistis asked quizzically.

"They wanted to make a beer run." Nicole droned.

"Lovely." Quistis chuckled as she slipped in between Selphie and Rinoa.

"Hey a drink now and again is okay." Selphie frowned.

"Ahem, mom." Rinoa scowled.

"Hey now, I mean, under the right circumstances of course." Selphie quickly added.

"Um I'm the only one here old enough to be drinking." Quistis said sternly.

"Hey Fujin." Selphie waved cheerily, in an attempt to change the subject.

Fujin returned the wave awkwardly and sat down.

"How long have they been gone?" Quistis asked while politely declining a bag of chips offered by Nicole.

"About a thirty minutes I guess." Selphie shrugged.

"Men…" Rinoa groaned, causing everyone to eye her curiously.

"She's upset." Selphie whispered quietly to Quistis.

"I have a right to be! They're all rotten and selfish." Rinoa huffed as she buried her hand in a bag of malt chocolate balls.

"She's not to subtle is she." Selphie smirked.

Fujin had no idea what was going on and looked to Nicole with a look of confusion. Nicole shrugged apologetically and tossed her a soda.

"What's wrong Rinoa?" Quistis asked

"Squall." Selphie mumbled from behind her drink.

"He's a big stupid jerk." Rinoa pouted. 

"Oh dear." Quistis winced as Fujin chuckled to herself.

"Who's a big stupid jerk?" Celest asked as she walked towards them, carrying a bag of fireworks.

"Squall." Rinoa, Selphie and Nicole said in unison.

"Oh Okay." Celest shrugged and sat down.

"Planning to blow up something?" Selphie asked, snooping through the bag.

"Get out of there, they're for later. I figured we could use the distraction." Celest swatted at her.

"What happened Rinoa?" Quistis asked, while Celest and Selphie chattered on.

"He snapped at me." Rinoa sulked.

"Snapped?"

"I tried to talk to him and he yelled at me to leave him alone."

"Talk, about what?" 

"About the stress he's under."

"You should know by know hon, that Squall will only open up when he's good and ready. If you try and push him he just gets all moody and defensive."

"I figured he'd be able to talk to me by now. We've been together for more than a year now." Rinoa frowned sadly.

"You know what ya do to make him open up to you?" Celest said knowingly.

"You're disgusting." Nicole frowned.

"Hey now. I didn't say anything." Celest said smartly.

"Don't listen to her Rinoa." Selphie said snobbishly. "She thinks she knows men just because she's been with so many.

"I have not!" Celest shrieked thoroughly insulted. "I'll have you know I'm saving myself for marriage.

"Oh you all sound like a bunch of busy bodies." Quistis scolded.

Celest, Nicole and Selphie all turned to her and stuck their tongues out playfully then burst into laughter. Fujin rolled her eye and stood up to get away from the inane chattering.

"Gee thanks guys, so glad you're taking this seriously." Rinoa pouted.

"Don't let them upset you. They're just trying to have a good time." Quistis whispered to her. "Give Squall sometime, he'll come around. Have a little faith in him."

"I dunno, he's been such a jerk lately. I hope you're right." Rinoa sighed, gazing into the fire.

"It'll work out." Quistis winked.

"Ladies, trouble yourselves no more, I've returned." Irvine called to them as he and Zell approached bags in hand, 

"Yo Fujin." Zell smirked and gave her the thumbs us as he walked past. Fujin eyed the bags and could smell that they had apparently started the drinking early. It did little to make her feel at ease; in fact it only reminded her of the keg parties Seifer used to throw.

"Hey fireworks!" Zell said eagerly, running to inspect the bag.

"Get out of there!" Celest shouted, tossing an empty can at him.

"What did you get?" Nicole asked guardedly.

"Nothing too raunchy." Zell chuckled.

"You've been drinking already, ick!" Nicole frowned and pushed him away playfully as he tried to kiss her. "Just, give me a cooler, I hate those nasty things you and Kinneas drink."

"You're all going to get beer guts." Quistis mumbled as she slipped a bottle water from the bag she brought with her.

"You're not having anything?" Irvine asked curiously.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood. Besides you know I hardly ever drink."

"What the hells going on here!" Xu roared causing everyone to jump.

"Busted." Selphie winced.

Xu and Nida strode over to the little gathering with a look most foul.

"Some little party you guys have going here." She said evenly. "No one invites poor Xu, I have to find out about it second hand from some students." She pouted abruptly.

"Xu, I mean…" Nicole stammered then glared at Rinoa. "You were supposed to tell her!"

"Wha!!?" Rinoa babbled.

Quistis took the opportunity to go to Fujin's side.

"Everyone is just getting here and they're already yelling." She said mildly as Xu let her wrath loose on Rinoa and Nicole.

"INDEED." Fujin said quietly, glancing over to the commotion with much disinterest.

"I'm beginning to think I'm the local shrink. Rinoa and Irvine both have been asking my advice."

"QUISTIS, WISE." Fujin said solemnly. 

"Ha…" Quistis scoffed and sipped her water.

"YOU ARE." Fujin assured her, gazing out over the star filled horizon.

"You okay? Sorry everyone is a little rowdy. I guess they need to let loose." Quistis said apologetically. "I can't really blame them." 

"SO DO YOU."

"What?" Quistis asked, slightly confused.

"LET LOOSE."

"I'm fine, you know me, this is about as loose as I get."

Fujin arched an inquisitive brow at her.

"Don't give me that look. I'm okay really, I'm coping."

"IF SAY." Fujin said quietly and resumed looking back out over the horizon.

"You realize of course that I'm not letting you sit all by you lonesome over her all night." Quistis said in an oddly threatening tone.

"GO HAVE FUN." Fujin prompted.

"Not without you."

"NOT FUN."

"Liar."  
"SERIOUS."

"Liar, liar." Quistis smirked as she moved behind her. 

"WHAT?" Fujin balked as Quistis grabbed her by the shoulders and started shoving her back towards the group. "RELEASE." She protested.

"Nope." Quistis said sternly then made her sit down.

Irvine and Zell looked at her curiously.

"Um want a beer?" Zell offered.

Fujin's look of sheer contempt for the glimmering can could have melted it.

"She's fine." Quistis said quietly, slipping a bottle of water into Fujin's hand.

Still fuming, Xu finally sat down and nursed a wine cooler, while Nida commenced to pleading with Zell to teach him to fly the Ragnarok.

"Where's our fearless leader?" Irvine asked, looking around curiously.

"Don't ask." Most everyone except Rinoa said in unison.

"Trouble in paradise eh?" Xu mumbled.

"Trouble in parablah." Rinoa mocked sourly.

"Oh she's in a foul mood." Xu noted to Irvine.

"Can we please all just relax and have fun here!" Selphie shouted, flailing her arms over her head in a fashion similar to an enraged ape. Her gesture prompted a huge uproar from Irvine and Zell who nearly fell over each other laughing. Fujin cut Quistis an annoyed look as she folded her legs and got comfortable.

"Hey we have a fire here, does that mean we get to sing camp songs? We used to sing them all the time in summer camp when I was growing up." Nida said nostalgically.

"Hyne you're a dork." Xu chuckled, giving him a playful wink.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm the man I am today because of what I learned in camp." Nida shouted defensively.

"Now why don't I doubt that." Irvine said with a toothy grin.

"You guys are horrible." Nicole sighed. "Stop picking on him, he can't help it."

"Now what's that supposed to mean!?" Nida gaped.

"You're just making things worse." Quistis whispered to him.

Rinoa listened to their laughter idly, while trying to put on a cheery façade.

*******************

It was around 8:00PM when Squall got the call. Apparently there were visitors to Balamb and they wished to speak to who ever was in charge. Usually Cid dealt with such matters but with everything that had been going on, Squall volunteered to take up his duties for awhile.

"I'll be right down." Squall groaned. 

It took him another ten minutes to reach the visitors docking bay. A small helicopter like craft sat in the hanger. A couple of Garden security staff members waited with three other people, two of who Squall recognized.

"Watts, Zone, what are you doing here?" Squall gawked in surprise. He had never expected to run into Rinoa's former Forest Owl teammates.

"Glad to see you to man." Zone frowned slightly.

"Sorry." Squall blinked and shook both of their hands. "It's just been a while, and I wasn't expecting you."

"No harm done Sir, nice to see you again." Watts smirked and looked around in awe. "This is some place you have here."

"You could say that." Squall said awkwardly. The third figured was a tall, handsome man with a deep tan and piercing blue eyes and short black hair.

"Who's this?" Squall asking, nodding towards the stranger.

"This?" Zone thumbed towards the guy.

"Kevin." The stranger smirked and stepped forward to shake Squall's hand firmly.

"Kevin? You look kind of familiar, have we met?" Squall asked curiously.

"I used to go to school here a few years ago." Kevin smiled.

"Oh." Squall nodded. "Sorry I can't place you."

"Don't worry about it." The man smiled.

"Why are you guys here? Is something wrong?"

"Not at all Sir." Watts said cheerfully. "We heard what happened from Rinoa and came to pay our respects."

"Thank you." Squall nodded and turned curiously to Kevin.

"I met these two jokers through Zone's little brother, I'm his teacher at Timber Middle School. He mentioned coming here and I figured I'd come too. It'd be nice to say hi to a few friends. I hope it's not a problem." Kevin said hopefully.

"Not at all, I'll have the security team take you to the guest hall." Squall said mechanically, he hated playing host.

"If I may inquire sir, where's the Princess?" Watts asked hopefully.

"I don't know." Squall said with an obvious glimmer of annoyance. Kevin noticed and stepped forward.

"Look guys, we've trouble him enough. I'm sure he's a busy man. Lets just get settled in first." Kevin suggested. "How's that sound? Squall was it? 

"Yes."

"Great, ready when you are." Kevin said graciously.

Squall gestured to the waiting security guards.

"Take them to the Guest Hall, give them rooms and explain the rules. Page me if there is a problem.

"Yes sir." The guards said firmly.

"See you around." Squall nodded to each man before leaving.

"I see he hasn't changed." Zone grumbled. 

"He's a good fellow." Watts said cheerfully.

"She's too good for the likes of him." Zone said with a mild look of contempt.

"Oh Hyne here we go. No one is good enough for her in you're eyes. You're just jealous."

"No, I just want to look out for her." Zone protested.

As the two stood arguing, they didn't notice until a good moment later that Kevin and the guards had already well up the hall.

"Yo! Kev wait up!" Zone shouted as he and Watts chased after them.

***************************

The little get together was going well, everyone was in good spirits and more than few of them were a tad tipsy, most noticeably Zell and Xu, who were singing some raucous song from their youth. The night air was relaxing to Fujin, and the flicker of the fire was entrancing. While the others talked and laughed about old times, she sat quietly, observing, listening, taking it all in. They all shared something she never had before, that is, until Quistis.

She turned to her, gaze searching, and a quiet, introspective look on her face.

"What?" Quistis said to her with a smile.

Fujin blushed slightly and gentle smile brushed her lips. Quistis understood and gave her a playful wink. The singing quieted down and soon everyone was looking thoughtfully and sipping their assorted drinks. The fire crackled and the wind picked up slightly. Finally Irvine broke the silence.

"Um..." He said awkwardly as he rose to his feet.

Quistis sat back and smiled inwardly, having a good idea what was coming.

"What's wrong?" Selphie asked worried, seeing the uncomfortable look on his face.

"Yeah man, you about to hurl or something, you're looking green?" Zell chuckled.

"Shush." Quistis hissed quietly to him.

"Well…" Irvine sighed, taking off his hat. "

Nida and Xu exchanged worried glanced, Irvine looked about ready to faint.

"What is it man? Spit it out." Nida prodded.

"Selphie…" Irvine said quietly then coughed and took a breath.

"Are you okay?" Selphie frowned.

"I've been thinking."

"That can't be good." Celest chuckled; her actions earned her a slap to the head from Nicole and an elbow to the ribs from Rinoa.

"You have?" Selphie said curiously propping her elbows on her knees to study him.

"Yeah I have." Irvine mumbled as he fidgeted with his hat.

Quistis leaned over grabbed Fujin's arm excitedly. Fujin looked at her incredulously but said nothing, curious as to what was going on. 

"We've had our problems lately I know, but through it all…" Irvine said quietly, pushing all others out of his mind as he focused on her.

"Through it all though we've came out stronger for it. You and I've been through a lot together, and now…" He took a breath and looked down for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. Selphie was beside herself but did a miraculous job of hiding it, in a way she was savoring his awkwardness. It was touching and all together sweet and she loved him for it.

"Even before now, I've been thinking about this. But now with things like they are, its only made my resolve that much firmer." He paused once more and looked to his feet as he tried to muster his courage. Celest meanwhile burst into tears, not that anyone noticed. Finally, looking up slowly his eyes locked onto Selphie. The small woman was beaming ear from ear, beautiful, and vibrant. Finding the courage he needed he bent to one knee and pulled a small ring from his pocket. 

"Will you marry me?" He said smoothly.

Selphie surprised everyone with her reaction, especially herself as she promptly fainted. 

"Whoa!" Irvine shouted, fumbling the ring as he caught her. Not as swept up in the moment, Fujin lunged forward and deftly snatched it out of the air before it landed in the fire.

"INTERESTING." She mumbled curiously and sat back down.

With a scream of excitement, Rinoa jumped up and tackled the two, knocking over Nida in the process. Celest's crying turned into an outright fit of overjoyed hysteria that startled Zell and Nicole both.

Grinning broadly, Xu turned to Quistis. "Wow, that came out of no where."

Rinoa scurried over and hugged the two women cheerfully, then surprisingly Fujin. Unsure what to make of it Fujin just smiled awkwardly and patted her on back. Quistis exploded into laughter.

An explosion sounded, and the sky lit up brightly with a shower of blue and golden sparks. Everyone looked around curiously to find Nicole giggling playfully with the bag of fireworks by her side.

"Way to go dude!" Zell shouted, clapping Irvine on the back.

Irvine wore a ridiculously huge grin and Selphie was still somewhat staggered. 

"Oh there is so much to do!" Rinoa bubbled while skipping about in circles.

"Please let me design the dresses, please, please, please, I studied fashion, designing as a sub course, I can do it, please, please!" Celest shouted ecstatically at Selphie. 

"We have to get catering, and make a guests list!" Nicole added.

"Fist we need to decide where they will have it, and when." Xu proclaimed.

"There they go." Zell sighed, handing Nida a beer and sitting down beside him.

"Yup, we'll not see them for weeks." Nida responded quietly and drained the drink in one fell swoop.

Zell gawked at him for a moment then shook his head. "Aw geeze what a night." He mumbled laughingly.

***************************

It was late, in the evening by the time Quistis and Fujin returned to Quistis' apartment, the fireworks, the drinking, and the excitement had wore her out. She was smiling again, a good sign that she was recovering and Fujin couldn't help but be happy for her.

"That was fun, I can't believe Irvine did that. I mean I knew ahead of time, but to actually hear him say it." Quistis said as she unlocked the door. "Thanks for coming with me, I know you dislike that sort of thing but it was something we all needed." Quistis said quietly shutting the door. 

"A PLEASURE." Fujin shrugged.

"Still, thank you." Quistis purred, stepping closer to her.

"IT'S OKAY."

Quistis tilted her head and regarded Fujin thoughtfully. 

"WHAT?" Fujin blushed, looking about awkwardly.

"Nothing." Quistis smiled.

"WHY LOOK AT ME?"

"I can't look at you?" Quistis quietly, taking her hands in hers. Fujin looked up at her shyly and smirked.

"You had fun tonight, I know you did."

"WAS OKAY."

"Un huh, I figured you would once you got to blow something up." Quistis giggled.

"ACCIDENT." Fujin pouted.

"Irvine was furious, that was his favorite hat." 

"APOLOGIZED."

"You have to admit though, it was funny."

"NEGATIVE."

"Oh come now, surely just a little." Quistis teased.

Fujin couldn't help but smirk.

"Un huh, I though so." Quistis chuckled seductively. Moving closer she pressed herself lightly against her. "I just remembered something." 

"Hmm?" Fujin murmured, thoroughly entranced as Quistis caressed her cheek. "I saw you and Rinoa earlier, it looked like you two had a moment. Is there um something you want to tell me?"

Fujin was totally caught unaware and her gaze widened.

"WHAT!?" She jerked in surprise.

Quistis turned and walked away slowly. 

"That hug you two shared." She sighed, while shaking her hair loose. 

"RIDICULOUS." Fujin balked.

"I don't know." Quistis pouted.

"TEASING." Fujin huffed, not buying it.

"Am I?" Quistis shrugged, slipping off her glasses and setting them on the coffee table.

"YES." 

"Do you find her attractive?"

"WHAT!?" Fujin convulsed at the thought.

"Do you think she's pretty, if so I can invite her over one night." Quistis grinned as she slowly slipped out of her clothes.

"NEGATIVE, JOKING, UNDESIRABLE!" Fujin stammered in a mix of revulsion and disbelief. Clad now only in her undergarments Quistis sauntered back towards her, a coy grin dancing on her lips. Fujin stiffened, as Quistis cradled her chin with her hand and drew her in for a kiss.

"Gotcha." She whispered playfully. 

Fujin cringed and pushed her away lightly.

"HORRIBLE, MEAN!" She stammered.

"Come on, don't tell me you actually believed me." Quistis laughed and caught her around the waist.

"PICKING ON ME." Fujin huffed.

"Oh don't pout, I'm sorry. It's just tonight was fun and I'm in a good mood, I couldn't help it." Quistis apologized, brushing the hair from Fujin's face.

"HUMPF."

"I get it, you're not talking now eh."

Fujin looked away snobbishly and Quistis couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't do that it's not becoming." She giggled, but Fujin wasn't giving an inch. Quistis' eyes thinned to slits and she smiled wickedly. "Will you let me make it up to you then?" She whispered warmly. Fujin looked her up and down in shock.

"FLIRT." She said indignantly.

Quistis backed away. "Okay then, I guess I won't buy breakfast tomorrow." She shrugged. "Well." She said brightly. "I'm going to go take a shower, I feel dirty." She winked and headed towards the bathroom.

Fujin stood slack jawed then scowled mildly as she realized she'd been toyed with.

"HORRIBLE." She shouted with a huff.

"Oh you love it." Quistis laughed merrily and shut the bathroom door. 

**********************

Squall was sitting expectantly by the time Rinoa got home. Saying nothing Rinoa gave him a snotty look then headed to the bedroom without a word.

"Hey!" Squall yelled as she shut the door. "Rinoa, wait a minute!" 

The door cracked and accusing eyes peered out at him.

"Look, I'm sorry." Squall sighed.

"For what." Rinoa asked curiously.

"For being an ass. I've been stressed out and I took it out on you."

"I know." She huffed and shut the door; Squall jammed his hand in to stop her and only succeeded in getting them pinched in the doorframe. Shouting in pain and aggravation he hopped about in a small circle. Rinoa winced and peeked out at him.

"Sorry." She said meekly.

"No, I deserved it." He said, shaking his hand in an attempt to alleviate the pain. Rinoa studied him a moment then stepped back in the room and leaned against the door to regard him a moment.

"Perhaps." She said with a pout.

"Forgive?" He asked with a stressed grinned.

"I don't know." She said in a spoiled voice, folding her arms cutely.

"How many times can I say I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Irvine proposed to Selphie today." Rinoa said candidly as if gossiping.

"What?" He frowned, not sure if he heard her right.

"They're getting married." Rinoa explained.

"You're joking."

"Nope." Rinoa sighed. "Shame you weren't there." 

"You're serious."

"Uh huh, sure am."

"Oh damn it." Squall scowled then looked up with a sigh. "Well, that's wonderful." He slumped and looked at her sadly. "Good for them, they'll make a good couple." He offered lamely and feeling like a heel.

Rinoa couldn't stand letting him suffer anymore.

"Fine, you're forgiven." She said as if passing judgment.

Squall sighed with relief.

"But tomorrow." She said firmly while wagging a finger at him. "You're calling in and then you're taking me somewhere."

"I can't do that." 

"Well fine then, have fun sleeping on the couch."

"Hey now! Wait just a minute!" Squall blurted angrily.

Rinoa folded her arms and eyed him sourly. Squall was set to argue the issue but then, inexplicably he relented. Perhaps he wanted some time off, or perhaps he just didn't want to argue, either way he nodded and gave in.

"Fine, tomorrow I'll call in." He waved, can we just drop this now.

Rinoa laughed merrily and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you!" She said excitedly. "We can go shopping pick up stuff for the wedding and get you a sized for a suit. No way you're going to my friends wedding dressed in that funky jacket of yours."

"What? When is it?"

"I dunno." Rinoa shrugged, still beaming.

"Whatever." Squall groaned and rolled his eyes. "You've got visitors." He said abruptly, nearly having forgotten.

"Zone and Watts?" Rinoa squealed.

"Yeah they came a few hours ago."

"You didn't tell me!?"

"Didn't know where you were."

"Oh damn, where are they?"

"Probably in their rooms." 

"Are they coming by?" 

"They didn't say." 

"Poot."

"What?"

"Nothing, I guess I'll just see them in the morning." She sighed.

"Am I on the couch?" Squall mumbled.

"What?" Rinoa blinked, focusing on him again. "No, why?"

"Goodnight then." He yawned; slipping past her and falling face first onto the bed.

***************************

"A KNOCK?" Fujin asked raising up.

"Don't care." Quistis growled playfully, pulling her back to her.

This time they both heard a knock and Fujin raised up again, this time hitting her head on the bathroom sink.

"DAMN!" Fujin grumbled rubbing her head.

"Oh what now." Quistis sighed as another knock sounded.

Putting on a robe and grabbing a towel to dry her hair, she hurried to the door while Fujin checked her scalp in the mirror.

"It's a little late." Quistis groaned as she opened the door.

Kevin looked around and frowned slightly.

"Well I know, but was hoping you'd be glad to see me."

"Do I know you?" Quistis asked warily, drawing her robe closer about her. Fujin heard voices, and quietly shut the bathroom door, having left her clothes in the living room.

"It's me Kevin, you don't remember me do you?" The man said sadly.

Quistis' eyes went wide a saucers. "Kevin!?"

"In the flesh." He grinned.

"Oh Hyne…" She stammered and backed up. Thinking she meant to let him in he slipped inside. "I missed you Quisty." He smiled.

"Kevin." Quistis blinked and shut the door, still in shock.

"You okay?" 

"Fine, I'm good." She babbled. "How are you?"

"Great, even more so now that I've found you. How long has it been?"

"Um… wow, um…nearly eight years." Quistis smirked in confusion.

"You look wonderful." He said with a smile. 

"Thank, Kevin, so do you. How have you been? Here, here have a seat." Quistis said, gesturing to the couch. Kevin sat down and looked curiously at Fujin's clothes lying nearby.

"Just get home?"

"Yeah." Quistis smirked, sorry for the mess. "So Kevin, when, how?" She started but didn't even know were to begin.

Pressing her ear to the bathroom door Fujin recognized the name, recalling Quistis telling her about an old friend from when she was younger. Resigning herself to the fact she could be stuck for a while she looked around for a towel only to realize Quistis took it with her.

"DAMN IT." She mumbled quietly.

"Do you know a Watts and Zone?" Kevin asked Quistis in an attempt to answer her questions.

"Yeah, from Timber, a friend of mine knows them."

"Well so do I, when they told me they were coming here I decided to tag along."

"I see." Quistis nodded.

"Quistis Trepe." He said with a smile. "Instructor now too I hear." 

"Yeah, that's me." She giggled nervously.

"You made it, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, what about you, what have you been doing?"

"Me, oh I just started teaching. I'm a social studies teacher at Timber Middle, not so adventurous as what you teach but hey, it's a start eh."

"True, very true." 

"So, are you seeing anyone?" He asked with a smile. Quistis stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"How rude of me, I haven't offered you a drink. Are you thirsty?"

"I'm okay."

"Mind if I get something then?"

"Not at all." 

"I missed you Quisty." He said quietly.

"I missed you too Kevin, it's been a long time." Quistis mumbled as she sipped her drink and walked back to the living room.

"I heard about what happened. I'm sorry about your student. Are you okay?

"Yeah, I think so, I try not to dwell on it to much or I get really depressed. I can't help but feel responsible. Then Edea died, it's been a bad few couple of weeks."

"It must be hard, doing what you do. At least you've got friends to help see you through it all."

"That I do, they're great."

"I hope to meet them, you'll have to introduce me."

"I will. How long are you staying?"

"We're between seasons back home so I can stay a while." He smiled and blushed slightly. "I was kind of hoping we could spend sometime together. Like the good old days." 

Quistis looked at him guardedly. "A lot has changed Kevin."

"I know. I'm not asking for anything. I just miss an old friend and want to spend some time with her." He said quickly trying to dissuade her worries.

"As friends." Quistis reiterated, just to be certain they were on the same page.

"Unless you change your mind." He grinned hopefully.

"Kevin." She said with a frown.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Mind if I use your restroom?" He asked, rising to his feet.

"Sure go ahead, it's over there." Quistis sighed, pointing, then remembered Fujin was in there and abruptly jumped to her feet. "WAIT!" 

Kevin was just about to the door when her outburst made him pause.

"What?" He asked, slightly worried.

"That's the bathroom." She stammered. 

"Yeah I kinda figured." He chuckled.

"It's backed up." She said slowly.

"Oh, well let me take a look perhaps I can fix it." 

"No!" She nearly shrieked.

He paused once more and folded his arms and studied her curiously.

"And why not?"

"It's bad…really, really bad." She nodded darkly.

"Oh I have a house I have to do this kind of thing all the time. It'd really be no problem." He assured her.

Quistis quickly interjected herself between him and the door. On the other side, Fujin sat idly on the edge of the tub and really wishing Quistis had left her a towel.

"It's okay really." Quistis said with a warm smile. "You came all this way to visit not play around with backed up toilets. Maintenance will take care of it."

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm positive." She said putting her hands on his chest and pushing backwards to the couch. 

"Alright then." He shrugged and sat back down.

Quistis glanced out of the corner of her eye to the bathroom. She could only imagine what Fujin was thinking.

__

"She's going to kill me." She thought sheepishly.

*******************

With a roar the great reptilian beast collapsed heavily on the ground. Descending quickly upon it Seifer delivered the killing blow then backed off. The victory felt hollow and tossed his gunblade down in annoyance.

"What am I doing." He groaned. The lights dimmed and soon water began to fall, dousing the entire center in an artificial rain.

"Great." He sighed, running his hands throw the tangles of his blonde hair.

"Edea, what were you thinking." He mumbled and retrieved his blade. Walking slowly through the mud and brush he soon found himself standing before the hatch that led out onto the service balcony.

He, like so many other students would sneak out on the balcony after hours. Putting his shoulder to the hatch he shoved it open and stepped out into the night air. A smile drifted across his lips as he looked to the heavens. Memories of sitting outside with Fujin and Rajin glimmered in his mind and he chuckled softly.

He recalled how the two of them would fight and bicker in a purely sibling sort of way. And while he himself wasn't related to either of them, they still accepted him as family.

"You two always kept me on my toes." He sighed. "Stayed with me through thick and thin."

The wind howled and chilled him; his wet clothes only heightening is discomfort. He didn't care though as his memories tortured him. Fujin's face came to mind and his heart ached.

"What I did to you…" He said quietly, looking down at his gunblade. "What I did to all of you." Looking up with a frown he gazed out at the stars for a long while. "I'm sorry." He whispered then slung the weapon into the night sky. The blade spiraled through the air where it struck the spinning disks hovering under Balamb, and in a flash of magical energy, disintegrated.

***********************

"Hyne I can't believe it. You've done all that in just a few short years." Kevin chuckled. "I am truly humbled."

"Don't be. Look at me, I'm a wreck because of it." Quistis frowned ruefully.

"No you're not. Just think of all the good you guys have done." Kevin smiled, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I know, sometimes though it's really, really hard. Over the last few I've lost three students, another one quit and left just the other day. It's really hard not to blame myself." She sighed.

"You'll be fine, I know it." He smiled and stood to stretch then frowned regretfully at a nearby clock. "Oh man look at the time. I better go, I didn't mean to keep you up so late."

Quistis looked at the time and all color drained from her face, they'd been talking for two hours.

"Oh no…" She mumbled.

"Yeah really, I'm sorry. I bet you've got to be at work in the morning." He apologized.

"No, no, it's okay, I'll see you later." She mumbled walking him to the door.

They paused and he looked her over with a smile.

"It's great seeing you again Quisty."

"Its good to see you too Kev." She smiled weakly.

"Get some sleep. See you tomorrow, over breakfast? You can introduce me to you're friends."

"Sure thing." She nodded.

"Good night." He waved.

"Night." She waved back then shut the door then leaned back against it with a sigh. Gazing at the bathroom door as if it were a gate to hell, she timidly, crept towards it. 

"Fu?" She squeaked.

No answer was forth coming and she gently opened the door. Fujin was waiting for her, naked, frowning and a look of complete disgust on her face.

"Oh Fujin…" Quistis whispered meekly. Fujin slipped past her and started gathering her clothes.

"I'm sorry, what could I do. I hadn't seen him in years."

Sliding on her pants, Fujin ignored her.

"I didn't know he was going to stay so long. I'm sorry."

After putting on her shirt Fujin headed to the door.

"Wait, don't leave mad." Quistis pleaded. "Fujin wait! What could I have done? I couldn't just kick him out."

Fujin didn't want to hear it and started to open the door. Quistis scurried to it and pressed her back against it to block her exit.

"Don't go." She pouted. "Please…"

Fujin folded her arms and frowned.

"TWO HOURS."

"I know, I'm horrible."

"TWO HOURS…" She huffed. "NAKED."

"You've a right to be mad."

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"I was stupid, I should've thought of something."  
"AGREE."

Quistis sighed and hung her head and sniffed lightly. Fujin's frown softened and she grumbled at her inability to stay mad.

"IT'S OKAY." She mumbled.

"No it's not, I miss you."

"RIGHT HERE?" Fujin frowned.

"I mean being with you, we've hardly had anytime together recently.

"HERE NOW."

Fujin smirked, opening her arms. With a soft smile Quistis stepped forward into the welcome embrace. 

"BETTER?" Fujin smirked, running a soothing hand through her hair. Quistis nodded, resting her head her shoulder. 

******************

By breakfast time, all of Balamb Garden had heard the news of the impending wedding. It brought a much-needed dose of joy into the hearts of the students and staff. Even Cid was heartened by the news and he left his office for the first time since the funerals to give congratulations. More thrilling for him was when Selphie asked him to give her away. The pain of loosing his beloved wife seemed to wash away in those moments, at least for a little while. As Quistis made her way through the cafeteria she was staggered at the sheer number of chattering young women that stood in a horde around where Selphie sat trying to eat.

The poor girl seemed overwhelmed, but was handling it all graciously. Feeling sorry for her, Quistis walked over and regarded the gathered students sternly.

"You're all causing a scene, leave her be and let her eat." She said firmly.

"Aw miss Trepe, we just wanted to congratulate her." One girl cried in dismay.

"I know, we all do. But there is a time and place for all of that. Now go back to your seats."

The crowd began to disperse amid disappointed grumbles.

"Thanks." Selphie grinned. "I could hardly breath."

"Everyone's happy for you. It's nice to have good news around here for a change." Quistis smiled, sitting down with her tray.

"I know what you mean."

"Where's Irvine?"

"I'm not sure. He left with Zell earlier this morning.

"Curious…Anything wrong?"

"Nah, I think they're probably planning a bachelor party or something juvenile.

"Oh dear."

"Yeah, men are so sleazy." Selphie droned, slurping thoughtfully on a cinnamon stick.

"You're wanting a bachelorett party aren't you?" Quistis chuckled.

"Huh?" Selphie blinked innocently.

"I thought so."

"What did I say?"

"Nothing, you just got that randy look in your eye."

"What randy look!?"

"Same one you got when tried to drag us into that strip club."

"Ugh, am I that transparent?"

"Like glass." Quistis chuckled.

"Oh well, you only live once." Selphie shrugged and looked around. "Where's Rinoa I heard someone say her friends from Timber are here?  
"I don't know. An old friend of mine came with them though. They'll be here soon enough I reckon."

"Old friend?" Selphie said with interest.

"Yeah, he used to go to school here, a real prodigy"

"He?" Selphie said, this time grinning. "What's **his** name."

"Kevin." Quistis answered sipping her drink casually.

"Kevin eh, so, what's this **Kevin** do."

"He teaches middle school in Timber."

"Oooh a teacher." Selphie beamed. Quistis finally noticed the innuendoes.

"Okay, stop it right there, nothing is happening."

"Yet?" Selphie quickly added.

"It's not like that, he's just a friend."

"Oh, oh sure." Selphie nodded.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"You know what."

"I'm not doing anything but sitting her listening."

"Sure your not. Kevin and I are just old friends, that's all."

"Morning girls." Celest yawned, sitting down to join them.

"Morning." Quistis nodded.

"Hey Celest, how are you? Guess what."

"What?"

"Quistis here has a guy friend."

"Oh?" Celest looked up curiously. "Who is it?"

"Selphie, darn it, you're going to start a rumor." Quistis snapped.

"Kevin." Selphie said teasingly.

"Who's Kevin?" Celest asked.

"A old boyfriend." Selphie said knowingly.

"He's just a friend." Quistis corrected.

"Ohhh is he cute?" Celest wondered aloud.

"I dunno, he showed up last night with some of Rinoa's pals."

"Interesting."  
"Would you two stop it!" Quistis growled in a hushed whisper.

"It's okay Quisty we can keep you're new boyfriend secret." Selphie smiled.

"Who has a new boyfriend?" Nicole asked as she approached.

"Quistis." Celest said with a grin.

"That's enough you two I mean it?"

"Quistis how could you, you didn't tell us. How long has this been going on?" Nicole pouted as she sat down.

"For the last time nothing is going on!" Quistis said in exasperation.

Fujin was right behind Nicole and sat down oblivious to what was going on.

"Fujin, did you know?" Nicole asked, still frowning.

"WHAT?" Fujin wondered, eyeing them all suspiciously.

"Hey now!" Quistis hissed dangerously.

"Quisty's seeing some guy and keeping it a secret." Celest said in a huff, folding her arms.

Fujin arched a brow and looked to Quistis expectantly.

"It's not true." Quistis stammered.

"NEGATIVE." Fujin answered. "EXPLAIN."

"It's not true. They think me and… Kevin!" Quistis stood up and smiled. "There you are." She finished weirdly.

"Um hello?" Kevin said eyeing her curiously as he Rinoa, Watts and Zone made their way to a nearby table.

"Ohh he's cute." Celest whispered to Selphie.

Fujin looked up and snorted derisively at the sight of him.

"Hi guys, I'd like to introduce you to some friends." Rinoa beamed.

"Everyone this is Watts. Quistis, Selphie, you remember him."

"How's it going, long time no see." Watts grinned.

The two women nodded and waved as Rinoa continued the introductions.

"This is Zone. We all go way back."

"Um…Hi…." He said awkwardly, trying not to stare at Celest who was sizing the three of them up like intensely.

"This here is Kevin, he's Quistis' **friend**." Rinoa grinned hugely, giving the embattled instructor a wink.

"Gods." Quistis groaned and sat back down as Rinoa went to introduce the ladies.

"This is Selphie. She's our soon to be bride and mom." Rinoa grinned, patting her on the head.

"Hey guys, nice to meet you." Selphie chirped as Rinoa moved on.

"Nicole, she's the resident brain. Bit nerdy but she's cool." She giggled as Nicole swatted at her. Rinoa scampered behind Celest next.

"This is Celest, she's a floozy, just ignore her." She giggled.

"She's just jealous." Celest explained, shoving Rinoa away playfully. Laughing cheerfully Rinoa made her way to Fujin.

"TOUCH ME AND DIE." Fujin hissed at her. Rinoa blanched then looked up at the three men apologetically.

"Fujin here speaks for herself." Rinoa said in a matter of fact tone before going to Quistis.

"And you all know our esteemed mentor. Quistis Trepe."

"Rinoa…" Quistis sighed.

"Yeah?" Rinoa grinned leaning down to her.

"Sit down." She all but growled, her blue eyes dancing dangerously.

"Um, sure thing." Rinoa smiled sheepishly and took a seat.

"So this is the man of the hour huh? Well pull up a seat sugar and tell us about yourself." Celest prompted, scooting over to make room for him.

"Okay." Kevin grinned nervously as all eyes locked on him.

"What's the fuss about him?" Zone mumbled to Watts.

"Dunno, but the redhead is a cutie." Watts whispered back, nodding towards Celest.

"Well there's really nothing to tell." Kevin started, looking embarrassed.

Quistis buried her head in her hands while Selphie and Nicole glared at her accusingly, Fujin too was watching curiously but was less obvious.

"Everyone has a story hon, are you married?" Celest grinned.

"Oh she's quick." Nicole giggled to Selphie, who teetered merrily.

"Not at the moment…" Kevin answered, blushing slightly. Celest looking knowingly at Quistis and nodded her approval.

"All of you leave him alone. You're embarrassing him." Quistis sighed.

"We're not embarrassing you are we hon?" Celest asked, giving him doe eyes.

"Not at all…" 

"So how long have you two been seeing each other?" Selphie asked bluntly. 

Quistis blanched and nearly stood up to protest. 

"Pardon?" Kevin blinked uncomprehendingly.

"Rumor has it you two are seeing each other?" Rinoa grinned.

"Hey you never told us that?" Watts frowned.

"No wonder he wanted to come back." Zone mumbled.

"That's enough damn it!" Quistis shouted, making everyone jump.

Fujin leaned back in her seat to enjoy the show as Quistis exploded.

"I refuse to sit here and let you guys embarrass me and harass my friend!" She raved loudly. "Now here's what we're going to do, we're all going to sit here and eat like normal people. No more stupid innuendoes, no more prying questions, and no more tormenting our guests! Just a nice, quiet, breakfast with friends! Do I make my self clear here, because you do not want me to have to explain myself again!" She screamed loudly, eyes shut and hands shaking with anger.

Fujin was blown away and her expression showed it. Wide-eyed and mouth agape, she'd never seen Quistis vent in such a matter. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching her with intently. Adjusting her glasses and taking a breath Quistis opened her eyes.

"Thank you." She said through a forced smile.

Selphie blinked and looked about to speak. Thinking better of it, she quietly went back to her food. Rinoa frowned but remained quiet also. Nicole and Celest exchanged glances and grins before resuming their meals.

"Um, well then." Kevin coughed, scratching his head.

"Sorry about all of this." Quistis murmured, blushing.

"Is she always like that?" Zone asked Rinoa quietly.

"We've all be under a lot of stress." She answered dryly.

"It looks it." Watts whispered.

********************************

Later that afternoon, Selphie had returned to her apartment and was just getting ready to head out again when she heard a knock. Opening the door, she was less than pleased with what she found.

"Hello." Seifer said quietly.

Selphie rolled her eyes and shut the door in his face. Seifer knocked again and it was a long while before she answered again.

"I have nothing to say to you." She hissed.

"I know, but I have something to say to you." Seifer said quietly.

"Tough" She sneered and shut the door.

"I want to apologize." He called through the door.

The door swung up wide and she stepped close to him. 

"I'm sorry." He said softly, his eyes resolved and mournful. Quicker than either one of them would have expected she slapped him across the mouth. The strike was resounding and painful but Seifer didn't flinch.

"Don't you dare try to apologize." Selphie scowled. 

"I know, there's nothing I can do now to set things right." Seifer sighed, looking down at her. "I just wanted to talk to you, to say I'm sorry."

"It's not me you need to apologize to you asshole." She choked.

"Yes I do…" 

Selphie turned and walked back into her apartment, leaving him standing in the doorway.

"I can't imagine what it's been like for all of you. Squall, Rinoa, Fujin, your friends in Trabia."

"Why?" Selphie whispered softly, still facing away from him. "What did I do to you, what did any of us do to you." Selphie asked quietly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"There's no one answer, and none of them could satisfy you."

"I hate you."

"All of you do."

"You're not getting anything from me. I just hope you go off somewhere and die."

"Someday perhaps, but until then there's something I must do."

"Quistis told me."

"What did she say?"

"You're going to Trabia."

"Yes."

"You don't honestly believe you can just waltz in and say, Oh hi guys I'm one of the guys who killed your friends and blew up your home. Gee I'm sorry about that." She ranted sarcastically. "I'll tell them who you are. I'll explain everything to them, who you are and what really happened. You see; I'm not like Squall and the others. I don't feel I've let you down somehow and turned you into what you are. I'm not under this grand delusion that you can be redeemed or saved. Why do you deserve to be saved, what about my friends, my family, can they be saved? "

"No…"

"You're damned right they can't." She shouted, her voice thick with emotion. "And it's because of people like you that they're gone. Oh sure you're not the only one to blame, I know that. But I have to face the devil I know! You're a horrible, evil, selfish man and you deserve everything that's happened to you! Don't think that saying you're sorry and walking around seeking forgiveness will trying to repent is going to solve anything, people are still dead and you had a hand in it."

"I want you to tell them. It's time I be a man and face up to what I've done."

"What?" Selphie turned, eyeing him suspiciously. "I thought you we're going to try and make a new life for yourself. Isn't that what Edea wanted?"

"Yes."

"That'll be hard to do if you're in prison or worse."

"Why do you care?"

"Oh don't worry, I don't. I hope they throw you in a hole somewhere. I'm just curious as to why you changed your mind. I thought you respected her last wishes?"  
"I do, more than you know. But I can't start over until I put the past behind me. If I'm killed or locked away first, so be it, at least you'll have your revenge."

"It's not about revenge you pompous prick. It's about doing what's right. I can't help but think you've got this romantic dream worked up in that thick head of yours. I can see it now, you think you'll go there moaning how sorry you are and offering yourself to them. Then what, I imagine you think they'll say. Oh no Mr. Seifer there's been to much suffering, we forgive you, please go, live you're life with our blessing." She laughed mockingly. "Yeah guy, you think that." She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Seifer, you're a piece of work you know that. There's no fixing what's happened, and if you go there you're good as dead and I don't want your death haunting me." Her eyes narrowed then she smiled a downright vicious smile. "I get it now." She said quietly. "You're telling the truth, the guilt of it, the shame, you can't live with it."

"Yes." He sighed heavily. Selphie studied him for a moment and a look of understanding came over her face. He was broken, his broad shoulders were slumped and his face showed the strain of someone who hadn't slept well. Selphie let out a short, bitter laugh.

"What's so funny."

"You." She smirked smugly.

"What do you mean."

"I think Edea was right. You need to just move on and live with it, let it eat you alive."

"I can't, live like this."

"I know, and so did she." Selphie said darkly.

"What?" Seifer frowned uncomprehendingly.

"Are you familiar with the old saying. There's no hell worse than the one we make for ourselves."

"What's that have to do with anything" Seifer frowned.

"Figure it out on you're on, now get out." She said firmly, her smirk fading instantly. "Never speak to me again and stay away from Trabia, I don't want you're death on my hands. Besides, they can't give you what you're looking for. No one can."

****************************

"Dude I still can't believe you did that." Zell chuckled from behind the wheel of their rent-a-car. 

"Yeah, well, what can I say." Irvine shrugged. "It was time, I mean, no kid of mine will be born out of wedlock."

"Surely there's more to it that that?"

"Oh hey, don't get me wrong, I love her to death. I'm sure I would have asked sooner or later, but with the baby coming."

"You opted for sooner."

"You're catching on."

"So are you nervous?"

"I thought I would be, but I think I'm alright."

Zell shivered slightly then looked at him in awe.

"Hell, you're a better man than me then. I think I'd crap myself. Just think about it for a minute. Wedding day, you're in a stuffy suit, scores of people watching you. You're getting ready to make the biggest decision of your life. You're entire future hinging on two little words. And in that moment you have to be asking yourself. Is she the one, is she the one I want to spend my life with. I mean what if you're wrong, what it all goes to the crapper then what you've entered an oath to each other. What then, do you break it off and get a divorce? Then you have kids. Wow that's a big deal man. No more late night parties for you, you're a dad now you gotta lead by example. Whoa then they grow up, and you gotta send them out into the world. That's a lot to have hanging over you. Especially in a room full of people watching you like a hawk, waiting for those two words… I do…" He then whistled low and shook his head. "Now that's stress."

Irvine looked mortified.

"You okay dude?" Zell asked worriedly as his friend paled.

"Thanks Zell, thanks a lot, you really put me at ease there." Irvine grumbled and rolled down the window for some air.

"So why again did we buy all this stuff?" Zell asked, gesturing to a pile of bags in the backseat.

"She still has those cravings."

"Oh yuck not the apricots and gravy again." Zell blanched.

"Nah, this time its, herbs and exotic teas. It's all part of some kind of herbal kick she's on. She's been reading all these wild baby books recently. I figured I'd surprise her and pick some up."

"I was wondering what the rabbit food was for."

"That's freeze dried herbal pellets."

"Yeah I know, rabbit food." Zell laughed.

"Just drive." Irvine chuckled.

**************************

"Sorry about earlier." Quistis frowned.

"Don't be." Kevin chuckled as they sat on the wall near Balamb's front gates. Fujin was perched comfortably in a nearby tree, watching the two with mild interest. Quistis had made it quite clear that they were only friends. Not that Fujin was worried, she had full faith and trust in Quistis, no matter how flighty she was at times.

"You're friend doesn't say much does she?" Kevin asked nodding to Fujin.

Quistis looked over her shoulder at her and waved. Fujin didn't respond, obviously lost in thought.

"She's speaks her mind when she wants to." Quistis smiled.

"How long have you two been friends?" 

"That's kinda of a long story."

"We have time."

"To make it short. We used to not really think much of each other until recently."

"Gotcha, she's cute is she single?" 

"Why are you interested?" Quistis laughed.

"I've my eye on someone else at the moment. I have a friend though I think she may like."

"Oh really now? Let me ask her." Quistis giggled then turned to regard Fujin.

"Hey Fu!" She called. 

Fujin focused and regarded her curiously.

"Kev wants to know if you're single."

"NEGATIVE." Fujin answered in her typical deadpan manner.

"Sorry she's taken." Quistis smiled broadly.

"To bad." He shrugged.

"So who is it?"

"Who?"

"Your friend?" 

"Oh Zone."  
"Zone!?"

"Yeah."

Quistis exploded into laughter.

"What's wrong with Zone?" Kevin frowned slightly.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I owe him one actually, he helped me out big time a while back. Its just that, from what Rinoa tells me Zone likes anything with boobs."

"There's more to him than that, he's just shy."

"I remember."

"So is the relationship serious, does he even have a chance. I think they'd hit it off great."

Quistis turned around once more.

"Fujin!?"

"WHAT!?"

"Is the relationship serious?"

"VERY."

"There's your answer."

"Oh well I tried." Kevin laughed.

"I figured her liked Celest to be honest." Quistis commented.

"He does."

"Ask her, she's single."

"I would but to be honest she kinda intimidates me."

"Who Celest?!"

"Yeah, she was sizing me up something fierce when we met." He blushed slightly. Quistis laughed brightly.

"She's very bold, one of those types who wears their emotions on their sleeves, she obviously likes you."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"She's nice you should talk to her."

"I thought we were talking about Zone? Besides, you know who I'm interested in." He smiled placing his hand lightly on her thigh.

"Um that's not a good idea… Look, we live so far apart and we both have careers." Quistis said hopping to her feet.

"I can transfer. I talked to Cid, you guys need a few new teachers for the junior classmen."

"Well, you've been busy." Quistis laughed nervously.

"Look, I've been thinking about you ever since I left."

"Kevin…" Quistis sighed in protest.

"At least hear me out, you've been dodging all day."

"Kevin I don't think this is the right time. This seems a little spur of the moment."

"I'm not asking for anything, I just want you to think about it. I'm here for you. We always were good together." He smiled handsomely.

Quistis frowned. Pressured into a corner she tried desperately to think of a diplomatic way out. Thankfully Fujin, whether by design or accident solved the dilemma as the sound of crashing branches and a loud curse signaled her undignified exit from the tree she'd been occupying.

Quistis turned just in time to see her disappear among a sea of bushes and shrubs. 

"Fu!?" Quistis shouted and jogged over to where she fell.

"Hyne is she okay?" Kevin asked worriedly as Quistis helped her scuffed and battered friend to her feet.

"FINE." Fujin grumbled, brushing herself off.

"What hell happened?" Quistis grinned, picking brambles from Fujin's hair.

"SLIPPED."

"You okay, we can run you to the clinic if you want."

"NEGATIVE."

"You're a mess." Quistis giggled.

"That was some fall." Kevin whistled looking up at the tree. Fujin gave him a somewhat sour look.

"What say we go inside?" Quistis suggested.

"Yeah sure." Kevin shrugged, realizing he'd have to wait to continue their conversation. "So, Fujin is it?" He grinned. "Tell me about yourself."

"NEGATIVE."

"Oh come on."

"NEGATIVE."

"Err…" He frowned and turned to Quistis. "Why does she talk like that?" He whispered.

"It's just her way." Quistis smirked.

"Fair enough then. So Fujin?"

"WHAT?" Fujin sighed in annoyance.

"You seem a little high-strung. I know some great stress therapy techniques." He prattled on as they made their way inside.

*******

"Ante up boys." Celest laughed brightly, throwing a handful of coins onto the center of the table. 

"The woman is certifiable." Xu mumbled grimly from behind her cards then matched the wager.

"I could've told you that." Zell sighed, tossing down his cards. "I'm out, that's to rich for me."

"You just gotta learn to read the ladies." Irvine smiled hugely, raising the bet.

"You can read?" Nicole giggled, tossing in her coins.

"Why is I think you're all cheating." Rinoa pouted, throwing in her cards.

"Don't worry Ma'am we'll get you're money back." Watts smiled, tossing in the last vestiges of his coins.

Zone had to drop out of the game after Celest set off his ulcer with a combination of bluffing and flirting that left him in a moaning heap atop Zell's couch.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Celest asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he gets like that around the ladies." Watts whispered.

"I do not! I just have an ulcer." Zone yelled between moans.

"It's okay man, calm down." Nida laughed from his seat near the television, having lost his money hours ago.

Selphie stormed into the apartment in a huff and sat down firmly in Irvine's lap.

"Oh don't knock or shut the door or anything." Zell growled, getting up and shutting the door.

"What's wrong with you?" Irvine asked curiously.

"I ran into Seifer." Selphie grumbled, then looked at his cards and winced.

"I raise." Watts announced quickly." A moment later Irvine tossed in his cards then looked at Selphie dryly.

"Thanks." He smirked. "So what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about."

"All that huff and puff and you don't want to talk about it."

"No."

"Well then go check out the bags on the couch."

"Why?"

"I got you something."

"Oh goodie." Selphie giggled hopping up to investigate, only to jump back in terror as something hissed and jostled about inside one of the bags. A small cat-sized reptile with gossamer wings burst out of the bag, in its mouth it held the chewed remains of a small box. Selphie shrieked startling everyone including the small dragon, which promptly screeched in return and that only served to exasperate the problem. With a yell Selphie yanked her shoe off and flung it at the critter before running to hide behind Irvine.

"Nicole get you're monster!" She screamed.

"Aw geeze, here we go." Zell groaned as the little beast went into a fit and started flying around the apartment like an enraged hornet. 

"What the hell is that!" Zone belched, flinging himself off the cough and onto the floor.

"I'll get it." Watts said eagerly, hoping to help.

"Hold on hero." Xu laughed, grabbing him by the collar as he stood.

"Oh, oh, oh. You scared her." Nicole frowned in dismay as she tried to corral the creature. "Come here Ica." She cooed reaching for it gently.

She'd just about got the tiny dragon under control when Quistis and company rushed through the door.

"What happened we heard yelling!" Quistis shouted. The commotion startled the dragon once more and it made a beeline straight at the startled instructor. Fujin shoved her out of the way as Ica tore past.

Kevin was just entering the room when the two ran into each other. He only had a moment to sound a cry of alarm before the panicked reptile attached itself firmly to his face.

End Chapter 62

To be continued


	63. Comprehension

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

****

!!A BIG HAPPY 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY HUG TO ALL MY FANS OLD AND NEW!!!

Without you guys I couldn't have hung in here this long, thank you for the support.

Your Humble Scribe

Chendzee'a Li

FROZEN

Chapter 63

Comprehension

"I can't even begin to apologize." Quistis sighed, as Fujin brought her a wet rag. Kevin said nothing, his face red and puffy from where Nicole's dragon had latched onto his face. After the removal of the terrified animal Quistis quickly spirited the traumatized Kevin back to her apartment.

"At least she didn't break the skin." She chatted quietly touching the rag to his face. Fujin shook her head, still amused by the whole affair and sat down on the nearby loveseat.

"This is not at all how I was expecting our reunion to be." Kevin grinned.

"I can imagine." Quistis smirked tabbing the cold cloth to his cheeks in hopes to lessen the swelling. "Well at least you're out of there."

"Won't your friends be mad that you left?"

"Nah, considering the circumstances I'm sure Nicole would've kicked us all out anyway."

"Who's idea was it to keep a monster for a pet?"

"Be nice." Quistis frowned slightly then handed the rag back to Fujin, thanking her.

"HE LIVE?" Fujin said with a faint grin.

"I think so." 

"GOING THEN."

"Oh no, why?" Quistis frowned in dismay

"LAST ESSAY."

"Essay?"

"REMEMBER, FINAL ESSAY." 

"Oh yikes!" Quistis balked. "That's in the morning, I've still some last minute paperwork to do!"

"Sounds like you two have a busy night planned. I guess I'll retire for the evening too. Fu hold on a minute and I'll walk you your apartment." Kevin suggested in a friendly tone.

"FUJIN..." Fujin corrected him with a venomous glare.

"Fujin." Kevin amended, blushing.

"You two have fun." Quistis giggled as she walked them to the door. "See you guys tomorrow."

Fujin was already taking long strides up the hall before the door even shut. Kevin, taken aback by her immediate departure had to jog to catch up with her.

"Whoa, slow down there turbo."

"SPEED UP." 

"I'm sensing some hostility here."

"MISTAKEN."

"I don't buy it."

"DON'T CARE."

"Aggressive soul aren't you."

"THEN LEAVE."

"We're all friends here, Quistis seems to think highly of you and I'd like to get to know you better."

Fujin looked at him with near fearful expression.

"DON'T KNOW YOU." She scoffed thinking he was making a pass. Backpedaling, Kevin elaborated.

"I don't mean like that, I mean as a friend, you seem like an interesting person."

Fujin could have laughed and stopped to regard him oddly as they arrived at the central elevator.

"NOT WORTH IT."

"Sure you are."

"MEANT YOU." She said dryly before stepping into the elevator.

Kevin was totally taken by surprise by her comment and was nearly left behind. Jamming his hand between the doors at the last second, he slid into the elevator and eyed her shrewdly. 

"I'm going to assume you're just being funny. Quistis says you have a odd sense of humor." He said grinned as the elevator jolted slightly and began to descend.

"BELIEVE WHAT WANT." Fujin shrugged, opening the panel on the control box and inserting her key.

"Um what are you doin?"

"GOING HOME." 

"But aren't the living quarters...?" He mumbled while looking nervous as the elevator stopped between floors and opened into darkness. "Where are we?" He asked somewhat nervously. Stepping out into the darkness Fujin didn't answer.

"Hey wait, I want to talk to you about something." He called to her, but she was already gone. He frowned skeptically at the darkness a moment, unsure as to what he was seeing. He could easily imagine her waiting for him with an axe or some other implement of murder.

"Damn it." He frowned then hurried after her. A blue glow twinkled around him like water reflecting in the moonlight as he caught up with her.

"Where are we?" He asked again, looking at softly billowing sheets of silk in wonder. Fujin didn't answer feeling the answer was obvious.

"You live here?" He asked as she bent to remove her shoes.

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Roomy place, you live here with you're boyfriend?"

"NEGATIVE."

"Oh, just you then?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Interesting decor."

Fujin was finding the idle chatter annoying as she slipped through the hanging sheets and headed towards her clothes hamper. Kevin walked about curiously, looking around; he noticed a couple of photos on the nearby nightstand. Quistis he recognized immediately, the other was of Raijin and he looked up curiously. 

"You're boyfriend?" He queried.

"BROTHER." She snapped irritably.

"Oh really? He looks nothing like you." Kevin chuckled. Fujin stormed over to him. Snatching the photo from his hand, she slammed it back down on the nightstand.

"WHY?" She scowled.

"What, why what?" Kevin blinked uncomprehendingly.

"WASTING TIME." Fujin snapped, folding her arms expectantly.

"I'm lost here, your obviously mad about something. What did I do?" 

"HERE FOR REASON."

"I told you, I just wanted to get to know you better."

"BULLSHIT." Fujin said flatly.

"No need to get hostile. Look if I offended you somehow."

"NOT INTERESTED IN ME." 

"What?"

"KNOW WHAT MEAN."

"I do?"

"QUISTIS."

"What about her."

"YOU TELL ME."

"What do you want me to say?" Kevin balked, somewhat startled.

"WANT ME TALK TO HER."

"Wait a minute, what are you…"

"WANT ME PUT IN GOOD WORD."

"Well I guess, I mean yeah." He stammered.

"DO YOURSELF." Fujin scowled, stalking towards him.

"Huh, wait a minute I never even asked you to do anything."

"WOULD HAVE." She coughed, wincing slightly.

"How do you know that."

"EXPERIENCE."

"Your jumping to conclusions."

"TALK TO UGLY FRIEND."

"What!?"

"TO GET TO BEAUTY."

"That's absurd." He babbled but couldn't help but feel guilty.

"LIAR." Fujin laughed.

"You're a very unhappy person aren't you." Kevin mumbled quietly.

"ON CONTRARY." She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Then what's with the hostility?"

"YOU."

"What about me? What did I do to you?"

"PROCRASTINATING." 

"About what?"

"QUISTIS." She coughed again with a frown.

"I am not?"

"YOU TWO NEED TALK."

"Tell me about it. I'll try again later, when she's more receptive."

Fujin could scream in aggravation but couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It was Quistis' fault for leaving him hanging, she should have be straight with him from the beginning.

"GO." She sighed, pointing to the door.

"Fine, fine, look. Honestly I was just trying to get to know you and you are not the ugly friend, you actually rather cute." He smiled, perhaps if Quistis turns me down…"

"OUT!" Fujin roared.

"Alright, I'm going, Hyne..."

"SEE QUISTIS, NOW!"

"I'm going. Though I don't know what you expect me to say."

"NOTHING, JUST LISTEN." Fujin shouted before falling into a rapid series of short, harsh coughs. Kevin departed quickly, shaken and thoroughly confused by the oddly volatile encounter. Fujin bristled as he left and shook her head. Something told her this would not go well and she was already preparing for the inevitable fireworks.

**********************

Quistis stared at the scattered papers on her desk dully. Kevin was on her mind. He was getting persistent and she knew she couldn't diffuse his advances much longer, she had to make a decision and soon. A knock on the door was a thankful distraction and she quickly moved to answer it. Swinging the door open she was greeted by Kevin's perplexed face.

"Um welcome back." She said guardedly. "I thought you turned in for the evening?"

Kevin scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "I had a rather odd conversation with Fujin." He said quietly. Quistis tensed up and giggled nervously as he continued.

"She told me to come talk to you...She was pretty insistent." He shrugged.

"Fujin sent you?" Quistis said with a fair amount of disbelief.

"Uh...yeah. If you don't mind me saying so, you're friend is very, very weird."

"Don't make me kick you out." Quistis said flatly as she motioned him to enter.

"Sorry, we we're at her quarters..." He started and Quistis turned to regard him questionably.

"Nothing happened calm down." He assured her.

"It's not that, it just that she never invites company over."

"Well I kind followed her down there."

"Well not to be rude but that explains why she was being weird then. She probably just wanted to get rid of you."

"That's nice." Kevin groused sarcastically.

"She's not really a people person."

"So I noticed. How in the world did you two become friends? You've nothing in common."

"You'd be surprised." Quistis said quietly.

"I bet I would, anyway though, she told me to come talk to you."

"About?" Quistis asked, eyeing him warily.

"Um...well us...I guess" Kevin grinned sheepishly. "She thought I was trying to use her to get to you."

"Oh okay, I think I understand now." Quistis sighed, holding her head wearily.

"Good, you can tell me what's going on then."

Quistis stood up and paced a moment. Kevin frowned, he could tell he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"You're seeing someone aren't you." He guessed.

Quistis looked up and offered a grim smile. Kevin slumped a moment and let out a sigh before standing up.

"You could've just said so." He laughed, clapping her on the shoulder. "I knew it was a possibility. I just wish you said something early so I wouldn't have made a fool of myself."

"Oh Hyne, you're not a fool, it's my fault." Quistis explained weakly

"True." He chuckled. "But I forgive you."

"You're being awfully understanding." She said cautiously.

"Look I told you, I knew there was a chance you had settled down with someone. I'm curious though... I get the impression you're friends don't know."

Quistis gave a strained smile. "They don't."

"Sounds intriguing." He chuckled sitting down to wait for an explanation. "Who is he, some drifter, perhaps that Seifer guy I keep hearing about?" Kevin smiled wolfishly. Quistis eyes bugged and she winced in disgust. 

"No, no, no..." She ranted.

"Who then." He prodded.

"It's complicated."

"Complicated… You're having an affair!" He shouted jumping up in surprise.

"WHAT!? NO!?" Quistis shouted in horror.

"Who is it, Zell?"

"No gods no!"

"Irvine then? Oh that's just wrong, he's getting married!"

"Kevin for the love of...you should know me better than that."

"Squall, you and Squall!"

"That's not funny."

"Who's joking, come on tell me." He laughed moving closer with the intention of tickling the answer from her.

"Fujin." Quistis blurted, pushing him away before he could start.

"Sure, right, who is it?" He chuckled.

Quistis stared at him hollowly.

"Wait...you're serious." He paused. "Fujin, you're friend, Fujin…?"

Quistis nodded solemnly.

"Wow..." Kevin blinked, and fell back into his seat as if punched.

"Now you know." Quistis sighed, sitting down beside him.

"Um...well...this is a surprise." He said quietly.

"Sorry..."

"So you're who she was talking about then."

"Yeah."

"Wow..."

"I don't know what to tell you." She murmured.

"Oh you told me plenty." He nodded briskly. "I would have never guessed."

"Sorry."

"No, no... Don't be." He smirked, rising back to his feet. "That's a bombshell though, man." He whistled low.

"I know..." She sighed.

"Wait a minute I don't understand?" He frowned and looked at her curiously.

"What?" Quistis smiled, faintly blushing.

"Why the big secret, you've never been one to hide from the truth and Fujin definitely seems like sort not to give a damn what people think."

"Well yeah, usually she is but she thinks I could get in trouble if it was public."

"Why!?" He asked suspiciously.

"Ah, well…she was my student."

"WHOA!" Kevin blurted loudly, sitting back down again. "That is so, so wrong!"

Quistis winced and waved her hands to calm him down.

"She not anymore, she only had a refresher course to take."

Kevin rubbed his face and shook is head in disbelief.

"That's tabloid material Quisty." He chuckled.

"Oh shut up."

"Taking advantage of your students, for shame..." He chuckled.

"It's not like that you louse!" Quistis snapped irritably.

"Calm down, I'm only kidding."

"Anyway, there you go, the truth." Quistis sighed with a shrug.

"That's a real kick in the shorts, I still wish you told me earlier though."

"I know, I'm sorry I just didn't want to hurt your feelings. I didn't know what to do."

"Well be thankful, your Fuji Poo sent me to see you."

"Fuji Poo!?" Quistis mouthed quietly before exploding into laughter.

***************************

It was early morning and Quistis' class of SEED hopefuls, waited eagerly outside her classroom. The results of the final exam were in and everyone was desperate to learn who passed. Finally, Xu made her way up the hall, a small notepad in her hand. Everyone grew quiet and watched her intently. Fujin folded her arms expectantly, she was fairly certain she made it but she wasn't about to get cocky, that was Seifer's failing. 

"Listen up." Xu said loudly, glancing at the pad thoughtfully. "The following people are to report to Cid's office tomorrow at 1300 Hours for their diploma. The rest of you will be dismissed, better luck next year. Now then." She paused and looked over the eager faces calmly.

"Nei." Xu started blandly.

The tall young woman exhaled sharply and bent over to catch her breath.

"Tex." The senior SEED continued. The young man gave a hoot and several of his friends congratulated him.

"Aeka." Xu said softly and paused before continuing. "Has been awarded SEED status posthumously." Everyone clapped quietly; happy to hear their fallen comrade had been honored.

"And Finally, Rinoa, and Fujin." Xu finished and tucked the notepad under her arm. "That is all, you are dismissed." She said firmly then turned to leave. A round of applause erupted from those present. Rinoa grabbed everyone within reach in a group hug while cheering loudly. Fujin artfully dodged away and headed for the elevator.

However, much to her dismay she instead came face to face with Seifer.

"Hey Fu." He said quietly.

Fujin ignored him and pushed past without a word.

"You made it." He called to her, not even turning around. "I knew you would."

Fujin paused a moment, waiting for whatever snide remark he was about add. To her surprise, none came.

"I know you could care less, but I'm proud of you. Raijin would be too. I wish you the best of luck." He said softly, before continuing on up the hall.

Fujin glanced over her shoulder at him with a bitter retort on her lips. The urge died, she just didn't have it in her anymore, and it was time to move on.

"THANKS." She called to him somberly, before stepping onto the elevator.

***************************

"Well the year is nearly over." Cid said quietly.

"Yes sir." Quistis nodded in agreement as they stood on the balcony outside his office. There were storm clouds in the distance and the wind blew the hot air about them with an eager fervor.

"You did good, you're class had the highest number of SEED graduates."

"Thank you sir but I couldn't have done it alone, Xu and Edea helped me a lot." Quistis said humbly. "Besides, considering, what happened, I'd hardly call that a success.

"Don't keep beating yourself up Quistis, it's not healthy."

"I know sir, but it still troubles me."

"It's called mourning child, its natural, we'll all come through this stronger than before. Besides, they'll be with us as long as we cherish their memory."

Quistis smiled and nodded warmly.

"How's Fujin doing? Getting along well with the others? I've not really had a chance to keep tabs on her."

"She's doing great actually, the others have even begun to accept her."

"That's good to hear." Cid smiled.

"But I do have a concern." She frowned.

"Seifer." He sighed.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Squall was in here earlier. Seifer seems to be on everyone's minds." 

"What have you two decided."

"Edea truly believed he was just a victim of Ultimecia and that we give him a chance."

"Not to contradict her, but Siefer admitted he went along willingly, and then there is what he did to Fujin."

"I know, I know…" He sighed wearily.

"I can't speak for everyone else, but as much as it annoys me Fujin is of the mind to just let what happened between the two of them remain in the past."

"That's odd." He scoffed.

"She's beyond it all now, he could fall of the face off the planet for all she cares now." She explained bluntly.

"You seem awfully informed, she told you all this I take it?"

"She trusts me, talks to me."

"That's good to hear. Still though, not to be crude but its marginal compared to what he potentially had a willing hand in."

"I know, so what do you do now…?"

"He'll never fit in here again…" He sighed sadly.

"Do you believe that?"

"Yes, but I think it's more him than anyone else."

"What do you mean?" She frowned curiously.

"He can't forgive himself."

"You think he's sorry then?"

"Oh yes, very much so…"

"I don't envy you." She admitted.

"It's troubling yes…but I do not think it will be a problem."

"Really, why not?"  
"I think he is planning on leaving again, and this time, I don't think he'll be back."

"Oh…" She said quietly.

"You know it as well as I do, just like he does."

"I know…so what then, we just let him go?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay with that?" She asked gravely.

"Yes and so is Squall, its time to bury the past before it consumes us. Let Siefer control his own fate for once." Cid said cryptically.

*************************

Fujin lay sprawled out atop Quistis' bed staring at the ceiling fan in a near trance. Quistis sat at her desk quietly putting away her books and teaching supplies for the break between classes.

"I told Kevin." She said quietly as she glanced over a school photo of her students, before the tragic events took place.

Fujin sat up and eyed her silently.

"He took it well, he and the others are leaving tomorrow." Quistis continued, placing the photo carefully in a small box.

"He said we make a cute couple." Quistis laughed lightly. 

"NOT CUTE." Fujin mumbled before lying back down to stare at the fan.

"Do me a favor please." Quistis asked, prompting her to sit back up. "Can you put this in the closet, in the back."

Fujin nodded and scooped up the small, brown box. Quistis finished straightening her desk then leaned back in her seat with a sigh.

"Well that's it, the end the school season. All that's left now is the dance. You know, you should really should go, everyone will be there."

Fujin decided not to comment, not wanting to be baited into a discussion about it. Setting the box at the back of the closet she was preparing to leave when something caught her eye. Quistis noticed her lingering and spoke up.

"I hope you're not rooting through my underwear again." She teased.

Fujin appeared with a quizzical look on her face a dirty magazine in hand, flipping candidly through the pages, full of naked and wanton women, Fujin couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"What the?" Quistis blinked, standing up.

With a grin Fujin held the book at arm's length and let the centerfold unfurl.

"Where did you find that!?" Quistis balked.

"CLOSET." Fujin chuckled. "WHOLE STACK."

"Oh Hyne." Quistis sighed, snatching the book from her.

"IS NATURAL." Fujin said cattily, folding her arms and eyeing the now blushing instructor.

"Oh grow up." Quistis barked playfully and went into the closet.

"YOU ONE, WITH BOOKS." Fujin pointed out.

Walking out with an armload of porno magazines, Quistis deposited them on the bed. 

"I confiscated them, thank you very much. A couple of students were selling them down by the cafeteria." She explained.

"RIGHT." Fujin said knowingly, looking over the pile and giving accusatory looks. "SO KEPT?"

"I was saving them." Quistis sighed.

"OBVIOUSLY." Fujin nodded with cheerful sarcasm.

"Listen you…I was going to give them to Zone, I owe him one."

"OF COURSE." Fujin grinned. A knock on the door quickly caused her to frown once more.

"Get that please." Quistis sighed, as she sorted the books into neat piles. 

Fujin returned to the bedroom with Xu right behind her. Taking one look at the subject matter on the bed, Xu's eyes grew big as saucers and she turned around.

"Aw geeze… I'm interrupting." She babbled awkwardly and headed back to the living room. Irvine, who was with her and waiting in the living room stood up, his curiosity piqued by the blushing woman rushing towards him.

"We'll come back later." Xu said simply.

"Oh for the love of…Xu shut up and come back here." Quistis groaned, walking out with the books in hand. Irvine grinned hugely at her.

"You would be here…" Quistis frowned at the sight of him and giving up all hope of retaining any dignity in the matter. 

"Beaver Parade, Gazaongas, Smut hut?" Irvine read off curiously, eyeing the magazines. "Nice collection Quisty, remind me to bring mine over, we can trade." 

"I hate all of you." Quistis hissed sourly, setting the pile on the coffee table. Tickled by the growing scandal Fujin inadvertently let out a girlish giggle and quickly became the center of attention.

"What the hell was that?" Irvine blinked, staring at her."

"GOING." She blurted, and hurried out the door.

"Bye." Quistis called out quickly as she exited.

Xu was lost, and confused but learned not to ask questions. Irvine on the other loved every minute of it.

"What's going on?" He asked with a lewd grin.

"Shut up, just shut up, these are for Zone, I owe him one, its that simple." Quistis explained, one last time. Irvine frowned in dismay.

"Oh, well hell, that's boring."

"What do you two want, besides to torment me? 

"Well we, were talking, about the wedding and all." Irvine said, gesturing to Xu who had large art book in her hands.

"Yeah…?" Quistis murmured cautiously, still wondering if this was leading to some kind of joke. 

"Well Selphie is out with the girls, celebrating the graduation."

"Oh by the way how'd Celest do, did she make SEED?" Quistis asked curiously.

"Yeah she did." Xu nodded.

"Good." Quistis smiled.

"Anyway." Irvine grinned and took the book from Xu and flipped through it. "Aha here we go." He said turning the book so Quistis could see.

"What's this?

"Well with the girls gone and being bored I got together with Xu to help come up with some ideas for the bridesmaids gowns.  
"You're joking." Quistis laughed.

"No he's serious." Xu sighed.

Quistis looked down, the drawings were crude, color pencil renderings but the point was made and Quistis immediately shook her head.

"No way I'm going to be seen in that." She said flatly.

"I tried to tell him it's a wedding not a bachelor party." Xu said, giving Irvine a foul look as she took the book and flipped the pages.

"Now here are my ideas." The young woman said eagerly. Similarly, the pictures were crude, but this time they where more fashionable. Still, Quistis wasn't terrible happy with the idea.

"Um guys I though Celest was the resident fashion mogul."

"That doesn't mean we can't offer suggestions, I always wanted to try my hand at fashion, what do ya think?" Xu exclaimed eagerly.

"Well… Okay look, going to be blunt… No…" Quistis said with an understanding, yet awkward smile.

"Oh come on! We worked all morning on this." Xu frowned.

"Hey now, why are you even asking me anyway? Selphie is the one to that has to choose." Quistis said defensively.

Irvine and Xu exchanged glances and Irvine looked sheepishly.

"What?" Quistis asked darkly.

"Well Quisty, seeing you're the oldest, she felt you um…kinda fill the role of matriarch, therefore in charge of the arrangements." He grinned nervously.

"Matriarch?" Quistis babbled crassly. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

"It means older female." Xu chirped.

"I know what definition means!" Quistis barked.

"Look, Quisty, she respects you, she knows you won't screw it up, that and she thought you'd be honored."

"Yeah, honored." Xu frowned expectantly at her.

"Oh…well…alright." Quistis said quietly.

"Great, now then, we've other drawings." Xu grinned, flipping through the book some more.

*******************

A pipe, easily fifteen feet across hung shattered and spewing untold gallons of boiling hot water into a murky shaft. Two men stood staring transfixed at the twisted wreckage the broken pipe caused.

"So what the hell happened!?" Squall shouted over the roaring hiss of steam and rushing water. A mature man, rural by looks, gruff and moody by actions looked at him in annoyance. 

"Welp the pipe, she went and burst." The man said in a thick backwater accent.

"I can see that." Squall sighed. "How, and how bad will this effect our operations, do we need to land?"

"Well, I reckon you could."

"Good, then get this fixed as soon as possible." Squall started.

"Of course, the engines'll cook an we blow sky high." The man continued, gnawing on an old matchstick.

"Damn." Squall growled and slipped a walkie-talkie out of his belt. 

"Nida!" he shouted over the steam. 

"Yeah boss." Balamb's pilot answered dully.

"Set us down."

"We're, um over a ocean."

"It can't be helped, set us down and turn off the engines."

"Um, you do know we'll only have reserve power if I do that."

"I know, just do it, we've got a situation down in the core."

"What kind of situation?"

Squall looked over at the grease covered mechanic glaring at him.

"Maintenance issues, I'll explain when I get topside."

"Okay, you're the captain."

"Cute…"

Suddenly the entire garden shifted slightly and all went quiet. The deluge of water quickly died down to a mild trickle. With an audible click the lights throughout the Garden blinked a moment then came back on.

"Any hope of getting this fixed before reserve power dies?" Squall asked hopefully.

"No at all." The man chuckled sourly, then spit down into the shaft.

"Wonderful, do you know what caused it?"

"Place is a mess, support prolly rusted." She man drawled.

"Rusted…you guys are supposed to be on top of this kind of thing." Squall said angrily.

"Place is huge fella, and I got limited man power, hell I still ain't replaced the one who died down here."

"Why not?"

"People don't want to work down here, it's potential deathtrap, what with the weird shenanigans going on to make it work. Magic and what not, man have to be crazy to work down here, m not even gonna talk bout the critters still roamin around."

"We cleared the monsters out of the core over a year ago." Squall scowled.

"Yeah well all I know is something's been eating the rats, hell we haven't even seen or heard any in weeks."

"Rats…Look worry about fixing this mess. If you guys see some so called critter call us and we'll deal with it."

"Yeah easy for you to say, assuming it don't go eat us first."

"Look…" Squall started then looked at the embroidered name on the man's jumpsuit. "Horace. You guys have a suck job I know, but it is your job. If the place is getting to you take a vacation."

"Bah, get out of here." Horace snapped as he started climbing a ladder to a catwalk far above.

"Whatever, call me when it gets done."

"Yeah, yeah."

*********************************

Zell, Watts, Zone and Kevin were sitting on the steps leading down to the recreation plaza when the Garden lurched slightly. Zone immediately belched and groaned softly.

"Aw hell man, what's with you." Zell grumbled scooting away from him. A trio of young woman bounded down the steps past them and Watts smiled appreciatively.

"One smiled at me." He sighed.

"Humpf." Zone gurgled in aggravation.

"This place bounce around like that often?" Kevin asked, looking out at the approaching storm clouds.

"Not really, looks like we're landing though." Zell noted, standing up to get a better view.

"We're in the ocean!" Zone blurted worriedly.

"Calm down, the place floats." Zell chuckled.

"Still, I've sensitive bowels."

Zell's face screwed up and he glanced at Zone sourly.

"No one wants to hear about you're bowels again." Watts sighed.

"No one asked you." Zone snapped back then hiccuped.

"Guys." Kevin sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Oh yeah…" Zell grinned curiously. "You never told us what happened."

"Huh?" Kevin blinked.

"Between you and Miss Trepe." Zell prodded.

"What do you mean?" 

"Hey that's right, you left together after that critter attacked you." Watts smirked.

"Lucky." Zone grumbled.

"No, nothing happened." Kevin blushed.

"I don't buy it man, your buddies here told me that you'd been chasing her big time." Zell huffed expectantly.

"He was Sir." Watts nodded.

"See." Zell laughed.

"We talked." Kevin said simply.

"Well, what did she say. Personally I think you and her would be good. From what I remember you guys used to be tight."

"It wasn't like that."

"How was it then?" Zone asked humorlessly.

"I'm not about to sit here and be interrogated. Nothing happened, we talked for a bit is all."

"Did you ask her out Sir?" Watts asked brightly.

"I thought about it, but as then I realized that I've changed a lot."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zone frowned.

"Oh boy, here it comes." Zell chuckled.

"I don't think she's my type anymore." Kevin shrugged.

"He's full of it. She shot him down." Zone snorted. 

"Ouch." Zell winced.

"Sorry Sir, you tried." Watts sighed.

"Just drop it." Kevin said, rolling his eyes.

"Like she did you." Zone huffed under his breath with a sly grin.

"Allright now, go easy on the guy, he's trying to save face." Zell smirked.

"There's other fish in the sea sir." Watts offered.

"Ugh." Was all the reply Kevin could offer.

*****************

"I can't believe they let you take this thing out." Celest shouted to Rinoa over the crashing waves. The high-speed sea transport was an ugly military beast but is was a thrill to ride in and had more than enough room to store the booty the girls gathered on their shopping spree.

"Hey we're official now, so we get the perks." Rinoa giggled excitedly.

"Well Miss official, slow down before I harf all over the place." Selphie groaned.

"Epp sorry!" Rinoa squeaked, slowing the hydrofoil to a less stomach turning speed.

"Hey guys…" Nicole asked, looking around, the sky was dimming as nightfall descended and a storm was fast approaching.

"What's up Nikki." Selphie chirped.

"That storm is getting closer and I don't see Balamb anywhere." She said answered worriedly.

"It's sunset, they should be around here somewhere." Rinoa frowned, looking up from the computer navigation system.

"I found them." Selphie said, glancing at the scanners. 

"Where are they?" Celest asked curiously.

"Looks like they're adrift, about twenty miles north."

"Adrift? I wonder if something happened." Rinoa said with sense of dread.

"You guys calm down, I'll give them a holler." Celest laughed, picking up the radio.

"Balmb Garden this is Ocean 3 over." She said mechanically.

"Hi ladies." Nida's voice crackled weakly over the receiver.

"What's your situation, we notice you're late. Get pulled over?"

"Funny, no, coolant pipe ruptured in the core or something, We had to land until its fixed."

"Coolant pipe?" Nicole balked.

"That's sounds awfully bad, is everyone okay." Celest asked fearfully.

"Oh yeah, we're fine but we're on backup power until we can start the engines again."

"Okay, we'll rendezvous with you then." 

"Alright, but hurry up the water is getting choppy and that storm is about on top of us."

"Will do. See you soon." Celest smirked, then set the radio down as she looked at the other girls. "See what happens, we leave for a few hours and everything falls apart." She chuckled.

*************************

It wasn't long after the sunset the storm hit full force. Balamb's rode the storm well enough but not without making half the population on board seasick. Cid and Squall ordered all non-essentials shut off to conserve power. And so, Balamb Garden went dark and quiet, leaving the occupants with only the sounds of the raging storm to keep them occupied.

Quistis lay on her bed reading a book by candlelight, Irvine and Xu had left not long after the lights went out. Fujin was no where to be seen and Quistis hoped she was beginning to think she may have been stranded in her quarters. She heard the sounds of children running up the halls outside her apartment, they were laughing and making ghost sounds. Smiling fondly Quistis listened for a moment, remembering back when she and her friends did similar mischief.

The sound of the front door opening alerted her and she leaned over to see out into the living room. A loud thud and a curse signaled Fujin had made it to her in one piece. 

"QUISTIS?" Fujin called quietly into the darkness.

"I'm in the bedroom hon."

"ANNOYING." Fujin grumbled, rubbing her shin.

"I know, hopefully things will be up and running soon. Did you hear what happened?" Quistis asked as she brought the candle to the bedroom door so Fujin could find her way.

"STUCK." Fujin said gruffly as she neared. 

"I thought so, how did you get out? With the Elevator down."

"MAINTENANCE LADDER." Fujin answered as Quistis stole a welcoming kiss.

"GOOD MOOD?" Fujin smirked fondly.

"I missed you. You left so quick, everything okay?" 

Fujin nodded as the two of them sat down in the center of the bed.

"READING?" Fujin queried, nodding to the book sitting nearby.

"Fires of eternity. It's a classic." Quistis smiled, showing her the cover.

"MOTHER READ TO ME." Fujin remembered with a quiet smile.

"Oh?"

"ALL TIME."

"That must be nice." 

"WHAT?"

"To have memories of your parents. Your mother at least."

"SOMETIMES."

"You want to borrow it, I'm almost done."

"THANK YOU."

"Of course." Quistis grinned, then looked at her softly, her skin aglow in the candlelight. "I missed you." She said quietly, leaning forward to caress her cheek. Blushing under the attention Fujin looked down shyly. Quistis lifted her chin with delicate fingers and gazed silently at her. Fujin's gaze met hers and she smiled sweetly, then wordlessly, she scooted closer letting and slipped her arms around Quistis' waist. 

The storm was a soothing backdrop as they made love, and for the first time in seemingly long while, they were able to simply enjoy each other's company.

*******************************

To be continued.,,

End Chapter 63

Authors note.

Sorry for the seemingly endless delays guys, things have been very hectic for me. Between looking for work and seemingly endless computer problems it's all I could do to keep from going crazy. But believe me, I will not abandon this story. It means too much to me. Good news though I'm fairly sure all the distractions are behind me now and I can once again TRY to get back on schedule. I've found my muse, she was hiding from the computer virus I caught a few weeks ago. After a good meal and some reast shes ready to go =) 

Anyhow, This chapter was supposed to be longer but I felt I needed to post something quick before I was lynched, so guess what there will be another chapter posted later this weekend also. Yaaay. Thanks again to all of you for the support you've given me over the last year and to show my thanks I am working on a gift for you guys in celebration =) It's not much but I think you'll enjoy it. 

Hugs to all

Chendzee'a Li 


	64. Laughter in the dark

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 64

Laughter in the darkness

"Can't you guys do this by yourself, I don't feel good." Selphie groaned, while everything seemed still enough, she could fell the storm's effects on Balamb Garden. Every rise, every dip, every sway, bringing her closer to what she was certain would a messy demise.

"Hey you're in charge of this mess, so you have to be here too." Celest snapped.

"Come now Selphie." Zell laughed while hanging a fleet of large balloons. "The graduation dance is just a couple days away, we need you. Take one for the team." 

"Oh shut up…" Selphie said mockingly then climbed atop a table to lay down. "I'll be over here if you need me."

"Ten to one she hurls." Irvine noted.

"Some husband your going to be." Rinoa scowled. A low and mournful growl caused her to turn around. Ifrit, the guardian force of fire, stood in the center of the dance floor looking lost and bored. The great beast seemed out of place and Rinoa couldn't help but grin at him. 

"Rinoa, is it safe to have him standing around like that." Nicole said skeptically, she still had a distrust of the primal creatures and the situation with Griever didn't help matters.

"We need the light." Rinoa shrugged, glancing at the creature again. A fiery glow surrounded the creature, bathing the hall in warm light. 

"Squall will have a fit if he finds out you're using him like that." Selphie gurgled.

"It's okay, besides, I'm sure the big guy is glad to help." Rinoa smiled, waving at the glaring guardian.

"Oh yeah, he looks thrilled." Zell snorted as he slipped cautiously around it with a box of tablecloths. 

A group of young graduates rushed up to Selphie. The group chattered excitedly, asking her about, lighting, food and preparations. Each had a list and all spoke at once. Pulling herself up, the small woman glanced at each list, offered suggestions then shooed them away.

"She's miserable." Nicole said quietly to Irvine.

"Yeah, I know, I've tried cheering her up. She'll be okay once we get out of the storm."

"RINOA!" Celest screeched, causing everyone to jump.

"What?" Rinoa frowned, glancing at her.

"WE'RE LATE!"

"Huh?" Rinoa glanced at her watch and noticed the time. "Oh Gods…Cid…!!"

"Great, late for you're Diploma's. That's a good way to start out as SEED's." Zell chuckled.

"We'll be back in about an hour!" Rinoa shouted as she and Celest scrambled into the darkness.

**************************

"Quistis?" Xu asked quietly.

"I don't know…" Quistis hissed under her breath. 

"You're student is late Miss Trepe." Another teacher whispered to her.

"So is yours!" Quistis scowled.

Fujin and the other SEED graduates stood in line as Cid and Squall talked off to the side. Squall looked anxious and embarrassed about Rinoa's tardiness, Cid though seemed only mildly concerned. With the power still off he was understanding, besides the girls were only a few minutes late.

The sound of hurried footsteps signaled the absent graduates approach. Celest was fumbling with her uniform and Rinoa was brushing her hair in mid run. Squall turned and folded his arms disapprovingly as they scurried in line. Quistis shook her head and sighed.

"Always a fiasco." She groaned.

"If I recall, you had a problem with you're skirt during our Graduation." Xu whispered.

"Shut up." Quistis snipped.

"I remember that." Another teacher smirked wolfishly. "Quite a show."

"You too." Quistis growled at him.

Cid cleared his voice as he picked up the diplomas and badges.

"So glad you ladies could join us." He chuckled.

Rinoa blushed profusely and Celest just grinned stupidly.

Cid made his way to the line of new SEED's. Without proper lighting the affaire seemed some what impromptu but nonetheless serious.

Squall followed close behind him, studying the students stoically. Cid approached to first graduate. Shaking the youth's hand he spoke quiet words of encouragement then moved onward. 

"Fujin did good. I'm glad she made it." Xu whispered to Quistis.

"I knew she would, she should've have made it earlier." Quistis smiled, cleaning her glasses.

"Yeah, but that couldn't be helped." Xu smirked, then motioned to Cid who'd made his way to Celest. The poor man seemed unwilling to pin the badge on her uniform. 

"I know." Quistis grinned, watching the awkward exchange as Celest spared him the embarrassment and attached the badge herself.

"Is she going to the dance?" Xu asked curiously.

"Who?" 

"Fujin."

"I don't think so, you know how she is with crowds."

"Have you asked her if she was?"

"Yes, she was adamant."

"That's a shame."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to force her to do something she doesn't want to do. I learned that lesson already."

"So what's up with Kevin?"

"What about him?"

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"Told him."

"Told him?" Xu frowned uncomprehendingly. Quistis gave her a look and Xu's eyes widened.

"Oh…told him." She nodded knowingly.

"Did he freak."

"Not as much as I thought he would."

"Have you decided anything?"

"What do you mean." Quistis blinked, glancing at her.

"The others…"

"Eventually, I'm just waiting for the right time."

"I'm surprised you've not been busted yet." Xu whispered lower. "You two haven't tried very hard to keep it a secret."

"I know." Quistis sighed, smiling fondly as Cid made his way to Fujin.

"So what's he going to do now?"

"He decided to sit out the storm. I think Celest was going to ask him out too."

"Celest!?"

"Yeah."

"Poor Kevin." 

"Yeah really." Quistis laughed then focused on Cid and Fujin.

Cid looked Fujin over proudly and shook her hand. Her face was unreadable and it was unclear if she was nervous, proud, or anything. But with her, Cid had come to accept her idiosyncrasies and was not put off by her expressionless demeanor. 

"You've come a long way." Cid whispered as he pinned the badge to her uniform. "Quistis speaks highly of you. She's proud of you, we all are. I hope you continue to impress us." He smiled, placing the diploma in her hand. "Congratulations." He finally finished, then moved on. Moving towards Quistis, he paused and glanced at the last badge and diploma.

"Miss Trepe." He said respectfully.

"Sir." Quistis nodded somberly.

"These are for you. In memory of her." He said quietly, placing Aeka's diploma and badge in the instructor's trembling hands. 

"Thank you sir." She whispered, gently.

With that, Cid turned to face the graduates with a broad smile and brought the brief ceremony to a close with a short speech welcoming them to SEED.

After all was said and done, Quistis found Fujin and Rinoa waiting for her in the hall outside Cid's office.

"Hiya Quisty." Rinoa beamed.

"Rinoa." Quistis smiled somberly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." Quistis frowned, holding up Aeka's diploma.

"Oh, what are going to do with it?" Rinoa asked timidly.

"I'm not sure, yet. I'll either keep it or put it in the classroom.

"That's good."

"We're working to get things ready for the dance, you want to help out."

"Sure, I'll be down there once I get changed."

"Okay see you there." Rinoa smirked then hurried off.

Fujin waited a moment then looked at Quistis thoughtfully.

"What's on your mind?" Quistis asked as they started up the hall.

"NOTHING."

"You going to come too?"

"WHERE?"

"To help get preparations set up for the dance."

"WAS GOING TO GYM." Fujin apologized.

"That's okay, go on, I'll just meet up with you later."

"SURE?"

"Yes, I'll just see you later." Quistis winked.

Fujin nodded and waved goodbye. Quistis watched her go a minute and smiled inwardly before heading back home.

*************************************

Quistis arrived in the dance hall to the sound of hammering and scores of people chattering as they worked. The first thing she noticed was Ifrit standing in the middle of the dance floor. The guardian force looked absolutely furious. 

"Oh no." Quistis groaned, rushing up to him. With a gesture she dismissed the guardian, who was more than happy to leave.

"What happened to the light!?" Rinoa frowned, looking up.

"You did this?" Quistis scowled.

"What? Ifrit?" Rinoa blinked, startled by the angry glare in Quistis' eyes.

"Yes Ifrit!"

"Yeah, we needed the light."

"Ever hear of flashlights." Quistis snapped.

"Its easier this way. Why did you dismiss him?" Rinoa scowled.

Zell and Selphie exchanged worried looks then slipped into the shadows.

"You two come out here too." Quistis barked.

"Busted…" Irvine whispered, ducking behind a group of workers.

"You three come with me." Quistis ordered.

"Told you we should have said something." Zell mumbled to Selphie.

"Its not my fault." Selphie offered.

"What did I do." Rinoa snapped irritably after they were away from prying ears.

"That's the height of irresponsibility. I thought I trained you better than that Rinoa!" Quistis said in disappointment. "This is not what I expected from you your first day as a SEED."

"What's the big deal, he was just standing there."

"Guardian Forces are not tools of convenience!" Quistis glared.

"Miss Trepe…" Zell started but was cut off.

"And you, Zell you know better than that. Selphie, you too!"

"It was just for a little while." Selphie squeaked.

"That doesn't matter. Guardians are living things, not like us, but alive nonetheless. They're to be treated with respect, not as some tool or a glorified handy light."

"We weren't hurting anything." Rinoa said defensively.

"How would you feel to be used like that. Forced to stand there like an idiot torch bearer." Quistis sighed.

"Well…I…" Rinoa blinked.

"Un huh, exactly."

"We use them to fight, how's this any different." Rinoa shot back.

Zell shrank back a bit, as did Selphie.

"Rinoa…" Quistis sighed in disappointment. "I'm not doing this right now. Look, just don't call them for frivolous nonsense."

"Fine." Rinoa pouted.

"And you two…" Quistis frowned, pointing at Zell and Selphie. "You knew it was wrong, next time do something about it."

"Yes Ma'am." Zell mumbled.

"Sorry Quisty." Selphie said, feeling ashamed and small.

"Nowthen…" Quistis sighed and removed her glasses to clean them. "Let's just go back in there and get back to work. I'll run to my apartment to get some lights. I think I still have those lanterns from when we went camping. Zell run down to supplies and get some batteries. It won't be much but it will do."

"Okay." Zell nodded then jogged off.

"I'll be back in a bit." Quistis smiled gently, leaving Rinoa and Selphie standing alone.

"Man she blew up." Irvine said in awe, walking up to them. Selphie spun around and pushed him slightly in anger.

"You big clod!"

"What!?" Irvine yelped as Rinoa walked away feeling dejected.

"You left me to get yelled at, where were you?" Selphie barked at Irvine, who was still trying to stay out of arms reach.

"Are you nuts, she was furious, no reason for me to get in the middle of it."

"I'm you're wife you ass! You're supposed to stand by my side!" 

"Not yet you aren't" Irvine chuckled, as he dodged away.

"Oh! You jerk!" Selphie huffed indignantly swiping at him playfully

***************************

"How long?" Xu asked somberly.

"Two more days at least." Squall sighed, rubbing his brow."

"How are the kids holding up?" Cid asked.

Xu shrugged slightly. "They're okay, but the youngest ones aren't going to be happy when the lights go out in their section."

"It can't be helped." Squall said firmly. "Even with all the other areas in blackout and minimal heating we're still going to go completely dead within the twenty four hours."

"At least the storm passed, we can open the skylights now." Cid offered.

"True, that will help. But if things keep up I'd like permission to take the younger students to one of the other Gardens until repairs are made." Xu asked.

"Of course." Cid nodded.

"We may consider evacuating altogether if we're not up and running within the week." Squall said darkly.

"Squall's right. Everyone is going to get tired of sitting in the dark with nothing to do." Cid sighed.

"This place is creepy with no lights, I can't blame them. I'm surprised we're doing as well as we are." Xu said.

"Don't sell yourselves short." Cid smiled and stood. "Surely, we'll be up and running before anything like that happens."

"Perhaps." Squall shrugged. "Still better safe than sorry."

"True, too true, okay then, if things are not up and running by the time of the dance, we'll evacuate." Cid offered.

"Sounds good to me." Xu shrugged.

"I agree." Squall nodded and stood.

"Okay then, I'll contact the other Gardens, see what they have to say." Cid explained as everyone prepared to leave.

After leaving Cid's office Xu pulled Squall aside.

"We really do need to do something soon Squall. This place is like a tomb with no power."

"I know, and that's not half of the trouble." Squall said in a quiet whisper.

"What?" Xu frowned.

"The training center, it's pulling a lot of our emergency power. We've already had few creatures escape."

"I thought the center had its own emergency generator. It should last weeks?"

"It does, but it went down almost immediately. Something damaged the backup system."  
"What, when?"

"I don't know, it could have been anything. One of the monsters, an errant spell, who knows? The damage is old though that much we do know"

"Does Cid know? We may need to evacuate early." She proclaimed worriedly. 

"He knows, we've already taking everything into account. He just doesn't want to get everyone worked up."

"See, I always said that Center was a bad idea. Keeping monsters in here is just plain foolish."

"Don't blame Cid, he said it was Norg's idea. There was just no time to pull the system out." 

"Well, so what now?"

"If we need to we can exterminate them." Squall shrugged.

"Squall! That's just heartless."

"What!?" 

"Its bad enough we keep them around to beat up on. Now you want to just go in there and slaughter them. It's a horrible thing to do."

"Whatever… Xu they're aberrations."

"They can't help that, just open the outer cargo doors and let them escape into the wild."

"Where, into the middle of the ocean?" Squall scoffed. "Now who's horrible."

"Oh well…damn." Xu frowned.

"Look, if we can keep from taking drastic measures I'll talk to Cid as soon as the powers up and running."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you made a good point. It's dangerous to keep them here, and its wrong to just breed them for combat training. We'll free them on one of the islands."

"You just said their aberrations."

"Oh they are, that's why I said an island." Squall smirked dryly, folding his arms.

"Think Cid will go along with that?" Xu wondered.

"I think so, he's tired of keeping them around, especially with accidents on the rise. It's a wonder nobodies been killed yet."

"Sounds like you've already been thinking about it?"

"Off and on, it's been on my to do list."

"We've all been so busy lately it's a wonder that we get anything done."

"I know and now the dance coming up." He groaned.

"Don't forget about the wedding." Xu cooed.

"Wonderful." He groaned again.

"Oh Hyne!" Xu blurted, backing up as if startled. Squall spun around expecting something to be sneaking up on him. Seeing nothing he turned back to see Xu gawking at him.

"What!?" Squall frowned, perplexed.

"Squall Leonhart, I think that this is the longest I've ever heard you talk to anyone!" She grinned. Squall growled and relaxed slightly.

"I feel…. honored." She continued. "Rinoa is going to be soooo jealous."

"Hyne…" Squall grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Goodbye." He said woodenly, then walking away.

"Wait!" She giggled, chasing after him. "Were you flirting with me?"

"Go away." 

"Oh come on, I won't tell! It'll be our little secret." Xu laughed as they vanished up the hall.

*********************

Fujin lay flat on her back, staring into the shadows. The only light to be had filtered in through small windows high on the walls. Except for her, the entire gym was empty. She enjoyed the solitude, enjoyed the silence. Raising her legs she stretched lazily, her mind wandering about the night before.

__

"She's wonderful."

"To wonderful perhaps?" A twinkle of old paranoia whispered to her but was wholly ignored. An idea crept into her mind causing her smile inwardly. 

"I always liked watching you work out." A voice said quietly.

"_Seifer…" _Fujin thought with a sigh.

"SETTLED THIS." Fujin said gruffly, sitting up. She scanned the shadows until she found him. He was wet, obviously having, just returning from the pool.

"I know, I couldn't help but comment." He smiled.

Rolling her eyes Fujin hopped to her feet and grabbed a towel. She wasn't about to put on a show for him.

"Calm down, I'm about to leave." He assured her.

"GOOD." Fujin snipped. 

"I mean for good." He added.

Fujin arched a brow and looked at curiously.

"Cid's giving me a runabout."

"GENEROUS."

"I think I'll travel, see the world. Perhaps I'll even join a peace group." He said idly, drying his hair.

"FUNNY." Fujin scoffed walking past him towards her gear. Kneeling down she fished about in her cooler and pulled out a bottle of water. "THIRSTY?"

"No thanks. I'm serious though, I think it'll be interesting."

"WHY TELL ME?"

"I don't know…" 

"SAD." She huffed, sipping her drink.

"Yeah…I guess it is."

"WHEN LEAVING?"

"Later tonight, I'm waiting for the waters to calm down a bit." He shrugged. "How's things with you and um…" He said awkwardly.

"NO BUSINESS." She scowled.

"Just asking, I see you haven't changed to much." He grinned.

"BASTARD." 

"Damn it Fujin, cut me some slack I'm trying to be nice."

"SMART ASS."

"No, no…I'm serious. Just tell me you're happy. It'll put my mind at ease."

"I AM." She said bluntly.

"Good…that's…great actually." He grinned. "Now that wasn't so bad now was it."

Fujin wasn't smiling in the least and Seifer nodded somberly.

"Goodbye Fujin." He said quietly, slipping past her and into the darkness.

********************

"Quistis did that!? I don't believe you!" Kevin blurted before exploding into laughter.

"No really, you should have seen it. She was awesome!" Zell laughed.

"She's going to kill you." Nicole noted while threading colored lights over an expanse of latticework.

"I wish I was there to see that." Irvine whistled.

"Hey!" Selphie shouted, loosing her grip on the ladder holding Nicole.

"Watch it!" Nicole yelped steadying herself.

"Sorry…" Selphie squeaked.

"She was awesome..." Rinoa mumbled mockingly.

"You're just mad because you got in trouble." Zone said with a grin, prompting a laugh from Watts.

"Whose side are you guys on?" Rinoa scowled.

"Sorry Sir." Watts winced.

"Oops." Watts shrank back.

"You terrorize your lackeys?" Irvine grinned.

"They're not my lackeys." Rinoa sighed, glancing at the duo apologetically. "And I don't terrorize you guys, now do I?"

"Not at all Princess." Zone and Watts said in unison.

"Great…" Rinoa frowned, as everyone started laughing.

"I'm back with the lights. Sorry it took so long." Quistis apologized."

"Cool!" Zell said eagerly as he and Irvine took the lights from her and powered them up.

"That should let us see better, long enough to get finished at least." Quistis smirked. "Decided to help out I see." She said to Kevin with a grin.

"Of course, besides it gives me something to do until we leave." He shrugged.

"Welcome aboard then." She smiled as they got to work. "Oh, before I forget…! Zone, I have something for you back at my apartment." She announced, getting his attention.

"M…me!?" The bashful man squeaked.

"Yes, you, just swing by later tonight." She responded.

Irvine perked up with a grin and was about to speak but Quistis intercepted him with a murderous glance. Not to be dissuaded he scurried to her side while as she laid out rolls of silverware.

"You have anything for me?" He smiled wolfishly.

"Go away before I tell Selphie." Quistis smirked.

"Fine, keep the porn to yourself…" He sighed, feigning hurt.

Nicole glanced at the two worriedly and Irvine smiled a toothy grin before scampering off like some overdeveloped imp.

"He's a clown." Quistis explained awkwardly.

"It's none of my business…" Nicole said guardedly, quickly moving towards Zell.

"Nicole…" Quistis grumbled, giving Irvine a dirty look. He just smiled and waved merrily.

"Where's your shadow?" Rinoa asked, walking up with more silverware.

"Who?" Quistis blinked.

"Fujin."

"I don't know, last I heard she was heading to the gym."

"You think she's going to the dance?" Rinoa queried, making small talk.

"Everyone seems worried about that, why?" 

"We've a bet going." Rinoa grinned, just trying to get a leg up.

"That's real mature…and who's, we?"

"It's nothing like that." Rinoa sighed, not wishing to get her worked up again.

"Sounds like it to me Rinoa." Quistis frowned, moving on to the next table.

"Some of us in class were just curious, and one thing led to another." Rinoa explained its just innocent fun.

"Are you trying to upset me…" Quistis whispered quietly.

"No…never…we didn't mean anything by it."

"What's with you? You aren't like this."

"Like what!?"

"Shallow."

"I'm not."

"The thing with Ifrit, and now this. You're an adult now Rinoa, you can't keep playing silly games like this."

"That's not fair."

"You have to think about how your actions will effect people."

"Why are you picking on me…?" Rinoa blurted, louder than she meant to, causing several pairs of eyes to glance their way.

"I'm not, I just expect better from you."

"Why, why me. I'm not trying to impress you." Rinoa whispered harshly.

"It's not about impressing anyone Rinoa. It's about being responsible. Look at it this way. You have a lot of trouble heading your way. You've inherited a great power and with Edea gone your going to have to learn to deal with it alone. And I'll tell you this, it's not going to be easy and it's not going to be fun. The power I have is child's play compared with what you've inherited and it took a long time for me to control it." Quistis took a breath and regarded her sternly. 

"You don't think I can handle it?"

"I just don't want anything to happen to you Rinoa. I'm only being harsh because I care."

"I guess." Rinoa sighed.

"I'm serious. Let's not argue it's not fun and we've been through enough drama lately."

"Okay…"

"Cheer up, I'm here to help you if you're having problems."

"I'm just screwing up left and right huh… Some SEED I'm turning out to be."

"Don't be like that hon, we all make mistakes." Quistis smiled, squeezing her hand companionably.

"I guess so…"

"I know so." Quistis assured her.

*********************

Seifer made his way to the docks in silence. He decided to leave early, not wanting to say goodbye. Not that expected anyone to see him off. He'd made arrangements with Nida to have the bay doors open and the runabout waiting for him. Making his way along to the small craft he paused with a start.

"What do you want Squall…?" He frowned as spied his former rival leaning against the bow of the ship.

"Leaving early?" Squall asked dully as Seifer tossed his gear in the ships hold.

"Why not." Seifer grunted.

"Just curious." Squall said calmly moving out of the way.

"Who told you? Nida?"

"No one, I just know you, so does Fujin." Squall responded, fishing in the pocket of his jacket.

"Cute, so what then, you here to say goodbye or something."

"Or something." Squall said, slipping out a photo. "She asked me to give you this."

"What?" Seifer said with a wary scowl as he took the photo. It was the photo of Rajin and her, the same one she kept by her bed. Seifer smiled softly and nodded. "Tell her thanks…" He said quietly.

"Tell her yourself when you see her again." Squall said stoically.

"Squall, we both know that's not going to happen." Seifer grinned, tossing the last of the bags on board.

"I know…" Squall nodded grimly.

Seifer tucked the photo inside his coat and looked at Squall wordlessly. 

Squall offered his hand stiffly to him much to Seifer's surprise. Looking at it a moment Seifer took the hand then pulled Squall to him. Caught totally off guard Squall found himself in a vice like bear hug. With a hearty laugh, Seifer abruptly let go and jumped aboard the ship as Squall staggered back catching his breath. 

"See you around Squall! Take care of this place or I'll have to come back and teach you a lesson!" He proclaimed loudly and gunned the ship's engines. With a roar the small craft spun around, spraying Squall with water and knocking him over. By the time he got to his feet, the ship and Seifer were gone into the night. Squall coughed and looked around in bewilderment before breaking out into laughter.

*************************

Quistis hurried to the door as soon as the knocking started. Opening it she grinned slightly.

"Hey Zone." Then she noticed Watts, Irvine and Kevin with him. "Um guys…" She nodded graciously to the trio. Irvine gave a goofy grin and took his hat off.

"Ma'am."

"You're going to die…" She hissed under her breath at him as they entered.

"Zone seemed excited, so Irvine suggested we tag along to see what the fuss was about."

"I bet he did." Quistis sneered, picking up a fair sized cardboard box.

"Here you go Zone, I owed you one so… um… enjoy…" She stammered awkwardly as Irvine made lewd faces and gestures behind him.

"For me?" Zone said shakily. "Um…wow…what is it…?" He wondered aloud tearing at the tape.

"Why don't you do that in your room." Quistis yawned. "I'm about to crash."

"Oh…um…okay…thanks…." He gurgled. 

"Ah shoot Quistis let the man thank you proper, open it up there guy." Irvine chuckled, clapping Zone on the back.

"Yeah Quistis, why rush us off, don't you want to see his face?" Kevin said curiously. Another foul and scathing look was shot to Irvine as Quistis sat down heavily on the couch.

"Sure…why not."

Another knock on the door and Quistis cringed. 

"I'll get it!" Irvine said in a bubbly tone.

"Oh…its you…" He sighed in disappointment.

Fujin looked up at him sourly then shoved past. Looking around she arched a brow.

"INTERRUPTING?" She asked curiously, glancing at the gathering.

"Nope, just giving Zone his present." Quistis sighed heavily. She could already feel a royal headache coming.

Finally getting the box open Zone peeked inside. The noise he made was somewhat indescribable, something between a squeal and a giddy scream.

"Hyne…" Quistis blushed burying her head in her hands.

"What is it Sir?" Watts asked, peeking over Zone's shoulder. "Oh goodness…" He blinked then moved away.

Irvine leaned over and shook his head in mock disappointment. 

"Porn!? Qusity…how could you…" He sighed.

"Whoa…" Kevin gawked and staggered back from the box of skin magazines.

Fujin glanced at the box and looked at Zone with disdain. His response was a foul smelling belch that sent her reeling. 

"RAGE!" Disgusted and offended, she tensed to hit him.

"WHOA!" Irvine shouted grabbing her up off the ground before she could hit him.

Watts screamed and ran behind Kevin who stood aghast. 

Quistis looked wide-eyed for a moment then burst into laughter.

"Sorry…" Zone squeaked in embarrassment then doubled over as his ulcer ravaged him.

"RELEASE NOW!" Fujin roared.

"Fujin calm down." Quistis giggled, getting her attention.

"3!" Fujin counted.

"Irvine set her down." Quistis warned with a waning smirk.

"2!" Fujin said simply.

"Not until she promises to be nice." Irvine said simply

"She will, won't you Fujin." Quistis pleaded.

"1!" Was Fujin's reply.

"Thanks for the…gift…" Zone gargled.

With a growl Fujin brought her hand down and firmly wrapped it around Irvine's crotch. He made a high pitched noise and loosened his grip.

"RELEASE." Fujin hissed, threatening to squeeze harder.

"Ew…" Quistis groaned. The other three men in the room looked horrified and moved back.

"Let go…" Irvine grunted, setting her down gently.

"HUMPF!" Fujin scowled, looking at everyone foully before going to the kitchen to wash her hand. Irvine wiggled slightly to make sure everything was okay. Thankful she didn't hurt him he let out a sigh of relief.

"You know if you wanted to check me out all you had to do was ask." He called to her jokingly.

"OUT!" Quistis shouted, before more chaos erupted. Everyone scattered as she started shoving and pushing in annoyance.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Kevin asked as she ushered him out.

"I'll think about it…" Quistis snapped.

"Um…thanks…" Zone said meekly, his mind racing with questions.

"Yeah…you're welcome…" Quistis groaned and shut the door.

Glancing up she noticed Fujin staring at her sourly.

"YOUR HOME." She started with a frown. "IS CIRCUS."

"Sorry Fu… Blame Irvine."

"HE IS BIG CHILD."

"I know…"

"CUT HAND OFF." Fujin grumbled looking at her hand distastefully.

"You're not touching me with it anymore." Quistis giggled.

"THAT SO?" Fujin grinned, moving towards her threateningly.

To be continued…

End Chapter 64


	65. Curious Things

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 65

Curious Things

At first it sounded like a cry, like some small animal or perhaps even a child. It was hard to tell if it was even real, while trapped in the muddled, halfway realm between wakefulness and sleep. Fujin stirred slightly and sat up, drawing the blankets to her. She felt to her side reflexively for Quistis, only to remember that she'd returned to her room.

The sound echoed again, this time is was clearly inhuman. A steady, far away bleating, similar to a sheep but deeper, more throaty. The darkness was as all encompassing as the silence. The calming thrum of the engines and the cool indigo glow that gave her quarters a peaceful otherworldly feel were gone. She frowned and quietly slipped out of bed; sorely wishing she'd taken Quistis' offer to stay the night.

Though accustomed and fully comfortable in the darkness, she had to admit she felt an uneasy chill in the air. It was hot, and humid, a drastic change to the normal cool breeze that filtered through the chamber. Her nightshirt clung uncomfortably to her as she fumbled around in the darkness for a candle. Finding one, she quickly lit it, wincing as the light invaded her vision. Again, the sound echoed somewhere in the darkness, deep in the bowels of the ship.

Grabbing her chakram she felt a bit more at easy, the weapon feeling solid and formidable in her hand. She had no desire to play the fool and go searching the depths of Balamb's core, much less alone, in the darkness and in the middle of the night. Even if all the creatures roaming around in the depths were gone, the place was still dangerous, full of pits and rusting walkways.

Making her way towards the elevator, she went past and to a small alcove that served as a closet of sorts. Reaching up she pushed aside a panel in the ceiling of the alcove and a metal ladder slid down with an audible clang. Putting the candle away and strapping her weapon to her back she started to climb, thankful for the dim emergency lights that lit the way.

***********************

Blurry eyed and sluggish Squall staggered to the door still not fully awake. He'd already decided to beat who ever was banging on his door with his flashlight as soon as he saw them.

"What…" He said with a growl then blinked in surprise. Fujin stood in the hall, ruffled, in her nightclothes and armed.

"Problem?" He asked dully.

"POSSIBLE."

"What?"

"TRAINING CENTER?" She asked, vaguely.

"What about is?"

"Who is it." Rinoa yawned, staggering to the door and leaning on Squall's shoulder.

"Fujin." He answered, still waiting for a proper explanation.

"GATES WORKING?" Fujin asked.

"Yes." Squall answered with a half-truth, not wanting to start rumors.

"NOISES, CREATURES, BELOW."

"Below?" Rinoa frowned, completely lost.

"She means the old sections, the core." He explained.

"Oh.." Rinoa nodded.

"You heard noises and you come all the way up here to tell me… call security to look into it. That's why I assigned SEED members to key areas."

"POWER OUT."

"Walk then."  
"YOU ARE CLOSER."

"Whatever…" He groaned, heading back to the living room to sit down.

"Come in." Rinoa said sleepily. 

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming or something?" Squall asked with a yawn.

"NOT DREAMING." Fujin grumbled. "YOU IN CHARGE. SO TELL."

"Calm down." He waved defensively.

"Why were you down in the core anyway!?" Rinoa balked. "It's three in the morning."

"She stays in Norg's old chamber." Squall explained, picking up his communicator from the nearby table. 

"Ew, why would you want that place?" Rinoa asked disdainfully.

"THANKS." Fujin growled at Squall in annoyance.

"Celest?" He called into the Comm.

"I'm here sugar. What are you doing up?" She said silkily. Squall shifted awkwardly, unnerved by the sultry tone she used whenever she talked to him. Quickly ignoring it and the glare Rinoa was giving him, he continued.

"Everything been quiet?"

"Quiet as a mouse hon, something wake you up?"

"Someone…" He grumbled, glancing at Fujin who stood listening.

"Need help?" She asked worriedly.

"No, but I do need someone to check the gates at the Training Center. Make sure the seals are all in the green. We think something may have gotten loose in the core."

"Want us to check the core too then?"

"Not now, it's to dangerous, wait until you check the seals. If there is a problem give me a call. We'll round up a team and go down in the morning with the proper gear."

"You're the boss, if anything is amiss, I'll give a holler." Celest said eagerly then signed off.

"There we go." Squall shrugged.

"You need a place to spend rest of the night?" Rinoa asked, not wishing to be rude.

"NO THANK YOU." Fujin said graciously as she headed to the door.

Squall saw her out and shut the door behind her then turned to Rinoa.

"That was weird." She blinked curiously.

"Used to it." Squall mumbled before heading back to bed.

**************************

Using the key Quistis had given her, she quietly slipped inside. Moving carefully in the darkness she crept to Quistis' room and knelt by her side. Smiled softly, she rested her chin on the bed next to the sleeping woman. Gently she reached out to stroke the Quistis' hair. Stirring slightly at the touch, Quistis murmured quietly as her eyes fluttered open.

"Fu?" She whispered in a cute, half-awake tone.

Fujin nodded, not wanting to jar her awake by talking aloud.

"You okay hon?" Quistis mumbled, starting to sit up but Fujin gently pressed back and slipped under the blankets. Quistis wasn't sure what was going on as Fujin curled close against her. But she welcomed her regardless tucking the blankets around them before drifting back to sleep.

********************

"Are you going to tell me." Zell asked as he and Celest walked warily towards the Training Center.

"Tell you what?"

"Oh come on." He laughed, dancing in front of her.

"Please." She chuckled, moving around him.

"Did you ask Kevin out or what?"

"No."

"What? Why not?" He blinked in a stupor.

"I dunno." She sighed.

"You gotta move fast woman! While he's loopy from being shot down by Miss Trepe." Zell said eagerly, slamming his hand into his fist.

"Since when are you an expert of dating." She laughed.

"I'm not, I'm just tired of seeing you mope about. You're getting to be as bad as Quistis, no offense to her of course."

"I'm sure she appreciates that." Nicole droned, dissaprovingly.

"Bah…"

"What are you a sheep now?"

"Cute…seriously, you all baffle me."

"We all?" Who?"

"Women."

"Oh women…" She laughed heartily.

"Yeah, you all do this song a dance. If you like someone just say so."

"HA! You're full of it!" 

"Huh? What, why do you say that?" He frowned in confusion.

"I've talked to Nicole about you."

"Great that's another thing…you all gossip." He groaned.

"She told me how you pranced around for months before finally getting up the nerve to ask her out."

"Well I was younger, and there was a lot going on. I've um grown…"

"Please… Look, I just get the impression that I'm not his type."

"You're everyone's type." He snickered.

"Shut up!" She snapped sourly then frowned. "Look, the status light on the seals are red. That's not good." She said darkly looking at the door leading into the training center.

"Shit…" He mumbled.

"What should we do?"

"Oh, hell I dunno. Lets poke our head in, see how bad it is."

"Seems a little foolish, and risky." She frowned then opened the hatch. "Let's go have a look see."

"Heh, I like you're style." Zell laughed patting her back.

"Thanks, too bad you're single." She sighed dreamily, pinching his rear.

"Hey, s-stop that, its weird." He yelped, scooting out of goosing range.

"Oh calm down, I'm teasing." She grinned, looking around the darkened, man made forest.

"Odd." Zell frowned, putting his hands on his hips as he scanned around, like some sort of legendary explorer.

"What?"

"There's no noise."

"Huh?" Celest noted, making a face. "That's odd, you're right. That's just creepy."

"Think they all escaped?"

"Nah, some are too big to get out unless the cargo hatch is opened at that would flood us." A noise caught his attention and he shone the light ahead.

"Aw hell…" He mouthed as a shallow stream of water began to flow into the clearing.

"Wonderful." Celest groaned as the water began to increase at an alarming rate.

"BRIDGE!" Zell shouted into his Comm.

"Yeah." The nightshift pilot answered dully.

"Nida wouldn't happen to be up there would he?"

"Nope, he's at home asleep." The man yawned.

"Do you know how to close the cargo doors in the training hall?" Zell asked hopefully.

"Cargo doors…hmm…" The man said groggily.

"Tell him to hurry." Celest shouted, grabbing Zell by the arm and pulling him back towards the entrance as water raced up to their feet, bodies of several dead creatures began to appear, carried by the rising water.

"Yeah cargo doors, were taking on water, bad!" Zell shouted, getting worried.

"OH!" The pilot yelled in horror then started slapping wildly at buttons and switches. Somewhere in the distance, Zell heard a metallic groan and a loud splash. About a minute later, it was followed by a loud clang and the water began to settle.

"Did that work!?" The pilot shouted worriedly.

"Yeah, I think so, thanks man." Zell sighed in relief as he waded out into the water. It was well past his ankles and nearly to his knees.

"Careful hon, no telling what's swimming around in there, you cant see squat."

"We have to get the seals back on line and make sure that cargo door stays shut." Zell sighed. "We're gonna get wet."

"Wonderful." Celest groaned and sloshed out to him, as she readied her rifle, making sure to switch it to automatic.

"Just don't shot me." Zell frowned as he took point, shining the flashlight into the distance.

"You have Leviathan?" She asked curiously.

"Nope, Quisty claims him. Why?"

"He could get rid of all this water for us, if it gets out of here the salt water might cause some serious damage.

"This place is sealed pretty good except towards the ceiling, there is some vents and such but the waters not anywhere near them."

"If you say so."  
"Hey now, I'm the residence mechanical genius." Zell proclaimed proudly.

"Well then genius, what is that?" Celest quipped, pointing her rifle towards a large mound of what appeared to be a grotesque mix of manure, mechanical parts and the bones of several creatures.

"OH NASTY!" Zell blurted, stumbling to a halt.

"Ew, I'm going to be sick." Celest whined, scampering backwards.

"Gross, that has to be from a Rex…" Zell mumbled, moving around the mass cautiously and well out of range.

"What did it eat, one of the air conditioners?" Celest mumbled, having pulled her collar up to cover her nose and mouth.

"Probably, they'll eat anything when they're hungry enough."

"Think we should wake Squall up?" Celest wondered aloud.

"What, because of a pile of poop!?" 

"No you goon, the flood."

"Not yet, lets see how bad things are."

"Lead on then. How much farther?"

"Not much, just around the bend." Zell pointed, jogging forward a bit.

As they made their way deeper into the underbrush, they became aware that the majority of the plants had wilted and grayed.

"What do you make of that?" Zell asked, poking on of the trees. "Lack of light, saltwater?"

"I don't thin either would kill them this fast. I don't know though, I'm not a botanist."

"And where the hell are the creatures at? Except for the dead ones earlier this place is empty."

"Beats me hon."

"Well here we are." Zell sighed, looking up at the massive bay doors. The doors were battered and bent slightly but seemed solid enough. The manual control panel was also damaged.

"That's our culprit." He pointed to the smashed box.

"It would take something big to smash it up like that."

"Who knows, the creatures here can get nasty sometimes. Give me hand with this crank, so we can lockdown this gate. That should keep any glitches from opening it again."

Slinging her rifle, Celest moved to help. Together they gripped the large metal wheel and began the arduous task of turning it. After several long minutes the emergency locks slid into place with a loud heavy thud.

"That should do it." Zell said while stretching.

"It's to late to be doing this." Celest groaned, rubbing her shoulders.

"Welcome to the club kid." Zell teased playfully.

"Oh, please." She scowled slightly before sloshing through the underbrush. "Let's get out of here, I need a shower."

"Yeah really. It looks like the status lights are green again so I guess this was the only gate open."

"Thank goodness."

By the time they returned to their posts their replacement shift had already arrived. The two newly indoctrinated SEEDs looked at them with disdain.

"Whoa what's that smell." One youth proclaimed, backing up.

"I'm going home now." Celest sighed, walking past them.

"Hey guys, we've been playing in the Training Center, keep an eye out for anything out of sorts down there. See you around." Zell explained heading home also.

******************

Quistis and Fujin awoke simultaneously and the lights came on abruptly and the entire room shuttered. The sound of thankful cheering echoed up the halls and Fujin looked at Quistis blearily.

"Hey there." Quistis grinned, ruffling Fujin's hair playfully. "Imagine meeting you here."

Fujin smirked and rolled her eye then slipped out of bed with a yawn.

"I guess they fixed the problem early." Quistis said lazily then fell back onto the bed, pulling the covers over her head.

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin nodded, making her way to the living room, being sure to drag the blanket with her. Quistis squeaked in indignation and clawed to recover the valued shroud of comfy warmth. Fujin tottered backwards on one foot slightly as Quistis tugged harder. Grinning, she let go and continued onto the kitchen.

Moments later, Quistis joined her, wrapped in the blanket and eyeing her suspiciously.

"Brat." Quistis scowled, sticking her tongue out playfully as Fujin poured a glass of water. Fujin reached out to grab it but wasn't fast enough and Quistis giggled and spun away laughing.

"JUVENILE." Fujin scoffed.

Quistis made a face at her.

"HUMPF."

"Oh your no fun." Quistis pouted, folding her arms.

Fujin glanced at her out of the corner of her eye with disinterest as she sipped her water. Without a word she paused and promptly poured the water over Quistis' head. An ear splitting screech erupted from the instructor as she tried to flee. Fujin deftly stepped on the blanket, halting her escape as she grabbed the spray hose from the sink and aimed it threateningly.

"You wouldn't dare!" Quistis shrieked laughingly, trying to pull lose.

Fujin arched a brow and smiled.

*******************

"Hot food, finally!" Rinoa moaned in anticipation. Selphie voiced her agreement by ordering double helping of scrambled eggs.

"I'm just glad to be able to take a warm shower." Nicole commented as the group made their way to the table where Quistis and Fujin waited.

"You two are here early." Selphie noted, sitting down opposite Quistis.

"I'm surprised you're up, you were up late." Rinoa said to Fujin, causing Quistis to look at the two curiously.

"Did I miss something?"

"Fujin here came knocking on our door in the wee hours of the morning." Rinoa said chattily. "There was something creeping around her quarters last night or something."

"Oh? That explains things." Quistis chuckled.

"Bump in the night spook you Fujin?" Nicole grinned.

Shifting in her seat uncomfortable Fujin gave everyone a sour look before digging into her meal.

"Okay…" Nicole whistled lightly.

"Where's the boys? Irvine left early this morning. Something about clean up." Selphie asked, breaking the growing silence.

"The training center flood last night." Nicole explained. "Zell told me about when he came home."

"Flooded? How bad?" Quistis balked.

"Not to bad, but the weird part is the creatures are gone." Nicole continued.

"Gone? All of them?" Rinoa blinked. "How's that possible. Squall didn't say anything to me about it before he left."

"That's just was Zell told me, other than that, I have no clue."

"I take it the cargo doors opened somehow?" Selphie asked.

"Apparently, but its all fixed now." Nicole explained.

"The training center is near the water line, that could have been a disaster if it were still storming." Quistis said gravely.

Fujin listened to the chatter with passing interest. Glancing up she frowned slightly as Kevin, Watts and Zone approached.

"Ladies." Kevin smiled in greeting.

"Hey Kev." Quistis waved as the group of men walked past.

"Hey Kevin! You talking Quistis to the dance?" Rinoa asked abruptly.

"You guys didn't tell her?" Kevin whispered to Zone and Watts."

"Why would we, that's between you and Quistis Sir." Watts smiled.

"Great, um well." Kevin stammered.

All eyes were on Quistis now who looked about in confusion with a spoon hanging from her mouth.

"Muft!?" She mumbled.

"Well?" Nicole grinned.

"Come on Quistis." Selphie whispered hopefully.

"Oh Hyne I err…He hasn't even asked." Quistis stammered, glancing at Fujin, who was busily eating and appeared to care less. All eyes were now back on Kevin who was slightly annoyed by Quistis putting the ball back in his court.

"Well I haven't asked." Kevin babbled.

Silence ensued and everyone waited expectantly, even Fujin was glancing over her shoulder curiously. Zone sat down and convulsed as his ulcer seized him. Kevin however had no such fall back and he was working himself into a fit trying to think what to do.

"ASK." Fujin barked, growing bored with the tension in the air.

"Quistis would you go to the dance with me!" Kevin blurted and exhaled at the same time. Quistis looked at Fujin horrified, as the other girls cheered her bravado.

"Great! What am I supposed to say now!" Quistis hissed at her under her breath. Fujin looked her over as if the answer was obvious then shrugged.

"YES." Fujin guessed then went back to eating, rolling her eye.

Quistis' mouth hung agape as Nicole and Selphie prodded her eagerly. Stammering and glaring a Fujin in confusion she glanced up at Kevin.

"S-sure." She stammered. 

"Congratulations Sir!" Watts cheered, clapping Kevin on the back. Kevin meanwhile smiled apologetically at the still stunned Quistis.

*****************

"Well this takes care of the relocation problem." Xu sighed, looking out over the ruined training center.

"I guess." Squall frowned, leaning down to examine littering of bones.

"What do you reckon happened?" Irvine asked, wading towards them.

"Some must have gotten into the water, others may have gotten outside then made their way into the core." Squall shrugged, tossing the bone away in annoyance. Cid stood talking to a Squad of SEED's and maintenance men, preparing to flush the entire chamber out into the ocean.

"Dr Kawdowki." He called to the Garden's resident physician. Sloshing through the briny water, she made her way to him.

"What do you think killed the plants?" Cid asked worriedly. "Tell me its not some kind of viral outbreak, do I need to be worried."

"It's not viral, the plants died from dehydration." She noted, holding up a slime cover twig. 

"The pumps were turned off to conserve power but only for a few days. Surely that's not enough to kill them all." Cid frowned.

"It's not natural, something did it to them fairly quickly by the looks of it."

"What did…?" Squall asked, walking towards them.

"I don't know, we're pretty far out in the ocean. Some creature probably got in when the cargo gate was open then escaped back into the water." The doctor shrugged. "This isn't my field of expertise, but I'd say that's what happened to most of the creatures too.

"Great, that's a scary thought." Irvine frowned, drawing his rifle, just in case.

"Do you think it could have gotten inside?" Squall asked, growing concerned.

"Highly unlikely, anything big enough to do this would never fit in any of the service hatches, it'd have to go through another cargo door."

"And all of them are in the green." Cid noted.

"That's good, so it's gone then." Squall sighed.

"That just leaves any of the smaller critters that may have gotten in through the vents." Irvine smiled, thankfully.

"Fujin said she heard some sounds around the core area, I'll send a few teams to clear it out." Squall said motioning to the nearby squad leaders.

"Okay then, I'll stay here and work with maintenance to flush the chamber." Cid smiled, thankful to be rid of the mess. Xu nodded and sighed.

"And I have to finish arrangements for the damned dance. I need get to Deling with Selphie to work with the caterers. Is the Ragnarok flyable?"

"Zell and Fujin has had it in pieces but I think it's running, somewhat." Irvine chuckled. "I'll ask him to call you when he I see him."

"Thanks." Xu smiled, before rushing off to find Selphie.

*********************************************

"I can't believe you did that." Quistis hissed as she and Fujin walked up the hall. "How can I take him to the dance, it'll start all kind of rumors!"

"JUST STUPID DANCE." Fujin sighed.

"Oh how did I know you would say that." Quistis groaned.

"IS TRUE." Fujin noted.

"Are you going?" Quistis sighed in exasperation then frowned at the stupidity of the question. "No of course not."

"CORRECT." Fujin nodded.

"Ugh..okay." Quistis sighed and paused. "I have to go talk to Cid, I'll see you later this afternoon." She smiled.

"LATER." Fujin smirked as Quistis waved good bye. The smirk faded as soon as Quistis rounded the corner and Fujin hissed in annoyance before storming up the hall.

*****************************

"Give it a rest already!!" Celest screamed as the door pounded again. Still not unpacked from the move from the dorms to her own apartment she stumbled over boxes on the way to the door. "WHAT!?" She barked, annoyed at having been awakened in such a rude manner. She jumped with a start at who was waiting when she pulled the door open. Fujin was standing, arms folded and a glaring hotly.

"Um." Celest mumbled, poking her head into the hall to see if anyone else was there. "I worked the skeleton shift left night, can this wait?"

"NEGATIVE." Fujin grumbled, then made her way inside.

Celest was to taken aback to protest and shut the door behind her.

"What's going on…" She sighed sadly. Fujin took a strained breath and her posture tightened visibly as if struggling.

"NEED ASSISTANCE…" She asked stiffly.

To be continued

End Chapter 65


	66. Promises

http://www.geocities.com/chendzeea_li/index.htm

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 66

Promises

"This sucks." Selphie whined bitterly as she stood on a fitting stool, clad in a fine evening gown.

"Shut up and quit squirming before I stick you." Celest growled, behind a mouthful of staying pins.

"My ass is not that big, it's not!" The small woman cried out in dismay.

"Please…" Nicole chuckled. "Even with the baby, you're skinny as a rail."

"We should all be so lucky." Celest droned.

"I'm a freak." Selphie wined again then yelped in pain. "Ouch you stuck me!" She growled, swatting at Celest.

"Freak yes, fat no, now stop squirming if you want me to size this for you!" Celest snapped angrily.

"Fine, fine…at least I get to wear it for once." Selphie sighed.

"You didn't wear it at your graduation?" Rinoa asked curiously.

"No, she left it in Trabia. She had to go in her SEED uniform. " Quistis chuckled while trimming Rinoa's hair. 

"Oh wow… how very butch." Nicole giggled.

"Shut up, all of you." Selphie said in righteous indignation.

"The dress is lovely." Rinoa grinned as she checked Quistis' handiwork in the mirror. "Thanks Quisty."

"A pleasure hon, Nicole your up." Quistis grinned, motioning for her.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing." Nicole said timidly.

"Oh hush and sit down." Quistis laughed, pushing her gently into the chair.

"Now, this here is a fine thing." Irvine said warily as he entered the apartment. "My home turned into a salon… What are you hens up to?"

The girls turned and squawked at him in unison before erupting into laughter. 

"Great." He chuckled, making his way to the refrigerator.

"Hey babe, how's the clean up going in the core?" Selphie asked.

"Slow and boring. Fujin and Zell are meeting me down there later this afternoon. I thought you were going to Deling with Xu?" He asked, then took several hearty gulps from the orange juice carton.

"We are, as soon as I'm done here…" Selphie started then saw him drinking out of the carton. "Hey you ogre! Ever hear of a glass!" She shouted, blushing in embarrassment.

"What about Squall?" Rinoa asked, diffusing the situation.

Irvine sheepishly put the cartoon away and looked at her.

"Squall? He's still mulling around down there I think."

"Alone!?" Rinoa frowned.

"Heck no, there's a whole squad of folks with him."

"We have anything to eat?" He called out to Selphie while fishing through the bottom of the refrigerator.

"Not quiet domesticated yet is he." Celest whispered to Selphie.

"Not yet, but I'll break him eventually!" Selphie proclaimed loudly, hoping he would hear her.

"Behave." Quistis chuckled.

"Fix something yourself, or wait until supper." Selphie said sourly.

"I'll wait." Irvine smiled, walking back to see what the girls were up to. He paused and eyed Selphie curiously. "Have I seen that dress before." 

"No, I just got it back during our last trip to Trabia." Selphie grinned. "You like?"

"Very much." He smiled approvingly.

"Squirming!" Celest snapped.

"Sorry." Selphie winced.

"Well, I'm heading back out, see you gals later." He grinned, tipping his hat to them.

"Bye Irvy!" The girls sang in unison.

"Heh…cute…" He mumbled in annoyance then left.

******************

"Yo! Fujin wait up!" Zell shouted, jogging towards her as they walked up the hall. Pausing, Fujin turned to regard him curiously.

"PROBLEM?"

"No, just wanted to walk with ya, calm down."

"ALWAYS CALM."

"Err…sure. You headed to the core too?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"You should have been out there with us last night, it was a freaky mess!" He said excitedly. "Really weird stuff going on. Squall said you heard something too, I wonder if we'll run into anything. I'm itching for some exercise. I'm still pissed about getting my ass kicked by Griever. Hey you know what!" He said cheerfully. "We should spar later, I wonder how good you've gotten over the last couple of years?"

"FOUGHT BEFORE." Fujin said mildly.

"Yeah but that doesn't count. You were trying to kill me then." He laughed.

"NOT KILL, SUBDUE."

"You nearly took my head off with that chakram." Zell snorted. "If Quistis hadn't shot you with that spell you would've."

"YOU DUCKED." Fujin sighed, not wishing to argue about such things.

"Anyway, that's not the point. You won the last War God tournament, I want to see how I'd do."

"OPPONENT SURRENDERED." Fujin noted.

"Yeah well, x's and o's. You still won, I want to try my luck."

"WHY?"

"I dunno for the challenge?"

"AS GOOD AS I." 

"Even more reason."

"MACHO EGOTISM."

"No it's not."

"NOT FIGHT FOR FUN." Fujin sighed.

"Then why did you enter the tournament?" Zell frowned.

"TO LIVE OR DIE." Fujin said cryptically, causing him to pause. Fujin however, kept walking.

"Hey wait." Zell yelped, running to catch back up.

"ENOUGH." Fujin snapped.

"Okay, okay, just making small talk, sorry."

"HUMPF."

"I won't bring it up again." He said with a smile.

"WE ARRIVED." Fujin grumbled, stepping into the elevator. Zell said nothing and followed her. The decent was a fairly long one and he grew antsy.

"So…" He sighed.

Fujin didn't bite and just ignored him.

"You have a date for the dance?" He asked curiously, then regretted it as what he asked sank in. It was somewhat common knowledge that Fujin wasn't dating material. "Errr…" He groaned, trying to think of something to save him.

"NOT GOING." Fujin groused.

"Oh that's a shame." He shrugged, happy that she didn't blow up on him. "I'll um…shut up now…"

"IT'S OKAY." Fujin sighed; stepping off the elevator as it stopped.

__

"Great job you idiot…Zell berated himself, following quietly behind her.

**************************

The Ragnarok arced high into the sky, with Selphie at the controls. The ship was looking better, but its crimson hull was still showed large patches of unpainted metal from its refitting. The craft was also missing half its teeth making it look like a geriatric dragon from a distance. Xu, along with Kevin, Watts and Zone sat in the passenger seats, deciding to join the trip to Deling.

"You guys sure you don't want me to drop you off in Timber?" Selphie called back to the guys.

"Not thank you Sir, we promised Rinoa we would stay for the party." Watts called up to her.

"And pretty boy here has a date." Xu smirked dryly at Kevin.

"So what are you going to do Sir?" Watts asked.

"About what?" Kevin answered, somewhat lost in thought.

"You know what. The dance." Zone grunted.

"What can I do, I go buy a suit and then go… I guess…"

"He's doomed." Zone laughed.

"It would seem so." Watts sighed.

"How much farther?" Kevin asked Selphie hoping to change the subject.

"Almost there. After that, it should take me and Xu an hour or so to finish the arrangements with the caterers." Selphie answered.

"That should be enough time to find a suit, thanks." Kevin smiled.

"To be honest Kevin I can't believe she agreed." Xu said idly, watching him with a stern expression.

"Err well she did." He laughed awkwardly. "Believe me though, it's bigger surprise for me."

"I doubt that." Xu mumbled before going to sit by Selphie.

"How do you do it? The girls flock to you." Zone frowned, looking enviously at Kevin.

"Yes, You are going to the dance with Miss Trepe and on top of that, Miss Celest seemed quite taken with you as well." Watts noted.

"Yeah I know, but she's not really my type..." Kevin sighed.

"Must be nice to be able to pick and choose." Zone mumbled bitterly.

"Speaking of Quistis, Zone, why'd she give you a box of porno magazines…?" Kevin asked curiously causing Zone to cringe, as Selphie and Xu looked at him foully.

"Errr…well…I helped her escape from Timber." He laughed nervously. I guess the felt she owed me…"

"But why that!?" Kevin asked, baffled.

"Zone collects them Sir." Watts answered helpfully.

"Yeah…thanks Watts." Zone groaned, sinking down into his seat.

"For the love of…" Kevin sighed, holding his head.

***************************

"I can't believe Seifer just up and left like that, without a word." Rinoa said quietly while standing in line for supper. 

"Seifer is Seifer, it's probably better this way." Quistis shrugged.

"You're right I suppose." Rinoa sighed.

"I'm mad at you guys by the way." Celest announced clear out of the blue.

"Oh Hyne, what now?" Quistis asked, almost afraid to ask.

"I heard Kevin asked you to the dance this morning."

"Um who told you that?" Quistis cringed.

"Fujin of all people…"

"Fujin!? What was Fujin doing talking to you?" Quistis balked in surprise.

"Never mind that, what am I going to do now. I was going to ask him to go with me." Celest sighed sadly. "And you said you didn't like him…"

"I don't, I mean he's a friend and all but I don't like him… like…that."

"Then don't go to the dance with him." Celest beamed, hopefully.

"I already told him I would." Quistis squeaked.

"Great…" Celest huffed and looked at the other girls in disgust. "And you guys. I know you were pushing her to answer. Ugh I can just hear you now. Oh Quisty please say yes, he's sooo dreamy." She mocked.

Rinoa and Nicole exchanged troubled glances then smiled apologetically at her.

"Un huh…Don't bother." Celest sighed in disappointment. "Looks like I'm going it alone then."

"Oh hon I'm sorry, there's other guys. How about Zone or even Watts." Rinoa offered. Celest rolled her eyes then looked at her sourly.

"Whoopee a pervert and a priss. I'm not that desperate." Celest scoffed.

"Hey now, they're good guys and they're my friends." Rinoa frowned, insulted.

"Easy guys." Quistis warned.

"She didn't mean anything by it Rinoa, she's just mad." Nicole said cheerfully.

"Are you folks moving or what?" An angry looking youth asked in snotty tone.

"What?" Quistis frowned, then looked around to notice the line had long since left them behind. "Oh!" She yelped, promptly pulling the others forward.

*****************************

"Think that's the last one?" Zell asked, sitting down to rest, tired from the recent battle. Fujin meanwhile nudged the corpse of the man-sized lizard they'd just defeated.

"NOT SURE."

"I thought Irvine was going to join us, I wonder what's keeping him?"

"DON'T KNOW."

"Hey come sit down, this humidity and heat has to be killing you."

Fujin looked around a moment to make sure the area was clear then walked over to sit down beside him. Fishing through the oversized and baggy pockets on his shorts, Zell pulled out a brown paper bag. Fujin leaned back and closed her eye a moment. He was right, the humidity made it hard to breathe and the heat as always was her enemy.

"You not eating?" Zell asked, pulling a couple of peanut butter sandwiches from the bag.

"NEGATIVE." She answered dryly.

"What, you leave your dinner?" He chuckled.

Fujin's lack of an answer confirmed that he was right.

"Ew that sucks. Want one of my peanut butter and jelly's?" He offered, handing one to her.

"NEGATIVE." Fujin sighed, opening her eye lazily.

"Come on, it's cool, Nicole makes the best PJ's" He offered again, waving it under her nose teasingly.

"NO THANK YOU." Fujin replied again.

"Aw well its waiting for you if you change your mind." He shrugged setting it aside. He then proceeded to make a show of eating his.

"Mmmm so good. Wow!!!" He groaned rolling his eyes in feigned ecstasy. "Delicious, scrumptious." He continued in a nearly obscene tone. Fujin couldn't help but grin, shaking her head and chuckling she quickly snatched the other sandwich if only to shut him up.

"Aha! There ya go, that's a girl." Zell laughed.

Fujin cut him a sour look that softened slightly.

"THANKS." She nodded graciously.

"No prob." He winked before returning to his meal.

"DINCHT." She said quietly.

"Yah?"

"OWE YOU THANKS."

"You already did, don't sweat."

"NOT THAT."

"What then?"

"TOOK BLAME."

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"SNOW RIDGE."

"Oh Hyne, that mess, don't worry about it. Besides, you did it to get me out of trouble to begin with. I figure we're even."

"VERY WELL." She smiled faintly. "GOOD MAN."

"Thanks, that means a lot." He smiled broadly, flattered, knowing she wasn't one to give out compliments lightly.

"There you guys are." Irvine called out, walking towards them from the shadows.

"SAY THE SAME." Fujin frowned, looking up at him.

"Sorry about that, got held up with Squall, there was something nasty mucking around one of the secondary generators." He apologized.

"Sounds exciting, we've been bashing lizards." Zell smirked.

"How much more area do you have left to cover?" Irvine asked.  
"AREA 4A ON." Fujin announced.

"Err…4A?" Irvine grumbled, fishing for his map. "Oh, Oh okay…4A huh…That leaves, that area down there." He pointed his rifle down a large drainage tube. "And that over there." He mumbled pointing towards the rusty door Fujin and Zell were leaning against. 

"KINNEAS." Fujin sighed.

"Huh?" Irvine mumbled looking up at her.

"GUN…" She frowned, keeping a wary eye on the barrel aimed at her.

"Aw shit….I mean shoot! Not shoot…hell…sorry gal." He babbled, as he put away the weapon.

"Something on your mind?" Zell asked with a grin.

"Yeah, Selphie…" Irvine sighed, plopping down in between Zell and Fujin.

"What's up man, I'm here for ya?" Zell assured him.

"It's stupid really, but she took off in the Ragnarok earlier and I'm worried about her?"

"Oh is that all, I trained her to fly myself. She's certified."

"It's not that." Irvine sighed.

"If it's the Ragnarok then, let me assure you. Yeah she's looking rough but Fujin and me have been busting our humps to get her running. Trust me, she's capable of making the jaunt in one peace."

"It's not that either. I don't know man, it's just that we've not been separated like that in a long time. With the baby on the way, it makes me kinda nervous."

"NATURAL." Fujin mumbled as she finished off her sandwich.

"How do you know that?" Irvine said skeptically.

"KNOW PEOPLE." She answered as she rose to her feet, dusting herself off. "EXPECTING FATHER, PROTECTIVE."

"I guess that makes sense." Irvine blinked.

"OF COURSE."

"So you think, I'm paranoid."

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"That's good to know I guess."

"Gotta watch out for her, she's smarter than you look." Zell chuckled, elbowing Irvine in the ribs.

"Bah, get off me." Irvine snorted.

"MOVE ON, BORED." Fujin grumbled before jumping down the aforementioned drainage tube.

************************

It was fairly late by the time everyone started making the trek out of the core. Xu, having returned from her errands waited patiently by the elevator. From what she had learned from Kevin and the others, there was something fishy going on with Fujin and Quistis. Being a friend to both, she was determined to find out what. It wasn't long until her wait was over as she spotted Irvine, Zell and Fujin hiking towards her.

"Hey Xu." Zell smiled from under a covering of soot so thick he appeared made of the stuff.

"Don't touch me." She warned dangerously.

"You're no fun." He laughed then waved at the others. "Catch you guys later, I'm hitting the showers." He waved before jogging off.

"Me too, it's been fun." Irvine excused himself, leaving the two women alone.

"I need to talk to you." Xu announced.

Fujin waited expectantly.

"I heard you told Quistis to take Kevin to the dance!?" Xu whispered in bewilderment. Fujin tensed and started walking. 

"Oh no you don't!" Xu blurted, chasing after her. "You two have a fight or something?" 

"NEGATIVE." Fujin sighed.

"Then what!? Momentary lapse of judgment?"

Fujin nodded gruffly.

"Aha…" Xu nodded knowingly. "What are you going to do?" She asked eagerly, sensing something brewing.

"UNSURE."

"Don't give me that, I can tell you've got a plan. Let me help!"

Fujin bristled.

"Come on, clue me in. I won't say a word, I promise." Xu pleaded.

"GOODBYE." Fujin said firmly as she stepped into the elevator, offering no room for an argument. Not wanting to upset her, Xu backed off in defeat, slightly hurt by the brush off. She let it slide though, she knew how Fujin was and tried not to let it bother her. 

After a brief stop at her quarters for a shower, Fujin quickly made her way to Celest's apartment. This time Celest was waiting and the door opened after the first knock. Fujin stepped inside and sighed. 

"Was wondering when you'd show up." Celest said in a moody tone. "We've a long night ahead, you know that right?" She smiled.

Fujin nodded solemnly but remained quiet.

"Alright then, lets get this over with." Celest said dutifully.

*******************************

"You excited?" Rinoa asked merrily, from where she lay, next to Squall.

"What?" Squall mumbled, well on his way to a deep sleep.

"Squall!"

"What!?" He growled, opening a bloodshot eye.

"Oh good you're awake."

"Yes…"

"I said, are you excited?"

"About…"

"The dance tomorrow."

"No..."

"Why not?"

"Why should I be?" He sighed as a yawn overtook him.

"Um…well…" She frowned. "Darn you!" She sputtered in frustration.

"Night…" He managed with a grin before slipping of to sleep.

********************

The next morning was an excitable one, as Balamb Garden hovered just outside the city limits of Deling City. Already a large group of catering vans waited to be cleared to enter the loading ramps in preparation for the dance.

Selphie, feeling rested and in high spirits scurried about dizzily making sure everything was perfect as a small army of helpers catered to her every whim.

Irvine knew well enough to stay out of her way and was content to be serving as muscle.

"Where's the others?" Irvine asked from behind the load of chairs he was carrying.

"Nicole and Zell are coming to help soon. Quistis should be here later with Rinoa. I don't know were Xu and Celest are."

"Well, we need to get a move on, I still need buy some new boots."

"You didn't buy them already! Darn it Irvine you should have told me I would have picked em up for you."

"Oh no! Last time you bought me boots they ended up looking like something a rodeo clown would wear."

"Hey…! Those were in style at the time…" She frowned in disappointment.

"I'll do it myself thank you." He smiled apologetically.

"Fine, see if I care. Just a pair of stupid boots anyhow." She huffed with indignation.

******************

"You should be happy…" Rinoa mumbled sourly to Quistis. 

"Happy, me, perish the thought." Quistis laughed lightly, pulling a red satin dress out of the closet and laying it on the bed.

"Squall is such downer sometimes… You're lucky you didn't end up with him." 

"That's a awful thing say." Quistis winced, tossing her a foul look.

"Oh, I don't mean anything by it." Rinoa sighed regretfully. "He just makes me so mad."

"You're in a relationship, that's how it works. Sometimes you love each other; sometimes you hate each other. That's how you test boundaries and get to know the real person you're with. Only after you weather all the storms can you be sure that she's the one."

"That's awfully insightful. I'm sorry about the, you should be happy, crack… That was uncalled for and insensitive."

"Water under the bridge hon." Quistis smiled, holding the dress up so Rinoa could see. "What do you think? I ordered it from the Lockhart catalogue last month." Rinoa's jaw dropped. 

"I think you have to shave before you wear a dress like that…and I don't mean your legs…" She chuckled at the potential scandal the red, strapless number could cause.

"Oh please. It's not that bad, besides a little thigh at the right time can work wonders." Quistis winked.

"Going all out for Kevin eh?" Rinoa smiled brightly. In all honesty, Quistis hadn't even considered him. The dress was not for him and she frowned in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Rinoa asked upon seeing Quistis' expression drop.

"Nothing…" She responded absently.

"You sure, did I say something?" Rinoa asked worriedly.

"N-no." Quistis stammered slightly then offered a fake smile. "Come on lets go meet the others."

"Okay." Rinoa said quietly, still sensing how troubled her friend was.

*****************

__

"Worried..." Fujin thought angrily, she didn't like to worry.

__

"Foolish…" She definitely hated looking foolish.

__

"Frightened?" Surely not, it's such a trivial thing.

She sighed heavily, letting the refreshing wash of water roll down her back. She'd lost track of time, no telling how long she'd been soaking under the shower. It didn't matter, it relaxed her, and that was something she sorely needed.

__

"No reason…" She thought trying to shake the feelings.

"RIDICULOUS." She grunted and opened her eye with slight scowl.

__

"But, something that must be done…" She admitted with much loathing. Taking a moment longer under the cascade of water she finally switched it off and stepped out onto the cold floor.

__

"Time to get started…" She thought with a sigh and stepped forward.

******************************

It took the better part of the morning and afternoon for final preparations to be settled. Finally though, everything was tying together and Selphie relinquished control to the caterers.

"That's it babe. I'm going to go, I've got to start getting ready." She smiled to Irvine.

"Okay, I'm making my run into town then." He smiled, kissing her warmly before looking around searchingly. "Zell lets go!" He shouted waving his arms to get his attention through the crowd of workers.

"I've gotta go." Zell smirked to Nicole who looked at him curiously.

"Go…go where? We've only a few hours left to get ready." She said in a worried and concerned voice.

"Don't worry, I'm just going into town with Irvine, we'll be back soon."

"Oh, alright but you better hurry." She frowned.

"I'll be back before ya know it." He winked, then rushed off.

"Where's he going?" Quistis asked, walking over to her.

"Into town." Nicole sighed.

"Well ladies, time to get made up." Rinoa giggled excitedly.

"Anyone seen Xu or Fujin?" Quistis asked curiously, I've not seen hide or hair of them all day.

"I don't know about Fujin but I saw Xu talking with Cid earlier this morning." Selphie noted while skipping in merry circles around the group.

"You're making me dizzy." Nicole giggled, grabbing her as she bounded past.

"I wonder were she is?" Quistis frowned.

"Who knows, let's go!" Rinoa groaned, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her along."

*******************************

Celest had just returned from grabbing lunch when she ran into Xu, literally. The senior SEED was nearly at a run when the collision took place. Both women ended up sprawled on the floor.

"In a hurry hon?" Celest groaned, sitting up.

"Aw shit…shoot!" Xu apologized quickly. "I'm so sorry Celest, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine sugar, where's the fire though?" Celest chuckled as she got to her feet.

"I've been helping Squall in the training center all day and lost track of time. I still have to get ready for the dance, I have to set my dress out, do my hair, and makeup. I'm going to be so late, Nida is going to kill me. Xu babbled, nearly in a frenzy.

"Calm down, I'm not doing anything important. I'll give you a hand." Celest sighed.

"You still need to get ready yourself there's no time to…"

"I'm not going, so we've plenty of time to get you straight." Celest grinned, cutting her off.

"You're not going? Why the hell not." Xu frowned. "It's your graduation."

"I just don't feel like it." Celest mumbled evasively.

"Oh Hyne… What happened." Xu sighed, stopping their trek.

"Nothing, come on we have to get you ready." 

"Not until you tell me the truth." Xu scowled, folding her arms.

"Aw Xu, don't worry about it. Lets just get this over with." Celest pleaded.

"You know I could order you to tell me." Xu said stubbornly.

"Xu we don't have time, its not important." Celest whined, stamping her foot in aggravation.

"I'm a specialist in interrogation you know." Xu said mildly.

"What you're going to torture me now?" Celest chuckled dryly.

"No unless you force me to." Xu grinned. "Come on, let me help."

"Oh Xu its nothing major, honest."

"Then what's the harm?"

"Damn it."

"Don't get mad, just tell me."

"Fine! I don't want to go. I don't have date and I'd look ridiculous going it alone. Everyone would be looking and pointing. Oh look, poor thing doesn't have a date. Or, oh she must be a horrible person."

"Nobody thinks that!" Xu frowned, slightly horrified.

"Yes they would…. Besides it would suck to be there alone. It's a dance for crying out loud, who would I dance with, myself?"

"You'd steal the show if you did." Xu grinned, in an attempt at levity.

"Thanks…." Celest groaned and started back up the hall.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Xu babbled chasing after her and grabbing her hand. "I'm sorry I was just trying to cheer you up, sorry!"

"It's okay." Celest mumbled sadly. "Lets just get you ready."

"Are you sure hon, you can always come along with Nida and me. I'm sure he'd probably love it."

"A threesome? I…sure, you're cute." Celest shrugged, sniffing lightly.

"Huh!? Wait!! I didn't mean!" Xu backpedaled awkwardly.

"Got ya." Celest giggled.

"Oh you! You're a wicked, wicked, woman!" Xu sputtered.

"You're cute when you're mad." Celest laughed.

"Stop that!" Xu snapped, blushing awkwardly.

"Ohhh!" Celest moaned, arching a brow at her.

"Damn it, Celest!"

"Say my name again." Celest giggled as they started back up the hall.

"No… that's not funny!" Xu laughed.

"Give us a kiss."

"I swear! I'm going to hit you." Xu blurted, shoving her playfully.

************************

"What do you think?" Irvine said proudly, setting his foot atop a nearby stool. The boots were simple, black, and somewhat unassuming. Zell made a clueless face and frowned.

"They're hideous." He shrugged, unwilling to lie about the boots.

"Nah, you just lack good taste." Irvine smiled, proud of his selection.

"Cowboy boots just don't seem to fit with high fashion dude."

"Have faith, I know what I'm doing, lets get back before the gals have a fit."

"Yeah, really."

The two quickly made their way to the register to check out. Afterwards it was only quick walk back to their car and soon, the two men were well on their way home.

"Man!" Zell said excitedly, and for no apparent reason.

"What?" Irvine asked, somewhat taken aback by the outburst.

"You're getting married and you've a kid on the way! You're moving on dude!" Zell said brightly and slightly in awe.

"Not this again." Irvine sighed.

"This is so exciting man, you're moving on! This is so cool, you're like a dad now."

"Zell…" Irvine mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair in aggravation.

"I'm glad you're happy Zell. But I about needed therapy the last time you told me how, Lucky, I was."

"Oh, yikes…sorry dude." Zell winced as they pulled into the Garden's garage. They jogged back inside and quickly split to go ready for the dance. Already, students were mingling about in their eveningwear and the band could be heard practicing in the great hall. Quistis poked her head out of her apartment, something she'd been doing about every fifteen minutes since returning home. She hadn't seen Fujin all day and that troubled her deeply. Glancing in the mirror at herself she frowned slightly. 

Yes, she looked wonderful but she felt horrible. Biting her lip slightly she straightened and made herself appear more cheerful. It was unfair to Kevin for her to be moody all night. She sighed deeply and shook her hair out, she wasn't used to wearing it down when out and about but it fit her attire nicely. That and Fujin liked it that way. The thought of her made Quistis smile fondly a moment. The smiled faded and a determined look crossed her face as she made a decision. 

***************************************

"I'm nervous." Kevin mumbled.

"You'll do fine Sir." Watts grinned, as he helped Zone with his tie.

"Why are we going stag, we'll be the biggest dorks there." Zone grumbled, swatting in annoyance at Watts' hands.

"Because it'll be fun." Watts grinned. "This'll be far more impressive than our ratty old high school prom."

"Went stag then too." Zone groused.

"Zone, you don't have to go if you don't want too." Kevin sighed.

"Nah, I'm going." Zone laughed. "If only to see how much deeper you can step in it."

"Gee thanks." Kevin grinned sarcastically.

"Good luck sir." Watts smiled as they prepared to leave.

"Thanks guys, oh and Watts."

"Yes sir?"

"Stop with the sir, I'm not even in the military."

"Sorry sir."

"See you guys at the dance…" Kevin grinned, shaking his head in defeat.

**************************

The music was loud and throaty, while not to Cid's tastes he had to defer to the younger crowd. After all, it was their party. He stood by the entrance, cheerfully greeting the graduates, students, as well as their dates. A look of surprise slapped him in the face as Quistis and Kevin approached.

"Oh dear." He mumbled then grinned hugely. "Welcome, welcome! My, my, Quistis my dear you look absolutely lovely."

"Thank you sir." Quistis bowed politely.

"Kevin, how are you son, it's been awhile, sorry I've not had a chance to say hello until now."

"It's okay sir, I know how things have been lately."

"Ah yes, well… Let's try to brighten things shall we. Enjoy the dance." Cid smiled, shaking the young man's hand firmly.

"This has to stop." Quistis mumbled as they enter the hall.

"What does?" Kevin smiled, looking around and bobbing to the beat of the music. Quistis ignored him, as her mind drifted far elsewhere.

"Quistis!" Rinoa called waving obnoxiously.

"There's the others." Kevin said, cheerfully waving back.

"Come on." Quistis said, managing a smile. Taking him by the hand, she strode over to where the teaching staff was sitting.

Squall nodded cordially as they sat down.

"Hi guys!" Rinoa bubbled excitedly.

"Hey." Quistis mumbled absently.

"This is some get together." Kevin smiled hugely at Squall prompting a somewhat bland look from the moody leader.

"Yo! Yo Boss man!" Zell laughed loudly clapping Squall roughly on the back. Squall nearly fumbled his drink, one of many he knew he'd need to get through the night in one piece. Nicole and Rinoa screamed in giddy awe at the site of each other, dressed in their flowing gowns. Then turned their merry gaze on Quistis and pulled her out of her seat.

"Whoa!!" Zell blurted, prompting Nicole to slap him in the back of the head.

"Wow Quistis that's a killer dress." Nicole beamed, giving her the once over. Even Squall stole a glance or two until he caught Rinoa watching him.

"Squall Leonhart!" Rinoa shouted, in an attempt to embarrass him. Not falling into the trap he simply shrugged and took another sip of his drink

Quistis smiled and endured, dutifully talking about dresses and other inanities. 

Selphie and Irvine were next to arrive. Irvine, unlike Squall who chose to simply wear his dress uniform, opted to go all out. He cut quite a dashing figure in his expensive looking dark suit, his long hair flowing behind him, like some figure off the cover of a romance novel. Selphie too made an impression, her petite frame smoothly into a silvery, satin gown. Celest had done a wonderful job.

"Irvine, you are the man!" Zell laughed wolfishly as he slapped his hand.

"Selphie you look glorious!" Rinoa beamed.

"I didn't get to dress up last time." Selphie giggled and spun around elegantly.

"Well you made up for it." Nicole smiled. "You two look wonderful."

"Oh my, oh my, oh my." Irvine grinned hungrily as he caught site Quistis.

"Miss Trepe." He said sassily. "If I weren't a married man." He whistled then paused. "Oh wait, I'm not yet." He chuckled.

"Close enough you louse." Selphie blurted, jumping up and grabbing him by the ear. "You look great Quisty." She giggled, leading Irvine to his seat. Quistis shook her head and laughed brightly.

"Where's Celest?" Nicole asked, looking around for the fiery redhead.

"She must not be here yet, we would've heard the commotion." Zell chuckled. 

"She's not coming." Xu answered as she and Nida neared. "See I told you we'd be on time." She told him as they found their seats. Another round of giddy examinations erupted from the girls as they showed off once more. Squall rolled his eyes and began debating if suicide was a viable escape option.

"What do you mean she's not coming!" Irvine frowned.

"She's upset because she didn't have a date." Xu sighed. 

"Poor thing, I told her Watts and Zone were free." Rinoa commented.

"Where are those guys anyway, they said they were gonna meet us here?" Kevin asked, slightly worried.

"They're over there, talking to some graduates." Zell pointed discreetly.

"Oh hey, perhaps they'll get lucky." Irvine grinned.

"Pig." Selphie sighed hopelessly, before focusing her attention on Quistis.

"So how are you two getting along." She beamed curiously.

"Um fine." Kevin laughed awkwardly.

"We're okay." Quistis said quietly as the lights dimmed. Hauntingly beautiful music began to play and several couples hopped up to steal a quick slow dance before the banquet started.

"Shall we?" Irvine asked Selphie with a smile. Quistis was thankful for it; she could tell Selphie was about to pour on the questions. Leaning over to whisper, Kevin got Qusitis' attention.

"I'm really sorry about all of this. I hope this won't cause problems later."

"Don't worry about it. I plan to make it right soon, I just hope she speaks to me again, I've not seen her since yesterday."

"Odd, surely she's not mad." Kevin frowned curiously. "I mean she was the one who insisted we go together."

"I know, I don't think she was thinking clearly."

"Hey guys!" Celest chimed cheerfully catching everyone of guard. She was obviously on the prowl and dressed to kill.

"Yowza." Zell grinned, earning a scathing look from Nicole.

"Glad you could make it." Quistis chuckled.

"I thought you weren't coming." Xu smiled, slightly confused.

"Oh well hell, how could I miss the fireworks." Celest's giggled, taking Irvine's seat."

"Fireworks?" Rinoa mouthed, glancing at Squall who was blissfully ignoring all of them.

"You'll see." Celest grinned hugely. "Hey Kevin." She added cattily. He looked at her awkwardly a moment and was about to comment when Nicole let out a squeak.

"What the hell was that." Zell laughed.

"Omigod look!" Nicole stammered, nodding towards the entrance.

Fujin stood in the entrance, looking about self-consciously. Her face was made up lightly bringing out the out exotic glow of her gaze. Her hair was trimmed neatly and flowed in a silvery smooth cascade down the left side of her face, conveniently covering her eye patch. Now, while the fact of her wearing makeup was surprising enough, what she wore as even more so.

Black satin and lace, hugged her form, moving with her graceful movements as if part of her, the dark fabric contrasting sharply with her pale skin. The dress left her shoulders bare and flowed down to about mid thigh with a slightly risqué slit up the left side. Her arms were clad in dark, sheer gloves of delicate design, while a simple black choker and moderate heels finished the ensemble.

Squall, snapping out of his stupor glanced up and promptly spit his drink in shock. Rinoa shrieked and swatted at him while grabbing a double handful of napkins.

"Kickass Fujin!" Zell yelped, louder than he meant too then looked around embarrassed.

"Oh wow, look at her…" Nicole smiled proudly. 

"Quisty…" Xu hissed under her breath, trying to get Quistis' attention.

"What?" Quistis blinked, as she and Kevin turned around.

Kevin took a breath and grinned. "Well look at that."

Quistis blinked once and looked back at everyone as they quickly broke into a fit of gossip. Ignoring them, she turned back look at Fujin, who'd been waylaid by Cid as she tried to enter. He was beaming and shaking her hand furiously. Biting her lip slightly Quistis looked about worriedly, unsure what to do.

"Hey guys what's the commotion about." Selphie asked as she and Irvine returned to the table.

"Over there." Nida nodded, to Fujin who was making her way quietly and unassumingly to an empty and secluded table in the shadows.

"Who's that." Irvine whistled approvingly.

"Is that!?" Selphie gawked.

"That's Fujin!?" Irvine blinked with recognition and looked back at the group bewildered.

"Yup." Celest beamed. "Ha! I rule!" She laughed brightly, getting Quistis' attention.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"She came by the other night, asked me to help her out for the dance. I love a challenge; you should have seen me teaching her to walk in those heels. I originally suggested stilettos but she broke my coffee table stumbling around in them." Celest explained, aglow with pride.

"You got her in a dress!?" Quistis stammered in disbelief as Squall ordered another drink.

"The dress was her idea actually." Celest grinned.

"Why is she sitting way over there." Rinoa wondered.

"Want me to go drag her over." Zell chuckled, preparing to rise.

"No, let her be." Xu said sternly. "She'll come over when she's ready."

"Poor thing looks terrified." Kevin mumbled to Quistis quietly.

"It must have took a lot for her to do this." Quistis sighed heavily, then stood. 

"Where are you off to?" Rinoa asked as she left the table.

"To keep a promise." Quistis said cryptically before making her way towards Fujin.

"What?" Rinoa blinked.

Xu's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets and she settled back in her seat with a worried look.

"Hi beauty." Quistis said quietly as she approached the table. Fujin looked up and rubbed her eye with her palm awkwardly.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks." Fujin murmured, barely audible.

"You okay?" Quistis asked worriedly.

Fujin nodded, looking around nervously.

"I'm glad you came."

"Really." Fujin whispered, her voice sounding, unsure, small, timid, so unlike how she normally carried herself.

"Yes." Quistis breathed, smiling richly.

Fujin glanced behind her, at the table full of curious faces.

"Don't worry about them." Quistis giggled, looking back at the group.

"What's she doing?" Nicole asked curiously, trying not to let Quistis see her watching.

"Beats me." Zell shrugged as Squall took yet another healthy drink.

End Chapter 66

To be continued. (Giggles)


	67. Freedom

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

Authors note

New Fujin Picture and Color to boot! 

http://www.fan-fics-r-us.com/chendzeea/art/frozen/FrozenPoster.jpg

I've a slightly different version of this pic as well as versions in a better resolution

. All these will be posted at as soon a possible. 

FROZEN

Chapter 67

Freedom

"You look amazing." Quistis smiled, causing Fujin to blush slightly.

"TROUBLE." She commented, trying to put Quistis' attention elsewhere.

"I told you, I'm not worried about them." Quistis grinned, not taking her eyes of her as she reached out to caress her cheek. Sighing, Fujin closed her pressed against her palm warmly.

"You never cease to amaze me." Quistis whispered, interlocked her hands with hers. "Poor thing, you look terrified, I can only imagine how hard it was for you to come. I'm glad you did though." 

"NOT HARD." Fujin shrugged.

"Oh?"

"COME TO WATCH KEVIN." She admitted, cutting a glance in his direction.

"That's adorable." Quistis giggled. "All this because you're jealous?"

Fujin huffed slightly, then frowned.

"NOT TRUE." She said quietly. "WANTED…" She took a breath and met Quistis' gaze softly. "TO BE WITH YOU."

Saying nothing, Quistis brought Fujin's hands to her lips and kissed her knuckles softly.

"Thank you." She said softly.

A long silence past as they gazed quietly at each other. Finally, Fujin wiggled uncomfortably in her seat.

"BUTT COLD." She grinned.

Arching a brow, Quistis smiled suggestively at the comment, causing Fujin to giggle and blush once more.

"You're so cute. That's what I like to hear." Quistis cooed, caressing her hand.

"NOT CUTE." Fujin said with indignation.

"Delicious then." Quistis amended with a wicked smile.

Fujin looked away blushing even more profusely. Quistis didn't buy it, knowing full well that she loved the attention.

"What the?" Rinoa squinted, trying to get a better view.

"Quit being noisy." Xu snapped angrily.

"Why? What's going on?" Nicole grinned, turning around curiously, sensing something amiss.

"Just wait." Xu said, not smiling in the least.

"You don't think…?" Irvine said abruptly, his eyes widening as he turned in his seat to look over at Quistis and Fujin.

"What dude?" Zell laughed warily, looking at him with curious interest.

"Guess." Irvine smirked hugely, nodding for Zell to take a better look.

Having to turn around fully in his seat to see, he ignored all protests from Nicole to be discrete. After a moment, his jaw went slack, as he noticed the intimate way the two women were holding hands as they talked.

"NO WAY!" He blurted loudly in disbelief before being swatted into submission by nearly everyone at the table.

Quistis and Fujin both heard the outburst and sighed in unison. Turning around, the two noticed their little group of friends trying their damnedest to appear innocent of any wrongdoing.

"RIDICULOUS." Fujin frowned.

"And, it's only going to get worse." Quistis smiled softly the shrugged. "But, I'm tired of trying to hide how I feel."

"BAD JOB ANYWAY." Fujin huffed sarcastically.

Quistis pursed her lips scornfully. 

"Like you're one to talk." She said rising to her feet as another slow song began to play. "Come on."

"WHERE?" Fujin asked worriedly.

"Dance with me?" Quistis asked with a wink.

Fujin balked and shook her head awkwardly.

"What, why not?" Quistis pouted, slightly hurt. "And here I thought you didn't care what people thought." She smirked.

"UNABLE." Fujin mumbled, rubbing her eye with her palm.

"Oh you have to learn sometime. Besides, you're graceful; I'll lead you through it. Trust me." Quistis smiled invitingly.

Nodding quietly Fujin stood and followed; their hands still locked snuggly together. They'd begun to draw more than a few stares by the time they arrived on the dance floor but thankfully, both were too enraptured to care.

"Squall, are you seeing this!" Zell squeaked, elbowing the half-drunk leader. Squall glanced up and rolled his eyes before going back to nursing his drink.

"I can't believe it!" Zell babbled over and over, but no one was listening.

Irvine grinned lewdly and arched a brow at everyone at the table.

"This night just got a helluva lot more interesting." He said darkly.

"Oh grow up." Selphie barked irritably, still watching the goings on with increasing interest.

Celest was bewildered. But Fujin's request for assistance made far more sense now. She wasn't sure how she felt about all of this and frowned slightly. Finally, she shrugged it away and turned her attention to Kevin who appeared lost in thought.

"I refuse to believe this is what it appears." Rinoa finally commented flatly with a grim look on her face.

"Oh I get it now." Nida said cheerfully as if a light bulb clicked on somewhere. "That was a double date wasn't it." He said, grinning at Xu. "What a minute…" He added, his eyes widening as the full implications hit him. 

Xu rolled her eyes and buried her head in her hands.

"What?" Rinoa and Selphie said in unison, looking at them.

"Xu and I went on a double date with them a while back." He shrugged.

"You knew about this?" Selphie asked Xu warily.

"Knew about what!?" Xu said defensively, not wishing to complicate things.

"You did!" Selphie blinked in shock.

"I don't believe it, I refuse to believe it." Rinoa huffed. "Quistis…that's just… just…. Squall if it's true…surely you have to…to…?" She babbled in heavy mix of exasperation and confusion.

"Leave me out of this!" He blurted in near terror, causing Zell to flinch at the outburst.

"Dude calm down." He laughed then went back to watching the two women dance.

"I dunno, its weird but I think they kinda make a cute couple." Nicole said after a moment's deliberation. "Not that I'd know about that sort of thing." She added awkwardly.

"Oh I think they do." Irvine all but purred, and ducked the incoming swing from Selphie. She looked at him in disgust then turned around having seen enough. "This is going to be such a big stink." She giggled. "I just hope it doesn't cause any major problems."

"It'll be fine." Xu frowned.

"Are you blind!? How can you say that!?" Rinoa all but yelled, causing Squall to wince.

"Rinoa, keep it down, sheesh." Zell whispered loudly.

"Oh they're drawing some heavy duty looks." Nicole pointed out worriedly.

"Don't yell at me Rinoa." Xu said dangerously, sipping her drink.

"Everyone calm down. Xu's right, it's not a problem or even our concern." Irvine said, finally turning back around to face them. Selphie looked at him, pleasantly surprised.

"Lets not ruin the night by throwing a hissy fit." He added.

"A fit…" Rinoa frowned and looked at Celest. "What do you think? You're brother seems to think this is nothing."

"Why are you asking me?" Celest blinked, looking up in surprise.

"Well?" Rinoa prodded.

"So what, yeah it's strange but its nothing to do with me." Celest shrugged. 

"But she kept it a secret, we're her friends, we could have done something." Rinoa said, getting exasperated.

"Done what?" Nicole scowled in disappointment. "Rinoa that's not like you, its not like she's been possessed or something." 

"Here's an idea, they could be playing a prank." Zell said thoughtfully. Everyone looked at him as if he were a fool. "Or not." He added quietly, sinking into his seat.

"You're all acting like ninnies, we're all adults here so lets act like it. She's our friend, the least we can do is support her for Hyne's sake." Selphie groaned, getting bored with the arguing.

"I agree." Zell said firmly.

Squall glanced sideways at Rinoa as she fell back into her seat in a huff. Shaking his head, he rubbed his brow.

Fujin rested her head comfortably on Quistis' shoulder as they danced, the music serenading them dreamily as they lost track of time and worries. At first, other couples moved awkwardly unsure how to react but soon, most focused on their partners, as did the majority of those present at the dance. The whispers and odd stares continued however as was to be expected. Cid watched thoughtfully from nearby the entrance.

__

"What do you know, you were right." He thought with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" An older man frowned; he was a teacher and one of Quistis' peers.

"Nothing, just thinking about Edea." Cid grinned.

"If I may be so bold Cid, this is problematic to say the least. Trepe should know better than to do this sort of thing." The man said disapprovingly.

"I didn't know we were on such formal terms Henry." Cid said in slightly miffed tone.

"Sorry Sir." The man mumbled.

"Rest assured, Miss Trepe can handle her own affairs, they're not your concern, understand."

"Yes sir."

"Wonderful, wonderful. Well then, enjoy the party, now, if you'll excuse me." Cid smiled before moving away, leaving the man stewing in his own juices.

Finally, the song ended although Quistis and Fujin remained together for a moment longer before separating, both gazing lovingly at each other.

"Shall we go sit back down?" Quistis grinned.

"SCANDALOUS." Fujin smirked, glancing around.

"Of course."

Fujin shook her head and motioned for her to lead on. Hand in hand the two walked quietly back the waiting group and sat down. The silence was deafening and Quistis looked around somewhat expectantly. Rinoa looked about ready to burst but to her credit, she reigned it in. Taking a breath and a sip of her wine Quistis finally spoke.

"Well, in case you haven't figured it out, I'll just come out and say it." She said quietly. "Fujin and I are a couple."

"We know, I just wasn't expecting you to tell us so soon." Squall hiccuped. "Pass the breadsticks please." He added, gesturing to the bowl in front of her. Rinoa spun on him and gawked.

"BREADSTICKS!? You knew about this!?" She blurted loudly.

"It was obvious." Squall shrugged then reached for the bowl since no one else was forthcoming.

"How long!?" Rinoa scowled in disbelief.

"A few weeks at least, I'm not sure, it's been awhile." He sighed; just wishing everyone would drop it.

"I don't believe this." Rinoa gasped, shaking her head.

"Um…okay." Quistis blushed, feeling silly.

"About time, I was tired of pretending not to know, now we can get to the good stuff." Selphie giggled excitedly.

Now all eyes turned to her and she stuck her tongue out at them.

"KNEW IT." Fujin snapped at her accusingly.

"Hey, don't get mad at me." Selphie huffed. "Like I said, you've a big mouth." She grinned, winking at Irvine who glared at her in disappointment.

"You heard us that night at Nicole's" Quistis said knowingly.

"What about me?" Nicole balked. "What were you two doing!?"

"Oh man…" Zell blushed.

"TALKING." Fujin blurted before imaginations ran wild.

"Oh." Nicole breathed in relief.

"What a night…" Zell grinned. "This is too cool."

Quistis and Fujin looked at him in surprise.

"What? I mean you two are like made for each other. I can't believe it didn't occur to me before."

"Zell!?" Rinoa gawked, in shock at him. 

"Problem?" Quistis frowned.

"Aw don't worry about her Miss Trepe, she's just a little worked up." Zell apologized.

"Rinoa?" Quistis asked, looking at her worriedly.

"Lets dance." Xu said quietly to Nida, not wanting to be ensnared in the upcoming brouhaha. Rinoa set her jaw and frowned as she tried to find the proper words. Squall interrupted her and stood.

"I'm turning in for the night." He announced, tottering slightly.

"You okay dude?" Zell asked, noting his imbalance.

"Looks like the boss man drank to much." Irvine noted with a grin.

"Hold on I'll come too." Rinoa said, starting to rise.

"No, it looks like you gals have a lot to talk about. Better to get it over with now." Squall said gruffly, looking at the group. "Zell, Irvine, walk me, I want to go over tomorrows work schedule." He added, looking sternly at the two men.

"Hey, can't it wait, this is getting interesting." Irvine grumbled.

"Go on you lug, we'll still be here when you get back." Selphie giggled, shoving him slightly.

"You guys behave." Zell grinned, giving Nicole a quick kiss before hopping up. Rinoa looked up at Squall with worry.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" She frowned.

"No, stay here, all of you obviously have something to sort out." He said then hiccuped.

"See you tonight then." She sighed, giving him a hug before he left.

Celest was watching the proceedings with interest then turned to look at Kevin only to find that he'd all but vanished.

"What the?" She frowned, looking about. "Where'd he go?"

"He took off with Watts and Zone just a minute ago." Irvine noted as the three headed out.

"Damn it. He didn't even say bye." She sighed.

"Yikes." Selphie mumbled.

"That's harsh." Nicole added.

"Sorry Celest." Quistis apologized.

"Ah who needs him, he's a jerk." Celest groaned, ruffling her hair as if to wake herself. "Besides, we've more important things to discuss." She then giggled. Quistis sighed heavily and shook her head, this was going to be a mess and she knew it.

"Celest's right Trepe!" Selphie said, leaning forward as if in a secret huddle.

"Time to spill the beans."

"Oh Hyne…"

"I think we know all we need too." Nicole commented quietly.

"I beg to differ." Rinoa frowned, folding her arms expectantly.

Fujin looked up and sighed, comforted only by the knowledge none of them would risk asking her anything.

"Just how long has this been going on." Rinoa asked.

"What is this an inquisition!?" Quistis gawked.

"Something like that." Selphie giggled.

"This isn't funny Selphie, its serious." Rinoa scowled

"Serious smerious, I just want the juicy details." Selphie responded cattily.

"Oh for the love of…" Nicole giggled, blushing.

"What!? Why is everyone being so timid, we're adults here? I mean hell, I even experimented once in Trabia, it was fun, I had this roommate and she…"

"Selphie!" Rinoa shouted in shock, causing everyone in the dance hall to look at her. Celest exploded into laughter and Quistis winced.

"Oh gods." Nicole groaned, blushing brightly she buried her head in her hands.

"What!?" Selphie blinked, confused by Rinoa's reactions. "Oh since when did you become a close minded hard ass." She barked, causing Celest to erupt further.

"Selphie…Celest, please." Quistis blushed, trying to settle them down. 

"What's gotten into you, I can't believe what I'm hearing." Rinoa gawked.

"Rinoa." Quistis said calmly, trying to reign them both in.

"And you! You come in here and drop a bomb like this and expect us to just roll over and be okay with it." Rinoa blurted, growing frustrated.

"Sugar you're gonna blow a fuse, calm down." Celest sighed, then took a healthy gulp from her drink.

"What happens now Quistis!? I mean how can things be the same, I can't believe you hid something like this." Rinoa continued, albeit in a harsh whisper.

"QUISTIS NOT ANSWER TO YOU." Fujin said icily.

"Fujin." Quistis sighed, placing a calming hand on her thigh.

Rinoa had a few comments prepared for Fujin but the memory of their last hostile encounter dissuaded her from expressing them.

"Okay you guys, can we please talk like civilized people, or at least pretend to be." Nicole sighed.

"Rinoa, it's this simple." Quistis said quietly, her voice oddly cold and emotionless. "If you can't deal with this we'll just have to quit associating with each other alone." 

Rinoa looked hurt by the comment and frowned sadly.

"Quisty, I'm not going to lie, it troubles me to death that you two…well you know…. But… That's not why I'm mad."

"Then what's the problem." Quistis asked.

"The fact that you kept it a secret… It's like you couldn't trust us or something."

"Really, Trepe, I mean, you tell Xu but keep us in the dark. I had to find out by eavesdropping for crying out loud." Selphie pouted.

"And you!" Rinoa glared hotly at her.

"What?" Selphie jumped, surprised by her outburst.

"You found out god knows when and didn't tell no one either." Rinoa huffed in aggravation.

"Don't yell at me, hell, you're boyfriend knew before any of us." Selphie shot back.

"She kinda has a point." Nicole added quietly.

"Look ladies, its all the past, we know now. If Quistis wanted to keep it a secret then that's her prerogative.

"Listen you guys, its just that." Quistis sighed, feeling awkward. "With Fujin being my um…student at the time we felt it may be better to wait until after graduation." She explained, blushing slightly.

"What?" Rinoa frowned, not even comprehending.

"That's the big deal?" Selphie laughed.

"Um Quistis I hate to point it out to you but I'm dating the head honcho of SEED and **I'm **a student." Rinoa blurted in exasperation then grinned slightly.

"Um…well its not the same, you were dating him…before…" Quistis tried to explain while feeling more and more foolish. Fujin made a noise, then coughed down a giggle. 

"What are you laughing at." Quistis asked cattily.

"NOTHING." Fujin answered, with a slight grin.

"Don't laugh, it was you're idea." Quistis chided.

"I can't believe we're having this conversation." Nicole smiled.

"Smooth Trepe, really smooth." Selphie groused, shaking her head.

"Look I'm sorry." Quistis offered. "It seemed like the right thing to do. Besides, our relationship isn't like yours."

"You can say that again." Rinoa grumbled under her breath.

"Rinoa…" Nicole warned under her breath.

"So, then, what happens now." Quistis asked the group. "Is everyone okay now or what…?"

Selphie looked at the two and considered making a sarcastic remark but realized that Fujin would probably take it the wrong way.

"Sure…" She said with a silly grin.

"I guess I'm okay with it. I just want us all to get along." Nicole shrugged, smiling quietly.

"Heck perhaps I need to give it a try, Hyne knows I'm having no luck with men." Celest groaned, sitting back in her chair with a huff.

"You're not going to be checking me out and stuff now are you…" Rinoa asked awkwardly.

"Of Hyne Rinoa…of course not." Quistis frowned as if the concept was distasteful. "Besides you're more Fujin's type." She added absently.

Fujin and Rinoa's eyes both went wide with shock.

"LIAR." Fujin blurted in disgust. "LOOK AT HER."

"Yeah!" Rinoa agreed then paused. "What is that supposed to mean, what's wrong with me!?" She frowned, insulted by the comment. Selphie burst into laughter dragging Nicole and Celest with her.

"That's not funny damn it." Rinoa huffed, as Quistis joined the merriment. "I can't believe you… you're all a bunch of children!" Rinoa pouted, blushing slightly.

"AGREED." Fujin mumbled sourly.

"That's what I like to hear." Cid said cheerfully, curious as to what was so funny.

"Hello Sir." Selphie giggled.

"Sir." Nicole nodded, snickering lightly.

"They're picking on me." Rinoa sulked.

"Only because you deserve it." Celest laughed.

"Ladies…please a modicum of dignity." Quistis sighed.

"Don't stop on my account." Cid said graciously. "I just came to see how you all were doing."

"Not that good Sir, it's been a very strange night." Rinoa whined.

"I imagine so." Cid chuckled, putting a hand on Quistis' shoulder. "You my dear, have started a scandal." He said sagely.

Quistis sunk weakly in her seat.

"Sorry sir."

"See!" Rinoa yelped, feeling vindicated.

"Rinoa, please." Cid hushed her.

"Sorry…" She frowned sheepishly.

"Now, Quistis, this isn't going to cause any problems with your work is it?" He asked mildly.

"No sir, not at all." Quistis said quickly, looking up at him.

"Very well then, carry on." He said nodded then turned to leave. Everyone sat in silence a moment until finally Selphie giggled.

"That was strange." She said grinning hugely.

Fujin arched a brow then turned to glance at him.

"ODD." She mumbled, then turned back around.

"Yeah, okay whatever…" Celest chuckled.

"Alright. Quistis, time to spill it." Selphie said firmly.

"What now…?" Quistis groaned, wearily.

"Well, how did you two hook up? I mean, I'm fairly sure it just happen out of the blue." 

Quistis blushed and shook her head. Fujin turned towards her, a curious and expectant look on her face.

"It's a long story…." Quistis finally said in a quiet tone.

"I bet." Celest noted.

"She doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to." Nicole commented, feeling awkward about the conversation.

"Really…I think we know enough without the details now." Rinoa sighed, taking a big draw from her drink.

"Oh you guys are no fun at all." Selphie huffed.

"We're back!" Zell announced, jogging over quickly and all but falling into his seat.

"What did we miss! Anyone kiss yet!" Irvine grinned wolfishly, sitting down.

"GROW UP." Fujin scowled.

"Rowr!" Irvine grinned, snapping his teeth at her; Selphie retaliated by assaulting him with annoyed but harmless shoves and slaps.

Quistis rubbed her temples, but was somewhat thankful, things could have been worse.

"Well, I guess we'll get by. I'm still hurt though, you should've said something." Rinoa smiled begrudgingly.

"You look great by the way Fujin." Nicole smiled politely.

"Really!" Zell said smilingly, giving her the thumbs up.

Irvine was about to comment but Selphie was already glaring at him hotly.

"Is she blushing!?" Celest grinned, looking on as Fujin shifted awkwardly under their gaze.

"I think so." Quistis smiled, looking at her.

"SILENCE." Fujin snapped sourly, looking away.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Zell smirked.

"Hold on a second." Nicole giggled excitedly then fished about in her purse.

"What?" Celest asked, glancing curiously at the bag as Nicole pulled out a camera.

"NEGATIVE." Fujin announced immediately.

"Aw calm down, lets get a group photo!" Nicole giggled brightly.

"That's cool." Zell grinned, jumping up and adjusting his tuxedo.

"Sure why not…" Rinoa sighed.

"To bad Squall's not here." Selphie said, as everyone gathered.

"He would've sneaked off."

"Hey Sir!" Nicole shouted, waving at Cid.

Looking curious, he walked over to the gathering with a smile.  
"Yes, yes, calm down." He chuckled as Nicole bounced cheerfully.

"Will you take our picture!" She pleaded merrily.

"I'd be happy to." He nodded, taking the camera from her.

"Thank you sir!" She said, then scurried to join everyone.

"Everyone ready?" Cid asked raising the camera. "Okay then, smile." He grinned snapping the photo. Quistis' eyes widened in shock as the camera flashed, someone had taken the opportunity to cup her rear firmly.

"KINNEAS!" She screeched, spinning around and slapping him.

"CAD!" Selphie squawked, she had no idea what he did but knew he probably deserved it and kicked him in the shin.

"What'd I do!?" He yelped, trying to get away from the enraged women.

"What the!?" Zell laughed as he ran away, Quistis and Selphie chasing after him. Nicole sighed and retrieved the camera from Cid.

"Thanks Sir." She said gratefully.

"My pleasure." He smiled then walked over to Fujin.

Fujin watch the ensuing chaos with only the mildest of interest.

"She's going to kill you." Cid said quietly.

"WORTH IT." Fujin shrugged, glancing at him with a gleam in her eye. 

"Hey Fujin!" Zell yelled obnoxiously charging over to her with an eager grin. Fujin readied herself for whatever mischief he was preparing.

"Nicole's being a stick in the mud and Trepe is off killing Irvine. Come hit the dance floor, they're playing a bad ass song!" He babbled.

Fujin looked him over as if he were mad.

"Aw come on, all you gotta do is move with the beat."

"NEGATIVE." Fujin announced firmly.

"Oh come on." Celest grinned, walking up to them. "I'll go with you, the poor boy won't know what to do with himself." She giggled, wiggling her hips teasingly at him.

"H-hey, what are you trying to do, get me killed!?" He babbled, backing away from her.

Nicole and Rinoa were the only ones at their table and both were laughing as he bumbled around awkwardly.

"I can see why Kevin left." Rinoa grinned. "Celest is a lot to deal with."

"That's mean." Nicole said quietly.

"I didn't mean it like that." Rinoa amended with sigh. "I've been sticking my foot in my mouth tonight."

"It's okay, it's been a trying evening for everyone. But at least we're having fun." 

"If you could call it that." Rinoa said with a faint smile.

"I can't believe they're trying to get her to dance." Nicole chuckled as Celest and Zell were trying their damnedest to convince Fujin to go.

"With all things considered, I'd have seen weirder things tonight." Rinoa shrugged.

While not necessarily on the dance floor, an open area near the table served the purpose just as well. "Come on, just do what I do." Celest said, standing next to Fujin and shaking her hips back and forth. Fujin however, wanted nothing more than to sit down.

"Hey I can do that." Zell said laughingly, mimicking Celest's movements.

"That's it." Celest giggled at the ridiculous sight as the two danced side by side.

"Look at him." Rinoa snickered.

"I know… I'm dating a clown." Nicole sighed, smiling at him in spite of herself.

"Come on, shake you're money maker!" Zell laughed, dancing in circles around Fujin.

"RETARDED." Fujin huffed, trying her best not to laugh.

"What the hell are they doing?" Quistis asked curiously as she made her way back to her seat.

"Trying to get Fujin to dance." Nicole explained.

"I think she'll kill them first." Rinoa added.

"You'd be right." Quistis nodded wisely.

"Where's Irvine and Selphie?" Nicole asked curiously.

"Oh they ended up necking on the balcony." Quistis explained then stood back up. "Let me go rescue her before they piss her off." 

"Good idea." Nicole giggled.

"Okay guys, quit pestering my date." Quistis announced walking over and pushing Zell off balance as he was in a particularly off center movement. Searching hands and flailing limbs, he stumbled headlong into Celest, causing her yelp in surprise.

"Watch the hands!" She huffed, pushing him off her.

"GAH!? Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!"

"ZELL." Nicole shouted in mock outrage.

"It wasn't my fault!" He yelped, raising his hands into the air, as if to show he was innocent.

Fujin rolled her eye and grinned at Quistis warmly.

"RETURNED?"

"Yes, sorry, I had to beat Irvine to death."

"I HEARD."

"Well guys and gals." Celest said with a flourish. "I think I'll be turning in. It's getting late and this is really a night for meant for couples."

"Oh you don't have to go." Nicole pouted.

"Yeah, I do. It's kinda weird being the fifth wheel and all." Celest shrugged graciously.

"I'll walk with you. I think I'll call it quits too, I want check up on Squall." Rinoa smiled, standing up.

"You're leaving too?" Nicole frowned.

"You two graduated, this is you're dance, don't leave now." Quistis frowned in disappointment.

"Oh don't worry about it." Celest grinned, scampering over to hug her. "Besides, Fujin graduated too." She added then hugged her also. Fujin stiffened from the unexpected embrace but played it off well.

"Congratulations you two." Celest grinned then waved farewell to the others. Rinoa waved good bye as well and soon the two were chattering away as they left the dance hall.

"What a night." Quistis shrugged, looking at Fujin thoughtfully before heading back to their seats.

**********************************

It was well beyond midnight by the time Quistis and Fujin made their way up the hall. Fujin, never one to drink was sober as a board. Quistis however was more than a bit tipsy and was whispering things in Fujin's ear that were more suited for the bedroom as she stumbled up the hall giggling madly.

"OBLITERATED." Fujin chuckled.

"I am not." Quistis huffed cutely.

"BREATH SAYS OTHERWISE."

"Hey that's mean." Quistis pouted, blowing into her palm curiously. 

"DRANK LIKE FISH."

"Fish don't drink." She countered, sticking her tongue out at her.

"INTERESTING NIGHT."

"To put it mildly." Quistis nodded, growing a tad more serious, even though a giggle would bubble free on occasion.

"SILLY." Fujin smirked.

"Oh you had fun I know it."

"A BIT."

"Un huh." Quistis winked.

"Quistis." A voice called quietly as they passed one of the vending rooms on the way to her apartment.

"Huh?" Quistis paused, looking around.

"THERE." Fujin pointed, to the dimly lit room.

Backing up, they peeked in cautiously. Squall stood at one of the vending machines. He looked haggard and wore sweat pants and a T-shirt.

"What are you doing up?" Quistis asked curiously.

"Drank to much." He grumbled, retrieving a bottle of aspirin from the machine.

"Sorry to hear that, anything I can do?"

"Not really, but I'd like to talk to you a moment." He said, nodding to a nearby table.

She glanced at Fujin worriedly; Squall was not one to kick up a chat.

Fujin shrugged quietly and nodded for her to go.

"BE AT APARTMENT." Fujin said, not wanting to interrupt their talk.

"It's okay, you can stay." Squall waved, blearily.

"You sure you're okay?" Quistis mumbled, sitting down.

"Fine, I've just been thinking is all." He said, fumbling with the aspirin bottle.

"About?" Quistis asked as Fujin sat down quietly nearby.

"Well." He frowned then grunted in annoyance as he clawed at the stubborn container. Gently, Quistis took the bottle from him and motioned him to continue.

"I've realized a few things." He sighed, running a troubled hand through his hair.

"Oh?" Quistis said quietly, as she opened the bottle and handed it back to him.

"Yeah, well, to be honest, I've been and asshole." He sighed, causing Fujin to do a double take. Quistis however, sat quietly.

"All the years I've known you." He mumbled then paused to swallow a couple of the aspirin. "I've treated you like dirt haven't I?" He frowned.

"Squall, you're still drunk." Quistis smiled, patting his hand.

"No, well, not much." He grumbled and shook his head as if to clear it. "Just hear me out okay." He sighed.

"Okay then." She nodded.

"I don't think I ever thanked you for all the help you've given me." He huffed, angry with himself.

"That's not necessary." Quistis started but he cut her off.

"Yeah it is, you've taught me a lot. You were always there for me, when we were little. I remember now…." He sighed and looked up, his brow furrowed with worry. Quistis hated to see him torment himself so but let him continue. It was obviously something that he needed to get out.

"After sis left, you, more than anyone else were the one to look out for me." He continued, smiling faintly. "Do you remember the night of my graduation?" He said darkly, the brief smile vanishing into a frown.

"Yes." Quistis said softly, not wishing to bring it up.

"You were worried, about a lot of things, and came to me for support. You just wanted someone to talk to, to listen, and I ignored you. I'm sorry about that. About a lot of things." He frowned, looking up at her. Quistis closed her eyes and took a breath.

"Squall, it's in the past, don't trouble yourself over it. You've changed, we all have." She smiled fondly. 

"Thanks Quistis, for everything." He said quietly, fumbling with the aspirin bottle awkwardly.

"It's okay, seriously." She chuckled. "Let's just put this behind us, okay." She winked.

"Okay." He nodded, brightening slightly.

"Good, now go to bed before you say something to embarrass yourself." She chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right." He grumbled, running a hand through his tangled hair.

He rose to his feet and started to leave.

"Good night you two." He paused, before heading back to his apartment.

"Night." Quistis waved and Fujin nodded farewell. A moment past a Quistis sat in quiet reflection. Arms snaked around from behind her and Fujin rested her head on her shoulder.

"OKAY?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah." Quistis smiled, kissing her cheek fondly. "Let's go home."

End Chapter 67

****

To be continued.


	68. Stirrings

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

****

FROZEN

Chapter 68

Stirrings

Fujin awoke with somewhat of a start. Looking around, she groaned softly and ran a hand through her tangled hair. Smiling softly, she moved over slightly, searching the mound of blankets and sheets beside her. After a brief bit of searching she was startled to find a pair of feet where Quistis' head should have been. 

Giggling slightly, she traced a fingertip along the bottoms of said feet hoping to tickle their owner awake.

It started with a murmur, then a snorting giggle, muffled, distant. Within in moments the mound of blankets began to stir and thrash about. Fujin, saw an opportunity and firmly wrapped an arm around Quistis' legs, and tickled her furiously. Quistis, now fully awake, was caught up in the throes of unrelenting laughter.

"Lemmi go! Lemmi go! Lemmi Go!" She babbled, trying to free herself from the blankets and Fujin's grip.

"STINKY FEET." Fujin grumbled, refusing to relinquish her tactical advantage.

"Stop it!" Quistis gasped between breaths, still trying desperately to squirm free. "Please! I have to pee!" She managed, pleadingly.

Fujin, looked down at her skeptically a moment then huffed before letting her go.

"Brat!" Quistis scowled playfully, sliding out of bed and scampering to the bathroom. Fujin sat up and yawned hugely, glancing at the nearby clock she sighed, they'd have to hurry if they wanted to make it to breakfast.

"OUCH!" Quistis yelped from the bathroom. Fujin hurried to the door and knocked lightly.

"I'm okay, the water is scorching hot, for some reason." Quistis whimpered slightly as she came out holding her hand.

"Be careful when you take a shower."

"NEED CALL MAINTENANCE."

"I will, later though."

"LATE FOR BREAKFAST."

"I noticed. You do know we'll be the talk of the town now don't you?"

"NOT CONCERNED." Fujin shrugged.

"Sure, you say that now." Quistis grinned doubtfully.

"REGRETS?" Fujin frowned.

"Oh!? No hon, none at all!" Quistis smiled, kissing her reassuringly. "Lets get ready shall we." She added with a saucy grin, as she pulled her into the bathroom with her.

"Can you believe it." Rinoa mumbled under her breath.

"No really, but hey, that's life." Kevin shrugged.

"If you say so." Rinoa shrugged. 

"Where's Squall?" Watts asked curiously.

Rinoa frowned slightly and tossed the biscuit she'd been nibbling on back on her plate.

"Asleep, he claims he doesn't feel good. I think he's just trying to avoid the stink."

"Oh be nice." Kevin frowned.

"I am, I told you, I'm not going to worry about it."

"Uh huh." Kevin grinned.

"I don't want to hear it, I'm doubly mad at you mister." She pointed accusingly.

"Oh dear." Watts mumbled.

"I know where this is going." Zone chuckled under his breath.

"What did I do?" Kevin balked.

"Celest, for starters. You ran out on her." Rinoa said, glaring slightly.

"Ran out!? It's not like we were dating, I just turned in for the night."

"You didn't even say goodbye to anyone, you just up and vanished."

"Well things were a bit hectic, I didn't interrupt."

"That's bull Sir." Watts noted shyly.

"Hey! Who's side are you on." Kevin frowned at him.

"Sorry sir."

"Hey Watts is right. That was kinda rude, I wouldn't have skipped out like that." Zones said quietly.

"I don't think I did anything wrong here, why am I getting the 3rd degree." Kevin said, getting defensive.

"It was mean, just plain mean, she likes you."

"Likes who?" Selphie yawned, setting her plate down by Rinoa and jostling her slightly. "Excuse me trap." She giggled.

"Harlot." Rinoa chuckled, shoving her back.

"Who are we talking about?" Selphie beamed inquisitively.

"Kevin, skipping out on Celest last night."

"Of all the things we could be dishing on and you pick that!?" Selphie mumbled in amazement.

"You're just trying to rile me up." Rinoa huffed indignantly.

"Who me, never." Selphie said innocently.

"Look, I'm not interested in her." Kevin sighed.

"I'd never turn her down." Zone noted to no one in particular.

"You're just desperate." Kevin commented rudely, and immediately regretted it.

"Gee thanks." Zone grumbled the got up to leave.

"Hey Zone wait!" Watts called, rushing after him.

"Zone, come on, I'm sorry." Kevin called, but it was too little, too late.

"Smooth ace." Selphie frowned disapprovingly.

"Really, that was horrible." Rinoa sighed.

"I said I was sorry, but look at from my point of view, I've had a lot to deal with lately."

"You've had a lot to deal with?" Selphie laughed in disbelief.

"Okay, poor choose of words." Kevin relented. "I'm sure that Celest is a great girl and all but…"

"But what?" Rinoa frowned.

"Yeah but what?" Selphie added.

Kevin felt trapped and shrugged helplessly before sighing.

"She's just to much… to forward… to loud, I mean the way she dresses, the way she acts. I don't need a woman who traipses around like that. She's to wild, to flashy, I'm looking for a nice decent girl not a…" Kevin sighed then paused, seeing the darkening scowls on the two girls faces.

"Go on…" A voice said quietly behind him. He turned around and winced.

"Not a what?" Celest asked, her hands trembling as she held her plate.

"Um…" Kevin babbled lamely. "Celest…I mean…um…hi…?"

Without saying a word, Celest set her plate down and hurried away.

"Celest." Kevin started, rising to go after her.

"I think you did enough." Rinoa frowned, shoving him back in his seat before chasing after Celest.

"Asshole." Selphie grunted as she too gave chase.

"Damn it to hell." Kevin groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"What the heck was that about?" Quistis asked as she and Fujin approached with plates in hand.

"Nothing, I just ate both feet." He sighed.

"CHARMER." Fujin said dryly.

"Don't start…I've had my head bitten off enough this morning."

"I take it this is about Celest, I saw her running off." Quistis said quietly.

"Celest, Celest, Celest, I don't even know the woman. Why is everyone going ballistic at me."

"We're kind of a big family around here, they get very defense sometimes." "UNDERSTATEMENT." Fujin sighed, the memory of her volatile encounters with Selphie and Rinoa still vivid in her mind.

"What in the world did you say to her?" Quistis asked curiously.

"Nothing…well…I was just explaining to Rinoa and Selphie why I wasn't interested and Celest overheard me…. She took it the wrong way."

"FINALLY." Fujin mumbled.

"What?" Quistis asked curiously.

"NOT ONE IN TROUBLE."

"Cute…can we be serious here." Quistis sighed.

Fujin rolled her eye and shrugged, then started to eat.

"Man, I think I really hurt her feelings." He groaned.

"I would say so."

"CELEST NOT INTERESTED NOW." Fujin noted with bland optimism.

"Hon…you're not helping." Quistis sighed, grinning slightly.

"FINE." Fujin shrugged again, going back to her food.

"Enough about this, how's things going with you two?" He asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Great." Quistis beamed.

"No one said anything yet?"

"Nope, but its early, although people are staring."

"It's to be expected."

"It's okay, Fujin's an extrovert, she likes the attention." Quistis joked, thumbing at her.

"LOOK AT ME." Fujin cheered in quiet sarcasm.

Kevin chuckled and shook his head.

"I want to go back to bed." Nicole whined, announcing her presence as she sat down.

"Hey gal, how are you feeling?" Quistis asked with a smile.

"I'm okay, still reeling from last night though. Wow, what a night." Nicole grinned then looked at unattended plates of food. "Um what's all this?"

"Long story, they belong to Rinoa, Selphie and Celest." Quistis explained, glancing at Kevin.

"Oh I can imagine…what did you say?" Nicole asked him bluntly.

"I don't want to go into it." Kevin sighed.

"Alright then." Nicole shrugged.

"Where's the guys at, I've not seen them all morning?" Quistis asked, looking around.

"Zell and Irvine are off working somewhere in the core."

"Oh fun…" Quistis grinned.

"At least I don't have to go down there….ick!" Nicole giggled.

"I think I'm going to go now…" Kevin waved, rising from his seat.

"Okay, see you later." Quistis smiled. "And don't fret to much about Celest, she's a trooper."

"I'll try, thanks." He said quietly before dumping his tray and leaving.

Nicole watched him leave then turned towards Quistis with a grin.

"You two are positively glowing." She giggled.

Fujin nearly choked and Quistis blushed slightly. Nicole blinked uncomprehendingly then blushed brightly with embarrassment.

"Wait! I didn't mean like that! I meant…. Happy…I…. Never mind." She ranted then hid her head in her hands.

"Zell." Irvine called as they waded through darkness, deep in Balamb's depths. 

"What." Zell sighed; trying his best to keep up with the taller mans strides in the waist deep water.

"What do you think?" Irvine asked thoughtfully.

"About what?"

"You know."

"Oh…that…"

"Yeah."  
"Um well." Zell sniffed, trying to filter out the smell of what they were wading in. "I look up to Miss Trepe, to me, she can't do any wrong."

"That's a cope out answer." Irvine laughed.

"Yeah, well, Its true, and to be honest." He pauses and inspected a suspicious looking pipe cautiously. Seeing nothing of interest, he continued. "To be honest, I doesn't effect me either way. There are other things to worry about. Nicole is a little goofy about it, but I guess that's understandable. I mean if you and Squall hooked up I think I'd be a little weirder out at first."

"Me and Squall!?" Irvine laughed. "Why'd you have to him in the example."

"What's wrong with Squall, besides it's just hypothetical." Zell chuckled, not seeing the oily black tendril slithering out of the pipe he'd just inspected.

"Yeah, okay I got ya, finish your thought."

"Thanks, now then, as I was saying. Miss Trepe's happy, Fujin's happy. Well it's hard to tell with her honestly, but I think she is. So I say, what the hell." Zell shrugged then sniffed.

"Dude…" He scowled.

"What?" Irvine paused, turning to look at him curiously.

"Dude, that's just wrong, I'm down wind here."

"What?"

"You farted."

"The hell I did. You forget where we're at or what."

"Aw no, this worse than anything down here so far."

"Oh, so it has to be me?"

"Nothing else down here."

"Look I'm telling you it wasn't…. Wait…I smell it…GODS!?" Irvine gagged.

"Hyne!?" Zell coughed, holding his hands over his mouth. "What the hell is that!?"

"It's can't be good. Turn around, let's get the hell out of here before we choke to death!" Irvine shouted, coughing harshly.

The two sloshed madly up the darkened tunnel towards the dim light of the exit, the smell was becoming so overwhelming their eyes burned. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the duo burst from the tunnel and crawled madly up a service ladder to an upper level. Collapsing into a fit of coughing and nausea, the two looked in disgust at each other.

A group of junior rank SEED's rushed to their aid.

"You okay?" One of the youths asked, helping Zell to his feet.

"Yeah man, thanks." Zell hacked.

"Quarantine that tunnel. There some kind of gaseous buildup, no one is to go in there until we get it vented!" Irvine ordered. "When maintenance arrives tell them that they are not to go down there without guards."

"Yes sir." The other youth nodded briskly then started passing the order to the other SEED's

"What do you think?" Zell breathed, trying to catch his breath.

"Hell I have no idea, smelled like a dead animal, a big one. But down here, who knows. I figure it's better safe than sorry considering how little we know about the core."

"True…hopefully its nothing major." Zell frowned.

A pipe, not much when taken into context, only about a foot in diameter, and travelling deep into the buildings superstructure. This far down, in the humid darkness of Balamb's core there was nothing to distinguish it from the countless others, a perfect place to hide.

The sound was something akin to a toilet backing up, deep, thick and crammed with foulness. Slowly at first, it started to emerge, like a perversion of birth. Large fleshy mass, translucent pink and quivering as if full of jelly and worms. Wires of countless types crisscrossed the mass, as if serving as veins.

Odd bits of electrical devices floated within the growing mass of flesh, transistors, capacitors, bulbs and electrodes, all connected, and all serving some unknown purpose. With an obscene noise the mass popped free of the pipe, freeing a veritable stream of viscera like gore. The deluge of flesh and sludge splattered onto the floor in a growing heap, steam roiling off it as it pooled together to form a large nightmare of pulsing red and pink. Thick cables followed the vile stream and coiled through the mass like hot spears, a low, tortured moan issued from somewhere deep within the horrid thing as it slowly began to swell. 

It was thankful to be free of the pipes, it had been forced to hide after its accident. It had been traveling along one of the main cooling pipes when it collapsed from its mass. Unexpected and unfortunate as it was to be robbed of the precious heat it needed to survive it did take advantage of the near disaster. With the power shut down for repairs it had the opportunity to add to its considerable mass considerably by gorging on the creatures in the training hall and freeing the rest to cover it activities.

"Time…." It gurgled wetly as tendrils of flesh and wire slithered out from its body. Searching, entwining, and invading, the tendrils slowly snaked their way into everything they touched. The very ground pulsed as if alive and the entire mass quivered with delight. Within moments it had spread to cover and area larger than most homes and showed no signs of stopping. But Balamb was massive and it had to go slow to keep control. It wasn't concerned, for if it had anything, it had time.

Squall stood staring in the mirror, the man looking back at him was a stranger. He'd never really thought about where he was or even who, until last night. Last nights events showed him something about himself. He was not himself, he was merely what everyone needed him to be. Flowing from day to day, falling into whatever role life required, all the while not once being his own person, never walking his own path. While he had changed outwardly, he was still the same, featureless soul that he'd always been. Sure, he had Rinoa in his life but he was forced to ask. 

__

"Do I love her, or did I just become what was expected of me…Like always." He thought with a frown but no answer was forthcoming. With a sigh he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Who are you?" He mumbled quietly. Again, there was no answer.

The last thing Irvine was expecting to see upon arriving at home was his sister sitting in the middle of his living room floor, spoon in hand and digging angrily into a large tub of rocky road ice cream. Her makeup was streaked as if she'd been crying and the scowl on her usually vibrant face made him worry.

"Aw hell what happened now." He sighed, tossing his coat over a nearby chair.

"You smell." She sniffed before shoving a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing." He groaned, snatching the spoon out of her mouth and reaching for the tub.

"Mine!" She grumbled, pulling it back to her gruffly.

"Okay, this is just silly, why don't tell me what has you in such a tiff, where's Selphie?" He grunted, yanking the ice cream away and setting it on the coffee table.

"I ran her and Rinoa off, they wouldn't leave me alone." Celest sniffled.

Irvine looked around as if confused about where he was.

"Um this is our house, not yours." He said guardedly.

"Sorry." She sniffed again.

"This is about the Kevin guy isn't it?" He frowned, taking of his hat and running a troubled hand through his hair.

"He's an asshole." She pouted.

"What happened, do I need to kill him." Irvine said darkly.

"Yes." She huffed.

"Alright." Irvine nodded quietly and picked his rifle up.

"Cute." Celest sniffled, grinning slightly.

"I'm not joking, I'll do it. What did he do?" Irvine frowned.

"He said I was a whore." She grumbled quietly.

"What!?" Irvine all but shouted in shock. "He said that?"

"Well not in so many words…" She admitted.

"Oh… I was about to say." He frowned, sitting down on the floor in front of her.

"I don't care anymore, who needs him." She huffed, folding her arms.

"You're right, there's plenty of good guys out there. Hell look at me."

"To bad you're my brother." She grinned.

"Hush now, that's not something you need to be thinking." He winced.

"Joking, I'm joking." She sighed, resting her chin in her palm. "I'm sick of men. Perhaps Quistis is right."

"What?" Irvine blinked.

"I should see if I can find a good woman." She said thoughtfully.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Irvine stammered awkwardly. "Don't even start."

"I'm just babbling, ignore me." She grinned.

"Okay…but that's not funny."

"I thought you said it was cool." She crooned.

"Yeah when someone other than my sister is doing it. Two gals, that's the stuff of fantasy, and you don't need to be in them."

"You're such a guy…" She groaned.

"Yeah…yeah I am." He grinned wolfishly in thought.

"Ugh, I thought you were supposed to make me feel better." She chuckled, pushing him over as he daydreamed. Falling on his back he sat up and grinned.

"Well, you're smiling at least so I'd say I did my job." He reasoned.

"Yeah, whatever." She huffed, and helped him to his feet.

"NEGATIVE." Fujin proclaimed.

"Oh don't be a stick in the mud, come swimming with us."

"BUSY." Fujin groused.

"Liar, I make you're work schedule, you're clear till tomorrow.

"DAMN."

"I can't believe you tried to lie to me." Quistis pouted.

Fujin made a face and sighed.

"FINE."

"Great, and this time you're getting in."

"FINE."

"That was easy." Quistis giggled cheerfully. "We'll head over as soon as we see Kevin and the guys off."

"FINALLY." Fujin grumbled.

"Be nice, he's a sweet guy."  
"WORRISOME."

"No he is not. Well…okay…so he's changed a little. But that's okay, I mean I changed, and Hyne knows you've changed."

"NEGATIVE." Fujin said, scoffing at the notion.

"Oh please." Quistis laughed.

"SAME FUJIN."

"Sure you are."

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin agreed.

"You're impossible sometimes."

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Stop that." Quistis giggled. "You sound like a machine."

"NEGATIVE."

"Quit it you brat."

"WHAT?" Fujin asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"The affirmative and negative stuff. Yes and no will suffice, I swear I think you do that to be weird sometimes." Quistis grinned.

"NEGATIVE." Fujin said blandly, without skipping a beat.

"OH!" Quistis laughed, shoving her playfully.

Fujin grinned, but stayed somewhat stoically then paused and started.

"What is it?" Quistis giggled, following her gaze. A trio of Treppies stood in the hall staring awkwardly and looking as if they'd been caught at mischief.

"Girls." Quistis nodded, greeting them.

The three girls looked at each other then back at Quistis.

"Something wrong?" Quistis frowned slightly.

"No…" One of the girls said quietly.

"Lets go." Another girl spoke, grabbing the first by the arm.

"Yeah." The last one added as the three hurried away.

Quistis' face fell and she sighed heavily.

"Ouch…" She murmured.

"SORRY." Fujin said quietly pressing against her warmly as she kissed her cheek.

"It's okay love, I knew there would be some slack." 

"STILL." Fujin sighed, entwining her hand with hers.

"Thanks hon, lets hurry up before we miss Kevin.

"KAY." Fujin nodded quietly.

Kevin, Zone and Watts stood in the hanger staring up at the Ragnarok. Rinoa was there, as were Selphie and Nicole, and none of the women paid Kevin any attention, focusing their good-byes on Zone and Watts. Kevin rolled his eyes and sighed, he knew they were mad at him for his earlier remarks. Better for all that was leaving now since he was making a bigger fool of himself by the hour.

"You two behave, and don't be afraid to come visit more often. It's been to long!" Rinoa beamed, hugging Zone tightly.

"Well guys, I must say…it's been an interesting visit." Nicole grinned.

"Sorry about your apartment." Zone mumbled shyly.

"No worries, it wasn't your fault." Nicole giggled, giving Selphie the evil eye. Selphie glanced back at her indignant shock.

"Don't blame me, blame that monster you call a pet!" She squeaked, before turning her attention back to Zone and Watts.

"Before I forget guys. Irvine and Zell told me to tell you bye, they would've been here to see you off but Squall has em pulling sewer duty." She explained.

"Where is Squall anyway." Nicole asked, glancing at Rinoa.

"He's sleeping in today apparently, he's not feeling well. But he said to take care guys." Rinoa said, somewhat embarrassed.

"Hi guys." Quistis called as she and Fujin approached.

"Quisty." Kevin smiled, thankful for a friendly face.

"There they are." Selphie grinned, what kept you guys.

"Had to stop by Fujin's, we're here though. So guys, I bet you're glad to be out of this mad house." Quistis grinned.

"Yeah, I think I did enough damage." Kevin sighed.

"Me too." Selphie grumbled sourly.

"Selphie…" Rinoa whispered, elbowing her.

"So who's flying you out?" Quistis asked him.

"I am." Selphie smirked wickedly.

"I'm going too!" Rinoa giggled.

"They're going to toss me out over the mountains." Kevin smirked dryly.

"Probably." Quistis nodded.

"GOOD IDEA." Fujin mumbled, causing Quistis to elbow her sharply.

"How's Celest?" Kevin asked, ignoring Fujin's comment.

"I don't know." Quistis said as Selphie interjected herself into the conversation.

"She's upset you big ape, she really liked you, and you go say those awful things about her!"

"Liked me!? She doesn't even know me!?" Kevin proclaimed. 

"You never gave her the chance!" Selphie snapped.

"Yeah!" Rinoa barked.

"Girls, please, lets be adults okay." Nicole tried feebly.

"Oh Hyne, lets not get choked up on good-byes." Quistis snapped in annoyance, causing everyone to grow silent.

"Sorry Quisty." Selphie winced.

"Lets just go." Quistis sighed.

"You're going too?" Kevin smirked curiously.

"Yes, I don't want them ganging up on you during the flight." Quistis said sourly, glancing at the innocent looking Selphie and Rinoa.

"You coming too Nicole?" Selphie asked as everyone prepared to climb aboard.

"I'd rather not, I'm still kinda wary of that thing. It looks like it could fall apart at any moment." Nicole mumbled, nodding towards the Ragnarok.

"Ohhhh!" Selphie said in a scandalous tone. "Better not let Zell hear you say that." She giggled.

"Why, you'd break his little heart." Rinoa grinned.

"Okay, you clowns lets get going." Quistis prodded. "Nikki we'll meet you at the pool when we get back okay?"

"Yeah sure." She grinned. "See you guys, it's been fun." She added, waving farewell.

"Fu?" Quistis asked, glancing at her.

"STAYING." Fujin answered, not wishing to get entangled in whatever arguments were bound to happen during the journey to Timber. Selphie ginned hugely at her.

"Aw you big chicken." She said laughingly before skipping up the gangplank.

"Well okay then." Quistis grinned at the glowering Fujin. "Nicole, keep her out of trouble while we're gone."

"Sure thing!" Nicole laughed, throwing her arm around Fujin's shoulders.

Fujin gave her a look of such contempt that Nicole couldn't help but laugh in her face.

"It's hot in here." Nida muttered sourly.

"What?" Xu asked, looking up from a disemboweled control terminal.

"The heat, did you turn it up?" He explained.

"Nope, there's probably a glitch in the system, things have been screwy ever since the shut down.

"Well I'm dying over here." He groaned, loosening the collar on his uniform. 

"Its sweltering in here." One of the other bridge crew grumbled as she walked past with a stack of papers.

"See!" Nida pointed.

"What do you want me to do, I'm not in charge of maintenance?" She sighed, shoving her hand deep into the inner shell of the terminal she was working on. After a moment of feeling around she made a disgusted face and screamed.

"What the heck?" Nida yelped, jumping in surprise. 

"EW EW EW EW EW!" XU babbled, yanking free of the terminal. Her hand was covered in a pasty red sludge, that was full of bits of fur and what looked like yellowish chunks of marshmallows.

"GROSS!" The bridge hand yelped covering her mouth and nose with her hands.

"Get it off, get it off!" Xu proclaimed in a near panic, waving her arm and running in place franticly.

"What the hell is that!" Nida winced, approaching cautiously. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, oh Hyne it stinks!" Xu wined, slinging her hand wildly.

Nida jumped back as chunks of the mess flew in his direction.

The smell spread and soon bridge hand turned a foul shade of green before retching noisily in a corner.

"Aw damn it." Nida frowned in disgust. Xu, long past reason, ran to the elevator and left him standing on the bridge amid the growing stench.

"You swim like a fish." Nicole grinned, sipping a monstrously sized glass of fruit punch. Fujin hauled herself out of the water and shook the water from her hair. Nicole sighed in annoyance as Fujin strode over to her. Solid and well toned, she was in wonderful shape, the product of a strict diet and exercise. While in good shape herself, Nicole couldn't help but be slightly envious, but she knew she just wasn't cut out for weightlifting and cross-country training.

"I hate you." She huffed jokingly as Fujin sat down beside her.

"WHAT?" Fujin frowned.

"Nothing." Nicole grinned. "Just hating myself for not getting more exercise. I dunno perhaps I'll start training with Zell in the mornings."

"WHY?"

"I dunno, all of you are like, in prefect shape and I'm just like, hey, hi there, here I am, normal ole Nicole." She sighed, throwing her hands into the air. Lying back in her lawn chair Fujin rolled her eye.

"FOOLISH." She grunted simply.

"Easy for you to say, you're ass doesn't shake when you walk."

Fujin choked, caught utterly off guard by the comment.

"WHAT?" She wheezed, taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh never mind." Nicole sighed, shaking her head.

"VERY WELL." Fujin shrugged.

"I think I need to change my image." Nicole continued.

Fujin sighed, and looked at her out of the corner of her eye.

"What do you think, perhaps a hair cut. I could dye it, go blonde perhaps?"

"HIDEOUS." Fujin grunted.

"Gee thanks." Nicole frowned.

"NOT YOU." Fujin sighed, sitting back up and pointing towards the entrance of the pool house. Celest was walking towards them in what appeared to be a yellow and green muumuu; the billowing garment hung from her figure in such an unflattering way as to make her look well overweight. To top the ridiculous outfit off she wore a gaudy looking wide brimmed sun hat that and sunglasses.

"Oh my…" Nicole murmured, her eyes widening.

"HA." Fujin huffed, before lying back down.

"Hi…" Celest grumbled.

"Um…" Nicole stammered. "Celest hon…" She giggled. "You um…okay?"

"Yeah." The redhead sighed, taking a seat in an unoccupied chair.

"EXPLAIN SUIT." Fujin said bluntly, knowing Nicole would take forever to ask.

"I figured its time I started dressing down." Celest shrugged.

"Aw geeze." Nicole sighed. "I think you may be overdoing it a bit…" She said gently. Celest frowned and folded her arms in aggravation.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"OLD LADY CLOTHES." Fujin commented, not even raising up to face them.

"You stay out of this." Nicole scowled. Fujin shrugged, and slipped on a pair of shades. The skylight was open and the sun was furiously bright, to the point of being painful to her delicate vision.

"Celest…that suit, if that's what you call it, is not flattering in the least."

"That's the point." Celest frowned.

"This is just ridiculous and you know it." Nicole growled, wagging a finger at her. "Where'd you even find that hideous thing."

"I can't believe you actually walked down her in that thing." Irvine laughed, as he ran by and leapt into the air.

"Gangway!" Zell added as he followed.

"WHAT?" Fujin blurted, sitting up just as the two men hit the water with titanic splash. The ensuing mountain of water drenched the three women.

"Asshole!" Celest sputtered from under her soggy hat.

"Boys." Nicole sighed, grabbing a towel to dry off."

"Celest, what's with the tent?" Zell shouted laughingly. Celest simply gave him the finger as Irvine shoved him underwater.

"They seem to be in a good mood." Nicole grinned.

"Where's the others?" Celest asked, ditching the hat sourly.

"They're taking Kevin and the others home."

"Good riddance." Celest mumbled.

"Hey I thought you liked the guy?" Zell asked, swimming over to the edge.

"Don't ask." Irvine warned him quietly.

"You thought wrong!" Celest snapped irritably.

Fujin meanwhile quietly got up and moved to search for place more in the shade.

"Where ya going?" Zell called to her. "Didn't mean to chase you off."

"SUN." Fujin answered simply, finding a nice spot to lounge.

"There you guys are!" Xu shouted, storming over to the gathering. Irvine and Zell ducked into the water, having no desire to get yanked back to work.

"Oh she's on the warpath." Nicole mumbled quietly.

"Where's Squall or Quistis? Neither of them have answered my calls we've got a situation."

"What?" Celest asked worriedly.

"Something has been mucking around…" Xu started then stared at her blankly. "What the hell are you wearing."

"It's a muumuu." Zell chirped, from the edge of the pool.

"Rinoa said that Squall's not feeling well and Quistis went with Selphie to take Kevin and the gang back to Timber." Nicole explained.

"Great, well then, you three can help out then." Xu smiled.

"But I'm off today." Celest pouted.

"Hey we just got off duty." Zell protested.

"Tough" Xu scowled. "Since Quistis isn't here I'm in charge."

"Tyrant." Irvine grumbled.

Fujin was thankful to be hidden out of site, she had a feeling that whatever Xu was upset about wouldn't be pleasant.

The trip back from Timber was a quiet one. Selphie was intent on flying and Rinoa had not said one word to Quistis during the entire flight. Finally, unable to take anymore Quistis leaned over to her and frowned slightly.

"Something the matter." She asked bluntly.

"Nope." Rinoa shrugged.

"You're never this quiet." Quistis continued.

"I am to." Rinoa countered.

"Don't give me that. You forget, I know people."

"It's nothing."

"You're still upset about Fujin and me aren't you?"

"Not really…"

"Yes you are…" Quistis sighed sadly.

"Well a little. You have to admit Quisty, this is big, ya know. I mean, its like we never knew the real you."

"Rinoa, nothing has changed, I'm still the same Quistis you knew before."

"You weren't dating a woman then." Rinoa replied with an edgy bluntness.

"Hey no fair gossiping without me!" Selphie shouted over her shoulder.

"No ones gossiping!" Quistis shot back sourly before looking back at Rinoa.

"Look, this is only as difficult as you make it."

"Easy for you to say." Rinoa frowned.

"What do you want me to do, stopping seeing her? Because if that's what you expect, then I have some frightening news for you." Quistis glared.

"No, it's not like that." Rinoa cried in frustration.

"Then tell me?"

"I don't know." Rinoa sighed, sitting back in her seat heavily. "Things are different now, I'm not used to stuff like this."

"It's called life hon, you're going to have to learn to deal with the unexpected, because if you don't, it'll will roll right over you."

"I just don't understand…" Rinoa said quietly.

"Then don't try hon, just be happy for me." Quistis smiled, taking her hand in hers.

"Dude this sucks!" Zell whined.

"You think." Celest scowled, holding up a slime covered computer board.

"Xu, what the hell is this crap." Irvine scowled in disgust.

"I don't know." Xu growled, as she sat on the floor with a bottle of cleaning solution and a bucket.

"Why are we doing this, why can't we get maintenance or some students to do this." Celest complained.

"Because, the students wouldn't know how to handle some of this equipment. As for maintenance, they're down with the other SEED's cleaning up that stink you found this morning.

"Wonderful." Zell groaned.

"Yup, here's some more." Nida announced, pulling another computer panel free. Like all the others it was covered in a thick foul smelling sludge.

"What the hell is this crap?" Zell barked, getting fed up.

"Doc says its some kind by-product, the hair came from rodents that got caught up in it." 

"GROSS!" Celest screeched.

"By product of what!?" Irvine gagged.

"She thinks it may be from some kind of slug." Xu explained as she carefully cleaned yet another panel.

"You'd think this gunk would short something out." Nida noted.

"Just be lucky it didn't. But it can't be good for the works. I bet this crap is why some of the systems have been running weird." Zell offered.

"I don't care, I just want a shower." Celest cried.

"Welcome to SEED." Irvine chuckled; catching himself as he almost wiped his brow with a goo covered hand.

"Slugs…this is great…" Zell groused. "They better not be in my ship."

"You're ship?" Xu grinned.

The bridge door slid open and Squall walked in with a somewhat sullen expression. He was considerably shocked to find half his senior staff tearing the guts out of the bridge.

"What the?" He mouthed quietly.

"Hey boss." Zell waved at him with a slime-covered hand.

"Can I go home now." Celest whimpered.

"But this is when it gets fun." Irvine chuckled.

"Look at this." Xu blurted, striding up to him with soap covered hands.

Squall took a step back and looked around.

"Something crawled into the computer system and took a dump." Zell explained.

"You're joking." Squall frowned, noticing the stench in the air.

"I wish we were." Celest cried.

"Do we know what did it?" Squall asked, looking over Nida's shoulder.

"Nope, though doc thinks it was some kind of slug infestation." Xu answered albeit skeptically.

"A slug?" Squall scowled, taking a closer look at this mess. "Hyne… how many? I don't know sounds odd to me, what kind of slug roots around in electronics?" He mumbled.

"Beats me man, I only work here." Zell chuckled.

"Shut up." Xu groaned.

"That mess isn't poisonous is it." Squall asked, causing everyone to pause.

"Um well." Nida blanched.

"Poisonous!?" Celest squeaked.

"Tell me, you checked." Squall groaned.

"Yes." Xu sighed, rolling her eyes at everyone's paranoia. Doctor Kadowaki said it's little more than a gelled mucus like substance, its disgusting but harmless."

"I didn't need to hear that." Celest gurgled. 

"Feelin better boss?" Zell asked brightly.

"Fine." Squall answered dryly before squatting next to Xu and grabbing a slop covered panel. "Where's the girls?"

"What are we, chopped liver." Xu frowned, nodding towards Celest.

"Don't be difficult." Squall sighed.

"They flew out to Timber with Selphie to take Watts and the guys home." She explained.

"They should be back soon, Nicole said they left a good while ago." Zell added.

The sound of the elevator humming announced someone's approach. A moment later the door opened and Cid walked out onto the bridge with a frown. What ever you all are doing, I can smell it down in my office." He grumbled then put a hand over his mouth. "What are you doing, slaughtering animals?"

"I was just finding out." Squall said with a frown.

"Where is everyone?" Selphie frowned as she made her way out to the pool.

"Good question?" Quistis frowned.

"Over here guys." Nicole waved from the shadowed area where she and Fujin sat playing cards.

"I thought everyone was meeting us?" Rinoa asked, looking around. Except for a few students doing laps, the pool was mostly vacant.

"CLEANUP DUTY." Fujin said, counting out a pile of peanuts and setting them at the center of the table.

"What?" Quistis asked as everyone pulled up a seat.

"Xu came in and drug em all off." Nicole shrugged. "Apparently something died up inside one of the computers on the bridge, they're all trying to clean it out."

"Gross." Selphie winced. "What was it?"

"UNKNOWN." Fujin said, waiting for Nicole to place her bet.

"Me and Fujin been playing cards ever since." Nicole grinned, tossing in her bet and showing her cards.

"DAMN." Fujin grumbled, setting hers down in a huff.

"You'd think she of all people could play poker." Nicole giggled, eating one of the nuts.

"CHEAT." Fujin huffed, folding her arms.

"Don't be a sore loser, it's not becoming." Quistis grinned, leaning against her companionably.

"Well what do we do now?" Selphie asked in a somewhat bored tone.

"I don't know." Rinoa sighed heavily.

"Come now, surely we can think of something." Nicole grinned.

"Hey it'll be like old times, just the four of us." Selphie giggled then blushed; noting the look Fujin was giving her. "Plus one." She added gingerly. "I bet we can get into trouble if we put our heads together."

Quistis looked worried and that did little to help Fujin's growing sense of dread.

End Chapter 68

****

Authors note

Fujin in a dress!?! Heheh new picture

**http://www.fan-fics-r-us.com/chendzeea/art/frozen/FrozenPoster.jpg**


	69. A little help from your friends

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

****

FROZEN

Chapter 69

A little help from your friends

"Slugs…" Cid said skeptically.

"That's what she said." Xu smirked.

"No disrespect to the good doctor, but I find that hard to believe."

"Me too." Squall said in a gruff, annoyed tone.

"Well what do you think did it then?" Zell asked, wiping his hands, it had taken the better part of the day and well into the evening to get the bridge systems cleaned out. 

"I don't know, but we need to find out, there has been too many things going on with the systems lately, I think it's all connected." Squall mused.

"Sounds good to me, but what could cause it?" Xu frowned

"Yeah man, I've worked with electronics all my life and I haven't seen anything like that before. Maybe the doc's right, hell it could've been something that swam in when the training center flooded." Zell noted.

"No, it's something else, I feel it, and I want to know what." Squall frowned. 

"Well boss, you're call, what do we do?" Irvine asked.

"I don't know yet, but I want everyone to keep their eyes peeled. How's things in the core looking?" Squall answered.

"No sign of beasties, but something was stinking up the place pretty bad. We searched the area but no one found anything." Irvine shrugged.

"The Techs think it's probably a backed up sewer line somewhere." Zell explained.

"Did it smell anything like this mess?" Squall asked, gesturing to the buckets of cleaners and slop.

"Kinda, but a helluva lot worse, man, I thought it was a dead animal." Zell responded.

"It can't be coincidence." Xu frowned.

"That's what I'm thinking." Squall nodded.

"Oh, I know what that means." Celest groaned.

"More patrols in the core?" Cid queried.

Squall nodded and folded his arms. "Until we find out what's causing this. I think we've been infested with something."

"Dude, we searched that place top to bottom, we haven't found anything. Nest of slugs or otherwise." Zell protested.

"Xu." Squall asked.

"Yeah?" The young woman sighed.

"It could be a fungus?" Nida blurted.

"What?" Everyone mumbled, looking at him.

"Some kind of mold or fungus, some of those get kinda slimy. Once there was this green slime growing under my sink…" He started then realized no one wanted to hear about his sink.

"That's not a bad idea." Irvine nodded. "I've seen some nasty looking mold before." 

"Probably in your shorts." Zell chuckled briefly before Irvine grabbed him in a headlock and continued talking. "You know, it could be similar to the stuff that grows on pond water."

Squall rolled the though over in his mind.

"Makes since dude, we've had some major humidity since we've been floating in the ocean and with the pipe busting in the core. All that steam, man, it would only rise." Zell said, starting to agree with the theory.

"Doctor Kadowaki said it was some kind of excretion though." Celest frowned.

"In all fairness, Doctor Kadowaki isn't a specialist in molds and fungus', she could be wrong." Cid sighed then looked at Squall. "Well son, what do you think?"

"I guess it's possible, but I don't think its likely. I still want everyone to keep and eye out for anything suspicious." Squall sighed rubbing his brow. "Anything else?"

"Nope." Zell answered, after checking everyone's reactions.

"You guys call it a night then, I'll stay up here for awhile." Squall ordered.

Everyone nodded cheerfully and quickly packed up the cleaning supplies.

"A big house, huge, no, monstrous!" Selphie giggled, spreading her arms.

"You'd waste all that money on a giant house." Nicole laughed.

"Why not, I'd throw parties all the time and walk around in my best dress and diamonds, sip wine out of crystal." Selphie grinned, stalking prissily around the seated group.

"Why I never had you pegged as a materialist." Quistis chuckled.

"Oh, like you wouldn't." Selphie said with an accusing grin.

"Even if I were rich, I'd spend it on something important. To be honest I'd probably donate a lot of it." Quistis said thoughtfully.

"I don't buy that." Rinoa grinned.

"And why not?" Quistis gawked.

"Out of all of us, you have the most expensive wardrobe." Rinoa said knowingly. Fujin looked over at Quistis and smirked dryly.

"Okay, fine, so I like to dress up." Quistis mumbled sheepishly.

"I'd buy a ranch." Nicole grinned.

"EW!" Selphie gagged. "With cows and pigs and stuff?"

"No not with cows and pigs." Nicole snipped. "A rustic place in the country, lots of wood and open spaces, a villa." She smiled dreamily.

"You're as bad as Irvine." Selphie giggled.

"I can't see Zell living out in the country." Rinoa chuckled.

"He's a city boy through and through." Quistis grinned.

"Oh, like Balamb is a sprawling metropolis." Nicole said smartly.

"Okay, okay, point taken." Quistis said holding up her hands in defeat.

"What about you Rinoa?" Selphie asked curiously.

"I don't care really, as long as I'm with Squall." Rinoa smiled gently.

Quistis and Nicole sighed happily causing Fujin and Selphie exchange sour looks. 

"Oh please, that's lame." Selphie blurted, wagging a finger at Rinoa.

"What?" Rinoa giggled, leaning away from tiny woman.

"I see you in someplace exciting, like a penthouse in Deling, though personally I'd pick Esthar, I'd love to live there someday." Selphie smiled hugely.

"Oh no, not me, I like the peace and quiet." Rinoa laughed. "I hated living in Deling, my dad was always dragging me to these stupid high town parties."

"So you want the classic dream then?" Selphie giggled. "White picket fence and all that?" 

"Well…yeah." Rinoa said quietly, blushing.

"That's sweet." Nicole grinned.

Selphie rolled her eyes in disappointment before turning her eyes to Quistis.

"What about you?" She asked pointedly.

"What about me?" Quistis grinned.

"You know what." Selphie smiled wickedly, leaning forward.

"I don't know, honestly it never occurred to me to move. I've been here most of my life, it's my home. I guess I always thought I'd stay here forever."

"Ew." Selphie frowned. "What, just be a teacher?"

"What's wrong with teaching." Quistis frowned.

"Nothing." Selphie amended quickly, not wanting upset her.

"And no not just to teach, I always wanted be headmaster someday." Quistis said with a shy smile. Fujin looked at her in surprise, as did most everyone else. Nicole looked around and giggled.

"Does Cid know you're after his job?" 

"I am not." Quistis laughed.

"Sure you're not." Selphie grinned, giving her a wink.

"I can't tell you people anything." Quistis grumbled.

"Apparently." Rinoa mumbled under her breath.

Quistis caught the comment but said nothing.

"Fujin." Selphie grinned, looking at Fujin expectantly.

"WHAT?" She blurted in confusion.

"Your turn."

"NOT PARTICIPATING."

"Oh bull, we all are." Selphie huffed.

"NEGATIVE."

"Oh come on." Nicole prodded. "Tell us, it'd be nice to learn something about you. You're so secretive."

Quistis said nothing, but watched Fujin carefully, ready to step in.

"NEVER CONSIDERED." Fujin shrugged, toying with her hair awkwardly.

"Aw you must have." Selphie grinned.

"NO POINT." Fujin said darkly.

"Why not?" 

"NO HOPE." Fujin answered with chilling simplicity before standing. "GETTING DRINK." She said quietly before leaving the gathering.

"Fujin." Quistis called softly, hurrying after her.

"Damn it." Selphie mumbled, feeling small, and insensitive.

"Yeah really." Nicole mumbled.

Rinoa glanced over to where Quistis and Fujin stood by their coolers. She could hear Quistis whispering and Fujin's oddly timid replies. Fujin looked vulnerable and soft, something Rinoa would have never though possible.

Looking down thoughtfully Rinoa solemnly as she began to understand. Smiling to herself, she looked back up at Selphie, who was looking downtrodden and upset about the incident.

"It'll be okay." She said warmly.

"What?" Selphie blinked, not following her.

"Nothing." Rinoa grinned warmly.

Quistis walked back to the group, leading a sullen Fujin by the hand. The two sat down quietly and Quisits pulled Fujin back against her chest and wrapped her arms comfortably around her. Fujin stiffened slightly, unsure how to react to the open gesture of affection. Quistis gave her a little reassuring squeeze and she calmed considerably. Nicole smiled warmly at them, while Selphie quietly sipped her drink. A moment of peaceful silence past and Rinoa rested back on her hands. Looking up through the large skylight at the evening stars she sighed.

"We need a fire."

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Nicole giggled.

"I know, I was just saying it'd be nice. You know, back when I was with the Timber Owls, there'd be nights like this where we'd just go lay outside atop the train and watch the stars. Pointing out constellations or just making them up." She grinned.

"Awww that's positively boring." Selphie cooed, fluttering her eyes.

Quistis snickered and Nicole gawked in surprise.

"Oh gee thanks, see if I try to share something touching again." Rinoa huffed; turning her back to Selphie who was tittering maniacally.

"DOUBTFUL." Fujin said quietly.

"What?" Quistis grinned, leaning over her shoulder.

"THEY ARE FRIENDS." Fujin nodded, to the squabbling duo.

"Its all in fun, you know that." Quistis winked. 

"You know you're going to be one of the most envied people in all the Garden." Nicole said, leaning over towards Fujin.

Fujin looked at her uncomprehendingly, as did Quistis.

"EXPLAIN." Fujin frowned, uncomprehendingly

"For as long as I can recall, Quisty here has been lusted after by nearly every guy in Balamb.

"And a few girls apparently." Selphie giggled scandalously, earning more than a few scornful looks.

"Please." Quistis sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's not as bad as all that. Ignore them Fujin."

"Yeah, ignore us Fujin, just wait until the school season starts again." Selphie smiled knowingly. "You thought the flowers and apples where bad Trepe. I bet things will be ten times worse now." 

"Bah." Quistis scoffed, waving her away.

"Glad to see you're all enjoying yourselves." Irvine said dully, as he walked towards them. Zell, Squall and Xu followed close behind jabbering on about slugs, molds and fungi.

"Little late and cold to be swimming isn't it?" Xu said, looking skeptically at the glittering pool water. "Sorry about hauling the guys off, we had some problems on the bridge."

"It's okay, we heard. We've just been sitting around chatting anyway." 

Quistis shrugged, hugging Fujin warmly. 

"Chatting eh?" Irvine mumbled, slightly worried.

"Yeah, girl talk, you know how it is." Selphie giggled, jumping up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Where's Celest?" Nicole asked, looking around.

"She got grossed out and went home." Zell chuckled.

"Really, what happened up there anyway?" Quistis asked, anything major I should know about?"

"Something snotted up the inside of the bridge computers." Zell said simply. 

"Gross." Rinoa frowned, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Where were you at by the way?" Xu asked, noticing Fujin.

"HERE." Fujin answered simply.

"I didn't see you, where were you at?" 

Fujin pointed towards the shadowed area she had been lounging in earlier.

"Why didn't you help us clean up?" Xu grumbled, folding her arms sternly.

"DIDN'T ASK." Fujin shrugged.

"Oh!" Xu snarled in aggravation and looked to Irvine and Zell. The two men looked at each other and nodded. Fujin caught the exchange and started to rise, sensing impending mischief. Untangling herself from Quistis, she started to rise but it was too late. Charging forward, Irvine and Zell scooped both women up and did a kamikaze charge into the pool.

After the brief fiasco at the pool, everyone had decided to call it a night. Following a shower and quaint dinner the two sat in the middle of Quistis' living room floor listening to romantic music.

"ANNOYED." Fujin grumbled as she sat brushing out Quistis' hair. 

"You're still sulking about being dunked in the pool?" Quistis giggled.

"RUDE." Fujin huffed.

"Please, it was in fun."

"HUMPF."

"You're just mad because you got caught off guard." 

"NEGATIVE."

"Don't start." Quistis said firmly, pinching her thigh. In retaliation; Fujin lightly smacked her atop the head.

"Feels better doesn't it." Quistis said quietly as Fujin resumed her brushing.

Fujin nodded, knowing what she meant.

"To bad Aeka is gone, I know she'd be happy to hear."

Fujin smiled in quiet agreement, glancing up to where Quistis had mounted the girl's diploma amid cherished photos.

"I think she knew we'd end up together before I did." Quistis smiled.

"PERHAPS." Fujin smirked.

"I should call Royce…See how he's doing."

"WISE?" 

"I don't know. He was in so much pain; I hated to see him go. I wish he let me help." Quistis sighed.

Fujin hugged her gently and smiled.

"WILL BE OKAY." She said as reassuringly as she could manage.

A knock on the door made Quistis hang her head in defeat. Fujin groaned in agreement.

"That's it, from now on, we spend the night at your place." Quistis sighed, standing up.

Fujin set the brush on the table and climbed onto the couch.

Tightening her housecoat she opened the door slightly and peeked out.

"Yes…" She said grudgingly.

"Hi." Celest said meekly.

"Is something on fire?" Quistis asked.

"Um no." Celest answered slowly, not understanding.

"Did something blow up?" 

"Um… that I know of." 

"Some one go nuts?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Celest frowned.

"Okay… then I know something is really wrong." Quistis sighed and opened the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" Celest squeaked; noticing the bathrobes Fujin and Quistis wore.

"No." Quistis smiled

"YES." Fujin mumbled loudly.

"No." Quistis said again, giving Fujin a stern look.

"YE…" Fujin started, but a searing glare from Quistis silenced her.

"I uh, wanted to talk to someone and you seem to be the one with all the answers." Celest said quietly as Quistis motioned her inside.

"Hardly." Quistis chuckled, going to the kitchen to fix them all drinks.

"Hiya Fu." Celest smiled, sitting down opposite of her.

"FUJIN." Fujin said bluntly.

"Sorry." Celest said awkwardly.

"Fujin be nice." Quistis scolded. "Ignore her Celest, she's mad at Zell and Irvine."

"What did they do now?"

"Tossed her in the pool." Quistis giggled.

"NOT FUNNY." Fujin snorted.

"Did you hear about what happened?" Celest asked, changing the subject.

"On the bridge?" Quistis clarified.

"Yeah."

"Something fouled everything up from what I hear."

"Oh it was disgusting." Celest shivered.

"I heard that too." Quistis chuckled, walking back into the living room.

"Thanks." Celest smiled, as Quistis offered her and Fujin a cup of hot tea. 

"Okay then." Quistis started as she sat down. "What can I help you with?"

"I don't know." Celest sighed sadly.

Fujin rolled her eye and rested back against the couch wearily.

"Well try." Quistis smiled apologetically.

"That's the problem, I don't know…" Celest 

"Don't know what?"

"Anything." Celest moaned, looking about ready to cry.

"Um that's a little broad hon." Quistis smiled gently.

"I try, I really do." 

"Try what hon?" Quistis asked, growing slightly exasperated.

"What's expected, but everyone gives me mixed signals…" Celest answered quietly. Quistis nodded as she started gaining some perspective on the problem.

"Go on." She prodded; hopping Celest could be more forthcoming.

"I'm not used to this…"

"Where did this come from? Is this about Kevin still?" Quistis frowned, apparently she was taking his rejection harder than anyone realized.

"Yes and no, it's about all of you." Celest frowned.

"What did we do?" Quistis balked, looking at Fujin who could only shrug.

"Back in Galbadia I aced all my courses, I was top of my class, everyone looked up to me, I was popular. You know, I was part of the **in **crowd."

"But I come here I get treated like crap. When I first came here only creeps would ask me out and now no one does! I mean, not to be shallow, but I think I look good, and I always try to be nice to people. Then you guys start saying I spook people and dress like a tramp, then Kevin pretty much drags me through the mud…he didn't even take the time to get to know me…" She sniffed, looking down in defeat. "What did I do to make everyone hate me so much?"

Quistis frowned sadly and took a breath before replying.

"Celest no one hates you, it's just the opposite, we're your friends, we love you to death."

"Then why do you all say these things about me?" Celest murmured weakly. 

"What things?" Quistis sighed.

"Talking about the way I dress and act…"

Quistis frowned, this was obviously a touchy subject and she wasn't sure how to explain it without hurting her feelings further. 

"Okay Celest, I know what we've told you…umm…" She paused trying to find the right words. "The clothes, the make up, the hair, all of that is too much, I mean, hon… it makes you look…." She paused again this for an agonizingly long time.

"CHEAP." Fujin blurted, getting fed up with the song and dance.

"SEE!" Celest cried, bursting into tears. Fujin looked startled by the outburst and Quistis hung her head a moment before looking at her.

"TRYING TO HELP." Fujin mumbled awkwardly, folding her arms.

"I know…um thanks…but, I'll handle it hon." Quistis winced, smiling awkwardly before getting up and sitting beside the bawling Celest.

"Um…okay…Celest, listen." Quistis sighed, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. "We only tell you this because we care, we don't want to see you embarrass yourself."

"None of my friends in Galbadia ever said anything like that. They liked the way I dressed and acted…" Celest murmured behind tears.

"Okay, I'm beginning to understand." Quistis chuckled causing Fujin and Celest both, to look at her warily.

"What's so funny." Celest frowned, feeling offended.

"You say you were the most popular person in your class right?" Quistis said sadly. Celest nodded somberly.

"Did you act or dress like you do now, before you went to Galbadia?"

"Not really."

"Okay, keep that in mind hon." 

"When you started, everyone you knew were teenagers, all hormones. Lets face facts hon, you're beautiful." Quistis grinned, Fujin arched a wary brow at her. Quistis caught the look and rolled her eyes at her and winked.

"I guess…" Celest mumbled.

"You liked the attention the guys gave you and dressed accordingly, somewhere along the line you got led astray, perhaps you started hanging out with some girls who were a bad influence, or you just got carried away. Regardless how it happened, at some point you went overboard hon. I see it similar things all the time with my own students."

"See what?"

"These friends of yours, do they call you, do they write, do they visit?"

"No…"

"Hon… I know what's happened, I see something similar happen every year with my own students. All those people who hung around you claiming to be you're friends were only because being around you made them seem cool. You yourself said you were the most popular person in your class. These friends of yours were so busy riding you're popularity they didn't bother telling you things real friends do. They only told you what you wanted to hear. Celest, hon, you're not used to hearing the truth…" Quistis said quietly, feeling horrible.

"I get it." Celest sighed. "I'm just a joke. They used me to make themselves popular and they let me make a proper ass of myself. I'm just some object, some thing to be gawked at."

"No you're not, you just have to quit trying to be what other people want you to be. The cleavage, the mini skirts, the flirty act, that's not you and as you're friend… I'm telling you that you don't have to act that way to be popular. I know it sounds corny, but just be yourself." Quistis smiled.

Celest shook her head and chuckled in spite of herself,

"What?" Quistis asked grinning.

"I feel like I'm in some after school special."

"Am I making any sense hon?" Quistis asked, trying to be cheerful.

"Yeah… But, I don't even know who I am anymore… I don't know how to act… I don't how to deal with this…"

"ONE DAY AT TIME." Fujin said somberly.

Quistis smiled to her and looked back at Celest.

"She's right hon, do whatever you need to, to be comfortably. But just know that we all care for you. You don't have to fit some preconceived notion of what people expect. We just want you to be yourself, and be happy doing it.. People will react you better when you are true to yourself." Quistis explained somewhat sagely. 

"I don't know…I feel like such an idiot." Celest said quietly.

"It's okay." Quistis tried, hoping to brighten her spirits.

"I guess I've got a lot to think about.

"Yes you do, I hope I helped, I'd hate to make things worse."

"Yes and no." Celest said truthfully. "But thank you, I'm glad you cared enough to point it out… I guess I never had any friends until now."

"KINDA SCARY." Fujin said sympathetically garnering a look of pleasant surprise from Quistis.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Celest sighed, looking up sadly. "Thanks…"

Quistis hugged her warmly and Celest sniffled slightly.

"Feel better?" Quistis asked quietly.

"I guess so… but I still don't know what to do now."

"You'll figure it out, have faith."

"I hope you're right."

"We'll see, won't we." Quistis said with a wink.

Celest wiped her eyes and chuckled. "Look at me, I'm a mess."

"Yup, and its okay." Quistis grinned.

"I get it." Celest grinned, rising to her feet. "I uh, guess I took up enough of you time, I'll be going now."

"You don't have to, we were just sitting her listening to music and talking, you're more than welcome to join us." Quistis offered politely.

"That's sweet, it really is, but I really should go, I've a lot to think about."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay hon, take care, see you tomorrow." Quistis smiled as they walked to the door.

"Bye Quisty, thanks." Celest said quietly then waved at Fujin. "Bye."

Fujin nodded courteously and stood as Quistis shut the door.

"BE OKAY?" Fujin asked thoughtfully.

"I think so, poor thing is so confused." Quistis sighed.

"WISE."

"Who me?"

"YES."

"Hah, hardly, look how well its served me so far." 

"YES, LOOK." Fujin smiled.

"If you say so." Quistis sighed, walking towards her.

"OLD SOUL."

"You calling me old?" Quistis pouted.

"FIGURE SPEECH."

"I know, I'm just be facetious."

"WORRISOME." Fujin huffed.

"I know that too." Quistis winked, wrapping her arms around her.

The next morning, Cid and Nida walked onto the bridge and were startled to find Squall still at the helm.

"You've been here all night?" Nida asked worriedly. Squall didn't answer but the other bridge staff looked at him and nodded worriedly.

Squall was only barely aware of the question, his mind had been troubled with the recent events along with the issues of self-doubt the day before.

"Get some sleep man, you look like crap." Nida said getting his attention. Squall nodded and relinquished the controls as Cid gestured him over to him.

"Squall, lets go to my office, get some coffee in you, have a talk." He said in a fatherly tone. Squall rolled his eyes but did as he was told. After the brief walk the tow men entered Cid's office and sat down.

"Grace?" Cid called into his intercom.

"Yes sir?" The secretary answered.

"Two coffee's please."

"Yes sir." The young woman answered cheerfully.

Squall looked haggard.

"Want to talk about it?" Cid asked, but knew Squall would refuse, and true to form he did.

"No, I'll be fine, just under the weather." He said dully.

"Alright then, if that's how you want to play it." Cid sighed, then glanced at his schedule book. "I've a meeting to get out of the way with the teaching staff before they all go on vacation. So I'll be gone most of the day. I need you to do me a favor." He said as the Secretary brought them their coffee's

"What is it?" Squall asked as he sipped his drink.

"Selphie and Irvine's wedding, they decided to have it in Esthar."

"Odd I would have thought Selphie wanted to have it in Trabia." Squall said curiously. Cid nodded in agreement and sighed.

"She did, but with the reconstruction still underway they really don't have the to resources or facilities."

"Okay then, what this have to do with me?" Squall asked bluntly.

"I need you to contact Laguna, ask him if he can help set something up. Selphie really idolizes him, I think she'd get a big surprise out of it if he was involved. 

"Why me?" Squall sighed, having no desire to talk to Laguna.

"He'd like to hear from you, besides you two need to talk." Cid smirked, as he gathered papers.

"Sir, can't you get Quistis to do it. She's better at this sort of thing."

"Another reason I want you to do it. You need to work on your people skills."

"Whatever."

"See." Cid chuckled. "That's what I mean. Just call him, ask him if he can help out. Try to keep it a secret, I don't want Selphie to know Laguna's involved."

"Fine." Squall sighed.

"That's a good lad." Cid grinned as he gathered his papers.

"I still think you should get someone else." Squall groaned.

"Just call." Cid sighed, handing him the phone as he prepared to leave. "I'm going now, I'll talk to you later."

"Yes sir." Squall waved half-heartedly as Cid left him alone.

Squall moaned and glared at the phone sourly for a lone while. After what seemed like an eternity he picked it up gruffly and dialed. A few moments later he was going through the channels and runaround associated with trying to contact a head of state. After more than a few harrowing and annoying hours he finally go through to Kiros.

"Squall?" Kiros said brightly. "What a surprise to hear from you."

"I need to talk to Laguna." Squall droned, sounding about as enthusiastic as a slug in a saltshaker.

"Everything okay? You sound like there's a problem?"

"No, I just need to talk to him." Squall sighed, he felt ill.

"Alright then, hold on, I'll connect you."

After a few minutes Laguna was on the line, Squall could hear him babbling in the background to someone.

"Squall? Is that you?" He finally beamed.

"Yeah." Squall sighed.

"Great to hear from you. Everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"What's up, I am sure you're not calling to chat." Laguna laughed.

"I need you're assistance."

"Name it! I'll help anyway I can." Laguna offered eagerly.

"I need you to help set up a wedding for next weekend."

"WEDDING!" Laguna blurted excitedly.

"Yes, wedding."

"HOLY! This is wonderful!"

"Yeah."

"Tell me all about it!? How, I mean, you know?"

"Long story."

"How many people?"

"A hundred or so at least."

"What do you need of me!?"

"We have the suits and dresses already in the works. We just need to set up the services and nice place to hold it."

"I know just the right place! By the gods you'll have it in the presidential palace." Laguna proclaimed in a grandiose manner.

"Works for me, just don't mention it to anyone here. We're trying to keep it a surprise." Squall sighed.

"Of course, of course! When can I expect you all to arrive."

"We'll drop off some people to help set things up. We can have them there in just a couple of days. Then we go pick up the guests from Trabia that should be about the end of the week, right before the wedding." Squall explained woodenly.

"Keeping it tight I see." Laguna whistled. "I can do it! I'll have my people working round the clock, I'll see you in a few days."

"Thanks." Squall sighed, happy that things were going so smoothly.

"Congratulations, well I have to go get things set up, this is so exciting! There's so much to do!!" Laguna babbled.

"I'll leave you to it then." Squall said eagerly then hung up. With a heavy sigh he stood and looked at the phone. Somehow, he had a feelings somehow, someway, things would wrong, he just wasn't sure how.

"What was that all about?" Ellone asked cheerfully, from a nearby seat.

Laguna ran over to her and swept her into the air.

"It's wonderful!" He laughed brightly.

"What is?" Ellone giggled as he spun her around.

"Squalls getting married!!" Laguna beamed proudly.

End Chapter 69


	70. Crazy Things

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

****

FROZEN

Chapter 70

Crazy things

"Are you certain the dress's will be ready." Selphie frowned. Celest looked up from where she sat surrounded by several piles of cloth and partially completed dresses.

"Yes!" She barked in annoyance.

"Sheesh you don't have to yell at me." Selphie pouted, backing off.

"Will you come on." Irvine chuckled, grabbing her by the arm.

"But, but, but?" Selphie stammered. "There's still so much to do here."

"Everything's being taken care of." Quistis assured her while waving her away. "Now shoo, let us get back to work." 

"You know what to do right?" Selphie asked as she was dragged past Xu, who was busily matching colored strips of cloth.

"Yes, you just get everyone who's going ready, and we'll be back to get you all as soon as we return from Eshtar." Xu said in the bored tone of someone who'd been asked the same question a thousand times.

"See, they've got it under control." Irvine sighed. Tired of her stalling he scooped Selphie up off the ground and slung her over his shoulder.

"See you guys in a couple of days." He smirked as he hurried off.

Quistis waited for them to leave then looked over at Celest and Xu. The three women then let out a collective sigh of relief.

********************

"What kept you? Nida's about ready to have a fit." Rinoa laughed as Irvine approached with the steadily cursing Selphie in tow. 

"Miss perfectionist here doesn't trust you guys to take care of things while we're gone." Irvine explained as the three of them headed towards Balamb's front gates.

"I just want to be sure they know what to do is all!" Selphie babbled defensively.

"Squall said he's made the arrangements and everything is nearly done here, so there is nothing to worry about." Rinoa assured her.

"I dunno." Selphie said warily still draped over Irvine's shoulder. "What church is it going to be at, surely there's a waiting list! I called around and most of the places are booked for months! I told you I should've been the one make all the arrangements! So help me if you guys muck up my wedding I'm going to be furious!" Selphie wined.

"Bye," Rinoa sighed, ignoring the steady stream of doubts coming from the small woman.

"See ya." Irvine grinned as he hurried out. A group of Selphie's former schoolmates rushed forward to greet them and soon swept them away into a waiting car.

Rinoa giggled and waved goodbye and headed back inside. As soon as she sealed the front gates Balamb Garden began to rise into the air.

"Rinoa!" Squall called to her as she headed towards the elevator. Looking around she found him jogging towards her.

"Hey stud." She grinned playfully, causing him to blush.  
"Stop that." He stammered awkwardly. "Everything okay with them, I heard Selphie raving?"

"Yeah, she's just worried we'll mess things up, I told her we have it under control." She said with a gleam in her eye. Squall tried not to notice and pressed the button to call the elevator.

"You've been so moody lately." Rinoa pouted. "Talk to me?"

"I'm okay, I've just been out of sorts." He said quietly.

"I don't buy it." She giggled, pinning him against the elevator door.

"Hey?" Squall gawked in surprise at her.

"I missed you, last night." She purred.

"Rinoa!?" He stammered, looking around nervously.

"Oh say my name again." She grinned wolfishly, pressing herself against him.

"What's gotten into you!?" He blurted unsure how to react.

"Nothing yet." She said with uncharacteristic lewdness before pressing her mouth against his. The elevator door opened and the two of them stumbled backwards haphazardly.

"Right here." Rinoa breathed eagerly, pulling at his jacket. Flabbergasted and totally taken aback Squall reached for the elevators control panel, but to no avail.

"LET ME." Fujin said blandly, pressing the button.

"Shit!?" Squall blurted shoving Rinoa away. Rinoa bounced off the wall lightly and burst into laughter. Fujin stood impassively, eyeing the two with and expressionless calm.

"Um…we…" Squall stammered, fixing his coat, his face glowing crimson with embarrassment.

"DON'T BOTHER." Fujin said bluntly then ignored them.

Rinoa wiped her lips and giggled as Squall gave her a look of stern disapproval.

"Where are you off to Fujin?" Rinoa asked cheerfully.

"BRIDGE."

"She's helping me and Zell with some rewiring." Squall said in a dark tone.

"Oh that's nice." Rinoa smiled as the doors opened. Squall was first one out and took long strides to get away from the two women. Rinoa giggled and arched a brow at him before look back at Fujin.

"I think he's mad at me." She said smirk.

"INDEED." Fujin noted as they followed him.

"Ladies." Zell smiled upon seeing them and approached them with arms spread for a hug. Fujin socked him in the stomach firmly as he neared her but not enough to cause any real harm. Zell doubled slightly and winced at her.

"Nice to see you too." He grumbled.

"Hi Zell." Rinoa bubbled, patting him atop the head as she passed.

"How's the work going?" Squall asked Nida curiously.

"Fine I guess." Nida responded with a shrug.

"When do we arrive in Eshtar?" Rinoa asked.

"We should be there tomorrow sometime, we're taking it kind of slow to be on the safe side. I don't want to tax the system any while we're making adjustments." Nida answered, trying to concentrate on his work.

"We're on a tight schedule I just want to make sure we have time get everything done." Rinoa sighed, picking up a odd device which Fujin promptly took away from her.

"We'll be fine." Squall groaned, still flustered by her earlier antics.

"You guys need any help?" Rinoa asked, this time watching over Zell's shoulder as he worked.

"You're in my light." He said with an edgy politeness.

"Sorry." She squeaked and moved over to Squall who was preparing to crawl under one of the terminals. "Squall." She called quietly.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Need any help." She offered, kneeling by him.

"I'm fine." He sighed.

"Just tell me what to do, it can't be that hard." She smiled, picking up a another odd looking device that she had no clue how to operate.

"Put that down." Squall said quietly, trying not to show how aggravated he was becoming and his failing attempts to remove a stubborn panel weren't helping.

"Fine." She pouted and rose.

"Rinoa, we're trying to work. You're off today, go enjoy it or something. Xu and Quistis probably need help, go give them a hand." He suggested.

"But I want to be with you?" She sulked sadly.

"Rinoa." Squall started, then his hand slipped. Raking his knuckles painfully across the insides of the terminal he gave a shout. "Damn it." He blurted and crawled back out from under the terminal in a huff. Rinoa shirked and pouted.

"Sorry…" She said meekly.

Taking a breath he took her by the shoulders and tried to look sympathetic.

"I'll see you later tonight okay?" He sighed.

"Kay…" She murmured.

"Okay then." He smiled woodenly and let her go.

With a sigh Rinoa stood and walked quietly from the bridge. Zell watched her go then looked over to Fujin with a look of surprise.

"Trouble in paradise eh?" He whispered.

"APPARENTLY." Fujin grumbled quietly and went back to work.

***************

"I made brownies!" Nicole bubbled cheerfully as she let herself into Celest's apartment. Quistis, Xu and Celest looked up then exchanged knowing looks.

"I saw that." Nicole frowned. "I can cook." She added defensively.

"Of course." Xu grinned.

"So can Irvine." Celest mumbled.

"That's not funny!" Nicole pouted.

"Guys be fair." Quistis sighed and walked over to Nicole. "Thanks Nikki." She said cutting a scathing look at Xu and Celest.

"So how far along are we?" Nicole asked, looking over the neat pile of dresses.

"Almost done." Celest winked. "I told you I was good at this."

"They look wonderful." Nicole smiled, holding one up.

"Oh don't encourage her, her heads swollen enough as is." Xu chuckled.

"You're just jealous, you have the fashion sense of a troglodyte." Celest giggled.

"Ah what?" Xu glared.

"Ohh these are good." Quistis said around a mouthful of brownie.

Nicole hopped merrily and pointed a vindicated finger at her tormentors. "See!" She giggled proudly.

"Fine, I have the munchies anyway." Xu sighed, walking towards Quistis.

"Oh no." Quistis chuckled, holding the shorter woman at bay with one hand.

"Hey!?" Xu squawked.

"You guys want to make fun, then you don't get any." Quistis grinned holding plate high with her free hand.

Taking after her brother, Celest was a good deal taller than Quistis, who wasn't short by any means, and easily snatched the tray from her. 

"Hey?" Quistis frowned in disappointment as Celest retreated tot he far side of the room. "Now that's just juvenile." She huffed.

Nicole watched the exchange with a look of merry amusement.

"Hi guys." Rinoa said, quietly knocking on the still open door.

"Hey Rinoa." Celest waved as Quistis and Xu stalked after her.

"What are they doing?" Rinoa asked Nicole, somewhat at a loss.

"Being silly. How are you doing, why the long face?" Nicole responded, noting the young woman's downcast expression.

"Nothin." Rinoa said, pouting slightly.

"Oh what happened." Nicole sighed, gesturing her to the couch, carefully dodging the trio of madwomen.

"Squall's ignoring me." Rinoa huffed as they sat down.

"Aw no, he's being moody again." Nicole frowned.

"Who is?" Quistis paused from her antics.

"It's nothing guys, really." Rinoa mumbled, not wanting to make a fuss.

Xu and Celest ceased their chase and walked over to join the conversation.

"Not buying it." Quistis huffed, sitting down next to her troubled friend.

"I dunno guys he's just being distant… I…" Rinoa sighed and looked up at them slowly. "I don't think he loves me anymore."

*******************

"Laguna." Kiros said quietly as the two men stared quietly looking out over a grand terrace behind the presidential palace.

"My boy is getting married." Laguna smiled with a look of pride showing on his weathered face.

"This is going to cost a fortune, you know its not right using tax dollars on this." Kiros sighed, as a truck hauling supplies lumbered into the clearing.

Laguna looked as if he wasn't paying attention. Kiros frowned and looked over to Ward, who stood nearby. The huge man simply shrugged.

"Laguna." Kiros said again, holding up a list. "I did a tally of what you set up in just the last twenty four hours. This is going to cost tens of thousands…if not more." He said warily. Laguna nodded and smiled, happily watching the sea of workers as they prepared for the wedding.

"My boy is getting married." He mumbled in a somewhat goofy tone.

"Laguna!" Kiros said sharply, raising his voice.

"It's taken care of." Laguna said, his smiled fading briefly, obviously displeased with being distracted from his bliss.

"What?" Kiros frowned questionably.

"To think I'd use tax money… I'm doing this out of pocket." Laguna scoffed then went back to his cheerful daydreaming.

"Oh…" Kiros said quietly and pursed his lips, feeling slightly foolish. He glanced over to Ward who chuckled in silence.

"Who asked you." Kiros huffed, wrinkling up the peace of paper.

"My boy is getting married." Laguna chuckled to himself, obviously thrilled by the notion.

***************************************

"I think you're exaggerating." Quistis frowned, looking worriedly at Xu.

"He still loves you, he's just stressed out." Nicole said hopefully.

"Really, you guys just need a vacation, hell, take a trip somewhere go to a resort or something." Celest suggested.

"Snowridge was nice, Fujin and I had a ball." Quistis nodded in agreement.

"I don't think its stress… I'm getting the impression he doesn't want me around. I've tried everything to get his attention lately. Cooking, slinky clothes, I even tried to be spontaneous…" Rinoa sighed in exasperation.

"Spontaneous?" Celest blinking, giving Quistis a worried look.

"Yeah…I tried to seduce him in the elevator…" Rinoa mumbled shyly.

Quistis buried her head in her hands, as Xu's eyes grew big as saucers.

"Oh dear…" Nicole blushed.

"Well?" Celest prodded.

"Well what?" Rinoa sighed.

"What happened, with the elevator?"

"Fujin caught us."

"Fujin!?" Quistis blinked, looking up in surprise.

"Oh no." Xu mumbled, trying hard not to laugh.

"Its okay to laugh, it was funny." Rinoa said with a faint grin.

"I take it Squall didn't approve." Quistis sighed.

"No, not at all, he was so mad, I'll probably hear about it later."

"Poor thing…" Nicole pouted, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I wonder when he's going to just come out and say it…" Rinoa sighed sadly. "I can see it now… I wonder if he will try to explain or just tell me to get out…"

"Rinoa don't think like that." Quistis frowned.

"Yeah hon, I'm sure he loves you, I'd bet on it." Celest nodded.

"They're right, ya know." Nicole smiled.

"I dunno…" Rinoa mumbled then looked up with a forced smile. "Enough about me… how are the dresses coming?"

Celest smiled sadly and looked over her shoulder at the stack.

"They're about done, all we had to do was make a few alterations." She said, trying to sound cheerful.

"That's good, anything I can do to help?" Rinoa smiled hopefully.

"Sure is." Celest grinned then tossed a dress at her.

********************

"Hyne they won't leave me alone!" Selphie whispered to Irvine, wiping her brow as she shut the door to their guestroom. As soon as the two arrived in Trabia they were waylaid by a mob of Selphie's oldest friends. It was well into the evening before they were able to settle into their quarters.

"They love you." Irvine chuckled, plopping heavily down onto the bed.

"Get you old funky smelling hooves of the bed." Selphie scowled, slapping him on the foot. "You're going to get mud all over the bedspread.

"Bah." Irvine mumbled. Sitting up he quickly slipped off his boots and stretched back out.

"Ew what a stench." Selphie giggled, setting the discarded boots over by the door.

"Well it's gonna get worse. We've a long day ahead of us if we want to get these guys ready for the trip. How many are coming with us?" Irvine yawned.

"Let's see." She answered thoughtfully. "Um…forty-eight."

"Yow." Irvine whistled.

"That's not so many." She grinned, then frowned. "It should've been more though…" She added quietly.

"Tsk." Irvine frowned, sitting he pulled her onto his lap. "Now, now none of that. This is supposed to be a happy occasion. Besides, they'll be with you in spirit." He said quietly.

"Yeah…you're right." She smiled softly, kissing the tip of his nose.

"That's more like it." He grinned devilishly, moving in for a better kiss.

"Ohhh no mister." She giggled, putting up an intervening hand.

"What?" He pouted.

"These walls are paper thin and we've youngsters camped next door so I hope you will behave yourself." She said sternly.

"Okay, okay, calm down." He chuckled, before stealing a quick kiss.

"Beast." She giggled and slapped him playfully.

"You calm down yet?" He asked, changing the subject.  
"About?"

"Cid and Squall making the final arrangements?"

"Eww… Cid I trust, Squall though…. I just get a funny feeling. I mean, yeah he's responsible, but its not like he's batting a hundred in the social skills department, much less what's needed to plan a wedding." She sighed.

"He's not even twenty percent." Irvine added with a chuckle.

"What an awful thing to say." Selphie gawked at him.

"You said it, not me." Irvine laughed.

"Be nice." She grinned slightly then sighed. "Still though, I can't help but have a funny feeling."

*************************

"Aw man this sucks." Gustav grumbled, kicking an odd bit of rubble up the darkened corridor. He'd graduated to SEED right after the defeat of Ultimecia and yet he was still stuck doing grunt work. While not top of his class, he felt he did a respectable job and could not understand why he was stuck doing the jobs no one else wanted.

"Are you still bitching about being down here?" Rafael, another graduate from Gustav's class groaned.

"Its not half fair." Gustav grunted as he checked the bottom of his boot.

"You don't see the others down here."

"What others?" Rafael frowned.

"Squall and his merry gang."

"Please, he's been down here several times I've seen him. Hell, Zell and Irvine about choked to death down here just the other day.

"What are you going on about?" Gustav scowled.

"Pocket of gas or something, I had to run security detail for the clean up."

"Bah, still though, I think we should get to do more important things."

"Have you applied for a different position?"

"No… why bother."

"See, it's that kind of attitude that's holding you back." Rafael laughed. "Me, I like this kind of hands on work, it's where the action is, know what I mean."

"Yeah, whatever, I just wish I got to do something important."

"Hey, we do our part, we're all in this together." Rafael laughed, slapping his friend on the back good-naturedly right before an oily black tendril slithered down around his neck and yanked him into darkness.

************************

Quistis arrived back to her apartment fairly late, she had hoped Fujin would've stopped by to help with the dresses after she got of work. She was mildly disappointed but reasoned her to be tired or held up somewhere. Opening the door she was greeted by the pleasant scent of sautéed vegetables and delicately cooked whitefish. The apartment was dark except for strategically laid perfumed candles that bathed the room in a romantic glow. 

"Oh my." Quistis smiled, loosening her blouse as she looked around in wonder. Music was playing quietly, something silky, and soothing enhancing the mood even further. Quistis was beside herself as she stepped lightly around the room looking for the culprit.

"Fu?" She called out softly as she slipped off her shoes. The small dining room table was laid out elegantly with dinner and servings of wine. 

She peeked into the bedroom with a giddy smile. Fujin was curled up waiting for her, draped in black silk sheets, the dark fabric contrasting sharply against her bare skin. She looked up slowly gave a shy smile as Quistis stepped into the room.

*****************************

Life: the continuation of existence. Death: the cessation of being. Survival: defying that which would deny ones existence. A game played since time immortal, and even now continues on. 

"Leave me!" Rafael screamed, a bloody froth sputtering from his lips as Gustav slung him over his shoulder.

"Ain't goin down like that." Gustav grunted under the weight as he started running. He had managed to pull his friend free from whatever creature had snagged him. But the damage had been done. The thing had all but crushed Rafael's throat, he was lucky to be alive but it wouldn't last, Not unless he got help. It was madness, the darkness, and the pressure building in the tunnel behind them. Something was coming, something unimaginably big. A sound, like pigs screaming in the slaughterhouse echoed after them.

"What the hell is it!" Gustav bellowed, his mind refusing to let him look back to see. Rafael gurgled incoherently and started thrashing in horror as he raised his head to see what stalked them.

An oily sea of black, sludge, glistening wet and lined with pulsing red veins. Roiling and slithering after them like a octopus created from a madman's nightmares.

"Rafael! Stay with me!" Gustav huffed.

"DEATH!" Rafael gurgled, as a gush of blood sprayed from his lips.

Gustav banged on his headset as he ran, trying to get a signal out.

"Is anyone there!" He bellowed into the communicator.

A sound, like a thousand screaming infants answered him, screeching in his ears and clawing at his sanity. Jerking wildly with his free hand he ripped the headset off his head and tossed it away, even as it laughed and screamed obscenities at him.

"It's death…it's come for us all!" Rafael garbled, and began thrashing anew. Gustav was unprepared for the shift in weight and toppled over wildly, and cracked his skull on the concrete walls of the tunnel. He was unconscious before he hit the ground. Rafael was fairly unscathed from the tumble and pulled himself up out of the sludge. 

The darkness descended on the two men and tendrils of wire and sinew began slithering along their bodies. The tunnel wall creaked and began to pulse as if alive and a pair of pinpoints of red light gleamed out of the darkness. "Fushururur…….Mine…." A voice gurgled from the darkness. "All mine…"

Rafael smiled and sat down laughing wildly as madness swept him into sweet oblivion.

***************

"So when are we getting married." Nicole grinned as she sat on the edge of the tub, shampooing Zell's hair as he lounged lazily in the hot sudsy water.

"You ready to get married?" He grinned, opening a eye to regard her.

"Not really, I just wanted to see what you'd say."

"Aw, you tease." He joked.

"You'd marry me then?" She smiled shyly.

"You bet!"

"I never knew you felt like that."

"Are you serious?" He gawked, looking at her in surprise. 

"Well I mean, I just never knew you thought about it before." She shrugged.

"Think about it, do I ever." He chuckled and settled back down. "I just figured you weren't ready.

"That's funny." She smiled, a she carefully soaked his head.

"Why? What's so funny about it?" He frowned under the fall of water.

"Nothing really, I'm just surprised, I never would have guessed you were ready."

"I can't see myself without you." He smiled warmly. "So I say, why the hell not."

"Logical." She giggled.

"Pah!" He scoffed and wagged a indignant finger in the air. "Yooooou thought I was just some joker who never thought about serious things like love and marriage."

"Now, now, don't look at it that way. Well… okay perhaps the marriage part." She grinned and hugged him.

"Oh, oh, so I am so joker then?" He scowled playfully.

"Hey, you know what I mean!" She protested.

"Oh, oh! Now you're gonna get it!" He proclaimed, then promptly dragged her into the water.

***************

Pulsing, growing, learning, hating, gnawing, raging, suffering. All these things and more it was doing. Even now its influence had spread through very being of Balamb Garden, it's Garden, the way is was supposed to be…

A large opalescent sac hung from the ceiling, in some dark forgotten corner deep in the bowels of Balamb's core. The sac, huge in its entirety, pulsed and quivered with unnatural life as shapes, horrible and alien roiled within. 

A ripping sound issued from it, wet and terrible as a cascade of putrid sludge flowed out and splattered thickly on the barren floor. Two figures, human in appearance, slid out of the ruined sac and landed limply in the vile afterbirth. The first lay on its back, naked, gibbering incoherently as the other struggled to its knees and let out an unholy scream that echoed into the darkness, a gruesome foretelling of things to come.

*******************************

The night was a restless one and Selphie lay on her back, staring into the darkness, lost in thought.

"Irvine…" She called quietly. Irvine shifted slightly in his sleep and opened his eyes.

"Humm….?" He mumbled incoherently.

"I'm sorry…go back to sleep." She whispered.

"Mhaztswrong?" He mumbled, sitting up and shaking his head slightly to clear it. "You okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, can't sleep." She sighed.

"Sorry, you want me to go get you something, some cocoa perhaps? That usually settles you." He smiled, rubbing his eyes.

"It's okay hon, go back to sleep." She smiled then kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Something's bothering you, talk to me." He sighed, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"I dunno." She grumbled, curling close to him.

"Scared?" He grinned softly.

"Yeah…"

"Me too."

"It's kinda overwhelming." She said quietly.

"A lot…you still okay with it?" He asked, the worry evident in his voice.

"Oh, oh! Of course." She responded quickly, hugging him tight. "It's not that I'm having doubts. I just wonder how we'll do… I just hope I'm ready."

"You? Don't forget I'm in this too." He chuckled.

"I know babe." She grinned, tweaking his nose playfully. "It's just that…We're young, barely grown ourselves…"

"Speak for yourself." Irvine grinned smugly.

"Be serious." She frowned, giving him a look.

"I am… sorry." He shirked.

"I just don't want to mess up." She sighed.

"We'll do fine, if not, we've plenty of people to help us along the way." He said reassuringly.

"You're right. I guess I'm just a worrywart."

"Nah, I feel the same way."

"I wonder what we'll have." She said with a thoughtful smile.

"I hope it's a girl." Irvine answered nonchalantly.

"A girl, really? That's a surprise." Selphie blinked.

"Why?"

"I dunno, just seems like what you'd want."

"Heck no, I know how I was when I was a kid. Hyne knows if I had a son he'd be just as bad." Irvine chuckled.

"You have a point…" Selphie nodded solemnly before the to broke into laughter.

*************************

Xu yawned as she waited for the last of the search teams to return from the core. She was optimistic, it had been awhile since any of the teams encountered any hostile creature. It would seem the situation with the Training Center escapees was at an end. Two figures strolled out of the darkness towards her.

"There you are guys, I was about to send someone down to dig you up." She smiled as they approached.

"Sorry Ma'am." Gustav nodded.

"Ma'am?" Xu grinned. "Learning to respect your elders finally." She laughed. "What took you guys so long anyway?"

"We got lost." Rafael explained with a shrug.

"Oh okay, no problem, how'd it go?" She asked curiously as she scribbled notes in a small notebook.

"Quiet as a mouse down there." Gustav said blandly.

"Boring really." Rafael added.

"I bet. The other teams pretty much said the same thing. I think we're done then. I'll let Squall know, he'll be glad to hear it." Xu nodded happily.

"Well guys, you two go clean up. Not to be rude but you both smell like rotten meat."

The two young men nodded quietly and lumbered off. Xu started to go back to making notes then paused to look at the two as the left. Something seemed odd, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what.

******************

Squall opened the door to his apartment as quietly as possible. It was well after midnight, he'd purposely worked late in hopes to avoid getting into it with Rinoa about the events that had transpired earlier that morning. He breathed a sigh of relief as he entered, it was dark and all seemed quiet. Slipping off his coat, he quietly hung it up and took off his shoes. There was note from Rinoa on the dining table. He picked it up looked it over curiously.

__

You said I'd see you tonight so I made dinner. I should have known better. It's cold now, just heat it up if you want. We need to talk…

Rinoa…

"Shit" Squall groaned and rubbing his head wearily.

************************

By sunrise Balamb crested the horizon and cleared the mountains leading into Esthar. The glimmering city of glass and silver lay before them like a city made of diamonds. Nida smiled at the site, one he never got tired of seeing. A small fleet of hovering police craft drew along side Balamb as it drifted slowly over the spires and towering skyscrapers.

"At least they're not threatening to shoot us down this time." Cid chuckled as he walked onto the bridge.

"Morning sir." Nida saluted. "They're hailing us, do you want to answer, or shall I."

"Oh, patch it through, I'll talk to them." Cid yawned, before sipping his morning coffee.

"This is Bravo One, to Balamb. On behalf of President Lore we welcome you to our fair city." A voice crackled over the com.

"Much obliged Bravo One. We're glad to be here." Cid smiled, peering out the bay window to the lead craft.

"Just follow us, well lead you to landing zone Zeta Sigma." The Officer said cheerfully, flashing the lights of his vehicle.

"I thought we were going to the presidential palace?" Cid asked, looking at Nida with confusion.

"Restricted flying zone, only government vehicles are allowed. We've transports waiting for you and you're people."

"Ah, understandable." Cid nodded. "Lead the way then."

****************************

Within an hour, everyone from Balamb who'd be helping with wedding were gathered outside and packing their gear into several large Limousines.

"Wow!" Celest bubbled, bounding eagerly to one of the impressive cars.

"This is all impressive, Laguna went all out didn't he." Quistis grinned, looking about in amazement.

"This is going to be awesome dude! Check it out we're on the news!" Zell shouted, running over to Squall and pointing to a sea of reports that were shouting and flashing pictures, from behind a security fence several yards away.

"Looks like he has the entire city involved…" Squall mumbled.

"Selphie's going to love it." Rinoa said quietly, looking around.

Not terribly eager about having her picture take Fujin made sure to stay behind the others. Quistis caught her skulking about and grabbed her hand.

"What's with you?" She grinned.

"MEDIA." Fujin groused.

"Oh, what? Tell me you're camera shy."

"NOT FUNNY." Fujin soured.

"I beg to differ, but you're secrets safe with me." Quistis winked.

A large Limousine approached the gathering, surrounded by security crafts.

"Here's Laguna." Cid smiled, waving as the cars pulled up beside them.

Ellone was the first one out and all but tackled Squall.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!" She screamed laughingly. Squall was completely taken off guard and staggered back so bad that Zell had to hold him up. Rinoa giggled and looked at the exchange curiously.

"SQUALL!" Laguna bellowed, as he quickly climbed out of the limousine, only trip and fall face first onto the tarmac. A mod of security guards engulfed him to make sure he was okay.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Laguna grumbled, breaking free of the crowd. He then proceeded to rush over and hug Squall, even while he was still entangled by Ellone.

"This is interesting." Quistis remarked.

Fujin folded her arms and nodded, something was amiss.

"Um Quistsy." Xu said quietly as she walked towards the two of them with her portable PC in hand. "Look at this."

"What?" Quistis asked, looking at the monitor.

"INSANE." Fujin blurted, then looked in amusement at Squall, who was oblivious.

"What's all this about." Squall babbled prying Ellone and Laguna from him. He was flushed with a healthy mix of anger and embarrassment.

"We're so excited for you!!" Ellone screamed excitedly as Laguna wiped prideful tears from his eyes.

"What!?" Squall growled, truly confused.

Xu and Quistis walked over to him and held up the portable PC, which was displaying the local news broadcast. Squall glanced down, thankful for the distraction. He saw himself on the screen along with Rinoa as a reporter jabbered on about the upcoming wedding of the president's son; Squall Leonheart to Rinoa Heartilly.

Looking up slowly he met Laguna's smiling visage and wanted nothing more than to cry.

End Chapter 70

To be continued

"Note." To my friends on MSM messenger, I've been having problems with it lately. I'll get back in contact as soon as I am able. 


	71. Maneuverings

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

****

FROZEN

Chapter 71

Maneuverings

"Come here!" Squall growled, grabbing Laguna by the arm and leading him away from prying ears. Laguna's security team didn't take it well and moved to throttle Squall where he stood. Laguna waved them down and followed his fuming offspring.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously as Squall paced.

"What's wrong he says." Squall sighed and looked at the small handheld computer. There were fliers, balloons, parties and parades, all celebrating the impending wedding, the wrong wedding.

"Squall?" Rinoa asked quietly, walking up to the two of them.

"Rinoa…" Squall stammered and hid the computer behind his back.

"What's all this about?" She asked somewhat timidly.

"Oh, well." He stammered awkwardly and scratched his head. Laguna looked confused a moment, then a slow and wolfish grin spread across his lips.

"You even asked her? Daringly brave son, daringly brave. I wish I had you're guts back in the day." He whispered laughingly to Squall, who looked about ready to scream. 

"This is bad." Quistis sighed, watching the exchange from a distance. She couldn't hear what was being said, but she had already put it all together.

"SUN." Fujin grumbled quietly, wiping her brow. Eshtar was in the middle of a very arid region and the metal and glass merely magnified the effects ten fold during the summer. Already, Fujin could feel her skin tightening under combined effects of light and heat. Painful memories of her last visit made her cringe slightly.

"It's okay hon, go get in the shade." Quistis smiled, hugging her gently.

"INFORM." Fujin grinned, nodding towards Squall.

"I'll tell you as soon as I know something." Quistis chuckled as Fujin slipped back inside Balamb.

"Selphie is going to kill us." Nicole sighed.

"This is so not cool." Zell whistled.

"You all hush. There has obviously been some sort of miscommunication. Hopefully we can sort it all out." Cid said quietly.

"Understatement." Celest giggled, earning a sour look from the headmaster.

"Well?" Rinoa asked again.

Squall paced in a tight circle, his mind racing for some sort of explanation.

__

"What now chief?" He asked himself.

"I don't know."

"She's upset, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Things are just falling apart huh, think it's time to quit drifting along. Time to take a stand."

"I don't know."

"Do something, anything, they're all waiting."

"Marry me." Squall blurted in exasperation, throwing his hands into the air.

"Look Squall, whatever you two had…" She started, expecting some lame excuse. But his words sank in she paused almost fearfully. "What?"

Quistis turned and scampered after Fujin as everyone else stood dumbfounded.

"Marry me." Squall asked again, this time in a calmer tone.

"This is some kind of joke." Rinoa frowned.

"Did he just?" Zell blurted, looking at Celest in confusion.

"Yes, now shush." Nicole answered, putting a hand over his mouth. 

Quistis came scurrying back to the group with a bewildered looking Fujin in tow.

"WHAT?" Fujin babbled, squinting in the light.

"Shush and listen." Quistis said in a whisper.

Fujin rolled her eye and listened for a moment.

"IS RUDE." She started to protest, not like the idea of eavesdropping on whatever was going on. Everyone around her turned and motioned her to be quiet and listen, causing her to balk in surprise. 

"You want me to marry you?" Rinoa asked, making sure she understood.

Laguna seemed about ready to burst, and Squall tried his damnedest to ignore the excited little noises the older man was making behind him.

"Well…yeah." Squall smiled awkwardly.

__

"What are you doing idiot!" He screamed inwardly.

"Yeah?" Rinoa frowned. "Is this some kind of joke Squall? You, suddenly develop a sense of humor, is that it?!" She blurted.

"What?" Squall frowned, thrown off by her flippant reaction.

"What is wrong with you!?" She sighed, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I know what you're doing." She huffed, folding her arms angrily.

"Am I missing something?" Laguna chimed in, earning foul looks from both Rinoa and Squall.

"What am I doing?" Squall frowned, not appreciating the accusatory tone.

"This! All this, you expect me to think you planned all this? I saw the look on your face. You looked terrified. I think you and that bonehead over there messed everything up and now you're trying to cover your tracks!"

"That's not fair." Squall glared.

"Not fair!?" Rinoa roared, throwing her hands into the air. Not fair is you, ignoring me and when you do pay attention you talk down to me like I'm some kind of kid."

Squall bit back a remark, knowing it wouldn't help matters. Obviously this was something that had been brewing.

"You talk like you're all knowing, Mr. Life experience and I'm just some bimbo with no common sense."

"I never said that." Squall sighed.

"No, but you think it." She huffed.

"You think you know so much about everything about life. You don't even know even know how to live. When's the last time you did anything on your own accord."

"What…?" Squall frowned.

"Surprised?" She huffed with a vindictive smirk. "Funny thing that, you think I don't know anything. Then how do I know all about you then? I know you think you've been railroaded all you're life. I know you're regrets, I know what you go through day by day, night by night." She sighed. "You know how I know?"

Squall shook his head slowly.

"Because I love you…Because I notice things, I notice what hurts you, even when you don't speak it. I know what makes you mad, I know all about you… Which is sad, because you don't even know yourself. You're like a machine… How the hell am I supposed to marry you when I don't even know if you love me…" She cried, her voice cracking. "You have to learn how to live Squall, quit going with the flow and make something happen. Hell, even Fujin figured that out…" Rinoa sighed, rubbing her brow. 

Fujin frowned sourly but Quistis touched her shoulder gently causing the anger to fade.

"I love you." Squall whispered, looking down. Rinoa slapped him. The sound may as well have been a gunshot. Everyone present winced and looked about, uncomfortably. Rinoa stood glaring up at Squall, who didn't respond at all. She sighed and slipped the ring he'd given her from her necklace and dropped it at his feet. 

"You can return that to me when you mean it." She said quietly then turned to face Laguna who looked miserable.

"This, wedding, was supposed to be for Selphie." She said darkly.

"I understand." Laguna said quietly still wounded by her harsh comment about him. "I'll take care of it." He sighed.

"I suggest we keep this from her if possible." Rinoa added.

"Of course." Laguna nodded. "I'm sorry." He offered weakly.

"Why? It's not your fault." She frowned, looking over at Squall who still had yet to move.

"I'm uh… going get this stuff underway." Zell mumbled, heading to one of the limousines, an armload of bags in his hand.

"Wait for us." Nicole called quietly, nodding towards Celest who followed without a word.

"I should say something." Laguna mumbled worriedly to Ellone as everyone began loading gear into the limousines.

"I think we should leave them alone right now." Ellone sighed, looking over to Squall, who finally knelt to pick up the ring.

"That was not what I was expecting." Quistis sighed.

"UNFORTUNATE." Fujin said, nodding towards Rinoa who was angrily packing the wedding supplies.

"Yeah I know."

"Quistis." Squall called quietly.

"Yeah." Quistis responded, moving gingerly to his side. 

"You're in charge while I'm gone, we've a lot to do." He said sullenly.

"Squall." She said gently, trying to sound apologetic.

"Save it, I had it coming." He said firmly. "Just take care of things and hurry back. Don't tell Selphie what happened, it'd only ruin things for her."

"Okay, take care." She murmured quietly as he turned and walked towards Cid, who was already getting inside one of the limousines. Soon the small fleet of vehicles departed, leaving Quistis and Fujin alone.

Two youths stood watching the drama from the shadows, far atop one of Balamb garden's many spires. A promising turn of events to be certain, the two beings turned to each other and smiled.

*****

Nida sat alone on the bridge somewhat at a loss. He'd been monitoring the local media and knew something was amiss, he also noticed the apparent confrontation between Squall and Rinoa the news was already abuzz with gossip and rumors. 

"This is a fine mess." He groaned.

"You don't know the half of it." Quistis sighed and Fujin and her walked onto the bridge.

"What the heck happened!?" Nida blurted rushing over to them.

"Well." Quistis started then slumped. "It's a long story."

"SQUALL, LAGUNA, ERROR." Fujin offered.

"That's what it looked like." Nida nodded to the bank of monitors he had keyed to the local news stations.

"Oh no…" Quistis groaned. "This mess is on every channel!"

"So it would seem, from what I've gathered, it looks like Squall is somewhat of local hero. The folks can't get enough of him."

"I knew he was popular here…but this…" She said in near awe as she flipped through channels.

"SO ARE YOU." Fujin chuckled; pointing to various photos of Quistis, taken from various times and some without her apparent knowledge.

"What's this about?" Quistis frowned.

"Oh yeah." Nida laughed. "People apparently used to think you and Squall were having an affair."

"What?" Quistis scowled.

"INTERESTING." Fujin said, giving her a skeptical look.

"Don't you start." Quistis snapped.

"Oh don't worry it gets better." Nida smiled, barely able to contain himself as he switched over to another channel. It was some sort of tabloid show. The host was some seedy looking man who at present was jabbering on about Squall and Rinoa's relationship. Then abruptly it showed a grainy photo of Quistis and Fujin sharing a kiss in one of Balamb's halls.

The man then proceeded to go on about rowdy sex parties and worse.

Quistis didn't know how to respond. Fujin however, just shook her head and sighed.

"You took that well." Nida said, genuinely surprised.

"The way things have been lately." Quistis groaned. "This is minor."

"Who do you think has been taking pictures?" Nida asked curiously.

"Who knows, Irvine, a Treppie, anyone. It doesn't matter, I've worse things to worry about." Quistis huffed, waving her hand as if to dismiss the matter entirely.

"Alright then." Nida shrugged. "What's on our agenda?"

"Take off, we're heading back to Trabia to get Selphie and Irvine."

"I don't know how we're going to keep this a secret…" Nida mumbled.

"IMPOSSIBLE." Fujin noted.

"She's right, that's not something for us to worry about. Squall should've paid more attention." Quistis said coolly

"Ouch." Nida winced.

"The truth hurts, he's an adult just like the rest of us. He'll have to figure out how to handle this mess."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Nida frowned.

"Yes, but its true. Who knows, perhaps he needs something like this. Sure he's our leader but he still has a lot of growing to do."

"Fine…" Nida mumbled, not wanting to get in an argument about it.

"Anyway… head to Trabia, keep a ear on Esthar."

"Yes ma'am." Nida saluted then took the controls.

*****

"Has anything changed?" Laguna asked as Ellone walked into his office.

"No…they've not said a word to anyone since they arrived." She sighed, looking out the large bay windows behind Laguna's desk.

"This is all my fault." Laguna groaned. "Now the media is in on it. I ruined everything."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, it was a misunderstanding. As for Rinoa and Squall… I think this was something that had been building for a while.

"I feel so useless…" Laguna mumbled, running a hand through his graying hair.

"Stop that." She frowned. Moving to his side she leaned over and hugged him warmly. "They're strong, they'll come through all of this."

"And Selphie… that poor girl is going to have a fit. There's no way we can keep this goof up silent." Laguna said dully, wringing his hands worriedly.

"She'll still have her wedding, it'll be wonderful." Ellone countered.

"Yeah, with a nationwide scandal for a wedding gift."

"Look, there's no reason worry about it now, we just have to deal with it the best we can. Lets just make this the best wedding we can for those two. We can deal with the other stuff later. Besides I have a feeling things will work out for the best." She smiled hopefully, then kissed his cheek.

"I guess you're right." Laguna chuckled, ruffling her hair. "How'd you get so smart?" He sighed with a grin.

"Someone has to look out for you." She winked candidly.

*******

"Feels weird." Quistis mumbled as she quietly ate her lunch. 

Fujin looked up from across the table and glanced around the cafeteria.

"EXPLAIN?"

"Having no one else here."

"STUDENTS, STAFF, PRESENT, ME."

"I meant without the others." Quistis sighed.

"WANTED OWN GARDEN." Fujin mused, winking at her.

"Cute." Quistis responded, rolling her eyes.

Fujin made a face at her and went back to eating.

"Oh well, while the cats away the mice will play." Quistis sighed, poking at her food thoughtfully. Fujin looked up and blinked in confusion.

"EXPLAIN?"

"What?"

"RODENT."

"What?"

"WHERE?"

"What are you talking about?" Quistis said, somewhat baffled.

"YOU SAID IT." Fujin scowled slightly.

"Said what?" 

"MOUSE, CAT, EXPLAIN."

"Huh?" Quistis gawked a moment before a look of understanding crossed her face and she started to laugh. Fujin arched a brow and sat up straight in her seat to regard her.

"LAUGHING NOW?"

"It's a figure of speech Fu." Quistis giggled, wiping her eyes daintily.

"WHAT IS?"

"The cat…the mice…" Quistis said in the same tone one uses to explain something to a child. Fujin was not amused and folded her arms.

"FOOLISH." Fujin barked, growing flustered.

"What?" Quistis grinned, somewhat shocked by Fujin's growing annoyance.

"CAT, MOUSE… NONSENSE."

"Okay, you're right… Sorry." Quistis said sheepishly, trying to hide her amusement.

"BAH." Fujin mumbled, bristling slightly as she settled down to resume her meal.

"Love you." Quistis grinned at her.

Fujin looked up sourly and stuck her tongue out at her.

********

Aegis was not a happy man. He stood at the front gates of the Presidential Palace. It was late and he was tired of getting the run around all afternoon.

"Look buddy, your not getting in." A guard sighed, looking up at the large, dark skinned man in annoyance. Aegis was getting aggravated, he'd been eager to talk to anyone from Balamb as soon as he'd seen Fujin lurking around the background during a newscast of the wedding scandal involving the president's son. He had always hoped she had returned home safely and was overjoyed to see her looking well.

"I saw the entourage from Balamb, I want you to give one of them a message." Aegis groaned, trying to stay calm.

"I can't be messaging my superiors every time some anonymous clown shows up with a message. You want to talk to someone, you go through the proper channels."

"I told you before, I don't know how to reach them."

"Then it must not be important."

"Quit being an ass and let me talk to one of them, any of them will do."

"Alright, that's it, this conversation is over. I recommend you get back on your bike and vacate the premises before I arrest you.

Aegis was a bear of a man, built solid like a tank, his aggressive manner was obviously making the guard antsy. He stroked his goatee thoughtfully and sighed. Looking at the guard sympathetically he nodded.

"Alright man I'm gone. Just do me a favor. Her name is Fujin, she's hard to miss. Kind on the short side, albino, with white hair and a eye patch.

"I'll keep it in mind." The guard nodded, folding his arms.

"That's fair enough." Aegis smiled thankfully before clamoring back aboard his hover cycle.

"Hey." A voice called to him. A young man walked through the gate. Pale, tall, kind of lanky. He wore a black jacket and leather pants, a fellow biker perhaps. As the sullen looking youth approached, Aegis recognized him.

"You're Squall." He noted aloud. "Laguna's kid." 

"Yeah." Squall scowled, not particularly enjoying being so easily recognized, much less linked with Laguna, something he tried not to think about.

"Finally someone with some sense." The big man sighed in relief.

"Whatever." Squall huffed sourly.

"You remind me of her, you must be related." Aegis smirked, noting his sour disposition.

"What?" Squall blinked. "To who?"

"Fujin."

"No… But I heard you talking about her, is there a problem? What's she done?" Squall asked, in hope of dealing with something interesting to deal with, anything to keep his mind of Rinoa.

"She didn't do anything, I'm just a old friend, I saw her on TV and wanted to say hello."

Squall looked the man over warily.

"Fujin doesn't have any, friends, per say." Squall said cautiously. It sounded harsh but she was notoriously antisocial, and he would have guessed she considered everyone but Quistis as associates at best.

"Just tell her I came by and that I'll be at the store if she wants to talk to me." Aegis said sourly then recovered a folded garment from a compartment on the bike. "Oh, and give her this, it didn't feel right trying to sell it." He added, tossing it to Squall. Catching it, Squall looked down and examined it. It was Fujin's wargods jacket.

"Wait a minute." Squall called to the man as he had started to lift off.

****************

Quistis felt strange, like she was violating a personal space as she sat behind Cid's desk, pouring over paperwork. It getting late, but she had a lot to do, Fujin had decided to leave so that she could concentrate. Quistis missed her company but knew it was for the best.

__

"Almost done." She thought cheerfully as the night moved on. Just a few more matters to attend to. There had been a fight between some students in the gym. The period of break between school seasons was obviously to long she mused dryly. 

"That can be handled in the morning." She mumbled, setting the report aside. Glancing at the last memo she frowned, there was a complaint about a foul odor coming from a couple of students and their room.

__

"Some people..." She scowled in disgust, what an awkward thing to have to scold someone about. She sighed and looked at the student roster for their names. Raphael and Gustav, She remembered the two young men, they had graduated in the class after Squall's. Sliding out from behind the desk, she stretched.

"Just best to get it over with." She mumbled, looking at her watch. It was evening, but still early enough to stop by.

Exiting the office she noted the secretary had already left for the evening.

__

"Nice of her to let me know." Quistis grumbled then made her way to the elevator. Her thoughts were of Fujin as she walked up the halls. It wasn't long until the scent hit her, a stale musty, odor, akin to mushrooms and sweat-socks.

"Ugh." She frowned as she neared the apartment. Pausing at the door she composed herself, even though the musty scent was growing overpowering the longer she stayed within its influence. Rapping at the door briskly, she waited for a response. She could have sworn she heard a noise, something strange and organic. Her instincts told her trouble was near and she tensed. The door opened and Gustav peered out somewhat blurry eyed.

"Huh?" He yawned.

__

"Gods the smell." She recoiled, in spite of herself.

"Ma'am." The young man stiffened and saluted as he realized who she was.

"Gustav…" Quistis said quietly, trying to keep her composure. The stench was even worse now that the door was open and visions of corpses stacked in cellar of a madman's house danced in her mind.

"We have to talk." She coughed.

"Who's that, sounds like a girl. Dude you never told me you were seeing someone." A voice called from somewhere within the apartment.

"It's Miss Trepe." Gustav called over his shoulder.

"Hey cool." The voice called again. "Tell her come in, stop being rude."

"That you're roommate?" Quistis asked curiously. "Rafael I believe."

"Yes Ma'am, that's him."

"You two okay, you sound sick?" Quistis said cautiously, noticing the odd gurgle preceded their sentences. Gustav rubbed his throat and frowned.

"Yeah we picked up something while working in the sewer the other day."

"Yup, Sick as a dog." Rafael called, still unseen.

"Have you two been to see the doctor?" She asked.

"Nah, we're feeling a little better now been using this balm." Gustav explained.

"Pardon?" Quistis blinked.

"My mom's recipe, she says it'll cure whatever ails you." Rafael called again, unseen.

"Whatever." Quistis sighed, unable to take the stench any longer. "I'm here about the smell." She said bluntly.

"Oh that would be the balm, sorry" Rafael explained.

Quistis didn't buy it, something was amiss and her instincts screamed at her to investigate. As much as she didn't want to, she took a step forward. 

"May I come in?"

"Sure." Gustav smiled, moving to let her enter. She didn't notice the way his skin rippled liquidity across his skull as she stepped inside.

*************************************

Fujin sat atop her bed reading a novel she'd been meaning to finish a murder mystery. A bowl of popcorn sat at her side and a small glass of water sat nestled between her folded legs. The lights fluttered slightly and she looked about curiously. A chill shivered down her spine and she set the book down slowly. Slipping off the bed, she picked up her communicator, something she'd taken to carrying with her lately. 

"NIDA." She called into it.

"FUJIN?" Nida blurted back jokingly.

"POWER?"

"What about it?"

"PROBLEMS?"

"Nope, everything's in the green." He responded. "Is there a problem?"

'UNKNOWN."

"What happened?"

"NOTHING." She answered then signed off then switched channels.

"QUISTIS?" She called.

"Yes?" Quistis answered.

"OKAY?"

"Fine hon, what's up?" Quistis grinned, happy to hear her voice as she looked around the apartment.

"JUST CHECKING."

"That's sweet." Quistis said quietly, grinning. Gustav watched her curiously; a smile still etched on his face. Quistis glanced at him and frowned slightly, the smile seemed unnatural, a tad to wide, as if something was pulling it from the inside. Rafael stepped out from his bedroom, smelling worse than his roommate.

"Hold on…" Quistis whispered to Fujin, then faced the two young men.

"I'm going to be blunt." She said firmly. "You have to do something about this smell. I've been getting complaints."

"Sorry ma'am, really. We had no idea it was so bad, you kind of get used to it." Rafael said, holding out a small container filled with some foul yellowish gel. Truthfully, the stuff stank, bad, so much in fact she nearly vomited.

"Get rid of it." She ordered. "No more home remedies, just go see the doc." She frowned, stepping away. Still ill at ease she moved past the two to glance into the bedrooms. Invasive she knew, but the rules dictated she had the authority to investigate, even outright search a student's belongings if deemed necessary.

All seemed in order, no dead bodies, no monsters lurking in the shadows, everything appeared normal. Still though, she could not shake the overwhelming notion she was in peril, even though neither youth was armed or even within arms reach of her. In fact, both students where placid even respectful as she snooped about.

"We'll toss it." Gustav nodded, as she walked back to the door.

"Please do, you have no idea how bad that stuff reeks." Quistis sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Yes Ma'am" Raphael responded.

"You guys get to feeling better." she smiled hollowly, giving them a wary look as she exited.

"Thanks Ma'am, we will." Gustav grinned as he shut the door.

"Fujin." Quistis called into her communicator.

"HERE." Fujin called eagerly, thankful to hear her again.

"I just had the weirdest experience with a couple of students. I'll be home in a little while, I'm going to have security keep an eye on these two for a while."

"SOMETHING WRONG?"

"Just a feeling." Quistis whispered, looking back at the door.

**************************

It was just after midnight when Balamb crested over the snow-capped mountains that sheltered the nearly restored form of Trabia garden. Soon there would be no sign of the terrible cataclysm that had shattered the school, except for sacred areas, places where loved ones fell, trying to save the innocent. Meanwhile however, Balamb had it's own cataclysm quietly stirring in it's depths.

Two forms stood before their tortured and grotesque master. It had been an easy matter to sneak past the guards Quistis had sent to watch them. No longer human, the two were yet another extension of a creature that had become legion. The very walls of the engine room throbbed with unnatural life, its task was nearly complete and it was time to move. It would have it's revenge, it would have it's home and most of all, it would have it's children. Lashing out with a massive tendril, the glistening blood red nightmare of steaming flesh and tortured steel slammed into the figures, causing their forms to splatter like overripe melons only to be greedily absorbed.

"Fsshuuuruuu…mine…..pururur…" The gelatinous thing gurgled as it sank into the floor.

**************

End Chapter 71

To Be Continued.


	72. Legion

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

****

FROZEN

Chapter 72

Legion

It was snowing, a phenomenon that was common in the region around Trabia, being nestled in the high mountains as it was. Balamb Garden had landed nearby and Quistis stepped out into the chill mountain air. The skies where gray and the landscape devoid of color. Nearby vents spouted steam into the air, causing a low hanging mist to obscure everything within several yards. The overall effect was depressing and Quistis sighed and pulled her oversized, fur lined trench coat about her comfortably. Fujin stepped out on the landing ramp beside her and stretched with an oddly cheery expression. Unlike Quistis, she liked the cold, liked the gray stillness. It made her feel normal.

"Its cold." Quistis murmured as they made their way to Trabia.

"NICE." Fujin smirked; looking around at the frost glittering on the branches of the dormant trees lining the path that led to Trabia's front gate.

Security greeted them and waved brightly.

"Kinda chilly this morning eh." The young man chuckled; noting how Quistis bristled as a gust of chill wind whipped her hair. "They're on their way, you can wait inside if you want." The guard said, nodding towards the guardhouse, where a rotund and ill-mannered looking youth sat reading some adult magazine.

"We're okay." Quistis smiled peaceably as another gust of wind whipped past. This time Fujin, who deemed it unnecessary to bring a coat, shivered.

"That's what you get." Quistis winked at her. "I told you it'd be cold."

Fujin hunched and rubbed her hands together, then scurried towards her like a child hiding from an obnoxious relative. Grinning, Quistis opened her coat and wrapped it snuggly around her. Being a fare deal shorter, the coat all but engulfed her, leaving only the upper part of her face visible. 

The guard gave them an awkward glance and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Looking around idly he started to whistle a goofy tune. Quistis and Fujin looked at him in annoyance causing him to shrug sheepishly before walking back to the guardhouse. Luckily, they didn't wait long, within moments Selphie and Irvine approached the gate, their wedding guests in tow.

"Quisty!" Selphie giggled, running up and hugging her, not noticing Fujin.

Fujin made an odd barking noise and thrashed in aggravation as she was squished between the two. Selphie yelped in fright and nearly fell over backwards. Irvine caught her and laughed as Fujin peered angrily at them from under the cover of Quistis coat.

"Sorry." Quistis giggled to the two, patting Fujin atop the head so she'd quit scowling.

"I wish I had a camera." Irvine chuckled.

"READY TO GO?" Fujin snapped grouchily.

"Yup, all set." Selphie beamed brightly. "How'd it go with you guys?"

"Miss anything fun?" Irvine added as he led the gathering of wedding guests to the onramp. Fujin looked up at Quistis expectantly.

"Um…" Quistis stammered unsure what to say. Fujin started to speak up but Quistis stuffed her back in the coat.

"What!" Selphie barked.

"Oh boy…" Irvine sighed.

"Let's talk about it inside, it's cold out here." Quistis smiled.

"You tell me now!" Selphie ordered. "Tell me, he didn't ruin the wedding!"

"Who?" Quistis sighed, wishing she never opened her mouth. She knew tough, Selphie would find out, best to get her anger out of the way before the wedding started.

"Don't be coy." Selphie stamped her foot. Irvine ignored the growing conflagration; he'd learned long ago to leave well enough alone and continued shepherding everyone inside.

"It's a silly little thing really." Quistis sighed, rubbing her brow.

Fujin looked up at her incredulously.

"Why don't I believe you." Selphie said sourly before exploding into a tantrum. "Damn it Squall! I knew he'd screw it up! What did he do?"

"Hon calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down."  
"It was a miscommunication, really…"

"UNDERSTATEMENT." Fujin mumbled, her face still half buried in the coat.

"Shush." Quistis nudged her.

"Quisty." Selphie said gravely, showing she wouldn't tolerate anymore stalling.

"Everyone thought it was a wedding for Squall and Rinoa…" Quistis said hurriedly. "But it's okay, everyone is working to fix it."

"Oh, is that all." Selphie sighed.

"MORE." Fujin coughed.

"What?" Selphie frowned.

"You're not helping…" Quistis whispered to Fujin sourly.

"APOLOGY." Fujin mumbled back.

"Well!" Selphie snapped, her breath forming icy clouds in the chill air.

"It was all in the media, the news, they were reporting it like was a national event. The presidents son getting married and all that…"

"Oh of all the bonehead.." Selphie blurted, it was the last coherent thing she said before bursting into a nearly illegible tirade of obscenities soul foul it even made Fujin blush.

"That's uncalled for." Quistis finally said, weary of all the nonsense.

"Easy for you to say, it's not you're wedding…" Selphie cried.

"You're wedding is still on hon." Quistis offered.

"Yeah but now its got this stigma over it."

"It could be worse hon, it could've been cancelled.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Perhaps we should…you know, wait till this blows over." Selphie frowned.

"Don't you dare, everyone has worked to hard. To blow everything off over something this stupid is just plain wrong." Quistis snapped.

"But…" Selphie whimpered.

"No buts! You're getting married and that's final!" 

"Sheesh… you don't have to yell." Selphie huffed then shrugged, before running after Irvine. Quistis gawked in disbelief at her. Fujin turned slightly and looked up at her dumbfounded lover.

"WE GO NOW?"

"Ugh." Quistis groaned, then started back inside.

****************************

Out of a mixed need to get away for a while and curiosity about Fujin's so called friend, Squall had taken up Aegis's offer to share a few drinks at a nearby dive. As they entered the bar Squall looked about. It was a dimly lit, smoke-laden place. An ancient, dust coated ceiling fan that spun lazily overhead as small neon signs sputtered and blinked along the wall behind the bar. Towards the back, several shadowy figured played pool, as a old black and white television sputtered grainy images of what appeared to be boxing. Sitting down at the bar, Aegis ordered a couple of beers for them. The bartender was a burly, older man who looked to be the sort to take little gruff.

"So, just how did you meet Fujin?" Squall asked as they sat down.

"Weird thing that." Aegis huffed, lighting up a monstrous, foul smelling cigar. "One day this scruffy looking girl came staggering into my shop, I own army surplus store in low town, anyway, she was banged up and feral looking, I figured she was a runaway trying to shop lift. Weird gal, but hey, I seen worse, I work with the local children's help center, so, to make a long story short, I decided to help her out. Cleaned her up, fed her and dropped her off near that floating sc8hool of yours. I think she had some guy she was trying to get back home to."

Squall coughed awkwardly.

"Whoa." Aegis blinked, noticing hid apprehension. "You're not the guy are you, that'd explain why you're lady friend blew up in your face on TV."

"What?" Squall stammered and took a gulp from his beer.

"You'd better not let something like that leak out man, media is tearing you guys a new already."

"What leak out?" Squall gawked in confusion.

"Hey no need play games man, its non of my business if you're having a affair." Aegis shrugged.

"What, who, me, with Fujin?" Squall balked, as if the thought was terrifying.

"Yeah."

Squall exploded into laughter, drawing looking from Aegis, the bartended and everyone in the immediate vicinity.

"It's not that funny." Aegis said simply, taking another drink.

"No, no, it's not like that, Hyne, no." Squall sighed, taking a breath.

"My mistake then, but why the freak out?"

"Not my place to say, but no, I'm not having an affair." Squall sighed growing somber. Looking lazily across the bar and caught his own disheveled expression reflected in the bottles.

"I've ruined it..." He mumbled, his voice quivering.

****************************

"What do you mean you're not paying?" Quistis said with calm anger into the speakerphone atop Cid's desk. Fujin sat kicked back on the other side of the desk, her feet lounging lazily on it's cluttered surface as she studied a snow globe curiously.

"You're band of lunatics blew up my barn!" A mans irate voice screeched.

"Actually sir, Tethlicons explode when slain, it was unavoidable." Quistis sighed,

"There is a dead horse stuck in a tree in my front yard!" The man bellowed indignantly. Fujin's eye went wide and Quistis mouth dropped.

"Sorry to hear that sir, but the fact remains, you hired us to rid you of the beast that was killing your livestock." Quistis sighed.

"Where's the man in charge! Why am I talking to you!"

"I'm in charge here sir." Quistis said once in a droning tone.

"You're a buncha crooks!"

"Sir, I'm sorry about the barn and the um…horse…." 

"Don't give me that, you, you, charlatan!"

"Okay look, we're here to help people, but we can't do this without funding."

"How you stayed in business this long I have no idea! You're incompetent!"

"Sir I'm not going to sit here and be insulted all afternoon." Quistis said smoothly.

"HUMPF."

"How about this." Quistis offered, formulating a plan. "I will send some students out to help rebuild the barn, and we will deduct the cost of the horse from you're bill."

"I don't want anymore of you hooligans around here, you'll be biting the heads off my chickens next!"

"I see you're not going to be reasonable at this time Sir, I'll contact you later when you've calmed down." Quistis said politely before hanging up.

"Ugh." She groaned then looked at Fujin sourly.

"WHAT?" Fujin blinked from behind the snow globe,

"Get your feet off there." Quistis snapped lightly, swatting at her feet.

Fujin squeaked and did as she was told. 

"HARD?" She asked as Quistis leaned back in her chair.

"I don't see how Cid does it, and here I thought I was good with people."

"YOU ARE."

"I don't know. I guess its true, you can't please everyone." Quistis sighed then wiped her brow. "Hyne it's hot in here."

Fujin nodded in brisk agreement, she had been stewing for the last hour.

Getting up Quistis walked to the thermostat, it was maxed out at 80degrees but it felt even hotter and the humidity made her sticky.

"Oh here we go again." She sighed, tapping on the panel. "I thought they fixed this mess."

"Miss Trepe." Cid's secretary called over the intercom.

"Yes?" Quistis answered.

"Mr. Kinneas and some students are here to see you."

"Send them in." Quistis sighed, sitting down.

"SEE LATER." Fujin grinned, standing up to leave.

Quistis smiled and nodded. "Love you."

Fujin blushed slightly and gave her a wink. The door opened and Irvine came in wearing shorts and a tank top. Fujin slipped out without him or his companions noticing.

"Could you kindly have some one check the heat out, it's like a sauna in here." Irvine said in a somewhat cranky tone.

"I take it all the thermostats are malfunctioning." Quistis said, already certain of his answer.

"Ever dang blasted one." Irvine huffed, the small group of students behind him grumbled in agreement.

"Surely the maintenance teams are on it. Even if they're not, you could have called them yourselves." Quistis pointed out.

"Nobody is answering. We kinda figured you had em off doing something."

"Nope." Quistis frowned slightly.

"Strange." Irvine mumbled thoughtfully.

"Damn…" Quistis hissed, hoping up.

"What?" Irvine asked as she hurried past him.

"Round up some teams."

"What's up?" Irvine asked as he hurried to catch up.

"Nida!" Quistis called in to her headset as she slipped it on. 

"Yes Ma'am?" Nida answered cheerfully.

"Any trouble?"

"Nope, we're all in the green. Someone needs to fix the heat though."

"Land!" Quistis ordered as she neared the elevator. Fujin was just stepping in as they approached.

"WHAT?" She asked worriedly, noticing the look on Quistis' face.

"Land?" Nida asked in confusion,

"Bring us down, we may have a problem in the core again." Quistis elaborated.

"Will do." Nida responded and set the controls to descend. He was more than a little surprised when nothing happened. "Miss Trepe, I don't have control." He called nervously. A high-pitched shriek shot through the speakers causing them to feedback. The noise lasted only a second and died down amid faints sounds similar to eerie whispers.

"Quistis?" Nida called again, to no avail. Looking worriedly out the bay window he was thankful they weren't in immediate danger of crashing. Their present course was south, over a fair stretch of ocean.

"Keep a eye on things." He said to the three aides who helped out on the bridge. "If control comes back set us down and kill the engines."

"Where are you going?" One of the aides, a skinny young woman, asked nervously.

"I'll be right back, just going to talk to Quistis." Nida assured them.

*************************

Quistis had gathered a small team of junior SEEDS, along with Fujin and had gathered at the entrance leading into the core. Irvine had left to get his gear and round up some more help in case it was needed.

"I hope I'm not being paranoid." Quistis sighed as tied back her hair. Fujin, standing nearby, readied her recently restored chakram. 

"BETTER SAFE." Fujin mused.

"I know, I just have a feeling…" Quistis murmured.

"READY?"

"Yeah." Quistis nodded then got the attention of the others. "Okay everyone listen up. I'm not sure what were dealing with yet. It may be nothing, but be prepared, and do not split up unless I tell you too. As things stand now, we've some technical problems, there have been various reports of systems acting up throughout the garden. All the maintenance teams are MIA. Something may have happened, they could have quit, gotten trapped, gone hostile or worse… Either way, we take nothing for granted until we get an idea of what's going on, got it. Report anything out of the ordinary, anything at all. Is that understood."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Quistis entered the code that opened the door leading into the steamy underworld that was Balamb's core. A gust of foul smelling wind hit them as the metal hatch slid open, inside, all the lights were off, even the dim, crimson emergency lighting that supposedly had it's own power source.

"Damn…" Quistis hissed under her breath a she moved forward.

"Hold on Ma'am." Nei, one Quistis' recent graduates said, interjected herself between the instructor and the door,

"Wouldn't do for you to go first, being our leader and all." Nei smiled apologetically. "I got it." She assured her then stepped through the door.

Quistis started to protest and looked to Fujin for support.

"NEI CORRECT." Fujin said in grim agreement then followed the eager young SEED. Quistis grumbled slightly but let them lead the way; the others followed after, forming a tight group as they pushed through the depths. Everyone switched on their flashlights, the beams looked almost solid as they cut through the thick clouds of steam that permeated the darkness.

************************

"Nida!" Irvine called, jogging forward as the young pilot passed by up the hall. Nida paused and backed up to see who called him. 

"Irvine what the hell is going on?" The lights throughout the garden had begun to flicker now and the humidity was to such a point that a thin mist had started to gather along the floors. Students stood in the halls trying to get information; some were nearing a panic while others used the opportunity to clown around in the chaos. Selphie had taken it upon herself to gather what little teaching staff remained aboard until the new school season started. They small group tried their best to get control and gather information

"Where the hell is Quistis?" Nida asked, sounding anxious.

"Down in the core, something has happened to the maintenance staff." Irvine explained as a young girl tugged eagerly on his coat.

"Huh?" Nida frowned. "All of them?"

"Looks like it, we can't find a one." Irvine frowned. "Guess they went on strike." He mused somewhat candidly.

"I've lost control of Balamb." Nida whispered, not want to cause a fit.

"You're joking…"

"No…"

"Then why aren't you on the bridge trying to get it back?"

"I have the bridge staff watching it. Somehow I've been locked out."

"Damn it, where are we?" Irvine hissed,

"Over the ocean."

"That's good... I guess."

"We won't be for long, we'll be reaching the mountains in a few hours at our present speed."

"That's not good."

"We need to get control back soon or we're going to have to kill power to keep from crashing."

"Understood."

"Communications on the bridge are out also, some kind of interference. I don't have a headset so call Quistis, tell her the situation, I'm heading back to the bridge."

Finally, the girl tugging on Irvine's coat got the better of him.

"Yes?" He said somewhat grouchily.

"There's a monster in my room." The little girl said quietly.

******************

Unnatural, that was the only word best to describe the aura permeating the core. Although the sound rhythmic thrumming of Balamb's massive engines made it hard to hear, one still had the sensation of eerie silence. Quistis didn't know why or how, but she knew that if the maintenance staff were down here, they were dead. Something foul was going on, she knew it deep in her bones.

"STRANGE." Fujin said warily, grabbing Nei by the arm to halt her advance.

"What?" The young woman asked, startled.

"NEW PASSAGE?" Fujin frowned, looking about.

"What are you talking about?" Quistis asked, moving closer to them.

Fujin held up a hand to silence her as she looked around again, as if checking something.

"WRONG." Fujin muttered again getting confused.

"That's not right, we've been heading the right way." Nei mumbled irritably as she called up her map on a hand held display.

"HERE BEFORE." Fujin grumbled. "SHOULD TURN."

"Hey she's right…?" Nei said quietly as she checked the map.

Quistis frowned and called up her own map. It was a fairly straight shot to where they were so it was unlikely they'd made a wrong turn, but sure enough, the passage was not as it was supposed to be.

Nervous whispers started coming from the other members of the search team but a stern look from Quistis silenced them.

"That's damn peculiar." She murmured as she touched the wall where the passage should have turned. 

"ORDERS?" Fujin asked, eager to get moving. She didn't like standing still, in case something was stalking them.

"Irvine?" She called on her head seat. Loud hissing was the only reply.

"Of course." She sighed then tried again. This time he answered albeit barely audible.

"Quistis…Nida…." Were the only words she could decipher.

She assumed, since the engines were running that Nida had not landed and Irvine mentioning his name meant something may have happened.

"Were leaving." She informed the group, she had no doubt something sinister was going on.

"Hey I see something." One of the squad members blurted as he moved forward to point. A figure stood far up the dark hall, just out of reach of the lights.

"Who goes there." Quistis barked, nodding for Fujin and Nei to advance.

The figure shook violently as if he were a recording being fast-forwarded, then screamed. The sound was purely alien and so terrible it raised the hair on the back of everyone's neck. The entire hall to swelled outward around the figure then rippled forth like waves.

"What the…" Nei balked and halted her advance. Fujin went a little farther but stopped as the ripple roiled past her causing the ground to roll under her feet. The figure was gone and the hall seemed normal once more. 

"ILLUSION?" Fujin wondered aloud. A pipe running along the ceiling detached silently behind her and dropped down around her like a snake.

"FUJIN!" Quistis shouted and ran forward.

Fujin grunted and kicked madly to no avail, despite its fleshy movement, the steel pipe was a hard as it was supposed to be.

Nei unsheathed the trio of claws from her forearm bracer and slashed at the pipe. Sparks flew and the blades dug in but did not break through. She did however get them stuck and were promptly snapped.

The floor began to shudder and soon, pipes, steel and copper were slithering about grasping wildly at anyone within reach.

Quistis and the other SEED's closed the distance and commenced attacking everything within sight. One youth settled both hands to the shifting floor and channeled a quake spell, hoping to dislodge whatever influence was manipulating the hallway. Everything began to shake wildly, throwing everyone to the ground. The pipe holding Fujin loosened slightly and she squirmed and wiggled free, tearing her arms and back viciously on the brackets that held the pipe together.

The youth who cast the spell smiled in satisfied at the results. The bizarre denizens of the hallway lay twitching, apparently stunned and he began to channel another spell, just to be sure. As he placed his hands on the floor, the steel grating melted into a fleshy red mass. He started to rise up in shock but was to late. With one swift motion the fleshy ground melted into a maw complete with horrible teeth and immediately closed severing both arms at the elbow. Quistis' eyes went wide in horror even as the youth screamed in pain and horror. As if waiting for that sound the hallway came alive again, this time however it was even more horrible. No longer was it just a mass of twitching metal; it had changed into a mix of steel and raw flesh. 

****************************

The door leading into the darkened room opened with a creak and Irvine's form stood silhouetted as he shone his light about the small apartment.

"Hellooooo any monsters in here?" He chuckled as the small girl peeked out from behind his legs. "Where's your guardian?" Irvine asked as he scanned the shadows. The little girl was silent but pointed to the bedroom door, which was ajar but not suspicious. All children who attended Balamb full time had guardians assigned to watch over them as surrogate parents, usually older graduates who stayed aboard or even staff members. He smiled at the memory of his youth; Ellone and Edea had cared for him. He knocked on the door lightly to announce his presence. 

Pushing the door open his smile faded away as confused horror took hold. A body lay on the bed, human, that much was certain. The corpse had been stripped of its skin and was withered to little more than a husk. Thick tentacles hung from cracks in the ceiling, attached to the body in various places. They looked like demonic moray eels except that were made of plaster, wire, and gore. Each pulsed slowly as they drained the last vestiges of precious fluids from the desiccated corpse.

"HYNE!" Irvine blurted in shock and revulsion. He staggered backward and tripped over the girl who'd been right behind him. He fell over like a tree and landed heavily on the floor, his flashlight flew from his hands and spun in circles bathing the room in an odd strobe light effect. A wailing sound issued from the child who stood hunched over clutching her face. Irvine sat up and reached out to make sure she was okay. He paused as he noticed a cascade of crimson liquid that was seeping from between her fingers. At first he thought she'd been cut but realized it was something else, it was thick and syrupy. The girl let her arms fall limply as she turned towards him, her hair tangled, soaked, covering her face.

"Kid?" Irvine said casually as the light finally stopped, it lights causing the girls shadow to loam monstrously across the ceiling as she walked towards him, slowly. With each step the girl took she seemed to decompose, first her fingers sloughed off, then her arms disintegrated into steaming piles behind her even as she grew nearer. Irvine was certain he'd gone mad from the fall and scrambled to his feet even as the girl's scalp slid away leaving only the death head grimace of a skinless skull. It opened its mouth as he stood a torrent of flesh and wire shot forth from its maw. The mess slammed into Irvines's face and enwrapped his skull.

Panic gripped him instantly as he felt what could be best described as worms slithering into everyone orifice of his skull. His thoughts immediately went to Selphie, and his unborn child. 

***************************

Nida stood in the elevator blankly, this fiasco was annoying him to no end. He hoped whatever glitches were causing this nonsense were fixed soon. The elevator finally came to a stop and opened out onto a nightmare. The bridge crew stood waiting for him. They were slack and pale, bluish veins could be seen pulsing under their skin. Their mouths were agape in a silent scream and their eyes were nothing more than burnt out sockets.

Wires slithered along their forms, sparking and sputtering as they went. Then, most terrible of all arose behind them, an abomination. Swirling like a tornado of gore and technology the massive thing bubbled and pulsed as it continuously turned itself inside out. A deep guttural laugh issued forth as it grew even larger. Nida screamed, a primal sound that choked his voice even before the sea of pale searching hands reached for his throat.

End Chapter 72

To be continued


	73. Evacuation

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

****

FROZEN

Chapter 73

Evacuation

Quistis felt a heartfelt pang of pride as her former students reacted to the insanity that assaulted them in a cool and professional manner. In an act of desperation to keep the floor from swallowing anyone else she closed her eyes and called forth Shiva, the guardian force of ice and winter. All the while the others tried desperately to keep the flailing mix of tendrils and mouths at bay. The blue hued guardian arrived with an explosion of icy shards and looked about in bewilderment.

"Freeze the floor!" Quistis shouted over the clang of combat. Shiva nodded and aimed her outstretched hands at the floor. An icy wind howled loudly and the temperature dropped drastically the cramped quarters. The heavy moisture in the air made it snow briefly as patch of glacier blue ice spread out under the feet of all those present. Shiva did her best not to freeze anyone to the floor, but as it was everyone had to maneuver and hop about to keep their feet free of the encroaching ice. The nightmares assaulting them in the hall slowed and groaned in tortured agony before falling limp as the air about them dropped to below freezing. Everyone paused and looked around in wonder. No one had expected the attack to render everything inert so quickly.

"Yes!" Nei shouted in victory. Shiva examined her handiwork curiously a moment then vanished.

"Come on lets get the wounded out of here while we can." Quistis ordered. The prevailing heat of the core was quickly thawing the icy coated hallway and several monstrous appendages began to twitch anew.

**********************

Irvine Kinneas knew he was going to die. He knew it deep in his gut as he struggled in vain to pull free of the thing that had engulfed his skull. He thrashed around the room clawing and staggering until he felt to his knees, dizzy from lack of oxygen. He had an idea, insane, but reasonable, or perhaps it only seemed so because he was suffocating. Either way it seemed suicidal at best, but he knew he had little time before the thing attacking him finished its horrible work.

__

"Going to die anyway." He mused inwardly and brought both hands up to either side of his head. It struck him oddly funny how calm he was as he began to channel the spell. He felt a pressure building in his ears and could hear the dull roar from the spell's formation.

**********************

"So when can we expect the others to arrive?" Ellone asked as she went about the palace garden hanging colored lanterns. Rinoa, who followed and held the ladder at each stop shrugged half-heartedly.

"I dunno."

"Well hopefully we have time to finish this stuff. By the way, how's everyone holding up. I mean about Edea and everything." 

"Okay." Rinoa responded absently.

"How are you doing?"

"Okay."

"You don't sound it."

"What?" Rinoa blinked looking up at her as if she'd just noticed she'd been talking.

"You need to talk to him."

"He can come to me." Rinoa grumbled.

"She's right." Nicole added as she walked by, having overheard the exchange.

"I've made up my mind, time to see if he's serious."

"Of course he's serious." Ellone frowned. "After what you two have been through how could you even question it?"

"Ellone is right, you two came to far to fall apart over something silly like this." Nicole chimed in, walking back to join the conversation.

"Silly, this is serious!" Rinoa pouted.

"It was a mistake, careless and stupid yes but he hardly deserves you acting like this." Ellone said firmly.

"He did ask you to marry him, I'd thought you'd be excited."

"He only did that because he goofed up and felt pressured." Rinoa snapped angrily.

"Granted the timing sucked but how do you know he wasn't serious?" Nicole smiled hopefully. Rinoa huffed and folded her arms.

"Hold the ladder!" Ellone yelped as it started to teeter. Rinoa jumped slightly and to back possession of it.

"I don't buy it, he came out of left field with it. That and we've been having trouble lately. I'm sure marrying me was the last thing on his mind."

"Everyone has trouble girl, that's just part of a relationship." Nicole pointed out. "Heck, Zell washed my whites with a pair of black pants the other day. I could have killed him."

Rinoa looked at her hollowly.

"Okay, silly example." Nicole blushed. "But I'm just trying to say, things happen sometimes."

"I don't care, he's being a jerk."

"Um, he's been like that since you met him." Ellone said awkwardly. "Never seemed to trouble you until recently."

"I…" Rinoa started then frowned.

"She has a point." Nicole nodded.

"He's just so frustrating!"

"Men usually are." Nicole mused.

"Yup." Ellone added with a grin.

"I can't believe he embarrassed me like that."

"Look at it this way." Nicole smiled. "When has Squall ever said something he didn't mean."

"He hardly says anything!" Rinoa snapped in exasperation.

"But when he does." Nicole prodded.

"Yeah…" Rinoa sighed in defeat. If anything, Squall was honest, sometimes brutally.

"Then why the long face." Ellone beamed.

"Huh?" Rinoa blinked.

"Duh!" Nicole chuckled, smacking her lightly in the back of the head.

"He asked you to marry him silly!" Ellone giggled.

"I know that." Rinoa said quietly.

"What are you going to say?" Nicole started excitedly then noticed Rinoa's still gloomy demeanor then frowned. "You're still upset…?" Nicole wondered.

"I'm not ready to forgive him yet…"

"Then don't, it was an awfully bubble headed thing to do." Ellone said as she moved on to hang more lanterns. "Just don't wait to long, you said you two were having some problems. Better to do something to fix em sooner than later, holding stuff in makes it fester."

"Yup, you need to go find him and let him have it, I mean yell, scream whatever, just get it out in the open instead of stewing about it." Nicole grinned. "Guys are goofy, they won't know what's eating you unless you tell them." 

"So you say I shouldn't wait for him to come to me then." Rinoa asked, feeling torn.

"Guys like you to chase em, he'll see you come to him and he'll feel better, that's when you lay down what's on you're mind." Nicole grinned.

"Just don't be too bitchy, that will just make it worse. Just let him know that you want to be sure he's sincere and that you're upset about how he's been treating you." Ellone added sagely.

"I suppose I could try." Rinoa smiled sadly. "I mean he has put up with a lot from me, it's only fair that I return the favor."

"That's true too." Nicole grinned. "What you made him do at Quistis' birthday party was fiendish."

"What?" Ellone asked curiously.

Rinoa laughed. "Long story. But that was surprising, I didn't think he'd do it. He also put up my arguing with Fujin."

"Arguing, that what you call being knocked out?" Nicole grinned.

"That's not funny."

"I'm missing something aren't I?" Ellone grinned.

********************************

Nida was not one to hide his emotions and he let his feels be known by letting out a blood-curling scream. However, it was one more of anger and revulsion than of fear. He heard the elevator door slam shut behind him and had no expectation to survive long enough to open them. Acting in the only manner he thought available, he charged the horde of monstrosities that had been the bridge crew. It had the desired effect; the monsters were taken aback by the attack and paused slightly. Nida took the split second opening and barreled through them. The towering mass of flesh and cables pulsed as numerous computer monitors that'd been incorporated into the mass showed vaguely, humanoid faces twisted into rage.

Staying well out of reach of the hulking behemoth, Nida hopped over terminals and chairs in a frantic mad dash across the bridge.

"Die!" A voice gurgled, from somewhere deep, yet seemingly everywhere at the same time. One of the former bridge crew sprouted sickly insect wings and leaped at him as he was in mid jump over a bank of computers. While Nida didn't fancy himself much of a fighter, he was still a SEED and could hold his own, even if he was a bit rusty. It was enough to save him and he intercepted the thing in mid air and landed hard on his back. Using their momentum, he rolled backwards and kicked the thing with both feet. The creature screeched and flailed as it tried to right itself in the air. It smashed against one of bay windows surrounding the bridge and cracked it. 

Opportunities were growing few and Nida knew he was running out of time. A spell of some sort exploded behind him as he got up, blowing him forward only to rebound off the same glass the beast had hit, cracking it further.

The sounds of the of former bridge crew rushing towards him made him gather his wits quickly and he made a hasty if not foolhardy decision. Grabbing a chair he and threw it at the glass with all his might. As expected, the glass shattered and he jumped through the opening.

The folly of his drastic exit soon made it self evident as he found himself sliding down the deeply slopped dome that made up the bridge's exterior. While preferable to a straight fall to his death or whatever the thing on the bridge had planned, he didn't entertain any notions of easily surviving the ride he was on now. Smooth as glass and with few things to hold onto, he knew he'd soon reach the edge of the dome and then fly off into the spinning rings that rotated under the Garden. 

The energy would probably cook him before he hit, he mused as he rolled over on his stomach to claw feebly at anything he could grab hold too. Raking his neatly manicured fingernails over the metal surface, he prayed he'd snag a seam or something similar in the metal skin. He found what was looking for as his nails caught the lip of a small panel and were promptly ripped out. He yowled in pain but the yell quickly turned to one of fear as he abruptly found himself hurtling through open air.

Spiraling through the air, his mind tried in vain to think of anything to save him. He even considered flapping his arms in hopes of flight; at this point, nothing seemed too ridiculous to try. His journey ended abruptly as he slammed into a thin but sturdy spine belonging to one of Balamb's many sensor and radio arrays. He groaned, and his breath rattled in his chest, broken ribs he reasoned, then slid off his momentary perch, stunned. Another burst of adrenaline snapped him back to full awareness and he clawed madly to catch himself. Looking up wearily he realized he was lucky not to haven fallen far, but he was still in trouble. He had no clue how he was going to get back and knew that no one could find him if he stayed put. Crawling along the sensor spire, he found a nook in the base of the hull and wedged himself in it to rest.

***************************

An explosion of fire erupted around Irvine's skull. He screamed and fell backwards from the blast, yet he heard no sound, perhaps it was because he no longer had ears, the blast having burned them down to the bone. Or perhaps it was because he no longer had enough of his face to work his jaw or the melted slab that had been his tongue. Thrashing around in what he knew were death throes, he struggled to think past the white hot pain that assaulted his senses, his eyes were gone, melted out of their sockets. He clutched his ruined face, horrible, inhuman, bone, blood, and madness.

__

"Choking!"

"Focus."

"The pain"

"Focus."

"Dying"

"Focus!"

"Selphie…"

His hands trembled as the last vestiges of consciousness, indeed life itself, began to fade. Zeroing in on her memory, her used her to wash away the pain long enough for him to focus and his hands began to glow.

**********************

  
The journey from the core was thankfully more or less uneventful save for ominous noises. Fujin was quick to seal the entrance but knew it would not stop whatever evil had awakened. The youth that lost his arms was being tended to. Everyone moved quickly with healing and regeneration magic's, lest his loss be permanent. The magic flowed and his limbs reformed, albeit pale and withered, it would be sometime before he even had a hope of using them again.

"QUISTIS?" Fujin asked, hoping for some answer to what happened.

"I don't know…" Quistis replied helplessly. "It's nothing close to what I've seen before, it had control of the very walls…"

"What if it spreads?" Nei wondered aloud. Quistis looked at the girl grimly, one of her best students. "We'll think of something, first we need to regroup and get some help down here. I think this may be bigger than we realize."

"IRVINE?" Fujin asked.

"I don't know, he said he was meeting us down here as soon as he gathered a group." Quistis answered then spoke into her headset. "Irvine?" No answer was forthcoming and that worried her, there should be no interference now that they left the core.

"Selphie?" She tried again.

"What's up?" Selphie beamed back.

"Where's Irvine?"

"Dunno, last time I seen him he was talking to Nida. It's a mess up here Quisty, the students are getting worried and the powers still out."

"Get everyone to the cafeteria, something's going on."

"Huh why?"

"No time to go into details but something is going on in the core, I'm not sure what it is but it's defiantly hostile.

"Understood."

"If you find Irvine, tell him to stay put, we're coming back up."

"Okies." Selphie frowned, as she started to worry. Quickly, she turned and started getting everyone's attention. She was startled when Irvine staggered out of one of the nearby apartments. He seemed well enough but was completely and utterly bald, even his eyebrows where gone. His coat was singed and tattered and he looked slightly dazed.

"Where the hells your hair!?" Selphie shouted in shock and wonder.

Irvine rubbed his gleaming scalp sheepishly then hugged her tight.

"Love you…" He said with heartfelt glee.

"What the, where have you been?" She asked him again, seriously wanting answers.

"It's okay." He smiled, eyes dancing.

"You look ridiculous." She said quietly, faking a grin. Something had happened, something bad, but he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"It'll grow back." He laughed, long and loud, almost to the point of being frightening.

"You're freaking me out babe." She responded said gravely, but decided it could wait. Several students were staring and pointing at him. He didn't care; he was too thrilled at being alive.

"We need to get everyone out of here, something's going on." He finally said sternly, his mind getting back to business. "I found two students, they're dead… Something's gotten into the walls." He added cryptically.

"Damn… Quistis said she ran into trouble too." She sighed heavily. "She wanted me to round everyone up and take them to the cafeteria. She also wants you to wait for her, they're coming back up."

"Best not keep her waiting then, lets hurry up and finish rounding up the youngsters."

******************************

"HEAR NOISES…" Fujin mumbled as they made their way through the darkened halls. Just hours earlier, these same halls were home, completely non threatening. But now, in the darkness, everything seemed malevolent, the shadows crawled and even the very walls seemed to breath with alien life.

"I know…" Quistis said quietly, her eyes darting about as she watched for any sign of movement. The very air was alive with hushed, alien whispers. 

"I'm sorry." Nei said quietly as she moved up beside them.

"Huh for what?" Quistis asked, looking at the junior SEED.

"The others."

"What are you talking about?" Quistis asked curiously.

"Some of the other students, they've been treating you funny. You know, ever since…" She mumbled, tossing a glance at Fujin.

Quistis was taken aback and shook her head.

"Now, you come to me with this."

"Sorry, I'm just nervous…" The young woman frowned.

"Me too, and thanks." Quistis grinned.

Fujin just shook her head as they neared the elevator.

Emergency power was still running it, but no one had any real desire to test his or her luck. Whatever could make the very walls come alive could easily turn the elevator into a deathtrap. Moving through a side door, they rushed up the stairwells and into Balamb's massive lobby. They could hear excited talking and children crying coming from the cafeteria.

"Good they made it." Quistis sighed in relief as they rushed onward.

Irvine met them first and everyone skidded to a halt. Caught completely off guard Fujin's eye went wide at the sight of him.

"HA!" She blurted awkwardly, before regaining her composure.

"Irvine?" Quistis said quietly, almost afraid to ask.

"We have problems… you're not going to like it." He said dryly.

"I don't like it already. What happened?" She asked as they strode into the cafeteria. Students and staff members crowded around her searching for answers.

"Okay! Okay calm down, we're taking care of it, I just need to know what's happened." She yelled with gentle firmness.

"We lost at least two, confirmed. Six others are missing, not including the maintenance staff."

"No one's heard anything from the bridge either." Selphie pointed out quietly.

"Nida…" Quistis whispered, her brow furrowed with worry. "We've not landed either."

"What did you guys find out." Selphie asked, eager for any news.

"Something is in the core…" Quistis started.

"Any idea what it is?" Irvine asked.

"No." Quistis answered with brutal honesty. "It's hard to explain. We only caught a glimpse of something then the walls came to life and attacked us." 

"Telekinesis?" One of the teaching staff asked, overhearing the conversation.

"No, it was alive, the metal, the grating, all of it moved like it was flesh." Nei explained anxiously.

"We need to do something quick." Selphie frowned.

"Well Quisty, it's you're call, what do we say?" Irvine smiled sympathetically.

"I'm not loosing anyone else…" She answered firmly then stood on a chair to get everyone's attention. Everyone started questioning her at once and she promptly bid them to quiet down.

"Listen to me!" She said in a loud authoritative tone. "As you know, we've a situation in the core. While I have no proper way to gauge the severity of the problem, I am confidant that the risk is enough to warrant a total and complete evacuation of Balamb Garden, active immediately."

"Whoa!" Irvine shouted in surprise and everyone started yelling.

"You are to proceed immediately the escape pods, you are not to stop to retrieve personal belongs." 

"Quisty?" Selphie frowned, worried by the sudden turn of events. The rest of Balamb's residents didn't seem to like the idea either.

"You don't have the authority to do that." One Quistis' fellow staff members scowled.

"I do have the authority and I am using it." She said icily then turned to the gathering of junior SEEDs. "I want all of you to watch over the evacuation. Nei, you're in charge, don't let anyone leave to get personal items. I want everyone gone ASAP."

"Yes Ma'am." The young woman saluted. "But what about you guys?"

"Irvine, Fujin, you're with me. Selphie I want you one of the transports."

"Like hell!" The small woman exploded.

"HEARD ORDER." Fujin barked, giving her a dirty look.

"Fujin's right." Quistis soured.

"It's okay." Irvine winked reassuringly at his soon to be wife. "We'll go kill the nasty and have things back to normal before dinner."

"You liar!" Selphie shouted then scowled at Quistis. "I'm helping out and that's final, what are you going to do fire me?" 

Quistis had no time to argue right now.

"Fine, you stay, for now, but if it hits the fan I want you gone, fast, got it" She said with a severity that made the smaller woman cringe. "You and Irvine go down to the hanger and prep the Ragnarok take a squad with you and be careful. Fujin and I will go to the bridge and see what's going on."

"Yes Ma'am." Selphie saluted as she pushed Irvine along. "You heard the lady, let's go!" 

********************

It was late by time he arrived back at the palace. The guards greeted him wordlessly; everyone had heard about or seen the blowup with Rinoa. He ignored the quiet stares and made his way towards the entrance. The air was cool and crisp, and multicolored autumn leaves blew across his feet with a hushed whisper. He took a breath, and looked up at amber glow of a light shining in from several of palace's windows. He knew which room Rinoa was in and hoped to see her smiling down at him. He was disappointed, no one peered down at him, her window as dark as his mood.

He looked at Fujin's jacket, and frowned. He would've never guessed that she of all people would be better at relationships than he was. It struck him as oddly funny and he shook his head and sighed. 

"Fancy meeting you out here stranger. Rinoa said, stepping out from the shadows cast by a standing of dogwood trees.

Startled slightly, Squall looked up and offered a thin smile.

"Um, hi." He mumbled awkwardly, feeling stupid.

"You missed dinner…"

"Sorry."

"It was nice, Kiros of all people made us a veritable feast. I saved you a plate."

"Thanks…"

"Who was that that dropped you off?"

"A friend of Fujin's." He answered, holding up Fujin's jacket.

"Oh, hanging out with bikers now?"

"I guess she does."

"I meant you."

"Whatever."

"I'm kidding."

"I know."

"I…um." He started slowly, looking up at her.

"Me first…" She smiled, putting a hand to his lips. "I'm sorry, I really had no right blowing up like that…"

"I love you." He interrupted sheepishly.

Rinoa blinked.

"I love you." He said again, this time more confidently.

"You don't have to…" She started.

"I want you to know."

"I do…" She whispered, looking down at her feet.

"Do you?" He smiled, lifting her chin.

"Sure." She mumbled.

He kissed her.

******************

Ordered chaos was the theme of the day. Everywhere, students and staff hurried to the several dozen escape transports that'd been installed after the war. Streamlined and large enough to sit roughly twenty people, each transport was preprogrammed to fly to the nearest garden in the event of an accident. One by one the transports detached from hidden alcoves along Balamb's hull. Nida, who was still huddled among the sensor arrays, looked on in dismay as the small armada shot off into the distance. Things must be bad if they are abandoning ship. He shifted slightly, and groaned. It was cold, freezing, and wasn't dressed for such extremes, combined with the fact that he was going into shock didn't comfort him any. A loud hiss erupted above him and he was bathed in a cloud of steam. Large cables fell loose above his head and a panel swung down towards him. He shouted in surprise and rolled out of the way as the panel clanged loudly just inches above his head. The underbelly of an escape craft appeared as it hummed to life in preparation to take off.

"Hyne…" He cursed and crammed himself as tightly as he could behind on of the radio dishes. He prayed it was enough to protect him from the exhaust of the ship's departure. With a low roar the escape vehicle's engine came to life and within moments the entire ship was catapulted far into the horizon. Clouds of scorching smoke washed over Nida causing him to choke on the fumes. The cloud dissipated quickly and Nida opened his eyes blearily. He moaned in pain, the blast had nearly cooked him. His skin taking on the appearance of someone who'd been badly sunburned.

He looked upward to the chamber that had contained the escape craft. The panel was still open and he started climbing towards it. It was a difficult and painful task but one he was determined to complete. Already the cold, biting wind was tearing at is now raw flesh. Though slightly comforting to his burns he knew he was now at greater risk of hypothermia. Once inside the housing he crawled to the airlock and peered through the window. He saw people rushing by and he banged on the glass and yelled as loud as he could. The weakness in his voice scared him. The thickness door made his attempt futile and he gave it up before he tired himself out. Calming himself, he though for a moment then brightened. Getting on his hands and knees, he searched along the bottom of the chamber for the door's manual release.

He was in luck and found the lever with little effort and pulled it. A loud clang issued from somewhere deep and the door pushed open slightly. With an eagerness that comes from desperation he pulled the doors open and lurched forward. Three young women were rushing by as he fell towards them, babbling incoherently. They screamed in fright and pushed him on his rear. Thankful to be alive, he couldn't help but smile in relief.

*********************

Quistis was driven, walking at a furious pace; Fujin had to jog to keep up. 

"QUISTIS?" She asked. Lost in thought, Quistis didn't respond. Fujin finally grabbed her by the arm and brought her to an abrupt standstill. Quistis glared at her questioningly.

"GIVE ME LOOK." Fujin frowned.

Quistis' softened considerably.

"Sorry."

"HAVE PLAN?"

"No."

"RECKLESS."

"I'll not loose anyone else."

"THEY SAFE."

"Not as long as this thing has control."

"MAY NOT."

"We'll know when we get to the bridge."

"BE CAUTIOUS."

"You're right, I'm just upset."

"UNDERSTANDABLE." Fujin smiled, brushing a lock of tangle hair from Quistis' face. Quistis smiled and nodded in understanding.

"I'll be careful."

"LET'S GO THEN." Fujin winked.

The darkness was overpowering and the mist that filled the halls made their flashlights all but useless. The heat and humidity also made it hard to breathe; making the trek all the more miserable.

The approached the elevator leading to the bridge and noticed a light flickering wildly in Cid's office to their left. The two women looked at each other and frowned. Fujin held up a hand to pause Quistis and proceeded to take point. Quistis frowned but fell instep behind the other woman's lead.

Pressing close against the wall just outside the office, Fujin peeked through half open door. The mist made it hard to see but she could make out shapes, inhuman shapes slithering about and waving in the air like cobras preparing to strike. Fujin looked to Quistis and pointed to the open door with a frown.

Quistis nodded and positioned herself in front of the partially closed door and focused for a spell. Remembering the effect Shiva had, she brought to mind a powerful freezing spell and hoped for the best. Fujin waited until she was ready then shoved the door open. The entities inside had just moments to react before Quistis unleashed the arctic blast upon them. A shower of frost and piercing ice crystals exploded into the room shredding and freezing everything in its radius of influence. Quistis winced, Cid would have a fit.

Seconds later the only sounds issuing from the room was the pops and cracks from the ice that covered the room. Fujin peeked inside, frozen motionless, were several fleshy tendrils lined with cables and wires of all types.

"It's like in the hallway." Quistis noted, stepping just inside the room. Fujin nodded grimly and inspected one of the tendrils from a healthy distance.

"LOOK." She scowled, pointing to Cid's computer terminal. The majority of the tendrils had merged with the computer and a bizarrely organic way.

"What the…?" Quistis mouthed quietly as she followed the tendrils back to their source, an air vent.

"DOWNLOADING?" Fujin wondered.

"Perhaps, Cid has a lot of information in there…"

"BAD."

"Very…" Quistis said then thought a moment then pried a chair loose from the frozen floor and slammed it into the computer with all her might. The computer exploded into a shower of fragments and sparks.

Fujin jumped in surprise and shouted. "DOING !?

"If it wants our files then its imperative that it doesn't get them." Quistis sighed. "Cid's going to kill me."

Fujin shook her head.

"CONTROLS POWER." Fujin stated flatly, looking at the smoldering remains.

"I kind of figured it did." Quistis smirked dryly. "Come on lets get to the bridge."

They hurried out of office and to the elevator, which was running on emergency power. Pausing they looked at the open doors then exchanged glances.

"No way." Quistis said firmly. Fujin nodded in agreement and they moved towards an access ladder instead. It was a short climb and Quistis pressed the release button that opened the hatch. Peeking out onto the bridge she was startled to see that all was quiet.

"Odd." Quistis said quietly as she climbed out of the hatch. Fujin joined her and blinked curiously. Everything was in order; the bridge crew where sitting around bored and oblivious to the entrance.

"Where's Nida?" Quistis asked.

One of the girls turned slowly to regard them.

"Miss Trepe?" The nearest girl smiled and stood. A howling wind filled the chamber with blast of cold air and the girl cringed bitterly.

Quistis and Fujin looked at the bay window from which the gust of wind came.

"What happened here?" Quistis said warily.

"Something outside hit the window it was horrible." The girl said, shivering. 

"Nida left to find you." Another girl said. It was cold in the room but not terribly so, but yet all three girls were as pale a Fujin. 

"Why haven't you evacuated…?" Quistis asked, as the girl walked towards her. Her movements seemed slightly awkward; Quistis frowned as a smell caught her attention, foul, yet familiar.

"We didn't hear anything about it?" The approaching girl said in dismay, seconds before Fujin's chakram decapitated her.

End Chapter 73

To be continued.


	74. Drastic Decisions

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

****

FROZEN

Chapter 74

Drastic Decisions

The girl's head fell to the floor without a sound and the body tottered slightly then fell backwards. Quistis didn't ask, trusting Fujin's judgment. Bringing her whip into play she cracked it once then let fly at second girl before she rise from her chair. The serrated whip slashed across the startled girl's throat, causing her to drop to the floor gurgling. 

Quistis winced, beginning to doubt herself and looked to Fujin worriedly.

"QUISTIS." Fujin shouted, gesturing madly for her to turn back around. 

"Damn!" Quistis blurted, turning around. In the brief second that her attention was turned, the third girl had sprouted sickly wings and leaped through the air, gruesome talons erupting from her fingertips.

In the short span of time she had to react, Quistis dived out of the way. A clumsy and undignified effort born of desperation. The creature's talons raked her back as it darted overhead. It began to circle around and Fujin rushed forward and grabbed it by the ankles. Sputtering and snarling, the creature struggled to stay aloft but Fujin held it on firmly. With a snarl she yanked downward sending the former bridge-hand face first into a bank of computers with a sickening crunch. Fujin was on it before it could regain its senses and snapped its neck, quieting it once and for all.

Quistis sat up and frowned.

"What tipped you off?"

Fujin walked over to the body of the girl that had first approached them. It looked normal enough from the front so Fujin rolled it over with her foot. The girl's back was melted looking, unformed, parts of the spine and underlying tissues were clearly visible along with what appeared to be wires and tiny electronics. Fujin pointed to the computer terminal the girl had been sitting at.

"REFLECTION IN MONITOR." She explained.

Quistis could have gagged from the smell and she leaned to examine the body, keeping in mind to stay out of arms reach.

"Shape-shifter?"

"UNKNOWN."

"This could be bad… if they can take our forms…" Quistis mumbled then gasped in shock.

"WHAT?" Fujin frowned, moving to her side.

"Those two students… the ones that stank."

Fujin nodded, understanding.

"I'm certain they were like these three." Quistis scowled angrily. "I should've done something…"

"DID NOT KNOW." Fujin reassured her.

The corpses of the former bridge crew twitched. Fujin and Quistis moved away quickly and prepared to resume the conflict. The bodies melted into a brackish, foul-smelling sludge then slithered together like a tower of worms.

"TROUBLE." Fujin blurted, scooping up her chakram as the gelatinous mass quivered before them. Another gust of wind howled through the broken glass and the thing recoiled as it's skin turned ashy gray and stiffened slightly.

Quistis knew of the creatures' dislike of cold but she rejoiced at just how vulnerable it appeared to be.

"Take out the windows!" She yelled to Fujin who immediately began channeling a spell. The roiling mix of gore still held features belonging to the three women it had mimicked and the faces howled in fury as a pinpoint of light formed at the center of the bridge. A high pitched screech sounded as Fujin's spell went off. The air exploded with a dull roar, shattering all the glass on the bridge.

"DOWN!" Fujin shouted as chill wind whipped about in a frenzied torrent, sending shards of glass flying about. 

The mass gurgled and turned gray; slowing considerably as it turned itself inside out trying to keep warm. Deciding to flee, the thing split into dozens of snake like tendrils, each of which quickly slithered down the nearest air vent. The wind howled loudly in their ears as the two women stood and brushing themselves off.

"That was too easy." Quistis mumbled curiously.

Fujin nodded quietly. The air, while cold, wasn't particularly life threatening. Quistis looked out of the window, they were far beyond Trabia and heading across a large expanse of ocean at a moderate speed. Looking at the battered but still operational terminals she frowned.

"WHERE HEADING?" Fujin asked.

"Still moving towards Esthar."

"WHY?"

"Good question, why would it keep power to the bridge?"

"DESTROY?" Fujin asked.

"Not this time, we'd crash into the ocean and all things considered, I doubt we're seaworthy at the moment.

"CAN LAND?"

Quistis tried the controls but to no avail, something was interfering.

"No luck, everything reads normal but we're stuck on this heading."

"WHAT DO?"

"We need to find what is causing all this and get rid of it."

"EASIER SAID THAN DONE." Fujin responded sourly.

"We'll think of something… Lets go." Quistis growled, heading towards the hatch they'd used to enter. As they reached the lower floor near Cid's office the walls sprouted a sea of screaming faces that howled in rage at them. Startled and caught off guard Fujin staggered back into Quistis who steadied her. The two quickly raised their hands and fired off a series of freezing spells. 

**********************

"I wonder if we're getting carried away." Selphie mumbled as she sat on bridge of the Ragnarok checking various sensors. "You don't think Quistis is freaking out about this do you?"

"No." Irvine said firmly as he kept a wary eye out for trouble.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to your hair?" She asked, glancing at him.

Irvine rubbed his head self-consciously, but kept quiet.

"Will it grow back?" She wondered curiously, his eyebrows and lashes were gone.

"Should." He mumbled, still staring out over the hanger, waiting for any sign of Quistis. He didn't want to admit it but something about what they were dealing with frightened him. He forced himself not to think about, chalking his worried up to the fact that he was nearly killed.

"Bah." He cursed under his breath. Selphie heard his exclamation and looked back at him curiously.

"Are you okay?" She frowned again.

"Yes…"

"You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I just wish you'd tell me what happened."

"A close call, lets just leave it at that."

"Kay…" Selphie murmured, not wanting to push him.

"Mr Kinnes!" A couple of junior SEED's shouted as they entered the hanger, helping along a torn and tattered Nida.

"Oh Hyne… Nida!" Selphie blurted, seeing them from the cockpit.

"I'll get him!" Irvine shouted, hurrying out the side hatch to intercept the trio.

"Hey Irvine, what's up." Nida coughed.

"What the hell happened, and why haven't you all evacuated?" Irvine asked sternly.

"The walls sir!" One of the youths sputtered. "They've come to life!?"

"That's why you were ordered to vacate!" 

"It's not their fault, I told them to take me to you." Nida explained.

"Fine you're here." Irvine said gruffly then turned to the two guards. "You guys have a way out of here?"

"Yes sir, the last escape craft if waiting just up the hall." One of the young men answered.

"Get on it and go, we'll take Nida with us." Irvine ordered, helping Nida stand.

"Yes sir!" The two saluted then hurried away.

"The bridge crew…their dead…" Nida choked as Irvine helped him to the waiting Ragnarok.

"What!?"

"Something got in them, it was horrible and there was this thing…"

"I know." Irvine mumbled, I've seen one too."

"Where's Quistis?"

"She went looking for you…"

"Oh, no! You gotta stop her!"

"I'm on it. Quistis!" Irvine yelled into his headset.

"Go ahead, Quistis answered through a hail of static.

"We found Nida, he's hurt but alive."

"Thank goodness. We just left the bridge, The crew is dead and whatever was controlling the corridors in the core has spread."

"Yeah, I heard. What's your situation?"

"Fujin and I are okay but Balamb is locked into its course to Eshtar."

"Well that's good, we can get help when we arrive." Irvine mused.

"Somehow I don't think so." 

"What…?"

"We need to get control, I've an idea. Let me talk to Nida."

"Huh…alright." Irvine mumbled curiously and handed his headset to Nida. Selphie barreled out of hatch and rushed towards them.

"What's going on?" She asked hurriedly.

"Hold on." Irvine whispered.

"Nida here." The young pilot coughed into the headset.

"How are you holding up?" Quistis asked.

"Battered, but okay."

"Good, get healed up, I need you to do some work."

"Okay, what's the plan."

"We're on our way to get you. We need to figure out a way to get control, at least long enough to make a course change."

"Course change?"

"I'll explain when we get there, I don't want to risk the intruder intercepting our transmissions."

"Any idea what it is yet?"

"None…but it can merge with organic and inorganic materials at will…"

"I noticed…." Nida grumbled.

"We're in route, be ready."

"Will do." Nida nodded, signing off. He handed the headset back to Irvine then blinked.

"What did she say?" Irvine asked.

"What the hell happened to you're hair!?" Nida blurted.

"Forget about that…" Irvine growled.

"Whatever. She said she's on her way and that we're making a course change."

"Course change?" Selphie said, looking confused.

"She said she'd explain once she got here. Either of you have a Guardian? I need some healing here."

"Oh damn, sorry!" Irvine stammered and hurried to offer aid. After a moment Nida was more or less back to normal, albeit a bit sore.

******************

"COURSE CHANGE?" Fujin asked as they ran along the darkened halls. The effects of the creature or creatures infesting Balamb had spread, all around them the walls squirmed and groaned with a unnatural life of their own.

"Yes." Quistis answered with a grave look, pausing long enough to fire a spell at a supporting strut that moved to intercept her. "We can't let these things spread." She said, leaping over the smoldering remains.

"EXPLAIN?" Fujin grunted, ducking a swarm of tendrils that burst out of a overhead duct.

"If they get ever got to Esthar. If it somehow got control of the technology there…" Quistis explained fearfully.

"UNSTOPPABLE."

"Yeah…" Quistis nodded as they neared the hanger. A cool breeze billowed past them, the hanger door was opened, meaning the others were ready to leave. Thankfully the cool air kept the encroaching madness at bay and they made their way to the Ragnarok without further harassment. Nida, Irvine and Selphie were waiting and moved to greet them.

"Glad to see you're alive." Quistis smiled at Nida, giving him a hug.

"Can't keep a guy like me down." Nida grinned. "What's the plan?"

"I need you to find a way to alter our course north."

"I've been thinking about it, I may be able to do it for a short time, but if this thing has as much control as we think, it'll only be for a short time."

"Just make the course change, steer us north to the icecap."

"The icecap?" Selphie blurted.

"Why up there?" Irvine frowned.

"It hates the cold, even the slightest chill hurts it. Once we get there we kill the power and ditch Balamb into the ice."

"WHAT!?" Nida shouted in shock.

"MADNESS!?" Fujin agreed, stunned by the suggestion.

"Quistiy?" Selphie frowned.

"Don't argue, I've made up my mind. I have a feeling about this thing."

"I won't do it." Nida scowled.

"You need to understand…If this spreads to Esthar…. Innocent civilians could be killed." Quistis sighed.

"She's right." Irvine said quietly.

"Why don't we just find the source and kill it!?" Selphie suggested.

"We'll try, but if we're unable I want a backup plan."

"How do you even know it wants to go to Esthar?" Nida asked skeptically.

"You were on the bridge Nida, what did you see." Quistis asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Hey, now, don't look at me like that, I'm just worried is all. Look, I went to the bridge and the crew had been, altered and there was this, thing, huge, nasty. It was hooked up to all the computers."

"Just like in Cid's office." Quistis said, looking at Fuji before turning her attention back to Nida. "It's downloading information, it's intelligent."

"Fine, you're right, it's doing something…" Nida mumbled.

"I'm sorry Nida, all of you, but if we can't stop this thing here and now, we will have no choice." Quistis said sympathetically.

"What's to keep it from altering the course once we make the change?" Nida asked, still not sure of the plan.

"DESTROY BRIDGE." Fujin suggested.

"That'll keep us on course alright but it could just as easily cause us to crash!" Nida blurted.

"This plan sounds half-baked." Selphie mumbled rubbing her temples.

"I'm willing to listen to suggestions but we don't have a lot of time. It's spreading fast." An uncomfortable silence issued and Quistis nodded grimly.

"Okay then lets get moving, Nida, Fujin, you're with me, Irvine, Selphie, keep the engines running."

"I should be going with you." Irvine frowned.

"What, and leave your wife alone?" Quistis said quietly, looking down at Selphie.

"Hey! I can take care of myself thank you very much." Selphie blurted indignantly.

Irvine shuffled awkwardly.

"IS OKAY." Fujin winked, clapping him on the shoulder.

"You two be careful…" Irvine sighed.

"You too." Quistis smiled then motioned for Fujin and Nida to follow.

**************************

"Odd." Cid mumbled, staring worried at the communicator atop Laguna's desk. Laguna, who was peering in awe at a snow-globe Ellone had given him, looked up absently.

"What?"

"I can't get through to Balamb."

"They're probably behind the mountains." Kiros noted from nearby.

"I was wanting to ask Quistis how Selphie and the guests are doing."

"They're fine." Laguna grinned, setting down the snow-globe.

"You're right, I'm just paranoid."

"Not surprising considering all that's happened. It's been a trying time for you guys." Kiros said.

"Kiros is right, relax, enjoy yourself." Laguna smiled.

"Hi guys." Ellone said laughingly with Celest and Nicole under tow.

"Ladies." Cid said in greeting.

"Well, everything is done." Ellone explained.

"Good, good, where is Rinoa?"

"Um…" Ellone blushed.

"She and Squall are making up." Celest giggled, prompting an elbow from Nicole.

"Oh…" Cid blinked, blushing slightly.

"To be young again." Kiros laughed.

"Who are you fooling, you hound." Laguna said slyly.

"Well I guess all we do now is wait…" Cid shrugged.

"Now all we have to do is wait for everyone to get back. How much longer are we looking at?" Celest asked.

"I don't know, I haven't heard from them today." Cid sighed.

"Everything okay?" Nicole asked, slightly worried.

"Kiros thinks the mountains are giving interference.

"Oh."

"Ah they'll be here on time sugar." Celest winked, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, lets take advantage of the free time and hit the streets, this is a big city and I for one plan to see the sites. Ellone, you care to show us the sites?"

"Of course." Ellone beamed brightly.

************************

"Um not to sound like a coward or anything, but this seems kind of foolhardy." Nida whispered as they crept up the pulsing and moaning hallways. 

"Oh it is…." Quistis said with a faint smirk.

"You're supposed to tell me everything is fine and that you know what you're doing." Nida frowned.

Fujin chuckled quietly to herself and took a swipe at a stair banister that ventured to close.

"Sorry Nida, this is new to me too. I'm making this up as I go." Quistis sighed.

"How reassuring."

"NOT ATTACKING." Fujin pointed out.

"I know, don't jinx it." Quistis murmured.

"Maybe it can't see us." Nida said.

"Somehow I doubt that." Quistis frowned, looking at a sea of gruesome eyes peering out of the darkness.

"FOLLOWING?" Fujin said cautiously.

"Curious I think, they want to know what we're up to." Quistis reasoned.

"Why don't they just attack us." Nida blurted, getting antsy.

"Fujin and I cut a swath through here earlier, they're probably trying to figure out the best way to stop us." Quistis explained. No sooner than she spoke the floor in front of her melted into a spiraling pit of darkness.

"Quistis!" Nida shouted, grabbing her right as she stepped forward. Her momentum nearly took her over the edge and Nida started going with her. Fujin grabbed him by the collar causing him to gag.

"HOLD ON." She grunted as she helped pull the two of them away from the edge.

"That's one way to do it." Quistis breathed, looking out over the expanse of darkness.

"Quick, before it drops the rest of the floor on us." Quistis ordered as she started to cast a spell.

"WHAT?" Fujin blinked as Quistis placed a hand on her and Nida's shoulder. Within seconds, the three of them rose off the ground a good foot.

"Hey good idea." Nida smirked as the floor dropped away from under them.

"DOING!?" Fujin blurted, grabbing at Quistis wildly.

"Ack lemmi go, what are you doing?" Quistis yelped. 

Fujin's flailing sent her upside down and she grabbed Quistis' arm in a deathlike grip.

"Calm down, we're okay." Nida chuckled. Fujin cut him a look of pure contempt.

"Fu, it's just a levitation spell, quit flailing." Quistis said quietly.

Fujin looked up at her and frowned.

"Don't tell me you never used it before." Quistis grinned.

"NO REASON TO." Fujin snapped, trying to right herself.

Quistis helped turn her upright.

"There you go." She smiled, trying not to laugh.

Fujin was blushing furiously as she regained her composure.

"It's easy once you get the hang of it." Nida said smugly, flitting about like some story book fairy."  
"Looks like we missed part of your training…" Quistis winced.

Fujin let her go and tried unsuccessfully to do anything but float.

"It takes practice." Quistis smiled sympathetically.

"Here, take my hand, I'll lead you along." Nida offered brightly.

Fujin smacked it away with a grunt of disgust. The gesture sent her spinning wildly and she was forced to grab Quistis again to stop herself. After a moment she took Quistis' hand and glared as if daring her to laugh.

"LETS GO." She said gruffly.

"Okies." Quistis squeaked, smirking at Nida. 

Floating cautiously, the trio crossed the chasm that had formed in the hallway. Now and again the walls would explode into a nest of clawing, biting tendrils, forcing them to spend precious spells in attempts to keep the writhing mass at bay. After what seemed an eternity of dodging and weaving they made their way to the hatch leading up to the bridge. The ladder was gone and the shaft had been clogged with a mass of garbage and organic material.

"Oh gross…." Nida winced looking up at the foul smelling blockage.

"It doesn't want us going up there." Quistis smiled and looked to Fujin.

Fujin nodded and began to summon Pandemonia. The entity appeared amid howling winds, kicking up a cloud of dust and debris.

The guardian was forced to adjust its size in order to fit in the corridor and looked most uncomfortable as it appeared.

"CLEAR IT." Fujin said, patting the creature's shoulder companionably while pointing to the blocked shaft.

Looking up, Pandemonia inhaled deeply, taking in far more air than one would think possible. Fujin gestured everyone to back up as the Guardian took a position under the blockage and expelled the compressed air in one sharp, concentrated burst. Debris exploded everywhere as the blast cut through the blockage like a laser, leaving behind a jagged hole straight to the bridge. Quistis moved forward and summoned Shiva. The blue skinned guardian appeared in the hall. She regarded Pandemonia curiously before facing Quistis. 

"Line the tunnel with ice please." Quistis asked, nodding to the freshly cleared shaft.

Shiva nodded quietly and spread her hands. A gust of arctic cold air filled the tunnel as the she carefully did as she was told. Satisfied with her work Quistis thanked the guardian before dismissing her. The three SEED's quickly began floating up the tunnel, hurried along by a gentle breeze provided by Pandemonia. Once they arrived on the darkened bridge Fujin dismissed her guardian and looked around curiously.

"QUIET." She said then stumbled forward as Quistis' spell finally wore off.

"What happened in here?" Nida gawked, looking at the shattered windows and splattered gore.

"We chased it off." Quistis explained, moving to the main computer.

"Everything is busted, it's a wonder we haven't crashed."

"STOP COMPLAINING." Fujin grumbled, moving past him.

"Okay Nida, get to work, we'll cover you."

"Are you sure you want to do this, I mean what happens if you stop this thing? You'll still be stuck on this course." He asked, popping the seal to one of the control panels.

"We can kill the engines from the core." Quistis responded, looking around cautiously.

"DAWN SOON." Fujin sighed, seeing the cresting edges of light on the horizon.

"That's a good thing, we'll have a little more light to work with." Quistis nodded.

"NOT IN CORE."

"I'll take what I can get."

"Okay let's see what we're dealing with." Nida mumbled absently as he scanned the inner workings of the computer terminal. Shriveled tendrils and foreign bits of electronics dotted the various nodes and computer boards, making the whole affair nearly unrecognizable.

"Gah! The whole configuration has changed!?" Nida frowned.

"Figured as much, can you do anything with it." Quistis asked sourly.

"Dunno yet, I'll try." Nida sighed, opening his tool kit.

"I don't need to tell you to hurry up." Quistis chided.

"I know." Nida mumbled, hooking up a small portable computer.

Fujin paced and Quistis watched her nervously as Nida did his work. Long minutes past and Fujin began growing irritable.

"DONE?" She frowned.

"Almost…" Nida mumbled.

"HURRY." 

"I am, now be quiet!" Nida snapped.

"Calm down, the both of you." Quistis ordered.

"Sorry." Nida said absently then raised up. "There, we're set." He smiled and they could feel Balamb begin turning sharply.

"How'd it go?" Quistis asked, looking at the blinking lights of the terminal curiously.

"It's done, we're headed north." He answered, packing up his tool kit.

"Good job, stand aside." Quistis said firmly raising her arms to channel a spell that would shatter the control system.

"I hope you're right about this." He frowned.

"I have to be." 

"You know we could crash."

"The safety systems should ease the landing, and if not, well we won't have to worry about it getting to Esthar." Quistis said grimly as lightning crackled along her fingertips.

"Fur-ru-ru Mine, leave, flesh, die, leave, die, leave, mine pru-ru!" An inhuman voice screeched through the intercom and echoing throughout the garden.

"What the…" Quistis frowned, pausing slightly.

"Oh, man." Nida moaned, growing pale.

"IMPOSSIBLE." Fujin hissed, spinning about in preparation for an attack."

"What, who is it!?" Quistis growled, looking at the two of them curiously.

"NORG!" Fujin said quietly.

"Pru-ru-ru mine!!!" The voice gurgled deeply then laughed as everything went dead, the terminals, the emergency lighting, the engines, everything.

"Oh no…" Nida whispered seconds before their entire world tilted.

"We're in free fall!" Quistis screamed before she was tossed off her feet and was sent sliding towards the shattered bridge window.

"QUISTIS!" Fujin shrieked as she too was flung haphazardly through the air. Nida grabbed the edges of the terminal he was working on and hung on for dear life as the two women flew headlong towards open air.

***************

"That sounded familiar." Irvine frowned, hearing the inhuman laughter as he peered out of Ragnarok's cockpit.

"Creepy…" Selphie said quietly, from the pilot seat. "What do you reckon it was."

"Sounded like Norg…" Irvine responded hauntingly.

"I thought you and Squall killed it?" Selphie said worriedly seconds before everything went crazy. 

"What the hell!" Irvine shouted as he was thrown face first into the hardened glass of the cockpit. The Ragnarok started sliding sideways; it's steel talons sparking brightly as they scraped across hanger floor. Selphie screamed in surprise and grabbed the controls. The ships stabilization systems came to life and the craft sank its claws into the hanger wall and floor, stopping their slide abruptly. Selphie was thrown forward in her seat, but was kept at safe by her seatbelt. Irvine wasn't so lucky and he was bounced about the cockpit like a rag-doll, ending up in an upside down heap under Selphie's chair.

"Irvine!" She screamed, leaning over to check on him.

"Damn it!" He bellowed in a mix of pain and anger.

The collision alarm sounded and something hit them hard, followed by several smaller jolts. The Ragnarok shared the hanger with several smaller shuttles, all of which were crashing and rebounding off its thick hull.

The racket was terrific and the barrage threatened to knock them loose from haphazard perch.

"We're going down!" Selphie whined fretfully.

"Get us the hell out of here then!" Irvine growled, still firmly wedged under Selphie's seat.

"Don't yell at me." Selphie shrieked, grabbing at the controls.

"I'm not yelling!" Irvine howled, trying to untangle himself.

"Yes you are!" Selphie cried as the Ragnarok turned around to face towards the open hanger door far above them. Firing the engines to keep it from falling backwards the ship clamored madly up the tilted hanger floor like a dog on a slide, it's talon's gouging long furrows as it climbed towards freedom. Selphie let out a jubilant cry of success as they neared the exit. The cry was short lived however as the pile of trashed shuttles exploded behind them engulfing the Ragnarok in a tremendous fireball.

******************

Quistis flew out the window into open air; desperately she grabbed the window frame, the broken glass slicing to her palms to the bone. She cried out in pain but maintained her grip. She looked up to see Fujin sliding towards her at a manic pace. The decent was stopped when she unceremoniously slammed into a floor mounted computer terminal.

Wild and insane laughter echoed through the halls and an explosion sounded somewhere in the distance. Quistis didn't want to think about what it could have been as she struggled to pull herself to safety.

"HOLD ON!" Fujin called to her, carefully starting the precarious crawl towards her. Reaching the lip of the window seal, she braced herself and leaned forward to grab Quistis.

"FUJIN!" Quistis shouted, her eyes wide in horror as the floor exploded behind Fujin. A large vaguely worm like creature tore out of floor, its head was adorned with spines and it's body was covered in metal plates that were merged with it's flesh. Exposed to the chill wind, the creature was already turning gray and ashy. Pumping itself up, it flexed and expelled the spikes atop its head in a pulpy explosion before falling over lifeless. The needle like barbs rained out in all directions. Nida who was mostly undercover caught one of the foot long barbs in the thigh where it went clean through.

Fujin spun around and threw her arms up to shield her head as a hail of spikes shot towards her. One caught her in the right side of the chest, spinning her around as another, piercing her abdomen. She made a sound of startled surprise then staggered slightly before falling limply out the window. Quistis could only look on in silent horror as the love of her life toppled into oblivion.

End Chapter 74

To be continued


	75. Regrouping

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

****

FROZEN

Chapter 75

Regrouping

"Fujin…." Quistis whispered as Fujin fell silently through a plume of smoke rising up from below. A blast of hot air erupted around as the smoke overtook her also, nearly blinding her. She didn't care, nothing mattered, Fujin was gone, and the cold reality weakened her causing her grip to loosen. Rising through the smoke with a low roar, the Ragnarok hovered and settled itself under Quistis. It was terribly scorched and, fire still burned along parts of its hull.

"Quistis!" Selphie screamed over the ships external speakers. Quistis looked at the smoldering ship dully then gasped in shock as she spotted Fujin laying sprawled across it's back. Abruptly Balamb jerked to life and pulled up from its dive. The sudden movement was too much for Quistis' precarious grip and she was tossed free. With a scream that was short lived, she landed hard atop the Ragnarok's cockpit. Selphie stared up at her while franticly trying to keep the ship steady while avoiding getting rammed as Balamb resumed its flight. 

Not able to wait any longer Irvine unlocked an overhead hatch just behind the cockpit. The seal hissed as it began to slowly decompress and he locked a safety line in place as he prepared to exit the craft.

"Keep her steady." He shouted as he started the short climb out onto the hull.

"Just be careful!" Selphie shouted, as the wake from Balamb's passage buffeted them. Quistis was stunned but was struggling to rise. She could see Fujin laying several feet away, pawing feebly at the spikes that had impaled her.

"No…." Quistis moaned, lurching forward, despite the combined forces of the roiling ship and gale force winds. She only made it a few steps before she was forced to her knees. She tried to rise again when a hand grabbed her arm, startling her.

"Easy boss." Irvine shouted. She turned to face him and a look hurried panic broke across her face. "Help me!" She screamed, clutching at him while pointing towards Fujin.

"I'll get her, you get inside!" He ordered, tying a spare safety line around her waist.

"I'm going too!" Quistis shouted defiantly.

"You can barely stand!" Irvine frowned and pointed towards the waiting hatch. "I'll take care of her, trust me." He smiled, his eyes soft and understanding. Quistis expression melted into one of tortured anguish. Having to bite her lip to stop it from trembling, she looked to Irvine with tears in her eyes.

"Bring her back to me…" She mouthed weakly.

"Get inside." He winked then began trudging towards where Fujin lay.

Quistis made her way to the hatch and all but fell inside. She slumped against the wall heavily, sobs shaking her battered form.

"You okay Quisty?!" Selphie called over her shoulder. "Quistis?!"

Quistis didn't answer as her mind accosted her with horrible thoughts.

Outside, Irvine had reached Fujin and knelt by her side. She looked up at him with a glazed, detached, expression. He couldn't bring himself to say anything as he realized the severity of Fujin's wounds and was thankful that Quistis wasn't present to see her in such a state. The spikes that impaled her were barbed, meaning pulling them free would only cause her more harm. 

"There's no easy way to do this." He said with a tight frown.

She was too far-gone to argue and merely nodded before closing her eyes.

"Okay…" He sighed, gripping the spike in her chest with one hand and holding her down with the other. Wincing, he gave one firm yank and the thorny spike tore free. Fujin cried out through gritted teeth and a spray of blood. Irvine tried not to think and quickly yanked the one in her abdomen free. This time Fujin didn't move and he feared he'd killed her. She gasped slightly and he sighed in relief as he brought the last of his healing spells to mind. It wasn't much but he hoped it would be enough stabilize her until she could get proper help.

The spell prepared, he put a hand firmly against her chest causing her to look at him sourly.

"Cheap thrill…" She chuckled hollowly.

"You know me." He smiled softly as the spell washed over her. The spell was less effective than he hoped, though it did slow the bleeding. Scooping her up, he lumbered back towards the hatch. Quistis heard him coming and leapt up to aid him.

"She needs help fast!" He said, lowering Fujin down into Quistis' waiting arms. 

"Fujin…" Quistis called softly, resting her on the deck. He voice fell upon deaf ears, as Fujin had lost consciousness.

"Oh no…" Quistis whimpered, caressing her cheek as she called forth a series of healing spells. "Get Nida…" She called to Irvine, who was sticking down through the hatch to make sure everything was okay. He nodded and shouted to Selphie.

"Catch up to Balamb and bring us closer to the bridge!" 

"Hold on!" She called back to him and launched the Ragnarok towards Balamb.

"I see him!" Irvine shouted, waiting for Selphie to settle the craft before moving again. The young pilot stood at the shattered window of Balamb's bridge gesturing madly.

"Get us closer!" Irvine shouted.

"Closer he says…. Like it's easy or something." Selphie grumbled as the ship veered dangerously close to Balamb's hull. Irvine poked his head through the hatch again.

"That's good hold it there!" He shouted before making his was across the top of the craft once more.

"We have to take out the controls!!!" Nida shouted wildly.

"What?" Irvine called, somewhat confused.

"Blow up the bridge, blow up the bridge!!!!" Nida screamed.

"Shit…" Irvine blanched, looking around helplessly. "Boy, get over here!" He blurted, calling for Nida to jump the small gap between Balamb and The Ragnarok.

"You want me to jump that!? Are you crazy, I can barely walk!?" Nida gawked, gesturing to the wound he had received from the monster that had impaled Fujin.

"She can't get any closer than that! Now hurry up!" Irvine roared.

Nida looked torn briefly then shrugged as he took several staggering steps back. Irvine nodded and leaned out to catch him.

"You better catch me." Nida mumbled to himself as he started into a hobbling run. It was an ugly attempt, more of a trip than a jump and he fell face first into the gap.

"Oh no you don't!" Irvine blurted, grabbing the nearly doomed pilot by the ankle.

"Pull me up, pull me up!" Nida screamed wildly, flailing about upside-down.

"Stop kicking, damn it!" Irvine growled, dragging the smaller man to safety.

Nida didn't even take the time to thank him as he crawled towards the waiting hatch.

"We have to hurry!!" He babbled tossing himself inside.

Irvine followed him and sealed the hatch behind him before checking on Fujin.

"How is she?" He asked Quistis quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be okay I think, she's resting…" Quistis whispered, never taking her eyes off her.

"Good." He smiled and started to move on but Quistis grabbed his hand.

"Thank you…" She said shakily, fresh tears in her eyes.

Irvine rubbed his bald head and blushed slightly.

"Aw don't cry, you're liable to get me started…" He said awkwardly

"For the love of HYNE!" Nida shouted, causing Selphie to jump.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She screamed at him.

"Did you all forget the plan or what!?" Nida blurted in a near panic.

"What are you talking about, and don't yell at me like a madman!" Selphie shouted back.

"Would someone blow up the damned bridge or all of this is for nothing!" Nida hollered, pointing out the window.

"Fine!" Selphie shouted in aggravation before, veering off. She brought the Ragnarok around to face Balamb and slammed her hand into the fire control. 

Twin high-powered machine guns swung out from their compartments in the Ragnarok's belly and locked onto the target. The weapons whirred a second as they came up to speed before roaring into action, explosive shells tore into the interior of what used to be Balamb's Gardens nerve center destroying everything in their path. The gunfire was immediately followed by a shot by the massive energy cannon mounted in the Ragnarok's chest. The blast slammed into Balamb's bridge causing it to explode into a hellish ball of smoke of and fire. The blast shook both the Ragnarok and Balamb to their core.

"HOLY!" Irvine flinched, shielding his eyes from the flash.

"Oh my…" Selphie squeaked, putting a hand to her mouth in wide-eyed shock. Quistis made her way forward to survey the damage.

"Hyne…" Quistis frowned. The entire top of the dome where the bridge used to be, had been replaced with a sparking, smoldering crater.

"Sorry." Selphie whimpered.

"You blew it all up." Nida mumbled, mouth agape.

"Look…" Quistis frowned, pointing to the edges of the crater. All along the ruined section, ashy gray tendrils slithered and transformed into various structures, slowly repairing the damage caused by the explosion.

"It's regenerating!?" Selphie frowned.

"If it can restore the bridge it'll be able to regain control." Quistis frowned.

"This keeps getting better and better." Irvine grumbled.

"At least it's going slow." Nida said optimistically, noting the somewhat sluggish speed of the repair work.

"This is getting ridiculous." Quistis growled as she moved to one of the side hatches. "Selphie bring us level with one of the lower access hatches, try to get as close to the core as possible." She ordered.

"Got it!" Selphie said eagerly, pushing forward on the controls. The Ragnarok dipped and circled under the rotating rings that comprised Balamb's semi magical engines. After a moment, she found a likely entryway and used the ship's talons to rip the hatch off. "Ta Da!" She sang brightly. "So what now…?"

"Plan doesn't change." Quistis said sternly, preparing to exit the ship, while glancing smilingly at Fujin. "Fujin said it sounded like Norg. Irvine, you think it could be him?"

Irvine nodded grimly.

"That was him alright," He said with a sigh. "And here I thought we killed that bastard."

"Well he's obviously alive, and he's getting stronger." Quistis growled in annoyance. "I wasn't here when you guys fought him last. What can you tell me that will be of use."

"Nothing that would apply anymore from what I've seen. He used magic, and was well defended against it. The chamber he was hooked into did most of the fighting." Irvine shrugged helplessly.

"Great, so I'm in the dark, well we know he hates the cold, that much is obvious. So the plan stays, if I can't stop him, I should at least be able to stall him long enough to crash Balamb into the ice.

"Judging from Balamb's speed, you've got a about two hours till it reaches the North Sea." Nida pointed out glumly.

"Hey, what's with the I stuff." Selphie said worriedly.

"I'm going alone." Quistis said quietly as she opened the hatch.

"Yeah boss, there's no way I'm letting you go down there alone!" Irvine shouted.

"Ditto!" Selphie shouted.

"Sorry, Selphie, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you or you're baby."

"That's Bullshit!" Selphie shouted.

"She's right." Irvine frowned. "I'll go."

"No way cowboy." Quistis smiled. "She's going to need you and there's no way I'm risking it."

"But!" Irvine scowled.

"No, and that's an order." Quistis scowled.

Irvine twitched but kept quiet.

"Quistis." Nida frowned.

"Nida…" Quistis frowned softly.

"I know, I'd only slow you down." He mumbled sourly.

"Sorry hon, you've done you're part." She smiled, hugging him. She then looked at them for a long quiet moment.

"Go, get help, tell everyone what happened." She finally sighed then looked to Fujin who lay nearby. "Take care of her."

"Don't talk like that, you sound like you're not coming back." Selphie whimpered. 

"Just in case." Quistis smiled apologetically then moved to leap across to the waiting darkness.

"WAIT." Fujin coughed, rising shakily to her feet. She moved past Irvine to stand face to face with Quistis. "GOING." She said firmly, her features strained and tired. Quistis caressed her cheek and smiled sadly.

"No, you're not." She sighed then nodded to Irvine.

Knowing what to do, Irvine moved behind Fujin and grabbed her firmly.

"Thanks." Quistis said quietly then leapt out of the Ragnarok and into the dark corridor leading into Balamb's core. Fujin screamed in outrage and struggled in Irvine grip.

"LET GO!" She roared loudly. "QUISTIS!"

"Let her go, she knows what she…." Irvine started, Fujin cut him off by slamming her elbow into his nose with all her might, shattering it.

"Shit!" Irvine cursed, as the pain sent white flashed in his eyes. His grip loosened momentarily.

"RELEASE!" Fujin shouted again, prying his arm loose.

"Selphie get us out of here!" Nida shouted as he moved to help subdue her.

"QUISTIS!" Fujin screamed again as Irvine started to recover. Still holding his arm she twisted it and brought her free hand up to slam into his elbow breaking it with a sickening snap. Irvine screamed and staggered away from the mad woman.

"What the hell!" Selphie shouted.

"Get us out of here!" Nida shouted again as he tried to head off Fujin, who was making a mad dash for the exit. With a calculated but restrained blow, she punched him in the throat causing him to fall to his knees gasping and coughing but relatively uninjured. Wasting no time, she leapt for the exit just as Selphie started to veer off. Wounded and tired as she was she halfway didn't expect to make the leap. Surprisingly thought she made it with inches to spare and hit the ground in a run as she searched for Quistis.

"Irvine, Nida! What happened!" Selphie screamed, setting the Ragnarok into a hover as she moved from her seat to see what happened.

"Crazy fool went and broke my damned arm!" Irvine hissed, holding his broken appendage tenderly. Nida nodded with tears in his eyes then threw up.

"Hyne." Selphie winced.

"What do we do now." Nida croaked.

"We go in and get her!" Irvine hissed.

Selphie looked grimly as Balamb moved into the distance.

"It's to late for that, no telling where she's run off too. Besides, Quistis ordered us to get help." She sighed.

"I can't believe she attacked us!" Irvine complained sourly.

"You'd do the same in her position babe." Selphie smiled, inspecting his arm carefully.

********************

End Chapter 75

To Be continued


	76. Norg

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

****

FROZEN

Chapter 76

Norg

Balamb was alive with inhuman sounds and unearthly screams. Everywhere, the walls pulsed with unnatural life, strewn with electrodes that hummed and sparked amid fleshy organs of unknown function.

Quistis frowned as she made her way though the corridors. Being as ingrained into Balamb as he was, Norg was most likely feeling the damage inflicted by the Ragnarok. It was distracting and made it difficult to focus on the threat moving towards him.

"Quistis…" A weak voice coughed from behind her. Spinning around she readied her whip. Fujin stood in the shadows, bracing herself against a wall, her skin glistening, with sweat matting her hair against her weary face. Quistis backed up from her.

"What are you doing here…?" She asked in a shaky, untrusting tone.

"NOT ALONE…" Fujin frowned, straightening herself.

Quistis twitched and Fujin could see a threatening glare in her eyes.

"IT'S ME." Fujin said firmly.

Looking about cautiously, Quistis frowned, still unmoving. Fujin looked down and sighed, shaking her head. After studying a moment, Quistis held out a hand and offered a smile.

"Come on…" She said quietly.

Fujin pushed off the wall and made her way forward. Quistis watched her approach for a moment then her face twisted into a look of utter rage.

"WHAT!" Fujin blinked in surprise as Quistis began channeling a spell at her. "NO!" She screamed hoarsely, raising her arms to shield herself.

A blinding flash of lightning erupted and Fujin leapt to the side and fell to the ground. Looking up in wide-eyed amazement that she was unharmed; she was stunned to see Quistis stagger towards her. The spell had somehow backfired, her skin and clothes were horribly burned and a snarl was on her lips as she moved closer.

"QUISTIS!" Fujin shouted once more, quickly rising to her feet.

An earsplitting crack sounded and Quistis stiffened in surprise then grabbed at her throat before being yanked backwards. Another Quistis, this one unharmed stood several feet behind the other, her whip wrapped tightly around the other's throat.

"Fujin are you okay! What the hell are you doing here!!!" Quistis screamed, as she struggled to pull her smoldering doppelganger away.

Fujin looked between the two in confusion and backed up.

"Get away from it!" Quistis screamed.

The doppelganger, rose to its feet, and grabbed the whip. With a firm yank meaning to pull Quistis off balance. Quistis however, being skilled at the weapon knew better and simply let go. The doppelganger staggered backwards and Quistis immediately raised both hands. A sphere of blackness sprung forth behind the thing and it fell into it with a scream. The sickening crunch of shattering bones and crushed flesh was the only sound to be heard as the ball of darkness crushed the abomination into nothingness.

Fujin looked up at Quistis her mouth agape. Quistis rushed forward and grabbed her shoulders shaking her.

"What are you doing here!? Are you crazy!?"

Fujin's cool, but stunned exterior cracked and she started to cry. Quistis felt horrible and pulled her into an embrace.

"Oh baby I'm sorry." She whispered, stroking her hair.

"not abandon…" Fujin whispered weakly, between sobs.

"I know hon, but you're hurt." Quistis smiled sadly.

"can fight…"

Quistis kissed her tenderly and gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"How did you get away from Irvine, I told him to look out for you?" She asked even though she could probably guess. "You didn't hurt him did you…?"

"live…" Fujin whispered rubbing her eye with her palm.

"You…" Quistis smirked, hugging her again. "What am I going to do with you…?"

"NOT LEAVE." Fujin grumbled.

Quistis sighed sadly and nodded. "Deal…"

"WON'T HOLD BACK." Fujin assured her.

"I know hon, I know." Quistis said quietly, caressing her cheek. With a sigh she turned and looked into the darkness. She could feel something nearby, something foul, something sinister. Turning back to look at Fujin she took her hand in hers and smiled.

"Love you." She whispered.

************************

They had spent a better part of the day together, enjoying each others company with a newfound enthusiasm. Rinoa now lay across Squall's chest sighing dreamily as he ran lazy fingers through her hair. Rinoa raised up as if startled and looked about. Squall looked at her in confusion.

"Something the matter?" He frowned.

"Something's wrong." Rinoa whispered.

"You mean besides the fact we've been in here all day?" Squall grinned uncharacteristically.

"No." Rinoa scowled playfully then looked about again with a worried expression. Concerned, Squall sat up and looked about curiously. 

"Rinoa?" He asked with a frown.

"I see fire…" Rinoa whispered in a haunting tone.

"Huh, where?" Squall mumbled, not liking the sound of her voice, she sounded much like Edea when she was possessed, hollow, and ethereal.

"A city, alive, unnatural…afire…" Rinoa said again, her eyes glazed.

"Rinoa…" Squall said with growing uneasiness. "This isn't funny."

"Consumes, grows, destroys…they will die." Rinoa whispered.

"Rinoa!" Squall shouted firmly, trying to jar her from her trance.

Rinoa turned to look at him with a startled expression.

"What!" She frowned sourly.

"What the hell was that all about?" Squall asked, his brow furrowed with concern.

"What, you're the one yelling." Rinoa mumbled, eyeing him suspiciously.

"You went into some kind of trance." Squall explained.

"I did not." Rinoa laughed.

"Then what? Was that some kind of joke? It wasn't funny."

"Huh?"

"You said something about a city, on fire and people dying."

"When?"

"Just now!"

"I don't remember saying it." 

"Trust me, you did." 

"Weird."

"Yes it is…" Squall frowned, getting up. "How do you feel?"

"Umm okay I guess…" Rinoa shrugged. "What are you doing?"

"To talk to Laguna, see if everything's okay." He answered, getting dressed.

"We would've heard something." Rinoa reasoned.

"Yeah well, you had a vision and if either of us has learned anything from Edea, we'd do well to listen to it."

"If you're right, then how can we know what it means. I mean, it's not like I've any experience with this sorta thing. Sure, I've inherited the sorceress power, not that you'd notice. It's all I can do to keep from blowing something up whenever I try use it correctly. I wish Edea were still around…"

"I thought Quistis was helping you now?" 

"She is, but we haven't had a chance to start." Rinoa replied. 

"We'll figure something out. Get dressed."

**********************

"This is the Ragnarok, calling Esthar Air, over." Selphie droned into her headset. Irvine watched her sourly, still perturbed about Fujin attacking him. Everyone was dry on healing spells so he had to settle for a splint. Nida too, sat quietly, lost in though and trying to ignore the pain in is leg and throat. Selphie sighed and looked over to them.

"Sorry guys, no luck." She sighed.

"Ragnarok, this is Esthar Air. What can we do for you, over?" The radio crackled.

Selphie squealed in glee.

"Tell them to get in touch with Squall!" Irvine blurted.

"No, have em contact Laguna!" Nida blurted.

"Hush!" Selphie hissed, flapping at them before switching responding to the call. "We're part of Balamb Garden. We've had a situation and require assistance. We have numerous escape craft in the water that need immediate recovery, over."

"Okay Ragnarok, we have you one sensors. We're sending out interceptors now, over."

"We need to contact President Loire and Cid Kramer so we can apprise them of our situation."

"We'll pass along you're request. Until then, you can set down at pad Gamma just fifty miles from your position, over."

"Will do, thanks for the assistance, over and out." Selphie chimed, then looked over at Irvine and Nida who were staring expectantly.

"Everything is taken care of, once we gather up Squall and the others we can go back and help Quistis." She said jubilantly.

"If she's still alive…" Nida mumbled.

"Don't talk like that." Irvine growled. "She's fine, Quistis can handle anything that bastard can throw at her. It's Fujin I'd be worried about, she was in no condition to be running off like that."

"She handled you alright." Nida groused.

"I didn't see you do anything." Irvine shot back sourly.

"Boys." Selphie sighed. "We're all worried, lets not make it worse by fighting each other, okay."

"Sorry." The two men said quietly, feeling a bit like scolded children.

"Fujin's a grown woman, she made her own decision." Selphie added.

"Selphie, are you there!" Zell's voice crackled over the radio.

"Zell!" She squealed, happy to hear a familiar voice.

"What the heck is going on, I heard you guys had an accident!? Is everyone okay!?"

"It's bad Zell." She sighed, switching over to intercom so Irvine and Nida could talk as well. "Norg, he's…um…infested Balamb."

"Norg!? Infested, what do you mean infested? Where's Miss Trepe?"

"She stayed behind to try and stop him, we had to evacuate." Irvine chimed in.

"You left her alone!?" Zell shrieked.

Irvine flushed in anger and embarrassment.

"She ordered me to." He mumbled.

"Fujin is with her." Nida offered.

"Well that's something at least. Did everyone else make it out okay?"

"We had some casualties…" Selphie said quietly.

"Crap…oh man this is bad, real bad… Squall's gonna have kittens." Zell babbled in a near panic.

"Norg's somehow merged himself with the Garden, it's like it's alive now." Nida explained, answering Zell's previous question.

"Where's Squall or Cid?" Selphie asked.

"It's weird, Rinoa had some kinda of vision. They all went to talk to that quack, Odine. Anyway, I'm holding the fort with Ward and Kiros until they get back."

"We'll be landing soon. Tell them what happened and round up who ever you can. We're going to need all the help we can get…" Selphie said gravely.

****************************

"How are you holding up?" Quistis asked Fujin softly as they made their way deeper into the core.

"OKAY." Fujin answered with a smirk.

Quistis studied her. True enough, Fujin seemed more like herself. But Quistis knew something was amiss. Her features where tight and a cool sheen of sweat glittered on her pale skin.

"You're lying to me…" Quistis said after a long pause.

"WINDED." Fujin admitted, brushing aside Quistis' worries as she quickened her pace.

"I'd tell you to stay and let me continue." Quistis sighed. Fujin started to protest but Quistis stopped. "But you'd only come anyway…"

"NOT LEAVE YOU." Fujin said firmly, pausing to look back at her.

"I know…" Quistis smiled, moving forward to put a hand on her cheek.

"Just be careful."

Balamb Garden shuddered and a low moan echoed through the pulsing halls.

Fujin looked around and frowned gravely.

"He's doing something…." Quistis said, listening intently.

"THERE!" Fujin gasped, pointing ahead.

The corridor before them started melting together slowly, a far cry from the speed in which the animated scenery moved just hours earlier.

Quistis took a step back and glanced back the way they came. The corridor behind them was already sealed and her eyes widened.

"Run!" Quistis shouted. Grabbing Fujin's hand, she ran forward to the quickly shrinking passage. Toffee like steel streamed around them, dripping heavily onto the floor as the ceiling sank. One doughy piece feel free and struck Quistis on the back, knocking the wind out of her and sending her to the floor. As she ran past Fujin hauled Quistis to her feet and all but dragged her forward. 

A sharp pain shot through her from the effort and she winced slightly and scolded herself. She had to be careful not to reopen her barely healed wounds. Her breath rattled in her throat and she had to fight not to break into a telling cough. Clear of Norg's attempt to bury them, the two took a pause to catch their breath.

"NEED HURRY." Fujin grumbled.

"He'll be somewhere hot, which means the engine room."  
Fujin looked at her watch. Judging by her estimates and assuming Balamb was still on course; they should be entering to farthest edges of the ice fields.

"ALMOST TIME…"  
"I know. I just hope it doesn't come to that." Quistis frowned.

**********************

The trip to Odine's lab was a failure. A fact Rinoa was all too eager to point out as they drove back via limousine, to the presidential palace.

"That was a waste of time…. I told you that man is a lunatic." She all but yelled. Laguna frowned and looked to Squall for support.

"I though he could give us some answers. He's the only one who knows anything about the sorceress power."

"He's right Rinoa, it was worth a shot. We needed to see if he could help you with the visions." Squall sighed.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one getting probed." Rinoa shot back.

"We apologize my dear. But with Edea gone, he's the only expert we have." Cid said quietly. Rinoa's anger softened and she nodded solemnly.

"You're right sir, sorry." She mumbled.

"Laguna!" Kiros shouted, looking in on them from the front passenger seat.

"Yeah." Laguna sighed, rubbing his brow wearily.

"We have a problem."

"Problem?" He frowned.

Kiros looked at Cid and gulped.

"What?" Squall grumbled.

"Balamb's been evacuated, something about a Norg…there's been casualties. Zell's on the line. Should I patch him through."

Laguna and Cid exchanged pale looks and Laguna motioned for Kiros to patch the call.

"Zell, what happened…?" Cid asked in a steady tone, honed from years of dealing with disaster.

************************

Pandemonia screamed silently, as an inferno roared along its pale blue and gray hide. Norg was aware of Quistis and Fujin's trek and was upping his attempts to keep them at bay while he tried to repair the damage the Ragnarok had caused. A pit here, a crushing wall there, all succeeded in slowing the two women but did nothing stop them. A new tactic was called for. Balamb had many back up generators, most of which were old and run with gasoline or similar volatile fluids. It was a simple matter then to gather up the liquid use it to send a torrent of liquid hell crashing down around the women.

Unfortunately though, the pale woman named Fujin had and an annoying capacity to detect danger and reacted to the impending attack at the last second. In a regretful but necessary counter move. Pandemonia switched places with the two women and took the brunt of the blast herself. Unable to take the roaring flames much longer, the guardian groaned and collapsed to one knee. The pain was unimaginable but the guardian relished it, for it was yet another taste of what they lacked in their natural form of thought and energy. The guardian's form, composed of borrowed corporeal energy began to dissolve under the onslaught of fire. As the worst of the blast died down to a flicker, Pandemonia gave one jubilant cry of defiance and died, satisfied that it had succeed in it's task. It's sacrifice was not in vain and as the Guardian faded from reality and back to it's home plane, Quistis and Fujin reappeared to find themselves standing amid smoldering wreckage and debris. Choking smoke filled the halls and they had to keep moving to keep their shoes from sticking to the oven hot floor.

Fujin staggered, weakened by the loss of her Guardian Force. Pandemonia would return, in time, but not soon enough to be of aid in the upcoming battle. Quistis supported her gingerly.

"It's hurts, I know… Is this the first time you lost one?"

Fujin nodded, her head swimming slightly.  
"It'll pass, don't worry about her though, she'll be good as new in time." Quistis assured her. "The main thing is to be careful, you're going to be vulnerable now." 

Fujin hissed and scoffed and straightened.

"I'M FINE." She grunted sourly.

"No you're not, so quite trying to pretend that you are. Take my hand."

Fujin looked at her skeptically.

"I'm giving you Siren, she's not strong at fighting support, but she'll keep you on you're feet."

"YOU NEED."

"Not more than you, now quit arguing with me and take my hand."

Fujin growled and Quistis took her by the hand and closed her eyes. Deep in the recesses of her mind, Siren stirred to life; she was dormant but aware of what was going on. Unwrapping herself from her intimate embrace of Quistis' memories, she let herself flow into unknown territory.

She had come to know many partners of late, but Quistis was one of her favorites. The new place she entered was a turbulent, cold place with spiny walls of dark memories and storms of emotion. Siren hesitated; she didn't like being someplace so chaotic.

"FIGHTING ME." Fujin grumbled, sensing the Guardian's resistance.

"You're fighting her hon. Calm down so she can get settled."

"FOOLSIH."

"Just do it, we don't have time." Quistis said in a stern tone.

Fujin kept quiet and tried to ease her mind. Siren wandered Fujin's thoughts, trying to find a place to settle herself. She knew she'd never feel comfortable but realized it was something she'd have to deal with, if only for a little while.

Finally, she found something familiar but hidden, colorful thoughts of kinder things, flowers, songs, as well as visions of Quistis. This calmed the Guardian Force considerably and she relaxed, settling herself among them.

"Well?" Quistis asked as Fujin concentrated.

"SUCCESS." Fujin mumbled, the opened her eye. "DOESN'T LIKE ME."

"She'll have to get over it for now." Quistis smiled. "How do you feel?"

"BETTER." Fujin answered, taking a breath. "STRANGE."

"Siren's keyed to me in a different way Panda was to you." Quistis explained. "Think you two can get along?"

"HAVE TO." Fujin smirked.

"Good." Quistis said with a wink. "Let's finish this."

******************

The Ragnarok and Laguna's Limousine approached the landing pad at the same time. Zell was already waiting on the tarmac and was hopping up and down with nervous energy.

"Come on, come on, come on! We gotta go man, we gotta go!" He was shouting eagerly. The limo skidded to a halt and the doors flung open. Squall leapt out and hit the ground running with Rinoa hot on his heels. Zell tossed them their weapons and the three of them charged toward the approaching Ragnarok as it lowered its gangplank. Zell leaped onto the plank easily while the ship was still in a hover and quickly hauled Squall then Rinoa aboard. Circling around, the ship's engines roared to life and craft shot into the distance.

Cid and Laguna stepped out of the limo to watch them leave.

"Let them be safe." Cid whispered.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. I've already scrambled some troops to pick up the survivors and help out if needed." Laguna assured him.

***********************

The engine core was a smoldering, stinking nest of twisted flesh and steel. Everything pulsed with an unnatural life and a sea of swollen globular eyes watched them cautiously from the shadows. The hellish glow produced by Balamb's magically charged engines illuminated the nightmare laid out before them. Rows upon rows of long fleshy sacks hung from the ceiling, inside of each squirmed a vaguely humanoid shape.

"Hyne…" Quistis mumbled, inspecting one of the egg-like containers from a safe distance. A face pressed outward against the membrane and squealed loudly. The sound was as hideous as the being itself. Bald, pale, and covered in tumors, the creature was a mockery of the human form. Fujin gently pulled Quistis away as the thing thrashed to free itself.

"SOMETHING NEAR." She said nodding, towards the tower of grinding pistons and spinning turbines. Bluish runes of magic circled the massive engine, the bell like tinkling they created mixed with the hearty booms of the hard working generators. Steam vented from pipes scattered about the chamber with a hiss making it hard to see.

"Pur ru ru…." A deep guttural voice growled.

"NORG." Fujin frowned as a sea of blackness oozed out of the shadows and rose before them. It was a pillar of tortured flesh and bone, bristling with bits of machinery and plates of steel. Multiple grotesquely long and spindly arms wielded weapons it had been able to scavenge. Everything from the odd gunblade, to fighting sticks was at its disposal. It had also bonded a large industrial sized welding arm to its back where it hung over its back like a scorpion's stinger.

The head of the thing, shapeless and slug like was imbedded with computer monitors and video cameras, all of which shone with a bright light forming a halo of sort. The monstrosity was big, nearly forty feet tall and roughly ten feet wide. At its base, squirmed a forest of oil black tentacles that worked to steady the towering abomination. Eyes and mouth's formed spontaneously along the entire length of the creature. Quistis closed her eyes briefly in an instinctive attempt to disbelief the insanity that assaulted her senses. 

The thing brought an arsenal of guns to bear on the two women. Fujin shoved Quistis to one side and a dove for another as a hail of gunfire erupted towards them. The shells tore up the ground, sending shards of concrete and metal flying. Quistis slid behind large turbine and yelled to Fujin who'd taken cover behind a large support beam.

"Get between him and the engine, he won't risk blowing it up!"

Fujin nodded and kicked at a tendril that erupted near her. Scrambling to her feet, Quistis charged straight at the behemoth. Not prepared for a direct assault Norg was caught off guard. Reacting quickly however, he brought the hail of gunfire down towards her. Fujin trusted Quistis' decision and used the diversion to maneuver to what she presumed was the back of the creature.

Quistis meanwhile stopped short and grinned as a diamond shape mote of light erupted before her. The light widened into a large portal, out of which a monstrous hound burst forth and landed with a roar. Cerebus, three headed and the size of a tank the Guardian Force snarled as its maws glowed with a hellish light. Norg rained gunfire down at the Guardian, bullets tearing into it's supernatural flesh, wounding it grievously but unable to stop what happened next. With a howl, the guardian breathed forth a spray of seeking white light that struck Quistis and Fujin simultaneously. 

Fujin felt a surge of power and could tell her the energies that drove her spells were increased significantly. Cerberus, having spent its brief reserves of energy on the spell, vanished into a puff of steam and smoke. The monitors mounted atop Norg's head flashed with violent images of Fujin and Quistis' deaths. Quistis tried to ignore the illusions and quickly made her way around to where Fujin waited. 

"Keep it busy!' She shouted as swarm of arms swung down at them. Each armed with swords and knives. Quistis yelped and rolled out of the way while Fujin artfully dodged and disarmed one of the limbs, earning a gunblade in the exchange. Fujin breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be armed, even if it wasn't her weapon of choice. The hail of gunfire had ceased, Quistis had been right, Norg was obviously being careful in not hitting the engine. That left them an easy victory if things got out of hand at least. However, she didn't want to resort to that, if the engine exploded it could very well take Balamb with it.

"GO!" Fujin screamed, gesturing for Quistis to go on with what ever she had planned next. With Fujin on defense Quistis knelt and closed her eyes, calling forth one of her reaming guardian forces. A small portal opened at her feet and a small rabbit like creature peeked out. The Guardian, called Carbuncle was white, with large furry ears and large blue diamond in the center of its forehead.

"We need your help little one." Quistis said softly.

"NO RUSH." Fujin shouted as one of the spindly arms assaulted her with a sheet of lightning. Fujin stiffened from the shock and staggered, having no time to recover as another hand slammed into her knocking back. As she flew backwards, she fired off a rapid series shots from the gunblade before bouncing off part of the engine. The gunfire blasted several arms to pieces sending them flopping to the ground where they immediately melted.

Carbuncle cooed and bounced merrily before filling the air with a soothing glow. A semi transparent field of energy erupted around the two women and Quistis quickly dismissed the small creature so she could focus on the battle.

Fujin was just getting to her feet when she noticed several eyes along the trunk of Norgs body glow crimson. She flinched as the Norg launched a series of magically charged fireballs at her. The first struck and splattered across the field that had just formed around her, while several of the others rebounded back the monster that cast them. Norg's many mouths roared in pain as large flaming holes where blown into its body.

Quistis could feel the familiar call of her innate but hard to control magical abilities. Unfortunately, she could only summon forth such power when under dire stress or the threat of death. Either of which she knew would come all too easy in this battle. As if to prove her point, the arc welder attached to Norg swung down to strike her in the back like a flaming stinger. The white-hot fire tore through her left shoulder blade disintegrating any bone and flesh it encountered. Quistis screamed and nearly fainted from the pain. Fujin was quick to catch her and quickly inspected the wound. Cauterized, the smoldering wound didn't bleed but it left her arm useless.

"QUISTIS." Fujin shouted, trying to keep her awake.

"I'm okay!" Quistis babbled, her eyes rolling.

Norg begged to differ and he swatted them both away from the engine with spontaneously spawned tentacle the size of small car. Quistis' trajectory sent her flying into the hanging mass of eggs, tearing several free, sending them splattering to the floor. Fujin's sent her into the hallway they had used to enter the room. Landing hard, she felt something deep within tear.

Sitting up, she coughed up blood, the bitter and alkaline taste of it made her frown in disgust. Determined not to worry about it, she looking to where Quistis landed. She could see several humanoid forms struggling to stand amid their own putrid afterbirth. Quistis was a frenzy of destruction, attacking any of the humanoids that dared to get near her. Enchanted as it was, her whip dismembered one, while a swift kick beheaded another. Her wound limited her attack options but she was deterred to keep the sea of groping and clawing fiends at bay.

"Shru ru ru My children! The Seed's are MINE!" Norg bellowed. Bringing the guns to bear on them once more.

"NEGATIVE." Fujin shouted, releasing the energy boost Cerberus had given her in a rapid succession of powerful lightning spells. With a crack of thunder, three titanic bolts rained down atop Norg's head with a deafening boom that shook the room.

The nest of electronic and flesh that served as Norg's head exploded in a shower of sparks and gore. The entire tower of flesh that was Norg's body shuddered with a violent spasm that sent all the guns firing in every direction.

Fujin didn't stop to see if she killed him, instead she focused on helping Quistis who was overwhelmed by the growing mob of humanoids that were tearing themselves out of their egg-sacks.

Fujin moved forward to assist when a telltale flash of yellow light signified an impending magical attack deep within the writing mass of biting, clawing monstrosities.

Quistis broke free of the mound, her eyes aglow. With a flash, a stream of laser like energy erupted from her eyes. Cutting everything in half that came across her line of vision. Fujin threw herself to the floor as Quistis spun around to face her attackers slicing the majority in half. Then turned to face Norg the beam went through him effortlessly along with a fare sized piece of the engine housing. 

Many of Norg's arms were severed in the attack and fell uselessly, before the entire upper half toppled forward and crashed heavily to the ground.

Quistis stumbled and fell, weakened from the drain caused by using the erratic magic. Fujin moved towards her with a loping gait. The remaining few of Norg's so called children moved to intercept her and she had no problems silencing them with the last of her offensive spells. Quistis' assault had turned the floor into a sewer of gore that made her want to gag.

"DISGUSTING." Fujin grumbled, helping Quistis to her feet.

"But did it work? I don't think I can do that again…" Quistis sighed.

"A pity then." A voice gurgled, seemingly from everywhere.

Fujin stiffened and Quistis groaned. The pile of ruined flesh that had been Norg melted into sludge then reformed anew.

Fujin scowled, she was weak, broken and out of magic. Quistis was only in slightly better shape.

"My garden, fu sh u ru ru!!! My Children, my SEED's, MINE!" Norg roared, loudly. The ocean of tendrils erupted from the floor. Fujin slashed wildly with the gunblade she had acquired, severing ten at a time, but to no avail. Quistis, one arm dangling lifelessly and her weapon lost in the battle could barely keep them off her. 

"BLOW ENGINE!" Fujin shouted. Quistis winced at the thought but knew she had no choice.

"Fall back! We have to get out of here first!" Quistis ordered, then pointed to a spiral staircase leading up to a higher level. "There!" She shouted. Fujin cleared a path as they retreated. Spells erupted around them, raining fire and lighting in all directions, only to be rebounded back. Norg howled in mix of rage, pain and aggravation. Quistis was thankful, but knew Carbuncle's shielding wouldn't last much longer. Norg tantrum bought them some time as it diverted his attention momentarily and they quickly made their way up the stairs. Finally a safe distance, Quistis closed her eyes as she prepared to summon her remaining guardian. Instead, she fell into a fit of coughing and wheezing, she was hurt, the wound to her back had all but destroyed a lung making it hard to breath. Noticing her difficulty Fujin stopped, and kissed her. Surprised by the ill-timed gesture, Quistis sputtered.

"What!?" 

"NEED TO CONCENTRATE." Fujin grinned, as Norg sent an armada of jagged tendrils flying towards them. Caressing Quistis' cheeks delicately she let the last spell she had, flow into Quistis. A healing spell, not too powerful, but enough to heal the worst of her wounds.

"Fujin wait!" Quistis stammered, seeing the tendrils flying towards them out of the corner of her eye. At the last second, Fujin flung Quistis to the floor and ducked the majority of the tendrils. Only one connected and she wrapped her hands around it with a gasp as it slammed in her stomach, sending her flying backward against the stairwell. Quistis' eyes went wide.

Fujin gritted her teeth as blood flowed from between her fingers.

"No, no, no, no!" Quistis shouted in near hysteria.

"CALM DOWN." Fujin winced, looking at her as she strained to push the tendril back. She had caught the barbed tendril just in time, still though; the serrated edges cut wickedly into her palms.

"You bitch, you scared the hell out of me!" Quistis shouted in joyous relief as Fujin tossed the tendril aside. Norg retracted it instantly and roared in frustration.

"WATCH IT." Fujin grinned, tossing herself to the floor beside Quistis as a hail of fireballs washed over their heads. Quistis jumped to her feet and stuck out her hands and Norg prepared another attack. After a moment's concentration Quistis opened her eyes and looked to Fujin.

"I hope this works, I've nothing left this."

"LOVE YOU." Fujin mumbled; sitting down to rest as a portal opened in the air above Norg. Leviathan, a massive serpentine creature composed of water flowed out of the portal and wrapped itself around the engine before solidifying into a great emerald hued serpent. Norg whirled to confront the Guardian Force. With a screech, Leviathan exploded into a titanic waterfall that crashed down over the engine and knocked Norg over. Huge plumes of steam erupted from engine. Quistis fell back as the steam rushed past her. Squinting through the burning plumes, she quickly summoned Shiva one last time. Weary, the Guardian Force appeared in an explosion of ice.

"Freeze it." Quistis growled, pointing down to Norg as he struggled to rise.

Nodding quietly, Shiva waved her hands over the pool of water that had pooled at the bottom of the engine room.

Ice quickly spread throughout the chamber and Norg bellowed in pain, as his lower half was frozen solid. Balamb's engines sputtered and began to whine loudly as ice clogged turbines and shorted circuits. With a shuddering roar, the engines ground themselves to pieces sending debris flying in all directions. Norg thrashed about, tendrils flailing. One errant limb shattered a massive cooling pipe. Superheated water spewed down into the ruined engine room, melting the ice and once again sending out plumes of steam.

"Not, good." Quistis frowned. She could see Norg roiling about furiously as he thawed. Worried, she turned to find Fujin lying on her side.

"Fu?" Quistis frowned, rushing to her side.

"sorry…" Fujin whispered, coughing up blood.

"You've reopened your wounds…." Quistis whimpered. A brief sensation of weightlessness overtook them as Balamb began to fall. Below, they could hear Norg's startled roars and bellows. Leaning over Fujin, Quistis grabbed on to the stairwell with all her might. Balamb Garden was over a large ice-sheet when the engines blew. The craft had emergency systems to slow any out of control descent and the back up generators spun to life with a roar. Small rings of magical energy circled the structure causing it to pause slightly in midair before continuing it's fall and even though the descent was slow, the sheer mass of the Garden hitting the thick ice was enough to shatter it. Lower portions of the structure were damaged by the impact and icy water began to stream into the lower levels.

Quistis looked up into the dimming light as the engines cooled and the magic faded. She could hear Norg screaming, engrained as he was into Balamb, she knew the ice water was like being in hell. She smiled to herself as the freezing water began rushing into the engine room below. With one strangled cry, Norg, tried to rise from the chill waters, already, his form was turning gray and flaking into large chunks. With one last act of rage, he sent a tendril out to snare the stairwell. As the life drained out of him, he yanked the stairwell free causing it to collapse. Quistis screamed and grabbed Fujin, trying to shield her the best she could as they fell. A large piece of rubble struck them, causing them to separate, Fujin landed in the water while Quistis fell amid the twisted steel and concrete. The icy water briefly snapped Fujin to her senses enabling her to swim feebly to where Quistis lay, buried and broken.

"No…" She coughed hoarsely dragging herself out of the water only to collapse limply at her side.

"We did it…" Quistis whispered, reaching out for her. She could feel shattered bones grinding against vital organs but oddly, there was no pain, only a biting cold. Curling up, Fujin took her hand and sighed softly. And so, the two of them lay in silence, comforted by each other's fading warmth until the darkness took them.

End Chapter 78

To be continued.


	77. Laughter and Tears

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

****

FROZEN

Chapter 77

Laughter and Tears

It was winter, six months after the tragedy that claimed so many lives and nearly destroyed Balamb Garden. Zell stood on the rooftop of the presidential palace in Esthar, gazing out over the snow-capped city. In the distance, he could see Balamb Garden, hovering nearly motionless amid a tower of scaffolding. It had taken nearly two months for Esthar's best engineers and salvage teams to recover the damaged Garden and bring it back to the city for repairs.

"Damn that's a glorious sight." Irvine whistled, as he approached from behind, a cup of steaming coca in his hand. 

"Yup." Zell said dully.

Irvine said nothing more and stood quietly beside his friend. Long moments of silence slipped past before being broken by Zell who sighed deeply.

"Let's get back inside… It's cold out here." He said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Irvine nodded, glancing once more at Balamb.

As the two men walked back down stairs they could hear Selphie carrying on about something.

"Oh she's rowdy today." Zell grinned.

"Welcome to my hell." Irvine chuckled.

"I heard that!" Selphie shouted, looking up from where she'd been going over a list with Celest.

"Busted." Zell mumbled as Selphie, who was now looking very pregnant, waddled over to them.

"Hey babe." Irvine grinned down at her.

"Don't babe, me." She said sourly, jabbing a finger in his chest sharply. "You and goofball here are supposed to be picking up Watts and Zone at the airport."

"Oh crap…" Zell winced.

"Un huh." Selphie nodded.

"Um, we're just leaving…." Irvine blushed, running a hand through his shoulder length hair.

"I thought so and hurry up! You both still have to get dressed!" Selphie giggled, shooing them away.

"Boys will be boys." Celest sighed, folding her arms. Selphie glanced at the list she'd been working on and made a check on it.

"Well that's that." She smiled. "Zone and Watts will be the last ones to arrive."

"Kevin isn't coming?" Celest frowned.

Selphie's features darkened slightly and she shook her head.

"He never returned my calls…"

"Kind of crappy, but with all things considered…who can blame him." Celest mumbled. "Anyway… lets not talk about that." She sniffed, then beamed cheerfully. "I mean, think about it! You're finally getting married!!"

"I know!" Selphie squealed giddily grabbing the taller woman in a hug. 

"Are you sure you're okay with the dual wedding?" 

"Even if weren't, it'd be a little late to do anything about it now. Besides, I think it's a wonderful idea."

"I just can't believe Squall suggested it." Celest smiled.

"It's cool, and best of all, now I've someone to relate to, Rinoa has been a blessing."

"My ears are burning." Rinoa giggled, walking towards them.

"Noa!" Selphie giggled, waddling over to embrace her.

"Hiya mom, It's almost time." Rinoa chuckled.

"I know and I'm about to die!" Selphie moaned in mock distress.

"Oh you'll be fine." Celest laughed.

"Have you seen Irvine, I wanted to ride with him to pick up Zone and Watts." Rinoa asked hopefully.

"Awe hon you just missed them." Selphie frowned.

"Poot…" Rinoa pouted.

"It'll be okay, we need to get you ladies ready for the wedding anyway, it'll take a while." Celest said firmly, throwing her arms over the two girls' shoulders.

***************************************

"How are things going, are we set for reinstatement?" Cid asked Laguna as the two men stood watching Balamb Garden from the bay window in Laguna's office. Clouds of steam erupted from various sections of the scaffolding and it slowly began to fold and curling away from the Garden like a wilting flower.

"They're about done removing all the scaffolds and restraining docks." Laguna sighed thoughtfully, the engines are running smoothly and she's hovering under her own power now.

"Excellent." Cid smiled.

"And fitting, it's nice to see her back. It was a good idea to have the weddings on the date of the re-launch, very symbolic."

"It seemed right…" Cid smiled then looked at Laguna worriedly. "You're not upset about us changing the location then?"

Laguna looked insulted.

"You should know me better than that Cid. How long have we known each other? Besides, Balamb is their home, what better place to be married."

"Well said, I only wish everyone could be here to see it." Cid sighed.

"They will be, my friend, in spirit." Laguna smiled, clapping him on the back.

"Excuse me." Kiros said, announcing his arrival. 

"Yes?" Laguna responded, turning to face him.

"It's about time."

"Good, good." Cid nodded.

"Lets go then." Laguna said with a broad smile, clapping his hands together.

*****************************

"You're pacing." Ellone giggled.

"I can't help it." Squall grumbled making his way around the small gazebo in which she sat. 

"You're going to make yourself sick if you keep worrying so. There's nothing to be so worried about."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one getting married."

"True." She said quietly. "Still, you're making me dizzy so sit down, please."

Squall sighed and clomped towards her and sat down.

"It's funny."

"What?"

"Seeing you like this."

"Oh great, I'm funny." Squall scowled.

"You're not usually so jittery; you're practically chewing at the bit."

"Oh yeah, its hilarious, ha, ha, ha." Squall grumbled sourly.

"Stop being a baby." Ellone laughed, punching his arm, prompting Squall to shoulder her slightly.

"Don't shove me you ox." She gawked in surprise.

"You started it."

"Humpf." She pouted, folding her arms.

"You sound like Fujin." Squall said with a grin then paused a moment in thought before growing somber. Ellone frowned and touched his shoulder worriedly.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently.

"I should have been there…. I could have helped them…." He said darkly.

"Oh Squall." Ellone sighed sadly. "Don't do this to yourself again."

"I can't help it…." He said quietly. "It's my fault…. I…."

"Stop it, no one blames you."

"I blame me."

"No one's to blame but Norg."

"Still."

"Squall, stop it!" She snapped angrily. "Everyone has put the tragedy behind them and moved on, it's time you did the same. You're about to get married, just try to be happy, they'd do the same."

"You're right… It just…. Hurts." He said softly.

"I know, I know." She sighed, resting his head against her shoulder.

********************

"When are you and Zell going to tie the knot?" Xu asked Nicole as the two women sat on the front steps of the palace.

"I don't know, not for a while I think." Nicole grinned.

"He's not ready?" 

"Actually I think he is, we even talked about leaving Balamb."

"Are you serious!?"

"I'm serious, but we decided to stay."

"Wow…" Xu whistled.

"He feels he'd be abandoning everyone if he left though. But now, with everything that's happened… I can't say what we're going to do next."

"Oh?"

"Even if we got married we'd leave, I wouldn't want to raise a child in this kind of environment…."

"Ouch, keep in mind some of us grew up here."

"No offense hon, it's just that, there is too big a chance of something happening. I mean look at what just happened…"

"Fair enough, but then again, no place is truly safe."

"Perhaps not. Still though, I'd prefer to live elsewhere."

"You're serious about this aren't you."

"Very."

"Well I hope you guys don't rush off too soon. We'd miss you."

"Oh, I think we'll be around for awhile yet. Zell has his hands full teaching Quistis' class."

"How's he liking it?"

"He's proud to do it, but it gets depressing. There's so much of her in that room, and though they never say so, the students know he can't hold a candle to her."

"Who could?" Xu grinned fondly.

"I feel old." Nicole sighed.

"Don't we all." Xu responded sagely. "Things are going to be changing."

"I know."

"Cid and Laguna have been talking. They're going to open a Garden in Esthar."

"What! Really, you're joking?"

"No joke, they've already found a site."

"Wow, who's going to be headmaster? You should apply."

"Me?" Xu scoffed.

"Sure, why not, with Quistis…." Nicole started, then frowned. "I mean, you're next in the chain in command."

"I wouldn't want it." Xu shrugged. 

"But you always wanted to move up!"

"I know." Xu said quietly. "A year ago, I would have jumped at the chance, but now. Now, I've different priorities. I like my position, it's more hands on with the children than if I were headmaster."

"I understand." Nicole smiled.

"Who knows, perhaps Nida will go for it, or even Selphie or Irvine."

Nicole laughed aloud.

"What's so funny?"

"Could you honestly see Irvine in charge of a bunch of teenage girls?"

"That's not funny." Xu scolded her laughingly.

"I'm sorry, that was mean."

"Yes it was." Xu grinned.

*********************************

Zell and Irvine waited patiently as the shuttle carrying Watts and Zone prepared to land. Irvine looked at his watch impatiently.

"We need to hurry." He said quietly.

"We've got plenty of time, calm down." Zell noted, looking at his own watch.

"Why'd I volunteer to come all the way out here?"

"Same reason I did. To catch a breather."

"I guess." Irvine sighed, leaning back on the car they drove to pick up their guests. Casually he slipped a pack of cigarettes from his vest. Zell looked at him incredulously.

"Ew dude, I thought you quit!"

Irvine flinched and glanced at him sheepishly.

"Cut me some slack…" Irvine frowned, lighting up. "All things considered, I think I can be allowed to indulge myself."

"Bah, man, the body is a temple, you have to treat it like one."

"Filthy."

"You sound like Fujin."

"Thanks."

"Cute." Irvine chuckled.

"Yeah well, what do you expect." Zell smirked then nodded towards the shuttle. "Here they come."

"Hello Sirs." Watts saluted.

"Stop that, his ego is big enough as it is." Irvine snorted, eyeing Zell.

Ignoring the remark, Zell shook the two men's hands.

"Been awhile." Zone said solemnly.

"Since the funerals…yeah." Zell mumbled. "You guys talk to Kevin lately? Folks were wondering if he was going to come or not."

Zone and Watts looked at each other then shrugged.

"I doubt it." Zone said dryly.

"He took everything kinda hard. But, I saw him about three months ago. He's hooked up with a nurse from Dollet." Watts added with a smile.

"That's something." Irvine smiled then clapped. "Well, guys if you don't mind, I have to get married in a few hours and I sure as hell don't want to be late."

"Oh crap, you're right." Zell gasped shepherding Zone and Watts into the car.

As the car sped off, Zone leaned forward to talk to Zell.

"How's um…?"

"Who?" Zell asked, screwing up his face in wonder.

"Celest." Watts chuckled.

"Told you." Irvine mumbled cutting Zell and knowing look.

"Aw dude, would you just talk to her and be done with it." Zell snapped irritable at Zone.

"I'm biding my time." Zone grumbled sourly.

"For nearly a year now." Watts added quietly.

"I'm a slow mover, I want to be sure." Zone said defensively.

"Gotta take the bull by the horns man, just suck it up and ask her out or something."

"You're one to talk." Irvine laughed, mocking Zell.

"Hey, that's different. Nicole is a proper lady. I wanted be a proper suitor."

"Suitor!?" Zone laughed. "Who the heck says that anymore."

"Proper lady!?" Irvine scowled. "What are you implying!? My sisters not a proper lady?"

"What!?" Zell balked.

"Hey now, don't be talking about Celest like that." Zone growled.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Zell blurted.

"Oh, oh, right." Irvine frowned.

"No really, dude! I was just…." Zell sighed, then folded his arms. "Oh never mind."

Irvine smirked to himself and glanced at Zone who was grinning in the rear view mirror.

**************************

"You look beautiful." Celest smiled, clapping her hands together in awe as she made the finishing touches to Rinoa and Selphie's wedding dresses.

"I feel look like a boiled egg." Selphie whined.

Rinoa smiled sympathetically at her. "Well you're a cute egg at least."

"Humpf." Selphie sighed, and looked at herself in the mirror. Though very pregnant, she carried it well considering her small frame. Turning this way and that she shrugged in acceptance then grinned.

"Well." She huffed. "I am rather adorable ain't I?" She giggled.

A bright flash blinded the three of them and they turned to see Nicole, holding a small camera with tears in her eyes.

"This is wonderful!" She all but screamed before all four women exploded into giddy tears and merry laughter.

Hearing the racket coming from the other room Squall looked over at Cid who was tying his tie.

"I think it all caught up with them." Cid chuckled.

"Sounds like it." Laguna grinned, sitting nonchalantly nearby.

"I remember when Edea and I were married. Believe it or not she acted worse, she was beside herself and giddy as a school girl." Cid reminisced fondly.

Laguna and Squall looked at him skeptically and Cid had to stop himself from laughing at their expressions.

"She wasn't always like you remember her." He assured them. "Ultimecia brought out a grimness in her." He sighed then smiled thoughtfully. "Oh no, she wasn't always like that." He said absently, going back to fiddling with his tie.

"Irvine's going to be late." Squall frowned, looking at a nearby clock.

"He shouldn't have went with Zell, I told him." Laguna shrugged as the door to the dressing room opened.

Kiros and Nida walked in and the sounds of a massive crowd followed him.

"How's it look out there?" Laguna asked.

"Whoa…" Nida mumbled then poured himself a drink from a small bar conveniently nearby to ease nerves.

"That's a lot of people." Kiros whistled.

The door burst inward once more and Zell and Irvine charged into the room. 

"I told you we'd make it!" Irvine nagged, as Cid arched a brow at the two of them.

"Yeah, yeah." Zell grumbled, grabbing his tuxedo from a waiting hanger.

"Shut up and get dressed." Irvine grumbled, moving to get his dress uniform. Cid intercepted him and stood, arms folded, with a disapproving frown on his usually jovial face

"You've been smoking." He said, his heart heavy with disappointment.

"Busted." Zell laughed, hopping about on one foot as he tried to pull on his pants. He tottered towards Laguna who gruffly pushed him upright. Irvine shot him a dirty look then looked sheepishly at Cid.

"Um, only one." He said meekly.

Cid held out his hand.

"Aw come on." Irvine whined.

"Kinneas." Cid said in a low, fatherly tone.

"Aw shoot." Irvine grumbled and relinquished the pack of cigarettes stored in his vest.

"I have half a mind to tell Selphie." Cid said threateningly.

"Do it! Do it!" Zell cheered.

Squall sighed, trying his best to ignore them as he finished dressing and sat down by Laguna.

"You stay out of this." Irvine blurted, pointing at Zell then turned his attentions back to Cid. "Oh come on Sir, It was my last pack, surely you can understand." He pleaded.

"Okay." Cid said after a moments thought. "I won't tell her. Considering how good you boys were in not having some wild bachelor party."

"Oh that reminds me, those photos came in." Nida blurted to Zell as if remembering something important.

"Dude! Dude!" Zell panicked swatting at him to be quiet.

Cid soured and looked around the room.

"You didn't…"

Squall rubbed his temples while Laguna looked about innocently..

"It was Squall's idea." Zell blurted, pointing a finger at him. Squall looked up with a bolt of surprise.

"What!?" He squawked.

Laguna burst into laughter.

"What are you laughing at? You were there too." Squall frowned, giving him a look of disgust.

"Squall!?" Cid mouthed in surprise.

"Hey he's lying…" Squall growled, pointing at Zell. "I mean, it was his suggestion." Squall explained thumbing his hand at Laguna. "I just knew a guy in town who worked at a… um club…"

Cid looked completely befuddled.

"Fujin's pal, ya know, that big biker guy. He works part time as a bouncer at the Red Bottom lounge. Squall got him to hook us up with a discount." Irvine explained, trailing off.

Cid was slack-jawed and stunned speechless.

"Don't' worry." Kiros said nonchalantly. "It's a good club." 

"Don't look like that." Zell said, looking at Cid. "It's no worse than what the girls did!"

"What!?" Irvine and Squall shouted in unison.

"Um…well. Nicole said it all started with Celest…." Zell mumbled, scratching his head nervously.

"I don't want to hear it!" Cid blurted, putting his hands to his ears.

*****************************

He had heard about the cataclysm that had befallen Balamb Garden. Mostly rumors carried on the wind through various somewhat unreliable sources. He had arrived in Fisherman's Horizon days ago. His ship had been damaged in a storm and he was forced to wait patiently for repairs to be completed. 

Despondent, he had taken to drinking in one of the ratty pubs that dotted the island of rusted steel and forgotten memories. Looking up, he caught his tanned and weathered expression reflected by the long dusty mirror behind the bar. A sigh of disgust escaped his lips and he pushed the bottle of liquor he'd been nursing for several hours away.

"There's out hero!" A craggy old seaman cackled, from under a wide brimmed leather hat. "What's you're name again hero?" The leathery old man asked clapping him on the back."

"Seifer…"

"Suffer? Eh?" The old man mumbled, stroking his dirty salt and pepper beard. Seifer didn't correct him; it was as fitting a name as any his long forgotten mother had given him.

"Seriously though lad, I heard what you did. Saving that girl like that, it took a lot of brass to jump into ocean during the storm. Lucky you weren't squashed on breaks." The smelly fellow recounted, referring to Seifer's impromptu rescue of a local who'd fallen into the sea soon after he arrived.

"Yeah well…" Seifer sighed as if preparing to say something, but stopped. Instead he looked down at the biting oblivion found at the bottom of his glass, eyes heavy with loss and grief.

"Another drink for our hero!" The stranger bellowed, waving to the bartender. The other patrons of the bar cheered in agreement.

*************************

Howling winds, icy curses of wrath against the lone intruder who dared scale it's summit. Raijin welcomed the protests of the mountain, in fact, he dared it to try and stop him. He'd made the journey several times without success. During one particularly disaster attempt he'd lost a couple of toes to frostbite and broke his left arm. Now though he was close to success and it was exhilarating. He looked up as his head cleared the ominous rock wall that had denied him for so long. Finally, with a grunt, which came out more as an enfeebled wheeze in the thin air, he pulled himself atop the last precipice and peered out over the horizon. He'd made it, the world lay out below him in all its grandeur and he couldn't help but cry at the beauty of it.

The tears froze to his cheeks and threw his arms into the air and let out a hearty laugh. 

The trip down the mountain was decidedly shorter, consisting of madcap repelling and skiing down nearly vertical sheets of ice. Two days later, he finally returned to the small camping village that sat nestled at the base of the mountain. Pushing the door open to the local lodge, he let out roar of triumph that scared the few guests that sat around a large central fireplace.

"Well look who's returned." A dark skinned beauty with long black hair and piercing green eyes purred.

"You made it man!" Another fellow, broad in the shoulder and sporting a nasty scar across his square jaw bellowed.

"Jaya, Miguel." Raijin laughed, grabbing the two in a bear hug. The three of them had been travelling the world together and had stopped to rest out the winter. That is until Raijin felt the need to try his hand at mountain climbing.

Jaya, kissed him squarely on the lips and slipped a sealed letter from her blouse.

"Here you go lover, it came for you the other day." 

"Huh, who'd know where to find me, I kinda move around ya know." Raijin laughed, the envelope was somewhat tattered and had stamps from various cities over it. It'd apparently seen as much travel as he has.

"Dunno, guess they kept forwarding it."

Inspecting the envelope curiously Raijin shrugged.

"Has Balamb's seal on it."

"Ohhh sounds official." Miguel laughed.

Raijin scoffed and opened the letter then scanned over it. A dark shadow crossed his powerful features and for a moment his companions thought he would faint.

"Rajin?" Jaya frowned, moving to steady him.

"What's wrong man, you get hit with a bill or something?" Miguel laughed.

Dropping the letter, Raijin looked up slowly, his expression flat and grim.

"My sister…." He mumbled hoarsely, before heading towards the door.

End Chapter 77

To be continued


	78. Left Behind

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

****

FROZEN

Chapter 78

Left behind…

__

It's late, well after midnight I suppose. The wedding was a success, Squall to Rinoa, Selphie to Irvine, a joyous affair to be certain. The sound of their laughter echoes in the dance hall, and yet it pains me. I should be happy for them, and in a way I guess I am. But what about us, We deserved such happiness, you deserved such happiness. Perhaps I should leave this place, leave everything behind, until we are together again. I miss you; I miss the sound of your voice, the gentle touch of your hands, the love you've given me during our short time together.

Squall and the others, they tell me that everything will be okay. They do it out of pity I suppose, damn them. Not that it matters though, I'm still alone and you are gone. You didn't deserve this, it's not right and it's not fair. Whenever I walk the halls, people point and stare, more so now than when you walked beside me. Their hushed whispers of remorse and pity assail my ears like restless spirits. None ever speak to my face though, thinking it best to leave me to my misery and I prefer it that way.

Once, I was acknowledged at least, but now I'm like a bad memory, existing but ignored. I've come so far only to become a reminder of all the pain we've all had to endure and I can't help but hate them for it. 

True, those closest to me have tried to help, but what can they do? I still can't believe you left me behind. After all we've been through together. We were one. No, that is selfish of me, I know you're still with me, I have to believe that, I have to believe that.

"Faith, I don't know if I have any…"

Now though, because of you, and all you've thought me. I can allow myself to hope.

"I wonder what will become of me…?" 

"It doesn't matter I realize, so long as you're in my heart."

I take a breath and the cold air stings my lungs. Leaning on the railing, I watch the frozen landscape drift beneath me. Fully restored, Balamb Garden drifted quietly over the snow-covered fields, north of Esthar. It's a beautiful sight, the ice sparkling like a sea of gems under the Garden's lights. 

"Alone" My thoughts race back to that again.

"I'm strong, I can go on without you."

"It's a lie, I need you… more than ever..."

****************************

The vows said and the ceremonies completed. The newlyweds as well as their guests now tended to the simple matter of celebration. It was somewhat late into the evening when the brides remembered to toss their bouquets.

Rinoa and Selphie standing side by side, gigged madly as a swarm of eligible young women swarmed behind them. In unison, the two women threw their bouquets over their shoulder. Considering that the majority of the girls had already had a few drinks by this time, it was of little surprise when chaos ensued. When the dust settled one young woman from Trabia held aloft one mangled bouquet, while Celest fiercely claimed the other.

"Yahoo!" She shouted loudly, dancing victoriously.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me." Irvine sighed, hiding his face behind his hand.

"Yup, she's your kin." Zell said in a hayseed accent.

The two men stood nearby watching the festivities as several guests began to retire for the evening.

"Party is dying down." Laguna noted. He was slightly flush and Ward and Kiros stood nearby making sure their noted and renown president didn't make a fool of himself while drinking.

"Looks like it." Squall sighed. Looking about.

Celest skipped over merrily with bouquet in hand. Rinoa and Selphie were following behind her, still giggling madly at each other.

"This looks like trouble." Irvine mumbled.

"Well boys it's you're turn." Celest said saucily.

"Huh…?" Zell questioned.

"Here we go." Irvine sighed. "Celest what are you doing?"

"Boys! Gather around!" Celest hollered, getting the remaining guests attention. Sure enough, the majority of the men moved in curiously.

"Um what are you doing." Rinoa said worriedly.

Celest answered her by leaning over to grab at her dress. 

"Hey let go of me!" Rinoa screeched in surprise.

"Time to toss the garter! Hey Squall come here!" Celest giggled, trying to hike up the other woman's dress. 

"What the hell are you doin!" Squall blurted, moving forward.

"It's tradition, calm down." Cid laughed. "Celest, I think Rinoa can handle that herself."

"Sure thing Cidney." Celest giggled, tossing him a salute.

"Cidney…" Cid mouthed, as if saying it tasted bad.

"She's drunk." Zell pointed out.

"You think." Nicole grinned, pushing through the crowd to see what the fuss was about.

"You're all insane." Rinoa huffed. "I was wondering why you had us wear those."

"Oh live a little." Selphie giggled, sitting down in the floor and raising her leg. "Irvy poo, would you mind."

"What are you doing?" Rinoa paled.

Zone exploded into nervous laughter as Irvine walked forward with a shrug.

"I wish I had a camera." Zell grinned.

Answering his request, Nicole whipped out a camcorder as Irvine knelt to slide the garter off Selphie's thigh.

"Well son, go to it." Laguna chuckled, clapping Squall on the back.

"Hey!?" Squall grumbled.

"This is silly." Rinoa sighed, propping her leg up a chair and raising her dress.

"You're telling me." Squall mumbled as he walked forward, blushing profusely. He looked down at Rinoa's leg and gulped.

"Well go on silly, everyone is staring." Rinoa prodded.

"That's the problem." Squall said nervously.

"Oh quit being a stick in the mud!" Selphie shouted.

"I'll do it!" Zell shouted before being belted by Nicole.

"I think I can handle it." Squall shot back. Without further fuss he leaned forward and carefully slipped the garter loose.

"Okay now what." He asked, holding it up.

"Ya do this." Irvine chuckled, firing his garter into the air like a slingshot.

Men scrambled in a mad dash, elbowing and shoving each other out of the way. Squall's eyes went wide at the display.

"Wait for me!" Zell laughed, and jumped into the dog pile.

"This is stupid." Squall groaned and just tossed the garter to Zone who just happened to be nearby. Looking down at his prize, Zone made a nervous gurgling noise before shuffling off in a daze.

"Oh, dear…." Watts sighed, rubbing his brow in worry.

"Great, that's just great!" Rinoa said, punching Squall in the arm. "He's been after my underwear since we were in middle school and you just give it to him!" She blurted, punching him again.

"How was I supposed to know that!?" Squall shirked, moving out of arms reach.

"Hyne this is great." Zell sighed, throwing an arm around Nicole, who leaned against him snugly.

"Yeah it is." She smiled watching the fiasco unfold.

"Quistis and Fujin should be here." Xu said quietly, standing nearby, watching Nida make a proper fool out of himself trying to get Selphie's garter. Cid moved towards her and coughed slightly to get her attention.

"Huh?" She said, looking curiously. Cid simply pointed towards the balcony, where a silhouette could be seen outside.

"Oh wow, she came…" Xu breathed, a soft smile playing across her lips. "When?" She asked, watching the figure.

"She arrived after the ceremony started, she was sitting in the back, away from everyone." Cid answered as a look of sorrow crossed his face.

"Poor thing, it must have been hard…" Xu frowned. 

"I know, I'm glad she came, I was worried that she wouldn't" 

"Me too… Have you talked to her, does anyone else know?"

"Just Rinoa and Selphie, I figured they'd be happy to know she came. I didn't want to tell anyone else so they wouldn't trouble her. As for talking to her…." Cid said quietly. "She hasn't talked to anyone since going berserk when we found them."

"Don't remind me…. That was horrible, poor thing…." Xu sniffed, her expression tightening as she pushed away the memory. "I'm um…going to go talk to her…" She said quietly. Cid didn't protest and nodded knowingly.

"Be careful, don't upset her, but do, give her my best." He called out as Xu made her way towards the balcony.

Opening the glass door she gasped as the cold air stole her breath. She was surprised to find herself alone and nearly thought the worst.

"Oh, no." She mumbled in fright, hurrying to the edge of the balcony.

She sensed a presence behind her and she spun around to see someone in the shadows.

"Hyne…" She gasped, putting a hand on her chest. "You scared me to death… I thought…" She thought it best not to finish the statement. "Are you okay?" No response was forthcoming and Xu moved closer.

"Everyone's glad you came. I mean, I know it must've been hard on you."

The figure moved forward and regarded her with a dark and weary gaze. 

"Oh…look at you." Xu said quietly, feeling tears begin to swell. "You look like haven't slept in weeks. You can't keep secluding yourself like this…"

"leave me…" The figure whispered in a tone so cold and quiet it could've been whispered by a ghost.

"I figured you'd say that…" Xu sighed, wiping her eyes. "But damn it, I'm not going to. You need help. I know you're hurting hon, we all are, but you don't have to suffer alone. You can't keep this up; you're killing yourself…" She said in exasperation then frowned gravely. "Unless that's what you want…." She added in a dark tone. Again no response was forthcoming; not that she needed one.

"You can't give up. It's not fair to you, it's not fair to us and it sure as hell isn't fair to her!" Xu proclaimed, jabbing a finger into the other woman's chest. Her companion said nothing but simply turned and left at a brisk pace. Zell and Nicole noticed Xu go outside and went to investigate only to be nearly bowled over as Xu and her companion rushed from the balcony.

"Oh hey, you came!" Zell shouted cheerfully, smiling broadly only to be ignored.

"Hey…" He murmured sadly as Nicole put an arm around his slumped shoulders.

"She didn't mean it hon." Nicole whispered, hugging him.

"I know. Still, that's awfully cold." He sighed.

Xu gave up the chase and turned to look at Zell regretfully.

"It'll be okay. She'll come around." She offered with in a somewhat unconvincing tone.

"I hope you're right…" He mumbled quietly.

*******************

The apartment was a lonely place, rushing in she shut the door and fell against it sobbing quietly. Reduced to nothing more than a lost, frightened little girl. She hated herself. Hated her self for falling apart when she needed strength the most.

"come back to me…" She whispered between choking, burning tears.

Though time had passed, the wounds still burned as vividly as ever. She felt shame, shame at how she'd fallen apart.

__

"What would you think if you saw me now…." She wondered to herself.

Pulling herself to her feet, she got undressed and staggered to the bedroom and fell atop the bed, tears still wet, on her face. She lay there, for a long while, letting herself remember when the two of them shared the bed, remembering the comforting warmth of her body next to hers.

__

"You've things to do…Stop torturing yourself." She scolded herself mentally.

Sniffing lightly she sat up and took a calming breath as she tried to focus her mind once more. _"Yes, things to do…"_

******************

"Thanks for letting me fly you guys out." Zell said cheerfully as he led the newlyweds into the hanger.

"No choice." Squall shrugged. "You're the only one who hasn't been drinking tonight."

"Yeah well, you know what I say."

"My body is a temple." Selphie and Irvine said in mocking unison.

"Hey, lay off it." Zell grumbled, hitting the panel that lowered the Ragnarok's gangplank.

"I heard about your run in earlier." Rinoa said quietly to Zell as they made their way inside the ship. "She didn't mean to be so rude."

"I know, I know, I understand, really." Zell assured her with a smile. "Anyway, back to happier things. I bet you guys are happy excited about going on your honeymoons."

"I can't wait to get back to Deling City, it's marvelous in the winter." Irvine crowed. "Not that I plan to leave the hotel much." He winked.

"Oh no." Selphie scowled, shaking her head. "Little late for that, and it's that kind of thinking that got me like this!" 

"I was kidding." Irvine blurted, throwing up his hands.

Squall blushed and shook his head.

"I can't wait personally." Rinoa giggled, throwing her arms around Squall and kissing him passionately, causing him to blush further.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Zell shouted, covering his eyes. "Save that stuff for the resort, sheesh." 

"Are you sure going into space is a good idea?" Selphie asked, looking skeptically at Rinoa. "I mean it's not to late to change your mind, the hotel has plenty of vacancies, that and the theater troupes are in town. Lots of big shows and famous plays to see!" 

"Ellone said the new orbital resort is amazing. Besides, I'd like to go back up there and see the stars without some lunatic in my head."

"Like that changed anything…" Squall mumbled into his palm.

"It think we'll have fun." Rinoa finished, then popped Squall in the back of the head.

***********************

It was the wee hours of the morning when the piercing ring of her pager woke Xu out of her party induced slumber. Nida too sat up blurry eyed and wild looking, the evening, having not been kind to his hair.

"Who the hell is beeping…" Nida grumbled.

"It's me…" Xu sighed. She'd been left in charge of things while Squall was away.

"Good." Nida grumbled then crashed back into his pillow.

"Ass." Xu sighed, shoving him slightly as she slipped out of bed. She danced about cursing under her breath the moment her feet hit the cold floor.

After making her way to the phone, she dialed the emergency number to the bridge.

"What!" She asked sourly when the line connected. "What!? Who!? Damn it, okay, I'll be right there?" She sputtered angrily, hanging up the phone.

"Guess who is demanding we land so that they can come aboard?" She said sourly to Nida who was snoring blissfully.

"Don't care…" He mumbled, waking slightly.

"Seifer…"

"Sucks to be you." He chuckled, burying his head under the pillows.

********************

"Put that thing away kid before I whip you with it." Seifer growled at the security guard pointing a rifle at him.

"At ease…" Xu called out as she made her way into the dock. She had agreed to land Balamb long enough to hear him out, however she wasn't about to let him cause trouble, especially this late at night.

"Nice robe." Seifer snorted, nodding to the sandals and indigo housecoat Xu sported.

"Thank you, and I sincerely hope you didn't come here just to say that. If so, I'll be sorely disappointed."

"You know why I'm here."

"Yes I do, and that's why I'm not letting you pass. I don't need you stirring up bad memories, especially not now."

"I should have been here, I could have stopped this." Seifer frowned.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, no use driving yourself crazy thinking about it. Look at you, you look like shit. Is this how you were going to make amends."

"This isn't about me. I'm not important anymore."

"Damn right."

"This, lets hate Seifer routine is getting old. Are you going to let me by or not?"

"Its late Seifer, everyone is tired from the wedding…Look, I'll give you a room, and we can talk about in the morning."

"Wedding?" Seifer blinked.

"Yeah, Rinoa and Squall, Selphie and Irvine. Look, don't cause trouble tonight and I may let you talk to her. Not that it'd do any good. She won't talk to anyone. Besides, what would you have her say?"

"Hold on." Seifer paused. "Married?"

"Yeah."

"No invitation huh." He frowned.

"Not that I know of."

"Oh well." He shrugged, running a hand through his grungy hair. "Fine, give me a room, I'll wait until morning. I could use a bath anyway."

"Yeah, yeah you could." Xu huffed, gesturing him to follow.

**********************

She had just prepared to leave the apartment when a knock sounded. It startled her, it was very late, and most everyone should've long been asleep. With a heavy sigh she looked down and shook her head.

__

"Why won't they leave me alone?"

Taking a deep breath to steady herself she went to the door. After pausing a moment she pulled the door open. Who she saw made her shoulders slump; she didn't have the strength to deal with him now. Seifer had little trouble sneaking out after Xu left him, he overpowered the guards and was prepared to face any challenge but nothing prepared him for what he saw. He stood silently a moment seemingly in shock at seeing her so gaunt and hollow. With a look of disgust, she moved to shut the door in his face, only to have him stop her. He was surprised at how easy it was to push her back as he made his way inside. Shutting the door behind him, he regarded her sadly.

"Fu…" He whispered.

End Chapter 79

To be continued.


	79. Gentle Monster

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

****

FROZEN

Chapter 79

Gentle Monster

Fujin's haggard features turned into a scowl and she tried to move around him. He moved and intercepted her grabbing her by the shoulders.

"RELEASE!" She snarled.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly.

"RELEASE!" She said again.

"Xu told me what happened…"

Fujin's expression looked downright murderous.

"NOT HAVE ME…" She said coldly. "CHANGES NOTHING."

Seifer slapped her and she staggered back stunned, her crimson gaze glaring with a fire she hadn't had in a long time.

"I'm not here for that and I'm insulted you'd think so." He said in a low, wounded tone. Shaking his head he turned to leave but stopped and turned to regard her once more.

"She wouldn't want this. She'd expect more from you. You've changed, for the better, don't destroy everything you two built. You've got be stronger than this. Things will get better, you have to believe that."

"ONE TO TALK." She responded bitterly. "LOOK WHAT BECOME!"

Seifer nodded and smiled sourly.

"I know what I am, I've faced my demons and accept them, so don't try to turn this around. You're hurting inside and it's tearing you apart." He sighed and walked towards her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She started to move it but didn't have the energy.

"You can't go it alone anymore. You lost that strength when you went and fell in love. Its a different game now Fu." He grinned. "Gotta play by its rules."

Fujin took a breath and brushed his hand off her shoulder as if it were a bug.

"NO GAME." She said flatly.

"So quit acting like you lost." He snarled, his grin fading instantly.

"You can't change the past. Life goes on so deal with it!" He spat angrily then left without another word and slamming the door behind him. Fujin stood quietly a moment and swallowed hard.

"KNOW NOTHING!" She screamed, grabbing a lamp to throw but stopped; more out of respect for Quistis' belongings that an act of self-control.

****************

He was beginning to think Xu was right. He feared he might have done more harm than good in talking to her. 

"Damn it." He blurted in aggravation. He didn't mean for it to go so poorly. He'd only wanted to offer condolences and help if possible.

"I'm a fucking idiot." He scolded himself.

"No argument there." Xu said, surprising as he rounded the corner with a punch to the nose.

Seifer staggered back as white flashes of pain dazed him slightly.

"Like that, do ya." She grinned wickedly, hopping back and forth eager for him to try something. "Couldn't leave well enough alone could ya." She sneered.

"Oh, that was low." Seifer cursed under his breath, holding his bloody nose.

"Take him down." Xu said to the small squad of guards who stood in the hall with her. Seifer didn't struggled as they wrestled him to the ground and handcuffed him.

"I suppose you wouldn't believe it if said I was just out for a walk." Seifer grunted as he was hauled to his feet and restrained.

"Shut up." Xu scowled, looking at her swollen knuckles. The bastard had a head of stone. "I've half a mind to throw you into the ocean." 

"I already took a bath." Seifer grinned.

"Don't make me beat you." Xu growled. Seifer growled back and bit at her playfully.

"You sack of…" Xu started then paused as Fujin rounded the corner with a ferocious look on her face.

"BASTARD!" She snarled and rushed forward.

Seifer smiled victoriously and she promptly slammed her knee into his stomach causing him to double over.

"WHOA!" Xu shouted in surprise as Fujin backed off momentarily, huffing in anger. 

"Seifer what did you say to her!" Xu shouted, interjecting herself between the two of them.

"What she needed to hear!" He shouted, smirking at Fujin wickedly. "That's the old fire I remember!"

"KILL YOU!" Fujin exploded, bowling over Xu to leap at him sending all of them to the floor. He had only wanted to get a rise out of her, hoping to snap her back from the throes of depression. His plan worked, but now she was trying her damnedest to kill him. Fujin was screaming incoherently as she grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head into the floor with all her might repeatedly.

"Hyne! Fujin stop it you're gonna kill him!" Xu screamed, grabbing her and trying to pry her loose. Even with her weakened state, Fujin was still far stronger than Xu expected, even more so now that she was caught up in a rage. Whipping around, she raised her fist as if to strike but paused.

"Fujin!" Xu screamed, trying to snap her out of it. 

Panicked and caught completely by surprise the guards were shouting for assistance over their radios while moving in to break up the fiasco. Fujin looked at Xu intensely then back down to Seifer. Cursing loudly, she jumped up and with a brutally effective move, heel stomped him in the chest. Seifer hacked hoarsely and felt something crack in his chest from the blow. 

"That's enough!" Xu shouted, pulling Fujin away from him. Fujin yanked loose and glared at her, then turned her attentions to the guards who circled her, her gaze promising further violence if the moved closer.

Tears streamed down her face as she struggled to catch her breath, it had been a long time since she had to exert herself.

"Looks like I hit a nerve…" Seifer coughed, pulling himself up to his knees, his breath rattling in his chest. Fujin kicked him in the face and straddled his chest, threatening to cave his skull in.

"Damn it!" Xu shouted, moving forward to break it up, then paused; fearing Fujin may kill him if further provoked.

"Feel better?" Seifer coughed.

Fujin paused, her hair falling in sweaty tangles over her face as she glared at him in wild-eyed confusion.

"You see." He said quietly. "You're still alive."

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" Fujin hissed, tears flowing down her cheek.

"Someday, but not now." He coughed, blood staining his teeth. Fujin lowered her arms and slid off him and Xu breathed a sigh of relief. Sitting up slowly Fujin coughed and fell against the wall wearily.

"Feel like shit don't you?" Seifer said quietly as he struggled to his feet. "Well, welcome to my nightmare." He sighed.

Fujin ignored him, and looked to Xu who shook her head quietly.

"WHY?" Fujin choked, still not looking at him.

"You needed this. You needed to get it out, it was eating you alive." He chuckled, then staggered as a painful cough took him.

"HORRIBLE."

"Well, to be honest… I didn't think you'd go this far…" He groaned ruefully.

"HATE YOU."

"I know, I know. You're welcome." He said sarcastically.

Fujin could've screamed until she died from it.

"This is called hitting bottom. From here out, you have two choices, sink or swim. And all things considered." He wheezed. "You and I both know, your going to swim, I mean, what would Quistis think?"

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS." Fujin snapped sharply, her voice cracking.

"Leave her out?" He said incredulously then exploded. "She's the whole reason you're like this!" He shouted. "This… this sitting around feeling sorry for yourself isn't like you damn it! Leave that crap for people like Rinoa and Squall! You're better than that. You know it, I know it, and you damn well can bet Quistis knew it!"

Fujin whimpered.

"That's enough Seifer." Xu spat.

"Oh boo hoo!" Seifer snorted.

Without a word, Fujin took a slow, deep breath and stood up. Seifer paused and frowned as she faced him with a blank expression, devoid of emotion. Xu and Seifer exchanged glances, thinking he may have pushed her to far.

"Fu…" Xu said warningly, fearing what she may do. Fujin moved forward and Seifer flinched, waiting for her assault. Instead, she just pushed past him and further up the hall.

"THINGS TO DO." She huffed, running a hand through her hair wearily.

"Whoa, wait!" Xu blurted moving to follow, pausing long enough to look at the bewildered young guards. "Clean him up and put him in a cell." She sighed, pointing to Seifer before chasing after Fujin.

Fujin wiped her face and sniffed, having regained her composure. Brushing the hair back from her face she sighed and looked over to Xu who'd matched her pace.

"APOLOGIZE." 

Xu smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay." She said quietly.

"SEIFER CORRECT…"

"Don't listen to him, he's twisted." Xu mumbled in aggravation.

"NEEDED THIS…" Fujin interrupted.

"Um, needed what?"

"RELEASE…" Fujin answered cryptically. Xu looked thoughtfully a moment then grinned.

"I can see how caving his head in would be therapeutic." 

"NOT FUNNY."

"Um sorry…"

"SELF PITY… UNACCEPTABLE."

"It's a little harder than that. I mean heartache is not something you can just switch off like a switch."

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Then what do you mean?"

"ACCEPTANCE… OF PAIN." Fujin answered, her voice quavering slightly.

"You mean to live with it…?"

Fujin nodded and Xu sighed in understanding.

"You've struggled with this for too long… It's good your trying to come to terms now. Please though. Just remember that we're here for you. I'm here for you." She whispered quietly. Fujin nodded, her cool façade cracking. Without a word, she hugged the other woman quietly. Xu, startled by the unexpected gesture returned it somewhat awkwardly at first, then gradually relaxed.

"It'll be okay." She whispered softly as Fujin sobbed quietly on her shoulder. 

********************

By morning, the residents of Balamb Garden awoke in good spirits, if not a bit hung over from the late night parties spawned from the wedding. Much to everyone's delight, Cid saw fit to give everyone a few days off from class and work. Most planned to use the time to get settled back in after being forced to stay in Esthar for so many months while others spent it lounging with friends or just enjoying the peace and quiet of their own homes.

Seifer however wasn't any of them. He awoke with a start from a fairly rowdy dream. The cot on which he lay wasn't tolerable of someone of his size jerking around and promptly deposited him in the floor with thud.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head." Celest chirped from behind a small wooden desk facing the holding cells.

"I don't suppose I could get breakfast in bed?" Seifer grunted, hauling himself off the floor. Thankfully, Xu saw fit to heal him from Fujin's attack, however it did nothing to ease the stiff, aches and pains that lingered.

"Not likely, stud." Celest smiled, watching him with a catty expression.

Seifer glanced at her warily, not sure what to make of her.

"Surprising." He finally grinned.

"Oh?" Celest responded curiously.

"You're not like the others." He said, climbing back on the cot.

"Gee, I don't know how to take that. What do you mean?" She asked, while idly working on a crossword puzzle.

"You haven't cussed me out or attacked me yet." He chuckled.

"I see." Celest blinked, setting her pencil down. "Then what should I do? Spank you and call you names?" She asked innocently.

Seifer laughed aloud and she went back to her crossword.

"You're funny, I like that." He grinned.

"You're not, and I don't" She answered snappily.

"Ouch! Now that wasn't cute." He said, feigning insult.

"Poor baby." She chuckled and stood. "Hold on I'll get your breakfast."

"I like pancakes!" He shouted, watching her rear as she left. "Very, nice." He sighed, beginning not to mind being locked up. His smiled faded as Xu entered the room, a cup of coffee in hand and a scowl on her face.

"Ew, bring the other one back!" Seifer shouted in disappointment.

"You're an asshole." Xu told him blandly, setting her coffee down and approaching his cell.

"You want me." He smiled, puckering his lips at her.

Xu snorted and unlocked the cell then opened it.

"You wish." She huffed, then thumbed towards the exit. "Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me, you're free to go."

"That's nice, considering I didn't do anything wrong to begin with."

"You're trying to make me hurt you aren't you?"

"Never."

"You seem in awfully good spirits, considering you almost go yourself killed last night." Xu said sourly as he brushed past her, being sure to bump her along the way.

"I love life, what can I say." He shrugged then turned to regard her seriously.

"How's she doing?" He asked, his jovial attitude vanishing instantly and Xu found herself wondering if it was ever there.

"Fine actually." She answered nonchalantly. "Matter of fact, she told me to let you out."

"What?"

"It's true."

"She loves me." He said jokingly.

"I don't think so. But you did help her. In your own clumsy, idiotic, jackass kind of way."

"Stop, you'll make me blush." He smiled broadly, his typical bravado returning instantly. Xu frowned and looked at him severely.

"You are insane…" She stated, her tone devoid of sarcasm and humor.

"Is she here?" He asked, ignoring her comment.

"No, she went to talk to Doctor Kadowaki."

"Oh…" He frowned, serious once more. "I'll leave her alone then. Care if I stick around until she comes back."

"Would it stop you if I said no?"

"Honestly?" He asked thoughtfully.

Fed up with his nonsense she pushed him out the door. "Get out of my face." She shouted irritably. He stumbled, laughingly and paused as he nearly ran into Celest, who carried a tray of biscuits and juice.

"Leaving us already?" She asked mildly.

"Gotta go." He whistled cheerfully, snatching up a biscuit and moving past her, but not before smacking her on the rear with the palm of his hand.

With a scream of shock Celest dropped the tray and spun around to face him but he was already gone, his laughter echoing up the hall.

**************

Fujin walked quietly up the hall. In her hand, she carried a large plastic bag filled with shampoo and similar household items. She also carried a duffel bag full of lord knows what. Dressed casually, in sandals, tee shirt and sweat pants, she padded up the hall with a look of indifference. During the long months after the encounter with Norg, she'd let her hair grow out, more out of a lack of attention to it than fashion choice and now wore it in a small ponytail that danced about as she walked. She noted Nicole walking up the hall towards her with a small group of friends. Nicole glanced up and smiled sheepishly at her but said nothing, expecting her cold aloofness that was typical of late. Fujin surprised her. Stopping as the small group neared she composed herself and offered a small and decidedly unnerving smile.

"GREETINGS." She said stiffly.

Nicole paused and looked at her somewhat nervously. The other girls in the group glanced about but said nothing before moving on without a word. Nicole waved goodbye then turned her attentions back to Fujin, who was looking more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Um... Fujin…hi." Nicole said quietly, not sure how to react.

Fujin's gaze darted about as she tried to think of anything to say. Her awkward attempts at being social were crashing dismally. Biting her lip as she struggled a moment, she finally met Nicole's gaze once more.

"APOLOGY." She blurted, feeling like some hunchback trying to fit in at a king's banquet.

"Um…what did I do?" Nicole said quietly, feeling nervous.

Fujin shook her head in frustration, her ponytail flailing around cutely; Nicole had to fight to keep from grinning.

"NOT WHAT MEAN." Fujin tried again. _"Just leave!" _She screamed inwardly. 

"I APOLOGIZE." She said after a pause.

"For what?" Nicole asked, completely lost.

"RUDE, UNPLEASANT…" Fujin mumbled.

"Huh, when?"

"LAST FEW MONTHS."

Nicole's eyes widened slightly in understanding and she nodded her head.

"Oh, oh my, hon, you don't have to apologize." She smiled, laughing slightly in relief.

"I DO." Fujin said adamantly.

"No you don't but I'll accept it anyway." Nicole grinned, then looked her over. "Long day ahead huh?"

Fujin nodded solemnly and Nicole sighed.

"You need a hand?" She asked politely, Fujin shook her head no.

"Well at least let me walk you down and help you with some of that." Nicole offered, taking the bag from her hands.

"THANK YOU." Fujin smiled shyly.

"You're welcome." Nicole chirped brightly as the two headed up the hallway.

************************

The shades were still drawn as Fujin entered the small room, the smell of disinfectant hung in the air and she frowned in aggravation.

"ANNOYING." She mumbled aloud as she fumbled around in the bag Nicole had carried. Pulling out a can of pine scented spray she sprayed the air for a brief moment and opened the blinds. The sky was a bright, lovely blue and clouds drifted by right outside, it was breathtaking and Fujin grinned at the sight.

"LOVELY DAY." She said with a sigh before turning back to the duffel bag.

She had moved all her things from Esthar prior to the wedding but the place still needed a few touches to be considered comfortable.

Unzipping the bag, she removed a stack of mounted photos, the same ones that had sat atop Quistis' fireplace. One by one, she set them around the room. The gentle hum and pulse of machinery in the background was soothing to her as she set about work. During the night, she had carried several boxes and other items to the room and it took the better part of the day to get them set up. Finally, her task complete she sat back and stretched.

"DONE." She yawned, surveying everything to make sure it was perfect before heading to a small sink that sat against the wall. Washing her hands and face gingerly, she then dried off and turned to walked to where the small machines pumped and beeped dutifully. Checking them intently, she went to the bed they sat beside and knelt.

"Love you." She whispered softly to Quistis, who lay deep in a coma…

End Chapter 79

To be continued


	80. When did you fall?

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

**__**

Delerium feat. Leigh Nash: Innocente 

ah, ah you can't see my eyes

you can't see my eyes

and they don't see yours

hear me when I say I don't mind at all

it's the rain that I hear coming

not a stranger or a ghost it's the quiet of a storm approaching

that I fear the most it's the pain that I hear coming

the slightest crystal teardrops to the ground

in silence when my love is near

darling when did you fall when was it over

darling when, when did you fall when was it over

it's marching through my door now the stony cold of lonesome

a bell tolls for my heart and then my lonesome song begins

it's marching through my door now the stony cold of lonesome

a bell tolls for my heart and then my lonesome song begins

darling when did you cry I couldn't hear you

darling when, when did you cry I couldn't hear you

I suppose it is the price of falling in love (I suppose it is the price of falling in love)

I suppose it is the price of falling in love (I suppose it is the price of falling in love)

ah, ah it's the rain that I hear coming

not a stranger not a ghost the quiet of a storm approaching

that I fear the most it's the pain that I hear coming

the slightest crystal tear drops to the ground

in silence when my love is near

it's marching through my door now the stony cold of lonesome

a bell tolls for my heart and now my lonesome song will end

darling when did we fall when was it over, darling when,

when did we fall when was it over

I suppose it is the price of falling in love

I fear that it's the price of falling in love

I fear that it's the price of falling in love

I fear that it's the price of falling in love

I fear that it's the price of falling in love

FROZEN

Chapter 80

When did you fall…?

With a gentle hand Fujin gentle caressed Quistis' cheek. For six months she'd been in a coma, brought on by the grievous wounds she suffered in the collapse of the stairwell. For six months Fujin had stayed by her side, caring for her in ways far to intimate to be left to well-meaning nurses and the like. Bathing her, brushing her hair, and keeping her limbs exercised as best as possible to stem of atrophy. She even read to her, or chatted idly, or reminisced. At first she felt foolish, carrying a one sided conversation in her own stilted way. But over time she'd grown used to it and even enjoyed it, knowing somewhere deep down, Quistis could hear her and wouldn't be so alone. At first, people visited all the time, but as time progressed, the visits shortened until only one or two people would come every few days. Selphie and Zell mostly.

Squall, unable to truly accept what had happened, visited the least. Fujin didn't blame him though, or any of them. People tend to shy away from things that remind them of death, and for all intents and purposes, Quistis was just that. Doctor Kadowaki had explained that even with the magically charged healing process's and the best care, Quistis had a slim chance of recovery. Too much time had past before Squall and the others were able to find them. Even Fujin's own wounds troubled her to this day, but she was at least expected to make a full recovery, in time.

Some thought it would be best to do what needed to be done and let Quistis go, and that prolonging her life in such a state was cruel. Fujin's response had been catastrophic. As long as Quistis was in no pain, and there remained the slightest hope, she refused to give up on her. And so she worked, she worked hard, to the point of ignoring her own recovery needs. During the times Doctor Kadowaki would come to check on Quistis, she would scold Fujin about going without sleep or food for long stretches at a time. Of course, Fujin ignored her, staying focused on caring for her fallen lover.

"miss you…" Fujin whispered softly, as she pulled out a brush to gently comb through Quistis' hair. She was pale, and gaunt, a ghost of her former self. Fujin made sure to be optimistic and cheerful while in her presence, but when she left for errands and such, the weight of what she was enduring showed heavily on her.

A gentle knock on the door caused her to turn and frown. She had hoped to have some time alone so soon after the move from where Quistis had been kept while Balamb was restored.

"YES?" She asked brightly. _"Cheerful, always cheerful."_ She reminded herself.

"It's me, sorry to come by so late. I figured you two would want time to settle in." Doctor Kadowaki said as she opened the door.

"IS OKAY." Fujin nodded and moved out of the way as the Doctor approached.

"How's she doin?" Kadowaki asked chattily, even though she knew the answer.

"GLAD TO BE HOME."

"That's good." The doctor smiled as she went about giving Quistis her daily check up. "You look tired." She noted, glancing over to Fujin who watched protectively from nearby.

"UP ALL NIGHT."

"So I hear. I also heard about…" She started and Fujin's features darkened. "Anyway…" The doctor continued. "Do get some sleep, and I brought you dinner. It's out front." She nodded towards the front desk of the infirmary.

"THANK YOU." Fujin smiled graciously.

"Oh here." Kadowaki paused, fished in her pockets to retrieve a key. "I'm about to leave for the night so I made you a copy of the key." She explained, tossing it to Fujin. She caught it, nodding graciously then slipped it on her key chain. Fujin had taken to staying all night with Quistis in Esthar and it was a tradition that was expected to continue now that they had moved back to Balamb.

"WELL?" Fujin asked as Kadowaki finished the short exam.

"All things considered, she looks good, you're doing a wonderful job." Kadowaki smiled then headed for the door.

"You need anything else?" She asked before leaving.

"NEG…NO." Fujin smiled.

"Alright then, you have a good night."

"WE SHALL." Fujin responded, walking her out.

After they were alone, Fujin took the plate of food the good doctor had graciously prepared and walked back and sat at Quistis' side. Quietly she peeled back the foil from the plate and sighed, savoring the smell. Kadowaki had apparently went the extra mile, preparing steamed vegetables, steak, and rolls.

"NICE OF HER." Fujin mumbled contently, glancing over to Quistis, who breathed quietly next to her. Frowning slightly, Fujin sniffed and started to eat.

**************************

"I'm home!" Zell shouted brightly, bounding into the apartment. Nicole, Celest, Zone and Watts looked up startled by his rowdy entrance. Gleefully, Nicole hopped up and greeted him warmly.

"How did it go?" She asked brightly.

"Our newlyweds are on their way." He grinned, then waved at the others who sat around a table chattering to themselves.

"You folks aren't going to tear up my place again are you?" Zell asked, walking towards them.

"Not out fault." Zone grumbled quietly.

Ica, snorted from her perch. The small dragon obviously didn't agree with him. Zone cut the creature a sideways look then looked back to regard the others. His vision wandered to Celest and he immediately blushed, before looking away awkwardly. The low cut shirt she wore showed just enough of her cleavage to give him fits, and his stomach, already roiling, caused him to burp slightly.

"Aw geeze Zone…" Watts sighed, looking up.

"Excuse me…" Zone groaned sourly.

"Lordy sugar you shouldn't have had those extra helpings of casserole." Celest laughed, fishing about in her purse. "Here boy, before you burst or something." She chuckled, handing him a bottle of antacids.

"Thanks…" Zone responded, his voice barely audible.

"Yeah well…okay then..." Zell said with shrug, as he sat down. "What are we up to kiddies?"

"We're about to catch a film down in the commons area." Watts offered brightly.

"The theater is ready? I didn't think they'd have it built yet, kick ass!" Zell said excitedly.

"Yup, since they were restoring everything Cid told them to go ahead and complete it too." Nicole grinned.

"Speaking of which, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry." Celest said sternly, rising to her feet then paused. "Oh, oh!" She said excitedly as she switched into gossip mode.

"What?" Nicole asked curiously.

"Did you hear about Seifer!" Celest answered with a giggle.

"Oh boy…" Zell sighed.

"No, what about him?" Nicole asked.

"He showed up late last night after the party. He and Fujin got into it big time, I mean, she almost killed him."

"What?" Zell blurted, shocked by the news.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Nicole asked.

"Oh yeah, he's fine, Xu let him out of the detention block this morning. The jerk grabbed my ass."

"I don't believe it." Zell mouthed.

"You better believe, he got himself a handful, the pervert." Celest pouted.

"I'm not talking about your butt." Zell sighed. "Where's Fujin? Is she okay?"

"I talked to her this morning actually." Nicole answered. "Um… she seemed fine, even tried to engage in small talk. It was kinda weird." She grinned sheepishly.

"Oh hey, maybe that's a good sign!" Zell smiled broadly.

"Who knows." Nicole grinned, then looked at the clock. "Well come on guys we're gonna be late."

"What are we seeing anyway?" Zell asked as the exited the apartment.

"Phantom Invaders ate my brains." Zone said cheerfully.

"What, are you serious…" Zell grinned, looking at Nicole curiously.

"We let him choose…" She explained with a helpless sigh.

"Oh…" Zell nodded.

"I hope this ones as good as the last six." Zone chattered excitedly as they made their way up the hall.

************************

Fujin lay quietly on a fold out cot next to Quistis' bed; it was uncomfortable but far more practical than hauling another bed into the small room. Besides, it was a minor annoyance and she'd long ago learned to ignore it. In the darkness, she watched over her wounded love, her face illuminated by the rhythmically flashing lights of the life support machines. Up until recently Quistis had been breathing on her own until one dreadful morning not to long ago she had a massive seizure and stopped breathing. Not wishing to take any chances, Doctor Kadowaki saw fit to hook her to a respirator, at least while she ran tests to see what was wrong.

Fujin didn't want to think about it. Letting her self drift into a shallow sleep. Over the months, she found that she hardly dreamt anymore, and the slightest noises would wake her up in a near panic out of fear for Quistis' safety. It was some hours before she awoke with a start and looked around blearily. It was dark outside, looking to the clock mounted on the wall, she found it was early in the morning, well before sunrise.

Sitting up, she rubbed her face groggily then glanced over to Quistis, who lay as always, still and unresponsive. To this day Fujin would wake and think it had all been a horrible dream, but to her regret, it was never so. Instead, she once again awoke alone.

"MORNING." Fujin said with as much cheer as she could manage. Leaning over Quistis' prone form kissed her forehead gently. With a sigh she then went to the closet to retrieve a couple of towels and sponges, it was bath time.

******************************

"Zell…" Nicole whispered quietly as the early rays of the morning sun crept into their room. Zell stirred a moment then turned to face her, with one squinty eye open.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"I love you." She said quietly.

"Wha?" Zell frowned, waking up fully, something was wrong.

"Nothing. I'm sorry, go back to sleep." She sighed, patting his shoulder gently as he started to sit up.

"What's wrong?" He frowned worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Nicole smiled fondly at him and nodded. 

"I'm okay, I just had a bad dream is all."

"Oh…You want to talk about?" He asked softly.

She shrugged slightly then relented.

"It was about Quistis…. I dreamt she died." She said quietly, as if saying it aloud would somehow make it reality. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. 

"Yeah, I've had those too." He frowned. "It's just dreams though…"

"Would you take care of me…?" She asked timidly.

"Always."

"Even if I was like that…"

"Especially then." He said firmly.

"Poor Fujin, to have to face that day after day… alone…"

"We tried to help her, you know that."

"I know, I just wished she'd let us help. I feel so helpless sometimes. I mean Quisty is our friend too."

"I understand, but you have to realize something. Quistis has lost everything, she's helpless right not and Fujin is trying to let her keep the only thing she has left, her dignity." He explained quietly. 

"I guess you're right." Nicole sighed, looking down sorrowfully.

"Quistis is in good hands, it's Fujin we need to worry about." He frowned. "You said she tried to talk to you yesterday. Who knows, perhaps she'll be okay."

"I hope so, I really do." She sighed quietly.

*************************

Groggily, Celest staggered out of her bedroom amid sounds of snoring. Looking into the living room saw Zone sprawled out like a dead chicken on the couch. She'd made the mistake of inviting him over for a nightcap after the movie. It was more a gesture of goodwill. He'd been trying so hard to win her over. They drank and talked, which meant she talked and he drank, that was, until he passed out.

"Sheesh…" Celest sighed shaking her head as she staggered to the kitchen for a cup of water. A rather loud snort from her houseguest startled her into a giggle. He was a nice guy, in a skulking, kind of way, even if he was prone to letting his eyes wander when talking to her and she didn't even want to think about what was up with his irritable bowel which seemed downright hostile at times. 

With a sigh she walked over to where he slept and leaned over. She watched him a moment, thinking to herself. Then, leaning over slowly she opened her lips to speak.

"UP AND AT EM!" She shouted instead, her eyes dancing with mischief.

Zone thrashed in fright, sending his blanket flying into the air like an angry poltergeist. Celest was promptly smacked in the flailing by his flailing and he fell off the couch while she staggered back from the blow, holding her mouth and cursing under her breath.

"What! What happened!!" Zone yelped, sitting up wide-eyed.

"You cretin you hit me!' Celest wailed.

"I did?" He gawked, growing flush. "Oh Hyne! I'm sorry!" He babbled, scrambling to his feet to help her.

"I'm fine!' Celest snapped, slapping him away irritably.

Zone flushed with embarrassment and backed up.

"Um…. Well…Sorry…" He mumbled.

"Yeah, me too." Celest sighed, going into the bathroom to check on the damage. With a frown Zone sheepishly went for his coat and was about to the door when Celest stopped him

"Where are you goin?" She asked curiously, rubbing her jaw.

"Um…leaving…" He answered quietly, not daring to turn around.

"Oh."

"Um…sorry again…I'll um….bye..." He sighed, then reached for the door.

"So you're just goin leave." She grumbled in mock disgust. "You assault me then you don't even take me to breakfast to make it up. Fine then, go on you big jerk."

Zone flinched and turned around.

"Huh?" He said awkwardly.

"Oh for the love of." Celest laughed. "You're too uptight son, learn to relax. It was just an accident."

"What?"

"Sit down you goof. Let me clean up and we'll go eat." She chuckled.

"Um sure!" He smiled broadly, hurrying back to the couch.

************************

As had been usual for her of late Fujin ate alone. That is, whenever she decided to eat in public and not in her room. The cafeteria was a hub of activity, more so than usual since Balamb's residents were once again reunited under one roof instead of scattered throughout Esthar.

She watched everyone mull about and chatter, her thoughts idle but never far from the love of her life who lay waiting for her return. Unexpectedly, Zell and Nicole sat down on either side of her. Both offered a smile and said nothing. Fujin glanced to each of them curiously. She was tempted to leave but fought it.

"MORNING." She finally said in an awkward, unsure manner. She wasn't used to talking to them, much less without Quistis nearby. She never realized how much strength and courage she'd given her socially.

"Hey." Zell smiled, grotesquely while wolfing down one hotdog after another.

"Oh, please don't talk with your mouthful…" Nicole sighed, then looked to Fujin apologetically. "Excuse him, he's retarded." 

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin found herself agreeing, causing Nicole to giggle and Zell to make sounds of protest. Startled at how easy the brief moment of levity had come, Fujin quickly resumed eating, at look of disappointment on her face.

Nicole glanced to Zell, who shrugged helplessly.

"So, um, how's everything going. You get moved back in?" Nicole asked quietly after a short period of silence. Fujin merely nodded.

"That's good. We were wondering if we could come by and visit."

Again, Fujin said nothing but simply nodded.

"Howdy folks, Celest said cheerfully." Bounding to the table and sitting down loudly with her tray.

"Oh um sorry." She gulped, finding herself sitting across from Fujin. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked, staring to rise again.

"It's okay." Nicole smiled. 

Zone sat down next to Celest and Zell looked at him suspiciously.

"Where's Watts, you two are usually inseparable?"

"Uh well…" Zone mumbled but Celest interrupted him.

"He stayed over at my place." She said in a nonchalant manner.

Fujin arched a brow as Nicole went wide-eyed, while Zell and Zone both choked.

"Oh my…" Nicole breathed.

"Well…. Er…" Zell babbled.

With a catty grin, Celest threw and arm around Zone and hugged him merrily. Causing him to sputter incoherently. 

"GOING NOW." Fujin said, not wishing to be part of whatever gossip was about to ensue.

"Oh wait." Nicole said, grabbing her arm gently.

Fujin looked down curiously.

"We were wondering if we could come visit." Nicole smiled hopefully as Zell nodded eagerly.

"VERY WELL." Fujin nodded.

"Um excuse me." Seifer said quietly. Zell and Nicole looked up startled but Fujin didn't even flinch.

"Oh, dude…. Now is so not the time." Zell grumbled.

"Calm down." Seifer said smoothly. "I uh, was wondering if I could come too…" 

Celest gasped slightly and looked to Fujin worriedly. Fujin stood a moment then looked at Seifer coolly, causing him to look about awkwardly before offering a short smile.

"WHY?" She asked simply.

"I'm about to leave, I wanted to….um…." He paused, not liking the fact that Zell was listening. Sensing his nervousness, Zell sat up straight and folded his arms proudly. While Zone and Celest looked on eagerly.

"I wanted to pay my respects…" Seifer finally sighed, looking flustered.

Zell and Fujin both flinched in surprise.

"Come on, cut me some slack you two." Seifer frowned.

"NEGATIVE." Fujin said simply.

"There's your answer." Zell shrugged.

"Fine, okay then." Seifer sighed. He was disappointed but couldn't blame them.

"Aw come on guys." Celest spoke up. "Let's put all the bad blood behind us already. I think we've all be through enough. I mean, what can it hurt?"

"PLENTY." Fujin grumbled.

"No, It's okay." Seifer said, looking at Celest. "It's her call, I'll respect it."

Fujin folded her arms, impressed that he wasn't going to argue with her.

With that said, the three of them left, leaving Celest Zone and Seifer looking quietly at each other. 

"Aw well." Celest shrugged.

"Bah, it's cool. I had to try at least." Seifer sat down and propped his feet on the table with a hearty sigh. "Well I guess I should be heading out since I'm not needed here."

"Guess so." Zone grumbled, noting Celest's eyes lingering on the taller man.

"Where are you heading anyway?" Celest asked.

"Ah who knows. I've been all over the place." Seifer chatted idly, giving her a dashing grin.

"That's too cool. I wish I had that kind of freedom." Celest smiled.

"Me and Watts have our own train, we travel all the time…" Zone mumbled.

"Only thing stopping you is yourself." Seifer commented to Celest, cutting off Zone's comment.

"I suppose, but I wouldn't even know where to start." Celest chuckled.

"You look like a smart gal, I'm sure you'd have no problems." Seifer assured her coolly.

"Bah, I'm a ninny." Celest blushed. Zone, beginning to feel like a fifth wheel stood awkwardly. 

"I uh, gotta go get ready to leave… See you later." He mumbled.

"Bye hon." Celest smiled warmly.

"See ya kid." Seifer grinned, before focusing back on the attractive redhead sitting across from him. Zone cringed in annoyance but kept it in check and without another word, skulked away.

******************

Ellone stood patiently at the door into Quistis and Fujin's room; once again she knocked, then frowned.

"Are you sure she's here?"

Doctor Kadowaki, who sat at her desk doing paperwork, looked up with a grin. "I'm pretty sure, she hardly ever leaves. Give her a moment, she's probably in the shower."

"She knew I was coming, we have an appointment." Ellone sighed.

"About that." Kadowaki said, looking at her hopefully. "Now I know I'm not particularly useful in whatever you two are doing, but I wish you'd at least consult me or let me monitor things. After all Miss Trepe is my patient." The doctor sighed.

Ellone looked at the door in annoyance for a moment then walked over to her.

"Sorry Ma'am. But we need to concentrate and I fear you'd be a distraction." She said in a truly regretful tone. Kadowaki nodded, in disappointment.

"I appreciate your honesty. I think." She grinned, then looked hopeful. "Well how's it going with you guys? Any luck?"

"Nothing much really… I hate to say so, but I'm beginning to have my doubts…"

"It was to be expected. She was hurt so bad; it's amazing she lasted as long as she did. To be honest, She and Fujin both, should be gone."

"Squall blames himself you know." Ellone sighed. "He thinks if he and Zell got there faster they could've done something."

"I know, we've talked about it." Kadowaki said regretfully.

Both women turned as Fujin entered the small clinic with Zell and Nicole close behind.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were out." Kadowaki smiled.

"There you are." Ellone smiled.

Fujin nodded politely to each of them.

"APOLOGY, WAS EATING." She explained.

"It's okay." Ellone smiled then clapped her hands together. "Well, are we ready to start today's session?"

"A MOMENT." Fujin nodded, then looked to Zell.

"Hey Ellone I didn't know you were still on board!" He exclaimed brightly.

"Yeah, I'm staying for awhile. I still want to try and help out." The young woman responded with a quaint smile. "What brings you two down here?"

"VISITING." Fujin explained.

"Oh that's sweet."

"How are you guys doing by the way?" Zell asked as they entered Quistis' room. 

"Ask Fujin, it's been a couple of days since last I've seen her."

"SHE IS WELL." Fujin noted.

"Oh wow." Nicole awed. "You've really did wonders in here, it's very cozy."

"There she is." Zell smiled warmly, rushing over to Quistis' side. He then went wide-eyed. "You cut her hair!"

"NORMAL AGAIN." Fujin groused.

"Well yeah but I was getting used to it being long." He huffed.

"WAS UNRULY." She shrugged.

Ellone giggled and sat down quietly as Zell pulled up a chair to gossip with the comatose instructor.

"Yo, Miss Trepe you should have been at the wedding. I mean, I know you couldn't have been and all. Well, still, anyway, you know what I mean. It was great! Nicole took pictures and filmed a lot of it, so you can watch it when you get better!" He chattered merrily.

"Really Quisty, you're kind of lucky. You didn't have to wear those ugly bridesmaid gowns." Nicole chuckled, sitting down next to Zell.

"They weren't that bad." Ellone giggled.

"HIDEOUS." Fujin offered.

"Celest screwed you gals over." Zell laughed.

"Well…" Nicole shrugged. "We're not supposed to look better than the bride."

"Well then it was a success, cause damn." Zell laughed.

"Jerk!" Nicole screeched in mock outrage, slapping at him.

Ellone laughed and Fujin couldn't help but grin.

"You gotta see what they did to the place, I mean it rocks. Those boys in Esthar gave us the works. I bet it cost Cid a fortune though, but hell, we rock, so we deserve the best." Zell continued, laughing loudly.

"Ignore him." Nicole whispered. "He's on a sugar rush, he ate a entire box of doughnuts before coming over."

"FAT." Fujin snorted.

"Hey I am not! I'm built like a god or something." Zell huffed, flexing.

"OR SOMETHING." Fujin grumbled, rolling her eye.

"Who asked you anyway?" Zell shot back, brushing her off with a look.

"Ahem." Kadowaki said, peeking into the room. "I've other patients out here, you mind keeping it down to a low roar."

"Ow crap, sorry doc…" Zell blushed, rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"LOOK WHAT DID." Fujin spat.

"Hey you started it!"

"Children! I said stop it." Kadowaki proclaimed in a loud, motherly tone.

"Sorry." Zell and Fujin mumbled.

Nicole and Ellone exchanged knowing grins.

"You would think you two were related." Nicole asked, getting up from her chair.

"Bah, I'd have killed her by now." Zell scoffed.

"PUNK." Fujin growled.

"Oh, oh you!" Zell hissed, cutting her a dirty look.

"We'll be going now." Nicole giggled as she grabbed Zell by the arm to lead him away.

"Bye Miss Trepe!" He waved, then shot Fujin another foul look.

Fujin folded her arms and ignored him as they left.

"See you guys later." Ellone smiled, as she shut the door behind them.

"That was entertaining." She then said, turning towards Fujin who was standing at Quistis' side.

"INDEED." Fujin said sarcastically.

"She looks good." Ellone said, nodding to Quistis.

Fujin smiled a sad smile and ran a gentle hand through Quistis' hair.

"You really did a good job here." Ellone assured her. "She's lucky to have you."

"NEEDS ME." Fujin said quietly.

Ellone smiled at that, and went to get two chairs. Setting one on either side of Quistis' bed.

"Are you okay?" Ellone she asked as they got settled.

"OF COURSE."

"I heard about the other day. Want to talk about it?"

"NEGATIVE."

"Well at least it got you talking more."

"HARDLY." Fujin huffed.

"Still, glad to see you being more social."

Fujin didn't respond further and simply took Quistis' hand in hers.

"Okay, okay I get the hint." Ellone smiled. "Lets get started."

*********************************

It was noon, and the sky was a colorless gray. The former training center had been converted to a forested, park area during the rebuilding process. Though a retractable glasslike shielding could be used when travelling at high altitudes, for the most part, the area was left open to the elements and now was covered in a light dusting of snow. Zell, Watts and Nicole sat at a quaint wooden park bench enjoying the cool air and the beauty of the place. Zone meanwhile stood on the shore of a small pond, throwing rocks at the thin ice that covered it.

"What's with him?" Zell asked curiously.

"He's irked about Celest." Nicole whispered.

"She turn him down?"

"It was my understanding sir, that he'd spent the night at the young lady's apartment." Watts commented.

"I thought so to, but he seems worked up about something." Zell surmised, then got up.

"You Zone. You okay dude?"

"Fine." Zone grumbled.

"Ah yup, she burnt him." Zell said knowingly, tossing Nicole and Watts a look.

"Oh dear." Nicole frowned in disappointment.

"Bah, I was getting my hopes up for nothing. Heck, we don't even live near each other. Besides…she's too picky I think…." Zone said with obvious contempt.

"Well Sir, if you had kept eye contact with her, perhaps you'd have fared better." Watts noted, sounding more sarcastic than intended.

"I didn't ask you, ya priss." Zone snapped.

Watts looked goggle-eyed a moment then quietly went back to watching the snowfall.

"Hey! That uncalled for." Zell piped up.

"Boys, boys, please." Nicole said, waving her arms over her head like a referee calling foul. "Zone, what happened hon? Things seemed fine when we left."

"I don't want to talk about it, I just want to go home." Zone mumbled.

Nicole looked to Zell for answers and he shrugged helplessly.

"Sir, you tried, no need to get upset over it." Watts offered.

"I'm not upset!" Zone spat. Then heaved over, his stomach roiling. "See you all done went and got my ulcer acting up!"

"I don't believe this." Zell sighed, throwing his hands into the air. 

"Lets just go…" Zone gurgled in annoyance, pulling himself to his feet.

"Yeah, okay then, if that's what you want." Zell said warily.

"All things considered, it's probably for the best." Watts said quietly.

"Oh Zone." Nicole frowned.

"Bah, lets just go." He snorted.

******************************

Seifer and Celest stood on the balcony overlooking Balamb's central lobby. The two of them had spent the better part of the day together, chatting and getting to know each other. Celest had to admit she found the man extremely interesting, and a tad bit dangerous in an exciting way.

"Shame I didn't get to know you earlier." She finally said after a long moment of silence as the watched the students bustling about below them. 

"Don't say that, you don't know what you're talking about." Seifer said quietly.

"Is it all true then?" She asked in a curious, non-judgmental tone.

"Most of it…" He said slowly. "All the worst parts…" He added, turning to see her expression.

"Okay." She nodded.

"That all you have to say?" He asked.

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you hate me, forgive me, judge me?"

"And why should I do that."

"Why not?"

"It's not my place. Besides I don't think you're as bad as you think you are."

"Dangerous assumption." He chuckled.

"Perhaps… but I know people. You have problems, there's no denying that but then again, don't we all."

"Wise girl." He grinned.

"I get by." She shrugged, smiling at him warmly.

******************************

The place was frightening, cold, and lifeless. The ground, cracked and barren, stretched out, featureless into the horizon, where dark gray clouds hung in the air, ominous in the depth. A cacophony of wailing echoed with quiet relentlessness in the distance. The sound was unsettling but the two dismissed it as wind and over the months had grown somewhat used to it.

Fujin frowned and looked to Ellone who walked quietly beside her.

"It's gotten worse." She said worriedly.

"She wasting away…" Ellone sighed, looking down at the dusty wasteland beneath her feet.

"She has to be here somewhere…" Fujin sighed, looking around helplessly.

"We've been looking for months Fu…" Ellone said gently. Putting a hand on her shoulder. The two women, like their surroundings were devoid of color, Fujin pale as she was seemed more like a phantom.

Her pale skin glowed in contrast to the bleak surrounding while her eyes, dark and searching were nearly frightening in their intensity. Ellone was in a similar state, pale and gaunt, her eyes shallow and sunken, she seemed more like a walking corpse than human.

The strain of keeping them in firmly entwined with what lingered of Quistis psyche was hard. There was just so little to work with, and it was only getting worse.

"Are you okay." Fujin asked, noticing how she looked.

"It looks worse than it is…" Ellone assured her. "It's only a representation, I can last a while longer."

"If you say so… " Fujin sighed then looked around in desperation. "It's all the same…"

"I wish I could be of more help, I really do, I just don't know what else to try. I, I'm not to good at this sort of thing…" Ellone said the stress and worry evident in her voice.

"There has to be something of her left…." Fujin mumbled quietly.

"Fujin…it's possible that…"

"Don't!"

"I'm just saying."

"Shut up!"

"Fu…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Fujin all but shouted, then started to fade until she was transparent.

"You have to concentrate!" Ellone said firmly. "Don't stress yourself or you'll break out link."

"Damn it…" Fujin huffed, closing her eyes as she tried to keep calm. After a moment, she solidified. "There."

"I warned you." Ellone scolded her.

"I'm sorry."

"Wait a minute."

"What?"

"Listen…"

"To what?" Fujin frowned.

"The wind, it's stopped."

Fujin looked around curiously. Indeed, the eerie howl was gone, an event that had not once occurred in any of their many attempts retrieve Quistis' consciousness.

"Is this a good thing?" Fujin asked, looking worried.

"No…" A voice answered behind them. Both women spun around in fright. The jolt shattered their concentration and both started to fade. As they tried to recover, they studied the willowy figure before them. It was a young woman, short and slender, with delicate features. The girl's expression was grave and foreboding, her eyes black pools of darkness. Pointing to the dark clouds in the distance, she turned to address the two women.

"They are free…" She said, her voice sounding like a mix of Quistis' and someone else, someone Fujin recognized instantly with the form.

With a jolt, She sat up and nearly fell out of her chair. Ellone too, was startled back into reality and looked ready faint.

"What the heck was that!?" She gasped.

"AEKA…" Fujin whispered, looking to Quistis, who lay ever still and expressionless.

END CHAPTER 80

To be continued….


	81. Confused Confrontations

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 81

Confused Confrontations

"You're joking… aren't you?" Ellone asked, her eyes shadowed eerily in the dim room.

"WAS HER." Fujin assured her, as she caressed Quistis' hand soothingly.

"A lost memory perhaps." Ellone tried to reason.

"WAS AEKA."

"Why would she be in Quistis' mind?"

"UNKNOWN."

"Suppose you're right? Then what does it mean?"

"YOU'RE EXPERT!?" Fujin gawked.

"I never said that. This is as new to me as it is you."

"DANGEROUS…"

"I told you that when we started…"

"WHAT TO DO?"

"Calm down for starters."

"AM CALM."

"No you're not, you're a nervous wreck."

"I'M FINE."

"Whatever…"

A knock sounded, causing both women to jump slightly. Doctor Kadowaki poked her head in the room.

"You girls okay, you've been holed up in here for hours now."

"HUH?" Fujin frowned, then glanced at her watch. Indeed, well over three hours had past since they began the session.

"Strange…" Ellone mouthed.

"Everything okay?" Kadowaki asked again.

"Yes Ma'am we're fine." Ellone assured her with a girlish grin.

Kadowaki looked unconvinced but didn't push the matter.

"Yeah, well let me know if I can help." She offered before going back to her desk. Fujin waited for the door to shut before turning quickly to Ellone.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"  
"I… I don't know…" Ellone stammered.

"THREE HOURS!"

"I know…"

"NEVER SO LONG."

"It usually lasts only a few minutes on the outside…"

"HOW?"

"I…I really don't know…"

Fujin looked to Quistis once more, her face strained with worry as she glanced to the telemetry readouts. All of Quistis' signs were as normal as could be expected.

"How'd Quistis handle it?" Ellone asked quietly.

"SEEMS FINE." Fujin sighed with relief. Whatever happened seemed to have no lingering effects. Fujin noticed something moving in the late afternoon shadows that hung across the far end of the room. It seemed wispy like a dim cloud of dark smoke or even a shadow itself. In the blink of an eye it was gone, yet she stared long enough to unnerve Ellone, who was already ill at ease.

"What?" She asked, jerking around to look behind her.

"NOTHING." Fujin mumbled, looking back at her.

"Try again tomorrow?" Ellone asked hurriedly, having a nearly irrational need to get out of the room. Fujin nodded and walked her out.

"THANK YOU." She added, then shut the door behind her. After she was gone, Fujin turned and nearly screamed. Aeka stood before her, gray and transparent.

"They must leave…" The girl whispered, in the odd mix of Quistis' and her voices. Then, as soon as she appeared, she was gone. Fujin gasped and slowly scanned the room for more denizens of the otherworld. All was calm and quiet, except the slow mechanical breathing of Quistis' respirator and the soft beeps of the accompanying equipment.

Fujin wasn't easily spooked but couldn't help but shiver slightly.

"HALLUCINATION." She said aloud, coming to the conclusion that it was some aftereffect of her and Ellone's mind-link.

"EDEA." She sighed, walking back to sit on the edge of Quistis' bed.

"SHE'D KNOW…" If only she were alive.

******************

Watts, Zone and Zell walked towards the Ragnarok quietly. None of the men spoke, since Zone was in such a foul mood. Having no desire to be around such a moody group, Nicole opted to stay behind as Zell took them home. As they neared the gangplank, Celest came out from around the other side of the ship's front landing strut.

"Now, I must say I am upset." She pouted, putting a hand on her hips.

"Oh man Celest, now is so, not a good time." Zell mumbled, slipping past her. Watts too, said nothing and quickly followed him up the gangplank.

"It's okay. You guys aren't who I'm mad at." She assured them snootily, then walked over to Zone who stood staring awkwardly as she sashayed towards him.

"So, you're just heading out eh." She asked snidely. Being Irvine's sister Celest was tall, even taller than Quistis and had a half-foot on Zone who felt suddenly put upon.

"Uh…" He said nervously.

"No good bye or nothin?" She scowled. Zone couldn't respond and merely babbled incoherently. Celest shook her head with a sigh.

"Look, I know you're an awkward sort. To be honest it's kind of cute." She smiled. Again, Zone gibbered.

"Okay." Celest frowned and walked towards him. "Don't think I didn't notice how you acted when Seifer came a callin."

"Huh…?" He mumbled, squirming awkwardly under her gaze.

From under the cover of the Ragnarok's cargo, bay Zell and Watts waited quietly, eavesdropping.

"Oh dude we gotta help him, he's sooo gonna screw the pooch." Zell whispered to as they watched Celest turn up the pressure him.

"I'm not going to lie to you hon." She said thoughtfully. "He's intriguing to be certain, but I gotta say you're cute too in your own way. So then, what's a girl to do?"

"Cute?" Zell mouthed skeptically, earning an elbow from Watts. Zone stood slack jawed and speechless. His mind screamed at him to say something, anything but his mouth just stood agape. Celest soured slightly at his silence and folded her arms.

"Look sugar, I'll make it easy on you. Do you like me or not?" She asked flatly, even though she knew the answer.

"What!?" Zone sputtered, taking a few steps backward. Celest moved with him until he backed into a stack of cargo crates.

"It's a simple question." She said sternly, having no desire to play games.

"I…uh."

"Yes or no."

"I…well."

"No?"

"Wait…." He stammered. Zell cringed in horror.

"Oh dude, he's toast!"

"So it would seem…" Watts nodded.

"It's not fair, she ambushed him." Zell growled.

"Wait for what Zone?" She persisted; pressing closer to him until he nearly fainted.

"I mean, I guess…" He offered weakly.

"You…guess…" Celest mouthed, her expression growing cold.

"As a friend…?" He mumbled, hoping that was the answer she was looking for. It wasn't, and she rolled her eyes then walked away without another word.

"Ugh…." Zell sighed, banging his head on the wall.

"Must unfortunate…" Watts frowned in disappointment.

"Hey…" Zone called to her as she walked away.

"Have a safe trip." She called back gruffly.

Zone stood a moment; his jaw set in anger as he tried to comprehend what just occurred.

"Damn it!" He finally exploded, kicking his duffel bag and throwing an all out fit. Zell and Watts watched him from the shadows and exchanged glances as his tantrum further erupted into a series of self-scathing obscenities.

************************

"Thanks for letting me sit with you. I was kind of lonely with everyone gone." Nicole said quietly as Fujin brushed Quistis' hair.

"NON TROUBLESOME." Fujin said simply.

"Thanks, I think." Nicole grinned. "How did it go with Ellone?"

Fujin twitched, she had hoped to put the memory of the disturbing vision behind her until later.

"INTERESTING." She answered mechanically.

"Any luck?" Nicole continued prodding hopefully.

Fujin shook her head solemnly then paused, remembering that she was trying to be more social.

"SAW SOMETHING."

"Oh, what?"

"AEKA…."

"What!?" Where?"

"DURING LINK."

"Link…you mean in Quisty's head?" Nicole blinked. She still didn't fully understand what Ellone was attempting. Fujin nodded then looked to where she saw Aeka's apparition by the door.

"THERE TOO." She pointed, which was just a few feet from where Nicole sat. Nicole, shifted nervously for a second then settled.

"Um…you mean you saw a ghost…?"

"THINK VISION."

"You mean a hallucination?"

Again, Fujin nodded. Nicole pursed her lips in thought then regarded Fujin like someone trying not to offend.

"Um Fu…"

"FUJIN." She grumbled.

"Sorry, Fujin." Nicole blushed. "Now then…um…" She paused, not sure how to continue. "You two aren't like, taking drugs or smoking anything to help this um…linking…are you?"

Fujin didn't even dignify the question with a response, settling instead on a look of annoyance.

"Yeah, um okay." Nicole grinned sheepishly. "What did Ellone say about it?"

"UNKNOWN."

"That can't be good. You two need to be careful. Are you sure you guys know what you're doing?"

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin answered, bending the truth slightly.

"Perhaps you should get Rinoa to help. With her being a sorceress and all, perhaps she could help."

"NEGATIVE." Fujin answered quickly. It had taken Ellone long enough to learn how to establish a link. Someone with as much uncontrolled potential as Rinoa wreak untold havoc if something went wrong.

"But she might be able."

"NO."

"Fine, I was just saying…"

"DANGEROUS."

"Oh…"

"I bet Edea could do something if she were still alive."

"PERHAPS…" Fujin sighed, not wishing to think about it.

"I'm sorry. I'll drop it."

For that, Fujin was thankful. Setting the brush aside she stood up and went to the small refrigerator she had installed a few days prior.

"BEVERAGE?"

"Yes please." Nicole giggled in response, prompting a scathing look from her hostess.

"HUMOROUS?"

"Nothing, really. It's just that you're so proper."

"THEN LEAVE." Fujin scowled.

"No, no, I mean, it's funny."

"FUNNY…" Fujin grumbled, her scowl darkening.

Nicole winced and backpedaled.

"Cute, I mean, it's cute."

Fujin was all but steaming now.

"It's just. Try not to be so proper. Loosen up, ya know?"

"LIKE BROTHER."

"Gee thanks." Droned.

"WELCOME." Fujin responded dryly, handing her a soft drink.

"Like…" Nicole continued thoughtfully. "Instead of beverage, try.. cola, or soda pop, or soft drink."

"NOT ALL… POP." Fujin explained.

"What?" Nicole giggled causing Fujin to eye her foully. "Oh don't look at me like that, I'm only trying to help."

"UNNEEDED."

"Ugh… so difficult." Nicole growled, growing flustered.

"DOOR THERE." Fujin shrugged, pointing to the exit.

"No, darn it. I'm just trying to give you some pointers."

"UNNEEDED."

"Look, Fujin I'm just trying to give you some variety."

"UNWANTED."

"Okay, now you're just being difficult."

"DROP SUBJECT."

"Fine."  
"GOOD."

"Good!"

"FINE!"

The two of them started intently at each other over their drinks for a long moment, until Nicole finally started to giggle. Startled, Fujin stiffened and eyed her weirdly.

"SO FUNNY?"

"Nothing." Nicole teetered, rubbing her eyes.

"STOP LAUGHING." Fujin ordered, with a look of indignation that only made Nicole giggle even harder

"SIMPLETON." Fujin grumbled. Nicole's laughter now consumed her and Fujin rolled her eye and sat back down by Quistis, trying to ignore the guffawing woman sitting nearby. Nicole showed no sign of abating and Fujin couldn't help but grin at her.

"NOT FUNNY." She chuckled despite her best efforts.

**********************

The journey back to Timber was a quite affair; no one had spoken of what had transpired between Celest and Zone. That is until Zell, unable to keep his curiosity in check finally spoke his mind. Putting the ship on auto pilot he swung around in his seat.

"Dude, what the hell was that about?"

"Drop it." Zone growled.

"No way man! That was the weirdest thing I ever seen. What the hell was going on between you two?"

"Sir, you have to admit…it seemed you two were having some sort of….spat." Watts piped in.

"Spat, who the hell says spat anymore! Just drop it!" Zone snapped irritably, sinking down into his seat.

"No way man, this has got to be talked about." Zell proclaimed. "Why didn't you tell her you like her? She even made it easy and asked you."

"Leave me alone."

"Aw dude, come on, you gotta help me understand dude, it's driving me crazy? Why didn't you tell her the truth? I mean, what, does she have a tail or something weird, why'd ya freeze up."

"Tail…?" Watts mouthed in confusion, only to be ignored.

"I was stupid okay!" Zone blurted. "It would never work."

"How could you know that Sir…" Watts frowned.

"I just do. She's too much…"

"Too much?" Zell wondered aloud. "She's not fat!?" 

"No, no, no…. That's not what I mean."

"I think he means he's threatened by the strength of her personality." Watts translated. Annoyed, Zone looked as if he wanted to slap him.

"What is with you?" He scowled in befuddlement.

"Ah don't worry about it dude. You'll get a girl someday." Zell beamed optimistically."

"Yeah I guess." Zone mumbled.

"Ah." Zell smiled knowingly.

"Wait a minute, I'm not a virgin!" Zone screeched, causing Zell to nearly have a conniption.

"I never said you were!?" He laughed in shock

"But that's what you mean!"

"No It wasn't'. Look dude, it's non of my business either way, really." Zell said, gesturing for him to calm down.

"Dear me." Watts mumbled.

"Now look here!" Zone bellowed. "I've, I've… had lots of women."

"Dude." Zell said, just wishing he'd drop it.

"Lots… a horde in fact."

"Horde." Watts mumbled in thoughtful horror.

"Dude, okay already. It's cool, really." Zell said smoothly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Don't get mad. I said it was cool."

"I get girls all the time!"

"Sure thing…" Zell agreed diplomatically then turned his attention back on piloting.

"It's the truth." Zone groused, falling back into his seat.

***********************

Nida had just settled down to have a coffee break when one of his subordinates poked their head into the break room.

"Sir." You young man said politely.

"Hmm?"

"There's a small shuttle matching our speed and requesting clearance to dock."

"Who is it?"

"Um a Raijin Kazeno"

"Oh hell."

"Problem sir?"

"No…it was expected. Better let him land before he crashes his way into the hanger."

***************

"FUJIN!" Raijin roared as he jumped from the shuttle before it even fully landed. Xu was waiting for him and looked startled as he made a beeline straight towards her.

"Whoa Raijin wait a second!" She babbled.

"You guys were supposed to take care of her!" He yelled, charging past her.

"Damn it Raijin hold on!" Xu shouted, jumping on his back to try and slow him down but. The effort was hopeless and she instead found herself an unwilling passenger as he steamed full speed out of the hanger and into the inner halls.

"Raijin what the hell are you going on about!?" Xu screamed in his ear as he shoved through the throng of people bustling about in the central lobby. A couple of well meaning youths decided to help subdue the crazed intruder and dog piled on him. They only slowed his momentum and he continued his juggernaut like onslaught until he reached the elevator.

"YOU ALL LET HER DIE!"

"What!?" Who!?"

"Where's Quistis! She promised me ya know!" Raijin shouted in misery.

"Oh Hyne…." Xu gasped. "You don't know…."

Having been relaxing on the upper balcony, Seifer noticed the commotion and hopped down to the lower level. Landing solidly with a grunt he waited for Raijin to notice him. His appearance had the desired effect and Raijin stopped cold.

"Calm down." Seifer frowned. What happened next was totally unexpected.

"Son of a bitch!" Raijin roared and punched him squarely in the face.

The blow was something akin to being kicked by a horse and it knocked Seifer flat on his ass. Beyond reason now, Raijin tacked him, with Xu and several others still in tow.

"So help me! If one more of you assholes lays another hand on me!" Seifer shouted angrily as he struggled to keep Raijin at bay.

"DESIST!" Fujin shouted loudly as she and Nicole ran towards the growing mob. Nida had saw fit radio ahead about Raijin's arrival. A good thing, since her appearance brought everything to an awkward standstill. With the chaos stopped momentarily, everyone turned towards her. Then, without warning Raijin exploded yet again, but this time into a joyful burst of tears as he charged towards her. Everyone aboard the Raijin express abandoned ship as he collided with the hapless Fujin. With an ecstatic howl, he grabbed her with bear hug that could've killed a man twice her size. She took it in stride, knowing resistance was futile. 

"Your alive!" He bubbled loudly.

"NOT FOR LONG…" She coughed.

"Sorry…" He squeaked then examined her as if she were a delicate porcelain doll. He circled her warily, looking for signs of maiming or worse. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he pulled himself to his full height and frowned in confusion.

"I don't get it…"

"AS ALWAYS." Fujin mumbled sourly, though she was actually glad to see him.

"I tried to tell you." Xu panted.

"Idiot…" Seifer groaned, sitting up.

"But the letter said you were critically injured ya know?" Raijin frowned.

"CRITICALLY." Fujin sighed in annoyance. "NOT MORTALLY."

"Idiot." Seifer proclaimed again.

"Shut up." Xu sighed, helping him to his feet.

Raijin look thoughtfully a moment then shook his head. "Anyway! What the heck happened? I was worried sick ya know! Are you okay?"

"She's fine." Nicole offered.

"NORG." Fujin elaborated.

"What's a Norg?"

"NORG." Fujin growled, blowing out her cheeks to make a fat face.

"Oh…that guy." Raijin nodded in comprehension then scowled viciously. "Where is he!?"

"Dead." Nicole explained.

Raijin promptly grabbed Fujin in another hug, this time however it was only less than lethal.

"That's it! I'm not leaving you again!" He cried.

"Oh for the love of…" Seifer sighed.

"AND YOU!" Raijin shouted, dropping Fujin and spinning around to face him. Fujin staggered back and had to be caught by Nicole who just watched the drama with a dumbfounded expression.

"CLOD." Fujin sighed as Raijin verbally blasted Seifer.

"What the hell are you doing here, just leave us alone ya know!" He shouted.

"You're only stirring up stuff, be quiet." Seifer groaned.

"No, you don't tell me what to do anymore!"

"Ya, I know." Seifer grinned and Raijin flinched furiously.

Fujin walked up behind Raijin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"CALM." She said with an odd gentleness.

"Wha?" Raijin blinked, looking down at her.

"IS OVER." She said quietly, looking at Seifer.

"It is?" Raijin responded doubtfully, glancing at Seifer.

"Guys, you're drawing a crowd." Xu interrupted.

"Oh, um sorry." Raijin chuckled, rubbing his head in embarrassment as he noticed the chaos his rampage caused. His merriment was short lived as he finally took in the haggard and drawn expression on Fujin's face.

"What?" He frowned.

"I'll fill you in." Xu said quietly, taking him by the arm.

"Huh?" He started to protest.

"Just come on." 

Finally, the crowd started to disperse and Fujin and Nicole stood with Seifer who remained quiet. Fujin took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"You okay?" Nicole asked worriedly.

Fujin nodded, then turned to head back to Quistis' room.

"I'll see you later." Nicole called to her but received no response, which she took in stride as she turned to regard Seifer.

"Why do I think I'm the only one who hasn't hit you?" She asked wryly.

Seifer looked at her blandly then perked up as Celest strode towards them.

"What was this ruckus about?" She asked sullenly.

"Fujin's brother." Nicole answered.

"Brother? Is he anything like her?"

"Not at all." Seifer explained then grinned. "How would like to join me for dinner?" He asked, out of the blue. Celest look startled and glanced to Nicole who shook her head discretely. Looking thoughtful for a moment, she decided with a shrug.

"Sure, why not." She agreed. Though, it was against her better judgment.

"Great, it's a date." Seifer smiled, somewhat dashingly before bidding them farewell. The moment he was gone, Nicole grabbed Celest by the arm.

"What are you doing!" She hissed in disbelief.

"What's the harm?" Celest shrugged.

"I can't believe this. You know he's bad news.

"You're the one always saying to give people a chance."

"Chance yes, dates no. Oh Celest this is so not a good idea."

"Yeah, well." Celest soured, pulling free of her grasp. "Seems my choices are limited. Besides, you're not my mother." She snapped then stormed off, leaving Nicole standing flabbergasted.

End Chapter 81


	82. Phantoms

http://chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 82

Phantoms

"Sorry guys." Raijin exclaimed as he and Xu walked back into the hanger from which all the commotion started. Two figures waited patiently for him and looked eagerly as he approached.

"What happened?" The first figure, a large blocky man with a leathery face asked curiously.

"You worried me to death." The said the other figure, a tall statuesque woman with dark skin, wavy black hair and piercing green eyes. Xu looked at the two curiously; both strangers had thick accents, which she could not place.

"Friends of yours?" She asked Raijin who was looking sheepish.

"Sorry ya know. This is Jaya, Miguel, old friends of mine. We met in the Jocosta Mountains." He said, introducing them.

"Guys, this is Xu, she's a SEED ya know."

"We've heard all about you." Jaya smiled.

"Good things I hope…" Xu mumbled, cutting Raijin a wary glance.

"Oh course!" Raijin shouted with a laughing bellow. "I love you guys!"

"Um…well, that's nice." Xu blanched.

"Excuse me my dear." Miguel said smoothly, pushing past the still guffawing Raijin. "I've heard wondrous about this place. Perhaps," He said with rich accent. "A lovely lady such as yourself would be so kind as to show me around."

Xu blushed at the compliment and giggled.

"Oh he's a charmer." She grinned at Raijin. "Why is he hanging out with you?"

"Har, Har, that's not funny ya know." Raijin responded with a good-natured frown.

"Um sure, I'd be happy to." Xu said, taking Miguel up on his offer.

Miguel smiled lavishly and entwined his arm with hers causing Xu to giggle anew.

"Yeah well you two stay out of trouble ya know!" Raijin called to him, then turned to Jaya who watched in amusement.

"My brother is such a…" She started then frowned. "What is the word…?" She asked in a thick accent similar to Miguel's

"Horn dog." Raijin chuckled.

"Hoorn Dawg." Jaya repeated awkwardly.

"Close enough." Raijin smiled. "Come on, you have to meet my sister."

*************************

It was late, Doctor Kadowaki had left the clinic for the evening and Fujin found herself alone with Quistis. Quietly she sat in the floor and crossed her legs. She had, at one time been avidly into meditation; however, she had fallen out of practice around the time the fiasco with Ultimecia started. Of late though she found it helped her relax and keep focused, it also helped alleviate the stress she had endured, especially of late. Her brothers arrival wasn't wholly unexpected and not totally unwelcome, she did however hope he'd not make a fuss upon his inevitable visit. She had just begun to drift when an odd sound caused her to open her eye. The sound was barely audible and sounded like waves crashing against the reef.

Normally she wouldn't have thought anything about it but Balamb Garden wasn't anywhere near the ocean. She chose to dismiss it as any number of things and closed her eye once more. Minutes passed by, and the only sound was that made by the quietly puffing machinery breathing life into Quistis' weakened form.

_"I hope I'm doing the right thing…" _Fujin thought dismally. She hated seeing her love in such a state. But she truly believed she could be saved, and so long as there was a chance, she wouldn't give up. She was fully aware of Ellone's and Kadowaki's growing skepticism. They, just like most everyone at Balamb thought her to be holding on out of some selfish but wholly understandable form of denial. They were wrong; she'd never let Quistis suffer so if there was nothing that could be done.

__

"I have to be right…" She thought with a stubbornness. The strange encounter in Quistis' mind was proof. A knock on the door jolted her out of her quiet reflections and she stood stiffly. Kadowaki was right, she had ignored her own recovery and she paid for it with stiff joints and constant muscle aches.

Leaving Quistis' room, she headed to the front part of the clinic. The lights were out and she fumbled for the light switch before making her way to the entrance. Looking out through the closed window blinds, she frowned slightly. Raijin stood waiting eagerly with some stranger Fujin didn't recognize. With a sigh she opened the door and poked her head out.

"IS LATE."

"It's not that late ya know." He smiled.

"Hello." Jaya smiled, offering a hand. Fujin stared at it warily then shook it with noticeable reluctance.

"This is Jaya." Raijin announced proudly. "Jaya, this is my sister, Fujin."

Jaya looked between the two of them awkwardly, not seeing any resemblance.

"Alubinoid." Jaya smiled, nodding her head.

Fujin started to shut the door in their face.

"Um Albino…" Raijin corrected, putting his hand on the door to stop it from shutting.

"Aw come on Fu, she doesn't have the nuances of our language down yet. Can't we come in; I really want to see you. Xu told me what happened… I'm sorry ya know."

Fujin took a breath and relented, motioning them to come in. Without warning, Jaya leaned down and kissed Fujin on each cheek, causing her to sputter in shock.

"DESIST!" She blurted, nearly striking the woman.

"Oh hey, sorry!" Raijin blushed, pulling Jaya back. "That's just a custom, um a show of respect ya know!" He explained quickly as Fujin stared at the somewhat confused woman.

"Um… how's Miss Trepe? I hear she's not doin so good ya know…" Raijin continued, his demeanor changing to one of worry.

"ALIVE." Fujin mumbled awkwardly.

"Can I see her? I'd like to say Hi ya know."

Fujin frowned and studied him a moment. Folding her arms nervously, she nodded.

"COME."

"Hey wait here, please." Raijin said, kissing Jaya on the cheek. The woman nodded quietly and watched them as they walked back into Quistis' room.

"Aw no." Raijin sighed as he entered. Somehow, seeing Quistis in such a state made everything sink in. "This isn't fair ya know…" He whispered, throwing a large comforting arm around Fujin's shoulder. She accepted it and walked with him to her side.

"Hi Miss Trepe, it's me Ray. I know it's been awhile and all but, ya know." He shrugged unsure what to say. "You um…you need hurry up and get better, Fu misses you and so does everyone else." He sniffed sadly. "Aw this isn't good at all… I suck at this sorta thing." 

"IS OKAY." Fujin smiled softly, resting her head against his shoulder. 

******************

She was a woman with a mission. Checking herself out in the mirror,

Celest looked on in grim approval. She had squeezed herself into a slinky red number that accented her physique and charms while staying somewhat modest. She was only mildly looking forward to her dinner with Seifer, but knew it was something she needed to do, it was better than sulking around waiting for fairytales. Taking a breath, she steeled her resolve.

"Let's get it over with…" She mumbled sourly.

Among the many new additions to Balamb Garden, a proper restaurant was finally added, offering a change of pace for Staff and students alike. The catch being of course, one had to pay. Leaving her apartment, she walked quietly up the hall, her high heels clicking loudly in the empty corridor. She had purposely chose to meet Seifer late in the evening, that way there would be fewer chances of someone seeing them and asking unwanted questions.

When she arrived at the restaurant she was thankful that is was nearly empty, and half of the tables had their chairs up for the night. Seifer was waiting for her, sitting idly looking over a menu.

"Hi." She mumbled.

"Ah well…" Seifer started but was caught off guard by how stunning she looked. "Well hi there…" He finished with a toothy grin. Standing up he pulled the seat out for her, which was a surprise. Sitting down, she placed her hands in her lap awkwardly.

"Problem?" Seifer asked curiously as he sat opposite of her.

"Not at all." She smiled.

"Nervous?" He grinned. "I mean, I do, have a reputation and all."

"I don't care about that." She shrugged.

"As you've said."

"Yup."

A waiter approached them. Celest recognized the youth; he graduated from the same class she did.

"Evening folks, what can I do for you tonight?" He asked, not giving any sign that he recognized her.

"I'll take the special." Seifer pointed, holding up his menu. Celest didn't bother looking at hers. "I'll have the same." She muttered quietly.

"This is going to be interesting." Seifer mumbled.

"Sorry, I've just got some things on my mind."

"Of course, want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not."

"Alright then."

"I just don't get it." She sighed, causing Seifer to regard her curiously. "I mean, I think I'm likeable."

"Huh?"

"Aren't I?"

"Yes…?" Seifer tried.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome?" He said, unsure of what she was going on about. Whatever it was, she seemed to brighten with his answer and a smile stretched across her face as the waiter approached them.

****************************

Three figures sat in quiet conversation in the front Lobby of Balamb's sickbay. Raijin had insisted on reminiscing for awhile much to Fujin's chagrin. Jaya sat silently listening to his tales, some of which she had heard countless times before. Fujin too, remained mostly silent, content to listen to his rambling. Finishing his present tale, Raijin grinned hugely and reached into large backpack he brought with him. Jaya looked on with interest as he retrieved an old tattered photo album.

"WHERE RETRIEVE?" Fujin snarled as he opened the book across his knees, revealing a multitude of small photos.

"I found it this afternoon with some of my stuff in storage." Raijin grinned.

"NEGATIVE!" Fujin all but screeched, reaching for the book.

Raijin hopped up and held the book high over his head, well out of reach of Fujin's grasp.

"Hey now, mom left this to me to take care of."

"DO NOT DARE!" Fujin frowned; dreading the myriad of potentially embarrassing photos that accursed book could produce.

Still holding the book out of reach as his sister jumped in vain, Raijin slipped a picture from the book and grinned.

"Aww look at that, duckies!" He chuckled, showing a photo of himself being chased by an overprotective waterfowl. Jaya giggled merrily as he dug around some more, all the while ignoring Fujin's protests.

"Oh hey, look at this Fu. It's when you were first potty trained. It's cute ya know!" He laughed loudly.

"DEVIL!" Fujin hissed.

"I'm joking, I'm joking."

"You are close?" Jaya asked smilingly.

"NEGATIVE." Fujin snorted.

"Of course!" Raijin added, throwing an obnoxious arm around her.

"As am my brother and I." Jaya nodded knowingly.

"BROTHER?" Fujin asked.

"Oh yeah, Miguel, you haven't met him yet. Xu was showing him around last time I seen him." Raijin explained.

"Quastus…?" Jaya mouthed awkwardly, changing the subject, causing Fujin to frown slightly.

"Quistis." Raijin corrected her. "What about her?"

"People have mentioned, who is she?"

"Oh um…well." Raijin stammered. "It's kinda complicated ya know."

"A Lover?" Jaya inquired innocently.

Fujin made a funny noise at the comment earning a confused look from the woman.

"Who, me, no way." Raijin babbled.

"MINE." Fujin said firmly, seeing no reason to dance around the subject.

Jaya looked startled a moment and Fujin waited to see if she'd be forced to kick the woman out. Raijin grinned stupidly, hoping for the best.

"Ah." Jaya finally nodded. "Sorry for you're loss."

"NOT LOST YET." Fujin said darkly and used to opportunity to snag the photo album from Raijin. "IS LATE." She said, glancing through the book idly for a second.

"Um yeah, I guess it's time we head out ya know."

"ROOM?"

"Huh, oh yeah, Xu hooked us up ya know."

"Nice meeting you." Jaya smiled, moving to kiss Fujin once more. Fujin backed up with a scowl, causing the woman to giggle awkwardly. "So silly, I apologize."

"Hey now, back off she's mine ya know." Raijin chuckled, throwing an arm around Jaya.

"IDIOT." Fujin huffed, rolling her eye as she walked them out.

After they where gone she locked up and turned to head back to Quistis. Turning around she nearly shouted in shock as Aeka stood staring at her. Fujin blinked and tensed, expecting anything from the apparition. Little surprise though, that by time she looked again, it had gone.

********************

It was late, and the resultant had all but kicked Seifer and Celest out. Which was a good thing, considering both had far too much to drink. Seifer however, had the constitution of a tyrannosaur and showed very little signs of being inebriated. Celest was another matter entirely. Luckily though, Seifer had kindly removed her high-heels so she wouldn't break her neck as she staggered up the hall laughing giddily. The evening had been a quiet one for the most part, until the drinking started. From that point forward Seifer just sat back, content to hear her ramble on and on about whatever came into her alcohol clouded mind, which, to his amusement was a wide assortment of lewd jokes and sea chanteys. Shaking his head and grinning to himself, he had to admit that it had been a long time since he'd enjoyed himself so much. It was almost like the old days, when girls would all but throw themselves at him.

As they arrived at her apartment, Celest turned to face him. Leaning forward with a woozy grin, she all but spilled out of her dress.

"Here we are." She giggled.

"So it seems." Seifer chuckled, not taking his eyes off her.

"You coming in?"

"Is that a trick question?" He said with a smile.

"You know what I mean." She purred, throwing her arms over his broad shoulders.

"Do I?" He countered cagily.

"I think so." She chuckled, then moved to kiss him.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea." He said, still grinning as he gently held her at bay.

"Why not?" She breathed, taking his hands and planting them firmly against her breasts. Seifer's grin faded slightly at the overt implications. "Tell me you want me." She whispered huskily, gazing up at him.

"You're drunk." He mumbled.

"So are you, what's the point."

"I thought you said your saving yourself for marriage." He said warily.

"Like you give a shit." She scowled, as she ran her hands hungrily over his chest.

"I don't, to be honest." He shrugged as her hands dipped dangerously lower. "But you do." He added, then pushed her away roughly.

"What the hell!" She shouted, falling against the door.

"Look at you." Seifer snorted.

"What…" Celest mumbled awkwardly, adjusting her dress.

"I guess folks were right about you." He frowned.

"Shut up." She frowned.

"What was it you said they called you. Tramp, easy, slut?"

"Shut up!" She shouted.

"Well, were they right?"

"Fuck you!"

"Oh, now you're offended." He scoffed then roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her against the door.

"Let me go!" She snarled as he kissed her roughly along the neck.

"This is what you wanted right?" He breathed harshly, pressing himself closer.

"No…" She whimpered trying to push him away, but to no avail. He paused and stared at her, his eyes cold and emotionless.

"No…" She whispered again.

"Good." He huffed; letting her loose and she promptly slid to the floor in tears. "Oh get up." He groaned, hauling her to her feet.

"I'm sorry…" She murmured.

"You should be." He spat without any remorse. "Just so you know. It wasn't to long ago that I would've took you up on your offer." 

"Why didn't you…?" She whispered; her cheeks streaked with mascara stained tears.

"Because I'm no longer that person. Rest assured though, I'm still a bastard, just remember that when you think you know me."

"I just wanted…"

"I know what you wanted, I knew it from the first time I met you. You're looking for your prince, some white knight to come sweep you off your feet. It's a pipe dream lady and I think you just realized that, so you threw yourself at the first slob you came across, me!" He scowled then turned to leave.

"I…"

"What!?" He shouted, turning back on her.

"I…"

"Speak up!" He sneered.

Celest grew quiet and stared at him in a confused stupor. Throwing his hands, in the air he gazed at her with contempt.

"Grow the fuck up, I don't have time for games." He said venomously then stormed off, leaving her wallowing in self-pity.

*********************

Fujin stepped out of the shower and dried her hair briskly. She was tired; it had been a long and emotionally draining day. She slipped on a long comfy nightshirt and padded barefoot across the cold tile floor towards Quistis. Making a mental note to get some throw rugs, she fixed a cup of hot cocoa then sat down on the modest loveseat the doubled as her bed. Quietly, she switched off the small lamp nearby and looked out the window. The moon hung large in the sky, bathing the room with a blue glow. She had pushed the troubling vision of Aeka out of her mind as she quietly finished her drink. Sighing softly, she gazed at Quistis with sad longing.

"Miss You…" She mumbled, her voice barely audible as she unfolded the heavy blanket that sat beside her. Curling up, she got comfortable and was soon well on her way to blissful sleep. A loud knocking stopped her journey and she sat up with a growl. Rising to her feet she started towards the door and stubbed her toe.

"DAMN!" She cursed loudly as she left the room and entered the lobby of the clinic. Peeking out the blinds she saw Celest. The young woman was distraught looking, and dressed as if she were on some sleazy late night show about vacationing teenagers.

"GO AWAY." Fujin growled.

"I need to talk to you." Celest cried, her makeup was a mess and had formed dark halos around her eyes making her look like a drunken raccoon.

"Please, I need to talk to someone…"

"DRUNK, DEPART." Fujin huffed, then shut the blind. She prepared to go back to her room when something made her pause. With a sigh, she ran a hand through her hair and set her jaw. Turning around in annoyance, she went to the front door and opened it.

Stepping out into the hallway, she saw Celest stagger away sullenly. The girl looked like crap.

"HOLD." Fujin called half-heartedly before going after her. Celest turned to face her with zombie-like enthusiasm. 

"Sorry…" She mumbled as Fujin threw a supportive arm around her and led her back to the clinic.

"LOOK BAD." Fujin noted as they entered the waiting room.

"I've ruined everything." Celest groaned as Fujin sat her on one of the couches. Fujin didn't ask, assuming she'd find out anyway. Instead, she went to her room and fixed more cocoa, one for her and one for her guest.

"I'm stupid…" Celest called to her.

Sarcasm tickled Fujin's throat but she remained silent, sensing something was seriously wrong.

"Seifer was right…" Celest continued. Fujin twitched and nearly dropped the cups she was carrying. Somehow, she knew he was involved, he was always involved. Walking back out, she offered a cup to Celest then sat down opposite her.

"I made a damn fool out of myself." Celest sighed, sipping her drink meekly.

Fujin didn't answer but quietly listened.

"I threw myself at him… It was horrible…"

"DID YOU…?" Fujin asked, growing very somber.

"No… but I would have… he stopped me…"

"JOKING?"

"No…"

"WHY?"

"I don't know, I don't know anything…"

Fujin sipped her drink again then sighed.

"WHAT THINKING?"

"I was drunk?" Celest frowned, but the excuse sounded hollow even to her.

"WHAT NOW?"

"I think I'm going to leave…"

"FOOLISH."

"I can't face everyone…they'd be so disappointed in me."

"NOTHING HAPPENED."

"It doesn't matter."

"NO ONE KNOWS."

"I'd know and so would you."

"AGAIN, NOTHING HAPPENED."

"Damn it, I don't know what I'm going to do." Celest groaned. Still in a drunken stupor, she fumbled her cup slightly. Overeating in her attempt to steady it, she instead sent it tumbling end over end and spilled its contents on her lap. With a shrill yelp, she jumped up fanning herself.

"Damn it, damn it damn it!" She cried in frustration.

Fujin watched her dully with a growing sense of sympathy.

"CELEST." She said calmly, getting the frazzled young woman's attention.

"What…" She sniffed pathetically.

"NEED TO SLEEP."

"How can I… I'm horrible."

"THINK CLEARER."

"Easy for you to say." Celest frowned then collapsed back into her chair unconscious.

Fujin stared in befuddlement a moment before rising to check on her. After a brief inspection she was satisfied that she was okay and had only passed out. Shaking her head in disappointment, she laid Celest out on the couch then retrieved a spare blanket from one of the other rooms. After throwing the blanket over her houseguest, she cleaned up the mess and put the dishes back where they belonged. Then, with a silent prayer for peace and quiet, she switched off the lights and went back to bed.

**************************

Doctor Kadowaki yawned sleepily as she unlocked the front door to her office. Walking in, she sat her workbook on the counter and turned on the lights. A groan issued forth from one of the couches and she turned in surprise as Celest sat up looking like a strung out hooker.

"Oh dear me." Kadowaki mumbled.

"Where am I?" Celest groaned, holding her head.

"My office, are you okay dear?" The doctor frowned, moving to check on her.

"Yeah I guess…what time is it?" 

"Eight."

"Oh…I feel terrible…"

"If I may say so, you look it. How'd you get in here?"

"Umm, Fujin I think."

"I see, well unless you need medical assistance I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I can't have people sleeping off hangovers in my waiting room."

Celest blushed and hurriedly folded the blanket and looked around in vain for her shoes.

"Um, of course." She muttered as she gave up the search and rushed out the door. Kadowaki frowned as she left then headed to Quistis' room. Knocking briskly, she intended to have a few words with Fujin.

The door opened fairly quickly, Fujin was obviously already awake.

"Am I interrupting."

"QUISTIS SPONGE BATH." Fujin answered warily, sensing that the Doctor was upset about something.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here."

"CELEST."

"Yes. I'm not happy."

"APOLOGY."

"I let you stay here out of respect for Miss Trepe. I don't appreciate you letting your little friends hang out after hours."

Fujin was above making excuses, she knew she was wrong for letting Celest stay and was prepared to accept the consequences.

"WILL VACATE." She said, barely hiding her disappointment.

Kadowaki folded her arms and studied her.

"No need for that." She said after a moment of deliberation.

"NEVER AGAIN."

"I sure it won't."

"THANK YOU."

"Don't thank me yet. You're not getting off that easy." Kadowaki said with a stern grin.

"UNDERSTAND."

"I need a nurse." Kadowaki said simply. Fujin's eye bulged in its socket.

"We'll start you're training immediately after you finish bathing your patient."

The older woman explained, giving no hint of humor or jest.

"NURSE!?" Fujin stammered.

"Yes, it's good training and will teach you better responsibility."

Fujin started to protest but considered the potential alternative.

"FINE." She sighed.

"Relax." Kadowaki grinned. "Quistis will need a lot of help when she wakes up, you'll be glad you did it." She said optimistically. "Besides, look at all you've learned already. Monitoring her condition, giving her shots, changing her the IV, I could go on, but you get the point. It'll do you good, that and we can work on your people skills."

"PEOPLE SKILLS…" Fujin frowned. "ARE FINE."

"Please…" Kadowaki scoffed. "Anyway, I've got to get ready for our first patients." She said, pausing before leaving. "Oh, and you can find uniforms in the closet by the supply room.

"UNIFORM!?" Fujin balked. "BUT…"

"Don't be late." Kadowaki winked, leaving her to her misery.

***************************

Having arrived in Timber late in the evening Zell decided to stay the night instead of flying back half-asleep. It was mid morning when he finally returned to Balamb and he decided to eat before heading home. Sitting down cheerfully, he was prepared to gorge on his daily ration of hotdogs when a massive hand closed around his face and another lifter him clean out of his chair. Kicking wildly he was about to panic that he'd walked into an ambush when a bellowing laugh blasted into his ear.

Raijin sat him on the ground and clapped him hard on the shoulder in a manner better suited for adrenaline pumped football players. Zell just looked at him with a confused mix of emotions.

"Long time no see ya know!" The larger man shouted.

"Where the hell did you come from!" Zell blurted, backing up in shock.

"Aw what kinda way is that to greet a friend ya know. Here, I'd like to introduce you to my pals." Raijin laughed, gesturing to a tall older man to his left and a tall leggy woman on his right.

"This is Miguel and Jaya. They're like family ya know!"

"Fine, fine. Hello." Zell nodded in aggravation then waved his hand in front of Raijin's grinning mug in hopes of getting him to focus. "Now, I'll ask again, where the hell did you come from?"

"Morning folks!" Xu waved as she and Nida walked over with their trays.

"This the, charmer, you told me about." Nida said jokingly, gesturing to Miguel.

"Yup he's the one." Xu smirked.

"My dear." Miguel blushed slightly. "You did not tell me you where, aquatinted with a gentleman."

"What!?" Zell blinked, even more confused.

"Oh, you mean him?" Xu chuckled, hugging Nida's arm. "Ignore him, tell me how beautiful I am again." She smirked.

"Okay now, that's enough." Nida said, souring slightly, but still in good humor.

"My apologies." Miguel bowed slightly, his rugged features gleaming with a youthful mischief that seemed charmingly out of place for a man his age.

"Who's this guy, your father?" Zell asked, curiously, earning a glare from the man.

"He's a friend of mine." Raijin laughed.

"And you are?" Miguel asked, eyeing the younger man questioningly.

"I'm Zell."

"Greetings."

"They came to check on Fujin." Xu explained, sensing that Zell's slight confusion.

"Oh that's good, I bet she's glad to see you. It's been a trying time for her." Zell smiled at Raijin as everyone sat down.

"I think she is. But it's hard to tell. I mean, its Fu ya know." Raijin grinned.

"Zell!" Nicole shouted from the far side of the cafeteria, getting everyone's attention. Grabbing a tray, she hurried over and grabbed him in a hug.

"When did you get back!" She beamed, squeezing in between him and Xu.

"Not too long ago. I went ahead and stayed the night."

"I missed you!" She cooed, as they nuzzled nose to nose while mumbling a slew of sickeningly sweet pet names.

"Gah, you two, get a room!" Xu huffed.

*******************

Ellone entered the clinic with a sense of uneasiness. Something worried her, something unexplainable. She couldn't be sure of what it was, but she had learned long ago, to follow pay heed to her hunches. The main problem though, was that she had no idea what to do about it. She knew that journeying into Quistis' ruined psyche was dangerous for all involved, but it had to be done. Although Fujin and Kadowaki did their best to keep Quistis stable, the fact remained that she was deteriorating a bit each day and at an increasing rate. Doctor Kadowaki looked up from her computer with look of concern.

"What's wrong?" Ellone asked.

"I'm worried that you two are in over your heads." She older woman said bluntly.

"I know we are." Ellone sighed.

"I have to look out for the welfare of all three of you, you know that."

"I do."

"Then I hope you'll understand when I have to put a stop to all of this…"

"I will… Fujin though…"

"She'll do the right thing."

"Where is she now?"

"Oh, well that's an interesting story." Kadowaki smiled wolfishly as Fujin walked out of adjacent room. She was dressed in simple green scrubs and white coat, with her hair pinned up neatly. Her peculiar looks and militaristic manner made her appear more like the crony of some mad doctor than a nurse.

"That's just…wrong." Ellone mouthed.

"SILENCE." Fujin huffed, folding her arms.

"Why…?" Ellone asked, staring in confusion at Doctor Kadowaki.

"I need the help, she needs the training, and she's being punished."

"Oh." Ellone nodded.

"WELL?" Fujin asked grumpily, looking to Kadowaki.

"We're done for now. Don't forget to read those journals."

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Then shall we get started."

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin stated again, motioning to Quistis' room.

Fujin went into the bathroom to change clothes while Ellone set up their chairs.

"So, I bet you're glad to have you're brother home."

"VISITING ONLY."

"Still, must be nice."

"WORRISOME."

"You two must be close. I can tell."

"IMBECILE."

"Real close." Ellone grinned. Fujin poked her head out of the bathroom to glare at her.

"Okay, fine, I'll drop it."

"READY?" Fujin asked as she walked out and took a seat by Quistis' bed.

"Yes."

They both took one of Quistis' hands in theirs and closed their eyes. Ellone let herself drift. She had gotten lots of practice joining their minds and didn't take long for her transport them to the familiar ethereal landscape of Quistis' mind.

***********************

"I could die…" Celest groaned.

"If I can be so bold, you look like crap warmed over." Xu chuckled, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks for seeing me." Celest sighed.

"Well it's part of the job description."

"Gee thanks."

"Joking, joking, calm down. Wow, you really are upset."

"I made a fool out of myself."

"And." Xu grinned.

"Please, don't I'm not in the mood." Celest sighed.

"Sorry, okay, I'm serious. What happened?"

"I got drunk…"

"Yeah I think I remember you saying you had a date, how did it go?"

"Horrible."

"I'm sorry."

"I was out with Seifer and…"

"WHAT!?"

"Seifer."

"I heard that. You went on a date!?"

"Yes."

"What the hell where you thinking?"

"I don't know."

"She doesn't know." Xu said in exasperation. Then a look of sheer horror crossed her face. "Oh hyne…what happened, you two didn't…?"

"No…"

"Thank goodness." Xu sighed in relief.

"I wanted to though…" Celest added in embarrassment. "I kinda threw myself at him."

"Oh, oh, oh! I am so not hearing this!" Xu, blurted, jumping up and covering her ears.

"Xu, you said, you'd listen darn it." Celest whined.

"La, la, la, la! I know you didn't throw yourself at Seifer, I refuse to believe it! It was a drunken hallucination. And do you know why I know you're crazy?"

"No…"

"Because the man is an animal, an insatiable machine that uses women like toilet paper then throws them away when he's done. So you see, if you threw yourself at him, then you two must have…ugh…"

"He turned me down."

"You made that up." Xu snapped angrily.

"No I didn't" Celest sulked.

"Yes you did! I don't believe it, why the hell would he turn you down. Assuming of course you're telling the truth."

"I am… he was actually kind of sweet about it…"

"Sweet…?"

"Well, yeah…sorta."

"Sorta?"

"Yeah."  
"Yeah?" Xu repeated, growing ever more skeptical.

Celest gave a lost smile and shrugged.

"Okay…" Xu sighed, sitting down. "Let me see if I have this straight. You." She said, pointing at the distraught woman by her side. "You two went on a date?"

"Yes…"

"And then you got drunk and threw yourself at him?"

"Yah…"

"And he turned you down…?"

"Just like I said, what am I going to do?" Celest cried.

"What are you going to do!?" Xu squawked. "You're going to thank you're lucky stars he didn't take advantage of an idiot! I can't believe this. Oh you are so, so lucky Quistis isn't around to hear this, she'd have a damn cow."

Celest was ignoring her, caught up in her own thoughts.

"He was disappointed in me… in a way, it was kinda sweet." She sighed.

"You're depraved." Xu glared.

"No I'm not…" Celest frowned, snapping out of her idle ramblings.

"I beg to differ."

"I came to you for advice not ridicule."

"And I'm giving it. Stay away from the man, he's bad news. I don't care if he has turned over a new leaf."

"I guess you're right…"

"I know I am."

"He probably isn't interested anyway."

"Oh don't get all depressed, these things happen, give it time."

"Easy for you to say." Celest sighed. "Thanks for the pep talk, I'll see you around." She grumbled, standing to leave.

"Hey wait a minute." Xu frowned. "Hang out a little while, Nida's off today. We were gonna watch some movies, you're welcome to join us."

"No thanks, see you around." Celest said with a small smile as she left the apartment. Xu's expression dropped in dismay as the door shut.

"Damn it." She groaned, rubbing her face in dismay.

*******************

"Hey doc!" Raijin shouted as he strode into the clinic.

"Raijin, please, keep it down." Kadowaki said with a strained, but tolerant smile.

"Sorry Doctor K."

"What can I do for you?"

"Here to see my sister ya know."

"She's in a session with Ellone."

"Oh yeah…I kinda heard about that ya know."

"Yes." Kadowaki sighed, looking towards Fujin and Quistis' room.

"Any hope?"

"I'm really not at liberty to discuss that Raijin."

"That's bologna and you know it, I'm family ya know."

"To be honest, I don't know." Kadowaki frowned. "What they're doing is out of my league. All I know is that Quistis' condition is deteriorating despite our best efforts."

"That blows, Miss Trepe's a good lady ya know."

"Yes she is… I must say though, I'm worried about Fujin…"

"Oh?"

"I assume you know how…um…close they are?"

"I'm not completely brain dead ya know."

"Sorry. Anyway, it's been my observation, that she's grown very dependent on Quistis."

"She's in a coma doc."

"I know, but she's still alive. If she were to die…"

"Don't think like that ya know. If it happens…" He sighed then shrugged sadly. "Then it happens, it'll suck, we'll all mourn, but we'll move on."

"That's very mature of you." Kadowaki smiled softly.

"I've seen a lot in these past few years ya know, I grew up. As for Fujin though, I know my sister, she's strong, she'll survive." He said proudly.

Kadowaki nodded and glanced once more over to Fujin's room.

"I just pray it doesn't come to that."

"It won't. From what I hear, Ellone is some kind of prodigy, if she and Fu think they can help Miss Trepe, then I believe it too."

"We'll see." Kadowaki said sadly. "We'll see."

*****************************

Gray wastes, howling winds, a desolate nothingness for as far as the eyes could see. Ellone winced; somehow, the place seemed to grow more dismal every time they visited which was hard to imagine considering the emptiness of the place. Fujin walked someway ahead of her, her eyes searching for a sign, anything that would help them bring Quistis' consciousness back.

Ellone didn't want to admit it, but she had given up hope. Not that she would dare tell Fujin for fear it would break her, and so, she endured, and prayed Fujin would accept the reality, that in all likelihood, Quistis was gone. With a sign, she moved to catch up with Fujin.

"Anything?" She asked wearily.

"No…" Fujin answered quietly.

"I can't keep this up much longer Fu, it gets harder by the day, there's just not enough to work with, and it's getting worse."

"You're giving up…" Fujin sighed.

"No, I'll help as long as possible, but if we're in here and she…" Ellone started then trailed off as Fujin cut her a look so foul it nearly snapped her back to reality.

"Fujin, I just want you to understand…"

"I do…" Fujin whispered, her features softening. "Can't force you to risk it… I am sorry."

"No, it's okay, I'm willing to take the chance. I just wanted you to know the risks involved.

"I can't ask you to…" Fujin started then trailed off as the sky darkened around them.

"Oh no…" Ellone whispered, nearly panicked by the implications.

Screams erupted from the very air around them, some eerily human while others where uniquely bestial and all where frightening in there intensity.

The ground beneath Fujin's feet erupted as a large spire of ice burst forth causing her to fall. She shimmered slightly as her concentration wavered from the shock but she quickly recovered and stood.

"Ellone!" She shouted over the earsplitting howls.

"What should I do?" Ellone asked worriedly as 

Aeka appeared before them, gray, and cold in appearance, her eyes, solid black, glimmered as if reflecting the stars in a clear evening sky.

"Release…" The Aeka responded, speaking in the strange amalgam of Quistis' and her voices that she had before.

Fujin gasped but stayed calm, out of fear of shattering their link again. Ellone too, looked worried but kept herself relaxed.

"Aeka…" Fujin whispered.

"Help them…" The girl, said again, her features, bland and emotionless.

"Who?" Ellone asked.

"They are frightened, and angry…"

"Where is Quistis?" Fujin asked in a near panic.

"They are frightened…" Aeka whispered.

"Who…?" Ellone asked once more.

"The guardians…"

"Guardians…" Ellone frowned.

"Oh no…" Fujin stammered in horror. As if on cue, the ground beneath them rumbled once more and Shiva burst forth with an unwholesome screech of anguish and insanity. Normally, Shiva's appearance was that of a beautifully exotic woman with ice blue skin and striking features. Now though, her appearance was terrible to behold, gaunt, and gray, like a long forgot corpse buried in the snow. Stingy, gray-blue hair whipped around her head as eyes clouded with cataracts gleamed with insanity.

Ellone screamed as the guardian lunged forward and grabbed her shoulder. Fujin tackled her away even as the two came in contact. Aeka stood silent witness as the three of them rolled across the crumbling, ashy ground. Ellone screamed in pain. The area where area when the guardian touched her had grew as cold tortured in appearance as Shiva's own flesh, spreading down her entire arm.

The attack was too much to bear and Ellone lost control. With a scream she exploded into a misty like vapor and vanished from Quistis' consciousness.

Fujin looked in confusion as her own form began to dissipate. With a desperate glance, she found Aeka. The girl said nothing, her dark eyes expressing no hint of emotion. Then all was dark.

Fujin burst back into reality with a spastic jolt that through her to the floor. Strong arms caught her and she turned to find Shiva's horrific countenance glaring down at her. The guardian opened her thin pale lips and screamed in her face, the sound was akin to a banshee's keening as Fujin's heart jumped in her chest. With a defiant scream she raked her nails down thing's face and kicked it away.

Doctor Kadowaki fell away screaming in pain from Fujin's assault even as Raijin moved to separate the two. 

"FUJIN!" He shouted grabbing her. Fujin jerked and stared wild eyed for a moment as her senses cleared.

"RAIJIN!" She stammered. She could hear Ellone and Kadowaki both crying one in fright and the other in pain. "HAPPENED!?"

The door to Quistis' room burst opened as Nicole and Zell rushed in.

"I heard a scream!" Zell shouted.

Nicole moved to Kadowaki's side and gawked in horror. "Hyne, what happened!?" 

"I can't feel my arm!" Ellone cried. The limb seemed normal in appearance but hung limply at her side.

"Everybody needs to calm down ya know!" Raijin shouted.

"APOLOGY!" Fujin cried in dismay upon seeing Kadowaki's ruined face.

"Hold on Ma'am." Nicole whimpered. "Zell come here quick!"

"Aw man, aw man, aw man!" Zell rambled wildly as he rushed to help.

He'd taken to keeping one guardian or another junctioned at all times. Nicole said he was being paranoid, so she understandably thankful for his paranoia as he promptly channeled a spell to heal the Doctor's ravaged face.

After a moment Kadowaki stood wobbly. She promptly moved to Ellone who was gingerly beginning to move her arm.

"Okay that's enough!" She said firmly. "This has gotten too dangerous. I must insist you two stop these incursions, they're making you delusional!"

"NOT DELUSION!" Fujin snapped.

"Hey sis, calm down." Raijin frowned worriedly.

"Someone want to explain what happened here?" Zell spoke up.

"I'd like to know too." Nicole added quietly.

"Yeah you guys have been in here all day. The doc and me get worried so figured we'd come check on you and we you two out like lights. Then the next thing we know, you freak out on us?"

"We found something out." Ellone added pointedly.

"Found what?" Kadowaki asked.

"It's Quistis' guardian forces…"

"What about em?" Zell asked in confusion.

"TRAPPED." Fujin frowned, looking worriedly at Quistis.

End Chapter 82

To be continued


	83. Inner Turmoil

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 83

Inner Turmoil

"Fujin wait!" Ellone called out as Fujin all but ran through the halls. Raijin too gave chase, as did Zell and Nicole.

"Where is she going?" Raijin called, jogging to catch up with the entourage.

"Who knows." Zell groaned, still at a loss as to what was going on.

Upon arriving at Quistis classroom Fujin paused. It was after hours and the room was locked tight. With a swift kick, Fujin bashed the door in, sending it crashing to the floor. Alarms immediately went off but she ignored them and hurried to the computer terminal behind Quistis desk.

"Hey! I had a key you know." Zell frowned, poking his head in the room cautiously.

"Fujin, what are you doing?" Ellone asked, moving to peer over shoulder.

"SILENCE." Fujin snapped, trying to concentrate as she scanned through various files.

"Wha?" Raijin started, but a gesture from Nicole silenced him.

After a few tense moments Fujin finally looked up with a determined look.

"SUSPICION." She frowned.

"What?" Ellone asked.

"COMA, GUARDIANS."

"What about it?' Zell asked.

"THEIR FAULT!" Fujin blurted.

"That's impossible, if she'd been possessed, one of them would be in control, like Griever and Luccian." Nicole frowned, earning a few surprised looks. "Hey, I may not be a SEED but I keep up with stuff." She explained.

"Nikki's right Fu." Zell agreed grimly.

"NOT POSSESSED." Fujin sighed, jumping to her feet.

Raijin looked thoroughly confused, as did Ellone.

"Wanna clue us in here?" He asked in exasperation.

Fujin growled and pointed to the monitor on Quistis' desk where a brief explanation of how Guardians were bound their hosts was displayed.

"Okay, lemmi see." Ellone sighed, looking over the report. She had just finished and was about to comment when a small army of security guards stormed into the room.

"Everybody freeze!" The lead guard shouted, raising his weapon.

"Aw geeze Keith, stow that thing before you hurt somebody." Zell groaned, motioning him to lower the weapon.

"Um sorry, sir, err what's going on here?"

"Problem with the door, it's cool." Zell explained, sending them on their way. Everyone waited for them to clear out before turning back to face Ellone and Fujin.

"Where were we?" Raijin asked.

"Fujin, I'll be the first to admit that I know next to nothing about Guardians, but I don't see the relevance of this." Ellone frowned, glancing down at the monitor again. "

"AEKA." Fujin said. "EXPLAINED."

"Aeka?" Raijin wondered aloud.

"Long story." Nicole told him quietly.

"You girls seeing ghosts?" Zell asked warily.

"SHUT UP." Fujin snarled at him.

"Okay now, let's be civil." Nicole said peaceably.

"SOMEHOW, GUARDIANS, TRAPPED." Fujin continued.

"You mean to tell me, Aeka… told you that Shiva and Leviathan are trapped in Miss Trepe?" Zell said with a hint of doubt.

"Not in so many words." Ellone explained, seemingly starting to get a grasp of what Fujin was trying to explain. "But this Aeka person said they were free too. She seems to be contradicting herself."

"TROUBLESOME." Fujin agreed.

"Guys, I hate to bring this up, but Quistis shouldn't be bonded with any Guardians."

"What, why not" Ellone asked.

"Well…" Zell paused and looked to Fujin solemnly. "Um Fu, you don't know this but when we found you guys… We lost Quistis while trying to get her out of the rubble." He said quietly. Fujin looked as if she were about to faint. "She was gone only a moment, we were able to resuscitate her pretty quick. You see, the thing is; later, when Doctor Kadowaki stabilized her, we went to remove the Guardians and nothing happened, they were gone. We assumed they left when she died…like normal."

"MISTAKEN." Fujin said with quiet intensity. 

"Look, it's easy, we just draw them out now then, piece of cake ya know!" Raijin blurted cheerfully.

"NOT SO EASY." Fujin frowned.

"Why not?"

Fujin pointed to the monitor again and Ellone leaned forward to read aloud.

"Ahem." She started in a scholarly tone. "Guardians bond with the host by merging themselves in the hosts subconscious, primitive mind. As the Guardian's link strengthens and its bonds grow, the energy of the Guardian expands further into the host's mind, namely regions that contain long term memory. The reasons for this is twofold, firstly the Guardian thrives on experiencing the world through something it lacks, organic substance. Secondly it's growth is structured to grow along less used segments of memory, so that there is less of a chance of harming the host. This overlapping is what causes memory loss, as the Guardian's presence suppresses that part of the mind it's energy contacts." Ellone read aloud then paused to look at everyone in disbelief.

"You all do this?" She gawked in horror.

"Do what?" Zell asked, somewhat taken aback.

"Bond with these things. Sounds to me like a bad idea…"

"Only when we need to…" Zell grumbled, not liking the look she was giving them.

"CONTINUE." Fujin snapped eagerly, tapping on the monitor in earnest.

"Okay, okay, where was I?" Ellone sighed, glancing through the text. "Okay, here we go. Anyway, The Guardians instinctively seek out potentially interesting but older memories when bonding so as to not cause undo harm. Once established, the guardian is locked in place and cannot normally move to another area unless it is altogether removed from the host. The memory loss, while disconcerting is mostly temporary and in general, memories return in time, depending on how long the guardian has been present. It has been noted that when the host dies, the Guardians will abandon the host rapidly in order to return to whence they came." She finished dully and still not sure what purpose reading it again solved. "If there is something in this, I'm not seeing it."

Fujin looked nearly ecstatic.

"MAKES SENSE NOW!" She said, looking to Zell.

"What do you mean? I figured you had a clue as to what to do." He grinned, somewhat awkwardly.

"DID, BUT YOU CONFIRMED."

"I did?" He said in wide-eyed confusion.

"I think I get it." Ellone breathed.

"TRAPPED!" Fujin said eagerly. "WHILE LEAVING, TRAPPED."

"When?" Nicole asked, trying to keep up.

"NEARLY DIED."

"The guardians, they were leaving Quistis when she died. Then, she was resuscitated, they got snagged while leaving. So now they are locked down, but in the wrong place." Ellone said with an optimistic glee.

"AFFIRMATIVE!" Fujin smiled, hope gleaming.

"So um what's that mean?" Raijin asked, barely comprehending any of it.

"They think Quisty has um…forgotten how to…think?" Nicole said, trying to hazard a guess.

Fujin made a face and looked to Ellone in hopes she could explain it far more eloquently than she could.

"Um basically, if I'm reading it right…" Ellone smiled. "It's the same way that these things cause memory loss by moving into areas with memory."

"So what you're saying is that these lil guys are someplace they shouldn't be." Raijin huffed.

"Yeah." Ellone shrugged.

"Well then, like I said, we draw them out ya know."

"CANNOT." Fujin said, once again dashing his suggestion.

"And why not?" Raijin asked, yet again.

"UNKNOWN LOCATION." Fujin answered.

"It's a basic principle of magic." Zell grinned, cutting Raijin a mocking look.

"Oh yeah, you skipped class that day. Basically, magic is stored in specific areas, same thing with Guardian's. Training teaches us to zero in mentally to these areas when drawing out the energy. Trick is, that if Fu is right, these guardians are in a place we aren't trained to zero in on which is normally memory."

Fujin's expression darkened and Ellone noticed it immediately.

"I UNDERSTAND…" Fujin said frightfully.

"What?" Ellone asked quietly.

"AEKA SAID."

"When?"

"SAID FREE."

"What, When that howling stopped?"

Fujin nodded.

"What about it, what did she mean?"

"GUARDIAN, NOT LOCKED." Fujin said, her voice cracked and tense.

"They're roaming Quistis' mind then?"

"LOST."

"Oh whoa, that's not a good thing!" Zell stammered as the realization hit him.

"Really, they'll just make things worse as they move around, the effect of their passage will spread faster than it'll wear off!" Nicole whined.

"So this is really, really bad?" Raijin frowned.

Everyone just glared at him hotly.

**************************

The sun was setting, bathing the room with muted tones of red and orange. Music played echoed loudly through the small apartment, bathing its lone occupant in gritty, rustic melodies of bass guitar and drums. A woman's voice merged seamlessly with the music, her style of singing bringing to mind cigars, hard liquor and the earthy feel of old country bars. It was in this setting that Celest chased away her troubles. Staring dully staring into space, she sat quietly absorbing the sullen, gravely tunes with a bottle of unidentified spirits in hand.

Xu was of little help, she considered talking to Nicole about the disaster with Seifer but knew she'd only get a; I told you so. 

"Shit." She grumbled, tossing the bottle against a far wall, sending broken glass and spilled liquor flying.

"Great, that was mature." She sighed, getting up to clean up the mess. Grabbing a handful of paper towels from the kitchen she blotted up the spilled liquid, being mindful of broken glass. A knock on the door resounded insistently over the blaring music and she turned head to stare venomously at it. Having little desire to entertain guests she ignored it.

Whoever it was refused to be ignored the knock sounded again, this time even louder.

"Go away!" She grunted, disposing of the broken glass and wet towels.

Again, more knocking, this time with such force that it shook the doorframe.

"Damn it." She hissed, rushing forward and yanking the door open. "What!' 

Seifer greeted her with a sour expression.

"Oh hell, just go away, you made your point." She groaned, slamming the door in his face. He shoved his hand in the way and the door bounced off his fingers painfully but he ignored it.

"Xu sent me." He droned.

"That's cute, go the hell away." She growled.

"Nice." Seifer huffed in return. "She said you're bent out of shape about last night. That somehow I was responsible or something."

"It's none of her business."

"Then why'd you tell her?"

"That's my business."

"True." He grinned, walking over to the stereo. Poking around a moment he silenced it then turned to face the scowling woman.

"I was listening to that." She snapped.

"So was everyone in Balamb, last time I heard, there was a noise ordinance."

"What do you care, you on the disciplinary committee?"

"Used to be." He chuckled.

"Bastard."

"That too."

"You're infuriating."

"So I've been told."

"Why are you here." She sighed in exasperation. "You come to gloat or just to torment me further?"

"Neither, get your coat." He smirked, plopping down on the couch.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Alright then, sit in here and brood, I don't care." He shrugged, then stood.

"What?" She blinked.

"Hey, I'm not about to beg you. You don't want to go, that's you're decision."

"Hey!" She frowned, in confusion.

"Hmm?" He grinned again, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Where…where are we going?" She asked guardedly, somewhat intrigued by his actions.

"I'm doing something I don't normally do."

"Oh?" She asked, folding her arms expectantly. "What, apologize?"

Seifer laughed. "Hardly, I've done nothing wrong. You're the one who made an ass of yourself. I'm giving you a second chance."

"Screw you, you conceited prick." She glared indignantly.

"Come on, let's be nice. I figure we both started out on the wrong foot. Let's try again."

"Why the hell should I?"

"Well." He said thoughtfully. "Because I have to admit you're interesting, snappy, intelligent, funny." He counted aloud, causing her to blush. "And you have a great rack." He finished with wolfish grin. Celest's blushing grin melted into a look of annoyance.

"Pig." She spat.

"But and honest one." Seifer smiled with boyish charm.

"You're disgusting."

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

"Okay, try this then. Come out with me, we'll have fun, hit the clubs, see the sights and in the process, drive all you're loving friends insane. They hate me you know."

"All the more reason to say no."

"That didn't stop you before." He chuckled.

"I was confused." She mumbled self-consciously.

"Aw poor girl." He awed sarcastically. "Well it's an easy choice this time. Stay cooped up in here sulking, or go out and have some fun."

Celest stared at him hotly then grabbed her coat in a fervor.

"Fine!" She blurted angrily then strode out the door.

"Thought so." He grinned, following her out.

*********************

"What is this called again." Jaya asked in quiet awe, sitting just inches away from the television.

"It's a TV." Xu laughed aloud. "Where in the world are you guys from!?" She asked, gently leading Jaya to the couch.

"Our people move from place to place. We're what you would call Nomads." Miguel explained. "Forgive my sister, she is not as worldly as I. She has only been away from home for some short months."

"Sounds like gypsies to me." Nida said chattily as he walked into the den from the kitchen carrying bowls of chips and dip.

"I bet the flight over was a adventure then?" Xu grinned.

"Very much so, it was, frightening, but I have been in such craft a few times before. But this place, this place is amazing… Such things, beyond imagination." Jaya breathed, sniffing the dip questioningly.

"Who was that that called awhile ago?" Nida asked, kicking back comfortably.

"Oh, it was something about Zell. They're tearing up stuff again. I'm off today, so let someone else deal with it." Xu giggled.

"Thank you for inviting us over. Raijin is busy with his sibling and I fear poor Jaya was about to go stir crazy." Miguel said graciously.

"No prob. As for Ray, well, his sister is having a tough time right now, I'm sure he doesn't mean to ignore you Jaya."

"I understand." Jaya smiled, nibbling contently on a bean paste covered chip.

"I have heard you this place during my travels. You are the ones who vanquished the reincarnation of the dark witch yes?"

"Um, well if you mean the Sorceress, then yeah, sorta. Though not me personally. It was Squall, you haven't met him yet, and some of the others.

"Very brave." Jaya nodded.

"Indeed." Miguel smiled richly. "Now then, let us watch." He started then picked up a case from one of the several movies Xu rented. "Zombie love affair from the great beyond?" He mumbled, then looked at Jaya as if he'd eaten something bad.

"Oh relax, trust me, it's a good movie, it's a love story." Xu beamed. Nida however hunkered down in his seat and rolled his eyes, it was going to be a long night.

****************************

"Absolutely not!" Kadowaki said firmly.

"MUST." Fujin growled.

"Come on Doc, it's the only shot we have!" Zell argued.

"These experiments have gone on long enough. It's detrimental to all involved. The incident this afternoon should've showed you that."

"NO RIGHT!" Fujin protested, growing angrier by the second.

"I have every right, as Chief medical officer as well as Miss Trepe's physician. You've all had a trying day, Now I suggest you all go rest until you come back to your senses!"

"I dunno, perhaps she's right…" Nicole said quietly, looking fearfully at Quistis.

Fujin looked ready to explode and Raijin put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"You gotta calm down ya know."

"RELEASE." Fujin huffed, then turned snarling at everyone in the room. "OUT!" She snapped, chasing them out of the room. "OUT, ALL OF YOU!"

"Fujin?" Ellone frowned.

"NOT NOW." Fujin sighed wearily, then shut the door.

Outside of Quistis' room, everyone looked at Kadowaki expectantly. She crumpled slightly under their gaze.

"Look." She sighed. "It's for the best, at lest wait a little while. Let Quistis rest, it's been a strain on her system. I want you and Fujin to sit down and explain what you two are doing, then, after a few days I may let you continue in a supervised manner."

"She may not have a few days…" Ellone frowned.

"Nonsense, her deterioration, while troubling is stable for now."

"She's right doc." Zell piped up. "If those guardians are running amok in her head then all it would take is for one of them to settle down somewhere really important. What if she like, forgets how to breathe or something…?"

"She's on life support." Kadowaki noted.

"That's not the point." He sighed.

"Doc K." Raijin said stoically. "These guys are SEED, they know their stuff ya know."

Kadowaki sighed and nodded gravely.

"Let me sleep on it and consult Cid. I'll decide tomorrow."

"Thanks." Ellone smiled, bowing courteously.

"Don't thank me yet. Now come on, I've got to lock up for the night." Kadowaki said cautiously shepherding them out of the clinic.

**********

By the time Raijin arrived back at the apartment. Jaya and Miguel, had already returned from Nida and Xu's. Jaya rushed forward with open arms and hugged him tightly.

"Hey guys." He smiled. "Kissing her fondly on the cheek then nodding to Miguel who sat quietly reading on the couch.

"Sorry I was gone all day, was checking on my sis ya know."

"It is okay, we have been watching much television." Jaya grinned.

"I'll never understand the draw…" Miguel mumbled.

"He's right Jaya, that stuff will rot yer brain ya know."

"Xu says she has many such films if I wish to borrow. May I?" Jaya asked eagerly. Raijin laughed.

"I'm not you're dad, you don't need my permission."

"Wonderful!" Jaya beamed. Miguel rolled his eyes at her.

"Problem though. Where are you planning to watch em?" Raijin grinned.

"Oh my…"

"I did not consider that."

"Yup, no TV here and even if there was we wouldn't be here long enough for you to watch them. You forget, that expedition heads up North in couple of days."

"He is right sister." Miguel said quietly.

"Oh yes the expedition…most unfortunate. I will tell Xu thank you, but no."

"Trust me, you're not missing much."

"Besides, Father would have a fit if he knew what I was letting you get away with."

"He is held by old ways, there is no need to live like nomads anymore." Jaya sighed.

"It is our life, and it's a good one. We do not go and get into wars and we don't own land so we don't help fatten up corrupt governments."

"Hey now." Raijin said firmly, trying to keep the conversation out of potentially murky waters.

"How is you're sister?" Jaya asked, changing the subject.

"Not good, she and the Doctor got into a argument. Fu got flustered and kicked everyone out."  
"Sad."

"Yeah, she hates trying to argue. She has trouble getting her points across because of her speech impediment and trying to just pisses her off."

"From what you told me, I would imagine so." Miguel noted.

"So happens now?" Jaya asked.

"Who knows." Raijin said, stretching his arms wide into a yawn. "Doc K says she'll think of something in the morning, so I guess we wait ya know."

Miguel arched a brow.

"Your sister seems more stubborn than you. Do you truly think she'll do what this Doctor says?"

Raijin paused and frowned.

"Somehow I doubt it." He admitted grimly.

*****************

Ellone slept quietly, something she feared she'd be unable to do after the frightening encounter in Quistis' mind. Something caused the hairs on the back of her neck to bristle and she stirred slightly. As she opened her eyes a hand clamped over her mouth and she screamed in muffled silence.

"CALM!" Fujin hissed, wincing.

Ellone stared in a mix of relief and anger at her as Fujin removed her hand.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

"SILENCE…" Fujin winced again, putting a finger to her lips.

"How'd!?"

"PICKED LOCK."

"Why!?"

"KNOCKING DRAW ATTENTION."

"Oh no!" Ellone gasped, shaking her head.

"MUST ACT."

"Kadowaki said…"

"PLEASE." Fujin said as softly as she could manage.

"It could be dangerous, you heard what the Doctor said."

"I KNOW…"

"You realize what could happen don't you…?"

"YES."

"You, me, Quistis, we could all be killed next time…"

"I ALONE THEN."

"Huh?" Ellone blinked.

"SEND ME."

"I don't know if I can, besides, there's no way I'm going to be responsible if something were to happen."

Fujin nodded in understanding and handed her an envelope.

"What is this?" Ellone frowned skeptically.

"LETTER."

"I figured that, what's it say?"

"SAYING I FORCED YOU."

"Forced me, you aren't forcing me…" Ellone frowned then grew solemn as she studied Fujin's gray features. "Are you…?"

Fujin stiffened at the suggestion then looked down in disappointment. That Ellone could think her possible of such a thing hurt her deeply and it showed. Shaking her head, she closed her eye and sighed sadly as she turned to leave.

"Fujin!" Ellone called, clamoring out of bed. Snagging her feet in the tangle of sheets she fell face first onto the carpet. "Hold on, I'm sorry, wait a minute!" She babbled, trying to untangle herself. "That was wrong of me to think that… I'll help you…"

"NEGATIVE…" Fujin said sullenly.

"No, no, it's okay, really." Ellone said eagerly, rushing to her side. Taking her hand in hers she held it tightly. "Look, I just want you to be sure first. It's not that I'm afraid or anything…well, okay just a little. But Quistis saved my life, it'd be wrong for me not to help her…"

Fujin looked at her sternly, studying her features intently. Finally, with a grave look, she nodded.

"COME…" 

*******************************

"I've never been out here before…" Celest breathed as the wind whipped around them. Seifer grinned and looked out at the blue lights shining brightly below them. They two of them stood on a small outcropping at the very bottom of Balamb Garden. Their perch put them in line with the magically charged rings that supported Balamb's Flight. The sheer power of the place caused Celest's hair to stand on end and crackle with energy. She giggled cautiously while trying to wrangle it down.

"Well, it's different from how I remember." He laughed, patting at his own bristling hair. "This is where I used to come to get away from it all. Of course, back then it used to overlook huge cavern."

"Are you sure we're safe out here. I mean, sheesh?" Celest asked, as an harmless arc of electricity danced between her fingertips."

"I think so." Seifer laughed.

"Think so!?" She gawked.

"We'll so long as they don't land in the ocean or something."

"That's not funny."

"It wasn't supposed to be." He shrugged as a gust of wind brought up a cloud of mist from the sea, just several yards below them.

Celest rolled her eyes. "It is beautiful though, how did you know about it?"

"Oh man." He laughed. "Me and Fu, we've been in all these tunnels."

"I thought no one knew about them."

"Oh, they didn't." He laughed again. "We figured we'd get in trouble if anyone found out, so we stayed quiet. This was our secret place."

"I see, so you two?" She asked quietly.

Seifer frowned slightly as if he tasted something bad.

"No…" He sighed. "I was stupid, I didn't see her that way."

"Why not, from what I've heard she adored you."

"I know…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's cool. I'm over it now and it's all in the past." He said quietly, leaning over the railing to watch the ocean roll by beneath them. A silence ensued as both sat in quiet thought. Celest moved closer to his side and watched him curiously.

"You've endured so much..." She said sadly.

"Not as much as I've caused though."

"True...but like you said, it's all in the past."

"Somewhat, but it'll always be there, just when I think things can be normal again."

"It's a burden, but one even you admitted to having brought on yourself."

"I know all this, I carry it with me everyday."

"But you don't have to carry it alone."

"That's corny." He laughed, glancing at her. Celest blushed and smiled.

"But it's true. I mean, you looked past all my faults and gave me a second chance. I figure I can do the same." She shrugged.

"Faults…" He snorted sarcastically. "You're just confused, I wouldn't go so far as to call em faults.

"Thanks…? I think?" She mumbled thoughtfully.

"Look." He sighed, raising up to face her. "You're a lovely girl."

"Don't say that…" She frowned.

"What…?"

"Don't say that, it sounds like you're about to ditch me. I'm tired of everyone running from me…"

"Who's running!? I never said that."

"Still…"

"Fine." He smiled, trying to keep her spirits up. "Calm down, I'm not going anywhere." He said firmly. "But I want you to be sure you understand what could happen if we go down this road."

"I don't care anymore…" She mumbled, looking at her feet sullenly.

Seifer groaned, everything about this seemed against his better judgment..

"Someone must have done a number on you if you're willing to be seen with a bastard like me."

"Stop that." She mumbled, resting her head tentatively on his chest. He looked down at her at a loss, then awkwardly put an arm around her.

"Okay…" He said whispered, as she clung tightly to him.

****************

Bleak, tortured, and hopeless, a landscape of eternal nothingness, Fujin shivered, as she always did at the sight of it.

"I hope you're up for this…" Ellone asked; her voice carried on the wind. Fujin felt uneasy, they had decided to try and keep Ellone's presence to a minimum for several reasons, one, was to keep the strain down and two, to try and shield her from future assaults from the insane guardians forces.

"I'll be fine." Fujin whispered, glancing around.

A howl issued forth in the distance and dark storm clouds melted across the sky over head.

"What's going on?" Ellone asked, sensing the change.

"Storm is brewing." Fujin frowned as warm rain started to fall. "Raining…"

"That's strange…"

"Indeed." Fujin agreed and started her trek, trying to navigate the emptiness with the power of will alone. Focusing her thoughts, she brought to mind private memories, some horrible others personal and delicate in hopes to draw the Guardians to her like a beacon.

It seemed like an eternity before things changed. As she walked, the ground began to shift from that of barren cracked earth to sparse rocky outcroppings that lay amid ankle deep water. Finally she came across what looked to be Quistis' classroom, devoid of walls and sitting out in the open. Fujin frowned at the site of it but her heart rejoiced. It was surely a sign that something remained.

As she grew closer, the sound of typing caught her attention and she noticed a figure typing away at one of the desks.

"Luccian…" She snarled.

The handsome, dark hared youth glanced up at her with a grin that was just a bit wider than natural, displaying a smile full of small dull teeth. His eyes, like the apparition of Aeka were black and shimmered with a field of stars in their depths.

"She's just using you to make her feel better about herself." He said absently, not really looking at her. "She doesn't love you."

"Why are you here?!" Fujin scowled, shoving aside the heavy desks to get to him. 

"Fu? What's going on!?" Ellone asked worriedly as Fujin grabbed him by the collar and all but jerked him up off the ground.

"You're a screw up, just end it all, give up, then you can finally rest." Luccian sighed sadly. "Aren't you tired of it all? Quit trying, there's no point to it, you're only fail in the end, like you failed me."

Fujin slapped him viciously but to no affect. In fact, he didn't even seem to register her presence.

"Fujin, stop, he's not real." Ellone pleaded. "He doesn't even know you're there."

She was right; he didn't even seem to acknowledge her presence as he continued his dark, destructive murmuring.

"What…?" Fujin asked, stepping back nervously from him.

"I understand what's going on." Ellone elaborated. "That Aeka girl, and this guy, their part of Quistis' memory and thoughts, fragments, adrift in her mind. I'm thinking this freak represents some kind of sense of failure or self-loathing given form. Does that make any sense?"

"Lots." Fujin growled, turning her back to the thing as it continued whispering self-destructive urges.

"Aeka then?" Fujin asked, quickening her pace, that apparition of Luccian, obviously wasn't a good sign, perhaps Quistis, wherever she was, was ready to give up.

"That, I don't know. Perhaps, some aspect of her teaching, she did steer us in the right direction concerning the guardians." Ellone surmised. "Any luck finding any of the errant guardians?"

"Think so… there is water everywhere; it could mean Leviathan is near."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I'll know when I find him."

The ground grew to mush and the water was soon knee deep and Fujin was forced to adopt long sloshing gait that would be funny in any other circumstance. Here and there were broken bits of scenery, laying scattered haphazardly and half buried in the muddy waters. Part of Balamb's halls here, a piece of Quistis' bedroom there. Everything looked cramped and crumpled, as if a great blanket had tried to cover it all.

The ground shook slightly and Fujin stopped cold. Something was moving under the ground. She had Pandemonia on call if needed, as well as Siren who had grown to enjoy Fujin's presence. However it was unknown what kind of effect summoning them in such a place would have and she was loath to risk it.

"Fujin?" Ellone asked, noting the silence.

Fujin was about to answer when the ground split wide in a great slurping noise. Out of the rush of draining water and mud a great serpent rose forth, skeletal and decayed, with bits of bloated, waterlogged flesh hanging from its bones.

"Found him!" Fujin blurted. She could only stare in shock at the sight of the once noble creature brought low by madness and nightmare. The pause was only momentary, and she quickly clamored onto an outcropping made of old bricks and wood beams. It looked like the wall of an old castle lying on its side.

The creature hissed and sniffed the air, as its milky, shrunken eyes looked around blindly. Fujin was about to thank her fortune until it locked its sightless gaze on her and started to coil.

"Damn it." She hissed, instinctively reached for her chakram, which was a bit odd considering it had been destroyed and that none of this was real. Imagine her surprise then when she found the weapon strapped snuggly to her back.

She had barely drawn the weapon when the earth around her exploded into violent burst of brackish water; the flood immediately washed her off her feet and sent her crashing amid the bizarre ruins that dotted the ethereal landscape.

"Fujin! Are you okay!?" Ellone called to her frantically. Unable to answer lest she risk drowning Fujin remained silent as she struggled to keep from having her brains dashed against errant rocks.

Finally the flood subsided and she found herself flat on her back in shallow in the receding waters. Coughing harshly she struggled to her feet and ignored the bursts of pain that rang out from various parts of her body.

"I'm okay." Fujin called, looking around for Leviathan. She found him easy enough. The great serpent slid though the shallow waters at an amazing speed, sending up a mix of stone and water in its wake.

The insane guardian was closing fast, its fanged mouth was agape and it seemed more than eager to swallow her whole. Fujin found herself wondering what would happen if she died inside Quistis mind. Would she simply wake up as if from a nightmare, or would she die for real. Somehow she knew it would be the latter and her eyes widened as Leviathan bore down on her. Out of options, she did the only thing she could and jumped.

Leviathan roared in annoyance as she leapfrogged over its head. She fell rear first onto the creature's back and it slid under her causing her to bounce comically along its length. That is, until she slammed the bladed edge of her chakram into its back. Leviathan roared and flexed wildly trying to buck her off but to no avail, the bladed weapon was lodged deeply between what remained of the its once lustrous scales. Fujin held on for dear life as the creature shot forward, crashing headlong through debris and sending them arcing towards her. She ducked and dodged the best she could and prayed for a chance to finish the damned thing before it killed her.

"Fujin! This is getting out of hand!" Ellone screamed.

"Negative!" Fujin shouted as Leviathan headed towards what appeared to be deeper water. She realized grimly as did Ellone that it was meaning to drown her.

"I'm pulling us out!" Ellone shouted in fright.

"NEGATIVE!" Fujin screamed, and slammed one of her hands into the wound her chakram caused. Gritting her teeth, she summoned up her most potent fire spell and cast it deep into the wound. The explosion was massive and the area under Fujin swelled grotesquely then ruptured messily. The blast was tremendous, blowing the bewildered Guardian in half and sending Fujin flying into the muck like a meteor.

"Fujin!" Ellone screamed in shock, appearing out of thin air to rush to her aid. Fujin sat up wild eyed, then screamed in pain. The arm she used to cast the spell was a ruin of burnt and tattered flesh. 

"Hyne!" Ellone gurgled, nearly vomiting at the carnage around her. Both she and Fujin shimmered as her concentration slipped. With a snarl Fujin lunged to her feet and grabbed her with her good arm.

"Focus!" She screamed, shaking her violently.

"I…I…!" Ellone babbled as Leviathan thrashed behind them in its agonized death throes.

"Focus!" Fujin shouted again. "Not real remember! If we leave now, this is all for nothing!"

Ellone gulped and looked ready to hyperventilate. Fujin got in her face and locked her gaze with hers.

"Easy…" She whispered.

"Easy…" Ellone said weakly.

"Focus."

"Focus…"

"Good." Fujin smiled shakily. "Now get out of here, let me finish this."

"You're hurt…" Ellone whimpered.

"I'll be okay, now go." Fujin assured her, wincing through the pain.

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes, now, go." Fujin said, waving her away as she staggered towards Leviathan which was lying on its back panting weakly. Ellone did as she was told and faded from view as Fujin knelt by the dying creature.

"I'm sorry." Fujin said gently as the dying guardian gasped for air. "I'll make it better though." She vowed, placing a hand against its jaw. Closing her eyes, she focused on the very spirit of the guardian and guided it carefully into her own mind. Slowly, the tortured remains of Leviathan faded from view, as did the watery ruins that surrounded them, leaving behind only the usual bleak landscape.

With that task complete, Fujin focused on her wounds, drawing forth a battery of healing magics she went about the task of regenerating her arm. The limb reformed, but was gaunt and paler than normal. Worst of all it was weak and all but useless. However, Fujin counted her blessings, it was better than nothing. The real worry though was what effect the wound would have in the real world.

"Well?" Ellone asked, her voice trailing in the wind.

"I'm okay, I have Leviathan." Fujin answered.

"Wonderful! Is everything okay?"

"He's glad to be free, I think it'll be okay."

"Good, now what?"

"Shiva." Fujin groaned as a chill blew through the area.

"Is that it?"

"It's enough."

End Chapter 83

To be continued.


	84. Inside Out

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 84

Inside out

Seifer ran up the halls in a frenzied hurry, Xu had been on the intercom calling for security teams to the clinic and he knew it could only mean trouble. Zell intercepted him along the way and called out to him as they ran.

"What's going!" Zell asked.

"Dunno… but it I have an idea…" Seifer said grimly.

When they arrived at the clinic Kadowaki stood outside talking to several security teams. 

"Yo doc, what's going on!?" Zell asked, pushing through the crowd.

"Zell, thank Hyne, someone with some sense."

"That's a first." Seifer smirked, but was largely ignored.

"It's Fujin and Ellone…" The doctor gasped as if out of breath.

"Fujin...!" Seifer blurted growing pale. Celest and Raijin joined the growing crowd, as did Nicole.

"Zell, damn it…" Kadowaki groaned in dismay. "They did it…I came in this morning, I went into check on Quistis and they were there…"

"And!?" Seifer blurted growing impatient.

"They're in some kind of trance, and there is ice everywhere!"

"What!?" Zell gawked, pushing past her into the clinic, followed by Seifer and Raijin. A surge of people moved forward to investigate also but was cut off by Celest who moved in front of the clinic doors with a downright vicious look in her eyes.

Inside, Zell, Seifer and Raijin crept towards the door leading into Quistis and Fujin's room. Kadowaki moved beside them and frowned.

"I was going to try and snap them out of it, but I didn't want to risk harming them.

"Good plan doc." Zell nodded as he cautiously opened the door. Sure enough, a thin sheet of Ice coated the floors and ceiling and the air was chill.

"What the hell." Seifer blinked.

"It has to be Shiva." Zell frowned as he looked over the three women. Ellone seemed well enough, albeit in a deep trance. Fujin however looked haggard, despite the chill temperatures she was sweating profusely and her left arm looked grotesquely bruised and gray. Her features where knotted as if concentrating intensely. Quistis too was sweating but her expression was as still as ever.

"Um, I'm not sure what's going on here, but even I know it ain't good." Raijin mumbled.

"That's it, we wake em up!" Seifer snorted, grabbing Fujin by the arm.

*******************

Shiva screamed like a hell bent banshee, breathing forth a monstrous torrent of freezing air. Fujin ran madly in a wide circle just ahead of the stream as Shiva slowly turned to follow her. The scenery had changed, this time Fujin found herself running through the shattered mixture of Balamb's halls and the sewers of what she assumed where Deling city. Ducking behind a broken wall of brick she narrowly avoid the chill blast. The icy blast flash froze the masonry and it shattered like so much glass. 

"How are you doing?" Ellone asked worriedly.

"Fine!" Fujin snapped irritably as her cover fell apart. Shiva's eyes narrowed and she staggered forward crazily with arms outstretched.

"Damn it…" Fujin grimaced as the insane guardian's hands began frosting over. She barely had time to react as an avalanche of ice shot across the ground towards her. Turning around, Fujin scrambled wildly to get out of the way but failed. The ice blasted around her burying her waist deep in ice. 

She screamed in pain from the shocking cold and crushing weight. She was only vaguely aware of someone grabbing her arm and a voice screamed in her head rattling her already shaky concentration. Her form shimmered and she began to fade. Luckily the distraction saved her because it made her incorporeal as an icy lance blasted through her skull. The attack occurred with such speed that she barely had time to register it. All she knew was that she had a brief reprieve and was going to use it. Mentally thanking Ellone for what ever she did, she used her temporary insubstantiality to pull free of the ice and charge the bewildered Guardian. With a scream of rage she leapt to tackle Shiva who was hastily waving her arms. A wall of ice sprung up from the ground between them and Fujin passed clean through it as well as Shiva. Landing haphazardly, Fujin rolled to her feet and scowled.

"Ellone, stop it!" She screamed, again feeling the odd sensation of someone shaking her.

"It's not me…" Ellone said, her voice shaky

Fujin grunted angrily as she once again heard a strange voice in her head. Ignoring it, she closed her eyes and tried to refocus her thoughts. Shiva looked about in confusion then turned to find her foe standing behind her seemingly asleep.

Babbling in an incoherent rage the Shiva slashed wildly at Fujin, only to pass through her. After a moment of futile attacks Shiva stiffened and snarled curiously. Leaning forward she peered curiously into Fujin's blank features.

"HA!" Fujin blurted savagely, opening her eyes. Shiva's blank eyes grew wide with anger then shock as Fujin slammed her chakram hard into the guardian's stomach neatly eviscerating her. Fujin stepped back grimly as steaming entrails fell heavily onto the frozen ground at her feet.

Shiva let out an unearthly scream of pain and outrage. Lunging forward with startling speed, she gripped Fujin's head with both hands. This time it was Fujin's turn to scream as she felt Shiva preparing to flash freeze her brains. Bringing her knee up, she struck the guardian hard in the gaping wound she'd caused. Shiva's grip weakened from the shock of the blow and Fujin spun free. Completing the spin, she delivered a backhand swing with her chakram and decapitated the guardian.

Shiva's body began to fade into a wispy mist and Fujin, as she did with Leviathan, willed it to join with her.

The battles complete, Fujin then collapsed exhausted. Ellone appeared before her and helped her stand while beaming brightly.

"You did it!" She shouted happily. 

"We…" Fujin nodded weakly.

"Oh I was just a bystander, you did all the work!" 

"You helped free me from the ice." Fujin noted.

"Wasn't me." Ellone grinned as the battered, broken landscape faded once more into a barren, flat wasteland.

"Who then?"

"I think someone tried to wake you up…chances are we've been found out."

"Foolish!"

"Yeah, well, foolish or no, they saved your life I think…" Ellone winked, then asked curiously. "So now what?" 

"Unknown…" Fujin whispered, things looked as bleak as always, but there was a tangible peace in the air.

"How long does this memory loss usually last when guardians are used?

"Varies…" Fujin said absently, glancing about in hope of seeing something positive.

"Well, perhaps it's just going to take time, surely we've made the situation better by yanking them nasty buggers out of her." Ellone smiled, trying to be optimistic.

"Yes, perhaps." Fujin mumbled.

"How very odd." A familiar, yet strange voice sounded behind Fujin causing her to jump.

"Oh my!" Ellone blinked, stunned.

Another apparition had appeared and it took Fujin a moment to realize that it wore her own face. Ellone realized it too after a moment and looked between the two Fujins curiously. While it the two did indeed look like alike, something about the spirit Fujin seemed far more tranquil and delicate in a shy way. Coming to terms with what she faced, Fujin realized that the ghostly form was a side of herself she only shared with Quistis. Still though, the phantom was like the one of Aeka and Luccian, having star filled eyes a colorless form. It also spoke with a mix of Quistis' voice as well as her own.

Fujin stammered awkwardly, unsure what to do.

"Precious, if you could see the look on your face." The phantom giggled brightly. Ellone bristled, it was kind of eerie seeing the normally stoic Fujin teeter so, even if it wasn't really her, or was it, the whole thing was kind of confusing. Fujin made a face at the sight and blushed.

"Another fragment of Quistis' mind perhaps?" Ellone finally mumbled, looking to Fujin for answers. Fujin had an idea of what was going on but kept it to herself.

"I miss you." The ghost smiled warmly, moving towards her.

Ellone looked about awkwardly.

"I…" Fujin mouthed, uneasily. "Quistis…?"

"I um… I think it's a representation of her…love, her affection, what, who… she loves…" Ellone surmised quietly.

"I know that…" Fujin winced, cutting her a dry look.

"Oh, um…I'll be…going…um somewhere." Ellone stammered, fading from view.

Fujin took a breath and sighed, looking at the wispy figure before her. It was strange, seeing how someone else sees you. It was oddly flattering in a strange way. She couldn't help but smile, somehow the spirit seemed far prettier than she ever thought she was.

"I never gave up…" She whispered.

"I know…" The phantom smiled, touching her cheek.

"Come back to me… I need you." Fujin sniffed quietly.

"Beautiful…" The phantom replied dreamily then grew solemn.

"What is it!?" Fujin frowned worriedly as the horizon darkened.

"I love you…!" The phantom said with a tinge of fear in its voice. Quickly it drew Fujin into its arms and kissed her sweetly on the lips as the shadows overtook them.

*****************

"Seifer dude wait!" Zell shouted, pulling him off Fujin. "You could kill them!"

"Look at her, she's dying already!" Seifer snapped, shaking her once more. "Fujin! Wake up, wake up damn it!"

"Stop it!" Raijin shouted, grabbing Seifer and hoisting him away.

"Hey!" Kadowaki yelled, moving to break them up. Quistis coughed once then began to spasm violently.

"Damn it!" The doctor cursed, moving to her side as Ellone stiffened and opened her eyes looking around wide-eyed!

"She's dying!" She screamed.

"No!" Zell cried out in dismay.

"All of you out of here right now!" Kadowaki ordered.

"Fujin!" Seifer yelled.

"Doc K will take care of em, but we gotta get about of the way ya know!" Raijin said gruffly, hauling him away.

Zell pulled the shut and looked gravely at the crowd of people standing in the clinic's lobby. Celest moved forward with Nicole at her side.

"What's happening?" Nicole asked, a worried look in her eyes.

"Quistis had some kind of seizure…." Zell said quietly, looking back at the closed door. He could only barely hear Kadowaki and Ellone exchanging frantic words.

"What about Ellone and Fujin?" Celest asked.

"Ellone woke up, but Fujin's still unconscious.…I don't know what happened." Seifer answered.

"I do! You psycho jerk, you tried to wake her up!" Zell snapped angrily.

"Hey, hey, he was only trying to help ya know." Raijin said calmly. Miguel and Jaya pushed through ever-growing crowd of students and rushed forward.

"What has happened?" Miguel asked curiously.

"Come on, I'll explain everything." Raijin sighed, leading them to one of the waiting room couches.

"Way to go ass…" Zell mumbled, looking at Seifer sourly.

"Hey, that's not fair, he was trying to help." Celest countered bitterly.

"Everyone shut up." Nicole said in exasperation. "Isn't it enough that our friends are in there fighting for their lives. We could at least try and be civil to each other. Now why don't we all shut up and sit down, and wait for some word. The two men looked at each other in understanding and did as they were told.

Xu could be heard screeching in the hallway, shepherding the crowd and ordering them to disperse. After several moments the lobby was clear and she walked in with a severe expression.

"This can't be good." She sighed, then noted everyone's faces. "She gone…" She said quietly, it was more a resigned statement than a question.

"We don't know yet." Nicole said softly. Xu looked unsteady and sat down.

"Damn it Quisty…" She murmured worriedly with tears in her eyes.

************************

The convulsions had ceased and Kadowaki stood by cautiously. Ellone was at her side, shaken but unharmed.

"Well?" Ellone asked tensely.

"She's okay, I think."

"You think…?"

"Her signs are weak but stable, but on the plus side, there is some slight brain activity being registered…"

"That's good right!?"

"It may be, we'll just have to wait and see."

"And Fujin?"

Kadowaki looked to Fujin who was laid out on the couch.

"She's sleeping as far as I can tell? What happened in there?"

"Well, we got the guardians then Fujin ran into a fragment of Quistis' consciousness and everything went black…"

Kadowaki noted the readouts on Quistis' monitoring equipment.

"These reading say she went into shock moments before the seizure. Which I can assume was brought on by your actions."

"Oh my…" Ellone gasped.

"Damn it I told you two!" Kadowaki sighed in exasperation. "You could have killed her."

"It was my fault…" Ellone mumbled quietly. 

Fujin exploded off the couch in a fit of screaming and thrashing. Lunging to her feet, she staggered towards the two women then fell over, only to stand up again on legs as unstable as a newborn calf.

"nooorg…." She rasped hoarsely.

"Fujin!?" Ellone squawked, terrified by the outburst.

"My eye!" Fujin croaked, staggering around the room like a drunken lunatic while clutching at her eye patch. 

Kadowaki grabbed her in an attempt to calm her only to be punched in the face awkwardly. She fell back, holding her nose and cursing.

"ZELL!" Ellone shouted, calling for help.

The door to the room all but burst off the hinges as the trio of Seifer, Zell and Raijin stormed into the room in all their well meaning glory.

Fujin started to scream again, only this time it was cut short by a wet and haggard coughing.

"Fu!?" Raijin shouted, terrified.

"What the hell is wrong with her? Is Quistis okay!?" Zell babbled.

"Grab her, get her to sit down, she's freaking out!" Ellone shouted.

Fujin tried to speak but only a ragged gurgle came out. Celest, Nicole and Xu peered in the doorway in dismay just as Seifer and Raijin grabbed Fujin and wrestled her back onto the couch.

"Doc, is Quisty okay or not?!" Zell shouted again.

"Yes, yes, she'll be fine!" Kadowaki snapped, touching her bruised jaw gingerly.

"Fujin…?" Ellone whimpered worriedly.

"Someone tell me what's going on ya know!" Raijin blurted as Fujin thrashed wildly.

"NORG!" She screeched.

"Fu calm down, it's okay." Seifer said sternly.

"FUJIN!" She snarled weakly.

"Calm down, you're going to hurt yourself!" Ellone shouted fearfully.

Taking a shuttering breath Fujin went limp. "Where is she…?" She wheezed pitifully.

"Quistis is okay hon." Ellone answered, pointing to the bed where Quistis lay. "You did it."

"I'm…. Fine…" Fujin mumbled weakly, raising her head. Her expression tightened in horror as she saw Quistis lying still and motionless.

"What!?" She croaked, stiffening.

"Um, Fu?" Raijin said warily.

"WHAT!?" Fujin spat again, sounding as if she teetered on the edge of insanity.

"Oh, she's about to pop." Zell said fearfully.

"RIGHT….NOT RIGHT!!!" She gurgled, amid a series of vicious coughs.

"Hold her!" Kadowaki ordered, as she approached with a needle in hand.

"NOT RIGHT, NOT RIGHT!!!" Fujin wheezed her gaze wide and fearful.

"What the hell is wrong with her!?" Xu shouted.

Kadowaki ignored them as she carefully stuck the needle into Fujin's arm.

"not right…" Fujin cried out again, tears welling up in her eye.

"Oh hyne…" Nicole whispered, crying as well. "Help her, someone please help her…"

"What did you give her?" Raijin asked Kadowaki as Fujin mumbled incoherently.

"A sedative, it'll calm her." She answered grimly.

"What's wrong with her?" Xu asked, stepping cautiously into the room.

"It could be any number of things… I'll…have to run some tests…brain damage…dementia…I just don't know."

"Brain damage!?" Raijin stammered.

"Son of a bitch…" Seifer growled under his voice, looking down at Fujin in dismay.

"No, no, no!" Ellone cried. "It's all my fault, I should've stopped her!"

"Oh, hey, hey, hey!" Celest blurted grabbing the near hysterical woman. "Easy hon, you don't want the Doc to have to sedate you too."

Kadowaki sat down heavily on the edge of Quistis bed.

"What's happened!" Cid blurted, rushing into the room.

"Sir…" Xu stammered, caught off guard.

"Are the girls okay?" He asked quickly, surveying the situation.

"I don't know yet." Kadowaki said once more, growing flustered. "That's the best I can offer until I run some tests." She said busily, while motioning everyone to leave once more. "Now if you excuse me, I think there's been enough drama for the day. I'll let you know if there is any change in their condition."

Regretfully, everyone did as they were told, Zell and Ellone walked with Cid to explain what happened while the others lingered briefly then went their separate ways. Xu remained behind and sat down heavily in the waiting room. Quistis was like a sister to her, and she wasn't going anywhere until she heard something more from Kadowaki.

After several long torturous hours, Kadowaki walked out of the room looking haggard and confused. Xu stood up to greet her with a fretful look.

"I thought I told you to leave." Kadowaki frowned.

"I wanted to be here in case…." Xu mumbled. "How are they…?"

"I um…." Kadowaki sighed as Fujin staggered weakly out of the room, bracing herself against the doorway.

"Fu?" Xu whispered.

Fujin looked to Kadowaki as if for some sort of answer. She had none and merely shrugged helplessly.

"Well…are you okay?" Xu asked.

"I'm…fine…." Fujin stuttered, wincing slightly.

"Thank Hyne." Xu breathed a sigh of relief. "And Quistis?" She asked, daring to pray.

"I…fine…" Fujin said again, her voice barely audible as tears streamed down her cheek.

"What?" Xu blinked.

"I…" Fujin started to speak but fell instead into a series of wracking coughs.

Kadowaki ushered her to sit then she turned to face Xu.

"You should sit down, this is going to be hard."

"I prefer to stand." Xu said stiffly, fearing the worst. 

"Okay then…" Kadowaki nodded, then looked to Fujin, who sat holding her head wearily."

"Quistis is…"

"No…" Xu mouthed wordlessly cutting her off.

"Alive…" Kadowaki finished.

Xu nearly fainted.

"And?" She quickly asked, waiting for some sort of bad news.

"She um…" Kadowaki started, but found herself at a loss.

"Xu…" Fujin choked, rubbing her throat. "I'm here…"

Xu looked at Fujin in confusion then back at the doctor.

"What?" She asked tilting her head curiously like a confused child.

"I…Quistis…" Fujin whispered thinly.

"That's not funny." Xu frowned then looked back at Kadowaki. The look on Kadowaki's face showed no sign of humor.

"Oh, no, no, no, that can't be right!" Xu stuttered, shaking her head while backing away."

"Xu…" Fujin groaned, as she tried in vain to stand but ended up falling back onto the couch feebly.

"It's true." Kadowaki sighed, helping Fujin to her feet."

"What!?" Xu stammered.

"Somehow, they were switched…" Kadowaki explained as if she didn't believe it herself.

"You're lying, both of you." Xu spat, looking terrified.

"Xu…heart…" Fujin said awkwardly.

"I…what…? No…!" Xu cried, shaking her head. "Quisty!?"

Fujin nodded then choked on her tears.

"It's a lie, that's not possible." Xu stammered, overwhelmed.

"But…what of Fujin then!?" She finally said in exasperation.

"Well…" Kadowaki said slowly. "Quistis'…. Err…her body…that is, is showing signs of brain activity, and her pulse and respiration are stronger than they've been for months… I can't explain it, but I'm pretty sure Fujin is inside Quistis…"

Xu twitched as if she had a nervous tick as she looked between the two women.

"I…this…" She groaned, holding her head. "I need to sit down…" She murmured then fell back into a waiting chair."

"FIX!" Fujin barked awkwardly startling Xu and Kadowaki both.

"We will…calm down…" Kadowaki winced.

"I…FINE…"

"You're going to hurt yourself trying to talk so much." Kadowaki sighed, rubbing her temples.

"She's right." Xu nodded.

"SCARED." Fujin whimpered.

"We all are hon…" Xu said awkwardly, still ill at ease. "Doc… How…?"

"I don't even know." Kadowaki said, cutting off the question. "Most likely, something Ellone did by accident."

"I'll go get her!" Xu blurted, jumping up.

"No, no. It's late, let her rest. In fact we all should, everyone is okay for now, we can deal with this in the morning."

"WHAT!?" Fujin, blurted. "WHAT IF WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING BY…." She started to spout then fell over in pain.

"I told you…" Kadowaki frowned, checking her over.

"Is she okay?" Xu asked, moving tentatively closer.

"Yes." Kadowaki answered then turned her attention back to her patient. "Look, Quistis, you have to be careful. You have to realize you're in Fujin's body, you have to be careful or you're liable to hurt her." She said in a motherly tone.

"Fu…" Fujin murmured worriedly.

"It'll be okay, I promise. You just need to take it easy and stay calm." Kadowaki smiled softly.

"We'll um, take care of everything…" Xu said weirdly, still having trouble dealing with everything laid out in front of her.

Fujin nodded stiffly and wiped her face clean of tears.

"Okay, now." Kadowaki smiled. "It's best we all turn in for the night, were in for a long day tomorrow."

******************************

Fujin, or more accurately Quistis, spent the majority of the evening sitting quietly gazing at her body as it lay helpless in its bed.

__

"This is wrong…." She thought glumly. No one had taken much time to accurately explain what had happened. The last thing she recalled was the fight with Norg and some odd dream where Fujin appeared to her. The next thing she knew she was awake and staring at her own form, gaunt and apparently caught in the throes of a deep coma. Somehow, someway, Fujin had saved her, but at what cost?

"Fu…" She whispered, then winced. Talking was a hellish affair, as if the body she inhabited wasn't built for normal speech. Which wasn't far from the truth, Fujin's impediment was a constant hassle for her and now she understood just how much.

Fujin had her entire life to learn to deal with the problem and was still only able to talk in short clipped sentences. Small wonder then that Quistis had no idea how to begin doing so without causing pain. It was a minor annoyance though, for what was really troubling her, was Fujin's fate. She knew, somehow, that Fujin was alive and trapped in her own body just as she was in hers. She was overwhelmed, all her years of training and experience in dealing with Guardians never prepared for anything like this.

Sighing, she prayed Ellone had the answer. Reaching out, she awkwardly stroked her hair, it was strange, seeing herself from the outside. Then thoughtfully, she caressed Fujin's cheek then her lips, the same lips she had kissed so many time before.

__

"You can't leave me…. Not after all we've been through." She thought helplessly. _"I won't let it end like this…I won't give up."_

Standing up shakily she tottered. Everything was so alien. The way she heard things, the way she moved and most off all her vision. It was distracting, with Fujin having only one eye, the entire world looked different, narrower. She had to use the restroom, a prospect that was wholly uncomfortable considering it wasn't her body. As she started to walk, she wobbled from foot to foot like a toddler learning to walk. If not for the dire circumstances she would've been fascinated. It was startling how much someone takes advantage of the little things.

Fujin's body was trained to walk a certain way, dictated by her personality and the way she carried herself, as well as her height and weight. Quistis' mind however was used to her own form, which was slightly taller, so she tended to try and take longer strides, which translated into a lumbering gait.

She giggled in spite of herself as she entered the restroom, it was more a giggle of nervousness than of any real humor. She caught her reflection in the mirror and it startled her. It wasn't that Fujin was monstrous or some such, it was more a matter of ones instinct to expect to see their own reflection when looking into a mirror.

Quistis paused to study her reflection, it was calming to see Fujin again, even if it was under such odd circumstances. She couldn't help but wonder how things would change if things stayed this way. Would she become the loner, distant and moody while Fujin became more outgoing? She grinned solemnly at the thought and the sight of her doing so caused her to giggle slightly which just made the situation worse. It was all too strange. Her mirth was brief and the seriousness of the situation overwhelmed her once more and she almost broke into tears. Fighting them back angrily she looked back up into the mirror. Quietly, she put an unsteady hand to it.

__

"I miss you." She thought with a sad sigh. _"We'll be okay though, we have to be…"_

End Chapter 84

To be continued…


	85. Pain and Confusion

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 85

Pain and Confusion

During the night, as she lay, watching Fujin, her love, trapped in fate that should've been her own. Tossed unwillingly into a deep, dark well of dreamless nights that seemed to go on forever. It was more than Quistis could bear and she cried herself to sleep with Fujin, at her side. The dreams that came were welcome, and of an easier time. It was no small wonder that she cherished them, for they were but a brief respite from the madness of reality. Six months, that's how long they said she'd been gone. To say it was hard to comprehend would have been the grossest of understatements. Not even to mention the absurd cruelty of their present situation.

Sensing movement nearby, she stirred. As her vision cleared she knew the horrors of the previous night were no nightmare as she had hoped. Locks of white hair obscuring her vision and the absence of an eye were proof that she still inhabited Fujin's form. Pursing her lips, she blew the hair away then gasped in surprise as a pair of crystal blue eyes met her gaze.

*******************************

Kadowaki walked quietly towards the clinic, her mind swamped with worry. She sighed in slight dismay as she rounded the corner and found Nicole and Zell perched outside the front door.

"I'm going out on a limb and assume that everything is okay. I mean, considering there were no late night calls." He said in greeting.

"Hello Zell." Kadowaki sighed.

"Sorry to be here to early Doctor. We're just worried is all." Nicole apologized meekly.

"They are both fine and stable." Kadowaki explained.

"Great news, can we see them? I don't suppose Quistis is awake is she?" Zell asked hopefully.

"I…well…." Kadowaki stammered, at a loss. Instead of trying to answer, she simply unlocked the door and walked in. Zell squeezed in after her and was nearly bursting with wonder as she switched on the lights. Nicole took him by the hand and whispered in his ear.

"Calm down, I'm sure everything is fine."

"Well, doc!?" Zell asked again.

"Zell, truthfully, it's hard to explain, I wouldn't even know were to begin." Kadowaki said in gently exasperation.

"Aw doc, something is up I can tell, you look like your about ready to faint."

"Zell, don't pressure her, perhaps we should come back later." Nicole said gently.

"That would be for the best…" Kadowaki started, and then all eyes turned as the door to Quistis' room opened slightly.

Fujin stuck her head out and looked around. Upon seeing Zell she tottered out of the room on shaky legs and rushed towards him.

"ZELL!" She squealed cheerfully, embracing him. Zell nearly fell backwards in surprise as she collided with him. Nicole looked on in wide-eyed wonder then was promptly grabbed into the hug as well.

"Oh my!" Nicole giggled nervously, while Zell only managed a startled "Whoa!"

"I'm so glad to see you!" Fujin babbled then coughed violently.

"Quistis." Kadowaki said sternly, rubbing her head.

"SORRY." Fujin winced. "IT'S WONDERFUL!"

"Wha!?" Zell blinked, as an overwhelming confusion overtook him.

"Fujin?" Nicole frowned, concerned about the sudden change in demeanor.

"Hush." Kadowaki said to the two as she turned Fujin to face her.

"Quistis, are you okay?"

"Um doc…" Zell mumbled, scratching his head.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" Fujin shouted, managing to hop up and down excitedly.

Zell was looking frightened now, and was seriously beginning to think he was still asleep.

Kadowaki's eyes lit up and she giggled brightly.

"Fujin's awake!? Is she coherent, I mean, oh my!"

Fujin nodded brightly, then led her to the room.

"Doc!?" Zell mumbled again, while Nicole just watched helplessly.

The trio entered the room to find Quistis sitting up, propped by pillows and looking at them curiously.

Zell screamed joyously and threw his arms wide, smacking Kadowaki and Nicole in face as he did so.

"You're awake!" He shouted, then rushed forward to hug her.

Fujin giggled brightly while coughing into her hand while Kadowaki and Nicole exchanged glances.

As soon as Zell threw his arms around Quistis' neck he knew something was amiss, she gurgled and made sputtering, angry noises, while trying feebly push him away.

"Oh dear." Kadowaki blinked. "Zell, perhaps that's not such a good idea."

"BEHAVE." Fujin coughed, wagging a finger at Quistis.

"Okay, what the heck is going on." Nicole finally blurted fed up with being clueless on whatever weirdness was going on.

"Yo, Miss Trepe, what's the deal?"

"Kadowaki, please explain." Fujin said, wincing and rubbing her throat.

"They're mixed." Kadowaki shrugged.

"Do what?" Zell blinked.

"Switched, somehow Ellone…switched them." Kadowaki said awkwardly, not sure if there was any easier way to explain it.

"Bull crap." Zell laughed, punching Fujin in the shoulder playfully. "This is some kind of joke. Since Quisty is awake right." He chuckled.

"THAT HURT!" Fujin cried out, rubbing her arm ruefully.

"Okay, it's true." Zell mumbled, gawking at her as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you for real?" Nicole asked in disbelief, looking at the two women in wonder. The annoyed look on Quistis' face was pure Fujin and there was no discounting the truth. "Oh Hyne…" She gasped. "This is real."

"We have to get Ellone…" Zell mumbled. "She's gotta fix this."

"Quistis, when did she wake up?" Kadowaki asked.

"Not too long ago." Quistis hacked wetly.

"That's gross, are you okay?" Zell asked worriedly. Quistis nodded, struggling to catch her breath. 

"Fujin, how do you feel?" Kadowaki asked, checking the medical readouts by the bed.

"Fine…" Fujin wheezed, her voice barely audible.

"Good, good, rest easy, don't try to do anything strenuous, you could throw yourself into shock."

"Hungry…"

"I'd imagine so. You…I mean, Quistis has been fed with an IV for the last six months. I'll bring you something, but you're going to have to start small, ice cream and such."

Fujin nodded and rested back amid the pillows, the simple act of sitting up, even propped, was tiring.

"I'm sorry…" Quistis said regretfully, moving to her side.

"not fault…" Fujin smiled warmly.

"At least, you're both alive and well." Nicole smiled optimistically. "Surely, all we have to do is get Ellone down here and put things right."

"You make it sound so easy." Zell said guardedly.

**********************

"This is my fault…" Ellone cried as she and Nicole hurried up the hall towards the clinic. "Someone should've told me last night!"

"You needed the rest and no, it's not you're fault. You saved Quistis, that's all that matters."

"No, Fujin saved Quistis, I only made a mess of things."

"Ellone, calm down, everyone is okay, it's just a mix up."

"Just a mix up!?" Ellone shrieked in dismay. "It's not, just a mix up!? I could have very well ruined two peoples lives!"

"Ellone, please, without you're help Quistis would have died, and…" Nicole added in a grim whisper. "and… I'm sure Fujin would have joined her…"

"I…"

"It'll be okay."

"But…"

"No buts." Nicole grinned. "I have faith in you, we all do, you can fix this."

"Oh Nicole, I don't even know what I did, so how can I even hope to fix it."

"We'll figure something out, now come on, everyone is waiting for you."

"Gee, no pressure or anything."

"You'll do fine, now come on."

When they arrived at the clinic Ellone looked faint as a small sea of eyes looking at her expectantly. All of Fujin and Quistis' friends and associates were present in the lobby, except of course for the honeymooners who were still absent from Balamb. 

"News travels fast around here." Nicole offered apologetically.

"You, can, fix them right…?" Seifer asked sternly, staring down at her.

"Back off." Zell growled, elbowing him away and making a path so that she could make her way to where Kadowaki waited.

"How are you?" The doctor asked calmly.

"Um… nervous." Ellone gulped, hearing the murmurs and whispers from the gathered crowd.

"I'm sorry about all of this, they refused to leave, they're all curious and worried."

"It's Miss Trepe and Fujin I'm worried about." Zell interjected. "It's like they're freak of the week or something."

"Let's just do this." Ellone mumbled.

"Very well." Kadowaki smiled softly, opening the door to Quistis' room.

"You can do it child. We have faith in you." Cid said warmly as she went entered.

Inside the room, Fujin sat on the side of the bed making a stuffed mog dance about with childish glee in a merry attempt to make Quistis laugh. Ellone looked briefly confused; and then remembered that the two women had switched bodies, so it was in fact Quistis that was trying to make Fujin smile. However seeing Fujin, if even just her body, act in such a manner was downright bizarre.

"SMILE." Quistis barked with a grin, slowly getting the hang of talking in Fu's body.

"making me look foolish." Fujin mumbled, trying her best not to grin.

Quistis' got a mischievous look on her face.

"FOOLISH?" She giggled.

"don't." Fujin said firmly, though still in weak whisper.

"DON'T WHAT? THIS?" Quistis said, grinning mischievously. Fujin watched in indignant horror as Quistis started making faces that was more the providence of a kindergartner than a grown woman, much less one of Fujin's demeanor. 

Ellone couldn't resist laughing at the site and startled the both of them.

"OH HYNE!" Quistis stammered, startled.

"wonderful…" Fujin groaned, closing her eyes, her face growing flush with embarrassment.

"Sorry to interrupt." Ellone smiled self-consciously.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS WELCOME…" Quistis grinned, coughing slightly.

"Um…thanks." Ellone mumbled, wringing her hands in worry. "Oh wow…" She gasped fretfully. "I did this… oh this is so messed up…. I'm so sorry you guys…."

"EASY, EASY." Quistis frowned, getting up to comfort her. "MY THANKS."

"For what… I ruined everything?"

"Not true, saved us." Fujin smiled faintly from her bed.

"Oh Fujin, look at you, I mean…" Ellone started in confusion, looking between the two women. "Oh, what have I done!"

"ELLONE." Quistis said firmly, grasping her arms.

"Quisty I'm sorry…"

"NO APOLOGIES."

"But…"

"You did what you must." Fujin whispered.

"SHE'S RIGHT."

"But look at you two." Ellone cried.

"We're just glad to be ali…." Quistis started normally, but her throat seized and she started hacking anew.

"Quisty!?" Ellone whimpered worriedly.

"Careful!" Fujin grumbled.

"HOW DO YOU!?" Quistis squawked hoarsely, looking at Fujin in wonder.

"Practice…" Fujin sighed then looked at Ellone questioningly. "Can fix?"

"I… I don't know…"

"TRY?" Quistis asked.

"But what if I fail…?"

"THEN FAIL." Quistis smiled.

"We move on." Fujin added with a shrug.

"You two seem oddly at ease with this." Ellone said with a concerned frown.

"Maddening actually." Fujin sighed.

"VERY." Quistis admitted.

"But I get ice cream." Fujin added coyly.

Quistis gave her a withering look then smiled cutely. She was thrilled to see her again, even if it was under such odd circumstances. Fujin too grinned, just happy that they both lived, and if they were fated to stay switched, then she would accept it happily, for at least they'd be together.

"Where's the guardians!?" Ellone squeaked, having forgotten about them in the confusion.

"HERE." Quistis smiled, tapping her temple.

"Thank goodness, when are you letting them free?"

"WAITING FOR YOU." Quistis explained.

"Just in case they were needed." Fujin added.

"Oh…" Ellone said quietly while thinking to herself. "I don't think they're a factor, so go ahead and let them loose." 

Quistis nodded and concentrated. An aura of white light shimmered about her slightly and one by one translucent images of the guardians drifted from her as if made of smoke. The guardians looked as they one did, beautiful and whole, not the nightmarish horror's that had attacked Fujin in Quistis' mind. As the last of them faded, Quistis staggered slightly then looked up.

"WHOA." She gasped, clutching her chest stunned.

"Pandemonia." Fujin nodded. "Strong bond, takes a lot when leaves."

"I SEE." Quistis breathed.

"Well, what now." Ellone asked.

"READY."

"I'm worried though… Fujin, are you strong enough for this?"

"I Fine." Fujin said with a firm whisper.

"What did Kadowaki say?" Ellone asked, still unconvinced.

"I Fine." Fujin reiterated.

"BETTER THAN I WAS." Quistis shrugged.

"Huh?" Ellone blinked.

"MENTAL STRESS."

"What do you mean?"

"DOC!" Quistis sighed, knocking on the door to signal Kadowaki.

"Yes?" Kadowaki said, peeking in, how's it going?"

"Ellone worried." Fujin grumbled.

"I would imagine so."

"Are you sure, they're strong enough for this?" Ellone asked.

"Oh now you ask me." Kadowaki said bitingly causing Ellone to sulk visibly. Realizing she was being harsher than needed, Kadowaki softened into a smile then regarded the mind switched patients.

"Fujin's body is strong, Quistis seems alert and besides some awkwardness and slightly abnormal readings she's fine. As for Fujin, she's doing well, in fact, I was looking over the readouts and I think she may well be better able to handle the psychic stresses you're procedure is likely to cause, which is good, considering the weakened state Quistis' body and mind is in.

"I'M OKAY." Quistis protested.

"Yes, somewhat, but you've been through a lot, with Fujin inhabiting you're body like she is she's able to lessen the stress you're body is feeling.

"IF SAY SO."

"I don't get it." Fujin frowned.

"YOU'RE HARD HEADED." Quistis elaborated.

Fujin scowled and rolled her eyes.

"So you think it's okay for me to try?" Ellone asked.

"Assuming it's no worse than last time." Kadowaki sighed, holding up a medical chart. "Then yes."

"There you go…" Fujin said calmly, looking at the shaken girl.

"Okay…" Ellone nodded. "I will try."

**************************

"Strange friends." Jaya mused quietly as everyone sat clustered in the waiting room.

"It's always something, never a dull moment." Zell sighed.

"You sound like you don't like it. Used to be a time you were bouncin off the walls for adventure ya know." Raijin commented.

"Yeah, well things change, so do people." Zell said dully.

"Yes they do." Raijin smiled, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Here." Seifer said offering them both a cup of coffee.

"Thanks dude." Zell nodded as did Raijin.

"Going to be a long day eh?" Seifer asked as he sat down heavily.

"Been a long night." Raijin huffed.

"He has not slept." Jaya frowned. "His sister, he is worried."

"We all are." Zell added.

"Yo Seifer." Raijin asked, not wanting to be at the center of attention. "So what's with you and this girl? I hear you two getting close ya know."

"Who?" Zell blinked in surprise, looking up. "Celest!?"

"Ugh…" Seifer groaned rubbing his forehead.

"Oh, oh." Raijin winced.

"Say something wrong?" Jaya asked.

"No." Seifer sighed. "We're cool, it's not what you think." Seifer said quietly.

"She likes you dude, better not hurt her." Zell scowled.

"Look, I ain't out to hurt anybody, she's on the ropes or something. She's just looking for attention." Seifer explained.

"This girl, you do not like her?" Jaya asked curiously.

"Eh…" Seifer shrugged. "It's not like that. She's a good kid and all. Fun, cute, nice…but…" He trailed off.

"But what?" Zell asked, truly intrigued, but more so by Seifer's sudden candidness.

"Ah hell. Look Wuss, you and I both know I ain't no good for her, or any body." Seifer said with a startling bluntness.

"Harsh of you." Jaya frowned.

"It's the truth." Seifer grinned. "Ask you're boyfriend."

"I got no beef with you anymore Seifer. The past is the past ya know." Raijin said dully, sipping his coffee. "But if you think you'd hurt the girl, then leave her be. It's easy as that ya know."

"I tried."

"She's snagged ya." Zell nodded knowingly.

"I don't know what to say, I mean, I'm trying to be nice."

"That's a scary thought." Zell mumbled earning a look of disapproval from Jaya.

"Hey, I'm not completely heartless." Seifer frowned. "The girls hurting, thinking no one wants her. Hell, I'd take her in a heartbeat under different circumstances, but…we know all know what would happen."

"Look, dude, I'm not approving of this or nothing but, I didn't see you worrying about all this sorta stuff when you was after Fujin."

"What!?" Raijin stiffened.

"Thanks…." Seifer groaned, giving Zell a foul look.

"Calm down dude, it's nothing major." Zell assured Raijin.

"Yeah, well." Seifer said firmly, sitting up straight. "She gave me a lot to think about."

"So what now?" Jaya asked. "This girl, she will not like being toyed with, either her be with her as she wants or leave her be."

"Oh man, you don't know Celest." Zell frowned. "She'd have a fit; she's already been turned down by every guy she's liked since coming here."

"Ouch." Raijin frowned.

"Yeah, she's scrapping the bottom of the barrel now." Zell grinned, taking a verbal jab at Seifer.

"You guys aren't helping." Seifer scowled bitterly.

"Well, you have to do something ya know." Raijin said in a matter of fact tone.

"Look, enough about me alright. What about Fujin!?" Seifer snapped, growing flustered.

"Ellone's taking care of it, now calm down." Zell grumbled.

"You're too angry." Jaya said calmly to Seifer.

"Who asked you?" Seifer growled.

"Hey, watch it. We don't want it getting ugly in here ya know." Raijin said dangerously.

"Boys, boys." Jaya sighed, shaking her head while rising to her feet. "I'm going to sit with the ladies."

"Okay." Rajin nodded as she left.

"Interesting gal." Zell mused.

"Very." Seifer added.

"Yeah, she's something else." Raijin admitted, watching her leave.

"Where the hell did you find her anyway?" Seifer asked. "I don't recognize the accent."

"Long story, suffice to say she comes from a line of nomads." Raijin explained.

"You mean bums." Seifer corrected him with feigned innocence.

"Dude, they're called gypsies." Zell winced, noting Raijin's growing anger.

"Sorry." Seifer chuckled.

"Don't." Raijin warned him.

"Aw come on." Seifer groaned, leaning back in his seat. "I was kidding man, relax."

"Hey, where's that Miguel guy, he's her brother right?" Zell asked, hoping to alleviate the tension by changing the subject.

"Who knows." Raijin grinned. "He's um, a charmer, ya know."

"Oh is that what they call it now." Seifer laughed.

"Huh?" Zell frowned, feeling left out."

"Womanizer, to be blunt." Seifer said slyly. "But you wouldn't know about that now would ya Mr. Pure heart."

"He's a player!? Miguel!?" Zell gawked. "He seemed so…ya know?"

"Um well sorta." Raijin mumbled. "He believes in uh, sharing the love ya know."

"Quit trying to sugar coat it." Seifer laughed aloud.

"Anyway…" Raijin grumbled. "Last I seen him was last night. He was walking up the hall with Miss Everson." 

"That battle axe!?" Zell gawked.

"She's still teaching here!?" Seifer frowned.

"Yup, and she's just as mean as ever. Rumor has it that she was after Miss Trepe big time over the whole Fujin thing." Zell said in a scandalous whisper.

"Now this is pathetic." Xu snapped, announcing herself.

"Oh hell." Seifer groaned.

"We're all worried sick, so I come to check on you guys and I find you gabbing on like a bunch of old hens. You all should be ashamed of yourselves!" Xu blurted in disbelief

"Hey now." Zell frowned at her. "We were just talking."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Lay off." Seifer said in a bored tone. "You're worried, so don't take it on us."

Xu bristled but remained silent then turned as the door to Quistis room opened and Kadowaki exited with a grim look on her face.

"Well?" Cid asked worriedly.

Ellone exited behind her looking downcast and defeated.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled.

"What!?" Zell paled.

"What does that mean?" Xu frowned. "What do you mean, sorry?"

"I couldn't switch them back…" Ellone whispered, prompting a collective cry of dismay from those present.

"Crap, well are they okay!?" Zell blurted.

"They're fine." Kadowaki assured him. "Just resting, it was hard on them."

"Oh my." Cid murmured, looking worried.

"Oh hell no." Seifer blurted, jumping to his feet. "You get back in there and try again!" He shouted.

"Whoa! Dude!" Zell gasped, intercepting him.

Ellone flinched and staggered back, moving reflexively behind Cid.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"Sorry?" Xu frowned. "Ellone, is there nothing you can do, I mean, I hate to agree with Seifer…but can't you try again?"

"I don't know what else to do…"

"Damn it! You did this, make it right!" Seifer snapped as Raijin moved to help Zell contain him.

"I tried!" Ellone screamed in dismay, startling Cid and silencing everyone.

"I really did!" She sobbed. "This wasn't supposed to happen, I never asked for any of this!"

"Ellone, you did this, surely you can fix it. You just need to calm down ya know." Raijin offered.  
"Calm down, how can I calm down with all of you yelling at me! All I ever wanted was to be normal… to be left alone. But no, it's always Ellone, you have to do this! Ellone you have to be that! Have any of you ever once considered what I've had to go through! I lost my parents; I lost my childhood, my freedom! All my life it's been this way. I've been told what to do, when to do it!" She cried out in a burst of pent-up emotion. "It's like I'm some kind of object, to be used, it's all anyone wants from me! Ellone do this, Ellone do that… damn it… I'm human too I can't do everything."

"Ellone, child, calm down, please." Cid murmured, moving to comfort her.

"No!" She cried out, moving away from him. "I'm tired of being hounded; I'm tired of being used by everyone! I want to help Quistis and Fujin just as much as any of you, but you have to understand! I'm not a machine that can be used then ignored. I have feelings too and I want to be treated as such!"

"Ellone…" Zell sighed sadly.

"I don't want to hear it Zell. You all claim to be my friends, but when have any of you ever visited me, or called to say hello."

"Hey now we…" Zell started then frowned as Nicole shook her head sadly.

"Right…only when you need something…" Ellone sniffed.

"I tried…." She whimpered again, her voice breaking as she sobbed openly.

"Ellone, that's not true, I talk to you all the time." Cid said quietly.

Ellone turned on him tears in her eyes. "Oh, sir, don't give me that, you call Laguna." She said sadly. "You're like an uncle to me, but you're his friend not mine. All of them though." She sniffed, looking out at the grim faces staring back at her. "They can't be bothered with me unless there's some kind of disaster present…even my own brother can't be bothered with me." She added quietly. 

"Selfish little thing." Seifer grumbled earning a rough shove from Raijin.

Ellone shook her head and sighed, her shoulders slumping weakly.

"Don't get me wrong." She finally sighed, looking at them in misery. "I'm not mad at any of you, but I wanted you to know, know what I was feeling for once, if that sounds selfish then good, then you know how it feels for once." She sniffed, wiping her eyes as she straightened. "I've done what I could. I really did but I have to rest, and so do they." She said bitterly while pushing through the throng of people. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to my room. Don't worry though." She added cynically. "I'll do what I need to, to fix this, then I'll leave and you can get back to your lives."

With that, she stormed out of the clinic, leaving everyone in stunned silence.

To Be Continued

End Chapter 85


	86. Slaying Demons

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 86

Slaying Demons

It was early morning when Fujin awoke, the sound of metal quietly chiming against porcelain caught her attention and she turned her head weakly.

"MORNING." Quistis smiled fondly, a bowl of ice cream in her hand. 

"What doing?" Fujin asked curiously.

"SORRY, TEMPTATION." She grinned, downing a spoonful.

"Stop that."

"BUT GOOD." Quistis whined cutely.

"Making me fat."

"BAH."

"What time is it?"

"8ISH." Quistis smiled, offering her a spoonful of the strawberry flavored treat.

"Strawberry…" Fujin smiled, wistfully then relented.

"SEE, GOOD." Quistis smiled richly.

A knock sounded at the door and caused them both to sigh in annoyance.

"ENTER." Quistis barked sounding more and more like Fujin.

"Um hi…" Nicole smiled sheepishly, poking her head in.

"NIKKI." Quistis smiled hugely.

"Hi um…Quisty…" Nicole smirked, still not used to the changes the two women had endured.

"Stop that." Fujin groaned, noting the wide smile of Quistis' face.

"WHAT?" Quistis asked curiously.

"Grinning, look like a dork."

"Oh be nice, you've a cute smile." Nicole chuckled. "You should learn from Quistis' example. "And you need quit snarling up so much, you're gonna give her wrinkles."

"Bah…" Fujin huffed, then commandeered Quistis' bowl of ice cream for herself.

"HEY!" Quistis whined, reaching for her.

Fujin looked at her defensively, motioning for her to resume chatting with Nicole.

"BRAT." Quistis grumbled then turned around apologetically. "SORRY."

"No need, I'm glad to see you two in such high spirits."

"Why here?" Fujin asked, tiring of all the niceties. Quistis cut her a stern look then regarded Nicole once more. Unfazed, Nicole toyed with her hair thoughtfully.

"Well, it's Ellone…"

"WHAT ABOUT HER?" Quistis asked, coughing slightly.

"She uh, kinda blew up yesterday."

"OH?" Quistis frowned.

"Well when she told us that she was unsuccessful…some of us kinda had a fit."

"Us meaning who?" Fujin asked, though already knowing the answer.

"Seifer, mainly, but honestly we all kind of took it bad."

"OH DEAR." Quistis frowned.

"She blew up, said we didn't understand, and that we only come around when we want something. Poor Zell, he felt so bad he's done nothing but mope all day."

"Is true." Fujin said with shrug causing them to wince.

"FUJIN." Quistis blurted, embarrassed by her candidness.

"Well, it is."

"No it's not, I mean, It's not like that!" Quistis stammered then fell into a fit of coughing. Fujin watched her a moment then rolled her eyes.  
"Regardless, she's upset… I wanted to talk to you two, see if you have any ideas on how to cheer her up."

"You can't." Fujin said simply, licking her spoon.

"WHA?" Quistis frowned, looking at her.

"If try, will not seem genuine."

"Surely not." Nicole sighed.

"Naïve'" Fujin sighed, setting the now empty bowl down. "Time heals, try later." She added with a yawn. Quistis watched her curiously a moment then looked at Nicole helplessly.

"How do you know all this?" Nicole asked, folding her arms angrily.

"Know her." Fujin answered. "Unlike you, I talk to her."

"Ouch…" Nicole mumbled.

"HUH?" Quistis blinked, confused.

"While you where um…asleep, Fujin and Ellone have been somewhat inseparable."

"REALLY?" Quistis gawked, looking at Fujin in wonder.

"She came to me with way to find you." Fujin admitted.

"It's true, Fujin here didn't talk to anyone but Ellone the entire time." Nicole concurred.

"WOW." Quistis smiled.

"Well perhaps you could go talk to her then." Nicole suggested hopefully. "I really hate to see her so upset."

"Kind of hard." Fujin groused, looking herself over.

"Eh…right."

"Will, when she arrives though." Fujin amended.

"Assuming she doesn't hate all our guts now and leaves." Nicole groaned miserably.

"Not like that."

"I hope you're right."

"HOW'S SELPHIE?" Quistis blurted, wishing to lighten the subject.

"Huh? Selphie, she's fine." Nicole blinked. "Very pregnant though, you should see her."

"Bowling ball." Fujin elaborated dryly.

"FUJIN!" Quistis gasped in shock.

Nicole laughed brightly.

"I wish you could've been at the wedding, it was wonderful."

"ME TOO." Quistis sighed.

"I can't wait till they get back, they'll be so glad to see you awake."

"SIX MONTHS…"

"Yeah, I know, it's been a long time. I'm glad you're back, I missed you a lot and poor Zell. He was beside himself the whole time."

"SORRY." Quistis frowned.

"Oh, no, no, no." Nicole added quickly. "It's not your fault silly! Anyway, at least you're back on your feet."

Fujin arched a brow.

"Um… well, on Fujin's anyhow." Nicole giggled. "That is so very weird."

"UNDERSTATEMENT." Quistis droned.

"You seem to be handling it well though."

"KINDA." Quistis blushed.

"Oh, problems?" Nicole frowned with concern.

"Toilet." Fujin snorted, cutting Quistis a dirty look.

"ACK!" Quistis squeaked covering her face in embarrassment.

"Oh gods… Quisty…you didn't" Nicole paled, turning green.

"NO! WHAT?! NO!" Quistis blurted in horror. "WAS JUST AWKWARD!" 

Fujin exploded into laughter.

"She was embarrassed." She finally explained.

Nicole looked between the two of them and rolled her eyes.

"You two." She chuckled, shaking her head.

"HORRIBLE." Quistis scowled, smacking Fujin atop the head playfully. 

*************************

Cid sipped his coffee quietly as he sat on the balcony outside his office. The morning sky, misty and cool was a welcome change to the stuffy warmth of his office. Of late, he was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate on work. Everywhere he looked he was reminded of Edea and it is weighing heavily on him and so, with a heavy heart, he made a decision.

A cough sounded behind him, causing him to turn in his seat.

"You wished to see me Sir." Xu asked politely.

"Oh, yes, yes." Cid smiled, standing to greet her. "Sit please." He gestured.

Xu nodded and took a seat.

"Coffee." He offered, reaching for the pot.

"Yes please." Xu smiled.

After pouring her a cup and refilling his own he sat down and stared out over the horizon thoughtfully.

"Beautiful view eh?" He smiled.

"Yes sir it is." Xu said quietly. "I don't think I've ever been out here before."

"Well, get used to it." Cid smiled, turning towards her.

"Pardon?" Xu blinked in incomprehension.

"I've been doing some thinking. I'm getting old."

"Nonsense." Xu scoffed.

"Please." Cid chuckled. "It's time I moved on, settled down to enjoy my remaining years."

Xu paled.

"Oh don't look like that child, It's not like I'm dying."

"You're leaving?"

"Retiring, to be more specific."

"Retire!? But you've already cut you're workload in half, is something wrong? I can help; just tell me what to do."

"Actually, that's why I called you. I want you to take over as headmaster."

"Oh." Xu nodded then shrieked as it sunk in.

Cid chuckled.

"What!? Me!? WHY!? You, you can't I!" Xu babbled.

"Take a breath child, you'll hurt yourself."

"But what about Squall!?"

"Squall?" Cid laughed lightly. "Squall lacks, how can I put this…tact."

"Oh well…yeah, you could say that."

"He's better suited for the job he does now, SEED leader. Balamb needs a friendly face, someone that can deal with the locals, and to handle welfare of the faculty and students."

"I'm hardly qualified for…" Xu mumbled self-consciously.

Cid laughed.

"What?" Xu frowned sheepishly.

"It's nothing you haven't done before. You've been my assistant for, what, four years now?"

"More like five." Xu grinned.

"See, I have faith in you, you'll do fine."

"But wasn't Quistis…" She started.

"Assuming things get back to normal, Miss Trepe will have her hands full with her recovery."

"I see."

"Well do you accept?"

"I…" Xu paused and looked down quietly before looking him in the eyes. "I'd be honored Sir."

"Good." Cid smiled

"When does all this take effect?"

"I'll start training you as soon as you're ready, but the actually transfere won't be for a while yet. Laguna and I have some things to work out in Esthar first."

"I understand Sir."

"Good girl."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Where will you go? Will you stay here?"

"No… I think." He said softly then paused in reflection. "I'm going home, back to the orphanage, to rebuild."

*************************

"Frustrating." Fujin grumbled.

"SHUSH, PUSH." Quistis snapped.

Fujin lay on her back with one leg in the air trying her best to push against Quistis palm.

"Take forever."

"COULD BE WORSE."

"Quistis is right." Kadowaki said, looking from where she sat reading various charts. "Luckily though you kept her in pretty good shape, I'm surprised the physical therapy is going so well. I dare say you're doing better than Quistis is."

"CAN WALK." Quistis grumbled.

"Like a drunk." Fujin grunted, pushing herself on.

"She's right." Kadowaki grinned. "I can't believe you're having so much difficulty."

"COME TRY THEN." Quistis barked.

"No thank you." Kadowaki smirked, setting the charts aside. "Okay, that's enough for now. You'll over exert yourself." 

"Can continue." Fujin said gruffly.

"I'm sure you could, but the body you're in can't, take it easy."

"RIGHT." Quistis nagged, wagging her finger.

"Foolishness." Fujin huffed.

"Well regardless, take it easy. I'll be back later to check on you. Quistis, come with me for a moment, I need to run some tests."

"MORE!?"

"Yes, more, quit being such a baby."

"HOW LONG?"

"Just a few moments."

"BE BACK." Quistis said to Fujin with a grin then lumbered after Kadowaki like a Neanderthal.

"Stop that!" Fujin shouted, tossing a pillow at them as they left.

She had just settled down when Celest peeked in.

"Um hi." She said awkwardly.

"What?" Fujin asked somewhat irritably.

"I was hoping to talk to you…"

"About?"

"Well, it's kind of awkward."

"Already is."

"Um, yeah…" Celest mumbled, looking around nervously, not wanting to meet Fujin's gaze. Seeing Quistis' form peering at her with Fujin's intensity was unsettling.

"What!" Fujin snapped, still slightly irked by Quistis' antics.

"It's um about… Seifer."

"Get out."

"But."

"No."

"At least hear me out."

"Not interested in what he says."

"No, no, you misunderstand, it's not about you."

"Then why here?"

"I need advice."

"About what!?" Fujin blinked, somewhat curious.

"Well, I like him, and I think…I think he may like me."

"Stupid."

"Hey…" Celest pouted.

"Trouble, nothing but trouble."

"Yeah I know… he says that too."

"Then listen."

"I know he has a past, but there's something there, I can feel it…. I think, deep down, he's really a good person."

Fujin rolled her eyes.

"No, no hear me out."

"Heard, and done it all before." Fujin glared.

"Then you know what I'm talking about. You liked him too once, I just want to know how I can get him to be more interested in me, he's so distant now, but I can tell he'd like more."

Fujin looked sick.

"You've known him longer than anyone, what should I do."

"Doesn't matter."

"What, why do you say that?"

"Going to do what you want anyway." Fujin sighed, folding her arms.

"I…"

"Don't. You will, and you know it."

"I guess… but I was really hoping you could give me some insight."

"Can, evil." Fujin said bluntly.

"Misunderstood, confused even, but I don't believe he's as bad as you claim." Celest sighed.

Fujin would have slapped her if she could have gotten out of bed. Instead she sputtered in a mix of baffled rage.

"Ignoramus, Naïve, Idiot!"

"What!?" Celest gawked, stunned by the outburst.

"Go away!"

"But!"

"Out!"

"No need to get upset, I just wanted your advice." Celest murmured softly; wounded by Fujin's anger.

"Just… go…" Fujin groaned; the mere sight of the girl made her weary.

"Fine…" Celest sighed, getting up. "Sorry to bother you." She added meekly, then left.

Fujin covered her face with a pillow and screamed in frustration.

"PROBLEM?" Quistis asked, startling her.

"What!" Fujin snapped, harsher than she meant to.

"A YES."

"Celest!" Fujin sputtered.

"I SAW, UPSET."

"Ugh…"

"WHAT'S WRONG?"

"Dumb girl."

"EXPLAIN."

"Bah, crush on Seifer."

"OH THAT." Quistis mumbled.

"Bah!"

"LEAVE EM ALONE."

"Mistake."

"WE ALL MAKE THEM."

"Foolish, he'll hurt her."

"WHEN DID YOU CARE?"

"I don't."

"WHY MAD?"

"I'm not." Fujin steamed.

"HA!" Quistis laughed aloud.

"Fine…"

"TELL ME."

"Damn…"

"FUJIN…WHAT IS IT?"

"Like me…"

"HUH?"

"Seeing her act like I used to…"

"OH…" Quistis frowned.

"Was fool."

"WELL…"

"You agree?"

"NOT FOR ME TO SAY."  
"I was, I know it, lovesick fool…" Fujin spat then cringed.

"CALM DOWN." Quistis sighed, picking up the stuffed Mog as she sat on the side of the bed.

"She doesn't know…" Fujin mumbled.

"UP TO HER HON."

"He'll hurt her, watch."

"I THINK…" Quistis said thoughtfully. "HE KNOWS THAT."

"Bah…"

Quistis shushed her then lay by her side comfortably, wrapping her in a tender embrace. Fujin huffed again then curled up close, Quistis' mere presence relaxing her considerably.

*********************

"Thank for walking with me." Seifer said humbly as he and Raijin walked quietly among Balamb's new park, built in the former training hall. Raijin shrugged and looked at the multicolored leaves blowing lazily in the breeze.

"Been through to much together, go and bad I can't just ignore ya, ya know."

"Yeah, well about all of that." Seifer sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't man, it's over with ya know. I forgave most of it a long time ago and as for the rest of it, that's for Fujin deal with now."

"She hates me."

"Pretty sure."

"I deserve it."

"Yup."

"Bah, well, I tried." Seifer sighed.

"That's what matters ya know."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Either way, it's time to move on, from what I hear, Edea gave you a second chance, I'm thinking you should make the best of it."

"Edea…"

"Yeah, I heard what happened."

"It should have been me."

"Well it wasn't."

"I deserved it."

"Apparently she didn't think so."

"Apparently."

"So what now?"

"Ah shit, who knows."

"What about that Celest gal, I hear she has it for you bad."

"She doesn't know what she wants."

"And you do?"

"We're not talking about me."

"Aren't we?"

"No, we're not."

"Fair enough. Still though, what about her, she seems to think you're interested."

"Not really…" Seifer groaned then sighed. "Okay, yeah, I guess, I mean she's a good girl and all, but…"

"Then go with it."

"You and I both know that'd be a bad idea."

"Yeah well, if you're both dumb enough to try."

"I thought you were trying to help."

"Sorry." Raijin smirked dryly. "Look, I've known ya for years and I gotta admit, you've changed a lot since last I seen you. I can't put my finger on it, but something's different, and from what I can tell, it's for the better ya know."

"Ever the optimist."

"Look, Seifer, ya know for yourself if you're ready. You don't need me to tell you."

"Damn it." Seifer sighed heavily.

"Look, if the girl is willing to give you a shot, heck you may as well try, what the harm in that?"

"Lots…" Seifer groaned, running a hand through his short blonde hair. "Ah hell, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"That's life ya know."

"Yeah, yeah...I'll figure something out." Seifer sighed. "Anyway, what's the deal with you and Jaya?"

"Easy enough to explain ya know, she's the one." Raijin said with a goofy smile.

Seifer gave him a clap him on the back.

"That's good, that's real good." He chuckled with and approving nod, as they continued their walk.

***************************

Celest sat mulling quietly over her lunch in the cafeteria. Confusion reigned her thoughts. Seifer, fallen knight, misunderstood villain, lost youth, all these could be used to describe him. Gentle soul; however was not, especially if you asked most anyone at Balamb. Celest though, she saw something different in him, a sadness, a nobleness, buried deep. Or perhaps Fujin was right, perhaps she was just being naïve' and he really was a monster. How could she deny it, especially when he admitted it.

"Damn it." She groaned, rubbing her face miserably.

"Such sadness." Miguel said smoothly announcing his presence. Jaya, standing at his side smiled warmly down at her.

"Huh." Celest sniffed, somewhat startled. "Oh, hi you two." She blushed, wiping her eyes.

"May we join." Jaya asked politely, holding her tray.

"Um, yeah sure." Celest stammered, motioning for them to sit.

The two siblings exchanged glances then sat down with quaint smiles.

"Sorry I've not been very hospitable, I've been having some problems of late." Celest explained sheepishly.

"It is not to worry." Jaya said stiltedly.

"Understandable, affairs of the heart tend to take precedence." Miguel said knowingly.

"Ugh, I take it everyone knows then." Celest groaned.

"Yes, I do think so." Jaya said smilingly.

"Wonderful…"

"Do not trouble yourself, life, it is not so hard." Miguel offered. "All things find their path."

"Easy for you to say."

"Yes, because it is true."

"Uh huh."

"My brother, he is right." Jaya nodded.

"It's hard to be so optimistic."

"Perhaps then, if this man brings you such pain, then he is not the one?" Miguel suggested. 

"It's not him, it's his past."

"Seifer, he is dark yes?" Jaya asked curiously.

"Dark?" Celest frowned curiously.

"She asks if he is a bad man." Miguel translated.

"Well… He has his faults…" Celest sighed.

"What Raijin says is true then?" Jaya asked softly.

"Depends on what he said I guess."

"Raijin claims it was Seifer who maimed his sister…" Miguel said with noticeable ire.

"He admitted that to me…" Celest sighed. "Then there is the deal with Edea…"

"The witch." Jaya nodded knowingly. "Thrall of hers as well."

"Edea's wasn't a witch… it wasn't her fault." Celest countered sternly.

"You love this man?" Jaya asked innocently.

"Love!?" Celest choked then shook her head. "No, but I like him, he has an air about him…" She sighed, then shook her head. "I don't know, I don't know anything."

"Even with what he has done, you still chase him?" Miguel prodded.

"I'd hardly call it chasing." Celest glared, then softened. "Well…maybe it is..." She added self-consciously. "Look, as for what he's done, most everyone agrees he was somehow coerced into working with Ultimecia. Now, he claims he did it willingly but I just can't believe that… he and I've talked about it. He harbored a lot of anger in him and I think that made it easy for her to bend him to her will, even if he doesn't realize it." 

"You believe this then?" Jaya nodded in understanding.

"Yes, because, she did the same thing to one of the other students."

"What about Fujin then…?" Miguel asked with a grave look.

"I…" Celest sighed heavily. "It was horrible… and he regrets it, more than anything I think…"

"You can accept this?" Jaya asked, her expression nonjudgmental.

"Fujin's moved on, the only one still being tortured over it is Seifer himself. Is it so wrong to try and understand him better, give him a chance, the same chance Edea herself wanted him to have?"

Jaya and Miguel exchanged silent glances.

"What?" Celest frowned curiously.

"It is just interesting how much you people torture yourselves, when you already have your answers." Miguel chuckled.

"Huh?"

"My brother is correct." Jaya nodded, nibbling her meal daintily.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You sit here confused, yet you already know what you want to do. Why then, do you not simply do it?" Jaya asked with a truly confused look.

"I…" Celest blinked then paused. "You're…" She started quietly then stood. "Thanks…" She grinned then hurried away without another word.

Miguel watched her go appreciatively then blanched as his sister gave him a sour look.

***************************

Ellone sat quietly in her room reading a novel she'd been carrying with her for the last several weeks despite not hardly making a dent in it the whole time. Now though, her fit of anger had alienated her "friends" and given her plenty of time alone. She knew she overreacted to a degree, but one fact couldn't be denied any longer, she was tired of feeling used tired of being told what to do all time. Taking a cue from Fujin she decided, in the moment of bitter clarity that she'd not be pushed around any longer and from now on, do what she wanted, when she wanted. She couldn't help but giggle, the memory of everyone's face when she exploded was priceless, never before had she spoken her mind like that, it was exhilarating, to take control for once.

Still, she did feel bad, and had every intention to continue helping Fujin and Quistis solve their problem, it was the least she could. Of everyone, Fujin, even considering everything she was enduring, tried to be social even if only briefly and not once did she get the impression that it is only out of some sort of guilty gratitude. Not that it would have mattered; she wasn't so selfish that she'd deny help. It was just a pleasant surprise. Fujin, in her own odd way had become a cherished friend, though she was still standoffish, as was her way, Ellone could see glimpses of what Quistis saw in her. A faint smile here, a twinkle in the eye there, small cracks in her armor during her moments of weakness that allowed Ellone to see her in a different light than most others.

Putting the book aside she stood and stretched, it was mid afternoon and she was finally rested and relaxed enough to face the trouble waiting for her in the clinic. After showering and changing clothes she hurried down to Kadowaki's office. To her surprise, there were no squatters, Zell, Seifer, Raijin, none of them were present, just Kadowaki, who sat quietly at the front desk looking over paperwork.

"Thank goodness." Ellone grumbled as she approached. "Um hi…" She said awkwardly, announcing her presence.

Looking up, Kadowaki smirked slightly. "Feeling better?" She asked smoothly. Ellone straightened and nodded. "Actually yes, a lot better. Are they awake?"

"They may be napping, Quistis…I mean Fujin, has started physical therapy, it's taking a lot out of her, let me check."

"Okay." Ellone nodded, sitting down to wait. "Where is everyone?" She asked as Kadowaki made her way to Quistis' room.

"I'm allowing no visitors, this place has been a zoo lately and it's not helping anyone right." Kadowaki answered, as she lightly knocked on the door, then peeked in.

"That's good." Ellone smiled thankfully.

"Yes, I thought it was for the best. They're up, you can go in." Kadowaki smiled then went back to her seat. "Call if you need me."

"I will, thank you." Ellone smiled again, happy that the Doctor didn't insist on being present, it was hard enough to do what was needed without an audience. Entering the room, she couldn't help but smile upon seeing Fujin resting idly while Quistis brushed her hair.

"Ladies." Ellone said, greeting them cheerfully.

"Ellone." Fujin nodded while Quistis just smiled.

"Am I interrupting?"

"NOT AT ALL." Quistis responded, setting the brush aside and standing.

"Doing well?" Fujin asked curiously, noting an odd air about the young woman.

"Yes, thanks for asking." Ellone smiled, grabbing a chair. "I suppose you heard about yesterday?"

"About time." Fujin said simply.

"SHOCKING." Quistis said in slight awe.

"Yeah, well, darn it, it's something I needed to get off my chest." Ellone said firmly but with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Good for you." Fujin smirked.

"Somehow I knew you'd like that."

"POOR ZELL." Quistis giggled.

"What about him?" Ellone asked curiously.

"NICOLE SAID WAS INCONSOLABLE"

"Well good, they should be." Ellone said with a somewhat snotty look.

"Enjoying this." Fujin stated with a grin, finding Ellone's blatant defiance amusing.

"A little." Ellone gestured with a giggle.

"BIRTH OF MONSTER." Quistis droned, rolling her eye.

"Nah." Ellone smiled. "I'm fine, I just wanted them to sweat a little, I'm tired of everyone riding me all the time."

"UNDERSTANDABLE."

"Yeah, well anyway, shall we begin?" Ellone said excitedly, clapping her hand together.

"YES WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Quistis asked, looking to Fujin, then hacked hoarsely. "DAMN IT." She sputtered amid coughs.

Fujin grinned faintly then looked to Ellone with a grin.

"I am ready to proceed at your leisure Ellone." She said smoothly with a gleam in her eyes.

"GETTING COMFORTABLE?" Quistis groused, cutting her a look.

"You two be nice." Ellone scolded. "Give me your hands."

Doing as they were told, Quistis and Fujin got comfortable and offered a hand to the older girl.

"Okay, I'm going to try something a little different this time. When this happened I wasn't as deeply connected as usual. So I think perhaps, that if I send just the two of you together while I stay on the fringes we may have a chance." Ellone explained.

"IF SAY SO." Quistis shrugged, trusting her word for it.

"Understood." Fujin nodded, easily following the idea since she'd been here many times before.

"Good, just try not to do anything odd, you'll both be deep in each others psyche. There could be grave risks without me there as a buffer, so don't go poking around."

Both women nodded in understanding then all three closed their eyes in concentration.

They found themselves drifting, floating free, in an ethereal void of blue and silver. Worry wrinkled Quistis brow, she was concerned about their present situation. Though it wasn't about their present situation. It was more the fact that she wasn't worried about it that troubled her. Brushing aside the thoughts she instead focused on the dreamscape that surrounded her. Never before had she dreamed anything so empyreal, she was thankful for the distraction.

"Strange." Fujin said briskly, drifting beside her. Quistis turned, only mildly surprised.

"There you are." Quistis smiled fondly. 

"Everything is strange…" Fujin noted curiously while looking around. 

"I know, I was just thinking that myself." Quistis agreed as faint clouds of pink and lavender drifted past as a sound similar to a sea of tiny bells tinkled in the distance. 

"Fruity." Fujin shrugged earning an enticing laugh from Quistis.

"Don't blame me."

Fujin looked curiously at her then frowned.

"Not from me." Fujin said cautiously, as if somewhat unsure.

"You used to write poetry, perhaps this is some artsy conjuration from your subconscious." Quistis offered. Fujin snorted derisively at the idea then flinched as if seeing a ghost.

"Edea!" She sputtered, turning Quistis to face the apparition. Quistis paled upon seeing the former matron hovering just a few feet away. She wore a simple but elegant black robe and her raven hair billowed behind her lazily until it faded into a smoky nothingness. Her skin was pale, paler than normal with a faint glow, and her eyes focused on a misty patch of flowers at her feet were star filled voids, similar to the early apparitions of Aeka and Luccian.

"Griever…" Quistis stammered, her blood going cold with near panic.

"Quistis, calm down, we're going to loose you!" Ellone called out, her voice traveling like a phantom on the wind.

"Easy." Fujin said softly. Bringing up both hands to caress Quistis face delicately. "A representation, a memory, nothing more." Fujin assured her.

"What does she want?" Quistis asked, turning to look at the apparition once more as it knelt to pick some choice flowers.

"To speak with you my dear." Edea said warmly, turning to look at them. Fujin flinched. Never before had one of them spoke so directly.

"What!?" Fujin blurted, looking cautiously at the slightly transparent figure before them.

"Such pain." Edea sighed sadly. "I wish I could have been there for you, what you've all must have endured…"

"Matron…" Quistis murmured, drifting slowly closer.

"Careful…" Fujin warned, moving ahead of her defensively.

"It is I, dear Quistis." Edea smiled soothingly, her eyes slowing changing to normal. "I see you have found you're way home."

"I…" Quistis whimpered. "Yes Ma'am… kind of… How are you…here?"

"I've always been with you child, as I promised, in mind if not in body. It pleases me to see you two together, lost souls, united…All is as it should be." Edea sighed, reaching up to touch Quistis' cheek lightly before turning her attention to Fujin. "And you…dear, Fujin, so loyal and caring… you've changed so much, no longer are you the lonely child from so long ago."

Fujin shifted uneasily, not sure how to take the comment but offering a shy smile all the same.

"We have you to thank for that, and so many other things…it's not fair that you had to leave us…" Quistis whimpered. "I never really had time to say goodbye…"

"Do not trouble yourself so child." Edea smiled. "I did what I must and now, so should you."

"What…?" Quistis frowned slightly.

"You two, you are not where you should be. It is detrimental to stay in such a state… I fear that if you stay as you are now, that you both will die." Edea elaborated with a stern but gently honesty.

"We're trying…Ellone thinks…." Quistis started only to be cut off.

"Ellone." Edea started then paused as her form wavered.

"Matron!?" Quistis called out worriedly.

"I cannot stay…" Edea explained sadly. "But before I go…you must understand… Ellone is not the answer; she is only the key… Only you alone can repair that which you have broken."

"I've broken!?" Quistis cried in dismay. "How can that be true, I barely know what's going on as it is."

"It is your power that caused this child, so therefore only you can solve your dilemma, I no longer have the power to help you, only offer some small advice."

"The blue magic…" Quistis gasped in comprehension. "But I can't do anything like this, I never could!" She fretted as Edea's form continued to fade. 

"You can do anything you set you're mind to child, the blood of a sorceress runs in you're veins." Edea whispered as she faded from view. 

"Edea…" Quistis called out softly, her lips quavering with fear and confusion.

"My love to you child, to all of you… farewell." Edea's final words echoed gently as the last signs of her vanished into nothingness.

Fujin gasped slightly and looked to Quistis in wonder trying to read her features. Quistis' set her jaw firmly as she tried to sort through the various confused and worried thoughts that assailed her.

"Quistis." Ellone's voice echoed through the wispy lavender clouds. "I can't keep you here unless you focus." She warned a hint of sadness in her voice. Fujin touched Quistis arm gently, a worried look stressing her features.

"I'm okay." Quistis finally responded, looking at her serenely. "I know what to do now."

Fujin offered a gentle smile of relief as Quistis turned to face her then took both of her hands in hers.

"Relax." She murmured, leaning down to kiss her delicately. Slightly confused, Fujin returned the gesture, blushing slightly.

"Ready?" Quistis asked with a slight, nervous grin as they separated. Fujin nodded and closed her eyes, waiting for whatever was to befall them. Quistis too closed her eyes and let her consciousness melt into the ether.

Outside, in the clinic's lobby, Doctor Kadowaki waited patiently for some sort of news. She'd come to expect somewhat of long wait, as was the growing norm whenever Ellone linked them. So she was very surprised when, just minutes after she'd entered the room, a bright light began to shine from around the closed door. 

"Oh my…" Kadowaki gawked, rising to her feet. She felt a pressure, dull and persistent, pushing against her sub-consciousness, nearly making her nauseous. Rushing towards the door, she knocked lightly.

"Ellone!" She called gingerly, not sure if it was a good idea to disturb them. Worry overrode sense and she opened the door. Ellone was lying sprawled on the floor next to Fujin while Quistis still lay in her bed, all three women were unconscious.

Ellone was the first to awaken and did so with a start.

"What happened!?" She sputtered slapping wildly at the smelling salt that Kadowaki was holding to her nose. Relieved, Kadowaki put it away and helped her up.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"Edea… Quistis?! She did something…" Ellone stammered. "Are they okay?"

"I haven't tried to wake them yet." Kadowaki replied as they made their way to the bed. Fujin's form still sat in her seat but lay half-draped over Quistis' stomach. Raising her up, Kadowaki broke another smelling salt pack and had immediate results.

"FOUL! NASTY, DESIST!" Fujin blurted, slapping the offensive thing away in half-blind fit.

"Omigoodness!" Ellone squealed. "Fujin, is that you!?"

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Fujin shouted disoriented and looking as though she were about to vomit.

"It is you!" Ellone shouted gleefully, grabbing her in a hug.

"DESIST, DESIST, DESIST!" Fujin croaked, trying not to get sick.

"Thank Hyne." Kadowaki sighed with relief as she went about trying to wake Quistis. It took a moment but finally the beleaguered instructor awoke and made a very unflattering face.

"Bright…" She mouthed sluggishly, prompting Kadowaki to close the window blinds.

"Quisty!" Ellone shrieked anew, grabbing her in joyous embrace.

"Feel horrible…." Quistis groaned her voice barely audible. "Fujin!" She called out worriedly, reaching up weakly in hopes of finding her.

"HERE!" Fujin answered, gripping her hand firmly.

"Thank Hyne…" Quistis whispered, weary tears in her eyes.

"SUCCESS." Fujin smiled, her own gaze misting slightly.

"Quisty what happened?" Ellone asked, terribly confused.

"Long story…"

"CAN WAIT." Fujin nodded, quickly readjusting. "REST."

"Feel so weak…"

"You're finally back home." Kadowaki smiled sadly. "It could be worse though if Fujin hadn't been so overly diligent in your therapy. Still though, you've a long, difficult road ahead but hopefully you'll make a full recovery."

"Ugh…" Quistis groaned at the prospect. "Fujin, get back in here." She chuckled with a weak laugh before slipping once more into unconsciousness.

"QUISTIS." Fujin gasped fretfully.

"No, it's okay." Kadowaki assured her. "She just sleeping, she's exhausted."

"YOU SURE?" Fujin frowned, sitting back by Quistis' side.

"Yes." Kadowaki smiled as she motioned to Ellone. "Let's leave them alone." She said quietly as they headed to the door.

"ELLONE." Fujin called out, causing them to pause. Standing up Fujin staggered slightly, before walking unsteadily towards her. 

"Yes?" The young woman asked, looking a little worried. Upon reaching her, Fujin bowed politely.

"THANK YOU…" She whispered humbly, her voice thick with emotion. "FOR EVERYTHING."

Ellone looked surprised the smiled broadly before hugging her tightly.

"Anything for a friend." She sniffed happily, before slipping away. 

End Chapter 86

To be continued


	87. Just the two of us

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

FROZEN

Chapter 87

Just the two of us.

"SHOO." Fujin barked, placing a hand against Zell's chest as he bobbed about trying to peek in the door.

"Aw hey, this ain't fair; you can't hog her all to yourself! She's my friend too damn it." Zell whined.

"GET OVER IT." Fujin snorted. Pushing him back, she moved to shut the door only to have him stick his foot in it. Without skipping a beat, she pulled the door hard. With a shout of surprise and pain Zell removed his foot and hopped around cursing loudly. Fujin ignored his indignant remarks and threats of vengeance.

"That was mean of you." Quistis said idly as she spooned daintily at a small bowl of frozen yogurt. Fujin folded her arms in a huff and leaned against the door.

"TOUGH. ALL MINE." She said possessively.

"Always." Quistis grinned, wrinkling her nose cutely.

Fujin smiled and walked slowly towards her with a shy but wonderfully warm look on her face. Quistis watched her contently and took her hand as she neared the side of the bed. Bringing it up to her face, she pressed her cheek against her palm and looked up softy.

"I love you." She murmured, closing her eyes, savoring the warmth of her touch. Fujin blushed and sat gently down on the side of the bed. Letting the moment linger a moment longer, Quistis finally let go with a sigh and smiled thoughtfully.

"I'm proud too. Everyone says you were quite the trooper while I was away."

"MAKE SOUND LIKE CHILD." Fujin scoffed.

"I didn't mean it like that." Quistis laughed. "I meant that everyone says you handled it pretty well, all things considering."

"WAS LYING." Fujin admitted quickly.

"Oh…" Quistis frowned, looking worried.

Fujin sighed deeply and looked down.

"WITHOUT YOU…. NOTHING." She said hauntingly, her fingers toying awkwardly with the bedspread.

"I'm sorry I left you alone for so long…" Quistis sighed. Fujin looked up somewhat surprised.

"NEVER ALONE." She said as if speaking a simple truth. "ALWAYS HERE." She explained, putting a hand over her heart. This time it was Quistis' turn to blush.

"Well, you took care of me… and never gave up; I want you to know how much…" She started to say but Fujin cut her off by pressing finger to her lips.

"WHAT ELSE COULD I DO?" She said as softly as she could manage.

Quistis nodded in understanding. "Still…thank you."

Fujin smiled warmly and curling up beside her. Quistis sat her bowl of ice cream aside and Fujin rested her head in her lap.

"You grew you're hair out." Quistis said chattily, running a hand through Fujin's sliver white locks. 

"NO TIME TO CUT." Fujin shrugged.

"Planning to keep it like this?"

"UNKNOWN."

"I think it makes you look cute."

"WASN'T BEFORE!?" Fujin balked, looking up at her sternly.

"You know what I mean." Quistis laughed, patting her playfully. "Besides you're the one always saying, NOT CUTE."

"NOT HAVE TO AGREE." Fujin pouted.

"Oh please." Quistis laughed brightly.  
"BAH."

"Don't bah me."

"BAH."

"What are you, a goat?"

"SO UGLY GOAT?" Fujin gawked indignantly.

"I didn't say that!" Quistis groaned, rapping her lightly atop the head.

Fujin giggled then sighed contently. "MISSED YOU." She murmured, cuddling closer.

"I missed you too love." Quistis purred then looked out the open window. A gentle breeze flowed lazily through the room, carrying scents of spring. Frowning, she sighed in annoyance causing Fujin to regard her with concern.

"PROBLEM?"

"I want to go outside, I'm tired of being stuck indoors."

"KADOWAKI SAID…" Fujin started then paused. Without another word she slid out of the bed and regarded Quistis mischievously.

"What are you?" Quistis asked curiously.

Fujin didn't answer; instead, she deftly hoisted Quistis out of the bed and into her arms.

"Ack Fujin!" Quistis laughed in wonder. "What are you doing!?"

"GOING OUT." Fujin smirked, removing the sensor nods from Quistis arms and brow.

"Out!? But Kadowaki said I shouldn't go outside yet!" Quistis started to protest.

"WANTED TO GO." Fujin reminded her.

"Well yes but…"

"THEN LETS."

Quistis giggled. "But Kadowaki."

"TRUST ME." Fujin grinned, nudging the door open.

"But I'm in my pajama's!" Quistis giggled, but Fujin ignored her as she approached the door. Peeking out, she noted Kadowaki sitting in her office idly doing paperwork. After watching a moment and silencing Quistis' giggles, she tiptoed past and out the door. The trip the hall was uneventful however, upon nearing the exit to the central hall they were forced to duck into a maintenance room. A trio of students walked by and paused to talk a moment just outside the door.

Fujin grumbled and looked around impatiently. The interior of the maintenance room was plastered with pinups and calendars depicting scantily clad women in lewd poses. 

"Looks like your room." Quistis giggled.

"SHUSH." Fujin droned sourly.

After a few moments the students dispersed and Fujin continued her trek. I took a tenacious amount of patience and luck but finally they made it to Balamb's new enclosure, conveniently located at the site of the former training center. The area spanned more than a few acres and contained a wide range of flora and fauna, everything from a small but plush forest to a quaint series of well tended flower gardens. Luckily, Balamb was now traveling in a warmer clime, allowing for the massive dome covering the enclosure to be rolled back to reveal open sky and an amazing view of landscape far below.

"Oh wow!" Quistis breathed in wonder. "When did they do all of this?"

"DURING REPAIRS." Fujin smiled, looking for nice secluded place to set her precious cargo.

"Far better than the slaughterhouse we had before if you ask me."

"MUCH." Fujin agreed, finally finding a shady clearing at the heart of an out of the way gathering of trees. Gently, she sat Quistis down then wiggled behind her, helping her sit up by letting her rest against her chest. Quistis took a deep breath and smiled happily as Fujin wrapped her arms around her comfortably. "This is amazing." She purred contently. "Thank you."

"PLEASURE." Fujin smiled.

"I missed a lot haven't I?" Quistis sighed.

"NOT SO MUCH." Fujin answered, hugging her contently.

"Did you guys ever figure out what Norg was up to down there?"

Fujin grumbled, having no desire to think anymore about the encounter.

"COPYING STUDENTS." Fujin explained, though sounding somewhat unsure. Quistis nodded in understanding.

"Figures, from what I've been told he tried to take over before. That explains those nasty humanoid things and those two students…he was going to try and replace us."

Fujin bristled at the thought. "NOT DISCUSS IT."

"Okay." Quistis smiled, patting her hand comfortably. A long silence reigned as they sat watching the trees sway in the breeze as butterflies danced among them. The scene was entrancing and Quistis nestled back against Fujin's chest. Fujin sniffed slightly and tightened her embrace tightly. Looking up worriedly Quistis was startled to see tears flowing down Fujin's cheek.

"Fu?" She mouthed turning to face her. Fujin sniffled and hitched weakly, all composure leaving her as their gaze met.

"thought lost you…" She whimpered, barely audible between pitiful sobs.

"Oh honey…" Quistis cried in dismay at seeing her tortured so. "I'm here now, I'm going anywhere…"

"so scared…alone…" Fujin whispered, her voice sounding small and child like. With tears in her eyes, Quistis clung tightly to her lover in hopes of shielding her from the pain she had endured.

"I'm sorry; I never meant to leave you… I'm here now; it's going to be okay…"

Fujin fell apart, sobbing uncontrollably now as months of heartache and pain caught up with her at once. Quistis' heart was torn asunder at seeing her in such turmoil and would've have done anything to ease her suffering. Feeling helpless, she held her close and waited for the pain to subside while whispering soothing words. Finally, after a long while and having nearly cried herself into exhaustion, Fujin finally began to pick up the pieces. Looking down shamefully, she sniffed and wiped her eye with her palm.

"PATHETIC…" She choked, hating herself for falling apart so.

"No." Quistis smiled gently, brushing away the strands of silvery hair that clung to her tear streaked face. "It's only natural; you needed to let it out. I could tell you've been holding it in. We all could use a good cry now and then."

"SILLY." Fujin sighed then took a deep, shuttering breath. Quistis wiped her own eyes and hugged her close.

"Then we'll be silly together."

"OKAY." Fujin nodded blushing.

"Good." Quistis winked.

"UGH…"

"What?"

Fujin answered with a decidedly unattractive snort as she wiped her eye once more.

"Oh that's cute." Quistis giggled.

Fujin made a face then stuck out her tongue.

"Don't point that at me, I know where it's been." Quistis balked.

Fujin screamed then blushed profusely as Quistis exploded into laughter.

"Better be quite you're going to give us away."

"HORRIBLE! HORRIBLE!"

"Always."

"TACKY."

"You never complained before."

Fujin hid her face in her hands in a gesture that Quistis found immensely adorable.

"I love it." She beamed, gently prying Fujin's hands away to peer laughingly at her. Fujin giggled and turned away embarrassed.

"MEAN." Fujin sniffed, wiping away the last of her tears and smiling hugely.

"Yeah well, you love me anyway." Quistis grinned, turning around to rest once more against Fujin's chest.

Fujin sighed and wrapped her arms around her. "I DO." She admitted with a quaint smile. Rocking quietly Fujin savored the moment, burning it into her memory, the warmth of Quistis' body, the scent of her hair, the soft touch of her hands on hers. Leaning down, she kissed the top of her head, squeezing her gently. Quistis looked up at her, eyes dancing brightly.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked quietly.

"MAKE COMPLETE." Fujin answered simply.

"I'm glad." Quistis sighed happily. "You've changed so much. I don't think I've ever seen you this happy."

"YOU'RE HERE."

"Yes, I am and I've you to thank for that."

"AND ELLONE."

"Of course. The poor thing, we should take her out somewhere once I'm back on my feet

Fujin nodded, liking the idea.

"She's right you know." Quistis added quietly. "Everyone's been taking her for granted."

"YES."

"A shame, I hope she'll be okay."

"IN TIME."

"I guess…"

"QUISTIS?"

"Hmmm."

"I'VE QUESTION."

"Ask silly."

"EDEA?"

"What about her?"

"WHAT SAID?" Fujin asked tentatively, noting the fact Quistis hadn't mentioned her even once.

"Oh that…"

"SUPPOSE MEANING?"

"I don't know…honestly."

"CURIOUS"

"No, not really. Rinoa is the new sorceress; I don't think I have to worry about it."

"NOT WHAT MEANT." Fujin frowned slightly, sensing that Quistis was dodging.

"I know…" She finally answered glumly. "I've lived this long without thinking about it and I've no desire to start now."

"OKAY." Fujin nodded in understanding, kissing her once more atop the head.

"Kadowaki said Xu is to take over as headmaster." Quistis said chattily, wishing to change the subject.

"AND?"

"Nothing, just talking."

"UPSET?"

"Huh me? Why would I be?"

"NOT YOU."

"Oh, no, not at all. I trust Cid's decision." Quistis laughed unconvincingly. "Besides, I'm of no use to anyone right now."

"NONSENSE." Fujin huffed, but didn't want push the point.

"Anymore word on Celest?"

"NO."

"That's really bugging you isn't it?"

"NO."

"Could've fooled me."

"NOT HARD."  
"Hey now." Quistis huffed.

"YOU WERE RIGHT."

"Oh, about?"

"THEIR CHOICE."

"Un huh, I suppose, I just hope no one gets hurt, especially Celest, she's a good girl."

"ENOUGH GOSSIP."

"But it's such fun." Quistis whined.

"OLD HEN."

"Who are you calling old?"

"OLDER THAN I."

"Oh you are such a brat!" Quistis squawked, smacking her hand playfully before settling down. "This is nice." She finally announced as if having been debating it for several hours. Fujin nodded in agreement. The sounds of children laughing nearby caught their attention just as a large ball came bounding into the clearing.

"Uh oh." Quistis mouthed, glancing back at Fujin with a grin. Fujin simply shrugged as the ball rolled towards her.

"It went over here!" A young boy called, stumbling into the clearing followed by another even younger boy and an older girl.

"Excuse us." The girl said politely.

Fujin rolled the ball back towards them with a look of indifference, while Quistis beamed upon seeing them.

"Well hi there." She said cheerfully. "Who are you guys?"

"Um…" The youngest boy mumbled, hiding behind the girl, most likely his sister.

"Stop being rude." The girl scolded him before addressing Quistis.

"I'm Lindsey." She smiled then looked at the older boy. "He's Christen."

"No s'posed to talk to strangers…" The youngest boy mumbled from behind his sisters legs.

"It's okay. My names Quistis, I'm one of the teachers." Quistis grinned.

"No look like teacher…" The boy mumbled, peeking out curiously.

"Sorry, he's such a baby." Lindsey groaned, picking him up. "Say hello Cody." Still unconvinced, Cody simply waved slightly then buried his head against his sister's shoulder. 

"Aww the poor thing's shy." Quistis cooed. "Just you like you." She added quietly, cutting Fujin a sarcastic glance.

"HUSH…" Fujin glowered. 

"If you're a teacher, how come I never heard of you, and who's she?" Christen asked, somewhat put off by Fujin's appearance.

"She's the creepy ghost lady." Cody squeaked, still hiding his face.

"Shush." Lindsey blushed, then promptly shoved Christen. "And you, quit being a dork."

"Hey!"

Quistis looked questioningly at Fujin who was understandably baffled if not insulted.

"Her name's Fujin, and she's not a ghost. As for me, I've been sick, that's why you haven't heard of me." Quistis chuckled. "I take it you came with this semesters cadets?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The girl saluted, elbowing the older boy who was staring at Fujin intently.

"Oh uh yeah." He stammered, then saluted.

"RUNT..." Fujin grumbled quietly, earning an elbow of her own from Quistis.

"She's in her pajama's" Cody giggled, noting Quistis' pink satin sleepwear, complete with white mog patterns.

Fujin heaved, trying not to laugh. Quistis just smiled wide and ignored the comment.

"Well it's a been a pleasure meeting you Lindsey, Christen." She said graciously. "And you to Cody."

"Nice meeting you too Ma'am." Lindsey waved as Christen retrieved the ball. After the three youths left the clearing Fujin grinned wolfishly at Quistis.

"Oh shut up." Quistis scowled playfully.

"CUTE KIDS." Fujin said with obvious sarcasm.

"Quiet you."

Fujin simply smiled and Quistis settled back against her in huff.

"OBNOXIOUS BOY."

"Which one?"

"BOTH."

"Oh they're cute, be nice."

"NOT NICE." Both of them said in unison. Fujin rolled her eyes, and Quistis smiled smugly.

"BRAT." Both women said, again in unison. This time Quistis burst into laughter as Fujin tongued her cheek sourly. Unable and unwilling to keep up the charade of indignity she let herself laugh as well. And so it went, for the rest of afternoon and well into the early evening, the two of them sat, enjoying each other's company, laughing, joking, catching up on lost time until a distant thunderclap signaled an approaching storm.

"Ah hell." Quistis groaned. "And it was such a nice day."

"STORM'S SERENE." Fujin said sagely, untangling herself from behind her.

"Yeah, when you're not caught in them." Quistis grumbled as Fujin gently lifted her off the ground.

"READY TO GO?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Quistis sighed dreamily, resting her head against Fujin's shoulder. "This is awfully romantic you know."

"EASY TO SAY." Fujin huffed under her breath 

"What's that supposed to mean, are you calling me fat?"

"NO DEAR." Fujin chuckled, setting off on long trek back to the clinic.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to cart me out here."

"JOKING." Fujin grinned.

"Humpf."

"SORRY."

"Humpf."

"TRULY."

"You're going to have to make it up to me." Quistis pouted pitifully, though both of them knew it was a façade.

"I WILL."

"Promise?"

"YES."

"How…?"

"THINK OF SOMETHING." Fujin chuckled.

"Better be good."

"WILL BE."

"Okay then, I forgive you." Quistis said with a faux haughtiness.

The journey back was thankfully uneventful Kadowaki had already left for the evening and there was no signs of her having noticed their absence, most likely in thanks to the, do not disturb, note Fujin conveniently left on the door as they left. 

"Mom will have a fit if she finds out we snuck out." Quistis giggled as they made their way inside.

"SNEAKED." Fujin said, correcting her.

"Oh hush."

"AND YOU'RE A TEACHER."

"Bah, set me down."

"AS YOU WISH." Fujin grinned with the knowledge that Quistis' fragile condition was the only thing keeping her from tossing her unceremoniously onto the bed.

"HUNGRY?" Fujin asked going to the small refrigerator.

"Yes please." She smiled thankfully then frowned in dismay. "I want something bad for me like a steak, or big greasy burger, oh, oh!" She added excitedly. "With a giant order of fries." She sighed. "And a big slice of apple pie…"

"GROSS." Fujin grumbled, then sat down with a spoon and a cup of yogurt.

"Then a big helping of fried chicken!"

"MAKING ME SICK." Fujin replied, opening the container. "OPEN." She said, sitting down and offering her a spoonful of the stuff.

"What the heck is this?" Quistis frowned.

"SAME AS ALWAYS." Fujin sighed.

"Ewww no Fu, please, no more yogurt, I'm about to curdle…" Quistis whined pitifully.

"EITHER THAT OR I.V."

"I want real food…"

"NOT STRONG ENOUGH."

"Oh, blend it up then, anything."

"DISGUSTING." Fujin winced.

"Oh please, do it for me Fu." Quistis begged but Fujin was unflinching and promptly stuffed the spoon in her mouth to silence her. Much like a temperamental child, Quistis made a face but swallowed.

"Ohh Hyne Fu' it's not even fruit filled." She scowled in disgust.

"YOU'RE FRUIT FILLED, EAT."

"You're a demon." Quistis announced in a tiff.

"YES, DEMON, EAT." Fujin chuckled, then shoved another spoonful in her mouth.

After the troublesome meal, it was time to clean up and Quistis flat out refused to be sponge bathed like some decrepit invalid, so a compromise was made.

Sharing a large bath, the two sat snugly buried in warm suds and hot water with Quistis sitting with her back nestled comfortably against Fujin's chest.

"Much better…" She sighed as Fujin gingerly worked suds into her hair. "You're too good to me."

"YES." Fujin smiled, pouring a cup of water over her head to rinse.

"Since when are you a comedian." Quistis sputtered.

Fujin didn't answer and merely soaked her again. Quistis' hand rubbed lazily along Fujin's calf

"Love you."

Fujin didn't reply but smiled warmly, rubbing a soapy sponge along Quistis' pale shoulders. Quistis didn't let it bother her, understanding how much Fujin hated how awkward it sounded when she tried to profess her love. Leaning her head back slyly, she applied gentle kisses along Fujin's jaw. Shivering deliciously, Fujin arched a brow at her.

"BEHAVE." She said with a dusky smile.

"Okay." Quistis grinned; only mildly disappointed, there'd be time for that sort of thing later, once she recovered. Leaning over the edge of the tub Fujin retrieved something then promptly dropped it into the water in front of Quistis.

"DAMN." Fujin grumbled. "GET PLEASE."

Quistis nodded and fumbled around in the water a moment, before bringing up a suds covered object.

"What the?" Quistis mouthed, blowing away the soap to reveal a simple but delicately made silver and gold ring, inlaid with two diamonds tucked neatly amid wispy engravings.

"Omigod!" Quistis gasped in shock causing her to fumble it back into the water. Fujin pouted slightly at that but grinned anew as Quistis babbled incoherently while trying to turn around to face her.

"GOING TO HURT SELF."

"I, what, I you, I can't believe, When, how!?" Quistis stammered then hugged her awkwardly, dunking them both and causing water and suds to spill onto the floor.

Coming up for air Fujin giggled shyly as Quistis wiped suds from her eyes in disbelief.

"You're not asking me to marry you are you!?" She mouthed in wonder.

Fujin looked confused a moment as she tried to think of a way to explain it.

"A SYMBOL." She finally said, holding up the newly retrieved ring.

"A symbol?"

"YES." Fujin nodded, her hand trembling as she slid the ring onto Quistis' finger. For her part, Quistis looked as if she were ready to faint.

"REMINDER." Fujin breathed nervously. Quistis looked at her hand in wonder. After a nervous moment, Fujin's gaze met hers awkwardly.

"WELL?" She asked tentatively.

Quistis was struck speechless and only nodded wildly before collapsing against her in another waterlogged hug.

"GOING TO DROWN US." Fujin announced simply, as they came up again. Quistis laughed and exhaled as if she'd been holding her breath forever.

"Oh my, oh wow." She gasped. "Fujin, I can't, I can't believe this, I mean…" She stammered, nearly going into hysterics again. "I mean, what now, what, did you want, a wedding or something; I mean I don't need one but if you?" She prattled on and Fujin put a finger to her lips and giggled.

"DON'T NEED OFFICIAL." She said, with obvious contempt for the idea of having some overblown fiasco just to symbolize something a couple already knew. Quistis nodded in understanding and was a bit relieved, being none to keen on the notion of blaring her private business to the world at large even though she could care less what others thought.

"I couldn't agree more." She chuckled brightly then showered her with maddening kisses. "I can't believe you did this." She muttered between kisses, causing Fujin to laugh brightly as she struggled for air. Finally, calming down a bit, and more than a little exhausted from the exertion, Quistis fell back against her once more. 

After getting out of what little water remained in the tub and drying off, Fujin got dressed, and helped Quistis as well then gently carried her back to her bed. Quistis was aglow as she curled up cutely in the warm blankets, her eyes dancing with wonder and delight as Fujin locked up for the evening and turned out the lights. Making her way through the moonlit room she slipped quietly into bed next Quistis who curled against her with a small yawn.

"love you…" Fujin whispered, sweetly, kissing her gently on the lips, as they both slowly drifted into peaceful slumber. 

End Chapter 87

To be continued.


	88. Early Morning Ramblings

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

AUTHORS NOTE

Hi guys I just wanted to give a special thank you to Mary Verhoeven for the wonderfully adorable Fanart she sent me. Which for some annoying reason I can't link to from here. However, I will be updating my profile soon so all relevant links will be there.

Thanks again Mary!! You're the best

FROZEN

Chapter 88

Early Morning Ramblings

Celest was soaked to the bone, and she wasn't happy. He'd sent a message telling her to meet him at Balamb's front gates.

"Seifer…" She sighed, her mind lost amid unsure emotions and growing confusion. A flash of lightning, followed by a loud, violent thunderclap. The sound was invasive, terrifying causing her to crouch slightly in fright.

"Ah what the hell is she doing." Zell frowned, watching her from an enclosed lounge overlooking the courtyard. Nicole walked to his side, wringing her hair and wearing a look of concern on her face.

"She's not budging." She said in exasperation.

"Figures." Zell grumbled. "That's it then, she's gone nuts. I mean come on, she hardly knows him."

"We don't know that."

"Whatever, look, she can do what she wants I'm not going to sit out here all night and watch her get stood up by the guy, it's getting late."

"We should do something, look at her." Nicole said worriedly.

"She's a grown girl, she'll come in eventually."

"No she won't…"

"Nikki, please." Zell chuckled as if she were foolish. "She's not going to sit out there all night, she's many things, but she's not a fool."

Nicole stiffened slightly and folded her arms.

"Aw hell, your right… lets go get her." He groaned in defeat.

Celest heard their approach but didn't turn to face them.

"Go away." She grumbled.

"Aw Celest, come inside, you'll catch your death." Zell winced, through the stinging rain.

"He told me to meet him here." She countered bitingly.

Nicole went to her side and took her hand gently.

"It's been three hours hon…" She offered quietly. "No one's seen him since this morning."

"He'll be here…" Celest mumbled, her normally vibrant red hair, hanging limply along her face and shoulders.

"Damn it Celest, he stood you up. You got to face facts, it's not going to work, he's not coming, hell he's probably left altogether." Zell shouted, over the strengthening storm. Biting her lip, Celest turned to look at the inky blackness over the horizon.

"He wouldn't do that…" She said quietly. "Would he?"

"Yes!?" Zell cried out as if it were common knowledge.

"You're not helping." Nicole scolded him before turning her attention back to the distraught girl at her side.

"Come on baby." She said soothingly. "We'll get you inside, dry you off and get some cocoa. Doesn't that sound nice?"

With a shuttering sigh, and looking very lost, Celest relented, letting them lead her inside.

******************************

Morning, the storm had past. The sky was clear and the air was fresh with the scent of rain and freshly bloomed flowers. Quistis awoke first, lazily opening her eyes. Fujin stirred against her, her cute snoring barely audible. Quistis raised her hand and stared quietly at the ring adorning her finger. It glittered serenely in the rays of the morning sun and Quistis couldn't help but gasp slightly as everything sunk in. It wasn't so much the ring that impressed her, but the fact Fujin had made such a gesture. Sure, she knew Fujin loved her, loved her deeply but never did she imagine that she'd have the courage to open herself up so.

__

"What you must have endured…" Quistis thought quietly, looking warmly at the young woman curled against her. Glancing down, Quistis noted Fujin's ring; a polar twin of her own, where there was silver on one, there was gold on the other and vice-versa.

A gentle knock on the door sounded before Kadowaki peeked in. Satisfied that everyone was decent she entered the room, being careful not to wake Fujin.

"Morning." Quistis whispered.

"You really shouldn't be sharing that bed. What would people think? This is clinic, not a bedroom" Kadowaki scolded her, only half serious.

Beaming and choosing to ignore the comment, Quistis waved her bejeweled hand in Kadowaki's general direction.

"What's this then?" Kadowaki mumbled, adjusting her glasses as she took a better look. "Oh my." She gasped, then put a hand to her mouth as Fujin grumbled from the outburst.

"Whose idea?" She asked in a near stupor. Quistis wrinkled her nose cutely and pointed down at Fujin who rolled over with a snort.

"I'll be." Kadowaki chuckled, offering Quistis her daily dose of pills and vitamins.

"Gross…" Quistis frowned as she swallowed the foul mixture. Kadowaki offered a cup of water, which was greedily accepted.

"She must be tired; usually she's up before dawn." Kadowaki noted idly as she scribbled in a memo pad.

"I suppose." Quistis smiled, running a hand through Fujin's hair.  
"I guess it's probably from carting you all over Balamb yesterday." The doctor shrugged, cutting her a knowing look. Quistis cringed and moaned.

"How?" She started to ask but was interrupted.

"Actually I didn't" Kadowaki smiled slyly. "But I did suspect something was up when I saw your little, Do not disturb sign, so early in the morning."

"OH!" Quistis blurted, shocked by Kadowaki's sneakiness.

"Yup, busted." Kadowaki frowned sternly before poking Fujin gruffly atop the head.

"DESIST." Fujin barked, still half asleep.

"Excuse me?" Kadowaki said, looking slighted. "I do believe you have work to do today young lady."

"What?" Quistis wondered aloud.

"Oh she didn't tell you." Kadowaki grinned. Fuji here apparently had a party after-hours and I come in the next morning to find Celest sleeping off a hangover."

"NOT LIKE THAT." Fujin blurted, sitting up abruptly, still not facing them.

"Good morning." Quistis giggled.

"Anyway." Kadowaki continued. "She's now my personal assistant."

"Like a nurse?" Quistis giggled.

"SLAVE." Fujin grumbled, hopping out of bed.

"Quit being facetious." Kadowaki grinned. "Get dressed, I need you to fly to Deling to pick up some supplies."

"DINCHT?"

"He can go too, there's a lot of stuff."

"NOT WHAT MEANT."

"I know." Kadowaki smiled, handing her the list.

Quistis watched the exchange with growing amusement as Fujin grouchily retrieved fresh clothes from the gunnysack she'd been using to store her things.

"Nice ring by the way." Kadowaki offered as she continued Quistis' exam.

"Thanks, Fujin gave it to me." Quistis beamed proudly.

Fujin didn't respond but instead, went into the bathroom to freshen up.

"She seems to be in a good mood." Kadowaki noted cheerfully. Quistis nodded in eager agreement.

"I don't think I've ever seen her so happy."

************************************

"What the hell is that!?" Zell blurted, nearly jumping out of the bed. Nicole sat up as well, looking about in a half-awake stupor. Once again, a loud knocking rattled the front door.

"What time is it?" Nicole groaned.

"Six Thirty?" Zell gawked, staggering out of the bed.

"Tell them to go away." Nicole grumbled, burying her head under a pillow.

"I'll do more than that…" Zell cursed, stalking into the living room. Celest, sitting up groggily on the couch looked at him dully.

"Wasn't me…" She yawned, looking around. "What am I doing here?"

"You fell asleep during the movie so we just let you crash." Zell explained as he yanked open the front door. 

"DINCHT." Fujin announced, standing before him in a militaristic stance with her hands behind her back.

"Oh hell…" Zell groaned, positive he wasn't going to like where this was going. He moved to shut the door in her face and she only squeezed in and looked around curiously. Celest waved awkwardly and Fujin merely nodded in greeting.

"Go away you maniac, I'm still mad at you." Zell groused.

"APOLOGY." Fujin said simply

"I don't want to hear it, whatever it…" He started in a tiff then paused. "Huh?"

"I APOLOGIZE." Fujin elaborated.

"You're mocking me."

"NEGATIVE."

"Yes you are, you never apologize."

"HERE." Fujin replied, shoving a small paper sack at him. Zell flinched as if waiting for it to explode or something.

"Huh, what's this?" He asked, suspicious.

"BREAKFAST." Fujin explained.

"Breakfast?" Zell mouthed, looking in the bag. "Oh hey, hotdogs…" He mumbled in disbelief. "Cool." His anger forgotten, he sat down to eat, oblivious to all.

"NEED ASSISTANCE." Fujin said coolly, sitting down next to Celest who was looked roughed, even for someone just waking up.

"Assistance, with what? Oh, glad to see you're up and about by the way." Zell noted, between bites.  
"I AM WELL." She assured him.

"Ah, cool, what about Miss Trepe? She okay, think I can see her today, man I miss her."

"WELL ALSO."

"Awesome!" He responded with a hoot then put and hand over his mouth. "Aw hell, shh Nikki's still asleep."

"You're the one hollering." Celest sighed, rubbing her face gruffly. With a yawn, she then turned her attention to Fujin then gawked.

"Oh wow!" She blurted, grabbing Fujin's hand, almost provoking an attack.

"RELEASE." Fujin snapped.

"Where'd you get that ring, it's beautiful!" She fawned, then looked up apologetically. "Sorry, I've never seen you wear jewelry before." She giggled, letting her go.

"Looks like a wedding ring." Zell mused absently to himself then choked. "HEY!" He started but was cut off as Nicole took that opportunity to stagger out of the bedroom like a enrage cave bear. Her eyes, bloodshot and red, she glowered angrily at the trio sitting in the living room.

"Would you guys shut up! I'm only in here, trying to get some damned sleep!" She screeched in a tantrum.

"Whoa…" Zell gawked at her.

"Eep…" Celest squeaked, then grabbed Fujin's hand anew. "Hey look at this!" She beamed, trying to distract the ranting woman.

"HEY!" Fujin snapped.

Nicole blinked, only slightly dissuaded. "What's that?" She asked warily.

"Wedding ring!" Zell chirped then stuffed a hotdog in his mouth.

"Wedding ring!?" Celest balked at the implications.

Fujin had had enough.

"DESIST." She said evenly, yanking her hand away from peering eyes.

"Oh no ya don't!" Zell laughed wildly. Rushing over he hopped the couch and landed with a thud throwing an arm around her shoulder. 

"SMELL!" Fujin sputtered, scooting away from him.

"Spill the beans!" He laughed.

"Oh this is interesting." Nicole said eagerly, cramming herself between Fujin and Celest.

"NOSY!" Fujin announced indignantly.

"Oh don't give me that." Nicole laughed. "You come in here wearing that and you really thought no one would notice or say anything?"

"So, let me get this straight…" Celest asked slowly, as if confused. "I assume Quistis gave you that."

"NEGATIVE." Fujin sighed.

"ACK!?" Nicole choked.

"Whoa!" Zell said in agreement.

"Seifer…?" Celest asked quietly, feeling her stomach knot up. Fujin turned green at the thought. 

"NO, I BOUGHT!" She blurted quickly, not wanting to hear anymore half-baked guesses.

"Oh, okay." Celest sighed with a smile.

"Um…? Does Quistis have one too?" Nicole asked gingerly, just making sure everyone was on the same note.

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin groaned, rising to her feet. "DINCHT, DEPARTING."

"Oh, hell no, we ain't departing no where lady until you give some answers." He laughed raucously. "You did it!" He grinned stupidly. "You proposed!" 

"Proposed." Celest mumbled, looking a bit taken aback.

"NOT DOING THIS." Fujin growled, not enjoying the poking and prodding.

"You sly dog!" Zell crowed.

"UGH."

"What ugh!? You should be happy." He laughed brightly. "This rocks."

"NOT WHAT THINK." Fujin sighed.

"Huh, it's not?" Nicole asked, getting confused as well.

"What? So, you're not getting married?" Zell blinked.

"NEGATIVE." Fujin groaned.

"But I thought!?" Nicole frowned.

"NOT WHAT THINK."

"Apparently." Celest grinned.

"So what are you guys doing then, I mean, party or something? What?"

"WAS PRIVATE."

"Private?" Celest mumbled thoughtfully then nodded in understanding. "Aw…" She cooed. "I get it, that's sweet."

"So, you give her a ring but have no wedding!?" Zell balked. "That's whacked."

"UNNECESSARY." Fujin glowered, getting upset.

"What!?" Zell gawked.

"USELESS CONCEPT."

Zell stammered. "Useless, hey, my folks were married!"

"PROVE ANYTHING?"

"Hell yes!"

"WHAT?"

"That they loved each other, you know!"

"THEY DIDN'T BEFORE?"

"Yes! Huh…Wait… of course they did!?" He puttered.

Fujin just looked at him blandly.

"But there'd be cake…" He said in pitiful defeat.

"Ignore him." Nicole injected, pushing him away.

"What he means to say is, that it's a tradition."

"NOT TRADITIONAL."

"Got that right." Celest mumbled with a smirk.

"How can you two just exchange rings and leave it at that?" Nicole continued in earnest.

"SIMPLE."

Nicole's eyes bulged in disbelief.

"You've got to do something, I mean, a party, a cook out, something, what will everyone think!?"

"DOESN'T MATTER."

"Doesn't matter!?" Nicole gasped, truly at a lost.

"IS PRIVATE." Fujin reiterated again.

"Makes sense to me." Celest offered.

Nicole let out a sound of exasperation.

"Nuts." Zell mumbled.

"TAKING RAGNAROK." Fujin said, rising to her feet to leave.

"You're what!?" Zell said, surprised.

"COMING OR NOT?"

"Huh, were to?"

"DELING."

"Why?"

"KADOWAKI."

"But I wanted to see Quistis." He whined.

"LATER."

"Ah hell."

"YES OR NO."

"Yeah, yeah, let me clean up first." He groaned, trudging off into the bedroom.

"And you sit back down; we're not done yet, not by a long shot." Nicole said sternly, a determined look in her eyes.

"This is fun and all ladies, but I have to go, I have disciplinary duty this morning." Celest commented while stretching lazily. Walking to the door she paused to regard Nicole. "About last night…" She said awkwardly. "Thanks."

"Always a pleasure hon." Nicole beamed, waving at her. "We're always here if you need us."

"I'll remember that. See you around." Celest smiled as she exited.

Fujin sat back, ready to ignore anything else Nicole had to suggest.

*****************************

Celest arrived at the Disciplinary Hall later than she meant to. Nei, one of Quistis' recent graduates looked at her in disappointment.

"You're late."

"I know, I know, I overslept."

"Jacque will have a fit when he finds out."

"Let him, I'm ready for him, who do we have in holding?" Celest asked gruffly, replacing Nei behind the front desk.

"Ah, three jokers got in a bar fight up in the Blue Underground. We're holding em to sober em up, they should be up soon. If you want to process em out or let em sweat awhile." The slender, dark hared woman responded with a shrug.

"I knew putting a bar in here was a bad idea. Some of the adults are worse than the students." Celest nodded expectantly.

"I know, the place hasn't been opened four days, and we've already had four fights and six P.I.'s "

"Ah well, what can you do."

"Not my problem, my shifts over. Do try not to get to bored." Nei winked, waving farewell.

Celest nodded courteously then settled back in the chair with a sigh. Rubbing her temples she tried in vain to concentrate on the pile of paperwork Nei had so conveniently left for her.

Popping her knuckles, she finally set of to work, thankful for the distraction.

Midway through the stack and about thirty minutes later an unexpected guest entered the office looking slightly annoyed.

"Excuse…" Jaya said awkwardly, not sure if that was the proper word.

"Jaya?" Celest blinked curiously. "What are you doing down here?"

"I receive message." Jaya frowned, looking around nervously. "Is prison yes?"

"Prison?" Celest laughed, standing up. "No, not a prison, more like a brig. No one showed you this place on your little tour?"

"Um no…they did not."

"I see…" Celest nodded then waited for some kind of explanation. Jaya just looked confused a moment the jumped as if remembering something.

"My brother, Miguel and Raijin, they did not return yesterday."

"Oh no, they've gone missing you mean?"

"No, they are here, in this place." Jaya explained sheepishly.

"They were arrested!?" Celest stammered in surprise.

"Yes…"

"Oh, okay, yeah that must be who's in the hold. Follow me."

Jaya did as she was told and followed Celest into the holding area. Sure as Nei had said, three figures snored loudly on their respective cots.

"Wake up you lushes!" Celest shouted. 

Raijin was the first one up and groaned in protest, followed by Miguel, then Seifer. 

"Ah hell, where am I?" Seifer groaned.

"You!" Celest blurted, her face twisting into a snarl.

"Oh crap, ya know!" Raijin blurted, seeing Jaya's piercing green eyes glaring at him.

"Ah sister, you look lovely this morning." Miguel started smoothly. "We um, had a misunderstanding with some of the locals."

"Shut up!" Celest stammered. "All of you!"

"Did I miss something?" Raijin mumbled.

"Let them out so I may beat them." Jaya frowned.

"Don't temp me." Celest scowled.

"Celest, um, hi, uh, I can explain." Seifer offered with a half smile.

"Three hours!" Celest blurted in out rage.

Seifer winced.

"Three hours I waited for you. In the rain, looking like an idiot. Damn it, Zell and Nicole had to drag me inside."

"Yo, Celest, it's not his fault ya know." Raijin interjected timidly.

"You stay out of this!" Celest snapped.

"Raijin is correct, Seifer, he was nervous so we tried to help him relax." Miguel explained smoothly.

"Then we heard some assholes talking crap about Fujin and Miss Trepe, and well…ya know." Raijin added sheepishly.

"Fujin and Quistis?" Celest groaned. "I hate to break it to you clowns, but, not everyone is so rosy with that particular set up. I mean come on now, people are entitled to their opinions."

"But…" Raijin mumbled.

"No buts, you guys can't go around pounding on people just because they said something mean. That's just juvenile. Guess, what I'm not terribly keen on the idea myself, you going to come hit me now?"

"It's not like." Seifer sighed. "You weren't there."

"Oh ho!" Celest crowed. "Speaking of not there!" She glared, moving closer to Seifer while Raijin and Miguel moved noticeably away.

"Look, I'm sorry; I'll make it up to you." Seifer groaned.

"Ha!"

"Don't be like that. Come on, cut me some slack." He sighed.

"Why should I?" She pouted, savoring the fact that she had the upper hand for once.

Leaning close against the bars, Seifer looked at her with beseeching eyes.

"Dinner, dancing, a night to remember." He said with a smoldering smile and glint of promise that made her knees buckle.

Miguel and Raijin exchanged knowing and downright wolfish grins that quickly faded as they caught Jaya's enflamed glare. Celest, stepped away from the cell somewhat flushed.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that dinner." She said after a moment of deliberation.

Seifer smiled cockily and looked eagerly at the cell door.

"In fact, just to make sure you don't wander off again, you'll be spending the day here." She said with a downright sinister smile.

"What!?" Seifer stammered; his features slacking.

"Um, what about us?" Raijin said with puppy dog eyes.

"You guys can go, he stays."

"Celest, that is not fair." Jaya frowned, moving to her side to regard Seifer thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Celest, listen to her." Seifer all but pleaded, having no desire to die of boredom in the cramped cell.

"Leave them all in there." Jaya added, then walked away with a flourish.

"Bye guys." Celest giggled waving at them daintily.

"Aw what the hell!" Raijin shouted in dismay. "Jaya, come on baby you can't leave us in here. That ain't right."

"Celest, come on, jokes over, I said I was sorry!" Seifer called after her but to no avail. To his credit, Miguel accepted his fate with a modicum of dignity and sat back down without so much as a huff.

Jaya giggled to Celest as they made their way back out front. Once there, Celest exploded into a fit of joyous laughter and bounced around the room.

"He cares, he cares, he cares!" She teetered brightly, beckoning Jaya to join her merriment.

********************

Xu screamed with joy as she rushed into the room. Quistis only had a moment to look up from her book before being engulfed in a tight embrace.

"You're back!" Xu giggled brightly.

"Not for long, you're choking me…" Quistis hacked.

"Oh, oh! Sorry!" Xu cried out in dismay. Letting her she promptly checked her over motherly. "I didn't hurt you did I!?" She jabbered in a near panic.

"Xu, Xu, I'm okay…" Quistis said with a tickled giggle.

"Oh…eh…sorry." Xu blushed then sighed happily. "You're back to normal, thank goodness, how are you feeling, are you well, how's Fujin, when will you be back on you're feet?!" Xu prattled, nearly incoherent.

"Take a breath, you're going to hyperventilate." Quistis giggled.

Pausing, Xu took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm fine." She said slowly.

"Good." Quistis smiled.

Sitting down on the side of the bed, Xu took her hand companionably then paused.

"What's this?" She paused, noting the ring on Quistis hand.  
"Fujin gave it to me."

"It's lovely, when did she do that?"

"Last night."

"Does this mean there's wedding bells in the air?" Xu giggled. Quistis smiled warmly and shook her head.

"No, we'll be fine; besides, I don't think either of us wants a fuss."

"I understand. That's so sweet; I bet the poor thing was a nervous wreck."

"Actually, she handled it better than I would've expected."

"She's changed a lot while you've been away."

"I know, but at least she's happy."

"Yes, she is, truly, even I can tell that."

"So." Quistis smiled, patting her hand. "Tell me about this promotion."

**********************

"You can wear a dress, or wait…" Zell said thoughtfully as he sat lazily behind the Ragnarok's controls.

"SILENCE." Fujin sighed.

"No, I can't see you in a wedding dress. Ew, you're a little small for a Tux, though you do have the shoulders." He prattled, not even acknowledging her. Fujin held her head and sighed heavily.

"DINCHT." She tried again.

"Nah, that's to macho, something casual, ah hell I don't know. Lets talk about catering. Food, now that's something I know about. You gotta have a cooked ham, some mashed potatoes. Nah that's to normal, someone like Miss Trepe would want something fancy like fish egg things and those funky little mushrooms pigs eat."

"ZELL!!" Fujin finally shouted.

Zell looked over at her casually. "You say something?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Hey, someone has to plan this thing."

"NO THING." Fujin said pointedly.

"Bah, you're just being difficult."

"ABOUT TO BE VIOLENT."

"Only you could be mad about your own wedding."

"NO WEDDING."

"You say that now."

"STOP IT."

"I'm not doing anything; you're the one being difficult." Zell mumbled quietly. Fujin shrieked and clutched her head, he was driving her insane.

"DROP NOW, DESIST!!" She blurted.

"Fine, fine, but I can tell you, once Selphie and Rinoa get back, I bet they're not going to drop it."

"THEY WILL."

"If you say so."

"ZELL…"

"Fine, fine, you old grouch."

"NOT OLD."

"You act it."

"JUST BE QUIET."

"I'm not the one throwing a fit."

Fujin tensed, then reclined her seat forcibly. With purpose, she retrieved the headphones she wisely brought with her and put them on.

"Oh what? You're ignoring me now?" Zell frowned as she switched on the player. "That's mature." He mumbled sourly. "Fine, see if I care…"

***********

"So you mean to tell me you guys just run around a kill stuff." Seifer said skeptically. "Sounds kind of retarded to me."

"No, no, it's not like that. It's more like knights of old ya know." Raijin explained. "Going around ridding the countryside of dragons and such."

"That's the silliest thing I ever heard."

"So says the man with the romantic dream."

"That's not funny." Seifer frowned darkly.

"Eh, sorry." Raijin mumbled apologetically.

"We help people." Miguel added. "People too weak to help themselves. Find criminals, dispose of dangerous things."

"We get to do some good, while seeing the world. That and the pays good." Raijin grinned.

"Oh I get it." Seifer assured them. "You're mercenaries, bounty hunters, not a bad idea actually. I considered it myself once."

"What stopped you?" Raijin asked curiously.

"Long story…"

"Fair enough."

"It's funny, I actually envy you." Seifer chuckled. "Imagine that."

"Yeah…Imagine." Raijin said quietly then looked up. "Come with us."

"What?" Seifer blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, it'd be like old times ya know."

"I hope not…" Seifer said darkly.

"You know what I mean. Come on, you and I both know you're leaving anyway. Balamb's not your home anymore."

"Raijin has a point." Miguel nodded sagely. "You are talented; you would be a great benefit."

"Ah hell guys I don't know, I'm not much of a team player."

"What then, you going to wander the world alone, that sucks."

"Look Ray, even if I went with you guys, what about Celest?"

"Ah, he does care for her." Miguel grinned. "My sister was correct."

"Don't start." Seifer growled.

"Well…" Raijin said, his brow wrinkling with thought. "Bring her along, the more the merrier ya know."

"You're kidding right." Seifer laughed.

"What is so funny?" Miguel asked.

"What the hell makes you think she'd leave all this behind, a life like ours is rough and ugly. Look at you us, we've seen more action than men twice our age and we've the scars to prove it. Celest's a city girl; all rose petals and perfume, there'd be no way."

"How do you know if you do not ask?" Miguel said quietly.

"I just don't see it happening is all." Seifer shrugged.

"Ask her man, she may surprise you ya know. Besides, we could use a gunner, Miguel's aim sucks."

"Ah hell, I'll think about it. What could happen?" 

End Chapter 88

To be continued…


	89. Secrets and Consolations

Author Chendzee'a Li

ICQ 115437920

Notice

Yahoo another big thanks to send out. This time to Sky Set

For the wonderful fan art!! Thanks Sky !! 

Check my profile for the links

__

Frozen 

Chapter 89

Secrets and Consolations

"Is this everything?" Zell groaned, shoving another box of supplies into the trunk of their rental car.

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin nodded, looking over the invoice Kadowaki had given her.

"Well kids, that should do it then." Said the owner of the pharmaceutical warehouse. He was an elderly man, with piercing blue eyes, gunmetal gray hair, and severe laugh lines. "Tell Kadowaki she needs to come visit once and a while. I'm old; I'm not going to be around forever." The man laughed.

"You got it pops." Zell chuckled hopping into the driver's seat. Fujin casually made her way around and yanked him.

"Hey, what the hell!?" Zell yelped, falling on his butt.

"TOLD YOU." Fujin grumbled, taking the drivers seat for herself. "DRIVING."

"Aw come on, you got to drive all the way here, you can at least let me drive back to the Ragnarok." Zell complained, making his way to the passenger side of the vehicle.

"NEGATIVE."

"Ugh, you're a pain sometimes."

"YOU FLEW."

"So!? Oh what, you're mad because I didn't let you fly!?" He laughed bitterly.

"MY TURN." Fujin announced mildly before putting the car in gear and pulling into traffic.

"Whatever." Zell sighed, rolling down the window. "Hey look, at least swing by Lockhart's Boutique while we're here."

"WHAT!?" WHY?"

"Never you mind, I just need to pick up some stuff." Zell grumbled awkwardly.

"PANTY SNIFFER!" Fujin scowled accusingly.

Sent into a right and proper fit, Zell nearly went into hysterics.

"What!?" He blurted, gawking at her in disbelief. "No! Gah, jeez, what the hell kinda guy do you think I am?"

"SNIFFER." Fujin said again, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh for the love of…Keep your eye on the road! I'm not a damned…" He started angrily then sighed. "Look, Just go." He said in exasperation. "And if you must know; I only wanted to pick up some stuff for Nicole. Satisfied?"

"NO."

"Figures…"

"WHERE?" Fujin asked sourly.

"What?" 

"STORE?"

"Then you'll stop."

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Cool, it's up ahead, take a left."

"MAKE FAST."

"Sure, sure, no prob." Zell nodded merrily. "Thanks."

"SNIFFER."

"That's not funny."

"NOT SUPPOSED TO." Fujin answered as she pulled into the boutique's parking lot. Hopping out of the car, Zell regarded Fujin curiously as she got out to join him.

"You're actually coming in? I figured you'd turn to stone or something in a place like this."

"HOT IN CAR."

"Yeah, okay just don't eat anyone while we're in here." He chuckled.

Fujin shoved him inside as they opened the door. A mousy woman wearing a demure, powder blue dress moved towards them as the entered.

"Well good afternoon; welcome to Lockhart's can I help you with anything?" She said in a wispy, sales voice. Fujin bristled.

"Hey there." Zell smiled nervously. "Um, well, I'd like some help with my girlfriend."

"Oh, yes, yes of course, I can see your dilemma." The woman smiled broadly. With a snap of her fingers a small band of young, beautiful men, all of whom looked to have stepped out of a men's fashion magazine, descended upon Fujin with an almost frenzied fervor. Each of them brandishing, tape measures strips of cloth, and other implements of makeover warfare.

Fujin, swatted and barked incoherently at the troupe, chasing them away and promising great bodily harm if they returned.

"Oh dear." The saleswoman frowned. "She's not one for makeovers I take it." She said in a knowing tone to Zell, who watched the exchange with growing amusement. 

"Gee honey." He chuckled, throwing an arm around Fujin's shoulder. "Perhaps you should hear them out. What do ya say?"

The look Fujin gave him was one of such contemptuous loathing and vile darkness that even the devils below, would've given pause.

"Eh yeah… okay…, she's not with me." Zell amended, as he subconsciously found himself seeking shelter behind the sales woman. "Let's talk over here." He said quickly, moving further away as Fujin started toward him threateningly. Satisfied that she would be left alone, she contented herself with idle browsing among the various lacey evening gowns and sleepwear.

A sudden bout of self-consciousness made her blush slightly. She wasn't built for such things, feeling that she was too hard, too awkward. It was a minor miracle in her eyes that she was able to pull off the black dress for the graduation dance. She smiled at the memory, she hated to admit it but it felt good to dress up, to have people stare for other reasons other than her being a one eyed, albino freak. Her smiled melted and she turned away from the display rack in annoyance.

"Can I help you?" A young, bright-eyed woman smiled hopefully.

"NEGATIVE." Fujin groused but the eager sales person was not about to be so easily dissuaded.

"I noticed you looking at the gowns, if I may be so bold, I'd suggest something risky. Perhaps with some sheer, I think you'd pull it off well, you've the build for it. Something, dark blue or black, to contrast nicely with your complexion." The girl explained busily while looking for something suitable.

"NOT BUYING." Fujin explained gruffly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just saw you browsing."

"HERE WITH SOMEONE."

"Ah, okay, you're the one who came in the that guy. He's cute, is he your boyfriend?"

"NEGATIVE."

"Oh okay." The girl nodded, her broad smile cracking slightly in disappointment as she realized her chances for making a sale were quickly dying. Fujin frowned in though a moment then grabbed the girl's arm as she turned to move back to counter.

"A MOMENT." She asked quietly.

"Yes!" The girl beamed, her hope renewed.

After an altogether suspicious glance around, Fujin regarded the girl curiously.

"ASSISTANCE?" She asked flatly.

"Um. Okay, what can I do?"

"PURCHASE, FOR FRIEND."

"Ah, okay, I assume it's for a lady friend, unless it's a guy with strange tastes." The girl giggled, trying to lighten Fujin's obviously tense mood. She failed miserably and the girl slumped visibly.

"NEW RIGHT?" Fujin asked, feeling uncharacteristically sympathetic to her plight."

"Yeah… is it that obvious."

"VERY."

"Sorry."

"IRRELEVANT, CAN ASSIST?" Fujin asked with a sigh.

"Huh?" The girl blinked, somewhat confused by her odd manner of speech.

"WILL YOU HELP?"

"Oh, oh, yes of course!" The girl chirped. "What's this friend of yours look like?"

"THIS TALL." Fujin gestured with her hand then glanced around a moment before finding a mannequin close to Quistis' build. Pointing to it, she nodded. "SIMILAR BUILD."

"You're from the islands aren't you, south of Dollet." The girl guessed brightly, out of the blue.

Fujin looked at her sourly, annoyed by her lack of attention.

"NO." She answered sternly.

"Hmm, I was just trying to guess you're accent."

Fujin had a minor urge to throttle her then continued the description in hopes that somehow the girl was paying attention.

"YOU'RE COMPLEXION." She continued thoughtfully. "BLONDE, BLUE EYES."

"Ah okay." The girl nodded merrily then started digging through the outfits. Fishing one out, Fujin blanched in disapproval. The thing was tacky; there was no other word for it.

"NEGATIVE! UGH!" She groaned.

"TASTES, SOPHISTICATED." She elaborated, getting flustered and more than a little embarrassed.

"Ah, an intellectual." The girl said knowingly.

Fujin nodded in agreement.

"How's this?" The girl offered; this time holding up something more fitting the style of someone's grandmother than the paragon of fashion sense that was Quistis. Fujin made a low noise in her throat, marking her disapproval.

Undeterred, the girl fished around some more then paused.

"Hmm, leather or lace?" The girl asked innocently, causing Fujin to blush profusely.

"LACE, LACE!" She sputtered quickly, earning an odd look from the girl.

"Um…okay…" The young woman mouthed quietly, resuming her search. After a moment she held up yet another outfit. Fujin shook her head and frowned.

"NEGATIVE." She sighed, then fished around herself. After a moment she found something elegant and soft. A quaint smile appeared on her lips and she nodded slightly.

"That one?" The girl smiled hopefully, eyeing her thoughtfully.

Fujin nodded and passed it to her. "WRAP PLEASE."

"Allrighty then." The girl said heading for the counter only to pause. Fujin glanced at her curiously. "Um, you know." The girl started awkwardly, moving towards another display. "If I may make a suggestion?" She said in a respectably discrete tone. Fujin frowned sternly, unsure if she was going to like where this was going. Tentatively, the girl retrieved a modest, but graceful looking item.

"I think you'd look lovely in this, and I bet she'd think so to." The girl smiled quietly. Fujin was stunned speechless and the girl chuckled slightly. "Trust, me, she'll like it."

Fujin stammered slightly and nodded.

"Um…THANKS…." She said quietly.

With that, the two walked back to the counter where the girl went about packaging the items and gift wrapping Quistis' present.

Fujin was just paying for everything when Zell came bounding towards her.

"Yo Fuji, ya ready to go."

"FUJIN!"

"Fujin, ya, ya, are you ready to go or not?"

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin huffed, gathering the bags.

"Have a good afternoon, come back and see us." The sales girl waved cheerfully. Fujin gave a polite nod back as they headed out the door. Once outside Zell circled around Fujin curiously.

"Hey cool, you did some shopping to eh?" He asked nosily.

Fujin ignored him, praying that he dropped the subject.

"What'd you buy?" He grinned wolfishly.

"DINCHT." She glowered.

"What, what, I was only curious?"

"DROP IT."

"Is it something for Miss Trepe?" 

"STOP IT."  
"It's wrapped, so I bet it is."

"SILENCE."

"What is it?"

"SHUT UP."

"You bought something naughty." He teetered.

"ZELL!" She snapped, swatting at him, only to have him bound away laughingly.

"You get something too?" He asked slyly, well out of reach.

Fujin took a deep breath and unlocked the rental car. Zell looked astounded. "You did didn't you! Whoa, I just can't imagine you in anything like that." He chuckled jokingly, getting into the passenger seat. Fujin took the comment hard and frowned slightly.

Oblivious, Zell buckled up as she started the car and began the drive back to the Ragnarok. She was only moderately aware of his inane chatter as they made their way through the dense traffic towards the small airport where they'd landed. After several long minutes, Zell finally noticed her sullen expression.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked curiously.

Fujin didn't respond as she parked the car and gathered their things.

"Hey Fujin?" He called to her as he retrieved the remainder of the medical supplies. Again, she ignored him and he had to jog to catch up as she took long strides across the tarmac leading to the Ragnarok.

"Yo Fu Hold up! He cried out worriedly, catching up with her. Without a word, she typed in the code to open the ships hatch and made her way inside.

"Aw come on, don't give me the cold shoulder treatment, what'd I do!?" Zell groaned in dismay as they stowed their things.

"ZELL." She replied finally, in an oddly quiet tone.

"Yeah?" He responded eagerly; glad to have gotten some sort of response.

"PLEASE, DROP IT." She said quietly, still not facing him. Zell frowned sadly, noting the slight quaver in her voice.

"Um…look…" He mumbled quietly. "If this is about my comment earlier… I didn't mean that like it sounded."

"DON'T." She snapped slightly, tossing her bags gruffly atop the medical supplies then made her way towards the bridge.

"Shit." Zell groaned, angry with himself that he'd pushed her too far. "Ya idiot…what did you do?" 

Fujin was already in her seat and listening to her headphones when he finally made his way to the bridge. Sitting down, he started the ship then turned to regard her as it cycled to life.

"Fujin." He tried once more. She turned to regard him coldly a moment then promptly ignored him.

"Look, I wasn't trying to say you're ugly." He said quietly. "I was just trying to get a rise out of you. You know how we always mess with each other." He tried feebly. "Ah hell Fujin, I'm sorry, really."

Fujin turned of her headset but still didn't look at him.

"Alright." He sighed. "I'm going to tell you something, something no one knows. You can laugh at me if you want, but I think you probably need to hear it." 

Running an awkward hand through his hair, he gazed at the blinking panels on the ship's dash to avoid looking at her. "I uh, well I used to have a big crush on you…" He said nervously. That got Fujin's attention and she turned to regard him slightly. "Well, I guess I still do a bit. I mean don't get me wrong!" He added firmly. "I love Nicole more than anything in the world and I know you feel the same for Miss Trepe, but sometimes I wonder what could have happened if things hadn't gotten so out of hand. I mean with the war." He said blushing slightly. "Well then there was the time you took over my town." He added with a chuckle. "You know, I got say, that was hurt by that, I never expected anything like that from you." He continued with a solemn shrug. "Anyway…" He sighed. "I never said anything about it before because I was worried what people would think, that and I uh…well, I was kinda of scared of Seifer." He finished, feeling stupid but yet relived now that he'd spoken his mind. "Okay, you can laugh now." He announced with a nervous grin.

Fujin took a slow breath and looked at him silently. What was going on behind her piercing crimson gaze, Zell couldn't begin to fathom, but he could easily envision her leaping across the cockpit and killing him

After a moment she nodded in understanding.

"APOLOGY ACCEPTED." She mumbled somewhat surprised by the turn of events. "I." She started awkwardly. "APOLOGIZE AS WELL." She finished, then without another word, switched on her headphones and settled back in her seat. Breathing a sigh of relief, Zell smiled brightly and kicked on the Ragnarok's thrusters.

*******************

Nicole walked quietly up the hall towards the clinic; in her hand she carried a small box of scented bath soaps and lotions, a get-well for Quistis. As she neared, she became aware of the haunting sounds of a saxophone echoing nearby. Slightly puzzled, she continued on her way until pausing at the door of Kadowaki's office. The music was coming from within; it was a moody tune, rich with texture and a hint of sadness.

"What in the world." Nicole grinned as she made her way to Quistis' room. Finding the door ajar, she peeked in curiously. Kadowaki and Xu sat nearby as Quistis sat on the edge of the bed playing an expensive looking Saxophone. Noting her presence, Quistis grinned from around the mouthpiece then sat the instrument down.

"Oh Nikki, hi there!" 

"I didn't know you knew how to play one of those." Nicole chuckled walking over to her.

"Yup, I used to play a lot when I was younger." Quistis giggled. "But to be honest I'm a little rusty. Heck, the last time I played was at that little impromptu concert we held in Fisherman's Horizon."

"Our Miss Trepe here won five musical achievement awards with the Balamb Arts League." Kadowaki dotted proudly.

"Please, that was a long time ago." Quistis giggled.

"Wow, you're just an all around overachiever." Nicole grinned.

"Yeah, don't you just hate he?." Xu said laughingly.

"Honestly though, that was pretty good." Nicole grinned.

"Please, it was just a hobby." Quistis laughed. "Xu found it stowed away and brought it to me, I'd forgotten all about it."

"Ah well, I brought you something. I figured you'd appreciate it." Nicole said, handing Quistis the bag.

"Oh wow, thanks." Quistis bubbled brightly, sniffing the soaps daintily. "Strawberries, nice!"

"Told you you'd like it." Nicole smiled, then turned regarded Xu. "Congratulations on the promotion. Headmaster Xu."

"Say that again, I like the sound of that." Xu giggled.

"What's Nida think about all this?" Nicole asked.

"He's thrilled to death honestly, so long as he can keep his position."

"The boy has no drive." Quistis chuckled.

"It's not that. He's just happy where he is." Xu explained in his defense.

"We're back!" Zell proclaimed loudly, announcing his presence with a bold and boisterous flourish.

"Darn, and it was just getting fun." Xu sighed.

"Eat me." Zell snorted as Nicole greeted him with a warm hug.

"Where's Fujin?" Quistis asked, looking towards the door hopefully.

"She's putting away the supplies."  
"Well gang, I got to get back, I have a lot of studying today. Cid's a real taskmaster." Xu waved cheerfully.

"Welcome to the club." Quistis grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, you've always been better at this sort of thing. Perhaps I'll ask you for some pointers later." 

"Well, it's not like I'm going anywhere."

"Don't talk like that; you'll be on your feet in no time."

"Yeah, I know. It's just frustrating."

"I bet, anyway, see you around, bye." Xu waved merrily, bumping into Fujin on the way out. "Found her!" She chuckled, while Fujin looked somewhat confused.

"Welcome home." Quistis beamed.

Offering a smile, Fujin set about putting away the bags she'd brought with her.

"Whatcha have there?" Quistis asked curiously.

"LATER." Fujin said blandly then made her way to her side.

"We should head out too." Zell coughed discretely to Nicole.

"But I just got here." Nicole pouted.

"We'll come back later, I got you something."

"Oh a gift? For me?" Nicole beamed.

"Yup."

"I'll see you later Nikki, thanks for the soaps."

"You're welcome. I guess I'll see you guys later then. See ya Quistis, Fujin."

"FAREWELL." Fujin waved politely.

"Hmm that was odd." Quistis noted curiously. "I wonder why he left; you guys get in a fight again did you?"

"UNIMPORTANT."

"Oh heck, what happened now?" Quistis sighed.

"NOTHING." Fujin shrugged, sniffing the bag Nicole brought. "NICE."

"You're a bad liar and you're trying to change the subject."

"MINOR."

"Somehow I doubt that. You shouldn't let him bother you so, it's just his way, he's just trying to be friendly."

"I KNOW." Fujin said casually.

"Then why are you upset."

"NOT."

"Fine, fine, whatever." Quistis relented then grinned slyly. "So, what's in the bag?"

**************************

"Okay boys; it's checkout time." Celest announced, making her way into the cellblock. Raijin, Seifer and Miguel stood together, eager to be released.

"About damn time." Seifer grumbled.

"Don't get snotty, I can leave you in here all night." Celest smiled wickedly.

"Be silent." Miguel mumbled sternly to Seifer.

"Yeah man, hell hath no fury and all that, ya know."

"Smart man." Celest giggled, opening the door. 

"Freedom." Miguel smiled broadly.

"Free to go?" Raijin asked warily.

"Yup, just stay out of trouble."

"Very well, I will retire to dine then, farewell." Miguel announced briskly before quickly exiting the room.

"He's in a hurry?" Celest wondered aloud.

"He really didn't like being penned up, ya know." Raijin explained sympathetically.

"Like anyone does." Seifer huffed.

"Perhaps you guys will remember that next time you go on a drunken rampage."

"It was hardly a rampage." Seifer sighed.

"Regardless, rules are rules." Celest nagged jokingly.

"Hyne, you sound like Xu."

"Hey, piss her off when I'm not around." Raijin laughed. "See you guys later. Oh and think about what we discussed. I think it'd be a good idea ya know."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Seifer frowned slightly, annoyed at being pestered.

"Good." Raijin smirked then hurried to catch up with Miguel.

Celest watched him go then rocked back on her heels grinning widely.

"What's that about?" Seifer asked warily.

"Nothing." Celest giggled, then entwined her arm with his.

"Now I know something is up."

"Not at all."

"Alright then, now what?"

"You tell me." She smiled brightly.

"I got you." He chuckled. "How about we have talk."

"I was thinking the same thing." She nodded happily. Caught up by her infectious nature, Seifer couldn't help smile.

"Come on." He chuckled, as they headed out.

**********************

"Fujin Kazeno, you get out here this instant!" Quistis ordered from the confines of her bed.

"NO…" Fujin mumbled from behind the bathroom door.

"You're being foolish, just come out."

"NUH UH."

"Fujin!"

"NO."

"Just come out here; why are you being so silly?"

"EMBARRASSED."

"Oh, for the love of… I've seen you naked for crying out loud, what are you ashamed of?"

"SILLY." Fujin pouted sullenly.

"No you are not."

"UH HUH."

Quistis couldn't help but laugh.

"LAUGHING!" Fujin cried in dismay.

"No I'm not."

"HEARD YOU."

"Okay maybe I was, but only because you're being ridiculous."

"SEE!."

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it."

"HUMPF."  
"Don't pout."

"NOT POUTING."

"Fine then, sulking."

"NEGATIVE."

"Fujin!"

"NO."

"Look; why'd you buy it then?"

"WAS TRICKED."

"I don't believe that, you're anything but a sucker." Quistis chuckled then got a devilish gleam in her eyes. "What a minute, we're not talking leather are we? I have a whip you know."

Fujin made a startled cry of embarrassment.

"I was joking!" Quistis laughed.

"GETTING DRESSED."

"You put me through all this rigmarole and now you're getting dressed!?"

"RIGAWHAT?"

"Quit changing the subject and come out here."

"YOU'LL LAUGH."

"I will not!"

"WILL TOO."

Quistis tossed her hands into the air in frustration "Women…!" She growled then threw a pillow at the bathroom door. "So help me if I could walk." She huffed in annoyance prompting a muffled cry of dismay from Fujin.

"Oh now what?"

"MAD AT ME!"

"I am not."

"ARE TOO." Fujin mumbled sadly.

Quistis' eyes grew wide in disbelief at the absurdness of the situation.

"Fujin." She called quietly.

"WHAT?"

"I love you."

"REALLY?"

"Silly, you know I do."

"NOT MAD?"

"Of course not. Look honey, if you're not comfortable wearing it then don't."

"WAS CUTE THOUGH."

"Then what's the matter?"

"DON'T KNOW."

"Am I missing something?"

"NEGATIVE."

"Okay now I know something's wrong." Quistis frowned. "This isn't just you being shy, something happened."

Silence answered.

"Fujin?"

"YES?"

"Did someone say something to you?"

"NOT IMPORTANT."

"I'll be the judge of that." Quistis frowned, folding her arms her features darkening. "It was Zell wasn't it!? That little… I was wondering why he left so fast. What did he say!?"

"NOT HIS FAULT."

"Ah, so it was him!" Quistis glowered, he brow furrowing in anger.

The bathroom door opened and Fujin poked her head out shyly.

"MADE AMENDS."

"With you perhaps, but I'll wring his little neck."

"IS OKAY." Fujin sighed, stepping out of the bathroom timidly, wearing the evening gown she'd bought. Still in mid rant about Zell, Quistis didn't immediately notice then paused. Fujin offered a shy smile then rubbed her eye with her palm.

"Now look at there." Quistis smiled warmly. "You look lovely."

"JUST SAYING THAT."

"No I'm not, come here." Quistis cooed. "That's beautiful, did you pick that out yourself?"

"SOME HELP…"

"Not Zell I hope…"

"NO." Fujin giggled, sitting down on the side of the bed.

"All that fuss." Quistis smiled, brushing stray locks of hair from Fujin's face. "You look wonderful hon."

"REALLY?"

"Of course I would you goose."

"THANK YOU."

"No, thank you." Quistis smiled richly, stealing a kiss.

Fujin blushed brightly then exhaled with a relieved smile.

"HOME." She finally said with a hint of annoyance.

"What do you mean?"

"CLINIC… UNCOMFORTABLE."

"Oh." Quistis nodded. "I know what you mean I'm about ready to go stir crazy. Lets see if Kadowaki will let me go back to my apartment soon. If anything our little jaunt outside should prove I'm well enough to move."

"TRUE."

"I wonder." Quistis chuckled. "Now that you've given me a ring, does that mean you'll be moving in?"

Fujin blinked, caught off guard by the question.

"UM…."

"Hmm?"

"DON'T HAVE TOO…" Fujin mouthed, unsure what Quistis was getting at.

Quistis looked hurt and pouted.

"What, you don't want to stay with me?"

"DIDN'T SAY THAT!?" Fujin sputtered. "I, WOULD, I MEAN…" She continued babbling.

Quistis pressed a hand to her cheek and smiled laughingly.

"I'm teasing hon, calm down. I'd love for you to stay."

Fujin breathed a sigh then shoved her gently.

"MEAN."

"I'm sorry."

"NO YOU'RE NOT."

"You're right." Quistis giggled.

"BRAT!" Fujin gawked in surprise then fell upon her with ticklish intent.

Quistis squawked in complete surprise. "No, wait, stop, no fair, I'm helpless!" She screeched as their laughter echoed into the night.

*************************

End Chapter 89

To be continued


	90. Moving Day

Author Chendzee'a Li

ICQ 115437920

Notice

ACK sorry Sky, my host forgot to upload your guest pic

don't worry though I flogged those responsible and it should be up soon.

I also wanted to say hello to a new fan Yami =)

__

Frozen 

Chapter 90

Moving Day

Fujin looked around quietly as she made her way through Balamb Garden's guest wing. The area was generally uninhabited, seeing as how Balamb rarely ever had visitors. Arriving at Ellone's door, she paused a moment and looked at the small gift box in her hand. Gathering her thoughts, she knocked lightly. She only halfway expected an answer; Ellone had pretty much kept to herself since blowing up in Kadowaki's office. After a long moment Fujin frowned and turned to leave but stopped as the door rattled slightly then opened.

"Hi…" Ellone mumbled sullenly, a weary look in her eyes.

"OKAY?" Fujin frowned, looking her over.

"What do you want?"

"WORRIED."

"Don't bother."

"NONSENSE." Fujin frowned, then stepped past her into the apartment.

"I'm fine, just wanting to go home." Ellone grumbled sourly, shutting the door.

"QUISTIS SAYS THANKS."

"Yeah, well you're welcome."

"HERE." Fujin said, offering the small box as Ellone plopped heavily onto the couch. 

"What's this?"

"PRESENT." Fujin shrugged, sitting down beside her. Glancing around, she noticed the unkempt look of the place.

"BUMMING?" She asked curiously.

"A little…" Ellone responded evasively as she opened the gift. Her features brightened considerably as she withdrew a small, heart shaped pendant.

"To Ellone, with our eternal love and gratitude, Qui,Fu" She mumbled, reading the tiny engraving on the back. Fujin shifted slightly in her chair blushing. 

"MESSAGE QUISTIS' IDEA." She explained awkwardly.

Ellone smiled softly and slipped it on.

"I'll cherish it, thank you." She bubbled, her expression brightening considerably. Then, without thinking about it she leaned over and kissed Fujin lightly on the cheek. Fujin's gaze went wide and they stared at each other for a long, awkward moment.

"WELCOME…" Fujin blurted clumsily.

"Sorry…" Ellone blushed.

"IS OKAY." Fujin replied, standing up briskly.

"Fujin…"

"YES?"

"Um…" Ellone mumbled, toying with her new necklace. "Thanks, really, for you know." She said, looking up solemnly. "Being my friend and all."

"A PLEASURE." Fujin smiled quaintly.

"You know, all things considered, it's been a pretty interesting few months hasn't it?"

"YES IT HAS." Fujin nodded slowly as another awkward moment settled between them.

"I guess you need to be going huh?" Ellone finally said quietly.

"MOVING TODAY." Fujin responded woodenly.

"Oh okay… um, need any help?"

"ALMOST DONE."

"I understand… Well, see you around then…" Ellone waved timidly. Fujin nodded politely then moved to the door.

"ELLONE?" She said, pausing.

"Yeah?"

"TONIGHT."

"What about it?"

"DINNER, JOIN US?"

"What?" Ellone blinked.

"HAVE DINNER?"

"Um sure!"

"GOOD."

"Thanks, I'll be there!"

"SEE YOU THEN." Fujin said, grinning faintly.

*********************

"Aw man, I can't believe she lived down here." Zell mouthed as he and Raijin stepped out of the elevator and into the remains of Fujin's chambers. 

The silk sheets that once hung delicately throughout the chamber were tattered and stained with smoke. Most of the items in the chamber lay piled against one wall, having been thrown there during Balamb's crash into the arctic ice.

"Be nice." Quistis frowned as Nicole rolled her wheelchair out of the elevator.

"So where do we start?" Raijin asked curiously, looking around.

"We'll wait for Fujin, she should be here shortly."

"Where'd she go anyway?" Nicole asked, picking up a lone fuzzy Mog slipper.

"She went to check on Ellone." Quistis answered then sighed. "Aw she's not going to be happy; this place is a disaster area."

"Oh hey, check it out." Raijin smiled, sliding a shattered picture frame from the pile of debris. "She kept a picture of me. I'm touched ya know."

"You're her brother, what did you expect?" Quistis sighed.

The elevator shut behind them then travailed back to the upper levels.

"Why'd she stay down here anyway?" Nicole asked curiously, looking over Raijin's shoulder.

"Probably to avoid running into nosy people." Quistis answered, now quit snooping around.

"Fine, fine." Raijin grumbled, gently settling the picture down.

"So Miss Trepe, she got any pictures of us down here?" Zell asked perkily as he toured around the chamber.

"NEGATIVE." Fujin grumbled, stepping out of the Elevator.

"Ack." Zell winced, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Fu, what's new!" Raijin laughed loudly, striding over to embrace her. A swift kick to the shin halted his advance and Fujin then turned her attentions to Nicole who held aloft her Mog slippers.

"Um, heh heh." Nicole blushed. "Here ya go." She stammered, offering them to her.

"I got em." Quistis giggled, taking them from her and sliding them on her feet.

"WHY THEY HERE?" Fujin frowned, nodding towards Zell and Raijin.

"I figured if there was any debris they could help move it." Quistis shrugged. "How'd it go with Ellone?"

"FINE."  
"Did she like the gift?"

"YES."

"And?"

"COMING TO DINNER."

"Oh really?" Quistis grinned. "You actually invited her?"

Fujin nodded.

"That's nice, but who's going to cook?" Quistis chuckled. "I'm not really in the best shape to."

"I SHALL." Fujin answered calmly. Raijin made a horrified face prompting her to move towards him.

"Whoa! I ain't said nothing ya know!" Raijin stammered.

"CAN COOK." Fujin scowled.

"Okay, okay, whatever."

"CAN!"

"Sure thing Fu."

"YOU POISONED!"

"What are you two going on about?" Quistis asked curiously.

"Well, ya see, it's like this Miss Trepe." Raijin said, slowly moving behind Zell.

"Hey pal, don't use me as a shield!" Zell blurted, moving away from him.

"There was this time once, when Fujin gave everyone food poisoning." Raijin blurted quickly.

"WASN'T ME!" Fujin shouted, rushing after him.

"Yeah it was, you said those fish were fine!"

"DID NOT!"

"Uh huh!" Raijin laughed, running behind Nicole, who screamed laughingly and cowered.

"Oh for the love of." Quistis groaned. "Both of you quit acting like children. Raijin you're the one who made the whole damn town sick with that stench, I was there, remember."

"That's right, ya big jerk!" Zell gawked in remembrance. "You hauled up a couple of those nasty harbor suckers and barged into my folk's house to cook em! My mom about had a heart attack!"

"Harbor what?" Nicole blinked.

"Hey, now I asked politely!" Raijin blushed shamefully.

"My folks had to move because the smell wouldn't go away!" 

"Enough!" Quistis droned.

"RIGHT." Fujin huffed, folding her arms.

"That means you too dear." Quistis sighed, glancing over her shoulder at her.

"BAH." Fujin grumbled then set about sorting through her things. Raijin and Zell took it upon themselves to start clearing away some of the large debris that had fallen from the ceiling above.

Nicole meanwhile sat cross-legged in front of Quistis.

"Going home." She grinned. "I bet you're happy."

"You don't know the half of it, I'm just thankful Kadowaki has quit sticking things in me."

"Yeah well, you'll still need a nurse to help you out though."

"I have one, well sorta." Quistis grinned, pointing to Fujin who promptly sneezed.

****************************

Celest stared thoughtfully at the back of Jaya's head. Holding up the woman's waist length mane of raven hair, she sighed in disbelief.

"How in the world do you run around with all this and not get it messed up?"

Jaya, sitting dutifully, looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"Rolled braids, my mother taught me."

Miguel sat nearby reading a magazine with a towel wrapped around his head while Seifer watched the trio warily. Celest, being a paragon of all things fashion had after-hours access to the resident salon where the majority of the students and staff got their hair cut.

"And I thought my hair was bad." She chuckled, leaning Jaya's seat back so she could shampoo her hair.

"It is of no trouble." Jaya shrugged simply.

"I'll take your word for it." Celest chuckled.

"You realize of course I appreciate you giving us the free work over, but you're not cutting my hair." Seifer said bluntly.

"What gave you the idea I was going to cut your hair?" Celest pouted.

"Perhaps it was when you said he looked like a rural… what was the word?" Jaya mused thoughtfully.

"Bumpkin." Miguel answered slyly.

"A what!?" Seifer scowled. "I do not!"

"Hon, lets be serious, you look like you should be working on old cars in a pair of overalls with that mop on your head." Celest grinned playfully.

"I resent that." Seifer huffed. "You've done made me shave the beard, that's as far as I go."

"And I thank you. You look so much cuter baby faced, besides, the beard tickled."

"I have heard that complaint many times myself, it is a tricky thing." Miguel said with obviously lewd implications.

"Oh no one asked you." Seifer groaned.

"There was this one woman, when I was but your age…" Miguel started with a devilish grin.

"Brother, please, no one wishes to hear of your conquests." Jaya sighed.

"No, no, wait now, this may be good." Seifer grinned.

"Hey!" Celest barked.

"Later my friend." Miguel nodded mischievously.

"Yeah, alright." Seifer chuckled then stood up anxiously. "How long is this going to take?"

"I'll be done when I'm done." Celest snapped. "Now sit down and wait your turn."

"Bah!" Seifer growled, sitting down heavily.

"You brought this on yourself." Miguel said quietly.

"Aw hell, what else were we supposed to do, let those guys talk smack?"

"What did those guys say anyway? I'm sure it's nothing Quistis and Fujin haven't heard before. Not everyone is so cozy with the idea of them being hooked up you know."

"You poked me in the eye." Jaya complained.

"Sorry."

"You don't want to know." Seifer said, waving it away.

"Okay we're done." Celest chirped, raising Jaya up.

"Thank you." Jaya smiled politely as Celest set about drying the tangle wet mass of her hair. 

"So." Miguel announced. "Are you coming with us?"

"Pardon?" Celest asked innocently.

"I thought you asked her?" Jaya asked Seifer, who balked slightly.

"Oh yeah…about that?" He replied, eyeing Celest.

"About what?" Celest frowned.

"You did not ask her?" Miguel chuckled.

"It was on my to do list."

"You lied to us?" Jaya frowned.

"No I didn't! Well, sort of."

"Seifer, what are they talking about?" Celest asked warily.

"I'll ask you later." Seifer commented dryly.

"No, you'll ask me now." She frowned.

"No way, it's done got weird now. I'll talk to you later about it." He huffed.

"Just ask her." Miguel sighed.

"Yes ask!" Jaya bubbled merrily.

"Okay this is freaking me out, what have you guys been up to?" Celest chuckled slightly.

"Ah hell." Seifer scoffed, settling back in his seat nonchalantly. "Look, I didn't tell you last night because I didn't want to ruin the mood."

"Okay, well tell me now then?"

"Go on, it's not like you're proposing." Miguel grumbled under his breath.

"Leave me alone, I can manage this myself."

"Someone want to clue me in here!" Celest snapped, growing flustered.

"I'm leaving." Seifer said blandly.  
"Oh…" Celest mouthed, stunned.

"Whoa, calm down." He added, seeing the gaunt look on her face.

"What…?"

"Its not what you think, I'm going to be heading out with Raijin and Miguel here."

"And I." Jaya added as she finished drying her hair.

"They go around helping people, taking bounties, fighting the good fight, stuff like that." Seifer explain, trying to sound as positive as possible.

"That's just ridiculous." Celest scowled then looked at Jaya apologetically. "No offense."

"None taken." Jaya said with a slight frown.

"Okay, okay." Seifer admitted, throwing up his hands. "I admit it sounds crazy, but think about it. It's just us against the world, seeing the sites, making a difference."

"Yeah, you're right, it does sound crazy."

"Is it? Funny it's the same thing you guys are doing here except we don't make a business out of it." Seifer explained with a somewhat contemptuous expression.

"Whoa there, that's not fair. Cid has to charge for our services otherwise we couldn't run things." Celest countered.

"True, I can see that, but look at it this way." Seifer grinned. "We can make a difference where it counts, with the little people."

"Bravo!" Miguel cheered, holding up his soda.

"Shut up." Seifer sighed, trying to ignore him.

"Alright, fine, you're going to run around like some hayseed hero, where's that leave me?" Celest scowled.

"That's the beauty of it. I want you to come with me." Seifer smiled broadly.

"You're joking." Celest said flatly.

"Not at all." Seifer grinned.

"Oh no." Celest laughed shaking her head. "I can see it now, you and the lady killer over there; sitting naked around the campfire, eating beans and farting while swapping tales of many a torrid affair while living some macho dream of heroic grandeur!" She raved loudly, throwing her arms into the air in disgust.

"I do not sit around naked." Miguel frowned. "The bugs, they bite."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Celest crowed in dismay.

"Please, come with us Celest, you and I, we can be as sisters." Jaya pleaded, taking her hands in hers.

"Sisters? What?" Celest babbled, looking at her incredulously.

"This isn't the response I was expecting." Seifer mumbled to Miguel.

"And you!" Celest gawked at Jaya, causing her to balk slightly.

"Surely this sounds psycho to you too?"

"No, I have no hatred of nature and I enjoy helping the people." Jaya explained with an air of pride.

"Oh my goodness." Celest gasped, shaking her head as the realization that they were serious sank in.  
"So what then, you're not coming." Seifer asked in quiet disappointment.

"Huh?" Celest sighed, holding her head and looking at him from the tangle of her hair. "Seifer, I, what would I do?"

"Live." He answered simply. "At least you be doing something. You're miserable here."

"I am not." She lied.

"Yes you are; you don't fit in here."

"Your one to talk." She countered snidely.

"True, and that's why I'm leaving. Come with me."

"Seifer I can't just up and leave, what about my friends, my job?"

"They'll understand, and you'll be out in the world making your own decisions for once and not being railroaded into what you think people expect of you."

"I…" Celest frowned, the fear and worry evident in her eyes.

"Please." Jaya smiled, taking her hand in hers. "It will be fun."

"Yes, join us, travel the world, live the wild life!" Miguel boomed brightly. "Be free!" He added with a raucous laugh.

Everyone just looked at him.

"I was trying to lighten the mood…" He explained sheepishly.

"You're worse than Raijin…" Seifer sighed then turned his attention back to Celest. "Please, come with me." He asked quietly. "I'd really like to get to know you better, the real you; free of all of this." He gestured widely.

"Seifer…"

"Yes, say yes!" He chuckled, nodding his head in a goofy manner.

Celest chuckled and shook her head.

"Fine, you crazy bastard." She relented laughingly.

"Fuckin A!" Seifer blurted in surprise.

"See, I told you." Miguel smiled, folding his arms.

**************************

It was early in the evening when Ellone arrived at Quistis' apartment. She hoped she wasn't early. Even more so, she'd never been invited to a dinner that didn't involve dignitaries and was unsure what was expected.

"I should have brought something…" She mumbled to herself then started to leave. "A pie or something…" She frowned. "Oh where am I going to find something like that at this hour?" She fretted then turned back to the door.

"Ah the heck with it." She sighed then knocked.

"DOOR!" Fujin shouted from somewhere inside.

"Well get it you goof, It's not like I can." Quistis responded.

A moment past and finally the door opened. Ellone's eyes widened slightly as she took in the site of Fujin wearing an apron and covered with a thin layer of flour.

"Oh my…um, am I early?" She asked worriedly

"NEGATIVE…" Fujin groused walking back into the kitchen.

"Ellone come in." Quistis waved from where she lay nestled on the couch with a book.

"Um hi." Ellone grinned sheepishly, shutting the door.

"Have a seat." Quistis prodded, nodding to the nearby loveseat.

"Thanks, um are you sure I'm not early?"

"Fujin's running late actually…" Quistis giggled.

"HEARD THAT!" Fujin snapped irritably from the kitchen.

"Problems?"

"NO!" Fujin answered amid clanging pots while Quistis simply nodded gravely.

"I offered to help but she insists I need to rest." She explained.

"What me to go assist?" Ellone whispered and Quistis gave her a pleading nod. Getting up, Ellone made her way tentatively to the kitchen, it was a disaster area.

"Oh my…" She mouthed as Fujin was apparently committing some act of mutilation to an overcooked chicken. Sensing her presence, Fujin turned to face her with an overly large butcher knife.

"WHAT?"

"Um…if I may make a suggestion?" Ellone grinned sheepishly. "You need a smaller paring knife if you're going to slice that without making a mess."

"PARING?" Fujin frowned.

"Um this one…" Ellone explained, removing one that was tightly lodged into a tin soup container.

Fujin said nothing but her expression spoke volumes.

"Want some help?" Ellone offered smilingly.

"OUT OF PRACTICE…" Fujin sighed in dismay.

"It's okay, we'll get through it."

Thankfully, Fujin's attempt wasn't as bad as it looked and it took very little for them to get things back in shape. As they made their way out of the kitchen Ellone headed to the dining table while Fujin just walked past it and set Quistis' and her plates onto the coffee table and sat in the floor.

"Um?" Ellone blinked, as Quistis slid off the couch to join Fujin.

"What are you doing over there?" Quistis giggled.

"I thought we would…" Ellone mumbled, looking questioningly at the dining table.

"Oh quit being so formal, plop down here." Quistis laughed, patting the carpet.

"Oh…okay."

Fujin looked up curiously as she approached and sat down awkwardly.

"Sorry, I'm not used to this kind of thing…" Ellone mumbled, trying to get comfortable while attempting not to appear too comfortable

"The food looks wonderful; you two did a good job." Quistis smiled.

"Fujin did most of the work; I only helped with the finishing touches." Ellone grinned.

"EAT." Fujin prodded them sternly.

"You heard her." Quistis chuckled. "I personally can't wait; I was getting tired of paste and ice-cream."

"TAKE SLOW." Fujin reminded her.

"Yes mom." Quistis sighed.

Ellone giggled slightly.

"So, Ellone, did you like our present?" Quistis asked.

"Very much so! I loved it, thank you so much!"

"I'm glad you liked it, it was the least I could do. I never got the chance to properly thank you for helping us so."

"It's okay, I was glad to help, really."

"Still, thank you."

"YES, THANKS." Fujin added sincerely.

Ellone blushed under the praise.

"Where have you been? I had hoped to see you earlier." Quistis asked worriedly. "I heard about you're little out burst, I hope you didn't let everyone upset you too much."

"I just needed to be away from people for a little while." Ellone shrugged.

"Well I hope now that you'll visit more often. I hear you and Fu have hit it off pretty well. I'm glad she's making new friends."

"I'M RIGHT HERE." Fujin grumbled.

"Sorry." Quistis giggled then looked back to Ellone.

"I'm sorry for the way everyone's been treating you. I honestly never meant to make you feel unwelcome and I'm sure the others didn't either."

"It's okay I understand. I think some of them are scared of me somewhat?"

"WHAT, WHY?" Fujin asked curiously.

"Well, perhaps you should ask Quistis that." She responded meekly.

Quistis frowned slightly and nodded. "Back during the stink with Ultimecia, Ellone wrecked havoc on Squall, Selphie, Zell and I."

"HOW SO?"

"She shifted us mentally into the past and put us in Laguna and the others' heads." Quistis explained, looking dizzy at the thought.

"WHY?" Fujin balked.

"I'd really rather not talk about it." Ellone mumbled self-consciously. "I was only trying to help…"

"Anyway, I think some of the others are a little uneasy around her."

"OH." Fujin shrugged then went back to eating.

Ellone sat quietly and looking downcast. Quistis frowned and took her hand from across the table.

"Look hon, don't worry about it anymore. I consider you part of my family and so does Fujin."

"I DO?" Fujin blinked.

"Yes!" Quistis hissed.

"OKAY." She said with a shrug. 

"Ignore her." Quistis sighed, causing Ellone to giggle slightly. "Now then, since you're family I do hope to see more of you."

"I…I'd like that." Ellone responded with a warm smile.

************************

End Chapter 90

To be continued


	91. Girls and Boys

Author Chendzee'a Li

ICQ: 115437920

Yahoo: Chendzeea_Frozen

Notice

Because of my wonderful fan artists

Sky and Mary, I've made a guest art page

Just for them! Also I'd like to give a special 

Thanks to Tex for being a wonderful

Proof reader and even better friend, thanks Tex!!

__

Frozen 

Chapter 91

Boys and Girls

Rain, cold, pain, darkness. Fujin moaned softly as she slowly awoke. A dull throbbing pain raced through her, she was hurt, but the pain was everywhere, making it far to hard too focus on anything specific. The sound of falling water she realized was not rain, her vision cleared and she could see fire, through the haze of frosty and air and smoke. Overhead a large pipe, easily as big around as a large truck lay ruptured. It's contents spilling into a icy lake just inches away from her. Stunned, she forced herself to sit causing her body to scream in protest. Ice was dominant everywhere, massive sheets covered everything and large chunks floated amid the chill waters before her. Something was rotting in the water, fleshy and brackish, it's slug like form moldering quickly before her eyes. The gummy mass of flesh was infested with various cables, wires, and odd bits of machinery that served whatever unknown purpose.

"Norg…" She croaked feebly then froze. "Quistis!" She sputtered in shock turning abruptly. Behind her lay a massive pile of rubble, twisted steel and concrete rose like a small mountain, obviously the remnants of a large stairwell.

"QUISTIS!" She shouted, coughing up a spray of blood for her efforts. She could hardly breath, each breath was ragged and tortured, she could feel the warm spread of blood soaking her shirt as she drug herself towards the rubble.

"NO!" She screeched her gaze wide in horror.

"NOT REAL! NOT!"

Something exploded overhead; showering her with small bits of mortar and debris. Looking up in a panic induced stupor, she winced as a bright beam of light shone onto her.

"There's someone here!" A familiar voice shouted.

"SQUALL!" Fujin cried in dismay. "HELP PLEASE!"

"Fujin!? Hold on, we're coming down? Where's Quistis?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

After calling forth the proper spell, Squall floated down to meet her, as did Zell who looked haggard with worry.

"HELP ME!" Fujin shouted anew, clawing at the rubble.

"Oh Hyne…" Zell mouthed in horror.

"What?" Squall frowned, following his gaze, what he saw caused him to stagger backwards in shock. Slowly, Fujin's followed their gaze. Knowing what she'd find, her heart pounded in her chest with the force of a sledgehammer. An arm protruded from the rubble, pale and horribly savaged. Thankfully, before she could take in the rest of the hellish site she fainted.

A hoarse, scream caused Quistis to bolt awake with a start, the sound was nothing that she'd ever heard before and something she prayed never to hear again. Pulling herself up, she found Fujin sitting up, knees against her chest and crying miserably.

"Fu!?" Quistis called out shakily. A wracking sob answered her.

"Fu, baby are you okay, what's wrong?" Quistis frowned, cradling her gently. At first Fujin was unresponsive then slowly, she tilted her head to regard her. A look of relief crossed her tortured features as Quistis caring gaze met hers. Sniffling softly she offered a grim smile.

"BAD DREAM." She murmured quietly.

"It's okay." Quistis shushed her, gently biding her to lie beside her. "I'm here."

*****************************

The next morning found Xu and Nida stood on Balamb's bridge staring out over the plush canopy of trees passing below. She, typing steadily on her portable computer while he lazily manned the helm.

"I'm getting old." She sighed, setting the laptop aside.

"Nonsense." Nida chuckled.

"So you say." She frowned, slipping a small, stylish pair of reading glasses out of her pocket. Donning them, she went back to her work.

"Okay perhaps you are." He laughed. "When did you start wearing those?"

"I've always had them but I've hardly needed them." She sighed. "But lately I need find I need them more and more."

"At least they're cute." He offered

"Oh shut up."

"What?" He laughed. "You're not old, heck; you're not even thirty."

"I'm close!"

"Oh come now, you're not that close."

"Easy for you to say, you're barely old enough to drink."

"Hey don't yell at me. You're the one going after the young guys you cradle robber." 

"Cradle robber! You make me sound like an old maid!" She all but shrieked while swatting at him. He ducked and Balamb lurked slightly.

"Hey! I'm driving here!" He laughed as Xu put a startled hand over her mouth.

"You're evil." She snapped in a tiff.

Nearby, the bridge crew listened to the exchange in amusement. Xu, catching their careful glances glared at them.

"What are you jokers looking at?"

"Um, an old maid?" One of the bolder members chuckled under his breath.

"I heard that!" Xu bristled sourly as Nida burst into laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Xu scowled playfully, slapping him in the back of the head.

"Ugh, I've had it with you clowns I'm going to get breakfast." She sighed, gathering her things.

"Bring me a bagel." Nida asked.

"Nope, you've been a jerk." She said kissing his cheek.

"Aw Xu come on." He frowned.

"Uh uh" She said snottily, heading towards the elevator.

"Darn it." Nida sighed, looking over at the bridge crew in annoyance. "Thanks guys now I'm in trouble."

************************************

Zell was bouncing in his seat, today was the day he got to pick up the honeymooners and he was more than eager to see his friends again.

"Stop fidgeting." Nicole mumbled, quietly nibbling a croissant.

"Sorry."

"When do you go pick them up?"

"Ah, not till this evening." He sighed.

"Then relax, it's not even noon yet."

"I'm cool, really."

"Un huh, right. Look, Xu says we're heading over the tropics today, it's going to be a beautiful day, we should head out to the pool and take advantage of it."

"Pool?"

"Yeah, you know, big hole, filled with water, people got there for recreation." She said with sly grin.

"I know what a pool is." He huffed.

"Morning ladies." Seifer crowed appearing behind them. "Chicken wuss, how's it hanging?" He added jostling Zell briskly.

"You asshole, go away." Zell snapped.

"Boys be nice." Celest sighed. "Care if we join you?"

"Actually!" Zell grumbled.

"You'd be more than welcome." Nicole finished for him.

Seifer plopped down heavily in front of Zell and smiled at him sinisterly.

"Hey, you got a hotdog." He noted then reached for it with his fork. With a speed honed from years of martial arts training, Zell intercepted the purloining utensil with his own.

"I don't think so." He sneered.

"Oh ho." Seifer grinned as if accepting an unspoken challenge."

"For the love of." Celest sighed in annoyance. Quickly, she grabbed the debated frank and quickly devoured it. Then, as if nothing happened she turned to chat with Nicole.

"My dog…" Zell mumbled in shock. Seifer blinked and sat back in his seat.

"Um, okay…" He mouthed with a startled shrug.

************************

"Wake up! Ya sleep like the dead ya know!" Raijin bellowed, shaking the bed mightily. Truthfully, Jaya could have indeed passed for a corpse, so deep was her slumber.

"Jaya, Jaya, Jaya, Jaya!" Raijin babbled repeatedly, pushing up and down on her shoulders. A knock on the bedroom door caused him to pause.

"What?" Raijin sighed. "Come in."

Miguel poked his head through the door questioningly.

"You have learned nothing?" He chuckled.

"Miguel I'm leaving, I'm late for work." A woman's echoed from somewhere behind him.

"Farewell." He smiled, leaning back out to wave goodbye.

Raijin rushed to the door to peer over the older man's shoulder. A leggy brunette was hurriedly putting on her shoes and musing with her hair. Then quickly, she rushed out the door and was gone.

"Who the hell was that?" Raijin blurted.

Miguel looked confused for a moment.

"I did not catch her name." He shrugged helplessly. Raijin made a face.

"You're worse than Seifer."

"I do not think so, from what you have told me, he does not love his women."

"Oh and I suppose you do." Raijin laughed.

Miguel looked genuinely insulted and pushed past to enter the room.

"Of course I do." He said sourly then clapped his hands briskly. "Jaya wake up." He said in a firm fatherly tone.

Yawning cutely Jaya rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Morning." She smiled dreamily.

"You two are weird ya know." Raijin said, cutting Miguel and foul look.

*****************

By the time Quistis and Fujin arrived in the cafeteria the place was packed.

"DAMN." Fujin wowed, never before had she seen the place full.

"Well, whatever they're serving must be good." Quistis shrugged from her wheelchair. 

"MUST BE." Fujin added pushing Quistis' chair forward as they got in line. To their mutual surprise a horde of Treppies rushed forward and fawned over Quistis worriedly, even more surprising was the fact that half of them Quistis didn't even know.

"Miss Trepe, it's been so long are you okay, will you be back in class!?" One girl babbled worriedly.

"Hey, hey Miss Trepe, we knew nothing could keep you down." An energetic young man chuckled.

"Oh wow she, is, hot!" Another youth whispered to his gawking companion.

"Oh my." Quistis blushed, laughing brightly.

"STILL HAVE IT." Fujin smirked.

Quistis beamed and quieted them all down.

"Gracious, where did all the new faces come from?" She giggled.

"Well Ma'am, it's not fair to the newbies that didn't get to meet you so we really pushed the fan club." Nei, one of Quistis prize students from Fujin's class said laughingly.

"Tell her about the shirts." One boy laughed.

"Shirts…?" Quistis gawked. "Oh no, please tell me you didn't."

"GAVE ME ONE." Fujin said blandly.

Quistis buried her face in her hands with a blushing squeak.

"To be honest." Nei laughed. "Your picture was more than enough to bring most over to the club."

"Oh my goodness!" Quistis laughed brightly. "You guys will be the death of me."

"QUISTIS ROLE MODEL." Fujin said proudly.

"Hardly." Quistis scoffed.

"She's right Ma'am." Nei smiled. "You're an inspiration; you saved our home and took care of us."

"Yeah Miss Trepe you took charge and kicked that things ass!" Another youth shouted from in the small crowd. That was the tipping point and soon the gathering was chanting Quistis' last name as if at a student rally. Blushing profusely she couldn't help but smile warmly.

"THEY LOVE YOU." Fujin noted quietly.

"I love them too." Quistis grinned. "They're my children."

*****************************

"Well look at here, sleeping beauty honors us with her presence." Seifer snorted as Quistis and Fujin approached.

"BLOW OUT ASS." Fujin retorted.

"Fujin please, Seifer, shut up." Quistis sighed.

"We saved you a spot!" Zell said eagerly, waving them over. 

"Thanks Zell, how are you?" Quistis asked as she settled into position.

Satisfied that she was comfortable Fujin joined her.

"I'm great, looking forward to picking up the Squallster." He said eagerly. "I bet Rinoa has a fit when she finds out you're okay."

"I can't wait to see Selphie." Quistis giggled.

"Oh my goodness!" Nicole laughed. "Poor thing can barely walk, she looks like a basketball."

Seifer laughed aloud at the mental image.

"Nikki's right." Celest agreed. "She's about to pop, she should be do any day now actually."

"Do we know what it'll be?" Quistis asked.

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin answered, causing everyone to look at her questioningly.

"WHAT?" She snapped.

"How the heck do you know?" Zell gawked.

Fujin said nothing.

"She's a nurse." Quistis giggled.

"AM NOT." Fujin huffed.

"A nurse…" Seifer said quietly, his eyes wide.

"SILENCE" She blurted, knowing he was about to say something snide.

He couldn't contain his laughter even if he wanted to and let it out in a long bellowing chuckle that sounded more befitting some evil Count in a horror movie.

"Sorry." Quistis shirked as Fujin rolled her eyes.

"ORDERLY." She explained sourly.

"Disorderly." Zell mumbled jokingly.

"Behave." Nicole shushed him.

"You have the little hat?" Seifer asked, still laughing.

"Ignore him." Quistis sighed.

"Where's the hat?" Seifer giggled again then choked on his food.

"HA!" Fujin blurted abruptly then resumed her own meal gleefully as Celest proceed to beat the ever living hell out of Seifer's back in hopes of dislodging whatever was choking him.

"Whoa, he's turning blue…" Zell said in awe.

"That's not funny." Quistis frowned. "Fujin go help him, before she beats him to death."

Fujin rolled her eye and stood to assist.

"Yo guys sorry we're late!" Raijin bellowed as he pushed his wide frame through the tightly packed crowd of chairs and diners.

"Is he well?" Miguel said curiously, noticing Seifer's dilemma.

Fujin was about around the table when Celest's beating had its desired effect. With a choking hack the offending blockage arced neatly through the air and into Raijin's plate.

"Aw that's just gross ya know." He scowled is disappointment.

"Disgusting." Jaya winced, stepping slightly away from him.

"Thanks…" Seifer coughed as Celest watched with concern.

"Hell, I'll be back, gonna get another plate." Raijin sighed as Miguel commandeered a recently vacated table and slid it nearby.

"It's like living with a bunch of kids." Quistis mumbled. Fujin gave an agreeing nod.

"Hey guys, we're heading to pool later, you have to come hang out." Zell said eagerly.

"Most assuredly." Miguel smiled wolfishly. "With such ladies present it will be a treat."

"A man after my own heart." Seifer chuckled.

"Hey!" Celest scowled. "I think he's a bad influence on you. You're both sounding like my brother."

"I still can't imagine you being related to that hillbilly." Seifer chuckled. Celest didn't take the comment lightly and promptly poured her drink in his lap.

"What the hell?" He blurted jumping up in shock.

Quistis shook her head in defeat.

"You deserved it." Jaya grinned as he padded at his lap with napkins.

"Need a diaper?" Zell chuckled.

"Hey, I'll deal with you later!" Seifer barked.

"What the devil are you guys doing over here?" Xu growled in wonder, holding her tray. Nida surveyed the scene as well and sighed.

"I think everyone is going stir crazy." Nicole smiled.

Celest stood and smiled politely. "Xu you can have my chair, I've some errands to do so."

Seifer stood as well, still fuming over his doused trousers.

"Celest." Quistis called, motioning to her.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

"Okies, we well, see you this afternoon." The younger woman said evasively then hurried off with Seifer hot on her heels steadily complaining. Xu and Nida took the now empty seats and sat down curiously.

"We miss anything?" Xu asked.

"Just Seifer being a jerk." Zell groaned.

"What else is new?" Nida smirked. "At least he's gone now."

"You do not like him?" Jaya asked curiously.

"No one does." He answered dully.

"Then why does he come around?"  
"Hell if we know, he's like a big roach or something." Zell laughed.

"Zell…" Quistis said quietly.

"Sorry."

"At least he's trying to get along." Nicole said optimistically causing Fujin to huff in discontent.

Changing the subject Zell turned to Quistis with a gleam in his eyes.

"You two should come out with me to pick up Squall and the gang."

"Hey that's a good idea." Nicole beamed.

"Yeah it'll be a surprise!" Zell nodded eagerly.

"Sure, I'd love to." Quistis giggled cheerfully then turned to Fujin. "What about you?"

"AS YOU WISH." She shrugged impassively.

****************************

The day was warm and all was calm. With a group of junior SEED's returning from a successful venture everyone was in good spirits and celebrated. So it was of little wonder that the pool was packed with frolicking youths and lounging staff. In a more secluded area, towards one end of the massive pool sat a group of figures, all of who watched a drama being played out on a group of tumbling mats. 

Two men circled each other slowly, sizing one another up while the ring of observers watched. Seifer, Raijin, both grandstanding, and both having something to prove to the ladies watching intently. Or so they thought.

"Why are we watching this?" Celest grumbled, fidgeting with her swimsuit sourly.

"Because you want to indulge their macho nonsense." Xu yawned watching with interest as a new batch of barbecued ribs was thrown onto the nearby grills. 

"That's a little harsh." Nicole frowned at Xu's comment as she sipped quietly on a lime daiquiri.

"Fight me then." Xu grinned, cutting her a sarcastic look.

"They're just doing what comes naturally." Jaya smiled, the lust evident in her eyes as she watched the men square off.

"Ladies please." Quistis sighed from her lounge chair as she soaked up the sunrays.

"I think it's cute. They're just showing off." Nicole grinned as Raijin ran past, holding Seifer in the air like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey, let em cut loose, we needed some fun around here." Zell shrugged as he padded towards them with a freshly grilled hamburger.

"You are fighter also?" Miguel asked curiously.

"Yeah I suppose so." Zell answered modestly.

"Come then, let us battle." Miguel chuckled brightly, his craggy eyes dancing as he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a broad powerful chest.

"What?" Zell balked; his mouth full of grilled cheeseburger.

"WUSS." Fujin snorted, from beside Quistis.

"The man's a friggin bear, you fight him."

"She'll do no such thing." Quistis scolded, looking at him from over her sunglasses.

"I do not fight women." Miguel smiled wolfishly. "They are for other things."

"Oh for the love of…" Quistis groaned. "Raijin! Where the hell did you find this guy?" She shouted laughingly. "Zell, go kick his butt!" She blurted, shoving him in the back with her foot.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Zell shouted eagerly then tackled the larger man.

"You're actually encouraging this." Xu asked curiously.

"Of course." Quistis grinned. "Now that the boys are gone we can have a little chat. Celest get over here!"

"Crap." Celest winced. "Aw Quistis what did I do now?"

"Nothing, nothing, sit down."

"What's this about?"

"GOSSIP." Fujin huffed.

"Yeah Celest, what's up?" Xu asked inquisitively.

"Hi guys." Ellone beamed, unwittingly interrupting the interrogation as she plopped down beside Quistis' lounger.

"Ellone, hi, we missed you at breakfast." Quistis smiled warmly.

"I know, I'm sorry I overslept."

"Well at least you're here now; it'd be a shame for you to miss a day like this."

"Speaking of which, where's you suit." Celest wondered curiously, noting her simple blouse and modest skirt.

"I didn't have one." Ellone explained as she slipped off her shoes and dipped her feet in the water.

"You should have come to me, I would have loaned you one." Celest said.

"Don't do it." Xu mumbled. 

"You shut up." Celest barked.

"THONG." Fujin added dully.

"You too!" Celest snapped again. Ellone giggled brightly and regarded Celest graciously.

"Thanks but I'm okay."

"Ah well." Celest shrugged then began to stand.

"Hold on there." Quistis said quickly as Nicole and Xu grabbed her arms.

"Oh come on." Celest whined, sitting back down.

"You're not getting away that easy." Xu chuckled.

Zell and Miguel's antics enveloped Seifer and Raijins' as well and soon all four men spilled into the water with a loud splash. Annoyed that her entertainment was foiled Jaya turned around to listen to the ensuing gossip.

"Come on Celest, rumor says you're up to something big." Nicole grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Celest said, feigning innocence.

"Something's brewing between you and Seifer." Xu explained further.

"We're dating now, but that's common knowledge." Celest shrugged. Fujin made a noise but a gentle look from Quistis quieted her.

"Oh wow, really?!" Ellone blinked in surprise, earning a questioning look from everyone.

"Um…sorry, I'm kinda out of the loop." She squeaked then motioned for them to continue.

"There's nothing to tell." Celest mumbled awkwardly, uneasy at being under so much scrutiny.

"Dating eh, interesting." Xu prodded. "Have you two, you know?" She grinned salaciously.

"Hey!" Celest gawked in shock.

"Oh dear." Nicole blushed as Quistis' eyes widen slightly but remained quiet while Fujin decided to go investigate the potential for freshly grilled goodies.

"Um, did what?" Ellone asked innocently, earning yet another look from the girls present.

"Sex." Jaya explained in a tone that was annoying similar to that used when mothers explained things to children.

"Oh, okay." Ellone blushed then took a long draw from Quistis' drink in an attempt to appear unfazed.

"Hey!" Quistis complained.

"Ack!" Ellone jumped, waving her hands in a mix of embarrassment and confusion "Oh, I'm sorry." She groaned in dismay.

"Jeeze." Xu snorted, trying not to laugh.

"It's okay." Quistis smiled. "You can have it."

Nicole took an understanding breath and remained quiet.

"I'll uh, just sit here, um…go on, just ignore me…" Ellone mumbled meekly.

With the minor drama resolved, Xu turned back to Celest who looked more than eager to run away.

"No." Celest said bluntly. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Ouch!" Xu winced.

"And you deserved it." Quistis smiled, then regarded Celest thoughtfully.

"We're just worried hon, that's all."

"Thanks, but I'm a big gal." Celest responded somewhat defensively.

"Do not be mad at her. Seifer, he is handsome man." Jaya commented.

"Oh no doubt, he's a stud, but lets face facts, he's a jerk." Xu scowled.

"Hey!" Celest protested.

"Oh be nice you two, honestly though I have to agree, he's pretty dashing in a rugged sort of way." Nicole grinned, blushing slightly.

"Better not let Zell hear you say that, you'll break his little heart." Quistis chuckled.

"What, you don't agree?" Xu asked.

"Hardly my type." Quistis shrugged.

"Hey you don't count anyway." Celest snapped sarcastically.

"That was a cheap shot." Quistis scowled slightly.

"That was cold." Xu agreed then regarded Ellone. "What do you think?"

"Um, who me?" Ellone balked.

"Yeah you."

"It was kind of a tacky comment."

"Not that you goof, Seifer."

"Oh, him, um, I guess he's okay." She shrugged.

"Can we not talk about him like he's a side of beef please?" Celest finally blurted.

"Defensive little thing isn't she." Xu said in surprise.

"Oh quit tormenting her." Nicole scolded.

"Really Xu, reign it in a little." Quistis agreed.

"Okay, sorry." Xu sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Pardon her, she's got heat dementia." Quistis explained jokingly.

"I'm leaving." Celest blurted.

"You're leaving, but it's still early." Nicole frowned.

"Oh hey, I didn't mean to run you off." Xu said apologetically. "I was just picking with you."

"That's not what I mean." Celest explained.

"She is coming with us." Jaya piped in cheerfully causing everyone to look at her in shock.

"Huh, you mean you're leaving, leaving?" Quistis stammered.

Celest winced.

"Oh my." Nicole gasped lightly as Fujin returned with a paper plate full of barbecued ribs.

"You're shitting us?" Xu blurted in shock, caught completely caught off guard.

"Are you serious?" Nicole prodded further.

"Well, to be honest…" Celest shirked. "Yes, yes I am, we'll be leaving the day after tomorrow."

"You're just up and leaving Balamb, just like that?" Xu stammered.

"Yup." Celest shrugged.

Fujin's expression darkened as she began to get the gist of the conversation. Quistis was floored and it showed as she took off her sunglasses.

"This is a surprise…" She managed through the lingering shock. "What made you decided to do this?" She asked, concerned.

"Seifer asked me to." Celest smiled, giving him a wave. Seifer paused enough to smile back and was promptly tackled anew.

"IDIOT." Fujin sputtered, shaking her head.

"Well that's one opinion." Celest shrugged.

"Oh Wow." Xu mumbled. "This is a kick in the shorts."

"Yeah really." Nicole nodded in a stupor.

"How long will you be gone?" Quistis asked, concerned.

"I have no idea." Celest shrugged with a relaxed smile.

"What will you do?" Xu frowned.

"Anything we want, see the world, help people, whatever."

"BUMS." Fujin snorted.

"I resent that." Jaya scowled.

"TRUTH." Fujin scoffed.

"You are a rude woman. Speak not to me." Jaya huffed, ignoring her.

"Fujin, please." Quistis whispered, touching her shoulder lightly.

"APOLOGY…" Fujin sighed.

"Accepted." Jaya nodded, obviously vindicated.

"Look, I was kinda hoping you guys would happy for me." Celest pouted. "You all know a girl has to make her own path at some point. Hell, I'm tired of doing what everyone expects of me, I want to be spontaneous!" She said with a giddy flourish.

"Then dye your hair, get a tattoo, go streaking, do anything but run off half cocked. I mean surely you've not had the time to give this much thought." Quistis offered worriedly.

"That's the whole point!" Celest giggled, causing Jaya to giggle as well.

"It is great fun; we will see the world and do many things." She laughed, spreading her arms excitedly.

"Oh Hyne." Ellone giggled. "You go girl."

"Don't encourage her." Quistis sighed.

"I think it's neat." Nicole finally commented after much deliberation. "I wish I could be so spontaneous, but I'm to big a chicken."

"Well thanks you two, at least someone sees where I'm coming from."

"Easy hon, no ones against the idea." Quistis started while Fujin coughed in protest. "Well…uh…anyway, what I was say is, that you should think this out, it's a big decision."

"Quisty, I'm flattered you're worried but, like I said, I'm a big girl, I'll be okay."

"Do you love him?" Xu said, asking the question most were avoiding. Celest frowned thoughtfully then shrugged slightly.

"Perhaps, I dunno… but I want to find out. This way we'll have to time to explore."

Fujin shook her head but stayed silent.

"Okay then." Quistis sighed, obviously disappointed but resigned to respect her decision. "Looks like you made up your mind. What are you going to tell Irvine, how do you think he'll react."

"SEIFER DEAD." Fujin mumbled.

"That's an understatement I bet." Xu chuckled.

"Her brother yes?" Jaya asked curiously.

"Yes." Quistis sighed.

"Then he will be supportive."

"If you say so." Xu whistled.

"Oh he'll be fine; Irvine's a laid back kind of guy." Nicole said optimistically.

"It's funny." Ellone giggled quaintly.

"What?" Quistis asked curiously.

"Nothing really, it's just all this talk about Seifer brought back some memories."

"Oh really?" Celest said arching a brow. "You two have a history? He never told me."

"Interesting." Jaya smiled scandalously.

"It's not what you think." Quistis explained quickly sensing some growing tension.

"Oh, no, no." Ellone giggled, shaking her head. "I used to baby sit these guys when I was younger.

"What?" Nicole and Celest gawked.

"Oh yes it's true." Ellone smiled briskly.

"NEVER TOLD." She frowned.

"Yeah, Trepe." Xu added sourly

"I'm sorry, it never came up." Quistis shirked.

Glad to finally have something interesting to talk about, Ellone eagerly scooted forward to share.

"Yeah it was hilarious." She winked at Fujin. "They were a terror, oh and Quistis, you were such a snobby little thing." She giggled. "Um… no offense."

Quistis only smiled. "Look who my peers were." She shrugged, nodding towards Seifer who was roaring like gorilla in heat while shoving Raijin under the water.

"Oh and poor Seifer, he was such a bed wetter." Ellone grinned, watching them roughhouse.

"SEIFER WET BED?" Fujin snorted.

"Oh yes, like every night, it was horrible, I had to wash his sheets constantly because he didn't want Edea to know."

"Great…" Celest groaned.

"Too much info." Xu mouthed while Nicole and Quistis exchanged glances. Fujin meanwhile sat back on her hands and basked in her own humorous thoughts.

"He was like six years old." Ellone said in his defense.

"Does he still?" Jaya asked Celest curiously. "The tents, they are cramped."

"How the heck should I know!?" Celest barked evasively.

"Well kiddies, it's about that time!" Zell announced clamoring out of the water. Seifer, Miguel and Raijin soon joined him; all were panting and laughing heartily. Seifer felt a chill and looked to Fujin who was eyeing him with an intense and downright sinister grin.

"What the hell's your problem?" He asked, somewhat spooked.

"BED WETTER." She said, slow and deliberately, her lips curling into a wicked smile.

*******************

All was calm on the Ragnarok, which Quistis found far more enjoyable than the anarchy Fujin's comment caused. Zell was at the controls, steadily singing out of tune with some loud, erratic rock band, while Fujin sat at her side wearing a catty, satisfied grin.

"You should see yourself." Quistis said quietly.

"Hmm?" Fujin mumbled, looking to her curiously.

"He had a fit."

"WAS GOAL."

"It was mean."

"DESERVED IT."

"True, but still, you made an ass out of him. Zell and Raijin will never stop hounding him now."

"EVEN BETTER."

"You have a cruel streak; I hope you are aware of that."

"YES."

"Good, just so you know."  
"THANK YOU."

"So bad…" Quistis sighed, chuckling to herself.

"How are you lovely ladies doing back there?" Zell asked, turning to face them sporting two black eyes and a silly grin.

"Oh jeeze." Quistis laughed at the sight of him. "You really should've gotten fixed up before we left."

"I'm alright, besides it was worth it." Zell smiled merrily.

"So long as you're good to fly."

"I'm cool, I'm cool. Fujin, tell her."

"HE'S COOL." Fujin answered blandly so he'd shut up.

"See." He smiled, giving two thumbs up.

"How much farther do we have to go Mr Cool?" Quistis asked.

"On approach now." He answered, as the Ragnarok easily made the transition into space. A low electric buzz filled the cockpit as the ship's antigravity system came into effect. Once positive that she was not going to be bouncing off the walls, Fujin undid he seatbelt and moved closer to the windows to peer out.

"BEAUTIFUL." She mouthed in awe.

"Oh neat, this is your first time going up isn't it?" Quistis smiled.

Fujin nodded eagerly, her gaze dancing with child like wonder.

Quistis watched her warmly, smiling brightly as Fujin scampered forward and leaned over Zell's seat to gaze upward from the cockpit as a massive vessel passed over them.

"Pretty cool huh?" Zell grinned.

Fujin nodded speechless.

"That's a cargo vessel." He explained as he turned the ship slightly. "And that." He said pointing ahead. "Is our destination. The Grandia."

"AMAZING." Fujin gawked at the colossal station as it came into view. The structure was easily larger than Balamb but shared a similar artistic flair. Large portions of the resort housed gleaming blue tinted solar panels that mixed form and functionality. Overall the resort looked something similar to a great diamond spinning lazily in space.

"Oh wow." Quistis said in surprise. "They've came a long way, I didn't even know this place was open yet."

"Well, you've um, been away for awhile. They opened for business last month." Zell explained.

"OPULENT." Fujin said quietly.

"Very, but hey, if you can afford it, why not." Quistis shrugged. 

"To rich for my blood." Zell chuckled as he brought the ship around to one of the exit docks.

Fujin returned to her seat and looked at Quistis smilingly as Zell made docking procedures. Finally after a lengthy wait, the ship docked and the airlock cycled.

"We're here." Zell announced climbing out of his seat. "You ladies wait here I'll go round up the love birds." He said eagerly, bounding out of the cockpit.  
"You know what?" Quistis sighed happily.

"Hmm?" Fujin responded contently.

"As soon as I get my strength back you and I are coming here."

Fujin laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"EXPENSIVE." Fujin gawked.

"So?"

"NEGATIVE." 

"You'd love it, I can tell, look at you, you can hardly sit still already." Quistis smirked. Fujin shrugged her shoulders shyly and giggled. Her merriment was as much infectious as it was uncommon and Quistis couldn't help but join in.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so cheerful."

"SORRY."

"No, don't be sorry." Quistis smiled, leaning over towards her slowly. Fujin met her halfway but the moment was ruined as Rinoa screamed in shock. Startled and off balance Fujin fell forward, nearly toppling out of her seat as Quistis raised up sharply.

"Quisty!" Squall blurted as Zell hopped up and down laughing like a psychotic imp.

"Hi guys." Quistis smiled brightly.

"When, how!?" Rinoa stammered in tear filled wonder.

"Long story." Quistis giggled.

"Oh man, she's not kidding, you wouldn't believe it." Zell explained exuberantly as Squall moved forward slowly.

"Squall." Quistis smiled, only to be caught off guard as he leaned to embrace her tightly.

"We thought we lost you." He whispered hoarsely, his voice thick with emotion. Touched but the rare show of affection, Quistis patted his back gently.

"I'm fine hon, I'm back." She said soothingly.

"That's beautiful man." Zell bawled unabashedly. Fujin couldn't help but chuckle aloud as Rinoa shoved Squall away to steal a hug of her own.

"Hyne I missed you so much, I'm so sorry for being a jerk, I'm sorry for not listening. I'm sorry for everything!" She babbled in near hysteria while fighting through choking sobs.

"Oh stop it you guys." Quistis blushed, wiping at her eyes. "You're going to get me started. Letting go, Rinoa turned to Fujin with arms wide open.

"Fuji!" She shouted even as Fujin intercepted her and declined the hug graciously.

"You can thank Fujin and Ellone." Quistis explained as Squall stared at the reunion with an awkward smile.

"Oh let it out." Zell prodded, wiping tears from his own, swollen and blackened eyes. Squall tried to give him a sour look but failed miserably. Instead he pointed curiously.  
"What happened?"

"Seifer." Zell giggled wildly, causing Squall to eye him suspiciously.

********************

After everyone had settled enough think, Squall and Zell went to stow the luggage while Rinoa and Quistis chatted madly back and forth while Fujin sat listening half heatedly. Finally with everything packed away the boys returned with Zell babbling about the recent drama's while Squall seemed back to his normal aloof self.

"Have you picked Selphie and Irvine up yet?" Squall asked, sitting down in the copilot seat. Pausing he sniffed the air.

"I smell perfume?"

"Fujin's doing." Zell grumbled. "She uh… said the cockpit smelled like feet."

"I wonder why?" Squall said derisively. "I told you not to prop your feet on the console."

"Those shoes were killing me; I needed to get the swelling down. Besides it's been like four weeks."

"You've always done that." Squall groaned as they separated from the resort. "What was it you said? Oh yeah I remember; Something like; If I don't get to fly then I'll resort to chemical warfare."

"Bah." Zell grumbled, bringing the ship around so it could begin its reentry.

Thirty minutes later, the Ragnarok found itself nearing Deling's airport on final approach. Fifteen minutes after that the ship had landed and the docking ramp lowered. Zell and Rinoa exited the craft in search of Irvine and Selphie. The search was easy, Selphie could be seen waddling towards them, wearing a floppy wide sun hat, while Irvine lumbered behind her carrying a monstrous amount of shopping bags, luggage and dragging two mobile storage racks full of odds and ends. Neither Zell nor Rinoa gave any indication of the surprise the two honeymooners had waiting.

"I'm going to kill him." Selphie barked as she met up with and stormed past Zell.

"Selphie?" Rinoa gawked, turning to look at her curiously.

"Oh dude, what'd you do?" Zell grinned at Irvine.  
"Baby's been kicking. She blames me." Irvine shrugged devoid of will.

"We'll you are the father." Rinoa grinned.

Irvine moaned it humorous dismay.

"Did you have fun at least?" Rinoa asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah it was great." Irvine nodded.

"Damn man let me help." Zell laughed as Irvine struggled with the mountain of baby gear.

"Thanks." Irvine smiled appreciatively as Rinoa and Zell took a share of the load. Rinoa looked curiously at stack.

"Um think you have enough stuff?"

"Don't ask me, she's in charge." Irvine nodded up ahead to Selphie who was already making her way into the ship. Once everyone was aboard, Selphie turned to regard Zell irritably.

"Get us out of here, I want to go home and go to bed, I feel like crap."

"Um want me to help you get this stuff packed first?" Zell asked, trying to be helpful.

"No, I can do it!" Selphie barked, causing him to flinch.

"Okay, okay I'm going he stammered.

"I'll help you." Rinoa offered. Selphie accepted the offer and pointed to large box containing various foodstuffs. 

"Sort that." She nodded while Irvine sulked towards the elevator leading to the bridge. He wanted nothing more to be away from her when she was in such a mood.

"Come back here." Selphie growled. "Put this stuff up." She snapped, pushing a large box containing an unassembled crib towards him. Resigned to his fate did as she was told.

By the time they were done the Ragnarok was well on its way back to Balamb Garden. Those on the bridge could here Selphie complaining even before the elevator arrived. As they appeared, Fujin stood, so that she could avoid any rush. Irvine saw her first and looked surprised.

"Oh no." He frowned. Unable to read her features he feared the worst.

"What?" Selphie snapped, walking forward a step before seeing her. "Oh whoa, Fujin." She stammered; the irritation in her voice immediately giving way to concern. "What are you doing here?"

"What, no hi for me?" Quistis giggled, peeking around from behind the seat.

Rinoa laughed brightly, as did Zell, while Squall waited for the ensuing explosion with amusement.

Selphie's scream of shock and joy was both deafening and incoherent. Without a second thought she grabbed the person nearest to her in a tight hug. Fujin didn't have a chance to dodge the embrace and accepted it in stride; that is until Selphie's water broke and doused her feet. 

End Chapter 91

To be continued


	92. New Arrival

Author Chendzee'a Li

ICQ: 115437920

Yahoo: Chendzeea_Frozen

Author's Note

Sorry for the short chapter, things

Have been hectic for me of late

__

Frozen 

Chapter 92

New Arrival

__

Fujin made a noise, something akin to a grunt of surprise and or disgust.

"Oh hell would you look at that." Selphie winced, looking down at their wet feet. Quistis gaped in shock while Irvine did his part by fainting away like a swooning maiden.

"Squall!" Rinoa blurted watching Selphie look down in dismay at her dress.

"Ah hell why now?" She winced staggering towards the nearest chair. Snapped out of her surprise, Fujin moved to help her. In that instant the entire cockpit erupted into chaos. Rinoa babbled frantically while running in tight circles, looking for something, anything, that could help. Squall rushed forward just as Fujin reclined Selphie's chair. Upon taking in the site he, turned ghostly pale and quietly went back to his seat.

"What the heck?" Zell frowned, looking over at him.

"Um, I think Selphie's having her baby." Squall mumbled quietly.

"Oh that's cool." Zell nodded calmly then jumped in shock, controls in hand. "What!" The Ragnarok heaved sending Fujin toppling onto Selphie and Rinoa to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing up there!" Selphie screamed then focused her attention to Fujin who was more than a little bewildered. "Get off me you lummox!"

"This isn't happening." Quistis gaped wide-eyed then shouted towards Zell.

"Zell, get Kadowaki on the line!"

"What do we do, what do we do, what do we do!" Rinoa screeched in a panic.

"SHUT UP!" Fujin and Selphie yelled in unison. Rinoa looked hurt but silenced all save for a small whine.

"Oh no, no, no! You can't have that thing in here! I just redid the upholstery." Zell complained, looking over his shoulder feverishly.

"Zell! Just call Kadowaki, Fujin, see how far along she is."

"WHAT?" Selphie and Fujin balked. Fujin moved to Quistis side and looked down worriedly.

"WHAT?" She asked again through clenched teeth.

"Fu, calm down, just look and see. I'll talk you through it"

"Since when are you a doctor!?" Selphie shouted.

"Look, I studied biology as a primary in advanced studies." Quistis explained calmly.

"DO THEN!" Fujin blurted fretfully.

"I can barely move, just go do it." Quistis sighed.

"No way, I don't want her fishing around!" Selphie shouted then howled as a wave of pain washed over her."

Squall turned green at the noise and Zell looked as if he was going to faint. Irvine meanwhile lay flat on his back and oblivious to all.

"Fujin." Quistis said calmly. "We don't have time for this."

Fujin looked at her pleadingly then took a deep breath before turning back to Selphie who swatted vehemently as she approached.

"No, no, no, shoo, you go away!"

"SILENCE." Fujin grumbled pausing to gather her composure and wits. Then with a wince, promptly hiked Selphie's legs into the air.

"Hey!" Selphie screamed in a mix of anger and embarrassment. Fujin made a strained face then looked at Quistis. 

"WHAT NOW?" Fujin groaned, trying not to think about it.

"Okay, first you're going to have to see how far along she is." Quistis began to explain as Fujin nodded grave understanding.

Zell meanwhile just happened to glance back in time to see Fujin begin the investigation. "Whoa!" He squawked then spun back around so fast Squall feared he would break his neck.

"Rinoa get this lunatic off me!" Selphie shouted in dismay.

"Um Fujin do you know what you're doing." Rinoa asked quietly, peeking over her shoulder. Fujin gave her an incredulous look.

Unable to handle the stress of the situation, Squall heaved slightly then scrambled out of his seat. All but running, he blew past Fujin and Selphie and tripped over Irvine before half falling down the ladder to the lower level.

"Squall!?" Rinoa called out to no avail.

"Zell? Kadowaki?" Quistis shouted.

"She's not in her office, they're paging her now!" He answered. "Oh man, oh man, oh man!"

Selphie howled anew and Rinoa rushed to her side.

"You'll be okay!" She babbled. Selphie grabbed her by the throat. "Where's Irvine, I'm going to kill him!" She growled.

"Can't breathe." Rinoa squeaked, prying her hands free. "He uh…" She frowned, amid gasps.

"FAINTED." Fujin answered then looked to Quistis.

"Oh ho! That dirty sombitch!" Selphie screeched.

"Well?" Quistis asked worriedly.

"NO IDEA." Fujin offered feebly.

"He did this to me!" Selphie screamed.

"Calm down." Quistis sighed.

"I'll kill him!"

"Don't say that, you love him." Rinoa frowned.

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!"

"Zell, how long till we reach Balamb?" Quistis called out, growing nervous.

"About thirty minutes."

"Ugh…" Quistis frowned then looked to Fujin questioningly. "Think she'll make it until then."

"UH." Fujin mumbled. Then peeked under Selphie's gown again. Raising back up she shook her head grimly. "NEGATIVE."

"Negative! What the hell do you mean negative!" Selphie shrieked.

"Great." Quistis sighed.

"Come on, do your breathing." Rinoa said in a panic, mimicking the Lamaze breathing she'd seen on television.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing you idiot!" Selphie screeched flailing her arms in wild, pain induced frustration.

"You don't have to be insulting." Rinoa pouted.

"Insulting, insulting!" Selphie hissed through grit teeth. "My husband passed out, I have a lunatic peeking at my privates, there's a psycho flying the ship and I'm in the worst pain of my entire life. I think I'm entitled to my goddamned opinions!"

"Selphie, it's imperative to relax!" Quistis pleaded.

"Don't you tell me to relax your not the one having your baby in a plane full of retards!" Selphie screamed vehemently.

"Zell, how long would it take to get back to Deling?" Quistis asked worriedly.

"Same as Balamb, thirty minutes either way."

Selphie screamed anew as did Zell who needed to vent his frustrations.

*****************

Kadowaki waited in the hanger with a medical team. Nicole, Ellone and Celest where there as well, as was Angelo who waited eagerly for his mistress. The dog was the first to sense the Ragnarok's approach and barked briskly.

"Here they come." Kadowaki noted, motioning for the medical team to stand ready. Landing lights broke through the evening sky as the Ragnarok came into view.

"I hope she's okay." Nicole frowned.

"I'm sure she is." Ellone smiled. 

With a roar the Ragnarok entered the hanger, venting steam as it settled heavily. Moments later the gangplank hissed then lowered. Kadowaki motioned her team forward with a gurney then paused as Squall staggered out looking green.

"Are you okay!?" Kadowaki frowned, looking him over.

"Fine…" He grumbled, staggering past.

"Where's Selphie is she okay?"

"Fine, both of them." He noted in a slight daze.

Kadowaki nodded in understanding and motioned her team up the ramp.

On the bridge, Selphie was asleep, exhausted from her efforts. Irvine was awake, having come around in time witness the birth of his daughter, joyous tears well in his eyes he cradled Selphie to his chest. Quistis held the baby to give them a moment, wrapping it up in Squall's coat, which he'd graciously donated.

Rinoa beamed brightly as Quistis gently rocked the child to sleep. Fujin meanwhile, sat up front with Zell who was still in shock by the whole ordeal.

"Oh man, that was intense…" He mumbled, looking at her with a stunned expression.

"INDEED." Fujin mouthed absently, watching quietly as Quistis handed the baby to Rinoa who in turn passed it her father.

"She needs a name." Rinoa smiled as Irvine cradled the sleeping infant awkwardly.

"Wow…" Irvine said with a so huge, that only new parents could manage it.

"Wow's not a good name." Quistis chuckled.

"Edea…" Selphie murmured, opening her eyes sleepily.

"Edea?" Quistis smiled 

"It seems right..." Selphie explained with a cute yawn.

"Edea it is then." Irvine smiled softly, brushing a hand through her sweat soaked hair. 

"Thats so beautiful." Zell whispered to Fujin with tears in his eyes. "Give me a hug."

"SHUT UP." She hissed, punching him in the arm.

Kadowaki and her team arrived on the elevator and quickly survey the scene.

"It's a girl!" Rinoa beamed excitedly.

"Gracious, is everyone okay?" She asked, noting everyone's disheveled look.

"We're fine Doc." Irvine said quietly.

"Thank goodness, come on lets get you guys out of here." Kadowaki smiled, nodding to her assistance. Carefully they lifted Selphie onto the gurney and tucked her under an insolated blanket.

"Here, I'll take her." Kadowaki said nodding to the baby.

"I got her, just lead the way." Irvine said protectively.

As they exited the ship Celest and Nicole met them excitedly and followed them towards the clinic. Rinoa was next to exit and after a merry reunion with Angelo, they both set out in search of Squall, finally finding him sitting on a nearby crate.

"You okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah." He said quietly, looking up at her with weary eyes.

"It's a girl."

"That's great." He smirked, glad that everyone was safe.

"You ready to go home?"

"Yes."

"Me too." She smiled, entwining her arm with his.

Fujin carefully rolled Quistis' wheelchair down the gangplank and looked around curiously.

"GONE?"

"They're probably all heading towards the clinic."

"GOING TO?"

"Nah, let them be alone for awhile." Quistis smiled looking up at her lovingly. "You did good."

"SELPHIE DID IT."

"Yeah but you helped, that was awfully brave of you."

"HAD TO BE DONE."

"I guess, still though, good work."

"THANKS."

"So, what now?"

"BATH…"

"Sounds like a good idea. Onward, mush!" Quistis giggled, pointing ahead.

"BAH!" Fujin scoffed as they headed towards the exit.

By the time Zell exited the ship, the hanger was totally abandoned.

"Hey, where'd everyone go?" He called out before someone shut off the lights.

"Hey!" He shouted in annoyance. "Jeeze, someone's still in here!" He grumbled then looked around in dismay. "I need a mop…" 

End Chapter 92

To be continued


	93. Mothers and Daughters

Author Chendzee'a Li

ICQ: 115437920

Yahoo: Chendzeea_Frozen

Author's Note

Sorry for the short chapter, things

Have been hectic for me of late

__

Frozen 

Chapter 93

Mothers and Daughters

It was later the next morning before Kadowaki let Selphie have any visitors, stating that mother and daughter needed time to rest and recover. Cid was the first one in and beamed hugely at the site of mother and child. Irvine, ever the proud father, stood by the bed grinning like a fool.

"Hi Sir." Selphie smiled in greeting.

"Well hello there." Cid chuckled, handing Irvine a small box candies and some roses.

"Um thanks sir, but I'm married now." Irvine said jokingly.

"They're for me you cad!" Selphie snipped, swatting at him.

"Quite right." Cid laughed. "Now then, who is this young lady?" He continued, leaning over to smile at the bleary eyed baby looking up at him.

"Well." Selphie said quietly. "We decided to name her Edea, if that's okay. I mean, I think Matron would've liked that."

Cid straightened and smiled softly. "Yes, I know she would, thank you." He sighed, then regarded the child once more. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah I make em pretty don't I." Irvine said with a drawl.

"At least she didn't have your ears." Selphie giggled.

"What about my ears?"  
"Never mind." Selphie giggled. "Daddy has the car doors, doesn't he Edea?" She whispered laughingly to Edea who just yawned.

"Great, even now I don't get any respect." Irvine sighed with a grin.

"Knock Knock!" Quistis called, as Fujin poked her head in the door.

"Oh hey! Quisty come in!" Selphie waved brightly.

"Cid backed up to make way as Fujin wheeled Quistis into the room. Making excited little noises Selphie leaned over to hug her gently.

"Thank Hyne! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'm fine, and getting better everyday." Quistis assured her. "But enough about me, how are you two doing?"

"We're great! This is the best day ever!" Selphie teetered cheerfully.

"I'm fine too." Irvine interjected. Selphie turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hi Irvine." Quistis giggled, motioning for a hug. "How are you been big guy?"

"Hiya Trepe, looking good."

"Oh please." Quistis scoffed, pushing him away.

"Um Fujin." Selphie mumbled, shyly.

"YES?"

"Sorry about all the awful things I said yesterday."

"UNDERSTANDABLE."  
"Still, I was mean, to all of you guys, I'm sorry."

"It's okay hon, really." Quistis grinned, ruffling her hair.

"Anyway, we just wanted to say hi and check in on you." She continued.

"Aw you're leaving already? You just got here?" Irvine frowned.

"Yeah Quisty, I have to fill you in on all the gossip." Selphie pouted.

"I'll come by later I promise, besides, you guys need some time alone." Quistis giggled.

"That's what got us here in the first place." Selphie countered with a sly grin.

"Girl has a point." Irvine chuckled.

"Okay you two." Cid coughed awkwardly.  
"Anyway, I'll see you guys later." Quistis laughed, then regarded Cid with a look of seriousness. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Cid nodded then waved farewell to the new parents. As they left he looked to Quistis questioningly. "Where too?"

"Your office."

"Very well." Cid nodded, then glanced at Fujin curiously. She had no answers for him and merely shrugged.

Upon arriving at his office, Cid turned on the lights and settled behind his desk. Fujin wheeled Quistis' chair in front of him and stood quietly nearby.

"You can sit." Cid smiled, nodding to one of the large leather seats near his desk.

"STAND." Fujin said simply and put her hands behind her back, assuming a military stance that was typical of her.

"Very well then." He chuckled then focused his attention on Quistis. "Now then, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to talk." Quistis smiled shallowly. "It's been awhile."

"Yes it has."

"So, are you looking forward to your retirement?"

"Yes actually. I'm too old for all of this, saving the world is a job for the young."

"I suppose so." Quistis grinned. "Good choice picking Xu as your replacement by the way. I'm sure she'll do a wonderful job."

"You're not angry with me are you?"

"She and I've had this discussion. I'm okay with it; I think I'll have enough to worry about just getting up and around again." 

"True, to true, besides, who knows what the future will bring."

"You're right. So, I hear your going back to the orphanage, plan on rebuilding?"

"In a sense, but not how you think, I figure it's something to keep me a busy, that and it'll be nice to have a place to spend my days."

"No kids then?"

"No kids, I have all of you." He smiled, eyes crinkling. In that moment, Quistis realized how old he appeared, tired, fragile, worn from years of stress and pain. She had come to confront him about what Edea has said in her dream but now though, looking into his eyes, those old, careworn eyes she didn't have the heart. Sighing softly she looked to Fujin who stood ready to stand by her as always, to the end.

"Tell me about my parents." She asked quietly, looking back at him.

"Parents?" Cid mouthed, somewhat taken aback.

"You once told me you knew them."

Cid removed his glasses and washed them awkwardly on his vest, something Quistis knew meant that he was ill at ease.

"Yes, I knew them, well, knew of them." He elaborated. "What made you think of them?"

"Nothing really, its just that with the new arrival. I mean, you know, it got me thinking is all."

"Good thoughts I hope?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I just wished I could have known them."

"I'm sure they'd be proud of you."

"I hope so." Quistis smiled.

"They would be; they loved you more than anything."

"I just wish…" Quistis sighed sadly. "I've so much I'd love to tell them…" Quietly, Fujin put a calming hand on her shoulder and she palmed it comfortably.

"Are you okay?" Cid asked gently.

"I'd tell them…" Quistis whispered, looking down solemnly. "I'd tell them that I know they had their reasons for leaving, and that they only did what they felt was best for me."

"You hate them don't you…?" Cid mouthed quietly.

"No." Quistis whispered, a soft smile coming to her lips. "I'm not going to lie though, I used to. But over the years, I found myself more confused than anything else; I just wanted to know why, but now."

"Now?" Cid asked, his brow furrowing with concern.

"Now." Quistis smiled gently, looking up to regard him thoughtfully. "Now, I'm okay, I know they loved me, and I'm not alone any more." She said wistfully. "And besides, I have Fujin now." She grinned, looking up at Fujin who stood quietly by her side.

"I'm sorry sir." Quistis sighed, looking back at Cid regretfully.

"No, no, it's okay." He beamed. "I'm glad you talked to me about this. I just wish I could've done more to help."

"You have Sir, more than you know." Quistis smiled then sighed heavily. "Okay, welp, Fu, are you ready?" She said, looking up at her curiously. Fujin nodded solemnly, her gaze fixed silently at Cid who looked away awkwardly.

"Well, you girls, have good afternoon." He mumbled, waving farewell.

"We will, thanks again." Quistis waved as Fujin wheeled her out. Once in the hall, Fujin looked down at Quistis curiously.

"I know…" She mumbled.

"NOT CONFRONT?"

"I couldn't"

"BUT FATHER."

"Perhaps…"

"IS, YOU KNOW!"

"No I don't."

"EDEA?"

"It could've been a dream."

"FOOLISHNESS."  
"Look…" Quistis sighed, looking up at her wearily. "Did you see him, I mean really see him. He's tired, he's lost everything; I didn't have the heart. If it's true, then I know why they kept it from me."

"BUT."

"What Fujin? What do you want me to do?"

"TELL HIM…?"

"Fujin…they had their reasons for keeping me in the dark."

"REASONS GONE."

"True, but what good would it serve now, it'd only hurt us both further, it's better this way."

"HOW?"

"Fujin, look." Quistis sighed, rubbing her brow. "He's always been like a father to me, to all of us. There's no need to dredge all of this up."

"QUISTIS…"

"Fu, it's okay, really, it would only make things awkward between us. At least now though, he knows I don't hate him."

"ARE CERTAIN?"

"Yes, I'm sure, things will be fine."

"VERY WELL." Fujin said with an unsure shrug.

"Let's change the subject, before you get aggravated."

"NOT ANGRY."

"Fujin…"

"CONFUSED."

"I know."

"I'D TELL."

"You're not me."

"OBVIOUSLY."

"Hey now."

"APOLOGY." Fujin sighed regretfully, leaning up against the elevator wall.

"It's okay." Quistis smiled understandably as the elevator opened.

Fujin looked at her watch then blinked.

"THERAPY."

"Oh no…"

"YES."

"I'm still sore from yesterday."

"NO PAIN…"

"Yes, yes, no gain." Quistis sighed.

"WANT TO WALK?"

"Of course."

"GOOD." Fujin smirked, as they headed towards the gym.

"You're a sadist."

"PERHAPS."

"That's not funny."

"NOT TRYING."

"You need work on bedside manner."

"NOT IN BED."

"You know what I mean." Quistis snapped then looked up startled as they nearly ran over Raijin.

"Whoa, slow down ya know." He blurted, moving aside.

"Hey Ray, how are you?" Quistis smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm fine, Miss Trepe, hey Fujin." The large man smiled hugely.

"RAIJIN."

"Yo, I was hoping I'd see you, now that everything has calmed down I'm thinking it's time for us to go ya know."

"LEAVING?"

"Tomorrow."

"Celest?" Quistis asked grimly.

"Hey, she still wants to come too, her and Seifer are getting pretty tight ya know."

"STUPID."

"Fujin…"

"IS."

"It's her decision, I think it's a mistake too, but she can make her own choices." Quistis interjected quietly.

"She's right Fu, let em be, it's what they both want ya know." Raijin shrugged.

"DON'T CARE." Fujin finally said with feigned impassiveness.

"Fine." Quistis sighed.

"Well ladies, I have to go get ready." Raijin smiled sympathetically.

"Okay, take care; don't go sneaking off without saying bye." Quistis ordered sternly.

"Oh, no way Miss Trepe. No way could I leave without giving my love ya know!" The large man guffawed then embraced her tightly.

"Ray, Ray!" Quistis hacked. "Not so tight."

"RELEASE." Fujin snapped, elbowing him atop the head. Unfazed, Raijin raised up and moved to grab her in turn.

"GIVE LOVE ELSEWHERE." She blurted, taking a defensive stance.

"Bah, I'll get you later." He grinned. "Anyway I gotta run, you two behave." He chortled then hurried off.

"Jolly." Quistis smirked, watching him jog away.

"IGNORAMUS." Fujin sighed.

"He's your brother."

"AND."

"Oh don't give me that, I know you love him." 

"BAH!" Both women blurted at the same time. Quistis giggled as Fujin gave her a sour look.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"INCORRIGIBLE." Fujin huffed, rolling her into the gym.

After settling in they began work on the parallel bars and it didn't take long until the slow and painful session began to take its toll. Though she didn't voice her frustrations, Quistis' began to loose heart and Fujin picked up on it.

"QUITTING?" She asked bluntly.

"What…?" Quistis grumbled dryly as she struggled to make her way forward.

"GIVING UP?"

"No…"

"LOOK LIKE IT."

"You try it."

"TAKES TIME."

"Easy for you to say."

"NO, IT'S NOT." Fujin frowned sadly. "PAINS TO SEE."

"I'm sorry."

"DON'T BE."

"I just hate being helpless and this is taking so long. It's like I'll never walk again."

"JUST STARTED."

"I know, I… okay, you're right." Quistis sighed and set her jaw. "I'm just feeling sorry for myself." She huffed and renewed her struggle. "I'm not going to let this beat me."

"GOOD GIRL." Fujin smiled, watching over her protectively.

"Thank you Fu." Quistis said quietly as she reached the end of the bars then turned around carefully.

"FOR WHAT?"

"Everything, you've given up so much dealing with me."

Fujin couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Quistis asked curiously.

"BELIEVE THAT?" Fujin answered bewildered.

"Well, you have to admit, you've been spending a lot of time, helping me through all of this."

"LOVE YOU STUPID." Fujin sputtered; startled that she'd be surprised by her devotion.

"I, well okay, I'll shut up." Quistis blushed, feeling foolish.

"SILLY." Fujin sighed, shaking her head.

After a moment, Quistis looked up thoughtfully.

"Run away with me." She said quietly.

"VERY WELL." Fujin responded easily.

"You're serious?"

"AREN'T YOU?"

"Well no…" Quistis frowned, moving forward shakily. "I mean, not really, but I've thought about it."

"TIRED?"

"I don't know… well, yes, sort of…"

"THEN REST, VACATION."

"I've been asleep for six months; I think its time for me to get back to work." Quistis said dryly.

"NOT WHAT MEAN."

"I know…"

"HEAL MIND."

"I wonder if that's possible."

"TRY?"

"Yeah, I guess." She paused. "You know what?" She said thoughtfully as she reached the other end of the bars and turned around once more. "I was serious about taking you to the Grandia."

"NONSENSE."

"Seriously, it'd do us both some good."

"COST, PROHIBITIVE."

"You keep saying that silly, it's my treat."

"UNFAIR."

"What? Why?"

"HAVE NOTHING…" Fujin sighed regretfully.

"Oh please, you've given me plenty just by being here, besides, what is this?" Quistis smiled deliciously, motioning to the ring that adorned her finger.

Fujin smiled softly.

"Let me do this for you, for us." Quistis purred smilingly.

"OKAY." Fujin relented with a childish grin.

"Yah!" Quistis cheered happily then lost her balance. Fujin moved quickly to catch her.

"My hero." Quistis chuckled.

"ALWAYS."

"Get a room you two." Squall said jokingly as he made his way towards them.

"Aren't you the comedian." Quistis huffed, resuming her struggle.

"Couldn't resist, how's it going?"

"As well as could be expected…"

"TROOPER." Fujin said proudly.

"I know." Squall said darkly. "That's why I'm here."

"What?" Quistis asked warily.

"Nothing bad, I just wanted to say thank you."

"Huh, for what?" Quistis blinked in confusion.

"On behalf of the children and the others you saved."

"What about those I didn't. Save the thanks, I don't deserve it." Quistis grumbled.

"QUISTIS..." Fujin frowned in dismay.

Unfazed by the comment, Squall continued. "I'm not going to sit here and debate this with you Quistis. You did good; never think otherwise and we're all grateful. If you need anything, anything at all, just let me know."

Quistis seemingly ignored him, focusing on the task at hand.

Squall looked around awkwardly a moment then looked to Fujin who simply shrugged.

"Okay, well I'll see you two later." He mumbled, then turned to leave.

"Squall…" Quistis sighed, pausing.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…"

"Thank you." He smiled softly, then gave a polite nod to Fujin before going on his way.

"RUDE…" Fujin commented curiously.

"I know, I'm sorry, I can't help but think I could have done more, I should have realized something was wrong sooner."

"DID BEST."

"But was it good enough…?"

"COULD'VE, SHOULD'VE." Fujin coughed slightly. "TEAR APART."

"You're right, but still, sometimes… I get to thinking of all of those we've lost…Aeka."

Fujin frowned in dismay and moved to caress her cheek. "shhh." She murmured kissing her brow softly.

"I'm sorry, all of you…" Quistis whispered softly, closing her eyes.

**********************

End Chapter 

To be continued


	94. Diverging Paths

Author Chendzee'a Li

ICQ: 115437920

Yahoo: Chendzeea_Frozen

****

Author's Note

New guest art, sorry for not posting it sooner

Thanks to Eliane Gebrayel for the cute pic!!!

(Sadly you'll have to go to my profile for the link)

(FFN apparently doesn't like them)

__

Frozen 

Chapter 94

Diverging Paths

Dawn, a quiet spring morning, the kind associated with butterflies and dandelions. Life was moving on in Balamb Garden, the new students hurried to classes while the great academy hovered lazily over the plush green plains on the outskirts of the city of Timber. Outside the garden sat a small shuttle, ragged, old, a patchwork of repairs and prayers, somehow though, it still managed to be serviceable. Seifer frowned in dismay at it.

"No way I'm flying around in that thing." He grumbled, setting down his gunnysack.

"Hey, this is my pride and joy, don't go knocking her." Raijin frowned.

"It's a beautiful ship Ray." Quistis said personably, trying to diffuse any potential trouble.

"Are you sure you want to do this…" Rinoa sniffed, looking to Celest who looked wild and radiant, her hair blowing loose in the wind under the cover of one of her brothers' prized cowboy hats.

"Hey gal, don't start getting weepy on me, you'll get me started." Celest grumbled, hugging her gently.

"I can't believe you're going…" Selphie mumbled, sitting in a wheel chair next to Quistis'

"I have to find my own way." Celest explained sadly.

"But with him…" Irvine growled, eyeing Seifer venomously. Seifer, not wishing to make matters worse simply gave him a solemn look and turned away.

"You let us know if need help." Xu offered firmly, with Nida nodding in agreement.

"I will. You two just keep this place running while I'm gone." Celest winked as she passed the rest of her things to Seifer.

"RECONSIDER." Fujin said gruffly, stepping towards the tall redhead.

"I've made up my mind you guys; please don't make this harder than it already is."

"WILL HURT YOU." Fujin whispered, her gaze penetrating in its intensity.

"I know…" Celest whispered, stepping away from her. Fujin stared silently for a long while trying to comprehend. Then with a look of sad regret she turned and went back to Quistis side.

"Why the sad faces?" Miguel asked, carrying an armload of boxes. "This is a time of celebration. One of your own is leaving the nest, be proud, be happy." He chuckled, handing his load to Raijin before turning back to wave at a small troupe of women waving and calling out to him.

"Can you believe this guy?" Zell mumbled, looking over his shoulder at the women as he walked towards Celest.

"Take care of yourself girl." He smiled, giving her warm hug.

"You too tiger." She winked then gave his rear a firm, two-handed squeeze.

"Hey!" He blurted blushing brightly.

"Whoa." Nicole gawked then started forward.

"Sorry Nikki." Celest giggled waving brightly. "I always wanted to do that, please forgive me."

"Oh, you hussy." Nicole smirked; yanking Zell away then turned to face her with a feigned frown. "Come here." She chuckled, hugging the other woman tightly.

"I'll miss you Nikki." Celest sighed sadly.

"I'll miss you too you tramp." Nicole giggled with tears in her eyes. "Just promise me you'll be safe…"

"Of course."

"Well, child." Cid said warmly as he made his way forward. "This isn't normally something I'd give as a gift, but considering where you're going I thought it best to give you something useful." He explained sheepishly as he held out a sleek, finely crafted rifle, though it appeared antique, she recognized it for what it was.

"Oh my…" Celest gawked. "I can't take this."

"Nonsense."

"But this was yours."

"True, true, but it's not like I have anymore use for it. I've kept her in good shape, she'll serve you well."

"But Sir."

"Ah, ah, no buts." Cid scolded her. "You keep her clean and well maintained she'll never fail you."

"Thank you Sir, I'll treasure it."

"You never gave me anything like that." Irvine gawked.

"It's because I'm special." Celest giggled, as she hugged Cid graciously.

"Take care child." He smiled, stepping back as Squall moved forward.

Celest's eyes grew large and mischievous as he approached.

"Be careful out there." Squall said firmly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh hon don't be so formal she smirked then grabbed him in a hug. Squall sighed and accepted it politely before regarding her blandly.

"Please don't grab me." He sighed, sensing what she was about to do.

"Oh you're no fun." Celest giggled releasing him.

"Yeah, I know, she doesn't let me out much." He smirked, glancing over his shoulder at Rinoa.

"Hey, are you talking about me?" Rinoa squawked.

"Never you mind." Celest laughed.

"See you around." Squall chuckled, stepping away.

"Celest, leave him alone." Quistis called out laughingly.

"Quisty!" Celest squealed merrily, scampering forward to hug her tightly.

Quistis laughed and returned the embrace.

"Have fun, don't let those guys drive; you crazy."

"I won't!" Celest winked, then looked to Fujin.

"You take care of her alright."

Fujin nodded, allowing a faint smirk to cross her stony expression.

Ellone, who stood watching the exchanges with quiet fascination, was surprise when Celest rushed towards her.

"Why are you hiding over here, come here." Celest laughed, hugging her.

Startled, Ellone laughed awkwardly.

"Calm down hon, you need get out more, perhaps you should come with us."

"Ohhh no, I'm no adventurer." Ellone blushed.

"So you say." Celest winked. "Catch you later."

"Bye." Ellone smirked, waving enthusiastically. Finally, with her rounds complete, Celest moved to Irvine who stood tall and imposing as she approached.

"Bro…"

"Sis."

"I'm going to miss you. I wish you weren't going."

"I know…" She sighed, looking down at her feet sullenly.

"Look…" Irvine sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I love you, and I want what's best for you, but you're right, you have to make your own choices…"

"Irvine…"

"Shush gal, let me finish." He sighed, closing his eyes to steady himself. "Just remember, no matter what happens, you've a family here, a place to come to if things go bad."

"I know that…"

"Still, I just want to make sure. You behave, and don't let that bastard push you around."

"I can handle him."

"Yeah…I guess you can…" He sighed, hugging her close to him.

Selphie, overcome with emotion burst into a rowdy round of tears and that enveloped both Nicole and Rinoa.

"Aw jeeze." Celest sniffed, pulling away from Irvine who had his own trouble keeping from being misty-eyed.

"Love you bro." She smiled, punching him in the shoulder playfully.

"See ya kiddo." Irvine smiled, tilting his hat.

With that, Celest turned away and walked slowly to the shuttle where Seifer greeted her. Forgoing any good-byes of his own, Seifer quietly followed her inside.

"It has been a great pleasure meeting all of you." Jaya smiled, hugging everyone cheerfully. "I do hope we meet again."

"I'm sure we will." Quistis waved cheerfully as Miguel lumbered forward to shake Zell's hand.

"You are a good man." The large wanderer said solidly. "May you have many children and your line grow strong."

"Uh…yeah uh, you too big guy." Zell grinned, shaking the man's hand awkwardly.

"Children?" Quistis smirked, as Nicole eyed him thoughtfully.

"Who me!?" He stammered. "No way man, not any time soon."

Miguel laughed loudly and clapped him firmly on the shoulders nearly staggering him. "Farewell all of you!" He bellowed the bounded into the shuttle with Jaya following excitedly behind.

With everyone aboard, only Raijin remained and his shoulders slumped visibly as he turned to face Fujin. She in turn stood tall and placed her hands behind her back, assuming a military stance.  
"Well, this is it." He said quietly, walking towards her.

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Seems you made quite a place here for yourself."

Fujin nodded solemnly.

"I'm glad, you deserve it." He smiled warmly, then nodded to the crowd behind her. "Quistis, these guys, they're good people, they'll take care of you. Better than I did ya know." He said quietly. Fujin's features twitched slightly but she kept a look of stern seriousness.

"Well I won't drag this out, I hate long good-byes ya know."

Fujin nodded but kept quiet.

"Ray…" Quistis said quietly.

"You get well Miss Trepe; I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on." Raijin smiled warmly.

"I will, you look after Celest for us okay."

"Promise." He winked, then looked to Fujin one last time. "See you." He smiled then turned to leave. Tentatively, Fujin reached out and grasped his hand.

"Huh?" He mouthed, slightly startled.

"RAIJIN." She said stiffly, her features trembling slightly as she awkwardly pulled him into an embrace.

"Love you…" She whispered softly, her voice barely audible. Raijin's expression spoke volumes but he kept himself in check as he returned the hug quietly. After a brief moment the two separated and Raijin smiled hugely then ran towards the shuttle without another word. Moments later, they were gone, heading over the horizon to whatever fate had in store for them.

As the crowd dispersed quietly Ellone made her way over to Fujin and Quistis.

"You're lucky." She said absently.

"PARDON?" Fujin asked, having no idea what she was talking about.

"Your brother. It's good that you two are close."

Fujin chose forgo any comment and simply folded her arms.

"I wish Squall and I were closer. He seems not to want to have anything to do with me."

"Ellone that's not true, Squall's just a private person, he's like that with everyone." Quistis sighed.

"No, I don't think so, he's mad at me."

"NONSENSE." Fujin huffed.

"Fujin's right, I can't believe you think that of him."

"He's mad at me for leaving him alone all those years ago."

"You had no choice in that. He knows that now."

"I know… still though, I imagine it's hard for him to wash all those years of anger away."

"Perhaps…" Quistis relented. "Have you ever tried to talk to him about it?"

"I have, several times actually, but he's evasive and ends up storming off."

"I'm sorry…"

"Me too…"

"TIME." Fujin offered.

"I hope so. It hurts to think my own brother hates me so."

"Ellone." Quistis said firmly. "Squall doesn't hate you; he just has issues to work through. Fujin's right, just give him time."

"Yeah, well, I suppose." Ellone sighed heavily.

"Okay, lets be honest here…" Quistis continued, taking on a hushed whisper. "I think, he blamed himself for you leaving, perhaps he thought you left because he was so dependent on you, if I recall correctly, he was awfully clingy. Either way, I think he's mad at himself, not you and now, now that he's knows the truth, he has to reexamine himself."

"I hope your right…" Ellone mumbled sadly.

"It'll be okay, I'm sure of it. Try talking to Rinoa; perhaps she has some insight on the matter."

"I may do that, thanks."

"My pleasure." Quistis grinned as the young woman hurried off.

"TORMENTED." Fujin observed quietly.

"We all are at some point." Quistis responded sagely.

***************************

Later that evening, Quistis and Fujin stopped in to visit Selphie and the baby who were now safe at home and settled in.

"Quisty hi!" Selphie smiled upon opening the door.

"Why are you up running about, Kadowaki said you need to recover."

"Oh please, I'm fine; you all act like I'm made of glass." Selphie giggled.

"SMELL?" Fujin frowned upon entering.

"That would be Irvine…" Selphie winced.

"ROADKILL?"

"I wish…he's making some of his homebrewed chili or something of the like."

"I thought we all agreed that…" Quistis started but paused when Irvine peeked around from the kitchen. "Fu, Trepe, how are you ladies doin."

"FUJIN." Fujin corrected him sourly.

"Yeah, whatever." Irvine chuckled walking towards them with a steaming pot. Fujin eyed it warily and backed up slightly.

"Hey, try this." He asked, offering a ladle out to the trio of women.

"No spicy stuff for me hon, remember." Selphie reminded him.

"Ah hell I forgot." Irvine frowned.

"NEGATIVE." Fujin quickly said before he even had a chance to offer.

"Heck girl, you don't know what you're missing."

"GOOD THING."

"Fujin, be nice." Quistis sighed.

"Ah see, Miss Trepe has manners. Take a bite Quisty."

"Oh, Oh my…" Quistis winced; the spicy fumes making her eyes flutter as the ladle neared her.

"Irvine, I shouldn't, really…I um ate already."

"QUISTIS, BE NICE." Fujin snorted snidely.

"Oh, you…" Quistis hissed under her breath. "Fine, okay…" She sighed, leaning forward in her chair to sample to offering.

"Well?" Irvine smirked proudly. Quistis' ability to hold a reasonably human expression was a testament to her training and self control. Gradually though, as the realization that the chili wasn't that bad brought a look of surprise to her face.

"Wow…I'm impressed." Quistis remarked. "That's not bad, pretty good actually. She marveled then paused as the burning aftertaste began to take hold. "Oh!" She huffed, eyes watering. "Oh!" She sputtered again then began to hiccup while tears streamed from her eyes.

"QUISTIS?" Fujin frowned in dismay.

"Hot…" Quistis wheezed after a moment.

Irvine chuckled proudly. "She's got a kick don't she."

"Dying…" Quistis gawked, pawing at Fujin's arm feebly.

"Oh quit being so melodramatic." Irvine laughed, taking his concoction back into the kitchen.

"Lordy…." Quistis finally managed hoarsely as Selphie motioned Fujin to wheel her into the living room.

"Where's Edea?" Quistis asked curiously, fanning herself.

"Over here in her crib." Selphie cooed, gently cradling the child into her arms. Edea yawned cutely and stared at the trio wide eyed.

"Want to hold her?" Selphie offered, looking to Fujin.

Fujin looked aghast at the thought.

"Aw go ahead." Quistis grinned.

"NEGATIVE."

"Oh don't be such a poop." Selphie frowned.

"CLUMSY." 

"You are not." Quistis laughed.

"Here." Selphie laughed, passing her the baby.

"WAIT, HOW, WHAT?" Fujin babbled awkwardly.

"Oh silly, here let me show you." Selphie giggled, positioning her arms.

Edea seemed unimpressed and yawned anew.

"There you go." Quistis smiled warmly. "I wish I had a camera."

"SHUSH." Fujin scowled at her then looked down quietly at the baby.

Selphie noticed Irvine standing in the kitchen doorway with a look of concern. Quietly making her way to him she smiled cutely.

"Now that's adorable." He smirked.

"Ain't it though."

"Surprised you trusted her to do that."

"It's okay." Selphie smiled, hugging his arm snuggly.

Fujin bounced gently with the child in her arms as Quistis looked on in amusement.

"You're a natural." She remarked as Fujin paced slightly.

"GOOD CHILD."

"And here I thought you said you didn't like children."

"SOME." Fujin said quietly; lost in thought. "HERE…" She finally said, offering the child back to Selphie.

"And look, she didn't even cry." Selphie grinned.

"Dinner's ready." Irvine chirped.

"You guys staying for dinner?" Selphie asked.

"Oh, no we couldn't. It's the first supper you guys have as a family."

"Now what's that supposed to mean." Irvine frowned. 

"Yeah Quisty, you're family." Selphie explained firmly.

"I well…" Quistis mumbled, looking to Fujin questioningly.

"YOUR CHOICE."

"Um, sure." Quistis grinned.

After a moment of rearranging to allow for Quistis' wheelchair at the dinning table everyone sat down, while Selphie laid Edea in her crib.

"Well ladies here you go, care of an old recipe I dug up in the library."

Irvine said proudly, as he passed out plates, heaped with fried okra, sprouts and a steak that looked too large for consumption along with a huge pile of mashed potatoes.

Fujin, who was somewhat of a dainty eater, gawked at the site of the meal.

Quistis too, boggled at the more than generous helpings.

"You gals sure you don't want any chili?" Irvine asked once more as he fixed himself a large bowel.

"GAS." Fujin said firlmy, declining.

"Fujin." Quistis sighed.

"Aw hell girl, that's part of the fun Irvine laughed.

"You're disgusting." Selphie sighed, sitting down.

"Bah, you are all a bunch of prudes; you need learn how to eat. You don't know what you're missing." Irvine frowned, shaking his head.

"GASTRONOMICAL NIGHTMARE." Fujin coughed, looking at the food warily.

"Stop that." Quistis said wearily.

"WHOLE COW?" 

"Quit it."

"SEE HORN." Fujin mumbled, poking at the steak as if half expecting it to crawl away.

"You do not, stop it." Quistis giggled.

"Well, eat up, it's not going anywhere." Irvine laughed.

Quistis shrugged and dug in while Fujin took a little more prodding.

"This pretty good." Quistis finally admitted approvingly.

"I've been practicing." Irvine smiled proudly.

"Yeah, poor me." Selphie sighed then looked to Quistis curiously. "So now."

"Pardon?" Quistis blinked.

"You two have the rings, when's the wedding." The small woman said with a wry grin.

"Oh gracious." Quistis groaned.

"Didn't think we noticed eh?" Irvine laughed.

Fujin shifted in her chair uncomfortably.

"Well, um, yeah, the rings." Quistis blushed slightly looking at her hand thoughtfully.

"Hey! You didn't already do it did you!" Selphie blurted in a near panic.

"Um…not like you think."

"What?" Irvine frowned in confusion.

"We didn't have wedding."

"Oh so you're engaged" Selphie beamed.

"No, we're not having a ceremony." Quistis explained.

"What? Why the hell not?" Irvine blurted, baffled.

"UNNECESSARY." Fujin said bluntly. 

"Well that's horse crap." Irvine gawked.

"Hon, you're cowboy is showing." Selphie sighed, patting his hand before glaring back at Quistis.

"You have to have a ceremony."

"We've been over this with the others." Quistis said firmly.

"Well obviously you needed me there to knock sense into you two." Selphie squawked.

"Selphie…" Quistis started.

"Don't Selphie me! There's no way in hell I'm going to let you two go and sneak by and have some fruity little thing together and not involve us!"

"Whoa…kinky." Irvine smiled hugely.

"Ugh…you…that's not what I meant!" Selphie sneered at him, while Fujin was tempted to throw the hulking remnants of her steak.

"I mean, you bet you two ran off and got hitched in secret or something. How rude, and you didn't even invite us!" Selphie cried in dismay.

"Selphie calm down, you're going to wake the baby." Quistis said, trying to shush her. "What I meant was that we didn't have ceremony at all."

"But, but… that don't make no sense…" Irvine mouthed.

"Doesn't make any sense." Quistis corrected him, reflexively.

Fujin buried her head in her hands, sensing this wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Selphie, to honest here, no offense, but it's not any of your business. We decided that we didn't need some ceremony, we both know how we feel, that's enough." Quistis explained, blushing slightly.

"Oh that's, sweet." Selphie said then abruptly scowled at Fujin causing her to jump. "You did this!"

"WHAT?" Fujin blurted, having hoped to stay out of the conversation.

"We both decided." Quistis interjected.

"Um, your foods getting cold." Irvine noted quietly.

"You've gone crazy, I knew it, I knew!" Selphie wailed pitifully. "She's turned you away from us, you don't love us anymore!" She continued, bursting into tears, which finally woke Edea who, started wailing as well.

Quistis sat dumbfound while Fujin watched, mouth agape as Selphie fell into a fit of bawling that was unparalleled. Irvine however, continued eating.

"Um…" Quistis mumbled, as Selphie quieted down slightly. "I didn't know you felt so strongly…" She tried feebly as Selphie exploded anew. With a sigh, Irvine moved to comfort Edea. Lifting her up, he had hoped to quiet her down, but to no avail.

"Uh…" Quistis stammered, looking to Fujin who bore a genuine look of concern. Both women shrugged at each other then turned to face Selphie.

"Um, well I didn't think you guys felt so strongly, I guess… we can have a get together, something to celebrate…?" Quistis offered glumly. "Something small… I don't want a fuss. Fujin, what do you think?"

Fujin shrugged in bewilderment, anything to stop the incessant wailing.

"You promise…?" Selphie choked between miserable sobs.

"Yes…" Quistis sighed.

"Good." The pint-sized terror beamed instantly then resumed eating as if nothing had happened. Edea too, ceased her wailing and then yawned anew before falling back asleep, leaving Fujin and Quistis in a stupor and Irvine sighing in relief.

End Chapter 94

To be continued.


	95. Fun and Festivities

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

_Frozen_

_Chapter 95_

Fun and Festivities 

"LATE!" Fujin called out, sitting on the couch sourly.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Quistis squeaked as she rushed about the bathroom hurriedly. Five months had passed since the two agreed to let Selphie throw them a celebratory party, marking their relationship. It was also timed to celebrate Quistis recovery, which, aside from some occasional aches and stiffness, was complete.

"QUISTIS." Fujin called again, glancing at her watch.

"I know I know." Quistis stammered, hobbling about, trying to put on high heels while hurrying into the living room.

 Checking herself in the mirror, she tugged on her dress and adjusted her earrings as Fujin stood to walk over.

"HEELS." Fujin sighed, looking up at her. Taller to begin with, Quistis all but dwarfed her now.

"Oh, come on they match the outfit. How do I look?"

"GIANT."

"Come on, don't be a brat." Quistis frowned, looking over her shoulder in the mirror.

"I swear, I think my butts gotten bigger."

"BUTT FINE." Fujin sighed anew.

"You're not just saying that?"

"NEGATIVE."

Quisty studied herself once more, the gown, crimson and luxurious, hung from her shoulders in a risqué but tasteful fashion.

"SELPHIE HAVE FIT."

"Why?"

"RED?"

"What about it, I like this outfit."

"SCANDALOUS."

"Please." Quistis laughed, debating to go with or without her glasses.

"NON TRADITIONAL."

"Since when do you care?" Quistis chuckled, spinning around to face her smilingly.

"DON'T." Fujin admitted with a shrug.

"Besides." Quistis added with a saucy grin. "We're anything but traditional." She purred throwing her arms around her neck comfortably. 

"UNDERSTATEMENT." Fujin mumbled, arching a brow as she was gently pushed back towards the couch.

"DOING?" She asked suspiciously.

"What do you think?" Quistis murmured

"TIME." Fujin blurted, blushing slightly as Quistis started unzipping her dress coat.

"Let em wait." Quistis giggled, pushing her onto the couch.

***********************

"Where the hell are they!" Selphie shouted in a tiff, arms folded with foot tapping impatiently.

"I dunno." Zell mumbled around a mouthful of cake.

"Gah!" You bastard, what are you doing!?" Selphie squawked, slapping at him furiously.

"Ow, hey, whadido?!" He shrieked, running away from her frantically.

"Your supposed to wait until one of them cuts the cake you big uncultured jerk!"

"Squall said I could have a piece!" Zell countered gesturing wildly to the fearless leader, who stood obliviously eating his own plate of the dessert. Selphie began to twitch in anger while Zell took the opportunity to sneak away.

"He'll never forgive you." Irvine noted as he crept past.

"She'll kill him first." Zell said darkly, hiding behind the taller man while he finished his treat.

Squall didn't notice the pint-sized engine of destruction approaching him but he became painfully aware of her presence when she firmly planted the point of her shoe into his rear.

"SHIT!" Squall shouted, jumping forward a good few feet before spinning around in anger. "What the hell!?" 

Irvine and Zell nearly fell over each other laughing as the trio of Rinoa, Nicole and Ellone looked up from their gossip.

 "Give me that!" Selphie snapped angrily, yanking the plate out of his hand.

"What!?"

"You're supposed to wait you, you!" Selphie sputtered. "Barbarians!"

His face twitched angrily as he rubbed his rear ruefully. Pointing at her, he started to speak but decided to drop it.

"Ugh… you…" He growled then threw his hands in the air. "Where the hell are they?"

"I dunno." Rinoa shrugged, walking over to see what the fuss was about.

Cid meanwhile sat nearby watching the exchange with an amused grin.

"Damn it to heck, I'll get em." Selphie groaned, marching intently towards and out the door.

"This should be interesting." Irvine smiled.

"Yup." Zell chuckled in agreement.

**************

  Quistis ran a hand through her hair and moaned softly. Abruptly though, her moment of euphoria was shattered as a thunderous knocking jarred the room. Startled, she nearly fell off the couch.

"Aw damn it." She sighed regretfully.

"TROUBLE." Fujin frowned, sitting up.

"I hear you two in there, you hussies! Get out here this instance!" Selphie shrieked, hammering on the door again.

"TOLD YOU." Fujin grumbled, zipping up her coat.

"I know, I know." Quistis groaned, standing up awkwardly. Quickly, she fixed her dress and adjusted her hair before hurrying to the door while Fujin stood and tried to look casual, failing miserably. After taking a deep breath to steady her self, Quistis finally opened to door.

"Oh, Selphie, hi." She smiled hugely.

Standing in the door like a determined and un-approving bouncer, Selphie glared at her hotly from under hooded, contemptuous eyes.

"We were just coming." Quistis offered apologetically.

"Yeah I bet…." Selphie sneered, pushing her way inside. Quistis made a face and looked to Fujin as she closed the door. Immediately her eyes bulged and she gestured madly to the floor. Selphie sensing something amiss, looked back at her. Fujin, taking the opportunity to glance down, noticed Quistis had left her underwear lying on the floor. Making a startled noise, she quickly kicked them under the couch. Selphie spun around again then looked at the two suspiciously.

"READY?" Fujin asked in a frighteningly cheerful tone.

"I can't believe you two… you're like rabbits." Selphie said, her expression a mix of awe and horror.

"What?" Quistis mouthed innocently.

"Look, whatever." Selphie giggled, then, with a sigh, rubbed her temples. "Squall and Zell are eating the cake and everyone is getting impatient."

"They're what?" Quistis frowned. "The jerks."

"TYPICAL." Fujin shrugged, walking towards them.

"So please you two, I put a lot of thought into this little gathering and I'd appreciate it if the two guests of honor wouldn't ruin things."

"I'm sorry." Quistis mumbled in a tone befitting a scolded child.

"Ugh, come on." Selphie sighed as they headed towards the exit. Quistis fumbled nervously with her dress as they left the apartment.

"What?" Selphie groaned.

"Uh…" Quistis started as Fujin watched in amusement.

"We're late." Selphie said warningly.

"Ugh…yeah." Quistis sighed, locking the door.

"How are you feeling?" Selphie asked curiously as they made their way up the hall.

"Fine, still a little weak though, but Kadowaki says I'll be running around in no time."

"That's good. Everyone's proud of you."

"I couldn't have done it without all your support." Quistis smiled, casting a loving glance at Fujin who wore signs of mischief in her gaze.

 Intrigued, Quistis gave her a curious glance. In response, Fujin shrugged slightly.

"What's with the dress coat, I thought you stopped wearing that?" Selphie asked eyeing her.

"SYMBOLIC."

"What?"

"Well lest just say, you could thank that coat for helping us find each other. It's fitting for her to wear it on such a special day, don't you think?" Quistis smiled cryptically.

"I guess that makes sense." Selphie shrugged. "At least it's more fitting than some slinky red evening gown." She added skeptically.

"TOLD YOU." Fujin noted.

"Oh hush." Quistis bit playfully.

"I still wish you'd let us throw you a proper wedding or something…" Selphie grumbled.

"We're letting you guys throw this little get together, that should be enough."

"I guess…" Selphie pouted.

"Cheer up." Quistis giggled, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

 The small banquet room, reserved for smaller parties and the like, served its purpose quaintly. As the trio arrived, Cid stood up to meet them and Ellone rushed over hurriedly.

"There you guys are, I was wondering where you've been."

"Ellone hi!" Quistis beamed hugging her tightly. "When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago. I glad you guys invited me."

"Of course silly, what did you expect?"

"GREETINGS." Fujin nodded.

"Fuji hi!" Ellone giggled anew hugging her as well.

"Fuji Eh?" Zell noted, walking over to snoop.

Fujin cut him a scathing look then ignored him.

"Whoa Miss Trepe, that dress…." He stammered.

"Shut up." Nicole snipped, shoving him lightly in the back.

"You're smoking there Quisty." Irvine whistled, taking off his hat. 

Fujin positioned herself between them and Quistis and sneered slightly.

"Children please." Cid chuckled, walking over to hug the two girls.

"Congratulations of your recovery." He smiled. "And as for you two. I hope you have many years together."

"Thank you sir." Quistis smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek, while Fujin settled for an awkward handshake.

"Quisty!" Rinoa squealed. Running over, she hugged the taller woman so tight it nearly sent them to the floor, something Quistis wanted to avoid at all costs.

"Um Rinoa." Quistis laughed nervously. "What's all this about?"

"Nothing, I'm just excited, it's like a milestone or something."

"Or something." Xu chuckled, walking forward with Nida in tow. "See Trepe, I told you you'd be back on your feet."

"Way to go you two." Nida added. "Guys on the bridge didn't think you'd last this long."

"What?" Quistis scowled slightly.

Fujin too looked disapprovingly and Xu injected herself between them.

"He's drunk." Xu offered with a shaky smile.

"I haven't even had a drink?" Nida stammered in confusion as Xu shepherded him away.

"Quistis." Squall coughed, getting their attention.

"Yeah?" Quistis grinned, ignoring the previous comments.

"I'm proud of you, both of you." He winked, taking a sip of his drink.

"We all are." Rinoa added, hugging against him contently.

"Hey, does this mean we can eat now?" Irvine asked, looking to Zell who was trying to sneak a breadstick.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Selphie barked, scampering after him.

"It's just a breadstick girl! Calm down." He yelped dodging her attacks like sports superstar. 

Quistis watched the exchange and sighed.

"Well, thanks guys, this means a lot, really." She giggled, exchanging glances with Fujin. "I guess we better get this party started before the boys start tearing up the place huh?"

"About time." Irvine cheered, holding up his drink.

"Well I'll leave you kids to your festivities." Cid smirked.

"You're not leaving are you Sir?" Xu frowned in dismay.

"Come on, I was hoping to have a dance." Quistis sulked.

Cid laughed brightly and winked.

"I think Fujin can cover for me."

"I will!" Irvine offered; waving his hands in the air as the music started.

"Aw Sir, at least stay and eat something?" Rinoa frowned, ignoring Irvine's antics in the background.

"I promised I'd sit with Edea tonight. I'm sure Nei is already waiting for me."

"Thanks again for taking her Sir." Selphie smiled. "Are you sure she won't be any trouble?"

"Not at all, it'd be a pleasure." He assured her.

"Here you go Sir." Ellone offered, holding out a plate of food. "Take it with you."

"Why thank you Ellone." He smiled then nodded good evening.

"CROWD." Fujin mumbled in slight dismay, as everyone started mingling about.

"Oh come on, it's our party, loosen up." Quistis giggled, moving to the music.

"PARTY…?" Fujin smirked sardonically. Casually, she ran a hand down Quistis' back to play teasingly along the hem of her dress.

"ACK!" Quistis blurted, causing everyone to stare. "Oh, you, you!" She sputtered, gawking at her.

"FUN, FUN, FUN." Fujin responded with a sarcastic wink then sauntered off to get a drink.

Ruffled, Quistis self-consciously smoothed dress then hurried after her. Entwining her arm with hers she grumbled under her breath.

"That was mean of you."

"TEASING." Fujin said with a wry smile.

"Be nice, I feel naked over here."

"YOUR CHOICE." Fujin chuckled.

"What? What was my choice?"

"GOING COMMANDO."

"Going…? Hey! You're the one that kicked…." Quistis started but was interrupted.

"Commando?" Ellone asked, not intending to eavesdrop as she walked up on them. Quistis turned ghostly pale and clenched tightly to Fujin's arm as they turned to face her. Fujin meanwhile sipped her drink, looking all the while like the cat that ate the canary.

"Never mind…." Quistis answered hollowly as Fujin's gaze danced with mirth.

"You two should come to Esthar; you won't believe how much things have changed over the last couple of years." Ellone chatted idly.

"CAN IMAGINE." Fujin responded dully.

Quistis elbowed her slightly in hopes of getting her to smile. Fujin responded with a grin that looked like something more befitting a shark.

Unfazed, Ellone grinned broadly. "You two look so cute together. I'm so glad you're better Quisty."

"Feeling great." Quistis admitted proudly. "Fujin here is being a brat though."

"BAH." Fujin huffed.

"She's been acting up."

"BAH."

"Well that's good, that means she's in a good mood." Ellone giggled.

"STANDING HERE." Fujin grumbled, not appreciating how they talked as if she were elsewhere.

"Rinoa told me you two already have your tickets to The Grandia!"

"I bought them a week ago." Quistis winked.

"I bet you're excited huh?"

Fujin shrugged impassively, causing Quistis to pinch her.

"Just ignore her Ellone, I told you she's showing out tonight." Quistis laughed then turned her head as Zell ran by screaming like a ninny with Rinoa and Selphie hot on his heels. Shaking her head, she turned back to regard Ellone. "Though I have to admit, I'm looking forward to getting away from here, I need a vacation; it's been a zoo around here."

"So what are your plans when you get back?"

"I don't know, I'd like to go back to teaching, but I'm year behind, I don't even recognize half the students anymore."

"I imagine so; Cid told me that new students are coming in droves now. Especially since the Gardens expanded their civilian training courses."

"We have to meet the income somehow, with things quieting down, not many people need our services."

"That sounds depressing…"

"Nah, not at all. We just refocus our agenda. We've served our military purpose, besides, I think it's time we start helping the locals to help themselves."

"WORK TALK." Fujin grumbled.

"Sorry…" Quistis shirked.

"No it's okay, it sounds like you've been thinking a lot about all of this?"

"I have, I've been talking to Cid and Xu about extending our courses to cover more arts and tech training as well."

"Way to go." Ellone smiled brightly. "Well good luck." She winked. "I'm going to go see if I can pester my brother some, you two have fun."

"Okies." Quistis waved merrily then turned to face Fujin, who smiled innocently.

"Oh…you…" Quistis sputtered as she cut herself a large helping of cake.

"WHAT?" Fujin grinned.

"Don't give me that, you know what you did." Quistis smiled wickedly.

"YOUR FAULT."

"My fault huh." Quistis nodded slowly then shoved the helping of cake into Fujin's face. The room went dead silent as Fujin staggered back in shock, large portions of icing hanging from her face.

Quistis giggled brightly, then quieted as Fujin took a deep breath and slowly wiped her face.

"Sorry love, it's tradition." Quistis squeaked.

Zell and Nicole exchanged worried glances, as did Ellone who looked mortified.

"TRADITION…" Fujin mumbled quietly, looking down at her feet.

"Fu?" Quistis frowned, fearing she went to far.

"FINE!" Fujin blurted, then nonchalantly scooped out a large segment of the cake.

"Oh Hyne!" Quistis stammered wide-eyed.

"Hey…" Selphie whimpered under her breath.

Sensing her impending doom, Quistis turned to run but was to late as Fujin upturned the cake and dunked it atop her head with a splat.

"Holy…." Zell gawked wide-eyed.

 Loud uproarious laughter broke the deafening silence and everyone looked in surprise to find that it was coming from Squall.

"Well would you look at that." Zell smirked.

Quistis made an insulted, noise, something akin to a squeak as Fujin licked her fingers contently.

"FUN TRADITION." She noted, licking the frosting from her fingers.

"Gah…" Quistis whimpered again, then turned around to face her, her blue eyes peering out from under a cover of frosting. Finally noticing the laughter, she turned to face Squall, who was hanging off a bewildered Rinoa.

"Squall…" Quistis sighed.

"Sorry…" Squall chuckled, trying his best to regain his composure.

"Shut up." Quistis groaned, scooping a heap of cake from her shoulders and shoving it into his face.

"HEY!" Squall blurted in mix of shock and anger.

"You're making a mess…" Selphie whimpered as chaos ensued.

*********************

  Later that evening, when all was said and done, Quistis sat in Fujin's lap with legs discretely closed as Selphie sat in the floor looking aghast and confused.

"Some party Selphie, you rock!" Zell shouted. "Yo Miss Trepe, I'll see you ladies in the morning, g'night!" He said brightly, waving goodnight, while Nicole tried in vain to remove various bits of cake from his clothes.

"Night guys." She sighed, waving politely as the two to of them retired.

Irvine walked to the trio of women, tottering slightly.

"Ladish, what say we all go back to my plish…" He babbled incoherently.

"Oh whoa! Irvine…You're wasted" Quistis winced as he leaned over her with a wolfish grin.

"DRUNKARD." Fujin snarled, shoving him away, none to gently.

"I not drunkird…drunkerd… I only had a couple." He counted, holding up four fingers.

"Hyne, Selphie we better get him home before he embarrasses himself." Quistis suggested.

"Embarrass…?" Selphie finally murmured, looking up slowly as Irvine sang some country dirge, albeit poorly.

"Lets talk about Embarrass, shall we?" She mouthed, her eyes squinting angrily.

"Oh here is comes." Xu chuckled from where she and Nida sat necking in the corner, both having had one to many drinks.

"I brought more ice!" Ellone sang brightly hurrying back into the room. Pausing in dismay she looked around glumly. "Hey, where'd everyone go?"

"Squall and Rinoa called it a night…" Quistis mumbled.

"Only after he threw up on her!" Selphie screamed in an explosion of frustration.

"HA." Fujin snorted, as Quistis winced.

"Man can't hold his lick her." Irvine laughed, leaning against Selphie who shoved him away in annoyance.

"Oh dear…" Ellone gasped.

"Should've seen her face." Xu cackled.

"Um…yeah…and Zell and Nikki just left." Quistis continued.

"So what, the parties over?" Ellone asked, setting the ice bucket down.

"Looks like it." Quistis shrugged with a yawn as she tickled Fujin's thigh.

"You all ruined everything…" Selphie whined, shoving Irvine away once more, as he made grotesque kissing noises at her.

"Aw Selphie, everyone had fun, that's all that mattered."  
"EXCEPT RINOA." Fujin noted.

"Except Rinoa." Quistis giggled.

"She's never going to forgive him." Selphie groaned, standing up. "I put so much time into planning this and you jerks go have a food fight."

"QUISTIS STARTED." Fujin huffed.

"It was tradition." Quistis pouted, folding her arms cutely.

""BULLSHIT." Fujin coughed.

"I beg your pardon." Quistis gawked in surprise.

"EARLIER."

"What about earlier?"

"WHAT SAID."

"What did I say?"

"US, NON TRADITIONAL."

"Ugh…" Selphie growled. "Lets just get out of here."

"Cheer up." Quistis smiled, rising to her feet. "Everyone had a blast, that's what matters right."

"I guess…" Selphie sighed then looked over her shoulder to Xu and Nida. "Are you two staying here all night?"

"Ack hold on!" Xu blurted, hauling Nida to his feet.

 As everyone headed to the exit, Xu pulled Quistis to her and grinned.

"What?" Quistis asked curiously.

"Pretty ballsy of you Trepe, I'd never have the brass to crash a party without my dainties, Fujin here, has brought something wicked out in you." Xu chuckled.

"WHAT!" Selphie paused, overhearing the comment.

"Oh Hyne…" Quistis groaned, burying her face in her hands.

Fujin's gaze grew wide and she looked to Quistis with a sympathetic smirk.

Turning around, Selphie strode towards Quistis with an enflamed look.

"Tell me you didn't." She said simply.

"Gods, um, Selphie, it's a funny thing actually." Quistis stammered, brushing brightly.

"Aw damn, I miss everything." Irvine frowned.

"Xu, why'd you have to say something…?" Quistis sighed.

"Sorry… I didn't know you were sneaking."

 "Oh, and I figured you just forgot them." Ellone commented innocently. Quistis' mouth went agape as she gave her an incredulous look before facing back to Selphie.

"You…you are despicable…" Selphie breathed. "I said it once, I'll say it again. That one; is a bad influence." She grumbled, pointing at Fujin.

Fujin deemed the comment beneath her notice and focused more on Quistis' beet red countenance.

"Oh hey Quisty, it's nothing to be ashamed of, I do it all the time." Irvine hiccupped.

"What; not wear your panties?" Xu laughed.

"You wear women's clothes?" Ellone gasped in shock.

"It's a joke!" Selphie barked at her.

"Sorry…" Ellone shirked.

"I'm not hearing any of this." Quistis blurted, pushing through the crowd with her hands over her ears.

"Whoa hey, Quistis wait a minute!" Irvine laughed.

"Good night Irvine!" She called back as Fujin ran after her giggling quietly.

"A disaster…" Selphie sighed wearily. "This whole thing was a disaster…"

"I had fun." Ellone offered with helpful optimism, earning a scathing look.

End Chapter 95

To be continued


	96. Mud and Yogurt

chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

(just add www.) FFN doesn't like direct links =)

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

New Fan art posted thanks Vick!!!

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Squaresoft

_Frozen_

_Chapter 96_

Mud and Yogurt 

With a duffel bag over her shoulder and a burst of childish energy Fujin raced up Ragnarok's gangplank and vanished inside. Zell, who was almost run down as he exited, followed her with curious eyes before looking back to Quistis who made her way casually towards him.

"What the heck was that about?" He asked curiously.

"She's excited." Quistis shrugged simply.

"She's crazy you know that."

"I know and I love it." Quistis said with a small smile playing at her lips.

"I bet you do, lets get out of here, before we miss our window." He chuckled, taking her bag for her. "Here, I'll get that."

"Thanks." Quistis bowed politely, following him up the ramp.

Once the luggage was stored, Zell hurried to the bridge and was startled to find Fujin sitting at the helm.

"PREPARE, LAUNCH."

"Like hell." Zell scoffed. "Get out of my seat."  
Fujin ignored him.

"Miss Trepe." Zell whined, looking forlorn at Quistis who was buckling herself into her seat.

"Don't look at me." She grinned. With an annoyed sigh, Zell turned to regard Fujin once more.

"Out!" He said firmly, only to be ignored again. Instead, Fujin began the ship's start up sequence.

"Hey, hey, hey, stop that, there is no way I'm letting you fly right now."

"CERTIFIED." Fujin announced, holding up her card proudly.

"Yeah, but only for atmospheric flights, not space." Zell noted.

"HAVE TRAINED." Fujin responded, starting the ships engines. Zell once again looked back at Quistis for help.

"Talk to her, please."

"You're the one that trained her, why do you think she wanted to learn." Quistis chuckled as the ship began to hover.

"Hey whoa!" Zell blurted, pulling Fujin's arm. Ever since Quistis recovery, she had been resuming her workouts and his attempts to muscle her out of the chair were less than successful.

"Girl you weight a ton." He grunted, as she refused to be moved.

"RUDE." She noted, and then slapped him casually across the mouth.

Quistis exploded into merry laughter at the sight and settled back to enjoy the show. Shocked, Zell sat in the co pilots' seat without another word.

 "Never comment on a lady's weight."  Quistis explained laughingly.

Pushing the throttle forward, the Ragnarok exited the hanger with little fuss. The radio crackled to life with Nida's voice.

"Ragnarok, you're clear for departure."

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin replied, as she went over her final checklist.

"You girls try not to get into any trouble." Xu's voice said laughingly.

"Bye Xu!" Quistis shouted merrily.

"LIFTING OFF." Fujin announced, having finished her preparations; with that said, she brought the ship's engines to full power. With a tremendous roar, the engines flared to life and propelled the craft upwards at a breathtaking speed.

 As the ship careened through the clouds, Fujin's expression was one of wonder and exuberance, Quistis watched her quietly, a look of loving pride in her eyes. Fujin had come so far from being the angry young woman she'd known just years before. The blue haze of the atmosphere soon gave way to the inky star filled blackness of space and Fujin felt the sensation of weightlessness take hold.

"I hope you get sick." Zell snorted from his seat.

"You'd just have to fly back with it in the air." Quistis noted.

"LOOK." Fujin said quietly, pointing to a large object floating in amid blinking lights in the far distance.

"Edea…" Zell mumbled.

"NOT EDEA." Fujin corrected him firmly.

"They finally finished the containment." Quistis sighed. The structure was a massive part of a military facility. Covered in heavy black, composite metal plates and loaded down with sever weaponry, it looked like a black, demonic starfish, ready to fend off anyone trying to free the insane guardian force trapped within.

"They put it up not to long ago." Zell said with a scowl. "It sucks you to know that one day he'll get free again."

"Someday." Quistis sighed. "But not in our lifetime."

"DEPRESSING." Fujin frowned, turning the ship away from the sight as they continued their journey.

"So." Zell said, kicking back in his seat. "You girls have any plans while you are up here?"

"Nope, just to have fun." Quistis grinned.

"Squall says they have an awesome lounge and live shows."

"STRIPPERS?" Fujin scowled.

"No, not strippers, what do I look like, Irvine?"

"Thanks Zell, we'll look into it." Quistis giggled.

Moments later, the Grandia loomed into view. The solar arrays, covering the hull of the establishment made the entire station glimmer in gemstone hues of blue and white.

"CLOSING." Fujin noted, lining up the ship.

"Just don't get us killed." Zell grumbled nervously.

The radio buzzed to life as the station's tower called to them.

"Grandia to unidentified craft, what can we do for you?"

"DOCKING." Fujin blurted awkwardly.

"I got it." Zell winced, switching on his headset. "Grandia, this is the Ragnarok, I'm just dropping off some customers, under Quistis Trepe and Fujin Kazeno."

"Okay, checking, stay in quadrant four while we check it out."

"Will do." Zell smirked, nodding to Fujin, who did as he ordered.

After a brief delay, the tower contacted them once more.

"Ragnarok, everything checks out, proceed to Docking Bay Alpha Zero One. We'll have someone there to help with any baggage. Thank you for visiting The Grandia."

"THANKS." Fujin said nodding appreciatively to Zell.

"No prob." He yawned, kicking back in his seat. "You okay to dock this thing?"

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin smirked, bringing the ship around to the port side of the station. Smaller craft darted to and fro along the hull of the station, performing maintenance and moving supplies from a large cargo freighter moored nearby. Fujin fly under the massive ship and pulled alongside a large docking arm.

"Easy now…" Zell mumbled as the arm loamed on their left side.

"GOT IT." Fujin snapped, annoyed at the distraction.

Quistis tensed slightly, but had faith as the Ragnarok eased into position. The ship rocked slightly as they made contact and a loud clang signaled that the docking clamps had sealed correctly.

"I'll be damned, on the first try too." Zell whistled.

"THE BEST." Fujin said pointedly then unbuckled her belt.

"Ah…" Zell started but was to late. Having been focusing intently on flight and docking, Fujin failed to notice that she neglected to turn on the artificial gravity and the act of standing sent her careening upwards to clang her head against the cockpit window.

 Quistis and Zell both winced in sympathy as Fujin curled into a floating ball while holding her head.

"Are you okay?" Quistis giggled behind her hand.

Fujin made a growling noise as she spun lazily overhead.

"I would have warned you, but being the best and all I figured you had it covered." Zell snickered. Fujin gave him the finger then pulled herself back into her seat. One safely settled anew she switched on the gravity generator.

 A slight hum filled the air as it took effect and Zell unbuckled his seatbelt.

Quistis stood as well as did Fujin who was looking more than a little perturbed.

"Let me see." Quistis smiled, walking over to inspect her scalp.

"FINE." Fujin assured her gruffly, waving her away.

"Stop that." Quistis snapped motherly, swatting her hand away. "Hold still." She ordered as she parted Fujin's hair gently. "Ah yup, you're going to have a knot."

Zell chuckled quietly to himself as he started pulling free their bags.

"SHUT UP." Fujin growled, picking up her bags angrily.

"I didn't say anything." He smiled sarcastically.

"Children, please." Quistis sighed, letting Zell carry her luggage.

They entered the airlock and waited calmly for it to cycle, after a brief moment the door opened with an audible whoosh. Walking into the docking area, the trio marveled at the care and artistic detail that went into the entire structure. It looked more like a royal palace than a resort and this was just the docking area. Fujin frowned in dismay and turned to face Quistis fretfully.

"TOO EXPENSIVE." She mouthed.

"Nonsense, you wanted to go and I'm taking you." Quistis laughed.

Fujin made a noise and turned around breathless. Zell meanwhile struggled with the awkwardness of Quistis' bags, a handful, even at less than normal gravity. A severe looking, older gentleman, dressed in a regal red and gold uniform walked up to them and bowed politely.

"Welcome to the Grandia, I am Larz." He said with a thick accented and heavy voice.

"Wooh, I am Larz…" Zell mumbled mockingly under his breath.

Fujin back stepped slightly and slammed her heel into his foot causing him to snarl under his breath and hop about. 

"Stop it you two…" Quistis said through a clenched smile.

"I am here to take you're bags and show you to your room." Larz continued then blew a small whistle he withdrew from his vest-pocket. Immediately four youths appeared, dressed in similar clothes and bearing berets, they rushed forward and commandeered the luggage the trio carried.

"Um thank you." Quistis smirked, then looked to Zell who, having removed his shoe, was rubbing his bare and somewhat odorous foot tenderly.

"Zell…" She said with a sigh. "What!" He snapped, cutting Fujin a sour look. Quistis arched a brow at him. "Goodbye." She responded curtly as the man and his henchmen looked on disapprovingly.

"Oh, um yeah…" He laughed, blushing slightly. "Um, well, ladies." He waved, sliding back on his shoe. "I guess I'll see you later then." He waved, backing away.

"Bye Zell, have a safe trip back." Quistis waved politely.

"Of course." He smirked awkwardly then gave Fujin a rueful and foul smile. "Bye." He said gruffly. Fujin, her back to the others, stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, you…wait till…" Zell scowled, pointing a finger at her.

"Zell." Quistis said sharply.

"Oh yeah, um see ya." He winced, turning around to rush back into the Ragnarok. Breathing a sigh of relief, Quistis turned back and offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Larz was it?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Um, well, lead the way." She giggled, taking Fujin's arm in hers.

The walk to their rooms was interesting affair; they got many looks, though Fujin wasn't sure if it was because of Quistis' beauty or the fact that they were holding hands, either way, she didn't care.

"What are you thinking about?" Quistis asked quietly.

Fujin shrugged causally, a soft smile on her lips.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Quistis grinned, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"BAH." Fujin huffed, halfheartedly.

"Your room." Larz coughed, getting their attention.

Quistis stiffened and looked up to find their guides looking at them questioningly.

"Oh." Quistis laughed nervously. "Um thanks." She added meekly, making her way into the room. 

"HUGE!" Fujin blurted, upon entering.

"The royal suite, it is what you ordered correct?" Larz commented as the bellboys, set their luggage down.

"ROYAL SUITE!?" Fujin blurted, noticing the small fountain in the middle of the entryway.

"Surprise." Quistis giggled.

"JOKING!?"

"Nope."

"OUTRAGEOUS!"

"Yeah, isn't it fun."

"CANNOT LET YOU."

"Oh hush." Quistis waved absently then addressed Lars. "Thank you sir." She smiled, laying a few bills in his hand and in those of the bellboys.

"Anything else Madame?"

"Oh, he that Fu, I'm officially a Madame now, does that mean I'm old." She giggled. Fujin couldn't answer; instead she stood speechless in open-mouthed awe.

"Well then." Quistis beamed cutely. "Thank you Lars, that will be all."

"Very well, do have a good evening." The tall man bowed then quickly left with the bellboys in tow.

"IS PALACE." Fujin finally grumbled.

"I know, it's massive, look, we even have an upstairs." Quistis giggled, running over to the curving staircase. 

"NO." Fujin gawked.

"Yep." Quistis laughed brightly, running up the stairs.

Fujin stayed put, still shocked. There were marble statues, exquisite paintings, plush seats, and golden mirrors.

"STATUE…" Fujin mumbled.

"And a hot tub!" Quistis chirped.

"FORTUNE."

"So."

"INSANE."

"Live a little, besides, we deserve it, especially you." Quistis said brightly, leaning over the railing to peer down at her. Fujin looked up and smiled shyly.

"What?"

"THANK YOU."

"For what?" Quistis laughed, walking back down to her.

"EVERYTHING." Fujin mumbled, stepping quietly into an embrace.

**************************

 It didn't take the two of them long to unpack and freshen up. Quistis slipped into a classy black skirt and white blouse, while Fujin opted for slacks and shirt of matching colors.

"You look like a waiter." Quistis giggled.

"COMFORTABLE." Fujin groused.

"I'm teasing, you look handsome."

"NOT FUNNY." Fujin responded, shoving her playfully.

"Where too?" Quistis asked, looking over the brochure.

"UNKNOWN." 

"Ohh they have a casino."

"NEGATIVE."

"Come on, I've never been to a real one."

"TRAP."  
"Of course it is; that's the point." Quistis giggled.

"QUISTIS."

"Fine, you poop." Quistis sighed, flipping through the pages.

"Hmm, spa's, oh and a staff of qualified masseur and masseuses. How classy."

"MA, WHAT?" Fujin blinked.

"People who give massages."

"SHADY."

"It is not." Quistis laughed.

"FONDLE."

"No, silly, its therapeutic."

"PERVERTED."

"Only you would think that."

"IS TRUE."

"All the time you spend in the gym and you never had a massage?"

"DIFFERENT."

"Yes, these are for relaxation, not because you grunt around in a gym all day."

"DON'T GRUNT."

"You know what I mean."

"SOUNDS SHIFTY."

"Shifty? You're shifty, you grouch. Come on, trust me, you'll like it."

"WHO GIVES?"

"Up to you."

"YOU."

"Not me you clown, these folks are professionals."

"STRANGERS."

"So."

"IS WEIRD."

"A doctor is stranger, and they're worse."

"KNOW KADOWAKI."

Quistis sputtered in frustration. "You know what I mean, quit being difficult."

"NAKED?"

"Sorta, depends on how much you want."

"WHAT!?"

"Okay I admit, that sounded dirty."

"NEGATIVE."

"Fujin Kazeno!"

"WHAT?"

"Would you quit being a baby."

Fujin frowned skeptically.

"They're professionals, trust me." Quistis sighed.

"FINE."

"Hyne, you are a pain sometimes." Quistis giggled, pinching her cheeks.

"STOP THAT." Fujin grumbled, swatting at her hands.

"Come on you grump." Quistis laughed, taking her hand in hers. "And after that, we'll get a manicure, and our hair done, and then we'll go shopping, I hear they have wonderful boutiques here!" She chattered merrily, all but skipping out the door.

**********************

Fujin looked around the lobby sourly as a bevy of beautiful people walked about in bikinis and boxer shorts. While they waited for an attendant, Quistis moved idly to some cheery pop music playing through ceiling speakers.

"SINFUL." Fujin finally stated.

"What?" Quistis laughed, looked at her.

"NAKED."

"They are not, quit being critical, there is a pool nearby after all."

"OH…"

"See, now don't you feel silly."

"Ladies, ladies, ladies." Announced a sleek and tanned gentleman, he was tall with flowing black hair and a build like a god. Dressed in a designer polo shirt and stylish shorts, he was well groomed and handsome.

 Fujin immediately disliked him and her expression showed it.

"Well hi." Quistis chirped brightly.

"Welcome to Delirium's Spas." The man smiled broadly, his teeth gleaming bright, and perfect. Fujin rolled her eye and folded her arms.

"SHYSTER." She mumbled under her breath.

"Stop it." Quistis said behind her smile, pinching Fujin's arm.

"What can I, Ricardo, possibly do for two women of such beauty?"

"HA." Fujin snorted.

"Fu…" Quistis growled.

"Charming." The man smiled candidly at Fujin.

"Well Ricardo." Quistis started, looking down at her brochure. "I'd like a deluxe treatment, with mudpack and yogurt dips, the works." She purred.

"MUD, YOGURT?" Fujin mouthed, making a disgusted face.

Quistis rubbed her brow.

"Excuse us a moment Ricardo." She smiled apologetically before pulling Fujin aside.

"I." Fujin started, grinning wildly.

"Don't start; I know what you're going to say."

"IS YOGURT." Fujin giggled.

"Yes…"

"LIKE FOOD?"

"Yes like food."

"EXPLAIN."

"You lay in it…" Quistis grumbled; then gave Ricardo another apologetic smile.

Fujin erupted into giggles.

"Great, now, you develop a sense a humor."

"IS YOGURT. Fujin snickered. "NO PLAY IN."

"You don't play in it. You lounge."

"WHY!?"

"It's good for the skin."

"WHO SAYS?"

"Um… doctors."

"NONSENSE."

"It's true."

"IS ROTTEN MILK."

"Fujin!"

"AND MUD?"

"You're being facetious."

"MUD?"

"It goes on your face." Quistis said evenly, her expression dark.

Fujin snorted once then started laughing again.

"You're mocking me aren't you?" Quistis sighed.

"UH HUH." Fujin nodded briskly, gaze dancing.

Quistis shook her head and chuckled, then threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Ricardo!" She whistled.

"Yes?" The man answered, walking towards them.

"Make that two."

"WHAT?" Fujin all but shrieked.

"Two deluxe specials then." Ricardo smiled, writing in a small notepad.

"NEGATIVE." Fujin blurted.

"Oh yes." Quistis laughed. "And you're going to like it."

"REFUSE."

"If you want, but I'm still paying for it."

"BUT."

"No buts, you can go back to the room if you want, but I came here to relax."

"BUT QUISTIS."

"What?"

"IS YOGURT!?"

"And mud." Ricardo added.

"SHUT UP." Fujin snapped, pointing a finger at him. Quistis took Fujin's hand and moved it down.

"Stop being rude."

"APOLOGY."

"Now then, we're going to go in here and I'm going to teach you how to relax and enjoy yourself."

"BUT."

"Ah!" Quistis frowned, putting a finger to her lips.

Cornered, Fujin relented quietly and the three of them walked into the back.

 "Dressing rooms are this way. I will send your attendants in shortly." Ricardo motioned.

"Thank you sir." Quistis smiled, sliding into an alcove to change, as did Fujin. A moment passed and Fujin peeked over her door to Quistis.

"QUISTIS?" She hissed.

"Yes?" Quistis sighed, looking over at her.

"NO CLOTHES HERE."

"Use the towel."

"TOWEL?"

"Yes."

"KIDDING?"

"No, it's kind of hard to get a massage with your clothes on."

"NO."

"Fujin." Quistis sighed.

"BUT."

"I'll be in there with you silly, calm down."

Fujin growled low in her throat and disrobed.

"FINE, FINE, FINE." She repeated in annoyance, praying Quistis appreciated all that she was doing for her.

Once wrapped in their towels the two met in the hall and looked at each other. Quistis couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't think I've seen anyone so miserable in a spa."

"YOUR IDEA." Fujin sighed.

"Trust me; once you get into it you'll enjoy it."

"Ladies." A beautiful young woman smiled, she had olive skin and long black hair, and was dressed similar to Ricardo. Another attendant, a young man with short blonde hair and a boyish grin joined her side.

"I'm Lydia, and this is Reese." The girl said, nodding towards him. "We'll be working with you today. Would you like to go separate or together?"

"Together." Quistis smiled. "It's her first time, she's nervous."

"Aw okay." Reese smiled. "It'll take care of you." He said, putting a reassuring hand on Fujin's bare shoulder.

Her first impulse was to flip him through the nearest wall but a warning look from Quistis stopped her.

"Okay, lets begin shall we?" Lydia cheered merrily, then motioned for them to follow.

 It took only a few moments for them arrive at their destination. Lydia nodded towards one of several tables. Quistis hopped up on the nearest one. Then laying facedown she allowed Lydia to gently undo the towel and maneuver it as to reveal Quistis' back while keeping her rear discretely covered.

"Okay your turn." Reese grinned hugely. Fujin felt like punching him in his perfect mouth. Awkwardly, and holding her towel in a deathlike grip she began to clamor atop the table. Reese, trying to be helpful moved to help. His kindness was rewarded with a sound much akin to a hiss as Fujin swatted at him irritably. Meanwhile, on Quistis' table, Lydia was well at work and Quistis was making sounds that only added to Fujin's uneasiness.

"Fujin." Quistis sighed, looking up at her.

"WHAT?"

"Get on the table."

"I AM."

"Ugh…"

"BAH." Fujin grumbled, then laid face down on the table.

Reese, oblivious to how precarious his life hung in the balance moved to slip her towel down. Fujin made a noise, an inhuman noise, deep and guttural. It triggered an instinctual fear in Reese and he looked up at Lydia helplessly.

"Perhaps we should switch." He offered.

"Fujin, you're embarrassing me." Quistis said quietly from where her face was planted firmly in the circular pillow.

"YOU EMBARRASSED!?" Fujin huffed incredulously.

Lydia smirked and patted Quistis on the shoulder.

"I'll switch, he's new, and he let her psyche him out."

"Good luck." Quistis chuckled.

"I'm used to dealing with her type." Lydia smiled wickedly.

Thankful to be out of arms reach of the albino terror glaring at him, Reese rushed over to work on Quistis. Lydia walked over slowly and nodded to Fujin.

"You're being an asshole." The girl said bluntly, then yanked Fujin's towel down about her waist.

"DESIST!" Fujin blurted, starting to rise.

"I wouldn't get up if I were you." The girl warned.

Quistis meanwhile, was giggling in spite of herself at the sight. Relenting, Fujin rested her head on folded arms and glared hotly at her.

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it? Since when did you get all demure anyway?"

"NONSENSE." Fujin grumbled as Lydia drove her palm hard into the hollow of her back. "GAH!" Fujin sputtered, then glared back at the girl.

"DOING?"

"What you're paying me for. Now shut up." The girl answered bluntly.

"WHAT!?" Fujin gawked insulted and more than a little startled.

Quistis nearly choked at the look on her face.

**************************

After thirty minutes of being groped and manhandled by an aggressive, beauty queen, Fujin found herself up to her shoulders in yogurt. All but fuming, she sat across from Quistis who was lounging contently in the mire with a pair of what looked like cucumber slices over her eyes.

"You're upset aren't you?" Quistis asked quietly.

Fujin didn't answer, choosing to let her piercing gaze do the talking.

"Come now, you have to admit that felt good."

Still no answer was forthcoming.

"I know it did, and you can quit giving me that look."

"How are you ladies doing?" Lydia asked, daintily, bringing them a couple of drinks, complete with little umbrellas.

 Fujin, keeping her vow of silence, snagged one of the drinks off the tray and flicked the umbrella at her. Removing her, cucumber glasses, as Fujin insisted on calling them, Quistis smiled thankfully at the girl then took her drink.

"Let me know if you two need anything else."

"We will, thanks Lydia." Quistis smiled, then looked at Fujin who sipped her drink quietly with both hands.

"You're not fooling me." Quistis said evenly, eye flashing.

Fujin looked at her questioningly.

"You know what I mean. This little front of yours, I'm not buying it, I know you too well."

Fujin, finished her drink and licked her lips casually, then settled back with a sour expression.

"Ignore me if you want, but I know you're loving this." Quistis chuckled then settled back. A long moment of silence passed between the two, then quite unexpectedly, Quistis caught a handful of slung yogurt right in the face.

 And so, the day went on, Fujin showed little signs of loosing up and Quistis began to think she was seriously irked. Finally, once freed of yogurts and mud masks, Fujin deemed it time to speak. The two of them sat side by side in barber chairs with an army of sharply dressed youths attending their hair and nails.

"APOLOGY." Fujin said evenly.

"For what?" Quistis said quietly, looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"TODAY."

"Oh, now you want to apologize." Quistis sulked.

"YES."

"As mean as you've been to everyone, it's not me you should be apologizing too." Quistis said sternly. "You've been an absolute terror, and that poor boy, Reese, I though he was going to pass out."

"TOUCHED ME."

"He's a masseuse, that's his job." 

"SORRY."

"It's okay; at least I hope you've enjoyed yourself." Quistis sighed.

"YES." Fujin grumbled quietly, like a scorned child.

"That's all that matters, but you really didn't have to show out like that. It's okay to enjoy being pampered."

"WILL MAKE UP." Fujin promised.

"Oh, how so?" Quistis smiled, intrigued.

"WILL THINK OF."

"That is so sweet!" One of the men tending Fujin cooed in a faux feminine voice, he was tall, lanky and bore a head of hair so pink it was nearly blinding. Fujin looked at him as if a fish had flew from his mouth.

"MIND BUSINESS." She barked.

"Oh! Well I never." The man balked, fanning himself.

"We're done here." Another man smiled, proud of his work. Fujin was a hard subject to work with where hair was concerned. Once more she wore her hair short and no nonsense, and it took an act of creative mastery to coax it into something easy yet attractive while still drawing little attention to her eye patch. To Fujin however, it looked just like it always did.

 Quistis' however was a work of art, taking advantage of her longer hair, the hairdressers worked wonders, crafting it so that it flowed in soft waves to frame her features and bring out the already dazzling blue of her eyes.

"NICE." Fujin admired, smilingly.

"You like?"

"MUCH."

"Good." Quistis beamed merrily, then gathered her purse. "Shall we?" She asked offering her hand.

"SHALL." Fujin smirked, rising to her feet. After paying at the front desk and thanking the attendants the two walked out onto the promenade and looked around.

 Checking her watch, Quistis noted the time; then looked across the way.

"There's a restaurant over there, care to check it out?" She asked curiously.

Fujin squinted to get a better look. The restaurant, called the Velvet Rope, was a dimly lit place, with smoked glass and dim mood lighting. By the looks of it, the place was also part club. Appearing classier than the normal, bass thumping establishments, growing more common of late.

 After a scant second of deliberation Fujin nodded in agreement.

"It looks like they're not open yet. That gives us time to do some shopping and get dressed up first." Quistis beamed cheerfully.

"DRESSED UP?" Fujin mouthed warily.

"Yes, and I'm helping you this time. It's about time I thought you style."

"STYLE?" Fujin huffed, looking at her neatly pressed, but unassuming white, dress shirt.

"Yes, style."

"CALLING ME SLOB!?"

"No, I didn't say that, you're not a slob but you have to admit you need help when it comes to dressing up."

"CAN DRESS SELF."

"Fu, listen, your tastes run a little militaristic, that's a bit much for going out to dinner don't you think."

"NO."

"That's the point. Look, what did you think of the dress you wore to graduation."

"COLD ASS."

"Fujin."

"WHAT?" Fujin groaned with a slight whine in her voice.

"There was nothing wrong with that dress and you know it. You looked stunning. That's the kind of thing you should wear when going out."

"BUT."

"Do it for me will you, think of it like playing dress up."

"I'M GROWN."

"Fujin." Quistis sighed, folding her arms expectantly.

"NOT SO SHORT." Fujin finally relented.

"You have a deal." Quistis smiled, throwing an arm around her waist.

"Trust me, once we're done, we'll be the talk of the town." Quistis smiled broadly, waving an outstretched arm as if gesturing to the horizon.

"CAN'T WAIT." Fujin grumbled good-naturedly, resting her head on Quistis shoulder.

End Chapter 96

To be continued


	97. Shenanigans

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

My website is located at chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

All characters belong to SquareEnix

Author's notes

GOOD LORD I have to apologize for the god-awful grammar in the earlier chapters ACK!! I've just been glancing over them and it's an atrocity. I must commend my readers for enduring such abysmal mistakes. Rest assured though. Once get some breathing room, I'll be going back over and fixing things.

_Frozen_

_Chapter 97_

_Shenanigans_

By the time Quistis was done the sum of their shopping excursion clocked in at six dresses, four pairs of shoes, several bottles of perfume, and a veritable plethora of scented oils, soaps, candles and lotions. And last but not least, a wide selection of steamy eveningwear, and the thing worried Fujin most was that Quistis bought most of it for her.

"HORDE." She mouthed, from behind a tall bag.

"Okay I admit I went over board, but you're worth it."

"SUCH A FUSS."

"Pardon?"

"NOT WORTH IT."

"Nonsense." Quistis paused, turning to face her with a slight scowl. Walking over, she leaned close, causing Fujin to lean back slightly under her scrutiny.

"DIDN'T NEED TOO."

"I didn't do it cause I needed too, I did cause I care."

"CARE FOR SELF."

"Yes, yes I know, I've heard it all before." Quistis nagged playfully, tapping a finger against the tip of Fujin's nose.

"That's how it works in a relationship, if you haven't noticed."

"BUT."

"No buts!"

"QUISTIS."

"Ah! What did I say." Quistis snapped smilingly.

Fujin blushed but kept quiet. Quistis straightened approvingly then smiled softly.

"Good. Now look, the way I see it. Considering all you've been through, all you've endured. I'm of the opinion that you my dear; need to be spoiled." She stated matter-of-factly. Satisfied that Fujin wasn't going to argue, she hefted her bags slightly to get a better grip then turned. "Now then lets hurry back and get changed; we've a long night ahead." She said with a wry smile. Fujin, giving herself to the moment, nodded obediently and followed.

 Back in their room, Fujin went to freshen up and change while Quistis put away their things. She'd just finished when a small squeak of shock echoed from the bathroom.

 Worried, Quistis walked over to the door and rapped quietly.

"Fu? You okay in there?"

"TOO TIGHT!"

"What?"

"OUTFIT."

"You didn't complain earlier."

"WAS RUSHED."

"Oh for the love of… Come out and let me see."

"NEGATIVE."

"Fu, we've had this discussion countless times, before, you look fine."

"PEOPLE STARE."

"That's kinda of the point."

"NOT WHAT MEAN!"

"Fujin."

"NOT GOING."

"Yes you are."

"NO NOT."

"Fujin!"

"IS BULGY."

"Duh, it's called cleavage, it's a good thing, now would you come on!"

"FEEL SILLY."

"You're the one who picked it out!"

"HOPED YOU LIKED."

"I do, but not that you'd know it since you insist hiding."

"YOU'LL LAUGH."

"You know better than that!" Quistis sputtered, stamping her foot angrily.

"NOW MAD." Fujin whined.

"Ugh, not yet, but I'm getting there. Don't make me come in there and drag you out."

Fujin made a noise of distress and Quistis rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go alone then." She sighed. "Who knows what will happen then, some stranger will come and try to sweep me off my feet in my time of need, while you sit up here hiding from the world."

 The bathroom door clicked and Fujin stuck her head out sourly.

"NOT STUPID." She frowned, not appreciating Quistis' attempt at mind games.

"Ah Ha!" Quistis giggled, and lunged for her.

"HEY!" Fujin blurted, trying to shut the door.

"No you don't you tease! Get your butt out here!" Quistis ordered, yanking her bodily out the door.

Fujin spun around somewhat off balance then put both hands on her hips in annoyance.

"HURT!"

"Want me to kiss it and make it better then?" Quistis giggled, leaning back against the door appreciatively. "Now that's much better." She purred, taking in the sights. Fujin looked stunning; the dress she fretted over was a sleek, black, two-piece affair. The upper portion consisted of form hugging halter that showed off her well-toned shoulders and midriff, connected to long wispy sleeves. While the lower portion, a tight, modest length skirt, rode tastefully low on her hips, held in place by a matching, slender belt. 

 Her dislike for heels prompted her to go for a stylish pair boots and the entire ensemble topped off by a black choker.

"STRIPPER." Fujin huffed, folding her arms.

"Please, you're too grumpy to be a stripper." Quistis chuckled, sauntering towards her. "You look fine, but if you're not comfortable then don't wear it. It's easy as that." She smiled, kissing her gently on the lips.

"BE MAD…" Fujin pouted, rubbing her eye with her palm.

"No I won't silly, I just didn't want you sulking in the bathroom all night. Look, I'll tell you what, I'll order something nice, have it delivered and we'll just spend some quiet time alone. How's that sound?"

"FEEL SILLY." Fujin sighed, sitting on the bed.

"What, Why?"

"ACTING SELFISH."

Her expression saddening, Quistis sat down and gave her a comforting hug.  
"Not at all, you're just out of your element; it's okay, really. The whole reason I brought you here was to have good time." She explained warmly.

"I AM." Fujin mumbled quietly.

"Are you sure?" Quistis asked skeptically. Fujin gave a brisk nod then rose.

"WE GO." She said firmly.

"What, where?"

"OUT."

"But I though we were ordering in?"

"IS OKAY." Fujin assured her with a reassuring smile.

"No." Quistis said softly.

"PARDON?"

"Come here." Quistis murmured, pulling her onto her lap.

"WHAT?"

"We're not going anywhere."

"BUT YOU…"

"No." Quistis said again, nuzzling gently against her neck.

"QUISTIS?" Fujin murmured.

"You've been through enough today. I'm sorry."

"FOR WHAT?"

"Dragging you around, when all you wanted was some peace and quiet."

"IS OKAY." Fujin blushed, brushing the hair from her face absently.

"No it's not, this is supposed to be your vacation, and here I go making you do things I want to do."

"FOOLISHNESS."

"No it's not and you're just too sweet to say otherwise." Quistis grinned, rubbing her nose against hers cutely.

Fujin felt downright silly at the gesture and giggled.

"NOT SWEET." She mumbled, in a failed attempt at her token gruffness.

"I like to hear you laugh." Quistis smiled fondly.

"AWKWARD."

"Not at all."

"IF SAY SO."

"I do." Quistis winked, motioning for her to get up then rising herself.

"DOING?" Fujin asked curiously as she moved to the phone.

"We're ordering in."

"DON'T HAVE TOO."

"Hush."

"APOLOGIZE."

"Stop that." Quistis snapped, looking through the resort's phonebook.

"NO FUN." Fujin sighed sadly.

"Yes you are, now what do you want to eat."

"UNKNOWN."

"Personally I feel like junk food, you and Kadowaki tried to kill me with that damned dietary regiment."

"RESTORED STRENGTH." Fujin noted.

"I know, I know, still, I could go for something sinful."

"CINNAMON ROLLS." Fujin blurted eagerly then sat back on the bed with a giggle.

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" Quistis laughed.

"SO."

"Okay then." Quistis shrugged, making a note as she continued browsing menus and the like. Hoping back up, Fujin scampered to the closet and pried herself out of her outfit while Quistis started called room service. Throwing on a baggy t-shirt with Balamb's insignia and her mog slippers, Fujin flung herself onto the bed then sat up cross-legged.

"EGG ROLLS!" She chirped.

Quistis made a disgusted face but didn't argue.

"ICE CREAM." Fujin piped in once more. "LIME!"

This time Quistis paused then shook her head. Covering the phone's mouthpiece she gave her a scornful look. "I don't think so; you know good and well Ice Cream makes you gassy."

"DOES NOT!" Fujin gaped, shocked and insulted.

"Un huh, you forget I sleep next to you."

"NOT FUNNY."

"No it's not." Quistis said straight-faced. "Besides, since when did you develop a sweet tooth, you're going to kill yourself."

"VACATION."

"Yeah, but, come on, ice cream and egg rolls, who does that?" A garbled voice babbled from the phone and Quistis winced then resumed her order.

"Um sorry, I'm back." She giggled, cutting Fujin a skeptical look.

"NOT GASSY." Fujin mumbled under her breath, picking up the resort's flier and browsing through it.

"Hush." Quistis waved at her. "No not you." She apologized to the man on the phone. Having decided that Fujin had gone mad, Quistis finished the order without consulting her further. Once completed, she sat the phone down then joined her on the bed.

"WELL?" Fujin asked, looking up curiously.

"I placed the order; they'll be up as soon as they can."

"GOOD."

"You're in a frisky mood all of a sudden?"

"AM I?" Fujin shrugged, still glancing over the brochure.

"Yes you are." Quistis smirked, falling backwards onto the bed to stare at the ceiling.

"THINKING?"

"Nothing really."

"LOOK." Fujin said curiously. Lying on her stomach by Quistis' side as she offered Quistis the brochure.

"Zero gravity meditative chamber?" Quistis read aloud.

"COMES WITH ROOM."

"I didn't see anything like that when we came in."

"FIND?"

"Sure, why not, it'll give us something to do till the food arrives."

With that the two bounded off in search for the elusive room, which was simply at the end of the hall, appearing much like any other room in the suite, except equipped with cushioned walls and ceiling. Poking her head in the room Fujin didn't notice anything amiss but didn't dare step in.

 "Just go in." Quistis giggled.

"FALL."

"No you won't it's supposed to be Zero G."

Tentatively Fujin stepped into the room, one foot at a time and holding onto the doorframe firmly.

"GRAVITY HERE?"

"Of course there is." Quistis laughed, slipping past her into the round, dimly lit chamber. "A small ring of cushioned seats sat against the walls and sitting on one lay a manual and remote control.

"See, you probably control it with this." Quistis explained holding the remote. With that, she casually pushed a couple of buttons.

"QUISTIS!" Fujin blurted as the soft hum created by the gravity generators slowly died down. Moments later the two of them drifted up slightly. Despite her best intentions Fujin was well on her way to spinning upside down. Casually Quistis grabbed her collar to steady her.

"This brings back memories." She giggled.

"NOT FUNNY." Fujin huffed.

"I beg to differ" Quistis winked then turned the generators back on, causing the two to slowly drift back to the ground.

"INTERESTING." Fujin commented thoughtfully, taking the instructions with her as they exited. Quistis, in a somewhat playful mood leaned heavily against her as they walked.

"STOP." Fujin smirked, trying to read.

"Oh am I annoying you?" Quistis said dryly then snatched the booklet from Fujin's grasp.

"DESIST." Fujin complained.

"Make me." Quistis giggled, holding the manual overhead.

Fujin made a perturbed face and hopped lightly in an attempt to take it back. The attempt failed and Quistis beamed teasingly.

"Come on, you can do better than that."

Fujin arched a brow then tackled her. With a yelp of surprise, Quistis fell back onto the floor with Fujin sitting atop her.

"Hey, that hurt." Quistis laughed. Fujin pinned her arms and smiled down wryly.

"TAUNTING."

"Please, like you never picked on me before." Quistis laughed, biting up at her with a catty smile.

"HAVE I?" Fujin murmured quietly.

"Yes you have." Quistis pouted.

"RESTITUTION."

"Oh you know I like when it when you talk dirty." Quistis giggled.

Fujin couldn't help but laugh at that. A knock on the door ended their moment of mirth. Both looked at the door in annoyance.

"This is security, someone reported a yell." A mans voice echoed from beyond the door.

"You have to be kidding." Quistis mouthed, wide eyed.

"YOUR FAULT." Fujin grumbled, letting her up.

"You're the one who attacked me." Quistis nagged, heading to the door. Opening it, she came face to face with two imposing figures.

"Everything okay Ma'am." The first guard asked curiously.

"No." Quistis pouted, pointing to Fujin who stood behind her curiously.

"She's being mean to me. Throw her in the brig or something."

"WHAT!?" Fujin barked in shock.

 The two men looked at each other then rolled their eyes.

"Um, you two have a good night." The first man sighed then mumbled something into his walkie-talkie. Quistis shut the door then spun around to confront Fujin.

"Come here!" She blurted then reached out with every intention of tickling her.

"FIEND." Fujin babbled, trying to keep her at bay. The war had only just begun when another knock sounded.

"Oh for the love of." Quistis sighed, turning back to the door. Opening it, she found a pimply-faced teen staring at her.

"Who?" She asked sourly.

"Room Service Ma'am." The youth said with a crackly voice, pointing to the pushcart at his side.

"MUNCHIES." Fujin chirped; causing Quistis too look at her incredulously.

"Munchies…?" She whispered curiously as the youth pushed the cart inside.

"HUNGRY." Fujin amended, resuming her normally gruff tone.

The teen, obviously in the awkward stages of adolescence, developed an annoying habit of staring at Fujin while unloading the cart. That is, until she noticed and gave him a glare so incendiary that it could've melted steel.

"Here's your tip." Quistis said hurriedly, shoving the money in the youths hand and all but shoving him out the door.

"RUDE."

"Sorry."

"NOT YOU."

"Oh."

"STARING."

"We'll that's only because you're so cute."

Fujin didn't respond to the comment and settled for peeking at what delicacies Quistis ordered.

"FEAST!?" She gawked.

"Okay I admit it I went a little over board." Quistis giggled, sorting through the entrees. Spotting her sweet rolls and ice cream, Fujin daintily helped herself then looked around.

"WHERE DINE?"

"Good question." Quistis frowned, looking around then pointed. "This way." She explained, pushing the cart towards an elegant, engraved wooden door.

The door was of the swinging variety and opened with ease. The dining room was large, easily capable of comfortably sitting a dozen people at the long, richly varnished table.

"BIG." Fujin blinked, her voice echoing through the chamber.

"Um…yeah." Quistis mouthed.

"OVERDID SUITE?" Fujin smirked, folding her arms expectantly.

"Okay, maybe a little. Perhaps we didn't need this much." Quistis blushed.

 After a brief moment of deliberation, the two of them found themselves sitting atop their bed. With plates at their side and a throng of playing cards divided between them they quickly got caught up in variety of games.

 After a torturous string of losing hands, Quistis finally looked up thoughtfully.

"Want to see a trick?"

"LOSE AGAIN?" Fujin chuckled.

"Cute." Quistis sneered snobbishly then grinned. "Seriously, watch this."

"VERY WELL." Fujin agreed; scooping up the cards and putting them neatly back in their package. Quistis made herself comfortable then focused intently on the cards. Fujin looked between the two curiously.

"PROBLEM?"

"Shush." Quistis murmured, then the cards began to glow.

"NO GUARDIANS." Fujin scolded her instantly.

The cards shuttered slightly the dimmed, causing Quistis to look up in aggravation.

"You distracted me."

"KADOWAKI ORDERED."

"I don't have any with me." Quistis sighed. "It's my blue magic."

"NEW?"

"In a way."

"NOT STRESSED?"

"I know. That's what's new."

"WORRIED…"

"Don't be, I feel fine. I've been practicing with it, I've gotten to where I can lift small things if I concentrate."

"TELEKINESIS?"

"Similar I guess. I've been thinking about what Edea said."

"EXPLAIN?" Fujin prodded, still worried.

"I have the blood of a sorceress in my veins, so there's no reason I shouldn't be able to call upon those powers whenever. Therefore, I've been training in secret."

"HIDING FROM ME!?" Fujin said quietly, hurt.

"No, I was just wanted to surprise you."

"SUCCEEDED."

"Calm down, the only thing that's changed is that I've gotten more control of my abilities."

"WARY."

"I'm being careful."

"EXTENT?"

"Well, I've tried a few things, nothing really new yet but the so called Telekinesis as you put it."

"LOW POWERED." Fujin noted bluntly.

"You come try it then." Quistis snapped slightly. "I happen to be pretty proud of what I've accomplish."

"I'M PROUD." Fujin nodded quickly.

"Thank you." Quistis smiled, feeling somewhat better.

"STILL CARDS THOUGH." Fujin commented cattily with a sarcastic grin.

"Keep playing around." Quistis scolded lightly, wagging a finger at her.

***********************

 When the next morning arrived, Quistis awoke to find Fujin missing. Sitting up groggily she looked about curiously.

"Fu?" She called out hoarsely, running a hand through the tangled mess of her hair.

"Fujin?" She called again when no answer was forthcoming.

A quick glance to the nightstand revealed a note propped up on the clock. The note was simple and cute, explaining that Fujin had left to do some early shopping and would be back soon. The bottom of the message was adorned with a crude but cute doodle of a mog with ruffled hair, eye patch, a silly smile and little hearts circling around its head.

Quistis giggled at the picture then stood stretched before heading towards the shower.

*******************

  Fujin's browsing led her to a small gift shop with various trinkets and baubles. Normally she was not given to buying such things but she could not however resist looking over the wide selection of mog related paraphernalia, it was her one weakness. Not feeling like drawing any undo attention due to her appearance. She wore a simple blue sweater jacket with the hood drawn, which, unbeknownst to her drew even more attention. Her attire and her stiff mannerism marked her as a shoplifter to the store's management and they where watching her like a hawk. Ignoring them, she picked up a small, plush mog dressed in a spacesuit and holding a little flag with the stations emblem.

 Smirking to herself, she put it into the small shopping basket she carried and moved on. As she rounded a display case a sour looking old man stepped in her path.

"Can I help you?" He said with a slightly condescending tone.

"NO, GO AWAY." Fujin grumbled, squeezing past him.

"I beg your pardon young lady?" The man frowned, giving her a suspicious look.

"NOT THIEF." Fujin explained, not even looking his way as she studied a pair of fluffy house shoes.

"I never said anything of the such." The man said icily folding his arms. 

"THINKING IT."

"Now see here. Keep your voice down, I will tolerate such behavior in my store."

"Quit harassing her you old stooge." A young woman huffed walking over to them. Short, attractive and dressed in clothes befitting a librarian, she wore her long black hair in tight ponytail. Her dark eyes, flashed behind a demure pair of glasses as she strode over and put her hands on her hips. Pointing up at the man sternly, he back stepped slightly.

"Miss Jennings." The man stammered slightly. "Excuse me, but I do not believe this is any of your concern."

"I think it is. Mr. Hammonds, my father owns this station and from what I hear, he's sick of getting customer complaints about your attitude. Also, if I may be so bold to say so, I'm sure it'd be in your best interest to see that he doesn't receive another." She said with the tone of a spoiled girl, used to getting her way.

"I…" The man started, then snapped silent. Giving one more glance to Fujin, who stood somewhat dumbfounded, he turned on his heels and stormed off.

"Stuffy old jerk." The girl giggled brightly then offered a friendly hand to Fujin.

"Naomi Jennings." She smiled, introducing herself.

Fujin looked at her hand a moment then shook it grudgingly.

"FUJIN." She mumbled, returning the introduction.

"Fujin, an odd name, are you from the southern islands?"

"NEGATIVE."

"Just curious." Naomi shrugged; then nodded to the manager glaring at them from behind the counter. "Ignore him, he hates young people."

"NOTICED."

"You just arrived last night didn't you?"

"WHY?"

"No reason, I'm just making conversation. You're a jumpy sort aren't you?"

"GOOD BYE." Fujin groaned, then started towards the register.

"Wait, hold on a moment." Naomi giggled, catching up with her. "No need to be that way, I'm just trying to make up for his rudeness." She explained quickly.

"NO NEED." Fujin said guardedly, putting her basket on the counter to be ringed up.

"Yes there is, here let me." Naomi said cheerfully, slipping a card from her purse.

"HEY!?" Fujin began protesting, but the girl would have none of it.

"I'm paying, that's all there is to it."

"PAY MYSELF." Fujin assured her, holding out her own card.

"I'm sure you can." The girl nodded then pushed Fujin's arm down and all but tossed her card to the clerk. "Charge theses things to my account please." She said firmly. With a shrug, the clerk did as he was told and quietly bagged the items.

"There you go Miss Fujin." She waved, backing up to leave.

"UNNECESSARY." Fujin frowned.

"Yes it was." The girl winked then headed towards the exit. "See you around I hope." She called over her shoulder, and then was gone.

Fujin stood stupefied, then looked at the clerk who was giving her a curious look.

"WHAT LOOKING AT?" She barked, and then strode towards the door, where she quickly paused then rushed back to retrieve her bag.

End Chapter 97 

To be continued.


	98. Evening amongst the stars

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

My website is located at chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

All characters belong to SquareEnix

(Authors note: Sorry for the delay on the update, I've had a hectic week at work. Not only that, but this chapter was a bear to write, it's huge!)

_Frozen_

_Chapter 98_

_Evening amongst the stars._

 By the time Fujin arrived back to her room, Quistis was up and frolicking around in the foyer; with some jarring dance music echoing from the complex sound system set up in the suite.

 Amused, Fujin stood quietly in the doorway watching her dance about, oblivious to her presence. Finally, Quistis' cavorting spun her around to face Fujin and she about hit the ceiling in fright.

"You about scared me to death." She gasped laughingly.

"SURPRISE." Fujin smirked.

"Surprise yourself." Quistis giggled, dancing towards her. "What'd you bring me?"

Fujin glanced at her bag thoughtfully.

"CUTE THINGS."

"Un huh." Quistis smiled, throwing both arms over Fujin's shoulders while gyrating smoothly with the music.

"GOOD MOOD?"

"Always." Quistis answered with a satin smooth smile then arched a brow. "Aren't you?"

"ALWAYS." Fujin responded candidly, then stole a kiss before slipping under Quistis arms to walk over to a nearby table. Setting the bag atop it she turned once more to face Quistis, who was still dancing merrily about.

"QUISTIS?"

"Come dance."

"KNOW BETTER."

"Oh please."

"CLUMSY."

"You are not."  
"HAD ENCOUNTER."

"Come here and I'll give you a real encounter." Quistis giggled playfully.

"STRANGE WOMAN." Fujin said loudly over music.

"I resent that." Quistis pouted, sticking her tongue out at her.

"NOT YOU." Fujin sighed, and then put her hands on her hips thoughtfully. "WELL, OKAY."

"Cute." Quistis soured cutely then sauntered over towards her again.

 "Okay so you met a strange woman. What about her?" She asked, taking Fujin's hands in hers, pulling them to and for, much like when a child makes a doll dance. If anything Fujin's time with Quistis had taught her anything, it'd been patience, so she endured the silliness of the moment for quiet some time before speaking again.

"FLIRTED WITH ME." She said bluntly. Quistis jovial expression instantly dissolved into one of protective, if not jealous, concern.

"Pardon?" She asked dryly.

"I THINK."

"Who?"

"NAOMI."

"Naomi, that drama queen from Squall's class, the one with the big head? She's been gone for years!?"

"WHAT!?" Fujin blurted in confusion then shook her head.

"MANAGER'S DAUGHTER."

"What manager?"

"RESORT."

"You've only been gone an hour and your already elbowing with management?" Quistis noted with an air of feigned snootiness.

"MAKING FUN." Fujin frowned.

"I'm sorry." Quistis giggled then hopped up on the nearby table. "Okay, tell me what happened."

"STORE CLERK."

"Who?"

"UNIMPORTANT."

"Okay, go on."

"THOUGHT STEALING."

"Who you?"

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin sighed.

"And?"

"GIRL APPEARED, SETTLED."

"Girl? You mean this Naomi person?" Quistis noted. Fujin nodded and continued.

"INSISTED RESTITUTION."

"From the clerk right?"

Again Fujin nodded, somewhat aggravated, she hated trying to explain fine details. Nodding to her shopping bag, she looked back to Quistis once more.

"PAID FOR." She said simply. Quistis waited, for a long moment she waited, as if expecting more. Finally, she looked at Fujin expectantly.

"What? That's' it?"

Another nod.

"She gave you free stuff because you her harassed by the staff? Um I don't think that qualifies as being flirty. Especially if she's what you say."

"GAVE LOOK." Fujin mumbled awkwardly.

"A look?"

"YES."  
"Okay, now we're getting somewhere." Quistis nodded knowingly. "What kind of look?"

Fujin shrugged in befuddlement. "A LOOK." She blurted, throwing her hands into the air helplessly.

"What, was it some kind of come hither look?"

"UNEXPLAINABLE."

"You're just embarrassed." Quistis laughed.

"NOT."

"Do it."

"WHAT?"

"The look; let me see." Quistis asked with a straight face.

"WILL NOT." Fujin gawked.

"Was it like this?" Quistis asked, her face contorting into an over dramatized mockery of someone blowing a kiss.

"STOP THAT." Fujin grumbled, folding her arms.

"Or this?" Quistis continued, looking over her shoulder while saucily batting her eyes.

"FOOLISHNESS."

"What?" Quistis asked innocently.

"ALL OF THIS." Fujin snapped slightly, going into a satire of the previous faces.

"I wish I had a camera." Quistis mouthed with a grin.

Fujin growled in aggravation but laughed in spite of herself.

"MAKING FUN." She grumbled, shoving her lightly.

"You make it to easy, I'm sorry." Quistis giggled.

"ABUSE."

"It is not."

"SHOULD SUE."

"If you want, but I don't have much."

"CLOTHES."

"You wouldn't be caught dead in half the stuff I wear, don't give me that."

"SOME."

"Name one. Sorry love but you lack pizzazz."

"OFFENSIVE." Fujin squawked then folded her arms. "HAVE PIZZAZZ."

"Oh, like that camouflage thong I found when doing laundry?"

"DOESN'T COUNT."

"Don't worry, it's cute, adorable. Did a helmet come with that?"

"INCORRIGIBLE TODAY." Fujin sputtered, grabbing her.

"Hey!"

 "ACTING LIKE CHILD."

"What, put me down you ogre."

Sitting down, Fujin tossed Quistis across her lap. Realizing her intention, Quistis glared at her with all the awesome power at her disposal.

"You wouldn't dare…" She said dangerously. Fujin took that as a challenge and brought her hand down sharply three times across her backside. Quistis' eyes bulged and she let out a shout of shock.

"Ow!" She gawked. "That hurt."

"WAS PURPOSE." Fujin said evenly, her hand poised threateningly.

Quistis rubbed her rear ruefully, and gave Fujin a pouting look.

"You hit me, I can't believe it!"

"WAS DESERVED."

Spinning over, Quistis swatted at her playfully. The act set them off balance and promptly to the floor in a flailing heap.

********************

 The impromptu battle that soon ensued raged childishly across the suite, until finally, both combatants collapsed in a huffing heap, staring across from each other.

"Hussy." Quistis groused, trying to tame her hair and regain composure.

"PUNK." Fujin panted, kicking feebly at her.

The two paused a moment then burst into giggles before scooting beside each other. Fujin contently leaned against Quistis shoulder and draped an arm across her.

"What are you thinking about?" Quistis asked curiously, toying idly with her hair.

"BEEN TO LONG." Fujin noted quietly.

"Yes it has, I like having you to myself."

"GREEDY."

"So are you."

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin nodded, hugging tightly against her.

Quistis kissed the top of her head warmly then rested her head back against the wall.

"I could stay like this forever."

"CORNY." Fujin chuckled.

"I don't care, it's true."

"AGREE."

"You do know though, we can't just stay holed up in here."

"WHY NOT."

"We have to eat."

"ROOM SERVICE."

"I though you wanted to explore the sights."

"I DO."

"Where should we go first? Or is this one of those, you're going to go off alone things, like when we went skiing."

"NO."

"Good, I can't believe you snuck out without me."

"APOLOGY, DISTRACTING."

"Who me? I was teaching you?"

"STILL."

"I'm not distracting."

"EYES."

"What!?"

"ENTRANCING."

"Oh stop it." Quistis blushed laughingly. "Now you're just trying to make me feel better."

"NEGATIVE." Fujin smirked, raising up to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well, thanks, that's sweet of you to say, in your own peculiar way I guess."

"WELCOME."

Quistis looked thoughtfully up the hall.

"You know what?" She said quietly.

"CAUTION." Fujin mumbled, eying her suspiciously.

"What?"

"TONE, TROUBLE."

"What tone."

"NEVER MIND. WHAT?"

"Brat." Quistis huffed, bonking her lightly atop the head. "What I was going to say is." She continued. "I've read things about Zero G chambers."

"TROUBLE." Fujin reiterated.

"You don't even know what I'm talking about."

"I READ TOO."

"What?"

"ORACLE MAGAZINE."

"You never told me you read women's magazines?"

"DON'T"

"Then where?"

"YOURS, IN BATHROOM."

"Oh, well I guess you did then." Quistis mumbled, pursing her lips in annoyance. "You read the part then about how it adds to the…"

"NONSENSE." Fujin huffed, cutting her off

"How do you know if you never tried it?"

"IS DANGEROUS."

"Hardly, the room's padded and it's not like we'd be bouncing off the walls."

"NOT HEARING THIS." Fujin blushed, covering her ears.

"Look at you." Quistis laughed. "You're blushing."

"AM NOT."

"You are too, you've been thinking about it too."  
"HAVE NOT."

"You pervert."

"SHUT UP."

"It's okay." Quistis giggled. "Why did you think I got us this suite?"

"DID NOT!" Fujin gawked.

Quistis nodded vigorously with a mischievous grin. "Un huh, I sure did."

"MADNESS."

"You say that now."

"YOU'RE THE PERVERT."

"I'm adventurous; at least I'll admit it."

"UNDERSTATEMENT."

"Hey now, your one to talk, so I don't want to hear it, or I should I start naming things."

Fujin made a squeaking noise and covered her face in embarrassment.

"Thought not." Quistis grinned, then stood. "Come on, get up."

"NOT GOING IN."

"Calm down you clown. It's too early for all of that. I'm hungry."

 "OH." Fujin mumbled, rising to her feet.

Quistis rubbed her rear tenderly then tossed Fujin a dark look.

"I still can't believe you spanked me…"

"APOLOGIES…"

"Do it again." Quistis said with quick eagerness and a downright wicked smile.

"QUISTIS!" Fujin blurted in shock. Throwing an arm around her, Quistis laughed brightly at the look on her face. 

"You're going to have to loosen up." She giggled.

"NOT SERIOUS?"

"No, not at all." Quistis scoffed.

"GOOD."

"Well maybe a little." She added with a wink.

****************

After cleaning up and browsing through the brochures, the two settled on a scenic ride on small, orbital shuttle. The trip was enjoyable enough with plenty to see. The trip back however was dull and Fujin, much to the chagrin of the flight attendants, spent most of the time playing weightless games with the complimentary meal packs. She found the toothpaste like substance unsavory, what, with the unappealing texture and squeezable tubes it came in.

 Quistis was oblivious to her antics, having become in engrossed with a magazine. Only when a stewardess quickly snatched the free-floating tubes away, did she notice Fujin's creation. A small hovering spider like thing made up of what appeared to be veal paste and what could only be a type of pudding.

"That's disgusting."

"TASTES LIKE."

"I know. That's why I didn't even try. You'd think for what they are charging they'd have better service. Oh well, at least the flight was nice."

"INDEED." Fujin smiled, encasing the floating mass in a napkin and disposing of it.

"MOON."

"What about it?"

"SO RED…"

"I know, scary isn't it?"

"STRANGE."

"What? The lunar cry?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Luckily though, with the other gardens helping out, we've about cleared up the effects of the last one."

"UNNATURAL."

"You could say that. Though I'm not going to try and rationalize it, I'll leave that to the church to figure out."

"LOVE YOU." Fujin commented calmly, out of the blue, causing Quistis to smile. Usually Fujin refrained saying such things aloud; for fear of how awkward she sounded.

"Well that was unexpected. I love you too." Quistis smiled, kissing her lightly on the cheek. As she straightened, she noticed a trio of young men staring at them from nearby seats.

"FAN CLUB." Fujin noted, out of the corner of her eye.

"Actually, I think they're checking us both." Quistis commented as Fujin rested her head against her shoulder.

"HUMOROUS." Fujin smirked, looking up at her curiously.

"What?"

"YOUR HAIR."

"What about it." Quistis frowned, reaching up to inspect it curiously only to find that the long, twin bangs that framed her face were floating out to the sides of her head where they bobbed about slowly like seaweed in a current.

"Cute…" She grumbled, pushing them down.

"I can't believe you cut your hair. You look good with it long."

"WORRISOME."

"Yeah it can be I guess. Why'd you let it grow out then?"

"COMA…BUSY."

"Oh…" She winced, feeling somewhat guilty for putting her through such torment.

"Thanks again…"

"STOP IT." Fujin said in a hushed whisper. Gently she took her hand and looked serenely at her.

"BE THERE, ALWAYS."

"I know, I just wish I had some way to make it up to you."

"HAVE, DID NOT GO."

"True."

"SHUSH." Fujin smirked, kissing her knuckles sweetly. Then turned to the duo watching them.

"MIND!" She barked, causing them to jump and everyone else aboard the shuttle to turn and look. Quistis cringed slightly and shook her head as the same stewardess Fujin encountered walked briskly over to them, her magnetic boots clomping noisily even on the cabin's carpeting.

"Ma'am, I must insist you refrain from disturbing the other passengers."

"WASN'T."

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to calm down."

"AM CALM…"

"No need to raise your voice."

"QUISTIS, ASSISTANCE…" Fujin blurted with pleading look.

"We'll keep it down." Quistis smiled, patting Fujin's hand.

With a shrewd look, the stewardess nodded slowly.

"I'm glad to hear it. Enjoy your flight."

"Thanks we will." Quistis said with a bubbly tone.

Upon the stewardess' departure, Fujin folded her arms crabbily then huffed.

"ASS."

"Be nice." Quistis chuckled.

"IS TRUE."

"You're just aggravated, relax."

Taking a deep breath, Fujin slumped in her chair.

"Okay, now you're sulking."

"NEGATIVE."

"Yes you are, and don't get all NEGATIVE with me. Talk like a normal person."

"NOT FUNNY."

"You know good and well what I mean." Quistis laughed, shoving her slightly. Fujin's sour demeanor cracked slightly and she let out a quiet giggle.

"So bad." Quistis mouthed in a tiff, settling back in her seat. 

***************

After the shuttle docked with the station, the two women exited quickly and made their way to central promenade.

"I think I'm going to complain." Quistis announced mildly.

"ABOUT?"

"That shuttle trip, it was kind of lacking."

"ENJOYED." Fujin lied.

"You did not, you're just saying that to try and a make me feel better."

"TRUE."

"Stick to telling the truth, you stink at fibs."

"WHATEVER."

"Is there a problem?" A female voice asked, causing them to turn.

Fujin's gaze widened slightly upon recognition.

"Hi!" Naomi winked with a bubbly grin.

Quistis arched a brow and looked down questioningly at the petite young woman.

"Friend of yours?" She asked Fujin quietly.

"Hi, I'm Naomi." The stranger smiled, offering a small wave.

"Quistis."

"Nice to meet, you. Fujin and I met earlier. I was coming over to say hi and heard you complaining. Is there a problem?"

"NEGATIVE." Fujin blurted.

"Actually." Quistis nodded back towards where the shuttle sat docked.

Naomi gave a knowing grin and nodded.

"Daddy's idea, ugh, it's dreadful. The thing isn't even equipped with artificial gravity. I swear the man has no taste."

"Daddy?" Quistis nodded then grinned. "Oh, this must be the woman you were talking about." She noted to Fujin casually.

"Yeah, she was being hassled so I just, had, to intervene."

"NOT HASSLED."

"If you say so." Naomi smirked then regarded Quistis. "Well, the shuttle aside, I hope your enjoying your stay so far?"

"Actually, we love it."

"We, you two are here together then?"

"Yes."

"Sisters?" Naomi asked, with a hint of a smile.

Quistis laughed at the notion. Folding her arms, her expression sobered slightly, the girl was playing games.

"No, we're not sisters. Inquisitive sort aren't you?"

"Sorry, I meant no disrespect." Naomi bowed. "Anyway, I have to run. It's been a pleasure meeting you Quistis. Fujin, see you later." She waved, before vanishing into the crowd.

 Fujin didn't say a word but just looked at Quistis sarcastically.

"Okay, you were right." Quistis soured. "She's after something."

"BEING FRIENDLY."

"Too friendly…"

"NOW WHO PARANOID?"

"I have a reason to be." Quistis huffed, entwining her arm possessively with hers.

***********************************

 The rest of their afternoon was quaint and entertaining. More shopping, sight seeing and various stops to take photos. The resort was equipped with a fair sized indoor beach that dominated a whole section of the western most side. Complete with massive, wave machines and a small but respectable array of fresh water marine life the small beach was in fact a functional, albeit small ecosystem. The most entrancing aspect of the beach though was the view. The entire structure was covered by a transparent dome; slightly tinted to shield from the powerful rays of the sun. The overall effect was bedazzling and offered a startlingly unmatchable panorama of the cosmos.

 Fujin's heart skipped a beat and she promptly kicked off her shoes and scampered forward until she was ankle deep in water. Quistis giggled and watched her cheerfully. Neither of them had come to swim and so weren't really wearing the proper clothes.

"QUISTIS." Fujin gasped, marveling at the view.

"You're going to get soaked." Quistis smiled.

"IS BEAUTIFUL." Fujin gawked, her gaze twinkling in awe.

"Yes it is." Quistis agreed then took a quick picture without her knowing.

"CAN RETURN?" Fujin pleaded hopefully.

"Of course silly, when?"

"TONIGHT, LATE."

"It's a date, now get out of there before a wave gets you."

Fujin bounded around merrily a moment then scurried back with a wide smile, a site that Quistis would treasure forever.

"I knew you'd like it."

"LOVE IT, WONDERFUL!"

"So are you." Quistis smiled warmly, causing her to blush.

"Ready for dinner?"

"YES."

"Come on then, let's go."

"WHERE?"

"Up to you."

"OUT?"

"Pardon?"

"CLUB, LAST NIGHT."

"I thought you didn't want go?"

"CHANGED MIND."

"Oh, is that so?" Quistis wondered, intrigued.

"YES."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"FEEL, ADVENTUROUS." Fujin smirked.

"Adventurous eh. Okay, you have my attention."

*********************

 Nightfall, and Fujin was beginning to have second doubts.

"Hold still, I don't want to poke you in the eye." Quistis mumbled as she helped Fujin with her eyeliner.

"FEEL SILLY."

"You look gorgeous."

"MAKE UP ANNOYING"

"I don't even want to hear it miss perfect skin." Quistis laughed, setting the liner down. "Heck, I'd kill to have skin like yours, what's your secret?"

"AVOID SUN." Fujin said dully, as if it were obvious.

"Oh, yeah…" Quistis laughed blushingly. "I guess that's why, perk of being albino eh."

"NOT FUNNY." 

"Sorry." Quistis shirked. "Shall I eat my other foot as well?"

"TEASING." Fujin smiled, letting her off the hook.

"Thank goodness." Quistis sighed, leaning back to observe her work.

"WELL?"

"Honestly I didn't have to do much. The eyeliner worked wonderfully. It really brings out your eyes."

"EYE."

"You know what I mean, quit being snobbish."

Fujin giggled as stood to observe herself in the mirror intently.

"See you look great." Quistis smiled, hugging her around the shoulders from behind. "And the midriff, very sexy, good choice."

"GOT, FLAUNT." Fujin giggled.

"I created a monster; you're sounding like Celest now."

"BAH." Fujin huffed, turning this way and that.

"You know." Quistis started, watching her with a warm gaze. "I don't think I've ever seen you so happy."

"GOOD REASON."

"Oh, why is that?"

"YOU HERE." Fujin winked, at her from the mirror. This time, it was Quistis who blushed.

"Thanks." She smiled, kissing her warmly on the cheek before studying herself in the mirror as well. Both women where clad in black, Fujin wore her new outfit, which while being sexy, was somewhat reserved. Quistis on the other head looked ready to start a riot with her form fitting little black dress, and sleek stockings the put a maddening emphasis on her long legs

"Damn we look good." She smiled saucily, looking over her glasses with an arched brow.

"INDEED." Fujin blushed.

Satisfied that they were ready, the two gathered their things then strode out the door, Quistis' high heels echoing loudly. Fujin looked up at her sourly as they strode up the hall.

"What now?" Quistis asked noting her expression.

"HEELS."

"What about them? You said you didn't want to wear any."

"NOT ME."

"Oh this again."

"TOO TALL."

"We've had this talk before."

"MAKE LOOK SHORT."

"Your not short, I'm just tall."

"BOLOGNA." Fujin snorted, Quistis exploded into laughter at the odd outburst.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"AM SHORT."

"You are not! Look at Selphie, now she's short."

"TRUE, IS MIDGET."

"Oh I did not just hear that, she'd have a complete fit if she heard you, you know how sensitive she is about that."

"IS TRUE."

"She's not a midget and you know it, you're just being mean cause you're mad about the heels."

"AM NOT."

"You are too. Why is it you throw a fit whenever I wear heels?"

"DON'T."

"Oh hold on now." Quistis sighed, pausing their stride. "What's the deal here Fu?"

"IS SILLY."

"What?"

Fujin started to rub her eye awkwardly but Quistis stopped her.

"You'll mess your makeup. Now tell me what this is about."

"FINE." Fujin sighed, then stood on her tiptoes to give her a kiss but came up short.

"You've got to be kidding me." Quistis said quietly, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"SEE." Fujin pouted, feeling ridiculous.

With a confused blink, Quistis took a step back and looked around as if answers would be forthcoming from midair.

"Okay…" She started slowly, her gaze meeting hers. "That has got to be…" She paused and grinned. "The single most adorable thing I've ever heard in my life." She finished then erupted into to wild giggles.

Fujin made a face and folded her arms sourly.

"Hyne I love you!" Quistis giggled, cradling her face with her hands as she bent slightly to kiss her on the lips. "Now see, that wasn't so hard now was it, I can't believe you sometimes."

"WAS WORRISOME."

"Only to you." Quistis giggled, kissing her again. "That is just to cute…"

"NOT…" Fujin started in protest but was cut off.

"No, don't even try it!" Quistis laughed, pointing an accusing finger at her before entwining her arm snuggly. "You're never going to make me think otherwise."

"BEING SILLY."

"Me!? I'm being silly!?"

"QUISTIS."

"What?"

"WILL BE LATE."

"Fine change the subject then, see if I care."

"FINE." Fujin grumbled unconvincingly, her façade of indifference utterly ruined. Quistis laughed merrily to herself as she pulled Fujin along, her long legged strides forcing her to quicken her pace to keep up.

 When they arrived at the restaurant, they were pleased to find that it wasn't terrible busy, a fact that calmed Fujin's nerves a bit. As they entered, the sound of music got their attention. Easy going dance music echoed across from one side of the establishment, where a bar and dance floor waited.

"Dinner and a show." Quistis grinned.

"HOSTESS." Fujin mumbled, nodding towards a young woman walking towards them from the dining section.

"How are you ladies doing, I'm Lindsey, do you have a reservation?"

"Um no, I didn't know we needed one." Quistis frowned.

"You, don't, I was just checking, smoking or non."

"Non, please."

"Right this way." The young woman said politely, motioning for them to follow. Quistis liked the attention and strode confidently through the crowd, while Fujin kept a lower profile. It didn't take long for the stares to start and she subconsciously took Quistis' hand for comfort.

 Their seat was next to a fare sized water feature, and the tinkling of the water made for a pleasant backdrop. The lighting was dim and intimate, and the crowd far more docile than most clubs, and all things together quickly put Fujin's nerves at ease. Once seated, the hostess offered them menus and bowed politely.

"Here you go; your waiter will be with you shortly."

"Thanks." Quistis smiled then focused on Fujin.

"You have fans." She smiled.

"NOT ME, YOU."

"You're being modest." Quistis winked, leaning forward. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Fujin looked around slowly; then nodded. Quistis took her hands in hers and squeezed them affectionately.

"Relax, we're here to have fun."

"AM OKAY."

"You look terrified."

"HARDLY." Fujin scoffed.

"We can go somewhere else."

"AM FINE." Fujin said again, shaking her head. Quistis' doting was making her feel silly.

"Good evening, what can I help you ladies with? Something to drink perhaps?" Their waiter, a tall, statuesque man with blonde hair and dark eyes smiled.

"WATER." Fujin blurted, still glancing over her menu.

"Hmm a water for now." Quistis muttered, thoughtfully. "Oh, and a bottle of Chantour've" She settled, pointing to an exotic wine.

"CHEF SALAD." Fujin finally decided, handing her menu to him.

"That's it?" Quistis asked curiously.

Fujin nodded contently and folded her arms over her chest as she looked around idly.

"You'll be hungry later." Quistis noted.

Fujin sighed and leaned over the table to point at something on the menu.

"Oh…" Quistis smiled softly then looked at the waiter. "Add the Leuve'don special, with sautéed mushrooms and a chicken croissant too please."

Fujin blushed in annoyance at her limited vocal ability. Unfazed, the waiter noted the order then regarded Quistis once more.

"And what would you like?"

"We'll I'm starving, I'll take the grilled salmon special with white rice, and a Chef Salad as well."

"Very well, I'll return shortly with your drinks." The man nodded then hurried off.

"He was cute." Quistis giggled.

"SQUARE HEAD." Fujin shrugged then exhaled in soft relief. "THANKS."

"For what?"

"MENU."

"Oh…" Quistis winced. "It's okay, I should've known better, I'm sorry."

"IS ANNOYING."

"I know it is, I'm sorry."

"OH WELL." Fujin shrugged, and offered a smile.

Quistis returned it then squeezed her hand before beaming brightly.

"You have to try the wine when it gets here!"

"WHY?"

"It's classic, you'll love it I promise."

"DRUNKARD."

"I am not, and it would be called a wino, thank you."

"WINO." Fujin amended.

Quistis rolled her eyes and grinned then frowned.

"WHAT?" Fujin asked worriedly.

"Incoming." She explained, glancing over Fujin's shoulder to where a trio of guys where apparently trying to figure out how to approach them.

Fujin turned and Quistis moved to stop her.

"Ack don't look." She shirked, but was to late.

"HUH?" Fujin frowned, turning back to face her.

"See, now they think we're interested."

"NOT."

"Yeah, but they saw you looking. Ah, yup, see here they come." Quistis giggled, shaking her head.

"DAMN."

"You did it, you deal with it."

"ME!?" Fujin balked.

"How's it going?" The first man said, obviously the leader of the trio. Tall, built and tanned, the man had gentle black curls and a gleaming smile. Overall, he looked like some pool boy a rich woman would have an affair with in some seedy soap opera. Leaning on the table he eyed the two women confidently.

"Hello…" Quistis said politely while Fujin stiffened and offered no such greeting.

"You two look lonely, how about you come sit with us." He offered, nodding back to his two friends who tried to look inviting.

"Fujin?" Quistis asked, looking at her.

Fujin's expression soured as she glanced over to her. Without saying a word she just shook her head slowly.

"Oh come on now, we're not that bad, honest." He winked at Fujin. "Come on, I'll even buy the drinks."

"He'll even buy the drinks." Quistis smiled, eyeing Fujin mischievously.

"They're with me Christen." Naomi announced, coming up behind him and patting him on the shoulder.

"Naomi!?" The man shriveled then raised up. "How the hell do you do it?"

"A charming personality." She giggled brightly then waved him away.

Fujin and Quistis exchanged glances as the man left.

"Hi guys." Naomi beamed.

"You get around a lot don't you?" Quistis noted guardedly.

"This is my place; I'd like to think I'm welcome." Naomi teased then smiled at Fujin. "Well hi there."

"GREETINGS." Fujin mumbled, eyeing her suspiciously.

"That's a lovely outfit." Naomi continued, her eyes gleaming.

"Ahem." Quistis interrupted dryly.

"There you are." A voice announced. All three turned to find a tall young woman walking towards them. Clean cut with straight black hair and tan, the stranger wore black slacks and matching vest with a neatly pressed white dress shirt underneath.

"Ayane." Naomi beamed, hurrying over to her. "Are you off already?"

The woman nodded with a quaint smile then nodded to Quistis and Fujin.

"Who are they?" The woman said quietly, her voice having a dusty tone.

"Friends of mine." Naomi smiled broadly. Quistis looked surprised by that particular revelation and was tempted to say something rude.

"I've got to apologize for her." Ayane smirked. "Let me guess, she's been pestering you all night."

"DAY TOO." Fujin grumbled.

"Hey!" Naomi pouted then pointed to her. "This if Fujin and she's" She began, pointing to Quistis but was cut off.

"Quistis Trepe, of Balamb Garden." Ayane noted with an impressed look.

"Um…do we know each other?" Quistis blinked.

"I doubt it, but I know you. You saved my younger brother during that riot after the assassination attempt on the sorceress a few years ago. He was nearly trampled by the crowd and you pulled him to safety."

"Oh." Quistis mouthed quietly. "I remember that. How is he?"

"Fine, he broke his leg but it's healed up nicely."

"She's a huge fan of yours." Naomi interjected, causing Fujin to shift in her seat. Ayane looked annoyed by the revelation and cut Naomi a dry look.

"Thanks…" She grumbled then regarded Quistis again who was now blushing slightly. "She's being dramatic. You're something of a pop icon in Deling."

"ICON?" Fujin sputtered.

"Oh yes!" Naomi explained eagerly. "You're an inspiration to all kinds of young women, Ayane even has a poster of you and she's famous!"

"Ugh…" Ayane winced, brushing aside the long locks of hair that seemed to forever shroud her sharp features.

"Oh, oh my." Quistis giggled awkwardly while Fujin looked baffled. "That's, interesting to know."

Ayane cringed and looked over to Naomi with a soured expression.

"Excuse me." The waiter announced, holding their drinks.

"Oh excuse me." Naomi said, moving aside so he could reach the table.

"FAMOUS?" Fujin asked Ayane, sensing Quistis needed a helping hand.

"Nah, not really, not compared to you guys. I assume you go to Balamb too?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Lucky, I tried to get my folks to send me to Galbadia, but they didn't want me in the military."

"Ayane is a track star, she can do it all, long jumps, hurdles, 100 meter, you name it. She's won gold in the last three tri city championships and, she's done commercials and…"

"Naomi." Ayane sighed, putting a finger to her lips.

"You two want to sit down or something?" Quistis interrupted. "Its weird to have you guys looming around."

"Oh, no we couldn't" Ayane frowned. "I've already made a big enough ass of myself."

"Sure, we'd love to!" Naomi answered, grabbing a nearby chair.

Fujin chuckled slightly and slide around to sit closer to Quistis.

"It's okay, sit down." Quistis nodded to Ayane.

"Sorry." The young woman apologized. "She gets like this and there's no living with her. So, how long have you two been together?"

Fujin nearly choked while Quistis was unfazed.

"About two years." She answered simply.

"Ha! I knew it!" Naomi giggled, batting her hand against the table merrily.

"I beg your pardon…?" Quistis grumbled.

"Sorry, sorry…" Naomi shirked. "It's just rare that we get to talk to anyone we share common ground with."

Fujin decided the conversation was beyond her comfort zone and decided to take Quistis up on the offer of wine and promptly downed a full glass.

"You're supposed to sip that." Naomi frowned. "You'll never enjoy it properly if you gulp it."

"I've tried to tell her." Quistis smirked.

"You're friend here doesn't talk much does she?" Ayane asked, glancing to Fujin who bristled at being mentioned.

"Not too much." Quistis answered evasively.

"You guys like it here so far?" Ayane asked.

"So far." Quistis answered.

"Have you seen the wave pool!?" Naomi exclaimed.

Fujin nodded briskly and Quistis smiled. "Yes it's beautiful."

"You like that? You should see the ice rink." Ayane noted quietly.

"RINK?" Fujin blinked. "ICE SKATING?"

"Yes, it's a blast." Naomi explained.

"Oh I have to get you out there!" Quistis laughed, leaning against Fujin smilingly.  Getting comfortable, Naomi waved the waiter over and ordered some drinks for Ayane and herself.

*************

 It didn't take long until all concerned where feeling tipsy and laughing uproariously at the silliest things. All that is except Fujin, who listened to the wild tales and exploits of their new associates with quiet amusement.

"I can relate to the, old boyfriend thing." Quistis chuckled to Naomi from behind her wine glass.

"KEVIN." Fujin noted with a weary sigh.

"Kevin? Who's Kevin?" Ayane wondered.

"An old friend of mine." Quistis explained, rubbing her temples.

"SAD MAN." Fujin commented dryly while nibbling on the remainder of her meal.

"Tried to come and turn you back to guys eh?" Ayane mused.

"No, it's not like that. It's a long story."

"I don't know, sounds typical to me, guys always think like that."

"Yikes, I'm sensing some little hostility towards guys there, Ayane." Quistis said curiously.

"They suck." Ayane shrugged, downing the rest of her drink.

Fujin rolled her gaze over to Quistis who just shrugged.

"Um okay then." She continued, and then looked to Naomi. "How in the world did you two meet? I mean, you two are nothing alike."

"You're one to talk." Naomi giggled, then leaned against Ayane snuggly.

"She came swooping in and seduced me." She sighed dreamily.

"Oh please, you're the one who kept following me around until I talked to you." Ayane scoffed.

"Humpf." Naomi grumbled, straightening in her seat. "Well I can't help it if you're so obstinate."

"So Quistis?" Ayane blurted, changing the subject. "Have you been to Esthar recently?"

"Um… it's been a while, why?"

"Well, I was there a few months back and discovered something. Apparently they made play about you guys. Have you seen it?"

"PLAY?" Fujin jerked, looking up with interest.

"Oh Hyne…you had to mention that." Quistis groaned.

"Play, what play?" Naomi wondered aloud then bounced in her seat. "Oh! Oh! I know what you're talking about!"

"INFORM." Fujin asked, eyeing Quistis suspiciously.

"There was a play out for awhile at some seedy art theater downtown, they did an adult play of the events of the war."

"ADULT?" Fujin choked, forcing her to take a drink.

"Yeah, low brow porn disguised as art." Ayane explained.

"I get the picture…" Quistis mumbled. "And yes, I saw the flier for it."

"You did?" Naomi laughed. "Can you believe the liberties they took with your image? I'd be so pissed. I mean red hair, a corset and I'm not even going to mention the whip."

"HAS WHIP." Fujin noted.

"What? You do?" Naomi blinked.

"Um, yeah…" Quistis blushed.

"Oh that is so cool." Ayane brightened.

"QUISTIS?" Fujin asked quietly.

"Yeah Fu?" 

"THE WHIP?"

"What about it?"

"WHY?"

"I'll show you later." Quistis smiled wickedly, eyes gleaming.

Fujin blushed profusely and promptly dropped her fork on the floor. Naomi and she went for it at the same time and cracked heads.

"DAMN IT." Fujin winced while Naomi rocked back in her seat cursing under her breath.

"That's Karma." Quistis noted with a smile.

"Isn't it though?" Ayane agreed, smiling richly at her.

"You okay?" Naomi asked Fujin worriedly.

"FINE." Fujin grumbled.

"I love that song!" Ayane brightened, looking towards the dance floor as an energetic beat started thumping from the speakers.

"Come on!" She smirked, standing up, only to be disappointed when no one moved to follow her.

"What the?" She frowned, looking back at the trio of women.

"I've two left feet you know that." Naomi laughed. "Besides, I'm tired of you yelling at me for stepping on your feet."

"We'll go." Quistis grinned, rising to her feet and offering a hand to Fujin.

"UNLIKELY." Fujin huffed, folding her arms.

"Oh come on." Quistis pleaded, grabbing her hand and giving a tug.

"NOT EMBARRASS SELF."

"Oh fine then you big baby." Quistis scowled playfully, sticking her tongue out at her. "I'll just go dance with Ayane then." She smiled teasingly, grabbing the other woman's sleeve.

"What?" Ayane blinked as she was dragged away.

"HEY!" Fujin sputtered in disbelief.

"Um should I be worried?" Naomi mumbled quietly, looking over to her.

"HA." Fujin smirked slyly, gesturing to Quistis with a knowing nod. "NOT FALLING FOR." She huffed, folding her arms, and then leaning back in her chair.

"Falling for what?" Naomi asked.

"JEALOUS GAME."

"Oh." Naomi nodded, sipping her drink.

 On the dance floor, Quistis found out how far behind she'd fallen on the latest trends during her yearlong absence. However, being a fast learner she was soon moving with the best of them.

"That Fujin, she seems to be a real loner, how'd you two meet?" Ayane asked candidly, before casually pushing away a half drunken lout with amorous intentions.

"Hyne I hate drunks…" She scowled, before getting back into the beat.

"You were saying?" Quistis chuckled, being a bit more tolerant with would be dance partners.

"Fujin, how'd you meet her?"

"Long story." Quistis called out, having to speak loudly over the music.

"Judging by the rings I take it you two are serious?"

"As a heart attack." Quistis winked, still moving to the beat.

Ayane simply smirked and followed her lead.

"That's, good to hear."

"What about you and Naomi?"

"We're doing okay; she can be obnoxious at times. She's still young, that and her dad spoils her."

"Her dad, is it true that he runs this place?"

"Who? Mr. Jennings?"

"Jennings?" Quistis gawked. "Alexander Jennings, he's her dad!?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Gracious, he's worth several billon!"

"A lot more than that actually. Naomi tells me his company took over all of Czar Industry's contracts after its collapse. I even heard they're working on something big in Esthar."

"Imagine that…" Quistis mumbled quietly, not really enjoying being reminded of the Luccian disaster.

"Enough about all of that, tell me about yourself? What do you do when you're not out saving the world?" Ayane asked curiously.

"Oh please." Quistis blushed, laughingly. "I do what I have to, we all do."

"You're humble, that's a good quality."

"Thanks, but to answer your question, I teach."

"Teacher, ah, that's good, enriching young minds."

"I'd like to think so, but Fujin would tell you otherwise I bet."

"Fujin." Ayane perked. "Tell me she's a student?"

"Uh…used to be."

"Teacher, students affair, and whips… how risqué. You're a dangerous woman Miss Trepe."

"All right now." Quistis laughed. "I get enough of that at home."

**********************

"They seem to be hitting it off." Naomi noted as she peered through the yellowish tint of her glass. Fujin nodded, a poured another glass of wine, Quistis was right, it was good, though she was beginning to think she may have over did it, everything seemed washed out and the sounds of the nightclub where sounding as though they where being played underwater.

"You okay over there?" Naomi chuckled, pouring herself another drink as well.

"FINE." Fujin mumbled.

"Hardly, you look like you're about ready to drop, and only after two glasses at that, you must not drink that much."

"RARELY."

"We told you to sip it."

"NAOMI."

"What?"

"QUIET."

 A long moment of silence passed and Fujin spent it, staring thoughtfully off into space while Naomi scanned the crowd curiously before focusing on Fujin once more.

"You know what?"

"NO I DON'T."

"Cute." Naomi scowled lightly, but kept talking. "If you don't mind me saying so I have to say, that Quistis is…"

"I MIND." Fujin snapped, causing her shrink back slightly.

"I was just going to complement her."

"I KNOW."

"I think I know your problem." Naomi hiccupped, wagging a finger at her. "You have trust issues."

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Oh no, no, don't lie to me… wait, what?"

"AGREED."

"No, no, no, you're not supposed to agree, who taught you how to argue?"

"NAOMI, DRUNK."

"Fujin, moody." Naomi frowned cutely, tottering in her seat. "I'm perfectly fine thank you much." She proclaimed, before continuing her interrogation. "Do you trust anyone then?"

"TRUST QUISTIS." Fujin said heavily. "NOT STRANGERS."

"Oh so what? I'm a stranger then?"

"JUST STRANGE."

"Okay now you're being mean. You know what, I originally thought you were just shy or something, but now I'm thinking you're just a grouch." Naomi pouted then resting her head on her arms dejectedly. Fujin took a breath and shifted slightly in her seat, the girl reminded her of Aeka, and the realization softened her demeanor.

"APOLOGY." She mumbled quietly.

"Accepted!" Naomi beamed instantly, then looked out at the dance floor curiously. 

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Naomi chattered.

"UNKNOWN."

"Fujin?"

"NAOMI."

"Can I ask a question?"

"DEBATABLE."

"Seriously."

"WHAT?"

"You promise you won't get mad."

"NO."

"You're harsh you know that."

"YES."

"Okay fine then. No offense, but why do you talk like that?"

Fujin looked up sourly.

"Great, now you're mad." Naomi sulked.

"NEGATIVE." She answered, taking another drink before continuing.

"ALWAYS THIS WAY." She explained, not wishing to go into details.

"Fair enough." Naomi nodded agreeably.

Ayane and Quistis returned to the table in good spirits. Ayane wore an amused smiled while Quistis was laughing hysterically.

"FUNNY?" Fujin asked curiously.

"You could say so, apparently Miss Ayane here, is a master of dirty bar jokes."

"MUST BE PROUD." Fujin said sarcastically.

"Yeah, four years as a bartender will do that. My mother was so proud."

"You two seemed like you were having fun?" Naomi said coyly, while sipping her drink.

"INDEED." Fujin agreed.

"You were invited." Quistis replied with a snobbish air.

"I can't believe you let that guy get away with grabbing your ass…" Ayane growled.

"WHAT!?" Fujin shouted.

"Oh great, I told you not to mention that."

"WHO!"

"Oh wow, would you look at Miss never gets jealous." Naomi whistled.

"That's cute, Fu, really." Quistis giggled, taking a drink. "It was harmless, besides that probably made his night."

Fujin's gaze widened and she shook her head. "NEVER UNDERSTAND."

"Amen." Naomi smiled, chiming her glass against hers.

"We'll girls it's been fun." Quistis yawned, finishing her drink.

"Oh you're leaving?" Ayane frowned.

"Yes, me and Fu, have an appointment."  
"But it's still early." Naomi whined.

Fujin quickly stood and tottered slightly.

"Easy." Ayane laughed, bracing her by putting a steady hand on her shoulder.

"Someone had too much to drink." Quistis smirked. "Are you going to be okay?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"I see why you don't drink now, you can't handle it."

"Told you!" Naomi shouted triumphantly.

"SHUT UP." Fujin blurted walking over to Quistis side, where she promptly rested her head on her shoulder.

"You'll be okay once you get moving." Quistis chuckled, running a hand through her hair.

"Well it's been fun getting to know you, how long are you guys going to be here?" Ayane asked curiously.

"Three more days." Naomi answered, earning intense looks from all present.

"What? I took a peek at the books after I talked to you earlier." She explained quickly.

"STALKER…" Fujin mumbled, moving behind Quistis to peer over her shoulder.

"Anyway, you guys have a good night. Oh and hey, I'll be out at the ice rink tomorrow, you should both come check it out."

"Not a bad idea?" Quistis admitted, then looked to Fujin curiously. "What do you think."

"WHATEVER…" She mumbled anew, watching Naomi with a steely gaze.

"Let me get her out of here." Quistis laughed. "You guys take care." She waved.

"Bye!" Naomi waved as the two left.

Once alone, Ayane sat down and regarded her thoughtfully.

"Well?"

"What?" Naomi asked.

"I think Quistis liked me, what do you think?" Ayane smiled richly, from under the tangle of her hair.

"I guess so, think we should ask them?" 

"I don't know yet, I don't know how it would go. I really like them, I'd hate to make them mad."

"We can wait then." Naomi suggested.

"What about Fujin, any luck?" 

"Ugh, no I think she hate my guts.".

"Nah, I think she's just cautious, she'll warm up to you."

"I hope so, she seems cool enough."

"Ah well, who knows, either way it's about time something interesting happened around here." Ayane smiled darkly, leaning back in her chair.

*************************

 Fujin was more than thrilled to find that the beach was vacant. Most of the stations guests were either hitting the clubs or attending a concert that had been being advertised.

"Lucky us." Quistis smiled, slipping out of her heels.

"YAY!" Fujin grinned, kicking off her shoes before scampering out to the waters edge.

"Don't go falling in, I'd hate to see you drown drunk."

"NOT DEEP" Fujin announced wading out until the water swept over her ankles.

"Oh your outfit, you're going to ruin it!"

"OKAY." Fujin shrugged, then slipped out of her pants.

"Whoa!" What are you doing!?" Quistis blurted, her eyes bulging.

"SWIM." Fujin announced, as she casually stripped out of her remaining clothes and tossed them to safety.

"Are you serious?"

"COME ON." Fujin laughed, then jumped into the water.

"Why not." Quistis giggled, then followed her lead.

The minute she hit the water she regretted it.

"It's freezing, are you trying to kill me!" She shrieked, as she stood up shivering.

"OVERREACTING." Fujin laughed, swimming up to her.

"Whatever." Quistis complained, wading out deeper until she was up to her shoulders. Fujin dunked down the came up before her, then wrapped her arms around her neck warmly.

"LOOK." She said quietly, pointing to the how the large expanse of stars overhead was reflected perfectly in the dark water.

"It's gorgeous." Quistis admitted, kissing softly.

Fujin shivered, and pressed closer.

"Hey, who goes there?" A man, a security guard shouted, shining a light on them.

"ACK!" Fujin sputtered as Quistis ducked underwater.

"Hey, get out of there, didn't you read the sign, no swimming after hours!"

The guard yelled. Quistis peeked her head out of the water.

"Sorry sir, we didn't know." She offered meekly.

"Yeah, yeah, move it, now!"

"Um, that would be kind of awkward." Quistis explained.

The guard looked about ready to have a fit.

"You two better not be skinning dipping."

"Um…"

"SO?" Fujin barked.

"Oh for the love of… Get a room or something. Young people nowadays." He ranted, before pausing.

"You know what, never mind." He grumbled, throwing his hands into the air in frustration. "I give up, you folks don't listen. Do what you want, I hope you drown." He ranted, and then stormed off into the night.

Quistis and Fujin looked mortified a moment then regarded each other.

"What the hell was that about?" Quistis blinked.

"SHOULD DRESS." Fujin noted; making sure the guard was long gone.

"Um yeah, that'd be a good idea." Quistis mumbled regretfully.

 Once dressed, the two sprawled out on pristine sand and looked into the heavens to watch the stars.

"Well…" Quistis said quietly after a long silence.

"Hmm?" Fujin mumbled with a yawn.

"It's been an interesting day hasn't it."

"UNDERSTATEMENT."

"What do you think of Naomi and Ayane? You haven't mentioned them at all since we left the restaurant."

"UNKNOWN."

"Surely you must have an opinion. I personally think Naomi has a thing for you."

"TOLD YOU SO."

"Yeah, yeah you did."

"STRANGE PAIR."

"We're ones to talk." Quistis smiled. "Do you think we should take Ayane up on the ice skating tomorrow?"

"UP TO YOU."

"No it's not."

"DON'T CARE."

"Liar." Quistis chuckled. "Come on, tell the truth."

"WE CAN."

"I think we should go, just because it's fun and to be honest, I want to see you fall on your ass a few times."

"SADIST."

"Yeah, I know. So are we going or not?"

"FINE." Fujin finally answered.

"You sure?"

"WHAT COULD HAPPEN?"

"You'd be surprised." Quistis laughed. "I bet it'll be interesting regardless though." She added, before rolling atop her then kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"PERHAPS."  Fujin smiled softly then pulled her down into a tight embrace.

End Chapter 98

To be continued…


	99. Winding Down

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

My website is located at w*w.Chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

All characters belong to SquareEnix

_Happy 2nd Anniversary_

_A big thanks and hugs to all!!_

_Frozen_

Chapter 99 

_Winding down_

 As Fujin awoke, she heard strange sounds, splashes, yells, and sounds of children playing. Sitting bolt upright she was startled to find that she was not in her room.

"THE HELL!?" She blurted, looking around in a blurred stupor, her head swimming lightly. Lightly, Quistis arm reached up towards her feebly then fell back onto the sand.

"Sand." She noted with a start. 

"Ugh!?" She groaned, and then sat up, blearily.

"Hi." A young girl around the age of six greeted them cheerfully.

"Um, hello." Quistis mumbled, rubbing her face groggily.

Fujin stared at the girl in a near rage; upon realizing her awakening had interrupted her apparent attempt to bury her in sand.

"DOING!?"

"I asked you if I could and you didn't say anything." The girl squeaked.

"SLEEPING." Fujin barked, causing the child to run away.

"Fujin, stop that." Quistis sighed, standing up shakily. "What time is it?"

"UNKNOWN." Fujin winced.

"I can't believe we fell asleep out here."

"ITCHY." 

"Ugh, I know, I got sand in place I didn't even know I had."

"UNNEEDED INFORMATION."

"Sorry." Quistis yawned, stretching her arms over her head. "Lets go get cleaned up."

***************************

 After a quick shower and change of clothes, the duo was preparing to depart, when an ominous red light began to creep through the windows.

"QUISTIS." Fujin called. In the middle of brushing her teeth, Quistis stuck her head out of the bathroom.

"Wha?"

"OBSERVE." Fujin pointed out the slightly tinted windows.

"What in the world…?"

The glow, cherry red, and intense, bathed everything in a blood red glow. The cause was quickly forthcoming as the station's orbit brought the full face of the moon into view.

"THE HELL?"

"Oh, wow." Quistis mouthed. "A crimson moon."

"CRIMSON MOON?"

"Yeah, they're rare, rural folks hold festivals when they appear."

"TROUBLESOME…"

"Nah, they're harmless."

"IS DIFFERENT."

"It's just more intense because we're so close."

"IF SAY SO."

"I do, now quit worrying, I'm starving."

************************

 Fujin's apprehension about the angry red sky dissipated upon seeing the station's inhabitants going on about their lives in a normal fashion. As the duo sat quietly eating breakfast at a quaint diner, Quistis looked up curiously.

"So?"

"PARDON?"

"What do you think?"

"ABOUT?"

"Ayane and Naomi?"

"OH."

"Oh? Why Oh?"

"STRANGE."

"I think they were sweet. At first I thought there was something funny going on, but I've been thinking. There's probably not a lot of people up here they can relate too."

"POINT BEING?"

"I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt to be nice."

"WAS NICE."

"Oh come on, you were chomping at the bit."

"DO NOT CHOMP."

"You're being hardheaded."

"DO NOT TRUST."  
"Fu, be honest. You don't trust anyone."

"TRUST YOU."

"I don't count."

"ARGUABLE."

"Okay, okay, look, what could it hurt?"

"PLENTY." Fujin pouted.

"Oh for the love of, why do you say that?"

"AYANE."

"Ayane?" What about her?"

"LIKE YOU."

"Okay, so she does, that was obvious."

"SEE!"

"Fujin."

"WHAT?"

"Wouldn't it be nice to have someone to talk to?"

"HAVE YOU." Fujin said evenly.

Quistis sighed and rubbed her temples.

"AM BORING…" Fujin sighed in dismay, hanging her head.

"Wha?" Quistis gawked, looking up.

"NOT ENOUGH…"

"Fujin, come on I didn't say that."

"GO HAVE FUN." Fujin pouted.

"Fujin."

"IS OKAY."

"Stop that."

"UNDERSTAND."

"Would you quit it, I'm not going to fall for a guilt trip." Quistis giggled, before nibbling on a piece of toast.

Fujin stayed quiet, her gaze sullen and downcast.

"Stop that." Quistis mumbled.

"Fujin." She reiterated, still unconvinced.

Fujin remained unflinching and Quistis finally began to feel bad.

"Fu?"

"SORRY." Fujin sniffed.

"Oh Hyne, you're really upset aren't you?" Quistis frowned in dismay, reaching across the table to caress her cheek. "I'm sorry…"

"GOT YOU!" Fujin snapped, looking up mischievously.

Quistis looked startled by the sudden change then scowled.

"Oh!" She sneered. "Oh you're horrible." She added, then laughed, putting a hand to her chest. "You scared me."

"EASY."

"Ugh, you." Quistis groaned, finishing her meal. "Are you ready?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Let get out of here. Where do you want to go?"

"SKATING, FINE."

"Are you going to embarrass me?"

"PROBABLY."

"At least you're honest."

"AT LEAST." Fujin winked as they paid for their meal.

The ice rink, much like everything aboard the station, seemed far larger than one would expect. A multitude of children and couples zipped about laughingly, some spinning, some cruising, others failing. All in all it was a festive and welcoming environment.

"Oh this looks fun!" Quistis beamed, grabbing Fujin's arm eagerly.

"WEEE…" Fujin droned as Ayane noticed their approach.

"Hey, hey, you came." The tall, dusky woman said richly, skating towards them.

"We're here!" Quistis beamed.

Fujin made a noise but Quistis ignored it.

"Naomi is sleeping in, she has a hangover." Ayane explained, stepping off the ice to walk delicately to a nearby stool.

"OVERINDULGENT." Fujin noted somewhat sourly.

"Uh, yeah." Ayane mumbled, eyeing her curiously. "So are you two going to skate or are you just observing?"

"We aim to try, it's been awhile."

"It's easy, I'll teach you. I don't suppose either of you have your own skates."

"No." Quistis laughed, earning a curious look from Fujin.

"Okay, follow me, we'll get you equipped." Ayane explained, standing up.

 She promptly led them to the service desk where they were soon handed, rental skates.

"STINK." Fujin said bluntly.

"Fu…" Quistis whispered.

"LIKE FEET."

"Fujin, please."

"SMELL." Fujin frowned, thrusting the open end of the skate under Quistis' nose. Quistis quickly recoiled, having no desire to check for herself.

"No thanks, I'm sure I can imagine."

"They're rentals." Ayane shrugged sympathetically. "What can I say?"

"UNSANITARY." Fujin grumbled, not sure if she was still willing to participate.

"Just put them on." Quistis laughed, slipping hers on without a fuss.

"IS GROSS."

"Fujin."

"FINE." Fujin sighed, doing as she was told.

"There we go." Ayane nodded in approval. "Okay, stand up." 

Fujin stood easily, while Quistis tottered a moment then leaned for support.

"I'm going to break my neck."

"I'll catch you, don't worry." Ayane smiled.

Fujin bristled slightly at that, but kept quiet.

"Come on, one step at a time. Have either of you skated before?" Ayane asked, leading them to the ice.

"YEARS AGO." Fujin commented.

"Um, once or twice." Quistis commented, watching her feet unsteadily.

Reaching the ice, Ayane skated around a second then slid up to them.

"See, nothing to it, it's similar to roller blades."

Fujin, being more adventurous than Quistis at the moment, bit the bullet and pushed off. Coasting steadily, she found it far easier than she would have imagined.

"Ah, see there, you're a natural." Ayane smirked.

"PIECE OF CAKE." Fujin huffed, folding her arms.

"Okay Quistis, your turn."

"Showoffs, I hate both of you." Quistis soured, then wobbled forward with no sense of control.

"WALKING BABY." Fujin joked.

"Oh shut up." Quistis sneered snidely then fell on her rear.

"Whoops." Ayane winced.

"FOCUS." Fujin chuckled offering a hand.

Quistis smacked it away in mock disgust then tried to stand.

"I don't need your help." She glowered as she tottered and slipped anew.

Finally, she regained her footing and eyed Ayane skeptically.

"And you said you would catch me. You're both evil."

Ayane and Fujin exchanged amused glances. Quistis ignored them, and tried to move forward again, only to have her feet fly out from under her once more. Prepared, Fujin and Ayane both caught her and hoisted her back to her feet.

"Damn it." She cursed under her breath.

"This could take awhile." Ayane mumbled as Quistis ranted in frustration.

***********************

"No sir." Naomi chatted idly into a communicator. Sitting atop her bed with a laptop, she watched the events in the ice rink from a security camera she'd patched into.

"She seems fine from what I can tell, but you know her better than I do. No sir, she's getting around fine too, I don't think there's anything to worry about. I appreciate the fact that you're just making sure you made the right choice, but I have to ask why you didn't just have one of your own people watch her, or just ask her?" She asked curiously, zooming in for a better view of Fujin's rear. "Not that I'm complaining mind you." She added.

"Somehow I doubt that, surely she'd tell you if she weren't up to it. Quistis seems pretty willful, and from what I can tell Fujin would defiantly speak up about it.

 "Yes, I understand, see, that's the problem with you military types, you all worry more about duty than the individual." She frowned.

"No, I beg to differ, a business is different, well, okay you got me there, you win. Anyway as I was saying, she seems fine. As a matter of fact, if you hadn't told, I'd have never guessed she'd been in a coma for six months." She said, leaning forward interestedly as Ayane gave the camera a discrete glance. "No sir. That depends. You'd have to talk to my father about that, he and Laguna know more about the Centra Project than I do. Yeah, I've seen it; it's enormous, though the fact that they're letting Dr. Odine aid in the research is worrisome, the man is a genius but a quack. Well see, we do agree on something then." She smiled. "I will sir, you too, and don't worry, I'll take good care of them. They'll be treated like queens. Okay, we'll see you in Esthar, bye." She chuckled, signing off.

 Resting back on her hands she smiled contently as she watched Quistis fly by on the monitor, out of control and with Ayane and Fujin hurrying after her.

**************

 By the time Naomi made it to the ice rink, Quistis had managed to master the basics and was now flitting around nicely while Fujin tried her hand at racing Ayane. Though stronger and more agile, Fujin lacked her skill and was soundly beaten time and time again. Relenting, Fujin scowled at her dryly.

"You go to far out on the turns, don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. I have to say, you're quite the athlete. Do you play any sports?"

"NEGATIVE." Fujin grumbled as they made their way to Quistis.

"That's not true." Quistis grinned proudly. "Fu here, won the last War God tournament."

"A martial artist, impressive."

"NOT SPORT." Fujin explained sternly.

"I've a brother who fights, I'll have to introduce you two."

"IS OKAY." Fujin said, dismissing the suggestion outright.

"Or not." Ayane grinned.

"Coming through!" Naomi shouted, announcing her presence. Her intention was to grab Ayane but the taller woman merely back stepped, allowing her to slide past and straight into Fujin. Unprepared for the assault Fujin toppled backwards with the girl sending them both sliding across the ice.

"Fujin, stop flirting." Quistis laughed.

"GET OFF!" Fujin stammered, dislodging herself.

"Oh! So sorry, so sorry!" Naomi blushed, scurrying away.

"I can't take her anywhere…" Ayane sighed.

"I know the feeling." Quistis giggled.

"CLOD!" Fujin hissed in annoyance.

"Hey, watch it." Ayane scowled defensively.

"Fujin." Quistis coughed discreetly.

"APOLOGIES…" Fujin sighed, her features softening.

"It's okay, it was my fault." Naomi smiled sheepishly as she regained her footing. "You two, seem to have taken to this well." She noted.

"They're doing okay." Ayane admitted approvingly.

"Oh hey, did you guys see the crimson moon earlier!?" Naomi sputtered.

"Yes, we did, it was intense." Quistis answered, nodding to the dull red glow outside the windows. "Is it always like that up here?"

"Yeah for the most part."

"My granddads used to tell me crimson moons were bad omens." Ayane said darkly.

"MOTHER SAID SAME." Fujin commented.

"You're grandparents still alive?" Quistis asked Ayane curiously.

"Nah, the passed several years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"They had long lives." Ayane shrugged. "They were okay with it. What about you two?"

Quistis and Fujin exchanged uncomfortably looks.

 "Most of the students from Balamb are orphans." Naomi explained quietly.

"Oh, I didn't know…" Ayane frowned. "Is that true?"

"Yeah, for the most part." Quistis shrugged.

"CHANGE SUBJECT." Fujin grumbled, not liking the personal direction the conversation was taking.

"Yeah really, I didn't mean bring up bad memories." Ayane apologized then nodded to a group of athletes in hockey gear eyeing them.

"Oh hell." She sighed.

"Gah, when did those jerks get here, damn it I thought I had them banned." Naomi scowled.

"I guess your dad overruled you." Ayane frowned.

"Problems?" Quistis asked curiously.

"Not really, just a rowdy bunch of drunkards." Ayane huffed, dismissing the lot of them.

"They're the Galbadia hockey team, a real bunch of losers." Naomi explained.

"They started a fight with my track team a few weeks ago when we were up on vacation." Ayane explained.

"Well, well look who it is." One of the boisterous youths called out. "Ayane Kitsun."

"Great." Ayane grumbled then turned to face him.

"Where are your boyfriends?" Another youth, this one the size of a house chuckled.

"Don't you assholes know anything, she don't like men." A craggy looking gentleman huffed, stepping though the ranks, obviously their coach.

"You guys get the hell out of here before I call security." Naomi ordered sourly.

"Our sponsor's paid your father a fair bit of change so we can train up here, so you're out of line little girl." The man huffed.

"Don't you boys have something else to do?" Quistis scowled.

"Hey, no one asked you!" The man barked then balked. "Hey!" He pointed.

"I know you!" He all but screeched.

"Me?" Quistis smiled.

"Yeah you, you broke my damn back several years ago!"

"Well if your actions today are any indication, you probably deserved it." Quistis said in a delightfully pleasant tone. The man took a step forward.

"Galbadia Garden, you and your little band of high rollers tore up my school."

"Oh, I remember you; you cracked a friend of mine over the head with a hockey stick." Quistis nodded knowingly.

"You ruined my career; I was going to be a big man!" He barked, the veins in his head throbbing clearly.

"Well judging by the gut, I'd say you got your wish." Quistis giggled.

The man lunged to grab her but was summarily stopped by Fujin who, in one fell swoop, swept his legs and chopped him across the throat with her arm. This action caused him to go horizontal in the air, where she then aided his decent onto the ice with a brisk elbow to chest. With a sickening thud the man hit the ground flat on his back. Winded and stunned, he groaned pitifully as his players looked on. Startled and more than a little impressed by the speed of the attack Ayane couldn't help but laugh. 

 The ensuing chaos really happened too fast for anyone to follow, but mainly consisted of the surrounding mob of hockey players trying their damnedest to get a hold of Fujin, which was a hopeless cause. Ever since Quistis' recovery, she'd decided to stay linked with her guardian force at all times. With Pandemona augmenting her already impressive abilities, the melee was quick, painful and horrifically one sided.

"Hyne!" Quistis blinked, in stunned silence as the dust settled. "Tell me you've a guardian?"

"YES."

"That's really not fair."

"LIKE CARE." Fujin huffed, stepping over a moaning youth.

"That was brutal…" Ayane mouthed, looking over the carnage.

"I hope you didn't kill any of them?" Naomi frowned.

"HAVE PADS." Fujin noted, kicking one of her attackers in the rear as he tried to stand.

"Fujin..." Quistis squeaked. "Um thanks, but next time use a little discretion."

"COULD BEEN WORSE."

"Worse!?" Naomi blinked.

"What the hell is a guardian?" Ayane finally asked, her mind catching up with what just occurred.

"It's like a spirit." Naomi answered. "They're benevolent and boost a person's natural abilities or something like that."

"Impressive." Quistis said in surprise. "How do you know that? Few people know of them."

"She is a nerd after all." Ayane joked.

Naomi ignored the comment then looked around nervously.

"Come on you two, you need to get out of here, I'm going to have a hell of a time paving this over."

"I'm sorry for the trouble…" Quistis frowned.

"AS AM I." Fujin added.

"Forget about it, they deserved it…" Naomi smirked.

"Where can I get one of those guardian things?" Ayane asked eagerly, as they hurried away.

*****************

 Naomi, deciding the better part of Valor, brought everyone back to her suite to wait for things to calm down. As she sat on the phone with security, Ayane, Quistis and Fujin sat in the living room anxiously.

"I bet you two do this sort of thing everyday?" Ayane asked.

"What? Beat the hell out of hockey players?" Quistis laughed.

"EVERY MORNING." Fujin huffed sarcastically.

"All of that, and on ice skates too. My kind of girl." Ayane chuckled, settling back into the couch.

"I heard that!" Naomi screeched from the hall.

"Fujin was just showing off. I mean really…" Quistis droned, rolling her eyes.

"ATTACKED ME." Fujin said in defense.

"We'll be lucky if we don't get arrested, much less kicked off the station." Quistis smirked. "Cid's going to have a cow."

"Nah, Naomi will smooth it over, she's good at that." Ayane assured her.

"Well." Naomi smiled, walking over to them. "That's taken care of."

"See." Ayane winked.

"The scene was caught on tape, and I told them that unless they wanted it shown to Galbadian media for all the fans to see, they'd best drop the charges. I mean, come on, a whole hockey team trying to beat up one small girl, and then getting beat. Oh dear, how embarrassing."

"SMALL?" Fujin groused.

"Tape? Who recorded it?" Quistis gawked.

"Security." Naomi grinned.

"Should have known." Ayane chuckled.

"WANT COPY." Fujin insisted.

"You have to teach me some of that." Ayane asked hopefully.

"QUISTIS BETTER."

"Your joking!?" Naomi laughed.

"Too cool." Ayane chuckled quietly.

"Fujin's exaggerating." Quistis responded humbly. "She's a lot better at martial arts than I am."

"OVERALL THOUGH." Fujin smiled.

"Stop that."  

"QUISTIS COOL." Fujin chirped causing Quistis to erupt into giggles. Embarrassed, she buried her face in her hands.

"She's blushing!" Naomi grinned.

"Stop it all of you." Quistis laughed.

"FUNNY." Fujin huffed in amusement.

"See, now I'm pissed." Ayane frowned.

"Huh?" Quistis blinked, looking at her curiously.

"You guys at Balamb seem to be in the middle of everything. I so wish I could've joined one of the gardens."

"Sign up." Quistis chuckled.

"Ha, I'm too old."

"Not really, you can take the SEED courses anytime you want, if you qualify."

"So long as you've graduated advanced studies. Did you graduate or have any college?"

"Yes."

"Then you're qualified for SEED training, though that doesn't automatically mean you'll make it."

"Really…I've and idea, but what exactly is a SEED?" 

"Special Forces." Naomi blurted.

"Um, sort of." Quistis chuckled. "We're trained to deal with, um, unique threats and the occasional peace keeping duties in various city-states."

"When did you become a SEED?" Ayane asked curiously.

"Sixteen." Quistis answered simply.

"SEE, COOL!" Fujin barked, pointing at her.

"Sixteen!?" Naomi stammered.

"TEACH AT SEVENTEEN." Fujin explained further.

"Hyne…" Ayane mouthed.

"Fujin's making more of it than there is."

"IS TRUE?" Fujin asked.

"Um yes…"

"REST CASE."

"You did all of that at Sixteen and you expect me catch up!? Ayane frowned in dismay. 

"QUISTIS, FREAK." Fujin grunted evenly.

"What happened to cool!?"  Quistis pouted, shoving her lightly.

******************

 The day wore on and turned into evening while the three chatted companionably. Even Fujin managed to relax enough to join in on most of the conversations. Naomi chattered on about various things pertaining to her father's work, mostly science related, a topic that, while keeping Quistis entranced, bored Fujin and Ayane to no end, forcing them to converse amongst themselves to their sanity.

"So let me get this straight?" Ayane asked curiously. "You let these, um guardians get in your head, and they roost there, feeding on your memories like drug?"

"BLUNTLY, YES."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"NOT PERMANENT."

"Still, I don't like the idea of something lounging around my skull, poking around my private thoughts."

"IS TRADE." Fujin sighed.

"What keeps them from spreading important information?"

Fujin paused; she really lacked the vocabulary to explain correctly.

"QUISTIS?" She asked worriedly, turning to her.

"Hmm?" Quistis smiled warmly.

"AYANE, ASK." Fujin prompted.

"What keeps those guardians, from spreading important information?" Ayane asked with a somewhat skeptic tone. Turning around to face her, Quistis put on her best teachers face, and rattled out an explanation.

"Well first off, we try and keep them bonded to one person only. Like Fu has one named Panda."

"Panda?" Naomi giggled.

"PANDEMONA!" Fujin elaborated sourly.

"That, and once separated, the Guardian quickly looses anything it previously learned. Also, they know if they act up, we'd stop using them. It's a symbiotic relationship, they get to experience the material world through us, and protect us in return."

"Show us!" Naomi beamed.

"NEGATIVE." Fujin frowned.

"It's not something to be taken lightly; they dislike being put on show." Quistis said sternly. "Their intelligent, not pets."

"SIREN." Fujin pointed out.

"Well, she doesn't count, she's a flirt."

"SHIVA."

"It's not her fault, she's never been the same since that time I let her go with Irvine."

"Who's Irvine?" Naomi giggled.

"Irvine Kinneas, resident pervert." Quistis explain ruefully.

"Ah, I see."

"RESTROOM?" Fujin announced, rising to her feet.

"I beg your pardon?" Naomi asked curiously.

"WHERE?" Fujin elaborated.

"Oh, oh here, I'll show you."

Quistis smirked as the two left while Ayane took the opportunity to go to the kitchen to refill everyone's drinks.

"So, a teacher by day and a mercenary at night. I must say, you lead a remarkable life Miss Trepe." Ayane called out. Quistis rose and joined her in the kitchen so she needn't yell.

"Yeah well, saving the world costs money, we have to get it somewhere." Quistis said, half-jokingly. "Since things have been somewhat quiet lately, we're trying to lean more towards being a premiere academy." She continued, while putting herself to work, restocking the small tray of finger sandwiches they'd been nibbling on all night.

 Finishing with the drinks, Ayane leaned on the counter to watch Quistis artfully slice and prepare the tray with the trained precision of a master chef.

"Is there anything you're not good at?" Ayane asked with serene curiosity.

As if on cue, Quistis nicked her finger and quickly put it in her mouth with a frown then looked to Ayane sourly. "You'd be surprised."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a scratch." Quistis answered, before cleaning up.

"You two are leaving soon aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"The day after tomorrow. This place is nice, but it's eating a hole in my wallet."

"Why'd you come then?"

"Fujin mostly, she's always been fascinated by the stars."

"You love her don't you?"

"Of course." Quistis laughed brightly as if it were a silly question.

"Okay, that was obvious." Ayane smirked, feeling foolish.

"I'm glad I met you two, it's a refreshing change of pace. Naomi and I have few friends together, she hates my teammates, and I can't stand the stuffy nerds she hangs out with."

"Hey, I'm a stuffy nerd." Quistis grinned.

"Yeah right." Ayane scoffed.

"Well, you two seem happy enough regardless though."

"We are, she keeps me in line. We hardly get to see each other though. I'm always clear across the world somewhere in competition while she flies back and forth to Hyne knows where with her dad."

"That's got to be horrible."

"Yeah, but we both knew what we were getting into, besides, we have an understanding."

"That sounds naughty."

"Not really."

"Okay, now I know it is."

"Nah, we just give each other free leave to enjoy ourselves when away." Ayane admitted with a shadowed smile.

"Enjoy yourselves?" Quistis asked warily. "You mean an open relationship right?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"I see."

"What about you and Fujin?"

"You're kidding right."

"No."

"Oh heavens no. I have all I need…" Quistis laughed at the thought of it. "And Fu." She added, eyes bulging at the mental image. "I'm fairly sure she'd sooner set herself on fire."

"That's too bad." Ayane smiled, placing a careful hand atop Quistis'.

Every the diplomat, Quistis didn't immediately yank away, nor did she give any signs for her to continue. 

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to ask me something." She commented quietly.

"That obvious?" Ayane smirked.

"I'm good at reading people."

"Really, so what are you reading?"

"Well." Quistis said smoothly. "You find me attractive."

"That's awfully bold of you." Ayane countered, arching a brow.

"You've been watching me since we met. Tell me I'm wrong."

"Okay, you got me." Ayane chuckled lightly, brushing her hair back.

"Pardon me, but I just want to clarify. You and Naomi are swingers right?"

"You make it sound dirty."

"Not at all, we're all adults here."

"Does that mean you're interested?" Ayane smiled, arching a brow.

Quistis gently slid her hand from under hers and smiled apologetically.

"I don't think that'd be wise, besides, that kind of thing really isn't me."

"I'm sorry." Ayane winced then flushed slightly until Quistis gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm flattered though, if that helps."  
"I'm okay; though I bet Naomi will be upset."

"Oh?"

"She really likes Fujin."

"What!?" Quistis squawked.

"Yeah, she does, this was her idea, I wanted to wait."

"You're kidding."

"Not at all. In fact, she wanted to talk to Fujin first, but I thought that would probably be a bad idea."

"You have no idea…."

*****************

 After freshening up, Fujin walked out of the restroom with a yawn. Naomi, waiting for her, smiled as the approached.

"Fujin?"

"WHAT."

"Calm down, I just wanted to ask you something."

"CALM."

"You have the be the most tense person I've ever met."

"NOT TENSE."

"Yeah right."

"ASK QUESTION." Fujin sighed, walked past her only to pause sharply.

"I was wondering what you think of me?" Naomi asked quietly before noticing that she was being ignored.

"What?" She frowned, noticing Fujin staring at a small painting hanging among others along the hallway. She didn't answer immediately and Naomi followed her gaze. The painting was a fairly simple but lovely oil painting, somewhat abstract, and depicting two children at play amid billowing snow.

"What?" Naomi asked again. Ignoring her, Fujin gently traced a finger along one of the children, a pale girl with long white hair.

"WHERE…?" Fujin whispered harshly.

"What?" Naomi asked yet again.

"WHERE FROM!"

"The painting?"

"YES." Fujin all but growled.

"Um, I dunno, my dad bought years ago, why, do you like it?"

"KNOW PAINTER." Fujin answered simply.

"Hey that's interesting, I know a few painters myself." Naomi chattered then paused to scrutinize the painting. "Cute, I'd say the little girl favors you if your weren't a sourpuss"

 Fujin rolled her gaze then continued up the hall.

"What?" Naomi blinked. "Hey wait up. I was joking, your aren't a sourpuss."

"NAOMI." Fujin sighed.

"Yah?"

"SILENCE."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but you still didn't answer my question."

"WHAT QUESTION."

"What do you think of me?" She asked cutely, bounding into Fujin's path to stop her.

"BARELY TOLERABLE." Fujin grumbled, pausing her trek.

"Wow…" The smaller girl frowned then replied sarcastically. "You've such a way with words."

"WAS BEING NICE."

"Oh!" Naomi gawked in an open mouthed stupor. "You're so mean."

"THEN LEAVE ALONE."

"No, because Quistis says you don't mean it." She countered with a beaming grin.

Fujin's gaze widened in surprise then dodged around the girl and head quickly to the den, where Quistis and Ayane waited.

"There you are." Quistis smiled as Fujin sat at her side.

"DISTRACTED." Fujin explained, earning a wary look from Ayane.

"We we're talking about painters." Naomi elaborated.

"Oh?" Quistis smiled curiously then regarded Fujin. "Since when are you an art buff?"

Fujin mumbled an incoherent response and hugged against her arm quietly.

"You okay?" Quistis asked worriedly, noting something amiss. Fujin didn't answer but nodded quietly.

"You sure?"

Fujin nodded, again, offering her a soft smile of reassurance before resting her head against her shoulder.

While Quistis questioned Fujin, Naomi looked hopefully to Ayane. Discretely, Ayane shook her head with a wry grin. Dejected, Naomi rolled her eyes then clamored onto the couch by her side.

 Quistis, ever observant, noticed the look on the girl's face and chuckled inwardly. 

*********************

 The idle chatting and swapping of stories continued late into evening. Fujin, not known for conversing was perfectly content to listen until she drifted off to asleep, against Quistis shoulder. Finally, when Quistis woke her, she blinked awake with a start.

"WHERE?" She murmured awkwardly.

"Have a good nap?" Quistis whispered.

"DAMN." Fujin groaned, rubbing her eye in annoyance.

"She's awake." Ayane whispered with a grin.

Naomi yawned cutely and fell over on her side into Ayane's lap.

"Well guys, it's way past our bedtimes." Quistis grinned, rising to her feet. Fujin joined her, still half asleep.

"Yeah really, what time is it?" Naomi asked, mouth agape in another yawn.

"LATE." Fujin answered gruffly.

"Here." Ayane started, while prompting Naomi to move so she could stand. "I'll walk you guys out."

"Hey, it's a long walk back to your room; you guys could always stay here for the night." Naomi offered cheerfully causing Ayane to cringe slightly.

Quistis eyes widened slightly as the cast a questioning glance.

"Um, there's a guest room." Ayane explained quietly then glanced to the beaming pixyish girl sitting on the couch. "I'm sure they'll be okay." She said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, but um, thanks." Quistis smiled appreciatively.

"TIRED." Fujin groused, getting cranky.

"Okay, we're going." Quistis chuckled, then waved goodbye to Naomi who sat trying her best not to pout. As Ayane walked them to the door, she sighed heavily.

"Sorry about that."

"She's persistent." Quistis smirked.

"HUH?" Fujin questioned, feeling left out.

"I'll tell you later." Quistis smiled.

"You two have a good night, it's been fun."

"Okay, see you later, good night." Quistis waved as they exited.

"EVENING." Fujin added in an awkward attempt at courtesy.

 Ayane closed the door quietly, leaving the two standing in the hall, where Fujin quickly turned to Quistis questioningly.

"MISS SOMETHING?"

"Pardon?" Quistis said, feigning ignorance as they walked back to their suite. She made it about two steps before faltering and falling to her knees.

"QUISTIS!" Fujin blurted, catching her.

Quistis groaned in aggravation and tried to stand, her legs shaking.

"I guess I over did it today."

"YOU ARE TIRED." Fujin commented, looking her over worriedly.

"I guess…" Quistis sighed. "I hate this…"

"STILL RECOVERING."

"It's been six months…"

"LITTLE LONGER."

"I guess."

"BE OKAY." Fujin smiled gently, caressing her cheek.

"Yeah, I guess so." She sighed, her legs still quavering. Fujin moved in front of her and knelt.

"COME." She ordered, looking over her shoulder.

"What?"

"GET ON."

"You're kidding. You're going to give me a piggy back?"

"FUN." Fujin said with an exaggerated smile. The site was more frightening than amusing and Quistis balked slightly.

"Don't do that, it's weird." She said with a somber grin before doing as she was told. Wrapping her arms around her neck snuggly Quistis yelped giddily as Fujin stood.

"Aren't I heavy?"

"CARRIED YOU BEFORE." Fujin smiled, as she trudged up the hallway with her precious cargo.

"Yes," Quistis smiled warmly, kissing her cheek. "Yes, you have."

End chapter 99

To be concluded…

Authors note.

Whew, gang, it's almost over, and there are no words to express how sad I am over it.

 I've some good news, and some bad news. The bad news is. Some of you may have heard me mention I was planning on extending the ending somewhat for a few more chapters recently. Well, after some deliberation and research. I realized that some of the future story elements weren't feasible and clashed sharply with plot lines laid out in the game, and therefore, I will end the story as I had originally planned. =) Which is a good thing I think. It's nice to end on a "somewhat" quiet note and without a mass of overextended drama. Now the good news, those above mentioned plot elements that I was fretting over, will probably turn into a possible sequel sometime down the line =) Since it'll well take a serious amount of story to explain and do correctly. "Hope that made sense heheh." Anyway, next chapter will, most likely be the largest of the series, so be patient, as it may take a little longer than normal to write. See you then!!!

Best wishes and my love to you all!!

Chen


	100. Finale

ICQ 115437920

Also you can email me at Chendzeea_Li@Hotmail.com

Enjoy.

My website is located at w*w.Chendzeea.fan-fics-r-us.com/

All characters belong to SquareEnix

_Happy 2nd Anniversary_

_A big thanks and hugs to all!!_

_Frozen_

Chapter 100 Finale  Bodies moving, hot, impassioned, with rhythms as old as time immortal. Intimate caresses, a swirl of sensations all electric, sensual, delicate, forceful, maddening and intense. Resting now, they float together amid the dull glow of the stars, sweat glistening on their skin while soft breathes escape their lips. Fujin, Quistis, entwined, complete, spent. Lazily, Quistis opened her eyes and gazed out into the heavens. 

_"I don't want to go back…"_ She thought solemnly.

_"Then don't."_ Fujin responded wordlessly, looking up into her eyes, their minds linked.

Quistis smirked warmly and cradled her to close.

_"I think I could get used to this."_

_"I know…" _Fujin purred softly, hugging her tightly.__

_"Oh, now you're impressed." _Quistis frowned playfully.

_"Is impressive, but aren't you worried?" _Fujin asked curiously, still having trouble making her thoughts into functional sentences instead of the clipped speech she normally used.

"Not really, I see it as a blessing." Quistis responded aloud, then rubbed her temples.

"SEE." Fujin scolded her. "STRAIN."

"It's hard work, I need to practice anyway."

"TELEPATHY, TELE… TELEKIN…." Fujin started then growled in annoyance.

"Telekinesis." Quistis smiled sympathetically. "What about it?"

"WORRIED, BIG CHANGES."

_"Don't be."_ Quistis spoke silently into Fujin's mind causing her to jump slightly.

"GETTING USED TOO." She grinned nervously.

"I know, weird isn't it?"

"CAN READ?"

"Pardon?"

"MINDS."

"I dunno."

"TRY."

"Why?"

"CURIOUS."

"Fine." Quistis giggled, then focused on her, brows knitting together in an amusing furrow.

"BE SERIOUS." Fujin sighed, grinning.

"Okay, okay…" Quistis laughed, then concentrated. A brief flash of her eyes signaled her blue magic's activation. "Are you sure you want me to try this? I mean what if I dig up some kind of dirty secret."

"NONSENSE." Fujin huffed.

"All right, serious, okay I can do this…" Quistis smiled, this time really concentrating. Fujin felt a tingle in the back of her mind, something similar to the unusual but familiar sensation of their previous connection. Quistis' face crewed up into one of concentration a moment then she gasped as if she'd been holding her breath.

"WELL?" Fujin asked curiously.

"Yams?"

"NO."

"Ugh…" Quistis sighed in defeat then shrugged impassively.

"OKAY?"

"Yeah, told you, I'm new to this."

"COULD BE TROUBLE."

"Yeah I know."

"PEOPLE DISTRUST."  
"No more than usual, it's really no different than a sorceress' power, very similar in fact, if what Edea said was true..."

"THAT'S POINT." Fujin frowned, then tossed her head slightly, moving her drifting hair from her face.

Unaware that they were floating backwards Quistis yelped as her back bumped into the cool, padded walls.

"Ack cold, cold, cold." She whined, twisting in mid air. Fujin chuckled quietly at the site and pushed towards a small remote that drifted nearby.

Tapping lightly on the buttons, a soft hum filled the room and the two women where gently drawn to the floor as the gravity system returned.

 A buzz sounded in the air, signaling someone at the front door. Quistis groused a moment then grabbed her housecoat before padding along the carpeted hallway and down the stairs to the front hall. Peering through the peephole she giggled at the fish eyed view of Naomi smiling widely up at her. It had been three days since the awkward offer by Ayane. Thankfully, nothing more was said of it, though in the days that followed, Quistis still noted the occasional hungry glance from Naomi. 

"WHO?" Fujin asked, from atop the stairs, where she finished buttoning up a long dress shirt she'd borrowed from Quistis.

"Naomi." Quistis answered then opened the door.

"Quisty!" The girl beamed.

"Um hi."

"I'm sad." Naomi stated evenly, as if demanding someone to make her feel better.

"Odd, you don't look it." Quistis smirked, motioning for her to enter.

"You guys are leaving."

"In a few hours."

"That just plain and simply will not do."

"Sorry, vacations over." Quistis laughed, shutting the door.

"NAOMI." Fujin nodded casually as she walked past and into the kitchen.

"Fuji!" Naomi waved in eager response.

Fujin bristled but kept quiet, not wanting to encourage more interaction.

"Please don't antagonize her; she's in a good mood for once." Quistis said quietly.

"HEAR YOU!" Fujin barked, while rummaging through the spacious refrigerator.

Quistis tossed her a glance then turned back towards her guest. 

"Where's Ayane?"

"Sleeping in, she was out partying last night."

"You weren't with her?"

"I can't dance and I don't like drinking."

"COULD FOOL ME." Fujin grumbled, walking past them with an armful of munchies and a large water bottle.

"Anyway." Naomi grinned, leaning slightly to watch her walk away. Quistis soured visibly and shifted to block her view. "Anyway." Naomi continued, quickly meeting Quistis gaze. "We're leaving soon ourselves, so I don't think I'll get a chance to say bye later."

"That's too bad? Where are you going?"

"My dad wants me in Esthar to help with some business stuff."

"Well, that's no good. You guys will have to come to Balamb to visit. I'd like that a lot. So would Fujin." Quistis smiled, hearing a dissatisfied grunt somewhere in the distance.

"She doesn't like me much does she?"

"She does, she just doesn't like showing it."

"Did you ever tell her about…?"

 "Yes, she's hard to keep secrets from."

"Well?"

"She about had a fit to be honest, but I calmed her down."

"Ew really, I'm sorry about all of that. I feel like an idiot."

"It's okay, no harm done, besides, I found it flattering, and though she'd never admit it, I think Fujin did too."

"Thanks for being understanding."

"I try." Quistis smiled softly.

"Well I've got to run; you guys have a safe trip home." Naomi said with wistful regret then waved towards the den, where Fujin could be seen sitting in the floor with what looked like a jumbo coloring book. "Bye Fuji!" She called out brightly. Fujin looked over her shoulder sourly, but offered a simple but effective wave.

"Take care." Quistis chuckled, hugging the girl farewell. Naomi blushed bright then giggled before heading out the door cheerfully. 

 Shaking her head in amusement, Quistis walked back to the den where Fujin sat busily coloring whimsical pictures of Mog's.

"What are you doing?" Quistis giggled softly.

"COLOR." Fujin answered as if obvious.

Sitting crossed legged before her, Quistis observe her quietly a moment before speaking up.

"Why?"

"ENJOY."

"Since when?"

"ALWAYS."

"I've never seen you."

"LONG AGO."

"Oh?"

"MOTHER, PAINTED."

"I remember you telling me."

"SIT BY SIDE." Fujin continued, then smiled softly before holding up her work for Quistis to admire. "WOULD COLOR."

"Oh." Quistis smiled in warm understanding. Eyes dancing brightly, she sorted through the small pile of coloring books then held one up thoughtfully. "Mind if I join you?"

*******************

 The Ragnarok screamed towards the station, it's crimson hull gleaming like a mirror in the starlight. At the controls, Zell sat blissfully doing what he loved, while the girls, Rinoa, Nicole, Selphie and Ellone sat in the back chatting noisily.

"Almost there ladies." He announced as he circled the station once then began the docking procedure.

 After docking was complete everyone filed out and quickly found Quistis waiting for them.

"Hi guys!" She waved cheerfully.

"Quisty!" The Nicole and Rinoa screamed in unison then rushed forward to embrace her. Zell rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

 "Oh man, Miss Trepe you missed out wait till we tell you!" Zell hooted loudly.

"Zell!" Selphie barked, then kicked him in the rear.

"Oh crap, hey! I didn't say anything!" He yelped.

"Ellone, hi!" Quistis shouted, noticing her standing apart from the others.

"Hi Quisty." She smiled, stealing a hug as well. Then, all at once the gathered ladies started babbling and yelling excitedly while Zell just looked on in confusion.

After the moment past, Rinoa folded her arms and frowned. "You've upset some folks."

"Here it comes." Selphie giggled.

"What? I did? Who?"

"Celest for starters, I got a video postcard from her and she was livid."

"Huh, why!?"

"Basically, she's mad because you ran off and got married and didn't even invite her."

"It wasn't really a marriage kind of thing." Quistis offered glibly.

"Bull." Selphie giggled.

"Aw damn, poor Celest." Quistis winced. "We tried to find them in time. You guys know that."

"She said, Raijin is inconsolable, you guys broke his little heart."

"Poor thing, we'll have to go visit him. How are they?"

"Okay from what I can tell, they're up around the Shumi village last time I believe."

"BEVERAGE." Fujin interrupted as she walked up with Ayane in tow. Quistis turned then smiled at the two.

"Oh hey, there you are, I was hoping we'd run into you before we left."

"FOUND IN CAFETERIA." Fujin explained, then handed Quistis a soda.

"Friends of yours?" Ayane asked, noting the crowd.

"Yes." Quistis chuckled.

"Oooh, who's the brunette in blue?" Ayane whispered under her breath.

"She's taken."

"Damn." She grumbled then brightened hopefully. 

"What about…"

"Married."

"Damn."

"Taken too." Quistis giggled, nodding towards Nicole before she could even ask.

"How boring." Ayane sighed humorously.

"She's single though." Quistis added, nodding towards Ellone who was busily marveling at the textured patterns on a nearby pillar.

Ayane watched her thoughtfully a moment but was waylaid by Quistis.

"Hey guys." She announced, pulling Ayane around to meet everyone. "This is Ayane. Ayane, this is Rinoa, Selphie, Zell, Nicole, and Ellone." She spouted in cheerful introductions. Ayane nodded in awkward politeness as Fujin walked over to Zell and kicked him roughly in the shin.

"Ow what the hell was that for?!" He shouted, hobbling about.

"PROBABLY DESERVED." Fujin smirked in dark satisfaction. "COME, ASSIST." She prompted, nodding towards their baggage.

"Damn, glad to see you too, sheesh." He grumbled, walking over to help her. Quistis noted the exchange in quiet amusement as she chatted with the girls, talking about her vacation and catching up on gossip. Ayane listened for a moment with interest before curiosity got the better of her and she moved to investigate the Ragnarok.

 Zell and Fujin encountered her on the way out.

"Hey, what's up?" Zell smiled.

"Interesting craft." Ayane responded, touching the cold metal.

"RAGNAROK." Fujin announced.

"I've seen ships similar from Esthar, newer models, this thing is nearly an antique."

"Hey, she is not!" Zell frowned in insult.

"Oh hey, no offense, I like antique crafts, you've kept her in great shape. I take it she's yours."

"She ain't no antique." Zell said again. "And yeah, she's mine."

"IS NOT." Fujin scoffed.

"Well, sorta." He amended.

"IS NOT." Fujin said again.

"She's my baby, I don't care what Cid says. I'm the one that fixes her up."

"I HELP!" Fujin scowled.

"Okay, well she's our baby then."

"How cute." Ayane smirked sarcastically.

"SHUT UP." Fujin huffed at her before resuming loading the luggage.

Zell smirked then looked to Ayane sternly.

"She may be old but she's still top of the line."

"Who, Fujin?"

Zell laughed then stifled it as Fujin walked past them with an armload of bags. She cast them a wary gaze but didn't stop, but Ayane and Zell waited for her to vanish into the craft before resuming.  
"She'd kill you if she heard that." Zell whispered.

"I'm not scared of her." Ayane chuckled.

"You should be…" Zell said in a tone similar to a peasant talking about the local dictator.

"She's got you guys trained. Good for her."

"Hey!" Zell gawked. "Ain't nobody trained here!"

"Yeah sure." Ayane chuckled, then nodded farewell. "See you around." She grinned then moved back to the gathering of women. Quistis noticed her glancing appreciably at Rinoa.

"Oh hey Rinoa, Ayane here is interested in show dogs. You should tell her about Angelo." She lied, feeling particularly mischievous.

"I am?" Ayane blinked.

"Oh, oh really!! Finally someone with taste, these jerks have no class!" Rinoa beamed spinning around excitedly. Ayane's eyes widened slightly as Rinoa proceeded to grab her by the hand and yank her towards a bench to sit. Once there, she produced a large selection of photos of Angelo and crooned over them like a proud parent.

"What's with her and that dog…?" Selphie asked curiously.

"She has more pictures of Angelo than she does of Squall." Nicole giggled

"MORE PERSONALITY." Fujin explained, walking up, having finished the loading.

"You're one to talk." Selphie countered sarcastically.

"Hey, now no Squall bashing, he's my bro." Zell complained.

"Are we ready?" Quistis asked, stopping the argument before it started

"LOADED UP." Fujin nodded.

"Hey Miss Trepe." Zell whispered, out of earshot of Ayane.

"Your friend digs me, I think she was flirting."

"What?" Nicole frowned, casting the oblivious woman a dirty glance.

"I doubt that Zell." Quistis responded casually.

"IS RIGHT, GO CONFRONT." Fujin prodded him eagerly

"You think I should?" He frowned.

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Hell, I will." Nicole bristled.

"Great." Quistis scolded Fujin. "See what you've done."

"WHAT?" Fujin mouthed in a masterfully wrought look of innocence.

"Zell, you're not her type, trust me." Quistis sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He frowned.

"NOT TYPE." Fujin reiterated.

Nicole blinked in thought a moment then gaped slightly.

"Oh, oh I get it." She giggled.

"What?" Zell asked, confused.

"She's in the, club, right?"

"I'm not hearing this." Quistis said quietly, walking away from them.

"Club?" Selphie giggled. "That's one way of putting it."

"READY TO GO." Fujin announced, tired of waiting around.

"She's right guys; the dock master is giving us dirty looks." Quistis noted, waving at a sour looking man glaring at them from across the way.

"Oh, poot and I didn't even get to the good pictures." Rinoa fretted.

"No one cares about your smelly dog." Selphie laughed, prying her from Ayane, who looked more than grateful.

"What do you mean by that? Angelo doesn't smell! You're the one that smells."

"Continue it inside." Zell proclaimed, herding the women aboard the ship.

Moments later, only Fujin and Quistis remained with Ayane by the airlock.

"Well you guys take care." Quistis smiled, giving her a polite hug. "And stay out of trouble."

"I'll try." Ayane said quietly, and then nodded to Fujin. "See you around."

"FAREWELL." Fujin smirked slightly.

With one last farewell wave, the two quickly turned and entered the craft, and within scant moments the ship flared to life and was gone.

**********************

Several moments later Fujin and Zell tried in vain to ignore the raucous laughter and hoots that echoed through the Ragnarok's hull as they reentered the atmosphere. Both cringed as they heard their names come up but couldn't hear the gist of the conversation.

"So anyway!" Selphie cackled madly in the middle of a story. "He comes strutting in wearing these god awful Speedos."

"Isn't that a thong?" Ellone asked curiously.

"Oh dear, he's too tall and thin for that…" Nicole cringed.

"The man has no fashion sense." Quistis sighed.

"I think he dresses quite handsomely." Ellone frowned.

"He's a cowboy." Selphie shrugged. "What can I say?"

"The man has never even seen a cow." Rinoa laughed.

"So Ellone." Selphie started, ignoring Rinoa's comment. "When are you going to find that special someone?"

"Who me?" Ellone mumbled sheepishly.

"Yes you."

"Oh I don't know, I never really thought about."

"What!?" Why not?" Nicole asked.

"My life is complicated, and with all the problems I've caused I'd hate to risk getting involved with someone."

"Oh Ellone don't think like that." Quistis frowned.

"No, it's all right." Ellone smiled quaintly. "I'm used to going it alone."

"You're not alone." Quistis pointed out sternly.

"Its okay, I'm used to it." Ellone said again, then sat back in her seat solemnly. The jovial mood quickly diminished into to an awkward silence.

"Buckle up ladies." Zell's voice crackled over the intercoms.

"Whew, good, I'm glad to be home." Quistis yawned, trying to lighten the mood.

Glancing out the window, Quistis frowned quizzically.

"Huh, Esthar, why are we here?" 

"Um, Cid and Laguna are having a meeting." Rinoa answered.

"Yeah." Selphie nodded.

There was something amiss, and Quistis could tell it instantly.

"Something's up." She commented surely.

"Bah." Selphie huffed, waving the notion aside.

"Okay now I know something's going on." Quistis scowled.

"She's good." Ellone whispered to Nicole who just shook her head.

"We promised not to tell!" Rinoa sputtered.

"Tell me what?"

"Nope." Selphie winked, covering Rinoa's mouth with her hand.

"Don't worry about it." Nicole grinned.

"That's when I should." Quistis sighed, and waited for the landing.

 The Ragnarok finally sat down on a landing platform on the grounds of Esthar's presidential estate. A trio of guards greeted them as they exited, and two more gentlemen unloaded the luggage.

"Wow." Quistis smirked, at the royal treatment.

"Come on, Cid and the others are inside, they want to talk to you." Ellone giggled, running down the gangplank.

"Others?" Quistis asked following her warily.

"TROUBLE." Fujin commented, walking next to her.

"You two are paranoid." Rinoa laughed.

"WITH REASON."

After a brief walk, the group entered into a large sitting room, where Squall, Irvine, Cid and Laguna sat chatting quietly, while Xu paced around with baby Edea asleep in her arms. Irvine was the first to spot them and stood.

"There they are." He smiled, as Selphie ran up to hug him.

"About time." Xu chuckled.

"Quistis, Fujin, welcome back." Cid smiled warmly.

"Hi sir." Quistis beamed, hugging him tightly, while Fujin settled for a polite nod.

"Selphie went to gather up her Edea, while Irvine and Zell moved to annoy Squall.

"Come walk with us." Cid asked.

"Pardon?" Quistis blinked curiously, noting Laguna moving to come as well.

"Lets talk." Cid explained further, somewhat evasively.

"Sounds important."

"It is."

"Alright then. Fujin wait here, I'll be back."

"No, it's okay, she can come too." Cid laughed.

"Relax." Laguna smiled, resting a hand on her shoulder. 

Quistis grinned with intrigue. As they left they noticed the others watching them out of the corners of their eyes. As they walked Quistis noticed an odd exchange of looks between the two older men, while Fujin, somewhat paranoid, looked around cautiously.

"I'm glad you girls had fun. Things have been hard on you for the last few months." Cid chatted, as they made their way through the halls of the presidential estate. "How are you feeling?"

"Tip top." Quistis answered, choosing not to mention her rare bouts of fatigue. Fujin, trusting her judgment, remained quiet on the issue.

"Good, good." Cid nodded.

"You know." Laguna commented next. "The new school season starts soon. I bet you're ready to begin teaching."

"Oh you have no idea." Quistis laughed.

"WORRISOME WHEN BORED." Fujin commented.  
Quistis made a face at her then smiled.

"I imagine so; I recall the trouble she got into when she was little." Cid chuckled in remembrance.

Laguna smirked as they made their way out onto a balcony where a small shuttle waited.

"Going somewhere?" Quistis asked curiously.

"Actually yes." Cid said sheepishly. "Kiros is going to fly us out."

"Out to where?"

"You'll see."

Warning flags caused Fujin to stand steadfast.

"NEGATIVE." She said flatly, firmly locking a hand to Quistis arm.

With a look of surprise Quistis regarded her then looked to Cid.

"Well I guess we're going to need more information before we leave." She said with a wry grin.

"Told you." Laguna laughed, as he boarded the shuttle and took a seat next to the pilot.

Cid ran a hand through his hair and laughed slightly.

"Cautious sort aren't you?" He smiled to Fujin who was next to emotionless.

"I've some important things to talk to you about. Things you should know, and after that, something to show you."

"WHAT?" Fujin asked, still not moving.

"Fujin be polite…" Quistis said from the corner of her mouth. "You know full well there's nothing wrong. Now quit being silly"

Fujin released her grip but still looked uncomfortable.

"If you please." Cid prodded, gesturing towards the waiting shuttle.

Once seated and comfortable, the shuttle lifted off and was soon weaving between buildings with an armed escort taking up positions alongside.

"Okay first off." Cid said quietly, taking Quistis' hand. "There's something I wanted to tell you in private." He explained, glancing at Fujin.

"Anything you say to me; can be said in front of her." Quistis commented sternly.

"Of course." Cid nodded knowingly. "Very well then. It's about your um, growing abilities."

"You know?" Quistis frowned.

"I suspected it would happen. Especially in light of everything else that's happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Your blue magic, as you call it." Cid elaborated.

"Yes." Quistis nodded, having a feeling she knew where this was headed.

Cid shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"I've something to tell you. Something that's been kept quiet for too long."

"Sir." Quistis sighed, not wanting to see him struggle so.

"Wait, I've got to explain some things." Cid said hurriedly.

"I know." Quistis countered, cutting him off.

Cid paused and regarded her with a seriousness she nearly found troubling.

"I know." She reiterated.

"Edea…mother, she came to me in a dream."

Cid blanched and looked about ready to faint. 

"When…?"

"Not long after I awoke from my coma."

"That long ago… and you said nothing?"

"No sir."

"Quistis…" He sighed sadly.

"It's okay sir. I know you had your reasons." She smiled warmly.

Fujin watched the exchange with solemn quietness; touched by the fact Quistis would allow her to witness such a private moment.

Cid sat stunned for a moment then choked slightly.

"I am sorry…" He finally managed to say.

Quistis reached out to comfort him.

"We wanted to protect you…"

"You don't have to explain."

"Yes I do… Your mother knew Ultimecia would take her. So we decided to hide you amongst the others children."

"She knew?"

"Yes, and then she used her own powers to wipe the memory of you from her mind before letting Ultimecia take her."

"She let her!?"

"Because she held a piece of Ultimecia within her, she told me that long ago, that she came to her in a dream, and bequeathed her powers onto her. It wasn't long after that, that things began to change. She knew what was happening but we could find no recourse. She even thought about sacrificing herself, but knew, that since you were her flesh and blood that there was a strong chance you'd inherit her abilities and with it, Ultimecia's taint… So to protect you, she gave up her freewill and forgot about you."

Quistis paled and stiffened visibly and Fujin put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"She did all of that for me…?"

"Yes, it was the only way…"

"BUT RINOA…" Fujin asked after a moment.

"What of Rinoa, I thought she inherited the power?"

"She did…" Cid answered with a dark, troubled gaze.

"Edea was a Sorceress before Ultimecia tainted her. When she was expunged from your mother, she passed those powers into the next viable host, a latent sorceress like yourself. You see, Rinoa lacked the training and strength of will you possess and so, Rinoa was an easier target…"

"So she has Ultimecia's powers…not mother's?"  
"I'm afraid so…"

"Does she know?"

"No, and she need not, Edea was confidant that she will be fine but in the far future, those powers will find there way back to Ultimecia."

"FULL CIRCLE." Fujin frowned.

"Yes." Cid nodded gravely. "There is another problem though."

"I don't know if I can take anymore." Quistis said quietly, still stunned.

"Adel, we're not sure who inherited her powers, but there is possibility that someone aboard the Lunatic Pandora. The thing is, is that they may not even realize what has happened."

"Any idea who?" Quistis asked worriedly. "Selphie was there… but surely she'd realize something was amiss by now."

"That's the good news, Laguna and I concur that it must be Ellone, but there is no way to be certain until she to manifests. But we do know she has the potential, like you, she possesses latent powers. That's why we went through so much trouble to hide and protect her."

"Have you told her your suspicions?"

"No, the child has enough worries."

"I hope your right…" Quistis frowned. "So it's official then, I'm a sorceress, like Rinoa…."

"I am truly sorry to lay this all on you so suddenly…" Cid sighed heavily. "I should have been there for you, I should have said something sooner. You deserved a proper father…"

Quistis smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"I've always loved you like a father, nothing changes." She said warmly, hugging him.

"We're here!" Laguna shouted from up front.

Quistis sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Here where?" She asked curiously.

"The other thing I wanted to talk to you about." Cid smiled composing himself before opening the hatch. Stepping out of the shuttle the first thing Quistis noticed was that they were atop a high cliff overlooking the ocean. Shouts and cheers drew her attention and she noticed a large gathering of media and onlookers as well as Selphie, Squall, and the others walking towards them.

"What is going on?" Quistis asked curiously as Zell hopped up and down excitedly.

"You are so going to love this." He laughed.

"WHAT THE?" Fujin said in awe, noting the fanfare.

"Well, is it time?" Cid asked Laguna curiously.

"You'd have to ask Miss Jennings." Laguna shrugged, nodding towards a familiar couple walking towards them.

"Hi guys!" Naomi beamed with Ayane at her side.

"What!" Quistis stammered. "Why is she here?"

"Oh gee, glad to see you too." Naomi sneered slightly.

"I'm sorry." Quistis backtracked. "I just wasn't expecting…"

"It's a real kick in the ass eh." Ayane chuckled.

"Naomi, where is your father, I had assumed he'd be here."

"For what!?" Quistis all but shouted.

"Oh he's out working the crowd, you know him, ever the politician." The young woman answered ignoring Quistis' questions.

"Sir." Selphie smiled up at Laguna dreamily. "I think he may be after your job."

"He can have it." Laguna laughed, giving her a wink.

"AHEM!" Fujin shouted loudly causing those in the immediate vicinity to look.

"Thanks." Quistis smiled graciously towards her then regarded the crowd.

"What the devil is going on?" She asked simply.

"Well." Cid smiled, throwing an arm around her shoulder and walking out towards the cliffs edge.

"I've an assignment to ask of you and before you answer I want you to see something."

"Oh?" Quistis said quietly, looking out over the expanse of ocean.

With a nod, Cid motioned to Naomi who quickly chattered something into a walkie-talkie. Fujin walked to Quistis side and peered out with interest the waters began to quake and roil.

"TROUBLE?" Fujin frowned, putting a protective arm in front of Quistis and Cid.  
"Just watch." Naomi giggled.

By now, the water was heaving, sending titanic waves crashing against the rocks below. An otherworldly glow of intense blue filled the water as shape appeared in the depths.

"What is that…?" Quistis asked, backing away from the cliff's edge.

"Whoa it's huge!" Zell stammered, eyes bulging. Cid adjusted his glasses as he peered on expectantly. Finally the object broke through the surface and quickly rose into the air causing great sheets of water to roll off its surface like huge waterfalls. Rising from the sea, the structure was gigantic, far larger than even Balamb with the bulk of the craft consisting of a great domed disk with a large ridged crest and central blue eye at fore and beautifully crafted wing-like flares along the leading edges. Beneath the disk hung a sea of crystal spires dominated by a large central structure vaguely shaped like female torso, with down swept wings where arms would be and a fan like tail where the torso ended. The ship, if that what it was, had an organic look, it's hull, blue and silver, glistened liked a sea bathed in moonlight. The overall effect was awe inspiring if not terrifying. Rising into the air with a deep hum the ship blocked out the sun, casting the entire area in shadow.

"My god…" Quistis gasped, nearly falling over backwards.

"EDEN!" Fujin blurted in awe.

Cid, was beaming ear from ear as was Laguna who nodded in approval.

"Oh my…" Ayane mouthed quietly, looking at Naomi who just smiled proudly.

"Dude, that is awesome!" Zell hooted, punching Squall in the arm.

"How, in the world?" Selphie asked in a near stupor as the great ship drifted slowly towards them.

"It's a long story, but you can thank Laguna and Mr. Jennings." Cid smiled.

"Hyne, what is going on here!?" Quistis nearly shouted in shock.

"That my dear is Esthar Garden." Cid answered proudly.

"Esthar…" Quistis gawked, then looked at the massive ship.

"It's huge…I mean enormous..."

"And it's yours." He added casually.

"I mean, how, when?" Quistis babbled, apparently not hearing him.

Fujin made a strangled noise and promptly turned her towards Cid.

"What!?" Quistis immediately blurted in shock, his words finally setting in.

"Laguna and I agree. You'd be best choice to serve as headmaster."

"Headmaster…" Quistis mouthed, her cool blue eyes wide in shock.

"You've shown time and again you can be depended on. You have the right mix of social and martial skills needed to be a proper headmaster. You also have the experience needed for such a task. "So what do you say?" He smiled then glanced curiously as Zell hooted in the background and began dancing what looked to be a football jig as Xu and Irvine tried their best to subdue him.

"I don't know what to say…" Quistis gawked, looking once more at the giant Garden floating towards them, the powerful hum of its magical engines filling the air like distant thunder.

"You accept?" Cid suggested hopefully.

"You better say yes Trepe or I'm up for it." Xu interjected, leaning into the conversation.

"Um, yes…" Quistis giggled excitedly then screamed.

Cid laughed aloud and clapped merrily and was soon joined buy those present.

"So that's, Esthar Garden huh, very cool." Selphie beamed.

"Yep." Naomi answered then nodded to her father who stood with the crowd of spectators, promoting the new school. "Amazing isn't it. They built it in less than a year."

"How?" Quistis marveled; her gaze transfixed as the Garden reached them.

"Hard work and Esthar's best scientists." Laguna smiled.

"With help from my dad." Naomi added.

"Of course." Laguna amended.

"QUESTION." Fujin asked gruffly, obviously annoyed by everyone's lack concern about the obvious.

"What's that?" Cid smiled.

"LOOKS LIKE EDEN." She repeated gesturing upwards madly.

"So it does." Cid agreed.

"She has a point sir…" Quistis frowned, getting a funny feeling.

"Huh?" Irvine frowned, looking up. Water cascaded down from the recently submerged garden and casually rained atop their heads in a growing deluge.

"Ack!" Rinoa yelped as fish and other varied sea life plopped down around them.

"Oh dear." Cid balked as a large tuna crashed to earth at his feet.

"Is it supposed to be coming inland?" Laguna asked worriedly, stepping aside as a large lobster smacked wetly nearby.

"Ew!!!" Selphie screamed running for the Ragnarok. "Gross, gross, gross!"

"Your people built it!" Squall shouted then groaned in disgust, as an unidentified, squid like creature plastered itself onto his back.

"Okay, get to cover." Quistis said bluntly, herding everyone to the Ragnarok. The crowd of onlookers and media nearby amused at first quickly began to panic as they avoided being pelted with stray bits of flying sea debris. Overhead, Esthar Garden drifted lazily past, water still streaming down its smooth surface.

 Under the cover of the Ragnarok, those gathered, shouted and complained noisily until Cid got their attention.

"Children please." He shouted, clapping his hands together before walking over to Laguna who was pulling seaweed from Ellone's hair.

"Laguna, what's going on?" Cid asked curiously. "Is this a publicity stunt?"

"I uh, don't know." Laguna frowned, scratching his head.

"I hate to point it out to you guys, but that thing isn't stopping." Xu noted, pointing into the distance.

"Who's flying it?" Quistis asked quietly, her uneasiness intensifying.

"I think one of the designers said it could be self automated." Laguna winced then looked to Naomi who was peering out a nearby window for her father.  
"Naomi." Cid coughed getting her attention.

"Huh, oh yeah, self automation, it's a standard feature for all military craft now a days."

"Military craft?" Quistis blinked. "By the way!" She added somewhat irked. "I find it's highly unlikely that us meeting on the station was a coincidence."

"Oh here it comes." Ayane whistled, moving to a distant part of the bridge.  
"That would be my fault." Cid admitted quickly.

"I knew Naomi through her father and asked her to keep an eye on you."

"You had her spying on me!?" Quistis blurted.

"Um, well…" Cid stammered, he hadn't really thought of it that way.

"Oh for the love of…" Quistis sighed, rubbing her temples.

"EDEN!" Fujin announced again, more and more troubled over the startling resemblance. Cid made a face bordering on frustration and turned to Laguna for answers.

"Why does it look like Eden?" He asked in a somewhat snippy tone.

"Good question…" Squall added sourly.

"I just cleared the funding and building permits, cut me some slack I didn't design the thing. I only saw the superstructure before it was submerged, and it didn't look anything like that." Laguna said almost whining.

"Squall, you don't happen to be junctioned with Eden anymore are you?" Quistis asked.

"No." He bristled. "As a matter of fact I transferred it to Odine last time we were in Esthar, he said he wanted to run some tests and Eden agreed."

"Are you nuts!" Quistis balked. "The man is a lunatic."

"He vouched for him!" Squall countered, gesturing towards Cid.

"Only because Laguna said it was okay." Cid responded quickly.

"Um… the doctor asked me to put in a good word. He said he had an important theory to try. So I figured it'd be okay since he helped with the Griever business…" Laguna explained sheepishly.

"You mean to tell me you gave one of the most powerful guardian forces on the planet to a quack!" Quistis stated in a disapproving tone.

"Oh that was a mistake." Irvine huffed.

"FOOLISH!" Fujin added.

"Did no one think to supervise him!?" Selphie blurted. "We all know the man is unstable."

"Um, Jennings was working with him, I don't know anything about sciences." Laguna frowned. "Okay I may have goofed."

"Oh, for the love of." Squall scowled, rubbing his forehead.

"Naomi, any idea what exactly your father and that madman were doing?" Quistis asked.

"All I know is that construction hit a snag and was running behind. So that Odine guy pops in with some idea which required them to submerge the structure."

"Guys, I think we should high tail it after that thing." Zell announced from the pilot seat. "Telemetry says it's making a beeline towards Esthar."

"Laguna, do you know where we can find the good doctor?" Cid asked politely.

"Um, I think he said he was going to meet us on board the Garden." Laguna explained.

"How convenient." Squall growled as everyone found a seat and buckled up.

"Zell, get us there ASAP." He shouted.

"You got it boss man." Zell called back with thumbs up.

Sitting between Cid and Fujin, Quistis took the opportunity to give him a hug, while Fujin's concern grew by leaps and bounds. Obviously, caught up in the moment, she knew Quistis didn't notice the frightening similarities of recent events. A few moments into the flight Quistis took her hand and gazed at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"WORRIED."

"About the garden?"

"YES."

"Seems awfully familiar doesn't it…" Quistis admitted.

"NOTICED?"

"Yes, but I've been trying not too."

"BAD MEMORIES…"

"I know." Quistis smiled gently, kissing her brow. "Things are different now. Besides, I trust these guys, you should too."

"ODINE TOO?" Fujin commented sourly.

"Well… you have me there." Quistis admitted regretfully. "Look, we'll just play it by ear."

"We're almost there." Kiros called out pointing to the gigantic craft drifting lazily in front of them.

"It's huge…" Ellone gasped in awe as they pulled up beside the immense structure.

"Hey I see a place you can land." Ayane said eagerly, pointing to a outcropping lined with landing lights.

"Looks good to me." Zell agreed then set the ship down. After preparing, everyone disembarked uneasily. On the landing pad, everything seemed in order. A large hanger door against the hull, opened and the entire landing zone began to slide inwards.

"Whoa!" Irvine muttered, nearly sent of balance.

"It's okay." Naomi said calmly. "It's supposed to do that I think."

"You think?" Quistis frowned unsurely as the hanger door sealed behind them. 

The hanger was dark except for a dull blue glow radiating from intricate and beautiful designed runes lining the walls.

"Lights." Naomi called out. A moment later, the room was bathed in a soft glow and everyone breathed a sigh of relief upon finding no waiting terrors.

"Why do I get the impression you know more than you're letting on." Squall frowned at the girl.

"Voice automated features are common." Naomi huffed.

"This place is huge." Zell said in awe then froze.

"Oh whoa!" Ayane smiled. "Too cool."

The hanger wasn't empty, towards the back were no fewer than a dozen ships that strongly resembled the Ragnarok but were of a different model and less that half the size.

"The XR Models" Laguna smiled. "Top of the line, designed to be agile and maneuverable troop transports."

"See what did I tell you?" Ayane smirked, thumbing at Ragnarok. "That thing's a fossil."

"Shut up!" Zell barked self-consciously. "She is not; she'd eat those things for lunch. Look at em, they're puny."

"Don't antagonize him please." Quistis sighed, breaking them up.

"Can we hurry along please?" Cid asked anxiously.

"Yeah really." Squall mumbled, walking towards the exit.

"Anyone know the way to the bridge?" Selphie asked, running to keep up.

"We'll find a legend somewhere." Naomi commented as they made their way deeper into the ship.

"I love the design of the place." Nicole smiled. "It has a kind of oceanic feel to it. It reminds me of dolphins."

"Wonderful Trepe, your new home is a fish." Irvine laughed.

"Grow up." Quistis sighed, casting him a humorless look.

"Can we pretend to be serious here; we don't know what kind of trouble we're in." Squall grumbled, sorely wishing he'd brought his gunblade.

"Hello!?" Zell shouted, his voice echoing up the halls. Selphie jumped slightly at the unexpected call. "Cut it out."

"Ah there we go." Naomi cheered, gesturing to a computer terminal positioned at the heart of an intersection.

"Hmm looks like we take a tram up to section B then the central elevator to the neural core." She spouted while browsing the files.

"NEURAL CORE." Fujin blurted, seemingly the only one that noticed.

"Ew, really what is that?" Selphie asked worriedly.

"Um." Naomi blinked. "You know, I have no idea…"

"Laguna…" Cid mumbled worriedly. Laguna and Kiros both exchanged glances but shrugged helplessly.

"I don't like this…" Quistis frowned, memories of Norg coming uncomfortably to mind.

"NOR I." Fujin agreed.

"Relax." Squall said, and then walked over to a communication panel. "Selphie come here."

"Huh, why?" She asked, walking over to him.

"Page Odine over the comm. See if he's on board."

"Sure." Selphie shrugged then studied the panel for a moment. Clearing her throat, she picked up the phone and dialed a few buttons. "Creepy old Doctor Odine, if you're aboard please dial extension 397." She said in a dubiously cheerful tone that echoed throughout the craft.

"Cute…" Squall said sarcastically then folded his arms to wait.

A few moments past then the panel buzzed to life with a ring.

"I got it!" Selphie announced, beating Squall to it.

"Hello Doctor Odine?" She beamed.

"Yes, yes, this is Doctor Odine, Tilmett girl this is yes?"

"Ew gross he knows me." Selphie winced, passing the phone to Squall, while flapping her hands in disgust.

"Doctor where are you?" Squall huffed.

"Bridge, yes, the ship is arguing with me. How typical of the beast, I do it a favor and it will not listen. " He commented then proceeded to babble incoherently about algorithms and neurons.

Squall hung up on him.

"Well?" Irvine asked.

"He's insane, I think we better hurry."

"Told you." Quistis sighed, glancing at the map terminal. "The Tram is this way, lets go."

 After a brief jog the group entered a small train terminal complete with small rail car. Piling aboard, Zell took the controls then paused.

"Um, how does this work." He asked curiously.

"Try entering the arrival code." Naomi suggested.

"The what?" Zell blurted.

"He's going to kill us." Rinoa mumbled.

"Don't say that…" Ellone frowned.

"Oh, here let me do it." Ayane groused, thumbing through a laminated booklet chained to the controls. In the back, Fujin shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"HURRY." She finally barked in frustration.

"Got it!" Zell assured them with abroad smile, before the entire tram jolted into reverse. Toppling Ayane and Naomi into the windshield.

"Ouch!" The two women squawked before taking a seat.

"FORWARD." Fujin shouted.

"Zell, come on already." Irvine blurted.

"Sorry, sorry, sheesh." Zell blushed, fumbling with the controls.

"Lovely bunch of kids." Kiros smirked at Cid who sat looking less than amused. Quistis took the opportunity to try and ease her mind but the similarities with what was going on now and Norg were too disquieting.

"OKAY?" Fujin asked quietly.

"Yeah, I just have a case of the jitters. This is a lot to take in."

"UNDERSTANDABLE." Fujin nodded empathically.

"I'm sure everything's." Laguna assured them.

"This is so cool, it's like I'm on a mission." Nicole giggled excitedly.

"You don't get out much do you?" Ayane asked her candidly.

"Um not really, why?"

"No reason."

Seemingly no sooner than the journey started, it ended somewhat abruptly as the tram eased to a stop. Disembarking, everyone looked around in wonder at a large plaza. The area was bathed in sunlight, filtered through transparent screens of crystal the shimmered like moonlight on water. Various shops and venues lined the walls of the circular area, and at the center stood a small park; complete with decorative water fountain and small trees. The shops were dark, awaiting the arrival of new employees, and the only sound that could be heard was the soothing thrumming of the ships engines and the trickle of water from the fountain.

"It's like a small city in here!" Selphie marveled, scampering towards the nearest shop. "They've got clothing stores, café's, even a theater!"

"I hate you." Xu said flatly to Quistis.

"What!?" Quistis gawked laughingly.

"While I'm clunking around in Balamb, you get this paradise."

"I'd hardly call it a paradise…" Quistis frowned, still uneasy about the whole thing.

"I dunno Quisty, it's awfully nice." Rinoa noted, peering off into the serene fountain.

"JOB TO DO!" Fujin reminded them, pointing to a series of elevators.

"Okay, she's right." Quistis frowned.

Squall stepped forward and put his hands on his hips then looked to Zell.

"You're with me, Quistis, you too, the rest of you stay here while we…" He started then paused. "Uh…" He mumbled growing flush. "Sorry." He shirked, and then motioned for Quistis to take charge.

"Oh, um. Yeah" She blinked then smiled graciously. "Squall, Zell, if you'd be so kind to join Fujin and I. We'll go check this out."

"You expect us to just sit here!" Irvine protested.

"Yes actually." Quistis winked then walked to the elevator with her group. Inside, they stared in blank confusion at the array of options. Sticking her head out, Quistis looked to Naomi who seemed to be waiting expectantly.

"Come here." Quistis said simply.

"I was wondering how long it would take before you realized you needed me." The younger girl giggled.

"Want me to come?" Ayane asked quietly.

"Nah, we'll be right back." Naomi grinned, then rushed to join the others on the elevator. Once inside, Naomi leaned forward to investigate the panel, purposely but discreetly brushing her rear against Fujin's hips in the process.

Fujin all but fell over backwards trying to get away, causing everyone to stare at her.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Zell blurted as she nearly tripped into him. Quistis, keen eyed as always, caught the motion and leaned down to whisper in Naomi's ear.

"Leave her alone…" She said evenly.

"Sorry…" Naomi flinched before pressing a series of buttons. Coming to life, the elevator began to rise. Almost immediately Quistis staggered and held her head.

"QUISTIS?" Fujin called out worriedly, steadying her.

"Something…" Quistis mumbled. "Something is talking to me…"

"What!?" Zell blurted. "I don't hear anything."

Squall found the longing for his gun blade intensify, something terribly wrong was occurring.

"Confusion, wonder… where am I?" Quistis mumbled in a near trance.

"QUISTIS." Fujin said again, this time shouting as she shook Quistis' shoulders. The jolt had the desired effect and Quistis looked at her.

"There is something here…something powerful…" She breathed, eyes wide.

"What has he done?" Squall muttered under his breath.

The elevator opened into a dimly lit hallway that pulsed with a deep blue light. At the end of the hall stood a massive metal door engraved with an intricate circle of glowing, silver white runes. On either side of the door rose elegant twin staircases that joined together at the top into a grand balcony.

 Above the door was a series of letters and numbers: ED-NC-001.

"Suggestions?" Quistis asked as she strode forward.

"ODINE!" Fujin shouted, calling for the eccentric doctor.

"Here, here, yes, yes!" The short, peculiar man blurted, appearing atop the balcony. Quickly he hobbled down the stairs and stood before them, eyes wide.

"She will not listen! Impudent thing." He babbled and cursed then turned to run for the engraved door.

"Fujin." Quistis growled. Immediately, Fujin grabbed the man by the collar and yanked him backwards.

"ANSWERS." She said flatly, shoving him back towards the group.

"What, no time, no time!" He babbled, and then gestured up the staircase.

"What, no time for what?" Quistis shouted, eyes fixing on his.

"I'll check it out." Zell offered, and then ran up the stairs.

"Squall, go with him." Quistis said, then focused back on the insane scientist.  
"What is going on and what have you done?" She asked, her tone stern and deliberate.

"Quistis!" Squall shouted, rushing towards the balcony to peer down at the trio.

"What is is?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Come up here, quick, we've got a problem!"

"Bring him." Quistis huffed, then hurried up the stairs. Fujin looked down at Odine's hunched form.

"WILL DRAG YOU." She threatened.

"I'll go." Odine said meekly then followed.

 Following Squall, Quistis skidded to a halt as the reached the top of the steps and passed through a large doorway.

"I take it this is the bridge." She marveled. Huge, and spacious the bridge jutted out like a ledge and was closed in by a large half sphere of what looked like glass, but was obviously magically treated. Looking around, she realized they bridge was located behind the large central eye like structure at the Garden's leading edge. In typical fashion, the captain's chair dominated the bridge, nestled into an elegant crane like structure that could be raised if needed, for a better view of the bridge's comings and goings, and to offer a point of view more central to the so called eye of the Garden. The chair sat at the center of arrowhead pattern. On both sides of captain's chair sat several terminals and control stations while at the tip of the arrow sat a comfortable, slightly reclined seat, similar to a disembodied cockpit. Above the cockpit hung a metallic arm from which rest a series of displays, switches and headset.

 All along the surface of the massive, curved windscreen various holographic images showed telemetry, and various views of the garden and the surrounding area. Several screens showed overhead maps and global positioning. Most noticeable, and troubling of all though wasn't what was being flashed on the screen, but what was going outside.

"SHIT!" Fujin blurted, speaking what everyone else was thinking.

 A mountain lay straight ahead, looming large in the distance.

Quistis looked stunned a moment then grabbed Odine.

"Do something!" 

"Listen, listen she doesn't, frightened she is!" The man babbled.

"I'm going to throw you out the nearest air lock." Quistis growled, then turned to regard the others.

"Controls, find the controls!" She shouted then rushed for the captain's chair. While everyone else hurried towards anything else that looked helpful.

Zell jumped into the cockpit like seat and began searching desperately.

"Found a control stick!" He shouted in glee then pulled back hard on it but to no avail. Quistis had just seated herself in the captain's chair and began looking for anything that could help their predicament when a wave of panic and confusion washed over her, stunning her.

 "We're going to hit!" Squall shouted seconds before everything went insane. The collision was hard, but luckily the main section of the Garden missed the mountain; however the lower under hanging structures caught the full brunt of the impact, shattering several crystal spires and gravely crushing large sections of central tower. The mountain however fared worse, as the collision sheered off the top hundred or so feet and sent it crashing down the slope in an avalanche of stone and snow. The garden heaved forward crazily; luckily the bridge was on some sort of stabilizing system and or else they'd have been slung out of their seats. Turning of it's own accord, the Garden then scrapped it's left side across the face of the ruined mountaintop top as it circled completely around and began lurching back towards the ocean. 

 Quistis screamed, a sound echoed by what sounded like Ellone and Rinoa downstairs. 

Fujin hurried to Quistis side and hauled her out of the seat and laid her gently on the floor.

"QUISTIS?" She called out, checking her for injuries.

"I'll go check on the others." Squall shouted, hurrying downstairs.

"Yo, we're picking up speed!" Zell shouted, as he struggled with the controls.

"Odine..." Quistis croaked, sitting up.

Fujin glanced till she found the man cowering behind the captain's chair. Promptly she grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him to Quistis.

"What the hell have you done?!" Quistis hissed dangerously at him. "Experiment! Grand experiment!" He cheered. "Saved she is!"

"What kind of experiment? Tell me or so help me I'll rip the answers from your skull." Quistis snarled, struggling to stand. The sheer savagery of the threat caused Fujin to stare at her in concern.

"Holy crap!" Zell screeched, jumping from the cockpit to peer over the edge of the bridge platform. "Guys come here, quick look at this!" He shouted, gesturing wildly.

Fujin helped Quistis along as they hurried over to look. Outside, along the damaged side of the ship, the bent and savaged metal began twisting and reforming of it's own accord. In horror, Quistis staggered back while Fujin grabbed Odine by the neck and powered by Pandemonium, she easily lifted him off the ground.

"NORG!" She shouted in outrage.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Zell shouted, grabbing her arm. "Put him down, you'll kill him!"

"Fujin!" Cid called out, as he and the others hurried towards them.

Fujin twitched in anger a moment then dropped the scientist unceremoniously on his ass.

"How's everyone?" Quistis asked quietly, still stunned by what she'd seen.

"I'm okay…" Ellone said meekly.

"I felt something; I don't know how to explain it." Rinoa gasped, looking just as woozy as Quistis and Ellone.

"I heard someone mention say Norg…" Irvine noted, his voice holding a certain quaver.

"Look for yourselves." Zell explained, pointing out the window, where the regeneration process was well underway.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Squall shouted, throwing a holy fit.

"Squall?" Laguna asked worriedly going to his side.

"You're a screw up!" Squall blurted in outrage. "How the hell could you have let this happen under your own nose!?"

"Squall…" Rinoa said sadly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He's right…this is my fault" Laguna frowned then looked at the doctor darkly. "Odine, what have you done…?"

"I uh…" The old scientist gulped, having the distinct impression that how he answered would dictate if he lived to see how this all played out. Focusing his mind enough to keep from being distracted with thoughts of work and various theories, he wisely decided to pay full attention to matter at hand.

"A full recollection?" He asked.

"Everything…" Laguna said dangerously.

"Okay… After the… um…" He paused, looking for a good word. "Tragic, yes tragic events at Balamb. I took the opportunity to take samples of the offending organism." He started.

"You mean Norg…" Quistis said with downright disgust.

"Um, yes…yes…that is correct…Norg."

"Can I say something?" Nicole chirped.

"What?" Laguna asked.

"Why isn't he in a prison or something, isn't he crazy?" She asked curiously.

"Not now." Xu whispered to her.

Laguna took a breath then looked back at Odine. "Continue."

"Genius, pure genius." Odine said somewhat proudly. "Created facsimile of organism, pure, perfect."

"You cloned Norg?" Quistis stated in a simple and even tone inflecting that is was obvious that what he'd done was without a doubt the most insane thing anyone could ever hope to do.

"No, no clone." The doctor quickly amended, waving a finger at her. "Similar yes, but not true, unique creation…but problem."

"Yeah, you made a copy of a freak and let it loose on the world again." Selphie said in a sardonic tone.

"No." Odine snipped sourly at her impudence. "Had no…hmm…" He frowned then smiled. "Soul." He nodded. "Yes, yes, was little more than a vegetable."

"Oh, so you released a mindless rutabaga of destruction on the world, even better." Selphie quipped then looked to Laguna pleadingly. "Can we beat him now, or do we have to listen to anymore of this?"

"Selphie." Squall groaned.

"Let me guess." Quistis soured, putting two and two together.

"You saw an opportunity for your little experiment when Jennings hit a snag. You then bonded Eden to your little monster and placed it in the superstructure of this Garden."

"Bright girl, bright girl." Odine clapped proudly. "She is brilliant, brilliant!" He raved until Quistis promptly punched him in the mouth.

"Whoa." Zell blinked as the good doctor slid past him.

"Well hey at least its Eden we're dealing with, not Norg." Selphie said hopefully. "I mean; that's good right?"

"Yes." Odine muttered, fingering his mouth in hopes that he hadn't lost any teeth. "Chose Eden for purpose, most stable, most intelligent. Squall boy, you said yourself, willing she was."

"Well… yes." Squall mumbled. "But if had known what you were planning, But that's just it…I didn't but I take it Eden did. That's why she agreed…"

"I don't get it?" Nicole commented meekly.

"Guardians lack a physical body of their own, that's why the work with us, so that they can experience things. Basically, the doctor here grew a living corpse and let Eden possess it."

"Ew gross." Selphie gasped, looking around in disgust.

"Not a corpse, sentient, magic infused, semi-organics." Odine said proudly. "This place is as much machine and magic as it is alive. A perfect fusion of all facets of existence."

"This is all making my head hurt…" Zell groaned, then looked outside. "Hey we're over the ocean." He commented casually. "At least we don't have to worry about hitting anything?" As if on cue, Eden decided to plow itself into the water. Everyone was thrown to the floor and the room was bathed in a blue glow as sunlight filtered down through the water above.

"Okay, what was that?" Ayane asked, as everyone hauled themselves to their feet.

"Water, base elements, helps the regeneration process, wonderful, wonderful, she remembers." Odine smiled.

"I thought the cold killed it." Quistis frowned.

"Not a clone, similar but different." He reminded her. "Norg was inferior, I improved." He added smugly.

"Um guys?" Selphie asked, it got steadily darker; soon only the internal lights gave any illumination.

"We're still sinking…" Cid noted, glancing at the murky depths.

"Zell where are we at?" Quistis asked worriedly.

"Um… Mid oceanic plain Gehenna Valley…" He said, glancing at a nearby monitor.

"That's a deep a tectonic rift." Nicole explained. "More than six miles." 

"I assume this place is made to travel underwater as well?" Quistis asked Naomi with a look of concern.

"Yes, I believe so, but I don't think it's a good idea to go that deep." The young woman explained, then added.  "Just for the record though, I didn't know about any of this. I swear."

"I believe you." Quistis sighed, giving a small smile.

"Sinking, sinking, not good." Odine spouted. "Jennings is right, too deep is not a good thing, implode we will."

 Ellone giggled causing everyone to look at her sourly.

"What?" Selphie sighed, sitting down in the floor wearily.

"Um nothing…" Ellone blushed. "It's just now that we're in the water it occurred to me this place looks like a big jelly fish."

No one said anything.

"That's all." Ellone squeaked.

"Okay then." Quistis sighed then looked to Odine. "When do we need to worry?"

"Unsure, but I'd estimate about 23,000 feet."

"Little more than three miles…" Quistis frowned then looked to Zell. "Where are we now?"

"2,700 and dropping." Zell answered grimly.  
"How much time till we reach crush 23,000?"

"About twenty minutes at this rate."

"Okay that's time to work with." Quistis sighed. "Anyone, I'm open to suggestions here."

"Can't we try to talk to it?" Ellone offered.

Quistis blinked in a stupor, in her blind anger she'd not once even considered the idea.

"Um, yeah really, you said she's being stubborn, how do you know?"

"Stubborn, yes, yes, she will not do what is asked."

"Great, we don't even know if she's listening then."

"Yo Eden!" Zell barked aloud. "Yohoo!"

"Zell please…" Squall said quietly.

"Hey you never know." Zell shrugged.

"He's right." Quistis admitted. "If Eden is anything like Norg, then she knows everything that is going on. The worry is; does she care?"

"Eden has always been stable; I don't think she'd intentionally harm us." Squall explained.

"Crushing us to death seems kind of hostile Squall." Xu frowned.

"You say Guardian's don't have physical forms right." Kiros asked. "Then perhaps this thing doesn't know what's it's doing, it's like a child. I have a son, when he first learned to walk he wobbled out onto the porch and skinned his knee on the steps. What did he do? He ran inside to his mother."

"He has a point." Quistis smiled. "I'm sure she's confused, but feels safe in the water. After all, this is where she was…born…" She frowned then looked venomously at Odine. "If you can call it that."

"Well it's going to die here if it keeps descending. We're at 4,300" Said moodily.

"I sensed something earlier, right before we crashed." Ellone spoke up sheepishly. "Panic…"

"Me too." Quistis nodded. "I think it's trying to reach us."

"Hell, with all these monitors and stuff you'd think it'd send us a message." Irvine said hurriedly.

"It probably doesn't know how." Nicole responded. "Kiros is right, it's like a baby; it doesn't know how to use its body yet."

"We're trapped inside a toddler." Selphie groaned.

"I'm not believing this." Quistis sighed, rubbing her temples. "Fu, any ideas?"

"NEURAL CORE." Fujin shrugged, helplessly.

"Okay, the neural core." Quistis said, looking once more to Odine.

"6,200." Zell called out.

"Heart of Garden, very protective." He warned.

"We don't won't to hurt anything, we just want to communicate."

"DEFENSES?" Fujin asked, just in case.

"Unknown really, stubborn thing, no one allowed inside."

"She's going to kill us." Irvine grumbled.

"Don't say things like that…" Nicole whined.

"Volunteers to go with me?" Quistis asked.

"Like you need to ask." Squall smirked.

"We're all going." Irvine said motioning, to Zell, Selphie and Rinoa.

"You all be careful." Cid pleaded.

"I hope Ward takes better care of Edea then you have of us." Selphie chided Laguna smilingly.

"She'll be fine, I promise. You guys just come back in one piece." Laguna smiled awkwardly.

"I'm coming too." Ellone called out, finally building up the nerve.

"Ellone?" Quistis frowned. "I really, don't think…"

"No Quistis, no, I'm not being shut out, I felt it too, something calling us."

"Sir, I think she needs to know." Quistis sighed, looking to Cid.

"I was hoping I was wrong." Cid frowned.

Nicole, taking over for Zell called out.

"We're at 8,600."

"We need to hurry." Squall said sharply. "What ever you two have to say best to say it now."

"What?" Ellone whimpered having a feeling she wasn't going to like what came next.

"Laguna." Cid nodded.

"Damn it." Laguna sighed wiping his brow. "Okay. Ellone… listen. I'm sorry to put this on you so quick but we really don't have the time."

"I'm going to die aren't I?" Ellone mumbled worriedly.

"No!?" Laguna stammered, caught off guard by her pessimism. "No, what makes you think that. Not at all."

"9,000 Feet." Nicole called out.

"Laguna, Ellone." Quistis prodded.

"Okay, here it is. We think you've inherited Adel's powers…"

"Oh." Ellone nodded blankly then fainted.

"Oh come on!" Zell blurted. "You've got to be kidding me; we don't have time for this!"

"We have to go." Quistis snapped. "See if you can't bring her around, we may need her." She ordered then hurried down the stairs to the giant rune covered door.

"Look for a way to open it." She said, as everyone fanned out looking for any sort of control panel.

"No luck." Zell called out.  
"Ditto." Irvine agreed.

"MOVE." Fujin scowled, stepping before the door. Everyone cleared out of the way as she began to channel Pandemonia.

"Fujin wait!" Quistis blurted.

"WHAT?"

"We can't go in like that, if we cause damage this close to the core, she'll freak and we don't want that."

"APOLOGY."  
"It's okay, we're all a little antsy here." She said understandingly then looked to Rinoa. "You up for a little magic lesson?"

"Um sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Follow my lead."

"What are we doing?"

"I figure with Edea and Ultimecia's powers at our disposal we should have no problem coaxing this thing open.

"What?" Squall asked making a screwed up face.

"Ellone's not the only new sorceress." Quistis said simply, wishing not to waste time on lengthy explanations.

"Fair enough." Squall shrugged, somewhat confused.

"Are you serious?" Rinoa beamed happily as they placed their hands on the door."

"Yes…"

"Cool, I'm not alone anymore!"

"You never were, but that's not going to matter unless we concentrate."

"Right!"

Closing their eyes the two women focused on their internal energies, bringing them into a tangible form, of blue and gold. The magical forces entwined and meshed as they slowly wormed their way into the cracks and crevasses of the massive steel doors.

"I think I can sense a locking mechanism…" Rinoa whispered.

"Hush, concentrate." Quistis mumbled under her breath.

Quietly Ellone made her way downstairs and marveled at the site.

"Sorry…" She whispered to Squall.

"It's okay."

"Um what are they doing?"

"Trying to open the door."

"14,000 Feet" Nicole's voice echoed over the intercom.

"You're supposed to be a sorceress, go help em!" Selphie squeaked, shoving her slightly.

"What? I wouldn't know how?" Ellone fretted.

"That never stopped you before." Squall said wryly.

"Someone do something I'm about to load my shorts over here." Irvine groused.

"Ew gross, you're such an ogre!" Selphie blurted scowling at him.

"ELLONE." Fujin said firmly. "GO, ASSIST."

"You think I should?"

"YES."

"All right…" She nodded tentatively then crept forward.

"This would be easier if I knew how to do this…" Rinoa mumbled.

"Focus…" Quistis hissed under her breath.

"Can I help…" Ellone said meekly, stepping between them.

Quistis opened an eye and looked at her with surprise.

"Actually yes." Quistis smirked. "Put your hands on the door, then focus, think of it opening, if you encounter resistance coax it aside."

"Okay…" Ellone nodded and did as she was told. Immediately the light show strengthened as the swirls of gold and blue were soon joined a white light. Moments past, precious minutes ticked by as the light merged into one blinding cornea of white. Finally without a fuss, the massive door split in the middle and began to swing outward.

"You did it!" Selphie cheered.

Their task complete, the three women staggered backwards.

"See, and you wanted to blow stuff up!" Zell teased Fujin.

"Good job ladies." Quistis smiled proudly to Rinoa and Ellone.

"17,000 Feet." Nicole sounded over the intercom, the stress evident in her tone. Somewhere, deep in the ship, the sound of metal groaning under the pressure could be heard.

"Hyne!" Irvine blurted. "That took too long"

"Hurry!" Quistis shouted, rushing through the door.

Inside, the chamber was comfortably warm and humid, the walls glistened with moisture and thick layer of mist coated the ground. The room was large and circular with a fairly low ceiling. The walls, floor and ceiling consisted of a black metal with lines of pulsing blue arcing in patterns towards the center of the ceiling. At the center of the room hovered a sphere of what appeared to be black marble, with veins of silver and blue. Around the sphere were large azure crystals sprouting from the floor and ceiling, all of which where connected with a spider web array of pulsing lights and electrical arcs. The ring of crystals as open on the side facing the entrance and cautiously the group walked closer to the sphere.

"Well…" Quistis whispered. "Here we are…"

The sphere was large, easily six feet in circumference and the space between it, the floor and the ceiling was less that a four. 

"21,000 Feet, approaching critical depth." Nicole called out, her voice barely audible inside the chamber. Now the entire structure began to vibrate as the water pressure threatened to crush everything to ruin.

"Eden…" Quistis called out. "We're here to help."

A wave of invisible energy washed out from the core. Most present felt nothing, but the resident sorceress' were thrown to their knees.

"We were right…" Rinoa gasped. "It's confused; it can't remember how it got here."

"Can you talk to her?" Squall asked, beginning to worry.

"I can try…" Quistis nodded then closed her eyes.

A moment past and her eyes bolted open.

"She's hurt, and afraid, she doesn't know what to do."

"Well, getting out of the water is a good start." Irvine barked.

"I sense panic." Ellone whispered, concentrating. "It's hard for her to move."

"It's the water pressure." Quistis scowled.

"23,000 Feet…" Nicole said shakily. "Passing critical depth."

"There was a manual control on the bridge but it wouldn't work" Zell said hurriedly. "Tell her to let us help!"

 "Eden, we can't do anything unless you let us take control!" Quistis shouted at the hovering orb.

"She's afraid." Rinoa muttered her eyes closed in meditation.

"She's afraid!?" Zell blurted.

"We'll do it together…" Quistis whispered, trying to keep her focus.

"Interface…." Ellone mumbled then jumping to her feet. "She's wants one of us to link directly with her."

"What!?" Quistis stammered as Ellone hurried towards the exit.

"Someone to hold her hand!" Ellone explained then was gone. Somewhere in the distance a loud rending noise echoed sharply through the craft.

"It's starting!" Squall cursed. Turning, everyone ran to follow Ellone back up the stairs and onto the bridge. As the arrived, they paused in shock at the site that greeted them. Outside, just within range of the external lights a sheer cliff face could be seen, they were in the trench. The various free floating monitors hissed with static and the outer dome was vibrating terribly as telltale cracks began to stretch slowly across it's face despite Eden's efforts to keep itself together.

"Hyne!" Quistis gasped in horror. "Ellone what are you talking about? Link how?"

"An interface! Help me find the interface." Ellone babbled, as she looked around frantically.

Nicole, sitting in the pilot's seat yelped in fright as a mass of wires and tentacles erupted around her. "25,000 Feet!" She shouted then leapt clear.

"I will not die like this!" Quistis growled then jumped into the captain's chair. "Ellone there's your interface! Rinoa help me try and keep us together!"

"Right!" Rinoa nodded as the two women closed their eyes and began channeling their considerable energies. Immediately an explosive dome of white light spread outward from the two and enveloped all in its path. The magical wave slammed and seeped into the very walls of the tortured garden causing them to glow. Cid and Laguna exchanged worried looks while Selphie and Irvine clung to each other whispering soft words. Now, the entire structure was shaking violently, and the sounds of groaning metal could be heard throughout. The sound was nightmarish, akin to the scream of children. Stunned into action, Ellone moved to sit down, even as pilot's console was rebuilding itself. Settling down, she could feel things moving and rearranging themselves. The headset hanging above her head, morphed and shifted into it formed a halo like structure behind her head. Quistis and Rinoa shone radiantly as the struggle to counter the unstoppable forces intensified.

"Ellone hurry!" Quistis grunted as Rinoa fell to her knees from the strain.

"CONTINUE." Fujin screamed, helping her stand.

The ship jolted sharply and tottered to one side.

"We hit something!" Ayane shouted loudly. A sickening crunch sounded and a huge crack slashed its way across the shield. Immediately thin streams of water began to spray into the chamber. 

"NO!" Fujin shouted, rushing forward. Reacting quickly she summoned Pandemonia. In an instant, the towering guardian appeared amid a large whirlwind and landed on the deck. "HOLD IT!" Fujin screamed as the shield began to crush inwards.

The shocked look on what passed for Pandemonia's face would have been amusing in any other circumstance. Outstretching it's arms the guardian began to let loose a torrent of wind stronger than any storm. While normally wild and destructive the Guardian had to use its powers with the precision of a surgeon to counteract the forces threatening to shatter the shield.

"GET BACK!" Fujin shouted, gesturing wildly as the hellish windstorm had the desired effect even though it was only slowing the inevitable. The backlash for the howling storm nearly swept Nicole away but quick action on Zell and Xu's part saved her.

  Spent, Rinoa finally staggered once, then collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Rinoa!" Squall shouted rushing forward to pull her to safety. Leaving Quistis to struggle on through sheer force of will.

"I'm connected!" Ellone screamed over the windstorm. "I can hear her… she's scared. She wants us to save her!"

"Do you have control!?" Quistis shouted, her features drawn.

"Yes, but what do I do?" Ellone screamed.

Running forward into the wind. Zell all but threw himself headfirst into her lap and with a wild scream pulled hard on the control stick. As hoped their decent slowed but did not stop. Quistis' power was quickly fading and her glow began to dim, even as Pandemonia too struggled to keep going.

"We're not going to make it are we?" Xu asked Odine darkly as the moments ticked by. His expression grim, the doctor shook his head sadly. Seconds began to turn into minutes, and finally the deadfall stopped then after a brief moment, they began to rise.

 Irvine was the first to show his joy and hooted loudly. Xu shoved him and bid him to be silent.

"We're not out of this yes, don't distract them."

"ALMOST THERE!" Fujin called to Quistis who screamed in pain as she fought to remain standing.

"21,000 Feet!" Zell shouted thankfully. Breathing a sigh of relief Quistis already could feel the stresses lightening but fought onward until positive that Eden's restorative powers could take over. More time passed and finally, unable to keep going, Pandemonia let out a tortured bellow. Collapsing forward in exhaustion the Guardian quickly faded from view. Seconds later, Quistis' glow abruptly vanished. Smiling serenely, her gaze met Fujin's, then, without a word, she collapsed.

************************

 When she awoke, she found Fujin hovering over her protectively.

"Ugh… what happened?" She groaned sitting up. "Are we okay, where are we?"

"FINE, INFIRMARY."

"How long?"

"HOUR."

"Are you okay?"

"YES." Fujin grinned, brushing a hand through her hair. Turning her head Quistis and noticed Rinoa sitting up and drinking a cup of cocoa with Squall at her side.

"Eden?"

"HEALING."

"I'm so tired…"

"DID A LOT." Fujin whispered, wiping her brow with a moist towel.

"Are you sure everyone is okay?"

"We're all fine." Cid assured her, walking through the doorway with Laguna and Kiros. "Though I don't think Nicole will want to tag along on any more adventures."

"Where is she?"

"On the bridge with Naomi and Ayane."

"And Ellone?"

"In the core, consoling Eden."

"Have we surfaced?"

"Not yet, we're taking it slow."

"EDEN HEALING."

"That's good; I'd hate things to fall apart before we get the hell out of here."

"Quistis." Laguna coughed, getting her attention.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"All of this, Squall was right, it's my fault." He admitted sadly.

"We all came through it okay, that's all that matters." Quistis yawned. "Gracious I'm starving; does this heap have a working cafeteria?"

"I have no idea." Cid smiled.

"Well perhaps Eden can grow you something." Rinoa suggested jokingly.

"Ew gross…" Quistis gagged.

"Hi Hi!" Selphie beamed, poking her head into the infirmary.

"Hey there, you okay?" Quistis smiled.

"Yeah, just bumps an bruises." Selphie replied hugging her tightly.

"Hey Trepe, I have to say this was some hell of an open house." Xu laughed, following Selphie's lead.

"Yeah no kidding." Quistis laughed. "Hey, where are Zell and Irvine?"

"Oh they're off exploring, you know how they are." Selphie shrugged.

Quistis rested her head on Fujin's shoulder and stifled another yawn.

"So, what's the plan?" Squall asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Quistis responded, glancing at him curiously.

"About being headmaster?"

"You're joking?"

"The Garden is viable; Ellone has been in constant contact with Eden since we brought you here." Cid explained.

"You're kidding." Quistis scoffed.

"Odine says the only reason this happened was because of sensory overload. She simply wasn't ready for such much input from a corporeal source."

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" Quistis scowled.

"Eden has apologized for all the trouble."

"I can't believe you're even considering doing this."

"What would you have us do, kill it."

"GOOD START." Fujin brooded.

"Fujin…" Quistis sighed then looked to Cid. "No, it's not her fault…"

"She'll need guidance. Think of her as one of your new students."

"Cid, come on, that's ridiculous we're talking about an entity the size of a small town."

"You know what I mean. Think of it as a test of your teaching abilities."

"What if she, it, looses control again, or worse yet, goes berserk."

"Ellone tells me Eden really wants this to work, she even allowed a fail safe in the core."

"Fail safe?"

"An explosive device…" Laguna said.

"Okay now I know you're both crazy."

"It was Eden's idea before she was even bonded."

"Of course, all she'd have to do is absorb it."

"Actually no, Odine said there are only certain materials it can absorb and affect. The device was made from resistant alloys." Kiros explained.

"Still…what happens then, we blow the core and we're out of control? What if we're in the air, or in the ocean again? We're dead."

"The Garden's superstructure and mundane drives are partially independent from Eden, once out of the way, it should be no different than Balamb to control." Kiros continued.

"How do you know all of this?"

"I've been…talking…to the good doctor. He's been most cooperative in light of what happened." Kiros grinned wickedly.

"I don't know it's weird, really weird. The students won't like it; it's bad enough when security is lurking around, I can just imagine what they'd say if they knew the walls had eyes."

"Again, Odine says the superstructure was already in place that includes the various rooms, compartments and critical structures. Eden should have little control over the original layout of the garden." Kiros continued, then held up a phonebook sized book. "This journal details every step of the experiment as well as various safe guards and systems. For example, Eden can tap into any standard security device in the garden including the so-called Free Areas like residential and command. But those links can be closed on command via security protocols; all said and done, you will have complete control. In fact, if we'd known all this earlier a simple command would have saved us all this trouble."

"Remind me to thank Odine, where is he now?"

"Brig." Laguna said blandly.

"What do you think?" Cid shrugged.

"About?"

"Care to give it a try?"

"I… I don't know… It sounds insane to me." Quistis admitted.

"Quisty…" Ellone mumbled quietly, announcing her presence.

"Ellone, there you are. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine; I've been talking to Eden."

"Oh, so what's she say?"

"She wants you to know how sorry she is and that if you give this a chance, she thinks it will be a good experience for all of us."

"I don't know… Fu? What do you think?"

"NUTS." Fujin snorted derisively then shrugged. "BUT NOTHING NEW."

"Is that a go for it?"

"UP TO YOU."

"Damn…" Quistis groaned then rubbed her face. "Okay… fine, but so help me…"

"You don't have to say a thing." Cid nodded. "We'll support any decision you make."

"Okay then…" Quistis nodded cautiously. "What do I need to do?"

"Well, first." Kiros grinned. "I suggest you study this." He said, plopping the massive booklet into her lap.

"Gods…" Quistis whined. "I'm going to regret this, I know it."

"Quisty, I have a favor to ask." Ellone asked sheepishly.

"What?"

"I want to stay on board."

"You do? Even after all that happened. I figured you'd be the first one to leave."

"No, actually, I think I can help."

"Oh you do?"

"Yeah, I think Eden and I are getting along well, I think she likes me."

"That's a good thing I think… Um, sure, I suppose; but you'd have to ask Laguna."

Clapping with glee Ellone turned to her father who held up his hands to block any overzealous pleading. "You have my blessing." He chuckled.

**********************

It was late in the evening by the time Eden had regenerated enough to resume a leisurely course back to Esthar. Traveling across the water, the massive garden's dimensions changed. The large central spire that usually hung under Eden folded back until it trailed behind the garden. The configuration served dual purposes, primarily to keep the delicate sensory and engine systems from dragging the seafloor and secondly to help steering by acting like a giant rudder. 

 During the slow journey back, everyone killed time in his or her own way. Cid, Laguna and Kiros sat conversing sharply with Odine; the doctor would have to be dealt with in some fashion. His irresponsible actions were intolerable but the facts remained. He had helped them numerous times before, but yet, he'd also put untold lives at risk with his various wild experiments. Whatever the outcome, it would not come easy for any of them. Still weakened from her expenditures, Rinoa decided to catch some sleep in the infirmary while Squall watched quietly over her.

 Zell and Irvine, their explorations complete, lured the others to a large enclosed park, similar in size to Balamb's former training center. However, a brief reconnaissance showed that unlike Balamb this park was devoid of hostile life. Only the odd toad, bug or songbird could be seen. A winding stream made its way through the park, branching off into several tributaries and then vanishing into tunnels along the walls. The whole system was feed by a natural looking spring at the heart of the place. The odd boulder or fallen log dotted the clearing around the spring as well as a few picnic tables and waste cans.

 "I like this." Quistis smiled, walking into the clearing, her bare feet crunching lightly through fallen leaves and brush.

 "I do too." Xu agreed, looking up through transparent dome above their heads. The park was nestled atop the Garden allowing for an unobstructed view of the heavens. Though not open to the outside, a seemingly natural breeze filtered through the trees and underbrush from silent, unseen air filters hidden amongst the artificial cliffs surround the park. Though mostly undamaged, some areas showed signs of the near disaster; large cracks in the dome could be seen slowly shrinking away and some areas where covered in mud from water kicked up during the turmoil.

"I don't know…" Selphie mused. "It's kind of creepy to be inside something living.

"I agree." Irvine nodded darkly then shrugged. "But I have to admit, the place looks nice."

"Well, not everything is part of Eden though." Nicole said, looking at Quistis. "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, that's what the records say." Quistis nodded, holding up the thick journal.

"I can't wait till you take her into space." Naomi chirped excitedly.

"What?" Xu gawked.

"This thing can go into space?" Zell blurted. "Too cool!"

"An all terrain, multipurpose platform." Naomi recited. "That's what Mr. Kramer and Loire requested."  
"Wow." Ellone said quietly.

"Still sounds flaky to me, I'm sorry." Irvine frowned. "This whole idea seems… I dunno… bad."

"So when do the students arrive?" Nicole asked, not wanting to dwell on the negative.

"Um… I'm not sure, probably once we've had inspections and a news briefing. I'm sure there is a ton of public relations and inspections to do before anyone will agree to send their kids to a place like this. Quistis admitted.

"I wish Celest could see this." Zell grinned as they all sat down. "She'd love it."

"We've been trying to contact them but they move around so much it's hard to get a message through." Quistis shrugged.

"You'd think they'd carry a communicator or something…I mean hell doesn't that heap they're farting around in have a radio?" Zell groused.

"DEATHTRAP." Fujin grunted, remembering the patchwork shuttle Raijin had arrived in.

"Well you know how he's been lately; he's really buying into that back to nature mentality."

"I think he just wants to avoid being tracked. Between him and Seifer, they're not going to be too welcome in some areas." Selphie commented the folded her arms in grim thought. "Ward better not keep Edea up with those freaky puppets."

"What?" Quistis stammered caught of guard by the change of subject.

"Who's Edea?" Ayane asked, having kept quiet through most of the conversation.

"Her baby." Nicole explained.

"Those hand puppets." Selphie explained, gesturing creepily with her hands.

"Hand puppets?" Xu blinked, an amused look on her face.

Ellone's expression broadened into a huge grin before she exploded into reminiscing babble.

"Oh, oh I remember those, I loved those things. Mr. Chin Chin and Bubbles, oh it was hilarious! One time, Chin Chin found a magic hammer and Farmer Mc Noodle was waving his little arm…" She paused, noticing everyone staring blankly at her. "And…um…" She stumbled. "Um… it was a long time ago; you'd have to had been there." More silence. "I'm going to go to the soda machine? Anyone thirsty?" She offered meekly, her cheeks flush with embarrassment."

"No thanks." Quistis smiled sympathetically before Ellone scurried quickly away. Sitting in wonder a moment, Selphie made a face then looked to Nicole.

"What was I saying?"

"Edea." Nicole reminded her.

"Oh, yeah, I was just saying… he better not keep her up, she's cranky as all heck when tired…"

"So are you." Irvine mumbled under his breath.

Casually, Selphie smacked lightly.

"Ya know." Zell smiled, sitting back on his hands thoughtfully. "Selphie, you remember that time you borrowed Eden from Squall."

"Shut up!" Selphie blurted instantly.

"What?" Irvine asked, intrigued. 

"Oh goodness…" Quistis winced.

"Oh, oh, there's a story here." Xu smiled wickedly. "What happened?"

"Zell don't you do it?"

"Do what? It was funny." He cackled.

"No it wasn't! You promised you'd never tell anyone!" Selphie screeched, jumping up to silence him.

"What are they talking about?" Naomi asked Quistis curiously.

"Just listen." Quistis grinned.

"That was Miss Trepe, I didn't promise anything!" Zell laughed, scurrying away on hands and knees as she grabbed his ankles.

"Aw come on, let him tell!" Ayane protested, curious to see hear what the fuss was about.

"You stay out of this; you don't even know what we're talking about!"  Selphie spouted indignantly.

"Fiery little thing isn't she?" Ayane smirked in surprise.

"HAVE NO IDEA." Fujin said blandly.

"Okay, okay!" Zell chattered as he freed himself then jumped atop a picnic table. "This is what happened; there was a T-Rexsaur in the training center that'd been really giving the students trouble, so Miss Trepe gathered Selphie and me to take care of it." He started then bolted anew as she gave chase. After a bout of running around, he finally found a brief refuge behind Fujin who's expression was enough to give the tiny terror pause.

"So, she has Eden and she sets up the junction and heads off to the training center."

"Zell!" Selphie shouted in protest.

"And?" Xu prodded eagerly.

"Well, she's complaining and what not, apparently Eden didn't like her to much for whatever reason so they were at odds."

"Is that dangerous?" Naomi frowned, not seeing the humor in it.

"Not really, well not for her anyway." Zell giggled. "And there in lies the story!"

"Shut up, or so help me!" Selphie shrieked then lunged around Fujin to grab at him, only to have him escape. Stumbling in the leaves, Selphie cursed a string of unflattering obscenities before giving chase once more. 

 Having bought more time for his tale, Zell continued.

"Anyway, we're out looking and the T-Rexsaur comes through the brush and attacks us."

"What's a T-Rexsaur?" Ayane asked as Zell began running again.

"A big giant dinosaur!" Zell answered, hurrying behind Irvine who quickly shouldered him away.

"Don't come to me, I'm not helping." He blurted as Zell cleared enough distance to continue.

"So, here we are, and all of a sudden, Selphie makes this noise and leaps at the thing, without her weapons drawn or anything."

"Goodness…" Ellone gawked.

"So what happened?" Naomi asked, intensely curious.

"Don't you do it Zell I mean it!" Selphie shouted, stamping her foot.

"Do what? Tell them that you ate the damned thing?" He laughed aloud.

"She what!?" Irinve sputtered.

Quistis groaned and rubbed her temples.

"She did not!" Naomi laughed.

"Oh yes she did, it was disgusting…" Zell said in awe.

"I've never seen anything like it in my life…it happened to fast, ugh… the noise…" Quistis said quietly, mortified at the memory.

Selphie screamed in dismay and put her hands to her ears.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"She ate it!?" Ellone repeated in disbelief.  
"The whole, thing…" Zell nodded.

"I couldn't help myself!" Selphie shouted in embarrassment.

"I don't believe it." Ayane said flatly.

"Believe it." Quistis said grimly. 

"Shut up!" Selphie protested.

"How?" Xu asked, trying to wrap her mind around the sheer physics of it. "Those things are like forty feet long." 

"I have a suggestion." Irvine started with a dirty grin before Selphie smacked him silent.

"It was something Eden did to her, that's all we could gather." Quistis snickered.

"That is so nasty…" Nicole mumbled, making a face.

"The poor thing…" Ellone frowned.

"What!?" Selphie shouted in outrage. "I'm the one that got turned into a freak show!"

Unable to withstand the mental image of the situation Fujin exploded into laughter. 

"What the heck are you laughing at!" Selphie whined, scooping up a grass clod and flinging it at her. This merely trigged the wholesale guffaws of those present. "Oh! You're all horrible!" Selphie pouted stamping up and down in a fit before storming off.

"No, wait Selphie…" Quistis choked trying to compose herself.

"Zell, oh, she's going to get you…" Irvine snickered in spite of himself.

"Ah who cares, it was worth it." Zell chuckled.

"So this is what you people do for fun?" Ayane asked quietly an amused twinkle in her eyes.

***********

 It was early in the morning hours by the time Eden arrived in Esthar, where it took up position just outside city limits. A host of security was waiting and escorted Laguna, Kiros and Odine back to the safety of the Presidential Estate. Naomi's father and his bodyguards were waiting as well, and Naomi perked up noticeably at the sight of him.

"Daddy!" She giggled happily, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey guys, this is my papa." She beamed. Alexander Jennings was a tall handsome man in his late forties, clean-shaven, well groomed, with piercing dark eyes and killer smile. His hair, cut in a no nonsense style favored by politicians, was dark with distinguishing hints of gray, overall, he looked like someone who'd run for president.

"Quistis Trepe, pleased to meet you Mr. Jennings." Quistis smiled, shaking his hand.

"Professor Trepe, you must be the young lady everyone is going on about. Please, call me Alex."

"Professor Trepe." Xu giggled to Fujin who smiled faintly.

"Alex, there you are." Cid smiled, making his way forward. "I must apologize for the abrupt departure earlier."

"No, I'm the one to apologize, I'm just thankful that everyone is alright."

"I bet this turned out to be a media nightmare eh Alex." Ayane quipped in a surprisingly crass tone.

"Indeed…" The older Jennings frowned, then turned back to face Quistis.

"So Miss Trepe, tell me about yourself? I'd like to know a little bit about who we're turning Esthar Garden over to."

"Well." Quistis stumbled slightly. Not really in the mood to be interrogated, especially in the early hours of the morning. "What would you like to know?"

"Married, have any kids?"

"Dad, please." Naomi cringed.

"What?" Alex huffed, looking curiously at his daughter.

"I don't have any children yet. Quistis answered partially.

"YET?" Fujin blurted curiously.

"Oh hey!" Rinoa all but shouted, lunging forward. "Mr. Jennings, remember me!?"

"I beg your pardon?" He asked curiously as she grabbed his hand.

"Rinoa. Rinoa Leonhart err well Heartilly last time you saw me."

"Oh, General Caroway's daughter. Yes, I remember you; it's been what? Ten years?"

"Just about." Rinoa beamed, winking at Quistis.

"Look how you've grown, you look just like your mother. So then, it was you causing that all that trouble in Timber a few years ago."

"Um yep." Rinoa frowned slightly. "Sorry."

"Hardly, if anything I have to say thank you, you guys were a great source of revenue."

"People dying, wars, loss of family and homes…its good for business." Ayane grumbled, earning a scathing glance from the man.

"Ahem." Cid coughed. "Alex, we're heading back to Balamb, if you don't mind accompanying us there are some things I'd like to discuss with you."

"Very well. Naomi, say bye to your friends we're leaving. Professor Trepe, it was a pleasure meeting you; I look forward to talking with you again." He said evenly then started walking towards the waiting Ragnarok with Cid.

 "Okay…" Naomi nodded solemnly then perked up brightly. "Oh!" She shouted before rushing off towards her father's limousine.

"We'll I guess that means we're leaving." Zell shrugged then hugged Quistis tightly.

"You sure you want to spend the night here?" Nicole asked curiously.

"Yeah, the place gives me the creeps so I need to go ahead and get it out of my system."

"Aw, isn't she a trooper." Xu giggled. "Beware of ghosts."

"Cute…"

"We'll come back tomorrow and help get things set up." Squall explained, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, you guys get some sleep."

"See you tomorrow!" Selphie waved then shouted in shock as Irvine scooped her up and ran for the Ragnarok.

"RETARDED." Fujin noted, giving them a sour glance.

Squall nodded in quiet agreement then looked to Ellone curiously.

"You coming?"

"No, I think I'll stay here tonight." She answered with a small smile.

"All right then." He nodded then motioned to Rinoa.

"Bye guys." She waved then followed Squall. 

"Goodnight." Quistis called out.

"Naomi!" Alexander called out, wishing her to hurry.

"I sense some hostility between you and Mr. Jennings." Quistis asked Ayane quietly as they waited.

"You could say that." Ayane mused evasively.

"DO NO TRUST." Fujin commented, as Naomi hurried back with a package.

"Good, you shouldn't" Ayane frowned.

"Fuji! Here I brought you something." Naomi giggled, holding up a long cylindrical tube.

"FOR ME?" Fujin mumbled, in confusion.

"Oh, what is it?" Quistis grinned curiously.

"Naomi! It's time to go!" Alexander shouted again, this time impatiently.

"Damn, sorry guys I have to go now, I hope you like the gift, Bye!" She blurted hurriedly then rushed off.

"See ya." Ayane nodded, then followed.

 As the Ragnarok lifted off Quistis, Fujin and Ellone watched shrink into the distance. They waited until Alexander's security team drove away before heading back Eden. As they approached, Quistis made a face.

"Um…"

"What?" Ellone asked.

"We took the Ragnarok out, how are we supposed to get back aboard?" Quistis asked, feeling somewhat foolish.

"Oh my…" Ellone gasped, looking up at Eden which hovered high above there heads. 

"TYPICAL." Fujin huffed then jumped slightly as a glowing runic circle formed under their feet. 

 Ellone yelped in fright and Quistis looked around curiously as the circle hummed loudly before enveloping them in a blinding white light.

A feeling of acceleration accosted them briefly then the light faded. All three were somewhat startled to find that their location had changed. Fujin looked around in confusion and Ellone looked ready to vomit. 

"Okay…" Quistis said quietly. "That was new…"

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Ellone whimpered.

"WHERE?" Fujin asked, taking in their surroundings, while Quistis rubbed Ellone's back in hopes of comforting her. 

"Arrival area." Quistis noted, pointing to a sign on a near wall.

"STUDENTS WILL DISLIKE." Fujin commented, feeling queasy herself.

"Hopefully, that's not normal…" Ellone frowned.

"I don't think so." Quistis surmised. "Eden says that there are shuttles meant to ferry people to the surface."

"You're in contact now?" Ellone asked curiously.

"Somewhat, now that I know what to look for, I can feel her presence everywhere, especially in area's fully under her control." Quistis explained.

"Aw! You'll have to teach me how to do that; I can only hear her on the bridge or in the core.

"I don't know if I can Ellone, our powers, while similar have major differences. See, from what I've gathered, our abilities stem from the skills we had before. For example, I've always been able to synchronize with things. That's why I can mimic various powers I've encountered over the years, and most likely why I can hear Eden so clearly now. " Quistis explained regretfully. You powers will in all likelihood focus on chronometric shifts… and temporal perceptions."

"WHAT?" Fujin gawked at the techno babble.

"Time related." Quistis sighed.

"Oh…" Ellone frowned, clearly disappointed.

"But, I could be wrong, so we'll try." Quistis quickly added, hoping to cheer her up.

"Thanks." Ellone smiled. "Ya know, I think we're going to have fun." She beamed. Then with curiosity getting the better of her, she turned to Fujin.

"Well?"

"WELL WHAT?" Fujin yawned.

"You know." Ellone giggled, nodding at the present.

"Yeah really, what was that about is there something I should know about you and Naomi?"

"TORRID AFFAIR." Fujin said blandly.

"Cute." Scowled playfully.

"Come on what is it?" Ellone giggled.

"TIRED." Fujin said sleepily.

"Fu!" Quistis prodded in shock. "Would you open it already, we're dying here."

"FINE." She grinned then popped the end off the tube. Carefully, she fished around until she slipped a rolled up painting out. Unfurling it, Fujin looked in surprise, it was the painting she'd seen hanging in Naomi's suite.

"Aw…" Quistis marveled. "Is that you and Raijin?"

"YES…" Fujin muttered, her heart in her throat.

"Neat, who painted it?" Ellone asked, peering curiously. 

"…mother..." Fujin said quietly then returned the painting to the tube for safekeeping.

"Where in the world did Naomi find that?" Quistis asked.

"HAD IN SUITE." Fujin explained. "FATHER, COLLECTOR."

"Ah, that explains why you were being weird that night."

"That is so sweet!" Ellone smiled, wiping her eyes.

"And you were so mean to her too." Quistis teased Fujin playfully.

"WAS NOT."

"You were too, and rude."

"NOT RUDE."

"I think you should make it up to her."

"WILL GIVE THANKS." Fujin nodded sourly before heading towards the nearest elevator.

"Where are you going silly?" Quistis laughed.

"CREW QUARTERS."

"You don't even know which way to go."

Fujin paused and stood a moment, her back to them. Turning around, she frowned in annoyance.

"This way." Quistis giggled, nodding towards one of the tram stations."

Skipping cheerfully, Ellone was first one aboard, while Fujin stubbornly took her time.

 A brief trip later, the trio arrived in the residential quarters and looked around.

"MAZE…" Fujin groaned, wanting nothing more than to get some sleep. Quistis too looked somewhat haggard, all but exhausted from her earlier expenditures.

"There should be a section for staff members right up ahead." She noted, thumbing through Odine's journal.

"I don't know if I could sleep if I tried." Ellone sighed.

"SPEAK FOR SELF." Fujin yawned anew.

"Really, I'm running on fumes…" Quistis mumbled, then perked up. "Oh here we go. Senior staff."

Glancing around, Quistis found the door she was looking for, only to discover it was locked.

"Oh come on…" She groaned.

Fujin swiftly kicked it in causing Ellone to jump.

"That works I guess." Quistis blinked. "You know you'll have to fix that later." She then grinned stepping inside.

"REGENERATE." Fujin smiled.

"Eden doesn't have control here." Ellone smiled back. "I think I saw a toolset on the bridge." She giggled.

"WHAT?" Fujin frowned in dismay.

"She's right love, you need to pay attention." Quistis laughed, waving a finger at her.

"DAMN…" Fujin hissed under her breath, looking at the door.

Quistis stretched her arms out over her head and let out a yawn.

"Okay girls, I'm crashing." She said evenly. "Ellone, you can sleep here if you don't want to stay by yourself. It looks like there is plenty of room." She offered, looking around the large, but reasonable apartment. "Ah." She smiled, glancing through a doorway. "There's a guest room."

"Thanks." Ellone smiled brightly then all but ran into the room. "Night! You two, see you in the morning." She waved then shut the door.

"IS MORNING." Fujin grumbled irritably.

"You're cranky; I think you need a nappy." Quistis smiled playfully, walking towards her. "Come on." She sighed dreamily, taking her hand. "Lets get some sleep."

****************

 Morning found Quistis sleeping in while Fujin took the opportunity to familiarize herself with her surroundings. The apartment came with basic furniture though she was certain Quistis would toss it all out and refurbish the place to suit her. Nosing around the apartment, she found a study, complete with copies of Odine's construction journal. Other books lay scattered as well, having toppled from the surrounding bookshelves during the crisis. Several vacuum-sealed plastic clothing bags lay strew about as well. All of them bore the labels of renowned fashion designers. Glancing curiously through the pile, she realized they were samples of potential school uniforms.

"What do you have there?" Quistis asked, startling her.

"SNEAKY." Fujin smirked, glancing at her from over her shoulder.

"You've had it coming." Quistis smiled, walking forward to hug her from behind.

"UNIFORMS." Fujin replied, answering her question.

"Nice, I guess, we're supposed to pick one."

"WE?"

"What, you figured I'm doing all this by myself?"

"YES."

"Please." Quistis huffed. "I'm not about to let you lounge around and do nothing."

"WHAT?"

"I'm joking, calm down. Seriously though, I'd like your input on things."

"VERY WELL."

"Also… We'll need a field leader."

"FIELD LEADER?"

"Like Squall, someone in charge of the SEED teams?"

"WHO?"

"Well you for starters."

"ME?"

"Yes you."

"BAD IDEA…"

"Nonsense. I've seen you in action; you're a natural leader. Hell, you took over a town for crying aloud."

"UNWELCOME REMINDER…"

"Sorry, but you know I'm right."

"NOT SOCIAL."

"Duh, like Squall is?"

"POINT."

"Come now, this isn't like you, you're not one to suffer from self doubt. If you don't want to do it then just say so."

"MISUNDERSTAND."

"Oh? Then explain."

"EMOTIONAL DECISION?"

"What!? Okay that's insulting."

"APOLOGY…"

"You're forgiven. And no, I put some thought into this."

"ZELL?"

"Zell, what about him?"

"OPTION?"

"You're being funny… I love Zell like a brother but he's not leadership material and he knows it."

"TRUE…"

"And don't say Irvine. He's prone freezing up in a crisis; remind me to tell you about what happened in Deling. Selphie can't for obvious reasons, that and she's not remotely qualified, neither is Rinoa. So it falls to you my dear."

"VERY WELL." Fujin nodded appreciably.

"Really?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Well that was easier than I expected." Quistis grinned.

"SO LONG AS SURE."

"I am, thanks."

"PLEASURE."

"Blah, blah, blah, you people get up to early." Ellone yawned from the doorway.

"Morning sleepy head." Quistis grinned, turning to face her.

"I'm hungry."

"Yeah me too. Lets get something to eat and freshen up then we'll head to the bridge; we've got a lot to do today."

 After their meal and showers, the women made their way to the bridge. Everything seemed normal and it appeared repairs were complete. 

Settling down into the captain's chair, Quistis looked around peaceably.

"I could get used to this." She mused then toyed with the control panel in front of her. The chair hummed slightly then rose upwards on the crane like arm. Startled, Ellone let out a yelp.

"WHAT DOING?" Fujin grinned up as Quistis leaned forward to look around.  
"Getting a better view." She chuckled. At her unique vantage point she was offered a complete holographic representation of everything surrounding Eden.

"This is interesting." She mumbled absently then browsed through the manual. "I have control the entire garden from here. But usually things are run from substations. Let's see, oh…weapons systems…"

"WEAPONS?" Fujin chirped; her curiosity piqued.

"Well…I guess it's best to be able to defend yourself." Ellone said quietly.

"A lot of this is magically based… drawn from Eden itself. Along with standard weaponry and Triad Phase Cannons… What in the world is a Triad Phase Cannon!?"

"BIG LASER." Fujin smiled wickedly.

"No." Quistis scowled, lowering her chair back to the deck. "Don't even think about it."

"WHAT?" Fujin mouthed innocently.

"Don't give me that, I saw the twinkle in your eye. Just leave them alone until we run tests."

"Quisty." Ellone called out, noticing a blinking light on one of the consoles.

"What?"

"I think we have a call."

"Oh, well answer it."

"Okay." Ellone nodded, then fumbled around for a second.

"Hello?" Cid's voice echoed.

"Sir?" Quistis called out.

"Ah there you are; we've been trying to hail you for the last twenty minutes."  
"Sorry sir, we haven't been up long."

"Understandable. Permission to come aboard, we've brought some reporters from the local media, they want a tour."

"MEDIA…" Fujin scowled.

"Tour…" Quistis groaned. "Um… wouldn't it be better to do that once I actually know my way around?"

"Well yes, but considering the fiasco yesterday, Laguna and I thought it best to start work on public relations."

"I understand…" She relented. "Permission granted." She sighed typed in command. "Bay thirteen is open, we'll meet you there."

"Oh and Xu brought you're Seed Uniforms, we want to make a good impression."

*****************

 Upon arriving at the hanger they found Xu waiting outside the ship with their uniforms. 

"Here, you guys go clean up and get dressed." She said hurriedly then looked at Ellone questioningly.

"You seem to be in a good mood?" 

"I love it here, I haven't had this much fun in months." Ellone said on the edge of a teeter.

"Really, that's kind of sad."

"Why do you say that?"

"Never mind."

"Oh, okay then." Ellone shrugged then looked at the uniform Xu had given her. "Cool, it's like I'm in the club now!"

"It's just for show…"

"Xu…" Quistis said blandly.  
"What?"

"We have to go change."

"Oh yeah, sorry. Um, Cid's keeping the media hounds occupied… we'll be waiting for you."

"Thanks." Quistis nodded. "We'll be right back."

 Hurrying to the nearest restroom, the trio changed clothes and hurried back. Putting on their best faces, Ellone and Quistis smiled broadly as Cid and Laguna emerged with the small crowd of reporters and cameramen. Fujin however was having a quiet fit. Normally, she wore her war god uniform at formal functions. However, Xu, either by design or accident had given her one of the standard SEED uniforms, which to her chagrin came with a skirt.

"Quit snarling." Quistis whispered at her.

"FEEL STUPID."

"You're blowing it out of proportion, just grin and bear it."

"SKIRT TOO TIGHT."

"What do you want me to do?"

"MAKE BETTER..." Fujin pouted under her breath.

Quistis snickered and shook her head, trying not to laugh.

"Professor Trepe!" Various reporters blurted in unison as they jockeyed for her attention.

"Whoa…" Quistis balked as they nearly bowled her over.

"Oh I should remind you that you're pretty famous. You're the poster girl for the Garden Project." Xu whispered in her ear.

"I'm the what? Since when?" Quistis blurted, glaring at her.

"We'll for years now actually…" Xu giggled. 

"I see what Ayane was talking about now… You and I are going to talk later…" Quistis hissed.

"Smile." Xu cheered her as the first reporter thrust a microphone in her face.

"Professor!" The young man shouted eagerly.

"Yes, okay I hear you calm down, call me Quistis, or Mrs. Trepe."

"When did you find out you were to be in charge of Esthar Garden?"

"Yesterday."

"What makes you qualified? We've heard you've not had formal training in running a facility such as this and that you've had your teaching license revoked."

"First off, considering the fact that this Garden is the first of its kind it's safe to assume that it'd be a new experience for anyone. And as for my license, my teaching records are open to the public if you have in inquiries. Next Question." Quistis countered snappily.

"Is it true that this is a battle station and militant training ground?"

"First and foremost all gardens are technical academies. As for the so-called militant's… The SEED program has been acknowledged and accepted by all leading governments and their respective agencies. Next."

"Is it true you are having an affair with President Loire?" A young woman blurted.

"What?" Laguna gurgled in shock.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response…" Quistis answered with an icy glare.

"So that's not a denial?" The girl smiled slyly.

 Fujin cringed and rubbed her forehead. This was going to be a long day. 

************************

 When all was said and done Quistis stormed into her office, slipped off her boots and kicked back in her chair as her companions quietly sat down.

"Well that went good." Cid smiled.

"Ugh I hate doing press conferences…" Quistis complained, her voice weary and annoyed.

"You handled it like a pro." Xu giggled.

"I can't believe they thought we're having an affair." Laguna fretted.

"You should be used to it." Cid smirked.

"You guys were awesome." Zell shouted, rushing into the office. "I watched the whole thing aboard the ship. Quistis, you rocked! I loved how you handled the question about Fujin."

"Thanks Zell…"

"Don't mention it but oh man, Fuster, you really need to lighten up, you nearly bite that woman's head off."

"Fuster?" Ellone smiled merrily.

"FUJIN, FUJIN!" Fujin snapped in annoyance.

"We'll at least they seemed to like the notion of her being Field leader." Cid pointed out.

"Of course." Laguna smiled. "She's got the right personality."

"WHAT MEAN!?" Fujin barked.

"Um… So… what now?" He continued sheepishly, hoping to change the subject.

"Now Quistis gets to pick the rest of her staff." Cid said evenly.

"Hah, have fun." Laguna chucked.

"Oh yeah, about that…" Zell mumbled awkwardly causing everyone to look at him.

"Zell?" Quistis frowned worriedly.

"Well…" He continued. "It's like this… Nikki wants to move…"

"Move?" Cid repeated curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all… well kinda…"

"Explain." Quistis prodded carefully.

"We'll she's kinda wanting a change of scenery, and to be honest I do too."

"Oh really?" Cid smirked, feigning insult.

"Zell, do you mean to say you want to defect?" Quistis chuckled causing him to wince.

"Ew…don't say it like that, I feel bad enough as is…Anyway, I was wondering if, ya know, you have any positions open?"

"Hmm." Quistis mumbled, leaning back in her chair in thought. "Well… I'll need an assistant, someone like Xu… to act as principle over the students. Someone smart."

"Oh hey…!" Zell blurted nervously. "No offense or nothing Miss Trepe but I was hoping for something a little tamer, perhaps coach…nah… that sounds boring." He mused then brightened. "Oh how about this." He grinned proudly, spreading his arms as if the idea were in lights. "Athletics Coordinator."

"Honestly, I was thinking about Nicole, Zell…" Quistis grinned sheepishly.

"Oh…Oh!" Zell blinked, blushing. "Um, sure, sure… I'm uh…well I think she'd love it…being principle and all…" He mumbled absently.

Fujin rolled her gaze at Quistis who smiled apologetically.

"Nicole is a good choice." Cid nodded approvingly.

"But you're right." Quistis continued. "I will need an ahem… Athletics Coordinator."

"Really?" Zell asked, his tone unsure and meek.

"Yes Zell." Quistis smiled. "I'm positive."

"Oh cool! I'm the man then!" He blurted, thumping his chest. "Just watch me work; I'll whip the little punks into shape."

"OGRE." Fujin groaned, causing Ellone to giggle quietly.

"So do you think Nicole will accept the offer?" Quistis asked after he'd settled.

"Huh? Who, oh Nikki, oh yeah without a doubt! I can't wait to tell her. That is; unless you want to ask her yourself."

"No, that's okay, you tell her." Quistis smiled then sighed. "Squall's not going to like this…"

"He'll be fine." Laguna muttered under his breath. "The boy is a stone…"

Cid glanced at him then grinned to Quistis.

"Well, looks like you're off to a good start."

"Hardly, I still need to hire teaching staff…"

"Taken care of." Xu said with obvious pride as she stepped forward.

"Oh?" Quistis said, surprised.

"Yes, I hand picked everyone on this list." Xu continued, producing a small folder from her jacket. "I've organized them by the specialties and availability. I also added specific recommendations on assignments and such to help out."

"Why thank you Heart." Quistis marveled.

"No problem."

"Oh no!" Zell blurted, startling everyone and causing Ellone to jump.

"What?" Quistis frowned, not appreciating the outburst.

"The Ragnarok… I'll loose my baby…"

"IDIOT." Fujin said briskly then slapped him in the back of the head.

"Hey it's not funny, what am I going to do. Whoa! Sir can I buy her!?" He blurted, grabbing Cid by the shoulders excitedly.

"Buy her? Who the Ragnarok?"

"You do realize those things run over a 23 million a piece don't you." Xu muttered absently.

"Oh man…"

"Zell, dear boy." Cid laughed. "Considering all the modifications you've added. I don't think anyone else could work on it. Therefore, I think it'd be best if I donated it to Esthar Garden."

"Yes!" Zell hooted, jumping up and down while hugging the older man tightly. Quistis looked slightly troubled.

 "Squall's defiantly not going to like that." She said thoughtfully. "I'll trade you a couple of the newer models in exchange. Two should cover it considering the Ragnarok is twice as large." Quistis offered Cid graciously.

"Sounds like a deal." Cid smiled.

"Not here a day and you're already pawning off stuff…" Laguna scowled good-naturedly.

"Well that's about it then." Cid sighed. "Now all we have to do is let the local inspectors do their job and we can start enrollment. Until then, I'm going to kick back and let you kids do the work for a change."

"You have to love the mans enthusiasm." Xu laughed, was they started back towards the hanger.

"Ellone, how was your evening, any problems?" Laguna asked as they walked.

"Not at all, though I still need to pick a place."

"It's going to be hard not having you around anymore."

"Oh stop that, we're headquartered just outside of town. I can come see you whenever I want."

"Just make sure you do."

"I promise." She giggled, taking his hand.

"Ha I bet you're glad we're moving in eh? Ain't it cool." Zell said gleefully, throwing an arm around Fujin's shoulder. Like a snake, she slithered out of range and regarded him gravely.

"CLOWN."

"You love me." He winked then looked at Quistis knowingly. "She loves me."

"UGH…" Fujin groaned and quickened her pace.

"Hyne I don't know if I can take having you two in my face all the time." Quistis said with joking sincerity.

"Please…" Zell snorted. "You'd be bored here without me and you know it. Man o man, wait till I tell the guys, they're gonna freak."

********************

 In the days and weeks that followed, inspections were made and final preparations finalized. Now, just days away from Esthar Garden's or simply Eden's as it was now being called, grand opening, hearts and minds were troubled. 

"I can't believe this." Squall said quietly, looking down from the railing overlooking Balamb's main hall. Rinoa stood next to him, resting her head against his shoulder as far below, movers carried boxes and furniture from the cargo elevators.

"I know… it seems like everyone's leaving, were going to be by ourselves." She sighed sadly.

"Even Selphie and Irvine…" Squall mumbled.

"She wants raise her child in Trabia so she can be closer to her friends."

"Yeah…I know…"

"Squall?" Rinoa said softly, looking at him in surprise. "You're really upset about of this aren't you?"

Squall turned to look at her sourly.

"What I can't have feelings? Of course I'm upset…"

"I…I sorry, just assumed."

"You should know better than that." Squall groused irritably. "Of course I'm going to miss them…all of them"

"Aw I know but it's time to move on. Selphie pretty much has family in Trabia; folks she's known most of her life. We all knew she planned on returning someday."

"Yeah, you're right…"

"Quistis was looking for you earlier; she wanted to give you something before they finished moving."

"I know."

"Did you see her?"

"Not yet…"

"Have you even talked to any of them? Zell? Nicole? Irvine?"

"No."

"You better not let them leave without saying goodbye!"

"I'm not good at goodbyes…"

"Tough! If you don't say bye they'll think you don't care."

"Yeah…I know."

"I don't see why it'd be so hard. I mean, yes it sucks that they're leaving but…" She paused then looked at him intently. "You're not worried that you'd start crying or something are you?"

"What?" Squall blurted, eyeing her as if she'd gone mad.

"Ooh look I must have struck a nerve." She teased playfully.

"Grow up." He grinned faintly, rolling his eyes. Smiling she hugged his arm comfortably. A long moment of silence past then, as they stood silent vigil, finally, her voice devoid of her feigned levity, Rinoa sniffed quietly.

"I'm going to miss them too…"

********************

"Fujin get the lead out!" Selphie barked, sitting atop several boxes cradling baby Edea.

"COMING, COMING!" Fujin shouted angrily as she came around the corner hauling a large recliner.

"Hyne you're slow."

"KISS ASS." Fujin grunted, setting the chair down heavily.

"Be nice." Quistis giggled, carrying a lamp. "I told you to get Irvine to help you.

"Oh she's so butch." Selphie teetered mischievously.

"AM NOT." Fujin countered defensively.

Quistis exploded into laughter then stepped between the two.

"You two can flirt later; I want to get this done."

"Flirt, with her? Ewww!" Selphie sputtered.

"DISGUSTING…" Fujin blanched looking at Selphie as if she were a rotten fish.

"Someone say flirt?" Irvine said hopefully as he exited the Ragnarok. "Can I watch?"

"Shut up…" The trio of women snapped.

"Whoa dude…" Zell paused, following just behind him. "What'd you do?" He asked quietly, noting the icy glares from the three.

 The loud clattering of talons and a yelp signaled Nicole's arrival as she barreled into the hanger being all but dragged onward by a leashed Ica.

 The psuedo dragon was now larger than Angelo and was obviously eager to be out and about.

"MONSTER." Fujin blurted, moving well clear of the overzealous reptile.

 "Oh eww Quisty! Are you going to let her bring that thing aboard Eden!?" Selphie squeaked and giggled as it licked her feet with its monstrously long, forked tongue.

"Ew gross…" Zell gurgled.

"Yeah, her feet are pretty nasty…" Irvine nodded in grim agreement.

"I heard that you bastard!" Selphie shouted, throwing odd bits of luggage at him.

"Hey! Hey! Whoa watch the stuff!" Zell blurted.

 One of the projectiles was a stuffed well ratty looking stuffed Mog, which Fujin quickly intercepted.

Grinning widely she looked it over; obviously well loved it wore a miners hat and overalls.

"CUTE." She said approvingly then paused upon noticing everyone looking at her. A brief silence ensued as she blushed various shades of red.

"HERE…" She grumbled in embarrassment as she passed it to Nicole.

"That's not mine, it's Zell's" Nicole responded casually.

"Poody!" Zell yelped, snatching the Mog from Fujin's hands. "Get your grimy mitts of him."

"Grimy mitts…?" Quistis said under her breath as if it tasted bad.

Fujin blinked in confusion then shook her head.

 "Come on, come on. We're loosing sunlight." Nicole announced, clapping her hands.

"Oh would you look at her." Selphie giggled. "She gets some authority and she's already bossing folks around."

"You guys are the ones who offered to help so I don't want to hear it." Nicole grinned.

"Principle Delricci." Irvine smiled. "Sounds so official don't it."

"Doesn't it" Quistis corrected him.

"Actually guys." Xu announced, walking towards them. "I just talked to the movers, they're finished. Selphie, they'll meet you in Trabia in a few hours."

"Cool!" Selphie beamed happily.

Turning to Quistis, Xu regarded her thoughtfully. 

"Are you sure you got everything?"

"Yes, we moved the rest of it last evening."

"Well guys I guess that's it then." Irvine said quietly.

"Will I see you two on opening day?" Quistis asked.

"Of course!" Selphie answered quickly.

"Anyone seen Squall or Rinoa." Zell asked curiously.

"Nope." Xu shrugged.

"Damn, I was hoping they'd see us off…" Quistis sighed sadly. 

"Yeah well, I think Squall is taking it kind of hard…" Selphie said softly.

"Poor guy." Zell sniffed.  
"HUMPF." Fujin snorted, breaking the moment before heading into the Ragnarok.

"Don't mind her; she's mad about the mog." Quistis whispered. A quiet chuckle echoed amid the group briefly before dying down.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Irvine sighed.

"We'll see you again big guy." Zell grinned punching him in the arm.

  For a moment he stood straight faced, then twitched weirdly before abruptly bursting into sobs and flinging himself at the taller man. 

"What in the world?" Irvine flinched as Zell locked his arms around him.

Hearing the commotion, Fujin paused and looked back at the deck.

"Oh jeeze…" Selphie sniffed.

"Damn, get a hold of yourself…" Xu winced as Zell promptly grabbed Selphie next who tried feebly to get away.

 "NO PRIDE…" Fujin sighed, making her way back to Quistis' side.

"Is everything okay?" Rinoa asked, announcing her and Squall's presence.

"Oh hey there you two are!" Quistis smiled, grabbing a large case.

"Sorry we're late." Rinoa apologized as Squall looked curiously as Nicole and Xu tried to pry Zell of Irvine and Selphie.

"DON'T ASK." Fujin said quietly.

"Where is Ellone?" Squall asked.

"Getting the rest of her things I'd assume." Quistis explained. "That and she wanted to spend the day with Laguna."

"Ah." He nodded then looked curiously as Quistis held up the nearly five-foot long case.

"We bought you guys something."

"Oh that's so sweet." Rinoa awed.

"CHECK OUT." Fujin prodded eagerly.

"Um okay." Squall nodded, sitting down on a nearby bench to better handle the object. Popping the latches, he opened the case and marveled. Inside were two weapons a Gunblade and Disk launcher similar to the one Rinoa wielded. Both weapons were exquisitely crafted as to be works of fine art, lined with gold and crafted from highest quality metals. The weapons looked more for display than use.

 "Wow…" Squall blinked.

"I wanted to get you something different honestly. But Fujin insisted we give you something you could actually use."

"They're functional?" Squall marveled, carefully picking up the blade.

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin answered firmly.

"She knows this guy in Esthar who's has connections." Quistis explained. "He hooked us up with some master weapon smiths."

"Aegis?" Squall asked absently. Fujin nodded. "I remember him, he's a good man." He said quietly, testing the blade's balance. Rinoa too tried out her gift and attached it to her forearm.

"Oh I like this…" She said with a wicked smile. "I don't see any blades for it though?"

"GOOD PART!" Fujin grinned.

"Oh that's the good part, Fujin suggested it. It draws energy from you to form the disks. That way you don't have to reload. All you have to do is press the trigger."

"Cool." Rinoa giggled, aiming the weapon into the air.

"Squall the sword is made of um…Fu, what was it?" Quistis asked.

"MULTI COMPOSITE GRAVJIIUM."

"What?" Rinoa giggled.

"We don't know what it is either, but it's said to be nearly indestructible and will not loose its edge. Fu bought a Chakram made of the stuff and swears by it."

"Um wow, thanks." Squall smiled, settling the blade back into the case along with Rinoa's launcher.

"This must have cost a fortune…" Rinoa frowned.

"Please." Quistis rolled her eyes and waved it aside.

A loud snort announced Zell's presence.

"Feeling better?" Quistis asked with an amused smirk.

"Yeah…I guess."

"Gross my shirt is soaked…" Selphie complained quietly.

"Boss man, there you are." Irvine laughed, clapping Squall on the shoulder.

"I came to see you guys off." Squall said evenly. "You'll be missed, all of you…"

"Ah hell that's right nice of you." Irvine smiled, shaking his hand briskly.

"Squally!" Selphie whined. Passing Edea to Irvine she rushed forward and threw hugged her friend tightly. "I'm going to miss you."

"Oh come on, we'll see each other at the grand opening." Quistis sniffed in spite of herself.

"She's right." Squall smiled. "Now you guys get out of here before you make me make a fool of myself." Hugs and handshakes passed between the old friends and quietly one by one they went their separate ways. 

 Slowly the Ragnarok's engines flamed to life and the ship lifted off and within moments left its old home behind.

****************************

 Opening day, and judging by the hordes of spectators and applicants the Esthar Garden could be considered a success. Floating calmly in a specially built harbor Eden easily connected with various structures and service roads that served to supplement its facilities. Some of the buildings included a traditional college campus as well as a monstrous service tower for making repairs. Near the sprawling campus compound was a sea of rolling fields that served to house a temporary fair. A plethora of carnival rides clanged nosily while the scent of cotton candy and popcorn hung in the air.

 Tour guides driving small open vans ferried onlookers as well as possible students to and fro. Amid the hustle and bustle Fujin was ill at ease. Taking a break from the press conferences and interviews, Quistis had decided they take advantage of the nearby fair.

"SMELLS." Fujin complained irritably.

"It's supposed to. Trust me, next time you smell popcorn you'll be reminded of this day." Quistis said happily, dragging her along by the hand.

"HATE POPCORN."

"Fine cotton candy then."

"GROSS."

"Candy apples."

"ANNOYING."

"Fine sweet rolls then, I know you like them you only ate like six earlier."

"THEY GOOD."

"Hyne…" Quistis groaned then stopped abruptly. "Oh!" She squealed gleefully causing Fujin to worry. "Oh, oh, please oh please can we try it!" Quistis pleaded, going so far to get on her knees.

 Fujin flushed in embarrassment and looked around.

"WHAT, TRY WHAT?" She blurted, hauling her back to her feet.

 The foul smell of animal waste and a loud "Wark!" Like noise answered her question.

"NEGATIVE!" She said sharply. Noticing the sign that read:

CHOCOBO RIDE.

5.00 Per Adult

"Please, oh please." Quistis whined, rushing towards a fence where a trio of the large birds squawked and jostled each other noisily.

"CAN'T." Fujin shrugged, not going anywhere near them.

"What, why not?" Quistis scowled, stamping her foot.

"TOO SHORT." Fujin smiled, pointing to a height sign.

"That's not even for here. Besides, you're slouching, now stop that and come here!" Quistis ordered.

Slowly, Fujin made her way forward. The birds, tall and imposing looked down at her with their odd somewhat crossed gaze.

"UGH." She grimaced as one squawked in her face, its breath reeking of earth and garbage.

"NO…" She grunted then turned to leave.

"Oh come on." Quistis giggled, taking her by the hand.

"They're cute, see." She pointed out, scratching behind one of the bird's head. "Pet one."

"NO."

"They won't bite."

"STINK."

"They do not. Well…okay maybe a little, but they're animals what can they do, come on, do it for me, please."

"PEOPLE RIDE?"

"All the time, look, even Squall's ridden one before."

"FUNNY."

"Yes it was, now surely if he'd get on one so can you. Besides, they're great for cross-country travel over hard terrain. It'd be good for you to learn to ride one." Unfazed and unimpressed, Fujin folded her arms in defiance.

Ruffling its feathers and annoyed at being ignored, the chocobo nearest her abruptly began squawking loudly while hopping up and down before pecking her atop the head.

 Nearly jumping out of her boots Fujin made a whining noise and scurried behind Quistis while holding her scalp.

"TRIED EAT ME!" She shouted, kicking dirt at the offending creature. Thinking it some sort of game, the bird responded by turning and returning the gesture, its talons kicking up a cloud of dirt and mud.

"Ack! Hell!" Quistis shouted, running for cover. "See what you started."

"BAH!" Fujin growled, grabbing a clod of grass to hurl.

"Quit antagonizing it!" Quistis shouted, grabbing her arm.

"IT STARTED." Fujin sneered gruffly, eying the bird with contempt.

 Caught up in its game the chocobo hopped up and down and flapped merrily.

"What are you two doing to me birds!" A large slovenly man bellowed, waddling out of a nearby trailer.

"Whoa…" Quistis balked.

"BIG…" Fujin agreed. The man was only six foot tall but what was startling was that he was also about six feet wide. Watching them suspiciously the man went to the agitated chocobo and quieted it down.

"Sorry, it startled us." Quistis apologized. "Um we were hoping to ride one."

"All right by me so long as you pay first." The man shrugged, watching Fujin intently.

"Sure thing." Quistis grinned, paying the man. Nodding in approval the man's demeanor changed from cautious to cheerful.

"Well then little ladies, step this way." He smiled, opening the fence.

Immediately several Chocobo's waddled up to greet them.

 Fujin pulled continuously on Quistis' sleeve, wanting nothing more than to be away from the ornery birds. The dust kicking chocobo walked behind Fujin and promptly butted her in the back with its head.

"GAH!" Fujin shrieked stumbling forward before spinning around to face her assailant. Mimicking her, the bird squawked, spun around then squawked again.

"Well look at there, Gristle likes you." The man hooted.

"Aw how cute Fu, Gristle likes you." Quistis smiled.

"LUCKY ME…"

 Moments later and after a brief lesson Fujin soon found herself standing at Gristle's side eyeing the saddle suspiciously.

"Come on!" Quistis cheered, already running her bird around.

"A MOMENT." Fujin called. Tentatively she raised a foot to put in the stirrup only to have Gristle step away.

"STILL!" Fujin barked, to no avail, in fact the bird squawked and flapped a few times before settling back down.

"Fu come on." Quistis waved, easing her bird up next to them.

Giving in, Fujin took a breath and all but flung herself atop the massive bird. Her efforts were rewarded with a mouthful of feathers before pulling herself upright.

"There you go." Quistis smiled.

 Shifting in the saddle, Fujin got comfortable then gripped the reigns.

"GO." She muttered forcefully.

"Give him a little kick, not to hard though." Quistis offered. Fujin did as she was told and the bird waddled forward.

"DID IT." Fujin grinned.

"There ya go." Quistis giggled. Starting to enjoy herself Fujin quickened the pace and soon had the chocobo racing all over the place. Taking advantage of distraction, Quistis quietly slipped a camera from her pocket and started taking pictures. Seeing Fujin turn to head back, she quietly slipped the camera back in her pocket and smiled.

"See now, that's not so bad is it?"

"NOT REALLY." Fujin admitted with a hearty grin.

"Miss Trepe!" A voice called from beyond the fence.

"Huh?" Quistis frown in confusion, looking around. 

"THERE." Fujin pointed. Casually, the two women rode to where the voice came from and looked around. To there surprise a familiar face greeted them.

"ROYCE?" Fujin gaped.

"Um hi Fujin." The young man waved awkwardly. He'd changed much since last they'd seen him. Slightly broader, he had obviously filled out in the intervening years and was no longer the somewhat gangly youth.

"Royce, my word I hardly recognize you." Quistis smiled.

"Hi Miss Trepe." He smiled. "Glad to see you haven't changed."

"Me, nah, I'm eternal."

"That's what I hear." He laughed.

"Royce… Hyne, how have you been?"

"Okay… though it took some time…"

"I understand, trust me. Loosing someone is always difficult."

"Yeah, you're right. About that though…"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to apologize… for taking it out on you…it wasn't your fault."

"No need to apologize, we were all hurting."

"I guess so." He sighed then shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"So what can I do for you Royce? I have a feeling this isn't a coincidental meeting." Quistis asked, sorely wishing to change the subject.

"Well honestly, I came to talk to you about something. When I heard you'd be in charge of the new Garden it got me thinking… I was wrong…"

"Oh, about?"

"About leaving, quitting…Aeka wouldn't have wanted that."

"So what are you saying?" Quistis asked her tone firm.

"I want to finish my training; I owe it to her… and myself."

Fujin frowned sadly at the memories of her slain friend. Quistis sighed heavily in thought then looked intently at him.

"Okay…" She finally agreed after a long pause. "Go register…"

"Yes Ma'am…"

"And Royce."

"Yes Ma'am?"  
"Welcome back…"

"Thanks." He nodded quietly then disappeared into the crowd. 

Fujin watched Quistis solemnly for a moment then eased her mount up beside her.

"YOU OKAY?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Aeka."

"ME TOO…"

"She should be here… They all should…"

**************************

Some time later…

 Evening, and all was quiet and it seemed as though whole world were at peace. Somewhere ancient, deep within in a nameless mountain forest a campfire crackled amid the sound of laughter. Raijin sat gesturing wildly, his large arms waving about as he recounted a story. Jaya at his side listened intently, an amused smile on her lips while her brother; Miguel laughed his deep bellowing laugh. Resting back against a fallen log, Seifer shook his head laughingly at the memory. Curled against him and listening to the tale, Celest casually ran fingers across his chest as a smile parted her lips.

 Miles away Balamb Garden drifted slowly in the moonlight as the ocean sparked like below. On the bridge, Nida stood quietly at the controls, thoughts calm as relaxing music echoed softly. Turning his head, he smiled at Xu who sat nearby, her feet propped up lazily as she read a dusty novel of intrigue. Glancing up from behind her reading glasses she gave a soft smile. Elsewhere in Balamb a couple strolled lightly through the park, the moonlight bathing them in a blue glow. Rinoa paused as Angelo trotted forward to lean against her leg. Fondly she knelt to caress her aging pet. Squall grinned as the dog panted gratefully, so easily pleased. Looking up he peered into the heavens and wondered.

 An old building nearly lost to time and decay. Wind whistled through crumbling walls and wooden beams creaked. But signs of new life were present.  The smell of sawdust and old leather hung in the evening air amid sawhorses and carpentry tools. The sole occupant of the derelict orphanage was protected. In one area life indeed began anew, sheltered by newly repaired walls and a freshly a added roof. An old man, tired but strong, approaching the later years of his life. Cid sat lost in thought, staring quietly at a picture of his late wife. Although the surrounding boxes where full of memory and nostalgia, this one picture was the most valued of all.

 Nestled in a snowy valley far away stood Trabia Garden, a symbol of rebirth and perseverance. Inside, a new life slept bearing the name of the past. Young Edea rested peacefully in her mother's arms. Selphie stroked her hair softly from her seat on the couch as Irvine sat on the floor trying to put together a baby crib, though at the moment it more resembled a piece of abstract art. Smiling sarcastically, Selphie held up an untouched instruction manual, waving it before his eyes. Relenting he took the manual and started over.

The sea, seemingly endless, full of lost dreams and forgotten voices, one voice, a young girl snatched away from the world far too early. Brought here by those who loved her, as a final resting place so that she could finally be one with the world she so cherished.

 Drifting in the void of space, a tomb of science and sorcery and its lone occupant, the shell of a woman with a tragic past and trapped within; a creature of darkness. Bound together and sealed away through loss and sacrifice, the evil was banished. Over the passing centuries it and the woman who both will be forgotten until the day darkness is loosed once more.

The city of Esthar glittered magically in the night and at its heart, the presidential estate. Within its gilded halls sat Laguna quietly having dinner with his closest friends and their families. Sadness filled his heart briefly as he watched Ward and Kiro's families chatter amongst themselves while what remained of his own family drifted further and further away. A wife in the grave and a son he barely knew. His last joy, Ellone, his daughter was finally making her own path. He did not fret long though. Content with the knowledge that Ellone, his heart and joy would prosper. 

 Not far away was the Garden of Eden as it was known by some, or more officially Esthar Garden. New faces filled its halls, faculty and students alike and with them came new friendships, budding from the common awe of being in a new place. In one of the rooms, putting away his things Royce regarded his snoring roommate sourly. Trying his best to ignore it, he continued unpacking, only to pause as he came across an old folder.

Opening it he saw photos of old classmates. Aeka, someone he loved though she never knew it. Archibald, another lost soul, betrayed and left behind and Luccian, who's dark haunting eyes, peered up from the photo. Only now did Royce see the inherent sadness behind the hateful gaze. Closing the folder he began to set it aside when a small membership card fell out. Picking it up, he gazed quietly at it a moment then smiled.

 Down the hall Ayane preened proudly in her new school uniform. With Naomi being assigned as a technical consultant for the new Garden, it was easy enough for her to decide to take some courses and even try out for the SEED program. Naomi meanwhile, sat atop the bed watching her with a lewd expression. So many new faces, so much potential she realized, and knew that life was about to become far more interesting.

 Sitting cross-legged on the couch in her new apartment, Nicole dug feverishly through several notebooks and journals. Getting a head start on her duties as principle meant long hours of paperwork lay ahead of her. Rubbing her temples wearily she gazed down at Ica who snoozed lazily at her feet. She envied the little dragon sometimes; it hadn't a care in the world. Looking up, she could hear Zell singing gaudy show tunes in the shower. Setting her pen aside thoughtfully, she rose to her feet. Needing a break from her work she quietly slipped out of her gown and joined him.

 Far below the residential quarters lay Eden's hanger and within a dragon slept. The Ragnarok, an enigma and a silent protective companion to those she ferried to the brink of death and back again. Eden watched quietly over this newest arrival with interest. Somehow she knew that deep within, they were very similar.

 Within Eden's core Ellone rested against one of the many crystal pylons filling the chamber. The comfortable warmth combined with the rhythmic pulsing made her feel welcome and safe, despite its alien nature. Eyes closed in meditation she shared thoughts with the mystical intelligence powering the Garden. Some of the thoughts were trivial, some private but both entities welcomed the companionship, a welcome change to the loneliness that had filled their lives before.

*******************

The hour was late, and the moon hung low on the horizon, its silvery disk slipping slowly into the sea. Under the huge expanse of the heavens, two lovers lay. Quietly they fed each other dates and thin slices of fruit while a warm ocean breeze billowed through their hair. Quistis' blue eyes gleamed in the darkness, a sign of her newfound powers. Linked eternally by love and sorcery, they shared a connection beyond mere words. Fujin never knew such peace and she relished these quiet moments above all else. But what truly made her happy was that Quistis felt the same. 

…Fin…

Author's note

Whew… more than two years of writing and it all culminates with this final chapter. I won't bore you with self-insights and emotional blathering, because in the end, the credit goes out to you, my fans. You all have given me the strength to continue when I felt I could not and you've stood by me throughout. And for that I thank you. Also, to show I care. I'd like to thanks the following people.

**Credits.**

**Sharon**: I'll love you always. 

**Gabe:** You're a pervert but hey, I love you anyway.

**Tex:** Gracious, everyone give a round of applause to Tex my favorite proofreader and good friend.

Also I'd like to thank my Fans and those who took the time to contact me personally.

**ICQ**

**Pixie**

**Akira Makie**

**Aming**

**Bahey**

**Corujinha Falante**

**Cra5hovride**

**Jennileerose**

**Denim**

**Powerhouse**

**Shenara_Blaze_Zoneg**

**Shinigami**

**Sorceress Vonnie**

**True Noir**

**Van**

**Yami Tenshi**

**Zipperhead.**

**REVIEWS**=) Whoa there's a lot of you guys.

Fujin: Wind Goddess

Twin Chronos 

Quis

Sorceress Fujin

Akira Makie

Leonard Nimoy  

JOO Dain

Ikiosuru

Vick330

Sword Master Supermia

Jordan Herrick

Gary AKA Omoikane666 

Lobo Kendo 

StEel PoInTeD SnOw Man

Squall Leonhart AKA Mc MacLaddie

Wyndnfyr

Lhia

Jial Silverthorn 1

Psycho Lemon

Sapphire 17

Museless AKA Silfyk

Pnk Panther 9

Irvine K

Animegirl

Vincent Kinneas

Star chaser

Pierson

Jun Kazama1

Mandy AKA Sinny Roll 

ThunDaGa

Griever 2

Ralien

Kelani2539

Moon Reaper

Fuu-Sama

Cloud-123

Akki

Yuri_writer

OMGILOVE

Al Kristopher

Siobhan Recca

Drake AND Tonberry

SexyNinja

Eric

Staralfur

Kuwee

Shabaman

Jennileerose

Lorelai Rhymeless

Griever4

Jial Silverthorn1

Natsu

MattDark

Atelophobia AKA Silvercloack

Ma-chan

Sises

Tyrael

Reso

Cyrell

Eggman

ZeldaLink 786

Trina AKA KMSuguitan

Seravy

Hokushin

Western rezu

LE

Shards of Sky

Venenare

LCE

O6

Emrys3

Person37

DarkBlueHated

Selphieluv

Zell21

Akujin

EndoMike

CLONED

Honor

Mr. Nice Guy

LividCoffee

NinjaNao

Eric (hammer13473)

Yuri Dude

Mirai-Phoenix

Dainarsai

Nekogirigirl

Varoa

Chris

Rain

(______)

Insane Oasis

Lone Dragon

Pain

Krelian000

Relian

Jjo

ReSpawn'd

The Black Mage Jubilee

Lil Angel

Tina

LSMcGill

???

dias

Jacoogle

Otaku_Dias

Lnitefall

Dreamweaver

Just me

Squall Leonhart 1

Datexan 

Nick

Translucence

Tarquin

Ailstar

Sephiroth

Cyde

Jo(Formerly The Red Right Hand)

Quifuu Lover

Corinth Aezanath

LeonhartGal

Satoshi5

Domineque Ev'Angel

Meow

Death Knight's Crowbar

GatoNanashi

Sam

Maishine

Kyle Rodgers

Saravien

ZJ Walden

Jorhys

~~~~~~~girl

Silth

Er…

Mystery Dude

Oh darn…

Ailsinjiin

Shigan

Mystery Reviwer

Evil( diverse rep.)

Selphie108

Fei!

Shiga

Lisa

Jonathan Ryder

Chainflinger

Akira Silveracious Majere

Steve the Magic Lama

Cra5hovride

CONGIRL

Author too Lazy to Sign into her account.

Evil Plan maker

Cryshalo

Masika

Neon

Oracle

Shawn

Wallwalker

NoX4

DragonSoul

Anon

Chalaine

Ultecima

Dark angel

Disklord

T2

Andreas

Sarahjane Allem

Ffviiguru

Trina

Nicker

Andy

Corvus

Landi

Debuchan

Darksquall

Pixiegirl

Astraea

Quisty the Alcoholic

John

Quistis The Super Florist

Workerzero

Beauty//STUPID

Rikana Kino

Quisty is Bootylicious (Where do these names come from LOL)

Hyperionchic

Nicole

Bob

Me

Fred

TheRedHood

Haruka Tenou

Juri Valde

From Email Who's full names I won't say for obvious reasons =)

Dana

A Keith

Aaron 

Andrew

Barbara

Benjamin

Meagen

Skyset

Michael

Omega

Misty

Pablo

Preacher

Rania

Rei

Ross

Rudy

Ryan

Sapphire

Satoshi

Sergelt

Stephan

Stobalob

Tenoh

Trance

Trull

Matt D.

Matt H.

Mary Z.

Mandy

Liang

Lhiannan

Laura

L.Burden

Keonne

Kaitlyn

Joel

Josededeus

Jial

Jenn

Jediah

Jason

Jasmine

Iria

Gary

GNIRPH

Fern

Dee

Dan

Christopher

Byron and Lorrie

Depression

Digiscythe

Caitlyn

Also a big thanks to all the new friends on Shouji Ai =)

And last but not least the fine folks at Squaresoft for making such game and introducing us to such fine characters.

Well I do believe that's it. If I missed someone please forgive me =) 

Thanks again and all my Love!!

Best wishes

Chendzee'a Li


	101. Chapter 101

A call out to my fellow writers and fans.

Due to finally gaining much needed free time and renewed creative energies. I will be revisiting "Frozen" As such I'll be giving it the much needed work and editing thats I've sadly neglected to give it, I owe everyone that much. Also I've begun developing new threads to carefully weave into the story during the editing process to tie into a whole new Arc that take places after the established finale. As such I need Editors and proof readers :) Ones who are willing to help out for the long haul.

I'll go into more details as I prepare to release chapter one.

You may Contact me via Aim: ChendzeeaLi

Thanks ago and wish me luck :)

Jan 4, 2010


End file.
